Bounty Hunters:
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Heero had to walk away from Duo at the end of the war, now he's back and hunting bounties and Duo. When he finds him, things aren't what he might like. The story is now continued with Duo and Heero bounty hunting together. NaNo stories.
1. Chapter 1

Bounty Hunters: Case #346578-01

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Heero realized he'd made a mistake. He couldn't have helped it if he'd tried, but now he had to fix it.

When he'd walked off after Mariemaia he'd seen the tears in Duo's eyes, but he had no control over himself, he couldn't have turned around if his life had depended on it. J. had triggered his final sleeper command.

When he'd gotten where J. had commanded him to go, he''d been told that he was to be retrained

"I know you think I'm going to try to turn you into something you don't want to be. However, as you've actually managed to survive this war you will be rewarded. I'm going to break your training and enable you to live in the peaceful world you've fought so hard to make.

"You'll never be demonstrative. It's not in your nature, but you will need more emotions than a Perfect Solder is allowed. Now."

Heero didn't remember much after J. said a short sentence of nonsense words to him. Until he'd awakened six weeks later feeling like he'd self destructed again. He'd spent the next week getting back into shape, he found that he liked training and had continued with it, he also found that he really hated protean bars and energy drinks. He liked sushi and pizza and Mexican food. He didn't like pork in any form except bacon nor did he like tofu. It was amazing how much feeling he had now, he'd actually over loaded and had to learn to control himself all over again. He'd experienced crying jags and attacks of almost uncontrollable fury.

But he'd undergone extensive therapy for weeks until he felt emotions even enjoyed them and still kept them under control. That was the trick keeping them under control without suppressing them.  
And he'd learned. Although he still felt somewhat awkward at times.

When J. was sure he wasn't going to do something stupid he'd called him into his office and presented him with his life. He actually had a business. He was an expert in computer security and cooperate espionage as well as being a more than competent skip tracer.

Using these skills, he'd started hunting for Duo. He''d been hunting ever since. Trowa, Wu Fei and Quatre didn't know where he was, he'd cut off all communication with them. Quatre said it was because he missed Heero so much when he saw the other pilots. Wufei said it was because he couldn't afford the subspace charges.

He used every trick in his massive bag of same but every lead came up empty. He had been hunting for over a year now and was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see that braided baka again.

All he knew was what he'd been able to find out from Quatre, Duo had bought a salvage ship and was working out on the rim of the solar system helping clean up some of the mess the Gundams had left. Not a good job, there was plenty of unexploded ordinance and other dangerous things floating around out there. That worried Heero, Duo's old ship wasn't really up to the job he was forcing it to do. What if it had given up the ghost and taken Duo with it. It didn't bear thinking of.

Finally he found him in a large Sanq space port city. His ship had been repossessed, which was how he found Duo. His ship was up for sale, as scrap. Heero decided he was going to find Duo there, he just knew it.

Heero arrived at the air port and found that it was right next to the space port. He went straight to the salvage yard to see Duo's ship. He was hoping to find Duo there but he didn't, all he found was a very obnoxious fool who started bothering him almost immediately

"Hey man, I got good stuff, all in A-1 condition. Re-po mostly, some hock stuff. Take a look, got a real nice chip set repoed from that Maxwell guy. I mean it's nice if you like 20th century old calendar music. Rock n' Roll or something."

"Maxwell? Duo Maxwell? How'd you get his chip set? He prized . . ." Heero reached out and took the man by the throat, careful not to crush it just yet.

"Urk! . . . He . . . The bank said lock him out. They didn't say anything about letting him have anything but his clothes. And I even got most of them. Ya wanna see? I'll make ya a real deal."

Heero knew that the man had no right to anything that was Duo''s personal property. All he should have taken was the ship and any cargo that wasn't assigned.

"You bastard. I'll make you a better deal. Everything you stole off Maxwell in exchange for your life."

"Well . . . everything but the notebook. I promised . . ."

"Especially the notebook. You . . . ."

Heero took a deep breath before he did something he wanted to. He didn't need the aggravation of explaining how he'd accidentally' strangled someone who desperately needed it.

He pulled out his pistol, stuck the working end under the man''s nose and snarled, "My name is Heero Yuy, I'm that Heero. Duo Maxwell is my friend and I'm taking back everything you stole from him. Now! And don't think you'll get away with anything. I have a pretty good idea of exactly what he had."

Heero soon left the premises with a large box of clothing, Duo''s precious MP3 chip set, his notebook and not much else. All the manga had been sold or given away, and the man swore there hadn't been any guns or knives. Heero didn't believe him, but he'd wait until Duo told him what he'd had before coming back and taking it out of the idiot's hide.

The other thing he'd gotten from the man was Duo's last known land-based address. He headed there straight from the port. The landlord told him that Duo had moved out when he'd gotten a job as a welder''s assistant. At Heero's, look he'd explained that no matter how good he was, he couldn't get a welding certificate at his age. He gave Heero Duo's new address, remarking that the only reason he'd moved out was because it was closer to his job site. He gave him that address too.

"You know, I'd have carried him forever. His apartment is a basement and cheap as hell, besides we all owe the Gundam Pilots more than we can ever repay. How you know him? Serve with him?"

Heero eyed the man for a long moment, he'd had some trouble with people who'd found out who he was. But this man didn't seem the type. So he just nodded then decided to take the man further into his confidence.

"Yeah you might say that. I'm Heero Yuy. I''m hunting for him. We're friends."

"Hey! Heero Yuy? Damn, I wish he was here. Talked my ear off about you. Really missed you.  
Said you had business to take care of after the war, but he always told me you'd show up sooner or later. Too bad you couldn't have shown up before they took his ship. I think that finally broke him.  
He really tied one on, spent the better part of a week soused.""

Heero looked at his watch wondering if he should try Duo's job but decided that he didn't want to.  
He'd rather meet Duo somewhere more private than a welding shop. But he could go watch him for a while, after all he was a retired terrorist, if he couldn't sneak into a welding shop and watch a simple welder's assistant without getting caught, he'd better find a new line of work.

What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Duo sat on a pile of scrap head hanging, shoulders slumped dejectedly, as a fat, greasy old man dressed him down.

"Damnit boy, I told ya, you gotta clean them channels out good. If one of em clogs we gotta take the whole fountain down and ream it out. Stick your arm right . . . "

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Will ya let me eat in peace. I''ll get right on it. After I finish my lunch."

"Yeah, smart mouth, maybe you might like to see if Anderson has an opening."

Duo just sighed, shook his head and bit into his sandwich.

"Sorry, I'll do better."

Heero wanted to shoot the prick but he knew that most kids their age didn't need a job. Duo was going to have trouble no matter where he worked because his bosses would know he didn't have anyone to fall back on. Except Duo had him now and he'd see to it that he didn't work here much longer. Heero wondered why Duo didn't use his computer skills to do something more in his line.

He shifted around so he could get a better look at all of Duo, he was way too thin, his ribs showing where his tight fitting t shirt clung to his torso. He was also ragged, every stitch of clothing he had on had a hole or tear or two in it.

Duo picked at the newest cut on his wrist. He muttered, Damnit, it looks like I'm a cutter Every time he stuck his hand into the spray tube assembly, he cut himself. He was responsible for cleaning out the welding waste so it wouldn't clog the pumps but the welds were ragged inside and he nicked and cut himself constantly.

Heero was horrified, his beautiful Duo was hurting himself. Why, he didn't know, but it was going to stop, now. Heero's smile was nothing short of feral, he would deal with Duo's problem himself.  
He knew what would happen if he took Duo to a hospital. They wouldn't have the slightest idea how to deal with a Gundam Pilot.

They'd have Duo so drugged up that he'd never recover. Duo didn't metabolize drugs like ordinary people and drugs that worked were so powerful that he'd be confused, which would make him panic. Then it would be a vicious spiral into complete escape from Oz mode. It didn''t bear thinking of, so he didn't, instead he thought of how to help Duo.

First he acquired an apartment, furnished of course. Then he made a very sub rosa purchase of a very expensive sedative. It was one of three that worked on Duo without side effects, except for a nasty headache.

He carried in Duo's things and put them in a closet, he had little of his own not having expected to need much, but he wasn't taking Duo back to his home until he was sure he was at least beginning to get better. He didn't want too many bad memories there, he liked his house too much to have bad memories associated with it. If Duo didn't like his home he'd have to sell it.

Heero actually sat down and started to type up a mission plan, laughing he snapped his notebook shut. He'd have to wing it on this one. He was well aware that planning and Duo didn't always go together.

First; how to get his hands on Duo, he wasn't worried about keeping him once he got him, he had everything he needed available. He'd gone to a military outlet to get restraints and the man had remarked that he was awfully hard on his girl. When Heero asked what the hell he was talking about the man had said he knew every cop in town at least by sight and strangers were usually into B/D but he couldn't like it. It was too hard on a body to wear standard police steel for very long.

Heero had politely thanked the man and left to find the nearest phone book. Now he had padded restraints and everything else he'd thought he'd need. And, embarrassingly enough a very fine braided leather flogger. He'd spent enough to get it free. He tossed that in the bottom of a drawer and promptly forgot it even existed. 

---

Getting Duo drugged had at first seemed impossible until Heero found out that Duo went to a local bar every night after work and had one and only one beer. He also had the bad habit of leaving it on the bar while he played pool with whoever could be persuaded to take him on.

Heero shook his head, thinking, Stupid shit. He knows better. Anyone could slip him a mickey.  
Good thing I'm not just anyone.'

---

Duo laughed, he was winning this one. He'd be able to get his chip set back from the bastard who had it. He'd be able to access his funds soon. Maybe even get back his ship. He'd tried to make it without using the funds he'd stolen from Oz but it hadn't worked. So he was going to start again,  
using those funds and Quatre's contacts to start a business based on his computer skills. He might be down but he wasn''t out yet.

"I really feel strange, look just give me my money. I''m goin' home. I think I caught that flu going around."

Duo sagged against the pool table, he was dizzy and felt weak in the knees. As he started a floor ward slide, he felt hands grasp him and something solid butted against his stomach, then he passed out.

---

"It's ok, Mister. I'm a friend of his. I think he had one too many. I'll take him home with me. He may be gone a few days. We haven't seen each other in a while. So don't worry if you don't see him around. Spread the word, will you?"

Heero smiled at the man hoping that he was conveying the right amount of chagrin and irritation,  
combined with open friendliness. It looked like he''d carried it off as the man just grinned back and shrugged.

"He deserves a vacation. That asshole he works for really makes him jump through hoops. Have fun and don't worry, if he gets fired I'll help him find a new job. He should have quit long ago. He's just too stubborn for his own good."

Heero just grunted, nodded and left with Duo draped over his shoulder, just like old times except that neither one of them was bleeding. Well that was way too easy. I wonder what's going to go wrong

---

Duo woke up with a splitting head ache and no idea where he was or how he got there. He eyed the ceiling for a moment and decided it surely wasn't the rat trap he'd been living in, the ceiling was way too clean for that. He started to put his hand to his head but it jerked to a stop way before it got where he wanted it to go.

He eyed the leather cuff on his wrist with distaste and some fear. He could pick the lock no problem.  
He reached for his braid and realized that it was unbraided the heavy mass smelled clean and felt slightly damp.

He looked around, thinking a little frantically, Damn. Who's got me? Obviously someone who knows me.' He raised his head to look around better. Someone poked their head in the door.

"You awake? Duo? How's your head?"

Duo flopped down with a groan. He was dead and hadn't known it til just now.

"I'm in hell. I knew it. No ship, workin' for an asshole. Now I'm hearin' voices."

Heero sat down on the side of the twin sized bed and took Duo''s hand in his, I hate the look of those cuffs on him he started winding a roll of gauze around the abused flesh.

Duo grabbed for him with both hands, unfortunately one didn''t reach. The chain passed underneath his body denied his need with a sharp pull.

"Heero you're real, you're not a dream. I can feel ya . . . hey! What goes on? Hurry up with the rescue all ready. I wanna get outta here."

"I am rescuing you . . . . From yourself. Don't worry Duo, I'm real and I'm going to take care of you. You''ll see. It'll be ok. When you're feeling better I've got a lot to tell you. For now just let me say . . . I'm sorry I left like I did, I didn't have any choice. J. didn't leave me enough initiative to even say goodbye."

"Yeah? I don' believe that. All you had to do was shout over your shoulder that you'd be back. I . . .  
I don't want to talk about this now. Let me go. I wanna leave. "

Heero looked at Duo, his arms were cut from wrists almost to the elbow. Not deep, just shallow cuts,  
but so many of them. He held Duo for a minute. Duo didn't resist but he stayed limp and unresponsive, giving up for now. Heero finished bandaging Duo's arms and pushed him gently down on the bed again.

"Just rest some more. I'll get you some soup. I remember you like tomato soup and bread and butter. Would you like anything else?"

"Yeah, some answers and some aspirin. What the hell do you think you're doing? Why do you have me chained up like this? You gone kinky?"

Duo started yanking on the cuffs so Heero pinned him down to keep him from hurting himself. That only made Duo fight harder but he soon wore out and stopped. This worried Heero, Duo had worn out way too fast. He should have been able to fight harder and longer, he felt Duo's ribs against his hands and realized that Duo hadn't been eating well. And had probably been drinking, his trip to the bar every night the bartender had said that Duo only bought one beer. But he hadn't said he only drank one.  
"Heero let me go. You can't keep me here forever. I . . . Heero what do you want? Just tell me what you want."

"I don't want anything except to help you. You''re too thin, you haven't been eating right and you've been working too hard. You don't understand what you've been doing to yourself. 

"I understand the depression of not being useful anymore, it can drive a man to extremes, self-  
preservation can fall by the wayside. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you nor will I let anything happen to you."

Duo stilled on the bed. What was Heero talking about? Self preservation? Depression? Not useful?  
Duo decided that he d better cooperate until he could get out of there.

"That's ok Heero. I'm sorry if I seemed ungrateful. I've just been having a real run of bad luck. It's kinda made me cranky. I think I'd like some soup and something a little more stick to the ribs, if you've got it."

Heero relaxed with a soft sigh. If Duo was hungry that was good. Most people who were truly suicidal didn't have a good appetite. He went to the kitchen and opened a can of soup and poured it into a pan. The slight scuffling sound reminded him that he hadn't padlocked the cuffs. He should have known better, Duo was not only good at stealth he was an escape artist of some talent and extremely flexible.

Dropping the pan, Heero caught Duo half way down the hall and moving fast. He caught him around the waist and let him spin them both around to absorb the momentum of his dash for freedom which put him headed back for the bedroom. He half dragged half carried Duo back and dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Stay there. Dammit. Duo, why do you have to be this way?"

Duo hopped off the bed and headed for the door again.

"Damnit Duo. You can't run out naked. I'm gonna chain you to the bed if you don't stop that."

"You wouldn't dare. And why don't I have . . . damn you, Yuy, let go of me! Don't you dare! Get offa me!"

Duo squirmed and wriggled as Heero pinned him back on the bed. Heero got the cuffs back around Duo's wrists, locking the slide locks, then buckling the heavier straps around the cuffs and padlocking them. He flipped the chain around to Duo's back, then ran a chain from the head of the bed to the chain between Duo's wrists. He hated doing this, it was like chaining up a unicorn or perhaps a Pegasus, but he wasn't going to take a chance on Duo hurting himself anymore.

Duo swore and jerked at the chain, then tried to kick Heero. Heero sighed again, almost sighing over how much he seemed to be sighing, and found a short set of leg cuffs. He didn't want to do any of this but if Duo kicked him just right he'd be in trouble and Duo might escape before he could recover himself. He didn't want to think of the damage Duo might do himself before he found him again.

"Heero . . . Heero! Let me go. I'll be good . . . I promise . . . I'll do whatever you tell me to do. I'll make you happy, really I will, whatever you want buddy. Just let me loose. I don''t like this. The cuffs are too tight and the leg chain is way too short. Why ya wanna be a butt like this?"

"Duo, just shut up. I have to think this out. I'm not making any more mistakes. I made one and now I'm paying for it in sorrow. I don't think I can stand much more, therapy or no."

Duo thought frantically. Therapy? Heero? Shit! Can't stand much more? He's suicidal? Damn'  
He bit at his lip then said, "Ok, Heero, I'll be quiet, just tell me what you want."

Heero gave Duo a long speculative look.

"I want you to cooperate. I'm keeping you here for a while. Just until things get better. But I'm not fighting you every time I turn around. If you're not good I'll punish you. J. says that punishment is the sure way to perfection." Heero stood up and sighed. "I'm going to the grocery store. I shouldn't be gone long. Twenty minutes should do it. Be good or I'll punish you. Do you understand?"

Duo gulped and nodded vigorously. He wasn't going to push Heero just now, he had a good idea of what J. had done to Heero and he wasn''t interested in experiencing the same treatment. He'd just have to get away and see if he couldn't help Heero somehow. Maybe Quatre would have some idea of what to do.

---

Duo wriggled uncomfortably, he was cold. Heero had left him strapped to the bed and gone out.  
He'd said he'd be back in twenty minutes, Duo shivered and grumbled, Damn him and his fresh air.  
I'm freezin' my ass off.'

Duo really and truly felt like crying he'd dreamed of being naked in a bed with Heero this just wasn't exactly the picture he''d envisioned. He wondered if he could pull this off. He just wasn't the submissive type, and if Heero got too demanding he wouldn't be able to keep his smart mouth under control.

---

Heero hurried as fast as he could, he didn't want to leave Duo any longer than he had to. He didn't like the idea of him being helpless and alone but he liked the idea of what he could do to himself unsupervised even less. So he hurried.

Heero didn't know what brands of things Duo liked but he remembered the foods he liked. He just hoped Duo's tastes hadn't undergone major changes in the last eighteen months. He didn't think so.  
He remembered that Duo liked oranges and apples. Granny Smith not Delicious. And navel rather than Valencia. He didn't much care for bananas. He liked almost any vegetable except cauliflower and lima beans. Heero filled his cart accordingly and added eggs, milk, cheese, yogurt, and the special coffee creamer he'd seen Duo secretly covet when they couldn't afford it.

Standing in the check out was agony, he had been gone almost ten minutes longer than he'd expected already and showed every sign of being gone a full hour rather than the twenty minutes he'd promised Duo. He glared the checker into hurrying but it back fired on him as the poor girl made a mistake and he had to wait until the manager could come and make a correction. When he finally got out of the store it had taken a full forty five minutes and he still had to drive back to the apartment.

---

"Duo I'm home!"

Heero dumped the bags of groceries on the kitchen table and started putting things away. Only to head for the bedroom at Duo's panic stricken voice.

"Heero, Heero, let me up. I can't . . . please . . . I'll be good . . . I'll do whatever you want, just let me up. Please, please. I can't stand it . . . please."

Heero snatched at the straps unlocking and unbuckling as fast as he could. Duo was white as a sheet and sweating, the shaking was bad too. He got Duo loose and hauled him into his arms

"Oh, Duo. I'm so sorry. It took longer than I thought it would. Let me . . ."

"Heero, I gotta go."

"Duo, I'm not letting you go anywhere. You have to stay here."

"Heero . . . I gotta piss. Now."

Duo jerked himself out of Heero's arms and headed for the bathroom to Heero's embarrassment. He realized that he was going to have to be much more aware of such things in the future or Duo would never forgive him. He probably wouldn't anyway, but Duo was more important than any hopes Heero might be giving up.

Duo emerged from the bathroom before Heero had a chance to worry, and giving Heero a sheepish look reached automatically for the foot of the bed where he should have had a pair of jeans. At his blank groping Heero felt guilty but he couldn't allow Duo even the dignity of a pair of boxers. Not yet, not while he might hurt himself. It was easy to braid a heavy enough cord from strips of cloth.  
He didn't want to come back from a job and find Duo hanging from the overhead.

"Un . . . Ro? I'd really like . . . umm . . . boxers? Maybe? You know. Not a brief man myself. But I'm . . . um."

Duo wasn't sure exactly what expressions had flitted across Heero's face he wasn't used to seeing any expression except that all purpose scowl and a funny moue, lower lip pooched out, that he'd used when blank or scowling wasn't appropriate and he needed something.

Heero sighed and squirmed a bit, Duo goggled at him, the sight of Heero Yuy squirming was something to see.

"Duo you can't have any clothes, not yet. Maybe later. When you get over . . . er . . . whatever it is you need to get over. I . . . I need to go put groceries away. Stay here and keep out of . . ."

Heero turned red and abruptly left locking the door behind himself and going to the kitchen again busied himself with putting the groceries away only to find that he was very carefully shutting the cabinet doors to keep from slamming them so hard that the doors cracked.

He decided to call Quatre and tell him everything. Quatre was still the organizer of the group. If any one of them wanted or needed anything he would either get it or tell them it wasn't available. None of them took advantage of Quatre, but they all relied on him. In a way it was a hold over from the war. Everything they got was paid for, just sometimes not right away. That was one of the reasons that Heero couldn't understand why Duo had allowed his ship to be repoed all he would have had to do was call Quatre. Quatre would have, not given him charity, but made sure that he had what he needed until he could get back on his feet.

Heero also didn't understand why Duo hadn't availed himself of some of the funds he was sure he'd liberated from Oz. He knew that there had to be some funds, he had plenty, J. had told him that he should give it back but he'd asked sarcastically who he was supposed to give it back to and also told J. that it was his pension. So Duo had money and Heero couldn't understand why he hadn't used it.  
Sometimes depressed people didn't make the wisest choices.

After talking to Quatre and finding out that Duo had at first taken Quatre's calls and made calls of his own; been truly interested in news about Trowa and Wufei as well as asking about him but then he'd stopped calling and finally started refusing calls. It didn't make sense to Heero this gradual withdrawal from the circle of his friends. Then the loss of his ship. The only thing that Heero could think was WTF.

Heero decided to just ask Duo. It wasn't as if he was invading his privacy or anything. So he opened the locked door to the bedroom and started to call Duo. But Duo wasn't on the bed, a quick scan of the room left Heero shocked to his toes. Duo was huddled in a corner covered by his hair. All Heero could see was one wide violet eye.

Duo turned his head to gaze at Heero. He'd crouched down in the warmest corner of the room out of the draft from the window and done the only thing that he could do to keep warm, covered himself with a blanket of his hair. The chains were cold, so when he'd crouched down and before wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to conserve body warmth, he'd flipped the chains over his hair. He had no idea of the pathetic image he presented.

At Heero's choked cry Duo just gave in, letting Heero drag him from his crouch and wrap him in warm strong arms. He melted into Heero''s chest and just shivered like he was going to shiver right out of his skin.

"Oh Duo. You're so thin . . . and I forgot. You get cold so easily. I'm sorry. So very sorry. Let me"  
Heero looked around the room and realized that while he wasn't cold Duo had to be freezing. He had on a pair of heavy jeans, a t-shirt and a denim over-shirt. Duo was naked and the draft from the window was blowing right over the bed. ""Shit! Here let me wrap you in a blanket."

"What blanket? There isn't a thread of anything in here that remotely resembles cloth. What the hell are you trying to do? Give me pneumonia? Yuy, you're . . . "

Heero had the grace to look more than shamefaced as he unlocked and removed the shackles.

Heero gave Duo a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt which he gratefully donned. He also took Duo into the living room and wrapped him in an afghan and a shawl. Settling him on the couch, he went into the kitchen and started tea. 

"And don't make me any of that green crap! It tastes like boiled grass. Not for this boy, thank you very much."

Heero couldn't help the wide smile, this sounded much more like the Duo he'd striven so hard to find. But he couldn't help a nervous babbling as he rummaged for tea and cookies or crackers and cheese or would he like something else.

"Duo I don't know what brands you like but I remember the foods well enough if you don't like anything I got I'll eat it myself or we'll throw it out. So would you rather have Jade Star oolong or Ti Kwan Yin. Or there's Rooibous, I remember you liked that. And I''ve got some good Assam.  
Kennelworth Estate. And I'll fix you an orange. You like oranges, don't you?"

Duo sat on the couch braiding his hair and listened to a Heero he didn't even recognize as he babbled on and on about the choices he was offering Duo. All Duo could think was Heero had lost his mind or this wasn''t really Heero at all, but who would pretend to be Heero or go to all this trouble to play a prank and he couldn't think of any reason for anyone to try to get any kind of information out of him this way so all he could do was sit pretending to be a deer in the headlights of an on coming wreck and wonder what the hell he'd gotten himself dragged into.

If Yuy was suicidal why was he going on about food and if he wasn't why had he disappeared and why . . . . Duo decided that there were too many whys and not enough answers. He needed to hold on and try to find out just exactly what was going on. Heero wouldn't hurt him, at least he didn''t think so. If he was going to hurt him, he wouldn't have tried to buy all his favorite foods. So that left; what? Why was he chained up and what was the situation and . . .

"Damnit! My head's starting to throb."

"What? What did you say?" Heero stuck his head out of the kitchen and eyed Duo for a moment,  
then ducked back in as the kettle set up a shrill whistling. He decided on a tea and poured the water on the leaves leaving it to steep while he set out cups, cookies and fruit. He was going to get Duo back on his feet, fed up and well then they'd . . . see.

Heero finished making the omelette adding plenty of cheese, and gathered up the food. He knew that Duo liked oranges and tangerines but he also had bananas and grapes. He added the pot of tea and a glass of juice.

"Here you are. Eat up. You're way too thin.""

Duo looked at the mass of food and felt slightly ill. There was way too much for just him.

"I hope you're going to help me eat all this. I can't do it alone. Here, cut the omelet in half and we can share.""

Heero smiled, this was good. Duo blinked at Heero for a second, he'd smiled? This was new.

Heero went into the kitchen and got another plate. He cut the omelet in half and put one on the plate.  
He took some grapes and tea. Heero put the plate with the other half of the omelet in Duo's lap along with toast, some bacon and a banana. Settling on the coffee table he started to eat. Duo stared at the plate that was a lot more food than he was used to eating in a day.

"Duo, don't just sit there letting it go cold. You need to eat. I want you to eat all this."

Duo eyed the plate full of food for a few seconds, then grimly began to eat. He wasn't going to eat all of this food but he was hungry so he'd eat all he could.  
He managed about half the omelette, one piece of toast and a bite of the banana. He was full when he started to put the plate on the coffee table. Heero didn't let him get away with it. He picked up the plate and nearly force fed the contents to Duo. He coaxed Duo into finishing the whole plate.

Duo lay back on the couch, miserably full and getting a bit hot. He pushed the afghan off his legs,  
squirming restlessly. His over stuffed stomach decided it wasn't happy and Duo made a quick dash to the kitchen. Heero was there cleaning off the counters. He jerked out of Duo's way as he leaned over the sink and vomited up everything he'd eaten.

Heero hurried to help him. He held Duo's braid out of the way as Duo bent over the sink. He also rubbed his back and finally put one hand on Duo's forehead as the vomiting made Duo weak enough that he had trouble holding up his head. Duo groaned and leaned against Heero's chest.

"Man. That was just too much, too rich and too fast. I just can't eat like that."

Heero bit his lip as he helped Duo sit at the kitchen table. ""I'm sorry. I thought it would be good for you. What . . ."

Duo held up a hand. "Don't worry. I just haven't been eating too good lately. I usually buy a beer at that pub. They have a snack bar, so if I buy a beer I can eat half way decent for the price of a brew.  
But they only have it on Friday and Saturday, Sunday I go to the soup kitchen, but it's only open from four to six. I don't get off in time some days."

Heero pulled Duo against his side, running his fingers through sweaty bangs. "And the rest of the time?"

"Catch as catch can. Some days, MRE's. Others, energy bars. Whatever I can afford. Which, after rent, utilities and kickbacks, isn't much."

"Kickbacks?"

"Yeah, it's against half a dozen laws, but you prove it. Dare you."

Heero nodded. "I know. But we'll get you back on your feet first. Then we'll go after them. I swear .  
. . now. You have to eat something. I'm sorry I made you sick. What do you think you could eat?"

Duo thought for a second. "I did like that omelet, but it was too much, and the cheese was too rich for me. I think some sort of soup. Maybe chicken. And bread, no butter. Tea again. The tea was good."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Tea? I thought you only liked coffee. I figured you were only drinking tea to make Quatre and me happy.""

Duo shrugged. "At first, yeah. But I learned to like it. Especially when my stomach is upset. But like I said, none of that green crap. I really like that oolong . . . you know the one. It's little pills that smell like flowers."

Heero knew the sort. It was called Dragon Pearl Jasmin. He got up to fetch the tea and warm up some canned soup.

"Would you like some crackers instead? They re good for an upset stomach." Duo nodded. "Sure, crackers are fine. Thanks . . . um . . . sorry about the mess."

Heero just shrugged, turned on the garbage disposal and ran hot water. "Forget it. It's my fault. I'll clean the sink and we'll just go on from here."

---

Heero nervously cleaned the immaculate kitchen while Duo slowly ate the soup, nibbling at crackers between sips. He managed a bowl of soup and several crackers. The tea was sweet, which he didn't like, but he didn't feel like fighting Heero over a couple of spoons of sugar that he needed anyway.

After finishing his meal Duo returned to the couch to struggle with the afghan and pillows. Heero came in and efficiently tugged here pulled there and tucked somewhere else. He had Duo tucked in and comfortable in no time.

"Duo, when you feel better, we need to have a serious talk . . ." Duo started to say something but Heero held up his hand "Not now. You look awful. Rest for now. Give it a couple of days. We'll talk, figure out things. I'll take care of you. I swear . . ." Heero clapped his hands on his knees and stood up. "Well, not now. You go to sleep. I've got some work to do. I'll be in the small bedroom right there." Heero pointed to the door. "Yell if you need something . . . Oh, don't try to sneak out on me either. I'm not losing you again."

Duo bit his lip admitting to himself that that was exactly what he'd intended to do. He was a little scared of Heero right now. He wasn't sure what he was up to. He wasn't even sure he was glad to see him again. He settled back to nap, grumbling.

As he slept, Duo dreamed.

"Heero, ya wanna go to the arcade?"

Duo leaned over Heero's shoulder to look at his laptop. Heero shoved him, none too gently, and went back to his typing.

"Go yourself. I have to finish this mission report.""

Duo sighed, walked away and watched over his shoulder as Heero moved away.

He turned to chase after him but couldn't move.

"Nnoooooo. Heero. Come back. I need . . . don't . . . we've got to . . ."

Duo woke in a cold sweat with Heero's arms around him. It felt so good. He nestled into those strong arms, ignoring the twinge of foreboding that nagged in the back of his mind.

"Shhhh, Duo. It's ok. I'm here. I won''t go anywhere. I'm here to stay if you want me."

Duo sighed, he hoped Heero would let him go in a little while. He wanted Heero with all his heart but not this odd man. He wanted his dream Heero. The loving, kind man he knew Heero could have been if not for Dr. J and his training. 

Heero held Duo and felt better, whatever was going on with Duo he could fix it.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I don't . . . I won't . . . I'll just rest. If I sleep, I'll just have another nightmare. I don't dream at night, only if I try to sleep during the day."

"I'll just lay here with you for a while if I can. I didn't sleep very well last night. I was all wound up.  
Just settle here with me for a while. Then I'll get you something to eat and we can watch tv for a while. Ok?"

Duo nodded, settling against Heero's chest. "Sure, Heero. That'll be nice."

Heero gently stroked Duo's braid, thinking. He knew Duo wasn't suicidal. He didn't have any of the signs. He wondered what else it could be. He ran the symptoms through a mental check list of signs and symptoms he'd been taught to look for in the people he hunted. The only thing he could come up with was . . . nothing. He hadn't been around Duo long enough to see much.

Duo's appetite was good, but he wasn't eating. He wasn't suicidal but his arms were cut to pieces.  
Things weren't adding up to anything Heero recognized, which he didn't like at all. He vowed to keep Duo safe from himself until he could figure out what was going on. He settled down with Duo on his chest and fell asleep. 

Heero woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered and listened as one of his contacts told him that a bounty he'd been working on was at the docks trying to get off Earth. He swore softly and woke Duo.

"Mmmm. Wassat? Ro?"

"Duo, wake up. I have to go out. I've got a job."

" K. How soon will you be back?"

Heero bit at his lip. He didn't want to leave Duo strapped to the bed, but he didn't want to take a chance on him disappearing again either.

"If I go, will you swear to be here when I get back?""

Duo gave Heero a steady look. He wanted to say no but what would Heero do if he did?

"And don't think that saying yes then taking off will do you much good." Heero made his decision.  
Duo's hesitation didn't bode well. If he said yes and took off, that opened a whole other can of worms and if he said no Heero was in deep. Either way he was going to make Duo angry. "Don't take off. I'll be back in one minute. Don't make me chase you down and strap you to the bed."

Duo gave a small snarl but stayed where he was. Heero returned in exactly one minute with a small electrical device. "Dammit, Duo I hate to do this, but I don't want to leave you helpless, nor do I want you taking off on me. So an e-leash it is."

Duo didn't even try to get away. Heero fastened the strap around Duo's wrist. It should have been put on his ankle, but Heero knew that if Duo could get to it with two hands he'd have it off in no time. He checked that it wasn't too tight, or loose enough that Duo could slip it off over his hand.

"I've got the apartment wired for this. If you go too far away, an alarm will go off. I'll track you with the self-contained GPS. And I won't be happy. I'll punish you. If you do anything stupid, I'll punish you."

"Yeah, yeah, all right already. You'll punish me. I get it. Geez, I wish I could get my hands on J. I'd give him punish. Shit. If you've got something to do you better get doing it. Go on. I'll be a good boy. I'll be right here when you get back. I swear."

Heero eyed Duo for a second then left. Duo hadn't looked angry, just sort of . . . sad? Heero swore virulently as he fished his equipment out of the back of his car and started putting it on.

The newest bullet resistant vest was nearly as thin as his t-shirt and sat comfortably under his black polo shirt emblazoned with a small badge over the left breast and the words Fugitive Recovery Agent' on the back. The black BDU pants were well worn and the pockets filled with useful things.  
He holstered a 9mm and checked his Mace.

The drive to the dock area was uneventful and short. He located his target efficiently and easily. The man was stupid in the sly way of many criminals.

Heero drew his mace with his right hand and his 9mm with his left. He just cornered the man in a loading dock and told him to surrender or be maced or shot. The man decided to fight it out, Heero was not pleased in the least. He wanted to get this over with and get back to Duo.

His perp got exactly one swing in, Heero maced him with a long shot straight to the face. Watering eyes and burning lungs made it hard for the man to fight. Heero holstered his gun and Mace canister.  
He grabbed the wheezing man by the collar and dumped him on the ground, straddling him Heero handcuffed him and dragged him to his feet.

"I don't believe you. I said I'd Mace you."

"Yeah, but you had it in your right hand. You're left handed, everybody says so."

Heero sighed, rumors ran in criminal society even faster than they did in high society. And like most rumors, they were usually wrong.

"So you had to push your luck."

"But, you're left handed and you had the gun in your left. I didn't do anything to get shot for. It's not fair."

Heero shoved the man into his SUV. "I'm ambidextrous, asshole. But my dominant hand is my right. Now shut up and sit back. I'm taking you to the station and checking you in. I've got someone waiting for me, so don't give me any trouble."

Heero checked his prisoner in through the nearest station intake and collected his bounty. He'd made 40,000 credits in less that 25 hours of actual work. Most of it done on his computer and telephone.  
He headed back for his apartment, worrying. The alarm hadn't gone off but that didn''t prove anything.

---

Duo grumbled irritably, he wanted a shower. He wasn't sure how the e-leash would react to being wet then he realized that it had to be water proof or real criminals would be soaking them down every day. He decided that he wanted a shower worse than he worried about shorting out the electronic device.

As he washed his hair, something under the skin of his forearm caught in his hair. Duo finished conditioning and wrapped a towel around his head. He scratched idly at the scab and hissed in pain and irritation as his fingernail caught on something. It was a small sliver of metal stuck in the fleshy part of his arm. He must have picked it up cleaning out the spray assemble of the fountain he''d been working on. He'd done it before and once he hadn't caught it before the metal gave him an infection.

Duo dug around under the sink, looking for a first aid kit. When he didn't find one there, he went to the linen cupboard. He found one there. It was fairly good as over the counter ones go. It contained everything he would need to get the sliver out and dress the resultant wound.  
Just as he was about to start trying to cut the metal out of his arm, Heero came in. Duo looked up startled as Heero snarled in fury. He put down the scalpel at Heero's command and gave him a blank look.

"Heero what is . . . ouch! Hey! Take it easy there.""

Heero grabbed Duo by one arm and dragged him into the bedroom. He dumped Duo on the bed and yelled at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? This sort of thing is completely unacceptable. You're not going to feel better by cutting on yourself. You have to stop it. Now!"

Duo was chilled to the bone. A cutter? What the hell was Heero on about? He didn't think he was.  
All he wanted to do was get the irritating bit of metal out of his arm. He didn't want an infection.

"Heero, I'm not. I don't even know . . ."

The first smack startled him more than anything else. The next one hurt a bit.

Duo swore at Heero and demanded that he quit.

"I'm not going to quit. J. said that misbehavior has to be punished. I don't want you to think I'm going to allow that sort of thing. Now shut up and take your punishment."

Duo realized that Heero was angry enough that he wasn't going to be able to reason with him. He quit resisting and braced himself for a beating.

Heero stared at the two red hand prints on Duo's pale buttocks and gave up.

"Fuck. I can't do this. I just can't. Son of a bitch. Duo, you're making me crazy. What the hell is up with you?"

Duo ventured a quiet, "Heero?" then fell silent as he waited for Heero to decide what he was going to do.

"Duo. Please. I don't want to do this. I don''t know what to do. J. retrained me, but some of my socialization is unstable. I get angry too easily, especially when I think someone is being stupid. And . . . why are you cutting yourself. I know things are bad but . . . please, talk to me."

Duo let himself be eased into Heero's arms and relaxed against his chest. "Mmmm, nice. Heero.  
Where the hell did you get the idea that I'm a cutter? And let me tell you, J. may think beatings are going to teach anything. But they don't, they only teach fear and hatred. Don't hit me. Ok?"

Heero just buried his nose in Duo's hair and nodded.

"I want you to understand me. You don't hit me. You do it again and I'm out of here. I don't care about tracking devices or anything else. Got me?"

"Yes. I understand. I'm sorry. I . . . lost my temper a little. I shouldn't have hit you. Please don't be mad."

Duo wriggled until Heero loosened his hold enough that he could look into Heero's blue, blue eyes.  
"I should be mad. You take off, disappear entirely. You come back and tie me up. Smack my ass like I'm three. Don't answer my questions, then beg me not to be mad? One of us needs to get a grip and I don't think it's me."

Heero bit his lip, trying to figure out how to start. "I'm not sure where to start, so . . . When I was conditioned the first time, J. put a trigger phrase in my conditioning. When he triggered it at the end of the war, I didn't have any choice but to go to him. I couldn't even say goodbye. I'm so sorry."

Heero held Duo as he told his tale. He sighed at the end. ""So I hunted for you. And when I found you. You look so . . . bad. You're too thin. And your clothes are . . . rags."

Duo hugged Heero gently. "Well, that explains a lot. You'll tell me what you're doing to make a living, ok?"

Heero shrugged, "Later. Now . . . about your arms. What the hell did you think you were doing with that scalpel if you're not cutting yourself."

"Cutting myself. Only not the way you mean it. That''s just nuts. Look."

Duo showed Heero the cuts on his arms. "I've been working as a welder's assistant. And the pay sucks by the way. I haven't been able to get a decent job. I'm too young, no schooling, no training"  
Heero made a derisive noise. Duo snorted. "Yeah, right. Whatever. So I got stuck with cleaning welding waste out of the spray assembly of a fountain we . . . they are making. I hate it and . . . I just quit.""

Heero gently took Duo's arm in his hands. "If you want to quit, that's fine with me. I can get you a job with me."" Duo opened his mouth to reject the charity. "Not a charity job either. I need help.  
But we'll talk about that later. I want you healthy and in full control of your faculties. Now I just want to feed you up and take care of these cuts."

Heero ran his fingers over the cuts. Now that he got a good look at them he could see that they were ragged and messy. Not the straight, regular, neat cuts of a cutter. He felt the tiny prick of something just as Duo hissed in pain.

"Ow! Heero! Take it easy man. My arm is full of slivers. I've been cutting them out when they come to the surface. That's what I was doing just now. And . . . by the way . . . might really help our relationship if you would ask questions instead of jumping to conclusions. Ok?"

"I'm sorry, really. I'll try to do better. Come to the bathroom and sit on the commode. I'll see if I can't get that sliver out without cutting on it. I have a pair of tweezers that should do the trick."

Duo obediently sat on the commode and held his arm out, tender under arm up, along the counter; so that Heero could gingerly pick the sliver of metal out.

Heero examined the curl of metal with a frozen expression. ""What is that? I've only seen something like that when I cut some pipe."

Duo looked at the bit of steel and shrugged. "The assembly is made of pieces of pipe. The cut was probably ragged and the welder didn''t bother to clean it off before he did his thing. Most of the guys working there are criminals, they can't get jobs anywhere else and the foreman takes advantage like mad. They just go through the motions, doing as little as possible."

Heero dropped the sliver into the trash and went back to check Duo's arms for more. He took his time, enjoying just touching Duo. Duo relaxed too.

When Heero was sure he'd gotten all the slivers he could, he smeared Duo liberally with antibiotic cream and wrapped gauze around his forearms to keep the cream on his arms and off everything he touched.

"Geez, eero. I look like . . . I'm not sure what. Overkill, much?"

"Not over kill. You're right. That metal was filthy. I don't want you getting infected. And you're debilitated so it's a definite possibility."

Duo hung his head, shamefaced. "Well, it's been pretty slim pickin's lately. Um . . . is there any more soup? I'm hungry again. And, there's a bakery nearby that makes a killer seven grain bread.  
Little loaves, like Quatre used to make? Can we get some?"

Heero finished putting the medical kit away and turned to see an eager expression on Duo's face.  
"Sure, if you really like it. I'll get some tomorrow. It's almost dark and I don't feel like getting out the SUV." Duo started to say something but Heero cut him off. "Do not say We could walk it'  
You''re not walking around out in the night chill in those clothes." Heero, upset from the scare Duo had given him, completely forgot about Duo's recovered possessions.

Duo sighed. "I know. I look like a street rat. I need some stuff too. Shampoo and conditioner,  
deodorant and some toothpaste. I'm about out of everything. What's left in my apartment isn't worth going after."

"You have anything in that roach motel that you want? If you do, I'll go by tomorrow and get it.  
Other wise, I'd just write it off as a total loss and abandon it."

"I'm on the abandon it page. Most of the clothing is in worse shape than what I had on. And by the way. I'd really like to have something to wear besides these sweats and an old t-shirt."

Duo plucked at the hem of the shirt with a frown.

"I'll get you something else before we go anywhere. You can wear my jeans. They'll be a little loose, but my shirts fit you fine. Ok?"

Duo nodded, plopped on the couch and sighed. "Heero. I''m glad to see you and all that. But could we can the drama. Frankly, I don''t think I'm fit to handle it. I really feel shitty, now that I''m not hustling my ass off just to keep a roof over my head . . ." He slid down prone on the couch. "In fact,  
I think I'll take a little nap now."

Heero smiled as he fished around in the kitchen for some soup. He set out a can of soup and some crackers. He'd warm the soup in the microwave when Duo woke up. Until that time he had some work he could do.

---

Heero spent the next two hours searching for one of his bounties. The man was a real piece of work.  
He had embezzled a fortune from a bank, which had put up an enormous bounty on him. The man thought he was a hacker, but he was only a hack. Heero knew all he had to do was wait for him to access any one of several accounts and he'd catch him. That was what he was doing, setting watch dogs on all the accounts. Unfortunately, he had to do each one manually as it had to be tailor made.

Heero muttered, "Damn, shit, fuck," as the banks virus checker deleted his watch dog for the second time. He had to set it up, then hide it. The program kept running before he could get things hidden.

" Ro? What's wrong? Can I help?""

Duo stood in the door of the smallest bedroom, which Heero had converted into an office.

Heero didn't have to fake the relieved look he gave Duo. He stopped trying to insert his watch dog and explained his problem to Duo.  
"Hell. That's easy. You write your code. I''ll keep the VC off your back. It'll be just like old times." Duo settled at the end of the desk and set up Heero's back up computer. Booting it up, he grinned and announced, "Ready, set, GO!"

Heero started typing, Duo watched strings of code scroll across his screen for a moment. He started typing too, just as furiously. They worked in silence for several minutes then Heero announced,  
"Got it! All done."" Duo continued to type for a moment longer then he leaned back.

"Well, that's done." Duo stretched somewhat wearily and yawned. "I'm done for. Been a while since I had to do something like that. It was good. I missed it. I miss my own computer. Bastards took everything when they took my ship. Is there soup?" 

Heero nodded and went to heat it up. He heated enough that he could have some and made toast and tea to go with it. He decided to make his favorite Ti Quan Yuan oolong hoping that Duo might like it too.

---

They ate in companionable silence, just enjoying the food and quiet. When they were done, Heero took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He turned just in time to see Duo's head jerk up.

"You're falling asleep on your feet."

Duo squinted at him muzzily. " m sittin' down."

Heero snorted inelegantly. "Come on, you're asleep. I'll help you to bed."

Duo woke up with a yelp. "No! I don't want to!"

"Duo you have to go to bed. You'll fall down. Come on."

"Ro, I don't want to be strapped down again. Please? Don't. Ok?"

Heero rubbed a weary hand over burning eyes. "I . . . don't want to. I swear. But . . . it nearly kills me to do it. If you promise not to take off, I won't. But I'm leaving that leash on.""

Duo fiddled with the bracelet like tracker. "I don''t mind it. It's not in the way or anything. So, but. .  
. I promise I won't take off if you promise not to . . . swat me anymore."

Heero nodded. "I won't, I promise."

"Well, then . . . I swear I won't take off."" Duo yawned. "Can we go to bed now? I'm bushed."

Heero went into Duo's bedroom first and took great pleasure in pulling the restraints off the bed. He tossed them into the closet and shut the door with finality, thinking, Thank god for that!'

Duo peered at the bed with some misgivings. "Um . . . Heero? I really need more covers. And that window closed. And, would you mind if we moved the bed. Damn! I'm so nervous I'm babbling."

Heero couldn't help the amused and affectionate look he gave Duo. Duo blinked back at him for a moment then grinned.

"Babble if you like. But covers are easy, and yes we''ll move the bed, but the window won't close any further than that. It's stuck. I could close it, I think. But I'm sort of scared to try. I might break the glass."

Duo winced, "Oh, well. I'll manage with an extra blanket. Get the sheets for me will you? I want to wash my face and stuff.""

Heero went to get sheets, blankets, a pillow and some towels. He rummaged in the foot locker he'd brought. It contained enough things that he could set up temporary housekeeping almost anywhere.  
He realized that he only had two blankets and Duo was going to need both of them. He shrugged and got the bed linens and towels.

Duo finished his ablutions and groped for a towel. He felt one touch his reaching hand and grasped it with thanks. Heero watched as Duo dried his face and hands then hung the towel on the bar. "You want a shower? I can find you some travel shampoos in my duffel."

Duo snorted softy. "Yeah, sure. How many you got? Remember that time we were stuck in that country motel?"

Heero remembered and laughed. "Ok! Ok! I get it. I''ll get you some shampoo and stuff tomorrow.  
I would have gotten it today but frankly I forgot. And I don't know what brands you like."

Duo tossed a sheet over the bed and snorted. "The brands I like are really expensive. Just get me something that doesn't smell like fruit." Heero caught the other side of the sheet and started pulling the fitted pockets over the mattress on his side.

"Doesn't make any difference how expensive it is. If you like it I'll get it for you. I've got money to burn."" Heero stopped for a second, then decided to yell at Duo for not using his Oz money later.

They finished making up the bed then moved it to the side of the room, away from the stuck window. Heero made sure that Duo was tucked in, turned off the light and left him to sleep.

---

Heero settled in his own bed. Pulled the thin sheet up to his chin and decided he deserved to be cold.

He didn't sleep very well that night every time Duo so much as twitched he jerked awake.

Morning found him cranky, wanting his coffee and in need of a hot shower. He was chilled to the bone.

Duo on the other hand was bright eyed and ready for the day.

"Morning, Heero. How . . . man you look like shit. Bad night?" Duo reached out to touch Heero on the arm. "And . . . Christ on a cracker. You're cold as a frog. What the hell?"

"Only have two blankest with me. You needed them worse than I did. I deserve to be cold. Leaving you under that open window like that. How dumb could I get? And . . ." Heero got a good look at Duo's dismayed face. "Never mind. It's ok. Um . . . Duo?"

Duo came back from the living room with the afghan he'd been wrapped in yesterday. "Here. Wrap up in this. I'll make coffee. Ahou! Sit down. I'm not sick or helpless, just a little . . . tired."

Heero decided to sit, he didn't feel like arguing with Duo. In fact, he didn't feel well at all.

"Ok, thanks. I really don't feel like arguing with you. Just don't over do it."

Duo looked at Heero over his shoulder. "I've been working ten hour days six days a week on ration bars and beer. I think I can handle making coffee and scrambling some egg substitute. I can even manage burning some bread."

Heero chuckled softly. "Don't burn it too much. I like mine sort of . . . Wufei colored. And I didn't get eggs because the substitute is easier to handle. I'm always breaking the eggs before I get them to the pan. And where did you learn Japanese."

Duo popped bread in the toaster, dropped a pod in the coffee maker and grabbed a pan. "From you,  
dumb ass. I don't actually speak it. I just know a few words, mostly insults. Baka." Duo poured egg into the pan and added salt and pepper. "I hope you like your eggs wet, I hate dry eggs and I don't feel like trying to fix two batches."

"This to the guy who lived on energy bars and protein drinks for most of a war. Insults? I didn't . . .  
well, maybe . . . Duo, you''re not good for my ego."

"Fragile thing that it is."

Heero grumbled a little but had to admit that J. had made sure that he was firmly grounded before cutting him loose.

"Thanks, it looks good." Heero accepted the plate of eggs and toast gratefully. "Coffee?"

"Coming right up. And . . . hey! My very most favorite cream stuff. Thanks." Duo settled across from Heero with a contented sigh. This could work out.

---

After breakfast Duo sat on the couch announcing that he was going to watch the news. "I never had time. When I was in space, the time lag was horrible. I got an e-paper until I couldn't afford it anymore. Then when I got my ship repoed I was just too busy hustling to keep body and soul together. So, I have no idea what's going on in the world."

Heero sat down next to him. "Why didn't you read one of the free feeds on your computer?"

Duo turned slowly to pin Heero with a steady gaze. "What computer? The one that got repoed along with everything else I owned?"

Heero slapped himself on the forehead. "Dammit! I''m losing my mind. Wait here." He clambered off the couch and headed for the closet where he'd put Duo's things. "I''ll be right back. Stay there."

Duo looked after Heero with a blank What the hell?'' look on his face. He settled back to wait for Heero to return.

"Here. I got it back from the repo center. They had most of your stuff. I couldn't get your books back. But I think I got everything else. I m sorry. I ve been so worried about you I forgot.""

Duo gave a crow of delight as Heero held out his notebook computer. "Oh, man. Thanks. Please tell me you got back my MP3 player and chip set. If you did, I'm set."

Heero held out the items in question and smiled as Duo clutched them to his chest. He checked to see that all the chips were there and when they were he sighed and relaxed against the couch back.  
He thought carefully then asked Heero to connect him to the net. "I would do it myself but I really don't feel like convincing your network to let me in. Ok?""

Heero smirked slightly. He knew that Duo could get connected himself but the request was in the nature of fence mending and Heero appreciated it.

"Sure thing. It won't take a minute and I''ll give you your own port. All you'll have to do is connect to any jack and enter your password. Just be . . . never mind. You know protocols. I don't change passwords every two days anymore. More like every month."" Heero worked as he talked and had Duo hooked up and logged in in moments. ""There. Password is 15hG and it's case sensitive."

Duo grinned, Heero had a penchant for random key stroke passwords. Who knew how he came up with them.

"Heero, what logic do you use to pick these damn passwords. Some real esoteric mathematical formula? What?"

"Um . . . random key strokes." Heero grinned at Duo, ducking his head slightly. Duo realized with amusement that Heero was embarrassed.

"You shit. Here I've been trying for months to figure out how you did it. Damn." Duo grinned back.  
"I'll grumble later. Um . . . you got any swipe cards? I need a writer too."

"Sure. Got both right here." Heero handed Duo the requested equipment and watched as Duo connected to the net, typed for a moment then took up his MP3 player. He picked a chip out of its nest and snapped it into the player. He listened for a moment then typed in something. He snickered softly and keyed in more information.

Duo did what he should have done at the end of the war. He transferred money around, covering his trail, until he had it all in easily assessable accounts. Then he started covering, erasing and confusing his tracks. By the time he was done even Heero would have a hard time tracing what he'd done. He shut down his computer, gave it a pat and put it away. Then he picked up the swipe card and reader and created a bank card. It was actually legal as he had money in the bank and the number in the code strip was attached to a real account with money in it.

Heero silently handed him a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Duo took the cup and plate, settling in,  
he took a bite then realized what he'd done. "Hey, Heero. Thanks." Sister Helen would have frowned at him for not saying thank you at once. But Heero understood about being in what Wufei called a thinking trance.

"Eat your sandwich. Then I want some answers. You're nearly starved but you had more money than I did when the war ended." Duo started to say something but Heero hushed him, "No, don't talk . . . eat. After you've eaten you can explain it to me. In detail. Or else." Heero's glare made Duo blink.

---

"Ok. I'm done. That sandwich was really good. All the stuff I like. So. You wanna ask questions or should I just start talking until I run out of stuff to say."

Heero thought for a moment. "I'll ask questions after you've told me your story."

"Ok. So here goes."

Duo explained that he'd bought his ship with the bonus money he'd gotten from a grateful' ESUN,  
hush money as far as he was concerned, and had gone into salvage. It hadn't been as much fun as he'd thought it would be. Mostly because he was lonely most of the time. But he'd started in a business, had people depending on him so he had stuck it out as best he could. But the jobs didn't come like he'd thought they would. 

"So I started cutting back the gravity to save the generators. And I ate mostly ration bars and protein drinks, they are cheap and you don''t have to cook them. That saved on energy too." Duo pouted at Heero's sour expression. "Ok, big mistake. I was too stupid proud to use Oz money. But I wanted to make it on my own. So sue me."

Heero grumbled and shifted uneasily. He rubbed the back of his neck and finally asked. "But, Duo,  
you're so good at computer programming and repair, systems analysis and . . . a whole list of things.  
Why salvage?""

"I always dreamed of going into salvage when I was a kid. Just . . . well, it was my dream. Turned out to be more of a nightmare than anything else. And by then I was committed. Stupid, now that I think about it. But there you are. I always thought I could fall back on computers, but my ship got repoed on me along with my notebook. I was actually trying to get setup for a job when that happened. And all the money in all my accounts was keyed to numbers from my chip set. I've still got about ten accounts that I haven't touched yet.  
"That nearly drove me crazy. I have a ton of money but I couldn't get to any of it without that chip set."

"You could have called Quatre. Why didn't you?""

"Lost track of him. He's always having to change his numbers. News hounds get them and fill his inbox with nonsense. So . . . well, you know ground to space calls are charged at both ends. I just couldn't afford the charges anymore. First I quit calling him, then I had to refuse a call. It just went .  
. . away. Dammit."

Duo covered his face with one hand and groped for something with the other. Heero pressed some tissues into Duo's palm and waited while he got himself together again.

"Ok, now?"

Duo sniffled softly and fended off Heero's attempt to hug him. "Don't. I . . . I'll really lose it.  
Gimme a sec here."

Heero let Duo fight his emotions under control again then he scooted closer to Duo, pulled the hand away from his face and held it. "Go on."

"So they repoed my ship and I lost everything. All my music, my clothing. My instruments and my weapons. That bastard just laughed at me. And when I complained to the bank, they told me to call the cops. What the hell would they do?"

Heero snarled in wordless fury. He was going to go back to the pawn shop and do something nasty to that pig.

"You do know that the repo doesn't have the right to take more than your ship and any unassigned cargo?"

Duo blinked, "Really? I'm not up on law. But . . . if they aren't entitled to my stuff. And . . . I'm confused.""

"I just went to the shop where the repo guy sold your stuff and got it back. Except for your instruments, your weapons and manga. That asshole lied to me. I'm going to go back and collect the rest of your stuff. And kick some ass. You stay here."

Duo started to object but Heero reached out and put one hand on Duo's chest. "Get up . . . if you can." Duo started to but as soon as he put any pressure on Heero's hand he realized that he was weak. He had gone so long on so little that there was nothing left. He was worn out.

"Ok. I give. Yuy, you aren't good for my ego. Go, do. Bring me back my stuff."

"I will. Make me a list of what you had. I'll see if I can't get you back your stuff. If I can't, I'll take the most reasonable substitute. If that's ok with you."

"That'll be good. Here. Hand me back my computer. I have a list . . . with pictures. It was for insurance but I'm sure it'll do the trick." Duo took his computer and opened the inventory file.  
Heero turned on his wireless printer and waited as the list printed. Duo sighed and settled on the couch.

Heero just enjoyed a long look at Duo. He was way too thin and looked tired. His hair was limp and rather dry looking. He made a mental note to pick up some really good shampoo and conditioner while he was out.

" Ro? What? . . . I'm not going anywhere. I promised. You want me to Shinigami Swear? I will."

Heero shook his head, bringing his attention back to the present moment. "No that's ok. I was just looking at you. I wanted to during the war, but . . . my conditioning. I couldn't . . . never mind. I'm better now. So . . . I'll bring you back some shampoo and conditioner. Any particular brand, or . . . I remember you said nothing that smells like fruit. But the shampoo you used to use smelled like strawberries. So, what's with that?"

Duo grinned like old times. "It was cheap, but even better, it was usually back in a corner. Easy to boost." Heero made a face. ""Ok, I shoplifted it most of the time, so shoot me." Duo sighed and pulled the afghan to his chin. "Go. I'm going back to sleep. I'm tired all the time and I'm going to cater to the need to nap."

Heero was torn between staying and watching Duo sleep and going out to get his things. He decided to leave. Duo would love it if he woke up and found his things. Heero wondered if he could pull it off.

"Heero, go already. If you leave now, I'll sleep through it all, probably won t even dream. I'm planning on sleeping myself out as often as possible. Go, now. Scat." 

Heero left smiling at the residual image of Duo curled up under a fuzzy chartreuse afghan.

---

Heero walked back into the pawn shop and remembering Duo's penchant for scratching a small half moon shape, which he insisted was a scythe, on his things started looking.

What he found made him so mad he nearly did something stupid. He managed to get hold of his temper and start piling Duo's possessions on the counter. He found a very nice keyboard, a beautiful guitar, more electronics, and some tools. When he pushed his way behind the counter, the clerk tried to stop him.

"Get out of my way. I'm collecting some stolen property. And you better not try to stop me."

"Look, I don't know anything about that, but you can't just walk in here and say stuff is stolen. You have to prove it."

"Ok, sure." Heero pulled Duo's list of weapons from his pocket. All the guns were listed along with serial numbers. ""I'm checking for these hand guns. There are also some knives made of Gundanium. I'm taking everything on that list or a reasonable substitution. You know damn good and well that the Gundanium is stolen. As to the guns? Prove they re not."

Heero took the keys off the nail next to the register. Opening the nearest case, he started looking at the numbers on pistols that matched the specifics Duo had listed. He found Duo's matched .44 Colts then his tiny .25 hide out. This was a positive ID as Duo had made it himself. The knives were next and Heero went right to them. There was no mistaking Gundanium if you knew what you were looking at.

When Heero showed the clerk the matching numbers and descriptions, he just shrugged. "Well,  
damn. That's that. I'm now officially out of a job. I don't work for anyone who receives stolen goods."

Heero stopped him when he started to take off his name tag. ""Hold on a sec. This guy got all this stuff from a repo. You know that it''s not legal to repo personal possessions. It's stealing. This guy needs to be taken down. Will you help me?"

After a moments thought the clerk agreed to help Heero. He listened to the plan and grinned. All he had to do was stay at work, listen and call Heero the next time the repo guy brought something in.  
He said that "Jumbo"" should show up within the next day or so.

---

Duo heard Heero come home, the bump as something large hit the door frame was rather a clue. He didn't bother to wake up though. Heero would call him when it was time to eat and that was all he cared about just now.

Heero finished setting up things and gently shook Duo by the shoulder, preparing to duck if he took it the wrong way. Duo knuckled sleep out of his eyes. And grinned. "Don't duck. I know when it's you.""

Heero stepped back and let Duo get a look at all his things. Heero had recovered everything on the list except for an auxiliary key board for the shipboard PC.

Duo cried out in pleasure at the sight. "Oh, man. Tell me you got back my matching .44's. And there's my key board. I . . . and my guitar. My knives. Heero you're my hero. . . ." Duo looked at Heero with dilating eyes and an open mouth. Then he started to laugh. Heero couldn't help but join him. They laughed together until Heero had to sit on the end of the couch. Duo obligingly moved his feet.

"I'm glad. That guitar is very nice. And I did get back everything. Except for that extra key board.  
Sorry about that, it was already sold."

Duo shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It was only good for a ships computer anyway. So . . . you're looking really pleased with yourself. I got to say, ya done good.' But something else is up. So spill."

Heero explained that he wanted to get the repo man arrested for stealing. He was sure that the man had done this before, and would do it again. He wanted to get him off the streets. He was victimizing people.

Duo eyed Heero then chuckled, "Damn Heero, are you channeling Wufei or what. And . . . um . . . where the hell is Chang? I even tried to get ahold of him. No go. The operator at Preventers HQ said she'd pass the message along. But I never heard."

Heero settled back on the couch making himself comfortable. ""He's been on an assignment on the moon for the last six months. He''s head of the security there until a replacement is trained. Long story short. The old head got killed in a decompression accident' that wasn't. Chang is investigating that as well as training the replacement. He'll be out of touch for another two or three months."

Duo looked puzzled. "Why out of touch? That doesn''t make sense. He'll need to advise Une of status and get new orders. All that official stuff. So he shouldn't be out of touch . . . should he?"

"Not really. But the replacement is . . . one of the reasons, the other is . . . the replacement and Une have a history. So no communication, or at least minimum, for now."

"Well, who the hell is the damn replacement. And why would they be out of contact when Wufei is training a newbie."

"Politics. Relena wants the replacement in place." Heero made a face at that sentence. Duo laughed.  
"There can't be any hint of nepotism."

Duo grabbed at his bangs in frustration. "Well, who is the replacement. Tell."

"Zechs."

Duo flopped back on the couch making a strangling sound. He sat back up and fiddled with his braid for a few moments. "Well, yeah, that explains most of it. Merquise doesn't need training. And,  
while we know Relena wouldn't stoop to that level, not many others do. So . . . m m m m. yeah. I can see the scenario right now. A fait accompli. But it was real hard on me."

Heero patted Duo's foot. "And I didn't help much. Grabbing you out of the bar like I did. And you've lost your job . . . not that it was much. But . . . you're coming to work with me. That's not negotiable. Everything else is. So . . . what now?""

Duo batted his eyes at Heero like a silly girl and then grinned. "Food. Real food. I want another sandwich and some soup. And coffee, coffee, coffee. Lots of it. With cream. And something sweet for after. Now, feeedddd meeee."

Duo's imitation of a vegetable from an old move made Heero laugh. "All right, all right. Just don't go shedding any leaves. I don't feel like sweeping the floor."

Duo laughed too then he blinked, Heero had never gotten his old movie references before. "You know Little Shop of Horrors? Since when?""

"I remember all the silly jokes you used to make. I looked up the references and watched them. But no coffee. I'd rather you had something more nourishing. Like orange juice."

Duo stood up, folded the afghan and followed Heero into the kitchen. "Ok, orange juice it is. But don't blame me if I fall asleep on you. I'm still falling asleep at the drop of a pillow."

"Don't worry. You need the sleep, sleep. I''ll manage somehow." Heero put on a long-suffering look and gazed mournfully at Duo, who just snickered. "I have some research to do. Seems like that's all I do."

"You give me some of your work. I'll see what I can find. You don't have to do it all yourself anymore . . . um . . . Heero?" Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo, one eye brow raised in question. "What the hell is it you do anyway?"

"I'm a fugitive recovery agent."

Duo yelped, then started to snicker. "You're a bounty hunter? Oh, man, that's a good one."

"What's wrong with it?"

Duo flapped his hand at Heero. "Nothing, nothing. Just. . . I'd have figured you'd have partnered with Wufei. Preventers.""

"I'm too much the individualist to join Preventers. Also, I'd have to kill. With this, I can use non lethal methods. Although I do reserve the right to shoot if I have too."

"So you're a bounty hunter? That's great. I . . . I'll buy in."

Heero put the food on the table and settled in his place. He''d gotten some of the bread rolls Duo had remarked on and had stuffed two with deli turkey and lettuce, the soup was cheddar cheese and he'd made Duo a cup of coffee. He also supplied the juice. Duo dug in with relish.

"Duo, you don't have to buy in. I've got plenty of money . . ." he trailed off at Duo's heated glare.

"I'm not a freeloader. I don't need charity. If you want a partner, I buy in. You want an employee,  
that's fine too. Just make up your mind which it is."

Heero made his decision easily. "Ok, buy in is going to cost you . . ." Heero thought then mentioned a price that was almost exactly half of his start up money. "You can make payments if you need to.""

Duo swallowed the mouthful of soup he'd just taken. ""I can get you the whole amount in a few minutes if you can take a cash transfer. And don't tell me you can't, because I wouldn't believe you for a second."

Heero just ate his sandwich, watching Duo as he devoured his and the soup. He sipped happily at the coffee and watched as Heero finished his soup at a more leisurely pace. When Heero got up to clear the dishes, Duo offered to help.

Heero smiled, realized he was doing a lot of that and liked it, and told him, "I bought my favorite desert. I know you like sweets. I do too. I was never allowed to have them during the war. Not good for me. But, now that my conditioning is broken, I indulge myself." Heero produced a Black Forrest tort. He cut two generous portions and put them on plates. He opened the refrigerator, took out an aerosol can and covered the slices with whipped cream.

"Here." Heero suddenly snatched the cake up. ""Um . . . this isn't going to make you sick, is it? I don't want another repetition of yesterday."

Duo made grabby hands at the cake. "No, my stomach had been empty for two days, except for some beer. And that sedative you used, upset it. Gimmie. I'll be careful, eat it slow. All that. Come on, man. No fair teasing."

Heero put the cake back down and settled back in his seat to watch Duo eat the cake, rolling his eyes at Duo's expression of ecstasy. ""Better than sex."

Heero snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah, can't catch anything nasty and it's not as messy. Doesn't hurt. And won't kick you out of bed or hog the covers when you're done."

Heero cringed internally at this damnation of the act of love. What happened to you, Duo, to make you say something like that?' After finishing his cake, Duo picked up his laptop for the third time that day and made his transfer. Heero checked from his end to make sure the transfer had gone through good. It had and Heero checked his balance then he put Duo''s name on the account.

"You can draw against the account now. This account is business. I have a personal account. You should set up one too. A local one. I know where you put the money you accessed. Why didn't you access it sooner?""

Duo grimaced. "Several reasons. I needed my laptop to get into the system. You can't do that kind of banking from a pubic station. And I didn't have my chip set. You might be able to remember a hundred access codes. I can't, so I linked the numbers to songs I like. Without my music I was done for. So now, I have money. But my ship is gone. Sucks, but . . ." Duo brightened, making Heero relax. "I really don''t want to go back to the salvage business. I'd rather run with you. I'll get to see the guys more often. I really miss you all. And . . . salvage isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's not romantic, it's damn hard work. No real schedule, no . . . nothing. Space is damn cold. I think I'd like to warm up some."

Heero stretched carefully. "I need to work out. I have a universal membership in a franchise gym.  
Gold's has been around for I don't know how long. They're good. I'll sign you up if you like."

Duo replied through a yawn. "Be good. I need to get back into shape. If I'm going to be working with you. I need to be in tip top shape. Do you have a membership in a firing range?"

Heero smirked. "What do you think? I'll sign you up there too." Heero looked at his watch. "It's a bit early to be going to bed but I'm tired. I'll check email then maybe we could watch some TV. See what you can find."

Duo flipped around the channels finally settling on a soccer game as the only thing on worth watching. Heero brought his computer to the couch and settled in the unoccupied corner. He watched the game with one eye as he did his research.

Duo groaned as his' team let another goal through. He sprawled across the couch and grumbled,  
"That goalie should just give it up. Why is he always so out of place?"

Heero glanced up. "He's off balance for some reason. Your team is in serious trouble."

Duo put his head on Heero's thigh and angled his head to gaze into his eyes pathetically. "I'm wounded. The least you could do is commiserate with me. I'm completely disillusioned."

Heero snorted. "Sure you are."

Duo wriggled a bit, trying to get more comfortable, but the corner of the laptop was digging into his neck. "Come on. Put that thing away. It's getting late and we both should be in bed." Preferably together', he added to himself.

Heero did shut down the computer, he wasn't getting anywhere, the information just wasn't out there. He decided to try again in a day or so. He left the computer on hibernate incase one of his watch dogs was set off. The computer would sound an alarm and he could start tracing the signal.

They headed off to bed, alone.

---

Duo curled up in his bed and tried to sleep. He was forgetting something, something he was sure was important. He lay there for nearly an hour, tired but unable to sleep until he remembered.

"Oh, shit. Heero! Damn," Duo scrambled out of bed, dragged the blankets off and headed for Heero's bedroom.

He opened the door and saw Heero curled into a small, shivering ball. He just tossed the blankets over the top and crawled into the bed with Heero.

"You giant dumb ass. You'll get pneumonia or something. You're cold again. You never used to get cold? What's up?""

Heero rolled over and hesitantly put his arms around Duo. Duo cuddled up and sighed. "This is nice. But . . . tell. Ok?"

"Ok. J messed with my metabolism so I didn't feel the cold so much. But it cost in calories. Now that I don't have to deal with extremes of temperature change he fiddled me back to normal, or close. I feel the cold a lot more than I used to. But I don't need to eat so much either. Why do you think I kept energy bars on me all the time. I needed the calories or I felt like I was starving."

"Fucker. I'm gonna find him and kick his ass clear up between his shoulder blades. Fanatic. And he's just plain creepy. Where is he? Do you know?"

Heero nuzzled his nose into Duo's hair. "Donno. He cut me loose and disappeared. He might be dead. Doesn't matter anyway. I'm as normal as I'll ever be. He got me counseling and every thing.  
Tried to fix what he broke. Let it go."

Duo sighed. "Ok, if you say so. But if I actually see him, all bets are off. Remember . . . mmmm . . .  
nice. Warm. Cuddle. . . . Ro?"

"Go to sleep."

" K. Glad you found me. But no more restraints. Ok?"

Heero hugged Duo gently. " K. Go to sleep.""

But Duo had dozed off between one word and another.

---

"Ohshit!!" Duo woke up, patted the bed and, not finding Heero, panicked. "Shitshitshit. Where is he? What?"

"Hey! Bright eyes. Up an at em. Breakfast is on the table. I'm going out again today, but not for a while. I'll get you some shampoo and stuff. I've got some things to do. Watch the watch dogs will you?"

Duo yawned and stretched, showing Heero a rack of ribs with way too little meat on them. He sighed, but realized that Duo was eating well and would put the weight back on quickly. He was going to the gym. He decided to get Duo a membership while he was there. And a membership at the firing range.

Duo gave himself a quick wash, glaring at the e-leash on his wrist. He wasn't about to ask Heero to take it off. He would do so when he felt like it. Finished with his three S's, Duo headed for the kitchen, grabbing some clothes as he went.

Heero turned around to see Duo hopping on one foot while he put on socks. He was dressed in a clean pair of jeans, t-shirt and flannel. He looked good. Except for his hair, which looked dry and flyaway.

"Here's breakfast. Oat meal, fruit, toast, coffee. And there's juice, milk and I'm having tea. Help yourself. I'll refrain from trying to stuff you. Ok. . . . I'm going to eat on the run. I've got a reservation at the gym in half an hour. So I got to get going soon. If you need anything call me on my cell. Or text me. Ok?""

Duo mumbled an affirmative around a mouthful of oats. He swallowed hard and announced. "Next time you go to the gym, I'm going too. I'm still a little too off to be exercising. But I spent too much time in low grav. My muscles are atrophied. I got to get back in good shape if I''m going to work with you." He glanced at the clock on the wall. ""You better get. You'll miss your reservation. Go,  
I'll be fine. I'll watch the computers. Do some clean up on my finances. Can I email from my computer now?" Heero hollered 'yeah' from the living room. "I'll try to email Q and Trowa then.  
See you." Heero slammed the door on his way out, making Duo grin. He decided he might really like this Heero. But he still wanted words with J.

---

Heero spent an hour at the gym. His workouts had changed dramatically from his training but they were still unmercifully hard. He lifted at least twice as much as anyone else and did more reps than seemed possible. But now he knew why the other men in the gym stared.

Finished at last, he took his towel and wiped his face. He wrapped the towel around his neck and headed for the showers. He'd abandoned his old spandex shorts and tank for lose cotton shorts and bare chest. He wasn''t worried about what people thought, never had been, so he was constantly amused at the stares and flinches. Someday he'd have his scars removed. It wasn't a difficult procedure, but it was rather time consuming. He hadn''t taken time yet because of his search for Duo.

He took a shower, ignoring whispers and stares.

While he was drying himself off, a man approached him. "Excuse me. I don't mean to be nosey, or a bother, but . . . are you Heero Yuy?"

Heero tensed slightly, waiting for the man to condemn him for some real or imagined offence. "No.  
Hey. Um no offence intended. Just . . . me and some of the guys were stationed near an Oz base.  
Surveillance. And, when you flattened it, you were real careful not to take us out too. Took some real damage to Wing. And . . . well . . . we just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for not killing us. So . . . um . . . thanks . . . I'll go away now."

Heero pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Don't do that. I . . . well, I'm not good at this. But . . . I'm glad you said something. I'm so used to people trying to spit in my face and yell at me for being a terrorist and stuff. It's nice. You're welcome. And . . . um . . . damn, this is awkward isn't it. So . . .  
now what?"

The man grinned at Heero, held out his hand, and said, "Well, um . . . now we shake hands, say stuff like. Nothing to it. Glad to have done it. And sort of figure out how to get away from each other without seeming rude. So . . . thanks for not killing us."

Heero grinned at the man, shook his hand and nodded. "Glad to have not done it. Killed you, I mean. So. Bye, have a nice life and all that."

"You too. I'll tell the others. Bye yourself. You too. Um . . . I'm going now."

Heero watched the man wander off with a slightly bemused expression. well, that was different.

Heero finished dressing and went up to the desk to get Duo a membership. That was when he ran into the first obstacle of the day.

The receptionist sighed, this guy was so intense that she just knew she was going to have trouble with him. "I'm sorry, sir, we can't sign someone up without identification."

Heero blinked at the woman for a moment. "But what if I wanted to give a gift membership? How do you do that?"

"You bring the person in and sign them up, or we send them a package with a membership packet and a certificate for the payment. It's easy. All you have to do is prepay it and we'll imprint the certificate with the duration of the membership. Everyone knows how much the memberships cost"  
Heero nodded his understanding. "So, how long a membership would you like to give?"

"I want to give Duo Maxwell a universal membership for five years. Put it on this card, please"  
Heero handed over his credit card and waited while the woman completed the transaction, printed out the gift certificate and made up the membership package.

"There you are. Thank you for doing business with Gold''s."

Heero put on his practiced pleasant smile' and thanked her. She relaxed under the look. After Heero left she turned to the other receptionist and remarked. "Man I'm glad he was nice. Did you see the glare he had on his face when he walked up? Made me fear for my life, figuratively speaking.  
Brrrr." Her friend shuddered in sympathy.

---

After leaving the gym, Heero weighed the various merits of visiting the firing range first, then getting Duo's toiletries. He decided the firing range first made better sense, so he tapped the address into the built in GPS system in his SUV. It only took it a second to show him a map. He realized that the firing range was located near a Wal-Mart. He shuddered, but knew that it was the best place to shop for what Duo needed.

Arriving at the range, he entered the huge building. He looked around the check in. The room was clean, uncluttered and comfortable. There were several seating groups, a small snack bar and a fireplace. He admired the set up for a moment glad that he'd found this particular franchise. All the ranges looked similar and the standards were very high.

He turned at a disturbance at the check in desk.

A man was demanding a reservation and the clerk was refusing. Heero realized that the clerk had refused him more than once. He'd noticed the heavy set man at the desk when he'd come in.

"Look here. I've been a member here for years. I . . . you can't just cancel my membership like this."

The clerk looked harassed to say the least. "Sir, we can. You've been warned several times about gun safety, but you continue to do the same things over and over. Your membership was cancelled after two written warnings. We don't issue written warnings until you've ignored at least three verbal ones. I'm sorry, Mr. Henderson, sir. I don''t make the decisions, the board of directors does."

Mr. Henderson puffed up and got chesty' with the clerk. "You little shit. You don't have the authority to tell me I can't come in here. Do you know who I am? I'm . . . ""

"The man I'm going to eject bodily, if you don''t settle down right now." Heero crowded the man hard and moved him away from the desk by main force of will. Mr. Henderson stared at Heero as he backed up, unconsciously trying to put some distance between him and this threatening young man.

"And who the hell are you? You're no one. Who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am. You just don't really know who you are. You're a disgrace to the human race.  
Throwing your weight around like that. You ought to be ashamed. If you don't like the decision, go to the board and protest it. But I'd suggest you learn safety rules before you do. They don't just toss people out for nothing. So . . . here''s the door. Don't let it hit you in the ass on your way out."

As he talked, Heero had crowded the man clear across the room and right up to the door. He gently pushed the man out the door and shut it in his face.

He smiled across the room at the clerk. The clerk gave him a relieved grimace and motioned for him to come up to the desk.

"Man, I hate that sort of thing. Thanks for getting that asshole out of my face."

"You could have done the same thing. All you have to do is develop a good glare."

"Naw. I'm not good at that sort of stuff. You have to be able to physically intimidate that sort of guy and I'm not intimidating----at all. I'm too skinny. So . . . how can I help you?"

Heero told the man what he wanted and waited while James, or so his tag declared, to fill out the paper work.

"I have to have the serial numbers of the firearms. And a picture ID of some sort. So, here's the preliminary paper work. Fill it out and fax it to the central offices, attach a file with a picture ID,  
make a cash transfer and you're all set. You did want a universal, not a single location, membership,  
right?"

"That's right. So, all I have to do is fax this single sheet with the other stuff?"

"Right . . . oh, damn. Here comes Henderson again.""

Heero turned just in time to see the big man shove through the front doors. He decided he was glad he'd come in. There was no one else in the front of the building to help James.

"I'm going to shoot. If you don't like it, you can just lump it. Get out of my way, squirt." Henderson tried to bull his way past Heero. Heero just stood and let the man run right into his chest. Henderson bounced off with a grunt.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I'm not easy to bully. Real experts tried and failed. You better go before things get ugly."

James reached under the counter and pushed a panic button which sounded an alarm in the back and at the police station. He bit his lip, wondering what he should do. He didn't want to leave Heero alone with the irate man, but he was sure that he wouldn't be much use. He stayed behind the counter.

Heero waited to see if Henderson would leave or start something. He'd heard the alarm go off and was glad that he would have backup. He didn't need the help, but having witnesses was always good.

Henderson decided to be stupid and start something he couldn''t finish. He took a swing at Heero.  
Heero ducked the wild, round house swing. He grabbed the flailing arm and pulled. Henderson was already off balance and the sharp tug made it worse. Heero then stuck his left foot between Henderson''s stumbling feet and tripped him. He flailed wildly, trying to recapture his balance.  
Heero glanced over his shoulder to see two men come in from the back. James quickly explained what was happening, but before the two men could get around the counter it was all over. Heero had turned back to Henderson and smacked him on the shoulder with an open hand. Since he was already off balance, Henderson went down like a ton of bricks.

Heero grabbed Henderson's right wrist and twisted it up behind his back; kneeling on the small of his back with one knee, Heero groped for his zip cuffs. He sensed someone coming up behind him so he started to draw down on them. One of the range officers held up his hands, the other stepped back.

"Easy there. We're on your side."

Heero nodded, "Ok. Here. I've got zips in my back pocket. Fish them out. This guy is a squirmer."

The range officer carefully pulled the cuffs out of Heero's pocket and handed them to Heero. Heero zipped one side onto a vocally protesting Henderson. Who still continued to threaten everyone around. Heero smacked him on the back of the head and told him to shut up. He wrestled the other wrist into cuffs with the help of the two men from the back.

"Well, there." Heero dragged Henderson to his feet. "Hey! James! Did that panic button call the cops?"

"Yeah, but they usually take a while to get here. I''ll call the station, if you think it'll do any good."

Heero just grunted. He decided to check up on his prisoner, so he fished his computer out of his pocket and set it on the nearby counter. Henderson snarled and grumbled.

James consulted with his two coworkers and then turned to Heero. "Mack and Toby need to get back to the range. Do you need them anymore?"

Heero shook his head, bangs flopping in his eyes. He grunted in annoyance and thought, Got to get Duo to cut that.' "No, I don't need them." He turned to the men. "Thanks for coming out. And, will you check him over? Give him the once over. See that he doesn't have any marks or cuts. That way he can't do something to himself and claim I did it." Both men gave Henderson the requested check then went back into the back end again.

Heero used his phone camera to take a picture of Henderson. Then, over his loud protests, he pressed a pressure sensitive print reader to what ever fingers he could and entered the data into his request form. He didn't have to wait long. Henderson came up with three want-and-warrants, the reward wasn't much but it would cover the membership to the firing range. Heero snickered. The charges were: assault and battery, assault with intent, and battery. There was another charge pending: misuse of a fire arm.

"Well, aren't you the elderly offender."

"You don't have the right to do this. I'll sue. I'll press charges."

Heero fished his ID out of his shirt and let it dangle by its bead chain. "Oh, I've got the right. I'm a FRA. Fugitive Recovery Agent. And I've got the right, the duty and the pleasure of taking idiots like you off the streets. So shut up and stand there until the cops get here."

James cleared his throat softly. "Excuse me. You came in here for something? What did you want?  
In all the excitement, I forgot."

Heero told James what he wanted again and James started the paper work. "I'll just fill in as much as I can for you, shall I? Then you can fill in the rest after you deal with the police. Ok?"

Heero sighed realizing that his day was pretty much FUBAR. ""Yeah. But I'll be tangled up in red tape for the rest of the day. Dammit."

"Sorry about that. If there's anything I can do I'll be happy to help. "

Heero shrugged, pulled his phone out of his pocket and replied as he dialed. "No. I just promised my friend I'd do some shopping for him. I'll have to call him and tell him I'll be held up most of the day. Shit. I really wanted to get him something nice." Heero pinned Henderson with a glare fit to fry him. He was trying to edge toward the door. "I really wouldn't if I was you. Thank god I'm not.  
Stand still."

Henderson opened his mouth, caught a really good look at Heero''s face, and subsided.

Duo picked up the phone and hesitantly said hello?'' then listened as Heero told him his tale of woe, ending, "I have no idea how long it's going to take. I'll be back as soon as I can. If I have time,  
I'll get you your stuff. If not, I'll get it tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Duo shrugged it off easily. "Hey, don't sweat it. You got a bounty, that's a good thing. As to my toiletries. If we put it off until tomorrow, maybe I'll feel up to going with you. We could make sort of a . . . date, maybe?" At Heero's surprised grunt, Duo hurried to reassure Heero. "Not a date date,  
just a date to go somewhere. Like an appointment. You know? I don't think we . . . I mean . . . not that I wouldn't if you wanted. But I don't . . . you aren''t . . . just that I need deodorant and toothpaste. I'm using yours right now. And I know you don't really like that. So, I need stuff. And underwear. And another pair of socks. You could get more toothpaste too. You''re almost out. And I'm babbling like a loon. Tell me to shut up.""

"Shut up, Duo. I know exactly what you mean. But it''s a date date . . . if you want it to be. That is.  
I . . . shit. Got to go. Cops are here. See you as soon as I can. Just called so you wouldn't worry.  
Bye."

Heero closed his phone and turned to the officer in charge.

He took the hand the officer offered and introduced himself. The officer introduced himself as Sergeant Peters.

"Heero Yuy. Here's my ID." Heero showed the officer his ID and badge.

"Ok. What's the deal?"

James limped forward to tell his story. Heero realized why James had felt so helpless, he had a prosthetic leg. Sergeant Peters listened to James, took notes and ignored Henderson as he cursed and complained. When he turned to Heero, he just asked if he had any additions. Heero thought for a second then shook his head.

Peters flipped his note book closed. "That's that. I've got your ID and particulars. I'll make sure you get your money. Electronic funds transfer ok?"

Heero blinked. "Sure. But don't I have to come down to the station and fill out paper work."

The man shook his head. "Naw. That legislation passed finally. We got a law that says we have to pay within thirty days of capture and can''t get out of it by specifying on conviction'. I think it''s a good thing. So, we'll transfer the funds by tomorrow. If you have any questions or problems, here's my card. Call me."

Heero took the card and tucked it away in his pocket. He offered his hand again, Peters shook it and turned to the waiting patrol officers. ""Ok. Collect him and let's go." They hauled Henderson out the door, over his continued protests. Heero wondered idly when the man would get hoarse. He hadn't shut up from the time he'd been cuffed to the second he'd been dragged out the door.

Heero accepted the papers James handed him, checked his computer for conformation of capture then shut it down, folded the papers, stuck them in his pocket and left.

He left the building just in time to see the cops struggling to stuff Henderson into their car. He watched in some amusement but left the group to their own devices. He wasn't about to get reinvolved with the mess.

---

Heero pulled into the parking space, thanking his lucky stars that it was a recharge station. His SUV was almost out of charge and his nitrogen cell was close to empty. He upbraided himself for being so careless.

After plugging in and locking the station, he headed for the beauty aids department. He thought this was going to be easy. He hadn't been in a Wal-Mart ever that he remembered. He usually patronized local smaller stores.

Heero gazed in dismay at the side counters. There were so many brands of shampoo, deodorant and toothpaste that it made his head spin. He wandered for a few moments then gave up. He called Duo and threw himself on his friend''s mercy.

"Duo, I never saw so much stuff. There's like a million brands and thousands of varieties per brand.  
What the hell do you want?"

Heero, I don't care. Just buy me whatever's cheapest.

"No way. I what you to have what you like. We all did without during the war. There's no reason to do so now. We can afford the best. So, tell me what you want or I'll just buy the most expensive of whatever you need. Whether you like the scent or not."

Ok, ok. Let me see. Duo gave up after some thought and told Heero to decide for him. Pick stuff like oak moss and lavender over anything flowery or fruity. Ok?

Heero said he'd do his best and hung up.

He wandered the aisle for a little while longer, until he was approached by a girl in a blue smock.  
"Can I help you? You look completely lost.""

Heero turned to her with relief plain on his face. "Yeah. You're a god send. I have a friend who's sick. And he's almost out of everything. Shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, everything. And he just told me he doesn't care what I buy. Bastard. . . oh, sorry. He really is my friend but he's thrown me to the wolves on this. So . . . he doesn't want fruity or flowery and his hair is down to here." Heero drew a line across his tight backside, giving the girl a good excuse to check it out. "So . . . what do I buy?"

Helen smiled at Heero and led the way to the next aisle over. ""Here. You want this. It doesn't smell like much of anything but herbs. And it's really good. Does he have a lot of flyaways? If he does,  
you want a hot oil conditioner. And this. It's a heavy duty conditioner but it won't make his scalp greasy. Here's deodorant that smells like the shampoo and conditioner. And toothpaste is two rows down. Anything else?"

Heero shook his head in a bemused fashion. He now had an arm full of bottles. Shampoo, hot oil conditioner, regular conditioner and deodorant. He accepted the rolling cart the girl shoved at him,  
smiled at her snicker and walked away incidentally giving her a good look at broad shoulders,  
narrow waist and great legs'. She sighed realizing that he was already taken.

"Rats ." 

Heero wondered what that was about.

---

After finding the toothpaste he liked and dropping two tubes into his buggy, Heero spent a while wandering around. He remembered that Duo said he needed shorts and socks so he picked up some.  
The one size fits all socks made him laugh. The socks would be huge on either one of them and way too small for someone like Milliardo. He found some in standard sizes and added them to his selections. Finding underwear he grabbed plain white. Duo would have preferred colors and patterns but Heero knew finding something he'd like was out of his league.

He approached the checkout like it was an Oz base. This was the other reason he stayed out of places like this. The checkouts were intimidating as hell, did he have too many items to go through the speed check? How about self check. Or did he want a check out with a checker? Heero stood in the middle of the main isle trying to decide.

"Sir, can I help you?" Heero turned to see a woman in a red jacket watching him.

"Um. . . don't think so. I just can't figure out which line to get on."

The woman smiled at him. She was used to men coming in and being confused. "Don't shop Wal-  
Mart much do you?"

"No. I stay out for exactly this reason. And all the brands and stuff confuse the hell out of me. So . . .  
where to?"

The lady checked his basket and pointed. "There. Della is really good. She'll take good care of you.  
Just put your things on the counter and stand back. She'll fix you right up."

Heero entered the indicated line and smiled at the dark-haired woman. "Just tell me what to do. I'm good at following orders.""

She smiled at him in a friendly fashion. "I'll just ring you up and bag it. Then you give me money,  
or a credit/debit card. Bingo, you're out of here. No problem. Easy."

She swiped the merchandise over the scanner pad and popped it into a bag, putting the bag on the counter she pointed to a small display.

"Thirty-two fifty. Cash or card."

Heero took out his wallet and handed her cash. She punched in the amount, handed him his change and bag and smiled again. "Thank you for shopping Wal-mart." Then she gave him a wide grin.  
"See that didn't hurt so much."

Heero put away his change, stuffed his wallet into his pocket and smiled back as he picked up his bag. "No, it didn't. Thanks to you. Thanks a lot. Bye."

Della watched him as he walked away. "Cute kid. Too bad I'm married . . . then maybe not.  
Wonder if he's house trained." She returned to her work smiling

---

Heero managed to get home with no further incidents. He parked and gathered his bags. Carrying them he managed to open the door to the vestibule and get into the building. The elevator decided it didn't like him and refused to function. Impatient, he took the stairs.

"Duo! I'm back. I got you the stuff you need. Duo? Where are you?"

A voice from his impromptu office called. "In here. The watch dog went off about two minutes ago.  
Better get in here. I could use some help. This damn bank isn't cooperating at all. Hurry!"

Heero dumped the bags unceremoniously on the floor. There was nothing in there that couldn't wait for twenty minutes. He hurried into the office and plopped down in his chair. He pulled the keyboard to him and glared at the monitor. He started typing, as Duo raced to trace the banking transfer, he worked to keep from leaving traces in the bank computer. He also helped Duo keep the receiving bank from blocking them. It was an electronic race against time and antivirus software. They won.  
Duo crowed in triumph and gave Heero a high five.

"Got him . . . now what? We go in and . . . what? Can we even catch him? He's in . . . Tupiza in Bolivia."

Heero shrugged. "We don't do anything. I have an associate in that city who will go pick the prick up. We get the reward. He gets 10, since all he has to do is grab the corpus. The perp isn't violent,  
so my man is good enough. If the guy was a shooter or anything, we would do the job. Or I would.  
You're still not in any condition to be running around picking up malefactors." Heero got up from his chair. "Come on. Come see what I got for you. I hope it's the right stuff."

Duo followed Heero into the living room and helped him pick up the bags and carry them all into the kitchen. He put his bags on the table and Heero added his. Duo started taking things out of the bags and sorting them by where they went. Heero smiled, they'd done this before, during the war;  
only it had been explosives and ammunition then.

"Just like old times, sort of . . . um . . . what''s this?" Duo blinked at the tube in his hand. "Hot oil conditioner? Heero, this is great. I love you. Thanks." Duo didn't even realize what he'd said. Heero however was floored, he looked at Duo for a second then had to look down so he wouldn't scare Duo with the intensity of his gaze.

Heero helped Duo put everything away then led him to the couch. He pulled Duo down beside him and sighed. "Duo. I'm not sure exactly how to put this so I'll just jump in with both feet. I need you.  
I''ve been searching for you since J cut me loose. I've already told you that, but I . . . you're . . . I'm so bad at this still.""

Duo patted Heero on the arm. "It's ok. I think I know what you're saying. You need me for public relations. I'm good at talking to people. I can do things you can't. I've already made the payment on the buy in. We agreed. So what's with the second guessing?" 

Heero smiled at Duo. "I just had to make sure you wanted to hook up with me. I don t want you to ever feel I . . . coerced you in any way. I'm still not really normal." 

Duo clapped a hand over Heero's mouth. "Geez, Heero. You never used to use language like that."

Heero made an inquiring sound behind a hand that he really just wanted to kiss.

"You said the n' word. Normal doesn''t exist. We both manage to function. I don't know what else we need. If you're asking if I'm sure? Yeah, I am. I'm not sure where anything will go from here.  
But I missed your ass. I was pissed as hell at you for a while. Then I just missed you. We go good together. Let's just hang and see where things go. Ok?"

Heero nodded, relieved that Duo didn't seem to need much more in the way of explanation. He still wasn't good at figuring out how to tell people about his feelings. He tended to be too blunt and he really didn't think, Duo, I want to fuck your brains out.' was going to get him anywhere, so he just replied, "Ok, sure. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. I mean, I don't want you doing anything you aren't sure about. So are you . . . mmmmmffff."

Duo slapped his hand over Heero's mouth again. "Heero, for god's sake. I'm sure, already. Ack"  
Heero had broken down and licked Duo's palm. "Oh, yuck! That is just so gross! Heero. . . you shit." Heero couldn't help himself. He grabbed Duo and tickled him. Duo yelped and wriggled,  
finally managing to struggle free, he darted into the bathroom. Heero followed him and cornered him there. But instead of pressing his advantage he just smacked him in the face with a towel and offered to help him put on the hot oil conditioner.

---

Heero didn't regret his offer even though he wound up with quite a bit of the oil on himself. Duo's mass of hair had taken the entire tube of oil. Duo had unbraided his hair and wet it. Then Heero had opened the tube of oil managing to squeeze it too hard and squirting himself in the face in the process.

After wiping Heero's face with a lock of hair observing, no sense in wasting that' Duo had shown Heero how to work the oil into the dry ends. Using Heero's hair. Then Heero had worked on Duo's hair. Combing through Duo's hair had proved to be strangely soothing.

"Heero, you better stop now. It feels soo good, I'm falling asleep. But I'm really getting cold and the oil has done its job. We need to wash it out now."

Heero obediently turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to steaming. He didn't care for himself, cold was still as good as hot. But he knew Duo liked it hot, so hot it was. He ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced at the slimy feel.

"Yeah. It's really nasty. But your hair will feel great . . . once we get the oil out. And if you even look like you're thinking of touching your hair with bar soap I'll . . . I'll . . . well, I'm not sure what I'll do, but you won't like it."

"As long as you don't leave, I don't care."

Duo gave Heero a deer in the headlights look. After a moment, he stepped into the shower pulling Heero in after him. He turned and got the shampoo, he dumped some into his hand and much to Heero's surprise he slapped it into Heero's hair. He scrubbed at Heero's head for a few seconds the pushed him under the water.

"I'm not leaving. Get that through your hard head"

Heero grumbled. "You could have said sooner. "

"Yeah, but I wanted to soak your head a while. Soften it up."

Heero snorted blowing water off the end of his nose. "Ok. So I'm hard headed. Takes one to know one."

"Ouch!" Duo clutched dramatically at his chest then turned to allow Heero to shampoo his mane.

---

It didn't take long for Heero to shampoo Duo's hair. The oil washed out surprisingly easily. At least to Heero.

Duo wrapped a towel around his head and handed one to Heero. He wrapped it around his waist and another around his head. His hair was dripping as much as Duo's. 

Duo grinned at Heero. "Well, that feels good. And you . . . you look like a drowned cat. All that hair and . . . geez, jug ears." Duo reached out and tugged on one of Heero's ears, he slapped at Duo''s hand in mild annoyance.

"Not either. Just look like it because you've never seen them before. Quit that."

Heero ducked out of the way of Duo's fingers and smacked him in the face with the towel he'd been drying his hair with. Duo popped him with his towel and the fight was on. They ran around the apartment popping each other with their towels, yelping and laughing. Finally the downstairs neighbor put an end to their antics by banging on the ceiling.

Duo plopped onto the couch, brushing out his still damp hair. ""Man that was fun. I haven't had that much fun in I don't know how long."

Heero tossed his clothing on the easy chair and hopped on one foot as he put on his jeans. "Since you blew up that doll factory in . . . where was it? The one where they had the fuel cells in a converted fireworks factory. Pretty colors."

Duo laughed in remembrance. "Forget where it was but the colors were pretty. Yeah, since about then." He braided his hair and snapped an elastic around the end. "I need clothes. This apartment is chilly. Can we turn up the heat?"

Heero shrugged. "I never even looked for the thermostat. I'll see about it now."

Duo went to get some clothing and sighed softly. Heero heard the sigh and wondered about it.

He waited until Duo was seated at the table then asked. "I heard you sigh. You ok? Want something?"

Duo picked at a loose cuticle. "I'm ok. I just . . . I want my strength back. I'm tired of feeling tired. I . . . I know I'm just run down but it sucks. That little bit of horse play wore me out. I used to be able to go all day and into the night. Full pack. Whole nine yards. Sucks."

Heero patted Duo on the shoulder. "You'll pick up quickly. You're not out of shape. You just can't run on nothing for so long and not expect your body to want to store up some calories. You hungry?"

Duo nodded and grimaced as his stomach announced that it was empty. Again. Heero just laughed.

"Damn. I'm really packing it away. I think I feel better than I did yesterday. It's kinda hard to tell.  
What are you fixing? And, I can cook you know."

Heero flipped the piece of French toast and nodded. "I know you can. I'll let you cook tomorrow.  
We'll set up a rotation. Or assign chores, which ever you prefer. I don't intend to take care of you forever. Just until you're back on your feet. Then we share. Partners. Right?"

"Yup. Right o rooney. But what is that?"

Duo eyed the fried bread on his plate curiously.

"French toast. Lightly toasted bread, dipped in egg then fried. Butter and syrup on the side. It's good. You've never had it?"

Duo shook his head. "No. It looks really good . . . we never had money for stuff like this at the orphanage and sweepers . . . well, not much in the way of fried stuff. Ever think what might happen if there was a sudden gravity drop? Hot droplets of fat drifting around in free fall. Ouch."

Heero winced in sympathy. "Ouch is right. I always wondered why everything was steamed, baked or broiled. But those are all enclosed methods. Frying requires an open pan. Or a deep fat fryer.  
Man, can you imagine a deep fat fryer?"

Duo shuddered. "I'd really rather not . . . I do like this. Can we have it again?"

Heero nodded, mouth full of syrupy toast. He swallowed it and promised, "I'll teach you how to make it."

"I'd rather not." Heero gave Duo a puzzled look. He gazed back slightly embarrassed. "It could be your special dish. Ya know? Ok, I'm nuts."

Heero shook his head. "No. That's nice. But you have to come up with one too. Not fair other wise."

Duo nodded, and stuffed another chunk of toast into his mouth.

---

They spent the next two days lazing around the apartment, eating and sleeping.

Duo enjoyed the feeling of safety and comfort. He'd never had such a thing before. He'd always been alone. Comforting himself as best he could. Creating safety with locks and bars. He settled in happily.

Heero enjoyed it more than he had ever thought he could. Heero watched as Duo nested', he was so happy that Duo wasn't really hurting himself. He watched as his long time friend bloomed under his care.

Duo popped his head into the office and announced. "Heero, I'm getting a little stir crazy. Maybe we could go somewhere? Do something fun outside?"

Heero turned from his email. Quatre was getting a little more insistent than he liked but he had held him off as long as he felt he should.

"Ok, how would you feel about meeting with Quatre and Trowa for supper tonight. Quatre is going to be in town on a lay over. He's taking the shuttle back to . . . L4? . . . somewhere, tonight. What do you say?""

Duo pounced on Heero, "Quatre? Is he on the phone. Can I talk to him? Please? Let me?"

Heero smacked Duo's grabbing fingers gently. "No, he's not on the phone. He's in his office. I'm emailing him. Yes or no?"

Duo nearly danced with impatience. "Yesyesyes. Tell him yes. I missed him a bunch. And Trowa.  
He'll be there. Right? Type man, type. You used to type so fast I thought you'd set the keyboard on fire, now you're Mr. Slowpoke. Come on, come on."

Heero laughed and turned to the keyboard and made a display of his fastest typing. He sent the mail and settled to wait for Quatre's reply. His reply was that he'd be honored to have them to supper in the airport's best restaurant. Trowa would, assuredly, be with him. They were both looking forward to seeing Duo again.

Duo immediately went into a paroxysm of worry. Did he have something to wear, was what he had good enough? Did Heero think Quatre was mad at him? Was Trowa? Did Heero think he should wear a jacket?

Heero finally went through Duo's closet himself. He realized that Duo really didn't have anything appropriate to wear. All his clothing was either thread bared or from Wal-Mart. Not that there was anything wrong with Wal-Mart clothing, unless you were going to a restaurant with Quatre Raberba Winner. Heero had his doubts about his own wardrobe. He hadn't brought a suit with him.

"We need to go shopping. I don't have anything to wear either. Come on. Let's go."

Duo scrambled into something half way decent and Heero rummaged for something that was clean.  
They needed to do laundry in the worst way.

Finally settling on a clean polo shirt and dark slacks, Heero edged Duo out the door. Duo's jeans were clean but a bit ragged and his shirt was some sort of slogan thing. Heero shook his head. Duo needed more clothing in the worst way. Nearly everything he had was old and worn.

Duo sighed and admitted. "Maybe we should make a day for me to just get a new wardrobe. This is the best I've got except for that pair of slacks I wore yesterday. I . . . cut a lot of corners." he squared his shoulders and marched himself out the door. "Ok let's do this. I've got money now. I'm through being nice. I stole it and I'm going to use it . . . um . . . you didn't hear that."" Heero just smirked and punched the remote to unlock the doors of the SUV.

Duo climbed in the passenger side and stroked the upholstery. ""Nice. Velvet?"

Heero laughed. "Soda bottles. Recycled. You'll love this baby. It'll run on good wishes."

"Yeah? You take it with you? Wouldn't think that would be very economical."

"No. I rent. But I've got an agreement with the rental agency. I get the same vehicle wherever I go.  
That way I'm not trying to get used to a different car every time I need one. And it makes it easy to shift my equipment. I've got a special trunk made that fits right into the luggage compartment. And the restraint system buckles into the safety belt system." Duo gave Heero a wide-eyed look. "Oh,  
Duo, dammit, don't look at me like that. I have to restrain most of them or they'd attack me the minute my back is turned. That's one of the reasons I need a partner. Besides missing you like nothing I ever imagined."

"Really? I . . . when you walked away, it hurt so bad. . . ." Duo wiped unashamedly at his eyes.  
"Can we change the subject?"

Heero peeked at Duo out of the corner of his eye. "Sure . . . I know a good place to get you what you need. Off the rack but really nice. Did you remember your credit card?"

Duo displayed the card he'd created. It was plain white, but even though it was a self made card it was good. Heero though for a moment. "Make me one like that. I like the idea of carrying one with no logo on it. It's more memorable for that but really hard to trace."

Duo shrugged. "Sure, remind me when we get home. I''ll do it right away or I'll forget. And . . . what do I need to wear tonight. A suit? I've never worn a suit before. I have no idea how it should fit or anything. And what about guns. I'm not about to run around without at least one. And a knife.  
And my wire."

Heero laughed softly. "Old habits die hard. What did you bring with you?"

"Hold out in an ankle holster. Knife down my neck. Wire in my braid. Small of the back, paddle holster with one of my Colts. Lock picks and electronic lock scrambler. Picks in my belt. Scrambler looks like a lighter. Smokes. Only they're actually a swipe card lock decoder. You?"

Heero replied without taking his eyes off the street. "Shoulder holster, Glock .10mm. Ankle holster,  
.38 snub nose special. If I'm working, I carry a Beretta modified .9mm, it's set up like the ancient sub-auto. One or three shots. Super capacity magazine. Knives here and there.""

Duo cracked up completely and spent a minute writhing in his seat, Heero's lips twitched into a grin.  
Duo finally straightened up wiping at his eyes again.

"Man, you can take the boy out of the war, but you can''t take the war out of the boy. We sound like we're going on a mission. Feels good. But . . . I thought you weren't going to kill anymore. I don't want to . . . um . . . Heero?"

Heero just shrugged. "I don't kill if I can get out of it. I use mace, tasers, even darts. But if I'm going after a really bad person, all bets are off. I won't just shoot someone anymore. I''ve got better ways of handling things. Most of my bounties aren't violent offenders. But some are. And they need off the streets. So . . . is that going to be a problem?"

Duo shook his head. "No. I just . . . well, I don''t want to go around randomly shooting up the streets. And I really don''t want to have to kill someone. Did enough of that during the war. But what you've got sounds like a real good compromise. I'm going to have to have you show me all your equipment. I need to be up to speed before we go out together. Wouldn't do for me to fuck up and lose your man for you. Or get someone hurt."

Heero agreed with Duo and told him he'd make arrangements for them to go over all the equipment so Duo wouldn't have a nasty surprise. Or hurt himself or someone else.

"And you better do some serious running. Some of these guys rabbit at the first sight of me. And they're running for their lives, so they're fast. I usually run at least a mile every other day. I''ll take you out as soon as you feel up to it and bring you along as fast as you can stand. I don't want you undoing every bit that you've accomplished by over doing it. And gym time. You've got muscle,  
and lots of it. You've been working out, or just working enough that you've really broadened across the shoulders." Heero chanced a sideways admiring glance. Duo noticed and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well. Salvage you know. And I did work out. Until I couldn't afford the membership anymore. And shoot. But again ammo is expensive. And . . . well, I give up. Anything I liked, I couldn't afford. Then . . . but we're beating a dead horse here."

Heero made a face. "That's one of the worst sayings I've ever heard. It's useless to beat a horse. And cruel.""

"It means we're going over and over the same stuff. Or trying to make someone do something impossible." Duo peered out the window. "Are we there? It looks like a house. Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yes. The tailor converted an old house. This area is all commercial, but lots of the businesses used old houses instead of building a premises. This is a really nice place. They've got off the rack or tailored. We'll get measured for a couple of tailored suits. Off the rack will have to do for now. I just hope they have something that won't bulge under the arm too much. Come on. Let's get in there."

Duo looked impressed, "And you know this how?"

Heero grinned. "Called Quatre."

---

The man that met them at the door turned his nose up at both of them. Heero didn't even twitch.  
Duo however hung his head, embarrassed at the state of his garments.

Heero dodged by the clerk and went straight to the back of the place, looking for the good suits. He found them in what had obviously been a lounge or day room.

"Back here, Duo. Come on. We need to hurry or they won''t have time to do the hems." Heero tossed through the suits on display, looking for something that would suit Duo.

The clerk followed him and cleared his throat, Heero turned to eye him distractedly. "Yes?"

"I doubt that you can afford that. It would be better if you went to a chain store. I'll be glad to show you the way out.""

Heero just dipped a hand into his pocket, pulled out his credit card and handed it to the man. He held out his hand to Duo, who just gave Heero his card and watched as Heero handed it to the man too.

"Check the balances. If they aren't sufficient to buy a suit, we'll leave. If they are, I expect an apology and exemplary service."

The clerk, deciding that this was the easiest way to get rid of the two intruders just went to check.  
When he came back he was red faced and sweating slightly. "I'm so sorry, young sir. I . . . you'll have to admit that . . . um . . ."

"We're caught embarrassed. Our luggage was lost. And we're meeting a friend at the airport for supper. We need to get something nice and Heero said that you could get the job done in time. Sorry.  
Um . . . help a guy out?"

"That's what I'm here for. You both are on the small side. No offence intended. And muscular. That could be a problem."" The clerk shoved suits back and forth looking for something. "I think . . . now . . . ah . . . here. Cashmere. And very nice if I do say so myself. It's very elegant, but understated.  
Not that loud stuff young people like. Not that you shouldn't have such stuff, but . . . you need a good suit as well as club clothing. I can't convince my own son of that. But . . ."

Duo just grinned at the man and took the suit. "No offence taken. I like this. But Heero needs a suit too. Maybe he should have this one?""

But the clerk was fishing on the rack again. "No. It''s grey. Very dark charcoal but it's still grey. He needs something in a very dark brown. Or a blue black. Not a grey black. Ah! Here we are. It''s very dark chocolate brown. It will make his complexion look less yellow."" Heero just stood back and let Duo work. He liked to watch Duo coax the crankiest person into being helpful.

"It's really nice. Silk? Looks like it. And we need shirts and ties and . . . what else?"

"I'd suggest a pocket square to match your tie. And a real pocket handkerchief. Belt. Do you have shoes?" Duo solemnly shook his head. "Thought not. I'll send for some. What size do you wear?"

Duo told him, Heero gave him his size and continued to look through the suits. He wasn't sure about the brown and he didn't care that much for silk.

The clerk, whose name Duo acquired after a little smoozing, sent for shoes and had them both change into their clothing. Duo came out first and watched as Allen grimaced. The jacket was too loose in the neck and too tight across the shoulders. The pants dragged the ground but were way too short in the crotch. The shirt fit at least.

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us. Would you please return to the fitting room and remove that abomination? Put on the kimono you find there and come back. We'll have to run you through the computer."

Heero was in much the same position as Duo except that he had the additional problem of his shoulder holster. It bulged something awful.

Allen dropped his head into his hand. He'd crossed his arms earlier and now he just braced his elbow on the wrist of the opposite arm and rubbed his forehead. "Well, this is nice." Duo added not' and shook his head in sympathy. "I'd like to see your permit if you don't mind."

Heero just produced the required document and nodded to Duo to hand over his. Duo did present a sight, standing in nothing but a short kimono, ankle holster and a knife sheath. Heero had to smother a snicker.

Duo's bright eyes didn't miss much and certainly didn't miss Heero's shaking shoulders.

"You're laughing at me you shit. But . . ."" Duo caught sight of himself in the triple mirror in one corner. "Well, I can see why. I look like a string bean. All knees and elbows and hair. Dammit."

Allen caught Heero's glance and made a face. "He certainly has no idea what he looks like, does he?" Heero shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Duo never had had any idea of his good looks.  
I'm fair, I guess' was his grudging admission.

"He's been ill so he's a little self-conscious about his body right now. And . . . um . . . come over here while he's in the scanner."

Allen tucked Duo into the size scanner and left him to its mercies. He followed Heero across the room.

"His hands are in terrible shape. Is there somewhere I can take him?"

"Right next door. They do a wonderful paraffin wrap. It''ll cure almost anything. But . . . I'm sorry about earlier. You look familiar. Do I know you? You're not one of those local boys that keep coming in here wanting suits."

Heero shook his head. "I don't remember ever being in here before. I don't recognize you either.  
And I have a good memory for faces."

Duo exited the machine and announced that they could quit talking about him now. Heero turned without embarrassment. He had known Duo would know they were talking about him. It didn't bother him any. He was going to relate the entire conversation to Duo anyway.

"We were just talking about your hands. They're a mess. There's a place next door that can work on them. Your nails are ok. But those calluses are bad. And they're rough. You might catch on something and tear one."

Duo flushed hotly. "I know my hands are a mess and so are my arms still. They look so bad I'm ashamed to . . . well" Duo pulled the sleeves of the kimono down to cover the still healing cuts and,  
incidentally, the e-leash which Heero still hadn't removed. Allen looked sympathetic.

"Well, they don't look all that bad. What were you doing for heavens sake?"

"Welders assistant." Heero flushed himself. He couldn't believe that Allen had known Duo wasn't hurting himself and he hadn't.

"Oh, my. Well, you just go on over to Sylvia's. Heero, you pop into the scanner and get scanned. Go on over and get him a paraffin wrap and a callus removal. Come back in about an hour. I'll have something worked up by then."

So Heero took Duo over to Sylvia's and watched as the woman eyed Duo's hands, grimaced and demanded to see Heero's too. She sighed over the state of both of them and commanded Heero to sit beside Duo so she could work on both of them. Heero started to protest but Duo silenced him by announcing that if he had to suffer through being coated with hot paraffin so did Heero.

So Heero submitted to having his hands coated in lotion, massaged, washed, rubbed with pumice stone and rebooted with lotion. He watched Duo as he nearly purred with pleasure at the attention.  
Heero sighed, if Duo liked it that was all that counted.

The actual paraffin wrap was something Heero didn't care for much. Sylvia put plastic bags over their hands and then had them dip the covered appendages into very warm paraffin wax. Then she covered them with towels and left them until the wax cooled off. Heero didn't like having his hands covered with anything like this. The only reason he even permitted it was that he was fairly sure no one who had anything against him knew he was there.

Duo however, enjoyed every minute of the treatment. His hands were sore and the heat made them feel so much better.

"Hey, Syl, is this equipment hard to use? Or expensive?""

"Naw, sweetie. It's easy. All you do is put the wax in and let it melt. I just use plastic wrap if I'm out of those bag things. And it's fairly cheap. Why?"

Duo grinned at her. "I'm thinking of getting myself some. My hands are so bad. I thought it might be good to just go ahead and get it."

Sylvia just shrugged. "Well, it's up to you, but I'd just make an appointment once a month or so.  
You shouldn't get it done more than that. You need some calluses or you'll get blisters. You go back to work and you'll be sorry."

Duo just grumbled irritably. "Not going back there. I''m getting my last check and clocking out for good."

Heero gave Duo a fiercely feral snarl. "You're getting your check and I'm clocking your boss out."

Duo shrugged, "Ok, sure. Can I watch"  
"Yeah." Heero glanced at his watch. "How much longer? We need to get back to Chambord's in time to finish our fittings and still get to the airport in time to meet Quatre and Trowa. . . . Duo, stop pestering the poor woman." But Heero took the sting out of his words with a surprisingly tender look. Duo snorted.

Sylvia just hid a smile and finished up her job.

---

Allen watched the young men as they entered the door. He sighed, Young love. I remember that.  
They're so cute. And deadly. I remember now.' Allen remembered who they were when he saw them standing together in the door.

Heero gave Allan a sharp look, but didn't say anything. Allen led them to the same back room and settled Heero on a couch there. He instructed Duo to go put on the suit that was hanging in the fitting room on the right side of the room.

Allen cleared his throat, Heero turned to look at him. "I remember who you are now. You're Gundam 01. Heero Yuy. You don't remember me. I look a great deal different from what I did during the war. I was the local resistance contact."

Heero relaxed, he'd tensed up when Allen said he remembered them. "I see. And that's why you gave me a hard time?"

"Oh, no. I just knew I knew you. We're always getting silly boys in here, wanting suits and complaining when they find out the price. I try to get them out with a minimum of fuss. No. I just now realized who you were . . . er . . . Are . . . when I saw you in the door. I just want to say that I''m proud to have served with you. And thank you for saving my brother. Um . . . now . . . I feel awkward. I'm sorry."

Heero just passed it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're proud. I don't remember you, but I had so many missions so close together that it's nothing against you. Don't tell Duo. You'll just make him nervous. Ok?"

"Certainly. But, if I might?" Heero gazed at Allen and waited for him to continue. "What happened to Colonel Maxwell? A welder's assistant? If it's classified, forget I asked."

Heero shook his bangs out of his eyes. "Not classified. He just lost his ship due to circumstances beyond his control. So he took whatever he could get. We just now found him again. Long story short. He's too proud for his own good."

Allen nodded. "I see. Well, mum's the word. I''ll see that you both have your suits in time for your meeting. Who's it with, if it's any of my business?"

"Quatre. At The Top Of The Heap."

"Oh, my. That's very exclusive. I think I''ve changed my mind about your shirts."

Heero turned just in time to catch sight of Duo as he tried to slip back into the fitting room. He'd caught sight of himself in the mirror and didn't realize that they were only ready for the first fitting.  
The suit hung funny and looked really sad.

Heero called him into the center of the room and watched as Allen worked magic, not only soothing Duo's misgivings, but marking the suit for fit so quickly that Duo didn't have time to feel self conscious.

Allen called Heero to the platform and marked his suit while Duo watched. Allen was careful now not to move too suddenly or touch either one of them without warning. Heero snickered when Allen told him I have to measure your crotch. I'm not getting familiar with you.'

His reply of well, if feeling me up isn't getting familiar, I don't know what is.' made Duo crack up.  
Allen started to get offended then realized that Heero had done it to lighten Duo's mood, which was sliding into morose. He went along.

"I swear I'm not . . . er . . . feeling you up. I don't want Colonel Maxwell going Shinigami' on me."

Heero snickered. "He won't. I know which side my bread is buttered on."

Duo interjected. "I've got a better use for butter than wasting it on bread."

Allen choked then laughed. Heero blinked then joined him. Duo made a third and they laughed heartily at their own silliness.

"Well, that was good. Here. I'm done marking the suits. I'll send them out with a rush like crazy on them. They'll be ready for their last fitting at three. I know that's cutting it close, but it's the best I can do."

Duo nodded his acceptance. "Ok. Just do the best you can. I'm sure we'll get in anyway. Q-ball will just buy the place if they give us too much shit."

"Really? This Q-person has that much clout."

Heero checked his weapons and nodded. "Quatre Raberba Winner. Yeah. I think so."

Allen gulped and goggled. "Mr. Winner . . . the Winner. Oh, my goodness. Gracious me."

Duo gave Allen his sunniest smile. "That Winner. Yeah. We're supposed to meet him at . . . eight?  
Heero?"

Heero grunted in acknowledgment. "Check your weapons and let's get out of here and let the man work. We'll do lunch at a place I know. Then I'd like to go back to the apartment and check to see if Jason has left a message or anything. I really want that repo guy.""

Duo grumbled, "Won't do any good. My ship''s still gone. And most of my stuff." At Heero's unhappy look he shook his head. "I had tools, and equipment on the ship and some of the stuff in the hold was mine. He got enough stuff to pay the payments due at the very least. And the fuel on board was worth some. I just filled the tanks. So I got screwed."

Heero grinned savagely. "Someone's going to pay for it. If we can get the guy, we can make him pay up. Either to you or the bank. Which ever you want."

"The bank. I still think they jumped the gun on me, but I owe them. I really should see how much I still owe. I want to clear up my credit record."

Heero parked in his assigned space. He'd decided to drop by the apartment so he could run up and check his answering machine.

"Heero, why don't you have a machine with auto check?"

"I do, at home. This isn't my home. I just rented it so I could take care of you. I have a house in San Jose."

Duo's face fell. "Oh, well. Ok."

"It's really nice. Not right on the beach. That's stupid. First thing you know a hurricane comes along or the beach washes away. It's up in the hills a bit. Good view of the ocean, fire place. You'll like it, I hope."

Duo blinked for a second. "Um . . . I'm invited? Really?"

Heero turned to Duo and at the look on his face snarled fiercely. "Don't be stupid. You're my partner, of course you''re invited. You can come stay with me. If it doesn't work out you can stay until you find someplace you want. I . . . you . . . hell." Heero banged his fist on the steering wheel making Duo flinch. "Don't DO that. Dammit!"

Duo patted Heero on the shoulder. This was more emotion than Heero had shown for all of the war.  
"Easy. We need to talk about some things. But not right now. Ok? There's too much going on today for it. But we'll have a good talk and figure out stuff. I promise. Ok."

Heero nodded. "Sorry. Really. Sometimes I just . . . I''m still not good with handling emotions sometimes. I'll get better. My therapist says I'm doing fine. I only see her now when I need to. I call her and she sets up an appointment. I'll get you some sessions with her if you like."

Duo considered this carefully, examining it from all sides like a cat with a new toy. "I dunno.  
Maybe. I'll keep it in mind.""

"Ok, I'm not going to push it. But if we . . . never mind that for later. I'm going up now." Heero just opened the door of the SUV and got out. He walked across the parking lot and entered the building.  
Duo watched him every step of the way, fiddling with the e-leash bracelet absently. Heero was offering Duo a place to live? Or at least stay until he found a place nearby. San Jose?

Duo decided to table that whole thing for later.

---

Heero upbraided himself all the way up the stairs, he'd noticed Duo's changing expressions. He hoped he hadn't scared Duo away. He'd been careful since he'd found him, not to do something inappropriate. He felt that, so far, he'd succeeded.

He checked the machine, had no messages and no email. He gathered up some things he thought they'd need and went back down to Duo.

"Here." Heero handed Duo the small shooting bag, which Duo dropped in the foot well. "We'll drop by the shooting range. I gave you the papers to fill out. You fax them?"

"Yup. Think I'm going to miss out on shooting? And I faxed in the membership to the gym too"  
Duo settled in and fastened his seat belt. "I hate this kind of safety set up. What if I need to not fasten my seatbelt for some reason?"

"Cut off switch under the dashboard. I like the set up. Kept me from losing my target and my car a few times. Some idiot darts out of a blind spot and snags my ride? Explain that."

Duo groaned. "Oh, man. That actually happen?"

Heero laughed softly. "No. I remember you doing it to Ozzies more than once. I tried to remember all the tricks you used and figure out a counter to them. You might go over my arrangements some time. See what I might have missed."

"Sure. I guess it would be pretty embarrassing if someone pulled half the shit on you that we pulled on Oz. And the rest was plain deadly. We going to lunch first or shoot first. I'm all for lunch. I'm hungry again."

Heero shrugged slightly. He didn't care one way or the other, but he did want to get Duo into a different shirt. He recognized the badly faded logo finally, it said, See a Gundam, kiss your ass goodbye.'' emblazoned across Deathscythe.

"We're stopping at the nearest store. That shirt has got to go. It's going to cause all kinds of grief at the range.""

Duo plucked at the hem of his shirt. "What? . . . This old thing?"

Heero just turned into the parking lot of a strip mall. He''d seen a store at one end that would do.

---

They entered the store and looked around. Duo headed for a rack of t-shirts with logos of various kinds on them. Heero reached out and grabbed him by one arm.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to pick out at least three shirts without obnoxious sayings on them.  
You'll present a professional front on demand." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero but followed him to a different area where Heero proceeded to pick out several shirts that he felt were appropriate.  
"Try this one on for size. If it fits, keep it on. I'm not getting into a fist fight with some red neck over a shirt. Scat."

Duo snickered at the mental picture of Heero's fist disappearing into some fat slob's gut. "Ok. I know you don't need the grief. I don't either. I didn't even realize what was on the shirt until it was too late. Allen didn't say anything, but you''re right. So . . . this one? Or that?" Duo held up a dark blue shirt then a brown one.

"Blue." Heero flicked through a pile of shirts to see what else he wanted for Duo.

Duo went into the fitting room and put on the blue shirt. It fit nicely. Tight enough to show off his musculature but not so tight it looked trashy. He stuck his head out the curtain and called Heero.  
Heero came into the hall between the ranks of curtained doorways.

"What is it?"

"This shirt fits me now. But it won't as soon as I put on some more weight. I'd say; buy this one and one other. Then get several in the next size up. I've lost about twenty pounds."

Heero eyed Duo's thin frame. "Pounds you could ill afford. You're too thin. Not that I haven't said that half a hundred times already."

"Yeah. I should weigh in at about one fifty or so. I''m down to one twenty-five. Not good. So . . .  
finish picking out the damn shirts already. I'm starvin' here."

Heero did as Duo suggested and handed the pile of shirts to the check out clerk. She smiled at Heero as she scanned the merchandise over the scan plate. Heero smiled absently back and watched dumbfounded as she flushed red and made a mistake, double scanning the shirt she held.

"Oh, crap. Now I have to call the supervisor. I'm sorry, it'll take her forever to get here too."

Heero just shrugged. Turning to Duo he excused himself and went to find the supervisor. Duo watched him walk away, admiring his firm body and authoritative air.

"It won't work. She's a cow and a half. Won't come forever. She just loves it when a costumer complains. She blames it on us. I guess she thinks it makes her look good or something."

Duo shook his head, making his braid dance. "Oh, she''ll come. Heero has ways."

Just then a rather flustered looking older woman hurried up, Heero right behind her. Heero winked at Duo and announced. "There's an error. Please correct it in a timely manner. And don't flirt with my boyfriend." The woman gave him a dirty look but cleared out the mistake and filled out the paperwork quickly. She hurried away, leaving the checker with a befuddled look on her face. She finished checking them out, accepted Heero's card and completed the transaction without further error.

Heero gathered up the bag of shirts and hustled Duo to the door. "Easy there. What's up?"

"I hate it when they flirt with me. I never know exactly what to do. All I did was smile back and she turned into an idiot. It's very unnerving. And that supervisor? She was all I'm grown up and you're just a child' so I showed her my shield and she turned into an idiot too. What's the matter with those women?"

Duo nearly hurt himself he laughed so hard. "Heero, she was flirting with you because you're every girl's wet dream. The supervisor probably nearly had a stroke when you glared at her. That look scared Scary Une Lady. So what makes you think that some low level . . . what ever you call her. . .  
is going to stand up to it for a second?"

Heero looked at Duo like he'd lost his mind. "Don't be stupid. Those women don't know me from Adam. And I didn't glare at her . . . much."

Duo continued to snicker as Heero tossed his bag of shirts over the back of the seat into the middle seat. Heero scooted in behind the wheel and backed out of the parking place. He was careful to watch for oncoming traffic. That was all he'd need. A collision in a parking lot, paper work to fill out and he wasn't sure what else.

The screech of tires made him swear, until he realized that he hadn't hit anything. The sound had come from someone else avoiding a collision with a bike riding hooligan who flipped them the bird and disappeared between parked cars.

Duo sighed in relief. "I don't believe we still flinch at stuff like that."

"I do. Remember how many times it was us pulling stuff like that just to avoid getting caught?"

"Oh, yeah . . . good times . . . not! Where are we going to eat?"

Heero turned his attention to the GPS. He punched in a request and eyed the display for a moment.  
After some mental calculation he nodded.

"How do you feel about some dim sum? There's a restaurant nearby that has that service you like.  
Just don't pile the plates up too high."

Duo rubbed his hands together in delight. "Man, I don''t believe you remember I like dim sum. We had it the one time. Wufei took us somewhere or other. Was that lady related to him?"

"I think she was some sort of cousin twice removed or something. I remember . . . I remember the look on your face. The sounds you made as you ate. I remember the way you piled the little plates up."

"Seems like you remember everything."

Heero kept his eyes on the road as he murmured, "I do.""

Duo blinked once then remarked carefully. "Everything?""

"Yes. Every single thing."

---

They got to the restaurant and Duo hustled Heero in the door exclaiming in delight at the Chinese motif of red wallpaper, black trim and shining chandeliers of hand painted glass panels. They were greeted by a small Chinese woman of indeterminate age and shown to a table. Heero shook his head.

"Could we please have a table further back?" He looked around and found one in a sort of raised cubby hole. They could both put their backs to a wall and still see most of the room.

"Yes. Of course. The police like that one especially. The table is for eight but we're not busy so I guess it'll be all right. Come this way." She led them to the table and seated them. ""Tea? Or coffee.  
The first cart is almost ready. I'll send it around with the server"

Duo decided on tea as did Heero. The hostess left them to wait for the cart to come around.

This restaurant was the kind that served a few bites of food on a little plate. Different prices were different shapes. You could get anything from tiny okonomiaki to broiled squid on a stick, chicken tenders in mango sauce to steamed meat buns. Granted, some foods were Japanese and some Chinese, but this was Sanq. The neat joining of all nations that was ESUN hadn't managed to erase regional borders like Relena had hoped. People realized pretty quickly that chaos was on the horizon and reinstituted them as legal borders.

Heero helped himself to several plates from the cart and set them before himself. Duo followed suit and announced, "Too bad he can''t just leave the cart. I'm starving." At Heero's amused glance he chuckled. "I do seem to be saying that a lot. But it''s true."

Heero swallowed something that looked suspiciously like octopus and agreed. "Yeah, you are nagging on that one note a bit. But you''re going to be hungry until your body makes up the lost weight. Your system is trying to recover from all that abuse. So, I don't think you need to be worried about it. Just eat when you're hungry. I don't mind."

Duo mumbled around a mouthful of rice. "Tha's goo' to o. mmm." he swallowed hard. "Sorry.  
That' good. Hand me some soy sauce, please."

"Sure. Want some wasabi? It'll go good with that tuna."

Duo accepted the wasabi and finished his last plate. He looked around for the cart which happened to be across the room. He signaled to the server who nodded to show he'd seen them. He started to wheel the cart over to them but was stopped by a large man seated between them and the server. The man nearly emptied the cart with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Heero was steaming, but Duo announced loudly, "Great! That man took all the cold stuff. We'll be first at the new cart. All hot and fresh."

Heero watched in satisfaction as the man realized that his greed had left him with a table full of food that would go cold before he could eat it. His face reddened and his glare promised retribution. Duo managed to look innocent as only he could.

The fresh cart was brought straight to their table. Duo picked out half a dozen new plates, Heero satisfied himself with four. They nibbled their way through those while Heero talked about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Duo finished his last plate and smiled.

"I'm full. Let's just pile the plates by shape. I'll buy. I've got my own money now. So it's my treat."

Heero started to object then realized that that would hurt Duo''s feelings rather badly. He just shrugged instead. "Ok. That'll be good. Lunch tomorrow is my treat."

Duo counted the plates and consulted the list from the condiment rack on the table. All it showed was the size and shape of the plate with the cost. He did some mental math and grimaced, he was glad he was paying. The total was rather shocking.

Heero did his own math and just remarked. "At least the tea was free."

They headed for the register. They found themselves behind the fat man who'd cleaned off the cart.  
He was arguing with the hostess.

He felt that, since most of the food had gotten cold, he shouldn't have to pay full price. He was trying to bargain for half price or less. The hostess was looking harassed, trying to get the man to keep his voice down.

"Excuse me. You're making the poor woman embarrassed. Why don't you just pay your bill and go on your way?"

Duo crowded the man slightly, this usually made people uncomfortable and moved them on.  
Unfortunately, this didn't work on the man. It just made him angrier, which made him louder.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me how to act? You're just some insolent kid with an attitude. Get lost!" his scornful remark didn't bother either Heero or Duo but the rest of the room started taking notice of the disturbance.

Heero stepped up beside Duo, adding his voice to Duo's. "You need to keep it down. You're acting like a child."

"Yeah, so what. What are you going to do about it.?""

Duo looked at Heero who just shrugged. "You?"

"Yeah."

Duo grabbed the man by one arm and did a little twisting move that took the man's arm up behind his back. Duo frog marched the loudly protesting man to the door and shoved him out. "And don't come back. Here!" Duo tossed the man's wallet in his face, waggled the bills he'd extracted and announced, "This is for the bill. And a tip for the hostess as you're such an ass."

He allowed the door to shut on its own.

Heero finished paying the hostess and turned just in time to see Duo come back to the register.  
"Here. Keep the change. Come on Heero I want out of here."

Heero just followed Duo to the SUV.

---

When they arrived at the firing range they had been silent for several tense minutes. Duo had finally eased the tension buy turning on the radio. He purposely picked a station that would play the least obnoxious music possible. Heero would hate it.

He did. They spent the last of the drive alterably sneering at the music and singing along. Duo was amazed at Heero's vocal range and said so. Heero had only replied that it was all muscular control.  
Duo still admired his firm baritone.

Heero opened the door for Duo who was carrying the bag and a small ammo box. Duo dumped the things on the desk and waited while Heero rang the buzzer.

It didn't take long for someone to come to the desk. It wasn't James but the man recognized Heero and nearly groveled at his feet.

"You're the kid James was telling us about. Great move. Thanks a bunch. James is a good guy,  
pisses us all off when someone''s rude to him. And that Henderson . . . imagine having all those warrants out and still acting like a total ass."

Heero handed the man his duffel and managed to get a good look at his name tag. "Well, Matt, I like James too. He is nice. And Henderson wasn't worth the skin it takes to keep his guts in. So . . . don't mention it. Here." Heero fished out Duo's guns and handed Mat the list of serial numbers. He also set out his guns for examination.

Mat did the required checks quickly and put everything back in the bag. "There. Go on back. I'll tell the range officer that you're coming. And your friend . . . um . . . where are his papers?"

Heero told Mat Duo's name and he punched it into the computer. Duo's name came up at once with conformation of membership. Mat grinned, "And that's where I know him from." Heero stiffened,  
then relaxed as Duo came up behind him. "Major Maxwell, how are you.""

Duo grinned. "Good, good. Discharged as a colonel. I''m sorry I don't remember you. Have we met?"

"No. I just know you from vids. Colonel, huh? That''s great."

"Sure it is. With a medal and a dollar you can get a cup of coffee." Duo turned to Heero. "We ready?"

Heero picked up the bag and nodded. He led the way into the back of the building and told the range officer that they would take one bay. He just handed them a pile of papers and pointed to the one nearest him.

"Take that bay. I'll want to keep an eye on you this time. I like to watch new comers for a while. No insult intended. Just . . . I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Heero nodded his understanding. This actually raised his respect for the man. The range officer had never seen either him or Duo. He had refrained from commenting on their age, but he was taking care to make sure that they did know what they were doing. All without making a scene, or embarrassing anyone.

Duo couldn't help teasing the man a bit. "You wanna take a look at my pieces?"

"Ok, be glad to. Something wrong with one of them?""

"No just thought you might like to have a look."

Duo set his weapons out and stepped back. He pulled the duffel nearer and fished in it for ammo.  
He'd loaded several magazines before they left the apartment. He intended to put them out on the bench so he could shoot without having to hunt for his things.

Heero stepped back as the RO came down from his perch in the observation booth, following Duo to the floor.

He picked up one of Duo's matched Colts and examined it with awe. "Holy hell. This is nice.  
Sweeper work?"

Duo just smirked. Those guns had been reworked to his specifications by Howard himself. "Yurp.  
Howard made em special."

"Howard? Hmmm. . . I thought he got out of the gun business years ago. Last I heard he'd only made . . . oh . . . .wow." the RO realized that the last guns Howard had made were for Shinigami,  
trailed off, blinked at Duo and stammered to silence, eyeing Duo carefully.

Duo gave him a slightly puzzled look then turned to Heero. ""You want me to put out your stuff?"

Heero just shook his head. "No, I'll do it. You continue to scare the RO out of his senses."

The RO shook himself back together. "Sorry. I just never can get used to the idea that you five were just . . . boys when OM started. You're what? . . . Eighteen now?"

Heero nodded with his trade mark grunt. He finished putting out his handguns and magazines and dropped the duffel under the bench. "Yeah. But we're both FRA's. If there's nothing else, I''d like to get started." Heero turned to Duo. "If we're going to shoot, we better get started. We still have to go back to the apartment, shower, get to Allen's and suit up. The airport is almost exactly opposite the shop. Clear across town. A forty-five minute drive."

Duo nodded and picked up his first weapon, one of his beautiful Colts. He slid the magazine into the receiver and seated it with a soft click. He efficiently chambered a round, lowered the hammer and set the safety. Picking up the loaded handgun's twin he loaded and locked it.

Heero didn't actually watch the RO but he was aware that he returned to the viewing station. Heero set papers for himself and Duo then turned to prepare his own weapons. He did this with quick,  
efficient motions. Duo watched admiringly as Heero's capable hands worked over the weapons.

Duo had always loved Heero's hands. They were small, square palmed with long fingers, palms calloused from a life time of handling weapons and Gundam controls.

"You ready?"

Duo drew his attention back to the task at hand. "Yeah. Protection?"

Duo and Heero both donned the mandatory hearing and eye protection. The muffs' were top of the line with very efficient noise canceling properties that made it possible to speak to each other but still block out the hearing damaging explosions. Tempered plastic glasses protected their eyes from noxious gasses and the powdery residue of lead, and carbon from the burning gunpowder.

Duo ran the papers out to the back wall, 100 yards away. Heero smirked at him, "If you think I've lost my touch why don't we have a little bet?"

Duo shook his head. "I don't think you've done any such thing. I won't bet unless I can set the boundaries.""

"Set away. I'm game."

"Ok. You get six shots. You have to hit the bulls eye and each of the cross points in the inner ring."

"That's only five shots."

Duo rolled his eyes at Heero. "Hell, I know that. That gives you six shots at five targets. I can do it.  
Can you?"

Heero just turned and fired off six rounds. He ran the paper up and just bowed slightly to Duo.  
There were five neat holes in the paper. Duo started to smirk, five holes, six shots. Then he noticed that the middle hole, the bulls-eye was clipped slightly. Heero had hit it twice.

"Shit." Duo laughed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Ok. What's my set up?"

Heero shrugged. "Same as mine. But you can take as much time as you want."

Duo just clipped a fresh paper to the holder and ran it out. He waited for the paper to settle then took his shots almost as fast as Heero had. They waited as the paper ran back to them. Duo eyed the paper with disgust. He''d tried the same shots as Heero but hadn't gotten the same results. One shot was off by about a sixteenth of an inch. The second bulls-eye shot had clipped deep into the edge of the first hole.

"Well, damn. That sucks. Looks like I'm going to be spending some real serious time in here. Ok,  
what's my forfeit?""

Heero thought for a moment, it wouldn't do to ask for what he really wanted, it'd scare Duo.  
"Breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. I'd like poached eggs, soft. Toast, no butter. Tea. And a newspaper."

Duo gave Heero a funny look. "Breakfast in bed? Huh? I mean, excuse me?"

Heero gave Duo a bland look. "What? I've never had it."

"Have too. I mean, you've been in the hospital, so you have to have had it."

Heero watched the expressions flit across Duo's face. ""Yeah, but never just because I could. I was always wounded. And you've tasted hospital food. What's fun about it?"

Duo had to snicker. "Ok, ok. I get the picture. Which paper do you want, my lord?"

Heero named a local paper then turned to set up more papers. They both went about the business of blowing away several hundred dollars worth of ammo. They even practiced with their hold outs. As Heero remarked, What''s the use of having something you can't hit shit with?' Duo had absently agreed and finished out the magazine with a flourish, puncturing the bulls-eye in a neat circle around the black.

The RO, who had kept an eye on them, was practically drooling. He wanted those papers, badly. He waited until they were through shooting and had started examining their papers. He left the observation booth and walked up to them starting to say something. He was greeted by two pistol barrels pointed directly at his face. He held up his hands in an I'm harmless' gesture.

"Sorry. I'd like to look at your papers. If you don't mind."

Heero handed over his papers with out comment. Duo laughed and remarked, "I've got some practicing to do. He's beat me to bits. Look here." Duo held up one paper and pointed. The hole was tri lobed, three bullets going through almost exactly the same place. "I just can't seem to get in the grove somehow . . . well, I'll just keep working on it."

The RO shuddered, if that was what Duo called out of the grove, he wasn't sure he wanted to see what in the grove was. He found out seconds later.

"Here. Take a look at this one. Nearly perfect."

The paper showed a neat pattern of holes. But he knew that he hadn't issued this paper. One, it was folded in quarters. Obviously, so it would fit in the bottom of the duffel. Two, it had an eight by eight square of inch and a half red circles with a simple cross hatch. Each circle had a hole in the middle of it, punching out the cross. He just goggled for a moment.

"I see. And . . . um . . . can I have those? I'd like them autographed, if you don't mind."

Duo blinked one time, very slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure he'd heard right. Heero glanced from Duo to the RO, then shrugged. "If you like. I'm not sure why, but if you want them, you''re welcome to have them. Duo?"

Duo just scribbled his signature across the bottom of his three best papers and handed them to the RO. Heero followed suit and watched in bemusement as the man stapled them to the bulletin board across the back of the room. He stepped back to admire his prizes and announced with some satisfaction, "That''ll put some very complacent guys back on their toes. Thanks so much."

---

Duo had finished putting all their equipment in the duffle again. It wasn't quite as one sided as it seemed, Heero had cleaned every weapon with ruthless speed and efficiency. He'd started on the first one while Duo was picking up the brass. When he'd finished that one, he'd stopped to watch Duo for a while. Then he'd finished his self-imposed chore and, after wiping off the frames and grips, handed Duo each weapon to put away.

"Well, that's the last one. Thanks for doing mine too. Made it easy to get cleaned up. Check to see if I missed any brass. I hate to have to order more .44 auto's, it's a real bitch to get them. They have to be specially made and the turnaround time sucks."

"I'll make them for you. I've got all the equipment at home. And I'll take over reloading for you, if you like. I know how you hate it."

Duo grimaced comically. "So sucks. Have you ever thought about getting gunpowder out of hair like mine?"

Heero ran a hand over his tousled locks. "No. It's bad enough getting it out of mine."

Duo eyed Heero's hair critically. "You condition that? Doesn't look like it. You want me to put some of that hot oil . . . damn, we used it all on our hair yesterday. I'll give you some of the other.  
You should use it."

Heero didn't even bother to shrug. "I'll just use the same all purpose bar I always use. It doesn't make any difference."

Duo shuddered in mock but sincere horror. "That all purpose camping soap isn't intended for long term use. It's not bad for your hair. It's suicidal for hair. You quit using that shit. I'll find you some good soap and shampoo. A two in one would be good for you. Shampoo and conditioner in one.  
Slap it on, leave it a while then rinse. And don't argue with me." Duo held up a hand, stern expression sitting oddly on his elfin face. "My mind is made up. And if you don't cooperate, I'll just keep stealing it and tossing it until you give up."

Heero just gathered up the bag and some of their papers, heading for the exit he spoke over his shoulder. "What ever you want. I don''t care. If you want me to use what you buy, just don't make it some girly stuff."

Duo gave an indignant exclamation. "Girly stuff? I'll have you know, I don't use girly stuff. What makes you think I'd try to get you to." He followed Heero into the front, grumbling.

Heero gave him an amused glance and held the door as Duo continued to grumble. "Hush. You sound like an old lady. I'll take you by a drug store or something and you can pick what ever you like the smell of. I think we have time."

Duo tossed the papers into the back and carefully put the duffel back in the foot well. He belted in and settled comfortably. "I don''t know. We have to get back to the apartment, clean up then Allen's, dress, airport." He figured in his head for a moment. "Maybe if I'm quick. I'll just have . . .  
you don't care what I get. So . . . I know!"

Heero backed out of his parking place and maneuvered his vehicle into the aisle. "What? You've had a brain storm."

"Why don't you just use my stuff. I'll let you have whatever you need for today. Then we can pick up some for you later. That'll take care of that nicely. And we can share if one of us runs out."

Heero nearly crowed with delight but refrained for fear of scaring Duo out of his wits. This was good. Duo would run out long before he did, he invariably forgot to stock up in time. So he could not only offer to give Duo some of his, he could suggest that they might like to share more than just shampoo and body wash.

"That sounds like a really good idea. We can share if one of us runs out." He did manage to keep the glee out of his voice.

---

They showered in record time. Heero had always thought it was a misconception that Duo couldn't get ready in under an hour. Chang had insulted him several times but the only one who'd ever been scrambling at the last minute had been Wufei himself. He'd had to search for a hair tie. Duo always had hair ties.

Duo braided his hair wet and tossed the resultant rope over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you dry that. Won't it smell . . . funny?" Heero had always wondered about that and now that they were roomies, he smiled, he felt he could satisfy his curiosity.

"No. Used to have to worry about that. Sometimes, if it didn't dry fast enough, it'd smell . . . musty.  
But this shampoo prevents that. And I dried it enough that it won't drip on me. So . . . we need to get going."

Heero glanced at his watch and realized that they did need to be on their way.

Duo led the way to the SUV, announcing over his shoulder, ""I really am looking forward to seeing Q and Trowa again. I haven't seen any of you guys in way too long."

Heero winced, he knew it wasn't his fault but he still felt guilty. Duo had endured a lot, without any support from people who were supposed to be his friends. He was going to have a lot of making up to do.

"We'll go to see Allan, get our suits and shoes." He nearly slammed on the brakes at Duo's wide eyed look. ""What!"

"Shoes. Did we give him our sizes? Shit."

Heero grumbled slightly at the scare but managed to reply calmly enough. "Yes we did. Besides, the computer measured us for shoes too . . . don't scare me like that. I thought I was going to run over something or . . . something."

Duo snickered at that and leaned back in his seat. "Sorry, I'll never get used to that scan business.  
Am I going to embarrass you?"

Heero snorted. "I couldn't care less about others. Not even Trowa or Quatre. If you're happy, I'm happy. Eat with your fingers, drink out of the finger bowl. Won't bother me."

Duo gave Heero a wide-eyed look. "There's bowls shaped like fingers? Wow."

"Idiot." Heero's fond look made Duo feel warm all over. "I know you know better. Quatre taught us all about formal dining before we went to boarding school, so don't give me that. Dig around in the glove box and find some change. I want a soda. We'll nick through a drive through along the way.

Duo obligingly rummaged through the glove box for change, finding a bunch of lose change he counted out enough for a soda. Then he started putting all the change he found in a zip baggie he'd taken out of the door pocket. He tossed it back into the box and shook his head.

"Heero, there must be at least twenty dollars in there. What's up with that?"

Heero tapped his brakes to let a car into the flow of traffic. ""I go through drive-thrus a lot. I usually don't have a hand to deal with the coins, so I just toss them in there."

Duo eyed the box, puzzled. "But Heero. If you move around as much as you say you do, how the hell does this car have a glove box full of junk and change?"

Heero pulled up to the curb in front of Allan's and parked. "Open the box." Duo did so. "Now look carefully."" Duo eyed the box for a moment then fingered the liner.

"This is smaller than it should be. And . . . umm . . . oh, I see." Duo hooked his finger into the small hole in the floor of the box. When he pulled gently the whole thing slid out half an inch. "This is neat. Where's the cover. Or is there one."

Heero reached over and pulled the liner out a little more so Duo could see the full length hinge. The liner was inserted in the glove box, it was actually a removable box made to fit into the SUV's glove box.

"Saves me having to take everything out, find something to put it in and pack it. The trunk is lined too. I just pull out the liner of the glove box, console and back console. Stick them in the trunk close the lid, lock it and go. Takes about five minutes. And they're easy to ship."

Duo examined the console. It was just as tight as the glove box. If you didn't know what to look for,  
you'd never realize that the SUV was different. Heero smiled as Duo grinned in delight. Duo loved gimmicks as much as he did.

"Duo, we're here. We need to quit admiring the equipment and get inside."

Duo scrambled out with a soft snicker. They raced to the front door and entered the building with a clatter.

Allan came from the back hearing not only the bell that rang when the door was opened but the noise of their entry.

"Hey! . . oh, hello. I was just steaming the last of the wrinkles out of your pants. Come into the back fitting room. I'll have your suits just as soon as they cool. And socks. I obtained silk socks. I thought I would be a good idea."

Duo goggled. Silk socks? Holy hemlock.' He looked at Heero who was just nodding his head like that made sense.

---

Allen came out with their suits and stood by to help if he was needed. Heero donned his suit without trouble, flipping the end of the tie around, tucking and tugging until he had it tied in the newest knot.  
Duo, however, had trouble. He got the suit on easily enough, how hard is it to zip zippers and button buttons? But the tie was like and eel slipping and sliding around like it was alive. Duo sighed and eyed the thing with dismay. It was now wrinkled beyond use.

Allen smiled and took it from Duo. "I'll just take this back and iron it. Shall I?"

Duo nodded, slump shouldered. Heero went over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Have you ever worn anything but a clip on?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't even have worn that, but that school we were in insisted. How the hell do you manage those things?"

Heero rubbed Duo's back gently. "It's not hard. I'll help you. Quatre didn't teach you?" Duo brightened and smirked at Heero. "How did you manage to get out of tie tying lessons?"

"I was on a mission. And when I came back I'd sprained my wrist. Remember?"

Heero smacked Duo on the shoulder. "I thought that wrist took an awful long time to heal. You stinker!"

Duo grumbled. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. But now . . . I'll look like a fool."

Heero gave Duo a little shake. "No, you won't. I'll help you. It's not that hard. And there's even books out. There's a bunch of different knots. It's just that the Windsor is popular right now."

Duo gave Heero a deer in the headlights look. "Damn, there's more than one? Oh, hell, I'm doomed."

Heero laughed so hard he had to hold his sides. "Duo! I said I'd help you. There's nothing in the world or space that the two of us can't conquer. Relax." Heero gave Duo a quick hug. "Besides, it's Quatre and Trowa. They won't care.""

Allen came back with the repaired tie and insisted on doing it himself, much to Heero's disgust. But he had to admit that Duo looked very fine when Allen was finished. He was still so slender that he looked like a high wind would blow him away. But his face was beginning to fill out already, and he didn't look nearly as gray. His hair shone with cleanliness and smelled of herbs. All in all, Heero thought Duo was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Duo tugged at the sleeve of his jacket and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Well, well. I clean up good, don't I? Never thought I'd ever wear a clean shirt much less silk. And . . ." Duo lifted one silk-clad foot. "Silk socks. Who'd a thunk it?"

Heero smiled at Allen who was watching Duo with some amusement. Kindly patting Duo on the shoulder he knelt at his feet. Heero gritted his teeth in jealousy. But he knew that he couldn't put Duo's shoes on for him. It would wrinkle his suit.

Duo was wide eyed and stammering. "Hey. Don't do that . . . that's . . . you're . . . it's not.""

"Lift your foot. You can't put these on without wrinkling your pants. After I'm done with you, I'll do Heero. Just . . . yes, that's it. Now the other." Allen fitted, smoothed and tied. Duo shifted uneasily from foot to foot until he was sure the shoes fit properly, then he relaxed with a grin.

"This I've got to see. Heero Yuy with a valet, that's something. I wish I had a camera."

Allen just knelt to help Heero on with his shoes. Heero lifted one foot then the other without protest.  
Allen tied the shoes and smiled. Duo wondered why they hadn't put on shoes first.

"There. Now I'll check the hems again. . ."" He walked around both young men checking carefully for fit and length. ""Well. Perfect. Hems right. Sleeves right length. No bulges. Guns are the very devil to tailor for. But . . . you both look perfect. And you make the perfect couple."

Duo started to correct Allen but Heero staved him off. "Thank you. I'm glad you think the suits fit.  
Mine feels great. Shoes fit too."

Duo nodded at Allen. "Fits fine. I just feel . . . weird. This is the first suit I've ever worn. Out side that rented monkey suit I had at Victory Celebrations. And it didn't fit worth a damn."

Heero winced in sympathy. Their tuxes had been off the rack rentals. The only one of them who's tux had fit was Quatre and he'd had a rush job in a fancy place that knew his name. They had been extremely uncomfortable. Duo had bitched the entire time.

Allen smiled in relief, he was well aware that Duo wasn't one to mess around, if he didn't like something, you'd know it. He turned to Heero who gave him a jerky nod. Allen nodded back.

"Well, that's that. You're as well turned out as I can make you. Remember to pull your trousers up when you sit and don''t shoot your cuffs. It's tacky. Now, if that's all, I''ll see you on your way. It's going to take you nearly an hour to get to the airport. Traffic is horrible. Have a nice time." Allen saw them to the door totally unaware that he was the first person ever to wish them such a thing.

---

Heero gripped the steering wheel as if it was his temper, which he was rapidly losing. Traffic was backed up for miles it seemed. There'd been a wreck at the intersection of two major highways and the wreckers were working furiously to clear it away. But there were more than twenty vehicles involved. They were going to be late in less than twenty minutes.

"Shit. Heero, we're going to be late. I better call Quat or he'll be sending out Magunacs to find us."

Heero nodded. "You do that. I'm taking the next exit. With the GPS and direction generator, I should be able to find a way there. I hope."

Duo dialed his phone and spoke to the Mater d' who told them that he'd take a message. He was sympathetic, the traffic jam was affecting things there in a major way. The Mater d' reassured them that the reservation was for all night, not a specific time. Duo snapped his phone shut and relayed the message to Heero.

Heero sighed. "Well, that's a relief. I'm glad that Quatre won't be disappointed. He was really worried when he realized that it had been six weeks since he'd heard from you. Then he called me on the phone nearly in tears. I've been searching ever since. He'll probably fall on your neck. Kill the fatted calf, all that.""

Duo blinked. "Well, I . . . that's . . . you know, this whole situation is just sad. I lost out on months of visits and calls from my friends. You lost . . . how long . . . don't tell me, I'll probably get sick.  
And now . . . just . . . we're all going to be back together again. Emails, calls, visits. I can't wait.  
Except . . . Wufei . . . how's he? Really?"

Heero settled back to drive and talk. They were now on a side street and making fair time. He was going to have to deal with stop lights and signs, as well as side traffic, but he wasn't worried. They weren't on a tight schedule, Quatre wouldn't care if they were late as long as he knew that they were coming. Their message with the Mater d' made sure of that.

"Wufei is doing well. He's working for Preventers, you knew that, right?" Duo grunted an affirmative. "And, we all thought that his clan was obliterated when the colony was destroyed. But there were a lot of people off colony for various reasons. So he's got family again. Not real close,  
second cousins and so on. But family. So he's doing well. Travels a lot. But he likes that. We'll have to get together with him when he comes back from the moon. You'd like that?"

"Man, I sure would. I miss the old stiff necked dragon. Has he loosened up any?"

"Nope, still the same old pissy dragon. And he still hates it when someone calls him that. You should ask him to give you some pointers in the arts. He'll love it. And it won't hurt you to take some training from him, if he'll give it to you. I doubt he'll turn you down, though."

Duo grimaced at the thought of submitting his all too human flesh to the not so tender mercies of Wufei in Sensei mode. It was a bit daunting, but if Heero said he needed it he'd do it. He just hoped it didn't come about too soon. He remembered that Wufei was on the moon with Milliardo and wondered how much longer he would be there.

It took them another ten minutes of zigzagging through the suburbs to get to the gate of the airport then they got back in traffic and it took an unconscionable fifteen minutes to traverse the four blocks to the gate. Heero fumed in futile ire the whole time. Duo finally took to rubbing his hand across Heero's tense shoulders, trying to keep him from losing the famous Yuy temper.

Heero's temper was something most people didn't believe even existed, but Duo knew better. Heero didn't rage or carry on. He didn't break things. He just went cold, colder than anything other than space itself. The dangerous sort of cold that smelled of grave dirt and blood.

"Heero, take it easy. We'll be a little late. You can't blame it on anything other than bad luck.  
Quatre might even be stuck in traffic too. Do you have his phone number? I could call him."

Heero rattled off a number from memory. Duo wondered why Heero hadn't called that number before, so being Duo he asked.

"Heero, why didn't you call him earlier? I''ll dial now. Do you want to talk to him, or should I?"

Heero explained that he wouldn't call that number if he thought Quatre might be busy. And, since Quatre and Trowa flew themselves, they were probably busy flying right now.

"Oh, well. You mean Quat and Trow fly? But . . . why? Quatre is so rich he could pay . . . um . . .  
well."

Heero nodded as Duo realized that Quatre and Trowa flew themselves because they were the best pilots in WEI. They flew themselves for enjoyment and as Duo put it why settle for second best'.

Heero pulled up to the gate and handed the guard his identification. It was harder to get into an airport than might be expected. You had to produce identification and give your reason for entering.  
Heero gave their names and intent. The other guard came around and asked Duo for his ID. Duo handed it over and was startled as both men came to attention. Heero just saluted, said thank you and waited for Duo to salute his guard. Duo did so and the man relaxed slightly. The gate opened and Heero drove through.

"Well, Geez, that was different. What the hell?"

"You must have been out of contact when the law was passed. Or whatever it was that passed . . .  
anyway, we're officially decorated veterans. If you haven't collected it yet, I think you've got a discharge bonus floating around. We'll check on it tomorrow. And . . . I think you're a Brigadier General now. I am."

Duo frankly goggled at Heero. "You're shittin'' me. Ya gotta be crank crazy. Hoggin' me. Tha's no good.""

Heero snorted. Duo was completely flabbergasted, he could tell because his accent was pure Sweeper. Duo always fell into cant when he was flustered.

"No, I'm not teasing you. I'm not sure what your true rank is, but I'm sure your honorary address is colonel.' Isn't that the rank you retired with?"

"Yeah, but who's going to believe that a kid like me is a veteran. That's been one of the biggest problems I've had."

Heero pulled into the restaurant's front entrance and got out of the vehicle. He just handed his keys to the attendant and accepted the claim chip from him without comment. The attendant gave him one sharp look, but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't paid to police his patrons. He was paid to park cars.

"Park that where you can keep a special eye on it."" Heero didn't bother to say please, he just pinned the man with a glare that could freeze flames. He turned to enter the restaurant without looking back, Duo just ahead of him.

Duo opened the door and held it for Heero. Heero entered first and gave the room a sweep of the eyes that pinpointed every exit and hiding place. Old habits die hard and Heero was still in enough danger that the precautions were still necessary. Duo noticed Heero's glance as he made a sweep of his own.

Duo couldn't help remarking, "We're really sick puppies, ya know?"

Heero just grunted, pointing. "Quatre."

Duo was amazed and rather amused to see that Quatre and Trowa were making sweeps of their own.  
Then Duo's brain kicked him, making him exclaim, "Quatre!" he nearly ran across the lobby to Quatre. He stopped just within arms reach and gazed at Quatre, his feelings written all over his expressive face. Quatre grabbed him, hugged him hard, pushed him away then hugged him again.

"I'm so glad to see you. Duo, you're too thin. What have you been doing to yourself? Come in. We just got here ourselves. The traffic was horrible. Trowa, tell the Mater d' that we'll be served in thirty minutes. Thank you."

Duo turned to Trowa who just gave him an amused glance before turning to the hovering Mater d.  
"You heard him." He turned back. "Quatre, quit Bogarting Duo. I want to greet him." Quatre flushed and stepped back. Trowa just offered his hand to shake. Duo smiled at him and shook hands.  
"I'm glad to see you again. Quatre has been on the verge of sending out Magunacs for the last several months. The only thing that kept him from it was having Heero on the job. Where've you been?""

Duo shrugged looking uncomfortable. "Here and there. Could we take this inside? I don't like having all that openness at my back."

Heero said softly, from behind him. "I've got you. But we should clear the lobby."

Quatre led the way to a private dinning room. "I reserved these rooms. It's very nice. Private, close to the kitchen. Enter, please."

Duo bowed then entered the room, Heero right behind him also bowed. Trowa followed Quatre into the room.

Duo took a moment to look around. The room was decorated in a decidedly Arabian motif. A large low table, surrounded by cushions and arm rests was placed near the back of the long narrow room.  
Duo wondered if there was going to be an entertainment as part of the hard wood floor was bare while the rest was covered by a large Ibizan carpet.

Quatre motioned to a Magunac who was standing in the shadows of one corner. He came close and offered the tray he held to Quatre. Quatre took a small loaf of bread from the tray, tore it into pieces and handed a piece to each of them keeping one for himself. He held a dish of salt in the other and dipped his bread in the salt. Duo, Heero and Trowa dipped their bread in the salt then they each took a bite.

Quatre put the bread back on the tray and picked up a pitcher of water. He poured water into a cup then handed it to Duo. Duo took a sip and handed it back, Quatre then passed the cup to Heero then to Trowa.

"Welcome to my humble accommodations. Please, be comfortable."

Duo realized with dismay that if he sat on one of the cushions he'd wrinkle his suit, possibly beyond repair. But Quatre led the way through a door concealed behind the curtains in the corner. Beyond the door was a normal banquet room with a round table with chairs.

"I know. It's silly, but I do like the old greeting. I also hate tables like that if I'm wearing a suit.  
They're nice if you're in robes but suits . . . not comfortable at all. Sit down. Sit down. Make yourselves comfortable."

Duo could tell that Quatre was dying to ask questions and was only holding off until the greeting was done and they were served coffee.

---

Quatre took a sip of coffee, sighed and announced, "I want a story from you. Duo, what happened,  
why did you refuse my call. What did I do to make you mad? Please. I need to know"

Duo rubbed his face. This was going to be hard. "Nothing. I couldn't afford it. I was running on fumes. Eating ration bars and drinking energy drinks or water. Cooking took thermal units so I didn't. I had to take it easy on the generators. They were failing."

"But I was paying . . . oh . . . oh my . . . oh, Duo, I'm so sorry. I forgot."

Duo patted Quatre's groping hand. "I know. You were paying from your end, but I had to pay on mine and I couldn't afford it."

Quatre had forgotten that ground-to-air (space) cost on both ends. The sender paid the bulk of the cost but the receiver had to pay too. Duo hadn't been able to accept his call.

"Oh, Duo I'm such a bad friend. Bad, bad. Careless. I don't blame you for being angry with me. I'm sorry."

Duo looked at Heero, asking with his eyes for help. "Quatre, what ever makes you think I'm mad at you?"

"You never called me back. I thought that if you were on Earth you'd call."

Duo bit at his lip. "Ok, Quatre. I'm going to have to tell you some things and you're not going to like them." Duo started at the beginning of the end, when he told Quatre that his personal things had been taken along with his ship, Quatre snarled. When he admitted that he'd been working as a welder's assistant, Quatre slammed his fist down on the table. When Duo told Quatre that his phone numbers changed so fast that Duo couldn't find a good one, Quatre announced that a certain secretary was in big trouble.

"Easy Q, the woman is nice. I couldn't even get to her. Seems I'm not on some list or other. But, it's all over now. We're back in touch. And . . ." Duo wibbled at Quatre, ""I'm hungry. Is the food coming any time soon?"

Heero poked Trowa and they both snickered. Quatre gave them an indignant look, gave the order that their food be served and turned to Duo again. "When the food comes, take whatever you want.  
It'll be served old style. If you deal with the Magunacs there's only so much modernity they'll stand.  
And we'll be having both tea and coffee."

Duo smiled. There was nothing like Quatre in full nurse mode, except Heero. He sighed happily.

---

The food was brought and placed in the middle of the table. There were traditional dishes and modern ones. Heero was pleased to see that most of them were meant to please Duo. Quatre did apologies right. He noticed spicy rice with almonds and raisins. Chicken roasted on a spit. Eggplant,  
cucumbers, tabouli, Beef in gravy. Onions grilled on an open fire. He gave up trying to figure out all the dishes and filled his plate.

Heero and Trowa watched Quatre with subdued amusement as he did his best to stuff Duo like a Thanksgiving turkey. He hovered, he put spoonfuls of dishes on his plate, he filled his coffee cup.  
Duo took this all in stride, until Quatre tried to tuck his napkin into his collar.

"Quatre, stop. You are forgiven." Duo smacked Quatre in the forehead with the palm of his hand.  
"Now. Hand me some more of that yellow rice. And sit down. You're makin' me nervous.""

Quatre sat much to Trowa's amusement. Trowa was watching Duo with Quatre and saw no signs that Duo was angry with Quatre. This relieved his mind. He guarded Quatre's peace of mind as zealously as he guarded his physical safety and his heart.

Quatre started trying to find a new subject of conversation. Trowa wasn't helping much and Heero,  
not at all. Both young men were, as Duo put it, "the strong silent type, clams even.' Quatre was wondering if kicking Trowa would make him look childish.

Duo, realizing what the problem was provided a new topic. ""Hey! Take a look." he held out one arm. "Never had a suit at all, much less one like this. Isn't it great?"

Quatre nodded. "Oh, yes. It's very nice. Excellent material and the color of your shirt goes very nicely with your eyes. Cashmere isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think." Duo turned to Heero who nodded once. "Ok. Cashmere, and the shirt, tie and pocket square are silk. And the socks. Who'd a thunk it? Silk socks. I'm used to cotton or that wicking stuff." Duo poked out a foot for examination. "And real leather shoes. My boots are leather and nylon. But I've never had leather shoes before." Duo thought for a second. "Come to think of it.  
I don't think I ever had shoes. Just sandals or boots. Or ship slippers."

Quatre shook his head. "I can't imagine that. I mean, no shoes?"

Duo shrugged. "Boots were better in the winter, and sandals were cooler in summer."

Heero broke in with, "I don't remember ever having sandals. Only shoes or boots. Trowa?"

"Cast offs. What ever I could find." Trowa sipped at his coffee, watching as expressions chased themselves across Quatre's face. "It's better now. I have three pairs of boots."

Quatre snarled at Trowa. Trowa smiled serenely back.

"But Trowa, you only have one pair of feet. How's that work?" Duo's wide eyed innocent expression made Heero snort tea up his nose. The resultant choking fit turned Quatre's attention to him instead. 

After some fluttering and fussing Quatre settled back in his seat. His upset either forgotten or controlled. Heero turned the conversation to his latest case and spent the rest of the evening explaining things and answering questions. Duo was animated, Trowa to the point and Quatre happy.

The evening ended with all parties satisfied that no one was mad at anyone. Duo and Heero had promised to visit Trowa and Quatre at their residence soon.

---

"Well, that went well. I'm glad Quat isn't mad at me. And Trowa? He's as silent as ever. But his face is more expressive. I could tell what he was thinking almost half the time. He's so in love with Quat that it isn't even funny. But it is sweet. And Quatre . . . if he was anymore in love back it'd be sappy. I wish. . . ." Duo trailed off. Heero wished too. He wished Duo had finished that sentence.

"Wish what? Tell me?" Heero was careful to make it a question.

"I wish. . . I wish we had that." Duo gazed out the window carefully avoiding Heero's eyes. Heero used the reflection in the dark window to see anyway. Duo looked wistful and, Heero realized that he was looking at him. yes!!

"Well, if you want something some time's you have to reach out and take it." Heero steered the car carefully around a roundabout. Some idiot was going the wrong way and he had to avoid a head on collision. ""Idiot. Where the hell did he learn to drive?"

Duo snorted. "Probably bought his license in a kiosk. Mmm . . . damn. I wish I had another piece of that baklava. Does he have it made special or what?"

Heero remarked absently. "He has one of the Mauganacs'' ladies make it. Imports it all over. Just for his own use. If you like it that much I'll see if I can't get him to send you some . . . no . . . on second thought you should ask him yourself. He'll love that."

"Ok. I'll call him in the morning. See if this new number works . . . I bet some heads will roll tomorrow too. I tried to tell that secretary that he wanted to hear from me but would she listen? Hell,  
noooooo. So . . ." Duo yawned widely. "Man I'm bushed. Are we there yet?"

Heero snickered at that childish question. "No, we''re not there yet . . . about ten minutes.  
Depending on traffic."

Duo settled back in his seat. "Ok." Heero was amazed and pleased to see Duo lean against the door and close his eyes. He was asleep and snoring softly before Heero turned his head back to traffic.  
Heero felt something in his chest unclench for the first time he could remember.

---

"Duo we're here. Wake up." Heero didn''t shake Duo, he didn't need to. Duo sat up alert and ready.

"I'm awake . . . um . . . oh, we're home. Good. I need to pee. Let's get going."

Heero nearly laughed out loud. Trust Duo to say something like that. He followed Duo to the door and turned to check the street. Duo checked the apartment. Neither one of them thought a thing about it.

"Um . . . Heero? I've still got a bunch of stuff to put up in the morning. Do you mind if I clear out this dresser?"

Heero shook his head. "No, go ahead. I'll get a box or something for you. Tomorrow. I'm bushed too."

Duo yawned and shrugged out of his jacket. "I need to hang this up nice. Where's the hangers"  
Heero handed Duo the hanger he'd brought from the SUV. Duo stripped out of the suit, hanging the pants and jacket on their hangers and putting them in the closet. "What about the shirt and socks? I have not the foggiest idea how to care for them."

Heero grimaced. "Hand wash. Cold water. Special soap. That's why I don't like it. Or dry clean,  
which is even worse. The smell never quite goes away."

Duo flapped a hand at Heero. "Don't sweat it. I'll do that. I don't mind. But I get sour cream raspberry Danish. Ok?"

"If that's all it takes to get you to hand wash this . . ." Heero handed Duo his shirt. "You're on. With double espresso as well." Heero found himself yawning. "Me for bed. See you in the morning"  
Heero tossed his jacket over his arm and picked up his shoes which he'd shed to take off his socks for Duo. He wandered down the hall to his lonely bed wishing Duo was joining him. Wishing he hadn't fixed the window, or the thermostat. 

Duo gazed at the empty door frame for several seconds, wishing he had the nerve to ask Heero to stay. chicken shit. He fiddled with the e-leash absently for a few seconds then went to bed.

---

Heero woke before Duo, having set his internal alarm clock. He slipped out the door and headed for the bakery. It didn't take him much time to get the desired pastry and coffee. When he pushed the apartment door open he smelled steam and shampoo.

"Duo! I'm back. Better come soon or the coffee will be cold." Heero put the pastries on the table and stuck his head into the bathroom. He was greeted with hanging, dripping shirts. But no Duo.

"I'm in here. You better come. Bring the stuff in here."

Heero fetched the breakfast and went into the office where he found Duo on the phone. He made a Who is it?" gesture and Duo mouthed, Pawn shop guy' at him then returned to his conversation.  
Duo seemed to Heero to be trying to get the man to do something.

When Duo hung up Heero waited until he had some coffee and a bite of his Danish. "Ok, you're fortified now. What's up?"

"Jason says that the repo man is going to come in with some stuff this afternoon. He says we should be there because he thinks some of my tools might be in the load. He also said that he's put tools he thinks might belong to me in lay-a-way. We're going to have to do some fancy foot work to prove that that asshole is taking more than he should. Most people don't know anything about tools, or ships."

Heero settled in his chair with a soft Hn'. ""Did Jason come up with a real name for this guy?" 

Duo shook his head. "No, all he' has is that street name. Jumbo. But that's not going to do us much good, legally. We need his real name."

Heero gave Duo a slightly disgusted look. "I know that. But I'm not good at getting street people to talk to me. They take one look at me and run. I've never figured that one out."

Duo nearly fell out of his chair, laughing so hard he nearly choked himself. When he got himself back under control, he told Heero, "Man, one look at you and they run? You can't figure it out? Ok.  
One, you''ve got a glare that could burn the finish off a shuttle. Two, your body set and posture scream cop. In capital letters. If you want them to talk to you, you have to come off as harmless.  
Which you're not. And you look it.""

Heero took exception to this. "Oh, yeah, and Shinigami is just one of the guys. Like you're not all kinds of dangerous too.""

Duo chuckled. "Ok, so you know me. But I can look harmless if I need to. It's an acquired skill."

Heero froze in place for a long moment. "Oh, I see. An acquired skill? Could I acquire it, do you think?"

Duo shrugged, turning his attention to his computer, "I don't see why not. It's just a matter of posture, attitude and . . . er . . . not glaring at everyone like you'd like to gut them. Easy."

Heero snorted. "Some of the people I glare at should be gutted."

"Well there's no denying that."

Heero and Duo both spent the morning doing research, Duo on the non-bonded pawn shop's history and transaction log. Heero on the specific legalities of repossession, with special attention to what they could and couldn't attach. He wasn't surprised to see that their man was overextending his authority by quite a bit. The problem was going to be proving that he didn't know better.

That was the problem of the ignorance of the law'' provisions. There were some very gray areas in the law, and some pure black and white. The ignorance clauses didn't apply to murder, outright theft, rape, drug dealing and that sort of thing. They applied to such things as sale of vehicles,  
repossession by non bank affiliated persons and bounty hunting in general. As well as some things that didn't apply here. Heero searched for some way to prove that their target knew what he was doing. It finally came down to getting him to implicate himself someway. Heero snarled in frustration. That wasn't going to be easy.

Duo looked up from his researches and stretched. "Problems? Can I do anything?"

Heero pointed to his computer which had at least a dozen threads open on it. "Read." Duo shrugged and started reading. Heero watched as he clicked through the windows quickly scrunching up his nose as he absorbed the rather confusing legalities. Heero couldn't help but notice how cute that was.

"Well, looks like we've really got our work cut out for us. Damn. I really want that guy. Not only for me, but for all the other guys he's ripped off. Fucker. Really, really want him, bad."

Heero took a sip of his now stone cold coffee, wrinkled his nose in disgust and remarked, "me too.  
Really, really. He did you wrong and I'm going to get your evens for you. You just wait and see."

Duo grumbled. "What am I? Chopped liver? I'll get my own evens. You can help. We have to get him to . . . hmmm. . . and. . . . Heero?"

"Hn."

"I have a plan. We got to call that bank."

---

After the call they had to actually visit the bank. Heero was all for dressing up in their suits until Duo pointed out that cashmere suit did not say what they wanted. They argued genially about what to wear for a while. Duo was trying to decide between BDU's and jean and a t-shirt. Heero finally put his foot down. "We'll wear these new things." Heero produced the newest UOD from ESUN military. "ECU's, very nice." At Duo's slightly puzzled look Heero added. "ESUN Combat Uniform." he went on to explain that they were fire proof 100 cotton and designed to carry everything they needed between them and the vest. Duo shrugged, he could get almost everything he needed in his braid and pockets. But Heero was so obviously delighted with his acquisition that Duo didn't have the heart to burst his bubble.

Instead he replied, "As TRU's go they're great. But if you expect to get anything out of street people you better not show up dressed like that." Heero gave him an arrested sort of expression. "You didn't. Did you? You did!" Duo gave Heero an exasperated look then had to laugh. "Never mind.  
We'll come back and change if we need to after we're terrorized the bank. Let's get dressed and go."

So they went to the bank dressed in military garb with Fugitive Retrieval Agent stenciled over the pocket of their shirts.

They were greeted at the door by a Senior Vice President. The one in charge of loans. And he looked a great deal less than happy.

"Come this way. I had a call from Mr. Winner. He asked me to extend all possible cooperation to you. I'm sure we can get to the bottom of all this. It's unfortunate. I'm not even sure we were supposed to repo that particular ship. I . . . er . . . come this way." The man positively wilted under the pressure of two steely glares. One cobalt blue the other bright amethyst. 

Duo followed the SVP with Heero right behind him. He was about to clear up the misunderstanding when Heero poked him gently in the ribs. Heero wanted to hear what the VP had to say.

Evidently the bank had started out with one repo man who'd farmed out some of his work. Then he'd gotten ill and turned running the business over to his son, who'd just hired two of the subcontractors to do all the work while he sat behind a desk and gave idiot orders. The subcontractors were both on the shady side. Nothing the bank could really point at but there were more and more complaints of abuses of one kind or another. The bank was losing customers as word got out that the repo men were crooked.

"So, you see, we need some kind of proof that Hensen is on the take or whatever he's doing."

Duo picked at a loose thread as he thought, then he shook his head. "The man's not on the take.  
He's out and out stealing. He's locking people out of their ships before they can get their personal possessions out. Then he's pawning their stuff. If they're lucky, they can get it back. Most can't afford to do that so they're just out. Tools they need to get some kind of job. Computers, MP3 players, personal pictures, you name it. It's wrong. And you're aiding and abetting him. When is the last time you really checked up on him? And who decides what to repo?"

The Vice-president managed to look ashamed. "Well, that's where we fell down on our job. We, the board of directors, didn''t do our job. We're supposed to review every repossession order, but what with recovering from the war and loans for new construction and . . . but that is no excuse at all.  
What we did was allow Hensen, Anderson and Jukes to review the files themselves and decide who should be listed. Then we didn't go over the lists. We just . . ."

"Did bad. Now you want us to clean up your mess. What about the people who've lost everything?  
What are you going to do about them?" Duo was pissed and didn't bother to hide it. "You just say oh, so sorry' and go on about your business? Not good enough."

The VP waved his hands about in distress. "No, no. Not at all. This is costing the bank a fortune.  
Every single person will be reimbursed for anything they can prove."

Heero snorted in disgust. "Prove? I'm anal as hell and I couldn't prove half of what I own. And I'm sure you're giving them the depreciated value of their things, right?"

"Well of course, why should we pay for them to get new things?"

Duo snarled in frustration. "Because, most of their things can't be replaced with second hand. My tools, for example. If you went in to a second hand place and tried to get stuff in the condition my things were in, you couldn't do it. I took real good care of my stuff. Pick up tools second hand and they're nearly always in terrible shape. And clothing is nearly worn out. And on and on. It's just not right. You should have to put people back in the same condition as they were before you took their stuff."

The VP looked upset. "I see. That puts a different complexion on things. We never thought of that.  
I'll have to organize another meeting of the board. In the mean time, I am asking you to get enough evidence on this man to incarcerate him. The pay will be your standard hourly rate plus a bonus if we convict him."

Heero was shaking his head before the man stopped speaking. ""Not a chance. The cost will be four hundred dollars an hour. And the bonus for providing evidence sufficient to convict him. I'm not getting screwed because your lawyers cut a deal with the guy. Or foul up the case. And I have a standard contract that you will sign without emendation. Or no deal."

The executive nearly pouted as his subterfuge was torpedoed. Specifying conviction was one way that clients cheated FRA's out of their pay. Heero had learned the hard way to avoid that particular pit fall. He had to smile as he watched the man read the contract that he had handed him. Quatre had written it.

"Who wrote this? It's comprehensive and covers things I didn't think of."

"Winner."

"I see. Well, I'll send it down to legal for approval. It shouldn't take long."

Duo sat jerking his leg while they waited for the contract to come back up from legal. Heero just sat,  
expressionless, staring at the executive who could only sit and sweat. He was on the hot seat as he was the one who'd decided to just let the repo company do his work. The board hadn't really realized what was going on until they were already in hot water. Now there were complaints and questions. Not the sort of thing a bank really wants.

---

When the contract came back, it came with a legal aid. He wanted to go over the changes to the contract before it was signed. Heero took the contract and, without looking at it, tore it into confetti.  
"I said without emendation. And I meant it. You don't seem to get the drift. We're pulling your chestnuts out of the fire, and I'm making sure you don't screw us over. So either sign the damn thing or don't. But quit fucking with us."

"Well, you insolent little rat. I'll have your job. We'll be in touch with your boss and he'll send you back into the gutter you crawled out of."

Heero started to say something but Duo interrupted him. "Come on, Heero. We don't need them. All we have to do is prove our accusations and we've got them all by their short and curlies. And I,  
personally will give them a twist. I got some ideas. You wanna stay here and be abused by that paper pusher, fine. I'll see ya on tha' flip side."

Heero just snorted and headed for the door. "Sorry, I may be a street rat, but I'm your only hope.  
Deal. Or don't. The price just doubled and the bonus is to be put in escrow. It needs to be six figures and the first one better not be one."

There was some sputtering on the part of the legal aid and the VP. Heero just continued on his steady way to the door with Duo dogging his heels. They didn't even get all the way through the first set of doors into the lobby before a Senior Vice President stopped them.

"Excuse me. Are you Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell?" Duo glared, Heero grunted. "I assume that means yes."

"Yes" Heero stopped long enough to survey the man. "What do you want?"

"I'd like for you to come to my office. We need to talk."

Duo made an irritated sound. The man turned his gaze to Duo and started to say something, but Duo had had it.

"Look. We don't need to talk. You need to brow beat and manipulate us. We need you to fuck off.  
So. . ."

Heero just pulled another copy of the contract from the bellows pocket on his thigh. He handed it to the SVP and announced. "Your man has our conditions but I'll tell you too." He went on to repeat his words to the other VP ending, "No changes to the contract, not so much as a comma. You mess up and that's it. No further contact will be accepted. Frankly, you're all on my shit list. You repoed my partners ship. Without warning and left him stranded with no way to contact any of us for help.  
Now . . . we're going. Call me here. You have 48 hours."

Heero handed the official his card and, executing a perfect heel and toe turn, marched to the door,  
back straight. Duo shadowed him, in perfect form, his braid swinging across his ramrod straight back.

---

"Well, doesn't that just put the spanner in the works. Heero, I want those guys worse than ever. And that . . . official whatever he is. I want his ass on a platter too." Duo gritted his teeth in fury.

"You'll have em if I have anything to say about it. All we need is proof. And I intend to get it.  
Come on. There''s a coffee house just over there." Heero pointed across the square. "I'll get you a cup of that mud you like. We'll make some plans. How we're going to get . . ." Heero turned around and walked off, confident that Duo would follow. 

Duo did follow, thinking hard.

They seated themselves in the caf┌ and waited for the server to come give them menus. Duo picked at his lower lip still thinking. When a hand entered his field of vision, catching his wrist, he flinched.

"Sorry. Stop that, you'll make it bleed. You''re thinking so hard I can smell insulation burning.  
What?"

Duo swatted irritably at Heero's hand. "Leggo. I'm thinkn' I need ta ask some questions here and there. Need ta see a guy bout a guy. Only. . . you can't come with. An'' I dun like it."

"I'll back you up. I have a wire that even some really sophisticated equipment can't find. All you have to do is say the safe word and I'll be there in seconds."

Duo nodded absently. "Ya, sure. Great. I just have to get in touch with . . ." Duo turned wide eyes to Heero. "Oh, shit . . . Howard! He's gonna rip me a new one. I . . . fuckityfuckfuck. Dammit. When he finds out that I got my ship repoed he's never gonna speak ta me again. I'm so dead."

Heero patted Duo on the shoulder. "Don't freak out on me. If there's a problem with Howard, I'll help you with it. Just calm down. And as to losing your ship. I've still got some . . . how many payments were you behind?"

Duo took his coffee from the server and took a fortifying sip. ""Lemme think. I made a payment after that run from L3 to . . . mmm . . . and . . . well, two and the third was due in three days. I hadn't had any extensions and my insurance was up to date . . . I just had fuel on-loaded too. And the kicker is . . . they never sent me a notice of late payment. Not once. Nor any demand to produce.  
You know they have to send in a thirty-day notice. And a sixty and ninety-day one. I never got any of those. No emails, no snail mail. Hand delivery or nothin'. They blindsided me. And Howard will want to know why the hell I didn't ask him for help or use Oz money or somethin'. I''m not lookin'  
forward ta havin' him chew out around it and let it fall out. Man, I am so toast."

Heero managed to decipher most of this tirade and settled back in his chair to sip his tea and think.  
"Duo, calm down. The first thing you need to do is email him. Just tell him the truth, reassure him that you're ok and with me. Then we'll see if he might have some ideas of what to do to catch our quarry. Ok?"

Duo sipped more coffee, putting his mind to calming down and thinking about what he needed to tell Howard and how to not get his head bitten off by the old grouch. And they still had to go see Jason.

---

Jason turned around when the door buzzer zinged. Heero stood in the door and waited as Duo entered the main part of the shop. He nodded to them and returned to the customer he was waiting on. When he got the woman out the door, he sighed with relief. She was a talker and would stay for hours if he didn't have another customer.

"Hey. Glad to see you, in more ways than one. She'll talk the hind leg off a brass donkey. Lonely, is all. So . . . here's what I managed to get hold of. And Jumbo called off this afternoon. He's up to something bad for someone. But . . ." Jason opened the door to the lay away area and pointed to some tools. "There you are. They all have a crescent moon on them." Duo grumbled. It's a scythe'  
but both Jason and Heero ignored him.

Heero let Duo go over the tools and sighed when Duo announced that most of the tools were his.  
The few things that weren't had a stamped mark on them.

"Yup, that's all mine, except what I put aside. How do I get possession of it without getting you fired?"

Jason shrugged. "You have to prove in court that it's yours, or buy it back. I'd suggest buying it back. Court will impound them all and take forever. That set of micro tools will never survive police impound. Some idiot will decide that he'll just borrow that little screwdriver and someone else will borrow something else and they'll never get back in the case. I looked at the price the boss has on it and I'll take 10 off for cash. And another 5 because you're officials. Bounty Hunters count as far as I'm concerned. And, since I'm quitting, I'm taking another . . . oh . . . 5 off because I hate my boss. So."" He led the way to the register. "I'll ring you up."

Duo eyed the total on the register with disbelief, he was going to pay less that 10 of what his tools were worth. Not that he was complaining, much. He shouldn't have had to pay anything, but 10  
was better than having to buy new.

Heero and Duo both leaned on the counter and listened as Jason told them everything he had found out. Although it wasn't much. All he knew was Jumbo had an in somewhere or other. He could find out who was borderline and who was in really deep. Then he took advantage of his cachet from the bank and somehow managed to, as Jason put it, do his evil thing' and repo a ship.

Jason allowed as how he could stay at the pawn shop for another week at most. He was hunting for another job, which wasn't easy with the hours he worked. He had back up money enough for three weeks then he was going to be in trouble. But he was sure he could find a job before he ran out of money.

Heero just handed him a card. "Go here. They'll help you find a job. But you have to keep it on your own."

Jason took the card and tucked it in his pocket. ""Thanks. I'll go there tomorrow. I'm off and it's the official start of my job hunt. I'll give notice . . . Next week?""

Heero shrugged. "It's up to you. I'd appreciate it if you could stay as long as possible. Without jeopardizing your financial stability."

Duo smiled at Jason pouring friendliness out like sunshine. "Thanks man. Keep an eye out for more of my tools will ya. And if you need help, call me at this number, it s my cell. I'll do what I can."

Jason took that card too and put it with the other. "Sure. You're welcome. I like this actually. Get to be a good citizen and get my evens at the same time. Guy's a bad boss. Pay''s good, but my name ain't boy' and hate a thief. I told him I wouldn't work for a fence when I took this shit job. He swore he never received hot goods." Jason shrugged. "So much for that, and me. You guys better go.  
He's due in in a few. And he knows you." Jason nodded at Heero, so Heero helped Duo put his retrieved tools in the SUV.

"We'll leave these in the car for now. Ok?"" Heero headed for the drivers side.

Duo crawled into the passenger side and sighed. "Yeah. That's fine. Those three cases have all my micro tools and mini tools. I had a full set of woodworking tools and hand tools. Ratchets and sockets. All that stuff. None of that has showed up yet. Probably a couple of thousand dollars worth."

Duo started to relax then stiffened. "Shit. I still have to write that mail to Howard. Man, I'm gonna need coffee. Lots of it."" He slumped into a dejected hump against the door. Heero just drove,  
deciding that the best he could do for Duo in this case was keep the coffee flowing.

---

Duo finally finished his third cup of coffee and his rather lengthy email. He'd settled at their table with his computer and written his explanation to Howard. Heero had seen to it that his cup was always full as Duo squirmed his way through the composition.

When he finished his email and clicked send' Duo leaned back in his chair and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Well, that's that. And now all I have to do is wait for Howard to answer. And go pee.  
Dammit, Heero, why'd you give me so much coffee?"

Heero shouted, "Because you needed it?" at Duo's retreating back then cracked up. He couldn't help it. Duo had looked so indignant.

Duo finished his business and washed his hands. He swiped one still wet hand over his face then dried it and his hands. He smelled the towel and sighed. Real cotton instead of micro fiber, washed with water instead of cleaned in a sonic. He sighed. He'd never expected such luxury when Heero had left him. He didn't realize he'd moaned until Heero hurried into the room.

"Duo, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? What can I do?"

Duo turned around and punched Heero in the stomach, Heero grunted, more in surprise than anything else.

"You left me you shit. Just gone . . . away. Ass hole! Why did you do that? You could at least have said bye. Or something . . . dammit!"" Duo swiped at tear streaked cheeks with one hand and clutched Heero's shirt with the other.

Heero realized that this was no time to be logical, explaining anything would only make Duo worse.  
So he took the wise way out, he groveled.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. Please forgive me. I just. . . I did miss you. I didn't want to go. I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry. . . ." With each sorry Heero stroked Duo's heaving back. He pulled Duo down onto the floor and rocked him, well aware that this storm had been a long time coming. Duo sobbed until he had hiccups then shuddered to a sniffling puddle of hair and sorrow.

Heero wet a wash cloth and wiped Duo's face. "Now. Better? I hope so. Do you really want another explanation or do you remember what I told you before? Duo? . . ." Duo looked at him with reddened eyes. "I really am sorry. I would have told you what was happening if I''d known myself.  
But I couldn't. J wasn't taking any chances on someone stopping me and breaking the sleeper command. He wanted to undo my conditioning, fix me. As if I was a toy or something." Heero couldn't help but sound indignant at that thought. "I'm sorry. Really. Forgive me?"

Duo sighed and put his aching head on Heero's chest. Heero cuddled and comforted him as best he could. He felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Duo stirred after a few moments and sniffled. "Sorry. Man, I didn't see that coming. I never had a melt down like that before. I guess I'm going crazy. Sorry." Duo rubbed his aching temples and struggled to sit up.

Heero let Duo go and helped him to sit up. "That's ok. You've been under considerable pressure for some time. Now that you don't have to keep it together to survive, you're going to find yourself falling apart a bit. And you're not crazy. Crazy people swear they're normal. Here." Heero handed Duo the wash cloth. ""Rinse that out, go lie down on the couch and put it on your head. I'll make tea . . . And check to see if Howard has replied yet."

Duo groaned dramatically, then announced. "I'm not up to reading an ass chewing from him right now. Just . . . print it out . . . no! On second thought, don't. It'll set the printer on fire. I'll read it when my head stops aching."

Heero just followed the babbling man to the couch where he dropped an afghan over his legs. He rubbed his own face then went to make tea. Duo''s sobbing had nearly torn his heart out, now all he wanted was tea and ibuprofen, not necessarily in that order. He poured some water, dumped pills into his palm and swallowed them. He set out two more in a little sauce dish on the tea tray along with a glass of water.

The tea kettle whistled and he poured water over the leaves. He finished putting cups and things on the tray as he waited for the tea to steep.

"Here. Tea, headache pills and cookies. Or biscuits. Which ever. Sit up." Heero helped Duo sit upright tucking a pillow behind him to brace his back.

Duo accepted the pills and water, popping the pills in his mouth and gulping the water thirstily.  
Heero poured tea and added sugar. Putting the cup and saucer on the table within Duo's reach he settled back with his own cup and waited for Duo to collect himself.

"Ok. I'm semi coherent now. I'm sorry I punched you. You ok?" Heero gave Duo an amused look and nodded. ""I can't believe I'm all crying in the bathroom like some girl. Dammit. I'm falling apart." Duo held up a hand. "I know. I already said that once. But . . . god . . . I feel like such a fool.""

"Don't. You should have seen me during my retraining. I cried, lost my temper over nothing." At Duo's raised eye brow, Heero nodded vigorously. "I did. I lost my temper one time because the tea was too hot. It's part of the recovery process. I'd suppressed emotions for so long I didn't know how to deal with them. So I had to learn how to deal. I'll never be one of those kissyhuggy types like Quatre. But I do like a bit of a hug once in a while. Or more, from the right person.""

Duo ran his hand over his braid then started tickling his chin with the end of it. Heero wished he would tickle him with it. He sighed. "I'm tired now. I think I'll take a nap. And . . . Heero?" Heero just grunted. "Am I . . . maybe . . . the right person?"

Heero froze for so long that Duo was afraid that he'd offended him. "Yes. I think you might be"  
Duo sighed with relief. ""Go to sleep. I'll check the mail." Duo settled down to sleep tugging the afghan up to his chin. Heero went to check mail., feeling foolish because he still hadn't worked up the nerve to say anything to Duo. 

Since there was a pile of mail, Heero decided to work his way through as much as he could before supper, or Howard's reply. Whichever came first. As he worked Heero tried to decide how he felt.  
All he could come up with was relieved. Duo wanted to be with him.

---

Duo slept for most of the afternoon, his still weakened system recovering from the excitement of his near collapse. Heero checked on him from time to time but let him sleep himself out.

Duo woke near four in the afternoon, his growling stomach making too much noise for him to sleep any longer. He tossed the afghan aside and stood, wondering where Heero was. He went in search of him and found him half asleep at his computer.

"Heero. Heero? Wake up. Come on." Duo stood in the door and called Heero softly. He didn't want a punch in the face caused by waking Heero up too suddenly. His reflexes were as good as ever.

Heero flinched, jerked and the snuffled softly. He stretched and yawned grumbling softly. "I'm awake. I was just resting my eyes." Duo nearly fell down laughing. "Well, I was. No message from Howard yet. I'm worried."

Duo stiffened. "You think something may have happened to him?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "That old goat? Not a chance . . . what I'm worried about is him coming here and kicking your ass personally. You know how he is."

Duo scrunched up his nose. Yeah, I do. Well, if he does I'll just have to take it. I deserve it after all.  
I couldn't even get a message to him. They kicked me off the docks. Out of the port. No ship, no berth. No anything . . . hey! How'd they do that? I should have been able to be on the grounds if I wanted to. Something's rotten somewhere. I''m smelling . . . I'm not sure what. What the hell is going on?""

Heero shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I intend to find out. Probably some thing Jumbo did . . . so. . .  
now we need to make some contacts at the port. Who? How? Got any ideas?"

Duo nibbled at his lower lip, making Heero crazy. "Gossip a bit. Sniff around. I can find out something, I'm sure. Well, if I could get a pass. I could wander around with a box asking where the dock it's supposed to be delivered to is. One, make pass. Two, make proper box. Three, find the most difficult to find pad. . . So when do you want to start?" 

"As soon as I find out where the two most out of the way bays are. Why do you call them pads?"

Duo leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head. "It comes from landing pad. Don't know why they call them that. Couldn't land on one for anything. Two? You gonna give it a try?""

Heero tapped at his computer, making the passes. "Yeah. Laminate these please. "Heero handed the two cards he'd plucked from his printer to Duo. He turned back to his computer to search for the required out of the way, hard to find bays.

---

Duo grumbled. He hated ties, but they'd found out that every delivery company in town made their people wear one. Thank god they were clip ons. At least he didn't feel like he was strangling. Nor did he have to be concerned about someone deciding that it made a good handle or noose.

Heero wasn't that concerned about a tie. He was more worried about his ability to carry on a conversation with someone. He knew what he wanted to know but how was he to get the information without asking questions?

Duo smiled to himself, he could practically hear Heero's mental wheels turning. He decided to wait until they got to the port before he made his suggestion.

The drive to the port was different in the light of day. They could see the industrial parks situated around the port. The land for four miles around the port was zoned industrial. Housing wasn't allowed, not even apartments. Duo never had been able to understand why people would build housing in a crash zone, then complain about engine noise and sonic booms.

He shrugged that off as inconsequential and returned to the business at hand. They got through the gates by simply showing ID. No one at the gate had any reason to suspect that they were anything but what they looked like and having their real names on the lists wouldn't make any difference to their mission.

When Heero parked Duo immediately hopped out and pulled their boxes from the back. "Come on.  
Let's get on the move. We need to keep each contact short until we find someone willing to talk. It shouldn't take long. Most of the desk jockeys around here are bored to death. You kind of stand back for this first contact and see what I do. Ok?"

Heero just grunted, he was in mission mode now and was going to be nearly mute until Duo got him relaxed and in character. Once that was achieved Heero would be able to do whatever he needed to do. Duo knew that if he could give Heero an example of how to do what was needed Heero could mimic it. He wasn''t stupid, just asocial. Duo cursed J again.

They headed in the opposite direction of their supposed targets. Duo kept an eye out for someone at a desk. Someone obviously stuck there for whatever reason. That was the kind of person who would like to gossip just to relieve their tedium. All they had to do was talk to them enough to prim the pump so to speak.

"There. That guy is so obviously bored out of his mind, it's not even funny. Just kind of hang back,  
hold both the boxes. I''ll pass you off as a trainee. Just watch and listen. Who knows, we might even get lucky and get the intel first bang out of the bottle. Come on."

Duo walked up to the desk. His target looked up and gave him a hesitant half smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where berth . . . um . . . 24-41-3 is? The numbers are all scrambled around here. Never saw such a rabbit warren."

The man snorted. "Yeah, my boss is always tellin' me, Tony, the man that laid out the addresses around here was drunk and used a pretzel as a straight edge.' that berth is clear across the lot from here. Nearly a mile. But you can't go straight. That would put you crossing the runways. Can't do that. Get run over. So . . . um . . . "

Duo worried at his lip. "Man that sucks. I've got a trainee with me and all. And I'd like to have lunch for once."" He leaned on the desk and remarked in a companionable way. "So, what the hell are you doin' stuck clear out here?"

The man made a face. "There's been some trouble with refueling. I'm supposed to make sure that all the permits are in order before the fueling truck goes to a ship. You ever deal with spacers"  
Duo just shrugged noncommittally. "Well, let me tell you. The good ones are great. The bad ones will shoot on sight. And that creepy repo guy is always asking who's got fuel and who doesn't."

Duo raised an eye brow and risked a quick glance at Heero. Heero crept a little closer, hoping their informant didn't spook.

"Yeah? What's that all about?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't have a clue. I just don''t like him hanging around. He's just . . . if I could put my finger on it, I could explain it. Just creepy is all."

Duo knew he wasn't going to get any more information out of Tony but he hung around a little while longer to avoid suspicion. When they''d visited for about five more minutes, Duo gave Heero the prearranged signal. Heero cleared his throat, then asked. "Excuse me. You said you wanted to get lunch today. Don't you think we better get these delivered?""

Duo rolled his eyes at Tony and nodded. "Sure, man. Just let Tony give us the directions."

Tony gave Duo a sympathetic look and the required directions. Duo thanked him and they headed off in the right direction.

As soon as they were out of his sight they split up. Duo headed in the direction of one berth from which a ship had been repossessed. Heero went to the berth where Duo's ship had been. They were hoping that someone on the berth crews knew something useful.

---

Duo wandered into the bay and looked around. He didn't see anyone but that didn't mean much.  
Half the time the crews were in the back of the bays in the machine shops, trying to make something for a ship that was out dated enough that parts weren't readily available.

"Hello! Yoo-hoo!" Duo just stood and hollered. It wouldn't do any good to try to run someone down. They always wound up playing tag.

"Back here! Come on back. My hands are full."

Duo headed back to the back carrying his dummy package. He stuck his head into the machine shop and sure enough there was a man in there working on some part. He turned his head and invited Duo in with a gimme a hand here.'

Duo obligingly reached out and took hold of the whatever it was at the point the man indicated. He held it until the machinist was done then examined it.

"Rotor core? What for?"

"Generator on a garbage scow of a ship that came in couple of days ago. That ship is prime junk.  
Here." The man handed Duo a rag to wipe the turning grease off his hands with. "Name's Doyle.  
What can I do ya for?"

Duo handed Doyle his clip board with the delivery receipt on it. "Need to find that bay. Help?"

"Sure thing kid. It's clear across the port from here. Come sit a spell, I'll see if I can't find a damn map somewhere."

Duo followed the man farther into the back and settled at the small table, accepted a soda and waited. The man finally came back with a map and a pen. He sat down and started talking.

"Let me see, now. You're here." He circled a spot with the pen. "And you want to be here." He circled another spot. "But you can't go straight across the port. You'll get yourself killed. So what you want to do is go this way." He started drawing a line on the map. Duo watched.

When the man was finally done, Duo examined the map and thanked him. "Thanks, man. I don't think I'd ever have found it. I've got to get that package delivered and get back to the shop . . . um. .  
. you said that ship was prime junk? What's that mean?"

Doyle, sensing a new ear, limbered up his vocal cords with a gulp of soda. "Well, now. Here's the way it is. There's fixer uppers. Ships you can fix with a lot of elbow grease and a little money. Then there's prime junk. Ships that are what ya call money pits. Ya cun toss money at em till hell freezes over an' they're still junk. That's one a' them. New paint, few parts. It'll run good enough, but it'll break down before you know it. Suckered quite a few with it. See. I don't own that piece of shit and I wouldn't do this but I'm a con an' I got no choice. Got a wife and a daughter in college. So, I'm screwed. If I had the right contacts I''d squeal like a pig in a fence. But I'm not hooked up. So what am I supposed to do?"

Duo gave him his best wide eyed innocent look. "But surely if you told the port authorities they'd do something, wouldn't they?"

"Why? Every time someone registers that ship, they pay the registering port a fee. So . . . they'd be cutting into one of their primary sources of income. Solid, we keep it all' income. They get berthing fees and all that but they have to be shared with the crews and who all. See? Besides that, who's gonna believe me."

Duo did and snarled to himself, to Doyle he showed his tell me more' look. "I do. Isn't there something the bank could do?"

Doyle snorted so hard Duo though he might choke. "The bank? Are you completely innocent?  
Wouldn't think so with that on." He pointed to the e-leash on Duo's wrist. "Why would the bank want to do anything? They repo the ship and sell it again. They get the payments some poor schmuck comes up with. It breaks down, he can't pay because he had to buy parts. So they repo it again and again. Round and round. Why would they break that cycle. It's to their advantage."

Duo flushed, pulled his sleeve down and shook his head. "It seems sort of . . . dishonest or . . .  
something."

"Yeah. And I'd love to figure out how to get it stopped. But I'd lose my job. Well, shit."

Duo eyed the man for a moment. "Yeah?"

"I hate to be rude, but that's my boss. You better get on your way."

Duo didn't argue with Doyle, he just scooted into the hall and headed for the open bay. He didn't go in though. He stood where he could hear, eavesdropping shamelessly. What he heard was an earful.  
Doyle''s boss was on him to finish his work as quickly as possible, so they could sell the ship at the next auction which was in four days. Doyle said it could be done, with over time. His boss told him he could have all the over time he needed. Doyle went back to work, muttering curses and slamming things. Duo hustled himself out before the boss saw him.

---

Heero hovered doubtfully in the door of the bay, he wasn't sure how to find anyone and didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. He was sure he wouldn't get any gossip if he antagonized the crew.

He saw a woman striding across the back of the bay, so he called to her, "excuse me? Hello. Could you help me please?"

The woman turned his way without a word. When she got near, she said in an annoyed tone of voice. "We aren't expecting a package. Especially not one that small. You're in the wrong place."

Heero wondered for a moment how to handle this one, then he shrugged and sighed. "Man don't I know it. If I get booted one more time, I'm gonna feel like a lost puppy. Sorry I bothered you."

The woman ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Sorry. Come here. We're all a little on edge.  
What's the problem?""

Heero handed her the clipboard Duo had fixed for him. "See. I'm supposed to deliver this here . . . but I can't find it. And everyone's just all . . . you're not supposed to be here, go away. And I'm so going to be in trouble if I don't get back to my training partner. He's nice, he's really good and friendly. I'm not so much. Friendly that is. And . . . I'm babbling. I don't usually but if I lose this job . . . well, I'm not sure what will happen. So . . ." 

The woman cut him off in mid babble, much to his relief, he was about to run out of anything to say.  
"Ok, ok. Stick a cork in it, will you? I'll . . . ok . . . no wonder you can't find it. That''s purgatory.  
The middle of somewhere else. I'll give you directions. But you need to get out of here fairly quick."

Heero ducked his head. "I'm sorry . . ." Heero got a look at her name, stenciled over her pocket.  
"Sonya. I know I'm a bother. But I really appreciate your help . . . you got problems?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Just . . . this bay is making the crew nervous. The last ship that was here got repoed. We're up on payments but you never know with ground pounders. No offence intended.""

Heero gave her a quick nervous smile. "None taken. But how . . . I mean. Why? Shit."

Sonya laughed. "The poor guy got behind in his payments and the bank called in his loan. He must not have had contact for a while. The banks usually give 48 hours for the skipper to get in touch and give an explanation. If you've had hard luck sometimes they'll give an extension. Young kid,  
probably didn't know about that. So the repo guy skinned him good. Poor kid. Don't know what happened to him, but we got most of his tools off ship before the repo guy made it. We couldn't get into his quarters, can't over extend our cachet that much. But we tried. If we ever get hold of him,  
he'll be glad to have them. Until then? We keep them in a locker here."

"I don't understand. If you're a ship''s crew. How is it that you're here and have tools that belong to another . . . ok . . ."

Sonya was grinning at him. "We got here just as the asshole was repoing the ship. Couldn't get past the security system. We didn''t know what was going on so we helped him get in. Found out too late to stop him but we managed to get hold of the tools. Lucky the guy kept them in a locker. We just boosted the whole thing. Haven't even opened it. I just hope the guy forgives us. As to why we're still here. Got a busted hydrogen pump. Parts take forever. Especially for this old girl. "

Heero nodded his understanding then took a chance. "Who was the captain of that ship?"

"Not sure. Used the name D. Maxwell. Could stand for anything. We looked him up in ships registry but all we found was Maxwell, D." She pronounced the comma and period. "And that's not much help. We tried everything we could to find out more but the repo guy and the space port are both stone walling us. Been . . . two . . . three months now? Maybe more. Kinda lost track. We're working like navies to get this bucket of bolts back in space."

Someone yelled from the back of the bay and Sonya yelled back, ""Coming! Keep your shirt on"  
Turning to Heero she gave him quick directions to the address then said. "You look like a nice kid.  
You go on now. And don't let some old coot make you feel bad. Bye." She hurried off and Heero stood for a moment wondering what to do now.

Deciding against trying to figure it out for himself, Heero called Duo, told him everything he'd found out and set up a meeting place. Duo told Heero he had one more stop he wanted to make, it would take fifteen or twenty minutes then he'd be there. Heero hung up and worried at his lower lip for a second. He decided that Duo was a big boy and didn't need his hand held, no matter how much he, Heero, really wanted to.

---

Duo finished his gossip with the crewman and headed for the meeting with Heero. He was still digesting some of the things he'd been told things weren't adding up and he was trying to puzzle out exactly what was going on. He wasn't paying proper attention to where he was going and ran right into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me. I'm sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going."

The man he'd run into was fairly tall and slender. He was also security, port security. If he decided to scan Duo's ID, he was busted. shit

"That's ok. You look confused. You lost?"

Duo nodded putting on his most engaging smile. "Yeah. Lost, all right. And in a shit load of trouble if I don't meet my partner. He's lost too. We're supposed to meet at bay . . . um"

Duo handed the security man a slip of paper he'd written the bay number on. "This one. It's right over there." Duo pointed, the security man turned to look in that direction and saw Heero, who was wondering if he should intervene in some way.

"And there's your friend. Better get with him and make your delivery. You'll be in deep shit if one of the sticklers catches you here, your ID is good but not that good. . ." the man started to stroll away but turned back. "Colonel Maxwell"

Duo nearly fell over. Seeing the look Heero hurried to him. ""Duo? What did he say? What's wrong"

"He knew me. I don't like that. Even though I was on vid during the war, most people don't recognize me. My face was too swollen and bruised." Heero winced. "Stop that. Water under the dam. Or over the bridge. Anyway. It gives me the creeps when that happens. He didn't seem like he was going to bust me." Duo took a deep breath. "I got all the intel I'm gonna, I think. What about you?"

Heero agreed with Duo so he just headed for their vehicle. ""Hump. We'll compare notes when we get home. Ok?"

"Sure. I'm bushed anyway." Duo trailed after Heero, admiring the view.

---

They stopped at a carry away place and picked up some supper. Duo grumbled about that, claiming that they had spent enough money to buy food for a week on one meal. Heero just shrugged. He didn't feel like cooking and Duo wasn't up to it yet.

Duo was visibly drooping already. He had to admit that he didn''t feel like making anything so he quit grumbling. But he vowed that as soon as he was back on his feet he was taking over cooking.  
He wasn't going to live on carry out and soup and sandwiches forever.

Heero unlocked the door and made his safety sweep, Duo headed directly for the kitchen with the food. By the time Heero was done, Duo had the food set out on the table along with the plates and flatware.

Heero washed his hands at the kitchen sink and then settled in his chair. He looked at the lay out without emotion. There was a roast chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and rolls. Duo had insisted on apple pie for desert and Heero hadn't had the heart to refuse him. Besides he could still use a good fifteen pounds back.

Heero was worried about Duo's weight still. And his general condition. He tired too easily and always seemed to be cold.

In fact, Duo was shivering slightly right now. And he looked ready to drop.

"Duo, sit down. You set it out, it's only fair that I clean up. Just sit there. I'll make you some tea and stick the dishes in the washer. How's that?"

Duo shivered and sighed. "I'm cold again. When I get tired, I get cold. Heero?"

Heero came over to Duo. He sounded so sad that Heero was worried. "Yes? What is it?"

"You think I'm ever going to be well?"

Heero put one arm around Duo's shoulders. "Sure you are. You just ran yourself down so badly that it's going to take a while for you to recover. I admit that I'm a little worried about your weight. You should weigh at least fifteen pounds more than you do. And you don''t eat nearly enough. I don't want you to make yourself sick by stuffing yourself, but do you think if I got it you could eat a little more?"

Duo patted Heero's hand, which was resting on his chest. "No. I'm full. But I'll try to eat more. A little more at each meal until I'm eating what I should. I'm working on it. I really don't need another bout of puking. And maybe a couple of snacks." Heero flinched as the kettle screamed at him. "Oh,  
tea. Two spoons of sugar, please." Duo didn't like that much sugar but he knew he needed it.

Heero shuddered, but put it in the cup, he added boiling water to the cup and dropped a tea bag in.  
He wasn't that fond of bag tea but Duo couldn't have cared less. Heero knew that Duo would rather have had coffee but the caffeine wasn't that good for him. Especially in his debilitated condition. So tea it was, sugar and all. 

Heero set the cup in front of Duo and went back to his cleaning. He closed all the containers and put them in the fridge. He eyed the chicken and then started to toss the carcasse away. Duo stopped him.

"Hey! Don't do that! There's still plenty of meat on that. Here, give it. I'll pick it."

Heero eyed the chicken doubtfully. "Um . . . Duo? Didn''t we already pick it? I mean, there it is."

Duo took the platter from Heero with a slightly amused air. ""I'll pick the meat off the bones. We can have chicken and noodles or chicken salad or . . . something. It's a sin to waste." Duo settled back in his chair with the carcasse and a container. Heero finished wiping down the counters then went to sit across from Duo watching as he completed the chore of removing the meat from the bones. When he was finished Heero told him to wash his hands then turned to put the chicken in the fridge with the rest of the leftovers. 

He heard a clatter and turned to see Duo clinging to the edge of the counter slowly sliding toward the floor.

"Duo! What the hell? Let me help you. What hurts?" Heero grabbed Duo around the waist and helped him to a chair.

"Dammit! . . . one minute I'm fine, the next I''m dizzy as hell. What's going on?"

Heero shook his head. "I don't know. Your blood sugar is out of whack. But I'm not sure how, or what to do about it. I think you should see a doctor."

Duo refused flatly. He wasn't sick, he claimed, just tired. He'd take a nap and be fine. Heero decided not to fuss him, but keep an eye on him. If this happened again he was going to the doctor if Heero had to tie him up and drag him.

"Ok. No doctor this time. But if it happens again, you''re going. Understand?"

Duo grimaced but agreed. "Yes, mother. I'll go." Duo caught sight of Heero's worried expression and relented. "No. Really, Heero, if it happens again, I'll go to the walk in clinic. I swear"  
Heero helped Duo to the couch, even thought he insisted that he didn't need it. Then he announced that he was going out.

Duo pulled his favorite, and only, afghan to his chin and watched Heero stride out the door, pulling on his jacket as he went.

---

Heero left the apartment and headed for the nearby walk in clinic. He hadn't picked this building without checking out all the nearby facilities. He needed information and he wanted it now. What better place than the clinic?

Heero planned out what he was going to say carefully. He didn''t want the doctor to think he was talking about himself so he decided his best bet was telling the absolute truth and hoping the doctor 1) believed him and 2) could help him without actually seeing Duo.

The doctor came into the small examination room and raised an eye brow. "I thought you understood that I need you undressed for the examination."

Heero cleared his throat. "I know. But . . . this is very difficult and a little weird. My friend is ill and he won't come in. I think he's afraid that he's sicker than he really is and doesn't want to be told so." The doctor's professional look faded slightly into the beginnings of disbelief. "Really. I know this sounds like one of those my friend's second cousin once removed' stories, but it's not." Heero sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "My name is Heero Yuy, and the man I'm worried about is Duo Maxwell. I'll start from the beginning . . ."" Heero managed to get through the story without unduly antagonizing the doctor.

When he finished the doctor eyed him for a long moment, then remarked. "Well, matching what you're telling me with your physical appearance, you're telling the truth. So . . . what you need to do is check his blood sugar. If it's too high, you get him in here if you have to drag him kicking and screaming." Heero smiled slightly at the mental picture of him dragging Duo by his braid with him screaming like a banshee. "Yes . . . and if it's too low, give him some juice. Now . . . I want you to keep a food diary. And here's some literature on hypoglycemia. I'm fairly certain that's what is wrong. I don't like this much but I recognize both names and I'm willing to bet that Mr. Maxwell won't argue much if it turns out to be hyperglycemia. Now. I'm going to write out what you'll need and a simple test you can do to see which it is. But only if you swear to me you'll bring him in if his blood sugar is over . . . m m m . . . 250."

Heero nodded once. "Yes. I swear. He is my best friend. Trusted me when most people were either scared shitless or trying to kill me. I''ll take care of him."

The doctor eyed him carefully for a moment then started writing. When he was finished Heero had a sheet of paper with several purchases he had to make at the local pharmacy and several pages of instructions. He flipped through them quickly then asked a few questions. The doctor answered with growing respect. When he showed Heero the door he had a few final instructions, wished him good luck and shook his head as he turned to his next patient.

---

Heero walked to the pharmacy around the corner from the clinic, it was in the opposite direction from the apartment directly across from the bakery. He handed his list to the assistant there and waited while the man filled it.

"Hypoglycemia?" The man just wanted to relieve the worried looking young man.

"Not sure. He keeps getting dizzy. I'm not sure why."

"Ah, that nice looking young man I've seen you with?" he reached out and took something off the shelf.

"Yes."

"He's too thin. You best be careful though. If you feed him too much, he'll be sick."

"He threw up the first time I fed him. Too much, too soon. I really felt bad." Heero accepted the sack of supplies, feeling relieved that he didn't have to break in and steal them, like he had during the war.

"I see. And you better watch feeding him too much sugar. He'll crash."

Heero's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"If you give someone in his shape too much refined sugar, his insulin will soar, burn up all that sugar and keep on rising. His sugar gets burned up and he crashes."

Heero thought for a moment trying to remember when Duo had gotten dizzy. "I see. The doctor told me to keep a food diary. Maybe I should include drinks?"

"Yes, especially one's with a lot of sugar. They're just as bad, if not worse than, foods. The sugar is in suspension and gets into the blood quickly. Keep that diary carefully. The test kit has instructions right in it. And I'm including a tube of sugar gel. If he crashes, give him the recommended dose. If his sugar is over 250 drag him to the clinic.""

Heero nodded, "I will. The doctor told me the same thing. Thank you for your advice."

"Sure thing. Take care of him. He's really a nice boy. Here you go. Good evening."

Heero took his change stuffed it into his pocket and headed for home, realizing at the last minute that he'd just had a conversation with someone who knew too much without feeling threatened.

---

Duo eyed the door and worried, the only thing he could think of that would have him passing out like this was a low gravity related problem called space knees' caused by being in low gravity for long periods of time. He wasn't sure exactly how much exposure it took to cause it. But he was worried. He wondered how much it would cost to cure it. 

He was still worrying when Heero came back with a bag in one hand and a pamphlet in the other.  
He was reading so intently that he nearly fell over Duo's boots. He toed off his foot wear and went into the kitchen. Duo trailing after him.

"What did you get, Heero? Is it something good?" Duo peeked over Heero's shoulder, curious as a cat. He tipped his head to one side trying to figure out what was in the boxes. "It looks like medicine. Are you sick? Do you want to lay down on the couch? I'll give you my afghan."

Heero grunted noncommittally and started setting out his purchases and the information. "Here.  
Start reading this. And, no more sugar in your tea, or coffee. And how much sugar is in that creamer?" Heero eyed the label with disfavor as he realized how much sugar was in the stuff.  
"Wow. Take it easy on this, too."

Duo watched in confusion as Heero flitted around the kitchen reading labels at a glance and muttering to himself. He shrugged at last and took up the first paper. While he was reading, Heero was still rummaging. Duo ignored him as many of his questions were answered by the first piece of paper.

"Heero?" Grunt. "Do you think I'm diabetic."

"No. Hypoglycemic"

"Ok. Where's? . . . oh. Here it is." Duo settled to read about this. He couldn't decided whether his symptoms fit or not, but the information seemed to rule out his main concern. Duo finished reading the papers and pamphlets. He looked up to see Heero seated across from him at the table waiting patiently for him to finish reading.

"Well, that explains a bunch. I was really worried that I had space knees' I spent way too much time in null grav."" Heero raised an eye brow. "Grav plates were burning out. And not using them made it even easier on the generators."

Heero rubbed his face. "You could have mentioned that earlier. That's one of the reasons you're weaker than you should be. Even working at the welding yard. Or maybe because. Anyway . . . you know damn good and well that too much time in nul grav will lead to atrophy of major muscles.  
And then over working yourself after that. You're in fair shape but we need to figure out what's making you dizzy. So. . . research. Now that I have a starting place. I'll be on the net for a while.  
Finish reading those instructions."

Duo started to bull up but Heero cupped one soft cheek in his palm and leaned close. "Please? I'm worried about you. Let's just do this to put my mind at ease."

Duo gave up. He hadn't even known Heero knew how to make puppy eyes. "That's low. Using that look. You know I'll do anything when you look at me like that. So go, research. I'll read about this test thing. Scat." Duo flapped his hand at Heero and turned to his instructions. Heero left to stick his nose in his computer for an hour.

After they both digested all the information, with Duo reading the open windows on Heero's computer and Heero reading all the printed matter, they sat at the table again and made their plans.

"Well, food diary, not that big a deal. I'll just keep it right here on the counter. And . . . um . . .  
blood test? How's that? How often? And when?"

Heero handed Duo the glucometer. It was the newest model of course. All you had to do was clip it to an earlobe and wait. It read the blood sugar level then beeped.

"Test yourself and I'll record it in the food diary. We might as well keep all the records together. If your sugar is over 250 you''re going to the clinic if I have to carry you. So test."

Duo obediently clipped the instrument to his ear and waited for it to beep. "Well, it's at 110. Is that good? I don't remember."

"You better. Your sugar should be between 80 and 120, plus or minus 10. If it's over 180 but under 200 we need to watch it carefully. Or if it's under 80. But the doctor was very firm on the fact that if it's over 250 you have to check in there at once."

Duo nodded. "Ok. I'll remember now. And . . . should I write down supper, do you think?"

Heero nodded. "I already did it."

Duo sighed. "Well, at least I don't have space knees'. And if I eat right I should feel better by tomorrow. I need to get into the gym but I feel all shaky when I do too much. Or is that sugar?"

Heero thought for a moment. "Probably sugar. You're burning it up too fast for some reason"  
Heero suddenly yawned, a jaw cracking, wide open thing that made Duo snicker. "Well, dammit,  
I''m tired. You're worrying me half to death. You don't take proper care of yourself. Eat like a bird,  
then get sick. Duo . . . hey."

Duo had bopped Heero on the back of the head then scampered away to his room. Heero followed grumbling about "baka yarou" who didn't take care of themselves and rubbing his head.

---

The next morning, Duo checked his sugar level, then settled at the table to see what Heero was going to fix for breakfast. It was nice. Duo sighed as he saw the fruit laden waffle, egg, coffee and juice. Heero settled opposite him writing in the diary with one hand as he ate with the other.

"Heero. For god's sake. Will you lighten up? Do you even taste what you're eating?"

Heero looked up. "Yes, actually. And I like peaches. Why?"

Duo tapped the book with one finger. "That's why. How can you pay attention to writing and what you're eating?"

Heero smirked at Duo. "Multi-tasking. You finished?""

Duo snorted. "Would it do any good if I said no?"

"No, because I'm not blind. You inhaled that. I think you should eat slower. When you're ready,  
we'll go to the gym. I filed a report with the bank already." At Duo's curious look Heero shrugged happily. "They faxed over the contract, signed sealed and delivered. I'm expecting a hard copy by one this afternoon. We're in business for real. I saw that the deposits were made."

Duo hummed a happy agreement. "Nice. Sweet. Not only do we take that asshole down, we get paid for it. What's the bonus?"

Heero told him and Duo yelped. "Shit! That's what my ship cost. Serves them right. Come on. I'm ready to go to the gym. I need to see where I am. Go."

Heero snatched up his duffel and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder. "Do you have anything you can wear? If not, I'll lend you something. But I thought I saw gym clothing in that pile of things on the closet floor. Oh, and you said you wanted to clear out that dresser. I''ll get a box for whatever's in it on the way home."

Duo rummaged through the pile of clothing, tossing things over hurriedly. He found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that would do. When he found his shoes, he snickered softly.

Heero heard him and called, "What's funny. And tell me in the car. It's a forty-five minute drive so I'd like to get going before traffic picks up."

"I told Quatre that those shoes were the first pair I ever had. I'll have to apologize to him. I forgot about these."

Heero grinned at the way Duo waved his cross trainers at him. ""Well, just call those cross trainers.  
That's not technically a shoe. Exactly."

Duo snorted. "Damn it, Heero. You chop logic like a Jesuit." He laughed all the way to the car.

The drive was easy as Heero had the route set in the GPS, all he had to do was follow the arrow. Not that he really needed it, but it paid to be careful.

On the way there, Duo had some questions.

"Um . . . Heero?"

"Yeah."

You said we are bounty hunters. So how come you wanted a contract with the bank. If that guy isn't on the lamb, we've got no reason to go after him."

"I'm also a licensed private detective. The two go together if you ask me. So, the contract with the bank allows me to investigate his methods. And, that reminds me, I need to check that creep for wants and warrants. It's quite possible that he's pulled this trick elsewhere. With some not so good results, for him. If he's wanted somewhere, we'll not only get paid for this job, but we can collect the bounty on him too.""

Duo settled deeper in his seat and contemplated the joy that was getting paid to earn a bounty.

---

The gym was upscale and so new it still smelled of paint and new carpet.

Heero signed them in at the desk and headed for the locker room. Duo paused to look around appreciatively. The place was very nice.

He started across the lobby to the locker rooms, but he was stopped by an older man. He turned around when the man called hey, boy!'' Duo turned around to see who was calling who. He saw the man gesturing to him so he ambled over.

"Yeah? What . . ." Duo didn't get any farther. The man dumped a duffle into his arms. "Excuse me?"

"Here. And take this too." The man handed Duo a briefcase. "I have to take this call."

The man pressed his cell phone to his ear and walked off. Duo gave him a speculative look then just carried all the baggage into the locker room. He didn't bother to be stealthy about what he did next.  
He just unzipped the duffle and rummaged through it. He opened a locker and started taking things out of the duffle and putting them into the locker. Heero turned to look at him and blinked.

"Duo, what are you doing? Where did you get that?""

"Some guy just gave it to me. He called me over and handed it to me then told me he had to take a phone call and walked off. So . . . I decided to see what he gave me."

Heero sighed, he recognized Duo in one of his moods. Although he couldn't blame the braided bandit. It was annoying to be mistaken for a parking attendant, or cabana boy, or some other sort of attendant.

"Is there any personal property in there?"

Duo shook the last of the contents out on the floor. He poked around with his toe and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing personal. There's deodorant and shampoo. Several of those nice micro fiber towels. Soap . . . um . . . condoms. Yuck!"

"What?" Heero jumped at the sharp exclamation.

"His aftershave stinks. And I got it on my hand. Smell."" Duo thrust his hand under Heero's nose.  
He wrinkled it up at once. The stuff did stink. "Smells like the inside of an old space suit. I''m gonna wash my hand."

Duo walked away whistling, several of the things from the duffle dangling from his fingers and arm.  
Heero stuffed the unwanted things into a locker and followed.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Why? The guy just handed it to me. He didn't tell me to do anything with it. He just said Here.  
And take this too'' so I did. If he wanted me to do something for him, he should have asked me nicely. So I guess it was a gift."

Heero shrugged, there was no arguing with Duo when he got in this sort of mood. He'd just have to deal with the fall out as it came.

---

Heero took the job of Duo's personal trainer. Duo didn''t mind a bit, in fact he appreciated it. It also made it possible for him to admire Heero as he worked out.

Heero would have Duo go through the exercise then he'd correct his form and assign him reps and sets. He would watch for a moment then go to do his own.

Other people in the room watched surreptitiously. It was considered rude to just stare, but everyone wanted to watch the two young men. Heero was square and hard, his muscles highly defined. Duo was too thin, but still well muscled in a lithe, tight-knit way. Heero looked like a wrestler or martial artist. Duo was more like a dancer or swimmer. No one wanted to look away.

Both young men were oblivious to the attention, until Heero saw two of the women talking.

"Will you look at that? Yummieeee!"

"Yeah. I want some of that. You can have the other.""

The dark-haired woman pointed at Heero, while the other was looking at Duo. Heero felt himself flush heavily.

"What's wrong?" Duo started to look around but Heero stopped him.

"Wait a sec then turn around. Look in the mirror. Those two women are checking us out. What do we do? We don't need the attention."

Duo picked up a towel and draped it over his shoulders. He casually sauntered to another machine and watched the women in the mirror. They were checking him out. He smirked at Heero.

"They're just checking us out. They like the way we look. Skinny as I am, you know they have no taste. Want to get rid of them?""

Heero replied without turning his head. "You know I do."

"Ok, then. Just don't slug me. Look like you enjoy it."

Heero started to ask Duo what he meant but was forestalled by Duo leaning in and putting both arms around him from behind. Duo wasn't a threat so Heero allowed it, soon he was glad he had.  
Duo nibbled at his ear then hissed in it. Dammit, will you relax a little. M not gonna choke ya or anything." Heero forced himself to relax, but it wasn''t easy when he was trying to keep an eye on those women and keep something that he didn't want to from coming up.

"Sorry." Heero turned his head to hide his lips from view. This put his nose right in Duo's braid but instead of turning his head, he caught hold of it and pressed it to his nose. "Smells nice."

"Thanks. Keep doing that. Maybe stroke it a bit. Those women are getting an eye full. They're starting to get the picture."

Heero seized the opportunity to play with Duo's braid, stroking the thick silk and pressing it to his nose again. "I'm not sure what you're up to. If you explain a bit more, I'll be able to help better."

Duo dipped his head to hide his mouth in Heero's neck. "If they think we're together they'll go away. If they think we're just not interested, they might decide to make us interested. So . . . mmmm . . . damn."

Heero kissed Duo's neck, snatching at the opportunity that presented itself. He had wanted to do this for months. Now that he had a chance, no matter why or how, he was taking it.

Duo didn't seem to object, in fact he seemed to enjoy the attention, or at least pretended to. Heero hoped Duo was enjoying this as much as he was.

They heard a soft Shit' from one of the women and broke apart as they left the room. Duo snickered softly. "Well, that put their panties in a bunch. You ok?"

Heero touched his lips, nodding slightly. "Yeah, fine. You better get back on that machine. You need to do four more reps then another set. I'll spot."

Duo pouted slightly but did as he was told. Heero had all he could do not to jump Duo right there.

---

They moved from machine to machine, Heero kept track of Duo''s repetitions and realized that while his muscles were nearly as strong as his war time levels, his endurance was low. He needed to do multiple sets to build them back up. He wrote notes in a small spiral book he pulled out of his pocket. Making sure to note that nul grav hadn't weakened Duo noticeable.

When he started to put it away, a hand reached over his shoulder and plucked it from his fingers.  
Heero flinched. He'd been concentrating on his notes and between that and the noise of the machines in the room he hadn't noticed the boy sneaking up behind him.

"Give that back."

"Make me."

"Ok."

Heero smacked the boy in the face with the back of his hand and snatched the notebook back. He stood up and pushed him over. Duo, catching sight of the fight from the corner of his eye hurried over.

"Heero! That's enough."

Heero stepped over his tormentor, remarking. "Don''t be a bully. You might run into another like me . . . without my patience. Or self-control . . . you might want to put some ice on that."

Duo snickered. "Where did that idiot come from?"

Heero shook his head. "No idea. I need to be more careful. He walked right up behind me. I didn't even hear him. I'm slipping."

Duo thought about that for a moment as they walked toward the locker room. "Don't think so. This is sort of like a safe house. You're not supposed to have to watch your back here. What if he'd tried that on the street?" Heero shrugged irritably. "Come on. Tell me he'd have gotten away with it. I dare you."

Heero snorted. "I know what you're up to.""

Duo rubbed Heero's shoulder. "Is it working?""

"Yeah. Come on. I want a shower. I'm all stinky."

They entered the locker room just in time to hear a loud voice exclaim. "I don't care. I gave my stuff to that long haired attendant, so find it."

Duo serenely handed Heero two towels and took three for himself. Heero led the way into the showers laughing to himself. Duo was still a practical joker of monumental proportions. This one was going to be interesting.

Heero didn't take long to finish his shower, all he had to do was shampoo his hair and use the resultant suds to wash the rest of him. Duo, on the other hand, took forever. First he washed himself then he washed his hair, conditioned it and rinsed it. Then he had to run a comb through it until it was smooth, braid it and blot it with towels again. If he didn't, it would drip all over and smell funny too. So he waited patiently until Duo was ready to return to the locker room.

Despite the amount of time it had taken to complete their ablutions, the man was still raising a ruckus. A loud one.

Heero snickered and poked Duo in the ribs. "You've done it now. You better go take that poor guy off the hook. It's not his fault that . . . um . . . Paul Jackson is an idiot."

Duo snorted in disgust. "I really shouldn't have done it. But you know me, can't resist temptation . .  
." Duo finished drying his braid with the towel. He gathered up the towels, shampoo and other things stuffed them into a locker and called, "hey, Mr. Jackson. Thanks for the things. Real nice of you to give me your duffle when you saw I forgot mine."

Jackson nearly had a fit, yelling and ranting about thieving employees and threatening to sue the gym. Duo stood with a slight smile on his face as the man got so red in the face he nearly turned purple.

When he wound down Duo remarked kindly, "Well, I'm really sorry about that. But when someone comes into a gym that doesn't provide locker room attendants and hands a guy something and just says here' what's a guy to think? And I really did appreciate it. So stuff's in this locker. Here." Duo handed him a key. "Sorry the towels are all wet. All this hair. See ya."

Duo sauntered off, braid swinging across his tight ass, a fact that Heero enjoyed immensely. Jackson spluttered, fumed and announced that he was giving up his membership. The assistant manager muttered, thank god.' and walked back into his tiny office.

---

Heero gathered their stuff, realized that Jackson had left his stuff and packed it away in its duffle too. Duo grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He stopped at the assistant manager's office to offer apologies accompanied by his sweetest smile. The man just shrugged. "I'm glad you did it.  
He's been a pain in my ass for the last two years. Always threatening to have my job' as if he could do it anyway. So . . . thanks."

Duo gave the man a thumbs up and wink then hurried to catch up to Heero, who'd just headed for the lobby and front door. Duo realized that Heero was still uncertain in complicated social situations, he tended to just leave now, instead of threatening to kill someone. Not that that was always a bad thing, Duo contemplated the idea of Heero threatening to kill Johnson and snickered softly.

He was just in time to see Heero dealing with said man.

They were faced off in the lobby. Johnson was looming over Heero in a threatening manner. Heero just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, head down. He appeared to be listening intently. Duo muttered, oh, crap'' and hurried to head off disaster.

Jackson was demanding payment for his appropriated things, ranting about having Duo arrested for stealing. He was nearly on top of Heero, which was a very bad thing in Duo's experience.

But Heero surprised both Jackson and Duo, for different reasons. Jackson ranted on for a while as Duo stood to one side keeping his eyes on Heero.

Heero listened to Jackson, then he lifted his head. "Are you done." Heero's voice and gaze would have made a brigade of Oz troopers turn tail and run. It froze Jackson in mid sentence. Heero's look was direct, bland and cold, his voice monotone and soft. They made everyone within ear-shot stop dead.

"I'm . . . done. But my stuff."

"I'll be glad to give it back to you." Heero's tone of voice made it clear that that was all he was offering. "And next time, be sure who you're giving your stuff to before you just shove it at someone and say here'. Do you understand?"

Jackson nodded, looking very much like a noddy dog. "Yes. I understand. Um . . . I don't want that stuff. Keep it."

Duo walked up to Heero, careful to make sure to approach from the side so Heero saw him. "Heero?  
You ok?"

Heero reached out and took Duo's hand. "Yes. I am fine." Heero turned back to Jackson. "In what way does he resemble an attendant?"

"Um . . . Long hair? Young? Looks kinda queer? Got that tracker thing on? What else was I supposed to think?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, which had been known to make even crazy lady' Une nervous.  
"Queer?" Heero turned to look a Duo. "He doesn't look odd to me. Explain yourself.""

Duo bit at his lip to keep from laughing, trust Heero to take something like that literally. Jackson froze for a second then muttered. "Well he does. Look gay, I mean."

"Yes, he's a happy person. That still doesn''t explain why you would take it amiss that he's either odd or happy. And you're still not explaining yourself." that was when Duo realized that Heero knew exactly what queer meant. And that he was having a poke at the man.

"Um . . . well, you know he's. . . not interested in women. Like that."

Heero nodded, a bland expression on his face. "I see. And . . . I'm still waiting for some sort of explanation as to why you should take exception to his sexual orientation. Unless he made a pass at you. Duo . . . you didn't, did you?"

Duo shook his head, to busy trying not to laugh to do more. Heero turned back to the man with a puzzled line between his eyes. "I didn''t think so. I'm waiting. And believe me, making me wait isn't a good thing."

"Well, um . . . it's . . . I . . ." Jackson gave up as he was pinned by a frigid blue glare and realized that he was skating on very thin ice. "Never mind, if you don't care, who am I to say anything. Just you wait, when your reputation is ruined and he steals you blind, don't come crawling to me."

Heero snorted. "My reputation as a cold-blooded son-of-a-bitch is in no danger from hanging around with him. And as to his sexual orientation being a problem . . . only with assholes like you. Everyone else has the good sense to keep their noses out of other peoples relations. Also, he doesn't steal.  
Now, if you're done acting like a fool. Go away."

Heero turned to Duo and pulled on the hand he was still holding. "Come on, honey. We need to get out of here."

Duo followed the tug in a daze. Heero was standing up for him, not that he couldn't do it himself of course but it was nice.

"Heero? You . . . I . . . oh, hell." Duo leaned against the wall and howled with laughter. Heero was laughing too. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the short hall, laughing like a loon. They both sat on the floor laughing for a while then Heero calmed himself and stood up. He offered Duo a hand up which Duo took.

"Are you ok? I think I hurt myself. Did you see his face? I thought he was going to piss himself. Too bad he didn't."

Duo snorted. "As if it makes any difference if I'm homosexual or what. Where do guys like that come from. And can we bomb it?""

Heero snickered. "No, we can't bomb it. Come on, I'm hungry."

Duo followed Heero out the door. "No, you're not. You just want an excuse to feed me again. So don't." Heero turned his head to look at Duo. "Make excuses, I mean. I'm hungry again. So let's just go get a snack."

Heero faced front with a smirk. "Ok. No excuses. I''m not really very hungry, but I could eat a little something. What would you like? Here." Heero took Duo's duffle from him and tossed it into the back of the SUV along with his.

Duo considered this for a moment. "I used to get melon from a lady at the space port at L4. She put some kind of white stuff in it. It was good. I wish I could get some of that."

Heero flipped his phone open, stabbed a speed dial with his thumb and waited. "Hello. Yes, Yuy.  
There's a vendor at the space port who sells melon with a white dressing. What is it?"

Duo goggled at Heero, he was calling who? To find out what that dressing was?

"Who is that?"

Heero pressed the phone into the palm of his other hand, "Miss Kamilah. She's somewhere around the second rank below Quatre''s personal secretary. She'll find out for me. Hang on." Heero put the phone back to his ear.

After listening for a moment he just said thank you'' and hung up.

"Ok, Heero, what was it? Some exotic dressing made out of . . . what? Come on."

Heero eyed Duo for a second, then smirked and said. "Yoghurt, cinnamon and honey. Little lemon juice."

Duo blinked, then remarked rather dazedly. "So easy. I was thinking it would be something that was really fussy. Where can we get some around here?"

Heero gave Duo a slightly sad look. "Can't get it commercially around here. You'll just have to wait until I can get to the store and get the ingredients to make some. Kamilah says it's also good with apples, oranges, and bananas."

Duo managed to hide his smile in a pout, it wouldn't do for Heero to think he was laughing at him.  
And Duo did want to laugh. Not at Heero but in simple joy. Heero was trying to take care of him. It felt really good.

---

Heero drove for about fifteen minutes. Duo didn't bother to try to keep track of where they were going. He trusted Heero to get them somewhere where there was good food. He wasn't disappointed.

Heero turned into a parking lot and found a parking place. ""You'll like this. I think. You do still like Greek don't you?"

Duo nodded eagerly. He loved Gyros and Spanikopita with tatziki. He'd missed having such simple things as that and soba noodles with peanut sauce. He decided not to think of all the foods he'd missed. He would be up all night.

Heero parked right in front of the restaurant and carefully locked the SUV. He had a lot of expensive equipment in it and would really feel a fool if he allowed his things to be stolen. He pocketed the keys and started to follow Duo into the building. He stopped, snapped his fingers and called Duo back.

"What's up? Come on, I'm starving here."

"Come to the back of the SUV. I won't take but a moment." Heero got the key to the e-leash out of the trunk and opened the lock. "There." Heero tossed the bracelet and key back into the trunk. Duo just rubbed his wrist a bit and followed Heero into the restaurant smiling.

The decor wasn't much, just some pictures of Greece on the walls and some rather tacky amphora on columns here and there. The tables were simple wood, the chairs ladder back with small red and white table cloth-covered cushions on them. But the people were real Greeks and greeted them in that language. Duo laughed and replied, delighting the family, who immediately took him to heart.  
Heero started to stand back and let them but an older woman poked him in the side gently.

"You're worthy too. I saw that you understood. Go. Sit. Eat. Have fun. You deserve it. And it'll make the long-haired one happy."

Heero smiled at her and nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Yiayia""

Duo settled himself at a table near the kitchen. It was nearly behind a large planter, but they could see the whole room. Duo wondered if they were setting up some sort of precedent then decided not to worry about it.

They looked at the menu, but Duo already knew what he wanted.

"Gyros, Spanikopita, tatziki. Coffee. Thank you." Duo handed the menu to the young boy who was taking the order.

Heero eyed the menu, decided he didn't care and told the boy he'd take the same thing.

"Yes sir. It'll be a little while. The meat isn't quite hot yet. I'll tell PaPa to turn on the music, shall I?"

The music was turned on and Heero realized that they were going to be treated to Greek folk music.  
He heaved a small sigh of relief. He hated elevator' music. It was designed to be offensive to none,  
but almost everyone he talked to hated it. This was going to be interesting. He hadn''t had time to listen to music when he was in Greece with Oden. They'd been much too busy.

"This is great. I love the music. And these folks are really nice. And . . . m m m m m." Duo sniffed the air with appreciation. ""Smell. Smells soo good. Yum."

Heero sniffed the air too and realized that the smell was making his mouth water. The smell of onions grilling and the meat on the rotisserie made the restaurant smell wonderful. He sighed softly.  
He felt comfortable here for some reason.

"We have to come back here. This is nice. I like the table. It's out of the way, comfortable, and near the kitchen. And the back door and bathrooms." Heero eyed a grinning Duo. "What?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. We're sick, you do know that, right?"

Heero gave and offhanded shrug. "You've said that before. Does it really matter? It's not like we're going to go off and go on a shooting spree. At least, I'm not. Are you planning to go postal?"

Duo snorted. "Me? I'm way too lazy. Too much work by half to drag stuff up a jillian flights of stairs, hiding it from security. Forget it. If I feel all melancholy, I'll just have myself a good cry"  
Duo twisted around in his chair, looking towards the kitchen door. "I wish they'd hurry. I'm starving here."

Heero found himself watching Duo as he twisted his too thin body, but he was beginning to put back some weight. His shoulders had broadened in the months since Heero had seen him last, and he was taller. Heero wondered if Duo would end up the taller of the two of them. He knew that his own oriental heritage might keep him short. As long as Duo didn't mind he didn't either. He remembered hearing, Dynamite comes in small packages, but it makes a big boom.' He wasn't sure where he'd heard that, it might even have been Duo. Heero yanked his wandering thoughts back to the subject at hand. Duo had also put on muscle, but not the same bulky kind as Heero, he was all lean lines and smooth skin. Heero thought of Duo as an acrobat or swimmer, and himself as a wrestler or weightlifter. They complimented each other in more ways than one.

---

Duo fidgeted, he was hungry and that made him restless. So he started bouncing around in his seat in time to the music. One of the waiters saw him and smiled. He came over and asked Duo if he wanted to learn the traditional dance that went with the music. Duo did, and dragged Heero onto the dance floor in the middle of the room.

They learned that the dance floor was for the demonstrations, in traditional Greek costume, that they had in the evenings on the weekend. The rest of the week they usually had tables, but some of them were out for refinishing.

Heero stumbled through the beginning steps of the dance and tried to drop out claiming he was spoiling their fun. Duo pulled him back and announced, "You dropping out is more likely to spoil my fun than you stumbling a few times. Come on. Just look at it like a new karate form. Step, kick.  
Slide. Easy."

Heero thought for a moment. "Let me watch you a while. I promise I'll try again. Ok?"

The young man, whose name was an easily pronounced, Alexis, laughed. "You're doing a lot better than some people who insist they can dance. It is really easy. Here. Watch." He demonstrated the steps slowly counting the beat out loud. Heero watched carefully. After several rounds he put his arm over Alexis's shoulder and fell into step. Duo, on the other side of Alexis, whooped happily.

This brought several people from the depths of the restaurant. They happily began clapping time and calling out encouragement. Duo blossomed in the warm attention, laughing and tossing his braid. Every time he turned, it swung around like a living thing. Heero wanted to catch it and pet it.

Finally their food came to the table. One of the older women brought it out and clapped her hands to attract their attention. "Come. Eat. Before it gets cold."

Duo broke from the line and grinned around. "Thanks for dancing with me. Come on, Heero, I'm fading away here."

They sat down to a table full of food they hadn't ordered, but the look on the old lady's face told its own story. She folded her hands under her apron and watched as Duo picked up his Gyros, opened it and dumped tatziki sauce on it. He folded it again and took a bite.

"Oh. . . m . . . o. . . ood. . ."

The woman tapped Duo on the shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke. And, here,  
wipe your mouth." She handed Duo a paper napkin and walked away. Duo wiped his mouth, picked up a bite size Spanikopita and dipped it in the cool sauce. Popping it into his mouth he chewed and swallowed before saying, "man. That's so good. And can we have baklava for desert. Oh, and look at the salad. I do like Greek salad. All the olives and cheese. But we didn't order this, did it come with the dinner?"

Heero squinted, trying to read the specials menu on the wall over the register. "Don't know, don't care. It's good. We both need the greens. So, don't talk with your mouth full. I don't want that grandmother to think we're savages. Nice people, nice restaurant. I'd like to be welcome back."

Duo nodded. "Yeah. Why is it, do you think, that people are always so nice to us?"

Heero just gave Duo his thousand yard stare. "Duo, you''re . . . never mind. People are always nice to us because you have the knack of . . . insinuating yourself into their good graces." Duo gave Heero a startled look. "It's not a bad thing. You're not the type to take advantage. Unless it's for a mission. Just enjoy it."" He smirked at Duo. "Just don't let it go to your head.""

Duo reacted before he thought, he lobbed the Spanikopita he was holding at Heero's head. Heero caught the delicacy in his teeth and ate it. Duo burst out laughing, clapping his hands. "Good one,  
Heero."" He clapped a hand over his mouth, wide eyed. "Oh, shit. I hope Yiayia didn't see that."

Unfortunately, she did. She came over to the table and scolded Heero for tempting that nice young man' into such ill conceived actions. Heero took the scolding without a flinch, merely apologizing for Duo's actions and his own. She turned to Duo.

"As for you, you know better. Nice catholic boy. Shame on you. Temptation should be ignored with dignity, not yielded to. Now. I know boys. I have five of my own. You're going to have baklava or I miss my guess. You clean up those plates and I'll have it right out."

Duo's eyes were even wider than before. He turned to Heero to apologize and found him struggling to keep his face straight. He failed rather spectacularly, he laughed until tears ran down his face,  
finally managing to stammer out, "Nice . . . c c ca ca catholic boy, my a a a ass."

"And a nice ass it is too." Duo snapped his mouth shut, trying to figure out how to recall that particularly ill considered sentence.

Heero shifted slightly in his seat. "Is it?"

Duo just nodded, stuffed more gyros into his mouth and changed the subject by pushing a plate of something he didn't recognize in Heero''s direction. "Yeah. What's that?"

Heero took a bite, allowing the subject change without comment. "Don't know exactly. Eggplant and onions, garlic . . . something I don't recognize. It's good. Try it."

Duo did and nodded. "Find out the name of this. This is really good. I'll see if I can't find a recipe for it online. And speaking of that. I'm going to take over some of the cooking. It''s not fair for you to have to do all the chores. I'll get better quicker if I start doing things."

Heero thought about that while he chewed a bite of his gyros. ""Ok, that's good. I don't mind cooking, but if we both do it, it'll be easier on both of us. Don't bother to ask me if I like something.  
I'm not sure what I like and don't like. I'll eat anything once." He noticed the mulish look on Duo's face. "I'll tell you if I don't like something. If you really like it, I'll be glad to eat it again. But that way, maybe we can compromise on dishes. If you don't like something I make be sure to tell me.  
Ok?

Duo nodded, braid smacking the back of his chair. "Sure thing. Sounds like a really good idea. But one thing, whoever cooks, the other washes up. Ok?"

"Yeah. That's fine. And . . . we both do research and hacking. And I need you to get your shooting skills back up to par. Is there anything you can think of?"

Duo shook his head. "Nope, I think you've covered it all. And here's desert. Baklava, and coffee.  
Great."

Heero took one of the gooey pastries and licked the honey off his fingers. He wasn't fond of sweets,  
only eating them because he wanted to keep Duo company, but this was different. The nut filled diamond was very good. He decided that he was going to learn how to make it. Just for Duo. He wanted to see him smile more.

The grandmother came over again and fussed at Duo for drinking coffee.

"You should drink good things. Not coffee. It's not good for you. You're a growing boy, you need good things. You should drink milk. But. . ." Duo treated her to what Quatre called, Duo puppy dog eyes power of four' she melted. "Very well. You did good. You ate all your good food. So I guess it won't hurt. But you eat good tonight. Vegetables and good meat. Not some frozen mess.  
Promise?""

Duo promised smiling gently at the motherly woman. "I will. He won't let me get away with eating junk. Or not much at any rate.""

She just smiled, shook her finger at him and walked way. She visited several other tables while they watched her. Heero poked Duo. "You know she's right. But you don't eat near as much junk as you used to. Why is that?"

"I didn't have money for snacks and treats. And, you guys never noticed, but I only pigged out on junk right after a mission. Helped me settle my nerves. Don't know why."

Heero took a good look at Duo's face and changed the subject.

---

After paying the bill, they headed for home, or rather, their apartment. Heero wanted to take Duo back to his real home and show him how much nicer it would be for him to stay there; rather than rent an apartment near by.

Duo entered with dragging steps. Heero stopped him half way through the living room. "Duo what's the matter? Did I do something?""

Duo hugged himself. "Man, I've got to see if Howard sent me mail. I'm really not looking forward to that. He's gonna cut me a new one. You know I hate that. He was real good to me when no one else was. And I really hate disappointing him. Sucks." Duo straightened his shoulders and headed for the office. "Well, there's no help for it. I got to go."

Heero reached out to him but let his hand drop, he couldn't help Duo with this. He had to take his medicine, not that Howard would do more than yell' at him. He couldn't do anything else over the net.

Duo sat down at his desk and opened his mail box. It was full, everyone he'd ever known with the Sweepers had sent him something. He looked for something from Howard and shuddered when he found it. 30Kb? All he could think was "Oh, shit, I'm a goner!" He opened it and found a very short lecture on being a stubborn fool. The rest of it was news about Sweeper business, friends and ships.  
He sighed with relief. Howard wasn't mad at him. He'd said so several times. He was a little pissed about him not letting them know he was in trouble and especially that Duo hadn't had him go over the ship before he bought it.

He settled himself to send everyone a news letter. That would get everyone up to date on what he was doing and where he was.

After sending out his newsletter he decided he better get his belongings in order. He had no idea what he had in the way of clothing. And he needed to count his ammunition, clean and sharpen his knives and write a new program for his code cracker. He tried to keep up with the newest locks but the lag in communication had set him back some. He didn't want to get caught with his pants down,  
as they said, if he had to crack a pin coded lock.

"Heero? Where are you?"

Heero stuck his head out of the living room. "Here, what's up? Howard seems to have let you live."

"Yeah. Old geezer was just glad to find me back again. You wouldn't believe the people who sent me mail. I sent out a newsletter. So, now I have to catch up on the domestic stuff. I'm going to go through my stuff and see what I need in the way of clothing. You got me some stuff, and I have stuff. But I'm running out of clothing too quickly. I'll clean out that dresser and organize myself. Is there a box or something for me to put your things in?"

Heero led the way into the pantry. "I meant to get a box, but we got sidetracked by Mr. Asshole at the gym. I think there's something in here . . . yeah." Heero produced a large canvas open top bag.  
""Here, just stuff it in here. I'll sort through it and keep some of it and toss the rest. Later."

Duo took the bag and went to his room. He opened the top drawer, saw that it was empty and decided to sort clothing first.

He dumped the pile of clothing onto the bed and sorted through it. He had underwear, thanks to Heero. And socks. T-shirts also courtesy of Heero. As he went through everything, he realized that he really didn't need that much, just a couple of pairs of jeans or pants. He dumped the discarded,  
ragged clothing into the bag and opened every drawer. Most of them were empty so as he opened the drawer he put his things in.

When he opened the bottom drawer, he nearly fell on his butt. There in the bottom drawer was a flogger. What the hell?' Then he thought of the straps Heero had used on him. The only place he'd ever seen anything like that was in a bondage shop. He muttered, "Must have been a freebie." Then snickered. 

---

Heero looked up from his magazine when he heard Duo clear his throat.

Duo was leaning on the door frame on his right shoulder, right ankle crossed over left, right arm dangling easily, but dangling from his left index finger was the flogger.

He smirked at Heero. "Heero, you have a kink I should know about?" his slow drawl made a flush burst over Heero's face.

Heero jumped from the couch and rushed over to Duo. "Duo . . . I . . . never . . . it was free . . . and . . . give me that damn thing. You know I would never."

Duo cracked up and had to lean on Heero. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Your face was worth it.  
Man, I never saw you blush like that before. And . . . where the hell did you get that thing. Come on . . . fess!"

Heero took a deep breath, explained about the restraints and sighed. "I was sure you were hurting yourself. And you know damn good and well that going to a hospital wouldn't be good. They'd sedate any one of us into a coma. So . . . well, I fucked up. So now . . . what?"

Duo laughed softly. "Now . . . we get on with life. I was scared. I'll admit that. But everything worked out for the best. You meant well and when you found out I wasn't nutty, or no more so than usual, you let me go and now . . . I'm happy. Are you?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah, I like having a partner. And we always did work well together. So . . . gimme that thing."

Heero snatched the whip from Duo's hand. He'd been idly swinging it by his side. He stuffed it into the bag Duo had dropped in the hall and tossed the whole thing into the pantry.

"And I want those restraints. They might come in handy for a bounty. Never know. I'll stick them in a special bag and add it to my war chest. Where are they?"

Duo had to think. "In the back of my closet . . . I think. And I need a couple more pairs of pants.  
And some equipment. Vest. New harness. Stuff like that. We need to go shopping in a surplus store or. . . ."

Heero was shaking his head. "No surplus for us. We can go to a tactical shop and get what you need. Let me get those restraints and pack them up."

Duo led Heero into his room and went to rummage in the back of the closet to find the straps. He dragged them out and dumped them on the bed. Heero rolled them up neatly and packed them into a drawstring bag, pulling the slide lock down he carried it clear out to the SUV and locked it into the war chest/trunk. Duo wanted to hug him, he looked so distressed it hurt Duo.

"Hey, Ro. Don't look like that. It''s ok."

Heero rubbed his neck then ran his hands through his hair, making the unruly locks stand on end.  
"No, it's not. I should have had more confidence in you. I should have just approached you first.  
Then if I didn't get satisfactory answers I could have acted. I panicked. That's not so good."

Duo reached out and captured one of Heero's clutching hands. He held that hand in one of his and reached out with the other to smooth down Heero's disordered hair. "Stop. It doesn't make any difference. You scared me a little, and that's all. You meant well. Now, stop that, let it go. I'm not mad. I'm thankful. Now, no more, or I''ll get pissed and go all Shinigami on your ass."

Heero studied Duo's face for a moment. Duo's clear open gaze convinced him that Duo had really forgiven him. He felt much better, he'd been harboring a tiny fear deep in his heart, but it eased away under Duo's bright, friendly look.

"Ok, ok. No Shinigami, please. Save it for the bad guys. But I owe you."

Duo realized that Heero needed to make reparations somehow, so he agreed. "Ok, you owe me. I'll collect at an inconvenient time. So . . . I've got my stuff put away. Answered Howard's howler.  
What else?"

Heero looked puzzled. "What's a howler?"

"Harry Potter reference. Don't tell me you haven't read them. They're classics."

"No, I don't remember Harry Potter. We could read them together?" Heero couldn't help the hopeful look.

"Sure. We can take turns reading. Sounds like something good to do on a stake out."

Heero agreed.

---

Heero settled to finish his research, trying to find something on a man with the street name Jumbo.  
He wasn't having much luck. There were only about forty thousand Jumbo's listed. He narrowed the search to Earth and got nothing. He tried searching for repo, Jumbo??? and got nothing. He leaned back in his chair and thought.

Duo came in with tea, handing Heero one mug, he plopped himself down in his chair and looked over Heero's shoulder. He read what Heero had with disgust. "Heero, you're never going to get anywhere that way. We need to know what that creep's real name is. Call the bank.""

Heero sighed, "The name he gave them is false. I emailed them for all particulars and they sent them back right away. They're in real trouble. At lest four people are suing them. You should too."

Duo grunted. "Not a chance. I'm just going to ask them to return part of my payments. I'm sure they'll at least give me the difference between rent and payment. And my fuel payment back, too.  
After all I did use the ship. But, maintenance . . . I wonder if I could get that back. If I was renting,  
they'd have to maintain the ship . . . m m m m. what do you think?"

Heero did think. "I'm not sure. Just email them and ask. The worse they can do is tell you to take a hike."

Duo grumbled and did as Heero said, only remarking, "I''m sure they're gonna laugh at me. And if they do, mister, you''re on the hot seat. Just . . . yeah. Thanks a whole bunch."

Heero swivelled his chair. "You mean you got an answer already? What did they say?"

Duo snorted. "My request will be reviewed by the proper person at his/her earliest convenience. In other words . . . a great big get stuffed."

Heero reached out and patted Duo on the shoulder. "At least you put in a request. And I have finally gotten a picture of Jumbo."

Duo looked interested. "How'd you manage that particular bit of magic?"

"Hacked the pawn shop security records."

Duo leaned over to look at the picture. The man was unimpressive as such things go. He was medium everything, medium height, medium weight, medium brown hair. He was undistinguished in every way. Heero sighed how the hell were they supposed to find a man like that?

Duo grumbled. "Damn, that guy could be anyone. No tats? No scars? No . . . shit, no thing . . . no piercings. Dammit!"

Heero flinched, he was going to have to do something he wasn''t very good at. He was the straight forward type, smash and grab. Or walk up and snatch, as Duo called it. He wanted to find his perp,  
walk up to them and snap on the cuffs. If a door was between him and them, kicking it down was his style. Now he was going to have to wander the streets, asking questions of very suspicious street people. He sighed.

"Geez, Heero. Heave up a lung, will you? What is it?""

"I'm going to have to go under cover. I'm no good at that." Heero rubbed his face.

Duo leaned on Heero's shoulder. "Now why the hell would you want to do something like that? It's dumb. I'm good at stealth, what I was trained for after all. So, I'll go undercover. It isn't like it's going to be one of those sleep in the streets' things. I'll just wander around the port, ask questions like a tourist, hand around a little money and we'll be home free."" Duo caught the look on Heero's face, "And don't tell me I'm too sick. I look like I've been on the streets a while. It'll be easy. If anyone wants to know where I'm bedin'' down. I'll get all weird like and they'll leave it alone.  
You'll see. And you can put one of your new fangled trackers on me. Ok?"

Heero didn't want Duo to do it, but he knew if he objected too much, Duo would think he didn't trust him. He did trust Duo he just didn't want him out of his sight, silly as that might sound.

"Ok. But at the first sign of trouble you bail. Right? This isn't the war anymore. I don't want you getting hurt. Understand?"

Duo nodded absently. "Yeah. Damn. I've got to get into the rag bag and pick out a suitably ragged pair of jeans, and that green t-shirt will do. I need a jacket that looks like it's been used a lot. My old jacket actually fell apart, so I don't have anything. If that old jacket of yours . . . you know the one?" Heero looked blank for a moment then nodded. "Well, if that one was a little more ragged,  
it'd do. Warm enough for late evening, but not so heavy that I'll look off wearing it during the day.  
And it would hide lots of stuff. Damn. But it's way too nice. So . . . I'll have to see what I can come up with."" Duo stood up and wandered out the door obviously considering his options.

Heero just went to find the coat Duo was talking about. He looked at it and fingered the material. It was tough canvas with a quilted lining. He took it outside and tossed it on the ground behind the SUV. He backed over it then ran over it. He got out and looked it over again. Better but not good enough. He fingered the material then rubbed the elbows on the concrete, abrading them. Then he rubbed the under side of the right cuff hard, fraying it completely through. A small rip over the outside breast pocket and some oil completed his camouflage. He carried it inside and called Duo.

Duo bounced in from his room, dressed in a ragged pair of out at the knees jeans and the green t-  
shirt. He'd also found a ragged hemmed flannel shirt. He looked like a street kid, except he was clean. He saw the coat and exclaimed. Heero! What did you do? That was a good coat, now it looks like it went over ten miles of bad road."

Heero shrugged. "You need it. I've got a new coat. And it's still warm and in better shape than it looks. So, you try it on and see what you can hide in it. Then I'll wire it permanently. We''ll put it in the war chest along with that outfit. You'll have it handy next time you need it. Ok?'

Duo put the coat on and sniffed at it. "Mmmmm. Smells like you. And it's warm. If I keep it open, I won't sweat. But if it gets cold, I can zip it and be warm enough. I don't intend to spend much time on the streets when it's cold. I did enough of that by necessity. So . . . I'll print out a picture of our guy. Who should I say he is?"

Heero thought for a moment, carefully admiring Duo in his coat. "Maybe someone you owe money?  
No, that's no good. Someone on the streets wouldn't be looking for someone to give money to . . .  
um . . . how bout he owes you money and you want it?"

Duo had waited for Heero to come up with the idea first. He was going to train Heero to be better at relations, starting with covers. "Yeah, that's good. All I have to do is bitch about how they're going to throw me out of my squat if I don't pay up. That'll get even the stevedores on my side. And I can do the pitiful act. So . . . I''m all ready. Let's go."

---

Heero watched nervously as Duo sauntered away, into the depths of the space port. He'd carefully sewn the wire and the tracker into Duo''s jacket, he was going to man the GPS and the com, but he wasn't happy. He knew Duo could do this, but he'd only found him a little while ago, he didn't want him out of sight. He knew it was stupid, but there you are.

Duo sauntered along as if he didn't have a care in the world, which he didn't but who was to know that. He looked in doors and down alley ways. He knew exactly what kinds of people he was looking for, trouble was finding them. Which he finally did, in an alley way behind a diner near the loading dock of one of the commercial bays.

The group of men and women were all down at the heels, obviously not doing well. They were grouped around several fire pits made of oil' drums, although in this day oil was stored in large plastic tanks. Duo slouched tiredly and wandered up to one of the groups. He warmed his hands for a few moments before asking softly, "Anyone know Jumbo? I need to find him."

He got eyed over by the people around the drum while he did his best to look unassuming and non-  
threatening. He succeeded as one of the women asked, "What you want with that . . . man. Honey,  
he ain't very nice."

Duo hung his head. "I know. But . . . um . . . he owes me some money. I did a job for him but he hasn't paid me yet. If I don''t pay my rent, I'll get tossed. It's bad enough that I haven't had a decent meal in . . . well, a while. But getting pitched out on my butt and having to sleep on the streets . . .  
just sucks so big time I can''t even say. So . . . have you seen him?"

A few of the people shifted uncomfortably, remembering desperate times of their own. The woman shrugged, "Haven't seen him. He doesn't hang around here. You try over at the UPS Depot. He hangs there mostly. Just ask for him. But don't tell them he owes you money. They''ll peach on you sure."

Duo nodded. "Thanks. I'll just ask for him. Maybe tell them he's got a job for me?"

He was greeted with nods from the woman and several others. ""Yeah, honey. That'll get you in.  
Then all you have to do is hang around until he shows. If you corner him in front of his buds, they'll shame him into paying you. Just be careful, he's bad news."

Duo thanked them and vowed to do something for them if he could. Especially the nice woman,  
she'd looked worn and tired. He was glad he wasn't in their ranks anymore. "Hear that, Heero? I'm headed for the UPS Depot right now. You might want to move the van to be closer."

The tiny ear bud Duo wore whispered with Heero's voice. "Ok. I'll move now. You sound upset."

Duo mumbled as if he was talking to himself. "I just need to see if I can't help some of those people.  
That lady wasn't looking so good. See if you can't figure out something. Ok?"

"Sure. Keep sharp."

Duo just grunted and tried to figure out where he was in relation to the depot.

Duo's search for Jumbo proved fruitless. He found the depot easily enough, but Jumbo wasn't there.  
He got some run around until one of the older men took pity on him and pulled him aside. "You don''t want no business with that guy. He's no good. If he owes you money, you'll have a hard time collecting. But here's his address."" Duo squinted at the paper then the helpful man. "Ok. I don't like the asshole. If I can throw some trouble his way, great. He repoed a friends truck. And he was caught up on his payments. Had the devil of a time getting it back. He jumps the gun on purpose and the bank just lets him. So . . . not much I can do legal but this'll do until something better comes along."" The man looked around. "My break's almost up. You better get on your way."

Duo left laughing up his sleeve. Guys like Jumbo brought trouble on their own heads. Their attitude made relatively nice people go behind their backs to do them dirt. He looked around for the SUV and smiled. Heero had parked the lumbering vehicle in the open and was sitting behind the wheel,  
ear phones in place, looking like nothing so much as a young man waiting for a friend, reading a newspaper and listening to music

Duo bopped up to the passenger door and rattled the handle gently. "Hey buddy. How bout a ride?  
I'm stuck for change. I'll spot ya to some coffee on the tab if you'll take me here." Duo held up the paper for Heero to see.

Heero shrugged a bit over dramatically. "Sure, get in. My buddy hasn't shown up yet and he's late as hell. I'm gonna call it a wash and go home. I'll take you there."

Heero popped the locks and Duo clambered in, settling in the seat and leaning back. Heero dumped the head phones on the console and started the engine. He backed out with Duo lounging in the seat beside him.

The minute they were securely out of sight of the depot, Duo stripped out of the jacket and shuddered. "Sorry. Can we stop somewhere and get me a hot drink? I'm cold."

Heero just reached into the console and handed Duo a small thermos. "Here. Coffee. You'll feel warmer in a moment."

Duo snatched the thermos with a groan of thanks. He poured himself a cup and cradled it in his hands. "Man, that smells good." He sipped appreciatively. "And tastes even better. God, I'm so glad I'm off the streets. It's hell to worry every day about whether or not you'll have money enough for rent, food, utilities; stuff like that. Never mind a movie or even an apple with lunch. Or just lunch."

Heero winced he hated it that Duo had gone through that. "Well, it's over now. And . . . here"  
Heero handed Duo a wrapped sandwich. "Eat this. We'll go have supper after we visit this address.  
Punch it into the GPS, will you?"

Duo nodded refraining from speaking with a mouth full of sandwich. He punched the address in and turned the GPS so Heero could see the screen. ""There. It's almost four miles, in traffic. Sucks. Did you find out anything more about our target?"

"Not yet. I've still got a search going. It should yield something soon. Maybe after supper"  
"I'm not sure we should just drive up on this guy."

Heero glanced at Duo, he seemed to be warming up some. "We're not. I'm just going to drive by the place . . . check it out. And the neighborhood. You can tell a lot about people by the neighborhood they live in. Especially the relation between their house and the others around them. I'll bet you anything you want that his house is a mess and every other house is neat. Or that he lives in an apartment in low rent. And all his neighbors are complaining about loud music and stuff."

Duo nodded. "You won't bet with me cause you're right."

Heero smirked at Duo then checked the GPS, he was right on target. They found the address and drove by Heero didn't slow down he relied on Duo to use his eyes instead. Duo was as observant as he was if not more so. Duo's bright eyes would pick up every nuance of the place in two passes.  
They could get away with that because the house was a single dwelling on a cul de saq. Heero cruised past slowly, as if he was lost. Then he looped in a leisurely fashion around the circle and back by again. Duo looked out the window making no attempt to hide the fact that he was looking at the houses. The cruised out of the street and back the way they had come.

---

"Well, what do you think?"

Duo made a face. "If I lived in that neighborhood I''d be telling that pig to clean up that mess before there were rats."

Heero shuddered. "There already are. I'm sure I saw one scurry into the garage."

Duo shuddered too. He hated rats, having lived with them much too long in his youth.

"I hate rats. Unless they're bar-b-que."

Heero gagged. "Gack! Not a chance . . . here." Heero fished a writing pad out of the door pocket.  
"Write down everything you saw, before you forget something."

Duo took the pad and started writing. Since he was well aware that sight memory faded quickly he wasn't about to argue with Heero, not that he would anyway, it was better than sitting doing nothing. He wanted to drive, but he knew that Heero wouldn't let him until he had a license. He made a note on the pad reminding him to get one.

After he finished writing down everything he could remember, Duo quizzed Heero about what he could remember. Heero obediently answered every question as best he could. Duo wrote down his answers and clicked on collate then tucked the device into a pocket.

"Well, that's that. When we get home we need to go over everything. There's a key in here somewhere. We just have to find some reason to follow that ass and pick him up. Something.  
Somewhere. Somehow. Just . . . it's there, I can feel it."

Heero agreed with Duo. This guy was dirty, he knew it. The problem was proving it. The bank had serious problems because of him and someone who knew how to flim-flam a bank was experienced in fraud. Very experienced. It might be hard to make a case against him. Heero decided that he was going to leave that up to the bank lawyers. All he really had to do was catch the man.

"Duo, think. I've searched everything I can think of. I'm missing something. If only I could get prints. That would be a real help. No chance of a retinal scan, I'm sure. So . . ."

Duo shrugged. "I'll think of something. I''m going to lean back and rest. I'm tired. Again. I wish I felt better."

"You will. You just need to build yourself back up. Too much nul-grav, over work, and not enough food."

Duo nodded. "Yup, that's me. Over worked, under paid and under laid." Duo snapped his mouth shut, wide-eyed.

"Poor you. But I'll build you up again. You''ll be back in good shape in no time." Heero blandly ignored Duo''s agonized look. But inwardly he cheered. He did have a chance. Duo was as skittish as a whore in church but Heero knew one of the reasons was bad experiences when he was little, and during the war. He had patience, he could wait.

"And on that fateful day that I'm all built up again . . . what?" Duo couldn't help prodding at the subject any more than he could help prodding at a bruise.

"Nothing, something, anything. Whatever you want." Heero deftly swung into his parking place.

Duo gathered up the few things they needed to take in and followed Heero to the apartment building.

After the usual checks, they settled at the kitchen table. Duo had started the coffee pot and the kettle as he passed through. Heero checked his search as he waited for his water to boil. Duo set up the tea cup and doctored his coffee cup in advance. When the kettle shrieked, the coffee was done. Duo poured boiling water into one cup, coffee in the other. He carried them to the table just in time to hear Heero exclaim. "Ha! Got him."

Duo settled in his chair, waiting for Heero to finish reading and fill him in.

"Well, well, well." Heero settled back an expression of satisfaction on his face. "It seems that our guy is an old hand at this rip off. He's wanted in two jurisdictions for pulling the same stunt. There's a significant bounty on him in both. And best news of all, there's no sentence restriction on the reward." Duo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Some bounties base the reward on a specific that restricts the reward. Like on sentencing or on conviction of a certain charge. It's a good way to get out of paying. I don't take those bounties. Or I have the officer of the court sign a specific contract that guarantees payment of the reward ascisco corpus. It's a real buzz kill for them. But it gets me paid. So . . . um . . ."

Duo nodded, he'd heard of this particular legal trick. The reward wasn't paid unless all the parameters specified in the reward poster were fulfilled. Many bounty hunters wound up in the hole on a bounty because they didn't get paid or were only paid a partial reward. It was a nasty trick and one that had certain jurisdictions going begging, unable to get agents to work with them.

"Ok. What are we going to do?"

Heero picked at his lip. "I'm going to get in touch with the jurisdictions in question. They'll give me intel we need, I hope. I'll also get . . . no. You'll get in touch with the bank." Heero wrote quickly for a second, then turned the data pat around for Duo to see. "Here's what I want you to do. Call the bank and get these papers issued from them and then call the police department and inform them that we're collecting a bounty. That way we don't have the cops arresting us for kidnapping. Ok?"

Duo read the pad quickly. "Sure thing. I can do this. Easy. So . . ." Duo reached out and got his cell phone out of the charger, checked the charge and started calling.

Heero went back to his lap top and started typing quickly. His request mails were done in no time and a click sent them on their way. He turned to Duo who was sipping coffee and listening to the phone with a bored expression on his face. Heero picked up his tea cup and dropped in another bag,  
he took the coffee pot off the heater and held it where Duo could see. Duo nodded holding his cup out for Heero to fill. Heero poured in coffee, added cream and sugar then went to wring out his tea bag.

They relaxed, Heero to watch Duo and Duo to listen to whoever it was on the other end. He occasionally made interested sounds or interjected you don't say' or no! Really?' Heero wondered what the hell he was doing. All they needed were the papers faxed ASAP, didn''t they? He decided that Duo knew what he was doing so he left him to his phone call, only mouthing, shower' at him.  
Duo nodded his head to show he'd heard, keeping the phone pressed to his ear.

Heero headed for the shower musing on the fact that a bank of all things had failed to check out an employee properly. Then he realized that it was two banks. Entities who were supposed to check out everyone for everything. But they'd allowed a criminal to do work for them, and get them into serious trouble. He turned on the shower and sighed. Sometimes he wondered.

---

Duo spoke to the bank representative in his most conciliatory tone of voice. The man was embarrassed enough without Duo adding fuel to the fire. The information was the important thing.  
They needed to know everything they could about Jumbo. How he'd gotten the bank to trust him.  
What he was doing with the money. How he was deciding on his targets. The bank had that information and Duo intended to get it. If he had to shmooze every stuck up, wanna be VP in the place, right now it looked like he had the right man on his line.

This was the dickhead who'd signed off on using Jumbo. He wasn't the brightest bulb on the chandelier, in fact he was pretty dim. Duo understood him to say he was a nephew of someone or other higher up on the corporate ladder. Nepotism was a wonderful thing, especially if you were stupid and lazy.

"So, you didn't do a background check? At all? Why not? . . . . Oh, I see. The computer wouldn't let you. Your secretary wasn't in so you just signed off on him because if he was bonded it should be fine? Of course not. We'll bring him in. But I have to have some papers. Just put your girl on the phone, tell her to get me what I need. It'll be ok. You'll see. Sure . . . I know . . . it's really too bad."

Duo soothed and coaxed until the stupid man gave him everything he wanted. He got all the information they needed and a signed contract that said they got all the bounties from all the jurisdictions. The bank would guarantee them even if the other jurisdictions didn't pay the bank would. He smirked to himself. Heero would be pleased. Duo couldn't believe that this idiot still hadn't learned his lesson. He wondered at the stability of the bank too.

The signed complaint papers that made Jumbo a legitimate bounty were on their way to the Prosecuting Attorneys office, with copies to the police department and Heero's computer. Duo down loaded the requested files to the main server.

Duo loaded the files into his computer and started the search for something worthwhile. Any little thing would be helpful. He found nothing they didn't already know. He sighed, wished for more coffee and started reading. He read the actual files and found several things that might be helpful.  
The man had some nasty habits and was wanted by two ex-wives as well as the banks.

---

Heero finished his shower and rubbed his head with a towel, he was going to fix supper, so he was absently trying to decide what to fix. He dug out a pair of sweat pants and a sloppy t-shirt. Pulling the pants on was the work of moments. He ambled into the hall pulling the shirt on over his head.

"Duo, are those papers filed yet? And do you like bacon? I know you eat it but do you like it?"

Duo turned around in his chair. He gritted his teeth to keep from jumping on Heero like a sex crazed teenager. Oh wait a minute, he was a teenager still, but he wasn't sex crazed, yet. "Yeah, I like bacon. Why? And the papers are filed; with the PA, the police department and copied to the bank and us. I also got a guarantee of payment. We'll be paid by the bank for all rewards, whether the jurisdiction pays or not. You should have heard that idiot. He agreed to everything I said like he doesn't have a mind of his own. He's a rubber stamp-yes man and how he keeps his job is beyond me. Can we have as little to do with that whole bunch as possible?"

Heero shrugged. "Sure. I'm not too thrilled with them either."

Duo leaned back in his chair arms behind his head. Heero had to drag his eyes off his chest up to his face.

"Ok. I need to get my thoughts clear. As a private detective you, no we, can take a contract to investigate just about anything for just about anyone. Right?" Heero nodded. "And, as bounty hunters we can arrest anyone with a want or warrant wherever we find them. Again right?"

Heero nodded. "Within certain bounds, that's just about it. And we have a lot more leeway than the cops. Especially if we have a contract with the jurisdiction in question. Either the resident jurisdiction or the one the perp fled."

Duo looked puzzled for a moment. "Who exactly is the contract with?"

"Usually the Prosecuting Attorneys office. Sometimes with a corporation, if it's an officer of the company wanted for fraud or something like that."

Duo grinned. "Ok. Well, I'm good to go for tomorrow. What's for supper? I'm starved."

Heero smiled at Duo. His appetite had returned with a vengeance. They'd checked his sugar levels several times over the day. It didn''t take but a second to clip the meter to his ear another second and it beeped. They read the numbers, wrote them down and were on their way again. So far, Duo's sugar had been right on, much to Heero's relief. He decided that malnutrition, over work and stress had just sent Duo's system into a downward spiral that he'd interrupted with his well-meaning intervention.

"Heero? Hey!" Duo snapped his fingers under Heero's nose, careful to stay out of swinging range.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking . . . Duo, you do know that I meant well when I snatched you, don't you?"

"Sure, Heero. And by the way, have I thanked you? I mean, if you hadn't snatched me, I'd probably be in really bad shape by now. If I wasn't living on the streets. So, while you didn't need to drug me.  
I did need you. I'll admit that. Although, at the time I probably would have denied it to my dying breath. Anyway . . . what's for supper. Don't make me ask again."

Duo gave Heero a mock glare which made him laugh. "Don''t look at me like that. Your face might freeze that way. And BLT's on toast, soup, salad, and fruit. I'm having tea. You're having coffee.  
With creamer, unless you insist on polluting it to death."

Duo grinned at Heero as he settled himself in his place at the table. "I resemble that. And yum. It looks really good. Thank you."

They ate in companionable silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

When the meal was over, Duo insisted on clearing away the dishes and loading the washer. "I don't freeload." Duo held up a hand to forestall Heero's objection. "I know, I know. But we're partners now, so that means each of us carries' the load. Together? Remember? So you cook, I do dishes.  
Damn, my dick won't fall off for doing a dish or two; or running a vac for that matter. But you get to mop the floors. I hate it. Ok?"

Heero smiled and just nodded. "Ok. Whatever." He looked at his watch. "Damn, where did the day go? It's almost 7 p.m.."

Duo stretched. "I'm for news, mindless game shows then bed. We got any pop corn?"

"No. I forgot it the last time we shopped. We'll get some tomorrow." Heero opened the pantry and rummaged around for a moment. "We got . . . chips . . . crisps . . . crackers . . . and some unidentified wafer thing that looks like squashed rice crisp cereal and smells like . . ." Heero sniffed at the stuff. "Not much of anything."

"Just drag it all out. We'll eat it or toss it . . . rice crisp wafer? Thing?" Heero handed the bag over with a snort.

"I'll eat it. I don't mind."

"If they turn out to be nasty, just throw them out."" Heero settled on the couch. "TV on!" the vid system blinked to life.

"Heero, don't waste food. I . . . well . . ."" Duo flopped down by Heero, cramming a wafer into his mouth at the same time. "Ack! Oh, . . . plah! . . . ugh! That's just plain nasty. You're right. Tastes like . . . wet . . . something. All it is is crunchy."

Heero just took the bag from Duo, emptied it into the trash at the end of the couch and dropped the bag in after. "I don't believe in that. I don't like wasting food any more than you do. But snacks don't apply. They're not real food. They're . . . entertainment. Oral gratification. Here, try this instead." Heero handed Duo a bag of potato chips.

"Heero? Why do they call these crisps on some colonies and chips on others?"

Heero shrugged. "Haven't got a clue. Good?""

Duo nodded. "Mmmm hummm. Oh, shit. Look at that will you?"

Heero snorted. He couldn't stand sports. "So. Waste of energy, space and time. News. Do you mind if I flip around?"

Duo shook his head. "Nope. After the news, can we find something mindlessly entertaining?"

"Sure. There's a show on I like. They're looking for the next super star. Some of the people are so hopeless that it''s really funny. Then they get down to business. The good ones are really good."

"Ok. Sounds great."

They settled down to watch the news. Then the show Heero liked came on and they munched pop corn and chips, commenting on the different acts. Sometimes quite rudely.

---

Morning saw them taking care of the three s's in a mad rush. Their snitch from the pawn shop had called with the news that Jumbo was coming in to pick up a check. Now all they had to do was get there before he did. If they could, picking him up would be easy. Heero hoped that he hadn't just jinxed the operation.

He also regretted furiously that Duo didn't have proper equipment yet. They'd meant to get to the supplier today to get Duo measured for a vest. Heero knew that it took ten days to get a custom vest,  
so that didn't help this situation. He sighed when he realized that the vest wouldn't be ready before they left more than likely. But they were one of the best in the business so he still wanted them to make Duo's vest.

Duo tugged at the vest as Heero fitted it. "Man, I don''t like this vest. It doesn't cover right. I wish we'd had time to get me a good one first. But beggars can't be choosers. I''m just glad to have one at all. And a job I can deal with. So . . . come on. Let's get this over with."

Heero eyed the vest in disgust. The armholes were too big and it, surprisingly, wasn't long enough.  
"Hate that thing. I only have it because a few of my pickups are targets. Shit! You let me go in first.  
Keep a low profile and . . ." Duo gave Heero a disgusted look. "Ok, ok. Tick-a-lock." Heero made a locking motion at his lips then figuratively threw the key over his shoulder. "I'll shut up. Just . . .  
please. Be careful."

"I will if you will. I don't fancy getting shot by some asshole at this late date." Duo settled his equipment and checked his firearm. "And what's this stuff." He held up the aerosol spray can that he'd extracted from its special holster.

"Chemical mace. I use it first. If the perp doesn't go down I up the ante a bit. If they're armed, all bets are off. I'm not getting shot for some idiot. You know how to use it?""

Duo shook his head. "Nope. Never saw the shit before. I'll need training before I'm comfortable with it. Why don''t you go in first . . . yeah, yeah. We already said that. But now I mean it. You go first. I'll back you up with a gun. Ok?"

Heero nodded. "Exactly what I was going to say. That way if Jumbo is armed we've got everything covered. I checked his record. He's not noted for using weapons. A tire iron once, but that's a weapon of opportunity. He's not a known carrier. So . . . I'll corner him, show him the mace which usually does the trick. Cuff him and stuff him. If he puts up a fight, I'll give him a squirt. That usually puts a guy down for the count. If not, we'll play it by ear. Ready?"

Duo nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be. How long to the pawn shop?"

"Forty minutes, traffic allowing." Heero headed out the door.

---

Duo sat back in the seat, watching the pawn shop door as Heero walked up the block. He was going to check the back to see if Jumbo was in the back of the shop. He wasn't in the front. The wide windows gave them a good view of it and he wasn't there. Duo wondered if their man had missed his squeal.

He heard Heero's voice in his ear. "He's in the back office with a bunch of odd's and end's. Come in the front, now."

Duo scrambled out of the SUV and headed for the front door. He heard Heero yelling from the back.  
"Fugitive Recovery Agent. Freeze! . . . mother . . . do NOT run, you asshole." Obviously the man didn't listen. Heero's swearing impressed even an L2 rat like Duo.

Duo blocked the door with his body and waited. Jumbo burst through the door from the back office like a full back. Which he vaguely resembled. If a full back had a beer belly that is. Duo pulled out the can of mace and held it ready in his hand.

"Hold on there. You're not going any where. Hands over your head. Now!" Duo waited, knowing that the man wasn't going to obey him. And he wasn't getting into a physical fight with the man.  
One of them would be badly hurt and Duo would make sure it wasn't him.

Jumbo didn't stop, he charged at Duo with Heero right on his heels. When Duo was sure he had a straight line, he whipped his Monadnoc from behind him and slid it across the floor, right between Jumbo's feet. He tripped and fell flat on his face. Heero pounced on him like he was a steak.

"Got cha. Asshole. Didn't I tell you not to run?" Heero put his knee in Jumbo's back and dragged one arm behind his back. Jumbo yelled and whined. "Shut up. If I was breaking your arm, it'd already be broken. Hold still, if you know what's good for you."

Duo leaned against the nearby counter and watched as Heero efficiently cuffed Jumbo and then stepped over his supine body.

Heero nodded to Duo. "Good work. Wait here and watch him. I need to get some leg irons from the truck. And don't let him get up. You're not going to have to wrestle with him." Heero turned to Jumbo. "And you . . . if you so much as look at him, I'll know. So stay down, like a good bounty."

Jumbo told Heero what he thought of his parentage. Heero shrugged. "I'll be sure to tell her, if I ever find her. As to J? Yeah, he's an asshole. Shut up."

Duo sighed. "Look, stupid. Just shut up. If you piss him off enough, he can be really mean. Take my word for it."

"Cocksucker. You can't get away with this. I got my rights. I'll call a lawyer. I'll sue you til I own every thing you've got."

Duo kicked him in the side. Not hard enough to hurt the man, but hard enough to get his attention.  
"You already got everything I owned. Heero got most of my stuff back but there's some things still missing. We'll see if we can't find them at your squat. Bet you got that black bracelet of mine. You know, that's going to really cook your goose."

Jumbo allowed as how he didn't give a fuck. Duo just shrugged and said he didn't either.

Heero returned with leg irons and a bad attitude.

"Roll the fuck over. And, if you don't hold still, I'll hold you. Duo, hook him up, will you."

Duo grinned at Jumbo as Heero rolled him over onto his back. He reached down and got hold of Jumbo's pants leg. Jumbo tried to kick him and got a smack in the head for his troubles. Heero told him to shut up for about the tenth time. This time Jumbo decided to shut up, the look Heero gave him promised murder and mayhem at the least. Duo snapped the cuff around Jumbo's leg over his pants and demanded the other leg, telling Jumbo not to make him bend down again.

"If you do, I'll let Heero have you." The funny look Jumbo gave him was priceless.

"Heero? Yuy? Oh, shit."

"Yeah, Heero Yuy. So?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Dammit! If I'd a known it was Inu, I wouldn't a ran. Don't do to make The Dog mad."

Duo blinked. "Excuse me? The Dog? What, Heero you''re holdin' out on me."

Heero shrugged. "Got named after a great 20th century hunter. Some guy said I'm like a dog with a rag, never let up. I don't either. Once I get the scent, I don't stop til I''ve got my man, woman, or who ever. So, let's get this pissant to the station and collect our money."

Duo nodded. "Ok. Then we can go search his place for the rest of my stuff."

Heero shook his head. "Can't. Don't have a contract to recover any stolen merchandise."

"I know. But we do have a sanction to make sure that all gundanium is either destroyed or in the possession of the proper authorities. And we, as Gundam pilots, are proper authorities. Relena had bracelets made for each of us, out of gundanium from our mecha. I had yours and mine. Wore both of them most of the time. But I took them off when I went job hunting. Thought it''d scare off the bosses. So asshole here got both of them. They never showed up at the shops. I want them back. So .  
. . how do we go about it?"

Heero dragged Jumbo to his feet and steered him to the door. ""Not sure. I'd call Chang, but he's out of touch. Maybe Une . . ." Jumbo tried to keep from getting into the SUV. "Get in there. Don't fight me. I'm not in the mood." Heero tripped Jumbo by stepping on the chain between his feet then shoving him in the back. The result was that Jumbo wound up on the floor between the front and back seats instead of in the seat. "Duo, get in and keep idiot from attacking me while I drive. I'll get us to the station a-sap. Oh, and call them to let them know we're coming." Heero waited while Duo got in and found his phone then he rattled the number off from memory. Duo dialed then talked.

"They're ready for us. They've wanted this jerk for a while but couldn't get anything on him. Now that the bank has filed a complaint they're very happy campers. I asked about the gundanium too.  
All we have to do is get a warrant, which is on the way. And the cops are going to go with us, to confiscate anything else that's found. Lots of people are wanting things back." Duo poked Jumbo with one foot. "You're in such deep shit you need a snorkel."

"Stop kicking me. What'd I ever do to you, kid."

"Took my ship for one. And all my shit for another. Left me stranded, creep. And stop calling me kid. No one but Howard calls me that.""

"Fuck. So what's your name then."

"Duo Maxwell. You'll call me Mr. Maxwell, if you know what's good for you."

Jumbo's eyes got big as he finally made some connections. "Ohshitohshitohfuck. You're both Gundam pilots. I'm so screwed."

"Yeah, you are. So shut up and lay down."

Jumbo did as he was told.

---

The desk Sergeant at the intake met them at the door. "I've got him now. You need to fill out some paperwork then you can take off for his place."

Heero just smirked at the officer and handed him a packet of papers, already filled out. "Here. I hope you use standard ESUN forms. I think you'll find everything you need."

The officer checked the papers and grinned at Heero. "Great. All done already. That's good. Nice to see someone like you organized for a change. Some guys come in here, papers are a mess and they expect me to clear it up. Not my job. So . . . I'll take Mr. Congeniality here off your hands. Go up one floor, turn left, two doors down. Tell the guys I sent you. They''ll take it from there." The Sergeant took Jumbo by the arm and pulled him toward the desk. Jumbo went unresisting, he decided he'd rather be locked up than take a chance on angering Heero.

Heero nodded to the desk Sergeant and signed the paper he was handed. "He's all yours. Good luck with him. Duo? You ready?"

Duo looked up from the handful of wanted posters he was looking at. "Sure. Lead on."

Heero did and it didn't take long for them to find the office in question. Heero knocked gently then opened the door when someone called come in'. Four men were in the room, obviously waiting rather impatiently for them to show up.

"Hello. I'm Heero Yuy, this is my partner Duo Maxwell. I was told you had the warrant to search . .  
. um . . ." Heero looked at his papers, searching for Jumbo's real name. "Collin Perkins's home and surrounds. We're supposed to go with you and take custody of certain items. To whit. Two gundanium bracelets, a set of lock picks, also gundanium and . . . um . . . Duo? Where the hell did you learn to write. I''d have thought it would get better with time, but I think it's worse. What does this say?"

Duo leaned over Heero's shoulder to look at the paper. As he did so his braid slid over his shoulder to dangle down Heero's chest. Heero unconsciously grasped the end of it.

"Um . . . oh, lock picks, bracelets, and . . . well, damned if I know. Looks like it says. Tools? Or maybe books."

Duo shrugged. "Does it make a difference?"

One of the officers grunted. "Yeah, it does. We don''t have a warrant to search for just anything. If we find stolen merchandise, we can confiscate it. But that gundanium, that's different."

Duo shook his head. "The bracelets and lock picks are the only gundanium. The rest is my personal stuff. He snatched it when he repoed my ship. So what now?"

"Oh, well, now we go see what we can see. This way."" The officer led the way to the front door where two cars awaited.

Heero shook his head. "We'll take our vehicle. It's in the back. We'll meet you at the address"  
"You know how to find it?"

"GPS"

"Ok, meet you there then."

The officers took their places in their cars and drove off. Heero and Duo made their way back to their SUV and followed. Heero easily catching up to the slower cars.

---

The house was as big a mess as the yard and garage. In fact it was worse as it stank. Jumbo obviously didn't believe in throwing out anything. Including empty food containers, pizza boxes and drink cups.

Duo wrinkled his nose. "I think this is a new life form. Ugh! Heero?"

Heero turned from where he was searching a cabinet. "Yeah?"

"I don't think he'd have jewelry in the kitchen, unless . . ." Duo opened the freezer and fished around. ""Hah! Damn fool. Here, Heero, help me go through this."

Duo dumped a zippy bag on the kitchen table. Bits and pieces of jewelry scattered in a glittering cascade over the table. Heero trapped a few errant pieces with one hand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Diamonds and emeralds and pearls, oh, my. And . . "  
Duo picked up a simple bracelet made up of five coins of black gundanium, linked together with flat links. Each disk was slightly curved and inscribed with a number. Numbers one through five. Near Heero's hand was another bracelet, identical in every way except that it was white. Heero picked it up. "There's five of those. One black, one white, one red, one yellow and one blue."

Heero stood and fingered the thing for a moment. He raised his eyes to Duo. "Put it on for me. I'm no good at this sort of thing."

Duo took the bracelet from Heero's fingers and wrapped it around his wrist. The clasp clicked closed with a small snap.

"There. Looks good. And am I glad to have my own back."" Duo struggled with the clasp for a second, the bracelet kept slipping away from the tongue. "Well, shit."

Heero simply reached out and returned Duo's favor. They smiled at each other. Heero started to say something but they were interrupted by one of the officers.

"Hey, is this yours? It's a bunch of lockpicks and an electronic thing. The picks are all black. Like that . . . holy shit!"" The officer goggled at the pile of jewelry on the table. "That rat bastard. Well,  
damn, there goes tonight and most of tomorrow. If you guys want, and that's all your stuff, you can leave."

Heero looked at Duo. Duo checked his mental list. "Let''s go. The only things I haven't found are a few books and some really old tools. Oh, hell. I forgot to tell you. The people who are using the bay I was in have most of my good tools. I'll go by and pick them up . . . tomorrow? Or the next day.  
And I need to make a donation to the Spacers Service. We done here?"

Three of the men looked at the fourth. He shrugged. "Probably. But I'd appreciate it if you'd stick around a little while. Might be, he has more of your stuff somewhere in the house. You got that garbage off the streets when we couldn't. I'd like to return the favor somehow."

Heero turned to Duo. "What do you want to do? I'm good. Job's done, bounty's collected."

Duo looked startled. "Huh? You sure?"

"Yes. I got a confirmation on my cell just a second ago. My bank texted me."

"Oh, ok. We could hang just a little while. See what else they come up with."

Heero nodded. "Sure. But let's go sit in the SUV. Ok?"

Duo turned to the lead detective. "If that's ok with you guys."

The detective nodded and went back to his search. While the gundanium had allowed the search, the other things they had found allowed a further search and they were finding some very interesting things.

Heero and Duo went to sit in their SUV. Duo leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Heero just left him alone. Duo looked tired and a little worn. Heero hoped if he was quiet Duo would go to sleep.

---

"Duo, come on, wake up." Heero knew better than to shake Duo at a time like this. He just kept calling his name until he woke up which he did with a snort.

"Huh? Wa'. m awake. What do you need"" Duo sat up straighter in the seat, rubbing at his eyes.

"They've finished searching. They want us to come look at some things to see if any of them are yours."

"Ok. Don't know what it might be. I got most of my stuff back, or rather you did. And I'm pretty sure the people at the space port have all my tools. So . . . let's go see what the nice men found."

Duo hopped out of the SUV and trotted to the front door with Heero at his heels. He stopped so quickly that Heero nearly over ran him.

"Dammit, Duo. . . ." Heero caught sight of what had made Duo put on the brakes like that. "Oh,  
holy shit!" Heero nearly grabbed Duo up and ran. The room they'd entered was full of canisters. All kinds of canisters. None of them good.

Duo just stepped back crowding Heero out the door. "Guys! Come out of there. Son of a bitch. If we'd come in the front instead of the back. Out! Everybody out!"

The detectives didn't bother arguing Duo's tone of voice convinced them to scramble out the doors and ask questions later. They met at the SUV, as the closest vehicle.

"Ok, guys what's up? What's the panic?" The head detective didn't seem angry only curious.

Duo ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. "Call HAZMAT every single thing in that room is dangerous in some way. There's acetylene, oxy, hydrogen packs. And I'm pretty sure I saw some plastic too. Fuckityfuckfuck. That guy's a total idiot. If anything sparks in there . . . well, I didn't get a really good look, I was too busy getting out of there, but you're gonna lose several square blocks. Geez Louise."

The detective pulled out his phone and made the call. One of the other men was on a phone too,  
calling a supervisor. The supervisor told them to stay out of the house, call HASMAT and wait.  
They did as they were told.

The HAZMAT team arrived quietly. A large van pulled up in front of the house and several men got out. They grouped around the back of the van and waited while one man walked over to the lead detective.

"Hi, there. My name is Roland Carter. I'm head of this HAZMAT team. So what's up?"

The detective just pointed at Duo and said. "He said clear out. He's supposedly an expert at this stuff so we did."

Officer Carter looked over at Duo and blinked. "That kid? Who the hell is he? If this is some sort of joke, I'm not laughing.""

Duo just walked over and eyed the man. He eyed back. Then his eyes widened, he knew who Duo was.

"Ok, Major Maxwell, why don't you tell me exactly what we've got on our hands?"

Duo grinned, not in a nice way. "Couldn't tell you for sure. I got my ass out of there when I saw an oxy tank cheek by jowl with some acetylene. And there's a couple a' three good size packs of plastic. Unopened. I'm not sure that ass jumbo even knew exactly what he had. So . . . I'll take you through. It's all in the living room as far as I can tell."

"Why didn't you find it sooner?"

"Came in the back door. The search was concentrated in the garage and back yard. Until I found this in the freezer." Duo showed the man his bracelet. "That . . . don't look like that. It''s exactly what you think it is. The last bit of Deathscythe. I'm allowed to have it. Anyway, Heero and I went outside to wait in our SUV, not our job to search the whole house after we found the gundanium.  
When we were called back in to see if they'd found any more of my stuff, we came in through the front. I nearly shit myself. Holy Christ on a pogo-stick."

Duo had led the man to the front door as he was talking. He opened it and allowed Officer Carter to look inside. He took one look and swore then he just turned around and called to his men, telling them to suit up.

"Fuck. You're right. We got a hell of a mess on our hands. It's going to take days to clear that room alone. And . . . I want that fucker, bad."

Duo grinned at him and pointed to Heero. "We already got him. Heero and I picked him up just a few hours ago. He's going to spend a long time in jail. Just make sure you get in touch with the PA when you''re done with that."

"Oh, I will. You can bet on it. I'll have a book of charges, that ass won't get out for years."

Heero grunted. "Don't bet on it. I'd say he's already out on bail, or I miss my guess. If you want him held you better get on the horn right now and tell someone." Which he did rather quickly.

---

The entire HAZMAT crew put on their suits. They were modified space suits, much safer and more comfortable than the first suits from the 20th century. They entered the living room and started carrying things out.

Heero and Duo watched for a few minutes then Heero went to find Officer Carter. "Do you need us any longer? Duo isn't as well as I'd like." At the officers sharp look he smiled softly. ""He's getting better all the time, but he still gets tired easily. And this hasn't been easy on either of us. That Jumbo took his ship before the bank actually called in his loan. He had a hard time for a while. And I''ve been searching for him for months. Well. . . I better get him home. Thanks. . . ." Heero handed the man his card. "If you need me, or find any more of Duo s stuff, call this number." 

Heero shook hands and turned to look for Duo. Duo was leaning against the SUV nearly asleep again.

Heero sighed, went to Duo and told him to get in the SUV. He started the engine then decided to just take Duo home to their temporary apartment. They'd take care of the rest of their business in the next few days then he'd take Duo to his real home. There was no way he was letting Duo rent an apartment there. He might disappear again.

"Come on, Duo. We're going back to the apartment. We both need a nap."

Duo snorted himself awake then snickered. "A nap? Heero Yuy . . . "

Heero gave Duo an amused look. "What? We used to nap all the time. You know, never pass up a chance . . ."

"To eat, shit or sleep. Yeah, you're right. And I really could use a nap . . ." Heero watched as Duo's face fell. "Damn it. I wish I felt better. A year a go I could have partied all night, done this and kept on going. Like it was nothing. Now I can barely keep my eyes open. Shit."

"Duo, stop that. You're better than you were just a day ago. All you need is to get caught up. You had trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, cities don't sound like ships. Weird noises. Sirens, stuff. All together, just not conducive to me getting a good night''s sleep. A ship has a sort of white noise' going on. Atmo pumps, fans, all kinds of support systems. You remember. Once you get used to them, you don't hear them. Ships are really quiet."

Heero nodded, remembering. "Yeah. I remember. So all the traffic noises and such keep you awake?  
I wondered what it was that kept you so restless . . . well, when we get back to the apartment you can get a nap. It''s quieter at this time of day. Everyone's at work and so on"  
Duo sighed. "It's good. You should take a nap too. You look a bit worn."

Heero just shrugged and drove off.

---

They got to the apartment with a minimum of fuss, did their usual area scans and entered the apartment.

Duo tossed his vest on the counter, scratching at a place it had bound him. He took off his utility belt and dumped it on top of the vest. It rattled harshly, the handcuffs, key ring, mace canister and holster knocking together noisily. Heero dumped his stuff on top of Duo's.

"I'll take all that out to the war chest when we leave for supper. You want to shower?"

Duo yawned and scratched his head. "No. I feel crawly from being in that stinking house, but I'd rather shower when I wake up. I''m actually going to undress and hit the rack. My bones ache."

Heero watched Duo wander down the hall. He was worried, but he wasn't about to let Duo know.  
He didn't seem to be getting better as fast as Heero thought he should. Heero decided to email the doctor. Then he was going to take a nap too. His nerves were frazzled. Making sure Duo was safe without insulting him, getting Jumbo into custody, searching that mess the man called a house and finding that he had all those hazardous materials in his house had worn him out. He rubbed his precious bracelet against his cheek and went to email the doctor.

The email he got back relieved his mind a great deal. The doctor just said that recovery would be slow at first but once Duo got enough rest his rate should pick up considerably.

Heero closed down his computer and started to go to his room. On his way he had to walk by Duo's room. He heard an odd noise coming from it.

He opened the door a bit and listened. Duo was making soft noises deep in his throat. He was having a nightmare. Heero slipped into the room. The blackout curtains kept the room dim enough that Duo could sleep in the day.

"Duo, wake up. It's ok." Heero approached the bed cautiously, if he frightened Duo in the midst of a nightmare there was no telling what he might do.

Duo didn't wake up so Heero took a step nearer. He considered his options, none of which were very attractive. He could leave Duo to his dreams, unpleasant though they were. He could shake Duo and possibly get a punch in the face for his trouble. Or he could get in the bed and wake Duo while holding him. Heero blinked at his own audacity. And climbed into bed with Duo.

Putting his arms around Duo firmly anchoring his arms to his sides, Heero squeezed Duo and called his name. Duo blinked awake, flinched hard and started to struggle. The second he did, Heero called his name again.

"Duo, stop. It's me. . . Heero. Wake up."

"Hummm? Ro? Was' up?"

"You, I hope. You were having a bad dream. I wasn't sure how to wake you without getting my head taken off. Sorry. If I let go, will you hit me?"

"No, ahou, I won't. I'm awake and aware times five."

Heero slipped out of the bed and sighed, his arms felt empty and cold. "Ok. Coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec. Thanks."

Heero went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. He decided to have some with Duo so he made plenty.

Duo ambled in only a few moments later, signs of a quick face wash apparent. He blew at an errant strand of hair as Heero handed him his cup.

"Thanks. Man, that was gruesome. I keep dreaming that I''m all alone . . . somewhere . . . some colony I think. I know I'm in bad shape but I can't ever remember exactly what's wrong. And they'  
are coming for me." Duo shuddered. "Ugh! Then I wake up all sweaty and shaking. Mmmm" Duo took a long swallow of coffee.

"Duo! I swear, one of these days you're going to blister your tongue. How do you do that?"

"Spacer ways. Impenetrable mysteries." Duo smirked at Heero. "Actually, I think I'm just used to it. What time is it?"

Heero glanced at the clock on the wall behind Duo. "Almost four. Why? And what happened to your watch?"

"Haven't had one in a year or more. Don't really need one in space. You get up when you wake.  
Sleep when you're tired. Work when it needs doing. But now I guess I'll have to get one. We could stop by a store on the way to the port. I think I should take my tools off those people's hands. Maybe help them get their ship back in space too. I'll have to see. So . . . we going or what?"

Heero took a careful sip of his coffee. It was cool enough to drink courtesy of some cold tap water.  
Duo liked his coffee strong enough to float the spoon. Heero made the coffee to suit Duo, he could weaken it with water, Duo couldn't make it stronger. A little consideration went a long way.

"Yeah, finish your coffee and we'll go get your tools. I think . . . you should just thank them. We can do a little something sub rosa so we don't embarrass them. What do you think?"

Duo gulped his coffee. "I think you're right. And don't look at me like that, the mug cooled it enough." Duo took Heero's mug to rinse and put in the dish washer while Heero got his keys.

---

Their first stop was at a shop that sold police equipment. The nondescript store had a sign in the window that simply said Uniforms'. Heero called out, "Anybody here?"

"Yeah! Gimme a sec." The voice from the back was deep, masculine and cheerful.

"Take your time. We need to get to the space port before nine so we have plenty." Duo raised an eyebrow at Heero. He shrugged. "You have to check in after nine if you remember. We'll still have to show id, but I hate all that signing and shit."

Duo groaned. "Dammit, Heero. We don't go in through the front gate. Have you lost your mind?  
We never checked in when we went in through the spacer's gates, right?"

Heero shrugged. "I wondered a little about that, but we were kind of busy both times. How'd you do that?"

"Security scanners. They just rip a pic out of the security images as we drive up. They matched me,  
you were with me. Nough said."

"Shit. Do they realize how dangerous that is?"

Duo gave a negligent shrug. "You really think anyone is going to try any shit? Most of those people are ex-something-or-other."

Heero decided not to argue with Duo, they'd spend the next forever arguing about it. He was glad that the owner came out from the back.

"Well, what can I do you boys for? Halloween is a while away, or ago depending on how you look at it."

Duo gritted his teeth, but Heero just handed the man his id then poked Duo. "Show him your id.  
And stop glowering." He turned back to the man. "You'll have to excuse him, he's not housebroken." 

Duo opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again then gave up. He snickered until his eyes watered.  
"Oh, hell, Heero. I always thought you were the unhousebroken one." He turned to the waiting man.  
"Sorry, my feelings are a little tender just now. I'm old enough to have fought in the Eve War. I need a vest. Not a costume."

The owner, who introduced himself as Pat, just Pat. Looked at their ID. "Hump. Emancipated minors, eh? Well, well. Just let me get my tape." He reached under the counter, making both Duo and Heero flinch. He pretended he didn't notice but his mind changed from humor the kids to watch out for the scary guys.

Duo obediently stood on the box and allowed Pat to measure him. He moved as he was told and idly wondered how many different measurements Pat needed.

"I know it's a pain but if I don't have all these measurements the arm holes will be too big, too tight,  
or bind when you reach. So just be patient, only two more to go. Reach forward."

Duo did and Pat took the last of his measurements. Duo hopped off the box with a grunt of relief.  
When he looked for Heero he saw that Heero was gazing into a display case. Duo walked over to see what Heero was looking at while Pat finished filling out the form for his vest, making sure to allow for weight gain. 

"See something you like?"

Heero glanced in the mirror behind the case. "Yeah, I do." Heero didn't think he and Duo were talking about the same thing.

Duo gazed into the case, spotted a watch and sighed. "I like that one, but I don't think I have enough money to get it. Haven''t had a paycheck yet."

Heero tapped the glass. "That one?"

Duo eyed the bulky, dial laden thing. "Ugh! Not a chance. It'll get caught on everything in sight.  
And I don't need it." Duo looked through the case and saw what he wanted. It was thin, very thin,  
no more than an eighth of an inch thick. It had a date window and that was all. The strap was woven metal with a double safety clasp. "That one.""

Heero nodded. "When Pat gets back, I'll tell him."

Duo looked at the price and shook his head. "I don''t have enough money in my account. I'll have to do a funds transfer or wait until I get a paycheck. I don't want to transfer funds just now. Too near the end of the quarter."

Heero shrugged. "I'll spot you to it. You can pay me back out of this bounty. And don't start with the "can''t touch the Oz money' stupidity again. I'll smack you a good one. You use that money when you need it. Hear me?" Heero backed up his proclamation with a glare.

"Don't glare at me like that. I forgot my asbestos underoos. Besides being immune by long exposure. And . . ." Duo ducked his head then peeked at Heero through his bangs. "Thanks. I'll get over myself. But I set it up so I have to do funds transfers through a computer. So a loan would be welcome."

Heero just grunted and wondered when Duo would realize that his credit card was tied directly into the company funds. Duo could be really stupid about money sometimes. Heero hoped Duo caught on soon. He knew the loan wasn''t necessary but he wasn't going to make a scene here in the store,  
Duo was sure to throw a fit when he realized that Heero had effectively given Duo half of everything he had when they signed their contract.

Pat came back, got the watch and rang Heero up for it and the vest. Heero handed over his credit card and signed the pad. Duo put his new watch on and smiled at Heero. He'd realized that he had money when Heero reminded him, he'd let Heero pay because it seemed to mean so much to him.  
Duo wondered how much of the company he really owned. He'd have to check it out. He didn't want to take advantage unintentionally, or intentionally.

"Next stop, my tools. Wonder what all they have. We didn't find anything at Jumbo's. They said they had them all. Be a good thing. I'll set up a workshop somewhere. When I get settled. Man, I'd like to be settled somewhere. Living on a ship is just as good as having a house, but . . . I've never had a house. Be nice. Is your house nice?" The longing in Duo's voice made Heero feel sad, but it also encouraged him.

"I think so. It's Heinleinean, I think you''ll like it. You are moving in with me, you know."

"Well, yeah, at least until I can find a place of my own. We better get going, it'll be dark before we get done. I wonder . . . maybe we should rent a truck. I've got a lot of tools and some are kinda big."

Heero thought as they exited the store and headed for their vehicle. "Maybe. Let's see what we can get in the SUV, then we'll make a final decision. This thing holds more that you'd think. And . . .  
what are we going to do with them when we get them?"

Duo bit at his lip. "Um . . . good question. I . . . maybe I can rent storage for a little while . . . until I can make arrangements to get them wherever I wind up at. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me . . . well," Heero cranked the engine over. "We're off."

"In more ways than one."

Heero chuckled at the old joke.

---

They didn't have any trouble getting into the port, Heero watched the camera as they came into range. It zeroed in on both of them, a light blinked and they were in. He wondered what would happen if no one in the vehicle was recognized.

He navigated his way through the port until Duo pointed, "There, that building, third bay. And it's lit up. We're in luck. They're not asleep or gone."

Heero pulled up right in the open bay door. They both got out and Duo looked around for someone.  
They spotted the crew in the back of the bay.

"Looks like most of the crew right there. Wonder what they're up to."

Duo called out to the group and then headed in their general direction in a jog. Heero followed after him keeping an eye on the other doors.

"Hello, name's Maxwell. Heard you had my tools."

A large man came towards Duo, hand out. "Hello, I''m Captain Sanderson. Got ID? Wouldn't want to turn stuff over to the wrong man. And . . . am I glad to see you. We've got clearance to take off in the morning. We were just trying to figure out what to do about your tools." Duo had dug out his ID while the captain talked. He examined it and handed it back. "Well, it all in order. All you have to do is cabbage onto those tools and haul ass. We'll help you load them if you like."

Duo just nodded. "That'd be great. Thanks a lot man. I really appreciate this. You know how much it'd cost me to replace most of that stuff. Wild, isn't it?"

Captain Sanderson nodded. "You better believe it. The cost of good tools is outrageous. Ought to be illegal. . . Here! Harper, Cooper, Bond. Help me get these things loaded. And Parker. Check on that last delivery of supplies. See when it's due. Tell them if they can't get it here by . . . 7:00 a.m. forget it. We're supposed to be on take off line at 8."

"Ok, Captain. Right on it." The group broke up into component groups. The men the captain had named scrambled to take care of their chores.

Heero just stared, these people acted like they'd known Duo for years, the suspicious looks wiped away by proper ID and a friendly smile. He shrugged. If Duo wasn't worried about it, he wasn't either. He took a moment to stop a man.

"Excuse me. I have an odd favor to ask . . . Duo's having trouble sleeping. He's sweeper stock and all the ground pounder noises keep him awake. Could you get me a . . . um . . . two minute loop of ship noises? I'd really appreciate it, if it's not too much trouble. Please." Heero tried out his most persuasive look. Not realizing that that particular look made him look constipated. The man gave him one odd look then smiled.

"Sure. Um. . . but if I was you, I'd have Maxwell show you how to pull that look off. You don't look well when you try it now. And ship noises. I'll . . . um . . . it'll take a few. I'll get it done before you leave."

Heero noticed that, while he'd been talking to the man, Duo had pulled the SUV into the bay as close to the storage locker as he could get. He started to help carry tools then realized that Duo was loading things into the SUV, while the three men handed tools from hand to hand. He decided to go help Duo instead.

"Need help?" Duo stopped long enough to grin at Heero. "Sure do. Can you put the back seat down and start loading the smaller stuff in there? I didn't want to put heavy stuff in there incase the seat can't bear the weight."

"Ok, which boxes?"

"The blue plastic ones."

They loaded quickly and soon had the SUV packed to the roof. Duo eyed the space for a second then turned to one of the men.

"What's left?"

"Just that compressor. Um . . . we used it a bit. Ours ran afoul of old age. Hope you don't mind."

Duo grinned. "Well, not a bit. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you took it off my hands. I don't have room for it and it'll be cheaper to just let it go and buy a new one."

"Thanks. We really appreciate that. What do you want for it? I'm purser so I've got authority to bargain for it. Within reason."

Duo scratched the back of his neck for a moment. "Well, I think three months storage for my tools is a fair deal. They've been in there for . . . how long now?"

The man grinned at him. "You know damn good and well how long. We've been sitting on those tools for three months. Three ships worth. We're the last of the bosses . . . ahem . . . fleet to use this bay and lucky for you it is too. So three months storage for that compressor and we'll call it even.  
Shake."

Duo shook the man's hand, thanking his lucky stars that the crews of all three ships were honest people. He'd taken a visual inventory of things as he packed the SUV. As far as he could tell,  
nothing was missing. He sighed feeling relieved and sad at the same time. He knew a period of his life had come to an end. He brightened, that just meant that a new period was starting. He vowed this one would be better than any of the others.

"Hey, Heero. Let's get out of here and let these people get back to work . . . thanks, guys. Thanks for everything." Duo's shout rang through the bay and brought calls from all over.

Calls of, take care' smooth flights' and "safe take offs' from around the bay.

Duo climbed into the SUV and watched as Heero trotted towards him calling "thanks, this is great'  
over his shoulder. He wondered what was great, but let it slide. Heero would tell him about it when it was time. Just now all he wanted was to get out of here. He felt like he'd been run through a training exercise.

"You ok?" Heero reached out without a thought and patted Duo on the leg.

"Yeah. Just . . . tired. Can we go back home now?"

Heero wasn't thinking about what he was saying, he was paying attention to weaving his way among several loaders and baggage handlers.

"No. It's too far to drive in one day, so we''ll fly. We'll head for home day after tomorrow."

Duo said, huh?' rather blankly.

"Oh, you mean the apartment? Sure. On the way. Sorry. It's not my home. I just rented it to rescue you. I'll admit that I didn't want to take you to my home right away. I didn't want unpleasant memories there."

"Oh. Um . . . you really want me to move in with you? You sure? Really, really sure? Cause I gotta say, if I move in, I'd like to stay. I'm tired of movin' around. I want some roots. A potted palm, or ivy, somethin' you're supposed to have to show that you're settled at any rate. Know what I mean?"

Heero snorted softly. His amusement aimed at the both of them rather than at Duo's somewhat confused confession.

"Sure. We'll get a palm, or ivy, or whatever. Move in with me?"

"Try to stop me. Now shut up. I'm about to fall asleep and have a really good dream. Funny how I can sleep good in the car and can't for the life of me in that bed." Duo's eyes drooped even as he spoke, he was asleep by the time Heero had driven another block.

When they got back to the apartment, Heero locked the SUV, set the security system and hauled Duo bodily into the building. He was still half sleep, mumbling about waking up and being useful.  
Heero just told him to stay asleep so he'd get better faster.

Heero got Duo on his bed easily enough, stripped him down to boxers and t-shirt. He tucked him in bed, noticing that their day had been longer than expected. It was nearly ten. Heero carried his stereo into the room, stuck the chip into it and put it on loop. The sounds that came from it were odd. Soft creaks and pops. The hiss of air through vents and the lub dub of a pump. Duo snuggled down into his pillow and sagged. Heero smiled at him with a tender look.

He left the door ajar, and his as well.

He stripped down to boxers and pulled the covers back, flopping down on his stomach he punched the pillow into a comfortable shape and fell asleep.

---

"Man. That was great. Where did you get that? Heero, it was so good. I slept like a log. Heero?"

Duo wandered through the apartment looking for Heero. He'd over slept he was sure. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was nearly noon.

"Heero? Where the hell are you?"

Heero's voice from the office informed him that he didn't have to bellow, Heero's hearing was great thank you'.

"I was just making sure that our friends had gotten off ok. I made a call while you were loading and I was waiting for that chip. Glad to hear that I did the trick. I got a shipment of fresh fruit to them before they took off. Got a email thanking us just now. So . . . hungry sleeping beauty.""

Duo made a rude noise. "Since when haven't I been hungry. Breakfast! Now!" Duo settled on his side of the table and waited while Heero chopped things, poured coffee and tea, mixed things and made an omelet. He got out two plates and cut the omelet in two pieces. Handing Duo a plate he put his own on the table and sighed.

"I'd like to settle the last of things here today and leave early tomorrow. If that's ok with you." Duo had never seen him look so uncertain.

"Fine with me. I'm all for getting out of this city. Um . . . Heero?" Heero looked up into bright eyes.  
"Where the hell do you live anyway?"

Heero gave Duo one stunned look then burst out laughing. He laughed until he got hiccups, Duo had to slap him on the back to stop them. 

"Ok. What's so funny?"

"Do you remember that song you used to sing? The one that drove Wufei to distraction?"

"Sure." Duo started to sing. "Do you know the way to San Jose? . .. No, man, that's crazy. How did you settle on there, of all places?"

Heero shrugged. "Didn't settle. Liked the area. Liked the house. And that song just stuck in my head. Wait til you see the house. It's on the beach . . . not right on it. Close enough that the view is fantastic, but not close enough that I have to worry about storm swells. Huge bullet proof windows,  
wrap around porch. Hard wood floors. Great kitchen. Solar power. Battery backup. Bolt hole. Cellar that will hold a year's worth of supplies. Fully shuttered. Panic button in every room. You'll love it."

Duo was nearly glassy eyed with the description. "God, everything a retired terrorist could desire.  
Sounds great. Can we leave really early? I can hardly wait."

"I'll get every thing done. Pick up your vest and settled with the bank. You see to getting everything here packed up. Ok?"

Duo grinned at Heero. "And you're going to drive the SUV around with all that stuff in it?"

Heero shook his head. "I'm taking it back to the rental agency today. I'll unload it at the shipping depot along with all my gear. I'll ship it all to my place via UPS. One container ought to hold it all.  
They'll pack it up for me. All I have to do is pull up to the loading dock and give them the address.  
All the stuff we have here ought to fit into two suitcases and a carry on. If you get everything cleaned, folded and piled on one of the beds I'll bring back another suit case."

Heero hoped Duo wouldn't argue with him. He still didn''t look rested.

"Sounds like a deal to me. I'll make sure all the dishes are washed and put away. Run the vac. In fact . . . hell, I'm gonna make someone a great wife."

Heero smirked at Duo. "Only if they want someone who can field strip a 9mm in under six seconds,  
make a bomb out of kitchen supplies and hot wire any vehicle made in the last fifty years."

Duo laughed and told Heero he better get going or they'd be here this time next week. Heero bailed,  
heading for the SUV and the UPS depot, in that order. He thought as he drove that he just might have a chance with Duo after all. If he didn't scare him half to death by being obsessive. He knew he had a tendency to go over board.

Duo could have the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was the next largest and obviously intended for either children or guests who were married. Heero was keeping the master suit, Duo would know something was up if he offered to move out. Heero never realized that he was obsessing and wouldn't have cared if he did, as long as he didn't scare Duo.

---

Duo searched the apartment thoroughly. He didn't want to leave a single thing behind. Heero was thorough to a fault so Duo wasn't going to fail him. He wondered if he could convince Heero that living together full time was a good idea. He didn't want to piss Heero off, he'd done it a few times during the war and the resultant silent treatment had nearly broken him. He'd rather Heero had hit him. It would have been over quicker.

He dumped everything he found on his bed and sorted through it. It was mostly clothing, and mostly needed washing. He sniffed carefully and decided he needed to do laundry in the worst way. He resorted things into laundry piles and non laundry packing. He packed the non laundry stuff in a box and set it by the door. Then he bit his lip. They didn't have a washer and dryer in the apartment which meant that he had to go to the Laundromat. So he left a note for Heero and stuffed all the laundry into a big duffle bag and headed out.

The Laundromat was nice, just across the street from the apartment building in the ground floor of the office complex. Duo dumped the duffel on the floor and started stuffing clothing into machines.  
He wasn't worried about sorting, he sorted just like he always did. Jeans and not jeans. What else was there?

A nice lady had other ideas. "Excuse me, young man. You're going to ruin some of those clothes"  
Duo started from his thoughts and gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I know I'm just an old busy body but it's a shame to ruin good things like that."

"That's ok. I really need all the help I can get. What do you mean?"

The woman showed Duo how to sort clothes and told him why. Duo eyed the piles of white, jeans,  
colored shirts, and towels. Well, who''d a thunk it.' He thanked her, put his wash into machines, set them according to her instructions, fed them money and settled back to wait.

---

Heero entered the apartment with a new suitcase. He had decided that Duo should have his own, not share with Heero. Heero wasn't even sure that all their stuff would fit in one.

He froze for a moment realizing that the apartment was empty. He ran through the rooms calling Duo. No answer, not that he really expected one. He stood thinking. Then he hurried to the kitchen. They used to put notes on the kitchen table, under the sugar bowl. There was a note. He actually had to press his hand over his heart to help still its panicked pounding.

Ro:

went to do laundry. No sense in packing stinky stuff.

XX

Heero grumbled. "Damn, man. Give me a freakin' heart attack. Did you have to fold it up so small?  
Almost missed it." He tucked the note into his wallet.

Heero headed for the Laundromat. He peeked in the window and saw Duo sitting in a chair reading a magazine. For one instant he wanted to thump Duo for scaring him like that even though it was totally illogical. Then he decided it wasn't, he'd been scared.

"Hey Duo. Next time will you call me on the phone. You nearly scared the life out of me."

Duo tossed the magazine on the table. "Wow, man. Sorry. I never thought about it. Too used to leaving hidden notes I guess."" Duo got up and opened a dryer door. Sticking his hand in he rummaged a bit. "Almost dry. The lady said to make sure things were good and dry if we were going to pack them. I've been fishing stuff out as I thought it was dry enough. All the under things and most of the t-shirts are dry. Duffles over there."

Heero took the armful of clothing from Duo, dumped it on the folding table and started to fold it.

"I'll fold this. You check the jeans. They take forever, unless you put them in two dryers. I hope this stuff is almost done. I want to eat a good meal and get to bed early. I hate flying, so I'm always up early. You?"

Duo shuddered dramatically. "I hate flying too. Unless I'm at the stick. You don't fly anymore?"

Heero shook his head. "I'm qualified, but owning a plane is more trouble than it's worth. I rent one for enough hours to stay licenced. You?"

"Me too. Couple a' old fogeys, us."

"Yup. Let's get this done ok?"

Duo opened the dryer full of jeans. "These are dry. Here." He handed them to Heero who started to fold. Duo moved to the next dryer and realized that it was already empty. He looked around to see what had happened to their stuff and saw the lady who'd helped him folding their shirts.

"Excuse me. You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I know who you are. You saved my son so he could come home and make a good life.  
It's the least I can do. Let me, please?"

Duo grinned uncomfortably. "If you like. Thanks. And . . . um . . . it was . . . not nothing I . . . well .  
. ." Duo decided he''d better shut up before he got both feet in his mouth. "I think I''ll just shut up before I say something really stupid. Thanks. Again."

The lady smiled kindly and handed him the pile of folded shirts. He thanked her again and stuffed them into the duffel being careful not to mess them up.

He turned just as Heero finished folding the jeans. He picked up the duffel thanked the lady again and got to Heero just in time to hold the duffel open for him to stuff the jeans in.

"Done! Lets go back to the apartment and finish packing. If we hurry, we can get a plane" Heero glanced at his watch. "In two hours. That'll put us sleeping most of the way. We change in Minneapolis-St. Paul, have breakfast on that flight and hit San Jose about 11am. What do you think?"

Duo didn't care and said so. "All I want is to . . . settle somewhere. Heero?" Heero hefted the duffel with a grunt. "Can I really move in with you? You don't mind?"

"Would threatening to chain you up in the basement make it clear to you? Duo. I've spent nearly six months tearing the solar system apart looking for you. Fielding Quatre, Trowa and Wufei off of declaring you a missing person. So come on."

Duo trotted after Heero with a wide grin on his face.

---

They scrambled around rather frantically trying to get everything packed so that they could catch the flight. Heero closed the box and slapped premade address labels on it. They'd drop it off at a parcel service at the airport.

Duo packed their suit cases, glad that Heero had thought to get him his own. He didn't trust the duffel in baggage. He packed one carry on for them. One set of clothes for each of them and their shaving kits. Heero had to carry the special locked carry on with their weapons in it. It couldn''t be checked through baggage or special shipped. Live ammo had to be carried by a licensed person.  
Both Heero and Duo were licensed. Duo shook his head at the wonders that never ceased.

"We ready?"

Duo nodded. "Got both suitcases packed. Carry on in hand. Papers in my pocket. What else?"

"MP3 player, book, puzzle book. Anything else?"

Duo grinned and shook his head. "Not that I can think of . . . oh, water and snacks. That meal we're gonna get isn't going to be enough by a long shot. Fruit."

Heero laughed. "Yes, fruit. Some chips and bottled water. Be sure to see that the seals are intact or they'll make us pitch them."

Duo nodded. "Ok. Quick stop nearby?"

Heero nodded, picked up the box and headed for the SUV. Duo followed with all the luggage. Heero stuffed the box into the back of the SUV and hurried back to take one of the suitcases away from Duo.

"Don't you dare over do it. I don't want you falling off on me on the plane. You're still not well."

Duo made a rueful face. "Don't I know it. But I think I can handle getting this luggage from the building to the car. Here. Take yours." Heero took the proffered suitcase and tossed it into the foot well behind the driver's seat. Duo shoved his in the well behind his seat and settled back for the ride.  
He wasn't looking forward to a flight in a strange ship with a nervous Heero. He'd be very glad when they got there.

Heero turned into the rental agency return. "I'll go turn in the keys, handle the luggage will you?"

Duo nodded and pulled the suitcases out of the SUV, dumping them on the sidewalk. He was thankful for Heero's ingenuity. Those removable trunk and glove box inserts had saved them a great deal of time and trouble. He made sure to put his foot on the locked case containing their weaponry.

Heero came out of the agency stuffing a paper into his wallet. ""Ready? I checked on our reservations on my computer while I was in there. We have exactly twenty minutes to get from one end of this airport to the other. Come on."

Duo laughed. It wasn't that far, what with sideways and all, but it was still aggravating. "I thought we'd have at least an hour."

"Last minute cancellation in first class. We got lucky. So come on."

They converted the suitcases into backpacks and each picked up the smaller carry on they were responsible for. Heero nodded to Duo who nodded back. They broke into a distance eating trot and headed for the main concourse. The middle of it was full of sideways. Heero hopped onto the correct one with Duo right behind him. They didn't stop running.

They trotted up to the check in desk with ten minutes to spare. The lady behind the desk laughed at them gently. "We'd have held the plane for you. Do you have any . . . um . . . I'm not even going to dignify this list by reading it to you. What do you have to check in and is that locked case what I think it is?"

"No explosives, no alcohol. Weapons in a regulation locked case that hasn't left my control or that of my partner since I packed it. Two suitcases to check through, one carry on. Any other questions?"

The clerk grinned. "No. Put the suitcases on the weigh in pad. Here are the stubs for the baggage checks. Does that case . . oh, I see that it does." She pulled a wire and lead seal from the desk and slipped the wire through the grommets, inserted the sensor and squashed the seal with the tool. If the case was opened on the plane an alarm would go off. "There. Better get going."

They walked through the tunnel into the plane along with a couple of other late arrivals.

The steward greeted them at the door of the plane, inspected their boarding passes and showed them to their seats. He waited as they put the one carry on into the over head then, when Heero put the other under his seat he told him, "You have to put that on in the over head too. It's . . .""

Heero interrupted him. "It's a safe box, stays right where it is."

"A safe box? But . . . I just know I'm putting my foot in it, Mr. . . ." He consulted his data pad.  
"Yuy. But . . . Yuy? Oh, please. Not the bounty hunter ex-Gundam pilot Yuy?"

Heero just scowled and nodded. The steward backed up with a quick apology and headed for the cockpit. Heero watched him for a moment then settled back.

"Well, what the hell was that about? Guy looked like he''d swallowed a bug."

"The pilot has the right to refuse to carry me with a safe box. Most won't. But I've been kicked off a flight twice. We''ll see."

The steward didn't come back and after a few minutes the pilot began his take off spiel. They settled back for a hopefully uneventful flight.

It was, as they were in first class. The faint sounds of crying children and coughing adults was muffled by the solid door between them and the other classes.

The steward was attentive in a wide eyed skittish kind of way, offering pillows and blankets. And drinks, which they both politely refused. Duo snickered and commented. "Well, stupid him. Not only are we both underage, but I really don't think he thought about the ramifications of drunken Gundam pilots. You first or me?"

"You. I'm too wired to sleep." Heero tucked the blanked up to Duo's chin and settled to go four-on,  
four-off with him.

Duo smiled a little blearily at Heero. He was feeling much better but the run through the airport concourse had worn on him more than he liked. He still wasn't quite up to par. When they got settled, he was going to do some serious working out. His eyelids fell before he was quite finished with that thought.

Heero settled to watch over Duo, he really didn't need to but he liked watching Duo sleep. He looked so young and untouched then.

The steward called Heero's name from in front of the next seat up. "Mr. Yuy? I'm getting ready to serve the meal."" Heero grunted at him and straightened up. He kicked Duo's foot gently causing him to snort softly.

"Ro? What?"

"Meal."

Duo straightened up too and shoved the blanket and pillow into the space between him and the wall.

"Good, I was beginning to wake up anyway. I'm hungry. What are we having?"

Heero shrugged. "Didn't bother to check. Usually a couple of choices but as we're last minute, we take what's left over after the other passengers get what they ordered."

"Oh, ok. Wonder what it is." Duo eyed the cart with interest. He was really hungry.

The steward made his way down the aisle placing trays in front of the passengers, consulting his data pad as he went. When he reached their seats, Duo was glad to see that they had a choice, he thought.

"Well, let me see. Beef, beef. . . . All the beef is spoken for. I'm afraid you have your choice of chicken or fish."

Duo looked at the two trays. The fish looked dry and pale. The chicken was grilled with a compote of peppers and onions. "I'll have the chicken if you don't mind."

Heero shrugged. "Chicken."

The steward set their trays on the little tables and rolled his cart to the next seats. His relief at their cooperativeness subdued but evident.

They ate their meals in comfortable silence, Heero was a bit surprised to realize that Duo wasn't, as Wufei put it, a complete babbling fool'. In fact, he tended not to talk unless there was something to say.

"You don't talk as much as you used to. Why?""

Duo wiped his mouth on the paper square that pretended to be a napkin. "I babbled a lot back then.  
Seemed that I was always running on adrenalin and coffee nerves. Couldn't help it. Now. . . don't talk so much. Got used to not talking on my ship. No one there to talk to. Chicken is good.""

Heero accepted the change of subject. "Yes. I like this pepper compote."

Duo poked at the remains of his serving. "It's nice. Looks like . . . . red and yellow peppers. Onions.  
. . .garlic? If it''s there, they've chopped it really fine but I can taste it. What else?"

Heero reached over and helped himself to some of Duo's compote. "M m m m. not sure. Wish I had an evidence vial. I''d take some home and analyze it." He gave Duo an indignant glare as the braided idiot got what Quatre called the whoops' "Well, what do you advise . . . stop that . . . people are staring.""

Duo hiccupped, wiped his eyes on his handkerchief and said, ""let them. We're not undercover now.  
They can stare if they want. Lighten up . . ." He snickered. "Evidence vial . . . oh, my god. Only you."

"Well, how else do you suggest we get the formula.""

"Um . . . ask the steward?" Duo signaled the man who was watching him from what Duo decided he considered a safe distance.

"Sir?"

"Do you have the recipe for this compote? It's really good."

"Yes, sir. For one serving. One table spoon of very finely minced garlic, one table spoon of ordinary olive oil. Half a red and half a yellow pepper cut in strips. One quarter of a medium onion cut in slices. One tablespoon ultra virgin olive oil and a teaspoon balsamic vinegar. Salt and pepper to taste. Heat the first oil in a wok or fry pan. Add every thing and sweat it til soft. Then let it cool a bit, add the rest of the ingredients stir and plate."

Duo had taken a small pad from a pocket and was writing on the entry surface. "Ok got it. Thanks pal."

The steward nodded then hesitated. Duo just grinned at him and said. "Ask"

"What was so funny?"

"Heero. He was regretting not having an evidence vial so we could analyze it later."

The steward gave Heero a wide-eyed look. Heero returned it with a sulky one of his own. "I see.  
Well, that is an interesting solution to the problem." The steward staggered slightly as they hit an up draft. "Sorry. Better fasten your seat belts for now. Captain . . . well you know the drill as well as I do."

He walked back to his station and fastened his belt just as the captain turned on the seat belt light.  
Heero and Duo quickly changed places and fastened their belts. Heero didn't think he'd be able to sleep with the turbulence but he did. All the way to Minneapolis-St. Paul.

---

" Ro, wake up. We're at our change over."

Heero snorted once then tossed the blanket and pillow aside. ""Should have woke me up earlier."

"Why? You were sleeping good. I'm slept out.""

Heero just shifted around and sighed. "I don't know. I just feel . . . guilty, sleeping when you're awake. You should sleep."

Duo bopped Heero on the back of the head with his palm. "Idiot. You're going to be worn out if you do that. Four-on, four-off. Remember?"

Heero nodded as he folded the blanket up. "Yeah. I know I'm being stupid but . . . you're still too thin and . . .""

Duo shushed Heero. "I know. I'm going to do some serious training when we get to . . . our place."

Heero nearly dropped the pillow he was fluffing. "Yes. As soon as we get to our place, I'll help you set up a regimen. If you like."

"I like." The tension poured out of Duo, leaving him feeling slightly nauseous. Heero noticed as he relaxed as well. That was over with.

The steward interrupted their moment by announcing that they were commencing landing procedures, please. . . Blah blah blah. They obeyed procedures and settled to wait for disembarkation instructions.

---

Heero realized that he was out of position when he reached under the seat for the safe box. Duo handed it to him and then stood up to get their carry on. The taxi to the airport had been uneventful,  
thanks be. The plane was parked at the gate and the passengers were gathering up their things getting ready to go home or make the switch to their next flight.

"How long before our connection takes off?"

Heero pulled his ticket out of his pocket and eyed it. "Hour. Why?"

Duo shrugged. "I hate to rush around if I don't have to. We have to collect our bags, get to the other gate and recheck them. You have to have that safe box resealed?"

Heero shook his head. "No. The airline will transfer the data to the new gate."

They headed for the carousel to collect their bags.

---

"Look, I don't care. My bag is in there somewhere and I demand that you let me in to look for it"  
The man tried to chest the attendant but she backed up quickly and slammed the door in the fat man''s face.

Heero sighed. He didn't want to get mixed up in this but he wasn't about to allow the man to harass the attendant without doing something.

"Excuse me. Why don't you go to Lost and Found and check there?" Heero kept his voice as soft as possible, not realizing that his idea of soft and gentle came off as soft and deadly.

"Um . . . I . . .um . . I'll . . . dojustthatexcuseme." The man hurried off.

Duo cracked up completely at Heero's puzzled look. ""What got into him?"

"The fear of Heero Yuy."

"Duo!" But Duo was cackling like a hen laying an egg. Heero gave up, knocked gently on the door and called the attendant.

"Sir?" The girl opened the door just a bit.

"He's gone. You can come out."

"Thank you." The attendant opened the door the rest of the way and smiled. "Can I do anything for you? Help you find your bag?"

Heero smiled at her, a genuine gentle smile. "Here''s the claim checks. That'd be really nice of you.  
I have to baby sit my safe box so it's a little difficult. Really appreciate this." The girl took the proffered tickets and deftly found the bags. She hauled them off the round about and plopped them on the floor. Duo took charge of them, quickly converting them into backpacks again.

"Thanks a bunch. You really didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind. Anytime someone stands up for me, I like to return the favor. Which gate do you need?"

Duo glanced at his ticket for the gate number. "46. Where's that at?"

The girl sighed. "Clear across the port. I'll get you a cart."

Duo sighed, there went any chance of getting a snack before they had to run for it. "Figures."

The electric sound of a battery powered golf' cart made them turn around.

"Here you go. It's almost a mile to the gate. I'm sure you'll appreciate this. Just be careful not to run over some kid. The little buggers will just stand and stare at you like . . . like . . . little buggers."

They all had a good laugh at that. Heero tossed their bags into the back and set the safe box between his feet. Duo flipped him for driver and won.

They stopped in the food court for hot dogs and fries. But they had to take it out as they were running out of time to make the gate in time. Heero sighed. He hated all this rushing.

But they rushed anyway. Duo drove darting through the congestion of other carts, pedestrians and planters. Heero sat confidently. If Duo could pilot a Gundam, he could certainly drive this cart.

They made it to the gate with plenty of time to spare. The check in was a repeat of the first.  
Everything went quickly and efficiently. Heero sighed with relief. For once things were going well.  
He just wondered what was going to go wrong.

But the gods of worse must have been asleep that day, as they got on the flight, settled in and took off without a single thing going wrong. Heero told Duo to sleep until breakfast was served, then he'd take his second turn.

The stewardess served breakfast, smiling at the two boys kindly. They ate then Heero took his second turn at napping. Duo watched him as he slept. His face relaxed in sleep, Duo thought him handsome. He hoped that everything worked out like he hoped. He was tired of being alone.

The stewardess nearly lost her head as she leaned over Duo''s shoulder. Heero caught his arm just in time although she never noticed.

"We'll be landing in about twenty minutes. It would be a good idea to wake your friend now."

Duo gasped his relief. "Thanks, Ro, I really don't need the grief of accidentally punching the staff.  
Do you think we'll ever get over that?"

"Sooner or later. I'm mostly over it, unless I''m in certain situations. Don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye on you until you get better. Come on. Twenty minutes to freedom. Get the carry on down now. We can put it between us on the floor."

Duo complied, realizing that it would be a lot easier to get the bag now rather than wait until everyone else was trying to do the same thing. They settled in their seats, fastened seatbelts when told to, and generally readied themselves for landing.

---

The landing was flawless, making Duo wonder aloud what was going to go wrong. "Sooner or later something goes wrong. So what is it going to be. Explosions, gas, major melt down? What?"

They found out at the baggage check. The airline lost their bags somewhere between Minneapolis-  
St. Paul and San Francisco. Heero just shrugged. "Was there anything in any of the bags that you are particularly attached to?"

"Every thing you gave me. I . . . well, I never had such nice things before. What do we do?"

Heero snarled wordlessly at the claim check in his hand, basically it was a worthless bit of paper now.

"Now we go to the Lost and Found office and fill out a ton of paper work. Detail everything in the bags, and suffer through a whining officious disclaimer and hope that someone somewhere actually looks for the shit."

Duo shrugged. "I don't have a stitch to wear without that bag. And do not tell me we'll just go shopping' I want my stuff. Stupid as that sounds."

Heero shrugged. "If you want that bag, we'll try to find it. But we really will have to go shopping.  
They don't guarantee to find it in less than 30 days. . . ." He ran a hand through his hair distractedly.  
"Well, come on. Let's go glower at the Lost and Found guy."

They went to the Lost and Found and were confronted with, not a person, but a computer. Heero snorted. "Well, let's get down to business. Duo would you mind checking to make sure that we don't miss our last connection. I'd hate to have to drive."

Duo blinked. "You mean we're not there yet?""

"No. We still have to get across the bay. The last connection is to the ferry. It'll take us right to San Jose. My car is there. I hope the trunks got there already. The crew at the depot will install them for me so I don't have to mess with it. Then it's only about thirty minutes to the house. You go. I'll . . .  
beat this piece of shit into submission. Um . . . if they offer compensation, should I take it? Or do you really want to wait for the bag?"

Duo bit at his lip, it was silly to be so attached to a few pieces of clothing, but Heero had bought them for him, picking them out himself. ""That stuff means more to me than you'll ever understand.  
Would you please tell them that I want it?"

"You got it. Go."

Duo left, wondering if he was getting OCD or something. But he found the name of the ferry service on a desk half way around the concourse from the Lost and Found. He stepped up to the desk and checked the schedule. There was a ferry leaving every thirty minutes he wondered why Heero had wanted him to . . . "Oh shit. He would not. Would he?" Duo headed back for lost and found at a hard trot, dodging between pedestrians and strollers and all the other nonsense people insisted on pushing or dragging through an airport.

"Heero. Don't . . . I . . . what the hell.""

Heero was standing behind the computer desk calmly explaining to a rather harassed looking suit that he really, really wanted that bag found asap, or else. Heero turned to gaze at Duo. "What?"

Duo eyed the man and decided. "Can I help kill him? I''m not in a good mood. I liked my stuff. I liked my stuff with me. So . . . what's his . . ." Duo waived a hand vaguely in the direction of the suit. "Excuse."

"Well, he seems to think that we didn't apply the tags properly. I was just explaining to him that we didn't put the tags on, the check in clerk did. And I had to do some very unhappy things to their system to get him here. So, can we kill him later?"

Duo shrugged. "Sure, but if you don't want to kill him, maybe you should put him down?"

Heero turned back to the purpling man. "Ya think?"" He dropped him back to his feet and patted his lapels back into place. ""Find our stuff. Ok?" he patted the man on the shoulder, turned and left.  
The man gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok, Ro, wanna tell me what was up with the assault and battery?"

"Called me a brat. Told me to go home to my mom and give up on the bags cause they weren't going to look for them. Pissed me off. Remind me to fill out a complaint form when we get home."

"Ok . . . Heero?" Duo touched Heero on the arm making him turn. "Next time you fake me out, I'll punch you out. Got me?"

Heero shrugged. "Ok, but I was about to commit a misdemeanor and I didn't want you involved."

"Let me make the choice. Got me?" Duo gave Heero a gentle poke in the ribs.

"Yeah. I'm sorry . . . come on, we're going to miss the ferry and I don't want to hang around for another thirty minutes. That guy might cough up some courage."

They made it to the ferry with several minutes to spare.

---

Heero walked up behind Duo, who was leaning on the railing watching the shore. "It's nice, isn't it?  
If you look carefully, you'll see our house. Right . . . about . . . there." Heero pointed to the house,  
nestled in a crease in the hills above the bay. It was white concrete, four levels and to Duo's eyes gigantic. And beautiful.

"Wow. It's huge. Four levels?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah, but the bottom two don't have as big a foot print as you'd expect. They're right up against bed rock. You'll see. But it's nice. I guess."

Duo turned his head to stare at Heero in disbelief. "You guess? Christ on a cracker, Heero."

"It's big, and empty. I didn't choose it myself. J chose it for me. And the furniture, the . . .  
everything. It . . . echoes sometimes."

Duo put his hand over Heero's on the rail. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. I can fill up a Gundam hanger so . . . hope I don't drive you nuts. If I do, just tell me."

"That house is big enough that we can get away from each other when necessary. There's a gym on the third level, counting from the top. And the garage is on the second, you drive right into it. It's open but hard to see into. And the next floor down has a small but very well equipped shop, sound proofed. There's four bed rooms and a library, studio and . . . well, you'll see. I want you to make yourself at home. Anything you want to change. . ." Heero caught a look at Duo's face and changed what he was going to say slightly. "We'll discuss it. Ok?""

Duo knew that Heero had changed his words at the last minute but didn't call him on it. Sure.  
Thanks man. . . . Oh, we''re docking."

Heero turned to look. "We're not docking where we're supposed to. We should dock at pier 41, this is . . ." He rubber-necked to see the pier marker. "Christ. . . 63. We're at least three miles from where we're supposed to be. What the hell is up?"

Duo shrugged tiredly. "Don't care. How are we going to get home?"

Heero pressed his cell to his ear more firmly. "Calling now. I'll find out . . . oh, Heero here." Heero questioned whoever was on the other end of the line. "There's a barge wreck about pier 50. My guy made arrangements for us to get the SUV later. We'll just take a cab home for now. Come this way."

Heero led Duo to the pier proper and looked for a cab. Duo hoped he found one quickly, his lack of endurance was catching up to him, he was drooping badly.

"TAXI!" Heero's shrill whistle attracted attention all up and down the sidewalk. The cabbie pulled up and hopped out.

"Get your luggage?" The man held out a hand.

"Not the safe box. But here's the other."

The cabbie gave them a sympathetic look. "Airline lost your stuff? That sucks." He opened the back door and held it for them. They scrambled in with relief. Duo realized that the long flight and unfamiliar smells were working on him.

"Heero, we need to get me home soon. I don't feel so good."

The driver noticed Duo's greenish complexion. "Your buddy doesn't look too hot. He sick?"

Heero just grunted, yeah' and tried to help Duo settle more comfortably. The driver turned back to the front, asked for the address and when Heero gave it he sighed.

"I just hope he doesn't get sick in the back. No offence, but it's a bitch to get puke out of the upholstery. If he starts heavin' tell me and I'll pull over."

Heero gave Duo a questioning look. "I'll know in time. I'll just lay back and close my eyes. How far?"

"Couple of miles. About . . ."

"Ten minutes if I drive slow. And I will. Sorry you don''t feel so hot." The driver was as good as his word. He drove carefully keeping his speed down and taking the curves gently. It took fifteen minutes of careful driving to get to Heero's house. The driver opened the door and helped Duo out.  
He got the carry on out of the cab and offered to carry the safe box. "I know you're not supposed to let me, but what the hell would I do with whatever is in there?" Heero just gave a jerky nod and started to help Duo to the door.

They didn't make it. Duo gave a funny sounding hiccup and moaned. "I'm not gonna make it. Man oh . . ." he started to crouch on the ground but Heero held him at the waist, tossing his braid over a shoulder. The cabbie put both cases in the deep doorway then waited patiently as Heero helped Duo.

When Duo was through, Heero propped him up with one arm and just handed the driver his wallet.  
"Go ahead and swipe my card give yourself a good tip too." The driver tapped at his pad and showed it to Heero. "Double the tip." The driver grinned at Heero and did it. Heero signed the pad and nodded to the driver.

"Sorry to be unsociable but I better get him inside. Thanks."

Heero picked Duo up and carried him to the door. He scooted the bags against the door and opened it. He kicked the bags in the door and scooted them to the side with his foot.

"Ok, here we go. I'm taking you straight to your rooms. Don't argue with me. You're sick and shouldn't be climbing stairs in your condition."

Duo didn't argue with Heero. He felt too sick.

"This wasn't the home coming I was hoping for. Dammit. . . ."

"Don't worry. It's ok." Heero carried Duo into the entryway. He felt him beginning to tremble.  
"Duo? What's wrong?"

Duo shook his head, rolling it back and forth on Heero's shoulder. "Nothing. You do realize that you just carried me over the threshold, don't you?"

Heero just grunted and carried him to his room, tucked him in the bed and bade him sleep well. He left the room and leaned against the closed door.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

---

TRU - tactical response uniform

This is Heero's home. I'm providing a link to the web site that actually sells this house. It is used without permission. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bounty hunters part 1 

Bounty Hunters Case #678823-02

Betaed by Skippyscatt

The next three chapters are actually one chapter, but FF hated the size of the file, forcing me to cut it into three parts.

x.

Duo leaned over the railing of the third floor terrace and gazed at the ocean. He felt better than he had in several months. He still got tired quicker than he really liked and caught cold easily. In fact he felt another coming on right now. The cold, damp fog prevalent around here this time of year was miserable. But San Jose was nice for all that.

He sighed, he was hungry again. After months of living on ration bars and protein drinks, or pick up bar food he was making up for lost time, or so Heero said. So he wandered into the kitchen/dining room/ living room which Heero referred to as a great room and Duo could see why. It took up most of the ground floor of Heero's ultra modern house. This floor consisted of the great room and a library/office, as well as the garage/ open car port. The next floor up contained four bedroom suits, consisting of a small sitting room, bath room and bed chamber as well as a large walk-in closet.

The floor below the ground floor contained a full shop and a game room complex, the floor below that was a dojo, gym and armory. The bottom floor was a hodge-podge of office, storage and junk room, Duo longed to delve into that but Heero had told him to stay out until he felt better. Duo didn't want to agree but he had to. He'd had a major collapse about three days after they'd gotten home, passing out in the shower. Heero had been in the bedroom and heard his head hit the wall. This had scared both of them.

Duo ran one hand over the top rail, smiling to himself. Home this was his home. He'd argued with Heero about that but Heero had snorted and announced that if Duo wanted to be perverse he'd pay rent and like it. So Duo had agreed, feeling that paying his way here was important.  
Heero had said that paying half the utilities was agreeable with him. He realized that Duo needed to feel like he was contributing to the household instead of accepting charity. But before he'd told Duo how much his rent would be he'd made Duo promise to pay it no matter how much it was and no arguments. Duo had cross my heart' sworn then sworn again when Heero announced that his rent was one dollar a month. Duo had tried to argue with Heero but Heero had announced that Duo had given his word not to argue, so was he going to break that word? Duo had given up,  
only saying that since it was his home too now, he wanted a bar-b-cue grill. Heero had dissolved in snickers and taken him down to the next level. The grill on the terrace there was everything Duo could have wanted.

Duo rummaged in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Heero had left early, telling Duo that he had a bounty to catch. It was local so Duo was expecting him home before dark. He hated it that he couldn't go with Heero, but the doctor had said that Duo was on the verge of a complete physical collapse and had to take it easy for at least six weeks. Maybe longer. Duo had wanted to argue, his pride made him feel it was necessary, but he also knew that the doctor was right. He cast his pride out the window when Heero had given him a sad look and asked if Duo thought he,  
Heero, couldn't take good care of him. Duo had given him a small smile and said, "Couldn't do much worse than I have, buddy. I give. Rest it is."

So he was resting, working out carefully, eating right and worrying. Heero went out at least twice a week on a bounty. Duo knew that Heero was turning down jobs with distressing regularity.  
Anything that would take him out of town for more than two days was refused. Duo worried that Heero would ruin his reputation and not get the best jobs anymore. All it would take was a couple of months like this. But Heero had said that there wasn't much to worry about just yet.

After making a huge salad, Duo sat down at the dining room table to eat and watch the bay.  
Heero had fussed the first time Duo had said, "I'll just throw together a salad. I'm not very hungry."

The salad had made Heero's eyes pop. Duo's idea of a salad was some iceberg lettuce, a huge handful of spring greens, another of baby spinach and baby romaine, onions, shredded cheddar cheese, shredded carrots, croutons, bacon bits, chopped ham, chopped turkey, hard boiled eggs and plenty of dressing. Heero had started out glaring and ended up hanging onto the counter to keep from falling down laughing. He'd helped himself to a carrot and announced, "I'd hate to see a big salad."

Duo nibbled his way through the salad and glanced at the clock. Heero had said he would be home by three pm or call. It was a quarter to and no call, so Duo was expecting Heero any moment. He was always at least ten minutes early, he said it was so Duo wouldn't worry but Duo thought it was just because he was sure Duo was doing something he shouldn't and wanted to catch him out. Duo wasn't sure if it made him mad or just annoyed. He decided to go work out a bit. He was up to twenty minutes twice a day and felt stronger than he had in months.

X.

A door closing alerted him to Heero's return home. Duo hurried up the stairs and took Heero's briefcase before he could toss it in a corner. He helped Heero off with his coat, vest and harness,  
draping the articles over his arm he headed for Heero's bedroom to put the stuff away.

"Duo, you aren't a hausfrau to be picking up after me."

Duo turned to grin over his shoulder. "Well, I can't go with you just yet, so I might as well make myself useful somehow or other. I'm not a charity case or a leech. Ok?"

Heero grinned back. "Never mind, I really give up this time. If you feel like that, I'll just shut up and enjoy it. When does my turn come?"

Duo hollered from the upstairs hall. "When I get sick. Sit down at the table. Lunch is on in a few minutes."

Heero settled at the table and sniffed. The smell was delicious, pot roast, potatoes and root vegetables, celery. He wasn't sure what else, but it made his mouth water.

He waited patiently and it didn't take long for Duo to come back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to pop the rolls in, they're only brown and serve but you liked them the last time I fixed them. And there's pie. Bought not home made. I've got to get apples as I don't trust cherries not to have a pit and peaches aren't in season yet."

Heero sighed. "Duo, you don't have to do all this. We could go out. You'll ..."

Duo shut Heero up by glaring at him. "No, I don't. You'd let me live off you forever. But do I want that kind of life? I'm not a gigolo, or something. I want to make a life with you. Room mates share chores. You want me to work with you, right? So, until I can, I'll carry my own weight by cooking, cleaning, and shopping. See? Then, when I can go on pickups with you, we'll figure out something else. Now, shut up."

Heero shut. He'd never thought of it like that. Duo wasn't able to go out on pickups yet. His health wasn't quite up to it. But when he was well, they were going to be partners. Heero gave this a bit more thought and decided that he'd better let Duo have his way. Not that he really objected to Duo doing chores, it was just that Duo wouldn't let him help. Now that he thought about it, it was fair. He went out, Duo stayed in. They both contributed to the welfare of the house. He decided to relax and let things take their natural course.

"Ok, ok. I have to go out tomorrow again. Do you want to give me a list or go yourself?"

Duo stuck the rolls into the oven, checked the roast and then settled at the table. "I'm going to start setting up that office you said I could have. It'd be nice if you took a list. I'll be worn out by noon. I hate this. I'm so fucking weak. I feel like all I do is eat and sleep."

Heero reached over to pat Duo's hand. "Don't worry. You're a lot better than you were when you first got here. And it's only been ... what, three weeks? You're making impressive progress.

Duo snorted. "Yeah, sure. I've had two colds in three weeks. I'm a disease looking for a place to happen."

"Well, the doctor said that your immune system was compromised by malnutrition and over work. He said six weeks or more. Just let it happen. I'm in no hurry. I can get by on local jobs for some time. But there's a job you can help with. And not even leave the house."

Duo brightened. "Ok, sure. What do I need to do?"

Heero smirked. "I'm going to have a round up. There's three bail bondsmen who have a bunch of skips. What we're going to do is set up a ... something. I'm not sure what. Like they've won something, like a cruise or tv or something, tell them they've won and have to come somewhere to collect and then snatch them up. I want you to make the arrangements and compose the flyers,  
all that kind of thing. Ok?"

Duo nodded, getting a far way look in his eyes. "Yeah, I can do that. Ice cubes and eskimos, ya know."

Heero laughed, "I sure do. Now, food?"

After opening the oven again to check on the rolls, Duo handed the table settings to Heero to put out. He got butter and steak sauce out of the refrigerator and handed them over. Heero efficiently set the table then smirked, he didn't remember having a bottle of that particular steak sauce. It was his favorite but he'd run out just three days ago. There hadn't been an occasion to use it until just now.

Duo pulled the roast out of the oven, remarking, "I'll tent that and let it rest while I finish up the veggies and rolls. On the table in ..." He consulted his watch. "Five minutes. Put on some music,  
will ya?"

"Ok, what would you like? Classic? Or R and B?"

"Pot roast means jazz. How about some Count Basie? ... I've got the rolls out and I'm just about to slice the roast. Thick or thin?"

Heero glanced up from the song list he was examining, "Up to you. I don't even know what kind of roast it is." he decided on the music and cued it up, the sounds of Jumpin' At the Woodside filled the room.

"Great choice. I'll just ..." Duo's voice trailed away. Heero looked in his direction and grinned.  
Duo was slicing the roast, rump from the look of it, with the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. When he was finished, he looked up to see that Heero had dished up the vegetables from the roasting pan and put the casserole dish on the table. He'd also put the rolls in the basket, carefully tucking the warming stone under the napkin.

"Ok, music, check. Veggies, check. Condiments, check. Meat, check. Table settings, check.  
What have I forgotten?"

Heero turned from the cupboard he'd just opened. "Wine. Chianti, or Cabernet?"

Duo laughed softly, he couldn't believe a boy who would drink dirty water from a ditch had turned out to be a wine snob. "Your choice. Whatever you chose is fine by me."

Heero decided on a bottle, opened it and poured a bit into his glass. He sipped it and swirled the wine in his glass, examining it critically. "Well, not the best but good enough. I should have opened it a little earlier, it won't have time to breath properly, but with this quality it really doesn't matter that much."

Duo couldn't help but roll his eyes. "That's enough. Just pour the damn stuff and sit down. It'll get cold."

They settled in their places and dug in with all the appetite that two twenty year olds can muster.  
It didn't take them long to clean their plates and vanquish all the vegetables. There was nearly half the roast left and Heero eyed it for a moment. "What are you going to do with the rest of that roast?"

"I'll make roast beef sandwiches tomorrow and if there's any left after that. Hash? Or stew."

"Stew. I hate hash. Looks like cat puke."

Duo rolled his eyes and shuddered. "Not the mental picture I really wanted. Graphic, yuck!"

Heero blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry. But really, it's all gray and brown and slimy."

Duo gave up. "Ok, ok. No hash. I swear, you never used to be picky. Not that I'm really complaining."

"Well, during the war, I ate what was available. Fuel for the body. But now that I'm not in the middle of a life or death conflict, I'd really like appetizing food. So, I'm a bit picky."

Heero helped Duo gather up the dishes and put away the leftovers. He efficiently wiped down the counter tops and table. Duo put dishes in the dishwasher and started it. Then he made coffee.

As he was filling the pot, Duo sneezed twice. He managed to stifle them by holding his nose but that made his ears pop unpleasantly. He finished fixing the coffee tray and went to blow his nose.  
He just knew he was catching another cold.

When he came out of the bathroom Heero was just carrying the tray onto the what ever it was.

"Heero, what the hell is this?"

Heero set the tray on the glass topped table and turned to frown at him. "What is what?"

"This." Duo waved his hand around. "What we're standing on."

"Oh. Um ... I'm not sure. Balcony? Terrace? The bottom level is definitely a lanai, the rest?  
Veranda?" Heero shrugged. "I don't think it makes a lot of difference. It's my house call them what you want."

Duo nibbled at his lip for a moment. "But what if it's the wrong thing? What if people laugh at us?"

"Do you really think people are going to laugh at us? I mean, really?"

Duo looked up to be smacked in the face by Heero's impressive glare. He grinned. "Well, if you put it that way. No. Too bad I don't have a glare like that."

Heero snorted. "Yours is more icy. Sort of like sticking your head in glacier water." Heero shivered to illustrate the feeling.

Duo cast a rather blank look at Heero then just said, "Oh. Well." and poured the coffee.

x.

The next morning Heero left to see a bail bondsman about a pickup and Duo started setting up his office. He had smiled to himself when he realized that the upstairs office was mostly for show, the real offices were downstairs on the last level. Heero had offered him his choice of office space, telling him to make whatever arrangements he wanted. Duo intended to take Heero up on that. He hated the office that Heero had set up for himself. It was in the smallest room on the level, windowless and little more than a glorified closet.

Duo intended to set up a much better office. One that was inviting, light and airy. Not cramped,  
airless and dungeon like.

The first thing he did was decide which room to use. There were several, meant to be bedrooms,  
but Heero had decided that they were office space and storage, so they were. Duo decided that he was going to tear out a wall between two of the rooms to enlarge it. This would make it possible to get everything he wanted in one room. He was also going to turn one of the inside rooms into a radio room/computer lab. He leaned against the open sliding glass door and smiled at the lanai.  
There was a Jacuzzi, small bar-be-cue, and several chairs and tables. It was cozy and convenient to the supposed guest rooms. It would be nice to fix lunch there. He sighed happily.

When he booted up Heero's computer, he had to snarl a bit. It was password protected. This in a house that the man lived in by himself. Duo could see protecting the laptop that he carried with him on his jobs. But his PC? Duo muttered, Well, fuck.' and went to work. He couldn't call Heero to ask for fear of distracting him at the wrong moment.

He tried all the obvious ones just to clear his mind, none of them worked, of course. He settled down to try to figure out what the password could be. He fiddled and cussed for over an hour,  
finally giving up, he texted Heero, hoping for an answer before he started banging his aching head on the desk. His reply came almost instantly. It just said Duolove. Duo blinked at the phone for a moment, battling tears. He won but not by much.

So, Duo spent most of the morning working on plans for the new office. He found out that the builders of the house were still in business after over a hundred years. (Although the house wasn't quite that old) and would be happy to do the renovations. They even offered to draw up what ever sketches he could work out. He just told the architect he spoke with that he'd send over his blue prints as soon as he was done with them. This didn't take him long as Heero had a multi use CAD program in his computer that worked just fine for Duo's purposes. He worked on the blue prints for nearly two hours feeling worse by the second. When he was done with the actual blue prints and had emailed them to the architect he decided that he'd better go eat something.

Duo struggled up the stairs, breath wheezing in his chest. He grumbled softly, "Dammit, I can't be sick again, I just can't. This is such a bitch, not fair at all. I want to go with Heero. I want to get my license. Fuck!"

He opened the fridge and looked at all the different foods in it. Nothing seemed to hit the spot but he knew he needed to eat something. He wished Heero was there with him then passed out.

x.

Heero called Duo twice and, when he didn't get an answer the second time, told his client that he was going home. The old man grinned at him, "Duo need you?"

Heero punched the send button again. "Don't know. He's not answering his phone. Could be he's just put it down and can't hear it. But he was looking a bit off this morning.

"I didn't want to say anything because he's a little sensitive about how weak he is right now. He catches everything going around just now and will until his immune system strengthens." Heero listened to the phone ring until the machine picked up. Duo's cheerful voice announced that he was either busy or the phone was off and please leave a message after the gong. Heero hung up.

"I'm going home. Sorry about the bounty. As soon as I can, I'll get him for you." Heero looked up at Buck. "If you still want me to, that is."

Buck just shrugged. "That boy'll keep until you take care of Duo. He's got one more court appearance, but he won't make it. The judge'll issue a bench warrant and then you can hunt him down. It'll wait. Go, take care of your friend."

Heero gave Buck a grateful smile and hurried to his vehicle.

He worried all the way home and was nearly in a wreck, avoiding it only due to his superior reflexes and strength. When he pulled into the drive way, he jammed the SUV into gear and stomped the emergency brake. Hurrying into the house he anxiously called Duo. When he didn't get an answer he started to search the house. He only had to go around the breakfast bar to see Duo collapsed on the floor between the fridge and the center island. He froze for a second then hurried to check his lover for broken bones. When he didn't find any he took a moment to call Duo's doctor.

The doctor told Heero that he was on his way and instructed him to get Duo to bed if he was sure there were no broken bones. Heero was sure so he picked Duo up and carried him to their bedroom. They'd started out in separate rooms but that had quickly ended when Duo's nightmares and Heero's had found one or the other in the wrong' bed.

Heero put Duo down on the bed then turned to get the extra blanket to cover Duo. He wasn't going to try to turn down the bed. He didn't have enough arms and he wasn't going to wrestle with it.  
He pulled Duo's shoes off and felt his feet, they were cold. Heero sighed, Duo hadn't eaten properly in so long that sometimes he forgot to eat at all. He thought it was a longer standing problem than just from this last disaster in his life. Duo had gone hungry so many times in his short life and he was so use to it that he sometimes didn't notice. With his health so unpredictable this wasn't good.

The ring of the door bell alerted him to the doctor's presence on the front porch. He opened the door and let the man in.

"Well, what is it this time? A faint? Or something worse?"

Heero shook his head. The doctor only lived a block or so away, so he'd gotten there before Heero had a chance to really assess Duo's condition.

"Not sure, you got here really fast. Come on up."

"I was in my car on the way home and practically in front when the service called. I'll just give him a quick once over."

"Good, you got here quickly enough that I haven't had time to assess his condition. He's unconscious, his feet are cold, but he feels hot to the touch elsewhere. He may have forgotten to eat. I'm not sure."

Heero followed Dr. James into the room and watched as he examined Duo, who was responsive x1. In other words, he was grumpy, disoriented and uncooperative, but not combative. He reacted rather badly to the finger stick, swearing and trying to jerk away. Heero's grip on his wrist forestalled this so the doctor got his sugar level, which turned out to be good. Getting his temperature wasn't that hard, all Dr. James had to do was stick a small one shot patch to his forehead for a few seconds. Duo blinked owlishly at him while they waited for it to register. His temp was a much too high 104╟ which explained the faint easily.

"Well, damn. I was just hoping that he'd gotten back his health. I'll call in a prescription and have it delivered." He turned just in time to catch the expression on Heero's face. "Oh, don't look like that. He'll be fine in time. I think he really needs to start exercising more. It'll help bolster his immune system. Just don't expect him to keep up with you."

Heero sighed. "That's just it. He used to and still expects to be able to. He gets so frustrated that he works out too hard and does more harm than good."

"Take him to the gym with you and oversee every second of his workouts." Dr. James looked at Duo. "He used to keep up with you? He seems so ... small."

Heero gave the doctor one of his scary grins. "Shinigami Duo Maxwell. He's just as good as I am and a great deal more human."

The doctor shook his head. "That's Shinigami? Wow. As to human? You're human as they come. Just a bit repressed. Well, I better get out of here. He's just got the flu, so there's no real need for concern. Give him the medicine as per instructions on the bottles. Keep track of his temp, alcohol rubs to take down the fever, make him more comfortable. Food as tolerated and don't worry. Call me if he gets worse."

"What about the cold feet?"

"No idea. If they don't warm up when his fever breaks, give me a call."

Heero let the doctor see himself out. He went into the bathroom and gathered the things he wanted, alcohol, several towels, a small plastic basin, and a washcloth. He brought the things back to the bed and gently rolled an unresisting Duo over. This allowed him to pull that side of the covers back, then he rolled Duo the other way and repeated the procedure spreading a towel on the bottom sheet to keep it dry. Several more rolls back and forth got Duo undressed and situated on a pad of towels, covered with a sheet.

He spent the next ten minutes running the washcloth dampened in alcohol over Duo's fevered body. He noted that Duo had gained several pounds and seemed in better shape than when he'd first found him. The scars on Duo's arms still stood out pink against the golden tan he'd acquired in the few days he'd been in San Jose. Heero chastised himself, he should have known that Duo would never self-injure. His job as a welder's assistant had been rough and left its scars.

Heero carefully checked Duo's temp and realized that the fever had broken, at least for a while.  
He covered Duo and went downstairs to call the pharmacy. A knock on the door startled him a bit, but a quick peek through the dead eye showed him the delivery man.

He opened the door, thanked the man and took the bag of medicines. "Thank you. It's on my bill?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry your friend is sick again. Would you like me to set up a delivery for groceries?  
We're starting to offer the service, short term, so that you don't have to go out while you're sick."

Heero shook his head. "I've already got an arrangement with the grocery store. But thank you for mentioning it. Hang on a sec." Heero reached behind him to the door side table and fished out a bill. "Here. Have a nice day." Heero gently but firmly edged the man out the door and shut it firmly, right in his face.

He hurried back up stairs to check on Duo, who was sleeping soundly, covers kicked down around his ankles. Heero recovered him and settled in a comfortable chair in the corner by the foot of their bed. He was well aware that having a reclining chair in a bedroom was a little unusual, but both of them had trouble sleeping from time to time so it was handy. Duo had suggested it saying it made it easy to sit up and read, listen to music or use a lap top without disturbing the sleeper. Heero knew it was for his convenience when Duo was sick, so he didn't have to stay in bed with a restless, ill, Duo, or sleep elsewhere.

He picked up the first file from the chair side table and started to read. He glanced up from time to time to check on Duo. Duo's health continued to improve over the rest of the evening. The alcohol rub had broken his fever but he was going to wake stuffy headed and miserable. Heero shuddered, it wasn't that Duo was a bad patient, he was achingly grateful for everything Heero did. It was just that, every time Duo got sick, Heero felt this great ache in his chest, he was still just a bit unsure of his reactions, was this good? He decided not to worry about it.

Heero finished the pile of files and got up to put them away. "Heero? M thirsty. S there any water?"

Heero sat on the edge of the bed and touched Duo's cheek. He felt a bit warm still but his skin was dry. "Sure. Ice? Or would you rather have some juice?"

"Water, juice probably won't stay down." Duo caught Heero's hand. "Man, I'm sorry. I know I'm turnin' inta a real pain."

"Not either. You're my friend and ... lover. I want you to get better and you won't if you keep worrying about being a pest. Now, I'm going to get you some water and some pills. You'll take the pills ... without that face, if you please."

Duo smoothed out the grimace he was making. "Or even if I don't, right?"

"Exactly. I know they're a nuisance. Especially if your stomach is upset. But you need the medication. You know how you get if you can't breath. Now I'm going."

Duo sighed. He really panicked if he couldn't breath, a result of nearly suffocating. His stuffy nose didn't bother him, except for the normal reaction to having it, when he was awake, but when he fell asleep, he'd wake up in a panic. So he had to take an antihistamine which made him sleepy, only he didn't like sleeping during the day because he'd be awake all night. Heero had tried to get him to take a sleeping pill but he hated the muzzy feeling he got the next day. He knew he was a terrible patient but he couldn't help it. He pulled the covers up to his chin and sighed again.

Heero came back with the meds just as Duo pulled up the covers. He set the glass of water on the bedside table and put the pills in their little glass cup beside it.

"What's wrong? Do you hurt? Do you need something else?"

Duo groaned. "Yeah, I need to be well. This catching every damn thing is gettin' on my nerves big time." He flopped his head back on the pillow. "When am I gonna be better?"

"Soon. Don't worry so. It's not good for you. Here." Heero helped Duo sit up and handed him the glass of water. "Take this, and this. The blue one is the cold pill and the white one is a sleeping pill. Don't say a word! You'll take it. You need to sleep and you're not. The doctor said you need a lot of sleep to get better. Now, here. And this is cough medicine. It's cherry."

Duo decided to just take the damn pills rather than argue with Heero. It was sort of like trying to argue with a Pit Bull over a rag. Not much fun and completely futile. So Duo took the pills and drank the cloying cherry flavored syrup. Heero gave him the water and sat back down in the chair.

"I feel like crap. Damn, I wish ... I just ... fuck!"

Heero sighed. "Not now. And I know. I really do. I'm sorry you're sick again. But the doc says you'll get better, you just have to be patient."

Duo made a sour face. "Yeah, patient. That is not my middle name, in case you've forgotten. I know I'll be better, some day. But I want some day to be now!" Duo smashed both fists into the bed beside his hips and then rolled over. Heero just gave him a sympathetic look and settled back to try to sleep some himself.

x

Heero woke to the coughing, that phlegmy hacking that made his skin crawl. Duo sounded like he was trying to cough up a lung and succeeding. And all the doctor did was say it would take time. He decided it was time to take things into his own hands, so he called Wufei.

He spoke for perhaps half an hour and had Wufei send him several compounds via email. He'd take them to China Town and find the herbalist that Wufei recommended to have the prescriptions made up. He shook Duo awake, explained what he was going to do and left. Duo flopped back on the bed with a groan. Wufei's compounds, while very effective, were foul at best.

Heero's parting shot of, "Yeah? They taste like shit, I'll admit. But they do work." made him laugh then start coughing again.

Heero slid into the SUV and drove off, muttering to himself.

It took him an hour to get to China Town and twenty minutes more to find the address, or rather a parking place near it. The herbalists shop was actually down a very narrow alley way.

He opened the door to the merry jingle of a small shop bell hung on a spring over the door. The voice of an elderly man called, "Come in, come in. Are you Mr. Yuy? Chang Wufei described you to me."

Heero approached the counter that stretched from one side of the tiny shop to the other and nodded. "I'm Yuy. Wufei sent me some compounds for you to make up. How soon can you have it done? I need to get back to Duo as soon as possible. He'll be up and wandering around, making himself worse, if I don't practically sit on him."

The old man laughed softly. "My name is Chang also. I'm some sort of cousin to Chang Wufei.  
He called me and asked me to have the compounds ready. The ingredients are for your files. You hung up on him before he could say." Mr. Chang put several small packets on the counter.  
"Now" he sorted quickly. "This is for cough. This one for lung congestion. This one for fever.  
This one will strengthen his immune system and this one his body. You know how to brew them?" Heero just nodded. "You have a brewer?"

"No, I'll need two. That much tea to be made will take too long otherwise. Is there any way to improve the taste of any of them?"

"No, sorry to say, there's not. Although three of them have either star anise seed or licorice root in them. Add some honey if you like, it's also good for the immune system."

Heero paid the man and carried his packages back to the SUV. He glanced around and started. A bounty was standing right on the corner. He casually opened the back of the SUV put his things in and got out his kit. It only took him seconds to put on his vest and hang his badge around his neck. He opened his phone and punched number one on his speed dial. Duo answered the phone with a rather bemused Huh?'

"I've just spotted a bounty, he's a good one so I'm going to pick him up. Stay in bed until I get home. Promise. Or I'll let him slide."

Duo sighed loudly. "Ok, mom. I promise. I'll stay in bed, unless I gotta go. Satisfied?"

"Yes." Heero snapped his phone closed and stuck it in its pouch on his shoulder.

He turned around and pinned his target again. The man hadn't moved very far, only to the other side of the street. He was looking in a shop window.

Heero just walked up behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Justin Thompkins,  
you're under arrest for bail jumping, missing a court date, and parole violation. Come with me."

The man just turned around and shrugged. "Ok. I give. Glad to have it over actually."

Heero shook the man down and didn't find so much as a nail file. He cuffed him and led him to the SUV.

"I'm going to put you in the front seat. You try anything and I won't be happy. You understand?"

Justin just nodded. "Yeah, man, I got it. I won't be any trouble. I'm tired. You got no idea what it's like, runnin' all the time."

Heero didn't turn his head to talk to the man. He didn't need to see him to talk to him and he knew to the last digit how many accidents were caused by turning away from the road. "I do. I've spent quite some time running myself."

"Yeah? You're way too young. And what the hell is your name, hun?"

"Yuy, Heero Yuy. Gundam 01."

Justin's eyes got big. "Well, fuck me sideways."

Heero couldn't help chuckling. "No thanks." He turned into the parking lot of the police station.  
"We're here. It shouldn't take too long. But if you've got a really good excuse for missing your court date, cough it up quick."

Justin banged his head against the head rest. "Girlfriend. She couldn't understand that I had to go. She tossed the letters so I didn't know until someone peached on me and the cops showed up.  
So now I'm fucked."

Heero bit at his lip for a moment. "Will she testify to that, or will she say she never touched the letters."

"Stupid bitch will probably brag about it. But what judge will believe that story."

"Happens more often than you'd think. Well, come on. Let's get this over with. I got to get back to my partner. He's sick and I was getting him medicine. Move out."

Heero took Justin into the station through the booking door and handcuffed him to a bench. He spoke to the desk Sergeant and then went back to the SUV to get his paper work. He took a moment to call Duo and tell him that Justin hadn't put up any resistance. "I'll be home in about an hour. I'm sorry it's taking so long but the bounty is good and it was just too juicy to pass up."

" s ok, Heero. I'm going back to sleep in a minute. I'll have to get up before you get back to take my pills. They're in the kitchen, right?"

"Yes, they're right on the counter by the sink. One blue one, two pink one's and a capsule. And two table spoons of the liquid."

"Ok. I remember. Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll be back soon."

Heero hung up and then realized that Duo had just told him I love you' over the phone. He couldn't help his grin.

.x

It didn't take Heero long to book Justin in and collect his bounty. Not that dramatic a thing really.  
The desk Sergeant asked Justin Thompkins his full name, took a cheek swab for DNA and a retinal scan. He pointed to a holding cell. "Stick him in there."

Heero took Thompkins to the cell, shut the door on him and waited while he stuck his hands through the slot so Heero could collect his cuffs.

After he reminded Thompkins to tell the judge about his girlfriend, he returned to the Booking Desk.

"Got it. He's a good catch. Gimmie your bank card and I'll get you paid."

Heero gave his bank card to the Desk Sergeant. The DS swiped it through a machine, punched in some numbers and handed Heero a cash register type receipt with the deposit amount and other pertinent information on it. He smiled, announced that that was it and Heero left.

He drove carefully. He wanted to speed, run red lights and in general bend every law there was.  
Instead he was careful, getting arrested wasn't going to do either him or Duo any good.

He parked and headed into the house with his arms full of packages, he didn't quite make it. Duo met him in the middle of the garage and took the string tied parcel dangling from his middle finger.

"Here, let me have that."

"Ok, but be careful. It's fragile. Put it on the kitchen table and I'll unwrap it in a second."

Duo was happily poking the packets. Heero laughed softly. Duo loved opening things. Heero could remember during the war that he had begged them all into letting him open stuff for them. "Unless you can contain yourself enough not to break it."

Duo picked up a butter knife and took it to the table. He carefully untied the string then slit the paper tape the box was sealed with. He gently lifted out the steeper, gave it a puzzled look and set it aside. When he saw that the other object in the box was a similar china steeper he turned to Heero. "Ok, I give. What is it? Or are they?"

"Both are correct. And they are steepers. For making medicinal teas. The herbologist made several teas for you and they all have to be steeped in one of those. I got two so that I won't have to mess around too much to get your medicine made."

Duo sniffed at one of the packets "Yeah, and I'm drinking all that stuff? Ya think? This one stinks. Smells like dirty socks."

Heero smirked at Duo. "And it tastes even worse. But you're going to drink it three times a day for two weeks. And no arguments. Wufei suggested it."

Duo made a face. "Oh, damn. I'm doomed." The expression on Duo's face made Heero snicker.  
"And stop that. When you get sick, I'm gonna make you drink it."

"I don't get sick. You know that. Now, here. Let me get the first two batches brewing."

Duo settled at the table and watched as Heero picked the first brewer up, unwrapped it and cut the shipping tape off. The thing separated into three parts. One was a straight sided, solid bottom cylinder, then there was an identical cylinder except that the bottom was pierced by holes, then there was a simple knobbed top. The other was identical except it had bamboo painted on it instead of cranes. Heero put a wire mesh in the bottom of the pierced cylinders added herbs and then poured hot water into it. The water would slowly drip from the top into the bottom, brewing exactly the proper strength of tea.

Duo sniffed at the tea and groaned. "Dammit, why does it all have to smell like ... boiled grass and taste like rotten hay?"

"And you know how rotten hay tastes because?"

"Slept in hay a few times. You know how it is."

Heero nodded. He did indeed know how it was. During the war they'd slept where and when they could. Which was often in barns and sheds. Heero wondered if that hadn't caused part of Duo's present health problems. He knew that Duo's early life hadn't helped matters any. He was determined to bring Duo to full health as quickly as possible. He needed a healthy partner, in life as well as bounty hunting.

"Duo?"

"Mmm?" Duo managed the querying sound around a mouth full of tea.

"I know I should have asked earlier but, are you sure you want to work with me? You could do something else. If you want." Heero ducked his head, hiding behind his messy bangs.

"Heero, look at me." Duo's quiet voice carried a weight of command that made Heero look despite his intentions. "I want to work with you. Not only because it's something I'm well trained for, but also because you're my best friend. I'm not qualified for anything much. I can't pilot because I'm just too young, I don't understand some of the legal stuff I should, I get taken advantage of because I'm ignorant. I'm going to change that but I have to have money to go to school with. And I think we'd make a killer combination. And, I notice, you don't use guns just because. I like that. So ... done rambling now. Got me?"

Heero couldn't help the enormous grin that split his face. "I got it. Thanks. I was worried that I was pushing you into something you didn't really want. But I know you're right, we do make a killer combo. And with our training it's easy to do the job without guns. You'll have to go to school, you have to have a certificate and you can't get one without going through classes. But they're easy. I've still got all my books and you can take classes from a guy I know ..." Heero looked at Duo's face. "No, I can't give you the classes, I'm not qualified to teach. But I'll help with the homework. I know it all, already." Duo snorted and Heero gave him a stern look out of sparkling blue eyes. "Well, I do. Eidetic memory remember?"

Duo snickered. "Me too incase you've forgotten." They both burst into laughter. The laughing made Duo have a coughing fit so Heero presented him with a cup of the tea for his cough. Duo took the cup and sipped at it.

"Well, this one isn't too horribly awful. Tastes like horehound, you put honey in it?"

Heero nodded. "You sat right there and watched me. Or did you drift off?"

Duo put his head down on the table. "Kinda drifted off for a bit. I felt pretty good when you got home but now I feel like shit again. I'm goin' back to bed. I'm startin' to shiver."

Heero poured boiling water into the brewing chamber of the brewer he'd just finished setting up and put the cover on. "Head for bed. I'll be there in a moment. I've got some stuff the herbalist stuck in the bag. I read the label. Should be good for chest congestion."

Duo just groaned softly. No matter that the stuff probably stank like a three day dead cat, he'd wind up with it smeared all over his chest.

"Stop that. It smells like eucalypts and menthol." Heero gave the tin an experimental sniff, the stuff was so strong it made his eyes water. "Wow! It's really good stuff."

Duo crawled onto the bed and unbuttoned his pyjama top. He had decided to just give up protesting, it didn't do any good and wore him out.

Heero tossed the tin to Duo and went into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a hand towel. He settled on the bed and took the tin from a supine Duo and scooped out a glob of the cream. He held it for a second or two then smeared it on the middle of Duo's chest. Duo grimaced at the greasy feel of it and then nearly choked. The stuff was potent and the fumes sent a spasm through his congested lungs.

"Ack! Damn. That stuff really stinks and I have to cough really ..." Duo rolled onto his side before Heero could do anything. He started coughing hard.

When Duo finally finished coughing, Heero helped him roll rather limply back onto his back. He finished smearing the Tiger Balm Cough Salve, which had miraculously not gotten all over the bed spread, over Duo and covered it with the hand towel. He buttoned up the pyjama top to hold the whole mess in place and tucked Duo in, covering him carefully.

"Better? You're not panting anymore."

"Dude, that stuff is just foul. But it seems to be working. I think."

Duo sighed and shifted against the pillow. He looked worn out from the coughing fit and pale.  
Heero worried at his lip and mentally catalogued the list of symptoms again, trying to figure out if he'd forgotten anything.

"Heero, what are you worrying at? Tell."

"Just wondering if I've missed any symptom. Anything I should have told Wufei and didn't. I want you well. I need a partner and I want that partner to be you. So ... will you please hurry up and get well?" Heero smiled at Duo and Duo couldn't help but respond to it. Heero did have the sweetest smile, when he wasn't glaring.

"Man, I'm tryin' I swear. But the doctor did say six weeks at the outside, the last time he was here. Which was ... yesterday? So, gimmie another month before ya start diggin' a grave, ok?"

Heero started to protest that that wasn't what he'd meant, then realized that, not only was Duo joking, he was fast asleep. Heero pulled the covers up to Duo's chin and settled back into his chair to work on plans for the master pick up he'd asked Duo to do. Duo was in no shape to fool with stuff like this just now.

Duo opened one eye, announced muzzily, "You better not be doin' my work. Gonna do that "  
and drifted off again. Heero decided not to do anymore, all he'd done was a rough outline of what needed doing. Duo was going to go Shinigami on his butt' if he took the job over. He decided not to push his luck with his ill lover. Duo needed to feel useful and Heero thought he'd feel worse and make himself more ill being left out than doing the planning. Duo could do all the plans from his sick bed after all. It was all on computer and didn't require a bunch of running around. Whatever running around that needed doing, Heero would do.

x.

Duo slept most of the day and all night, only waking when Heero nudged him awake enough to drink one of the teas. Heero had called Wufei to ask if he could combine them and been told not to. Wufei had said that Heero should give Duo each tea separately, allowing thirty minutes between the teas. That meant that Duo had to wake up drink tea, doze off then wake for more tea four times starting at midnight. He grumbled sourly at this then apologized when he realized that Heero was getting even less sleep than he was. Heero had to get up an hour earlier to make the tea, as it was no good after only a half hour or so.

Heero didn't mind, he could do on very little sleep when he had to. He liked his eight hours as much as anyone else did, but he could manage for a week or more on two hours a night. As he was getting three hours twice a night and could cat nap during the day, he was fine. Duo accepted this explanation as he'd seen Heero stay up for 48 hours straight and still be coherent.

Duo on the other hand was not doing that well. He needed six hours straight or he was grumpy and two three-hour naps divided by two hours of twenty minute dozes and he was really cranky.

Case in point; Duo woke at midnight and accepted the first cup of tea, drained it obediently then threw the empty cup at the wall. Heero didn't have to duck as Duo didn't throw it at him, just the wall.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I know what it tastes like. Wufei dosed me with it right after I came back."

"Why?"

"Don't know. He said to take it and I did."

"Idiot."

"Yeah, I know. But he had such a hopeful look on his face when he offered it to me I didn't have the heart to turn it down."

"Oh. Going back to sleep now."

"Ok. I'll wake you up for the next cup in thirty minutes."

"Fuck." Duo pulled the covers over his head and whined. "I hate this. I hate being sick. I hate being weak. Damn it!"

Heero refrained from comment as anything he could think of to say would probably make the situation worse.

When he woke Duo for the next dose of tea Duo snarled at him, then snapped, "Give me the fucking tea and go away." He swallowed the tea with ill grace and then flopped down on the bed again. He smacked the pillow over his face and went back to sleep again. Heero just took the cup to the kitchen and stuck it in the dish washer. He found it amusing that the usually vocal Duo turned mute when he was sick.

x.

Duo was sick for three days. Three days of hell for Duo and three days of loving labor for Heero.

Duo tried hard not to be snarky and managed to be only' grumpy. Heero just put up with it,  
smiling from time to time as Duo apologized then snapped again.

"Here, last cup."

"In forever or just until next time."

"Forever."

"Thank god. My kidneys will never be the same."

Heero just took the cup away and cleaned the brewers for the last time, this time. He was well aware that Duo would probably get sick again. Duo was too but they both ignored that.

Heero cleaned the kitchen and decided to call out for Chinese. Duo loved Chinese and teased Wufei continuously about his cooking. Wufei could boil rice and that was about all. Or was all during the war. Nothing pointed out that Chang Wufei was a member of a very rich, influential family more than his inability to cook and Wufie had resented their teasing very much. Heero shook his head at the memories.

"You're shaking your head. What's wrong now?"

Heero turned to see Duo standing in the archway from the stairs in his bathrobe and slippers.

"Nothing. Just memories." Heero handed Duo a cup of coffee. "Here, no more tea for a while. Do you remember Wufei's first attempt to cook?"

Duo snorted in his coffee. "Oh, man. Scorched rice and smoked ... ossified, more like, fish. But we ate it. Damn, I was hungry. But, you know? I nearly turned it down. But he had that .  
hopeful look on his face so I choked it down. But we teased him half to death later."

"I think that was one of the reasons he turned down half a dozen missions with one or the other of us. We really hurt his feelings." Heero settled with his own cup of coffee. "He's a really, really good cook now. You should taste his Happy Family. And he makes a Lobster In a Pot that'll knock you over."

Duo grinned. "Well, that's good. But, now I really feel bad. I didn't mean to hurt him, you know."

Heero sighed. "Neither did I. He's over it now. Only tried to poison me once."

"And how did he do that?"

"I don't like Fugu. He put some on a plate of assorted fish. Bleh!" Heero made a disgusted face.

"Isn't Fugu poison? Or parts of it?" Duo gave Heero a doubtful look. He wasn't sure that he liked the idea of eating a poisonous fish.

"Yes and no. Parts of it are deadly poison. If you prepare it right, it's fine. Wrong and you're dead. Wufei is an expert at it but I still get the heebie-jeebies about it. I just don't ... can't get to like the idea."

Duo nodded his understanding, coughed and made a face. "Got it. I'm not sure I could manage to put one bite in my mouth. Wufei or no." He hacked again, rose to spit in the trash and cleared his throat experimentally. "Agh! I wish I had some of those old fashioned cough drops Quatre used to give me. They really worked." He slapped the empty coffee cup into the sink, frowning sourly.  
"Damn I'm tired of being sick."

"Duo, have patience. You'll be well soon. Really. Do you want something to eat? You really should try." Heero glanced at Duo anxiously.

"Heero, stop that. I'm not going to ... well, I ... shit. I've been a real prick lately, haven't I?"

"Sort of. But I don't mind. I know you're sick. But if you'd eat ... something, maybe you'll feel better?"

Duo settled back in his chair. "Yeah, maybe." He got a considering look on his face. Heero cringed a bit internally. What if Duo wanted something he didn't know how to cook or couldn't order.

"I thought about ordering in Chinese. That's what made me think of Wufei and shake my head.  
You like?"

Duo nodded. "Hot and Sour Soup. With Cloud Ears and Tofu. And rice, pot stickers; chicken,  
not pork, and those garlic green beans that I can never remember the name of."

Heero just placed the call, ordering Shrimp and Snow Peas for himself and double pot stickers and triple soup.

The food arrived in just a few minutes. Heero set it out on the table and they settled to eat. Heero was glad to see that Duo's apatite seemed to have returned with a vengeance. He smiled around his hashi.

"You want that last egg roll?" Duo already had it in his fingers but he offered it to Heero, holding it out between them.

"Half of it." Heero leaned over and neatly bit off exactly half the roll.

Duo blinked then smiled. He stuffed his half into his mouth and grinned around it.

" Ro, you're something." Duo plunked his elbows on the table, propped his chin on his upraised hands and examined Heero for a moment. "Look, I still feel punk but I'm well enough to be on the computer for a while. You left a list of what you want on there, didn't you?"

Heero nodded knowing what was coming next. "Tomorrow you can be up for long enough to start the arrangements. I'll get you the file of addresses for the ..." he cleared his throat with a grin, "...winners. All we really need is somewhere that looks like a small banquet room,  
someplace we can secure. Stagger the appointment times so we don't have a huge influx of people all at once. Some decorations to keep them off guard. Anything else?"

Duo thought. "Yeah. A host. Someone to actually get them inside the capture area. Like me. Hale fellow, well met. That sort of shit. Separate them from anyone who's come with. Keep the actual warm bodies to a minimum. They have to fill out paper work, everyone else celebrate over there.  
That'll keep the fighting down."

Heero grinned at Duo. Even sick he was sharp. "Good idea. I like it."

"How many people can you get for the crew?" Duo closed his eyes, his way of shutting out distractions, like Heero's chest.

"Since the list is a combined one from four agencies, everyone from all of them." he thought for a moment. "About twenty people all told. Some are clerk types. Not certified, but they could be waiters and check in girls and that sort of thing."

Duo nodded. "Yeah. I like it. We don't even need a caterer. All we need are some home made goodies, like ... cookies and punch. Maybe some little nibbles of some sort. Bet we can get stuff like that at that outlet store. Frozen thingies, like cheese puffs and spanikopita. What about it?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. I can get Doug or someone to pick up a bunch. Just make sure the place has a kitchen of some sort."

"Right." Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm tired all ready. Think I'll go back to bed. No tea?  
Please say no."

"No, no tea. But I think you ought to let me rub that Tiger Balm on you again."

Duo shrugged making his robe fall off one shoulder. He wasn't wearing a pyjama top. "Ok. I'll admit that it really does make me breathe better."

Duo retreated to their bed and, after being greased like a pig' slept the night through much to Heero's delight. Heero slept very well too.

x.

The next three days were spent lazing around the house and planning the sting. Duo went over every thing with the other agencies people and found that all of the people knew him as Heero's new partner. This made him happy and a happy Duo was something like a grinning tornado.  
Heero worried that he'd wear himself out before the big event.

"Heero, we're going to do the sting tomorrow. I've got all the emails sent out and got replies from 80 of the invitees. That's good, don't you think? I think about a quarter of those will crap out at the last minute, but we're going to have a great catch."

Heero smiled gently at Duo's excitement, he was feeling well enough to work up some interest in something. Heero had hated to see someone usually so energetic so tired all the time.

"I think you're right. And it's mostly thanks to you. That email was priceless. And the hall looks good. We ought to get there at least three hours early. I want to look the place over, get everything just right so we don't have a problem later."

Duo nodded absently. "Yeah, I'd really like to go there today, scope the place out. Oh, and remind me to check for where the emergency exits are. Wouldn't do to have someone make it out one. Have to put a warm body on them. I know there's got to be at least one someplace we don't want it. Shit. Now where the hell did I put that print out of the floor plan. I know I printed one out when I started considering the place. And speaking of which. I sent in a renovation plan for the office space to the architects. I got sick right after. Wonder if they sent back anything? I'll have to remember to check my email box and the answering machine. Just as soon as I'm done finding those exits."

Heero had forgotten all about Duo wanting to redo the office' floor. He wondered what Duo had in mind for that. He was satisfied with his office, but he knew Duo wanted something better.  
Something big enough for both of them with room for file cabinets and such. Heero couldn't have cared less. He just wanted Duo to be happy. He still got the odd sensation that duo might disappear over night or walk out or something.

Heero stretched, treating Duo to an expanse of abs that he frankly stared at. "I'll go check your personal email for you, if you like. Which one is it? If there's no reply there, I'll check the answering machine. Ok?"

Duo mumbled some sort of assent, swallowing in an audible gulp. Heero smirked slightly and went to check for an answer from the architect. There was one in the email box, saying that they'd like to meet with Duo to set up a time to do the work. They also said that no changes to the provided blue prints were necessary. Heero typed up a reply, saying that anytime after the date of the sting was acceptable. He also changed the reply address to the box Duo was using for the sting with a cc to his box. That would make sure that both of them got the messages.

x.

Duo grumbled his way through lunch and then announced that he was going to have to go to the venue himself to set things up. The contact wasn't very cooperative and was not answering his questions. It was too late to change the arrangements because Duo had already sent out the invitations. Changing anything now would scare off at least half of the skips.

"Heero, I have to go see that shit head myself. All he or she is doing is running me around in circles. I can't do this, we have to do that. The room is not available, but this one is. Only I don't want one on the second floor. Too much to go wrong. I want the one right off the lobby. I don't know what that jackasses malfunction is but I'm gonna find out. You coming?"

Heero shrugged into his jacket, it was a bit warm for one but he needed it to cover his firearm.  
Just because he didn't use it, didn't mean he felt comfortable without it. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. How do you feel?"

Duo stood in the door for a moment. "Good. Could be better, my nose is still runny but other than that? Not bad. Come on."

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel, the traffic was light this time of day. Heero parked the SUV and locked it.

He watched as duo entered the hotel lobby, asked for the Event Coordinator and glared as he was told the woman was busy and couldn't see him just now. Would he like to wait? Hell, no. Duo demanded to see the hotel manager and got the same reply.

"Ok, what are they both doing that's keeping them so busy? There's no event going on right now.  
So, what? They're holed up in a supply closet, or what?"

The receptionist turned red and stuttered. "No, I don't think. They're just both really busy.  
There's some sort of thing being planned for day after tomorrow and they ... well, shall I see if they'll see you. Or ... you could go sit in the bar for a while, drinks on us. I'll ... just call up, shall I?"

Heero couldn't help the snicker that rumbled in his chest. Duo had turned on the glare that froze even Une. The receptionist stammered a bit more then, just pointed to the bar.

"We'll wait exactly ten minutes, then we're out of here and I'll find a different venue. No matter that it's damned inconvenient. And you can be sure that I'll inform my friends that you people can't get it together."

Heero followed Duo into the bar giving the poor receptionist a glare of his own.

The bar was dark and deserted except for a bored bartender and one tired looking waitress. Duo glanced around frowning. "Well, not so good. But the flyers were so nice. I should have checked first. Oh, well, we'll make it work."

Heero led the way to a table for six in the far back behind some potted plants. Duo nodded at the waitress who wandered over to take their order.

"Kitchen isn't open yet. You want a drink?"

Duo turned on the charm. "Not really. Don't drink this early in the day. You know where the Event Coordinator and the Manager are?"

"Yeah, upstairs panicking. Heard that two of the Gundam pilots are planning an event right here in our little part of the world. They don't know what's going on so they're trying to find out. All they can get is, some sort of lottery or something. Winners are invited to pick up their winnings here. I don't get that at all. Something's up. They think it's some sort of scam. But if it's for real,  
we're going to be one of the most popular places in town. Wish I could meet one of them."

Heero looked Duo right in the eye, Duo started snickering and Heero followed. They were soon in whoops with the waitress chuckling just because Duo's laugh was so infectious.

Duo finally got control of himself enough to wipe his eyes on a napkin from the holder on the table.

"Ok, it's this way. Would you know any of the pilots if you saw him?" Duo got a look at her name badge. "Connie."

"No, honey, I wouldn't know one of them if he kissed me. Might be nice though. Why?"

Duo sighed, glanced at Heero then shrugged. "Duo Maxwell here. O2 was my designation.  
That's Heero Yuy, 01. Pleased ta meetcha." Duo held out his hand.

Connie just blinked for a second then called over her shoulder. "Hey, George, come here."

The bartender came out from behind the bar and headed their way, a slightly irritated expression on his face. He didn't need trouble this early in the day.

"George, you're crazy about all that Gundam stuff, right?" George just nodded, he wasn't even to the table yet and Connie was already firing questions at him. He relaxed a bit, he was the resident expert on all questions Gundam related and was often called on to settle arguments. "You'd recognize one of them if you saw him, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I would. You wouldn't believe how young they were. Operation Meteor they were all fifteen. Be about ... twenty, at the oldest. Why?"

Connie just pointed to Heero and Duo. George stood for a second then his jaw dropped with a nearly audible click.

"Oh, fuck me. It's 01 and 02." He said Zero one and Zero two, just like the dispatchers did.  
"What are you two doing here? Do you want a drink? It's a bit early but I can mix you anything you want. If I don't know it, I'll look it up."

Duo just grinned at the man. "I'll have a Cosmo, minus the vodka. Heero?"

Heero shrugged. "Screwdriver leave out the screw."

George just nodded and grinned. "Sure thing. Comin' right up. Connie, call the boss."

Connie blinked, followed George toward the bar, exclaiming. "Jayses, they're for real? You're kiddin' me."

George's answer was lost in the depths of the bar as he began mixing the drinks. Connie grabbed the phone.

After her call, it didn't take long for the Event Coordinator and the hotel Manager to show up.

Both were apologetic in the extreme. The manager explained that they hadn't known what to make of Duo. He sounded so young but acted like he expected them to take his word that he was who he said he was. And he sounded sick, so they were suspicious of the whole deal. They'd been trying to put him off long enough to check him out but not endanger the reservation. Now that they were at the hotel, would they please explain what was going on?

Duo settled back in his chair, smiled at George as he placed drinks in front of all of them and started talking. He explained about the sting and exactly what they needed from the hotel. The manager wasn't too pleased when he understood that the hotel was going to be full of criminals but the event coordinator was thrilled, saying that the publicity would be good for them. She was all for it, the manager was doubtful and Heero was tired of all the dancing around.

"So, is the answer yes, or no. I don't care. I just need to know soon. If it's no, we have to send out emails to everyone changing the date and place. If it's yes, we need to start putting our security in place. I want an answer ... now. So make up your fuckin' mind." His glare said they'd better get it together.

"Um ... well, I don't know. It's just that ... we're not set up for this sort of thing. Our security team consists of two guys who walk the halls at night. They do more getting drunks to their room and letting in locked out business men than anything else."

Duo rolled his eyes and glanced at the event coordinator who just shrugged in a see what I'm dealing with' sort of way. "Look, pal, you don't get it at all. All you have to do is provide a place.  
The rest is up to us. We got the bods, we got the tools, we got the ... everything. That's what I'm doing here now. I want to check out the exits and access. We need a kitchen of our own. One we can close off, so if someone takes a runner they can't get out through them. And we'll provide our own waiters and bartenders. None of your people will be involved at all. Got it?"

The manager still looked doubtful but said he'd leave the final decision up to Dolly, the event coordinator, as she was the one who'd have to deal with it all. He got up and left still shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Dolly just sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this. That man couldn't make up his mind if a gun was pressed to his forehead. I've been trying to convince him to finalize the arrangements for two days. So .  
what do I need to do to make you happy?"

Duo finished his Virgin Cosmo and shrugged. "Not much. I just need to see the rooms and find the soft points. I'd like to meet with your security. Even though they aren't going to be involved,  
it's a nicety that I'm not comfortable skipping. It's their playground. See?"

Dolly did and said that she'd have the two men come to the venue to meet with Duo and Heero.  
She called them on her cell as she led the two bounty hunters to the banquet hall. Heero followed Duo admiring his easy walk. Duo moved like a cat and Heero loved to watch him.

Heero snorted at the rooms they were led to. Duo didn't do more than glance at them

"Not gonna work. Look. Those arches lead to where?"

"Out into a very nice courtyard and from there into the ... oh, the street. That's not so good, is it?"

Duo shook his head. "Look, here's the pamphlet that I picked up. Where's this room?"

Dolly took the folder from Duo. He'd produced it from the small brief case he'd brought with him. Heero wondered why he hadn't noticed it before then he realized that he'd been much too busy watching Duo to pay much attention to what he was holding. He sighed, he'd have to get over that.

"Oh, that one. It's in the back of the annex, we don't use it very much, mostly for teen age parties and small receptions. Bar and bat mitzvas, baby showers, that sort of thing. But ... it might be just what you want. It's in the back, only one drive way in, no rooms around. The rooms are across the parking lot. And it has a small kitchen, ice maker, wet bar in one corner and you can pull a sort of curtain across half of it. Divides the room in two parts."

Duo grinned. "Sounds perfect. Let's take a gander, shall we?"

So Dolly led them out a side door and across a rather large parking lot to the annex. There was only one way in, a double driveway which provided four lanes of access. There were pylons on each side of both drives with chains attached. Duo made note of that and told Heero to make sure that one lane was blocked off with the chain to provide only two lanes, one in, one out.

The building itself was a 40 by 80 metal building, nicely insulated and surrounded with landscaping that hid its true nature. One corner was chopped off to provide a sheltered entry way.  
Heero nodded his pleasure. "Nice, easy to control all we have to do is keep all the doors locked except one. We'll put some sort of pot plants in front of the doors that are locked. Make it look like it's planned to make it more ... intimate? Duo?"

Dolly eyed the doors for a second and Duo did too. "Don't know about that. Heero? Give the doors a good once over. If someone heavy enough or really determined rams them, they'll pop open in a heart beat."

Dolly thought while Heero found out for himself that Duo was right. She came up with the perfect solution.

"Look over there. We have some concrete planters that we moved from one of the gardens. If we finish out the corner with them, it'll block the doors without it looking quite so ... like a trap.  
What do you think?"

Heero eyed the planters then the door. He paced off the confines the planters would provide and said that it was a good idea, just make sure the planters had actual plant in them. Dolly made a call immediately, telling someone what needed doing. She hung up and said that the garden staff was on the job as they spoke. Duo made a note in a small note book and then went to the doors.

They waited while Dolly unlocked the doors and let them in. She found the switch box and turned on the over head lighting, illuminating the rather common looking room.

The tile floors were industrial grade and putty colored. Duo mumbled, that color has been around for a thousand years. Think they could have figured out something new by now.' Heero just snorted. The whole room was industrial convention pale brown a color that had been around as long as conventions.

"Ok, not bad. Show me the kitchen first. No sense in looking at anything else until it passes muster."

Dolly led, they followed. The kitchen was small but well appointed and certainly up to heating frozen snacks, making punch and arranging trays of cookies. The exit was behind the ice maker and easy to block off without compromising the safety of the kitchen crew.

"Good, good. Now the main room. I want to pull the curtain. That ok?"

Dolly just hustled into the room to do it herself. It was easy to handle, hanging from the ceiling on a track and motorized. She punched a button and the curtain started to move.

"You can stop it any place you like. All you have to do it push the button again. If you need to change it. You just push the button, it cycles through reverse, forward and stop. So, what do you think?"

Duo was busy finding the exits and checking for problem spots. Heero just shrugged. "It's up to my partner, but I don't see any problems that we can't find a way around. I don't like the piles of extra chairs. They're a weapon in the right hands but you can move them out can't you?"

Dolly nodded. "Yes, I thought we'd set up all the tables and chairs that you want and then take the rest out to the storage in the main building. We've been using this annex as storage for stuff we don't need in the main building. But I see your point I wouldn't want someone throwing one of those chairs at me. Leave a hell of a bruise." Duo came up just then and Dolly turned to him.  
"Oh, Mr. Maxwell, what do you think? Mr. Yuy and I were just discussing the need to move out some of the excess furniture."

Duo glanced around at the piles of stacking chairs and the folding tables leaning against the walls. "Yeah, lot of this stuff has to go out. No sense in taking chances. I like the exits. They're accessible but hidden. We can put up some curtains to make the place look a little less industrial,  
ease the suspicious minds. If it was me ... well, I would take one look and take off like a bat out of hell. But most of these people are in trouble because they're greedy. So ... most of the exits can be hidden behind curtains. Can they be double locked so they don't open or ... city ordinances? Find out. Heero?"

Heero just gave one jerk of his head. "Got it. Minute." He bent over his cell, texting to his contact in the City Clerks office, it didn't take long. "Can't double lock them, against city ordinances. We'll just have to put a body on the ones we can't hide. Next."

Duo glanced around. "I think that's really all. We can set the refreshments up in this side. That'll put a table between the crowd and two of the exits. A couple of clerk types up front and a couple of big guys as gofers ought to take care of anyone trying to make a run from this end. A guy or two in the entry way out side. And the arrest crew behind the curtain. Anything I missed?

Heero noticed that Duo glanced at Dolly as well as giving her time to think. Heero thought too.

"Not that I can think of. If I think of anything between now and then, I'll tell you. Dolly?"

Dolly glanced around one more time. "Nothing. I'll do the same as Mr. Yuy. Call me if you need anything. I'll have the set up completed a-sap. And I'll make sure all the extras are out of the room. You want a table set up by the front door for name tags and people greeting. Another long table at the back ostensibly for refreshments. Make sure it's placed to block the emergency exit in the back side wall and the back one as well. Pull the curtain three quarters of the way and have the back ... or would you rather set up the back yourself?"

Duo thought for a moment then glanced at Heero. Heero took that decision on himself. "We'll set up the back room. There's an emergency exit that I'm a bit concerned about. But I know a hard body that can handle it. And we don't need much just a table right in the opening that looks official the rest I'll do."

Duo and Heero shook hands with Dolly, got her phone number and left. Dolly heaved a sigh of relief. She'd been really worried that the manager was going to lose them the job. It was going to be the saving of the hotel if she could pull it off. She didn't see any reason they couldn't, all they had to do was open the doors, set up some stuff and get out of the way.

x.

Duo leaned back in the SUV going over the plans in his head for the second time.

"Duo? We're there."

"Huh? There where?"

Duo looked around, confused. He didn't recognize the area at all.

"My office. You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Duo gave Heero a shame faced grimace. "No, I guess I didn't. What's going on?"

"I want to introduce you to some of the people you'll be working with. I called Buck while you were futzing with Dolly. He called ... well, everyone or I miss my guess."

Duo turned a bit red. "Everyone. How many people are we talking?"

"About thirty. Don't worry. They're all in the business and looking forward to working with you."

"Um ... ok? Why? I'm not certified yet, so ... should I even be doing this?"

Heero shrugged. "You're secondary personnel for now. You can do everything you've been doing. And no one in there is going to say that you don't have the right to do what ever needs doing. Just keep it out of the public eye until you've got paper. See?"

Duo did and said so. Then he asked, rather plaintively, "Are you sure they'll like me. You guys,  
you know. Not at first."

Heero cringed, he knew that his initial standoffishness had hurt Duo. He'd never realized how badly until recently.

"I didn't like anyone. Neither did Trowa nor Wufei. Quatre likes everyone until they give him a reason not to. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But, it took months of intensive therapy to get me to admit that I needed help. J was very thorough."

Duo grimaced. "Too bad that old fart is dead. I'd kill him myself. Real slow. Dammit."

"Forget him. I am. We've got a lot to live for and I don't intend for him to have much influence on it. Now. Just be yourself and enjoy. If Margie backs you into a corner, relax. She's harmless.  
If a little red headed woman that looks like she's twelve gets anywhere near you, run like hell.  
She's matrimony bound and she doesn't care who she catches. Now come on."

Heero dragged Duo ruthlessly from the SUV and hauled him across the sidewalk, through the front door and up to a desk.

"Hi, Ellie, this is Duo. Guys all here?"

Ellie just pointed to a door behind her desk. "In there. Don't just throw that pretty to those wolves either. They're all droolin' at the chops to see him. I'll bring coffee."

Heero snorted and pulled Duo through the door. Duo nearly hid behind Heero. The room was packed to the rafters, as the saying went, and every eye was glued to him. Heero tugged him to the fore and whispered, Don't worry. They'll all love you. Or I'll shoot them." This last said loud enough so that the men in front heard him.

There was some laughter and one big man hollered from the back of the room. "Hey, Yuy, don't piss in the fire. Poor kid looks scared half to death."

Heero just laughed and called back, "Anyone would be, faced with a pack of wild dogs like you."

Then he started at the front row and introduced Duo to every one in the room. Duo struggled a bit to put names and faces together then realized that no one expected him to remember. If he forgot he'd just admit it and ask. If they got mad, tough.

All the men smiled at him, shook his hand, welcomed him into the brotherhood. Heero grinned at them and joked with them. Duo sighed softly, this was nice. He knew he'd make good friends here. None of them the equal of the other Gundam pilots but good nonetheless.

Heero caught sight of Duo in the crowd. He was talking with several of the men who'd been Alliance during the war. Sharing stories Heero decided from the animated way he was waving one hand. But he looked tired and a bit gray. Heero decided that he better get Duo home before he had a relapse.

He started to break in but one of the men, he recognized him as Awk, called to him. "Yuy, you better get him home, he's lookin' awful grey around the gills." He turned to Duo. "You sick?  
You don't look good."

Duo made a face. "Not really sick anymore, just not really well either. I get tired easy and it's been a busy day. Too much runnin' around, not enough food. Heero, I'm really hungry. Can we stop somewhere and get a burger?"

Heero gave Awk a grateful look. "Sure Duo, we can drive through Tops if you like. Thanks Awk.  
He's getting better every day but he always was one to push his luck. We all ran on the edge of exhaustion for months. And he was trying to run a salvage ship all by himself." Heero gave Duo a fond smile. "Baka."

Duo grinned tiredly and stuck his tongue out. "Feed me. I'm weak with hunger."

Heero put one arm around Duo's waist and hugged him gently. "Ok, ok. Come on. We'll drive through Tops on the way home, but you have to have a salad on the side."

Duo promptly began to whine. "But Heero, a greasy burger isn't any good without fries. And that's a vegetable, right?" He looked around pitifully. "Potatoes are vegetables aren't they?"

He got no sympathy from anyone. Not that he really expected any. Buck spoke for all of them. "If Heero says no, no it is. I'm not tempting that glare of doom, even for your pretty ass. Go home.  
You look like you're about to fall over."

Duo mock sulked and announced. "Well, see if I ... eek!" Heero settled the argument, cutting Duo off by tossing him over one shoulder and heading for the door. They were followed by whistles and cat calls. Duo grinned impudently and waved as he was carried out the door.

x.

Heero put Duo down at the door to the SUV. He grinned and gave Duo a toe curling kiss.

"See, the guys are alright. They all like you. Now, in the truck. We'll go through Tops and get you that burger and fries. Salad for later. Ok?"

Duo nodded. "Thanks, man. I've been dreaming of a burger for two days. And salad later sounds good too. But not one of those iceberg horrors that Tops will have. I want greens, you know what I mean. And dried cranberries and pecans and cheese and carrots and cucumbers and. .. Man,  
now I'm really hungry."

Heero had to laugh, he knew Duo would eat right. He just seemed to go by some internal cravings rather than a balanced diet. Heero didn't care, he was just glad to see Duo's apatite returning.

They drove through the drive through of the nearest Tops and Duo ordered a double cheeseburger, bacon, lettuce, onion, pickle, mustard and a double order of fries. Heero ordered a single plain. Duo snorted his disgust at this but accepted the bag eagerly.

"Where can we get salad?"

Duo pointed to a small Chinese market. "There. I've been having them deliver greens." Heero raised an eyebrow in interrogation. "I found em on the net. Nice people."

Heero parked and went in, telling Duo that if the people saw his face they'd just call a medic.  
Duo didn't argue a symptom of how tired he really was.

Heero looked around the market, noticing how clean it was.

"Hello? Any one?"

A voice called from the back. "Out in a sec. Got some fresh produce, I'll bring it right out."

"Ok. I'll just look around a bit. But could you hurry some? My partner is in the truck, he isn't feeling the best and I'd like to get him home."

The man came into the front just then, carrying a box of something. "Sorry. I'll let it wait until later, unless there's something you need."

Heero glared a bit. The whole place was packed with produce, freezers and shelves. Every square inch was utilized. It was confusing.

"Duo likes salad and he wants baby greens, spinach, cucumbers ..."

The man interrupted Heero. "Duo Maxwell? He's one of my best customers. He outside? Can I meet him? It'll just take me a minute to fill his usual order. That ok?"

Heero couldn't help his smile. Duo strikes again. He made friends like a puppy. "Sure thing.  
He'll be delighted. He insisted on a burger and fries for supper. And a salad later. I just hope that damn burger doesn't upset his stomach."

"I'll include some stomach tea. It's in bags so don't brew it too long or it'll be so bitter he won't be able to choke it down. Now ... greens ... tomatoes, cherry ... and ..." the man trailed off as he moved around the store, picking out Duo's usual order in a very short time. "Ok. Here you go"  
He told Heero the price, Heero paid and they went out to the truck.

"Duo, look who's here. Mr. ... damn. I didn't get your name. Sorry."

The man just laughed. "Lin Wen." Heero had to grin at him. Duo looked puzzled. "Ok, I'll bite what's so funny."

Wen shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, it's ... my name is sort of the Chinese equivalent of John Smith."

Duo grinned at that but both men could see that he was tired. Heero put the groceries in the back seat and got in behind the wheel.

"It was nice to meet you, Duo. You go home, eat your burger and rest. Ok? Heero, you take care of him. Bye." Wen thumped the side of the truck gently and went back into the store waiving over his shoulder.

Duo eased back in his seat looking even more tired than before.

"Heero, would you mind if I went ahead and ate? I'm really hungry."

Heero shook his head, never taking his eyes off the road. "Not at all. I'll eat when you're done.  
You can unwrap it for me. Hand me some fries will you?"

Duo gave Heero a few fries then unwrapped his sandwich. He bit into it and moaned in pleasure.  
He'd wanted a burger for several days but didn't feel that his stomach was up to it. This was heaven. A burger, fries and his best buddy, lover, business partner right beside him.

"More fries? I ordered a double, so there's plenty."

Heero accepted more fries, nibbling on them as he drove. "I really shouldn't. I don't need the distraction. The traffic is getting bad. Don't give me anymore."

"Ok. I'll hold your burger too."

"Fine. I'll eat it when I get home."

"It'll be cold by then. Why don't you just pull over and switch with me. Or even just park and eat it."

Heero decided to park and eat the burger now. He didn't care if it was hot or cold but he knew that Duo would worry. He didn't want Duo worrying, it wasn't good for him.

x.

Finding a place to park wasn't hard. All he had to do was drive into one of the strip malls that lined the street. He picked a spot and pulled in. He turned off the engine and set the parking brake. That was all the time it took for Duo to have his burger unwrapped and ready, fries on the paper at his side.

"Thanks. I'll admit I'm getting a bit hungry." Heero took a bite. "Mmmm, s good. I'm hungrier than I thought."

Heero finished his sandwich in record time and the fries in three bites. He flipped the key and started the engine. Duo was asleep before he got back on the road.

Duo slept all the way home. Heero woke him after he parked in the car port. He laughed softly as Duo staggered in the front door, flopped onto the couch in front of the window, his favorite place, and fell right back to sleep.

Heero gave him one fond head shaking look and went to put the groceries away.

When he was finished with that he settled to check his email and phone messages. There wasn't much, most of the people who would have messaged him were involved in the sting. But there was one message from the firm who were working on the renovations to the lower level. They wanted to know if they could start work on the same day as the sting. Heero messaged them to say that it was inconvenient and they should put off the preparations one more day.

Almost immediately he got a message back apologizing and saying that if they couldn't do it that day they'd have to wait another month. Heero decided to wake Duo and let him make the decision.

"Duo, wake up. I need your input."

"Hmmm? ... Ro?" Duo stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"The architectural firm messaged. They have to do the work the same day as the sting or we'll have to wait a month. What do you want to do?"

Duo didn't hesitate or stutter. "We'll wait. I want it done right and doing it all in one day ain't gonna cut it. And you said you need me on the sting. So ... we wait."

"Ok. I'll send the email. Why don't you take a shower and go on to bed. You look beat."

Duo gave Heero a sleepy, cheeky grin. "Naw. Remember when I nearly got executed? Now that's beat."

Heero cringed, he hated remembering things like that. Duo gave him a sorrowful look. "Sorry. I just ... it's easier to handle the memories ... I'll try not to make jokes like that."

Heero shook his head. "No, if it helps you handle things joke away. Just don't be insulted if I don't always laugh."

"Ok. Got it. And, you're right. I think I will take a shower and hit the sack. Night."

Heero paused in his typing. "I'll be up real soon. Night." he returned to typing up his email.

x.

The actual sting went very well. Duo greeted the sucker at the door, exclaiming how happy he was that they had won the unnamed' grand prize. Thankfully most of them showed up without much more than a significant other.

Duo's door technique was perfect, he bounced up to the person, asked their name and consulted the master list. If the name was on the list he pointed them over to the sign in table.

After they signed in they were directed to the curtain and the table behind it. That was where the real fun began. The client' was identified and checked against another list. This list contained all the information needed to make a safe arrest, whether the person was violent, knew martial arts,  
carried guns or knives and anything else deemed important.

Then they were led farther into the back of the room and arrested. They were told the charges and who was taking them in for bail jumping. Pictures were taken and DNA and retinal scans as well.  
It wasn't unknown for someone to be arrested under a false name, especially in a situation like this. A prize attracted all sorts of fraud.

Most of the people didn't fight it. There were just too many very large men around to handle fights. In fact, a lot of them admitted that it was sort of a relief. Running was hard work. Both Duo and Heero were sympathetic.

One man was interesting. He was huge, at least six and a half feet tall and built like a fire plug.  
He came in hesitantly and greeted Duo with a small frown. He looked like he knew Duo or at least thought he did. He checked in and was pointed toward the curtain. He asked if he could have some punch first and Heero came on line'. He eased closer, ready to interfere if things went bad.

Duo followed the man to the snack table. "Hey, Henry, you ok, man? You look like you just lost your best friend. You just won a prize, so what put that look on your face?"

Henry just gazed at Duo for a moment. "You're no queer little suck up. I know you. You're Duo Maxwell not ..." he looked at the fake name badge Duo was wearing. "Edward. So what's going on?"

Duo tried to tap dance around the question, but Henry was too smart for that he just repeated his question then drank punch until Duo made up his mind. Duo thought quickly and decided that the best thing was to just tell the truth.

"Ok, Henry, this is the deal. It's a sting and you walked right into it. You're getting arrested for bail jumping and violation of parole. I'm really sorry, dude."

Henry just sipped his punch and waited. He didn't resist when Heero took his arm to lead him to the back. He just smiled a bit sadly at Duo then looked at the snack table.

"That's ok. I just would have liked to have some of that spanikopita I really like it."

Duo just shrugged. "Swear you're not gonna bolt and I'll fix you up some."

"I double pinky swear, I'm not gonna bolt."

Heero just nodded to the man he handed Henry over to. "I'll bring you some in just a sec. Bob,  
make sure he's treated right. Got me?"

Bob just nodded and led the big man farther into the depths of the room. Henry didn't give any trouble, had his snacks and thanked Duo for being so nice.

Another capture was just plain fun. The man was as small as Duo and about ten pounds heavier.  
No one thought a thing about him when they saw him. When he checked in at the first station, the clerk flinched and gave the signal for violent' and martial arts' Duo closed in carefully, Heero right behind him.

"Hey, friend, you sneaked right past me. How's everything. Punch? Got some nice hot snacks.  
What about it?"

The man turned and Duo nearly flinched. He looked so much like Wufei it was frightening and a bit disturbing.

"I don't care for any, thank you. I'm here to claim my prize. I'd like to take it and go as soon as possible."

Duo touched the man on the arm, it felt like an iron bar. "Sure thing. Just tell the lady your real name and we'll take it from there."

"My name is Chang ..." Duo flinched, if he said Wufei there was going to be some real trouble.  
"David Chang. Something?"

Mary checked her list again and found the name. She sighed, there was sure to be a fight. This man just wouldn't submit, he had to be fought into unconsciousness. She just got up and backed away clearing the area. Fortunately there were no other captures in the room. Duo had done a good job of spacing them out.

Duo just shrugged. "Yeah, David, you're under arrest, man. Come along quietly and all that shit.  
Ok?"

David shook his head. "I can't. You wouldn't understand. It's dishonorable to just ... give up. If you can take me, I ... won't fight after I'm cuffed. I swear. But I just can't. I ..."

Duo just sucker punched him right in the jaw. Heero jumped him from behind and they dog piled him. He didn't have a chance to fight and no one was hurt too badly.

They rolled him over and Heero bent his arms behind him. "Don't struggle. I'll have to hurt you and I don't want to. Easy." David didn't struggle as Heero had hold of his thumb and was using it to bend his arm. Struggling was painful and he could dislocate either his thumb or his shoulder.  
He relaxed and let them get it done.

Duo helped Heero pull David to his feet. "I'm really sorry about that, man. But, see, I do understand. You're some sort of cousin of a friend of mine or I miss my guess. Chang Wufei?"

David managed a dignified bow despite the fact that his hands were cuffed behind his back. "I am honored to meet you. Yes, Chang Wufei is a second cousin. My entire family was off colony when it exploded. Please, could you tell me your real name?"

"Maxwell, that's Yuy. We both do get the can't surrender' thing. Now, you want something to drink? Or some ice? I'm gonna send you to the back with this ... here, Mary, you take him, ok?"

Mary looked scared, she was just a booking clerk that had volunteered to help out her husband,  
who ran one of the bonds companies. "Ok, I guess?"

David turned to her. "I would never hurt a woman. Please don't be afraid." he hung his head for a moment. "I'm well and truly caught, I'll behave myself."

Mary nodded. "Ok. Swear?" David gave her a piercing look, realized that she didn't mean any insult and just nodded. "Ok, look, that's going to be quite some bruise. I'll get an ice pack and hold it on for a bit. Come on." David went without complaint and was booked and removed to jail without a fight.

The only real fight was with a woman. She came in with an attitude and not a good one.

She acted like she owned the world and didn't like it. Duo bounced up to her and was greeted with a scowl and a sharp, "What did I win?" Duo fawned and smoozed her, asking if she'd like a snack or some punch. She didn't want it and turned it down rudely. Duo finally managed to talk her into signing in, but only by telling her she had to give her name so they'd know what prize she'd won. This was the only thing that finally, after ten minutes of discussion, got her to sign in.

"Doris Martin. See that you spell it right. And now I want to know what I've won."

Mary was back at the table and in a bad mood. Poor David had been so polite to her and apologized for putting her to the trouble of taking care of his bruised chin. Now this woman was nothing but nasty.

"I'm not exactly sure. You've won prize number three. Please go through that door. Your prize will be awarded behind the curtain."

"Hmph. This is a lot of running around for something I'm sure is not as advertised. I think I'll just take a pass and leave."

Duo got between Doris and the door, telling her that, since she'd come this far why didn't she see what she'd won. She slapped him right in the face. He blinked for a second, trying to decide how rough to get. Mary didn't give him a chance to worry long.

"Ok, that's it! I've had it. The big guys knuckle under, the little guys fight and you're just rude."

Mary jumped on Doris and two other women, bonds people' posing as staff, followed her. And the fight was on. Doris grabbed Mary by the hair but Mary's tight bun left her with nothing much to hold onto so her grip slipped. Heero tried to interfere and got a foot in the gut for his trouble.  
Duo hauled him off, telling him, "Let em do it. I don't fight girls. Only that heifer is no girl by any stretch of the imagination." Heero backed off and left the ladies to their business.

The other two women were tough ladies. Both bail bonds women in the tradition of Beth Chapman, no nonsense, in your face and ready to take care of business. The fight didn't really take as long as you'd have thought.

Doris was large, but soft and cowardly. She went down hard and stayed there. Three determined women who were trained were more than a match for one paper hanger. And that was all she was wanted for, she wrote 20,000 euros worth of bad checks, jumped bail and beat up her boy friend.

She cried when she was handcuffed then fought as Mary and one of the other women hauled her toward the back. They finally wound up hog tying her and getting two of the men to carry her back by the tie and her knees. Not real dignified, especially as she was wearing a summer tank top dress. Duo made a yuck face and turned his back as did most of the other men. The only one's who actually watched were the bondsman who was responsible for her and Mary's husband.

Getting Doris's DNA was interesting, she finally spit at someone and they got enough of a sample from that, but a retinal scan was impossible. They'd have to get one at the jail. ID was confirmed with DNA and finger prints which was enough. They were all glad to get her out of the building especially as they managed before the next client came in.

The last one was Duo's favorite, he'd evidently been smart enough to watch for a while. He stopped at the entry to smell the flowers in the heavy boxes. When he entered he greeted Duo with grave dignity and followed him to the check in table. He requested cup of coffee and a cookie. Even Heero felt that this man was no threat to anyone.

"Well, boys, what now? We all know why we're here, don't we? Fact is, I'm old and tired and I want to stop running."

Heero went to fetch him the coffee he'd requested, Duo went with him to the sign in table. He gave his name as well as several aliases and waited while Mary checked her list. She checked carefully and had a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, this is nice. See here, Mr. Newman? You've been cleared of all the charges against you.  
Your brother confessed two years ago. Your bondsman has been searching for you ever since.  
You're even cleared for the bail jump as the bondsman won't press charges, and the court decided to give you a pass because it was ... um ... it says egregious miscarriage of justice"  
Congratulations!"

Mr. Newman just stared at her for a moment then he staggered slightly. Duo grabbed his arm and helped him stand until Heero could bring a chair for him to sit in. They got him settled and Heero handed him the cup of coffee he'd handed off to one of the others. Mr. Newman sipped at the coffee and sighed. When Duo handed him a small paper plate with a cookie and two hot hors d'oeuvres' he smiled softly.

"Something?"

"You remind me of my son. I haven't seen him in ... oh, it must be three years. When all this started he was ... very young, only fifteen. He just couldn't understand that the law had made a mistake. I'd very much like to see him. Does he know that I've been proven innocent?"

Duo shrugged. "Don't know, man. We got a good phone number on him, I think. Why don't you take this and call him? See if he can't come and pick you up or something?"

"I'd appreciate that very much. Thank you."

Mr. Newman accepted the phone and called his now nineteen year old son. The son was living about thirty minutes away and said that he'd be there as soon as traffic allowed. He then asked to speak to someone in charge. Mr. Newman returned the phone to Duo who put it to his ear.

Duo listened for a moment then said. "You got it. I swear by Shinigami that he'll be here even if I have to chain him to the flower pot. Just don't get yourself arrested for speeding or something,  
ok?"

It took the boy forty-five minutes to get there, minutes during which Mr. Newman had coffee,  
cookies and snacks. He was treated with respect by everyone there. Men who'd worn themselves out arresting all sorts of people were glad to see one good thing happen this dreary day.

Duo did the host thing one last time. They'd locked the door after Mr. Newman, Sr. came in.  
There were always a few idiots who heard about the sting from one or another of the clients and decided to try to claim one of the prizes for themselves. Heero was of the opinion that they ought to arrest them for attempted fraud. Instead they just locked the doors on them.

When young Mr. Newman, Jr. came to the door there was no doubt who he was, he looked like a younger version of his father. Duo realized that Mr. Newman, Sr. couldn't be as old as he seemed, he checked and found that he was only 41. Duo opened the door to the son and just pointed.

"Daddy! Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm such a fool. I wish I'd believed you. I do."

The younger Newman fell on his father with hugs and unashamed kisses on the cheeks. Mr.  
Newman Sr. just held his son and wept. Some of the crew had already left, going home to spouses, families, significant others; but a few were still there. There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Heero waited until they got themselves together a bit then he approached offering tissues and gentle comfort.

"Here. Dry off. Now that you're back together, do you need anything? We'll be happy to get you home?"

"Excuse me. I'm Alex. I think I'll be alright in a bit. It's just ... I've missed him so much. And Mom, she couldn't come, she kinda fell apart. She'll kill me if I'm not home with him soon"  
Young Alex turned to his father, delight shining in his eyes. "She's waited four years for this.  
And we go soon? Please? I want to get you home. We kept all your stuff. Mom's been running the business by herself, I've been helping lately, since I've gotten big enough. Come on. Can we go?"

The two men thanked Heero and Duo for all their help, thanked the remaining crew and left.  
Heero watched through the window with Duo tucked under his arm. "Well, that was a nice end to the day. Can we go home, too, now? I'm beat."

Heero allowed as how they could so they left, leaving the last of the clean up to the hotel staff.

x.

They got home and collapsed in the great room. Duo on the couch and Heero in a Papa-san with his feet on a poof.

"Damn that was hard work. You ok?"

Duo moaned. "No, I'm dead. One more cheery bounce would have been my last. Next time you be the door greeter and I'll be the muscle."

Heero snorted softly. "When were you ever muscle?"

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed indignantly. "I'm muscular. Um ... when I weigh enough, that is. And speaking of weight, I'm hungry. Carry in?"

Heero waved a hand to indicate that he didn't care. "I'll call in a sec."

Duo pulled his cell from his pocket, just bending sideways to get to it. "I'll call that Greek place.  
They deliver. And, after smelling that cheap frozen spanikopita, I want Gyros. With all the trimmings and a big salad instead of fries. You?"

Heero didn't even open his eyes. "Sounds great. How long?"

Duo talked to the restaurant. "About twenty minutes. And I ordered drinks. M not movin' from here until the food comes."

And neither one of them did.

When the doorbell rang, Heero got up to answer it, took the food, paid, and brought it back to the living room.

"We should get up and eat at the table. What if one of us spills something?"

"It'll clean." Heero handed Duo his food.

Duo opened his Gyros, which was dripping with tatziki. "What if it doesn't?" He took a bite,  
moaning with pleasure as the taste danced through his mouth.

"If it doesn't clean, we'll have it reupholstered." Duo started to say something else, but Heero glared him into silence. "If that doesn't work we'll throw it out."

Duo sputtered around his straw. "But Heero, this furniture is expensive."

Heero eyed Duo. "Lover, I'm rich. I'm no damn Q. But I've got way more money than anyone thinks I do."

Duo shrugged. "Well, ok."

He didn't ask where most of Heero's money came from and Heero didn't volunteer. They just finished eating, talking quietly about the various events of the day and went to bed.

x.

A week later Heero had all the arrangements in line for Duo to begin classes to become a certified bounty hunter. Duo was nervous but ready to start. After all he was a Gundam pilot and after Operation Meteor how nervous could he get over starting a class. Surprisingly, very.

"God, Heero, I think I'm gonna puke. This is ridiculous, I'm a fuckin' Gundam pilot, why am I so nervous?"

Heero smirked a bit. "Think maybe you're reading more into this than necessary. Buck likes you.  
Alvin does too. Mary thinks you're the cutest thing since puppies. The rest of the guys all are ready to help any way they can. Granted, it's because of me, but you'll win them over just by being yourself. Now come on."

Duo followed Heero to the SUV and settled in the passenger seat. One of the things they'd have to do soon was get him a drivers license. They were waiting until he felt up to spending a full day standing around in lines. He still tired a bit more easily than they liked but he was going to start going to the gym with Heero every day starting on Monday. Now he was freaking over his first class. Law and the Bounty 101, oh, fuck.

He was silent during the drive, worrying at his lower lip. Heero respected the silence and drove to the campus to let Duo out for his first law class. The class was being held in the nearby community college, established in 120AC. Its reputation was good and the teacher for that class was known to Heero.

Duo gathered his books and checked to see that he had a pencil, kissed Heero and headed off for his first class.

It didn't take him long to find the lecture hall. He settled in near the back wall subconsciously putting his back to the wall. He looked around finding the exits and then laughed at himself. If he needed to leave, all he had to do was get up and walk out. And no one was going to be looking for him except Heero, and he wasn't going to shoot at him.

Duo relaxed and watched the rest of the students enter the hall and find seats. There was a lot of shuffling around and talking and laughing. He remembered a mission in a prep school and sighed.

"Hey, that's a heavy sigh for so early in the class." Duo glanced at the man who held out a hand,  
remarking, "I'm Lance. Lancelot La Grange. And please, no jokes ok?"

Duo shook his head. "Well, ok. But I assure you my jokes are always original. And ... what the hell was your mother thinking?"

Lancelot just shook his head. "Who knows. She's a romantic. So what's your name?"

Duo flushed slightly. "Duo Maxwell, sorry. I should have introduced myself. So what are you majoring in and damn that was too trite for words."

Lance snorted softly. "Well since I'm straight, don't worry. It's a rather natural question considering where we are. I'm majoring in business and need one criminal law class. This one seemed fairly easy."

"I'm going to be a bounty hunter. I need this class for my certificate."

Lancelot, call me Lance, blinked once. "Ok, I thought all bounty hunters were ... big guys. Are you sure that's what you want to do? Not that I'm trying to mind your business or anything."

Duo realized that rather than resenting Lance, Duo felt pleasure that he was concerned.

"There's more to me than a pretty face. I can handle it. Me n Heero. We ... well, lets just say we have done a lot."

Lance looked at Duo in amusement. "Hero? You call your friend hero? That's ... different."

Duo gave him a blank look then grinned. "Hero with two e's. or two i's. It's Japanese."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be." A noise at the front caught his attention. "Oh, here's the teacher."

Lance blinked, no one was at the front. Then a door opened at the far back of the stage and the professor came in. Lance hissed, "How the hell did you know?"

"Heard him walking down the hall. Hush."

They both sat back to see what the teacher had to say for himself.

After messing with the microphone and clearing his throat, the professor announced, "As this is a theory class there's no hands on, obviously. Now, I have a TA, that's a teaching assistant to you freshmen, he'll be handing out your prospectus and outline. There's also a required reading list.  
Don't have a heart attack, it's sort of like a Chinese menu. Read one from column a, two from column b, and four from column c. book reports must be at least twenty pages. No groaning." It was to late for that comment to have any effect as every one in the room had groaned at the number of pages required. "Well, anyway. I'll be lecturing for at least forty-five minutes of the hour the rest will be devoted to question and answer. The requirements for submissions of all kinds are in the prospectus. Do not, I repeat not, turn in a book report of less than twenty pages,  
do not staple it together, put it in a binder. That said, I'll call roll. I hope you like the seat you're in, it's yours for the duration."

With that he handed a pile of folders to a young man and started calling names. As each person answered he wrote the name on a layout of the hall. When he called Duo's name, Duo answered without thinking. "Zed two, present"

"Excuse me, Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo flushed. "Sorry. Maxwell here."

The professor just grunted and went on. But Duo got some odd looks from some of his older classmates. He just kept his head down and his mouth shut.

When he got his prospectus Duo just sighed. He recognized some of the required reading. Lance glanced over at him and whispered, "What?"

Duo rubbed his face with both hands. "I've already read some of these books. They're shit.  
Really."

The professor over heard somehow and announced. "If you've already read some of the required reading go ahead and do a report on them. In your prospectus you're given some questions to answer and asked for your opinion of the book. You're required to support your opinion with facts. Be prepared. And that'll be all for the day. Thank your lucky stars. This is the last break you'll get. Dismissed."

Duo stood up and stuffed the folder into his briefcase. "This is so not going to be fun. Book reports? Rather do a damn mission report, with a broken thumb."

Lance grinned. "You sound like my dad. He was in specials. Um ... OZ?" He flinched slightly.  
"If you'd rather I moved, I'll talk to the professor."

Duo shook his head. "No, you're not your father. Is he out, or in?"

Lance settled back in his seat. "Out. On probation. He was ... some sort of test pilot/mechanic on an ... Aries? I think. He never talked much about it. Said he wanted to leave work at work. We ok?"

Duo nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, yeah. Your dad might have different ideas. It'll work out or it won't."

The TA came around to see if there was a problem, when he found out they were just talking, he suggested that they make friends. "You've got to organize a study group. You need two more people at least. And believe me you need the group. Now, you better leave. The next class is due any second and you have about 10 minutes to find your next class."

Duo glanced at his schedule. "It's a practicum. Fire arms safety." Duo laughed, "Like I need that. But what can you do."

The TA shook his head. "You really need safety. You have no idea how destructive a firearm cam be."

Duo snorted a bit bitterly. "Buddy, you have no idea. I know more about firearms than anyone my age should. Well, I'm off."

Lance grinned and said. "In more ways than one."

Duo returned over his shoulder. "Man, you don't know the half of it. See ya."

X.

The weapons practicum was the only other class Duo had that day. He had Defense and Arrest techniques and Booking procedures the next day. Heero had insisted that he only take four classes the first semester as he was still not totally recovered. He was also required to provide proof of attendance at a gym for at least four hours a week. This was going to be easy as they were going to Heero's gym, where he'd bought Duo a membership, after classes every day.

The only problem with this class was that it was rather awkward, you couldn't have a fire arm in your possession without a carry permit. You couldn't get a carry permit without passing this class. And you couldn't pass this class without a firearm. Heero had snorted and told Duo to leave the arrangements up to him.

Duo glanced around the entry way. It was simple but effective. The doors opened into a confined area, bound on three sides by an arc shaped check in desk. The fourth side was the door. The desk held two check in stations split by a heavy, chest high electronic gate. The desk was topped by a Plexiglass curtain attached to the ceiling. The gap between the top of the desk and the bottom of the Plexiglass was about eight inches. Plenty of room to do business but not enough to allow anyone to get in. Duo nodded his approval.

"Hello? Anyone?"

"Hey! Hi! Runnin' a bit late. Sorry. Name?"

Duo gave his name, admitted that he had no idea what to do and waited for the girl to tell him.

"That's ok. Maxwell." she ran one finger down a list on a screen inset into the counter top. "Ok got it. You're new here. Oooo, sponsored by Mr Yuy. And ... um ... yeah, he dropped your piece off just this morning. Got a practicum I see. Well, you better look out cause the guy in charge of this one is ex-military and he's a real pill. But he's one of the best and if you want to pass you better listen. Now. You press your thumb here, that'll give me an exemplary. Then, every time you come in, you print here to get in. Then you print at your locker. That keeps unauthorized people from handling your piece. And we have a good gunsmith. But you should learn to do minor stuff yourself. That's something the teacher won't tell you. Now. I'll buzz you through and show you your locker."

Duo opened the gate when the lock buzzed. He couldn't help checking it out. He sighed,  
mumbled, cracker box' and followed the girl to his gun safe. Which was also a cracker box.

Duo shook his head in disgust, this was really bad. "Look, I hate to be ... disrespectful, but this is just not acceptable. This thing ... I could open it before I was twelve. Don't you have anything better?"

She didn't even blink, just shrugged and said, "We do but they're expensive. I just put your piece here until you could either approve it or ask for something better. Mr. Yuy didn't like it either.  
He ... let me check." she consulted a hand held and nodded to herself. "Yes. He said that you should pick what you like. He said for me to show you his locker and ... there's three empty ones,  
one beside it, one across the aisle and one a couple down. Come on."

Duo hoped that he wasn't going to be late to class but this was important so he followed the girl deeper into the locker rooms. He chose the locker next to Heero's opened it and smiled, there was room in it for four long guns and six hand guns. Plus room to hang a jacket and a suit bag. It looked like one of the lockers in Preventer HQ. Duo stuck his book bag in it and accepted his gun case from the girl. She'd snorted when she'd said, "I have to take it from here to there, so you can print the lock. No sense in printing both of them."

He printed the lock and the clerk checked that it had activated properly. She left and Duo donned his holster and holstered his piece. He didn't load it as he wasn't sure of the rules of the range yet. It wouldn't do to show up with a loaded piece if it wasn't allowed, but showing up with an unloaded one when it was allowed was a sign of courtesy in the range. He'd rather err on the side of caution, rather than piss off the range officer. He felt like he'd learned a few things during the war.

X.

Duo entered the range, realizing he was more than a bit early. The walk across campus hadn't taken as long as he'd thought it would. He didn't realize that his idea of a stroll, even in his weakened state, was everyone else's idea of a jog.

He started to explore. The range had six lanes, somewhat like a bowling alley. Each lane had a bench across it flanked by high free standing walls. The overhead track held a slender rod of gundanium with a clip at the end. The paper targets were fairly rigid cardboard with a target on it.  
Some had silhouettes others bulls eyes. The track was motorized so that the target could be moved from within a few feet to the far end at 200 yards. Duo fiddled with the control for a moment watching the holder whiz backward and forward.

"Hello." Duo nearly jumped out of his skin, hitting the floor with his 9mm in one hand, the other braced on the floor. "Um ... I'm the range officer. Could you not point that at me?"

Duo flushed heavily and stood up. He holstered his piece and sighed. "Damn, man, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn't hear you over the motor. Sorry about that. I'm a little flinchy."

"I can see that. You're a bit young to have reflexes like that. Where were you stationed?"

Duo frowned, trying to decide what to say. The instructor just stood, waiting.

"I'm colony. Um ... I was one of the Gundam pilots. Duo Maxwell, 02."

"Well, I can see why you're a bit jumpy. I was an arms instructor. Oz, 12th Battalion. Pleased to meet you. Name's Gerard. Instructor Gerard." he grinned at Duo, holding up one hand. "And, no,  
I won't tell you my first name. It's too awful to contemplate. Go on. Pick a lane."

Duo decided to stay on the one he was at. Instructor Gerard greeted the rest of the students as they came in, assigning each one a lane and telling them to place their piece on the range bench in front of them. Duo had already done so out of habit.

Instructor Gerard called roll, checked off the names and put his PDA away. "Very well,  
everyone's here." he started pacing in the large front end of the range. "First I'll explain the various areas of the range, so that there won't be any misunderstandings. Every range names things their own way, so, for some of you this is necessary. And I won't hurt any of you. Where we're standing now is the front end. The cubicles where you stand are bays, and the place where the targets are is called the back end, each individual shooting line is called a lane. If I tell you to enter the back end stay in your lane unless other wise instructed. Never go into the back end without making sure that no one else is shooting. If something goes wrong with the target holder,  
yup that's what it's called, do not, I repeat NOT enter the back end without consulting me first.  
I'll stop the practice and everyone will enter the front end. If I tell you jump you don't ask how high, you just jump and hope it's high enough. Any questions?"

There didn't seem to be any, so Gerard instructed every one to enter their bay.

"Do not touch your piece. I will issue you your ammunition, scores are partially based on how much you shoot. You will be issued ammunition in boxes of five hundred, turn in any unused ammo at the end of your session. The number of shots you've taken will be recorded for you. Do not take ammo out of the building. Anyone caught doing so will be expelled, not from the class,  
from school altogether. And getting it past the metal detector is impossible. All papers will be turned in at the same time you turn in unexpended rounds. They will be scored. Don't worry about that just now. You're learning to aim. The papers will be used to help you get a handle on aiming. Later the scores will contribute to your overall."

He activated something in the back of the room beside the entry way. A chart descended from the ceiling.

"This is a round of ammo. This is NOT a bullet. You will lose 20 points every time I hear you refer to a live round of ammunition as a bullet." Duo couldn't suppress a slight snicker.  
"Something funny, Maxwell." Duo shook his head, grinning. Gerard grinned back. "Didn't think so." Gerard went on to explain that the brass part was referred to as brass, empties, expended shells or popped ones. The live stuff was called live rounds, ammo, shells etc. He'd ended by saying, "the thing in the end that goes out of the gun is a bullet. Don't forget it."

Duo had to grin again, the explanation was the same one he'd heard several times before,  
different words, same information. The bit about the bullet was priceless. Gerard had broken the tension without breaking the mood.

"I'll walk around and show those of you who are inexperienced how to load and where the safety is. Maxwell, you're on your own. Go get your ammo at the window, the rest of you don't go until after I speak to you."

Duo went to the window got a thousand round and returned to his place. He loaded a magazine,  
picked up his piece, and snapped the magazine in place. He was glad to notice that there was already a target in place. His lane had one on the clip and several in a holder under the shooting bench. Using the control on the wall, Duo ran the holder down the rail watching the digital readout until it said 75 feet. He'd start there until he got used to the pistol. He was well aware that this was a great deal farther than most people ever shot a pistol of any kind that was street legal. Twenty to twenty-five yards was the maximum for most. He wasn't as good as Heero but he was so much better than almost anyone else that he was in a completely different class.  
Olympic shooters weren't as good as he was. Of course their lives never depended on their shooting.

Duo took two shots, grimaced and fished a small screw driver out of his kit. The sights were just a click off. He made his adjustment and tried another two shots. These were right on so he continued to shoot until Instructor Gerard got to him.

"Well, how are you doing?" Gerard examined the targets Duo had already shot. "Nice papers. Be sure to turn them in. Any questions? Problems?" Duo shook his head to both questions. "Um .  
I've been thinking. I was Oz, you were Alliance. That going to be a problem?"

Duo shrugged slightly. "Only if you make it one. Advice?"

"Talk."

"How many rounds a day is gonna get me an A? I really need all the A's I can get. Some of the standard classes are going to give me fits."

Instructor Gerard looked puzzled. "Standard classes? Not sure what you mean."

Duo's gaze caught him straight on. "English, math, that sort of thing. Math not so much, but basic stuff, I didn't get much of it."

Gerard shook his head in wonder. "Man, you don't have to take any of that stuff, unless you want to. Certificates don't require academics other than what applies to the subject of the certificate. If anyone talked you in to English Lit 101 or any of that shit, just go to the office and drop it. Waste of time."

Duo waited until the instructor was at the next station then did a little dance of joy, braid swinging jauntily from side to side. He'd been dreading the only two classes that he'd been talked into that weren't on the certificate list. He'd never understood why he'd needed History of the Colonial Age or Business Writing for his certificate. He was going to drop them like a hot rivet. As soon as class was over.

He managed to get through 500 shells before the end of the class period. Two hours, 500 shells,  
not a problem it was less than four shots a minute. That gave him 14.4 seconds to cycle. Very doable. He did the math to get through a thousand. 7.2 seconds per shot was still possible but he worried about overheating the barrel. Shooting that fast didn't allow time for cooling. He thought he could keep up that rate of fire for a while, changing magazines being an issue but was it really necessary.

"Maxwell, problem?"

Duo turned around and explained his thought process to Gerard. He shook his head in amazement or amusement, the expression on his face a combination of the two.

"Well, it's doable. But why? You're right. You'll over heat something awful. You'd need a max capacity magazine or a ton of standards. We expect you to come in and shoot at other times besides classes. I figure if you can get through a box in three hours you're doing good. Ok?"

Duo grinned. "Very ok. That takes a load off my mind I was really wondering how some of these others were going to get in their daily average."

Instructor Gerard called the class to attention, dismissed them, and made sure that each person knew what to do with their piece. At this time they were to turn it in to the gun smith for cleaning and inspection, he would return each pistol to the proper locker after he was done.

Duo pulled up short. "Instructor, I'm qualified to clean my own and I'd rather. What now?"

"Just take it to the gun smith yourself. He'll watch you clean it and sign you off on the module."

Duo nodded, not noticing the expressions on the faces of two of his classmates.

x.

Duo knocked on the door jamb of the smithy and waited to be invited in. It was, technically speaking, public rooms, but anyone who dared step into a smithy without the express invitation of the smith was just plain foolish.

"Well, come in. Don't just stand there blocking sunlight. What can I do ya for?"

Duo explained what he wanted and handed the smith the sign off sheet. The smith just pointed to a work space and said, "Fine, show me what ya got."

Duo stripped down the semi-auto, cleaned it and reassembled it. He took his time and did the job right.

The smith nodded his head, signed the paper and leaned back. "Ok, where'd you learn that. Only place I ever saw anyone remove an OS clip like that was Alliance."

Duo settled in for a bit of gossip. "I was Alliance. Learned it at my Daddy's knee. Sort of."

"I see. Resistance. They took in a lot of youngsters. Hard life."

Duo accepted the cup of coffee the smith offered. "What's your name."

"You laugh and I'll whack ya. John Smith."

Duo knew better than to even crack a smile. "Well, John. You saw my name on the sheet. No comment?"

John shook his head. "Not my place, even if I did have an opinion. Stick around a while."

Duo did, sipping coffee and swapping lies while the man cleaned an assortment of junk belonging to his class mates.

"Where do they come up with some of this shit? I swear I could buy better on a street corner."

The smith just grunted as he pulled the barrel off a .380 pearl handled, chrome plated knock off.  
"Don't know. Pawn shops mostly, I'd guess. Don't know why they cut corners like that. Look here. Slides so worn it won't hardly stay seated. Got to red tag this one."

"Red tag?"

"Not fit for service. Whoever this belongs to will have to get a better weapon or drop out. And I'm sure to hear about it."

He red tagged two more pieces then started putting each one back in it's carry case, checking serial numbers to be sure he got each one back in the proper case. When he was finished, he said good-bye to Duo and went to return all the guns to the proper lockers, Duo let him take his as well, having fiddled around a bit too long gossiping.

"I'm headed to the enrollment office to drop a couple of classes I found out I don't have to take.  
See you."

The smith just nodded and left.

x.

"Look, I don't need my money back, give me a credit on next semesters classes. But you finagled me into taking classes I don't need and I'm not takin' em. It's too big a load. No one told me that 18 hours was a heavy load."

The clerk looked smug. "Well, Mr. Maxwell, it's not my fault that you didn't take the advice of your councilor. I know they all tell you freshmen not to take more than 12. But do you listen? Of course not. You'll just have to keep up or drop out."

Duo gave the man a narrow eyed look that boded no good for him or the college. "Ok, so first you talk me into doing something that any high school councilor would tell me not to do. Then it's my fault I trusted you. And I can't get a credit or anything. I see. You're a real smart ass, ya know?"

"Now see here, I don't like your inferences..." the clerk started to sputter.

"I'm not inferin' nothin'. I'm sayin' it right out loud. You screwed me. So, you got two choices.  
Give me a refund or I'll report ya to the administration. Get over yourself."

Duo's temper was beginning to get the better of him. The man was pulling one of the oldest college scams in the universe. The college itself wasn't guilty of anything, but the clerk was padding the college's bank accounts by over enrolling students. They then had to either carry the load or drop classes and lose their money. Duo wasn't about to join the ranks of the ignorant and cheated.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'd suggest that you go on your way before I have you expelled for ..."

Duo just snorted. "You can't have me expelled for a billing grievance. I'm not as stupid as you think. So, here's the deal. I'm sick of messing with you so I'll go. Expect to hear from me very soon."

Duo picked up his paper work, surreptitiously picking up his folder at the same time. He distracted the man with a little temper tantrum and got out of the office. He called Heero to tell him he was ready to be picked up then settled on a bench to read the files he'd snatched.

x

Heero pulled up and beeped his horn to attract Duo's attention. Duo looked up, grinned and hurried to scramble into the passenger seat.

"Heero, man, I'm glad to see you. Debrief?"

Heero nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the traffic. "Please."

"Ok. Here's the low down." Duo proceeded to tell Heero all about his day, ending, "and I want my money back but the idiot says I can't have it. Not even as a credit against next semesters expenses. So, now what?"

Heero frowned as he turned into their driveway. "Well, let me see what I can do. If that doesn't work. I'm not sure. We'll just have to see. Maybe a call to Buck. He's good at this kind of stuff. I hate red tape."

Duo climbed out and leaned into the truck to get his backpack. "Me too. Makes me want a really big knife."

Heero turned to look at him. Duo handed him his most innocent expression. "What? To cut the red tape with. What did you think?"

"That a pair of scissors would work better. Come on. I'm hungry, you cook, I'll start seeing what I can do about this mess."

"Ok." Duo agreed readily, he liked cooking. Heero was a good cook, but didn't like it much. Duo liked cooking and wasn't that happy with laundry, Heero did laundry without even thinking about it. "Bring the laptop to the kitchen table?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a sec." Heero went to fetch his computer from the fancy upstairs office.  
"Oh, the architect called today. They're going to be ready to do the job next week. They put it off again so they would have a crew big enough to do it in one day."

Duo shook his head. This was the second time they'd put the renovations off. The first time was for the sting, then the flu had gotten to the crew, the architects had sheepishly admitted that they couldn't do the job. Neither Heero nor Duo was in that big a hurry to get the job done. They wanted it done right, so they'd agreed with the firm to put it off again. This put off was just another annoyance in a string of them.

Heero settled at the table with his computer. He entered Duo's student ID number from memory and waited while the college site did its search.

"Spaghetti all right?" Duo raised his head from rummaging in the cabinets. "Not much else right now. There's burger, sauce and noodles, Capelleni. Plenty of Parmesan. And greens for a salad.  
Bottled dressing, either buttermilk ranch or Itallian. And, you pick the wine."

Heero nodded. "Sure. I think ... yeah, here we are." Heero read for a moment then asked with unusual sarcasm. "So you got a brain fart? Or what? How the hell did you get talked in to taking this shit."

Duo sighed. "I didn't think. He's supposed to be a councilor not a pimp. But he pimped me. He said I had to have the credits to get my certificate. I should have read the requirements more carefully. I should have been able to trust him. So ... fix it. Or I will. Any how, the one's I really feel sorry for are all the kids who really can't afford it who got talked into taking classes they don't need and can't afford. Someone needs to complain. ... oh, I guess that'd be me."

Heero just grunted absently as he read the TOS. "Well, let me see. First we need to fill out a complaint against him. Then a request to drop, a request for refund with reason for same. Then we ... you have to appear before a student court. To support your complaint with facts. This is so not going to be fun."

Duo banged a frying pan down on the stove top, turned on the heat and began to chop garlic.  
"Fuck! That's stupid. I feel like going down there, pulling a gun and demanding my money."

"What good would that do. You'd be in jail and still wouldn't attract the kind of attention this will."

Duo sighed, tossed the hamburger into the now hot skillet and remarked. "I know. Just because I feel like it doesn't mean I'll do it. I do have some impulse control, ya know." he stirred the meat around then added the garlic.

"Yeah, I do. I really feel like going down there and beating that bastard senseless."

"Don't bother. He's already stupid." Duo dumped the sauce into the pan and checked to see if the pasta water was boiling yet. "Water's not quite boiling yet so we've got about ... fifteen minutes."

Heero looked up and smiled. "Question."

"Sure."

"How the hell did I manage to get this lucky. I figured that you'd hate me."

"Fuck, Heero. You came when I needed you the most. Suits me."

"Ok."

Duo turned back to the stove like they hadn't had the most important conversation of their relationship, to date.

"You want garlic bread? There's half a loaf of French bread. A bit stale but ..." Duo turned back to glance at Heero with a tiny smile. Heero grinned back and made a motion to indicate he didn't care. Duo started slicing the bread.

While he made garlic bread, Heero found and printed out the forms that Duo needed to fill out for the complaint, the drop and the refund. He eyed the pile of paper. "Duo, you're filling this all out yourself. There must be ... fifteen pages here."

Duo's expression left little doubt of his feelings. "Damn, I hate paper work. Oh, well." he poked the contents of the skillet. "Sauce is done. Pasta?" he picked a piece off the fork and tested it.  
"Not quite. The bread won't be done in time. I didn't start it quite soon enough. Make the salad real quick, will you?"

Heero just got up and started getting the salad fixings out of the fridge.

It didn't take him long to throw together a simple salad of greens, sliced cucumber and cherry tomatoes, with a few croutons tossed on the top. He put the salads on the table, checked the garlic bread, which was done, and danced out of the way as Duo eased by with the plates of spaghetti.

While they ate Duo went over the papers. It was just as Duo had feared, round and round with no end in sight. He checked twice. "Heero? You realize that at least half of these questions are repetitious? I could ... well, wouldn't do much good. They do prize their paperwork, don't they?"

Heero mumbled something around a mouthful of spaghetti. Duo snorted sourly, "what ever"  
then went into a rant about bombing the place.

"Wouldn't do any good. They've got double redundancy backup systems. The secondary backup is stored off campus. But it would be nice. I do so love a good explosion."

"Me too. But times change and we do too. More salad?" Duo started to rise.

"Sit. No more salad. And don't try to get out of it. Fill. I'll wash the dishes."

Duo started to protest then realized that he had to fill out the forms so he'd know what was in them for the student court. "Well, fuck."

He started writing.

x.

It didn't take long for the administration to get back to them. Two days later Duo had an appointment with the person in charge of handling his complaint. Mr. Long, the clerk who'd started this whole mess.

"Oh, this is just peachy. Who the hell put you in charge of investigating your own fraudulent behavior. Jesus!"

"Now see here, buster. I'm entitled to confront my accusers."

"Yeah?" Duo ran a hand through his bangs. "Not really. This isn't a criminal case. It's civil. Or ought to be. I'm going over your head. Either tell me who your boss, the idiot, is, or I'm calling the real law. Got me?"

Mr. Long puffed up. "Sit down! I won't have you making a scandal. We'll figure out something."

Duo just walked to the door. "No we won't. You're in so deep you're shuckin' and jivin' just to cover your ass. You never thought about all those students you cheated. Just making money for the college. What? You get a percent cut? Pig. I'm so gone." He looked at his watch. "I've got a class in twenty minutes. One of those one's I don't need."

"I'll get you expelled." Mr. Long smirked like he'd played a trump card.

"Yeah? Then I'll get my refund. It hasn't been ten days yet. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Duo left, letting Mr Long stew for a few moments. He knew he was in big trouble but he thought he had a way out. He turned to his computer.

Duo sat through his history class in a blue funk. This was not going to go well. He knew how bureaucracy worked, he just hated dealing with it. One of the reasons he hadn't wanted to work for Preventers was the paper work, red tape, and political maneuvering. Not for him, thank you.

"Mr. Maxwell, are you listening?"

Duo blinked at the professor. "Not particularly. All the facts are wrong."

"And how do you know that?"

Duo flipped the book open. "Well, let me see. The book says that Maxwell Church was destroyed, true. It says that there were no survivors, false. I survived, and I can prove it. It says that the plague killed 3 of the population of L2-117, false. It killed more than 15, but most of those killed were street people or poor. The death certificates are there, just, there's no one to insist that they be counted. Want me to go on?"

Dou gave the professor a bleak look and shut the book. The professor looked profoundly disturbed. "I see. Well, that just goes to prove the old saw. The winners write the history books,  
the losers know the truth. I think I'll dismiss class a bit early. Please read. ... um ... the news paper. We'll be discussing current events for the next week"

the class filed out silently, every student thinking about what Duo and the proffessor had said.

x.

Duo glanced at his schedule and realized that he had two hours between this class and the next one. He idly wondered exactly what Business Writing was all about.

He took his time and wandered across the campus to the student union. He'd never been in one before.

He looked around the huge room. There was a buffet bar across the back with kitchens behind.  
Over the back of the bar was a huge menu billboard with every thing from hamburgers and fries to Pad Thai noodles. He grinned, this might turn out to be his favorite room.  
He examined the floor and looked for exits. The entire floor was divided into cubicles by lines of bench seats. Tables were situated along them with chairs on the outsides. There must have been seating for at least 300 people and the noise indicated that there were probably that many people in the room now.

He went through the service line, picking a burger, fries and chocolate shake. He paid after showing his student ID and looked for a place to sit. It was then that he realized that he hadn't seen an empty table anywhere in the room. "Well, shit."

The boy behind him nudged him with the edge of his tray. "Come sit with us. My girl is holding a table. My name is Charlie Parkinson. We're trying to find a study buddy. Want to sit in?"

Duo looked the boy over for a second. He looked harmless so Duo just nodded. "Sure. Lead on."

They wound through the tables, chairs and wandering bodies until they got to a table. Charlie introduced Duo to his girlfriend by announcing, "Pammie, I found another victim. Hey, what the hell is your name and what's your major."

Duo put his tray down and settled next to the girl who was seated on the bench. He wasn't about to have his back to a whole room of strangers. "Duo Maxwell. Major, fugitive retrieval. And applied law. What's yours?"

Charlie laughed, "Accounting. And Pammy... Um ... hon, what's your major this week?"

Pammy sniffed and turned her shoulder to Charlie who rolled his eyes and glanced at Duo. Duo kept his face blandly blank, he'd got himself into this, he could get himself out of it.

"My major is now settled Mr. Smartypants. I'm taking corporate purchasing."

Duo bit into his burger, wondering if this was going to work. He didn't think he wanted to be in a study group with an accountant and a purchasing agent. He decided to stick it out for a while.  
Lance was a good choice, but these two? He wasn't so sure about them.

"I'm gonna call this guy who's in one of my classes. Maybe he's free now and can come to see you guys. Ok?"

Pammy sniffed again and shrugged her shoulder rather sullenly. "Guess."

Charlie made a what can you do' sort of face and nodded. "You do that." He turned to Pammy.

"Come on, hon, don't be like that. Kissie? Make up? Ok?"

Duo turned his back and decide he was really glad he was gay. He couldn't imagine Heero pulling that sort of crap. Or being stupid enough to say something like that. Neither one of them was that immature, and what did that say? He wasn't sure. He made his call, got Lance and found out that he was not only free but had two people lined up for study buddies. Duo told him to come to the SU but make it kind of quick as he had class in an hour and a half. Lance agreed to be there in fifteen minutes or less.

He showed up with a man and a woman in their late twenties or early thirties. The woman was a Valkyrie and the man was huge. Duo just grinned at them.

"Hi, Duo Maxwell, Charlie Parkinson and Pammy. No last name." Duo pointed at each person as he introduced them.

Lance did the same, "Hi back. Lancelot La Grange, Gloria Marks, and Frank Jones. We're all in the fugitive retrieval program."

They all took seats, Lance and Gloria taking empty chairs from other tables. They put their heads together and started comparing course requirements. Pammy and Charlie soon realized that the only class they had in common was Business Writing. They cheerfully excused themselves and took off to look for more compatible study buddies.

Duo settled back, looked at his watch and announced. "Ok, we've all agreed that taking a combined major of Fugitive recovery and Private Investigation is a good idea. And that we've all been roped into taking unnecessary courses. So, I suggest that we meet back here after Business Writing. Which three of us have in ... fuck! Ten minutes. We better run."

The four, Frank, Lance, Gloria and Duo, headed out, backpacks on their backs, at a quick trot. It took them three minutes to get there.  
The Business Writing class was as useless as Duo had thought it would be. All they were really learning to do was fill out forms and write the sort of reports he already knew how to compose.  
Duo finished his work in about five minutes then sat back to watch. He wondered why the class was so full, then it hit him. He thought frantically, making notes in one of his binders.

"Well, Mr. Maxwell, why don't you share whatever it is that is keeping you from doing your class work?"

Duo just held up the papers allowing the teacher to pluck them from his lose hold. He continued to scribble as the teacher looked over the forms.

"Very well done. I'm a bit surprised that someone of your age could fill out a request form properly, or at all."

Duo shrugged. "Man, you know what kind of paper work I had to fill out to get a new vernier? Killed a whole tree." Duo didn't even realize what he'd said until the teacher gasped. "What?"

"Paper work for a vernier engine? How did you get into the military? No, it's impossible."

Duo trotted out the same old saw that he always did. "I'm colonial. We inducted lots of really young guys, and gals too. And I'm older than I look."

"I see. Well, continue. Doing other homework?"

Duo just closed his book. "Yeah, but I'm done now. Um ... class is nearly done. Do I have to stay?"

The teacher, who'd actually forgotten to introduce himself or even write his name on the dry board, shook his head. "I'd rather not set the precedent. Just read something."

Duo shrugged and settled back in his chair to wait out the last fifteen minutes of class. He spent it day dreaming of Heero.

x.

When class let out Duo took a few minutes to get phone numbers and make a study date. Then he headed for the gate where he was too meet Heero.

He didn't have to wait long. Heero drove up in the SUV, opened the door and whistled. Duo laughed and ran to the vehicle. He hopped in and settled in his seat, kissed Heero and fastened his seat belt.

"I decided on a second major. Private Investigation. About a third of the classes are for both majors. What do you think?"

Heero smiled. "I think you're wonderful. I think the moon is ..." Duo tossed a ball of paper at him making him duck and laugh.

"Do not start with me. And I had an idea. We need to see if we can't figure out which classes are being pushed and if there's any connection between Mr. Long and the teachers there of. So .  
hmmm... ask around campus seems to be the ticket. What do you think?"

Heero nibbled at his very kissable lower lip, making Duo lose his train of thought for a moment.  
"I think I could run their enrollment data against the requirements for all classes and see .  
hmmm ... not too easy but fairly simple. I'll need some ... dammit!" Heero jerked the wheel to avoid a bicyclist and announced that he'd think about it after they got home. Duo just grunted and agreed. He really didn't want to be in a car wreck.

x.

Heero pushed the door open and dumped Duo's pack on the floor. Duo had his arms full of grocery bags and staggered, rather dramatically, to the kitchen area to dump them on the table.  
He started putting groceries away while Heero set up his lap top. Then he realized that it was his turn to cook supper. He gave the computer one longing look but got up to start his prep.  
While he was chopping onions for his stir fry, Heero was thinking about parameters for his search, arms suddenly circling his waist made him flinch slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Duo rubbed his chest.

" S ok. I was thinking about search parameters." Heero patted the hands at his waist. "We've got to put the pressure on the administration too. If they don't know what is going on, they should have. We need to file a protest about having someone investigate the allegations of fraud against themselves. Someone was taking their stupid pills."

Duo nibbled on the back of Heero's neck. "Really? Ya think?" He moved a bit lower and bit lightly over one of Heero's shoulder blades. Heero moved to dump the stir fry onto a platter. Duo went with him, clinging like a limpet.

Heero took the top off the rice cooker and checked to see that the rice was really done,  
sometimes the cooker would ding, but the rice was still a bit hard. It was done so he spooned portions into bowls.

They settled to eat, but Duo was feeling playful so they wound up feeding each other. Heero picked out the broccoli as he knew Duo liked it and Duo was careful to feed Heero all his water chestnuts, he didn't care for them that much and Heero loved the crunch. They fiddled around,  
feeding each other and getting playful' as Duo put it. Heero finally gave a chuckle.

"If you're going to put your foot there, we might as well give up on the dishes. Come on. Bed."

Duo laughed, got up from the table and started putting the dishes in the washer. Heero just took the bowl out of his hands tossed him over one shoulder and headed up the stairs, careful not to bump Duo's head on anything. Duo laughed until Heero gave a few jerky hops, shutting him up for lack of breath. Heero's shoulder in his stomach took care of it.

Heero dropped Duo on the bed and attacked his boots. He pulled them off and tossed them into one corner. Duo used his toes to pull off his socks while Heero tugged off his own foot wear.  
They proceeded to strip themselves and each other with swift efficiency.

Tumbling on the bed wasn't such a good idea, they bounced then rolled off onto the floor. Duo landed on top of Heero squashing the breath out of him. Heero kissed Duo and pushed him back to his feet. They tried again and this time they managed to stay on the bed.

Then it was a storm of kiss, lick, nibble, stroke, touch. Duo whimpered, "In me. Heero, now!"

Heero knew he wouldn't hurt Duo, but he took some time in his preparation anyway. He eased his way with gentle care and plenty of slick. Duo moaned and grumbled that it was taking way too long.

When Heero finally entered him Duo moaned and jerked. Heero stopped moving, a tiny frown between his eyes. "Ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. Move already. I'm dyin' here."

Heero laughed and continued his motions, pumping in and out of Duo, making sure to hit the sweet spot as often as he could. His aim was as good in this as it was with a fire arm. Duo came with a scream like a scalded cat. Heero howled like a wolf as he followed two strokes later.

"Damn! That was good." Duo flopped back, lowering his legs with a thump. "I'm limp."

"In more ways that one." Heero chuckled. "I am too. Sleep?"

Duo wrinkled his nose. "Shower. And clean sheets. I'm not sleepin' in a wet spot."

Heero grunted. "Sleep in your room."

Duo shook his head. "No. The bed's a full size. Too small. One of us is sure to wind up on the floor...again."

So they showered, fooled around a bit then changed the bed and fell back into it to sleep the night away."

x.

Breakfast was interesting as both of them were distracted. Duo by his continued war with Mr.  
Long and Heero by the search for his new bounty. They sat across the table from each other eating eggs and toast and typing on their respective lap tops in companionable silence.

Then the inevitable happened. Duo got up to get some more coffee and caught the cord of his laptop with his foot. It pulled the computer off the table and, despite Heero's lightning reflexes,  
the computer hit the floor with a resounding crack.

"Fuck! Dammit, now I'll have to recover the damn hard drive and that'll put me behind. Shit! We need to get that office done. A-sap. And I mean now. I'll call the architect. Weren't they supposed to be here? Like last week?"

Heero checked his schedule. "No, next week. But call them and see what you can do if you like."

Duo muttered, "Either they get here today or I'll do it my fuckin' self. Been put off one time too many if you ask me."

Heero grinned at Duo. "Didn't ask you but ... me too. Call already."

So Duo called the firm and asked when they were going to come do the renovations. They said that they could actually come today as their job had cancelled. Duo thanked them politely, hung up and whooped with triumph.

"They'll be here in two hours. All I've got today is a practicum so I can stay here and oversee the whole thing. You be here?"

Heero gave Duo a broad wink. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." His memories of Duo overseeing repairs to his Gundam danced behind his eyes.

Duo pointed a sour glare Heero's way, making him smirk. "I bet"  
x.

"Well, I've looked at the blue prints and the original floor plan and I don't see why we can't get the job done in one day. All we're really doing is taking down a floating wall and dropping electric and internet lines from the ceiling. Not like we're messing with load bearing walls or anything. And you want built in bookcases? Or will these do?" the foreman handed Duo a flyer for a well known company that manufactured excellent quality office furniture. "If you want built in, it's going to be more expensive and it limits you later. If you want to move them you have to have them torn out."

Duo glanced through the flyer then looked at Heero. "What do you think? They look good to me and if we want the built in look, I think ... well, I don't know."

Heero checked the flyer, liked what he saw and handed it to Duo. "I like these. The blond ones will look great in here and built in or not. I don't care. I just want to make sure they don't topple over if we have a quake." He shifted his attention to the foreman, making him squirm a bit.  
Heero's intense gaze was sometimes hard to tell from his I'm going to kill you' glare. "I just want it done quickly. We've got a busy life style and he's" Heero pointed to Duo. "in college, so we don't have a lot of time to fool with this."

The foreman just shrugged. "We can get it done today if you'll accept the ready made. They're very good quality. Frankly, better than we can do on this short notice." He held up a hand. "I know we've been messing around with this for weeks. But there's a lot of confusion right now,  
the secretary in charge of your account got fired ... last month, I think it was. So we didn't get the paperwork we should have. That made it short notice for us. So, I like them, I'd put them in my house. Let me measure up and give you the quote, Ok?"

Heero nodded, one jerk of his head. "Fine. I'll inspect them after you've got them up. If you like them, I'm sure they're going to be fine. Now. I have a bounty to pick up, so I'll be gone. See Duo for instructions."

Duo just sighed. "Ok. I knew this was coming. You don't love me any more." He pressed the back of one wrist to his forehead dramatically and swooned against the wall behind him. The foreman snickered and started measuring the wall they wanted the cases on.

"I'm really sorry, but this one is just too good to pass up. He's an easy pickup and the bounty is huge. Ok, so I'm a greedy bastard. You'll manage. If you need me, I've got my phone on vibrate.  
I really shouldn't be gone more than ... three or four hours. If the little prick is where he's supposed to be. Bye, love."

Duo gave Heero a quick passionate kiss, much to the foreman's amusement and Heero took off.

Duo turned to the foreman, read his name, embroidered over his pocket and announced. "Well,  
Harry, the first thing we need to do is get this furniture out of here. I'll start. .."

Harry just chuckled. "Look, I got a crew of six coming in about ten minutes. Meet them at the door and bring em down here. We got a contract that says we do it all, and I mean all. You don't lift a lily white finger. I don't care if you're King Kong. Little bitty guy like you, you'll strain your milk."

Duo nearly fell over laughing. Here was a guy who, well, did construction, telling a man who worked on Gundams by himself that he might hurt himself lifting boxes.

"And I don't care who you used to be or what you used to do. This is now, that was then. I do my job right. Now scat."

Duo blinked at him for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what Harry meant by that. He decided it didn't make any difference and went up stairs to wait for the crew.

It didn't take them long to arrive. They came in a pickup and a large flat bed. The flat bed was loaded with all the materials they needed to do the job. Duo showed them the back way, down the outside stairs and in through the lanai. They were glad for this as it kept them from tracking construction filth through the house proper. Duo was glad too as he knew who was going to wind up cleaning up the mess. And his name wasn't Heero.

It didn't take the men long to get all the materials down to the bottom floor. They started moving the stuff in the two rooms into one of the small rooms Heero had designated as storage. One of the men called Duo into the room and said, "Look, I know I'm minding your business but why don't you have some shelves set up around the perimeter of the room and start stowing all this stuff on them. Clear the floor and keep the mess down to a minimum."

Duo eyed the room and decided that was a good idea, all the stuff piled in the middle of the room was unsafe and neither of them could find anything. He nodded to the man, announcing. "Good idea. I'll go tell the foreman. He's going to have to send one of you to get bookcases anyway.  
You might as well get the shelves and put them together too."

The crew man nodded and pulled out a tape. "If I measure right and we get the right kind of shelves I think we could put a row down the middle of the room. It'd be a bit tight but if all you're going to store is papers, might work. I'll see."

Duo thought carefully. "I think I'd rather have a table in the middle of the room. Make it easier to find stuff. Put the box on the table to go through it. Ya think?"

The man nodded. "Good idea. I'll measure to see what size table will fit. Need to leave 36 inches or more all the way around or you're going to have problems moving around." he plied his tape,  
making notes in a small note book.

Duo left him to his mutterings and went to see the foreman. Duo told him about the crewman's idea and told him to get with the man and add the expense to the bill. The foreman frowned a bit but went to see what was up.

Duo happened to over hear their conversation.

"Look, we gotta be careful. This job has a damn jinx on it."

"Yeah? So?"

"If we over run too much, those kids are so young, they might not have enough money to cover it. We don't need the grief."

"Ok. But I'll do what the kid said, he ought to know how much money they have for the job. We give him an estimate, he can say no. Just make sure he realizes that. K?"

The foreman heaved a heavy sigh. "Why do I hate it so much when I know you're right?"

"Cause I'm the little brother? Go talk to the kid."

So Duo was ready for Harry when he came to talk to him.

Duo settled the man at the small table in the lanai and offered him some coffee. Harry accepted the cup, black, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm mindin' your business again but I don't want any misunderstandings or anything."

Duo just nodded waiting for the man to go on. "See, you're makin' additions to the job. The built in bookcases were last minute. And now you want a whole room full of shelving. And a table.  
It's adding to the invoice. See?"

Duo smiled at Harry, a cheerful friendly sort of smile that made Harry smile back. "Yeah. I get it.  
You're afraid that you'll run us out of money. Don't worry about it. We can afford it. Heero's rich and I'm not far behind. We just ... well, we got money from ... government pensions. And .  
stuff." Duo wasn't about to tell Harry that they both had Oz money stashed away. "Plenty of money."

"Ok. I see ... I think. Just as long as we don't run up the tab to more than you can afford to pay."

"Thanks, really. I appreciate it a lot. Coffee?" Duo picked up the thermal pot and offered Harry a refill on his coffee.

"No, better not. I got to get back to the crew. That bunch could fuck up a two car funeral if I don't keep an eye on em."

Duo laughed at the old saying and settled back to finish his cup. "I'll be right here for a while.  
I'm gonna finish my coffee. Then I've got homework to do."

Harry gave him a disbelieving glance then turned away. Duo just laughed and opened his book.

X.

Then next time Duo saw Harry, Harry was wanting him to examine the blue prints and tell him where the internet wiring was. Duo sighed, this came up from time to time.

"There isn't any, it's all wireless. We have a hub in the room in the back of this level. It's all broadcast from there. Every computer in the house is set up for it. All we need is power."

Harry just nodded. "Ok. I'll run power to the desks ... somehow. We've got a problem. The floor on this level is concrete. So we got two options. Cut a grove in the floor, or bring it down from over head. What'll it be?"

Duo thought for a moment. "I better call Heero. He might not be too thrilled with the idea of cutting the floor. Be a few. Just hold on, ok?"

Harry shrugged and smiled slightly. "We're just about ready to break for lunch. Might as well go on and do it. You better eat something too. You're too skinny. A heavy breeze will blow you away."

Duo dialed Heero told him what was going on and got the answer he'd expected. He laughed a bit at Heero's, "Sure, let's just cut a chunk out of the floor so it'll crack like glass during the next quake. You know better."

Duo had replied. "I do but I thought I'd better check with you. Besides, I miss you and wanted to hear your sarcastic ass. Love ya, bye."

Heero had just snorted and hung up. Duo made a moue of amusement and shut his phone.

"We're going to that pizza place about three blocks away. Want to go?"

Duo accepted their invitation with relief. He hadn't been looking forward to eating alone today.

They all decided to walk as there wasn't enough room in one vehicle and they all were more than able to make it.

The men all laughed and joked as they walked. Duo was a little more circumspect, he was getting some odd vibes from some of the men and he was a bit cautious. But they all seemed ok, so he decided he was just being paranoid.

x.

At the parlor they were seated in a small room near the front of the dinning room. It wasn't actually a room but a sort of off set behind the register. A half wall with fancy pillars separated it from the main dining room

They ordered and settled back to gossip until the pies came.

Duo was surprised when one of the men poked another in the side and demanded. "Ok, tell. You promised."

The man grumbled, "Well, shit, I figured I was safe. You never managed more than a month before."

"Well, I managed this time and I've quit for good. You promised us a war story if I quit for six months. So I want my story."

"Ok, ok. You know I was a specials foot soldier during the war. Got a pardon because I was taken in a sweep. So ... what do you want to hear about."

One of the men called out. "Gundams ... tell us about the gundam."

Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This might not turn out well at all.

"Want a gundam story do you. Well. ... I was stationed in Africa and ... man, you should have seen it. Huge. Bigger than an Aries by a factor of ... oh, two or three."

Duo mumbled. "One point five", but not very loudly. He was getting interested now.

"Did you hate them? Were they out to get you?"

The man shook his head. "No, I didn't hate them. You never saw one of the pilots. They were just little kids. Fifteen, is what I heard. And they weren't out to get us. None of them ever tried to step on us or anything, in fact, they stepped over tents an' such whenever they could. Good fighters too. You didn't see the one guy. The pilot of the big black one. Deathscythe." Duo nearly fell out of his chair. "I wouldn't recognize him now if he was sitting beside me." Duo was sitting across from him.

"Why? We never saw all the footage the local station censored a lot of it. Edited out most of the close-ups."

"Well, I can surely see why. They nearly beat that kid to death. Dragged him all over like some kind of dog or something. Little-bitty thing too. Long hair. Looked like a girl until you saw his eyes. And I'll never forget them. Like looking into hell itself. Glare like a buster rifle blast.  
Course I don't blame him. I'd glare too if they were going to execute me in public like that."

Duo felt very uncomfortable, he hated thinking about that. He still had scars.

"So, how did he get away?"

"One of the other pilots rescued him. Got a lot of us thinking about things. We all ... sort of walked off. Got sent to a POW camp and sat the rest of the war out there. Nice place. If you don't mind barbwire. Which I didn't. Frankly, I was glad to see the end of it all. Stupid waste of resources. But any who. He never did stop spitting like a cornered wild cat. And I actually saw that Chinese boy close up. He came into the POW camp with an offer. Special privileges if we'd work on his suit. I volunteered. He was good to us. Got us special food and better beds. Not that they were cruel to us or anything. Just, it was a prison and they didn't waste any resources on us.  
Food was good, clean and plentiful but not anything to write home about. So he saw that we had steaks and beer and apples. I craved apples. And oranges. So we worked on his suit. But he didn't just stand around and issue orders. He was right there with us in the thick of it. Lifting heavy stuff and crawling around in its guts. Wiring and things. When we were done he bowed to us and thanked us. Tiny little thing, tough as boot leather."

Duo, by now was practically squirming off his chair. He was really glad to see the pizzas arrive at the table.

They ate in silence, except for demands for pizza, and things to be passed, for several minutes.  
Then someone noticed that Duo was really quiet and remarked on it. Duo just shrugged and said,  
"War stories just aren't my cup of tea. Squicks me, ya know?"

"Yeah, well what would you know about it anyway?" The ex-smoker managed to sound both challenging and sullen. Duo just shrugged and stuffed his mouth full of pizza. And that was what did it. With his cheek bulged out with pizza he looked enough like the pictures the colony had broadcast before his near execution that the man recognized him

"Oh, fuck! It's you! You're that kid pilot. The one ... the kid. Holy hell."

Duo choked on his pizza and had to take a gulp of his soda or strangle. He managed to force the soda and pizza down his throat. Then he looked for a line of retreat. No go, he was trapped in this room with six big guys at least two of which had been Oz. Not good.

Another of the men yelped and exclaimed. "Where, where. Who? Which one?" Frantic pointing dragged all their attention to Duo who was sitting with an oh, my god, now what?' expression on his face and a glass of soda in his hand.

"Him? You're kidding. He's so little. Sorry, no offence."

Duo shook his head making his braid swing. "None taken. So ... um ... no one wants to fight me?  
I hope."

Shaking heads from around the table eased his fears. "So what then?"

"Nothing. We'd like a story, but if you're not up to it, no biggie."

Duo bit his lip, he didn't like talking about the wars much. He didn't feel his face freeze into the maniacal grin and wide blank eyed glare of Shinigami. He looked up to see all six men and Harry backing away looking decidedly pale.

"Look, Commander Maxwell, if you don't want to that's ok. Just ... we don't want any trouble.  
Ok?"

Duo felt like he'd somehow missed out on something. "I don't want any trouble either. And you guys have to come home with me and finish the job. So ... um ... what?"

Harry decided to seize the bull by the horns. "Well, that glare could freeze hell over. And ... we ... didn't think ... we didn't mean to offend you."

Duo shrugged. "I was thinking. Don't mind me. Sit down, eat. We'll stuff our faces and go back to work. We should maybe change the subject."

"Ok. How bout those Mets?" the question was rhetorical as the Mets had disappeared nearly a hundred years ago but the change the subject because this is awkward' phrase had managed to remain.

Duo just leaned back and listened as the men discussed a base ball game. He didn't feel like talking right then, old bad memories had come back to torment him.

x.

After the last bite of the pizzas was gone, the last drop of soda sipped. They settled the matter of the bill by drawing straws made of lengths of soda straw. Harry got the long piece and whimpered, "Man, I'm gonna be so broke, you guys eat like L2 orphans. Shit!" they all turned wide eyes to Duo who just grinned.

He burped and announced. "You ain't seen nothin' yet. I took it easy on you all. You guys need to keep up your strength." You could almost hear the sighs of relief.

They trailed up to the register to pay the bill, standing around while Harry paid. Duo announced that his soda wanted out' and left the group, telling them he'd catch up.

When he'd completed his business he washed his hands and started out of the restroom. He froze when he heard, "Money! Give me the damn money!"

He sighed, "Well, fuck. Here we go."

He walked out of the short hall that contained the restrooms and looked for a weapon. He didn't find one but did see the mirror on the wall. It was situated in such a way that he could see the register. The robber only had a knife. He was waving it around like some kind of lunatic, which Duo decided he had to be. He leaned over the counter and took a swipe at the terrified girl at the register.

Duo sauntered out of the hall. "Now that's just rude. Where's your manners, man?" his sharp eyes noted the needle marks on his skinny arm and the shaking hand that held a dull and rusty knife.

"Money! Give me the money and no one gets hurt."

Duo grimaced, the guys were coming back, most likely to see what was holding him up.

He moved to put himself between the door and his man. The poor hostess had managed to duck down behind the counter beyond arms reach. Duo was glad to see this, now he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt.

He feinted toward the man then backed away as he followed Duo into the open space in front of the register. Duo still between him and the door. He heard the door open and someone, he wasn't sure who, say. "What the hell?"

The junkie jumped Duo, who'd been expecting it. He kicked out and caught the man right in the solar plexus. The junkie wheezed like a ruptured accordion and bent double. Duo followed his kick with a round house right, brought up from the floor and powered by the follow through of his kick. The junkie went down like a sack of nails. Then the foyer was inundated in a flood of bodies.

Duo took charge without argument.

"Harry, call the cops. You," he pointed to a fatherly looking man, "take care of the hostess.  
Someone got something to tie this joker up with?"

Someone produced a handful of long zip ties. Duo took three of them and fastened two around the junkies wrists, loose enough not to cut off the circulation. Then he ran the third one through each tie and zipped it just enough to keep him confined.

"That ought to hold the prick. Imagine coming into a family restaurant and holding up the damn place. Idiot!"

The siren let everyone know that the police were coming.

Duo nearly had a heart attack when they came in. One cop just wandered in, thumbs in his belt.  
The other one was still on the radio to dispatch, trying to find out what was going on. Duo covered his eyes with both hands and shook his head, moaning, "Fuck me. When did they graduate? Yesterday? Hell on a hockey stick."

"Ok, what's the problem here?" The cop looked around, saw the junkie and froze. "Shit. What'd he do now?"

Duo exploded, went quietly Shinigami and snarled, "Tried to hold the place up. Tried to cut that little girl over there. And assaulted me. I took him out, tied him up and now you come wandering in here like a lost pup. You're gonna get yourself or someone else killed. Pay attention here! Get him up, take him in. Do your damn job."

The cop got pissed and told his dispatch that the problem was taken care of. Then he turned to Duo. "You arrested him, wise guy. You take him in. Citizen arrest? You deal."

Duo threw up his hands and announced. "Ok. Fine, I'll handle it."

He sorted his crew again. "Ok, Harry, you go on back to the house. Finish your job. I got to stay here and deal with this crap. Can I keep that guy with the hostess?"

Harry told the crew to head back for the house, accepted the keys from Duo and said that, of course, Duo could keep Andy.

Duo told Andy to get hold of Alice's significant other, parent or whatever and have her taken to the hospital. The manager of the restaurant had managed to keep all the customers out of the mess and now he was sending them on their way with comps and smiles. He called Alice's mother and told her to get to the restaurant, now. She was on her way before she hung up. Andy just sat at a table with Alice, talking to her calmly and patting her hand.

Duo called Heero and told him what had happened. Heero nearly exploded. Duo told him to yell later, get there now. It took Heero about ten minutes to get there.

x.

"Duo, what the hell? Duo? Dammit." Heero got a really good look at Duo and swore some more.  
Duo was completely in combat mode.

Duo turned to see Heero and went sort of limp for a second. Then he straightened his shoulders and smiled for Heero. "Hey! There you are. Pick up this sack of shit and process him in will you.  
I have to get back to the house to supervise the crew. Not that they aren't a great bunch of guys but they think they need me there."

Heero dragged the junkie off the floor and shook him. "Name!"

The junkie mumbled something that sounded vaguely like tom' something. Heero shook him again. "I said, what's your name! Don't mumble on me. Speak up."

"Tom Adams."

Heero glanced at his PDA and blinked. "Well, well, Duo, It looks like you picked up a good one.  
Seems our little junkie has a bounty of 30,000 euros on his head. I'll take him in, collect the money and be home in ... two hours."

Duo was sipping a soda the manager had given him. "Did you get your guy?"

Heero smirked at Duo in a very satisfied manner. "I sure did. He was worth 20,000 euros. Your bounty is bigger than mine. Great going." Heero didn't seem in the least upset that Duo had done better than he had. Duo's grin was more a grimace but he managed.

"That's great. But, if I don't have a certificate, will you get in trouble?"

Heero shook his head. "Nope, you just performed a citizens arrest. I took the bod off your hands.  
So ... see you in a few." Heero hauled Tom to his feet and hustled him out the door. Duo waved as Heero drove off, getting a quick beep of the horn in return.

Duo jogged back to the house, using the time to get himself back in civilian' mode.

x.

The guys met him at the door. He was chivied to the couch, given a hot cup of tea and covered with an afghan. He sighed, who'd have thought a bunch of construction workers would turn out to be a clutch of mother hens.

Harry scolded Duo softly. "Boy, you're crazy. Whatever possessed you to pull a damn fool stunt like that. You could have gotten yourself killed. That crazy junkie would have stabbed you in a heart beat. Idiot."

Duo gulped his tea, winced at how sweet it was and replied. "Gundam pilot, remember. I've fought guys your size and won. That guy wasn't that much bigger than me. And I've had hours of martial arts training. Relax. And thanks for the tea an' stuff."

Harry went back to work but over the next two hours each man took the opportunity to fuss at Duo for taking such a stupid risk. Duo finally muttered rather mutinously, "Yeah and those cops were so good at their job. Not!"

Heero arrived to find Duo still seated on the couch, wrapped in his afghan and sulking.

He hurried over to sit beside him, asking worriedly, "What is it, love? What's wrong?"

"Those guys." Heero stiffened and went on the defense. "No! Not anything bad, really. Just, they act like I should be traumatized or something. I just got a little spell of combat shakes and they act like I'm gonna die or something."

Heero rubbed Duo's shoulders gently. "Oh. I think it's kind of nice myself. I remember when I was training, if I got the shakes I got punished. Wouldn't do for the perfect soldier to get shaky."

Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder and sighed. "I'd still like to get my hands on J. Just for a second or two. It's a wonder you're not completely psycho."

Heero chuckled deep in his chest, making his whole body tremble with his mirth. "I have it on good authority that I'm a sociopath not a psychopath."

Duo pulled back, an indignant expression on his face and demanded, "Who said that? I'll give them a piece of my mind."

"J. And keep your piece of your mind, you need all of them you've got." he gave a grumbling Duo a quick hug, checked his tea cup and headed for the kitchen. "Is there more tea? I could go for some myself. I'll get a cup and tell you all about the bounties. We really cleaned up today. I can't wait until you get your certificate. Buck has agreed to take you on as a journeyman. I can't do it as we're together. Conflict of interests and all that shit."

He came back with his tea and endured an interruption as Harry came back to check on Duo.  
"Oh, glad to see you back. You need to have a talk with him. Might have been a gundam pilot but a high wind would blow him away. Piloting a mecha isn't the same as gettin' down and dirty.  
Right?"

Heero nearly choked on his tea. Piloting a gundam, especially in zero-G combat was as hard as it got. "No, it isn't." Harry gave Duo a see, I told you' look. Heero continued. "It's harder to a power of ten. I got more broken bones getting slammed around in my harness than I did in hand to hand combat with OZ specials." Harry was giving Heero a doubtful, rather confused look.  
"Yuy, Heero Yuy. Pleased to meet you. And thanks for taking care of Mr. I'm-Made-Of-Iron."

Duo punched him in the back. "Yeah? Look who's talking. I-set-my-own-bones Yuy. Asshole."

Heero obligingly cringed a bit then laughed. "Well, you got me there. Idiot."

Harry grinned at that and just went back to work, reassured that Duo was going to be fine.

x.

Heero drank some of his tea, realized that it was too hot for him and set the cup on the coffee table.

"What a day. Mission report or verbal?"

Duo poked Heero with his foot. They had settled in the corners of the couch sardine style, legs entwined. "Verbal. I'm gonna have to write enough mission report stupidity in that Business Writing class. Don't need it at home too."

So Heero told Duo all about his day.

His first stop had been at the bail bonds man's office to get the paper work, a picture and some info on where he might be. Then he started checking all the known hangouts for his target.

It took most of the morning to run him down in a small greasy spoon a few blocks from where he lived in a nasty dive of a motel. No-tell' Heero remarked in an aside.

He wasn't completely successful in keeping the pick up low key. "The fuck wad saw me and recognized me. He did a runner." So Heero had to chase him two blocks, the only reason it had taken him that long was he didn't want to knock anyone down so he'd had to dodge pedestrians all the way. "So when I get the idiot and start cuffing him I find out that he didn't know I was a bounty hunter, he thought I was after him for his activities during the war. Turns out he was a really low level Oz foot soldier. Got delusions of his own worth and scarpered because of that. I really wanted to smack him some, but I just turned him in. The reward was 20,000euros. Buck hated to tell his Mom that she was that close to losing her house. I don't think he's going to get out on bond again. His Mom was there, at the jail, and she smacked him a good one. I just let her have at him. Imagine, letting your mother nearly lose her home. Ass. The cops made her quit after the second slap. I'd have let her do her thing until she got tired. Then she falls on my chest,  
cries and tells me I'm a good boy."

Duo snorted into his tea, nearly getting it up his nose. "And what did you say?"

Heero shrugged trying for casual and failing. "I just said Yes, Ma'am.' what was I supposed to do. She was happy, let her be. She looked like she hadn't had many happy days in a while. I hope they never let the little prick out."

Duo nodded over his cup. "Shouldn't. I never did understand why they let someone known to be a runner out again. But, bureaucracy, what can ya do?"

"Beats me. So anyway. Then I get a call from you and nearly have a heart attack. I heard about something on the radio and was headed this way to check on you and you call telling me you've got a pick up? Dammit! I nearly hit the back of a BMW."

Duo snickered into his cup. "Well, shit, Yuy. It's not like I'm some incompetent, or something.  
I've been in ... did you take a really good look at that guy? He's a junkie, strung out and starving.  
What the hell did he do, anyway?"

Heero settled back against the couch and ran his foot over Duo's calf. "He's one of three men who robbed some quick stop or something. Killed everyone in there. Four innocent bystanders who just wanted a soda or something."

Duo snarled softly. "So, you see? You're just as guilty of misjudgment as those guys down stairs.  
He really could ... well, seeing as it was you, probably not. But he had a knife."

Duo shook his head. "Didn't know how to do it. I bet he was just a hanger on in that murder. But why was he out? That's the question I want an answer to. Who went his bail?"

Heero picked up his cup, checked to see if the tea was cool enough and grumbled, "Don't know.  
Don't care. Shouldn't have been out but he was. We got a good bounty out of it. The jail was really glad to get him back, I can tell you. Maybe he got out by mistake or something. But next time you get a bounty, get a clean one. I'm gonna have to fumigate my truck. He really stank."

Duo bit back another snicker. He knew how sensitive Heero was to smells. One of the things J had messed with. "Poor baby. Was it really bad?"

Heero waved a hand in front of his face to illustrate how bad it was. "Nearly choked me to death.  
Guy hadn't had a wash in at least a week. I believe Quatre would have said, and I quote,  
Eeeeuuuwww! Man!'" Duo just snorted into his tea again.

Duo shrugged off the afghan and folded it, tossing it across the back of the couch, he ambled into the kitchen to get rid of his cup. "You done? I need to get back down stairs and see what's going on. Don't want them to do something we don't like and have to do it over. You coming?"

Heero finished his tea and brought the cup to Duo to put in the washer. "Yeah, I want to see what your design looks like in real life."

x.

When they got to the office the first thing that happened was Andy pointed to the fax and announced. "The second I hooked that devil up, it started printing out."

Duo made a face and, mumbling, "What the hell now?" went to take the sheets out of the printer tray. He read, handed Heero most of the sheets telling him they were info on the two captures of the day, then went rigid. "Damn them. I've got student court tomorrow. Fuckers think they're going to catch me out? Got another think coming. Don't think on my feet like a track star for nothing and I've already got all the papers they want together. They're in the upstairs office in the second drawer down on the left. Heero, will you put all this shit there too. I don't want to mess with it right now. I'll work on it tonight, when we've got time to do it together. Ok?"

Duo turned to look at Heero who was looking like he wanted to shoot someone. "Sure. Why don't I go on up and start reviewing it all. I like everything you've done here. But ... bookcases?"

"We decided on high quality prefab. We can anchor them to the wall to keep the tip hazard to a minimum, but that means we can still move them if we want. That ok?"

Heero didn't even think about it. "Sure, if you think it's a better idea, go for it. I'll be upstairs if you want me."

Duo nodded. "Ok. Thanks, Heero, I really appreciate a second opinion on my defense."

The crew, who had been working and eavesdropping, pounced the minute Heero was gone. Duo explained his trouble and got some unexpected help. One of the men said that his niece and daughter had the same problem. Duo stood in the middle of the floor, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking.

"Look, you guys know what a daisy chain is?" Heads shook all over the room. "Well, it works this way. I call someone I know who has something I want, or whatever, they call anyone they know that might have it or ... so ... could I call your daughter and niece or have you do it and have them call anyone they know who has the same problem I do and they call anyone they know and have them all meet at the student court at..." he consulted his schedule. "10:30 am tomorrow? That'd really get some attention from the administration, if I could get even fifteen people. Please?"

"Sure, I'll call her. That way she'll know it's legit. And I think she knows at least two others, my daughter, that is. Nancy I don't know about. I know she had problems last year. This year, she's a sophomore and knows better. I'll see if one of them won't put up an announcement on the All About U. Web site. That might get some more. How's that?"

Duo bounced on his toes, making his braid swing and making him look about 8. "Thanks. That's great. The more attention I get, the more attention the administration will pay. The better it is for all the students. Maybe we can get this shit stopped. I'm gonna go up and tell Heero what's up.  
And, guys, the room looks perfect. Thanks again." He waved over his shoulder and headed up to talk to Heero.

x.

When he got up the stairs, Duo found Heero in the, what he called fancy office, with all his papers spread over the desk. He was reading one and making notes on a legal pad. Duo plopped into one of the visitor's chairs and sighed. Heero glanced up, picked up another piece of paper and continued with his work.

When he finally finished, Duo had made more tea and some sandwiches. "Here. Eat. Talk."

Heero knew Duo was worried. He got very terse when he was. The incredible babble machine, as Wufei called it, turned off completely when Duo really got down to business.

"Well, as far as I can see, what Mr. Long is doing is against policy. And how he ever managed to get assigned to investigate a complaint against himself is something I'd really like an answer to.  
His own behavior is ... I've got some ideas and I'm not to happy with them. He seems to be directing all his efforts to three classes. And they're all supposed to be electives. But they have a huge enrolment. I think I'd really like some time on line to see if I can't find a connection between him and the professors in question. I ... here, take this and see what you can find out about Professor Parks. He's History of the Children's Crusade for god's sake. What use is that?  
But Long has been forcing kids into it for two - three years now."

Duo took the sheet of paper and glanced over the data. He grumbled at the percent of enrollees that took the class and wondered if he could get hold of any of them before tomorrow.

Then the phone started to ring, and ring, and ring. Every ring was another student who'd been enrolled without their permission, coerced into enrolling, or denied refund for one of the three classes that Mr. Long seemed to be pimping. Duo started taking names and other pertinent info on the first person. By the time Heero was done going over the papers, Duo had collected over two hundred names and they were still calling.

x.

"Here, read this. I'll answer the phone for a while."

Duo picked up the tablet and started to read. Heero had summed up the complaint and noted all the important points in Duo's defense of his position. Duo hadn't realized until now that student court was more a debate than a real trial. Each side tried to convince the tribunal of seven of their point. The administration tended to go along with student court when the matter concerned students and classes. Matters of law, like drunkenness on campus and such the administration bowed to the local police advocate. This might just bring the advocate into play, if fraud could be proven. Duo decided they better be sure to have all their ducks in a row.

He asked Heero a few questions about some of the data and made some notes of his own. Then they went back to check on the construction again.

It was almost done. All the men had to do was clean up a bit and make sure the bookcases were solid.

Duo and Heero examined the results of the revamp. The room was now twice the old size, a wall knocked out between two smaller rooms. Their desks were in the middle with a conduit dropped from the ceiling to provide power for their computers and other equipment. The men had boxed the conduit in with some very nice paneling and sealed the edges with half round edging. A side table behind each desk provided extra work space and room for files to be sorted and collated.  
File cabinets in each corner gave plenty of space to store work in progress' older files would be stored in the refurbished storage room. The rest of the space was taken up with pot plants and a small coffee kitchen' composed of a sink and a small surround to hold the pot with room under for storage of coffee, filters and other necessities. There was also a tea kettle. The bookcases took up the wall between the two doors, one on each end of the room.

Duo looked around and smiled. "Very nice. Heero?"

Heero ducked his head. He wasn't good at compliments. "Acceptable."

The crew all smiled, Heero was obviously pleased and just as obviously uncomfortable trying to say something nice. Most of them sympathized. Duo grinned at them from behind Heero's back.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're doing something evil back there?" Heero turned to glare at Duo.

Duo shivered dramatically. "Oooo, don't hurt me mister. Just check the storage will you? I'll finish checking around in here. It looks perfect though."

Heero left to look at the storage and Duo finished checking out the office. The sliding doors from one of the rooms had been replaced with a deep bay window. The other ones, the ones that opened into the middle of the lanai were still in place. Duo examined the bay window. The men had tiled it with small Italian tile. Very easy to keep clean. They'd lined the window side with seating with padded cushions. It was a nice place to sit and drink coffee or just think.

Heero returned to tell Duo that the room was more than acceptable. The crew had put in shelving all around the perimeter of the room and file cabinets down the middle leaving enough room on each end that it was easy to walk around. They'd put a large counter top on top of the cabinets to make a table. Heero approved. His small nod pleased the men as they knew how hard it was for him to show his emotions to strangers. Duo was beginning to realize that a lot of men were nearly as terse as Heero, at least with strangers.

Heero thanked the men again and asked them to come to the office up stairs. They did and he thanked them for being nice to Duo and taking care of him during his reaction. He gave them each a bonus and snarled at them when they tried to refuse. Harry laughed, ". That won't work we got your number." Heero managed a small smile in return.

He watched as they all filed out the door, climbed into their trucks and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Bounty Hunters part 2 Bounty Hunters Case #678823-02

Duo fiddled nervously with his papers. He felt like he was going to be sick. It was too much like his mock trial from the war. Heero petted him a bit then whispered, "Can you do this? Or do you want me to take over?"

Duo sighed. "You can't. I have to do it myself." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Oh,  
look. They're about to open the doors. Let the observers in. All ... three of them." Only there weren't three of them. More like three hundred. The auditorium was completely packed, standing room only. Heero smirked a bit, Duo started sweating.

The student council filed in and settled in their seats. The head of the council called the meeting to order and asked where Mr. Long was. He wasn't there. Duo leaned over to ask Heero what that meant to them. Heero just shrugged. "Dunno."

The council held a quick conference then announced that they would have a ten minute recess while they waited for Mr. Long to appear. If he didn't appear after that time, Duo would be allowed to submit all his evidence into the records and the council would make their decision based solely on his evidence. Mr. Long's failure to appear would be taken as agreement with the presentation. Duo rubbed his face with both hands and grumbled, "Trust the fucker to put me to all this trouble and not show. Jackass!" Heero retreated to a sole grunt in reply.

Ten minutes passed quickly with the audience murmuring in the back ground. Duo fiddled with his braid. Heero just sat with his arms crossed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Attention. The court will now come to order." The bailiff wasn't a police officer, he was just another student. He called for order again and the audience fell silent. Duo was called to present his evidence so he stood up and started.

He explained his problem, the fact that Mr. Long had been allowed to cover a complaint against himself. And his findings that the three professors who's classes were being pushed where his brother-in-law, a cousin, and his uncle's lover. All three were classes that had been on the verge of being cancelled three years ago.

After Duo was through speaking, one of the council members recused himself as he'd been victimized himself. The remaining council members called for remarks from the floor. Heero raised his hand and was recognized.

"I'd like to call for a show of hands from the observers." The council members showed their approval by nods of their heads, they all nodded. "How many of the people in the audience have had one or more of the same problems as Mr. Maxwell? Raise your hands." nearly every hand in the place shot up. Heero sat down.

The council announced that anyone in the room that had a complaint was to see their student advisor within the next week, fill out papers and make sure that their complaint was filed properly. The administration, in the person of one of the board members attending the meeting,  
announced that they were going to review the entire enrollment of those three classes for the last two years and they were suspended until further notice. Duo wondered what was going to happen next, so he asked.

"Excuse me. But what about my refund. It's been proven to your satisfaction that I don't need,  
nor do I want, two of my classes. I want to withdraw and get my money back. What about it?"

Heero winced slightly. The administrator examined the page that the bailiff gave him. Duo expected to hear something on the lines of the administration would take his request under advisement' or something. Instead the man just sighed and said. "Well, Mr. Maxwell, you've proven that you're entitled to a full refund on these two classes. And we thank you for bringing this to our attention. You'll be receiving a check in the mail. Or an electronic refund. Whichever you prefer."

Duo thanked the man with grave dignity and sat back down. He quivered with suppressed delight, waiting until a better time to express it.

They stayed seated until the auditorium was almost empty then slipped out a side door.

"Man, I did it. I got them to listen. We did good, partner. What a rush."

Heero just grinned and hugged Duo.

x.

Duo checked his revised class schedule the next morning and found that he had only three classes now. His practicum on Tuesdays and Thursdays. A law class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.  
And a self-defence and apprehension class on the same days.

He grinned. "This is great. And I can test out of some of the required non-course related stuff.  
You know, the general education classes. So ... and I bet I can already pass the shooting. If I can get in enough rounds quickly, it'll take more load off me."

Heero was busy examining the course requirements. "I really would like to sit in on Skip Tracing Tactics. The instructor is an idiot. I know him slightly and he couldn't find his ass with both hands if he was sitting on it. And this. Phone Techniques? What the hell is that? I didn't take it."

"A time waster if you ask me. But what can I do? I want my certificate so we can work together. I got to have those classes. Gimmie." Duo held out his hand for the book. Heero handed it over with a sigh. "And don't do that. You sound like you got a leak in your radiator." Heero snickered a bit at that one.

Duo looked at his watch. "Man, it's later than I thought it would be. I'm starving. Let's go eat."

Heero realized that it was almost 2 P.M. and they were both really hungry. Duo had been too nervous to do more than nibble at a piece of toast. Heero had eaten but he could always eat again and he liked his meals closer together than eight hours. He followed Duo out the door.

They wound up in a small Greek restaurant about ten blocks from the house. It was free standing,  
rather than stuck in a strip mall and Duo fell in love with it at once. It was small, neat, clean and decorated in a tidy style without the usual tourist crap' as Duo called it. They settled at a table near the kitchen and picked up the menus.

"I want gyros, souvlaki, and those meat balls wrapped in grape leaves. What the hell are they called?"

"Dolmades. Order a double? I really like them too."

Duo nodded. "Sure. And ... calamari? If it's not frozen."

"Done." Heero put his menu down. "I've been looking at the required courses and some of them are useless as tits on a boar hog. Others are sound choices. I'd like to revamp your classes if you don't mind. No sense in you wasting valuable time on nonsense."

Duo sipped at his water then smiled at Heero. "Sure thing. I just took what Long advised. Some advisor, huh."

Heero snorted in disgust and said frankly, "I'd like two minutes in a locked room. Not only for you but for all the innocent kids he cheated and lied to." Duo started to say something but Heero cut him off. "And I know you're not innocent but most of the others were. Or were intimidated.  
So ... but we fixed him, didn't we?"

Duo puffed out his chest a little. "Yeah, we did good, didn't we?"

"We did"

Then the waiter came up and they turned to ordering their food. They passed on the calamari as it was frozen. The waiter smiled at Heero, who had pronounced all the dishes properly and hustled away to turn in their order.

He brought back a large plate of appetizers and cups of coffee. Heero glanced at them and then said, in his best Greek, "I'm sorry. There's been some mistake. We didn't order this."

The waiter nearly swooned. "I'm callin' Mom. You sound just like Uncle Nestor. She'll love it.  
Please? If you don't mind."

Heero couldn't help but smile, the boy seemed so eager and pleased. "Sure. But my Greek isn't up to more than complicated conversation."

The boy just grinned. "Not like Mama is going to want to talk rocket science or something."

He hurried away and came back in just a few minutes with a nicely groomed woman of about 50.  
She was fussing at him about bothering customers. He just told her, "Sit, sit. I'll get you some coffee." She sat and Heero greeted her. She introduced herself as Hypatia and said that Heero's Greek was very good. Duo smiled and introduced himself, his Greek was not very good but he could manage a few civilities and follow the general conversation enough that no one felt he was left out.

They all gossiped about current events and colonial news. Heero told a few jokes he'd learned from somewhere. Duo understood well enough to laugh along. When the food came Hypatia got up and announced she had things to do in the office. She thanked them for letting her sit with them and asked when they would be back. Duo grinned at her and said, "Soon, lady, soon."

Their food was delivered with smiles and thanks from the boy, who introduced himself as Anakos and admitted that he was third generation, nineteen and that Heero, no, Duo's Greek was better than his. He bowed slightly and left.

Duo picked up a Dolmades and bit into it. His expression of ecstacy was enough for Heero he took several and put them on his plate beside his gyros. The sandwich was well made, full of meat, lettuce, tomatoes, onions and tzatziki sauce. The French fries were crisp outside and tender inside. Not greasy or limp. And the salad was full of feta and olives. The dressing rich with herbs. It was all delicious and they gobbled up every bite.

Anakos returned twice to fill their water glasses and ask if everything was alright. He laughed when Heero said affirmative' with the blandest expression on his face. Duo had just bitten into his gyros and the gymnastics his face went through while he tried not to choke on the bite and laugh made Anakos and the rest of the Greek crew laugh as well.

They finished their food in record time. When Heero started to ask for the check, Anakos nodded but came back with Baklava and more coffee. "On the house." Duo objected this time and was told that Alice was a family friend and they should enjoy as, "Papa was a regular tight ass and rarely comped anyone for anything.' They just settled to do exactly that.

The baklava was rich with nuts, honey and rose water. The coffee was strong enough to dissolve the spoons. Duo loved every bite of it. Heero enjoyed the baklava but the coffee almost did him in. He preferred tea and only drank coffee when he couldn't get the tea. Or when he was working He wondered if they'd be mortally insulted if he asked for some hot water to dilute it down to a consistency some what less than varnish. But Duo liked it so he kept his mouth shut.

When they asked for the bill this time, they got one. The appetizer was free as were the baklava and coffee. The rest was very reasonable, especially for the quality and quantity. Duo glanced around the homey, family style place and announced, "I like it here. Place is great. Can we come back?"

Heero nodded as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. "Sure, I like the place too. Rather have tea than that coffee but whatever."

The person at the register looked up from counting change out to her present customer, then thanked the man and wished him a good evening.

"I'm sorry. Did you order tea and get coffee?"

Heero shook his head. "No, it was free. Very kind of you by the way. But I really don't care for coffee much and coffee that strong will keep me up at night. I'll probably be awake until 1 or 2 now. I really prefer tea. But I'm grateful for your generosity."

The girl smiled. "You're the guy who was with the guy who saved Alice. She's my BFF and my G. She was so scared and that guy with the braid was just the best. He's a real HOTP. And a bod from what I heard. And we saw some footage from the on site camera ... OMG. WAB! And ..."

"Child. Stop chattering at the man. What with all those letters and how fast you're talking, how's he supposed to understand a thing."

The poor girl turned red at the reprimand and her lip quivered a bit. Duo bounced up having deserted Hypatia to rush to the rescue.

"Hey, I understood every word and I'm sure Heero did to. He's even more net savvy than I am.  
BFF .. Best friend forever. G ... girl. In girlfriend. And HOTP I don't know that one. But OMG is oh my god and WAB is what a bod."

Heero smirked at Duo. "HOTP is hero of the people."

Duo slapped his forehead and groaned. "Man, please tell me I'm not plastered all over the news."

Heero just pointed at a screen in one corner, neatly hidden behind a short divider.

The checker and the host turned to watch the news. Heero glanced at the bill, pealed off enough bills to cover it and a small tip and pulled Duo out the door.

x.

They got home just in time for the ESUN-CNN news. Duo was given a 30 second bit before the first commercial. He groaned. Heero grinned.

Heero insisted they sit through the entire news segment, made sure the recorder was on and recorded the whole thing claiming it was for posterity. Duo made a rude noise and said, "You mean for posterior. You just want to drool over my ass."

Heero grabbed him, flipped him over on his stomach and bit him on the left cheek. It didn't hurt because Duo was wearing jeans and Heero didn't bite all that hard. Duo yelled, kicked around and they both fell off the couch onto the hard wood floor. Heero oomphed and Duo whimpered.  
He'd wrenched his knee in the fall.

"Damn! Duo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ok. Just wrenched my knee. Get me some ice will ya?"

Heero went into the kitchen and got out a zip lock bag. He turned the fridge ice maker to crushed and half filled the bag with ice. He added a bit of water and wrapped it in a towel. Taking it to Duo he apologized and handed him the ice. Duo plopped it on his knee and huffed in disgust.

"And that's what we get for horsin' around. This'll hurt, swell and keep me off my feet all week end. Fuck!"

Heero settled in his corner of the couch and tugged Duo around until his feet were in his lap.  
Heero rubbed Duo's feet and turned slightly to see the tv better. They spent the rest of the evening watching Television and talking.

x.

Duo got up late the next morning and found that Heero was sitting in the kitchen with a man he didn't know. He couldn't help his reaction. He ducked behind the door frame for a second. Heero called his name, so he entered the kitchen.

"Duo, this is Buck. He's a bail bonds man. I usually work for him and a couple of others. He also gets me jobs from his contacts. Sit down. Coffee?"

Duo accepted the coffee and sipped happily.

Buck eyed Duo for a second then opined. "You feed that boy? Bit on the skinny side if you ask me. Could do with a good feed or two."

Duo wasn't offended, Buck reminded him of Howard. "He feeds me. I just can't eat too much at one meal or I get sick. I'm getting better. You should have seen what I ate last night." He shifted and winced slightly. "Damn. Heero, more ice, please?"

Heero hadn't waited for Duo to ask. The minute he'd seen Duo wince he'd gotten another bag out. He was standing at the fridge, filling it even as Duo spoke.

Duo accepted the bag and plopped it on his knee. He knew he needed heat soon.

"We got a hot water bottle? I don't remember."

Buck snickered softly. "Yuy, you sound like a mother hen."

Heero snorted. "You should hear him, when he gets started ... well, it's something. I remember one time I got shot. He hauled my ass three miles, bitching all the way. Then he sewed me up."

Buck blinked then asked, "Bullet?"

"Through and through. He bled like a stuck pig. All down my side. I was so scared that he'd bled out on me before I could get him to the safe house. Idiot."

Buck shook his head in wonder. "Skinny little thing like you, carrying his heavy ass three miles?  
I'd have to call you a liar except I know Yuy. You been sick or something?"

Duo gave him a sad sort of look. "Or something."

"Well, I ain't one to pry. Here. Take a look." Buck slid a folder across the table to Duo. Duo took it and started reading, absently taking the hot water bottle from Heero and exchanging it for the ice. He sipped his coffee and read.

After he was done, he looked at Heero. "You read this?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"He's a freak. We need to get him off the street. Now."

"Yeah, I hate to put you on him so soon, but we need to do it."

"Yeah, and I've been meaning to bust your chops over some of the targets I've been getting.  
They're all cry babies, wimps and losers."

"And you aren't going to get any big boys, except for this one, until you get some experience under your belt. I'm not breaking centuries of tradition just to coddle your pride. I won't get you killed by jumping the gun. We both had enough of that in Operation Meteor, just dump five fifteen-year-olds on Earth and let them go at it. You know damn good and well that training missions and simulators didn't really leave us prepared to handle the job right." Heero gave Duo a look of mingled disgust and fury.

Duo made a face but shrugged. "Ok, don't glare at me like that. I'll bait him."

Buck looked from Duo to Heero then back. "You ... what? Gonna turn him out? Make him bait?  
You sure?"

Heero nodded. "That guy's gonna kill someone next time maybe. We can get him."

Buck grumbled. "Well, yeah, but I don't have to like it. What if he gets hurt? He's not licensed yet. Needs his certificate and his on the job' my insurance agent will have a fit if he finds out."

Duo stretched. "We'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out then. I'll see what I've got in my closet. We might have to go to a used clothing store or something."

Buck shrugged easily. "I've got some shit at the office and my daughter dresses like a slut, I swear. You can have any of her rags you want."

Duo shuddered. "No thanks. Get between a lady and her wardrobe? Not me. I gave up suicidal for Lent."

Buck laughed then asked. "You Catholic?"

Duo thought about it for a second. "Nominally, but I haven't been to confession since I was .  
nine? Whatever."

Heero smiled at Duo and caressed his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "How about that pair of leather pants you said shrank when you sweated them? And there's a black, sparkly t-shirt Wufei gave me as a gag gift. Combat boots?"

Duo nodded, thinking carefully. "Yeah, he likes those. Then all I have to do is sashay my ass by him a few times. He'll follow like a dog after a bitch. I'll duck into the ... where ever you set up,  
and you can snatch him up. How's that?"

Buck examined the plan from every angle. He couldn't find anything wrong with it but he was still worried. "Don't know. Something. Can't put my finger on exactly what."

Duo scampered upstairs to change into the leather pants, t-shirt and boots. He rummaged in Heero's disguise kit for some eye brow pencil or something else suitable for eyeliner. He found an unused kohl pencil in a deep purple, so deep it was almost black. He lined his eyes and put a beauty mark just under the curve of his lower lip.

When Buck saw him all he could do was stare. "Damn, boy. All of a sudden you look like sex on two feet. We'll catch that pervert for sure."

x.

Duo got out on the street corner about a block and a half away from where their target usually hung out. He sashayed along, taking a slow gait to spare his knee, stopping to look in windows.  
He took his time, attracting all kinds of attention.

Some of which was really annoying. Like the Holy Roller who tried to redeem' him by wanting a blow job, and the reformist who lectured him for ten minutes on how he was going to hell if he didn't change his ways. He gave the Holy Roller a price that no one in their right mind would pay and just stood and rolled his eyes at the reformist. He could see Heero and Buck in the nondescript boxy bodied van, they were laughing their heads off.

"I'll get you two, sooner or later. Just you wait and see," Duo muttered into his wire. Putting that on had been interesting. Duo had worn wires before, during the war. But this one was so small and so powerful that they'd just stuck it in his braid, running the antenna down it. It picked up everything. And a few locks of artfully disarranged hair hid the earpiece completely.

"Sorry, love. It's just that the phrase Demon brat' just got me somehow or other. And, cushioned in the arms of lust? Please."

Duo snickered softly, swished his ass and ambled on. It took him two trips around the small park before he captured the interest of their target.

Heero watched through field glasses while Duo cut through the small park followed by their target. A bi-partisan rapist who didn't care about gender only appearance. He liked long haired,  
big eyed, slender types. Androgynous was the word Buck used.

Duo was usually very masculine, no matter his looks. But he could and had put on a persona that was ... femmi' was Duo's word. "This guy" Meaning his character. "is so swish you can feel the breeze ten feet away." Duo had told Buck. Now he was proving it.

He wandered along, luring his target. The target followed him into a dead end alley and found that his helpless' quarry wasn't helpless at all. He grabbed Duo, Duo grabbed back. Duo dumped him on his butt and Heero appeared in the mouth of the alley ready for bear' as the saying goes. The pick up took one look at Heero's cold feral expression and totally lost it. He managed to punch Duo in his sore knee, tipping him off balance as he flinched away from the blow. He scrambled to his feet and took off running. Heero followed, leaving a trail of profanity in his wake.

Duo hopped on his good leg for a second, gritted his teeth and took off after him. He barely heard the screech of tires as Buck accelerated the van to follow all three of them. Lester' ran down the alley, slammed his shoulder into a small door and shoved his way inside. Heero finished the demolition of the door with his booted foot and followed. Duo nearly trod on his heels.

"Where'd he go?"

Heero glanced around. One of the men sitting at a card table glared at him but pointed.

"Through there. He owes me for that door." He went back to his cards with a grunt. The other men in the group ignored them completely. In this neighborhood this attitude wasn't that unusual. Duo made it to the door first by the simple expedient of rolling over the small bar between him and the door. He yelped as he hurt his knee but kept going.

Heero jumped onto the bar to give himself a high point. He nodded to Duo who opened the door and pivoted out of the way, hopefully not giving their perp a chance to target him.

The man was trying to crawl out a small window but wasn't having much luck as Buck had managed to figure out where he was going to exit and was doing his best to stuff him back in the room. Heero jumped off the bar and made it across the room in one bound. He grabbed their man by the seat of his pants and jerked. The man flew across the room and landed in the middle of the floor. He bounced like a ball but he didn't give up just yet.

Instead of doing the sensible thing and giving up, he grabbed for Duo. Duo kicked him in the head with his bad leg and gritted his teeth as the impact sent a jolt of pain up his leg. The rising spin kick put the man flat and Heero pounced on him. He got a grip on his shirt collar and slugged him in the face, stunned, the man finally gave up. He flopped onto his back and just lay there.

Buck showed up just as Heero was checking for weapons. "Boy, don't you have any brains at all.  
Put on some gloves. That creep is filthy. He stinks."

Duo handed one of the pairs of gloves Buck tossed him to Heero who pulled them on without comment. Buck snapped the wrist of one he had on, grinning.

"I'm not filthy. I'm just over heated." Their perp actually managed to look indignant.

Buck told him to shut up while Duo snorted in disgust and Heero just produced handcuffs and told Buck, "Grab him and roll him over. I'll hook him up."

Duo did a little victory dance, crowing. "Cuffed and stuffed." Then the over strained leather pants split clear around the crotch. He yelped then started laughing hysterically. Buck guffawed.  
Heero dragged their perp to his feet, noticed exactly what had happened and started laughing too.  
The perp demanded indignantly to know what they thought was so funny.

Heero jerked Lester the Molester' by one arm told him to get over himself and dragged him off to the van.

Duo followed with Bucks light jacked wrapped around his waist. He changed into a pair of sweat pants Buck had in the van. They were a bit large and an odd shade of blue, but Duo was glad to have them none the less. They were much better than wandering around in a pair of pants with no crotch.

x.

The trip to the lockup was interesting because the idiot, whose name turned out to actually be Lester, made a pass at Duo. Duo just looked at him. Buck was driving so Lester was treated to one of Heero's most steely, ice coated glares. Duo cracked up and advised the man to shut up before he froze to death.

Buck pulled up at the nondescript door and let Heero out. He dragged Lester out of the van and frog marched him up to the door. Duo followed at Buck's direction. Buck told Duo that he needed to go through check in to learn the procedures and introduce himself to the staff.

Duo nodded and trotted after Heero, catching up just in time to be buzzed in.

The desk Sergeant was a tiny woman of about 40. She smiled at Heero and glowered at Lester.

"Well, I see you got him. How'd you do that?"

Duo stepped up to the counter and remarked, rather smugly, "Followed my hot ass into an alley way. Numb-nuts here has no self control at all."

Lester whined about entrapment and police brutality. Bonnie just told him to shut up.

"Hey, cutie, that was quite a chance you took there. You don't know his rap sheet. He could have really hurt you."

Duo eyed the fat slob and shook his head, shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. "Don't think so. Unless he fell on me. Then he might have had a chance." Heero snorted his opinion of that bit of silliness. "Well, he might."

Bonnie eyed Heero and quipped, "There's a story behind this, isn't there?"

"Duo Maxwell, meet Bonnie Fallon. Desk Sergeant extraordinaire, and a beautiful lady." she blushed and Heero said in an aside, stage whisper. "See, I can too pay compliments."

Duo gave him the raspberry and Bonnie laughed. "Ok, ok. Maxwell? Name sounds familiar and the face rings a bell." She didn't even realize that she was running Duo until the data came up on her screen. Duo just posed for her and Heero rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

"I'm so pretty. Yes, I know." Duo did a little jig, hyped on adrenaline, and Bonnie laughed.  
When she looked at her screen her jaw dropped to her knees.

"Holy crap. You're that Maxwell. I see you and Heero teamed in the war. Now you're teamed again. That's ... good?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, real good. I'm happy. This is my first job as a bounty hunter."

Bonnie snapped her fingers. "Sure it is. What about day before yesterday. It was all over the news."

"That was an accident. Right place, right time sort of thing. Idiot walked in, held up the place and ran into me. Tough on him."

Just then Lester demanded to be processed so he could call his lawyer. Bonnie grumbled spoil sport', but took the blood sample and retinal print, processed their prize and paid the bounty into their account. Duo watched with bright, interested eyes as she did the intake paperwork, ran Heero's bank card and handed him the receipt. Heero tucked it into his wallet, motioned to a hovering officer to take Lester and headed for the door. Duo followed waving over his shoulder to Bonnie and telling her he'd be back, with bounties of his own. She waved back then turned back to her computer to finish signing Lester in.

x.

Buck drove them home and let them out with a cheery, "See you when you get your license, boy.  
Study hard."

Duo hollered back, "Don't be a stranger."

Heero opened the door and they went inside. Duo made a bee line for the bathroom, announcing,  
"I feel filthy. That perv had his hands, eyes and thoughts on me. Yuck!"

Heero didn't follow him, instead he went into the kitchen and started making stir fry. He knew Duo well and knew that he probably had an upset stomach. Due to years of near starvation and a round of water torture, Duo had a delicate stomach. Or, as he put it, I'm pukey as a cat.'

So he was going to make a simple ginger chicken stir fry and ginger-peach tea. Both had plenty of ginger in them, the chicken spicy with fresh ginger and the tea mellow with both dried and candied ginger in it. He hummed as he chopped and sliced. He decided to go up stairs and ask Duo if he wanted water chestnuts in it.

He found Duo standing in the shower, crying his eyes out.

"Hey! Come here." Heero snatched up a towel and pulled Duo out of the shower. Wrapping him in the towel he took Duo into the bedroom dripping hair and all. Sitting Duo on the bed Heero hurried back into the bathroom and gathered up more towels. He returned to Duo and wrapped two towels around his hair then used another to dry him.

While Heero was drying him Duo struggled to compose himself. He finally succeeded just about the time Heero got him dry. Not his hair, just him. The Hair, as Heero thought of it, took nearly an hour to dry with a blow drier. Then he sat down next to him and rubbed his back for a few moments.

"Better? I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Duo heaved a hitching sigh and moved to sit against the head board. He started blotting at his hair with the towel it was wrapped in. Heero waited patiently, Duo would talk once he got his thoughts in order.

"I don't talk much about my ... early life. Not something I want to remember, or burden my friends with. But ... damn this is really harder than it should be."

Heero scooted up to sit next to Duo. He took the now wet towel from him exchanging it for a dry one. Duo pulled the towel from his head and tossed it on the floor with the first one. Heero just pulled him around so that he could comb Duo's hair for him.

Finally Duo heaved another sigh and started talking. "When I lived on the streets ... Solo was sort of a big brother to me and the rest of the gang I ran with. He always said, Kid, never sell your body. The type that'll buy it ll eat ya alive. Lie, cheat, steal, but never, ever sell your self.' and I never did. Came damn close to bein' raped a few times but I never sold myself. And that creep .  
he made me realize that Solo was right. Deep down in my soul. It kinda freaked me out. Sorry to be such a girl."

Heero just pulled Duo close and kissed him. "Never be ashamed of an honest emotional response. Ever." Duo nodded against Heero's chest and shuddered. "Ok? What's wrong?"

Duo chuckled a bit. "My still wet ass is freezin'. I better get up and put on my bathrobe. What are you cooking?"

"Ginger chicken. You want water chestnuts?" Heero gave him a hopeful look.

"Oh, all right." Duo's much put upon expression made Heero laugh. He knew very well that if Duo didn't want them he'd just pick them out.

"I'll go back down and start. Ginger-peach tea. The expensive kind you like best." Heero waggled his eyebrows at Duo in a manner guaranteed to make him laugh.

Duo did laugh, a soft chuckle that relieved Heero's mind.

x.

Duo came downstairs just as Heero was starting the stir fry. He picked up the kettle and filled it with water, plugging it in, he settled at the table to watch Heero.

Heero glanced over his shoulder at Duo and nodded to himself. Duo was filling out nicely,  
gaining weight and muscle tone. He filled the robe out neatly, not too bulky and not rail thin anymore. Heero smiled into the wok. Duo had great legs. Long, slender and elegant with well filled out calves and firm thighs. Very firm thighs. And his feet were great too. High arched and long toed. Heero dragged his thoughts from Duo's legs back to his cooking.

Duo jumped slightly when the kettle started to whistle, he noticed that Heero did the same. Their eyes met and they both snickered a bit. Duo picked up the kettle, scalded the pot, dropped the tea into the pot and poured the boiling water in. He put the pot on a small tray and covered it with a cozy.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"Baka." Duo's voice held a world of amusement. "Why do you have a cozy shaped like a hand grenade?"

"One of Quat's sisters thought it would be amusing. I do think it is. Don't you?"

"Hysterical. Time to dish the rice?"

Heero eyed the stir fry. "Yeah, by the time you're done dancing around, it'll be done. Pour my tea?"

"Sure." Duo started dishing rice and pouring tea. He put the bowls on the table then asked,  
"Bowl or plate?"

"Bowl. Is there anything for desert?"

Duo flushed a bit. "No, I ate the last of the ice cream yesterday."

"Don't flush like that. Why shouldn't you eat it if you want it?"

Duo eased up behind Heero to hug him. "Sister Helen always said it was bad to take the last of something without letting someone know. I never figured that out."

Heero thought about that as he split the food into two servings. He put one bowl in front of his place and handed the other to Duo, sitting across the table from him. He ate in silence for a few bites then said, "Maybe ... because that way they'd add whatever it was to the shopping list?"

Duo mulled that over then shrugged. "Well, might be. But I don't ever remember a shopping list.  
There wasn't very much money and we just about lived on donations from restaurants. We got a lot of the last of something." Heero paused in his meal, the chopsticks still in his mouth and gave Duo a questioning look. "You know, the stuff they cooked and didn't sell? We'd get it after closing. Sometimes we didn't get supper until after midnight. But at least we ate."

Heero nodded. "I really hated having to get into a dumpster to get something. Never knew if it'd been dosed with bleach or something. Or if it was rotten. Until I smelled it. Gag. We should change the subject before we're both to grossed out to eat."

Duo gave Heero an understanding nod and changed the subject to how his knee was much better and his new class schedule.

x.

Duo was rather proud of his schedule as he'd managed to replace the two classes he didn't need with two he did. He'd exchanged for Principles of Criminal Culpability and Escalation and De-  
escalation, the Use of Force. Both were classes that were very important. He'd also managed to add Criminal Codes, Statutes to Aid and Block Acquisitions. And Seizure and Entry.

There'd been some back and forth by fax and phone but he'd managed to convince the new councilor that he could handle it. He was sure he could because they were all lecture classes with no workshops except for S & E and E & D, Use of Force. He couldn't wait. He'd also managed to get them all on Monday, Wednesday and Friday with the workshops on Tuesday and Thursday.

That meant that he had Tuesday and Thursday afternoons off. He intended to use the time to shoot off his required ammo. He figured that it would only take him two weeks to do it, that would leave him most of the day to work on homework or just slack off. Saturday and Sunday were family' time. He insisted, arguing that it was the only time he and Heero would have together until he finished his certificate. He did allow that, if the bounty was big enough, they'd work an acquisition.

x.

Heero didn't drop Duo off the next day. He parked and went with him to his first class. Heero dropped him off at the door and gave him a quick peck on the cheek in farewell. Duo smiled after him as he strode away.

He went in and sat down. It didn't take him long to realize that at least half the people in the room were giving him quick sneak peeks, side long glances when they thought he wasn't looking. He began to feel a bit paranoid. What were they looking at? He didn't have a hickey and he knew his face was clean. He began an inventory of sorts, trying to figure out what they were staring at. Nothing came to mind so he began to fidget.

The professor came in and immediately noticed something off in the room. Being an intelligent man he realized that nothing was going to get done until he got the atmosphere cleared.  
"Ok, people, someone want to tell me what is going on? Anyone?"

Duo held up his hand, stood up and announced. "Ok. So I'm a paranoid asshole, but every one keeps staring at me when they think I'm not looking. I feel their eyes on me. And it's frankly freakin' me out. So what's up with that?"

"All right, Mr. Maxwell, with your past history I'm sure you know when you're being surveiled. Any one want to explain why they, personally have been staring?"

A pretty girl held up her hand. Professor Sharp glanced at his seating chart. "Miss. Feeny?"

"Well ... um ... I saw that guy you came in with. Who's he? Is he dating anyone? Do you have his number?"

Duo laughed softly. "Ok, questions in order. Heero Yuy. No. Yes, but he's not dating because we live together. Not available. Hands off." But he eased the sharpness of his remarks with a grin,  
"Sorry. Mine."

She snapped her fingers and grouched. "Well, shit. All the good one's are taken."

The class all laughed at that. Then Professor Sharp moved on to another hand.

"Mr. Jackson? You have a pertinent comment."

"Yeah. Just ... um ... thanks. Really. I got enough back on three classes that I didn't need that I can almost pay for next semester. Anyone else in class in the same boat?"

His question made almost every one who'd been staring, raise their hand.

"Well, how about a round of well earned applause and we get back to work." Professor Sharp got the class back to business with this remark. After the applause, he began his lecture.

When the seemingly interminable lecture finally dragged to its end, Duo dumped his notebook and pen into his backpack and escaped before anyone could corner him. He felt a bit off balance the applause had left him feeling exposed. He wasn't happy with all the attention he'd attracted.

The other two classes were nearly the same. Staring, congratulations, lecture. The only difference being that he was given catch up notes and the content of the lecture he'd missed. It wasn't going to be easy to catch up on three classes, but since he'd only missed the first two days, he wasn't going to sweat it. It wasn't as if his life depended on remembering every detail. He'd prepared for extremely complicated missions, absorbing ten times the data, in less time than he had to catch up on the information. The professors had all warned him that he had less than ten days till he'd be tested. Ten whole days. It seemed like an eternity compared to the time he sometimes had.

He met Heero at the student union and settled in the place saved for him.

"How the hell did you manage to save a whole table? Usually people just plop down and you're stuck."

Just then someone started to do exactly that. Heero just looked up, glared and announced.  
"Saved. Study group. Sorry." But the sorry didn't sound much like sorry. It sounded more like fuck off!' The kid made a sound like a stepped on mouse and backed away.

"Ok. Got that in one. Are you really saving the table for the study group?"

Heero shook his head. "No, but if any of them show, they can sit. I'm starving. You stay here, I'll go get us something to eat. Salad?"

Duo shook his head. He was starving too. "No, they've got chicken and dumplings. I'd like some of that. Ok? And apple pie."

"That's good. Milk? Or tea."

Duo thought for a second. "Milk if they've got skim, whole upsets my stomach. If not, then tea."

Heero sauntered off to get their food and Duo stuck his nose in one set of lecture notes. He looked up just in time to fend off a group of rowdy footballers. They took it a bit amiss until Duo invited Shinigami out to play.

"Excuse me. I said all the seats are taken. You want to take this outside, I guarantee that you won't like it." The look on his face scared the much bigger boys off. They left grumbling about psycho midgets' but they left.

Heero plopped the tray in front of Duo, remarking. "What was that about my expression? You always look like you're an inch away from shooting someone."

Duo snorted. "And you look like you're trying to decide where to shoot them first."

"I rest my case."

They both laughed and settled in to eat their food.

x.

Duo checked his schedule and sighed. He was done with classes for the day. He decided to go to the shooting range and get in some practice. He was going to have to hustle to get in his required practice time.

" Ro, I've got some major practice to get in. I just looked at the requirements for passing Firearms. I've got to shoot a case of ammo. Then I've got to get a combined total of ... um .  
6,000 points. Just punching paper but I can't combine the two. So. I'm going to be at the firing range for hours. I'll try to get it over with as soon as I can but it's going to be at least a month of two hours a day to do it and everything else. What is it? These guys think their class is the only one I'm taking?"

Heero rubbed the back of his neck "I think so. Look, if you take all Saturday morning, from seven til noon, will that help?"

"Yeah, but it'll eat into our time. You know."

Heero sighed. "I'm sorry to say that I've reached the point where I can't turn down a bounty for any reason for a while. I've got a bunch right here in the city but I need to get them all soon, or my bonds men will be finding someone else to do the job. Sorry."

Duo sighed, he'd known this was coming, just not quite this soon. "That's ok, Ro. I know you've been putting them off for weeks. While I was visibly sick they didn't get on you. But I'm well now, and just getting back to normal. What ever that is for us. So they want you back on the job. I don't blame them a bit. You do what you need to do. I'm going to the range right now and get in an afternoon's practice. Ok?"

Heero kissed Duo and then nodded, "Sure, I'll be on the streets. Buck is going to have a list for me at one." He glanced at his watch. "I better get going. It's almost one now. I'll be late as it is.  
Bye."

Duo waved as Heero took off. He headed for the range with a sour expression on his usually cheerful face. He wanted to be on the streets with Heero, not stuck in a firing range doing something as stupid as proving that he, an ex-gundam pilot, ex-terrorist who'd practically cut his teeth on guns, that he wasn't going to shoot himself in the foot. But his appeal had been refused,  
the councillor had admitted that insurance wouldn't let them give any passes on the Pracitum

Duo checked in, got his piece and descended into the firing range to rack off his daily allotment of gunpowder.

x.

Heero settled across from Buck with a pile of files at his elbow. He was going to have to work fast, he wanted to be back at the campus when Duo got out of the range. So he settled into what Duo called mission mode and started flipping through files.

"Slow down, boy, you'll miss something."

Heero tossed the file to Buck. "Pick a page, paragraph and line. Don't care where, I'm done with that one."

"Ok ... um ... page six, paragraph four, line ... three."

Heero closed his eyes, a luxury he'd been denied in his training, and started quoting. "The girl friend quote Mary Torson endquote is well known for carrying a knife and ..."

Buck snarled then laughed. "All right, all right. You got me. How the hell do you do that?"

Heero looked Buck in the eye. "Got it beaten into me early. Oden Lowe wouldn't tolerate a mistake. And ... you know ... this is just like an assassination except I don't have to kill my target just acquire it and catch it."

"Son, do the letters TMI mean anything to you?"

Heero made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a snort. "Yeah. But I trust you. Besides,  
statute of limitations covers most of what I did when I was under sixteen and my others are covered by winning side is right'. So, we gonna do this or what?"

"We're gonna do this. First acquisition is this ... Frank Miller. I swear, I wish I could ... never mind. We got an address that's good. Girlfriend actually called me early this morning. He's hanging around her place, she can't get him out because he's on the lease. She's moving tomorrow and wants him in jail until she can get out. Don't blame her either. Guys a real prize.  
Drugs, guns, assault. Bond revoked due to failure to appear."

Heero closed his eyes again and did some quick figuring. "The address he's supposed to be at is near, within three blocks one way or another, to three other bounties. If we work it right we can get all of them. Bet you a fiver that they're all hanging together. Birds and all that."

Buck shook his head in disgust. "They never learn. We'll take the big van. Just in case. Let's go."

So they picked up the rest of the crew from the lobby, briefed them on the targets and headed out.

It didn't take them long to get to the first address, in fact, just in time to hear a woman start to scream. Heero bolted from the van and made it to the door first. The rest of the men followed,  
yelling, "Fugitive Recovery Team. Out of the way."

Heero hit the door like a bomb. The door obediently collapsed in a pile of fragments and Heero grabbed the man who was in the process of smacking his girlfriend' around. She dropped, rolled and got out of the way.

The next two men in the door grabbed their target and with Heero's superior strength, dumped him on the floor, wrestled him into submission and got him cuffed. Heero turned to the girl friend to see that Buck was holding her in his arms in a fatherly embrace and offering her some tissues.

"There, there, pretty girl. Here, blow your nose. We got him and I guarantee that he's going away for at least ninety days. You do your move. Never get in contact with him again and have a nice life." 

She blew her nose, handed Buck a legal document and announced. "I'd like you to serve him with this. He says it's not legal unless an officer of the court gives it to him."

"That's not true, but I'll do it. That way he doesn't have any excuses. You best put some ice on that eye."

Heero held their perp as Buck handed, or rather tucked the papers in his waist band, and explained that, as an officer of the court, he was serving these papers. "An' mister, if you violate them, I'll let Yuy have you. Take im out." Heero turned him over to two of the other officers and looked around the tiny apartment.

"Looks like she doesn't have much. We got ten minutes?"

Buck looked doubtful. "Maybe."

"My name's Sherry. Thanks for haulin' that ass off a me. Look, I got a brother comin' in about fifteen minutes and I got to pack up my stuff. You go along off now. If you hurry. You can get to Sullivan's before the rest of that pack takes off."

Heero gave her a solemn nod then asked if she needed any help to pack. She shook her head while stuffing things into a duffle.

"Nope, I got some clothing and a few nick knacks. Other than that, the apartment is completely furnished. My bro' is just comin' to pick me up and carry this." She gave the duffel a tug.

"Would you like me to carry it down stairs for you? You go get yourself some ice like Buck said,  
and I'll take this down for you. Is there any food in the fridge?"

Sherry shook her head. "Naw, asshole ate it all. And some of it wasn't really fresh. Had some Chinese in there that I forgot about. Wound up behind something else. Best watch him. He'll probably puke. I'm gone."

She nodded to Heero to take her duffel, put the ice bag she'd made while she was talking on her eye and followed him down the stairs.

x.

It didn't take long to find Sullivan's Bar and Grill. It turned out to be more bar than grill, no surprise there. Heero wandered in wearing well worn jeans, t-shirt and flannel over shirt. He looked around and identified their targets, all four of them. They were right there at a table in the rear.

It wasn't hard to slip right through the crowded bar, out the back door and into the alley. Heero looked up and down the alley way and made sure that there were no exits other than the front and back doors. There weren't, not even a way up to the second floor. He saw a narrow doorway off to one side, behind a dumpster. That had to be the door up.

Deciding that it wasn't a threat, Heero made the call to do the take down.

It was going to be a bit of a problem, the rest of the men in the bar were sure to start trouble, just on general principles. But Buck had a way around that. He just walked in the door, held up his badge and announced, "Fugitive Recovery agent, if you don't have a problem with me, I don't have a problem with you. Start something and I'll take you all down town."

No one wanted to be the one to start something. You wouldn't think it would have worked but the criminal mind is a strange thing. They wouldn't stand up for each other. All they would do was start a mob. When they were personally threatened they caved.

Heero sneered, he'd heard the whole thing from his post by the alley door. He was there, waiting for someone to do a rabbit. The rest of the crew was picking up their targets and getting them out of the bar as quickly as possible to avoid anyone working up the nerve to start something.

There was no trouble on this pickup and they took the five men down to the jail and left one of the crew to do the paper work and collect the bounties. He would meet up with them as soon as he was done.

Heero settled in the passenger's seat next to Buck. Buck turned his head to look at Heero. Heero,  
in mission mode, scared the shit out of him. If Heero ever pointed that, cold, dead gaze at him, he was shooting first and asking questions later. Granted he'd shoot Heero in the leg or somewhere else non lethal.

"Ok, now where. Heero, check the files and figure out another hit like that last one. Great idea."

Heero settled back in the seat and went through every file he'd looked at. He asked for a map of the city. Buck handed him a well worn one from the door pocket. Heero unfolded it and sat staring at it for a few minutes. Everyone just waited patiently. The ones that had worked with Heero before knew what he was up to, the rest trusted Buck.

Heero gave Buck an address then said, "Take us there. We should pick up at least two men there.  
They may know were other's are. Why do these idiots run in packs like that. They know they'll only get in more trouble for fraternization."

Buck sighed softly. "Sorry state of affairs. They got no good friends, they're not allowed to be with the friends they do have. So they stick together anyway and get themselves into trouble for hanging with the only support system they've got. And all it does is go round and round." He put the van in gear and pulled out. "Well, let's get this freak show on the road."

The silence was broken by a rather uncomfortable titter from the back. Heero snorted and settled back to look out the door and think of Duo.

x.

Duo glanced around the front end, found the range officer and signaled him. He was a man Duo didn't know, which made Duo a bit uncomfortable. But the man was easy going and just motioned to Duo to get his ammo and pick a bay.

Duo went to the window and asked for two boxes. The clerk just shrugged. "It's your hands,  
buddy. Sign here." He handed Duo a clipboard. Duo signed in, made note of the caliber of his piece and waited as the man checked the info. He turned around, pulled two boxes off a shelf and set them in a small plastic tub. "Got an ammo catcher?"

Duo nodded, "Yeah, don't fancy crawling all over the floor to pick it all up." He craned his neck to see the man's name badge. "Lonnie."

Lonnie gave Duo a quick grin. "You wouldn't believe the idiots that think we some how magically deal with getting the empties back. We do reload and that brass doesn't need to be stepped on. Don't bother to re-rack them. They all have to be tumbled before we reload them."

Duo accepted the tub and checked to see if the back lane was empty. It was, so he headed that way. He liked that lane and was going to use it whenever possible. It was the last lane, farthest from the entry. And near the emergency exit. He felt comfortable with its positioning

Duo opened his shooting bag and got out his clips. He spent a while loading them, all six of them. And checking to see that his targets were ready.

Then he picked up his piece and started shooting.

He was nearly done with the first box when the range officer came over to check on him.

"How ya doin', son? Need anything?"

Duo took off his headset and leaned against the shooting bench. "Fine. Don't need anything.  
Think I'll take a rest and get a drink. Want to safety me?"

The RO looked at him for a second. "No, wouldn't insult your intelligence or mine. I know who you are."

Duo blinked for a second. "Going to be a problem?"

"No. Just wonder what the hell you're doing here."

Duo thought for a second, realized there was no need for secrecy and replied. "Getting a recovery agent certificate. Heero and I are setting up in business."

"I see. Good luck. If you have trouble with anything or anyone, let me know. I mean it. Ok"  
Duo nodded and said ok' but his puzzlement showed. The RO refrained from further comment,  
safetied him, checking to see that his piece was cleared of live rounds and let him go.

Duo went to the small cafeteria, just a room with some vending machines really, and got a package of chips and a soda. He settled himself in a corner with his back to the wall, facing the door. The back of his neck was crawling.

It turned out that it was with good reason. Two men came in about ten minutes after Duo. They bought coffee and sat on either side of the table, supposedly trapping Duo in the corner. Duo just watched them, calmly crunching chips. It didn't take long.

"You're quite the smart ass ain't ya?"

Duo just nibbled on a chip.

The other man chimed up with, "Gonna just sit there?"

Duo glanced from the red-headed man to the chubby blond. He decided to think of them as Red and Chubs. Just for something to call them that wasn't Fatso and Stupid.

"Planned on it." Duo eased his chair back from the table a bit. He was constrained by the corner behind him and cursed himself for not leaving more room.

"You know, you're nothing but a trouble maker. We both had good guns, but after your little visit with the smith, we got red tagged."

"Yeah, now we have to rent guns from the school until we can get something the smith will pass." Duo glanced from one man to the other, sort of like watching a tennis match, while they took turns bitching. He sighed, thinking, When am I gonna catch a break?'

"Look. I don't have any influence with the smith. If you got red tagged, it's because your pieces were crap, not because of anything I did. We just shot the shit a little."

"Yeah, sure. I believe that. You're just jealous because we're going to be better than you."

Duo blinked then just waited while they harangued him from both sides. Obviously they'd convinced themselves that Duo was at fault somehow and nothing was going to change their minds.

After a few minutes of listening, Duo interrupted them. "Won't say its been fun, cause it hasn't been. I'm leaving now. But I'd suggest that you leave me alone. You've had your say, stupid though it is, and I've listened. And, you know that can of patience I just opened on your behalf?  
Well, it's empty now."

Red sputtered in indignation. Chubs reached for Duo. Duo slapped his hand away and decided he'd had enough. He needed room so he just tipped the table out of his way. The noise brought the RO and another man running. But by the time they got to them it was all over.

Duo set himself the second the table was out of the way. Chubs charged him first and grabbed at him. Duo let him grasp his wrist then twisted his own grasp around to catch the wrist of the hand that had grabbed him. He tucked his hip in Chubs groin and flipped him neatly into the wall. He hit with a loud thud and slid down to rest on his side, groaning.

Red took his shot while he thought Duo was distracted by Chubs. He jumped right on Duo's back. Which didn't do him any good at all. Duo just bent over and flipped him onto his back on the floor. He punched Red in the throat hard enough to make him choke.

When he heard the noise behind him, Duo whirled, taking up a defensive stance.

"Easy there, we saw enough to know that those two were the aggressors. What was their problem?" The RO eased into the room, careful not to set Duo off. "Will you let us in?"

Duo realized that the RO knew who he was and was being very careful not to look threatening.  
He released his stance, allowing his hands to drop to his sides. Smiling, he jerked his chin towards Chubs. "Ya wanna pick up the trash? Fine by me. I'm going out." Everyone scrambled a bit to get out of Duo's way.

Duo walked into the hall and glanced up then down. He didn't want to return to the range, he was feeling a bit insecure about exposing his back. He stood still long enough that one of the bystanders felt safe speaking to him.

"Look, I know you're probably feeling ... creeped out. Would you like to come into my office?  
It's right here." He motioned to the door right behind him and stepped out of Duo's way.

Duo glanced into the room and nodded. "Be fine. Nice office. What do you do?"

Duo settled onto the couch against the wall. It was situated so that he could see the door, the desk and out the windows. The little standup on the desk said, Michael O'Keef, Range Master'. Duo smiled at that, no wonder he had such a nice office.

"I'll let you stay here until the police come. I'm afraid they'll want to interview you. Would you like some coffee?"

Duo did a quick mental inventory' and decided against anything with caffeine in it. "No thanks.  
Don't need it. Got the shakes a bit. Any kind of tea?"

"I've got a personal stash of bagged. I think there's some with catnip in it. Or chamomile?"

Duo shrugged. "I'm sure either will be fine. Thanks."

x.

Duo sat, waiting for the police to come, until he decided that he was fed up with waiting. He stuck his head out the door and found that the police were still questioning Red and Chubs. He asked, as politely as he could manage when someone was going to talk to him.

"We thought we'd give you time to finish your tea and get ... um ... settled? You know."

Duo couldn't help but smile at the officer. She was a uniform, a sergeant and looked like someone's mom.

"Oh, ok. I've calmed down as much as I'm gonna. Why don't we get this over with so I can go home?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Maxwell. I'll just tell my partner and get my book." she turned back to the room and Duo returned to the couch.

Mr. O'Keef had told Duo to make himself at home and use the tea kettle and bagged tea again if he liked. He did like and offered the uniform a cup. She accepted and, as she said, parked her weary butt' in the wing back chair set at an angle to the couch. Another on the other side of the coffee table completed the comfortable sitting area.

"Ok. What the hell went on? And ... shit ... what's your full name. All I got out of that couple of idiots was Gundam fucker. What is wrong with them? The gundam pilots gave us peace and freedom. Stupid assholes." she flushed and apologized, Duo just flapped his hand saying. "Don't sweat it."

They settled with their tea and the officer finally introduced herself. "Sorry about all the confusion. My name is Shelly Graves." She rose to shake Duo's hand, juggling her notebook and tea. Duo shook, careful not to crush her hand. He didn't have Heero's gorilla grip but his was more than adequate.

They settled back in their respective seats and Shelly began her interview.

She asked intelligent questions and Duo answered as best he could. They finally came to the only conclusion possible. The two men knew who Duo was, had a grudge and used any excuse they could come up with to attack him. She flipped her book shut and stood up.

"Thank you for your time. I'll write up my report and send you a copy, shall I?"

Duo nodded. "Might need it if those two decide to go civil on me. Thanks." He held out his hand.  
She shook it again, turned and motioned to her partner. They left with no fanfare, following the other team with Red and Chubs in tow.

He turned just in time, Heero came busting down the hall at a dead trot, with Buck right behind him.

"Are you alright? What happened? I'm so sorry we couldn't get here faster. Traffic is a bitch and we were clear across town."

Duo sighed and relaxed completely in Heero's embrace. He grumbled, "You won't believe it.  
Just take me out of here. I just want to sit down somewhere and ... just out, ok?"

Heero didn't argue, he just hauled Duo out the door and into the van. One of the men there instantly demanded, "Is he ok? What the hell happened? Who do we get to snatch up?

Heero urged Duo into the empty middle seat and climbed in after him. "We'll find out in a minute? Duo?"

So Duo told the whole story again, this time with all his observations and conclusions. He sighed, "They got a bug up their ass about me being a Gundam pilot and the fact that my piece is better than their junk. Buy a hand gun off the street? Suicidal ring a bell? So they jumped me.  
Tough luck on them. But I'm a bit shaky and really tired. Adrenaline rush will do that. And I'm hungry."

The last was said in a childish whine that made Heero snicker and the rest of the men groan. Duo just laughed, although a bit weakly.

Heero poked Buck on the shoulder, rolled the door shut and they were off to the nearest drive through to get them all something to eat.

None of them noticed that Duo was still wearing his weapon, holstered on his thigh. x.

Buck pulled up in the parking lot of the burger joint. Turning around, he announced, "Ok guys,  
who wants what?"

The men took turns giving their orders which one of the younger guys wrote down on a scrap of paper. They played rock/paper/scissors to see who would go in. Duo didn't know the guy who lost but he was good natured about it, only remarking that someone had to come with to help with the drinks as he wasn't juggling sacks and two trays of drinks. Duo thought he ought to offer buy Heero squeezed him gently so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, he didn't really feel like it. He just wanted to stay here and relax, he could still feel his nerves twanging.

Heero ducked his head and whispered in Duo's ear, "How you doing? Ok?"

Duo turned his head on Heero's shoulder. "I'm ok. Just a bit shaken. Seems odd, being what we are, but I didn't expect it. Not at a school. Bastards! What if it was some kid that wasn't capable of handling it? They could have really hurt him, or her. Wonder if they would have picked on a girl."

Heero sighed, Duo would be fine soon. When he started wondering about stuff like that he was fine.

They were still waiting for the food when a police car eased through the parking lot. The car stopped near the van and one officer got out. He glanced at the van, the armed men standing around it and circled back to his car. Buck followed him carefully.

"Excuse me officer. Is there a problem?"

The cop looked at Buck and then glanced at the group near the van. "Not sure. What's going on?"

"Just stopping to get some lunch. We all got papers, need to see them?"

The officer leaned against the side of the car so he could talk to his partner without turning his back on the group. His partner said, loud enough for Buck to hear, "Boss said to check papers and, if they check out, just let em go." Buck relaxed.

So the cops lined them up, good naturedly telling them to produce or perish. Duo lined up with the rest of the guys without thinking a thing about the fact that he didn't have his certificate or a permit yet.

Duo stood at the end of the line, white faced and worried. It had finally dawned on him that there might be a problem. Heero stood next to him, not noticing his discomfort until it was too late.

"Papers."

Duo bit his lip then admitted, "I don't have any. I'm still working on my certificate."

Heero turned to look at Duo. "What difference does that ..." Then he noticed Duo's weapon.  
"Oh, shit!"

Buck just walked over, demanding, "What the hell?" He got a good look at Duo and started yelling. "Damn it, boy, didn't I tell you to put that thing back in your locker at the range before you came out?"

Duo got the hint, hung his head and mumbled, "Forgot. M sorry."

The cop just rolled his eyes. "Shit, kid. You're in for it now."

Duo shrugged sullenly. "But it's not loaded. I cleared it before I left the range then I forgot to leave it because I didn't go to my locker. I'm sorry."

The cop just rubbed the back of his neck, looking into the van he brightened. "You got a weapons locker in there?" Buck nodded. "Just take it and stick it in there."

Duo obediently took off his belt and handed it to Buck, who took it remarking, "...And you're grounded for the week end."

Duo grumbled. "Well fuck." Buck just put his belt in the safe and shut it.

The cop turned to see the last two men coming back with the food. Neither one said a word, just handing over their papers without being asked. The cop checked them, glanced around then told them to carry on' causing Heero to snicker a bit. The cop gave him a saucy grin and returned to his partner. They drove away, leaving the bounty hunters to eat their lunch in peace.

x.

The minute the cruiser turned the corner Duo begin chastising himself, snarling, "Stupid, stupid,  
stupid. I'd never have done something like this even a year ago. I don't know where my head is."

Heero reached out and caught Duo in a hug. "Hush, love, this isn't the wars anymore. You're entitled to make a mistake now and then. It's ok. Just let it go. You've had a hard enough day without this." He petted Duo until he calmed down then handed him his food which wasn't even cold, due to the packaging not being opened yet.

Duo unwrapped his burger and took a bite. "Man, that's good. I'm so hungry my stomach thinks my throat's been cut. And ... Dad " His voice took on a definite whine. "I'm grounded all weekend?" Everyone laughed and the tension was broken.

"Yeah. Well maybe that was a bit over the top. But, boy, you gotta be careful. You get into trouble with that an' you'll have trouble gettin' your license. An' I don't need that. Yuy'll sulk for weeks."

Heero snorted around a mouthful of fries. He swallowed quickly to blurt, "Will not. I don't sulk"  
The look on his face was priceless. A combination of indignation and surprise.

Buck crowed. "Gotcha!" And tossed a wadded up napkin at him.

Heero mumbled, "I don't sulk," into his soda while everyone else chuckled at the look on his face. Duo grinned like a loon.

While they were bantering back and forth they finished eating. Buck decided to call it a day as everyone was tired after wrestling with the perps they'd already picked up. Heero wanted to get Duo home and the rest just wanted to go home too.

Buck drove them back to the office. Everyone bailed out of the van and headed for their personal vehicles. Duo and Heero followed Buck into the office to pick up Duo's hand gun before they headed for home.

Duo expected to get a lecture from Buck for forgetting to locker his piece. Buck just handed over the belt, holster and pistol without comment.

"Thanks, Buck. Both for the out and not lecturing me."

Buck just grinned at Duo. "Don't need to lecture someone who made an honest mistake. And .  
why the hell they don't just let you opt out of half these classes, I surely don't know."

Duo brightened, "Opt out? What's that?"

Buck grumbled as he realized that Long had screwed Duo over in more ways than one.

"If you're knowledgeable in a subject you can take the final and test, or opt, out of the course.  
You still have to pay for the hours but you don't have to sit in the damn class. Waste of time doing a course you already know. Now, what I'd suggest is you go on line and test out of everything you can. That'll take a real load off. Get you your certificate sooner, then you still have to pass a test for your license. Damn waste of time all those tests. Ought to just let you go out with me a few times and have me critique you. Used to do that all the time. Then the do-  
gooders got hold of it." Buck continued to grumble while Duo and Heero looked at each other.  
Duo just grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him out the door while buck was still talking. He just laughed and got ready to go home himself.

x.

Heero let Duo drive home as he was still a bit twitchy and the concentration needed to drive usually helped him center himself again. So Heero let him drive and worried.

"What's got that frown on your face, love." Duo turned his head for a second to look at Heero.  
"You really alright? How do you feel?" Heero worried at things like a dog with a rag and Duo told him so.

"And you better relax or you'll have an ulcer or something. Ok? I'm fine. By the time I get us home I'll be ready for supper." Duo grinned at the thought of the steaks put in the fridge to thaw.

"Supper? Duo, you just ate lunch." Heero couldn't help the grin he turned on Duo.

"I know, but by the time they're finished thawing, it'll be time for supper. And baked potatoes.  
And salad and ... Heero? Do we have anything for desert?"

Heero thought for a moment then shook his head. "Don't think so. We ate the last of the ice cream last night and there's no fresh fruit or anything."

Duo sighed and took the next exit. He wanted pie for desert and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Heero refrained from comment knowing that, in this mood, Duo would only dig in his heels.

"I'll just stop at the fruit market. I can get some apples and make a flan or something."

Heero thought for a few minutes then asked, "Why not make one of those peasant tart things. It's just pie crust and fruit, right?"

Duo nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. "Yeah, all I have to do is make the crust and peal the apples. No pie pan, just flop it on a cookie sheet and bake it. It'll go the same time as the potatoes and the same temp. Yay, got it in one. Love you, Ro."

Heero didn't bother to try to keep the affection out of his voice. "Love you, too, Duo."

x.

Duo held up his knife and announced. "This is a knife, it is a tool. Used to peal apples, cut them up and make a pie. It is also a weapon. One used to protect the peace of the world and colonies.  
And when will we ever get the benefit of it."

Heero gazed at Duo with some dismay. "What brought that on?"

"Those guys today. Called me gundam fucker. I don't know what I ever did to them and I don't really care. There's never going to be real peace. You know that, don't you?"

Heero sat down to help Duo peal the apples for their pie. "Yeah, I know, human nature being what it is. That's one of the reasons I like being a bounty hunter. I can get some of those idiots off the streets. At least for a little while."

Duo sighed wearily. "I'm just really tired. I'm getting better aren't I? A little?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah, and it's time for you to start going to the gym with me. We'll start tomorrow. Before your first class."

Duo nodded. "That's the reason I made sure that my first class wasn't until ten. If we get up at seven, have breakfast and get to the gym on time, I'll have plenty of time to make it to my first class."

Heero finished with the apple he was pealing. He cut it up and added it to the bowl of bite sized pieces. "There, all done. I'm going to look into testing out of some of your required classes. If you can test out of two or three, it'll only take you two semesters to get your certificate."

Duo got up to make his tart.

He made his crust while Heero added butter, sugar and cinnamon to the apples. "I need to add some flour to this?" Duo looked up, examined the apples and nodded. Heero got out the flour and sifted some into the bowl.

Duo couldn't help the snicker. "We're so damn domestic. It's nice, isn't it?"

Heero nodded gazing at Duo with a rather silly fond expression. "It is. There were times I wasn't sure I was going to survive the night and others I really didn't want to."

Duo shuddered. "Me too. I thought sure I was going to get executed that time. I ever remember to thank you for that rescue?"

Heero put the apples aside and went to wrap his arms around Duo. "Several times. My pleasure."

"You looked really pissed at the time."

"I was. You looked like they'd run you through a meat grinder. I still don't know how grown men could have done that. Bastards."

Duo finished forming his crust with Heero's arms firmly around his waist. He got the tart in the oven, along with the potatoes.

Heero went out to the upper balcony, through the sliding glass doors right beside the kitchen. He lit the grill and then leaned on the railing to watch the boats on the bay.

Duo made a soft noise in his throat so that Heero would know it was him. "Hey, didn't mean to spoil the mood, sorry." 

Heero pulled him close. Duo leaned on the railing too. "Boats are neat."

"Want one?"

Duo snorted. "Can't swim. Don't see me and boats getting along too good."

Heero hugged him with one arm. "Me neither. Don't trust em much."

"Yeah, what with the sinking and all. Now a good motorcycle, that's a thing of beauty. Seen the new Viking? Runs on an ethanol/nitro fuel."

Heero nodded eagerly. "Really nice piece of machinery. Looks like an antique 20th century Harley. V-twin, four stroke. Great brakes too."

Duo sighed wistfully. "Be nice to get matching bikes and leathers. What color would you like?"

Heero thought for a moment. "There's a custom shop over in Baytown. Black and silver. Maybe someday. Graduation present maybe. Where's the time right now?"

Duo grunted and dropped the subject. "Bring out the steaks?"

"Grill's hot. Better."

x.

Heero burped and pushed back from the table. "I'm stuffed. All I want to do is fall on the couch and watch the news. Help with the dishes?"

Duo just picked up his things and headed for the sink. "I'll scrape. You stick em in the washer?"

"Sure. I'll put on the kettle for tea."

They settled on the couch shoulder to shoulder and watched the news. The attack at the school actually made the evening slot. But it came on after sports and weather. Duo snorted. Heero hugged him and pulled him closer.

They spent some time necking and things took their natural course from there.

Much later, Laying sated and lethargic, Duo announced his plans to find out which courses he could test out of and which he had to actually take. "If I know the materials and I'm willing to pay the fees, what's the problem? I can get my papers that much sooner. I'm just not cut out to be a school kid."

Heero just hummed in agreement and rolled over. He grumbled a bit as he'd wound up in the wet spot.

x.

Heero woke with the sun in his eyes, a thing that didn't happen often. He rolled over, realized that he had a towel bunched up under his hip and grinned. Trust Duo to see that he didn't sleep uncomfortably all night.

He got up and wandered into the bathroom, taking a detour to drop the towel in the hamper in the closet and get some clean clothing to wear. He showered, checking the towels to see if Duo had already done so. The towels on Duo's rack were damp so Heero knew that Duo had taken care of things. He wondered where Duo was. He couldn't have left the house as neither one of them would do so without telling the other.

Heero took his time, shampooing his hair twice and conditioning it while he washed. He rinsed the conditioner out and turned the shower off. Reaching out to get a towel for his hair, Heero realized that he was dripping all over the floor so, after drying off, he used one of the wet towels to dry the floor. He grimaced at the dirt that he picked up. He was going to have to make a note to mop the floors.

Heero slouched his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, he'd found that he really wanted either coffee or tea, or any other form of caffeine first thing in the morning. The coffee pot was half full so he helped himself to pure, unadulterated coffee. He sipped a bit, shuddered at the strength and added a bit of water from the kettle, it was hot and he wondered why.

Absently scratching his ass, he opened the sliding glass doors to see if Duo was on the terrace watching the boats. He wasn't so Heero grumbled a little about the hide and seek his lover was inadvertently playing with him. Where the hell was Duo?

He finally decided to check the office on the ground floor. It was empty but there was a note on the blotter. "Down stairs in the real office. Bring coffee or die."

Heero snorted into his coffee cup, making him realize that it was almost empty. He went back into the kitchen and started a new pot. After some rummaging he found a thermal pot. He rinsed it with hot water and turned to get the pot of coffee. It wasn't quite done so he leaned against the counter, arms crossed one foot on the floor the other across that ankle. He wondered what Duo could possibly be doing in the office this early in the day. Especially since Duo had gotten up before he had. He yawned and scratched his stomach, he was going to have to get rid of these sweats, the elastic was irritating.

He poured the finished coffee in the pot, gathered up creamer, sugar and a spoon. He knew there was a coffee bar down stairs but Duo's bring coffee' jump started his brain enough to realize that they'd never stocked it. "Shit" he dumped his load of stuff on the table to make a note on the shopping list on the fridge. Stock for office coffee bar'

He slapped the magnet back on the note and headed for the downstairs office.

x.

"Here, coffee, so you don't have to kill me."

Duo looked up from his computer and grinned at Heero. "I've been downloading all the old lecture notes for all my classes. And I do mean all. I can't test out of more than three classes a semester, so I'm trying to decide which one's to take and which one's to test. What do you think?"

Heero stretched, displaying his hard abs to Duo. Duo snorted. "And don't try to distract me with sex. Think."

"Ok, not that I was really trying to distract you. Got a hitch in my shoulder. But ..." Duo got up to stand behind Heero. "You can't test out of anything with a lab, or practicum. They won't let you.  
So that means you're stuck with Entry and Force. The rest you can test out. And Firearms. Stuck with that. Sorry." Duo just shrugged and continued his massage. "Mmmmmm! I'll give you a week to stop that."

Duo just continued his massage until he had the knots out of Heero's shoulders. "I put a towel in the bed when I got up to piss. Did you find it? I figured that it would be down at the foot of the bed by the time you got up."

Heero took one of Duo's hands and kissed the tips of his fingers. Duo curled that hand around Heero's mouth so that he could kiss the palm too. He did so then rubbed his cheek in it. "It was bunched up under me. Thanks though." He reached over to turn Duo's monitor toward his chair.

Duo pointed. "Already got all the data loaded so you can access from your computer. Go take a look, ok?"

Heero settled in his chair and started going over Duo's projected schedule. He was contemplating testing out of every subject that didn't have a workshop, laboratory, practicum; whatever you called them. Heero wondered how Duo was planning on doing that. It had been nearly a year since either one of them had a mission no, more like nearly two years. He wondered if Duo could pull it off. If he couldn't he'd be miserable. Duo hated failure nearly as much as Heero did.

"I'm gonna start with one class and stick with it until I can pass the final, then move on. I'll keep up with the labs fairly easily. I'll just stay in the classes I have, but I'll start by testing out of them first. What do you think?"

Heero brightened. "If you work on one at a time, we can do this."

"We?"

Heero gave Duo a smug little grin. "I'm a qualified bounty hunter. Think I haven't covered all this shit. You know J. So what do you want to start on?"

Duo eyed the list with a sour expression. "How bout Signing In, it's paired with Jail Procedures and Relations. What's that?"

Heero nearly hurt himself laughing. "They have an actual class in that? Damn waste of money,  
that. All it is, is how to fill out the paper work for a pick up. The bail bondsman usually does that. And how to fill out paper work to make sure you've got the right guy, sign him in and collect your bounty. The second half is just how to avoid pissing off the desk sergeant and the jail personnel."

Duo frowned. "And it's not a practicum, why?"

"Most jails won't let anyone in that isn't already qualified. If you were as busy as those guys are,  
would you want a bunch of snot nosed newbies all up in your face?"

Duo admitted that he wouldn't. "So, I guess I'm going to have to actually take that one. Shit!"

Heero shook his head slowly. "Maybe not. I think ... yeah, here it is. Right at the bottom of the last page here. Says if you've ever actually done it and a call to the jail proves that they accept you into the fellowship of officers' idiots, who thinks up the phraseology in these? Anyway, you can pass easy."

"Yeah?" Duo got up to get more coffee.

"Sure, we'll just pick up someone. You come along on a ride along. I can do that without any problems. You're my significant other so no one will think a thing of it. I'll see Buck later today and arrange that for tomorrow. We'll head down early enough that Buck can show you how to do the pickup papers and we'll just do it. Then all you have to do is get this ..." Heero reached over to the printer to take out a check sheet. "Signed and initialed by all our contacts and ... hey!  
Presto... pass." Heero grinned at Duo who grinned back with a slightly evil glint in his eye.

"Super. That's one down and ..." he eyed the list. "... Six to go. Two of them practicals. Damn.  
But it could be worse. I could want to be a brain surgeon or something."

Heero snorted his coffee up his nose.

x.

Buck settled back in his chair and grinned, thinking, Trust Yuy to figure out how to get around anything he considers inconvenient. Sly dog. Well, I'll be glad to help the boy. He needs that partner of his on the streets with him. Not lollygagging around in a class room somewhere.'

Buck checked the files, he wanted to give them an easy pickup, not someone that they'd have to chase all over. Duo was learning about the paper work this time. When it was time for him to do a hard pickup, Buck was sure that he'd find some asshole to fill the bill. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was getting too old for the business, the physical demands were beginning to really wear on him. He was hoping that Heero and Duo would take over the recovery side of the business for him and leave him to the bonding side. Things were looking up.

Buck sat out all the things he'd need to show Duo how to fill out the papers needed to get a court order for the arrest. It was a simple form and all he'd have to do was fax it over to the court. A judge would review it and issue the order, which would be faxed back.

He poured some coffee and settled back to wait until his' boys came in.

It didn't take long for Duo and Heero to arrive. They thundered in the door like a herd of buffalo.  
Buck shouted them into chairs and laughed at them. Heero was so eager to take Duo out on an authorized bust and Duo was just as eager to go. But Duo was also eager to learn.

Buck settled in to show Duo how to fill out the paperwork. Duo didn't have any trouble filling out the form. All it wanted was the name of the pick up, id number, and reason for revocation of bail. Duo filled it out and faxed it to the court. It came back in thirty minutes, approved of course.

Duo whipped the page out of the machine, folded it properly and tucked it into a folder.

"Ok, now what?"

Heero eased out of his chair, "We go pick up..." he glanced at the papers. "... Jessie Adams.  
Buck, you got any intel?"

Buck just handed over a small file. "This is all I got. Not much, but the address is current."

"You sure?"

Buck eyed Duo for a second then realized that Duo didn't know him well enough to realize that that was an insult. "Yeah, I am. Bonder is his girl ... ex-girl friend. He messed up by screwing around on her. Pissed her off. So she pulled the bond. Said it was because of something else but that's what it's really about. Doesn't make any difference, a bonder is entitled to pull their bond for any reason at any time. So go, bring me back a body."

Duo stood up, gave Buck a jaunty salute and announced, "You got it, boss. On our way."

Heero smacked him in the back of the head and announced, "Come on, mace only."

Duo nodded, "I'm not sure about that. I'm not certified with it."

Heero just laughed. "Don't have to be. This stuff's not lethal so you don't." 

Buck just gave one quick short nod. "Off you go, guys. See you on the flip."

Heero handed Duo a can of mace, explaining as they left. "You know how this stuff works.  
We've used it before. This is the foam type. You drive, I'll navigate."

Duo scrambled into the drivers seat and started the engine. Heero punched the address into the GPS system and they were on their way. As Duo drove toward their destination, Heero went over what was going to happen on their pickup. Duo listened carefully so that, if there was a problem,  
he wouldn't be the one who caused it.

They pulled into a parking lot at a small apartment complex. Duo realized that Heero had guided them to the lot on the back side of the building their target was in. He had to grin, Heero was avoiding all the triggers that would have set them running only two short years ago.

They cut through the open walkway between the two halves of the building and climbed the stairs to the second level. Heero checked the arrest warrant and pointed to the apartment. He always checked and double checked, it wouldn't do to break in on some old lady or innocent family and scare them half to death.

Duo nodded. He was ready.

Heero pounded on the door with his fist, "Jessie Adams! Fugitive Recovery! Open the door!"

They heard a shrill scream in the apartment so Heero slammed his foot into the door beside the lock. The cheap door and lock didn't have a chance against his steel-bending strength, it popped open like a can of soda.

The little girl who'd screamed, wailed again then started to cry. Her mother darted out of the kitchen where she'd been standing, frozen in startlement, and scooped her up. She scrambled back into the kitchen, yelling, "Jessie, you get your worthless butt out here. They're scaring Angelina."

Heero and Duo prepared to do battle but all that happened was anticlimactic at best. Jessie wandered out of the bedroom, pulling on a t-shirt.

"All right, all right. Geeze, gimme a chance. What'm I supposed to do, Francine?"

Francine glared then snarled. "How bout, stay out of trouble. Moron!" Angelina hid behind Francine, staring at the two bounty hunters with wide eyes.

Heero handed Duo a pair of handcuffs and started the procedures. "Turn around, hands on the wall." Jessie turned, put his hands on the wall and spread his legs. Heero kicked them wider apart. "You don't have anything in your pockets that's going to hurt me, do you? No needles,  
knives, blades. No dope, no alcohol?" Jessie shook his head. "Nothing in your shoes?"

Francine called from the kitchen, "If he does, he's dead. I don't allow that around Angel. And you just tell him, he comes back, I'll put him in jail again. I'm gettin' an order. He can't come back here."

Jessie started to whine. "Aww! Francie, I ain't done nothing. Why you wanna be that way?"

"Because you're a ... bum. I don't want you around any more. You drink, you smoke junk and you haven't had a job in I don't know when. You're a drain on my budget that I don't need. I got to take care of Angel. See what you done now!"

Francine pushed a still weeping Angelina into the living room. Duo felt sorry for the little girl.  
She was obviously scared and didn't need to be shoved into the middle of this mess. But she was a brave little thing for all the noise had scared her.

She looked up at Duo. "You gonna take him away, mister? You gonna make him stay away?  
Please? I don't like his friends, they look at me funny. And he smokes stuff that makes me feel sick. Please? Make him go."

Jessie started to sputter but Heero smacked him and told him to shut up. Then he called Duo over. "Ok, cuff him. Then search him good. After what the lady said, I wouldn't put it past him to pull some stunt or other."

Jessie shook his head the best he could while pinned against the wall by Duo. "No, man, I'm not causin' any trouble. I swear, I'm not. All I want to do is get this over. I know I'm goin' back in.  
But ... well, I stuck my foot in it, didn't I? So ... you know? Just don't hurt me, ok?"

Duo cuffed him while he was babbling. "No, man, I don't know. I'm not going to hurt you if you don't start anything. You be cool, I'll be cool. Come on."

While Duo was cuffing an unresisting Jessie, Heero was checking to make sure that Francine and Angelina were all right.

He knelt in front of the little girl and peered into her eyes. "You ok? We didn't mean to scare you. I'm really very sorry, forgive me?"

Angelina looked him over carefully then nodded. "Un-huh. If you promise to take him away and make him stay. I don't like him. And his friends are creepy."

"We'll take him away. And your mommy is going to get a thing called a court order to make him stay. How'd you like that?"

The little girl gave him one of those looks that only a small child can manage, full of innocent contempt. "A court order is just a piece of paper. How can a piece of paper make him stay away if he doesn't want to? That's just stupid. An' if you call the cops are they gonna come before he does something bad? An' his friends will come and hurt us. He said so."

Francine finally managed to put something Angelina said together with this remark.

"Oh, god. Oh, baby, his friends didn't touch you did they? Did they?" she was rapidly getting hysterical.

Then Jessie chimed in. "Hey! None of my friends are perverts! They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't."

Duo gave him a hard shake. "Be very sure of that. I'll bust your head for you."

Angelina was shaking her head vigorously. "No! Nonono. No one did bad things to me. I think they might though. They look at me an' it gives me shivers. An' they say stuff. That's all. So far."

Francine just gave Jessie a look, the sort of look that promises doom and disaster to anyone who'd dare touch her child. "If you so much as show up in the complex and I find out about it,  
I'll have you locked up. You go away and stay away and you tell your worthless friends that if I see them I'll have them arrested too. You understand me? Do you?"

Jessie cringed away from the angry woman, hiding behind Duo. Duo pushed him into the middle of the room.

"Look, sweetie, Mommy paid to bail him out of jail, now he's going back because he did a bad thing. Ok? And that piece of paper gives Mommy some protection. We'll be keeping an eye on him too. Ok?"

Angelina examined Duo for a minute. "Ok, I guess. But ... if he comes back, will you step on him with your gundam? Please?"

Duo had to laugh. "Sorry, angel-face, the gundams are gone. But I'll send Heero over to talk to him."

Francine and Jessie finally made the connections that Angelina had made. Jessie just groaned,  
"Oh, fuck, I'm dead."While Francine got a hopeful look in her eye, maybe these young men could keep Jessie away.

Jessie gave up entirely. "Ok, look, I don't got much. You put it in storage and pay for it. I'll pay you back when I get out. Ok?"

Francine just wrapped her arms around her daughter and snorted. "Ok. Paint stupid on my forehead. You want your shit ..." Angelina exclaimed indignantly. "Mommy! Language"  
Francine sighed. "Ok. Stuff. If you want your stuff you better arrange for one of your useless friends to come get it. It'll be packed up and beside the door, inside, for exactly 48 hours. Then it's in the dumpsters. Do you understand?" 

"You are one cold hearted woman. I'll see if my brother won't come to get it. And my tv."

"It's not your tv, it's Angels. You gave it to her for her birthday. Will you please get that moron out of my house?"

Duo smiled at Angelina then Francine. "Sure thing. Sorry about scaring you." He started out the door, which was hanging rather forlornly from on hinge. "Um ... and the door. Come on you." He took Jessie by the arm and tugged.

Heero ducked his head at Francine and touched Angelina gently on the shoulder. "Sorry, little one. Ma'am. I'll call the super and see about getting that door fixed. Bye."

They frog marched Jessie down to the van and stuffed him in. To the applause of half the complex.

x.

It didn't take them long to get to the jail. Duo helped Jessie out of the van and led him to the single, nondescript door. He buzzed to be let in and heard a disembodied voice.

"How can I help you?"

"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Recovery Agents. We're here to turn in Jessie Adams."

"Fine. I'll buzz you in. Go straight ahead to the sign in desk."

Heero opened the door when it buzzed and held it until Jessie was through. He took the man by one arm and started for the desk. Duo trailed behind looking around.

All he saw at first was a short featureless hall. This let into a room about 10x20 divided across the short section by a counter. The fore end of the room was not more that eight to ten feet deep with an equal amount of room behind the counter. The visitor's side was bare of much more than a bench bolted to the floor and a door in the side opposite of the hall.

Heero motioned Jessie to sit on the bench, he did and Heero pulled a chain from a small receptacle in the side of the bench and hooked it to the cuffs. Then he went to the desk.

Duo was already standing at the desk talking to the Booking Officer.

"Ok, so I'm so green, my name should be grass. I have no clue. So help a fellow out?" Duo turned to smile at Heero. "Officer Grady here was just saying he'd never seen me before but he was sure he knew me. Good eye, don't you think?"

Heero smirked at Grady, who had taken three weeks to figure out who Heero actually was. A lot of the old wanted posters didn't have their names on them just a description. "You'll figure it out. And, Duo, you're not allowed to tell. Swear."

Duo shrugged, bent his right little finger into a curve and kissed it. "Pinky swear. Now, what do I do?"

Officer Grady gave Duo a fatherly smile. "Well, the first thing you do is give me the warrant.  
Then I enter the case number into the computer. I get an acknowledgment that the warrant is valid. Then we id the perp. I need blood, cheek cells or a hair with a follicle and a retinal scan.  
Not that hard to get. Most guys give up by the time they're in here. If they don't we just go with the DNA and add a charge of resisting arrest and one of assault on an officer of the court. And, if they fight the jailors, a charge of assault on a police officer. Isn't worth it. So. Warrant please."

Duo handed over the papers and waited while Officer Grady checked the ID number. It came up valid so they did the next step.

Jessie wasn't in the mood to fight so it didn't take long to verify his identity. He obediently opened his mouth for the oral swab that Duo did. He also leaned over the counter enough that the retinal scanner could be applied to his eye.

Officer Grady verified his identity and nodded in satisfaction. "Well, he's your guy. Now all I have to do is find out what he's worth. I'll call the jailors and have them come get him while we wait for the paperwork to come through."

Duo grinned at the man and tugged on Heero's belt to get his attention. " Ro, you'll have to give him your credentials."

Heero jumped a bit, he'd been contemplating Duo's figure. He gave Duo a sheepish glance as he handed his badge wallet over to Officer Grady. Grady snickered as he punched in Heero's ID number and pulled up the pertinent information.

"Ok, here we are. I'll deposit the money in your account." He tapped at the keyboard, clattering in the data. "And ... here we are. Now, Duo, you keep this ... stick it in a file. When your bank statement comes in, you check the transaction number, here, against the statement. The number will be ... somewhere in the transaction line. Heero will show you. I'm not sure exactly as I've never been on that end of the thing."

Duo nodded, took the slip of paper and handed it to Heero. "I'll let him keep that. He's got a file somewhere, so he's better off with it." He produced the check sheet. "I need you to sigh here to show that I did the work. Thanks." he grinned at the man who grinned back. "Now what?"

The desk officer smiled a bit grimly. "Now we wrestle our perp into the back and do our thing.  
See ya."

Duo blinked for a second. "We don't help?"

Heero smirked happily from where he was taking the cuffs off Jessie. "No, all I have to do with him, is claim my cuffs and off we go." he pushed Jessie in the general direction of the jailors,  
who had just come through the locked door in the corner. Jessie didn't show any indication that he was going to put up a fight. He didn't and the jailors led him away without more comment than, "damn, Jessie, I was hoping not to see you quite this soon." Jessie just hung his head and went.

They left and climbed back in the van. Duo just sat for a moment. Then, he whooped with glee.

"Whoo-hooo! I did it! We did it! I got signed off and everything. You think I got a good relationship with him? I hope. And what was that with the don't tell him who I am?"

"He has one of those memories that ... he can remember people he sees, just sometimes not the name, the rap sheet yeah. And it took him three weeks of fussing to remember me. I'm hoping it'll take him longer to remember you. Just to aggravate him. When he remembers, I'll take him in a pie. He likes cherry."

Duo bit at his lip, finally he said a bit doubtfully, "Should you do that? Won't it piss him off?"

Heero chuckled as he pulled into traffic. "Piss him off more if I tell him. Don't worry about it.  
And the story will get around as he tries to figure out who you are. If someone else does it first .  
well, he'll throw a piss fit then laugh his ass off."

"Ok, if you're sure." Duo leaned back, the tension of his first pickup making him sleepy. He grumbled, "Damn, coming down's a bitch." Heero just mumbled some agreement or other and paid attention to his driving.

x.

Duo faxed the check sheet in to the college and waited for their reply. It didn't take long to show up. Within fifteen minutes they got a fax that he'd gotten and A' on the course final and they owed the class fees, to be paid within ten days. Duo made the arrangements to pay and leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, what next? Which class do I shoot down now?"

Heero shrugged. "Why not kill one of the ones you're taking that you don't like?"

Duo fiddled with a pencil for a moment. "I don't like any of them. They're all stupid."

Heero gave a stoic twitch to one shoulder that should have been a shrug, if he'd bothered to work on it. "I know. Classes don't prepare you for the real world. But, if you want your certs you're going to have to have them. Buck and I will teach you the stuff you really need to know. So .  
which class next?"

Duo thought about it. "Well, there's a lecture class that I'm in. Soporific doesn't even begin to describe it. I'll check the prospectus and see what the requirements are. I wish I knew what was going to be on the final. I could... what?"

Heero was smirking in a fashion that Duo would have called evil, if he wanted to be mean. "You can't find out exactly what will be on the test, but you can get copies of old tests and there are some example tests on the college web site. I'll down load them and you can take one. We'll see what you don't know that might be on the test. If we keep doing that, you should be able to pass the test in ... two weeks. What do you think?"

Duo just picked up the book and waved it. "Reading. See me reading my book. Go away and let me read." he grinned over the top of the book. "I'll pass that test first time, you'll see."

Heero didn't bother Duo anymore, he just got up and settled in front of his computer to start downloading practice tests and anything else he could find that would help Duo pass the tests. He wasn't worried about that, he was worried about Duo taking the practicum classes.

Heero decided to sit in on a few of Duo's classes. It wouldn't be easy to organize, even if he could arrange it. But he was going to try, something still bothered him and he couldn't put his finger on it.

x.

Duo spent most of the morning studying for a practice test in Law and the Bounty Hunter. It was the class that he'd said was boring. It was, but only because the professor was a terrible lecturer.  
his voice was a monotone worse than Heero at his stiffest, and he managed to turn a fairly interesting subject into something dull as a butter knife'. Duo decided that he was going to be glad to test out of it.

Heero meanwhile was fussing at himself. They'd decided to go to the gym every morning to build Duo's muscles up again but, due to one thing and another, they hadn't been yet. He decided to remedy the situation that afternoon. Duo was going to need to work out a bit to relieve the tension of all that book work.

So just before lunch, Heero knocked on the door to the upstairs office. Duo had taken it over for study as it was closer to Heero, and the kitchen. The downstairs offices were for business.

"Duo? How far are you in that book. I have some practice tests downloaded, but I think we need to go to the gym. We were supposed to start going three days ago, but shit came up."

Duo looked up from the book, grinned and tossed it onto the desk. "I'm dyin' here. This is the most boring stuff in the world. Interesting in a lot of ways and useful but dry. Gym, here I come."

Heero chased Duo up the stairs, into their bedroom and fought with him for the doorknob to the closet. Duo won by a fingers width. He pulled the door open and found their gym bags. He tossed Heero's to him and held his own up in one hand. "Ok, got it. Let's go."

x.

They got to the gym at a decent time. The staff was all back from lunch and settled in for the afternoon.

Heero checked them in at the desk and got their room assignment. This gym was very expensive and provided small workout rooms with machines for every imaginable exercise, along with a personal trainer. He knew he was qualified to do the job but didn't want to as it sometimes caused problems in a relationship. He didn't want any problems with Duo and he didn't want to have to push him as much as might be necessary to get him back in shape.

He had forgotten how hard Duo could push himself.

The trainer was a bouncy little thing with the silly name of Fanny Bright. Duo snorted and Heero gave her a grin.

"Ok, ok, it's a stupid name. But I'm not. So have you filled out a personal interview? No? Ok,  
you need to do that and list all ..." she eyed the two as both of them shook their heads slowly.

Duo just announced stubbornly. "No, not gonna happen. I just have enough time today for a good workout and I'm not wastin' time with paperwork. You want it filled out you do it yourself."

Heero meanwhile had taken the data pad from her and started filling out the form himself.

"Hey! You can't do that. What if you answer a question wrong?"

Heero snorted and pinned her with an arctic glare. "I know him as well as I know myself. If I don't know the answer or have any doubts, I'll ask him."

Duo had settled himself at a machine while Heero and Fanny were arguing and had started his workout. Heero snickered at the amount of weight Duo had on the machine, weight that he could handle, even in his weakened state.

Fanny noticed and yelled, "Hey! That's too heavy for a beginner. What do you think you're made of, steel?"

Duo grunted as he pushed the weight to the top of the pushup machine. "No, that's him. I'm just crazy."

Heero snorted again at that. "How many broken bones have you had?"

Duo thought through three reps, Heero waited patiently. Finally, Duo came up with, "Not really sure. But while I was a pilot, left tibia, right fibula, two ribs left side, three right, right clavicle,  
you need me to list the hand by bones or is right wrist and six fingers good enough."

Heero considered for a moment, long enough for Fanny to exclaim, "Jesus, I hope who ever did all this is under the prison. Bastard."

Duo gave Heero a puzzled look which he returned. "Excuse me?"

Fanny growled a bit. "Well, if someone was abusing you that badly, surely someone reported them."

Duo just gave her an owl-like stare, while Heero imitated a carp. "Abuse? Um...no." Duo shook of his shock. "I'd like to see some one try it. Even when I was too small to fight, I could run like a rabbit. I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie. That's my motto. Now."

Fanny turned a rather frightening shade of red. "Oh, my god. You're ... you're ... oh, wow.  
You're ... and he's..." she couldn't seem to find a thought and stick to it. She gulped then hurried out the door, calling over her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

She came back in about three minutes with a huge man, drill Sergeant material, if Heero'd ever seen it and pointed to Duo. "He's all yours, cute butt and all. I'm not going to try to figure out what's good for a gundam pilot."

The man just sighed, rubbed his face and announced, "Do you need me? If you don't, I'll go."

Heero completed another line on the data pad, Duo finished with the set he was working on and the trainer waited patiently.

"I could use some help. Heero won't do it so we don't get in a fight. What next?"

"Ok. Fine. My name is Waldo. And I don't want any jokes, ok? Now which ones' are you? I never put faces to numbers. Wasn't in my line."

"Alliance or Resistance?"

"Resistance. Liaison. Easy with my job. Just come to the gym and accidentally drop some innocuous something or other. Would it make any difference?"

Duo grunted in exertion.

"Not really. Makes more difference to them than to us. As long as there wasn't any actual personal contact, who cares?"

"Exactly ... are you done with that form yet?"

Heero eyed the readout. "Nearly. There's a couple of questions that I don't think are pertinent but the system insists that they be answered."

Waldo took the device from Heero and glanced at it. "Now why the hell? ... bugger! I'll be right back. I have to go to the front desk and fix this. Duo, you just go on with your workout. The machines will record your levels and I'll be able to set up a regimen for you."

Duo took a moment to wipe sweat off his neck. "What questions? Why don't I just answer them?"

Heero smirked at Duo. "Ok. Let me see ... um ... have you ever been pregnant? Have irregular menses?" Duo smacked him in the face with the sweaty towel, throwing it just hard enough to make him duck. "Well, you asked." Heero managed to sound indignant as well as amused.

"Ass." Duo moved on to the next machine. "I think I should have warmed up a little more."

"I'll give you a massage when we get home." Heero waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You just want to get into my pants." Duo turned his head to look at Heero.

"Don't turn your head. You'll hurt your shoulders. And always."

Duo laughed softly and went back to his exercising.

Waldo came back in and announced "Now that that silliness is over, how are you doing?"

Duo just grunted. Heero went over to the small desk inset into the wall and checked the readout.  
"Not to bad. He's still really weak."

Waldo just blinked at the information on the display and mumbled, "Weak? Ok, what's his stats when he's up to strength."

Heero took him seriously and announced in his perfect soldier' voice. "About half again that.  
He's nearly as strong as I am. And a lot more flexible and nimble as a monkey. Good partner."

Duo overheard him and felt his heart swell. He wasn't used to getting any sort of compliment,  
never mind one from Heero. He felt the glow clear down to his toes.

When he was done talking to Waldo, Heero started his own workout. He started with the machine that Duo had just finished with. He put on more weight and started pumping iron'.

"Duo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do they call it pumping iron? I never could figure that out."

"Old days term. Back when, they used free weights and had to have spotters to keep them from killing themselves. They called it pumping iron because the weights were in plates and actually made from iron. Dangerous."

Heero grunted softly as he hoisted the weight bar again. "Oh. Well, I see. Thanks. And remind me never to play Trivial Pursuits with you."

"Don't play Trivial Persuits with me."

"Idiot."

Duo just snickered and went back to his workout.

While this had been going on, Waldo was checking Heero's stats. All he could do was shake his head and shudder. This kid was a demon. He could bench press four times what a person his size should be able to. And he had a feeling that Heero was slacking off today. He wasn't sweating much at all.

"Ok. Here we go. I've got an idea of Mr. Maxwell's current levels and an idea of where he wants to be." Waldo turned around to see both Duo and Heero regarding him with an intensity that made him uncomfortable but he pushed on. Turning to speak directly to Duo, he outlined his plan.

"You're under weight by about 8 and with your level of activity, that's not good. I think your strength will improve without much real work, but your endurance is way down. You're already sweating way more than I like. So ... here's the plan. Take a few minutes to look it over, then we'll talk about it. I'll go get you some water and some juice. Be back in ... ten?" he glanced from Heero to Duo then back. They both nodded, faces intent, attention on the small computer screen. He left to get the drinks.

While he was gone, Heero and Duo looked over the plan. It was good. It set out a rather strict diet and exercise program but it wasn't nearly as strict as the ones they'd endured as pilots. Duo smiled happily, the program included daily health' shakes. He liked milk shakes and malts and he knew several recipes that were very good and delicious. He poked Heero and announced, "I think I'm gonna like that diet. Fresh fruit, chicken, fish, lots of veggies. Could do without them but I guess needs must."

Heero tapped a key that brought up a more detailed diet plan. He made a mental note of things they didn't have on hand and nodded. "We'll both eat the same. Except for the shakes,  
everything on the list is something I'll eat myself. No special cooking. And there's a health food store right here in the mall. Just down the way."

Waldo returned with the drinks and told Duo to be sure to drink a whole half liter of water then follow it with some juice. Heero took another bottle and downed half of it in two gulps. Waldo watched in fascination as Heero's Adams apple jumped. Duo noticed but didn't say much,  
everyone stared at Heero.

"Ok, Mr. Maxwell, if you're done with the machines, we'll move on to the treadmill. You need to work up to a mile at a hard jog." Heero was smirking and shaking his head. "No? Why not?"

Duo shrugged depreciatingly. "I can already do that. I used to be able to run flat out for more than three miles. And jog five with a full pack. Or Yuy's heavy ass on my shoulder."

Heero smirked. "I can still do six with you and a pack. Don't get cocky."

Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, who remarked mildly. "Well, I wouldn't want that thing in my mouth either."

Duo returned. "Ok, no frenchie for you tonight."

Heero moaned softly when he realized his mistake then snickered. "Well, making up is just so much fun."

Waldo sighed. All the good ones were taken.

x.

After they finished in the machine room, Waldo took them to the treadmill area. Treadmills were still situated in a large open area, unless the client asked for a portable to be brought to the machine room. Since running on a treadmill didn't require counting it was thought to be less boring to do the machine in the company of others.

Heero set his treadmill for his usual workout. This included changes in incline and speed to keep him from zoning out. Duo checked the workout that Waldo had set up for him. It was fairly straight forward. He was going to go through an evaluation which included starting out at a fairly slow speed and increasing speed until he couldn't keep up anymore. After that the incline was going to increase while he ran at a steady speed. Waldo was sure Duo was going to do fairly well.  
He just needed the data for his records and to help him finish arranging Duo's workout.

Duo sighed. "I hate treadmills. Boring. But, at least you're here. We can talk and stuff, right?"

Heero started his mill and straddled the belt. "Sure," he stepped on the slowly moving belt and continued. "As long as you have breath for it."

Waldo motioned to Duo to step astraddle of the moving treadmill. "Be careful. Step on and get yourself used to the speed then we'll start."

Duo didn't say anything about Waldo treating him like he didn't know how to use a treadmill, it was just common sense to make sure that your client didn't kill themselves, bad for business.

"Ok, ready, go." Duo stepped onto the belt and settled into a slow walk.

Heero was jogging along at an easy pace, at least for him. Duo was now walking quickly and showing no signs of distress. Waldo made a note in his PDA and then checked on Heero too.

It took thirty minutes and a speed that made Waldo wince to wear Duo down. He leaned against the front brace and panted softly. Heero turned his head in concern. "You ok?"

Duo nodded jerkily, "Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit winded. I could have gone on if I had to but,  
since this isn't life or death, I decided to give myself a break."

Waldo shook his head, if this was giving himself a break he didn't want to see it if Duo pushed himself. "Ok, as soon as you get your breath back. You can do the second part of the test."

Heero, who was trotting up a six degree slope at the time, grumbled. "It doesn't seem fair that you're going to do the second test right now."

"Factored into the results." Waldo turned to Duo. "I need to take your pulse and count respirations. We should have put you on a harness but they're all in use."

Duo glanced at Heero. "We ought to get our own."

Heero grunted. "Ya." and continued to trot.

Waldo set the treadmill for the second part of the test. He set it to a slow jog, not wanting to over stress Duo until he was positive he had a handle on Duo's physical state.

Duo jogged along happily until the treadmill reached such an angle that he actually couldn't keep his footing anymore. Waldo turned the treadmill to ease down so that Duo wouldn't have to handle the shock of it stopping too suddenly.

"How do you feel?" Waldo handed Duo a towel and a bottle of water.

Duo wiped his face with the towel. "Not too bad. I'm in worse shape than I thought, but I don't feel shaky and sick anymore. Thanks." Duo took up the bottle of water and chugged some.

Heero finished his run and flopped down on the bench beside Duo. He was sweating lightly and accepted the other half of the water Duo had been drinking. Waldo now knew that Heero was doing a light workout today. Probably just here to keep Duo company.

Waldo checked his PDA for a final diagnosis and exercise program. He blinked for a moment then announced in amazement, "Ok, the computer says that you're in excellent health and recommends a maintenance program. I understand that what you want is a program that will bring you close to your partner's condition?" Waldo made the last sentence a question.

"Yeah, if I'm going to work with him, I'm not going to endanger his life by not being 100 so I need to be up to my old levels a-sap."

"Ok, I'll compare his levels to yours and see what I can do manually. It'll take me a couple of days but I'll email it to you for your ok. How's that?"

Heero nodded and Duo just grinned. "Thanks man. I know I'm a pain in the ass. I really appreciate it."

Waldo just sighed. "Well, no one is going to believe this unless you sign off on it. So will you please sign here?" He handed Duo the PDA and pointed.

Duo signed without comment and grinned Heero into motion.

x.

They returned home and settled in to a meal of take away and beer. 

After eating Duo settled back at the desk in the upstairs office and stuck his nose in a book again.  
Heero joined him, sitting on a small loveseat in the conversation area. He put his feet up on the coffee table and started to read an instruction manual.

They read until late then wandered their way up the stairs, most of their clothing wound up either on the stairs or on the hall floor. Duo giggled when Heero picked him up and tossed him onto the bed then jumped on after him.

"We'll break the bed."

"Fuck the bed."

"Rather you fucked me."

"Ok."

Gentle touches turned firmer. Kisses and nips turned into full on open mouthed near assaults and firm bites. Heero moaned as Duo paid his nipples their due. Duo whimpered as Heero grasped his erection and drove him out of his mind.

"Slow down. I'm not gonna last if you keep that up."

Heero eeled around until he could reach Duo with his mouth. All Duo could do was cry out and arch his back.

"Oh, my god. Heero! Oh!"

Duo shuddered and quaked under the force of his orgasm, Heero held him until he caught his breath, kissing him gently. Then he turned him on the bed, carefully arranging his limp body.  
"There, love. Go to sleep now."

"No, you're not ... I want ... you, in me. You're not doing without."

"Ok. I'll just take it easy. I'm not in a hurry."

Duo snickered tiredly. "Unlike me. Oh, feels so good. Yeah."

Heero eased into Duo, careful not to hurt him. He was well aware that he could easily use too much force and do Duo harm. But it felt so good just the way it was now.

As Heero moved Duo kept up a soft flow of encouragement. "Yeah, just there. Don't worry,  
you're not hurting me. Harder." Heero obliged Duo and applied more force. Exactly three foot pounds per inch in fact.

"Duo, I'm ready. I'm ... yeah." Heero's wail of completion made Duo grin into the pillow. "Oh,  
good!" Heero collapsed into the mattress and groaned.

Duo poked Heero none to gently. "Wet spot. Up. Now." Heero helped Duo off the bed and into the bathroom. Not that he really needed it but it was touching and it was nice.

Duo turned on the shower and set the temperature while Heero got towels and such out of the linen closet.

Their shower was quick but full of tender touches and some gentle after play. They made their way back to bed and were asleep in only a few minutes.

x.

Heero woke first the next morning and leaned on his elbow to watch Duo sleep. This attention soon woke the other man.

"Heero, you ok? What's up?"

"Nothing except me. Just looking."

"At me? Why?"

"Because I like to. Come on, get up. I'm hungry."

Duo pried himself out of the bed with a few grumbles and a wince. Heero pounced on that wince.

"Duo, did I hurt you? Do you need some ..."

Duo cut him off. "Stop it, mom. I slept on my shoulder wrong. I've got a cramp in it."

Heero moved to rub out the soreness while Duo hummed his appreciation. It didn't take long to get Duo moving more comfortably.

"Thanks. I better get going. I'm due at the college in ... Damn! Forty-five minutes. Fuck!"

"Don't rush too much. I'll drive you. I want to sit in on that class. Law and the Bounty Hunter,  
isn't it?"

Duo glanced at the scrap of paper magneted to the fridge. "Yeah, and I've only managed one class. He was absent twice and I missed one for court. This is not going to be fun."

"Did you read all the materials? Including that uber boring book?"

Duo grumbled. "I did. And uber is right. Nearly put me to sleep. That professor wrote it himself."

"Well, he's in for a nasty surprise. Most of it's wrong."

Duo snorted. "Figures. That's just peachy."

Heero shrugged. "You passed the sample test last night, didn't you?"

Duo snatched his toast out of the toaster and headed for the door. "Yeah, why?"

Heero smirked at Duo. "Wasn't a practice test. It was the real deal. You're out of the class the minute you hand him this." Heero handed Duo a print out.

Duo let out a crow of delight then sagged slightly. "But what am I going to do. You said that the info was mostly wrong. Damn! All that studying for nothing."

"Not really. It won't take you long to learn the real stuff. I've got two books that explain it all and a piece of advice I got from Buck. Get a lawyer on retainer and let him handle all the important stuff. I also have a legal pocket reference that I keep on my person when I'm working. If I have a doubt, I look it up. Come on"

Duo followed Heero out the door, a piece of toast dangling from between his teeth as he struggled to stuff his backpack into the back seat of the SUV.

He finished his toast as Heero drove.

x.

The professor was waiting for the class, watching as the students wandered in, found seats and did whatever it was they did before a class. Duo watched with some interest as the man made notes. He leaned over and whispered, "Wonder what that's all about?"

Heero just eased back in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and gave a soft hn'. Duo leaned back too. This was going to be interesting. Heero obviously didn't like the man for some reason.

The professor cleared his throat with an annoying barking sound.

"Attention. Mr. Maxwell, Miss Frankenbooth and Mr. Henz you have all missed the first two classes. Due to extenuating circumstances in all three cases. Therefore, I'm going to allow a make up. No points will be taken for the missed classes. And, Mr. Maxwell, I understand that you've managed to test out. If you will turn in your paperwork now, I'll be glad to process it immediately. But I would appreciate it if you'd stay for this class. It would be to your benefit to be able to say that you'd attended at least one of my lectures. And ... I can't quite see ... who is your guest."

Duo stood up and walked down the tiers of the lecture auditorium to hand in his papers. The professor took them and dropped the two pieces of paper into a recorder. Things like this were still done with paper as a hard copy protected against electronic data loss. The recorder sucked the papers in, beeped and spat them back out. The professor typed a bit then nodded to Duo.

"Please return to your seat. And introduce your friend. I don't mind people auditing a class or two but ... well, he probably isn't going to actually take this class, is he?"

Duo settled back beside Heero and shook his head. "No, he was just wondering how you taught the class. Don't mind us. Just go do your thing."

The professor made a rather sour face at that but started his lecture.

Heero listened and waited. When he finally struck the professor didn't know what hit him.

Heero held up his hand and the professor pointed to him. "Yes?"

"Did you know that that particular Statute was changed two months ago?"

"No, was it? And how was I supposed to know that? If I might ask?"

Heero pinned the man with a look that said, could you be any more stupid?'

"You most certainly may. You are supposed to know any statute, law, limitation, exception or ordinance that influences, affects or inhibits your acquisition of target. That's why I always carry this." Heero produced his Legal Reference Electronic Library. "I up date it every time I go out. It beeps if there have been any pertinent changes. I advise one ... highly."

The uproar in the class room was everything Heero had hoped it would be. This class should be teaching the students how to research law not the law itself. Law was always in flux.

Duo grabbed Heero and dragged him out of the auditorium giggling like an idiot.

"Heero, that was just plan mean. That guy is just ... ripping people off. What is it with this place?"'

Heero sighed. "I don't really think they are trying to rip people off. It's called Ivory Tower Syndrome. They just don't live in the real world."

Duo hugged Heero then rested his cheek on his shoulder. "I'm tired of this already. I want my license. How many of these classes can I test out of?"

"The student handbook says any class that isn't a laboratory, practicum or other hands on/experience based subject."

Duo pushed away from Heero announcing, "Ok, I'm going to start by testing out of anything that I'm actually taking. ... didn't we go over this once already?"

Heero nodded. "I think so. I'll download another class tonight."

Duo grinned. "I bet no one tests out of as many classes as I am. What do you want to bet?"

Heero, remembering a certain night in Canada and a bottle of tequila, shook his head. "Not a chance in heaven, hell or space. You should take at least three days to study before you take an actual test."

"I know. It's not like the old days when we had two or three hours to prepare for a mission and our lives depended on remembering shit."

Duo pulled Heero after him in the general direction of the Student Union. Heero didn't resist much.

"Um ... Duo? About that study group. Shouldn't you be making some sort of arrangements with them?"

Duo moaned softly. "Oh, fuck. I forgot all about them. I'm so bad. I'll have to make it up to them somehow."

"If you even find them."

"They'll be at the union about now. I'll leave a note on the bulletin board if nothing else."

"Ok." Heero scanned the union for any sign of the rest of Duo's study group. He finally saw them in the corner behind the end of the cafeteria line.

They were sitting with books and notes scattered all over the table, arguing about something.  
Gloria was grumbling about something and the two men were teasing her. The argument was friendly and low key.

Lance looked up and smiled at Duo. "Hey, kid, we thought you'd abandoned us for better company."

"How could I do that, when there's no better around?" Duo flopped down in the offered seat with Heero beside him. Heero accepted a cup of coffee from Frank and nodded to Gloria.

"I heard you tested out of L&BH, prick."

Duo laughed. "Yeah, then Heero put Professor Boring in his place. I don't think he liked it much.  
But what the hey. So what's on the agenda for today?"

Lance handed Duo the study guide for the day and Duo just grimaced. "Ok, next most boring class in existence. Notes?"

Heero snuck a peek at the paper to see what class they were studying for. He sighed, it was titled,  
rather ostentatiously, Criminal Codes; statutes to aid and block Acquisitions. In other words it was an in depth coverage of all the laws that could aid a bounty hunter or block him, keep him from getting his target. Heero wondered why they were teaching Law and the Bounty Hunter and Criminal Codes. They seemed to be nearly the same thing. He decided to take an active part in the discussions at hand.

After about ten minutes Gloria threw down her pen and demanded. "Why the hell do we have to take all this shit. This is almost the same as L&BH. It doesn't make sense."

Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "As near as I can figure, the L&BH class is more about statutes that cover our levels of authority, how to get papers and that sort of stuff. This is more about rights and who has what sort. Be careful to get it clear, or you could get sued. Not good. You don't want some bank owning your house."

Frank grimaced. "No, I don't. I get it sort of. But it's just plain boring. Damn, more coffee anyone."

Duo shook his head. "No, I'm coffeed out. I'm going to take all this shit home and see if I can't test out. Anyone?"

Lance brightened but Gloria and Frank looked a bit skeptical. Heero just announced, "I'll do all the research and have some practice tests made up by tonight at about ... seven?"

Gloria shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Frank and Lance seconded her and they went their separate ways.

Duo glanced at his watch and sighed. "I have to go right now or I'm going to be late for my next class. I have to see if any of the old farts have an hours requirement. Some of them want you to have so many hours of class time before they'll let you test out. See ya."

He sauntered off with his braid swinging, Heero watched after him wishing he could magically transport him back home. He sighed and got up. He could go over to the firing range and get in some practice. He was a member there as well as at another range that Buck liked. 

So while Duo headed out for another class, Heero went to the firing range.

x.

The range was full to capacity and one of the range officers hadn't come in. The two that were there were overloaded with beginner shooters and looked harassed. Heero settled back against the forward section wall to watch.

He finally had to interfere. One of the younger men on the line nearly shot the man in the next lane over. The only reason he didn't was because Heero walked over and took the pistol out of his hand before he accidentally pulled the trigger while he was clearing the live round that jammed.

"Damn, you fool. You really want to shoot someone? Give me that."

Heero took the pistol from the boy's unresisting hand and cleared it. He disassembled it to check for damage to the receiver or slide. Finding none he reassembled it and handed it back.

"Thanks. I guess I'm not really cut out for this. Being a bounty hunter isn't all it's cracked up to be." 

Heero snorted. "It's everything it's cracked up to be. If you want to do something useful, keep bad guys off the streets, yada, yada, yada. But if you want to be some sort of romantic cowboy girl magnet, try being a stripper. Now what's the problem. I noticed that it keeps jamming. Let me look at your ammo."

The boy showed Heero the ammo, which was student issue. Then Heero examined his pistol. Or rather the magazine. It had a bent lip. The lip wasn't bent very much, just enough to misdirect a round every now and then. He showed it to the boy and told him to get a new one.

"Oh, ok. I didn't think that tiny little nick would cause a problem. I'll get the smith to look at it.  
But I'll take your advice and get a new one too. Thanks a lot."

"Welcome." Heero returned to the wall to lean again. He wondered when he'd get a lane. He was getting really bored.

x.

The range master noticed what Heero had done and made a mental note to check the boy's pistol out too. He also made a note to find out more about Heero Yuy. While the name wasn't extremely common, it wasn't that uncommon either.

He was stunned by what he found. This Heero Yuy was the real' one. Which meant that his partner had to be the pilot known as 02. He shook his head.

"Well, shit"

He closed his connection and rubbed his face. There was going to be more trouble over this or his name wasn't George.

x.

Heero finally got his lane and set out his things. The RO came by and stopped to see if he could help.

"Need any help? If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. The stupidest question around is the one you don't ask that gets someone hurt. Got me?"

Heero nodded, frowning slightly in concentration. "I do like that stupid question quote. If I need you, I'll be sure to call. Thank you." The RO nodded and walked on down the line.

Heero set up a target and loaded a magazine. He slapped the magazine in place and flicked off the safety. He eyed the target for a second then raised his hand, narrowing his concentration he began to fire. He emptied the magazine and, when the slide locked back, flicked the safety back on. He ran the target up to the firing bench and examined it. It was good, all the shots well with in the ten. He smiled and ran the target back out.

He repeated loading a magazine, shooting, checking his target and sending it back several times.  
Finally the curious RO stopped to check with Heero.

"How you doing? I noticed that you keep using the same target. What's wrong?"

Heero shook his head. "Nothing. Want to see it?" he ran the target back in and waited as the RO examined the target. Each ring of the target had a neat circle of punches around the middle of it.

Heero had shot out the ten and made a ring around each circle of the paper. The RO blinked and then sighed. "Damn, I wish you were going into the business."

Heero shook his head. "I'm getting out of it. Tired of all the killing. I'm a bounty hunter now.  
I'm just hanging around until my partner gets his paper. Thanks."

"I see. That's too bad. We really need new blood. But you said you were getting out? At your age?" 

Heero fell back on the same explanation that Duo did. "I'm colonial. We got conscripted at an early age, or joined. I ... sort of fell into it. Now I'm out and I'm not going back. Too much blood on my hands as it is. Excuse me." Heero glanced at his watch. "My friend is getting out of class just about now and I promised to meet him. I wish he could test out of this practicum. He needs the time to study for other classes."

The RO was touched by Heero's words and announced that he'd see if there wasn't some way. If there was, he'd leave a note in Duo's locker. Heero thanked him gravely, packed his shooting bag and left.

X.

Duo looked up then down the sidewalk. Heero was just one minute late. That could be attributed to differences in watch and clocks. If he was more than five minutes late, the world was coming to an end. He nearly gasped in relief when he saw Heero jogging towards him.

"You all right? You look pale. You're not getting sick again, are you?" Heero reached out to touch Duo on the forehead, checking for fever.

"No, I'm not getting sick. You're late." Duo clasped Heero's hand in his and turned to go to the SUV.

"Sorry. Got held up a bit by the RO. He wanted me to go into police work. But he said he might be able to find a way to get you out of the arms practicum. I hope so. It'd give us time to work on some of your other classes."

Duo sighed, "Be nice. I'd really like to test out of this last class. Criminal Codes. The man has the most annoying monotone I've ever heard." Heero made a funny noise. "Bar none. Asshole."

Heero snorted. "I'd like to know where they get the names of some of those classes. Pretentious isn't the word for it. Like that class you just got out of. Criminal Codes? Statutes to Aid and Block acquisitions? What about just Criminal Codes pertaining to Bounty Hunting. To the point plain English."

"But then the prof wouldn't have anything to baffle the beauties with. This guy sure isn't going to get any on looks. Bandy little geek."

Heero tossed his bag into the back and settled in the driver's seat. "Look who's talking."

Duo clutched his chest in mock dismay. "But I've been sick!" His quavering tones made Heero's eyes twinkle.

He pulled out into traffic and headed down town. Duo noticed immediately and questioned his decision.

"We going down town for something specific or do you just feel like it?"

Heero shrugged. "We've been eating our own cooking long enough. I'm in the mood for something special. That ok?"

Duo absently checked the rearview mirror on his side. "Sure. Fine with me. Where we going?"

"Nakamura"

Duo turned his head to blink at Heero for a second. "Um ... when did you make reservations?"

Heero definitely smirked. "Didn't."

Duo just drawled, Ooookkkk.' and dropped the subject. Heero would tell all in his own time,  
nagging him could extend that time. He'd do it just to annoy Duo. Duo pouted slightly,  
wondering why Heero could choose to be so stubborn. The make up sex was great but still. Then Duo realized exactly why Heero did it. He couldn't help the silly grin that came to his face.  
Heero noticed and wondered a bit but had to keep his attention on his driving.

They got to the parking lot and had to wait a bit to get to the valet. Heero got out, leaving the engine running. He waited until the valet handed him a swipe card with nothing on it but a number then led Duo across the street.

Duo hadn't been here before, all he'd done was hear about it. It was so exclusive that he'd heard it took weeks to get a reservation. And Heero just took the notion to come down and was sure they'd get a table.

"How come you're so sure we'll get a table."

Heero smirked at Duo, a twinkle in his eye. "Because I know the chef. It's a surprise. You know the restaurant is a fusion. The chef combined Chinese and Japanese in a very original way.  
Excellent food. Very nice ambiance."

"Ok. Sounds interesting. So, we're just going to walk in?"

Heero nodded. "Yup. Top floor, private parties only." He pulled the door open and waited for Duo to go in first.

Duo glanced around the restaurant and startled Chang Wufei was standing behind a Japanese style grill with a decided smirk on his face. Duo immediately bit back what he'd been about to say. It was obvious that Chang was on an assignment. He'd always scoffed at fusion saying that Japanese and Chinese foods were just fine as they were.

"Hello. Thank you for letting us come without a reservation." Duo managed a creditable bow in Wufei's direction. He turned to say something to Heero but he wasn't there. Duo glanced around trying to find him.

"Your companion felt a sudden need for the facilities. Please. Sit. Tea?"

Duo took the menu Wufei offered him. "Yes, please. And for my companion as well."

Wufei bowed, making a hidden sign as he did so. Ears' which meant that they were wired.  
Someone unfriendly was listening in.

Suddenly an awful screech sounded over the soft music from the hidden sound system. Duo yelped and clapped his hands over his ears. Wufei did the same thing.

Heero came from the hall behind the grill. Duo wondered how he'd gotten in there without being seen by either of them. Wufei raised an eyebrow at Heero who gave him a smile that Duo could only categorize as evil.

"That should take care of that. Feed back's a bitch. You know?"

Wufei sat down in the chair his hand had been resting on. "Thank goodness. I'm so tired of watching every single word. Damn."

Duo grinned. "Wufei. How are you? I haven't seen you in ... I don't remember when."

"Six months ago. Moon base three. You were just getting ready to take off in that rattle trap you called a ship. Sorry to hear that she's been repoed. But you look good. Heero called me and had me make up some herbals for you. How are they doing?"

Duo grimaced. "Taste like shit. But they're doing their job. You know you've got some sort of cousin here in San Jose? He made them up for me."

Heero settled beside Duo and glanced at the menu. "Very nice man. You should visit him when your assignment is over. What are you working on, by the way?"

Wufei leaned back in his chair and let his head drop back on his neck. "Remember that Japanese diplomat that was playing both ends against the middle? Well, we got a tip that he's smuggling drugs now. They're coming down from L5-3429. Tiny scientific station that declared their independence during the war. No police to speak of. Most of them get themselves offed. The one's that don't are corrupt. So ... the drugs are coming in at San Francisco but they're being distributed from here. I'm just a listening post. The smugglers tend to like places like this for their meetings. We're hoping that they'll mess up. They've been in here three or four times already. But no intel. I don't know who's idea this was but when I get back to Central I'm going to kill them. I swear, why they put an agent of my stature on a job like this, I'll never know. So anyway. What would you like?"

Duo eyed the menu with distaste. "What the hell is ... this." Duo pointed to an item with an unpronounceable name in Chinese. "Sounds really chi-chi. Not something you'd make."

Wufei eyed the menu with distain. "That's a bastard Happy Family. You want it?"

Heero made a rude noise. "This menu is nonsense."

"Don't I know it. But the jet set that buys the designer drug is into stuff like that. Disgusting if you ask me." Wufei shrugged irritably. "What do you want to eat?"

Duo looked at Heero. Heero shrugged, "I don't care. You order."

Duo tossed the menu onto the table and shook his head. "None of that crap, that's for sure. How about just sukiyaki and some sort of noodles. Or Mongolian beef? And none of those over sweet sauces thank you."

Wufei sighed. "Maxwell, you're brilliant. One Mongolian Beef. One Sukiyaki. And a side of fried noodles. Coming right up."

Duo put on his best pleading eyes. "And can I have some of that shrimp stuff you made for Christmas that time."

Wufei blinked once then frowned. "Maxwell, I don't believe you remember that. That must have been ... four years ago?"

Duo nodded. "Probably. But ... it was the first Christmas. I ever had that I actually got a present that was all my own. And got anything really special to eat. Sister Helen used to try but what with the war and everything. She usually barely managed to get a turkey."

Wufei looked at Duo, a bit stunned. "Oh, well. But I thought you weren't at Maxwell Home for very long."

"Eighteen months. Two Christmases. It was nice. And ... but we're getting really maudlin.  
Change the subject. Shrimp. Yes or no?"

Wufei gave Duo a somewhat strained smile. "Shrimp, yes. It won't take long. I'll order more tea and the shrimp and start the beef. Want to come sit at the grill or would you rather stay here."

Heero announced in a firm tone. "Grill. I want to see how you do."

"Ok. The shrimp will be ready first. Someone in the kitchen will deep fry the shrimp then I'll combine the mayonnaise, honey, lemon juice, and coconut milk. Then all you have to do is toss it and sprinkle on the walnuts. I hope the second cook remembers to toast them properly." Wufei levered himself to his feet and sighed. "At least you two have proper tastes. Some of that stuff is just awful. And you wouldn't believe how snobbish some of these people can be. Come to the grill."

They settled on the customer side of the grill while Wufei took his place at the back. He spoke into a small microphone, placing the order for the shrimp and tea. He tossed the sliced beef onto the grill and tossed it about with the spatula. He made a great show of it until Heero growled,  
"Relax Chang. I'm hungry. I don't need a show."

Duo mock pouted, "But Heeeeroooo!" Wufei snorted at Heero's wince.

"Shut it, Maxwell, you sound like Relena."

Duo laughed. "Ouch! Low blow, Chang." Heero snickered softly and sipped at his tea.

They watched Wufei for a few moments more, then a tiny girl came in with some deep fried shrimp on a plate, still steaming from the hot oil. She also had a smaller bowl of walnuts and several tiny bowls of ingredients. All on a huge tray that looked like she should have been carried on it not been carrying it.

Wufei took the things off the tray, thanked her and dismissed her. She left with a backward glance that made Duo snicker. Wufei simply dumped all the ingredients into a clean bowl and mixed them he then tossed in the shrimp and swirled them in the mayonnaise mixture to coat them. He used chopsticks to divide them equally between two small plates and sprinkled on the nuts. He used the spatula to put the plates in front of Heero then Duo. Duo grinned.

"It looks just like I remember. Thanks Wufei." he picked up a shrimp and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmmm. Oh, man, so good."

Heero took a bite and nodded to Wufei. They ate in silence, watching Wufei as he made the beef dishes. All he really had to do was put onions, celery, and mushrooms on the grill and let them cook. He made a simple sauce in a small pan on the grill.

Duo nearly drooled as Wufei put the grilled vegetables onto plates and topped them with slices of tender beef. He set the plates before them along with bowls of rice and the sauce in small pitchers. He refreshed their tea from a small pot he'd kept on the side of the grill.

"How is it? It's been so long since I got to make something simple and wholesome, I'm afraid I've nearly forgotten how."

Duo mumbled something around a mouthful of beef. Heero nodded and stuffed another clump of onions into his mouth.

Wufei smiled indulgently. "I take it that means you like it. Slow down, no one is going to take it away. I've got my katana after all."

The back door opened again and the little girl was back with another tray. This time there was a bowl of cooked noodles and more bits of this and that.

"I decided on okonomiyaki. You've never had this, Duo. I think you'll like it."

Duo eyed the ingredients with interest and smiled. It did look good.

Wufei took a bowl of flour, added water and two eggs. He whipped it with three pairs of chopsticks held in one hand. He tossed some cabbage onto the grill and flipped it over. Then he divided it into two flat piles. He poured half the batter onto each pile and scooped the batter back into a pancake form until it set enough to hold its shape.

He eased up one side of each cake, checking to make sure it was done enough. After a bit he piled the noodles, some mushrooms, peas and diced carrots onto the still soft upper side. Then he flipped the whole thing over.

Duo, by now, had finished his share of the two beef dishes and was watching with impatience.  
He was still hungry.

Wufei smiled and checked the okonomiyaki, they were done. He flipped each one onto a plate and drizzled wasabi mayonnaise and Wufei's special house sauce onto each one in a cross hatch.  
Duo whimpered softly. Heero smiled at Wufei who just eased the plates onto the bar and watched as Duo stuffed a bite into his mouth.

"Oh, man. That is so good. Can I have a recipe? Please?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke. And all I really have is a recipe for the batter. The rest is just what ever suits'. Clean out the fridge. Use up leftovers. I like left over beef or chicken and onions, cabbage. Napa is best, and mushrooms, peas, carrots. See? What ever I've got in the fridge."

Duo nodded happily. "Ok. Great. Heero?"

Heero mumbled around a mouthful. "I've always liked it. Fei makes a killer okonomiyaki. Don't you think?"

"Mmm. Yup."

Wufei just snorted although the expression on his face showed that he was pleased. They finished eating in near silence, the only sounds those of tapping chopsticks and chewing.

Suddenly the side door, the one from the main restaurant opened and slammed back against the wall with a loud bang. Heero had his side arm out before the door could rebound onto the drunken group of men and women. Duo had snatched up a cleaver and Wufei held his knife by the tip, ready to throw.

Wufei glared and snapped. "Private party! Out! You know the rules, if you don't you don't belong here." 

One of the men began to bluster. "Look here, little boy. Don't you know who I am?"

Wufei crossed his arms and looked the man up then down. "Yes, I do." The man began to nod in a very self satisfied way, but Wufei's next words took the wind out of his pride. "You're the obnoxious idiot that's getting himself and his entire party banned in perpetuity. Go. Now."

One of the women began to whine. "But I want to eat in the little room. I don't like it out there.  
We have to wait forever. Why can't we just sit here. There's plenty of seats."

A younger man turned to her and snapped. "Shut up. I told you it wouldn't work. And I don't want to be banned. Come on. If we go without arguing, Mr. Yamaguchi might lift the ban. At lest for us." he grabbed the girl, who was obviously his date and dragged her toward the door. She went, whining all the way.

The older man, the one who'd gotten smart, grabbed his date and headed for the door too. His date was even more feather headed than the other. They could hear her asking, what's perpetuity?' as they went back into the main dining room. Mr. Obnoxious just snarled, "For god's sake, just shut up.'

Heero tucked his weapon away, Wufei put down the knife and Duo offered Wufei the cleaver with a small shame faced smile.

"Well, that was interesting. And, Wufei? What the hell are you doing with a cleaver?"

Wufei smirked slightly. "I use it for window dressing. Makes a real impression, a little shouting in Chinese, wave it around a bit. Impresses the hell out of the ignorant."

They all laughed. Wufei made more tea and they settled to gossip for a while before Duo and Heero left.

x

When they got back to the parking lot, Heero looked for the SUV but didn't see it. He asked the valet about it but the boy didn't know anything. He wasn't the same valet that had parked the vehicle. Heero scowled hard enough to really scare the man.

"Look, I don't know anything about it. I'll call the boss, ok? And ... well, ... um" Heero's even more heated glower shut him up. He went into the little booth to call the boss. Duo stood looking around, something was itching at the back of his mind.

"Heero? I hate to be a thrill kill, but what about the locker?"

Heero shook his head. "You could bomb the hell out of the SUV but the locker won't open. It's made of some new alloy that Q's people came up with. And the locks were made by me.  
Personally."

"Ok. I'm happy."

They didn't have long to wait until the boss showed up. The man came from between two buildings at one side of the lot. He hustled up to the valet and started yelling. Heero winced, Duo just stared. The valet stood and listened for about two minutes then took off his badge.

"Look. I don't have to put up with this crap. I park cars. I'm not a punching bag. You hired the little prick, you deal with it. I quit. Murphy's has been after me to work for them for months."

He tossed his badge on the ground and stalked off. Duo gave Heero one glance and a quick nod and followed him.

Heero waited for the boss to get around to him. He finally had to walk up to him and literally take the phone out of his hand.

"Yuy. I want to know what you're doing about getting my vehicle back. If I don't get results in five minutes, I'm calling the police. Got me?"

The man whirled around, snatched at his phone, which Heero held behind his back, and snarled.  
"Look you little shit. I'll get it back. Just give me a few minutes. I just need to find out ... um..."

Heero's glare was, by now, incandescent "You don't want trouble with me. Really, you don't.  
I'm a recovery agent. Bounty hunter to you. And if you don't find my SUV in five minutes I'll find it myself. Then I'll charge you my usual finders fee of 50 of current value plus damages plus mileage. Got me?" Heero stuck his badge underneath the man's nose.

He managed to focus on the badge, yelped and stuck his phone in his pocket. "Mr. Yuy. I'm the owner, Mark Bangart. If you'll just give me a few moments. I'm trying to find ... Yancy. That little shit."

Heero eyed his watch. "Three minutes"  
x.

"Look, I'm not with the boss. That's my friend's bus. Come on, man. Give a guy a break. I'll buy you a beer." The man looked at Duo for a second. Duo put on his best coaxing look, doing his best to look harmless. He succeeded.

"Well, ok. Not like I have to get home or anything. And I could use a drink. That guy is a real prick. Come on. I know a place that's good, and cheap. And you don't have to worry about getting rolled or mugged. It's right down here."

Duo followed the man down a side street and into a lively bar/club called Murphy's. He was greeted by a man who called out, "Hey, Andrew, when are you going to quit working for Bangart and come to work for me?"

Andrew just hollered back, "Right about now. I'll be in tomorrow, if that's ok."

Murphy hollered back. "See you at seven then. And a free round for you and your friend."

They settled at a table for two near the bar and Duo leaned back in his chair. "Ok. Who took our bus?"

Andrew downed a draft of his beer and sighed. "Mr. Bangart's nephew. He was the other valet on with me tonight. He's been taking out vehicles and driving them around. So far, he hasn't gotten caught. Most people are in there for at least six hours. You guys were only in there four. He'll be back at about one am. Or I miss my guess. Little prick. I told him he was going to get caught.  
That's one of the reasons I finally quit. Bangart has insurance. I need insurance for my daughter,  
but I got a record. Juvie, but it's grand theft auto. So who do you think is going to take the fall when Bangart tries to get his nephew off? Murphy's doesn't have insurance but I'm safer here. I don't have to worry about getting in trouble here. So ... good luck on getting that SUV back." 

Duo just pulled his phone out of his pocket. " Ro, Bangart's nephew has a habit of driving vehicles off the lot and cruising them. Pin him down about it. Ok? I'm here with the valet that quit." Duo listened for a moment. "Don't worry about him, he already has a new job. I'm drinkin' a beer with him, then I'll be back."

They sat drinking beer and nibbling on snacks from a bowl on the table. Finally Duo finished his beer, stood up and offered his hand. "I'll be going now. I got to catch up to my partner. See you around maybe."

"Sure." Andrew stood up to shake Duo's hand. "I know you from somewhere. Can't remember,  
sorry. If you eat anywhere around here. Be sure to park in Murphy's garage. It's free to anyone who eats here, everyone else pays. Hope to see you. Bye."

Duo grinned. "You'll remember who I am about the time I hit the door. Bye." Duo walked off,  
braid swinging. Andrew saw the braid and muttered, "well, fuck me." then went back to his beer.

X.

Heero, meanwhile, was just standing waiting for Mr. Bangart to get off the phone again. He was yelling at someone he kept calling you little shit' ... counterproductive in Heero's opinion.

"Mr. Banghart, I'd like to speak to who ever that is."

The man handed over his phone with a sour expression and a be my guest'. Heero took the phone.

"Yancy? My name is Heero Yuy. I'm the owner of that SUV and if you don't bring it back at once, I'll come find you. I guarantee you won't like it. And if there's one scratch on it, I'll take it out of your hide."

Heero snapped the phone closed and handed it back to Mr. Bangart. He looked truly pissed.

"Tell me, does Yancy have suicidal tendencies? Because he's just about to get on my kill on sight list."

"Look. I know the little shit is ... exactly that. But he's my sister's kid. And he doesn't have a dad. He got killed in the resistance. So he's a little fucked up. But if he gets arrested, it'll ruin him. I don't know what to do. So gimme a break."

Heero thought about it. "All right. If you go along with me, I'll give you a break. I just need to get hold of my partner."

The man just gave a jerky nod and went back to making calls. Heero didn't know what he was doing and didn't much care. He was flaming pissed and intended to put the scare of his stupid life into Yancy.

Duo hurried up to Heero. "What's up? Have you found anything?"

"No, not yet. But it's pretty clear that Yancy, the other valet, and Mr. Bangart's nephew, has our SUV. He's just cruising in it. But here's what I want to do." Heero talked, Duo listened, smiling wider and wider as he went along.

x.

It was another hour before Yancy turned up with the SUV, and a girl. Duo covered his eyes with one hand. Heero was livid and didn't care who knew it.

When the SUV finally pulled into the lot, Heero was the first one to it, with Duo right behind him. Heero waited until he was sure Yancy had the vehicle in park before he did anything.

After he was sure the SUV was parked properly and wouldn't roll he dragged Yancy out of it by the collar and slammed him up against the side of it. He kicked his feet out and smacked him on the back of the head when he tried to push away and stand up.

"Stay there. You're under arrest. Officer of the court. In other words, asshole, you stole my SUV.  
I'm a bounty hunter and you fucked up. Stand still."

Yancy froze against the SUV, this guy wasn't like anyone he'd ever dealt with before. Usually his uncle managed to calm the customer down, explain that no real harm was done and offer some sort of perk. It was plain that this wasn't going to work this time.

While Heero was handling Yancy, Duo was handling the girl friend. He helped her out of the SUV and politely asked her if she knew it was stolen. She paled and started to cry.

"No! He told me it was all right. Everybody did this. I wasn't sure. But why would he take a chance on getting me into trouble. I'm gonna be grounded until I'm thirty. I'm in so much trouble. Please ... I don't want to be arrested. I swear if I'd known it was wrong I'd have told. I swear. Please?"

Duo used the crook of one index finger to raise her face so he could look into her eyes. He was sure she was telling the truth.

"Ok, pretty girl. I believe you. Come over here so I can talk to you without brainless hearing.  
And if you could cry a little louder?"

She sniffled loudly and let out a dramatic sobbing wail. Yancy visibly flinched. Heero jerked him around and started reciting his rights. Now, everyone knows that a bounty hunter doesn't have to recite the Miranda but Heero usually did. Now, Yancy had to listen to his girlfriend cry while someone recited the Miranda to him in a flat monotone.

"Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

"No ... I mean, yes. Look, Cheryl didn't know. I told her it was all right. That everyone did it. I didn't think it was really that big a deal. Please. Don't arrest her. I'll confess. Whatever you want. Ok?"

Cheryl wailed again. Heero even winced a bit. He wondered what Duo was doing to the girl.

Duo had his back to the two men, watching as Cheryl acted her little heart out. She'd quickly explained that she was in Paint N' Patches, the local amateur theater group and was a principle player. Duo had just stepped back and gotten out of her way. Now she was pulling out all the stops and sounding more and more hysterical. Duo had to keep his back turned to Yancy so he wouldn't see the maniac grin. Cheryl used Duo's body to hide her own grin.

"Please, don't arrest me. He's my boyfriend so I believed him. Oh, please, sir."

Duo managed to sound official when all he really wanted to do was laugh his head off. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. It's completely up to the owner of the vehicle."

Yancy turned to Heero. "Look. I swear, I never thought it was that big a deal. I put a few miles on some rich guys ride, so what? I never put a scratch on any of them. Just ... I'll confess to whatever you want. Just let Cheryl go, her Dad's going to kill me as it is. If she gets in real trouble, I'll ruin her chances of getting into a good school. Please?"

Heero frowned at him then shrugged, "You should have thought of that before you started borrowing' peoples cars."

By now Yancy was nearly in tears himself and Cheryl was reduced' to sobbing on Duo shoulder.

Duo petted and soothed, rather loudly. Yancy begged until he did start to cry. Heero pulled out his cuffs and snapped them on Yancy. He didn't bother with proper cuffing techniques. Yancy wasn't going to fight, he was too scared.

Heero stuffed Yancy in the back seat with a leg iron around one ankle, the other end anchored in the floor. He went to see what was going on with Cheryl.

Duo glanced at him then pulled Cheryl into his arms announcing loudly, "Ok, young lady, that's quite enough. Come with me. We'll see about getting you home."

Yancy nearly collapsed. This was good, at least Cheryl wasn't in trouble. He knew he was toast.  
The owner of this SUV looked like a kid, until you looked into his eyes. Then he looked like a stone cold killer. He looked familiar too. But he was going to let Cheryl go, so he couldn't be all bad.

Heero escorted Duo and Cheryl to the little booth that was the check-in station. He tugged at Duo's braid and asked, "Ok what's going on? You know I wasn't going to arrest her, she didn't do anything and you can see she's a good girl."

Cheryl spoke up for her self. "I know that. The minute I started to cry, mr. ... um... I never caught your name."

Duo grinned at her. "Heero and Duo." he pointed to Heero then himself. "Pleased ta meetcha."

Cheryl looked at Heero for a moment then at Duo. "Oh, man, I know exactly who you are. My dad would just kill to meet you. Will you please ... I know it's an imposition but please take me home so my dad can meet you. Please?"

Heero groaned. "Damn, Duo, two seconds in your company and she's got the puppy dog eyes of doom down pat. Ok. We'll take you home and meet your dad. But what was all that weeping and wailing about. And the crocodile tears."

Cheryl shrugged. "Serves him right. I really did think it was ok for him to drive those cars. He told me that some people wanted them driven out on the highway to clear the engines out. I don't know about stuff like that. I'm a drama major." Heero blinked at her then grinned. "No, really.  
I'm in a little theater group and taking acting and drama in college. So ... well, it just seemed like a really good opportunity to get some practice, teach him a lesson and all that. It is all right if I talk to him for a minute?"

Heero glanced at Duo. Duo shrugged so Heero said, "I don't see why not, just don't let him get to you. He'll say anything to stay out of trouble at this rate. He's not, but we want him to think so for a while longer. Maybe this'll scare him into turning his attitude."

Cheryl looked from one man to the other then shrugged. "Maybe you'll understand and maybe you won't, but I have a personal set of rules. One of them is, if you get me into trouble, you're out. I'm breaking up with Yancy tonight. That's the other reason I want you to take me home. So .. Can I talk to Yancy or do I have to break up with him tomorrow. I'd really rather do it tonight."

Duo laughed softly. "Kinda cold there, but I understand. I'd feel that way too, if I was a girl. He can't love you if he lies to you then you get into trouble because of the lie. Come on."

Heero just followed them, ready to interfere if Yancy got too out of hand. He was also going to talk to the uncle about keeping Yancy away from Cheryl. He motioned the man over as he walked out of the booth.

He stopped Mr. Bangart far enough from the SUV that he couldn't hear what was going on but close enough that he could get there if something went wrong. "We're just about done with him.  
I'm going to present you with a bill for use of my vehicle, I'd suggest you make him pay it off.  
And not by parking cars. Got me?"

Mr. Bangart nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I talked to my sister. Yelled really. That boy's got to get himself together, no more slacking off and fucking up. I've had it. I told her, this is the last time,  
next time he can go to jail. What's Cheryl doing?"

Heero couldn't help the sympathetic face he made. "Breaking up with him. I do believe it's permanent too. She said she had a personal rule about not staying with someone if they got her into trouble. I don't think I blame her either. I better get over there. I doesn't look like he's letting her get in a word edgeways and Duo's looking pissed. It wouldn't do for Yancy to meet Shinigami. That ... well, let's just say, that's soooo not good it even scares me."

Heero hurried to the SUV, getting there just in time to hear Duo tell Yancy to shut up before he wound up with a shoe in his mouth. Cheryl was looking really mad too.

Heero walked up just in time to hear her say, "Why a shoe, why not a sock, right in the mouth.  
Yancy, I'm not going to argue with you. I don't want to see you again. You lied to me. And that got me in a lot of trouble. My dad's going to ground me forever. It's grand theft auto, anyone in the car can be charged too. Idiot. You're really stupid. Yeh, I was impressed with the cars but I was more impressed with the thought that people trusted you with such expensive things. It looked like you were trustworthy. Now I can see that you're not. Do not call me, it won't work and it'll just piss my dad off. Good-bye."

She turned around and flounced off with Duo right behind her. He called over his shoulder, "I'm taking her to the diner around the corner. I'll call you-know-who from there an tell him what's going on. When you're done with our junior highjacker, come get us." 

Heero just sighed, he was going to get the rough side of Wufei's tongue. He was sure to have heard about the mess. Heero rubbed his forehead, he was beginning to get a headache.

Heero settled down on the tail gate of the SUV to figure out his charges. Mr. Bangart leaned against the side to watch. They both ignored Yancey, who was now complaining loudly.

"Let me see. Um ... 10 finders fee. Milage, wear and tear. Gas. That makes it ... yeah." Heero showed the man the total. All he could do was whistle.

Yancey continued to complain until Heero told him to shut up, adding a fierce glare that got through even his thick skull.

"Here's the deal. Your uncle agreed to pay my fees and let you work it off, if I wouldn't press charges. I'm not going to .. This time. But he's had it with you and so has your mom. Here's the total."

Heero held the paper in front of Yancy who turned an odd ashen color and choked. "Jesus, I don't want to buy the damn thing."

Heero told him the purchase price of the SUV then nailed him. "And, since I'm a bounty hunter,  
I've got a weapons locker in the back that has enough weapons in it to put you under the jail.  
What with your record and one thing and another, the cops really wouldn't be thrilled to find out your evenings activities. ... now, your uncle is going to pay this for you and you're going to pay him back every penny. Washing dishes, I hope. Because I'll be keeping an eye out on all his valet lots. If I see you even looking like you're thinking of parking cars again, you won't like what happens. Do you understand me?"

Yancy nodded, just whimpering. "I don't think you're being very nice about this."

Heero nearly hurt himself he laughed so hard. "I'm not a nice person. Just ask Oz. In case you were wondering, I'm ex-resistance. Think about it for a while. If you can't figure it out, look up some old wanted posters. From about two years ago." Heero watched Yancey for a second then shrugged. "I'm going to uncuff you and turn you over to your uncle. He's going to cut me a check and put it in the mail. You'll pay him back every penny. Right?"

Yancey nodded and hustled out of the SUV the minuet Heero got the ankle bracelet off him. His uncle smacked him in the head and pointed to a small car. "You get in that car and don't even look like you're going to mouth your mom. I'll be by later to talk to you. Go." Yancy got.  
Duo was sitting in a booth with Cheryl drinking hot chocolate when Heero found them. She was still on the phone and she didn't sound happy.

When she hung up she sighed and ran a rather shaky hand through her hair. Heero, who had shoved Duo over and plopped down beside him, asked, "Your father mad?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Oh, no, more like insane. He was going to come get me but I told him that the guy who arrested Yancey wanted to talk to him. I hope I can talk him out of being mad enough to ground me for the new performance. I'm an understudy and, if I get grounded, I won't get credit for it. It would be a great extra credit towards my acting classes. ... oh, well, that's what I get for not asking Daddy about it. Shit!"

Heero rubbed his face. "I'll talk to him, if you like. How old are you? I thought you said you were in college? But Yancy said he didn't want to ruin your chances of getting into a good school."

"That's sort of right. I'm only 18, so I'm still in high school. But I'm in some college classes too.  
Accelerated education is so cool. If you test out of some classes you can take college classes too.  
So, I'm in Drama in college and still taking the rest of my general education classes in high school. Math is such a bitch. I'm going to fail that Advanced Algebra for sure. And I'll have to take it again. Oh, well, with no boyfriend, maybe I'll pass it. Can we go now? Daddy's going to be livid as it is."

Duo finished his chocolate and bumped Heero with his hip. "Scoot. I'm done. We better get her home."

Cheryl scooted out of her side of the booth, accepting Heero's offered hand with a tiny smile.

They got into the SUV with Cheryl in the middle seat. Heero kept the back seat down unless it was actually needed which gave him a large storage area. The weapons safe was in the trunk under the floor there. Heero had checked it the moment Yancy had been cuffed and stuffed'.

Heero followed the directions from the GPS system and drove to Cheryl's home. He checked one other thing from the system. Cheryl's last name, Gryphon, he didn't recognize it and it didn't show up on any wants or warrants. Duo peeked to see what Heero was doing and snorted softly,  
trust Heero to do something like that. Duo was a bit pissed that he hadn't thought of it first.

When they pulled up in the driveway, Heero got out to open the door for Cheryl while Duo walked up the short path to the front porch to knock on the door.

The door opened before he could do so and he was left in the awkward position of having to jerk his hand back before he smacked the large man on the chin.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, man. Um ... we brought Cheryl back home." Duo blinked at the man, he knew him from somewhere. He didn't get that crawling between the shoulder blades that he got when it was someone Oz or Alliance, but he defiantly knew this man from the war.

"Maxwell. How are you? You don't remember me, do you?"

Duo grinned a bit shame faced, "I recognize your face, but I can't place you for the life of me.  
Sorry."

Heero came up just then and had a smile for the man. "Hello, Mr. Gryphon. Not the name I know you by but it'll do. Duo, this is Harmony. I recognized him at once. I don't think you met him more than once. But he was one of my best controllers."

Duo nodded. "Now I remember. But, why would you ..." he trailed off as the man started grinning at him.

"Why don't we bring all this into the house. The neighbors will think I'm the most inhospitable asshole in creation if I keep you standing on the steps much longer. Come in, come in. Cheryl."

Cheryl just sighed and followed them all into the homey kitchen, her attempt to sneak up the stairs thwarted by that simple word.

When they were all settled around the table with cups of coffee and tea, Mr. Gryphon announced that they could all call him Bud and please explain what the hell two gundam pilots were doing bringing his daughter home. And what the bloody' hell Yancy had gotten her involved in.

Cheryl was wide eyed at the realization that her stuffy dad had been something big in the resistance. She'd been kept away from all of that and never realized that the office job her father worked had been, until the end of the war, a cover for some pretty hard core activities.

Heero snorted softly, sipped his coffee then grinned at Bud. "Didn't know you had a daughter. If I'd known she was yours, I'd have been rougher on Yancy." 

"And why weren't you?"

Duo snickered. "Because he really does care for her. He begged us not to get her in trouble. I'm just glad she didn't smack him." Then he went on to explain exactly what had been going on.  
Heero interjected his bit from time to time.

When they were through, Bud turned to Cheryl and asked one question. "Well, young lady, are you through with him, or what?"

Cheryl turned her nose up in disgust. "Daddy, I swear, you never listen to me. I said, a long time ago, any guy who touches me when I say no, gives me the blue balls story, or gets me in trouble,  
is out. Absolutely, positively out. Yancy lied to me. I especially asked him if it was alright for him to be driving customers cars. He said that some people wanted them driven out on the highway to blow the carbon out of the engines. I believed him. Maybe it was stupid, naive.  
Maybe I just wanted to believe him. But, he was supposed to love me, why would he lie like that." She ended on a rather pathetic sniffle.

Bud sighed then patted her, a bit awkwardly, on one shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I wish I could fix it."

She managed a rather watery smile. "Well, I fixed him. I played the weeping drama queen for all it was worth. And Mr. Yuy must have done something more to him than just read him the Miranda. He nearly pissed himself. I could tell."

Duo laughed softly. "Which glare did you use on him?"

Heero sighed then chuckled. "I've got a new one. The your mom nearly lost her house' one."

"Yuy, what the hell are you doing now, anyway?"

Cheryl squeaked. "Daddy! Rude much?"

Duo snorted. "Not really. We're bounty hunters, or rather, Heero is. I'm still going for my certs.  
When I get my license, we're going to be partners. The guy I'm working for likes all his guys partnered up." 

"I see. Well, thanks for taking care of my little girl. And thanks for coming by. I always wondered what happened to you. Glad to see you're doing well. And, Mr. Maxwell, nice to see you too."

They told some lies, finished their drinks and said good-bye. Mr. Gryphon saw them to the door,  
thanked them again and watched them leave.

Heero sighed softly. "I'm tired. Home?"

Duo shrugged. "I guess. I'm tired too. I feel sorry for Cheryl."

"Me too. And no more valet parking for me."

"Ok. A little walking won't hurt either one of us." 


	4. Chapter 4

Bounty hunters part 3 Bounty Hunters Case #678823-02

Two weeks passed with surprising speed. Duo managed to test out of two more classes. But one professor refused to allow it. And the administration wouldn't allow him to test out of the practicums. Except for fire arms, the Senior Range Officer had announced that, due to the heavy load of students, anyone who could pass the final could skip the rest of the classes.

Duo tested out.

It was actually rather anticlimactic, Heero pulled out his phone and opened it. He synced it with Duo's and did a quick transfer. He copied the folder that had all his legal numbers in it. Duo checked them then stuck his phone back in his pocket.

It turned out that they were slightly late for the self defense class since it was across campus.

x.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Maxwell has finally managed to make it to class."

Duo just gave the teacher a flat look. "Sorry, I just tested out of Firearms and it took a bit to get things organized. Won't happen again."

Heero just glared. He wasn't sure he liked this man. He looked way too much like a Specials Drill Sergeant for Heero's comfort. Duo just sighed, he could tell that this wasn't going to go well.

"Sorry, it's across campus. So ... we gonna do this or what?"

The instructor just turned to face the rest of the class. "Everyone line up. My name is Master Sergeant Evans. You will not call me Sarge. You will call me Sir, Sergeant Evans, Sergeant or some combination there of. If I say jump, stop or crap, you do it. No arguments, no demands for explanations. You'll get explanations later, if they're needed. So far, I have not had anyone choked out, no broken bones or other calamities and I intend to keep it that way. Do you understand?"

There were nods and Yes, sir's' from the students. Duo cringed internally.

The Sergeant looked at the nodders. "If your brains are loose enough to rattle in your head they're too loose for you to be in this class. You will reply, "sir, yes, sir' loudly. Do not mumble. Now try it again."

Duo stepped up one step. "SIR, YES, SIR!!" the class got the idea and chorused after him, he stepped back. Sergeant Evans gave him a startled look then nodded to him. "Very good. I see we have one person in here with some experience." He looked at his clip board. "Maxwell. You're way too young for any experience. So, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't playact."

Duo glanced at Heero, Heero gave the Sergeant an assessing look then nodded. Duo shrugged,  
this wasn't going to be fun but he wasn't going to lie to the Sergeant. It would cause more trouble than outing' himself.

"I was fifteen when Operation Meteor started and I'd been training for three years. So, yeah, I'm young. In age, not in experience."

Sergeant Evans blinked once. "That's where I've seen you. I thought I knew that face. Terrible picture on that wanted poster. Really bad. Made you look puffy or fat."

Duo shrugged slightly, he didn't like thinking of how that picture had been taken. "Well, kinda was a bit swollen." He settled himself a bit. "We gonna swap war stories, or do this?"

Sergeant Evans wasn't a fool, he could see that Duo was uncomfortable so he just started explaining how to dress out. Then he went on to pair the people up. Duo wound up with a woman about his size. He didn't say anything about that, he was going to see that she passed if she was capable. She looked like a high wind would blow her away; but, as he knew, looks could be deceiving. A thought which was voiced out loud a second later.

"And, people, looks can be deceiving. Do not let a perp inside your radar. We will start with a demonstration of what letting your guard down can do. If Mr. Maxwell will agree?"

Duo stepped forward and announced in a firm voice. "Sir, I'll be pleased to, sir."

"Come forward."

Duo did, dressing his corners and making two sharp turns, instead of cutting to the Sergeant at an angle.

The Sergeant nodded his approval. "We'll go to the mats. Everyone line up. And you" he rounded on Heero. "Either tell me who you are and why you're here, or get out."

Heero stood from the bench he'd been sitting on. "I'm Yuy, his partner." Heero pointed to Duo.  
"I wanted to sit in on the class to see how you run it. Interesting, so far."

Sergeant Evans looked at Heero for a second then said, "Damn, who wished me luck this morning?"

Heero grinned at him. "Your mother."

Evans laughed and motioned for him to follow.

Everyone lined up at the edge of the mats to watch. Sergeant Evans produced a pair of handcuffs then looked at Duo. "This going to be a problem?"

Duo shook his head. "If there were four or five of you, it might. But just you, and Heero right here. I'll be fine."

There were some snickers from a few of the class but the Sergeant glared them into silence. He returned to Duo and reached out for his wrist, Duo let him have it.

"Ok, people. I'm twice his size and I've got hold of him. Now what?"

Someone called from the back of the room. "Cuff him and haul him in."

Evans snorted. "You think? Ok, Maxwell, lets go."

Duo eeled around and wriggled his hand. Suddenly, Evans wasn't in control anymore. Duo had him by the arm, one thumb digging into the soft spot in his wrist. He bent the arm quickly then twisted. Another quick maneuver and Duo was behind Evans, one arm around his neck, the other holding Evans's arm shoved up between his shoulder blades. Evans squirmed a bit then announced, "I give."

Duo let go at once, stepped back and took up parade rest. Evans nodded, "Stand down." Duo relaxed and went to a place between his two partners. Evans explained that Duo was very good,  
good enough that his size was not a consideration in a fight at their level. Then he lectured for a bit about the effects of drugs, alcohol and anger on strength and resistance to pain. Then he glanced at his watch and announced, "Read the first three chapters of your book. And come ready to work out. You're all below par except for Mr. Jamison, Mrs. Petersen, and Mr. Maxwell.  
Dismiss!"

The class broke up and most of them headed for the door. Duo's workout partner stayed behind,  
as did Heero and the sergeant.

Diedre was the first to speak. Duo was glad he didn't have to ask her name, it was embroidered on her shirt. "I'm glad we're partners. You're about my size and you look like you're good. You can cover for me. I'm never going to be good at this. Sucks, but my boss insisted. I'm just a secretary and I don't want to be anything else. But I'll loose my job if I don't pass this class."

Duo gave her a sour look. "Well, you'll loose your job then. I'm not putting some poor schmuck's life in danger so you can get a slide. Learn or ... well, die is the saying. But fail fits better here. And don't let the Sergeant hear you. I don't want to get kicked out of class."

Diedre began to sulk, Heero scowled at her. He'd over heard the whole thing and didn't approve any more than Duo did. He was just getting ready to tell the Sergeant when he announced that he'd over heard too.

"You have one chance to pass this class. If you don't. If you fail, you're boss isn't going to be happy. I don't want you to loose your job, but I really don't want someone relying on your non-  
existent skills and getting himself killed. Got me?"

Diedre nodded. "Yeah, I got you. But ... I'm not a fighter. I don't want to fight. I'm not like you guys."

Heero snorted. "I don't want to kill either. I don't even carry a gun most of the time. And half the time I do, it's just to impress the perp. Mostly, I use non-lethal weapons, like pepper spray and batons. The really violent one's ... that's another story all together. So get your head out of your ass and learn. Excuse me." Heero stomped away to sit on the bench and wait for Duo.

Evans just shrugged. "You got it from an expert. You better listen. I'm not going to let you mess Duo up. So, one hint that you're trying to slide through this class and you're getting a new partner. I'll partner Maxwell with Yuy. I know he's not in the class but I can put him down for an audit and get away with it. So, put up or shut up."

Diedre gave him a slightly resentful look but agreed that she'd do her best. Duo just rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to even be here. It was embarrassing. Diedre left, to their relief.

"Heero, man, I really don't think this is going to work out."

Heero just shrugged. "I'll take her place, if you need me to. Give her a chance."

Evans put his two cents in. "I think she'll be ok. If she's not, I'll bring Heero in. Don't worry."

Duo sighed. "I'm not worried on my account. I wish she hadn't put me on the spot like that, is all. Now I don't trust her. Too bad. I'll be watching my back every second now."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be watching your back too. And so will Yuy. He's invited to audit the class. And I know you're trying to test out of a lot of classes. Good luck on that. And I really mean that. In fact, feel free to skip as necessary, until you take all the tests you can. I'll see that Diedre doesn't suffer for it." He glanced at his watch. "I got to go. Mrs. Evans is even more of a stickler than I am. She'll skin me alive if I'm late to supper. See you."

Heero and Duo bid the sergeant good-bye then watched him march out the door.

Duo put one arm around Heero's waist and tugged him toward the door. "I think this is really going to work out."

Heero just grunted and allowed Duo to pull him out the door.

x.

When they got to the library for study group, all the others were already there. They were determined to do the same as Duo and test out of as many classes as possible. They were all on line downloading study materials. Heero took one look at the download que and just motioned for Lance to give him his chair. He settled in place and attacked the keyboard. He spent a few minutes re-queuing the print list, checking for redundancies and rerouting the entire job to a printer nearby.

"Duo, why was our entire job routed to a printer on the second floor?"

Lance answered that one. "Because they count the sheets and you're not supposed to be able to get them until you pay for them. Why?"

Heero grinned a bit sheepishly. "Well ... um, I rerouted the job to the printer over there." he pointed to a printer at the main desk. The number prominently displayed on its side answered Lance's second question. "I'll see that they get paid for. Um .. And, ooops."

Duo just snorted into his coffee. Trust Heero to do something like that. Gloria just shook her head. "That's supposed to be impossible. The system is hacker proof."

Duo looked at Heero, their eyes met and they both started laughing. Duo announced, between chuckles. "Hacker proof? This tin can? Not a chance. Oh, man. I can't wait to see someone's face."

Heero just snorted and went back to what he'd been doing, announcing over his shoulder, "You go get the job. I'll just scare the clerk." Duo snickered some more then started going over a study schedule with Gloria. He wasn't even sure why they put up with him. He'd missed at least a third of the sessions due to class conflicts and testing sessions.

No one seemed to worry over much about it, so he wasn't going to either.

When Heero was done with his research he eased over to sit beside Duo. He wanted to see what sort of plan he and Gloria were coming up with.

It turned out to be interesting, to say the least.

Gloria had decided that the best way for them to all pass their tests was to take them all together.  
Duo was the only one who'd actually passed any tests yet. They decided to work on one class that no one was taking, so they all started out on an even footing.

They were all going to take Skip Tracing Tactics. Heero had to snort, this was going to be easy to pass. He'd already taken a peek at some of the old tests. They were all available as study guides.

Duo nodded, this was actually the last class he could test out of until he studied more. The Principles of Criminal Culpability wouldn't let anyone test out until they'd taken the mid terms.  
He was looking at Criminal Codes and Seizure and Entry as his next two. Then all he'd have to complete would be Self-defense and Escalation/De-escalation of Force.

Neither Duo nor Heero realized what a heavy load Duo was taking on. But his councilor did.

"Oops! Excuse me. Phone." Duo plucked the vibrating phone off his belt before it started to ring too. "Maxwell. ... yes." He listened for a moment then said, "I'll be right there."

Heero stood up without comment. Gloria and Lance looked a bit concerned, the others just sort of ignored all this in favor of actual study.

"My councilor wants to see me. I didn't know I had one. Um ... what's a councilor?"

Lance explained quickly while Duo shoved his books into his backpack and Heero waited patiently. Duo hefted the thing over his shoulder, checked his side arm and headed for the administration building, Heero trotting beside him.

x.

They were still seated in the waiting room half an hour later, Duo with his nose in a book and Heero on his computer. The secretary shot them a look from time to time but otherwise left them alone.

Duo was concentrating on his book so hard that when his name was finally called he didn't hear it but Heero did. He nudged Duo in the side with his elbow.

"Thanks. ..." Duo shoved the book into his pack but left it with Heero. He turned to the secretary.  
"Do you know what this is about?" she shook her head and just pointed to the door.

Duo tapped on the door then entered. He glanced around quickly and realized that it was just a standard college office. Desk, two chairs, a book case to one side and a slightly harassed looking man sitting behind the desk. He motioned to a chair and waited while Duo settled in the one farthest from the door.

"Mr. Maxwell?" Duo nodded and waited. "I would like to know what you think you're doing."

Duo just looked at the man, his gaze the one that made inquisitors trained by Oz nervous. He waited a few seconds then shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If I'm in some kind of trouble, you need to explain. If I'm not, can I go now? I've got a lot of studying to do."

"That's what I'm talking about. You've tested out of three classes and requested to test out of four more. What are you trying to do?"

Duo gave him a bland look, glanced at the standup on the desk then said. "Well, Mr. Gains, I'm trying to get my certificate as soon as I can. My partner is waiting on some jobs until I'm licensed but the Bail bondsman won't wait much longer and I don't want him to lose the jobs."

Mr. Gains looked a bit puzzled but focused on the problem at hand. "I think I understand. A much older man is impatient, you look up to him and want to please him. So you're working much too hard to test out of these classes. You need to have him come in so that I can talk to him."

Duo blinked at the man for a moment then just stood up. "He's here with me. I'll ask him to step in, shall I?" he didn't wait for permission he just opened the door and called to Heero to come in.

Heero walked into the office and stood in front of the door. He glanced around the office quickly but waited for someone to tell him what was going on.

"I want to talk to who ever it is who wants you as a partner. Not another student."

Duo smirked at Mr. Gains, went to Heero and wrapped an arm around his waist. "This is my lover, Heero Yuy. He's a licensed bounty hunter and he wants me for a partner. So, I'm testing out of stuff as fast as I can. I'm not much for school, all the rules chafe me."

Mr. Gains glanced from one young man to the other. "I see. Well, that puts a different complexion on things. But it's still a bad idea to put so much pressure on yourself. You should think seriously about slowing down a bit."

Heero steepled his hands in front of his chin and gazed at Mr. Gains. He looked him over for a moment then looked at Duo. "Tell?"

Duo thought for a moment. "Up to you. I don't care. I was never one to hide what I've done."

Heero nibbled at his lip for a second. Mr. Gains watched the display of uncertainty a moment then said gently, "If there's something going on, you can tell me. I'm here to help but you have to tell me what's going on."

Heero looked into the man's kind eyes, glanced at Duo once more then just announced, "Duo isn't under any undue pressure from me or anyone else. I doubt that anyone could make him work this hard, unless he wanted to. You see, we're both a bit unusual. We're two of the five Gundam pilots. I'm 01 and he's 02. Our training makes it fairly easy for Duo to absorb and remember vast amounts of data quite quickly. He'll remember everything he needs to. Is there going to be a problem?"

Mr. Gains blinked at Heero for a second. "I see. I'll need to verify that. I understand there was an interesting meeting about padding class rolls with you two right in the middle of it. I didn't realize who you were until you told me. I'm checking on you right now." he finished his typing as he finished speaking. He waited for his search to finish. When it did, all he could do was gulp.  
"I see. Well, as I said, that puts a completely different slant on things. I'll ok you testing out of any class you want to. And all I can say is ... thank you very much. If it hadn't been for Chang Wufei and Shenlong, my wife would be dead now. Long story and rather stupid, but still. Thank you again." he stood up and walked around the desk to shake hands with both of them, assuring Duo again that he'd just flag his jacket so that no one would give him any more trouble.

Duo thanked him and Heero gave the man a slight smile.

x.

"Well, that was interesting." Duo ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. "I'll get my pack and we can get out of here. I'm turning the heat up. I'm tired of all this shit. I want my certs and I want out of here. I'm tired of all this school crap. I know almost all this stuff. Now that he's signed off on it, I'm testing out as fast as I can. Kinda hate to leave the study group hanging but like it or not, I'm gonna."

Heero smirked, he'd known that this was coming sooner or later. His lover was nothing if not stubborn. Howard had said Duo was pig stubborn and too damn smart for his own good. Heero tended to agree with Howard. Although, he'd never tell Duo that, he didn't like sleeping on the couch that much.

"You could just explain to them and offer to take them all on a ride along to make up for it.  
They'll all need at least one with a licensed hunter before they can graduate."

Duo gave Heero a considering look. "I thought of that but I didn't want to promise your time without checking with you first. If you're really alright with it, I will."

Heero smiled. "I'm fine with that. They'll make good backup on a couple of pickups I have in mind. The more bodies, the less chance of trouble. Some guys will fight unless there's at least four or five bodies along. So, it's fine with me. But I think you should stick with them for this class just to not look like you're dumping them. Ya know?"

Duo nodded agreeing with Heero's wise advice. "And when did you get so social."

"I'm not. I'm just applying some rules that my shrink gave me. They work for me, but if I try to explain them, I get some really odd looks."

Duo snickered. "As long as they work, who cares? I'm sure I don't. So I'm too late for study group, they've all gone home already. And I'm ready to go home too."

Heero just turned to go, realizing by the slump of Duo's shoulders, that he needed to get home. He decided to make things as easy for Duo as humanly possible. He planned as he drove and Duo studied.

x.

The first thing he did was set up a schedule to keep Duo from overdoing anything. He also knew that getting Duo to stick to the damn thing was going to be a job in itself. But he was nothing if not persistent.

The next two weeks were rounds of visits to the gym, classes and study group. Duo spent most of his days with his nose in a book or working out. Heero was pleased to see that, by following the diet and exercise program his trainer had worked out, Duo was building muscle and endurance to his old levels. Duo was oblivious to nearly anything that didn't have to do with testing out of another class.

Duo stayed up late, got up early, ate, went to the gym, then school. He studied every minute he could. He worked at studying like his life depended on it. Heero aided and abetted him every way he could. He did most of the cooking and all the cleaning. He got the groceries and did his hunting alone. But he had someone to come home to and that made it all worth while.

Duo always greeted him at the door with a hug and a cup of tea.

When the day came for his next test he was greeted at the door of the testing station by his entire study group. They were all scheduled to take the test at the same time.

Heero kissed Duo and settled to wait. The test took two hours, he spent them bolt upright in his chair, staring nearly unblinking at the wall.

"Well, that's that." Heero jumped. "Hey, Ro. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Heero got straight to the point. "How soon before the tests are graded?"

"The tester said twenty minutes. And that's only because they verify twice." Duo bounced on the balls of his feet. "I'm so nervous. I think I'd rather be shot at. After I pass this, there's only two more classes that I can test out of. I have to take Force and Phone Techniques. And Olsen won't let me test out of his class until after mid terms. But that's only three classes. So if I pass this test I can start my apprenticeship." he glared at his watch. "Dammit, I hate waiting."

Heero dragged him down to sit on the bench. The rest of the testees milled about, chatting and worrying.

The tester came out of the door with a big smile on his face. "This is unusual, but I'm happy to say that all of you passed with flying colors. Excellent grades for all of you. There's not a B in the group. All A's or A pluses. I'm very pleased." He was handing out pass slips as he talked. "I understand that you're all in the same study group? Wonderful. Congratulations to you all. Keep up the good work." He gave everyone another pleased smile and went back into the office he'd come out of.

Duo looked at the slip of paper in his hand. "Well, ok people what next?"

Lance snickered. "Get that glint out of your eye. I can't do that again. I only managed to do it because I never give up once I get started on something. I say we ... par-tay!" He punched air and then looked around.

Gloria whooped and nodded. "Yay! Party, party, party. I'll stand first round."

Frank, ever the quiet one, just sighed. "I'm glad I passed. But, like Lance, I'm never doing that again. I can't really stand the pressure. I only managed this time by telling myself, it'll be over soon.' it's just too much. I don't see how you can do it, Maxwell. And time after time. What's this? The fourth class or the fifth?"

Duo thought for a moment then counted on his fingers. "Le' me see. Um... five, I think. After this, I'm planning on testing out of two more at once. That just leaves me Olsen's class,  
Principles of Criminal Culpability and Escalation/De-escalation, use of force and Apprehension.  
Only three classes that I have to actually take. Three more months and I'll have my papers."

Frank nodded but asked, "Um ... don't you have to take Phone Techniques?"

Duo gave Heero a stricken look and whined. "Damn, I forgot all about that fucker. Now what?"

Heero just pulled Duo into a hug. "Don't worry about it now. Let's just celebrate the fact that you passed this test. Ok?"

Duo laid his head on Heero's chest and sighed. "Ok, sure. I could use a night out. You wanna go with the guys?"

Gloria hollered, "Hey! Got boobs here." Which made them all snicker and relieved the last of the post test tension.

Heero laughed softly too. "Yeah, let's just go out, have a good time. Do a little dancing." He wiggled his hips. "I could do with a steamer or two."  
The bar they wound up in was more a pub than a night club. The music was mellow, the beer was good. Anchor Steam on tap. And the snacks were a great deal better than beer nuts in a basket.  
Duo was particularly fond of the Blooming Onions, with curry dip. He practically drooled at the thought.

Heero had stopped at the bar the moment they walked in the door. Duo peered around, looking for him. Gloria snorted. "You got it bad, boy. How long?"

Duo smiled at her and shrugged, "Since I shot him when we were fifteen."

Gloria choked on her beer. "You what? You're kidding!"

Duo shook his head. "No. I'll wait until he gets here to tell you. It's kind of interesting, actually."

"What's interesting?" Heero materialized beside Duo. He had a pitcher of beer in one hand and mugs for everyone in the other. Frank got up to take the mugs from him and scooted a chair in his direction at the same time. "I ordered fried mozzarella sticks and a blooming onion. Anybody want anything else?"

No one did, so Heero poured beer all around and they settled in to discuss their classes and what jobs they hoped to get. Heero was hoping Gloria would forget about how he and Duo had met.

She didn't and Lance and Frank seconded the demands for back story'. Duo finally agreed to tell the tale, if they provided more beer and another onion. When the food and drink came, Duo cleared his throat and told the story. Heero added his bit and corrected some misassumptions on the part of the listeners. When they were done with their tale, Gloria snorted and announced that it was a good story but she wasn't sure she believed it. Heero just rolled up his sleeve to show the scar on his arm and threatened to drop his pants too. Gloria whooped happily but the guys all vetoed the idea with a vengeance.

After another pitcher of beer, the talk turned to the wars. Frank looked a bit uncomfortable as he admitted that his parents had sent him to boarding school to keep him out of the military. Gloria just shrugged, admitted that she'd actually paid very little attention as she'd been living in an area that wasn't much affected by it. Lance hung his head, shuddered and refused to speak in more than generalities. Duo laughed softly, announcing, "Don't feel like you have to talk if you don't want to. No hard feelings. I don't talk about my stuff much either."

Heero just snorted softly. "Me neither. Being raised by Oden Lowe was no picnic either." he grinned. "But therapy is a great thing. I'm civilized now." He smiled with such false brightness that Duo laughed so hard he got the whoops, while Gloria literally howled. Lance and Frank ordered another pitcher. And another onion.

An hour later the conversation was slightly drunk and stupid, they weren't drunk, yet. They were only in that stage between tipsy and truly drunk where farting was hilarious and burping hysterical. Gloria was trying to explain something to Frank who was listening carefully, an intent expression on his face. Lance was gazing off into the near distance, slightly cross-eyed, and Heero and Duo were both trying to decide how to ease out of the group without offending anyone. Duo nibbled on a leaf from the latest onion, the curry dip was really good.

Suddenly he got that funny look that only means one thing. He was going to be sick. Heero glanced at him then took a better look. Duo had a head like a rock for any kind of alcohol, and the beer was 3.2. He took a second to count the onion plates on the table. Duo gave a little moan and headed for the men's room. Heero trotted after him, a grim look on his face.

"Duo?"

Duo just groaned softly.

Heero found him in the last stall. He glanced around and was glad to see that the room was immaculate. Very unusual for a bar men's room. He eased in behind Duo and gently wrapped one arm around his waist. It didn't take but a moment for Duo to be truly ill. He moaned again and heaved, vomiting violently. Heero just held him until he was done.

"Better?" Heero let Duo lean against the wall and went to get him a wet towel. He found Lance standing in the sink area.

"He Ok?" Heero just nodded and got the towel. "I'm really sorry about that. If I'd known he was a lightweight, I'd have kept an eye on him. Need anything?"

Heero handed the towel in to Duo then turned to Lance. "Duo's not a lightweight. Sweeper Hooch will cure that quickly. He's just ... you can't let him stay too near snacks. He'll eat until he's sick and not even realize until it's too late. Like tonight. I should have kept an eye on him. I got engrossed in our conversation and forgot."

Duo eased around the partition and leaned in the door of the stall. "It's not your fault, Heero. I know better. I got distracted by the conversation too." he wiped the back of his neck with the towel. "I know better. I still feel punk. You better take me home. Sorry for spoiling your night."

Heero just shook his head. "I was wanting to go home anyway. I need a good night's sleep.  
We're demonstrating in class tomorrow."

Duo groaned. "Damn. I forgot all about that. Shit. We better get home and get to bed. I won't be worth shit tomorrow."

Lance just looked at Duo, he certainly wasn't drunk. And he did look a bit green still. "Sorry you don't feel well. I'll tell the others. You can sneak out the side door. Better get before Frank comes back too. He'll rib you something awful. Go on. No one will be pissed." Lance left to tell the others that they were leaving because the onions hadn't agreed with Duo. Duo sighed.

"I'm gonna hear about this. What should I tell them?"

Heero eased his arm around Duo and led him toward the door saying. "The truth. If they want to make fun, I'll kick their collective asses. Come on."

"You sober enough to drive?"

Heero shook his head. "Nope. I'll call Buck. He'll come and drive us home, no problem."

So they stagger-walked their way through the alley and into the parking lot behind the bar.  
Heero's SUV would either stay there for the night or, if Buck had someone available, be driven home for them.

Heero made his call and Buck said that he'd be there right away. He showed up in fifteen minutes with a short Asian man to drive the SUV. He didn't laugh at Duo for being sick. He just handed him a bottle of energy drink and something for his headache. Duo thanked him, took the medicine and leaned back in the seat.

"You ok?"

Duo nodded, jerking his chin down to his chest. "I'll be fine. You'd think I'd have learned by now. I know better."

Heero rubbed his arm gently. "It's ok. Shit happens. We both know to look out for that, but we both forgot. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it wasn't worse." he snickered a bit. "You remember that time in boarding school ... where was it? Anyway, you ate too many of those appetizers at that mixer and threw up all over the headmaster and the guest of honor. I remember he was a real prick."

Duo snickered half heartedly. "Couldn't have happened to a more deserving son of a bitch. I do remember him. He called Wufei something."

"Called him a chink. Creep. I laughed so hard I nearly choked on that peach punch."

Duo smacked his lips. "Now that stuff was good." The sarcasm hung in the air like smoke.

"Not" Heero made a disgusted face, not that anyone could see it in the flicker of street lights through the window.

"Really. What the hell was that shit made of?"

"Peach juice, peach sherbet and ginger ale. Gag me."

"Too right." Duo settled back, eyes closed. Heero took a good look at him and settled back to let him rest. He'd be asleep in just a minute.

x.

Heero reached over to shake Duo awake, he ducked the punch Duo fired off and simply said,  
"We're home."

"Oh, sorry. You ok?"

"Ducked, didn't I? Come on."

They climbed out of the SUV, thanked Buck, took the keys from the driver and went inside.

Duo wandered in the general direction of the kitchen with Heero right behind him. He poured a glass of water and handed it to Heero, then got another for himself.

"I've been thinking ..."

Heero inspected him carefully, then said, "Where that smoke was coming from."

"Asshole." But it was said without heat. "Listen. I can take the last of my academic classes next week, if I skip a class on Thursday and all Friday. I haven't missed a class yet that I didn't have an excuse for. I think I'm going to do it. That means that all I have to do is pass Phone Techniques and that Force class, and Apprehension. Phone Techniques I can do standing on my head, the other two. Well, I'm still not in the shape I used to be, but I can still kick ass with the best of them. And I'm getting better all the time. I feel strong again. What do you say?"

Heero, used to the way that Duo could cram two or even three subjects in to one paragraph and make sense, just shrugged. "It's up to you. You want to cram for three tests in one week, fine. It's really not that unusual. Finals are the same way only some people have up to five subjects to study for. My opinion, if you're asking? Go for it. I'm tired of all this messing around. I want my partner and I want you now."

Duo just grinned. "Not tonight, honey, I have a headache."

Heero snorted into his glass of water. "Idiot."

x.

So Duo called in sick Thursday and Friday and crammed. He spent every minute studying,  
reading chapters over and over. He took self-tests on line and finally announced that, on Saturday morning, he was ready to take two of the classes. Heero got on line to arrange the tests and found that they could be taken on line. Duo wondered aloud, why he'd even bothered to arrange to take classes on site when everything was on line.

Heero answered his rhetorical question with a smirk. "Because the paper looks better if it's from a physical school instead of virtual. So ... test. I'll make coffee. How many are you taking?"

Dou stretched, showing an expanse of hard rippling abs that made Heero nibble at his lip. "I'm taking two. It shouldn't take me more than three hours. And then lunch. I'm going to be starving."

"Ok. If you pass, I'll take you over to Wufei's place. How's that?" 

"Excellent. I'm looking forward to it. Maybe he'll make me some of those lobster buns that were so good."

Heero headed for the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. "Lobster buns it is. But I like yours better."

"Pervert!"

"You know it."

Heero made coffee for Duo and tea for himself. He knew that Duo was going to be totally oblivious for the next three hours so he turned on his computer to do some research.

It turned out to be more like four hours but Duo was done with three more classes. He'd managed to test out of everything but Applications of Force, Phone Techniques and Apprehension.

Heero sighed softly, this was looking more and more do-able as time went on. He just hoped that some paper jockey didn't decide to make trouble.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Heero just led the way to the SUV and headed for Nakamura.

Wufei was in his place behind the counter. Lunch was sushi on little plates. Wufei made the various types and put two pieces on a plate. The size and shape of the plate indicated how much the serving cost. Two smiling women pushed the plates around on little carts. All the diner had to do was take the plates from the cart. When it was time to pay, the cart lady would count the plates and give them a bill.

Duo smiled and waved at Wufei who nodded back solemnly. They got seated and waited for the first cart to glide by. While they were waiting another waitress brought tea and hashi. Then the cart arrived. Duo found his buns and several other things he liked as well. Heero just picked the nearest items.

Wufei wandered around the room, casually elegant in his traditional' garb. He'd snorted softly when Duo had given him a falsely innocent, big-eyed look and asked which tradition it belonged to. He was wearing Chinese trousers and a high collared shirt covered by a Japanese Happi coat with his name on it in Kanji. The trousers and shirt were black and the coat white. While Duo had been trying not to laugh, Wufei had produced a collection of sharps from somewhere in the garb that had made both Duo and Heero blink. Wufei had smugly returned them to their places and announced, "It's ridiculous, true, but very effective as a hiding place."

He was just getting ready to speak to a group of older ladies when a group of men thundered in.

"Hey, chink! We want our usual table. Clear it."

Wufei didn't even frown, he just bowed a bit and said softly, "Of course, sirs. At once." He got them seated with a minimum of fuss but some other customers frowned at the noise they made.

Heero eyed them sharply and Duo got ready for trouble. They were drunk already and it was only 1 in the afternoon.

The first thing they wanted was Saki, lots of it. Wufei provided it himself. One of the waitresses was suspiciously missing.

As the group got more and more drunk, they got louder ... and louder. Wufei was snarling into his rice when the waitress came in, whispered in his ear and started to push her little cart around.  
Wufei said something to her which got him an odd look and a nod.

She pushed her cart around, listening to complaints about the noise with a calm expression and a soft word. When she got to Heero and Duo she carefully lifted up the table cloth which hid the bottom shelves of the cart. Keeping the other side of the cloth down, she offered them the selection of their choice. The guns were all very nice but Duo chose a short fiber glass rod and Heero picked up a soft' baton. They were in for some close in, heavy contact work. They were going to keep the group of men from using guns.

Neither of them knew exactly what was going on and they really didn't care. Wufei's offer of weapons meant he needed help, they were going to give it.

Wufei managed to make another round of the room, murmuring softly to offended customers. He got to their table and bent in a deep, humble looking bow. "I'm going to knock that shit's head off his shoulders. I wasn't expecting them today. They usually come in tomorrow. We've bugged that table to a fare thee well and today is the day. We got our evidence, but my backup isn't on line. I'm going to have a few choice words for the team leader ... and Une. Give me a hand?"

Duo just smirked. "Preventers fell down on the job?" Wufei gave him a sour look and a nod.

Heero bit his lip for a moment. "Sanctions?"

"We need them alive. But just barely."

Heero nodded and Duo hissed, "ok, you got it. Soon, please." Wufei bowed again.

They watched and waited, Wufei leaned down below the counter top several times. Every time he straightened up with a deeper scowl on his face.

Finally, he shut the door, surreptitiously locking it. He made the rounds one last time. Several people complained again and he offered them free meals if they wanted to leave their food and go. Two tables got up and left without ordering, gift certificates clutched in their hands.

Heero scanned the room and touched Duo's foot with his. This was going to be a small problem,  
there were still at least ten people still in the room, stubbornly refusing to be driven away by the increasingly obnoxious group.

When everyone who was leaving had left, Wufei nodded to Heero. Heero poked Duo under the table. Duo never took his eyes off the rowdy group.

Wufei stepped out from behind the counter and headed directly for the alcove where the men were still eating and drinking, and arguing. Duo went to the table closest to them and simply told the diners there, "Getup and get out. Now." They took one look at his face and scrambled for the door. The waitress stationed there let them out. Heero backed Wufei up, closing in beside him,  
while Duo headed for the next table. The people there were already on their way for the door.  
Several other customers, seeing people leaving started to go to the register. Duo motioned for them to just leave. No one asked any questions. News footage during the wars had convinced many people that silence in a situation like this was best. The restaurant cleared without attracting too much attention from the table and what it did attract was sneering at best.

Duo joined Heero and Wufei, clearing the room had taken no more that five minutes. The rest of the arrest didn't take much longer.

The men realized that something was going on when Wufei tipped the table over. He used one hand to tip the table and the other to stick a gun in the leaders face. Duo and Heero followed his lead by taking out the two lieutenants. Duo smacked his man across the temple with his rod,  
stunning him and knocking him out of the chair. Heero rapped his man sharply in the throat with the end of his baton. He dropped like a rock, choking and red faced. The other three just fell like wheat to the scythe that was Duo. Heero smirked at Wufei and started handcuffing. It took them a few minutes to get the men all restrained.

"Well, that's that. And, Wuffers, I hope you got all the intel you needed."

Wufei ducked his head slightly, never taking his eyes off Duo. "We recorded him " Wufei pointed at the boss. " Telling them ..." he pointed at the two lieutenants. " To finish their business by offing the delivery man. They're all in the basket now. Help me take them in?"

Heero nodded. "Sure. My SUV will hold four."

Wufei shrugged. "I've got a van. It'll hold all of them. My backup ... I'm having a few words with Une about that by the way. Shit!" Wufei patted his pocked, extracted his phone and snarled,  
"Ne Hao." He listened for a moment then snapped. "Don't bother, Yuy and Maxwell backed me up. The girls can ride shot gun. You're an unnecessary complication now." He tossed the phone onto the floor and, in an unusual fit of temper, stamped on it.

" Fei! What's up?" Duo move to touch Wufei on the shoulder.

Wufei put one hand over Duo's. "I've been putting up with the locals for the last three weeks.  
I'm sick of them. They're not incompetent but they sure act like it. I think they're not too happy that Une sent me. I'm not sure what they were expecting but I'm not it. I'll be glad to get back to Central. Help me load this garbage into the van? And if a bunch of pissed off cops show up.  
Handle them. Ok? I'm not in the mood."

Duo just nodded. He knew how it was. They were all young and some of the older and more experienced' officers, of every sort, didn't appreciate them. Wufei got more than any of them except for Quatre. "Got your back, buddy. What are you going to do when you get to the station?"

Wufei shrugged. "Park the van and ring the bell. They can deal with getting these idiots into the station by themselves. You won't believe ... they all went out for pizza together. Assholes."

Heero, meanwhile, had just been getting the collection of thugs onto their feet. Mostly by glaring at them.

The three young men led the group out into the parking lot and ordered them into the van. There wasn't much argument as Heero had picked up the biggest pistol Wufei had and was holding it casually. The cold expression in his eyes let everyone know that he would use it if he had to.

There was some complaining about the way Wufei was treating them but Duo just cuffed the complainer on the head and snarled, "Ya shouldn't a called im a chink. Shut up."

They parted ways at the station. Wufei to his waiting staff car and Heero and Duo home.

When they got there Duo suddenly groaned. "Paper work. Shit."

Heero looked at Duo in blank puzzlement. "They have to do the paper work themselves."

Duo rubbed his forehead. "No. The paper work on the classes. I've got a ton of it now. Shit."

x.

It took most of the rest of the week to get all the paper work done. And the cost of the classes made Duo groan. Heero just announced he was keeping strict track of what he was spending. He was well aware that Duo wouldn't thank him for anything less. Duo's finances were still a bit of a mess but Quatre was working on them. 

They attended the two classes Duo still had and Duo stayed in the background as much as he could. The defense class was a cakewalk. The Sergeant was really keeping his word. Duo had skipped for the last week while he studied for all his tests. It was too bad that he'd tested out of all the classes possible. But he only had three classes between him and his paper.

Since they were now seated in the back of the Principles of Criminal Culpability class, Heero was half asleep. He wasn't even sure why he was here. But after the incident in Wufei's restaurant he knew that he'd put up with it. He had enjoyed the entire evening, especially the concluding event. But it had made both of them a bit paranoid.

The professor was lecturing about the preemptive strike imperative' which, Duo had figured out,  
just meant that, if you knew your quarry was in a place you had the right to break in without getting a warrant. He wished the man would speak plain English. Heero just grunted and shifted in his seat.

"You didn't have to take all this?"

Heero just shook his head. "No, J just shoved books at me then tested me. You know how he is."

"No I don't and I ever get my hands on him, he's dead meat on a steel slab."

Heero just shrugged. He knew Duo hated J with a passion, he just dealt with it.

"Ok. Don't get in a lather. The last time I saw him, he looked like he was on death's doorstep."

The professor was glaring at them by now. "And, gentlemen, if you have anything to add to the lecture, please feel free. Otherwise, be quiet. Some of us would like to learn something." 

Heero made a rude noise, deep in his throat. "Some of us would appreciate it if you'd use words of fewer syllables and greater content. Learning is a difficult enough endeavor without being shackled by misunderstandings and hyperbole. In other words, stop talking like you've swallowed a dictionary." Heero sat down, crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"I see. And you fancy yourself a bounty hunter already."

Heero just shifted in his chair enough to fish his wallet out of his pocket. He dangled the open single fold from two fingers and said blandly, "Observer."

"I see. Well, that puts a different light on things, doesn't it? Would you care to bless us with your qualifications ... and name. If it doesn't put you out too terribly."

"Name: Yuy, Heero. Qualifications: gundam pilot. Secondary qualifications: two years in the business and 250 captures. Sixty of them high profile. Any more questions? Or are you ready to actually teach something."

The professor stalked up the stairs and picked the wallet from Heero's fingers. He examined the badge and ID card then gave it back with a hand that trembled slightly.

"If you have anything to add to the lecture, please feel free. Just raise your hand."

Heero smirked at Duo's stunned expression. "I'm famous for more than my dazzling good looks."

Duo opened his mouth to blast Heero, but the professor called the class to order before he could do more than splutter, "You ... I" Duo turned to the front with a disgruntled scowl on his face.

Professor Stevens, he'd written his name on the board every single day, continued his lecture.  
Heero listened with half an ear, waiting for him to slip somehow. He didn't. He might be a stuck up, boring, long winded pain in the ass, but he knew his stuff.

The lecture lasted exactly fifty minutes, as ten minutes had been taken up talking to Heero and fussing with paper. Professor Stevens announced that, as the lecture had to be cut short, he would post it on his website for downloading in its entirety. Duo sighed, that meant that he had to read the whole damn thing. Heero, noticing the sigh, said that he'd summarize it for Duo.

"Mr. Yuy, may I have a moment of your time, please?"

Heero sighed but nodded and went to the podium. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like for you to speak to the class. Perhaps on the relevance of my class to real life work?"

Heero just nodded, "I'd be glad to ... on one condition." The professor nodded to him to continue.  
"You let Duo take the finals next week. If he fails, he takes the rest of the class. If he passes, you sign off on him."

"Very well. But I doubt that anyone could pass my final without listening to all my lectures.  
There's just something about delivery that does the trick."

Heero turned around and left before he laughed in the man's face.

X.

Duo was silent for most of the walk between classes. He finally couldn't stand it. "What did His Dryness want?"

"Wanted me to speak to the class."

"Oh ... big mistake?" Duo made it a question.

"Fraid so. I do believe I'll make a show of it. Need a speech too. Ugh!"

"I'll help."

Heero was just about to say something else when the Sergeant called the class to order.

This was the first time they'd been back in class since the arrest at the restaurant. The Sergeant made them very aware of that fact.

"Well, well, glad to see that you're taking my teachings to heart." There was a snicker or two at that.

Duo just grinned. The Sergeant announced that they were going to work on submission holds today. There was some more snickering but this time the Sergeant announced that submission holds were nothing to joke about.

"Mr. Maxwell, you've neglected your partner shamefully. Mr. Yuy, will you demonstrate with me?"

Heero just stepped onto the mat, leaving his shoes behind on the floor. Duo went to stand beside Denise, whispering, "Sorry. But I passed a shit load of classes."

Denise just smiled, "Don't worry about it. I got my boss to agree that I only had to get a C-  
because I didn't have a partner for so long. So, it's all good. Hush." Duo obediently hushed and turned to watch the demonstration.

Heero was standing in the middle of the mats with his back to Sergeant Evans. "Now, we've had one demonstration of how to handle an attack. This one is from the back. And ... Mr. Yuy"  
Heero nodded. "Please don't hurt me." Heero laughed softly.

Evans jumped on Heero so suddenly that everyone but Duo gasped. It didn't do him much good.  
Heero just bent over from the waist and tossed him onto his back on the mat. Evans wheezed,  
trying to get air in to his shocked lunges. Heero kept his advantage by grabbing the Sergeant by one ankle and flipping him over onto his belly then he kicked one ankle into the bend of the other knee and pulled that foot over to lock the hold. Sergeant Evans tapped out by slapping the mat with one hand.

Heero helped him up and waited while he turned to address the class. "Does anyone know what I did wrong?"

A few hands raised, including Duo's. "Not Maxwell. I'm even more afraid of him than I am of Heero." Duo looked a bit startled. "Mr. Polanski."

"You grabbed him from the side. He saw you before you got to him."

Evans shook his head. "Good, but no. Mrs. Watterson."

"You jumped a Gundam Pilot. He's better than you ... no insult intended ... and he busted your ass."

"Good. And no insult taken. But, again, no."

After several more almost right answers Sergeant Evans finally called on Duo. "Mr. Maxwell,  
could you please enlighten us? Everyone keeps getting it about half right."

Duo just shrugged. "Sure. The basic thing you did wrong was, you didn't get good enough a grip on him when you had the chance. That flip only works if you miss your grip. But the other thing you did wrong was, you didn't roll away when you had the chance. Winded or not, you had a good bet on staying out of range until you got your wind back and could manage a second try."

There were some rude comments about that. Comments like, "Want to see you do it." and "Smart ass!" but Duo's personal favorite was, "Like to see that girl do anything. Hasn't been in class for three or four days." He just shrugged. 

So Sergeant Evans started in on another short lecture. "Everyone listen. The most dangerous opponent is the one you've underestimated. And that can be deadly. That's one of the reasons a certain long-haired, skinny sixteen year old was one of the most feared Gundam Pilots of all.  
Anyone know why? Anyone?"

Most of the answers were so far wrong that Evans finally gave up, Heero smirked in the background. He knew what was coming up.

"None of you are even close. Maxwell is the best street fighter there is. He's better than anyone I've ever seen. He's small, quick, and utterly ruthless. As well as looking like he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. Don't let his looks fool you. In a true fight between him and a black belt he'll win every time."

There was a lot of noise then, exclamations of disbelief and outright laughter. Sergeant Evans silenced them with a barked, Quiet!"

The group quieted. Sergeant Evans glared around until everyone was standing at parade rest then he turned to Heero. "Do you think the two of you could give a demonstration?" He glanced at Duo during his question.

Heero looked at Duo who just nodded. They could do a demonstration if the Sergeant wanted.

"Thank you. I hope this demonstration will save a few lives. Or at least a cut or two. Whenever you're ready, gentlemen." he walked off the mats and took up a position near the first aid box,  
wondering if he was going to need it.

Heero took Duo to the side of the mats and asked, "How serious do you want to get? I'm up for anything, you know that. But do we want to scare the shit out of them, or just hint around."

Duo thought about it for a moment. "Scare the shit out of them. It'll do them all good to see exactly what they might have to deal with."

Heero nodded once. "Ok. Want to wear strike coats?"

Duo glanced at them. The white garments were actually jump suits impregnated with chemicals.  
The weapons they were going to use were also impregnated with a chemical. When the two met,  
the reaction between the two made a bright blue stain where they touched. Duo nodded, "Yeah,  
good idea."

They donned the strike coats and went back to the middle of the mats. Duo held a knife in one hand, Heero held a gun. The gun, like the knife was a dummy, all it had for ammo was a small plastic pellet. The pellet wouldn't do any damage unless it hit the target in the eye. But it would leave a bright splash of blue on the strike coat.

There was some muttering and Duo heard Denise call, "Get im, Duo!" he gave her a cocky grin then turned back to business.

Heero held his pistol against his chest with one hand and the other out a bit in front of him. Duo flicked the tip of the knife in short jerky side to side motions, jabbing at Heero from time to time.

Heero kept backing up. The goal was to capture' Duo not shoot him, so he kept his weapon close to his chest. It didn't do him much good. Duo managed to slash him across the back of the hand. Sergeant Evans called out, "dropped weapon." Heero dropped his pistol without taking his eyes off Duo.

Duo just stepped back, giving Heero some room. Heero moved away rather than forward which proved to be a mistake. Duo took advantage of the extra room to rush him. Heero fought back savagely, but Duo had the upper hand. Heero had lost his weapon and the use of his dexter hand.  
He could only fight with his left. His right was out'. If the cut across the back of it had been real,  
he wouldn't have been able to use it. So he couldn't use it now. Of course, if they'd played it allowing Heero to play to his real strengths, he would still be able to fight with it. But that was only going to happen with someone hopped up on drugs. Or a gundam pilot.

But they were illustrating what the other people in the class could expect so he didn't have the use of it. So Duo closed in on him and after a flurry of exchanged slashes and blows gutted'  
Heero, the bright blue slash across his lower abdomen causing Sergeant Evans to call out.  
"Mortal wound. Game over.'

The entire fight had taken no more than 45 seconds.

"Now, does anyone have anything to say?" Evans looked the group over. Most of them were shaking their heads. A few said no.' "Very good. As I said, it's a good idea to know your target.  
As this demonstration shows. No matter how small or ineffectual a target looks, you better be careful. You're not likely to run into someone like Heero or Duo, but a pissed off, big woman with a knife can do some real damage." Heero snorted softly. "Mr. Yuy, you have something to contribute?"

"I'm scared of a pissed off little woman with a knife. They can get you before you know what hit you."

"Very true. It's intent, more than size or strength that will kill you."

Heero nodded. "Exactly. A big man who can't kill isn't half as dangerous as a small man who can."

"Right. Moving on."

And they went on to listen to him lecture about different subdue holds and when each one was the best to use. Heero and Duo got a bit glassy eyed, the rest of the class hung on his words.

When he finally dismissed the class he asked them to stay after for a moment.

Heero wanted to put himself between Duo and Evans but knew better. He contented himself with standing slightly to Duo's left and behind him, glaring slightly.

"Easy there, cowboy. All I want to do is tell you both that it's not necessary for Duo to attend classes anymore. You're good. Really good. You don't need this class at all. In fact, it's a waste of your time. What you should do is go see Watson." They both gave him puzzled looks. "The Phone teacher. I'll see if I can't persuade him to let you come in after the mid terms. You'll have to test in, but I know you'll do fine. If not, well, there's always next semester, but it's a shame you have to wait that long. This way, all you have is that idiot, Stevens', class to really deal with.  
I'm out of your hair, and you've passed every other class except Phone Techniques. And if you can't convince an Eskimo to by ice cubes I'll wear a dress. Stevens thinks way too much of himself so watch him. But as far as I'm concerned, you're here every day doing your thing. Ok"  
Duo beamed at him and Heero gave him one of his best smiles. "Now, get out of here. Scat"  
they scatted.

Duo waited until they were in the parking lot then he gave a whoop and did a little war dance.  
"Man, oh, man. This is great. Evans is the bomb. He's giving me a real break. I don't know exactly why but ... YEAH!" Heero smiled at Duo but decided that he needed to do some back ground checking on their Sergeant Evans. He wanted to know why the man was cutting them so much slack.

X.

Duo settled in for a bout of prolonged studying. Heero booted up his computer and started researching. He hacked the college computers to get Evans's Citizen ID number and full name,  
he got his address while he was at it and his phone number. Who knew what he'd need, to find out what he wanted.

It didn't take him long to find out exactly what Evans was up to. A big fat not much'. It seemed that their Sergeant had been a Sergeant in the Rebellion, he'd gotten injured in action and the only thing that had saved his life was Duo shielding the medical unit with his Gundam. Pay back wasn't always a bitch. He told Duo what was up and Duo just smiled. He remembered that particular mission. "Well, I'm glad I could help him. Nice guy." And that was the end of that.

Duo sighed and stretched. "Well, now that we know what Evans is up to, I'm going to see if he's talked to ... um ... what's his name? The Phone Techniques teacher." Heero thought for a moment then announced, "Watson." "Yeah, him. I'll see if I can't catch him after his early class,  
find out when they meet next, will ya?"

Heero just turned back to his computer and clicked on the thread that had the schedules on it. It seemed that the next time Phone Techniques met was Friday. As this was Wednesday. They had a day to decide what to do.

Duo put his book aside and motioned for Heero to come sit on the couch with him. "I'm not sure exactly what I really want to do about this class. I checked around and it's really just a glorified telemarketing class. Aimed at people with no phone skills. I think I'll just go talk to the teacher and see if I can't get him ... or her... to test me out of it." He thought for a while. "Um ... Heero?  
Do you think it's good for me to test out of everything like this. I mean, how's it going to look to the other guys?"

Heero snorted. "It won't look bad. Most of them didn't even go to school. They all apprenticed with Buck. A couple of them don't even have high school diplomas. Just relax."

So Duo did. He put his feet in Heero's lap, handed him the remote and stuck his nose back in his book. Heero smiled, took the remote and watched the news.

x.

Their lovemaking that night was soft and sweet. Duo responded to Heero's touch so quickly that their clothing wound up all over the stairs. Heero scooped Duo up and tossed him in the general direction of the bed. Duo twisted in the air and landed in the middle of the mattress, laughing softly.

They wrestled around a bit, Duo on top then Heero. Heero started kissing Duo's neck, making Duo squirm. Duo grabbed at Heero who rolled him over onto his back. Duo gave him the big eyed' look. The one that made his brain short circuit. Heero latched onto Duo's neck again,  
sucking and nibbling. Duo arched his neck to give him better access as he reached between them to grip Heero's hardness and smooth it with a calloused palm.

"Oh, that's nice."

"Mmmm. Just there." Heero kissed then nipped where Duo liked it best.

They soon rolled together to spoon, Heero behind Duo. Duo pulled one leg up to his chest and made a tiny whimpering sound. Like a puppy begging for a treat. Heero slid his hand under the pillow and pulled out a small tube, making use of its contents he proceeded to slick himself then Duo. He eased one finger into Duo, who made appreciative sounds and wriggled a bit.

"Good?"

"Very. More."

Heero obliged with two fingers then shortly after three. Duo scooted back to rub one buttock against Heero's groin, Heero stilled him with one hand.

"Don't. I'm too close."

"Hurry. Want you. Now."

"Demanding little shit."

"Yup."

Heero eased into Duo, enjoying the feeling of Duo's body clasping him. It was so good that he didn't last long. Not that that made much difference. They were both young, in love and in very good shape.

When they had both reached climax again, Duo slid out of bed and, on rubbery legs, made his way into the bathroom. He returned cleaned of the mess and started to wash Heero. Heero rolled a bit so that Duo could reach better. Duo hummed softly while he was washing Heero.

"All done." Duo tossed the wash cloth into the bath room. It landed in the middle of the tile.

"I'll pick that up in the morning."

"Heero, go to sleep. You should be so done in that you can't even think."

"That'll be the day." But Heero rolled up against Duo and they were both asleep before they knew it.

x.

The next week went by quickly. Duo studied for his class, went to more boring lectures by Stevens and tried to catch Professor Watson. The man was incredibly hard to corner. Duo even started joking that he was going to have to hire Heero to catch the man and haul him in, in cuffs.  
Heero just laughed at him.

They finally caught Professor Watson who turned out to be a middle aged stocky woman with a syrupy voice and a sharp eye. Duo just offered to buy her some coffee, saying he needed to talk to her.

"Very well. We can go to the staff lounge. And I prefer tea. Come along and bring your little friend. He's hovering rather conspicuously."

Duo offered her his arm but she just patted it. She led the way to the staff lounge in the next building and pointed to a small seating area with a couch, two chairs and a coffee table. ""Have a seat. Two coffee's and a tea?"

Heero didn't sit, "I prefer tea as well. I'll help you with the cup. Duo, save the seats, will you?"

Duo nodded and settled in one of the chairs. This was not going to be easy. The professor was a sharp eyed woman with a no nonsense air. He marshaled his arguments and settled his nerves.

The professor and Heero returned with the drinks. Heero carried the tray while Professor Watson had her hands full of sugar and artificial creamer packets and wrapped spoons. Heero put the cups on the coffee table and took most of the other things from the professor. He handed Duo a spoon and several of the packets, the rest he dropped on the table. He and the professor both took their tea plain.

"Very well, young man. I have an idea what you want, and I don't have any objections ... yet.  
Convince me." She settled back with her tea, preparing to listen to Duo convince her to let him into the class late.

She listened to all Duo's arguments, interjected a few gentle refusals then waited until Duo ran down.

"I see. Excellent arguments, plenty of persistence, and absolute refusal to take no for an answer.  
All points covered carefully. All in all a wonderful display of reasoning and logic. Persuasive in the extreme. I'm afraid my answer must still be no."

Duo's mouth fell open, Heero emitted a soft snarl. The professor sipped at her tea for a moment.

"You see, I know what you're up to Sergeant Evans talked to me last night. I won't let you into the class late, it's totally against my policies. But I will pass you. You could sell beach front property in the Florida Everglades." Heero looked a bit puzzled, there was no beach front in the everglades, then he snickered softly. "Yes, I see you understand. I'll send you the paper work this evening. Be sure to pay promptly. And thank you. I've never heard anyone as good as you are.  
Good day." She got up, Heero and Duo both rose as well. When she started to pick up her cup,  
Duo took it from her hand, saying that he'd take care of it. Heero murmured, Thank you.' and bowed slightly. She just smiled and walked off, heels tapping softly against the tiled floor.

Duo jumped Heero and hugged him so hard that even Heero's mighty physique was challenged.  
He just grunted and then laughed. "I knew you could do it. That was great. But ... damn ... that's another three hours to pay for. I'm gonna have to come up with a couple of good bounties to pay for all this."

Duo snorted. "I finally got a letter from that damn bank. Just last night. I was so nervous about this that I forgot. Come home and I'll show it to you. I need to find a financial advisor, it's not fair to dump all this on Q forever. Who's yours?"

Heero grinned, dumped Duo on his feet again and said with some satisfaction. "Quatre, he loves this stuff. Let him do it, you'll break his heart if you take it away now. Just send him the account numbers and turn him loose. If you have something you really want done. Tell him. He'll love it.  
The last time I saw him, he was whining about how you never let him touch your money."

Duo snorted. "What money. I wasn't going to use that money at all, but ... well ... turns out ESUN says I'm entitled to it. So, if I'm entitled, I want it. I guess they figure we earned it. What did you do with all of your gelt?"

"Had Q invest it. I'm well enough off with my jobs that I can support myself but if anything happens I've got back money and retirement. Interest rates are great just now. So I'm just plugging my interest back in the principle. You ought to do the same."

Duo nodded. "I think I'll do that. I just want a little bit of extra, so you don't have to pay for my classes." Duo held up a hand. "No. Don't say it. I know you'd support me ... in a style that I'd like to become accustomed to. But I'm not a leech, or a beggar." Heero had been about to say something but shut up when he heard the word beggar. "So, I'll pay my share. I may have to borrow from you until I get some money and that's great but I'll pay you back. Ok?" Heero understood. "Sure, that's fine. I'll give you an accounting when you get some money. But I'm hungry now. Let's go find some lunch."

Duo nodded. "Sure thing. I was a bit too nervous to make a good breakfast. So ... Greek?"

Heero nodded. "Greek it is."

x.

They went to their' Greek place and found that there was a familiar face at the counter. 

" Fei! I though you'd be gone by now." Duo tugged at Wufei's arm, pulling him off the stool and into a booth. "Didn't know you could sit with your back to a room."

Wufei pointed to the mirror behind the counter. "Didn't. That mirror is good enough. What are you doing here? I though you'd be in classes."

Duo grinned widely. "You wouldn't believe it. I've managed to test out of so many classes that all I have to take is one class. I tested out of Firearms and Self-defense. And everything else except Principles of Criminal Culpability, the bastard won't let me test out until after the mid terms and I wanted to be working by then. Fuck."

Heero blinked for a second. There was really no reason that Duo couldn't begin his apprenticeship. He only had one class now, it met on Tuesday and Thursday from 2 until 3:30.  
True, it was right in the middle of the day but a bounty hunters' day' didn't really start until 5pm or later. They moved when the quarry moved. There were some exceptions to the rule, as they'd seen lately. Heero thought that all the exceptions were now in jail, though.

Duo had continued to talk while Heero was thinking. Wufei was looking suitably impressed.

"So, anyway, that professor Stevens is so boring he could put me to sleep ... after three double espressos."

Wufei made a rueful face. "And you handle boredom so well. But, you've passed all your other classes? That's very good. exceptional, in fact. I wish you would reconsider joining Preventers."

Duo held up a hand. "I don't want to argue about it. Please, Fei, just let it go. I'm tired. Really,  
really tired. And less than two years isn't enough to recover in. Especially the life I lived. Hand to mouth doesn't really describe it. I lost my ship."

Wufei sighed. "Damn, Maxwell, why didn't you say something. I'd have helped. Really, I would have."

Duo shrugged. "I got too much pride and not enough sense. By the time I knew I was going under, no question, I was in debt so deep that I couldn't make or take a deep space call. You ground pounders keep forgetting that the phone company charges on both ends."

Wufei laughed shortly. "They're not supposed to. Earth to colony calls ..." he stopped talking as Dou was shaking his head.

"Earth-to-colony-to-ship. It's the last leg that'll ruin ya."

Wufei said something rude in Chinese. "I did forget. Well."

The waitress came up just then with the menus and offers of coffee, tea, or soda. Wufei asked for plain water, no ice. Heero decided on milk. And Duo demanded his usual Mountain Dew. The waitress snorted and announced that he should have milk too, but went off to get the drinks as ordered.

Duo gave a soft cheer as he snatched up his soda. He was thirsty and needed the caffeine. Wufei glared as his arm shot by, sleeve flapping, missing his nose by an inch. Then he stiffened and jerked back. He refrained from saying anything and Heero missed his look.

"Oh, sorry, man. Didn't realize that you were flinchy. What's up? Besides the sky. After you go home to Central, are you going to teach classes again? What's it like to teach?"

Wufei decided to table what he wanted to say in favor of saying it in privacy instead of screaming at Dou in a restaurant, instead he just answered the questions.

"Nothing up except the sky. This was my last mission for six months. Une has taken me off the active roster until then. I'm tired. Too many missions in quick succession. So, yes, I'm going to teach. It's a great responsibility but I do like it. I like seeing ... the light dawn, so to speak. It's a great feeling to realize that something I've done may help to save an agent's life. Une ... she's beginning to get enough staff that none of us are overworked anymore. Some of the new agents are old OZ and excellent at what they do. And there's not that much conflict. Thank goodness."

The waitress came up just then to take their orders so Wufei turned his attention to getting his food ordered. He ordered Greek salad, garlic bread and olives. Heero seconded the order but down sized his salad in favor of a gyros. Duo asked for the same as Heero. The waitress jotted it all down, smiled and said it was nice to have some young people in the place with some common sense.

x.

Their food came with a smile from the waitress and free fries. "Ya' all seem ta be such nice boys,  
cook sent over some fries. Have a nice day. .. Oh, want ketchup with that?" Duo nodded, his mouthful of gyros. The waitress pulled a bottle of ketchup out of her pocket and plopped it on the table.

Wufei stabbed at his salad and managed to eat about half of it. He wondered if Quatre and Trowa knew what was going on. He managed to keep from glaring at Heero only because he knew that he would have called if there was a need. He wondered if the anorexia had led to the suicide attempt or was it the other way around. 

Heero glanced at Wufei then kicked Duo under the table only to get a kick back and a significant look. This told Heero that Duo was already aware of Wufei's mood.

Duo decided not to let Wufei's odd mood spoil his lunch and happily stuffed himself with gyros,  
fries, salad and soda. Heero finished his food just after Duo.

Duo hopped up and announced that he was sticky and going to wash his hands. Heero leaned back in his seat and reached for his water.

"Aren't you going to go with him?"

Heero gave Wufei a blank look. "What for? I'm sure he can find it by himself."

Wufei gave Heero a disgusted look, threw his napkin down and stormed after Duo. Heero tossed money on the table, told the waitress to keep the change and hurried after, wondering what had gotten into Wufei.

Wufei slammed the door open and realized that the restroom was a two stall and very small.  
There was only one sink at which Duo was washing his hands.

" Fei? What the hell? Are you sick? What's up?" Duo's puzzled look and startled questions pushed Wufei over some edge. He grabbed Duo by the arm and dragged him out the door, down a short hall and out into the alley. Heero started to object but Duo caught sight of him and shook his head. Wufei was really upset and they needed to find out why.

"I'm sick all right. I'm sick that you felt so ... abandoned? World weary? I don't know what. That you'd do this!" Wufei grabbed Duo's hand and lifted it. He yanked on the sleeve of his shirt shoving it up. Duo blinked at Wufei, Wufei shook his arm. "Why didn't you ask for help? I'd have come for you no matter where you were. Duo, I though we were friends." Wufei's anguished expression startled both Duo and Heero.

Duo looked from Wufei to his arm then back. Suddenly, he realized exactly what Wufei thought.

"Oh ... Fei! No! Nonono. I never. Really. Heero, tell him!"

Duo grabbed Wufei and tugged him into a hug. He stayed rigid for a moment then, when Heero wrapped them both in his arms, Wufei sagged against him. "Then what? Why?"

Heero jerked his head at Duo. "I think we need to go somewhere and get something a little stronger than Coke."

Wufei started to demand an explanation on the spot, huffed and agreed that maybe a drink or three would help the information go down.

They went across the alley and into a student bar, using the back door. The bar tender gave them a sharp look but it wasn't that unusual for someone to come from the restaurant into the bar that way.

They settled in a booth in a corner. Wufei let Duo and Heero get seated before he crossed his arms and demanded his explanation.

Heero sighed ran a hand through his messy hair and started. "I don't blame you for thinking what you're thinking but it's not true. He's fine. Really. I told you everything you needed to know when I called you."

"You said he had some minor cuts. And was suffering from flu, and malnutrition. This looks suspiciously like a suicide attempt to me. Or perhaps he's a cutter."

Duo snorted. "No, Fei. I'm not suicidal nor am I cutting. I was working as a welder's assistant.  
Got into a real mess. Ya wanna hear about it or do you want to keep acting like a hysterical old lady?"

Wufei stiffened at that and announced. "I'll hear your explanation, but you better make it good.  
No friend of mine is going to ... do whatever it was you were doing without a good explanation.  
And I am neither hysterical nor an onna. So, talk."

So Duo talked, and talked. He explained everything. Wufei listened, occasionally asking a question. Heero kept them supplied with nuts, beer and chips. He made a few interjections and comments but mostly just gave support where it was needed.

"So. I see. I apologize." Wufei's face was as scarlet as Duo had ever seen it. "It was wrong of me to jump to such shameful conclusions."

Duo reached out to touch Wufei. "It's ok. At least you wanted to help me. Some guys would have made fun or acted like it was catching or something. Fei? I'm not mad. We're friends. Ok?"

Wufei nodded. "Yes, we are. I'll see to it that the repo man is ... seen to."

Duo drank the last of his third beer. "Don't bother. Heero saw to him. Got my stuff back and everything."

"Oh, good. Pity though. I could have used the outlet."

Heero smirked into his beer. "Want to come to my lecture? It's in three days. If you have the time."

Wufei choked on his beer. "Lecture? You? Who are you and what did you do with the real, pre-  
verbal, Heero Yuy?"

"I'm lecturing in Duo's Principles of Criminal Culpability class. Don't like the teacher. He's a long winded jackass."

Wufei and Heero discussed the class while Duo interjected sarcasm and general idiocy. They had a good laugh when Duo described Stevens' vocabulary. "Although, I will admit that I haven't caught him in a Spoonerism, yet."

Wufei agreed to come to the lecture. He still had to hang around and finish some paperwork and testify. He admitted that testifying always put him in a testy mood. Duo just nodded. "Sucks. One look and the lawyers are either poor boying you or trying to hang you out to dry. Another reason I won't join." He stretched. "I'm bushed. And it's ... damn. Nearly four o clock. Heero, let's go home? Ok?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah, lets. Fei?"

Wufei shook his head. "I'm fine. Nice rooms, expensive hotel. I've got an early deposition so I'm going on home, go over my notes, early night. All that. I'll call tomorrow."

"Ok. Maybe we can do something."

Wufei just made a noncommittal noise. He wasn't about to plan anything with a deposition on the horizon. That would only lead to disappointment.

"Not going to plan anything, if I do, the damn deposition will last all day. See you."

"Ok, bye." Wufei rose from the booth, waved at his two friends and walked away. He paid for the drinks as he left.

x.

The next morning Duo woke late, realized that Heero wasn't in the bed with him and grumbled,  
"Well, no morning nookie for me. Damn. And I'm tired of cold showers. When I get my certificate, I'm fucking that man bow legged." He levered himself out of the bed and pulled on some jeans.

Duo wrapped his braid tie tightly and headed down the stairs. He was going to have to do some heavy duty brushing soon, his braid was getting a bit scruffy. But today was for getting every thing sorted out. He had some stuff to take care of with Heero then they needed to go see Buck.

Duo realized that he'd just breezed through classes that took most people sixteen weeks to do. It never occurred to him that he already knew most of it and had more experience in combat and skip tracing than men twice his age. And his computer skills were equal to Heero's.

Heero turned when he heard Duo's footfalls on the stairs. "Hey, coffee?"

Duo took the mug and plopped down on the stool next to the wall. He leaned against the wall and swallowed a gulp of near boiling coffee. Heero winced. Duo laughed.

"We need to talk." Heero gave Duo a big-eyed look and whimpered dramatically, clutching at his chest. "Stop that. I want to go talk to Buck today and if you have a heart attack, I'll have to spend it in emergency. Idiot."

Heero just laughed, tossed the tea towel at Duo and picked up the phone. "I'll call him now. I bet we can get in a couple of captures today, if we hurry."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're good. And you know when to obey an order and when to go off on your own. So ... watch the eggs." Heero dialed the phone and eased out from in front of the stove.

Duo turned to the fry pan and kept an eye on the scrambled eggs while Heero called Buck to see if there were any pickups that they could get. Buck told Heero to come to his office after 10 to give him time to see what he could do. Heero hung up with a satisfied air.

"Buck says to come by about 10 or so. He's going to see what he can round up for us." Heero accepted the plate of eggs, bacon and toast that Duo handed him. "I want you to understand that,  
as far as I'm concerned, you're not a student, an apprentice or any of that crap. You're my partner and I expect you to act like it. I've got all your equipment in the SUV along with mine. So .  
we'll finish breakfast and head for Buck's place."

Duo mumbled around a mouthful of eggs and toast. "All I want. And while I'm at it." He swallowed the food. "I need an accounting of what you've paid for and the amounts. I need to figure out a budget."

" K. I've paid for all your classes. I'm not going to ask you for anything for room and board, I want you here so shut up about it. When you start earning real money, I'll go halvsies with you.  
I've got all that in my computer. I'll print it out for you."

"Mmm. Are you sure it's legal? I don't want you to get into trouble over this."

"It's legal. I've got you registered as my apprentice ... have been since you said you'd go into the business with me. I'm pushing all this through as fast as I can because I'm tired of working alone. I'm tired of being alone. I want you ready to be my partner in every way. So ... Buck will have at least one job for today. You need to keep a log book to turn in for your certificate requirements. All the requirements are met except for that last class and a log book that shows at least ten successful arrests. So what do you want to do?"

Duo laughed. "I want to go out and pick up some perps. And I want to get out of that damn class.  
But for today, I don't want to worry about it. I just wanna have some fun, pick up some pointers from Buck ... that sort of thing. We going to be working with anyone?"

Heero sipped at his tea, thinking about that. "Knowing Buck, we'll probably be working with at least two others. He hates it when I go out alone and he won't be inclined to trust you just yet.  
His head will, but his heart has to be convinced. No insult intended. He's a bit like Howard."

Duo grinned. "I know how that goes. I don't blame him. You're too reckless by half. So ... I'm finished. Let's go talk to the man."

"Ok. Just dump the dishes and we can do them when we come back."

Duo snorted. "I'll load them into the washer and turn it on. Dumb ass, use the washer. It's more sanitary besides being easier. So..." Duo filled the washer and shut the door, punching the button for the cycle he wanted.

Heero suggested that they both change clothing, eyeing the jeans and bare chest Duo displayed.  
Duo agreed and they went up the stairs two at a time. It didn't take them long to change from day clothing to the uniform of the day'. BDU trousers and t-shirts with multi pocketed safety vests over them. Duo eyed Heero, grinned and announced that he was lickable' Heero just snorted.  
"And you're not?" Duo grinned. "Well come on. Let's get this circus on the road." Heero headed for the SUV.

x.

Buck looked up from his desk top and smiled. He thought the two boys looked so cute together.  
He was also very aware that they were two of the most dangerous people in the known universe.  
It didn't make much difference to him. He was on their side.

"Ok, boss, whacha got for us?" Duo plopped down in the chair in front of the desk and stacked his boots on the edge of the desk. Buck just snorted.

"Feet off my desk. You wanna foul your nest be my guest." Duo grinned and took his feet off the desk. Heero smirked, anyone else would have been handed his ass on a plate. "Now, here's your log book." Buck handed Duo a small book. "Keep it. Don't wait until later to write it up do it right away. It's one of those new ones. Fill out a form things. Enjoy. And here." He handed Heero a sheet of paper that he plucked from the tray of his printer. "A list of names and addresses. Check them out. I'm sure you can get at least two today and three or four more tonight. I've already got warrants for all of them. Here." Buck handed a bundle of papers across the desk. Duo took them and shoved them into a thigh pocket. "Ok. We got it. See you in a while."

Buck snorted. "You think I'm gonna babysit your ass? Take your captures in your own damn self. I don't want to do your paper work. I got enough of my own. Get!"

Duo pinned Buck with a gleaming eye. "Well, shit. Can't blame a guy for trying." Buck laughed at Duo and told Heero, "You sure got your hands full with that one."

Heero shrugged. "Hate the paper work too. It was so much easier when all we had to do was blow something up."

Duo sighed dramatically. "Nothing like a good explosion to clear the air ... so to speak. Well,  
wish in one hand and shit in the other. See which one fills up first. Come on, Heero, duty calls."

Heero jumped down from his seat on a nearby desk. "No, it just whimpers quietly in a corner.  
Coming."

Buck laughed as they ambled out the door, looking at the list for the first address. Buck always put the targets in order of easy to hard. The one's who would be easy to get in daylight topped the list.

x.

Duo settled in the passenger's seat and consulted the list, he punched the address into the GPS system. He used the keyboard from the glove compartment instead of the tiny one on the system.  
It didn't take long for the system to find the address. It was in the warehouse district about half way across town. Heero grumbled but Duo checked the other addresses.

"It looks like all the addresses are in the same neighborhood. Let's just go one by one."

"Ok. Why don't you enter all the addresses and see if the system can't come up with some kind of route?"

Duo started doing exactly that. The system should have choked about half way through, but Heero's tinkering had added enough memory that all it did was issue a caution that it was nearing the limits of its memory just as Duo entered the last address. He chuckled a bit while he waited for the system to churn out a map.

He examined the resulting map with interest. "Well, it looks like 1, 3, and 9 live in the same building, but they either work different shifts or hang around with different crowds. But we should be able to pick up 2, 4, 5, 6, and 8. They all work at the same fish market. Could do with some help? Or do you want to try to handle them alone."

Heero pulled over in a parking lot to look at the files on the men Duo had mentioned. He read quickly, handing the files to Duo when he was finished. Duo took those files and tucked them under the ones he was reading. He handed the files he was finished with to Heero. It didn't take them long to get through all twenty files.

"You think we'll get them all?"

Heero shook his head. "No. Probably won't even see them all. We'll be lucky if we get six or seven. But we can sure try. Don't forget to fill out your log book. Write down everything we do."

Duo opened his log book and wrote down that they'd pulled up to read files. He shook his head.  
"This is important? How?"

"Shows that you know what to do. I've always taken the first opportunity to read all the files.  
That way I don't get a nasty surprise. As it is, we don't have any really violent perps on this run.  
I'd really like to get at least five of them."

Duo picked at his lip for a moment. "I think we ought to go to that boarding house. Three of our guys live there. Then we go to the fish market. Five guys there. If we work it right we ought to get at least half of them. That's four in two raids."

Heero blinked. "We're not going to raid. It'll cause a lot of trouble. We're going to sneak up on them one at a time. Don't forget, we don't want any pitched battles. Anyway, most of these guys aren't violent. No weapons, no history of assaulting officers. We don't want to start something we don't have to."

"Ok. Just mace then? Or should I carry something a little more impressive."

Duo waited patiently while Heero considered this. "Just mace and a baton. I think that ought to do the trick. When we get to the first stop, I'll get our stuff. Now, I'm driving, you're navigating."

x.

Duo sighed softly, it was the second or third time he'd done so in the space of no more than five minutes. Heero finally gave up. "What's wrong? You keep sighing."

"I'm anxious to get started on this. A new career and all that, but ... damn, the paper work is going to kill me. I hate paper work. Really, really hate it. Bleh!"

Heero chuckled. "There's ways. I'll show you. It's not really that bad. If you start the stuff the second you verify your target, you're half way done before you ever get your hands on him. Or her."

Duo grinned, bounced in his seat and nodded. "I see. I'll start it right now. I can write while you drive and navigate. When we come to a decision point just holler."

"Ok. Isn't one for about ten miles. Highway is good. Traffic light. Yeah." Heero grinned at Duo turning his head quickly back to traffic. He started to whistle along with the radio.

Duo returned to his paper work, grumbling sourly.

Heero just laughed and continued to drive. It was really nice to have an apprentice to do the paperwork.

x.

They arrived at the boarding house just at shift change. Duo extracted the papers for all their targets from his file. "We might as well have all the papers out. Just in case we really luck out.  
So ... weapons?"

Heero nodded. "Right here." he opened the trunk under the mat in the cargo section of the SUV.  
He rummaged a bit then handed Duo a huge can of Mace with a pistol grip and a baton. He took the same two weapons for himself then got enough Zip Cuffs for all their targets. He stuffed the cuffs in a thigh pocket and nodded to Duo to go.

Duo faded into the background, easing around to cover Heero while staying concealed. They both spotted their first target at the same time. Heero pointed and waited until Duo got into position.  
He just walked up to the man and said, "you're under arrest for jumping bail. You wanna make a fight of it?"

The man was average height but build like a body builder. He took one look at Heero, flinched and surrendered. "Ok. I'm caught. I don't wanna fight. Just take it easy, ok?"

Heero shrugged easily. "Look, brother. I don't want a fight either. Just turn around and get searched. You don't have anything on you that'll hurt me, do you? No knives, needles, razors,  
anything like that? Any guns, drugs, cookies, chocolate?"

Duo eased up just then. He had to laugh a bit. "Yeah, cause if you got chocolate. I'm confiscating it. Mine, ya hear?"

Heero got the man turned around. He searched him quickly after he was told that, no, he didn't have any knives, needles or anything else on the list. Duo grumbled, "Well, damn, and I was hoping for some chocolate chip cookies, best of both worlds. So, here." Duo pulled a file from the pile on the back seat. "Are you Michael Wright? And if you are, there's a bunch of other stupid questions I got to ask you."

The man admitted that he was Michael Wright and Duo went on to ask all the questions that the law insisted on. Michael answered without rancor, they did the paper work and settled him in the back seat to wait until they saw what other fish' they caught.

Heero pointed, not making any effort to hide it. "There. There's the next one. Your turn."

Duo saw the man about the same time the man saw him. This guy decided to make a run for it.  
Which left Heero in a bit of a dilemma. If he backed Duo up, that left Wright in the truck by himself. Not a good thing to do. But he had other ideas.

"Man, you go after him. I'll stay right here, I swear. It's not safe for that little guy to go after Charlie alone. Go, go!"

Heero decide to trust the man and chased after Duo and Charlie, and a good thing he did too, for Charlie. He had run into a dead end and was cornered. He was going to try to make a fight out of it but Duo had other ideas. Heero came up just in time to yell, "Mace him, Duo. Don't get close.  
He might have a knife."

Duo jerked, glanced at Heero with slightly glazed eyes then nodded. He drew his Mace and squirted Charlie right in the face. Charlie went down like a pole-axed ox, choking and coughing.  
Heero moved in to cuff him.

When he was done cuffing his perp Heero turned to Duo. "You ok? You look a little ... fuzzy."

"Ok. Minor flash back. Nothing to worry about. I was just trying not to kill the idiot."

Heero grinned a bit. "He's ok. We'll take him back to the SUV and wash his face. He'll be fine."

Duo twitched, blinked at Heero then groaned. "Man, the SUV. That other guy's gone for sure.  
Sorry, Heero."

"Not a problem. Michael promised he'd still be there when we got back. Despite the promise, he can't get out anyway. I chained him to the ring in the floor. It's attached to the frame. Come on.  
Let's get back. I don't like leaving him for another reason."

Duo helped Heero haul Charlie to his feet. "Yeah, and that is?"

"He's mostly helpless. If something happens, he can't get out of the vehicle."

It didn't take them long to get back to the SUV, Charlie had decided disobedience wasn't worth another Maceing. When they got there Michael was seated right where Heero had left him,  
whistling softly.

When Heero started to stuff Charlie in to the SUV, Michael complained, "Man, don't do that!  
Spray him with some of that stink killer first. That Mace just kills me. Ok?"

Heero just nodded. "Ok, sorry about that. I was worried about you and didn't think. I didn't like leaving you alone like this. But, Duo's my partner." He gave a what can you do' shrug and started spraying Charlie with the smell eradicator from a can Duo handed him.

He got Charlie into the back seat next to Michael but cuffed him tighter and lower, leaving him with no way to get his hands up past his waist. "There, and keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hear you yelling. Got me?"

Charlie gave Heero a sullen nod. Heero turned to Michael. "You need anything? Smoke, drink,  
restroom?"

Michael shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm good. How long before we get to the jail?"

Heero shook his head. "Don't know. Depends on who shows up next. I want my partner to have a good night. It's his first."

"Well, well. He looks like he's about four. And I know both your faces from somewhere. Don't tell me, I'll think of it on my own. Give me something to entertain myself with. If I don't figure it out before we get to the jail I'll ask. Ok?"

Heero just shrugged. "Sure. Suit yourself. You know if ... um ... Abrams or ... hey! Duo, what was that other guys name? The blond one."

"Svenson. Go figure."

Charlie snorted. "Shows what you know Abrams moved out two days ago. Went to his sister's in Seattle."

Michael just rolled his eyes, Heero snickered softly and said, "Well, that saves us a bunch of time. Thanks. We'll just see if we can't get hold of Mr. Svenson. Look, Michael, can you tell us anything about him? Save us all a lot of aggravation."

Michael eased back in his seat. "Sure. Quicker you get him the quicker I get checked in and arrange bail again. I swear, I don't know what this is about." 

Duo checked his jacket. "Missed a court date. Last week."

Michael just shrugged. "Damn. I was drunk off my ass all week last week. Looks like I'm fucked. I'll just have to sit it out until my trial. No bondsman is going to bail me out now. Oh,  
well. S what I get for getting drunk like that. So ... Svenson. You been real nice to me so you get him for a freebie. He's not much to look at but he's a black belt in something or other. But, if you're good to him, he probably won't start anything. Just be really careful with him, he offends easily."

Heero nodded. "Duo, you take him on. Ease up to him. If you don't jump out at him, he probably won't see you as a threat and he won't get his back up. If I try to take him, he'll take one look at me and get his back up. Why, I couldn't tell you."

Charlie made a disbelieving sound that and Michael frankly laughed. "Man, look in the mirror sometime. You look like a kid, until you meet a guy's eyes. Then it's like looking into the jaws of death himself."

Heero blinked at Duo for a second. "Cop face." Heero just said, "Oh." and started snickering.

"What?"

"He said it was like looking into the jaw of death. Um ..."

Duo thought about that for a second then he started to laugh too.

Michael looked confused and demanded, "Ok, I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"He doesn't usually look into the jaws of death, he just sticks his dick there."

Michael looked at Duo then at Heero. He gave a crow of triumph and announced with an air of satisfaction, "I knew I knew you two. Well, I'm sure glad I came peaceably. You two?" Heero nodded and Duo just grinned. "Who woulda thunk it. Man, man." he settled back with a smirk at Charlie.

Charlie just demanded to know what the hell they were all snickering about. Michael started to reply but was interrupted by Duo. "Heero, there. Coming down the alley. I'll be just a second."

Michael turned to him. "Wait in the mouth under the streetlight. That way he won't feel like you're trying to jump him. Um ... not that you want my advice."

But that was exactly what Duo did. He stood under the light and waited for Svenson to come to him.

Which he did, striding easily into the pool of the street light. It had gotten just dark enough now that the light was trying to decide whether it should be on or not.

"You waiting for me? What do you want?"

Duo gave Svenson one of his easy smiles. It didn't reach his eyes. "Need you to come with me.  
Bailbondsman. I don't want trouble so why don't we just mark all the macho bullshit as done and go on."

"Ok by me. I figured you'd find me fairly soon. But I wanted to see my daughter. She's pregnant and not doing so good. I got her into a midwives house. If you want me all you have to do is say."

Duo held out a hand. "Sorry to hear that. Maybe we can help out somehow. You come on along with me and we'll see what we can do. Who's your bond with?"

Svenson reached out and put his hand in Duo's. "Buck Masters. And don't laugh, he hates it.  
Quite a callous you've got there. Don't recognize the weapon though." Svenson allowed himself to be led to Heero.

Heero held out a pair of hand cuffs. Duo took them and started the procedure.

"Got any ... whoa there! Man, what the hell is this?" Duo was patting Svenson down and pulling out knives, throwing pins and shurikin by the handful. "You ... holy Hannah. Heero, I need a big evidence bag, he's got more sharps than I do. Wufei would love to see some of this."

Heero just handed over the bag and eased into a position where he had a good shot at Svenson without any danger of squirting Duo too. Svenson just spread his feet and held still until Duo was finished patting him down. Duo went through the ritual of handcuffing him and pulled him upright.

"Ok. You were asking about my callous. You've got some nifty sword ones. Mine are from piloting a Gundam."

Michael gave a hoot. "I knew that's who you are. Damn! Which one are you again?"

Duo glanced at Heero, who had remained silent until now. "I'm 01. He's 02. Where were you?"

Michael shrugged. "San Pedro Prison. I was a guard there. Hated every second of it. Spent more time on report than off. Got out as soon as I could. AWOL."

Heero nodded. "That what they want you for?"

"No, stole a car. Dumb of me. Just wanted to ride around in it. Sweet ride. Not worth the hassle,  
though." Michael settled back again. Charlie sneered at him and got an elbow in the ribs for his trouble. Heero and Duo both ignored the by play.

"Ok, Mr. Svenson, I'll help you into the car ... don't bump your head." Duo gently put one hand on the top of the man's head to keep him from hitting it on the door frame. "You want anything?  
Smoke, or something?"

Mr. Svenson shook his head. "No, thank you. I'd really like to get booked in as soon as I can. I want to call my daughter. She'll be worried that I haven't called yet. I said I'd call as soon as I got home."

Heero pulled out his cell. "What's her number? After we talk to her, I'll call Buck and see what I can work out. He'll work with you when he finds out what happened. He won't be happy with you, but he'll help you. After he eats your ass out."

Heero dialed the number Svenson gave him then held the phone up to his ear while he talked to his daughter. When Heero heard the daughter start to cry, he took the phone away. Svenson started to object but Heero shushed him.

"Now, Mrs. Random, don't cry. You'll only make yourself worse. I'm going to try to get Mr Masters to make some kind of arrangement. Sympathy leave is still possible. He gave up without a fight, even though he's got enough sharps to make a real battle of it and he's capable of taking me on and making a fight of it. I'll program your number in my phone and keep in touch. If you'll stop crying I'll let you talk to your dad again. Ok?"

Heero pressed the phone back to Svenson's ear. The man listened for a moment then said, "Ok,  
baby, I promise. I'll talk to you soon. Bye. Love you." he pulled away from the phone to let Heero know he was done. "Thanks. I'm done."

Heero put his phone back in his pocket. "When we get to the jail, I'll call Buck and see what I can do. With three of you, I better keep my mind on business." he looked for Duo and found that he was seated in the drivers seat ready to go when Heero got finished.

"I'll drive. You call Buck and see what you can do." he looked over his shoulder at Charlie and Michael. "I don't think Charlie or Mike will cause any trouble." His look said they'd better not.  
Michael just grinned, Charlie continued to sulk.

Heero dug his phone back out of his pocked, got into the passenger's seat and started dialing. He talked to Buck, explaining what had happened and Buck agreed to meet them at the jail to at least talk to Svenson, who's first name was Bo.

x.

Since Duo had started all the paper work before they got involved in the actual captures, it didn't take them long to get their men booked in. Duo checked the bounty slips and tucked them into his log. He'd finished it while Heero was doing the intake.

Heero tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on. We got time to see if we can't get a few more.  
Buck is going to let Svenson off the hook. He's going to arrange for him to stay at a halfway house until his daughter is better, or has the baby or what ever. See why I like the guy?"

Duo finished the last of his form, closed his book and stood up. "He's a great guy. I really like him. So ... we going to hit the fish market?"

"Yeah, if we don't get a capture, maybe we can get supper."

"Sounds good to me."

"You drive, I'll do the paper work this time."

So Duo drove while Heero started the paper work. At this time all he could do was fill in such things as arresting officer, probable address, and reason for revocation of bail, but it was a huge start. He finished his work just as Duo pulled into the parking lot at the fish market.

It wasn't one of the big market places with stalls for different vendors. It was a small family own operation. It only employed about fifteen workers. They were looking for four of them. The men were all on the same evening shift. Whether they would all be there or not was the main question.

Heero was of the opinion that there would only be two at most. Duo just said, "Murphy." and headed for the door.

The second they entered the door Heero felt eyes on him and not happy ones.

"May I help you?" the woman looked tired, her apron was dirty and her hair was straggling around her ears.

"We'd like to speak to these men please." Heero handed the pictures over the top of the counter.  
The woman looked at the pictures, shrugged and said, "Damn, I wondered why those guys didn't come in. They all crapped out on me. Don't know where they are. I'll give you the addresses I have for them but probably won't do you much good. Probably they've all taken a runner. But .  
here." she tapped at the key board behind the counter then turned to pull a printout out of the tray. "Good luck. You tell them assholes thanks a lot' they really left me in the lurch."

Heero rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry to hear that. Um ... I have an address of a halfway house that is always looking for jobs for its men. And I'll have two pounds of gumbo mix."

The woman started weighing out the fish. "I'll take that address. I just need man power. You don't need to know anything, I'll train. I got my ways and I don't take kindly to young knowitalls. I'll call them first thing ... ya, here's your fish, and I kept my thumb off the scales too." she grinned at Heero who laughed. "Don't think thumb would be very good in gumbo so I appreciate that. Sorry we scared off your crew."

Heero paid for his fish, accepted the package and started back for the SUV. Duo followed after a quick look out back.

"No one. You think any of the guys are still around. Is she lying?"

Heero leaned against the SUV. "Did you see her hair and apron? I don't think she's lying."

"Yeah, I did. I don't think she's lying either. You wanna stick around to see if anyone shows up for a paycheck or anything?"

Heero checked the cooler, the fish was cold and so was the box. "No. I don't think so. I want to go home and make my gumbo. We're done for the day. Words gotten around."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. We didn't move fast enough. But I'm hungry and we need to go by the market and get rice. I don't think there's enough."

So they stopped at a market on their way home, got rice, made gumbo and watched tv for a little while. Heero pulled Duo to his feet and they headed for bed.

x.

This sort of thing went on for three weeks. Every time Duo had Criminal Culpability Stevens asked when Heero was going to address the class. Finally, Heero told him that he'd give his speech just before midterms. Duo whimpered, this was not going to be good. Heero had been putting off writing a speech since he'd promised to give one, or at least Duo thought so.

Buck just told Duo not to worry about it, Heero wasn't going to get him flunked out or anything.  
Although, Buck admitted, Duo could flat out flunk this class and still get his papers. Duo just shrugged and said that he wanted to at least scrape by.

When Heero finally decided he was ready to give his talk all he did was walk up to the front half way through another boring lecture about who knew what and tell Stevens that he was ready.  
Stevens looked at Heero for a moment then yielded his podium.

"Lets hear it for Mr. Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot and hero of the war." Heero shook his head at that but stepped up to the podium.

He cleared his throat and glared around until the exclamations and talking ceased. "Thank you.  
Thank you, Professor Stevens, for that annoying introduction." Duo snickered. "So, Criminal Culpability. Does anyone really know exactly what that means?" Heero looked around at the shrugs and shaking heads. "All it really means is, you fuck up, you pay up. All this principles class explains is the why and wherefore of it. Boiling it all down to a few simple catch phrases is the best way to remember. And the most important one is worth repeating. If you fuck up, you pay up. If you break into the wrong house, apartment or other dwelling and scare a little old lady into a heart attack, you're in trouble. You're responsible for all damages you create. If you arrest the wrong person, you're responsible for all their legal fees and any lost wages. I could go on, but I think you get the idea. Do your paper work, keep track of everything. And I do mean everything. If someone writes you a note on a paper napkin, put it in a file. Scan everything and keep the scans. Keep everything possible on a PDA and keep that on you. And that's it in a nutshell. Any questions?"

A few hands went up, Heero nodded at one boy in the front. "Shouldn't you do something about him? He looks like he's about to stroke out, or something."

Heero turned to see Professor Stevens, purple in the face, gaping like a fish. He didn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence, or an incoherent one either. Heero shrugged. "If he has a question or comment, he can sit in the audience and hold his hand up like everyone else. That it?"

It wasn't. Nearly half the class had questions on the lecture material. Most of which Heero could clear up with, "it's bullshit." When the question and answer period was over, one last question led into his finishing remarks.

"Sir, how do we make sure that we don't get ourselves into trouble with some esoteric local ... er ... speed bump, if you know what I mean?"

Heero did and his answer was simple. "Keep a PDA with the latest statutes in it. Cross-reference them to your own routines. Keeps you out of a lot of trouble. Have a lawyer do it. If you try to do it yourself, you'll only mess it up. Keep a lawyer on retainer. You'll need one sooner or later. Is that all?" it seemed it was. "Thank you. Good day." Heero left the stage, patted and //a// blank faced Stevens on the shoulder and walked over to Duo. "Ready? I'm hungry."

Duo laughed softly. "Me too. And ... Heero?" Heero grinned and draped his arm over Duo's shoulder. "That was great. Maybe he'll let me test out?"

"My complete hearts desire. And I think he'll do exactly that. After I offer to give another talk.  
What do you think?"

"I think my career as a student is just about toast. But I still have to do twenty captures before I get my papers. Journeyman, apprentice, whatever. Oh, well, at least I'm earning money."

Heero laughed. "I need to get your half of the last work into your account. I waited until I was sure all the scrips cleared the bank. Sometimes the bonds man will try some kind of scam. Then I have to sue him. Pain in my ass."

Duo sighed. "Did you know that, for a long time, bounty hunters had to worry about not being paid at all?"

"Yeah. But there's all kinds of legislation against that now. And if a bounty isn't paid in a certain amount of time or the check bounces for reason' the hunter can claim double."

Duo nodded. "I remember that but still, it's just not right. Never mind, I'm starving too. Let's get out of here."

They headed out into the daylight, laughing at a joke another student had told on the way down the hall.

x.

The head of the student council called on the President of the college. He wasn't very happy about what he had found out.

"So, you see sir, it doesn't look good. If this ... um ... Duo Maxwell is capable of passing the tests and paying the fees, there's no reason to keep him from graduating whenever he can. But some bean counter is wanting to keep him from getting what he's earned because he's an anal prick.  
It's not right. And I just found out about it because my girlfriend is the one who typed up the refusal. She ... held it up until I could check it out with you." 

The president pulled up Duo's file, examined it and shook his head. "I don't see any impediment to his graduation, except that he needs to complete a log book. When that's completed, he can get his degree and license. I'll get in touch with Mr. Campion. And thank you for bringing this to my attention. We like to keep our students motivated. And this is very good motivation for our over-  
achievers. Very good work. Excuse me."

The Student council member ambled out of the office, never knowing what a contribution he'd made to Duo's life. He was just satisfied that he'd done his duty the best he could. The President of the College did the same and Duo got an email from the president's office telling him that they were proud to say that he'd completed his class requirements in record time, he owed a rather amazing amount of money to the registrars office and he was now a accredited Journeyman/apprentice bounty hunter assigned to Buck Masters for the last of his qualifying activities.

Duo eyed the email with a bit of dismay. "Heero, come look at this, I got my statement. I'm going to send them a thank you then call Buck. And ... then I'm going to have a minor break down. That's ... a whole shit load of money."

"I know. But you could always take it out in trade." Heero bit his lip, that had slipped out before he thought about it. With Duo's background, it might not have been the smartest thing to say.

But Duo was as sensitive to Heero as he was good natured. "Only as a last resort." His grin said it all. Heero grinned back in relief.

"We need to get with Buck and get as many captures done as we can. We've got ... a month before the end of the semester. We can do it. That way you don't have to pay admittance fees for another semester. Buck will help. You send your email. I'll call Buck. It'll be faster. Maybe we can set something up for tomorrow."

Duo was already pecking at his keyboard. He just nodded absently and continued to type.

Heero called Buck.

x.

Buck was happy to hear the good news. He told Heero that, now that Duo was semi-officially out of classes and could sleep when he needed to, he was glad to give them enough jobs that Duo could complete his log book. He also said that he'd have as many of the guys come in to meet Duo as he could manage. Duo sighed, gave Heero a dismayed flick of his eyes and just dropped his head on the desk.

"I'm doomed. My study group hates me. And now I'm stuck with a bunch of good ol' boys who are going to take one look at me, think I'm a girl and start something."

Heero tugged Duo off the chair and dragged him into the small sitting room next to their real office. He settled on the reclining couch and got Duo into his lap.

"One, the study group found someone who can help them more than you. You're no study grouper. You're too fast a study. I fixed it. So, they're not mad at you, they think you're a great guy, especially since I gave you credit for the save. And two, most of those good ol' boys are going to take one look at you, know who you are and tremble in their boots. Relax." Heero had been rubbing Duo's shoulder with one hand while he talked. Duo finally relaxed against him.

Heero continued to massage Duo's back and shoulder. He was excited to find that he could no longer feel his ribs or the knobs of his spine. He'd been careful with Duo for long enough. But now he could feel Duo's wiry strength and the clean hard, lines of his limbs.

"You still drinking that tea Wufei made for you?"

Duo shook his head. "No, he said when I ran out this time, to quit taking it. I feel great, really I do. I'm still hungry a lot more than I really should be, but once I put on a few more pounds,  
that'll be over too. Or at least ... sort of. With the kind of work we do, I guess I'll always eat a lot."

"Not like it's going to break me up. I eat like two horses to quote Buck."

They both laughed a bit at that.

Heero turned to Duo and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "Nice. Need a shave."

Duo rubbed his cheek against Heero's hand. "Mmmmm, I'll shave if you like."

"No. I need to practice. I'll shave you."

Duo turned his head to rub his cheek against Heero's hand again. "Practice? What are you blabbering about?"

"One of the good covers is barber. Most barbers will let you rent a chair, no questions asked. If you know someone is in a neighborhood but you can't find them, working in a barber shop is a good way to pick up a bunch of gossip. And the difference between a beauty shop and barber shop is one is full of dicks and the other is full of chicks."

Duo laughed heartily at that and leaned in to nibble at Heero's lower lip.

Heero nibbled back and they spent a while just kissing and enjoying each other's touch. Heero finally pushed Duo away and stood up.

"Come on, shave. I'll have whisker burn."

Duo snorted. "And like that'll ruin your delicate complexion."

"No, it just stings when I put on aftershave. I don't like it. Don't worry. You'll like it. Have you ever been shaved before?"

Duo shook his head, bangs and braid swaying as he scampered up the stairs. "No. It's really not a good idea on L2, good way to get your throat cut."

Heero stopped and looked at Duo. Duo gave back a wide eyed, "What? It's true."

"Well, I'm not going to cut your throat or anything else. Here." Heero got Duo to sit down on a little stool. His Japanese heritage showed up at the oddest times.

Duo groaned as Heero puttered around with his back turned. When he bent down to get something from under the sink Duo realized he had a problem, a rising one. Heero turned on the hot water tap and let it run while he finished his preparations.

Duo had to grin, Heero had set out a cut throat razor, a mug, a shaving brush and a small, easily identified tube. He wondered if he was actually getting a shave.

But he was. Heero had filled the sink with scalding hot water and dropped in two hand towels.  
He let them sit for a moment then scooped them out, wrung out the excess water and wrapped one around Duo's upturned face. The other he ran over his neck and chest. Duo groaned softly.

"Man, that feels good."

"Let it stay on for a bit. Your neck alright?"

"Ummm-humm."

Heero smiled at the slightly spacey groan. While the towel softened Duo's beard Heero used the brush and a bit of water to whip up the lather. He checked the razor for sharpness and the towel for heat.

The razor was sharp and the towel had cooled. Heero whipped the shaving soap a few more times then started to apply it with the brush. Duo sighed.  
"Oh, man, that's good. Never had a shave before. Not like this."

"You'll like it. Stop talking."

Duo snickered a bit but stopped talking and held still.

Heero ran the razor up Duo's neck, shaving against the grain. He slid the razor up the strong column of Duo's neck again and again, until he'd shaved it from one side to the other. Then he nudged Duo so he would tip his head down a bit. "Good. Beautiful."

Duo opened his eyes and met Heero's. "Ya think?"

"I know. Hold still."

Duo held still while Heero shaved his cheeks and chin. Heero had to wait a moment while Duo giggled. He'd held Duo's nose so he could shave his upper lip, causing him to have a snicker fit.  
When he was done Heero finished the shave. Duo sighed. "Nice."

"Not done yet. Relax."

Duo settled more comfortably on the stool and waited to see what else Heero had in mind. Heero took up the towels again and redipped them in the still hot water. He used one to wipe off the residue of the shaving soap and dropped it into the shower stall. The other towel he used to rewrap Duo's face. Duo tried to relax but his neck was in a rather uncomfortable position. He was just getting ready to complain when he felt quick fingers at his fly.

"Wa' um..." Duo didn't have much else to say as a hot, wet mouth engulfed him in mind blowing suction. Duo moaned and stretched out a bit to allow Heero better access. Heero cupped Duo's buttocks in his hands and lifted, helping him stretch out a bit more. When the towel slipped off,  
Duo realized that Heero was kneeling between his spread thighs, lifting him, cradling him. All he could do was try not to fall off the stool. He didn't succeed.

They wound up on the floor, laughing like idiots. Heero pulled Duo to his feet.

"Well, the idea was sound. Come on."

Duo just followed Heero's ass into the bedroom. He admired the firm, flexing muscles a great deal.

Duo tripped Heero and shoved, Heero hit the bed and bounced. Duo pounced on him and they rolled around then fell off the bed. Heero snarled softly but Duo got hysterical, laughing so hard his eyes watered.

"I give up. We are having sex, making love, humping, what ever you want to call it, and we're doing it now."

Duo pinned him down, then flopped onto his chest. "Making the two backed beast. Yes, we are.  
Right here on the floor. Where's the lube."

Heero produced the tube. Duo took it and placed it carefully on the floor. Heero grumbled, "Ok,  
but I'll get carpet burn. That's almost as bad as whisker rash."

Duo bopped him on the head then dragged the duvet off the bed. After spreading it out he patted the spot beside him, inviting Heero to lie down.

Heero eased onto the floor beside Duo and ran a hand over his abdomen following the treasure trail to his goal. Duo groaned as Heero closed his hand on his goal and stroked gently. Duo wriggled around a bit until he could return the favor.

They lay beside each other for a while, just moving gently. Duo sighed happily. "Frottage. Sounds too much like cheese. Need another name." Heero just snorted and continued what he was doing.  
Duo moaned softly, shifting slightly to get more contact.

It wasn't long before they were both in a froth of need. Heero pulled Duo gently until he shifted onto his back. He eased onto Duo, careful to hold himself up on his forearms, elbows on the floor.  
He cupped Duo's head in his hands and kissed him, exploring his mouth. Duo kissed back with fervor. They both moaned softly.

Heero continued the frottage until Duo made him moan again. He'd managed to get the tube of slick open and had emptied it into his hand which he'd then wrapped around both their erections,  
slicking them both. Duo kept his hold on himself while Heero knocked at his backdoor. Duo pulled his legs up and spread them wide, allowing Heero entrance. They both moaned loudly when Heero slid in with a minimum of burn. Their daily activities kept Duo flexible enough that,  
if Heero was careful, which he always was, stretching was not always necessary.

Duo whimpered softly as Heero eased into him. Heero froze immediately. "Ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Move damn it."

Heero just began to move, feeling Duo's hand moving against his belly. He angled his hips carefully and got his target at the first try. Duo yelped then groaned deep in his chest. Heero continued to slide in and out, making sure that Duo enjoyed it just as much as he did. Duo continued to stroke himself.

When Duo hit his peak, he started to spasm around Heero. The flexing of Duo's internal muscles brought Heero to completion with a shout. They both twitched and writhed in the throws of ecstasy. Finally Heero collapsed on Duo who just flopped his arms and legs flat on the floor.

"I is daid. Done in. Kaput. Love you."

Heero snickered as he rolled off Duo. "Love you too. I'm just going to lay here for a second.  
Maybe pass out. Ok?"

Duo just grumbled and tried to pull the duvet over himself. "Cold."

Heero shifted around until he had the duvet over both of them and enough under them that they wouldn't get rug burn. He knew they'd only sleep a few minutes or he'd have managed to get them into the bed somehow.

x.

Duo woke first. He realized that he was sticky and lifted up the duvet. "Oh, yuck. Man, we shouldn't have done that."

Heero rolled his head to look at Duo. "Why not?" but when he tried to move he realized why not.  
He was stuck to the sheet. "Man, that's just disgusting. We're going to have to wash the cover."

"Not what I wanted to hear. When are we going to have time for any of that. Ick! Come on."

Duo tossed the duvet aside and ambled into the bathroom. "Feh! This shampoo stinks."

Heero laughed. "That's old stuff. I should just throw it away but you know I hate waste."

Duo rinsed the small dollop of shampoo off his hand and tossed the bottle in the trash. "I'll get you something else. Why did you even bother. I don't remember seeing that around."

"I got it out of the towel cupboard. I have some stuff from way back. I ran out of my usual. I'll just use some of yours if you don't mind."

Duo laughed. "Mind? I've been trying to figure out how to get you to quit using that shit you use.  
It's nasty and it doesn't do a thing for your hair."

Heero snorted, checked the temperature of the water with one hand and scratched his stomach with the other. "I'll use whatever you like. I used to use bar soap during the war. That cold water,  
all purpose stuff."

Duo gave a sound between a laugh and a groan. "No wonder your hair looked so bad. I'll get you the good stuff. Not real expensive, but something that'll do your hair some good. Wash my back?"

"Sure. Hold still." Heero washed Duo's back and Duo returned the favor.

x.

When they got out of the shower Duo noticed that the message light on the computer station was blinking. "I'll answer that. You find me something to wear. Ok?"

Heero just grunted and rummaged in the closet for something comfortable. He turned with a pair of sweat pants and a shirt in his hands only to have Duo tell him. "Get out some kick ass stuff.  
Buck's got a problem. Thank goodness the message is only about five minutes old. I told him we're on the way."

Heero dropped the sweats without comment and dug out BDU's for them both. Urban cammo. He handed over Duo's and dragged his on. They headed down to the garage and the SUV. Heero dug out the rest of their equipment and they were on their way.

When they got to Buck's place Heero parked and they hurried inside. Buck was there but he looked like hell.

"That bastard shot my son. I want him. I want him bad."

Heero just pushed his way to the front. "Ok, Buck, Duo and I have it. You give me all the down low and we'll get him. How's Ronnie?"

"Bad, but he'll make it. It was supposed to be an easy pickup so I just sent Ronnie and Flavia. The ass hole shot at them through the door. Missed Flavia but he got Ronnie in the thigh. Bled a lot.  
Flavia is with him. I'm going in just a few minutes."

Duo just looked up from the computer he was hacking. "You'll go now. Heero and I can handle this. Go."

Buck looked at Duo, nodded and headed out, calling over his shoulder. "You boys all take your orders from Yuy."

Heero waited a moment then sighed, he ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up. "Well,  
damn ... ok, here's the deal. Duo's my partner and another Gundam pilot. We'll see what's what,  
hand out assignments and take point. Anyone got a good argument?"

Duo looked up just in time to see all the men and women standing around him. Most of them were shaking their heads, the rest were either shrugging or just standing. He turned back to his work.

Heero continued, "Ok, Duo will compile a list of all available addresses. When we've got that, I'll send you all in groups of at least three. We'll check out each address with all due caution.  
Remember that. All due caution. Be careful. This idiot has already shot Ronnie. We don't need another walking wounded, much less a corpse. When we find him, Duo and I will do the actual take down, with plenty of backup. First, we need to find him. So ... Duo?"

Duo pulled a pile of papers out of the printer. "Ok, people. I've printed each address, with directions on a separate sheet of paper. I'll hand out each one individually. If I run out of people before I run out of addresses, I'll make another round."

A hand went up and Duo nodded. "I was thinking that it might be better if you see that each group gets addresses close together. Maybe?"

Duo paused before he'd even handed out a page. "You're right. Let me see. Um ... take a second here." Duo sorted quickly while Heero checked the count on the monitor. He told Duo to give each group of three people three addresses and that would leave four for them. He moved through the group arranging partners and smoozing a bit.

When Duo finished his sorting, he handed out the addresses and did a bit of meet and greet. He didn't have time for much but he tried to make the best impression he could. He did a good job but never noticed the smiles directed his way. He was too busy getting the job done.

Heero gave the groups another caution then sent them out.

He turned to Duo and held out his arms, Duo eased into them with a soft sigh. "You know this Ronnie?"

"Yeah, Buck's son, nice guy. I really like him. This just sucks."

"I know. We'll find this Gene Anderson and drag him in by the ears."

"Ok, we got four addresses to check. Let's get started."

Duo followed Heero out the door.

x.

When Duo checked the addresses against the city map it turned out that all four of them were in the same apartment complex. Two in the same building.

Heero tapped on the door of the first one. It was answered by a girl who just turned and yelled,  
"Mom, the hunters are here again!"

She just left the door open and walked away.

A tired looking woman came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "What now? That boy do something else stupid? Or are you here to try to get me to keep his bail. Well, I can't. I can't afford for him to run."

Heero shook his head. "Sorry to trouble you ma'am. But he's shot the man who came for him and we're looking for him."

The woman just sighed, let her shoulders slump and started to cry. Duo hurried forward to pet and croon over her. The little girl came back into the hall, took one look and went into the kitchen.  
She came out with a cup and handed it to her mother.

"Here. You drink that. What's the idiot done now."

Heero edged the woman into the kitchen and got her to sit down at the table. Duo found some tissues and gave them to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Jane. What's yours?"

"I'm Duo. That's Heero. We're looking for your brother. He's done something pretty bad."

"He's not my brother. I don't own him. Besides he's only half. What'd he do? Shoot someone?"

"Yeah." Duo watched as Jane thought about that. "Do you know where he might be?"

"Well, no. I don't have much to do with him and neither does mom. You go over to 4513 an talk to that ... um ... girl of his. She's ... mom'll have a fit if I say what she is. You just go over there and see her."

By now Heero had gotten the mother calmed down enough that they could talk to her. She was telling him more or less the same things Jane was telling Duo. Heero thanked the woman,  
apologized for bothering them again and started for the door.

Before he got there the woman stopped him. "You tell that boy not to come around here again. I bailed him out, used money I had better uses for. Now he's gone and shot some poor man just trying to do his job. You tell him, he's not welcome. I've done all I could. I got Jane to think about and I don't want him bringing his slutty girl friend around here. I don't want Jane getting ideas."

Jane muttered to Duo. "I got ideas all right. Ideas a' what I don't wanna be. I'm staying in school and getting out of this rat hole. You'll see."

Heero promised to tell Gene exactly that.

The left and hurried to the number they'd been given. Duo knocked as Heero backed him up.

The girl that answered the door was not more than 18 but she had a baby on her hip. She was a slovenly looking creature and the baby was dirty, with a runny nose, smeared cheeks and filthy clothing. She wasn't much better, her clothing was wrinkled and smudged and her hair needed a good wash.

Duo managed to keep his smile in place, but Heero shifted from neutral to full glare.

"Yeah, waddya want?"

Heero eased Duo away and pinned the girl with a sharp look. "Bounty Hunters. Where's Gene?"

"Don't know. Don't care. You get Mr. Worthless, tell him he owes back child support an' I want it. If I knew, I'd tell. Just to get his ass. Go away."

She started to slam the door but Heero stuck his foot in it. "Can we come in and look around? Or is there some reason we can't."

"Sure. Come in. Look around. He's not hiding under the bed or anything. I'm sick of exactly this kind of crap. And CSS coming around all the time." Duo snorted. "Ok, look. I know I ain't the best mom in the world, but I'm in classes an' I'm tryin'. Asshole shows up an' the next thing I know, I got trouble again. I just want him to leave me alone, pay his child support and quit gettin'  
me raided by guys like you. Now, you comin' or goin'."

Heero looked at her for a moment. "Going. You know anywhere Gene might be? He shot a guy and we really want him."

"Might try that slut just up stairs. 4615, just up the stairs. He dumped me for her. Not that I care no matter what Janie says. She don't like me an' I'm not fond a' her. You go up and see Sissy."

And it went like that for the rest of the afternoon. All the groups kept in touch with each other by telephone. They checked all the addresses they had but no one knew where Gene was. At three,  
Duo called all the groups and told them to go home. They'd do some research and meet again in the morning.

Duo also asked them all to turn in their log books. He'd learned that most hunters kept a book of addresses and other pertinent info on whatever captures they were working on. It helped to keep each case organized and prevent bleed over from one case to another.

Heero took half of them and they spent the next four hours entering all the information in a data base. Heero then compiled it into several different sorts and they compared results. Duo rubbed his face, grumbled, "Need coffee." and grabbed up his jacket.

"Get me some too. The place down the right side is best. Small, out-of-the-way and very fresh.  
Just black, strong and hot."

Duo nodded, calling over his shoulder. "See if you can't find out what kind of work our perp can do." Since most of their targets didn't work, that was usually a last resort. This showed how desperate they were getting.

x.

Duo took his time walking to the coffee shop. He needed some air and a chance to reorganize his thoughts. He pulled the folded, wrinkled print out picture of their quarry out of his pocket and examined it again. Gene wasn't much to look at, the best description of him was medium.  
Medium height, medium weight, medium complexion, medium brown hair. Medium everything.  
Except for his attitude, that was hostile in the extreme. He'd missed a court date for some traffic offenses, but his wrap sheet proved that he was a major offender. It was full of assault and battery charges and a laundry list of other offences. Duo folded the paper and stuck it back in his pocket.  
They were going to have a really hard time finding the idiot. He had girlfriends all over the city.

Duo entered the coffee shop thinking about coffee. He examined the menu, decided on his coffee and stepped up to order. The barista smiled and said, "How can I help you? Take your time, the place is nearly empty so there's plenty. I'll just wash cups while you decide, ok?"

Duo grinned, "I know what I want. But if you need a few seconds, that's fine."

"No, it's just that you're new so I thought you might need a bit to look the menu over. If you're ready to order now, go ahead."

"I'm ready. I want a black forest and Heero will have a double plain."

The boy perked up. "Heero? You know him? Wow. I ... he's in here a lot and I really admire him,  
but I've never worked up the nerve to even say anything to him. Except for taking his order of course."

Duo snorted. "Don't worry. That glare is only habit. He's really very nice. Just say hello next time he's in."

"But he's a Gundam pilot. I can't just blabber away. I need to say something ... intelligent or something."

The boy looked so miserable that Duo could only smile gently. "I'm a Gundam pilot too. Don't spread it all over, ok? And we're having a nice conversation. At least, I think we are. So just say hi and how are you and let it move on from there."

While they'd been talking, the barista had been making the coffee. "Whipped cream on yours"  
Duo nodded, "Of course." the boy put a big dollop of real whipped cream on the cup.

"Now that's really nice. Real whipped cream, not that canned stuff. Not that real cream from one of those aerosol cans isn't nice. But this is much better. Thank you. What do I owe you?"

The barista told him and Duo handed him several bills, told him to keep the change and picked up his coffee.

He called a cheery good-by' as he left and the young barista waved before he went back to his cups and cleaning.

x.

Duo brought the coffee to Heero then settled at his borrowed desk to drink his coffee and think.

"Heero, are we getting anywhere?"

Heero leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I think so. While you were gone, I cross-referenced everything. He doesn't work. Doesn't even have any real skills to fall back on. He lives off his girlfriends. Stupid onnas." Heero grinned wearily at Duo. "Right now he's got two. That one we already talked to, it does look like she's kicked him out, and another in the Elemental Hills Apartments. I've gotten an address on her. Drink your coffee, then we'll give her a call."

Duo sipped at his coffee as he researched the girlfriend. Not the slutty one upstairs, but another girl. This one was young, but not as young as Sissy. She was just some girl, no record, no wants or warrants, but she was wild and heading that way fast.

Heero rubbed his face. "We have a chance to not only catch this creep but maybe turn that girl around. I won't put you or any of the other guys in harms way without express permission. We'll have to check this out tonight and get started early tomorrow if we want any chance to get Gene.  
Ok?"

"Yeah. Look, why don't I make a few calls. It's kinda late, but most of the guys probably have had a nap, a meal and done the s's." Heero grinned at the short hand for the old military shit, shower and shave. "What do you think?"

Heero grumbled. "I hate to drag them out when this might turn out to be a water haul. But ... we better. I'll do the calling. I know who's most likely to be ready for another round. You get the data together."

Duo turned to his computer and started typing. He double checked the address and all the info they'd gathered. He didn't want to be looking in the window at some old lady or little kid. He especially didn't want to call a raid on the same innocent people.

Duo continued to work until the first of the people Heero'd called showed up. He got up to get coffee from the percolator, grumbling a bit at having to drink it instead of another latte. Heero started when he'd started calling people. Cup in hand, he eased into the group and renewed his acquaintance with the men standing around waiting for the rest of their group to show.

He visited with them, told them jokes and served coffee. They all reciprocated with jokes of their own and, as they visited, they got comfortable with each other. Heero watched his partner accomplish in a matter of minutes, what it had taken him six months to do. He smiled happily.  
This was going to work out well. He usually worked alone but he'd worked with most of the men in the room at one time or another. He wanted Duo to get along with them. They were all good men and Duo was a social person. He'd do better if he had more friends in the area. It wouldn't hurt that all these people could understand him better than the average person on the street.

"Duo, we need to get going. You going to assign positions?"

Duo shook his head. "No, you know these guys better than I do. You'll have to do it, to get it done right. I don't want anyone getting hurt because I messed up."

Heero settled at the desk and looked over the blue print of the apartment. There was only one door, the french doors on the balcony only opened onto that and it was in the court yard. So all they had to do was close off the balcony doors and one window, every other window opened into the court yard too. Heero set two men in the courtyard and one on the bathroom window. The rest of them would all go in the front. If Gene was even there.

x.

It turned out that Gene was indeed in the apartment. Duo's electronic ear' picked up his voice quit clearly.

Heero knocked and announced that they were Fugitive retrieval agents' and in pursuit. The door opened a crack and Heero hit it with his shoulder. They weren't taking any chances that Gene might decide to make a fire fight out of it.

Heero muscled his way into the living room followed by Duo then two more men. They left two more out on the breeze way for crowd control. Duo and Heero did a quick sweep of the apartment while the other two men kept the girl from getting in the way. She spent the three minutes it took them to check the bedrooms and bathroom, screaming about how they didn't have the right to break in. Heero just grimly told her to shut up, handed her the copy of the warrant and demanded to know where Gene was. They knew he was there, Heero told her, because they'd heard him.

Duo eased around the door in the kitchen to look into the small pantry, no Gene. He sighed and thought. Where would he hide in this apartment? He stuck his head into the first bedroom. No luck. But he motioned to Heero with a jerk of his head and a smile. He knew where Gene was.

Heero followed Duo into the master bedroom. Duo nodded to the bed. It was a rather fancy sleigh bed and stood a good eighteen inches from the floor to the bottom of the mattress. Heero raised one eyebrow and grinned. The only place Gene could be was under the bed.

Duo tapped his lip with one finger but Heero just shrugged, the girlfriend was making enough noise that they didn't have much to worry about. Heero holstered his weapon and, moving so quickly that he seemed to teleport, tipped the bed over completely. Gene was right there,  
scrunched up at the head of the bed, as close to the corner as he could get.

Heero grabbed him while Duo kept him covered with his .10mm. Heero wrestled Gene onto his belly, cuffed him then dragged him to his feet. He shook him down and found a jack knife and a slapper. The knife was barely legal, a fraction of an inch under the limit. But the slapper was illegal for anyone, even law enforcement to carry. It was 10 inches long and weighed at least nine ounces. The flexible shaft of the billy club was fiberglass and the leather cover showed considerable use.

"You use that a lot, don't you?" Heero hated slappers, they were an OZ favorite. Used with skill,  
you could do anything from knock someone out, break a bone to kill. "And that's your last hurrah,  
violation of parole, bail jumping and general stupidity is going to get you locked up for a long time. You really shouldn't have shot Ronnie."

Duo stood out of the way while Heero hauled Gene into the living room and shoved him into a chair. By now he was snarling and swearing, jerking his shoulders and generally being a nuisance.  
His girlfriend gave him one disgusted look, threw up her hands and gave a snarl. She poked him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, tough ain't ya. Ass-hole! Some wise guy you turned out to be. And now I got a broke front door and I bet I get evicted. And no money either. Shit!"

Heero gave her a disgusted look of his own. "Yeah, and charges are coming your way too.  
Harboring a fugitive, interfering with an officer of the court in the execution of his duties. That's for taking a poke at Fred. As well as assaulting an officer and assault and battery." Heero dragged Gene out of the chair, gave him a jerk and snarled at Duo. "Duo, hook her up."

Duo just pulled the cuffs out of his case and did as he was told. He bit his lip, there wasn't a woman here to search the girl. He turned to Fred.

"Now what? Who's going to search her?"

"We'll just haul her in. They'll search her at the facility. Full body cavity and hair down. Come on." 

Duo took the protesting girl by the upper arm and lead her out the door.

They dumped the two at the gates and left one of the others to collect the bounty. Heero leaned against the seat, head against the head rest. "Man, I'm tired. All the adrenalin is out now and all I want to do is sleep. You?" he rolled his head to look at Duo.

"Me? All I want is my bed. I'm coffeed out and my eyes are about to fall out of my head. I'm glad we don't have to do all the paper work. I'd drop in my tracks. You ok to get us home?"

Heero groaned. "No. But I guess I'll have to be. You're no better than I am."

A knock on the widow made both of them reach for their guns. Fortunately it was just one of the rested agents.

"Easy there. You two are in no shape to be driving. I'll drive you home and Al will follow to take me back to our place. Scoot over."

Heero scooted over to sit in the middle. "Thanks, Hank. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm really not fit to drive. Too much coffee and computer work and not enough rest." he settled back to rest while Hank drove.

Hank managed to get several pictures of Duo and Heero sleeping, leaning against each other. They looked like two sweet young men. Hank snorted softly at that thought.

x.

Duo woke, gun in hand, to realize that Heero's firearm was aimed at Hank as well. "Um ... sorry.  
Don't wake us up like that. Especially after something like this. Not good."

Heero just snorted and holstered his piece. "Hank actually knows better, don't you?" Hank just stayed right where he was. He did know better, he'd just forgotten on the drive home.

"Sorry guys. Guess that was really stupid. Come on, go inside, I'm tired and I want to go home too. G' night."

So they parted ways at the garage door, Hank to his car and his partner, Duo and Heero into their house.

Duo pulled off his boots and sighed. Heero kicked off his then turned to help Duo out of his equipment. He tossed the heavy vest with its pockets onto the couch. He turned to get his own aid when Duo pulled at his shoulder. They left the vests there on the couch and headed up the stairs.

"Man, I'm bushed. I don't remember being this tired ever before. Not even after a full out battle in space. I can't figure it out. What's the deal? I ought to be recovering more by now."

Heero suddenly stopped, right on the stairs and gave Duo an owl-eyed look. "No one told you!  
Shit! No wonder you're feeling like something's still wrong with you."

Duo's eyes narrowed as he realized that being out of contact had left him out of the loop in more ways than one. "Ok. What's going on? And who do I blow up?"

"Come on, let's get in the tub, then I'll explain it all."

Duo grumbled a bit but agreed that getting into the tub before they stiffened up was a good idea.

It didn't take them long to shed the rest of their clothing and scramble in to the hot tub on the breeze way outside their bathroom.

Duo settled in and sighed softly. "Ah, man. That's great. I'm feeling better already." Heero pulled one of Duo's feet into his lap and started to massage it. "That really feels good. My feet hurt most of the time. I wish I could get boots that really fit."

Heero dug his thumbs into the ball of Duo's foot causing him to whimper in ecstasy. "Why don't you get measured for custom boots? You can afford them soon."

Duo mumbled, "Boots aren't going to distract me. Fess. Who didn't tell me what. Or did I just miss out because I was out of contact."

"The latter, I think. Quatre wasn't feeling well for quite a while, Trowa too. Wufei didn't have any problems and I was in J's hands. Wufei refuses to take vitamins remember?" Duo nodded.  
"You and I took them and so did Quatre and Trowa. Seems they were really special, in a bad way.  
They were full of all sorts of boosters and ... um ... dangerous stuff. You really don't need the details. But they kept us from feeling tired and boosted strength. My strength is mostly due to some modifications and a lot of exercise. Yours was due to exercise and a big boost from the drugs. You can come back to probably 80 of your old strength and that's quite impressive but the boost to your endurance is the most dangerous and we don't get the chemicals any more."

Duo jumped in when Heero paused for breath. "So those old bastards were using performance enhancing drugs on us? Ass hats! I'll just have to get used to it. We did good. We stayed awake as long as we needed to and got the job done. Now we crash. I can deal. I'd rather deal with this than rely on drugs and shit."

Heero's relief was obvious. "I figured as much but it needed saying. Feeling better now?"

"More better than you can know." Heero snickered. "Ass. I was worried for a while ... about not being up to my old levels. If they were due to drugs, I'm done worrying. Feels good."

Heero yawned. "I'm glad. And bushed. Can we please go to bed." he glanced at his watch. "It's almost ... damn, where does the time go? Midnight? No wonder we're tired. We've been at it since about six this morning."

Duo just stood up and stepped over the side of the tub. "You need help with the cover? If you don't, I'll go in and turn down the bed."

"Turn down the bed. I'll get the cover. And find my beige pyjamas will you?"

"Beige? Those things are pink. I'll lay them out." he scurried into the bedroom, ducking Heero's swat.

Heero hollered after Duo, "They're not pink! They're beige."

"Pink!Pink!Pink!Pink!"

"Couch folds out into a bed!"

"Ok, ok. They're beige."

Heero ambled into the bedroom and crawled into the bed Duo had turn down invitingly. Duo ease in next to Heero and settled against him.

Heero was just dozing off when Duo whispered, "I still say they're pink." Heero snorted softly.

x.

They managed to sleep until almost seven that morning, then the phone began its strident beeping.  
Heero grabbed it from the bedside table and blearily mumbled, "Yuy. This really better be important."

He listened for a moment then poked Duo. Duo groaned, "Wa'."

"Buck just called. Get up."

Duo pulled the pillow over his head and groaned again. "Nu-uh. Not morning yet."

"Yes it is. Up!"

"But we were going to sleep late!"

"Well, now we're not. Buck wants us to check in."

Duo managed to drag himself out of the bed and scrounge up some clothing. Heero was dressed way before him and headed on down to make coffee. He was well aware that Duo wouldn't be functional until after his first cup.

Heero handed Duo the cup the second he hit the door. Duo slugged down half then slumped at the table, still bleary eyed and grumpy. "What does Buck want? Did he say?"

Heero shook his head, realized that Duo wasn't looking at him and said, "No, he just said it was important. But not to rush as it's not crucial. We've got time for breakfast and stuff. He said call him in two hours."

"Good. Toast? And more coffee. Man, I can't seem to get my eyes open. Fuck."

"Don't worry about it. When's the last time you pulled a mission?"

"Don't actually remember. Two years ... more than. When I was working my ship, I just did what needed to be done and slept when I needed to. Didn't get in a situation where I had to force it.  
Until the last. Then I was living on coffee and nerves. Didn't work out too well, as I'm sure you know."

Heero handed Duo some toast and stuck the eggs in the microwave. "Bacon?"

Duo made a face. "Don't think my stomach wants any. Thanks."

" S ok. I don't want any either." The microwave dinged and Heero set one serving of eggs in front of Duo and took the other for himself. They ate in near silence, just the crunching of toast and click of implements breaking the silence. When they finished, Duo put the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped his hands on a towel. He took a moment to look around the kitchen to see if anything was out of place.

Heero appeared from the depths of the house. "Here. Here's your log book. You need to fill it out before you forget something important. And, I was thinking. Do you like the bed rooms down by the offices? I don't, they're too damp and a bit cooler than I like."

Duo shook his head. "I was thinking of installing a better dehydrator and turning them into labs and stuff. If that's ok."

Heero shrugged negligently. "I don't care. Turn them into anything you like ... what kind of labs?"

"Electronics, computer, biochemical. A bit of finger print and forensics. Why pay a lab to do what we can do ourselves?"

Heero nodded. "Ok. Sounds like a good idea. You qualified?"

Duo gave Heero that look' and announced, "You know G. He made sure I knew a bit of everything. You trying to tell me that J let you go into this business without a working knowledge of forensics, fingerprint identification and electronic surveillance?"

Heero gave Duo a speaking look. "You know better. I'll start compiling a list of labs that we need.  
After that we'll survey the space and see what we can cram in."

Duo thought for a moment. "Well, just the basics, I think. Anything else and we'll be setting up as Private Detectives. You wanna?"

Heero yawned and stretched, giving Duo a good look at flat abs. "Sure. Why not? We're almost detectives anyway. Missing persons and shit. Whatever you want."

Duo gathered Heero into a hug, complete with kiss. When he was done checking out Heero's lack of tonsils, he mumbled, "Makes sense. We got the contacts. We could do some good."

"Mmmm. Ok." Heero ambled off to work on his list.

Duo wandered after him a few moments later to work on his class work. Not that he had much.  
Just his log book, Stevens had given up on him in an email. He'd begged Duo to just turn in his class work and keep Heero out of his class. Duo had agreed to do that if he could just turn in all his assignments via email. He was going to get a C from skipping but he really didn't care. All he wanted was his diploma, he'd decided he wasn't too picky about how he go it.

x.

"Done with your log book? And when is your next class. Stevens is going to be a real stickler after my address. Don't you think?"

Duo smirked at Heero. "Stevens sent me an email, saying to keep you out of his class. Wonder if Wufei would get me a pass? He didn't like all the visits he got from the other students after you spoke. They were all asking why they had to take his class if your solution was so good."

Heero laughed at that but said in a reasonable tone. "Well, we don't need his class, but most of the other students do. He teaches the basics, in the most boring way possible, I will admit. Stuff most people wouldn't even think of. We're just unusual enough that we're really outside the box. And you know how well that goes over. And I think Wufei would give the man a heart attack. Way too well versed in the realities. Stevens is an ivory tower type. If he had to actually apply any of the law he teaches, he'd get busted in a heart beat. So how are we going to handle this. I hate to drive in, back out and then in again."

"We're not. Stevens doesn't want me in his class either. He told me to do all the work and email it in. I'll get a C for poor attendance."

Heero glared at his keyboard for a moment. "No you won't. I'll tell Stevens that I'll be sure to give another address so that you'll be sure to attend and get an A. See if he's stupid enough to bite on that one."

"Probably is. I'll start my home work. You see what he says."

"He'll probably wet himself. I'm not going to be nice."

Duo just stuck his nose in a book. He studied for nearly an hour only looking up once, when Heero laughed.

"What?"

"I'll let you read it when I run it by your councilor and the Presidents office."

"Don't get me expelled." But Duo's attitude, near boredom, showed that he wasn't much worried.

At the end of the hour, Duo glanced at the clock. "Time's up. Call Buck."

"Don't need to. I checked the message board early. Ronnie is going home at three. Buck said, no visitors until tomorrow, then he'll set up a schedule so that Ronnie doesn't get too tired and everyone gets a chance."

"You guys are really organized."

"Better be. This happens more often than I'd like. Not always someone getting shot, but we get a few beat downs a year. Occupational hazard. Without hazard pay. But what can you do?"

Duo snorted. "Not get smacked around?"

"Yeah. Good idea. Carry it out."

Duo just shrugged and went back to his book.

x.

Heero turned out to be right on both counts. Stevens emailed back that, since Heero was obviously coaching Duo, he didn't need to be in his class. If he could pass the extensive test on ESUN and local statutes and laws pertaining to Fugitive recovery, as compiled by ESUN legal, he, Duo,  
could pass the class. Duo eyed the email and snorted in disgust. "Wordy bastard, ain't he?"

Heero just clicked to open the attachment and groaned. "Damn! Duo, the bastard has put a clock on it. You have to take it in the time allotted or you won't pass it. And clicking on the attachment activated the clock."

Duo just turned his chair around and gently shouldered Heero out of the way. "Out. Bring me coffee. I've got exactly four hours to take this bastard and damned if I'm going to fail it. Since he pulled that pissant trick, I don't think it's cheating if I look stuff up. I'll go through and answer all the questions I'm sure of then go back for the rest."

Heero just snarled and went to make coffee. Stevens wasn't going to get away with this one.  
Heero was going to make his life miserable. He set to planning while he set up the coffee maker.

When the maker was done, he made Duo a cup and one for himself. He really preferred tea but he wasn't going to make Duo feel guilty about Heero making just for him. He moseyed back down the stairs, put Duo's cup in front of him and settled back to watch.

Duo was working his way through the questions quickly. They were getting more and more complicated as he progressed through the pages but they were worded much better than anything Stevens had tortured the class with. Stevens had a habit of using verbiage instead of words. The more convoluted and complicated he could make a question, the happier he was. The ESUN test was worded simply and the sentences were as uncomplicated as they could be. Duo was making progress at an amazing rate, for anyone except him.

Three hours into the test, Duo was at the end. "Well, that's that. Now I can go back and answer the questions I skipped. ... um ... I skipped three. Ok, here goes."

He read the first question carefully, realized that he'd misunderstood the question and knew the answer. He looked up the answers to the last two questions in his text book remarking that they were answered in the four or five chapters he hadn't read yet. He examined the test quickly for other unanswered questions then sent it off.

"Ok. I'm dead. I have no idea how I did. And how's it going to go over that I've finished the three semester certification program in less than one?"

Heero shrugged. "I have no idea. We'll deal. I've already sent off an email to the president of the college. If they won't give you your certification, we'll figure out something. Don't worry."

"But, Heero, it's just ... every time I get my heart set on something ... it doesn't happen. And Steven's would just so love to cut my throat. Ya know?"

"Oh, he's in for his. I've got him in my sights and he's not getting off. I'm just trying to decide what to do first."

Duo cracked his knuckles. "Just don't get us caught. Computer hacking is a felony, you know."

"I'm not going to hack anything. I'm going to get legal access to the college computers, then .  
well, we'll see. How long will it take to grade that test, do you think?"

"Since it's multiple choice and graded by a computer, not long." Duo finished his coffee and sighed, he was tired. The tension of taking a four hour test unexpectedly and unprepared was hellacious. "I'm beat. Damn thing first thing in the morning. Bleh!"

"I'm going to check the message board. We'll be up to visit Ronnie, probably tomorrow."

Heero pecked at his keyboard and the tension in his shoulders faded slightly. "Yeah! We're scheduled for one tomorrow afternoon. Great."

Duo checked his email to see if he'd gotten his grade yet. He hadn't but he'd gotten an email from the President's office. He was happy to see that they were very glad to announce, pending his final grade in Steven's class, he was a graduate of their Fugitive Recovery Agents Training Program.  
As soon as he filled his log book. Duo's sour expression made Heero raise and eyebrow in his direction.

"Well, I've passed that test I think, so I've graduated sort of. I still have to fill my log book. How long do you think that'll take?"

Heero patted Duo's shoulder sympathetically. He knew how Duo felt. The quibbling was maddening, but they'd won a war on sheer stubbornness and bull-headed refusal to quite. They'd get through this too.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok. If you don't make it this time. I'll hire you as office help and we'll try again."

Duo patted the hand Heero had left on his shoulder. "I know. I'm just really tired of working so hard, having something I really want right at my finger tips and having something happen. Just sick if it." He gave a near by file cabinet a kick, denting it slightly. Heero just pulled him out of his chair and hugged him.

"You're not going to lose this. I'll see to it. I swear. Even if I have to relocate to one of the colonies. Got me?" Heero cupped Duo's chin in his hand and raised Duo's eyes to his. "Got me?"

Duo closed his eyes for a moment to shut out the fierce glow of love, if he didn't he was afraid he'd cry. "Yeah, I got it." he opened his eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. "I really do."

"Good!" They both turned to the computer, which had chimed with an incoming mail alert.  
Duo opened the mail, from ESUN legal, and read it. "Oh, man. Oh, wow. Shit! I aced it. Aced it!"

Heero leaned over to look at the email. Duo had passed with one of the highest grades ever. He'd only missed two questions. Heero grinned, grabbed Duo and hugged him so hard Duo squeaked in protest.

"Easy there. Fragile human person." But he hugged back as hard as he could. He actually danced Heero around the room, not that Heero protested overmuch. "Man, like 16 weeks of my life, it feels like forever. Or not really. The semester is only about ... what two thirds done?"

Heero checked his internal calendar. "Um ... it's been three months. There's only about a month left, but you've cleared all your classes. Everyone was really helpful except Stevens and he's a rat bastard. But he's tanked as well. Now we've got a month to get you ... ten more. That's not going to be hard. Three a week ... for me, isn't that hard. And I usually do quite a few more. I've really been taking it easy just now."

"Heero, dammit, I told you not to do that!"

"Shut up. I wanted to. I was getting tired, burnt out. I needed it just as much as you did. Now we go out and kick ass. Ok?"

Duo turned in Heero's arms until they were face to face. "Ok. Take names, then kick ass. That way we know we're kicking the right ass." Heero threw back his head and laughed.

x.

They spent the rest of the day puttering around the house. Heero sent off a couple of emails and refused to tell Duo what he was smirking about. 

The evening was spent necking on the couch, alternated with heckling the news caster and making snarky comments to the movie of the week. Duo was totally disgusted by the dramatic explosions and Heero kept asking how many times the hero was going to waste ammunition by racking the shotgun, the scene cuts kept showing him jacking the pump and never firing. They wound up laughing so hard they missed the end.

"I'm for bed."

"Me too. In just a few minutes. Why don't you go on up and take a shower. If I'm not up by then,  
just go on to bed."

Duo gave Heero a peculiar look but didn't ask any questions. Heero kissed him so sweetly that he knew something was up. Something Heero was afraid might make him mad. Duo kissed him back, didn't ask any questions and took his shower. He went to bed after putting Heero's pyjamas on the foot of his side of the bed. He caressed the lapel of the jacket with gentle fingers. "They are too pink"  
Duo pulled the covers up to his chin and went right to sleep.

Heero, meanwhile, was on his computer. He'd checked his offer to assess the college's computer security for free. The answer from the president was a resounding yes'.

Heero grinned and hacked his way into the computers, unfortunately deleting some very old lecture notes while he was doing so. He did exactly what he'd promised to do, proving the computers were a sieve. He made several suggestions for improving the security of the computers,  
apologized profusely for his slight error but assured the administration that he was sure the professor in question had backups. He also reassured them that the lectures were several semesters old. He didn't apologize for deleting the old tests, they were supposed to be deleted every three semesters and these were up to two years old.

Finished with his bit of mischief he signed off and climbed the stairs to his bed.

He had to smile, Duo was curled up on his side of the bed, obviously seeking him even in sleep.  
He had a small pout on his otherwise peaceful face.

Heero picked up his pyjamas, pulled them on and headed for the bathroom. He dumped his dirty clothing in the hamper, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He returned to the bed, nudged Duo over and eased between the sheets. He was asleep before Duo could creep back to lie next to him.

x.

Heero checked his watch and sighed. He shouted up the stairs, "Duo, come on! We'll be late."

"I'm coming. What's the rush? We're leaving in plenty of time." he bounced down the stairs braid lashing his thighs.

"I want to pick up some fruit or something to take to Ronnie."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think of that. The farmers market is on the way. We could get something made up there."

Heero nodded as he eased Duo out the door. "That's a good idea. Maybe we could just get a nice basket and buy some stuff to put in it. I don't really like those commercial baskets. No basket, not much fruit and a bunch of throw away stuff. I like your idea."

Duo hopped into the SUV and started mumbling to himself. Heero listened with half an ear until Duo asked him, "Does Ronnie have any preferences in fruit or nuts? Any allergies? How about including some jelly or something like that? Books, or magazines?"

"Ronnie is only allergic to artificial sweeteners. He likes apples and peaches. Nuts? Um ... I don't think he's really fond of peanuts. Get him some honey, he puts it in his tea. And magazines on Gundams. He's nuts for mecha of any kind."

Duo laughed a bit. "And how's that working out between you?"

Heero snickered. "He's used to me now. But when we first met, it was really bad. Awestricken zombie describes it really well. I told him everything I could about all the Gundams. He wrote it down word for word. And I drew him some schematics, anything that wasn't confidential. He'll freak when he sees you. Just don't let him wear himself, or you, out. He'll get over it in about a year."

Duo moaned piteously. Heero laughed in what, Duo said was a heartless manner.

They got to the farmers market, got a basket and Duo filled it with fruit, nuts, jelly and magazines.  
Heero carried it back to the truck, groaning at its weight. Duo just laughed at him with a cheeky grin.

x.

They got to the Masters house just on time, knocked at the door and gained admittance. Duo smiled at the lady who answered the door.

"Hello, are we at the right address. Masters house?"

Heero walked up behind Duo with the basket, that was what had delayed him, getting the basket out of the SUV.

"Sure are. Hey, Heero, who's gorgeous?"

"My partner. Duo, meet Mrs. Masters. Martha, Duo. What do you want done with this monstrosity?"

Martha just pointed to the back hallway. "Down the hall, in the back lounge. He's all set up like a petty prince. He's ok. Just a bit weak from loss of blood. Doctor gave us some stuff for that.  
Thanks for your help."

Duo smiled at the woman and headed for the lounge. Heero kissed Martha on the cheek and followed.

Ronnie greeted Duo with a puzzled expression, "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar."

Duo stuck out his hand. "Duo Maxwell. I'm Heero's partner. Pleased ta meetcha."

Ronnies eyes bugged out. "You're .. You ... oh, man. .. And Heero's partner. Again? That's great.  
I'd get up but Mom ud kill me."

Heero plunked the basket on the coffee table and grinned at Ronnie. "Hey, kid. How's it hangin'?"

"To the left. Heard you went all out to get Gene. Thanks. Sit down, take a load off."

So they sat down, Martha brought coffee and took the fruit basket into the kitchen. She came back with the books and magazines Duo had picked and handed them to Ronnie. He thanked her for the coffee, Heero and Duo for the fruit and magazines. They talked for over an hour and only left when the next group displaced them. Ronnie made Duo promise to come back and talk Gundams with him. Duo promised, shook his hand and nudged Heero out the door.

"Well, that went well. You think the guys are going to get pissed? I mean, that I've gotten through my courses so quickly. I don't need a bunch of trouble from jealous men, taking it out on me.  
What do you think?"

Heero eased into the SUV. "I think you're worrying about nothing. Most of them will be happy that you've gotten done so quick. We need more qualified bodies and you're way more than qualified. Stop worrying. You'll make yourself sick."

Duo nibbled at his lip. "Ok. Where are we going now?"

"To the college. I want to see the President and the head of the computer division. I did a job for them last night and I really want to make a personal report."

Duo turned to Heero, wide eyed, "Um ...You what? I thought you didn't do ... uh, don't answer,  
never mind, I don't want to know. Lalalalala." Duo clapped his hands over his ears.

Heero roared with laughter, nearly sideswiping a van. "Don't ask and I won't have to lie. You'll find out soon enough."

The drive to the college was uneventful after the blaring horns of Heero's laughter inspired near collision. They made it to the parking lot quickly, Heero pulled a briefcase from the back then led the way to the presidents office where they were to meet with a vice-president/ member of the board of directors and the head of the computer department.

Heero walked into the office, spoke with the secretary and then followed her to an office with Duo trailing behind.

They were met by two men who were obviously rather amused. Heero shook hands, introduced Duo and settled in a chair. Duo plunked himself down beside Heero.

"Well, Mr. Yuy. As you can imagine, we're very pleased that you felt motivated to donate some of your time and expertise to the college. I'd like to thank you on behalf of the administration and staff. Did you have a written report you wanted to submit?"

Heero pulled a folder from the briefcase he'd brought with him. "Yes. Here it is. I'm really sorry about those files. But they were so old that I figured it didn't matter much. I'm sure that Professor Stevens has back ups of the old lectures."

Duo made a funny squeaking sound then cleared his throat. "Sorry. Heero, you usually don't slip like that. What was the deal?"

Heero's grin took in everyone in the room. "I was cleaning up some of the older, corrupted files while I waited for one of my analysis programs to run. I checked the files and they were old,  
corrupted and obsolete. I deleted them before I realized that there were no uncorrupted or newer files. Sorry. I'm not used to the way some of these professors manage their stuff. I hope Professor Stevens wasn't too inconvenienced."

"Well ... ahem ... I'm not sure. He's still screaming about his precious lectures being deleted."

Heero gave the department head a blank look. "Lectures that are ... two years old? His field moves quite quickly. I don't think ... well, well. He's probably thinking that his up to date files got deleted. You should go tell him that those files couldn't possibly be his this semester lectures."

By now Duo was practically convulsing with merriment. "Excuse me. I need a moment ... er .  
personal problem. Where's the men's room?"

The department head told him, containing his own laughter as best he could. It wouldn't do to break down in front of a vice-president. Duo left the room but didn't manage to contain the loud snicker until he got out of ear shot. Everyone pretended they didn't hear it.

Heero smiled genially at both men, announced that his business with them was concluded. They stood shook hands and Heero started to leave.

"Oh, don't leave just yet. I have a little piece of paper I think you'll really want. I have it just here." He picked up a piece of paper, read it then handed it to Heero. "We did some checking around and realized that your partner has enough credits to graduate immediately. And we feel that he should."

Heero glanced at the paper. "But, he hasn't filled his log book yet. He doesn't have enough assists."

"My son's best friend is the son of the chief of police. They were talking about that sweep you and Mr. Masters did several weeks ago. Didn't Mr. Maxwell make most of the arrangements? I also believe that he was right there, helping with the captures. He gets credit for assisting in each and every one of those. Over a hundred, if I'm not mistaken." Heero gave a stunned nod. "Well, he's worked very hard and deserves credit for his dedication. There's a very special person here to make the presentation." he laughed softly. "As soon as Mr. Maxwell is back from his laughing fit.  
I'll have to admit I had a bit of a chuckle too." He winked at Heero then turned his attention to the head of the computer division. "Didn't we, Patrick."

"Darren, don't tease the young man." Mr. Tatopolous grinned a bit. "It's not nice ... I'll go get Mr Maxwell, shall I? That'll give you time to get everything organized."

"Good, good. Hurry along. I'm anxious to get started."

Mr. Tatopolous left to find Duo while Darren, Heero never found out his last name, opened a door in the back of the room. Wufei entered the room with a smile.

Heero grabbed his hand and shook it. "Wufei, glad to see you. What the hell is this all about?"

Wufei smirked, looking very satisfied with himself. "I heard about the log book and thought that Duo should get credit for all his assists. So I did a bit of checking. He got credit for my arrests as he assisted in a major way and that round up you did was magnificent. He got credit for those.  
That pushed him to the top of his class. And his grades are impressive, in every class. He worked hard for this and he deserves to be graduated with honors. I'm the honors." Wufei made a rueful face. "Bizarre as it seems. So where's the honoree?"

Heero pointed to the door. "Outside. Trying not to laugh his head off. I'll explain about Professor Stevens and his lectures later." Wufei just grinned. "Or do you know about him already." Wufei just shrugged noncommitally and grinned wider. "Devil."

"Who me?" Wufei pointed to his nose, Chinese style and shook his head. "Never."

Just then, Mr. Tatopolous came back with Duo, cutting their conversation short. He also led a small contingent of people Heero grinned to see. As many of Buck's people as could make it crowded into the room. They ranged themselves around the walls, shuffling quietly around so everyone could see.

Duo gave Wufei a startled look. "Hey, Wufei, what are you going here? Glad ta see ya an' all"  
Heero gave Duo a reassuring smile. He could tell Duo was nervous, his L2 accent was peaking through.

"I've been invited here. Or, rather, Une sent me to try to recruit you. You've graduated with honors you see. You've completed your log book. Don't look so stunned. You got credit for aids in my operation. And that round up you helped with too. So you're way over the top on assists.  
You've completed all your courses with a 4.0 grade point average. In record time I might add"  
Wufei took the diploma from the vice-president with a dignified nod. "So ... it gives me great pleasure and much pride to present you with this diploma. Congratulations, Mr. Maxwell." Wufei held out his hand.

Duo took it, shook it then just stood there holding his diploma, a pole axed expression on his face.  
Heero wrapped his arms around Duo before he tried to sit down. He'd have missed the chair entirely.

He stood beside Duo, nearly holding him up as all the people in the room filed by, shaking his hand and congratulating him. He finally got himself back together when Buck slapped him on the back and announced that it was about time someone in this half-assed operation' beside Heero actually had some schooling. Duo flinched slightly and looked around, afraid that the others would be upset, but the grins told another story.

Buck nodded. "I'm mighty proud of you. You've done a great job. Now all you have to do is learn to put up with this bunch of misfits."

Buck moved on to speak to Wufei, then Mr. Tatopolous. Duo shook his head. "Heero, they act like sweepers. I think I'm really going to get along with them. This is so great."

x.

There was coffee and cake as well as little sandwiches. Duo finally got himself together and circulated. He schmoozed with the other agents, spoke with the vice president and the dean of men who'd dropped in for a moment. He smiled, chatted and generally made himself agreeable.  
And when Duo decided to be agreeable it was something to see. Heero stood by Wufei and kept an eye on Duo.

Buck eased up beside Heero. "You sure that boy's Shinigami? Doesn't seem ... well, hard enough,  
or something."

Heero nudged Wufei with his elbow. "Yeah, I'm sure. You really wouldn't like him when he's pissed. At least if it's aimed your way. Incredible."

Wufei shuddered. "Indeed. The last time I saw him truly angry, he blew up an OZ space station.  
By himself. He's very good."

Buck nodded. "Ok. He's going to be a real asset to the company. I'm glad to have him on board.  
Unless you intend to go all independent on me."

Heero shrugged. "No. But we'll be taking work from other bondsmen too. I'm going to have to do some catching up."

Duo eased up to Heero. "Talking about me?"

Heero grinned. "Sure am. We're going to have quite a few jobs now. Now that you've graduated."

Wufei poked Heero. "Stow the gloating until later. Maxwell ... Duo ... I know what you're going to say but I promised Une when she let me come that I'd ask. Would you consider a position with Preventers? As a commissioned officer. Specials. Probably directly under Une's command."

Duo just shook his head, a tiny frown between his eyebrows.

"Didn't think so. But I said I'd ask." Wufei glared at his watch. "Damn, I have to leave. I'll miss my flight back if I don't leave." Duo hesitantly offered a hug. Wufei grasped his arms and pulled him into a firm hug. "Sorry I have to rush off like this. Congratulations on a job well done. Come see me, now that you're feeling better. I promise that Une will take no for an answer and won't harass you about accepting a job when you come. Good-by." He gave Duo a little shake. Duo hugged him back then released him to hurry out the door so he wouldn't miss his plane.

The party broke up soon after. Duo stood by the door, this time with a wide grin on his face. He shook hands with everyone again, accepting their congratulations with joy.

x.

Duo kept looking at his diploma all the way home. Every time he opened the folder, he grinned.

Heero pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. "Well, home again. Happy?"

"Delirious. I still don't quite believe it. And all the guys seemed genuinely happy for me. I ... feel ... man, I'm not really sure how I feel."

Heero pulled Duo out of the SUV and guided him into the house. He settled on the couch, pulling Duo down beside him.

"I would think you'd feel really proud of yourself. You've worked so hard, for so long. Now you've got your diploma. I couldn't be prouder of you ... you're so beautiful. So smart. And "  
Heero trailed off as he realized that Duo was silently weeping. "Crying. Why?"

"I'm ... proud. I'm so happy. I actually made it. For once, all my work. All the ... everything. I actually succeeded. I got my diploma. I worked hard, yeah. But here it is. Proof that, for once, all my work paid off."

Heero smiled. "Yeah. Things are really looking up. We're finally getting the peaceful life we were promised. Great, isn't it?"

Duo snuggled up against Heero with a contented sigh. "Yeah, life is finally getting great. Thanks to you. Partner."

"Yeah, partners." 


	5. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 1

Title: Bounty Hunters: The Case of the Stolen Yacht

Chapter: 1/9

Word count:

Rating: Mature

Parings: 1x2

Warnings: the usual

Beta: rogue53

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to [Gundam Wing]. Those rights belong to [Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency]. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story does belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Authors notes: The next in the Bounty Hunters series and my NaNo for 2009.

Chapter One (1 of 9)

Heero eyed the pile of paper and grumbled, "Which one? I need to make a choice."

Duo poked his head into the office and shook his head. "Talking to yourself?" Heero just laughed. "Anyway, why don't we have an office? Not this one ..." He gestured around casually. "One downtown, a store front like Buck?"

"Don't need it. I get most of my work by word of mouth. Buck tells someone who passes it on and so one. In fact, that's my problem right now. I've got four jobs, all high paying but three look to be nothing much and the last one's just a 'find and follow', not my kind of job. But the client is a big wig, Relena recommended me to her."

Duo plopped down in his chair and took the file Heero pointed to. He read for a moment then tossed the file back on Heero's desk. "File 13 it. That's my rec. I wouldn't do that job unless I was starving. What else is there?"

Heero eyed one file. "This one is a recover stolen goods. Love letters, I'm not inclined to do it either. If you're stupid enough to write love letters to your mistress then double stupid enough to lose them, you deserve the grief."

"I never could figure that out. And emails, they email like the damn things disappear when they hit send. Where the hell do they think it goes? Idiots! What else is there?"

Heero tossed that file into the trash along with the 'find and follow'. "Well, let me see... there's a recover a vehicle. Don't mind doing a repo or two. High euro price tag and we get 20% of the worth. But, the damn thing hasn't been seen in ... two months. It could be thousands of miles from here. On another continent, even. 13 it?" Duo nodded. Heero trashed that file, leaving only one. "Ok, let me see what this one is. Hummm. Recover a boat? That could be interesting."

Duo got up to lean over Heero's shoulder and read along. Heero flicked the pages quickly but Duo kept up, he actually read faster than Heero did.

They were almost finished with the file when the doorbell rang. Duo pushed the answer button and said, "Maxwell. Who is it?"

"It's Quatre, Duo, can I come in? Please?"

Duo pushed the lock button and nearly stepped on Heero's heels as he scurried after him.

They greeted Quatre in the entryway with cheerful hugs and back slaps. Duo pulled him into the kitchen and busied himself making chocolate.

Quatre worried at his lower lip until Heero gently reached out and pressed his thumb against it.

"Stop that. You're going to make it bleed. If there's something you want to say, just spit it out." He patted Quatre's hand. Duo hid his smile, Heero was still very distant to strangers, downright cold some would say. But he was learning to be affectionate with his friends, finally.

Quatre quit nibbling on his lip and gave Heero's thumb a quick lick. Heero yelped in surprise, making both Quatre and Duo laugh.

"Mission Accomplished." Heero's satisfied tone made them laugh again.

Quatre took his chocolate and Duo sat down at the table pushing Heero's cup over to him.

"Now, what has you so upset?"

Quatre sighed. "Well, you know I've been having trouble with some of my sisters, right?"

Heero and Duo both nodded, sipping at their coco in unison. "But only a few of them, didn't you say?" Heero's question brought a nod.

"That's right. Father brought all the sisters into WEI when they were old enough, but they had to show that they were capable to keep their jobs. Most of my sisters are more than capable enough and either kept their jobs or left to form their own businesses. Most of the subsidiary companies are run by a sister or her husband. But a few seemed to feel that, just because they are Winners, they are entitled to whatever they want. And that's where the problem lies. It seems that Ameena isn't."

He stopped to take a drink of his now cooling coco.

"Ameena isn't what?" Duo blinked into his empty cup for a moment.

"Ameena means trustworthy. But she isn't. She's one of the older sisters. Father had them born in ... er ... batches. Five to seven at a time. Easier to keep them cared for. They're about a year apart." Heero shook his head but motioned to Quatre to continue. "So, of all the sisters there are six or seven that are just a ... thorn in my side. None of the other sisters approve of them either."

Duo, who was making notes on a 'handy pad', stopped to ask, "How do you spell that?" Quatre told him, prompting him to ask, "I thought all your sisters names started with I, what's with the A?"

"Each group got names starting with the letter of the alphabet in order that they were born. A first; then B; and so on. Ameena is one of the first set of babies. I believe that there were eight in the first group but I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Bahira, she's the one who knows who's who. With 29 of them, I don't even know about half of them, I've only gotten emails from them or paper letters, all to do with the business in one way or another."

Duo sighed and rubbed his face. "Let's get off the sisters, OK? Just the thought of all those girls in one place at the same time gives me the wiggins. This Ameena just ... er ... What the hell did she do?"

Quatre flicked his glance from Heero to Duo then back. "She stole my yacht. Just boarded it and left. She's hiding it somewhere and, quite frankly, I want it back. I never have used WEI funds to build anything for myself so the yacht came out of my private purse. It was hugely expensive, took two years to build and is supposed to be my ... home away from home. I have to do so much traveling, from LaGrange to LaGrange and on to Earth, the moon and such, that I decided to build the yacht so that I could work while I was traveling instead of wasting my time just sitting on some shuttle or commercial transport. She just decided that she wanted it and she took it. Boarded it with her own crew and disappeared with it. It's mine and I want it back. Find it for me and recover it. I'll pay whatever it takes. And don't say it's pro bono, I won't allow it."

Duo sighed. "Damn, man, that's a kick in the balls for sure. Do you want to prosecute her?"

Quatre just nodded, looking sad. "Yes, I've had enough of their stupidity. Of 29 sisters, 9 of them are more trouble than all the rest put together. I spoke with my team of lawyers and I'm taking their advice. You'll have all the proper paper work asap. An arrest warrant has already been issued for her and all her crew. I believe the charge is actually 'space piracy' which is different from regular piracy for some reason I can't fathom."

Heero snorted and told him, "Space ships are much more expensive than ocean ships. What are all the charges?"

Quatre shook his head. "I don't really know yet. Trowa is working on that now. He'll send you all the papers as soon as he has it all organized. I'll transfer funds now if you'll give me your account data. Is 10% up front enough?"

Heero looked at Duo, he wasn't sure they should accept pay from their friend. Duo just explained, "Heero, if we do it pro bono, we can't testify at any trial. Conflict of interest. But, if we get paid, not only can we testify, but Quatre keeps his pride. See?"

Heero grunted softly, then said, "Yeah, I see. What's 10%?" Quatre handed Duo a PDA which he passed on to Heero. Heero just raised an eyebrow. It was enough money to buy their house about three times over. "Ok, that's a huge chunk of change. And that's ten per? Color me ..." He stopped to grope for a word.

"Flabbergasted? Floored? ..." Duo's suggestions made both Heero and Quatre chuckle.

"Pick one, I'm still trying to get my chin off the floor." Heero mimed pushing his chin back in place. "I'll call Buck and tell him we've got a big one so he won't call on us. Give me a sec."

Heero called Buck and notified him that he and Duo would be out of town for an indeterminate length of time. Buck just told him to call when they needed a new job. His chuckled, "Keep the rubber side down." made Heero laugh.

"Well, we're free agents for the foreseeable future. Quatre, I really need all the information on Ameena that you have. Education, friends, hangouts, you know the drill."

Quatre handed Duo a flash drive case. "Here. It has four chips in it. One for education, not really much there. Another for hangouts, that one is maxed out. Another for her financial statement, and I'm not sure where some of her income comes from. And, her complete address book." Duo took the credit card sized case from Quatre and thanked him. He busied himself down loading all the info into their server in the basement. This meant that they would have access to all the info from their PDA's as well as their laptops. Which were neither really laptop size nor as puny as they looked. Heero build their personal computers along the lines of PDA's but with components manufactured for him by WEI. They were about the size of a deck of cards with a tiny port on one side and another on the top. The one on the side projected a virtual keyboard onto any flat surface and the other port projected a view screen into the air. Heero was still trying to figure out how to get a touch pad to work. For now the mouse was a separate, thimble sized unit. Duo was always losing his, something which secretly amused Heero very much. He wondered if Duo would pout if he told him.

After finishing their business, they settled in for an old fashioned catch up session. Duo made coffee and called out for some dim sum. They sat around the table telling stories and laughing.

It all came to a rather odd halt as Quatre casually remarked, "I bought L4-347. I needed a construction facility for the yacht. It's also going to be WEI's new construction dock."

Duo blinked for a moment, then nearly howled, "Quatre, that station is older 'n dirt. How the hell did you get talked into buying that monstrosity?"

Heero did a short mental calculation and realized that the station had to be at least – he rechecked his math and still came up with upwards of 250 years old. It was only triple digits.

He thought hard for a moment then simply said, "Why?"

Quatre gave him a grateful look. "Because I needed the facilities and it's actually easier and cheaper to renovate a colony than to build a new one. Especially for a private individual._ I _bought the colony, not WEI. I'm going into ship building as a private enterprise, that's the other reason I need my yacht back. It's my flagship for the enterprise and the jewel in the crown, so to speak. I've loaded it up with every luxury I could think of. A walk through is a seller to almost anyone who wants a yacht or ship built. It's even armed." He grinned in a way that reminded both of his friends that he wasn't 'just a pretty face' "I built a prototype mobile suit. It's in the docking bay, in a secure compartment only I can open."

Duo froze, glanced at Heero then went back to his coffee. Heero just grabbed the bull by the horns. "What kind of mobile suit?"

Quatre looked out the window, admiring the view of the bay and smiled. "A cross between Wing and Deathscythe. It's twice as deadly as either one. There's going to be another war, sometime, somewhere. We all know this. I decided that WEI is going to be ready when it happens." He had to smile at Duo. "You all know I'm no arms monger, but I want our weapons to be better, bigger, badder. A short war is as good as they get. Right?"

Heero nodded and Duo just sighed. They both knew he was right. The rumblings were already there, only this time it was the moon against the rest of the solar system.

"They'll never learn, will they?" Duo's plaintive voice made Heero reach over and pat his hand.

"Don't think so. But ... it doesn't hurt to hope." Heero finished his coffee and put his mug down with a soft thunk. "Ok, Trowa should be here soon. Want a look around?"

Quatre started to say yes but was forestalled by a buzz at the door.

It was Trowa with the warrants and repossession papers.

Duo let him in and led him into the kitchen. He flopped gracelessly into a chair and exclaimed, "Sometimes I really wonder about lawyers and judges, they seem to argue just for the sake of argument. It took twice as long as it should have to get these because some fool kept asking if Quatre was sure he wanted to prosecute his sister over a boat. I finally had to show the jerk a picture of the yacht and nearly rub his nose on it. I finally got to the judge and he had the same arguments all over again. Um ... le'see. Oh, the guy on our side, name's Jackson, really nearly had heart failure. He just held up the picture, told the judge the cost of the damn thing and then the judge had a spasm. Had the papers all printed out right at the bench and signed them before they were dry. Here you are." He rubbed his face, took the coffee Duo offered and grumbled. "I didn't even read all the charges, the judge punched buttons for two whole minutes." He shoved the papers across the table to Heero who scooped them up.

"I don't know why we still have paper warrants. This thing must be ..." He shuffled papers for a moment. "It's 20 pages long. Legal size. Holy shit!"

Duo got up to lean over Heero's shoulder. He didn't bother to read the charges, he just counted them. "Fuck! There's 15 charges here. Everything from piracy to grand theft auto and misappropriation of property. And there's ... um ... suborning a crew. Possession of stolen goods and ... She's in deep shit. And so's her crew. And the repo is 'with force'. Hot damn, Q, we've practically got free reign. Excellent!"

Heero checked the papers carefully, some places would nullify them for a misplaced comma. These papers, however, were perfect. He folded them and tucked them into a fire proof, theft proof and official folder. He handed them to Duo to put into his working backpack.

Trowa settled at the table and remarked, "Well, it seems that the only one of us missing is Wufei. Heero? You know where he is?"

Heero opened his PDA and checked. "I think he's on L4 right now. He's an Inspector General now. That last mission he went on about four months ago blew his cover permanently. Some Paparazzi got a good pic of him. He's still hunting for that guy."

Trowa made a face. "I remember. I'm glad I don't speak that pidgin he swears in, my ears are still ringing." He laughed. "But it was amusing. I've never seen him so red."

Duo chortled merrily. "I hope he finds that photographer. Ought to be illegal what they do. We've been on at least four jobs to recover incriminating or embarrassing pictures for people. Paid well, but still ..." He shrugged and started picking up cups. "More coffee? Tea? Punch in the head?"

Quatre declared himself coffeed out. Trowa also shook his head. Heero grumbled, "I'm going to need mucho coffee to make sense of this mess of data on Ameena. Duo, start another pot."

Trowa glanced at his watch and sighed. "I hate to take off and drag Quatre with me but we've got to go, or we're going to miss our flight. We're due back on L4 in two days. Quatre?"

Quatre grunted and got up. "I'm coming." He followed Trowa to the door and turned to hug both Heero and Duo.

Heero managed a bit awkwardly but Duo gathered his best friend in a warm hug and announced, "Relax, buddy, we'll get ... what the hell did you name her?"

"Intisar. It means triumph. I know you'll get her back for me. Thanks. You too, Heero."

Trowa was duly hugged, backslapped and good-byed. He laughed at Duo and gently tugged his braid, resulting in the obligatory squawk of, "Not the braid, man!" He then punched Heero in the arm and told him to watch out for Duo. Quatre waved, they climbed in the waiting taxi and drove off.

Duo closed the door and went to make more coffee. This was the part of the job he hated. He was a man of action and really didn't like spending hours upon hours collating data. No matter how necessary it was.

Heero started the first of several dozen searches and settled down to read. The computer could do a lot but only a human could discern any sort of pattern from the assorted bits that the computer decided were relevant.

Finally, at nearly midnight, Heero announced that they were going to have to go to L4-1509, Quatre's home colony, and have a sniff around.

.

An early morning, after a long night, saw Duo grumpy and ruffled, puttering in the kitchen while Heero booked shuttle reservations.

"I don't know why they still call the damn things shuttles. They're more like ... flying motels. It takes two days to get from Earth to L4, with a stop over at the moon for refueling."

Duo looked up from the coffee pot and agreed, "Yeah, they are more of a cruise ship, like those floating hotels Celebrity has. But you can't call them a cruiser as that's a warship and calling them something new will just confuse everyone. So, shuttle it is. They do 'shuttle' people from one colony to the other after all."

Heero just went back to his computer, his need for exactness unsatisfied. Duo grinned at the back of his head for a moment, then went back to preparing breakfast.

They ate while they waited for conformation of their reservations. When the computer beeped, Heero just tapped the print button and went back to his toast, his printout command accepting the accommodations. He should have checked first. Although Quatre's orders didn't really cause a problem, just a bit of confusion.

Heero had booked business and the company, a subsidiary of WEI, had bumped them up to first class. This put them on a different shuttle, which left from a different departure gate, in a different concourse.

Luckily, their phones got signal in the main concourse. Heero's beeped first with an incoming text then Duo's rang, he'd insisted in a combined Blackberry/PDA. Heero was a gadget geek of the worst sort and had a cell, a PDA, a Blackberry and a PC all stuffed into pockets. Duo hated what he called extraneous junk so he had a Blackberry/PDA combo and a PC. Both Heero and Duo got the same message, "Wait at the main entrance. You will be picked up and taken to your departure gate."

Heero eyed the text with a frozen expression while Duo was a bit more vocal on the phone, "Well, shit! Whose bright idea was that. We'll be sitting around for over three hours. What? Never mind." He rang off and glowered at the inoffensive device for a moment.

Heero just shrugged. "Q strikes again. Just go with the flow."

Duo grumbled, "I hate it when he does that. It's ... spooky." He shouldered his backpack and nodded in the direction of an approaching customer courtesy cart. "Here's our transport."

Heero snorted as he eyed the conveyance, it was really just a glorified golf cart with a long bed, outward facing seats and a bin behind them for suitcases. However, it was better than schlepping their stuff clear across the port on foot. He tossed his pack into the bin and settled on the left facing seat. Duo took the right facing seat which put them back to back with their stuff between them.

Duo laughed at the driver's expression and cried merrily, "Mush! Shoo! Go, go!"

Their driver wasn't that amused but complied, used to strange acting passengers. He drove them through the main concourse and down a ramp. He decided he'd better explain what he was doing before one of the young men got nervous. "I'm taking you to the Priority Club. That's the waiting area for first class for the shuttle you're booked on. It's quicker and safer to go into the service corridors under the concourse rather than try to dodge other passengers and carts. We'll be there in three or four minutes. Ok?"

Heero looked up from something he was reading on his ebook. "That's fine. Priority Club, you say?"

"Yeah, all the high mucky-mucks squat there to wait for their connections."

Duo snickered at that as it was generally his opinion too.

Suddenly, a loud bag made them all jump; but, while the driver controlled his swerve, Heero and Duo drew their weapons and scanned the area for the threat. It turned out to be the lid of a garbage bin, slammed by a hurrying worker.

Their driver never noticed the ordinance and drove on, mumbling something about 'Noise asshats.'

Duo grinned at that word and Heero was sure that it had just entered Duo's colorful vocabulary.

When the cart drew up to the door of the club they were greeted at the door by a smiling hostess who let them into the Club proper. Duo couldn't help whispering to Heero, "Her smile is as plastic as her boobs. Yick!" Heero's bark of laughter made several people turn to look. Duo just smiled in a rather sinister way and took the seat the hostess offered.

The hostess left them with another plastic smile announcing that their 'wait person' would be by to get their drink order in a moment.

Heero just hissed, "And that's why there's so many drunks on shuttles. They drink their breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Duo nodded, "Yup, disgusting. So ... what are you drinking?"

The waiter came by just then and Heero ordered green tea, Duo ordered coffee and they both decided on cookies.

This seemed to be a source of amusement to the table behind them as the whole table started laughing when their refreshments were brought to the table. Duo ignored them, Heero didn't even bother to do that. This seemed to make a few at that table angry as they began throwing things at them. The hostess hurried over to try to get them to stop.

This didn't go over well with the rowdy group and they changed their target from the back of Duo's head and the middle of their table to her. She retreated, followed by a barrage of bits of bread, waded napkins and ice cubes.

The two bounty hunters would have been content to let things be handled by security but they didn't get the chance.

Two of the drunks at the table fancied themselves martial artists. One decided to take on Duo and another Heero. One of their friends decided that he wanted a little fun too, so he jumped Heero from behind.

That wasn't as good an idea as they'd thought. Heero didn't even try to get up from his chair; he just tipped it over backward, kicking his opponent in the groin as he did so. The one who'd grabbed him got a punch in the solar plexus that left him whooping for air. Heero turned to check on Duo just in case. He wasn't needed.

While Heero had been dealing with his two, Duo had simply pulled that cannon he insisted on calling a handgun and stuck it in the man's face. Heero noted with some amusement that there was a suspicious puddle at the man's feet.

Duo grinned that manic grimace that made even Heero thing twice. "You really, really don't want to piss me off. Officer of the Court and all that. I'll arrest your ass and let your lawyer try to sort it out. You know, fees, time in jail, court appearances; big waste of time and expensive as hell. Security should show up any time now, just go along peaceably. 'K?"

"Yeah, ok. But ..."

Duo sighed and shook his head. "How did we do that? How'd a soft target like me manage something like this? Try a number. 02? Ring a bell? A tiny little tinkle?"

Heero nodded his head to one side. "Security is here."

Duo tucked his piece back into his holster and stepped back. "Hi, guys. Three for the tank."

Security, being very good at their jobs, recognized both Heero and Duo at once. They were very careful to keep their hands where they could be seen.

"What's going on here?" The head of the team came two careful steps closer and looked around. He noted the drunken men still seated at the table nearby and the three attackers, one still on his feet and two on the floor.

Heero pointed to the two on the floor. "They double teamed me, not a good idea. And the wet one, he got a good look at Duo's sidearm." Heero snickered. "If you can call that cannon a pistol, that is."

There were some soft chuckles from the team which brought the 'drunk brigade' into a new froth. One demanded to see his lawyer, another just threatened their jobs.

Exactly what he said was, "I'll have your jobs." And some rather unimaginative profanity.

Heero snickered and Duo snarked, "You couldn't do it. You'd get your ass handed to you in two seconds. Shut up!"

"Who do you think you are? I'm Jason Hargraves III."

"Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02. Not at your service. Already did that." He turned to the team leader and asked, "You got a real name or will, 'hey you.' do it?"

The man just grinned back at Duo's 'I'm a nice guy.' smile and said, "Yeah, Harvey, and put that shit eating grin away, i know who you are. Now, what the hell happened here."

Jason Hargraves the third got on his high horse, demanding that Heero and Duo be arrested for disorderly conduct. Another man at the table suddenly announced, swaying drunkenly all the while, "You don't need to call your lawyer, damn it, I'm a lawyer. Tell you wa' I'll do..."

Heero just glared at him, he suddenly realized that he had an urgent need for the men's room. He got up to go and was promptly told to sit back down. He started to say something else then decided to just shut and sit, Duo's Shinigami Smile had a lot to do with it.

It didn't take long to get everything sorted out, the drunks variously sent home or arrested and the security team out of the club again.

The hostess came back to their table and asked if they'd like a comp of some kind. Heero glanced at his watch and realized that it had taken them over an hour to get the mess sorted. This put them very near their flight time so he said, 'no' glanced at Duo who shook his head and said, 'no, thanks.' The hostess went away again still wondering exactly what had happened but thinking them very nice young men.

Duo just grumbled, "All I want is some peace and quiet before we have to board. Take off is going to be hell. I hate take off. Really, really hate it." He continued to grumble as they gathered their things and got ready to go to the gate and board.

Heero knew laughing would gain him a smack so he managed to exercise his iron self control and not snicker. Duo was horrible on take offs and landings, docking he wasn't too bad. As a former ship owner and pilot himself, Duo hated not being in control of the ship. Intellectually, he knew the pilots were the best there was, but emotionally, he couldn't convince himself that they weren't on the verge of some disaster or other.

The ticket clerk took their tickets and handed them the stubs. "Please keep these as proof of your confirmed reservation in first class. Thank you for flying Inter-Galactic, have a nice trip." She looked tired and a bit frazzled.

"Sweetie, if you're worried about those drunks from the Club. Don't, they're not boarding."

She perked up a bit, "Oh, thanks for telling me. Go right down the hall, pre-boarding baggage examination won't take but a moment."

Duo grinned at Heero; to him this was always a high point of travel. They carried a variety of arms and equipment and they had permits for all of it, signed by Relena Peacecraft and Lady Anne Une themselves. It was interesting how many times Preventers got a call, all of which were routed straight to Chang Wufei; or, if he wasn't available, to Lady Une.

So, while Heero calmly put his bag on the conveyer belt to go through the scan, Duo plopped his in front of an inspector and announced, "Ya might as well just search it, no sense in giving the scan operator a heart attack or something."

While the examiner was beginning the task of searching Duo's bag, Heero's bag was going through the scanner. The scanner operator did have a fit when he got a look at the silhouettes in the bag. He had it pulled and sent Heero to another examiner. Duo's cackle carried all over the walkway.

Heero didn't understand why Duo loved doing this, it'd gotten them tossed several times, but he kept doing it anyway. He thought Duo did it just to thumb his nose at authority. Duo did have his issues. It never occurred to Heero that his putting his bag on the belt and letting it go through the scanner was worse than Duo's confessing it all. His attitude was what kept getting them tossed off their flights.

He stood and glowered at the examiner like he wanted to eat her. She just glared right back. "Ok, what's in here."

"Ordinance." Heero watched as she tried to open the backpack.

"I need you to unlock this. And ... don't you think you ought to put ... ordinance in something other than a backpack. Even locked, it's easy enough to just cut it."

"Can't"

"You have to unlock it so I can look in it."

Heero produced a key and unlocked the bag. "Can't cut it."

Duo rolled his eyes at his examiner and snickered, "And he keeps blaming me for getting us kicked off our flights. Man." The examiner rolled her eyes right back, taking a moment to straighten up. Duo made a point of reading her name tag. "Dominic, that's a nice name. Let me get that lock for you. And, Heero's right, you can't cut this stuff. It's a blend of Kevlar, nylon and spun gundanium. It can't be cut, burned, blasted or torn. And neither can the zippers."

Dominic chuckled a bit. "Expensive stuff. How'd you get your hands on it, if you don't mind me asking."

"Quatre Winner. We're really hard on luggage so he had these made up for us. To test the fabric. If we can't damage it nothing can." He leaned around Dominic to call to Heero. "Stop glaring at the woman. She's just doing her job and if you'd smile at her she'd probably quit treating you like a teenaged terrorist."

Maggie glanced from Heero to Duo and back. Then she called her supervisor. This was usually when they got bumped.

The supervisor turned out to be an old resistance fighter who knew Wufei. He also knew Heero and Duo by sight. The first thing he did was call Preventers. Duo snickered and winked at Dominic.

"This could get really interesting really quick."

"Never mind them, honey. I hate to do this but you gotta unbraid your hair."

Duo just snickered again. "Yeah and let you run that hand scanner over my gorgeous bod."

Dominic laughed but she didn't miss the quick flit of dismay that flashed over Duo's expressive face. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll help you braid it back up again. And I won't wear those nasty gloves either. Pretty, pretty hair you've got."

Duo just stood up and held out his arms. Dominic ran the wand over Duo with a quick professionalism that impressed Duo. She also nearly had a fit.

"Sweetheart, what the hell. You plannin' on startin' another war or sumthin'?" Dominic got ready for anything.

"Nope, done that, took a pill an' got over it. Plannin' on stopping the bad guys. Tell you what, we'll play a game. You tell me what you found, what you think it is and I'll tell you if you're right. How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan, but you still have to show it to me."

Duo snickered and said, "Geeze, Woman, pull your mind up out of the gutter."

"Honey I do, but it just falls right back down." She started running the wand up and down Duo's body.

Well, hell, lemme see." she started tapping Duo here and there. "Gun, gun, knife, knife. Something that beeps like jelly, some metallic thing ... a coil of wire? Knife, knife, another jelly thing. And, honey, i have no idea what the hell you've got in that braid beside the lock picks. And your boots beep off the chart. I ought to have you strip searched..." she blinked at the quick flick of real fear. "Not that I will. I'd have to clear that with the super and he already looks like he's on his last nerve."

Duo pulled the band off the end of his braid and quickly unbraided it, saying, "Probably on the phone with Wufei. He tends to go off on a justice rant, it's ... 8 hours difference from here to Sanq. That means ..." Duo consulted his watch, "super guy woke him up. He's a very grumpy dragon, Chang is."

As he was talking, Duo dropped various items on the table. Dominic's eyes popped a little as she realized that there were actually three guns, eight knives, a garrote, a strand of prima cord, two lumps of plastiq, the lock pick set, and a gadget to hack swipe locks. She didn't touch any of it, she just took a deep breath and asked to see the papers for it all.

Duo handed over a folder, grinning and saying, "We're reserve Preventers, bounty hunters by trade, so we actually do have a real need for this stuff." Duo couldn't help but lean over again, trying to get a peek at Heero and his long suffering examiner.

Heero was doing his best but he really hated being touched by strangers and kept flinching, toward his sidearm. Not a good thing when the examiner was already nervous and the super standing so close wasn't helping any. Heero also wanted to keep an eye on Duo, just in case. Just in case of what, he couldn't say.

The supervisor, meanwhile, was dealing with Wufei. He'd been out on a mission. He'd just gotten back, and fallen asleep when the phone rang. He was a very grumpy dragon indeed. The dressing down he gave the man was almost guaranteed to make him hold their reservations as long as he could. He was, however, made of sterner stuff than that.

He listened to Chang rant, asked a few questions, then hung up.

"Well, well, ladies, it seems we have two real celebrities here. I was sure I recognized them, but I had to make sure. Let them pass. They've got all the proper credentials and papers. Which I need to see, Mr. Yuy."

Heero nodded to the pack that Maggie was digging around in. "In there. Blue folder. Duo? You have your papers?"

Dominic looked up from examining Duo's papers to snicker. Heero's normally messy hair was all on end, making him look somewhat like a baby bluejay. Maggie had run her fingers through it and was getting ready to wand him.

Heero obediently held out his arms and let Maggie run the sensor over him. He was almost as bad as Duo. With a few less knives, and no explosives. But even after he disarmed himself he still set the sensor off.

Maggie started the routine questions under her super's eye. "Are you sure you emptied your pockets?" 

Heero turned them out so she could see.

"Do you have any pins, plates or other surgical steel or titanium?"

"No."

Duo finally gave up the struggle and started laughing. Dominic smacked him on the shoulder and demanded that he hold still so she could keep her promise and braid his hair. Duo hated having anyone but Heero or Quatre handle his hair but this happened often enough that he was resigned to it. Besides, Dominic had been really nice about this whole mess.

Heero shot Duo an irritated look, then actually huffed in irritation. "Ok, find, what the hell is so funny?"

"You're always blaming me for getting us tossed. But your attitude is what's the problem."

"What? I don't have attitude, it's just better to follow protocols. That means the bags go on the belt and through the scanner. Right?"

He turned to look at the super. The man just sighed, trust Yuy to be a 'by the book' man at the worst time possible.

Maggie just got right to the point. "Ok. No pins, plates or whatnot. You pockets are empty. So what keeps setting the sensor off?"

"I've got a piece of gundanium in my back. It's not in a bad place so I haven't bothered to get it out."

"Gundanium, how the hell did you get a piece of that in you?"

"Um ... I self-destructed. Literally." His shamefaced look made Duo howl with laughter. "Ok, yuck it up, smart ass, if we don't get this over with in..." Heero looked at the overhead clock and grumbled, "fifteen minutes, we'll miss our flight."

Maggie looked shocked. "Self-destructed? What are you ..." She caught sight of the super's face and decided, "I really don't want to know. It's imbedded, right?" Heero just nodded glaring at Duo who was leaning on Dominic, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Dominic was having trouble holding him up, his whispered asides and explanation had her giggling.

"Mr. Maxwell, you're a very naughty boy. Shame on you. Now, pick up all your stuff, put it wherever and explain those boots. What the heck?"

"They're mag boots. New style. And steel toed."

Dominic blinked once. "Mag boots? What's that?"

Duo sat in a chair and put one foot on the examiners table, he wasn't about to unbuckle the ankle strap and unlace his boot, it'd take for ever to get them back on. "Look at the sole. There's a small magnetic plate in the heel and the ball of the sole. I can magnetize them in case of an inflight emergency, or colonial grav incident. The charge in the battery, also in the heel will last about three hours." He grinned at her expression. "Ok, I'm paranoid. But better safe than sorry and the toes are real ass kickers."

Dominic finally had a revelation. "Oh, my god! You said something about 02. You're one of those gundam pilots, aren't you? But ... but ... you're so young! How old were you?"

Duo rubbed the back of his neck with an odd look on his face, half self-conscious half pride. "We were all fifteen, I think. Except Trowa, I think he might have been seventeen?"

Dominic just gapped. Maggie, who'd over heard, mumbled something that sounded like, "Jesus on a mop stick!"

The super, whose name they never learned, just ordered, "Get their stuff back where it belongs and get them on flight, now! Go!"

Both ladies scrambled to do as they were told and got Heero repacked in record time, Duo was already back in order and ready to go. He bowed elegantly to Dominic who couldn't resist curtseying back. Duo picked up his pack, tossed it over his shoulder and strode away with a jaunty stride. Heero grumbled after him, sure that something wasn't where it should be.

Heero's attitude puzzled the examiners but any soldier understood. Everything had a place and everything needed to be in that place so that it could be found quickly in an emergency. It didn't do to be hunting for something when the shit hit the fan.

Duo was just as obsessive, just not so evident. He was, after all, the master of stealth.

The super escorted them to the next stop on their journey to board their shuttle. He turned them over to the ticket desk and stopped to have a word with the head steward of the shuttle, then he returned to his office to drink coffee and worry.

Duo turned on the personality, grinning at the ticket taker and the desk clerk. Heero stood behind him trying to smooth his expression. He hated public transport almost as much as Duo did, just for a different reason. He felt exposed in an enclosed crowd like the terminal. And they were all round, for some reason he didn't understand, no corners for shelter. And neither Duo nor Heero realized why they hated flying so much.

Duo sighed as they finally entered the boarding tunnel and went to find their seats. This was just the first leg of their journey but they wouldn't have to go through any security checks again.

"Well, this is it, until we transfer at Moon 1." Duo looked at his ticket. "Let's find our seats. I'm bushed already. I just hate security checks, no matter that I know they're not going to mess anything up. I just hate anyone I don't know messing in my stuff."

The steward helped them find their seats and started to pick up Heero's pack, which he'd dropped in his seat. Heero stopped him buy grabbing his wrist, careful not to break it.  
"No, I'll deal with it."

"Sir, it has to go in the overhead. We can't have things drifting around in nul-grav."

Duo sighed, "Fuck! Here we go again. Look, we're both a bit on the cranky side. We've only had breakfast and that was hours ago. We know they have to go in the overhead, but they have to be stored in a special way and we'll deal. In a minute. Go hover over someone else, come back in a bit and check if you need to. Shoo!"

The man went, glancing over his shoulder and noticing a suspicious bulge under Duo's arm. He went to get his superior who told him, in no uncertain terms, to cater to them like royalty.

So, instead of calling in the air marshals to take them off, they just watched from the first class galley as Heero took Duo's pack and flipped it front side up and tucked it into the overhead, then did the same with his. Then he did something unexpected, he pulled a contact lock from his pocket and stuck it to the cover. A contact lock was a fairly new development of WEI, with one; you could lock just about anything with a latch. It was magnetic as well as surface adhesive, just a box with a lock, but when it was placed over a latch you needed the key to get it off.

"Well, that's new, now what?" The first class steward, Homer, just decided that these were the weirdest kids he'd ever seen. And nothing to be messed with.

Duo took the aisle seat because Heero would flinch every time someone walked by. Heero liked the window seat best and Duo couldn't stand to see the stars out the window, he always thought he should be piloting and seeing out the window just reminded him that he wasn't. Losing his ship still hurt him in a way he couldn't explain. It just hurt.

So they got settled and waited for the take off. Duo checked his watch obsessively and cracked stupid jokes, a bit too loudly. Heero bore all this with stoic silence; he was going through his own pre-takeoff self-comfort. He silently went through the pre-takeoff engineering checks in his head.

The announcement over the address system was a sort of relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're preparing to taxi to the launcher. We'll be towed to the launch point by the tow-motor that you can see if you're seated in an odd number seat on the left side of the shuttle. Please be aware that there will be a few jerks as the motor is hitched and again when the tow starts. This is nothing to worry about. Now. Please take a moment to read the emergency procedure pamphlet in the seat pocket in front of you. This contains all the emergency information that you will need in case of an atmospheric incident. If there is an incident in space please remain in your seat until staff makes an announcement then follow all instructions at once. Thank you for your time. And thank you for flying Galactic."

Duo sighed and hissed, "Incident, my ass. If we have a fuckup in space we're all toast. When's lunch? Or is it dinner?" Heero just grunted. "Never mind what it is, when do we eat?"

"After takeoff, Duo."

"I know that, when after takeoff."

Heero heaved a long suffering sigh, Duo was in a mood. Not that he blamed Duo, these takeoff and landings were just a pain. He did long for the days when they just stole one of the damn things and went. Or they climbed in their gundam and flew away.

He realized that, at the ripe old age of 20, he was longing for the good ol' days.

"Fuck me, I feel so damn old sometimes."

Duo shook his head. "Me too, pal, me too. Sucks, but there you are. I wish we had a shuttle of our own. This is just nerve wracking. Next time, let's just steal one, ok?"

Heero laughed softly. "Yeah, sure. And then explain to The Bitch why we suddenly felt like committing about eight felonies just so we didn't have to go through security and sit on a runway like all the other peons."

Duo snickered. "Oh, yeah, love to explain that one. Last time I got anywhere near that woman, she tried to execute me. No thanks."

Homer overheard this while he was walking the aisle, making sure very one had their seat belts on correctly, shuddered. Anyone who talked about hijacking a shuttle so casually was not someone he wanted on his watch. These guys would take careful handling and a close watch. He wondered who The Bitch was, then decided that he didn't want to know.

The jerks of the tow motor hooking up made a few of the more nervous passengers yelp. A few small children started to cry. Heero relaxed, Duo tensed. The next jerk was because the tow started. Duo gripped the armrests with steely fingers. Heero put one hand on Duo's and squeezed gently.

"Duo, relax, you'll bend the armrest."

"Fuck the armrest."

"Pervert."

Heero's amused tone finally got through to Duo.

"Ok, ok. I'm a wreck. I hate this. I should be up there. I know it's stupid but I can't help it."

"I know. Wouldn't it be great if we did have our own ship? You could pilot, I could co-pilot and navigate."

Duo fell in with Heero's imaginings gladly. It kept his mind off takeoff.

"Yeah, but what about an engineer? Who's going to do that?"

"Wufei?"

Duo's jaw fell for a moment. "Jesus, 'Ro, you suicidal? 'Fei as engineer? Not a chance. His idea of proper repair protocols is get a bigger hammer. Fuck me."

Heero laughed merrily. "Not 'Fei-fei, the master of the justice rant. Spare me."

Duo mock pouted, "I'm tellin'."

A sharp bang interrupted them, they were seated in the launcher.

The PA came on again.

"Prepare for launch. The acceleration will be unpleasant. Be sure that your limbs are in a comfortable position, the G factor will be ... four g's. Thank you."

Duo settled comfortably, making sure that his feet were flat on the floor and his arms, elbows especially weren't poking him, or Heero. Heero scuffled around, doing the same.

There was a third series of jerks and bumps as the launcher started its cycle preparing to fling the shuttle into space. Duo put his head back on the headrest and wriggled to make sure that there were no wrinkles anywhere that he didn't want them.

"Ready .... steady .... launch." Duo mumbled in unison with Heero. The launch cycle completed as the shuttle engines throbbed from a rumble to a roar and they were off into space.

The G forces jammed them into their seats, causing some to gasp for air. Heero and Duo panted in counterpoint, the quick, short pants getting oxygen into their blood with more efficiency than trying to breath against 4 G's.

They were soon in orbit and the G forces fell off again. And the noise level rose proportionately. Regular travelers knew to sit for a few moments to get accustomed to the lack of gravity, the other's all forgot and treated the shuttle like an airplane. Several people took off their seat belts and started drifting out of their seats.

Duo reached over the back of the seat in front of him to grab a man who'd done exactly that.

"Thanks. I feel stupid. I should have known better."

"Not a prob, man. First time?"

"Yeah, and my last. I don't think my stomach likes space much."

"There's a barf bag in the seat pocket in front of you. Check for it now, but don't sweat it, just be still for a bit and it'll go away."

Heero fished in a pocket for his ebook and settled back to read over some of the information on Ameena's hang outs.

Suddenly a woman screamed, "My baby! Oh, my god. She's drifting away." The rattle of unbuckling seat belts signaled another disaster in the making as the still screaming woman undid her belts to go in pursuit of her child.

Duo sighed, poked a totally oblivious Heero and said, "You going or do you want me to."

Heero looked up and grunted, "I'll go. You keep an eye out for a steward. I'll yell if I need you."

Since it was first class there was plenty of room to maneuver, which also meant that there was a lot of room for drifting. Heero unbuckled his belts and flipped into the aisle. He squatted and launched himself in a trajectory that hit the ceiling at the halfway point between his seat and the now screaming and drifting woman. He hit the ceiling with both hands, flipped around to get his feet on the ceiling, which was now his floor. The next push off allowed him to snag the laughing child and push her gently into waiting hands. The old timer had started to unbuckle but he'd seen Heero so he waited to make a catch on the kid.

Heero twisted in air and grabbed the woman who latched onto him like a limpet.

"Stop screaming in my ear or I'll slap you. Your kid is fine. She thinks it's funny. If you stop acting like a fool, she'll never realize that there was a problem at all. Now, let go of my coat and bend like you're sitting."

The woman, shocked out of her hysteria by Heero's threat to slap her, bent as he told her to and he shoved her back into her seat, fastened her belts for her and snarled, "Don't undo those until we have G's again."

She opened her mouth to say something and he just ran her over. "If you need the toilet, buzz the steward. He'll get you there and back. Now," he took a hand off from the old timer. "Here's your kid. Calm down." He started to leave, then turned back. "And stop screaming all the time. It only adds to the confusion. No one can hear anything but you."

The steward, who'd rushed to the rescue the second he'd been informed of a drifting passenger, hid his snicker behind a professional calm and asked Heero if he needed help getting back to his seat, but added, "I know you don't but I have to ask. Company policy. And thanks for the rescue. I hate screaming women. If you need anything, please ask, or come to the galley and get it." He grinned, he didn't know who either Heero or Duo were but he matched up a few observations and a few guesses and relaxed over their weapons and demeanor.

Duo looked up from his ebook and said, "Everything under control?" Heero just nodded. "Great. When do we eat?"

Heero just groaned softly. Duo was going to ask every fifteen minutes until they actually got food.

The steward made the final announcement just then, "Thank you all for your cooperation in that little incident. Drifting infants are safe enough. If another child gets away from a parent, just push the panic button at your seat and wait for the staff to handle it. As this is a fast ship, our trip will take about 9 hours to complete, depending on factors of math I don't understand." The announcer laughed lightly. "Dinner will be served in four hours, just after turn around. However, a snack cart will be by in about ten minutes. There will be a variety of sandwiches and chips, or crisps, and drinks available. Please remember to clamp everything down or stuff it into the seat side bins. Drifting crumbs are dangerous so be careful of that. If you should happen to lose something, please ring for a steward. Do not try to recover it yourself, unless you are a spacer. And do not, under any circumstances attempt to open the drink bulbs. Thank you."

Heero had laughed at Duo's dismayed expression when he found out what time dinner was served, then patted his hand when he sighed his relief at the snack cart.

"Man, that scared me. I'm starving. How about you?"

Heero allowed that he could eat a bite.

When the cart got there, it was obvious that this was first class. The cart had fresh fruit, sandwiches, chips, drinks of all kinds and newspapers and magazines.

Duo took two sandwiches, chips, cookies and a Mountain Dew. Had to have his caffeine but he wasn't about to trust their coffee.

Heero took the same but had an apple instead of cookies. He also got a wrist bag from the steward. A wrist bag was just a zip lock bag with a string on it. You put the trash in it and the string on your wrist. This kept it from drifting away and handy.

Heero unwrapped his sandwich and handed half to Duo. "Here, eat this. You got the same sandwiches as I did, we might as well share halves."

Duo accepted the half sandwich and took a bite. He moaned his pleasure. "Oh, man, this is great. They must have just made it. Wow." He stuffed the whole rest of the half into his mouth, chewing vigorously, he managed to swallow it without choking.

Heero laughed around his third bite and held out his hand, wrist bag attached and said, around his bite, "Open your first sandwich."

Duo did so and stuffed his trash into the bag, making sure it sealed properly. They were old hands at all this, trash drifting around in the cockpit of a gundam was not a good thing. Duo made a remark to that effect, turned to look at Heero and got a face full of napkin, thankfully a clean one.

He spluttered a bit, grabbed it off his face and handed it to Heero. Heero took it, stuffed it into the bag and then accepted his half sandwich from Duo.

"Man, is this the newbie shuttle or what?"

Heero agreed that this particular shuttle seemed to be full of inept travelers.

.

Heero and Duo were both disgusted to realize that the class now had a haze of floating objects. Then they watched in amusement as the two first class stewards attached a line to magnetic hooks set on the walls next to the doors front and back. One of the stewards pulled himself from one end of the line to the other, down the central aisle, netting floating detritus as he went. When he caught something, he extended the net to his partner, who removed the item from the net and stuck it in a trash bag.

When the stewards reached Heero's seat, he handed them the wrist bag and requested another. He also suggested that, instead of waiting for someone to ask for one, they be given one when they got something from the snack cart. And be instructed in how to use it. No one, it seemed, was able to use the seat side bin.

After all the trash was collected the steward made another announcement, telling people that the next time the cart went by, they were to take a trash bag and use it. Heero grinned at Duo, who just clicked his tongue in disgust. Spacers were all a bit obsessive about floating trash, it could cause all sorts of problems. If it got sucked into the wrong bit of equipment all hell could break loose.

Heero asked Duo if he wanted a piece of fruit, he'd gotten a banana and an orange, but the beef sandwich had been thicker than he'd expected so he wasn't going to be able to eat everything he'd taken.

Duo thought for a moment. "Sure, I'll take the banana, ok. And we'll save the chips and cookies for later. I'm going to be snacky." Heero just handed over the requested fruit and started pealing his orange. He knew he was in for a long flight and Duo's restless discontent was better coming out as relentless snacking than some of the other obsessive behaviors he could display.

"That's fine. We do have an invite to the galley, you know. So if it gets really bad, you could just go up and ask for something."

Duo gave a silent cheer and stuck his nose in his book. Heero did the same and began the process of profiling Ameena.

While Heero profiled, Duo spent his time reading all Ameena's contact information. Heero would glance over the addresses, cataloging the type of establishment. Duo went deeper into the type of people who would be there, how they acted, what they liked. While Heero might have a good idea of Ameena, Duo knew how to fit in with her crowd.

This process lasted until dinner.


	6. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

By the time dinner rolled around, Duo was more than ready for it. He had eaten his chips, then the cookies, now he was ready for real food, again.

The steward maneuvered his cart with expertise, keeping it between the seats and on the floor. A glide system instead of wheels, helped with this, but not nearly enough. A big man decided that he had to get up and stretch his legs, despite the hourly warnings to remain in their seats. He bumped the cart hard which sent the cart into the air in one direction and him in another.

The steward tried to cope with all this but his priority had to be the cart. It was filled with hot food, all in covered containers it was true, but one popped cover and people would get burned. The man, on his own, floated up, flailing wildly.

This time it was Duo who launched himself to help out. He grabbed the man, hooking his foot into a nearby armrest to steady himself. The now outraged man flailed one last time, then wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and clung like a monkey. Duo maneuvered him back into his seat and ordered the wide eyed man. "Do. Not. Get. Up. Again. You hear me? If you need to pot, ask. Now fasten your belts and behave." One look into Duo's eyes had the man nodding quickly, then he looked away, shamefaced and silent.

Duo turned to the steward. "You ok? Even more important, is the food ok?" Duo grinned at him, read his name tag, and laughed, "Man, Clark, is it always this exciting?"

Clark, the second steward on first class, shook his head. "No, thank goodness. This flight seems to be made up of newbies, idiots and arrogant assholes. With about four spacers thrown in just to keep the rest from crashing us into the sun. Thanks for the help."

Duo returned to his seat to see Heero laughing his ass off. "What?"

"Shinigami came out a bit there. I was afraid we'd have a mess on our hands for a moment."

Duo snorted. "And hourly addresses to stay seated, call a stew if you need something are just so much hot air. Why the hell do these people think the crew keeps saying stay in your damn seat? What do they use for brains?"

A voice from in front of them said in an amused tone, "They forget it's not an airplane. Then, they're all, 'well, shit, surprise' when they wind up floating near the ceiling. Nice work, young man."

Duo looked around Heero to grin at the Co-pilot, who was hanging on to a handy strap he'd stuck to the luggage overhead. "Glad I could help."

"Yes, and I do believe that both of you are due thanks. Mr. Yuy for rescuing that kid as well."

Heero snorted. "The child had more sense than the mother. Mom was screaming her head off while the kid was happy as anything, just floating around giggling. Cute kid."

The co-pilot stuck out his hand. "Captain Anderson, pleased to meet you. Mr. or do you still have a rank?"

Heero glance at Duo, who shrugged. "I think we retired as Brigadier Generals or something. Got some money too. But you know how that goes."

Captain Anderson nodded. "I bet you got squat. I got about 6,000 euros. And I flew the big ships. But enough of that. Captain Reynolds would like to know if you'd like to come up to the captains table, other side of the for'ard galley."

Duo nodded. "Thanks, that would be nice. 'Ro?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you."

So they wound up eating with the pilot and co-pilot, while the navigator and engineer held the helm. They would eat next. The conversation ranged over a variety of subjects, it was lively and calmed Duo like nothing else could have. They returned to their seats to find the cabin lights low and most people trying to sleep.

They drifted quietly into their seats and tried to sleep too. Heero again took the window seat, but this time he padded armrest and wall with blankets and pillows and gathered Duo into his arms. Duo snuggled down against Heero's chest and pulled a blanket over them both, tucking a pillow in the crook of Heero's neck. They talked quietly for a few minutes then both dozed off. The steward checked on them, pulled the blanket up a bit more, unknowingly putting his life in danger and drifted on to check on the rest of first class.

The bump of the braking jets firing woke them both. Duo gathered up their blankets and pillows, folding the blankets with ease. The pillows he just fluffed and stacked on the blankets.

"Ready?"

Heero took the pile and switched places with Duo. They had to be in their reserved seats for docking. The steward came bay and took the pile of bedding from Heero, checked their belts and nodded.

"Docking in about ten minutes."

Heero just grunted and checked what was going on around them. He sighed and pointed. "Better check that guy's belts. I don't think he's got them buckled right."

"I see, Thanks." The steward drifted away, stopped to stuff the bedding in an overhead and then to correct the man's seat belts.

Heero glanced out the window and shook his head. The traffic around the station cum terminal was awful.

"Duo, be ready, I don't think debarkation is going to go well. We'll probably have to snag at least a couple of drifters."

Duo peeked out the window too, noticed that the debarkation tubes were clear and sighed. "I'll be ready. You ok? You look a little weirded out."

Heero just rubbed fretfully at his ear. "I haven't been into space since the war. I'm ... just a little ... on edge? Not sure. Just ... I'll be ok as soon as I get my space legs back."

Duo patted Heero on the shoulder. "I'm right here, you get into trouble let me know, ok?"

"Thanks. I'll be ok as soon as we get colony side. I didn't realize how much a commercial shuttle would affect me until it was too late. I just ... would you believe, I think the reason I'm having so much trouble is ... I have no idea where the safe suits are."

Duo just pointed to a red locker near the exit. "Right there. And they're those universal 'you-can't-fuck'em-up-if-you-try' things.' "

Heero relaxed, that slight tension that he'd held in all his muscles just flowing away like dirty water down a drain. "Oh, well. That's great. I do feel a whole lot better. I wonder if there are extra crew suits?"

"Don't know, but if there are, I want one of them."

After a few more bumps and another shot from the jets, they were docked. The tube from the ship to the terminal was attached and the PA came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated until the zip line is set up. When it is, I'll make another announcement, until that time, take a moment to look around you and make sure that all your possessions are accounted for. Thank you."

So, of course, some yotz had to ask what a zip line was. The attendant was already gone but the old timer spoke up. "It's a line that will go from the back to the front of the compartment. It's motorized so all you have to do is take hold of one of the loops and it'll take you up front. Don't try to crowd it and one person to a loop." He settled back in his seat and shook his head. This was not going to be pretty. He looked around, caught Duo's eye and nodded to him. Duo nodded back and prepared himself to sort out the sure mess coming up.

And a mess it was, everyone on board seemed to loose their minds. They stood up before they were told to and drifted every which way. Some managed to get hold of something and get back into their seats, other's drifted, flailing and wailing. Duo reached out and snagged the nearest one, shoving him into the seat below him, he snarled, "Stay there until someone comes to help you." He countered his objections with, "I don't care who you are or what you want ... stay!" The man subsided at that and clutched the seat belt to keep himself from floating away again.

Heero glanced around and wondered why the company allowed this sort of chaos to occur. He was going to have a few words with someone, via Quatre if necessary.

He made his way to the front and realized that the stewards were in a mess as well. The zip line was tangled and there wasn't enough room to untangle it in the forward galley. He just sighed.

"Ok, who's supposed to be keeping an eye on the passengers?"

One of the stewards looked up. "That would be me. How did you get up here?"

"Got space legs. You better get out there, you've got at least twenty out of thirty-five passengers either out of their seats or in the wrong one. My partner is taking care of as much as he can but someone is going to kick over the traces and tell him to take a jump as he's not part of the crew. And the air marshals aren't any help for some reason."

The two stewards both swore luridly. Then the senior steward, Mr. Franklin, just gave it up.

"I give up. We're not going to get this thing untangled and I'm going to find out how it got in this mess and ... later for that. What can you do to help out?"

Heero thought for a moment. "I can organize this mess rather quickly, if you'll let me."

"All I've got to say is, rules and regs don't cover this, captain has no time for it and there's shit all I know to handle something where I have no zip and not enough help. We're suppose to have six stews just in this class, but four called in sick and every other class is also full up and short handed. Blue flu is going around again."

Heero just gazed at him for a moment. "Ok. Here's what we do. My partner is a spacer born and was a sweeper. There's also one old timer that I know of. We get them both up here, stuff them into crew suits so they look official and that gives us five people, you two, my partner and I and the old timer. I think we can manage with that. Right?"

Mr. Franklin gathered up the zip line, took a moment to scribble a nasty note and stuffed the whole mess into the locker it had come from. He found the old timer who agreed to help out and came back with a disgusted expression on his face. "We now have exactly eight out of forty-five people in their seats. The rest are either stranded or clinging to who knows what."

No one bothered to comment on this, they were all scrambling into the crew suits that Mr. Franklin handed out from the crews locker just behind the cockpit.

After they got into the suits, Heero got on the PA. His tactics were a bit different than the stewards.

"Ok, everybody shut the fuck up! If there's still someone screaming, smack 'em, gag 'em. I don't care what you have to do, but I want it quiet. NOW!!"

It took only seconds for the screaming and yelling to stop. There was still a bit of sobbing but mostly from scared children.

"Crew will be going through in a few moments. Do not talk to them! They've got enough to deal with without dealing with demands from people who can't even keep their butts in their seats. The first order of business will be to get you all into your seats again. Once there, stay there! Children will be our priority. After you are all in your seats with your belts fastened, further orders will be issued."

He waited for this to sink in, then went on. "If you are an air marshal and drifting, that's your problem. If you're not, stay in your seat. If we need you we'll tell you."

Duo had one hand pressed firmly against his mouth to keep from laughing his ass off. Heero's voice now usually warm and friendly, had returned to his pre-peace tone, flat and deadly. He didn't think anyone would disobey.

They all quickly realize that it was going to be a bit more difficult than they'd thought. While no one actually grabbed anyone, all the passengers seemed to believe that the crew had nothing better to do than to cater to their demands at once. This caused the kind of chaos that Heero despised.

Duo finally lost it completely, the sight of Heero's disgusted face had him laughing like a maniac. The sound, echoing around the cabin froze everyone for a moment.

Then Heero took charge.

"Everyone shut up! You .." He pointed to a well dressed business man floating close to the ceiling and demanding that he be taken off the shuttle right now. "There's no way to get you off until the doors open, then you will wait your turn. Turns will be assigned according to seat numbers. Numbers closest to the doors will go first. That is the way it will be done."

There were several audible gulps at that.

Duo just started at the seat nearest the door and began getting idiots back into their seats. It didn't take the four men long to get most of the people back in their seats, Heero had to intervene twice.

Once when a man insisted that he was next, by grabbing Mr. Franklin by the arm. Heero dealt with that one by putting the man in his seat himself, hard. He almost bounced back out, but Heero jammed him back down and fastened the seat belts himself. They left bruises.

The second time Heero had to intervene was with a woman. She managed to get hold of Duo's braid and refused to let go, no matter what Duo did.

Duo was afraid to force her, for fear of breaking her fingers. Heero didn't have any such qualms but his grasp on her wrist was enough to get the panic stricken woman to let go.

Heero was actually pleased to see that all the children cooperated with the staff and actually seemed a great deal less upset than the adults, almost all the crying had been caused by the yelling of the adults.

One little girl cried for her mother but when Heero asked her were she was, she told him 'L4'. Heero didn't believe that someone had actually put a 7 year old on a shuttle by herself.

Now that everyone was back in their seats, Heero returned to the PA.

"When your seat number is called wait until the staff gets to you, then point out your bag. You will be brought to the front, suited up and given your bag. Do not let go of it. If it drifts off, no one will have time to go after it."

After seeing Heero and Duo work in unison, the rest of the crew relaxed. The old timer was put on the suit up as he admitted that he was a suit tech. This left the two stewards and Heero and Duo to bring people up one at a time and help get them into suits.

As the passengers were brought up to the door, the old timer, who announced that his name was actually Pop, pulled a suit out of the rack and opened it. After the passenger was in the suit and sealed, he checked the seals and handed them off to the waiting crew in the tube.

It only took them an hour to get everyone into suits and handed off.

Heero was disgusted to learn that the rest of the ship had been emptied in less than half an hour.

By the time they were done, they were all hot, sweaty and tired. Duo was all for locking down and trying to make their connection, he was disgusted to find out that they were booked into a small hotel on the exchange point. It seemed that the company had rules about smells. Neither Heero nor Duo objected to the rule. There was nothing like being in a closed environment with someone who smelled.

They disembarked, checked their luggage and went to find their lodgings. They kept the suits. No one argued.

.

Exhausted, they ate room service hamburgers and fries, showered and fell into the one king-sized bed.

When they woke it was to a knock on the door and a too cheerful voice announcing, "Breakfast, courtesy of Galactic Transport."

Heero got up and opened the door, unashamed that he was wearing nothing but boxers and a scowl.

"Hi! Here's breakfast for you. I hope it's ok. No one told us what you'd like so there's eggs, scrambled; bacon, toast, coffee, orange and apple juices and ... um ... some sort of danish. On the house, or rather Galactic. Did you hear about the mess in Flight 307's first class? Only two stewards for forty-five passengers."

Duo groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Yeah, we were right in the middle of it all. Don't remind me. Bleh!"

Heero picked up his pants and fished out his wallet. "Here. And keep it quiet, we'd rather not attract a lot of attention. Don't like it, don't need it. Good-by."

The bellman let himself be crowded to the door. He thanked Heero for the tip and left. He later told the Manager that he'd never seen eyes like Heero's and didn't want to again.

They ate quickly.

Duo showered first, then settled to dry and braid his hair while Heero showered. They stuffed their dirty clothing into vacuum bags and Heero rolled them up to press out as much air as possible.

Their clean clothing would have made most Earthers blink; but, not that they were in space, no one much paid attention. They both had donned 'ship suits', skin tight spandex one pieces, zippered up the front that allowed them freedom of movement and from flapping hems and sleeves. It also made it easier to get into and out of vacuum suits. Heero's famous shorts were another version of what most spacers called second skins.

They then put on the suits that they'd liberated from Galactic. Heero checked his computer for their new reservations and they left for the proper docking bay.

Few people realized that this was not a station in the regular sense of the word, it was Moon-1. The 'airport' from which all Earth's outward bound traffic departed, even traffic for the moon itself.

Their connection was leaving in about 45 minutes. They got packed and went to check out.

The cheerful man at the front desk announced that Galactic had paid their tab and paid for them to get transport to the proper dock. It was waiting outside the door right now.

He wished them an uneventful trip, smiled in a knowing way and escorted them to the door.

Waiting there was another of the ubiquitous 'golf cart' customer courtesy conveyances, driven buy a woman this time. She smiled and said, "Hop on. It won't take me fifteen minutes to get you to the dock. I'm assuming you won't yack at a bit of nul-G?"

Heero grunted, "No." while Duo snickered and said, "Sweeper? Not likely. We going through the core?"

"Yeah, ground-pounders aren't usually allowed there but I got orders. Special case, but I'm glad you won't yack. Hate cleaning up bio-hazards. Sweeper, you say?"

Duo jerked his thumb at his chest. "Me. Howard took me on."

"No kidding? He doesn't pick up many. You have to be really good for him to take you on so young. What're you doin' out of the nest."

Heero shook his head. "We've both been out of the nest for a while. We at the core yet?"

The woman took the hint and quit asking questions. "Not quite, 'nother five minutes or so."

They settled back to ride in silence, Duo looking around, Heero just sitting enjoying the respite from the constant background yammering of people talking, working, living; and the sound of the machinery that kept the station livable. The closer to the core you got the quieter it was. Heero thought it was because most of the machinery was just under the skin of the station. It made it easier to maintain if you could get to it by just removing a hatch plate.

The drivers cheerful, "Ready for flip?" brought him back to himself. 'Flip' was that one point at the absolute center of the terminal where you had to actually physically flip head to toe or you'd be oriented the wrong way when you reached the gravity of the other side of the core. You'd land on your head instead of your feet.

They held onto the grab straps and the driver gave the orientation jet a squirt. They flipped and stabilized in a way that proved the driver had done this countless times. She was so smooth that they wouldn't have noticed except that she warned them.

"Nice job! Smooth as silk." Duo's compliment made her blush a bit.

"Thank you, kind sir. We'll be at your gate in about another five minutes. Unless everything goes tits up."

Duo snickered. "Don't jinx us."

"Sorry."

The rest of the journey was completed well within the five minutes.

They were greeted at the gate by a courtesy hostess who saw them through the gate and onto the shuttle personally. Nothing was said about yesterday's adventures but every employee in the area went out of their way to catch a glimpse of the young men who'd saved their bacon, in more ways than one.

Heero was uncomfortable and looked it. Duo was in his element and distracted attention from Heero by chattering cheerfully. They were shown their compartment and left to themselves.

As this shuttle was a long haul transport, a shuttle that traveled only between colonies and stations and never set wheel on Earth or the moon, it was set up for a trip of several days. This leg of the trip, from the moon to L4 would take approximately three days and two nights.

Since there was no gravity to pull them one way or another, the takeoff from the station was unfelt. The artificial gravity kicking in was announced by a simple PA announcement and they were off for L4.

Duo examined their compartment and declared himself satisfied with the arrangement. It was a first class compartment and contained two beds, full sized but bunked. A small desk in one corner was big enough to hold a full-sized laptop and still leave room for paperwork. And the bathroom was well appointed with a sealing door and vacuum system so that they could shower.

They spent the next three days researching Ameena, her hangouts and her associates; eating and sleeping when they felt like it. The room service was very good and the excuse that they didn't dine in the dinning room because it was full of newbies who let things drift and choked on their drinks was accepted with amusement by the steward for their section.

On the evening of their last night he even shared a story. "You should have seen this mess. Some yayhoo got just drunk enough that he forgot and pried the top off his drink. Now, usually that's not a problem as we have gravity. But lunch was served, why I don't know, just as turnaround came up. We had about two minutes of nul-G right as he got the damn thing open. Of course, it went all over, drifting around in big blobs. Then the gravity came back on. The wine, yeah, red wine, fell. All over a table of high rollers and upper level executives of a casino. So, here we are, trying to serve lunch, wine everywhere and screaming, yelling hot shots threatening to sue someone. Mabel, you ought to meet her, tells the hot shots to sue the guy who opened his drink after being told a dozen times not to. Thought I'd die laughing when the idiot found out that one suit cost 5,000 euros and couldn't be cleaned. The silk dress was a designer original and ... you'll never believe that a dress the size of two hankies cost 8,000 euros. It's nothing but a scrap of lace and a few beads sewn onto a chopped skin suit. Not that she didn't look like a wet dream in stilettos."

Duo nearly hurt himself he laughed so hard and Heero did have a chuckle himself. They thanked the steward by tipping heavily and telling him he could hide in their compartment if it really got rank. He declined the invitation with thanks, took his tip and shut the door behind him.

They docked in the middle of ship night and both of them woke up.

It was usual for shuttles, especially trans-colony ones, to dock in the middle of either the ships night or the colony's night and disembark passengers in the morning. Well rested people were much less likely to lose their tempers. And arriving on-colony was almost guaranteed to make anyone cranky.

Since they were already awake they packed up their stuff and went in search of help getting off the shuttle now, instead of trying to deal with the mess and crowding later.

It didn't take them long to get to the stewards lounge. This was where the on-duty stewards waited for someone to ring for service. There were stewards on duty 24/7.

Duo just stuck his head in the door, grinned and said, "How would someone like to get rid of the two of us early?"

Heero snickered, trust Duo to put things in such a light.

A young woman laughed and replied, "Honey, you two are the least trouble of all, but if you want, I'll get you off boarded right now."

Heero smiled slightly. "That would be very nice of you. Thank you. I really, really hate crowds and my nerves are about shot." Duo snorted at this. "Shut it, you, they are. I don't like watching all these fools doing their best to kill themselves and anyone nearby. What is it with this flight? And what's your name, I can't see your badge and that makes me nervous too."

"Sylvia, sorry. First thing we have to do it get your baggage." She started toward the hold.

"This is all we have. I don't let my stuff out of sight. There's two changes of clothing appropriate to wash in a hand basin in here, as well as weapons that have no business out of my hands and the papers to confirm my right to carry anywhere in known space. Are we going to have trouble getting on colony?"

Sylvia goggled at both of them for a moment, drew a deep breath and said, "Not if your papers are in order. Who signed them?"

"Une." Duo's short syllable made Sylvia sigh.

"Um ... you won't have any trouble, but you might get a few ... er... unhappy looks."

Heero mumbled, "No shit," shouldered his pack and motioned for Duo to go ahead of him.

Duo just rolled his eyes and followed Sylvia.

She led them to the shuttles main air lock, only because they had to present their tickets and be checked off the master flight list. This duly taken care of, they entered the airlock, the inner doors closed and the cycle started. Duo snickered, "I wonder when they're going to realize that we still have Galactic crew suits in our possession."

Heero shrugged. "Don't care. As long as they don't want them back before we get good suits, not a problem."

"Right. Inner doors closed, cycle starting .... now."

Duo called the start of the exchange cycle, where air pressure from the ship and air pressure from the transfer tube equalized. The pumps grumbled and air hissed.

Neither one of them realized they'd done it until later but both of them flipped their helmets up and sealed them to the body of their suits, second nature to both of them. The chance of the tube detaching, leaking or collapsing was minimal but training makes or breaks us. In this case, it did neither, nothing happened and they each took a loop of the horizontal zip line which took them to the other end of the debarkation tub with a soft whizz.

They presented their passports, ID, and permits to the woman at the gate, unlatching their helmets as they did so. They waited while she read, stamped and refolded everything except the permits. These she set aside.

"Because of the time of shift and the signatures, I'm going to have to call my supervisor. I'm not high enough up the chain of command to ok importing some of this stuff. Sorry."

Heero just shrugged, even on Earth, some of their stuff caused problems in crossing borders.

They stood patiently until the super showed up, then followed him into a back office.

"OK, guys, what's really up? Something bad?" The supervisor looked and acted like Alliance, upper rank officer at that.

Heero blinked for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I know you?"

"No, but I recognize you both. What's going on?"

Duo laughed softly. "We're bounty hunters now. Preventers didn't appeal to either one of us. So ... we're doing a repo for Q."

The man relaxed then and chuckled. "Can't fault an old war horse for wanting to keep up on all the poop. Let me see your papers. I can't imagine what has Christina in such a sweat." He started to read, stopped, scanned to the bottom of the page and whistled. "Holy cow! All this for a repo?"

Heero smirked at him. "Old war horses have ideas of what they need and hate to be without it."

Duo nearly hurt himself trying not to laugh.

The super did laugh, then he stamped their papers and handed them back. "Just make sure you keep those papers on you at all times and don't, for God's sake, lose any of that."

Duo gave a jaunty salute and said, "You got it. Can we go now?"

"Sure," the man sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing. Repo for Q had to be code for something bad, and he didn't want to know. "Go. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Heero just raised an eyebrow, gathered his stuff and held the door for Duo.

They hurried into the back corridor before anyone could stop them and direct them into the main concourse. Neither one of them wanted to have to deal with it. Since this was the main entreport for the entire cluster the port was always crowded and teaming with activity. They needed to get from this check point to L4-33359.

Duo opened a door, peeked through and crowed, "Jackpot! We're in the middle of rental row. What do you think about renting a hopper?"

Heero thought about that for a second. "Sounds good to me. I haven't piloted a hopper since the war..."

"And you're not going to now. I am." Heero glowered a bit sullenly at that. "Don't sulk up on me. You never had a license. I'm certified and it's still valid."

Heero just snorted, grinned and stuck his tongue out at Duo. "Brat."

"You betcha."

Duo didn't sigh his relief, he knew that both he and Heero were stressed. The return to space was affecting Heero more than he wanted to admit and he, Duo, was feeling the loss of his ship more keenly than he'd thought he would. It was going to take both of them a bit of time to get back to normal, or what passed for that condition in them. He shook his head to himself and slipped out into the open area that most ports referred to as a trade node.

Heero glanced around then pointed discretely, "There. WEIrent. They'll have exactly what we want. I'd like to get a hopper with reclining seats. It's going to take ..." Heero took a moment to make some mental calculations. "About another six to eight hours to get to 33359. We can each catch a nap on the way."

Duo eyed the counter for a moment. "Ok. Let's go see what they've got. I'd like a Sprite or an Omega, if we can get it. And flash that fancy card Q sent us. We might get better service or we might just piss them off."

"We'll probably have them falling all over themselves. But I'll show it, discretely."

It took a bit to even get service. The countertop had a big roll down shutter but it was up, however, no one was there. Duo pushed the 'for service' button and they waited. It took a bit but a young, pimply boy finally showed up.

"What can I do for you? Sorry it took me so long, I was clear in the back, washing up a bit."

Heero glowered at him, then sighed. "What time is it?"

"About ... 2:45am. Our time. You just in?"

"Yeah. We need a hopper."

The boy dug a clipboard out from under the counter. "Here. Fill this out and I need a copy of your certs."

Duo dug out his certification papers, glad he'd kept them up, no matter how annoying it had been, he'd re-certified just two months ago. He'd assumed that Heero would argue about it but he'd just written out the check for the fee and remarked that they could take it off their taxes. Duo had passed with the first 100% the Bay Area testing facility had ever had.

They clerk took his copy, the papers Heero filled and their credit card. He ran the card, filed the papers and produced the key card and docking slip for their hopper. He yawned, said good night and disappeared back into the back of the facility.

Duo gave his back a worried frown. "I don't like this."

"Why not? It was way easier than I had expected. We practically get an escort from the ship to the rental, so why are you worried. Like is said, it was easy."

"That's what has me worried, it's too easy. Something's going to blow up in a spectacular way, I can feel it." Duo rubbed at the back of his neck, his frown deeper than ever.

Heero gave Duo a tired look. He was well aware of his Sweeper superstitions, and this one was really usually right. But he was travel weary and really didn't want to think about it now. "Stop worrying. It's going to be fine. You'll see. Come on, let's get to our hopper and don't jinx us by talking about bad luck. Ok?"

Duo shook himself once, like a dog shedding water. "Ok, not more bad luck talk. I just hope you're right. So, wonder what our hopper looks like. Probably a piece of pretty junk. You know, all paint and no guts."

Heero thought for a moment, then said in his driest tone. "Does it really make any difference? If you don't like the one he assigned us, we'll just hack something we do like. They can sort it out at their end later. It's not like we're not going to pay for it, right?"

Duo laughed softly. "'Ro? When's the last time I told you, 'I love you.'?"

Heero tugged Duo into a quick one armed hug. "It's been..." He thought for a second, "Six hours, twenty-one minutes, sixteen seconds."

Duo frankly goggled at him, "You keep track?" Heero smirked. "No, you don't. You ... baka!"

Heero just pointed at Duo's nose and said, "Gotcha!"

Then they turned their attention to the different hoppers in the large docking bay. There was a skeleton crew sitting around a table in one far corner and Duo pointed to them.

"Why don't we just go over there and hand them the card, find out which ship we've been assigned and kick up a fuss if we don't like it?"

Heero gave a small start, this wasn't war after all. "I don't know why not. Old reflexes are a bitch. We're both going to have to watch out that we don't get ourselves into some kind of trouble over this."

Duo bit his lip, a worried frown creasing his brow. "You're right. But, sorry, 'Ro, you're going to have to be more careful than I am. You have reflexes I don't. I was infiltration and stealth."

Heero nodded then said a bit sourly, "Yeah, and I'm more of a hammer. But I was trained by Oden Lowe, remember. I'll just be careful until I get ... my feet under me again."

Duo nodded, then took a deep breath. "Ok, here we go."

The group noticed the two bounty hunters before they got halfway across the open space in the middle of the bay.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?"

Duo just waved their paper work and the key card. "We got a rental. That boy at the front didn't tell us where to go so we just wandered around until we found you. And, man, am I glad. I just hope we're in the right place."

As he'd been talking, they'd kept walking toward the table. By the end of Duo's explanation they were met by the senior crewman.

"Let me see. Yeah, you're in the right place, only you're supposed to be on the other side of that counter until we bring out your hopper. But ... never mind. It's night and no one's around to make a stink. My name's Joe and I'll just draw ... no, this one's on the sick list."

Duo made a face. "Why can't we just pick one we like and take it."

"Well .... no reason I know of, except cash. If you can pay for it you can have it as far as I'm concerned. So, guided tour sound good?"

Duo rubbed his hands together. "Sounds great. Heero, why don't you show our credit card to the ... whoever wants to swipe it. Ok?"

Heero just turned to look at the other people seated at the table. He waived their credit card at them all and asked, "Ok, who's the victim?"

But they all took one look at the card with it's very distinctive logo. One of the men said, "Fuck me! With that you could buy this whole dog and pony show. We'll just change the paperwork with a comment that the Excelsior you were assigned was on the sick list."

Heero didn't bother to control his grimace, and Excelsior was a piece of crap. It would have been good enough if they were planning a short hop of not more than an hour, but they would have run out of fuel long before they reached their destination. He didn't bother to cover his flinch when he heard Duo's yell either.

Duo was wound up and Heero knew that he was going to take this opportunity to blow off some steam.

"An Excelsior? What the hell! Our destination is right here on the papers. We'd run out of fuel before we got halfway there. He trying to kill us or is he just stupid? Jaysus on a pogo stick!"

Joe just listened politely until Duo wound down and huffed softly, blowing his bangs up in a way that left one lock sticking out sideways.

Heero ambled over and smoothed it down grinning apologetically at Joe.

"Duo, calm down. We'll just pick something else and they'll change the paperwork. The hopper we were assigned is out of order anyway."

"Yeah, ok. Just ... what the hell? You know?"

Heero just agreed, "Yeah, I do know. But I don't think that boy had any idea. He's just clean up crew and had aspirations above his station as Wufei would say. Now, apologize for yelling at Joe and let's get on with picking a hopper." Heero kissed Duo on the temple, making Joe smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'd yell too if someone assigned me an Excelsior to make a six hour hop. Boy's an idiot but he's the owner's relation some way or another so what can you do? We've got a really nice Comet and there's a ... don't kill the messenger ... Maxwell. Newest thing on the market. Very nice."

Duo's jaw dropped so far Heero thought he heard it hit the deck.

Duo's yelp of, "A what?" brought the attention of the rest of the crew back to them.

Joe bent double, he laughed so hard. When he recovered, he explained, "Sweeper, me. Howard needed people where they could find out stuff. I'm one of them. I just like it here so I never bothered to leave. WEI just released the newest of their line of hoppers. There's one named for each of you, although almost no one realizes the significance of the names. We couldn't get a Yuy, they're way out of our price range. We could just barely afford a Maxwell. We've got a Barton and a Chang on the way, as soon as we get the dosh to pay for them. They're all five tippy-top of the line."

Heero blinked, wondered, then cracked up completely. The Yuy being the top of the top of the line amused him more than anything he'd heard in a long time. Duo patiently waited until Heero got himself back together.

"If you're done laying that egg ..." he ducked Heero's easy swing at his head, "we'll go pick up my namesake."

Joe laughed at their antics and led the way, remarking, "I'll have to get you the right key card," he turned and yelled in the general direction of the rest of the crew. "One of you assholes get me the key to the Maxwell, will ya?"

There was some bumping and grumbling, then someone announced, "Only because you ask so sweet."

Duo and Heero just ignored this exchange as the hopper caught their attention.

It was sleek and big. It took up the whole of the auxiliary bay it was situated in. Duo whistled softly.

"Man, that's sweet. Room for?" He glanced at Joe.

"Four. And a crew of two. The Barton and Chang models are smaller, room for two with a pilot. The Chang is faster but doesn't have the range. The Barton is slower but has about half again the range. The Yuy has both range and speed, but no cargo space at all."

"What about this one?"

"It's got speed, range and room. A small but acceptable cargo hold. Holds about eight cubic meters of cargo, over and above the cubic yard per allowed for passengers and crew. We usually have a bit of something or other to send to whatever destination the hopper is headed for. It's a cheat but most people never even ask." At Duo's inquiring look he continued, "Since we got caught off guard, there's nothing stowed and no time to get anything." He grinned gleefully. "Doesn't hurt my feelings a bit. I think it's a cheat because the unknowing customer winds up paying for the fuel. Not my idea of fair. So ..." he turned to the man who handed him the key package. "Thanks, Hank." He handed the package to Duo. "Here's the key, a manual, and your pilots package. Safe passage."

With that, he turned and left Duo to his business, sauntering away, whistling.

Duo just headed for the cockpit, leaving Heero to stow both packs and check out the rest of the accommodations.

A quick rundown of the preflight routine left Duo with a few moments to look around. The cockpit was roomy, clean and well organized, clearly designed by a pilot instead of an engineer. He noticed that all the readouts were better organized than any he'd ever seen outside his gundam. The most important gauges were right in front of him and the readouts were clear and easy to read. The rest of the gauges were organized by frequency of use and could be blacked out until needed. A simple computer program lit up the one the pilot looked at and left the rest dark. Duo heartily approved.

He got on the radio and contacted the control 'tower', it wasn't actually a tower, in fact, as far as Duo knew, it was buried in the middle of the station. But the central launch control had been called tower from time immemorial. So he called the tower and filed his flight plan then waited for his launch time to be sent back.

While he waited, he went back to see what Heero was doing.

He was impressed with the rest of the accommodations as well. The back part of the hopper was divided into six compartments, situated around a large sitting area. There were four small sleeping compartments, a kitchen and a locker room where the luggage was kept in separate lockers. Behind that area was the cargo 'hold' which was nothing but an easily accessible room, separated from the front by a tiny air lock.

"Well, very nice, if you ask me. Q did a good job. And I know he had more that just a hand in it. Wait until you see the cockpit. Speaking of which, I better get back and see if we have a slot yet."

Duo keyed the console and noted that they did have a launch time which was in about ten minutes. Just enough time to run through startup and taxi to the catapult.

Heero took the co-pilots seat and read off the checklist. Duo flipped switches and read off data. He checked the fuel, noted that the tank was full and announced them ready to taxi.

Heero contacted the tower, announcing, "Maxwell 037 to Tower, Tower do you read?"

"Tower to Maxwell 037, read you 5 by 5."

"Maxwell 037, ready to taxi to catapult 06."

"Permission granted to Maxwell 037, taxi at will."

Heero nodded to Duo who fired up the engines and made the short taxi to their assigned catapult. There was a bump as they were hooked up, then the Tower contacted them again.

"Tower to Maxwell 037, ready for launch." Towers dry voice made it a statement rather than a question.

"Maxwell 037 to Tower, fire when ready." Duo's voice was calm and professional.

"Tower to Maxwell 037, ready to launch in ..."

"Five." The winch took the slack out of the chain.

"Four." Duo revved up the engines

"Three." There was a sharp jerk as the catapult started its cycle.

"Two." They picked up speed and Duo opened the throttles to half.

"One." The catapult reached its apex and released them into space.

Duo gave a whoop of joy, completely forgetting that he had his headset on auto.

"Hey! Maxwell, Duo Maxwell? Is that you?"

Duo, who knew someone almost everywhere, replied, "Yup, it's me. Who's this?"

"Andy Diamond. You got a new ship?"

Duo sighed. "No, man, gave that up as a bad job. Joined up with Yuy instead."

"Too bad, man. But Yuy, you say? That good?"

"It's great, but we better can the chatter. You'll get an ass reamin' from the higher ups."

Then Duo switched his headset to manual and took it off.

"Wow! That was so great. I'm ... I wish..."

Heero knew what Duo meant. "I know. But as the old saying goes, 'Shit in one hand, wish in the other and see which one fills up first.' Set autopilot and get some sleep." He held up a hand. "I know you just woke up, but I want you fresh for turnaround and landing. So take a nap."

Duo didn't argue after that, he just went to decide which room he wanted. As they were all the same, he settled for the one closest to the cockpit and left the door open. That way he could hear Heero if anything came up and he called.

Heero settled back to try to find his equilibrium, he felt off balance for the first time in a long time. He knew it was coming back to the colonies. He also knew that he had to make sure that he didn't fall into the trap of returning to his pre-war persona. It wasn't healthy, for him or for Duo. He thought Duo was going to be battling some issues of his own. They'd just have to deal as best they could.

He thought, worried and waited. He hardly ever let Duo see him worry. Duo couldn't help him not worry, it only made Duo worry too. Then he realized that, in this case at least, there wasn't that much to worry about. He decided to just give himself a rest.

"Duo? Wake up, love."

Duo blinked and sat up. "We at turnaround?"

"Not quite, but I'm kind of tired so I thought you could get up a bit early so I can bag some z's."

"Ok. You ok?" Duo's concerned look made Heero smile.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. Too much stupid worrying and ... I'm not dealing that well with returning to space, either. I feel off balance and I'm having trouble finding my center. I thought maybe a nap would help."

"Ok. I see. You need anything, let me know. I'll go up to the cockpit and do a bit of research. I had an idea and I want to see if it'll pan out."

Heero gave Duo a tired squeeze and crawled between the sheets. Both he and Duo were bare footed so there weren't even any boots to deal with.

Duo smiled a bit. He wasn't very happy that Heero was having trouble but he was glad that he wasn't the only one. They needed to get their feet under them quickly or they were going to be in trouble getting their repo done.

He spent a bit of time trying to figure out how to get both of them on 'track'. He decided that all they really needed was a day to just walk around and re-accustom themselves to the sounds and smells of a colony. So he started to plan a bit of a holiday, a sight seeing tour of the colony they were going to and a reservation in a nice restaurant. He also checked to find a hotel that was acceptable. He'd make reservations there as soon as he could.

Heero usually took care of reservations at hotels and restaurants but Duo realized that he needed to take more responsibility in that.

As he examined different hotels he tried to figure out how Heero picked. What were the deciding factors in hotels and restaurants. He realized that Heero always picked a mid range hotel but with excellent references. He checked his memory and decided that Heero always chose from the Diamond book, a guide to hotels and restaurants. They gave their awards purely on merit. Price was not a factor.

Heero, it seemed, chose three or four diamond ratings in a mid-price range. Restaurants the same. Duo started going over the different guides to the colony's hotels. He wanted something in a four diamond rating, of course, but since they were going to be trying to run with the high fliers they were going to have to spend some money. He decided on the Savoy-Hilton.

Then he turned his attention to finding some of the clubs and restaurants that Ameena frequented. And clubs, mustn't forget the clubs. He decided that both he and Heero were going to have to go shopping, after they saw the local styles.

He got conformation of their hotel reservations, then checked the time to turnover. It was about four minutes away. He started calculations just for something to do. The computer would do the calculations from data sent by the control tower at L4-33359. This colony as at the fringe of the colonial cluster and one of the newest of the colonies at only thirty years old.

The auto-pilot clicked, buzzed softly and started the countdown to turnover. At one minute a computer voice warned of the turn in a canned female voice. Heero woke and called to Duo, asking if he should come to the bridge or wait out turnover on his bunk.

Duo decided to have Heero come to the cockpit, just in case.

Heero drifted into the co-pilots seat and buckled in. It was very rare, almost unheard of, for something to go wrong on turnover, but better safe than sorry. Duo glanced at the computer and announced, "thirty seconds."

The auto pilot beeped and started a countdown by visual, a projected timer showed up in front of both pilot and co-pilot seats and started counting down from 30. At ten seconds the computer voice was back. At 'one' the ships rockets fired with a roar, the maneuvering jets blipped and the ship spun head to tail and they were ready for deceleration at the colony.

"How long before docking?" Heero leaned back in his seat and put his feet on the central panel, not something anyone else would have done.

"About 2 and a half hours. Feet off the dashboard." Duo swatted at the nearest foot.

Heero moved his feet. "You want to take another nap?"

"Naw. I'm good. Wanna play a game?"

Heero pulled a line from a compartment and ripped the hook and loop shackle apart. He wrapped the padded strap around his ankle and allowed himself to drift 'upward' as this was space there wasn't really and up or down but convention was, whichever way the seats were situated decided up and down.

Duo laughed and stretched up to kiss him.

"Checkers, chess, bridge or .... um ... Go?"

Heero decided on Go, so Duo punched up the virtual board.

They played until about ten minutes before docking. While they played Duo told Heero about his reservations and his reasoning. Heero thought about it while Duo was deciding on a move and agreed with Duo's reasoning completely.

When they reached the colony and began final deceleration Heero contacted the tower and got their dock and so on.

Duo docked efficiently and ran his shut down checklist.

"Ok, that's it. We're shut down and checked out. Let's turn over the keys and find our hotel. I want a shower in gravity."

Heero just gathered up their things, stowed them, shouldered his pack and handed Duo his.

"Here, I made sure we didn't leave anything behind."

"Thanks." Duo glanced around. "Ah! There's the desk. I'll turn in the key. Why don't you find directions to the hotel while I get that done?"

Heero nodded, striding toward an information kiosk. "Got it." He typed in the address and got a hard copy map as well as one sent to his phone. He also gave the kiosk the number of Duo's phone. Both phones beeped to notify them that there was a new message.

Duo glanced at his phone and nodded at Heero, then turned to complete the paperwork, turning the hopper back over to the rental agency.

Duo's cheery voice rang out as he hurried over to Heero. "All done. Where's there in relation to here?"

Heero consulted the hard copy map. "All the way to the outer ring." His sour expression made Duo laugh.

"Don't look like that. It's not that far."

Heero suddenly realized that there was no hurry. They had to establish themselves a bit before they could even begin the search for Ameena and the yacht.

"Duo? What's the first thing we need to do?"

Duo thought for a few strides. "First, we need to find our hotel, then we need to check out some of Ameena's hangouts. I've compiled a list. We need clothing, shopping trip. And we need to figure out what attitude is appropriate."

Heero smiled happily, trust Duo to know how to get people to talk to him.

"Ok. Check out clubs, shopping, attitude. Got it." 

They looked around as they walked and Heero realized that there weren't any combustion engines in sight. When he mentioned this Duo just sighed.

"Well, there's not going to be any here. The colony outlawed them before construction was even begun. There's actually no facilities for them. All transport is electric, public and readily available. There's slide ways, bicycles, electric cars, carts and scooters. There are also several types of mass transit; like subways, buses and trains."

Heero blinked, "Subways?"

"Well, that's what they're called, because they're in the access tunnels and stuff. Earth convention rather than reality."

Heero eyed the map for a moment. "This red line means we have to take on. Look for an entrance or whatever they call it."

Duo just pointed, just down the block was a huge red arrow pointing to the street.

They went down the stairs to find the station was very like a subway station in Greater New York, but cleaner. They approached the ticket station, Heero showed the map to the clerk who sold them the proper tickets and gave Heero another map. This one of all the public transportation lines on the colony. Heero thanked her with Duo seconding the thank you.

The clerk just smiled at them and reminded them that there was a hefty fine for littering and a severe punishment for vandalism. Heero glanced at Duo. "I don't remember ever being told that."

Duo shook his head. "Me neither. But I bet she has to say that to everyone."

"How can you tell?" Heero glanced back at the woman who was talking to an older lady, a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"See her expression? Read her lips. She looks like she's bored half to death. Bet it's a colony statute that she has to tell everyone. Not that I blame them. Casual vandalism is expensive. And littering costs a mint to clean up."

Heero agreed that Duo was probably right.

They got on the subway and found out that like many such things, it was a bit of a misnomer. The train emerged from a tunnel and traveled over the surface, then plunged into another tunnel, there was a sight failure of gravity that told the two that they had passed through the core.

Another five minutes saw them walking the few remaining blocks to their hotel, right through a shopping district.

Duo amused himself with window shopping and Heero with his sometimes caustic comments on the displays.

He was especially critical of one store.

"Did you see that? Moses in a basket. Skin-suits aren't supposed to ... cover that little. And some of those holes? Excuse me, but no one's seeing the root of my dick except you. Thank you so very much. And i bet the price would make even Q turn green. How the hell can they charge so much more money for a bow and a string than they do for a whole suit?"

Heero thought about that. "More engineering." He waited, and Duo bit.

"More engineering? What are you talking about? What engineering?"

"The engineering needed to keep it from showing too much or falling clear off."

Duo nearly tripped his head whipped around so fast. Heero just gave Duo the sweetest smile he could manage.

"Evil. You're just plain evil." Duo cackled with laughter, hopping twice to keep from tripping.

"I am not." Heero put his nose in the air. "I'm the Perfect Soldier. You're the God of Death, so that makes you much more eviler than me."

They both cracked up and wound up hanging onto each other with people walking around them, amused expressions on their faces.

Another three blocks found them at their hotel.

They entered, nodding at the man who held the door for them. Duo glanced around and noticed that the hotel deserved it's five diamonds.

The décor was elegant without being ostentatious. The help was unobtrusive but Duo noticed them eyeing their progress to the desk.

The desk clerk was polite but distant. "May I help you?"

Heero dropped his backpack on the floor. "We have reservations. The name is Maxwell and Yuy." He produced the papers that Duo had printed out and handed them across the counter. The clerk accepted them with every evidence of distaste. Heero cranked his expression up from a sulk to a glower. Duo eased up beside him to say something conciliatory but the second the man read the papers he was suddenly all smiles.

"Ah! You're that Yuy and Maxwell. Welcome to the Savoy-Hilton. We hope everything will be to your satisfaction. If you need anything, please ask. Shall I send for your luggage?"

Duo just shook his head. "If you think we're actually trusting an airline with luggage, you're demented. We brought a change or two of clothing each, but the first thing on the agenda is finding out the most popular styles and shopping. Is there some place that you'd recommend especially or do we just wing it and wind up looking so last season." 

Heero up-ed his glower to a glare and added a tapping foot. The desk clerk called the Day Manager, this was a bit more than he was prepared to deal with, checking in anyone from Relena Peacecraft to one of the Winner ladies, yes; two gundam pilots on the prowl for who knew what, no. Definitely no.

Mr. Randall, the day manager, just greeted Heero and Duo as if he hadn't been called from his desk by a panicky clerk and filled out the registry himself.

"If you'll sign there..." he pointed to the line with his stylus. "Both of you, please, I'll show you to the suit myself. If you'd like, I can send the hotel's fashion coordinator up to consult with you on what you might like, clothing wise. And, I do have to say, she is very up on all the latest fashions, for any age group and activity you might desire to participate in. From club hopping youth to bridge playing older generation and anything between."

Heero signed the pad while Mr. Randall was speaking and pushed it to Duo. Duo signed and replied, "That's good. We'll rest a bit, I think. Then we'll clean up. Let us know when she's available. We'll hook up with her as soon as we can. Key?"

"I'll be bringing two. Will you be needing any more than that?"

"No. We don't expect to have any guests. If we do we'll bring them up ourselves, but they won't need keys."

"Very well. This way." He turned to walk toward the elevators. "Oh, would you like a bellboy to carry those for you?"

Heero shook his head. "No, thank you. Wouldn't want him to strain himself or anything."

Mr. Randall looked a bit put out at that, then realized that Heero was not pleased at the fact that none of the available bell-persons had chosen to come see if they needed help. He decided that since they were so stupid they could just miss out on a tip.

The elevator ride was accomplished in silence that none of them seemed inclined to break. Duo looked out the glass back of the elevator, watching the scenery as they rose. Heero spent his time looking at the view farther up. Since the colony's skin was partially transparent, especially made, heavy duty panels of clear plexiglas, the stars could be seen. Heero watched them and the traffic busily buzzing overhead. Mr. Randall took the opportunity to examine both of his new residents.

What he saw was two young men, twenty-something at most, who were poised on the edge. They twanged with energy. They were in top condition and moved like dancers or martial artists. What they did not look like, was two young men preparing to party, dress in inappropriate fashions and drink and eat themselves in to a stupor. So, what were they up to? He'd keep an eye on them and hope to keep them out of whatever trouble they were hell bent on getting themselves into.

The elevator finally got to the proper floor and Mr. Randall led them to their door. He swiped the key cards through the door reader and stuck a USB drive in a small slot in the top. He re swiped the cards and then did something to the lock.

"Here you are, all keyed in a ready to go." He handed them both a card and said, "That's my personal cell phone, I live here in the hotel so if you need anything, day or night, call me. I'll either come myself or send the appropriate person. Have a nice visit with us, and thank you for choosing the Savoy-Hilton." With that he returned to the waiting elevator and let the doors close on him

Duo sighed and opened the door. "I think we may have a real resource in that man. We just have to be careful how we use him." He looked around at their suite. "Well, well, what do you think of the digs?"

"Refined, elegant, exactly what we need if we're to break in with the 'right' crowd to find Ameena. Unfortunately, we might be a lot to young for her sort."

Duo nodded and started for the master bedroom, saying over his shoulder. "I'm afraid you're right. I'm definitely not cougar bait."

Heero followed after. "Me neither. You're too pretty and I'm not pretty enough. So, we'll deal."

Duo nodded. "Might manage by getting in with the kids of our targets."

"That's a possibility. We'll have to keep an eye out for chances."

"Ok. First, a general clean up. After all that traveling, I feel gritty."

Heero grinned. "I could use a shower too. We could save water?"

Duo snickered, "Sure, save water, only proper thing to do. Visitors should leave as small a bio-footprint as possible, right?"

Heero dug into their packs for clean clothing, this was the last clean change for both of them, and brought the clothing into the bathroom. While he was doing this, Duo had started the shower, which had made his eyes bug a bit. The thing practically took an engineering degree to operate.

Heero stopped and blinked. "How many heads does that have?"

"Eight, twelve when we get in."

Heero relaxed more and laughed at Duo's comment. 'Ok. And which two are we going to use?"

"Well, eight water one's and two others. Which two depends on how you feel. Tired?"

Heero tossed his dirty clothing onto the pile of Duo's things already in a hamper. "A bit. But I could give you a blow job. Or we could trade off."

Duo grinned. "Trade off. You first." 

Heero just dropped to his knees in the pouring water and sucked Duo into his mouth. Duo groaned and leaned against the wall while Heero continued his ministrations.

It didn't take Duo long to reach a climax that left his knees weak. Heero held him up until he got himself back together. Then Duo returned the favor. Heero coughed once, then sat down on the small seat in the shower.

"Wow! That was intense. I feel better."

Duo laughed softly. "Me too. Now, I'd really like to wash all the sweat out of my hair. Help me?"

Heero reached out to unbraid Duo's hair. He finger combed it to allow water to reach every strand then Duo poured shampoo into his hands and Heero's and they began the process of washing nearly five feet of hair, thick hair.

After they finished that job, they washed each other, with a little playful groping. Heero sighed softly in pleasure.

"I just love warm towels."

Duo had to snicker. "That's why you grab them out of the dryer and head straight for the shower. You should have said. I'd have brought some to you so they'd be really warm."

"That's too much trouble for you." Heero shrugged but smiled at the offer.

"It's not either. You'd do it for me, right?"

Heero had to admit that he would. Duo just shook a finger at him and wrapped a towel around his waist.

As the colony was on a different time schedule than either the station or Earth, they were suffering from 'jet' lag. Heero stretched and groaned.

"Agh! I ... what time is it?"

Duo consulted his watch, which was self adjusting and on 24 hour or military time. All colonies used that as there was actually no day or night, just shifts. Some colonies, the older ones and ones which catered to tourists and business men, kept a day/night schedule.

"It's 23:40. If we go to bed now, that'll give us ... 8 hours sleep to get us on a day schedule. Or would you rather sleep six, then take a nap and be on a second shift?"

Heero thought for a moment then just shrugged. "In this case, I'll leave the shift to you. I have no idea when Ameena will be active."

Duo grumbled, "Well, neither do I. Why don't we go on a first shift schedule for now and adjust later, if we need to."

"Ok. I bag right side of the bed."

Duo jumped on the bed, on the left side. "You always bag right. Ass."

"Sleep." Heero crawled under the covers and punched his pillow into shape. "Night."

Duo yawned. "Night. Wake up at 8:30?"

"Yeah." Heero turned out the bedside lamp and dropped off almost at once.

Duo was right behind him.


	7. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

They woke the next morning, went into the bathroom and took care of their morning routine. They dressed in the clothing that Heero had left the night before and went in search of breakfast.

Heero leaned against the wall of the elevator and watched the buildings rise around them as the elevator took them 20 floors down to the restaurant floor. This floor contained half the restaurants in the hotel, the ground floor contained another quarter while the top floor held the rest.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Duo licked his lips in contemplation of the delights that might be available. "Bacon, eggs, waffles, coffeecoffeecoffee, and juice. You?"

"That sounds good to me but I want sausages. Dipped in the syrup. I wonder if they have real maple syrup or is it flavored?"

Duo decided, "As posh as this hotel is, it's got to be real."

They stepped off the elevator and into a large lobby. All the restaurants ran around the outside walls of the hotel all the entrances led off this lobby. This was when they realized that a simple choice of restaurant could put a stumbling block in the way of their plans. If they picked the wrong one, people would talk and wonder when they started showing up at places that didn't fit in with their perceived image.

Duo decided that the farther back they went the higher the class would be. They decided on strolling around and looking in doors.

It worked quite well. They could see in windows of a few, other's open doors emitted enough noise to tell them that this wasn't the place. Many of the restaurants were closed, but they finally found what they were looking for.

The place was small and tucked into a sort of nook where the walls curved. The restaurant was shaped like a triangle with one point being the entry way. It was elegant and well appointed and obviously expensive. And very exclusive. There was even a hostess on duty.

She approached them and said softly, "Perhaps you have come into the wrong place?"

Heero glanced around and managed to get a haughty look on his face. "I don't believe so."

Duo looked only at the hostess. "I think we're not dressed appropriately, but we came to buy clothing so we only brought casual. I'm sorry. Should we leave?"

The hostess, meanwhile, had been looking them over again. She recognized that she knew them but couldn't figure out where from. It was her job to know who was who and this bothered her. She decided on taking the safe way out.

"I don't recognize you so I'll have to ask, I'm sorry to say, for proof of ability to pay before I seat you. Restaurant policy."

Heero glanced at Duo who just nodded, it had become common for some very high priced places to ask for proof before seating people. It avoided problems all the way around.

Duo presented the hostess with his credit card. She scanned it and blinked, no limit amount came up, just an infinity symbol.

"Gentlemen, I apologize. Please come this way." She gathered up menus and led them to a table. She put the menus in front of them then asked, "What would you like to drink?"

Duo sighed. "Coffee, lots; hot, virgin. Water, OJ."

She turned her attention to Heero who just said, "Same for me."

She went away still trying to figure out how she knew them.

It didn't take long for the waitress to show up with coffee, orange juice and water. She put the drinks on the table and smiled at them.

"Are you ready to order? If not, I can give you a few more minutes."

Duo smiled, "No, I'm ready. I would like the Southern Wonder breakfast. Bacon, eggs, scrambled; waffle. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled back then turned to Heero. "And what for you, sir?"

Heero put his menu aside. "Sausage, pancakes, eggs fried over easy. Is the maple syrup real or flavored."

The waitress glowed with obvious pride. "It's real. All the way from Vermont, Earth. I'll just go put this in and be right back with refills on the coffee."

Heero watched as she gathered up the menus and left.

"Duo? What's a Southern Wonder? I didn't read that one."

Duo's eyes lit up in anticipation. "It's a waffle, crisp, light and hot, topped with a compote of fresh peaches, brown sugar, butter and toasted pecans surrounded with whipped cream. I can't wait."

Heero just shook his head. "All that sugar and caffeine? I'm doomed."

Duo just chuckled. "Oh, yeah, you're doomed. What are you getting? Pancakes with real maple syrup. You drown your whole plate with syrup and butter. Not that I'm complaining, far from it. Enjoy it, I say."

Heero watched as Duo checked out the restaurant. After ordering it was natural to visit and look around so no one would wonder at their scrutiny.

After a thorough examination of the restaurant Duo remarked, "We will be needing the services of that fashion designer or whatever she's called. If we're not careful we'll stick out like a sore thumb and not in a good way."

Heero agreed with Duo. "You're right. The wrong shoestring will ruin us with the type of crowd Ameena is running with. We've got to be really careful."

Duo sipped the last of his coffee. "I wonder if hanging around at the docking bays would come up with something?"

"Might. But let's see if we can't narrow it down a bit. There's over 3000 docking bays on this colony."

The waitress came by to fill their cups so they changed to some innocuous comments on the latest news until she left again.

"I know there's over 3000 bays, but there's only about 40 that are big enough to hold that yacht. And you know damn good and well that Ameena isn't going to tolerate using a tube. That's one of the reasons she wanted the yacht in the first place."

"True. I didn't think of that. You're right, size would cut down on the number. And, the fact that Ameena won't use a tube, cuts out any other boarding area."

Duo crooned, "Nice. We've eliminated almost 90% of the targets right off the bat. If we can get in Ameena's crowd, even on the fringes, we can pick up gossip and find her. I still don't see how she could just take off in Quatre's yacht like that. That's just not cool."

Heero agreed, "No, it's not."

The waitress returned again, this time with their food. She set out the plates and sides, smiled and asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

She laughed as Duo just shook his head and dug in. Heero was a bit more polite and said, "No, thank you. More coffee later, perhaps."

The waitress left again, promising to bring more coffee later.

Duo offered Heero a taste of his waffle. Heero just leaned over and opened his mouth. The taste of peaches and pecans hit his tongue, followed by waffle and whipped cream. He hummed appreciatively but returned to his plain pancakes and syrup, remarking, "Very good, but a bit more than I really want for breakfast. Bite of sausage?"

Duo turned up his nose. "No, thanks. I don't really like syrup on them, you know."

"So, I'm trying to educate you." As this was an ongoing discussion neither one took offense, instead they returned their conversation to how to break into Ameena's social clique.

It didn't take two young men with healthy appetites to clean their plates, finish their juice and coffee and ask for their bill.

The bill paid and the waitress tipped they returned to the hotel and called Mr. Randall.

When he answered his phone Heero told him that they would like for the fashion consultant to come up to their suite. He replied that she was on her way.

Heero's puzzled look made Duo ask him what was wrong.

"I thought we were going to hit the clubs before doing any major shopping."

"We are, but we can't head for a high class club dressed like a couple of vagabonds, right?" This was a constant source of discussion between them. Heero was never going to be a clotheshorse; he tended to throw on anything appropriate to the weather. He dressed well but

only because he wore whatever a clerk put together for him. Duo dressed well, with a keen fashion sense he'd learned to enable him to fit in where ever he needed to. He now dressed Heero, who obediently wore what Duo told him to.

Heero just agreed. "Fine, I guess what we do is dress nicely, go to the club, see that the fashions are and then go shopping again. Right?"

Duo smiled. "Exactly. So, not bland, or boring but generic, if you get my drift."

"Yeah, like Relena wears, guaranteed not to offend anyone, expensive enough but not too expensive."

Duo nodded, "Right."

"I'm bored just thinking about it."

Duo laughed so hard he fell off the stool he was sitting on.

Heero gave him a disgusted look but it faded quickly into amusement. "Ok, ok. I'm no clotheshorse but I like to look nice on occasion. So this fashion designer, she'll have all kinds of questions, what do we tell her."

Duo thought about that for a moment, then asked, "Why not the truth? I'm sure she's not interested in busting us to anyone. We're the hotel residents and she owes her loyalty to the hotel."

Heero thought about that for a moment then said, "Why don't we feel her out a bit first. Talk about wanting to get in with Ameena's crowd and see what she says."

"Sounds good to me." Duo got up off the floor with a grunt. The ringing of the doorbell had him changing directions to answer it instead of pummel Heero. He was bored and had decided to wrestle Heero for entertainment.

"Come in, come in. We were waiting for you. Is it always this boring or are we just missing something."

The advisor just smiled. "I'm Jessica. And no, you're just not in the swing yet. There's lots to do. It's just that the hotel is on the wrong street. Two blocks up spin and the high life continues 24/7, it doesn't even make a difference which shift you like to be on. There's always something doing." She settled on the love seat and dropped a huge purse on the floor. "Now, tell me what has two gundam pilots ..." At their surprised starts she laughed, "Yes, I know who you are. Did the second I saw your pictures. So, what's really going on? Don't worry about me talking to the wrong people for the wrong reasons. I'm very discrete. And very good. Who are you after and what for?"

Duo glanced at Heero who just started telling Jessica the whole story. Ending with, "And Quatre wants his yacht back, Ameena in jail and his other sisters on notice. So, what do we do first?"

Jessica fished in her purse mumbling, "You would need to get in with that crowd. I'd rather see you in with Hidalgo's group but what .... yes, here we go." She put a projector in the middle of the table and a keyboard in her lap. "Ok, here's the deal. That bunch are all ... idiots. They're not smart, just sly. And ostentatious. I'd rather see you dressed in fish guts and swimming with sharks. They do drugs, drink, fuck mindlessly and in general are a waste of skin. But ... It would really benefit the whole colony if that clique was broken." She smiled in a way that reminded both Heero and Duo of Une. "First, clothing. They dress in very expensive, very revealing skin-suits. Not that either of you have to worry about it but imagine a 50 something, fat, person in a skin suit. Even spacers know better."

Duo blinked, most real spacers covered up with a coverall of some sort, unless they were in private. Especially the older ones.

Duo sighed. "That's going to pose a problem or two. Both Heero and I cover up for good reason."

"I'm sure. But the thing with this style is, it doesn't make any difference where the cutout's are. They're usually situated to startle and/or shock. Let me show you some styles and you can help me design your suits to ... er, suit you." She giggled a bit, not as stupid sounding as you'd expect from a lady out of her teens.

Heero and Duo chuckled along then settled down to work. Jessica showed them image after image, all skimpy, expensive and poorly constructed. They all seemed to be made to look worn to pieces. Duo finally snorted and remarked, "My old skin suit is better than any of that trash. I really object to spending a ton of money on ... whatever that's supposed to be. Why not buy a decent suit and just tear holes in it?"

Jessica sighed. "And that's why I'd so much rather see you in Hidalgo's bunch. They're young, in the know and much better quality that Ameena's bunch of poseurs. I'd love to take her down a notch. But you need to find that yacht. Well ... I can't have everything. So ... I'll work up some designs that aren't too offensive, get you some walking around clothes and be back in time for lunch. Why don't you go to Hchoff's and just get some nice casual stuff? It's down spin, over a block and very pink. Can't miss it."

"We'll do that, be back in time to meet you at ... which restaurant should we be seen in?"

"Miranda's. Everybody who is anybody eats there. I'll have reservations in your names. And, I'm going to very discretely ask around a bit. Your reputations might do you more good than harm. And don't worry about me ruining your cover." She winked and gathered up her things. Duo escorted her to the door, then returned to Heero's side.

"I wonder about that woman. She's ... There's just something about her that's real. I wonder what she did during the war?"

Heero dismissed Duo's curiosity with a shrug. "Don't know. If she wants us to know, she'll tell us. Leave it."

Duo grumbled a bit, but said, "You're right. Just my bump of curiosity wants satisfied. Won't kill me not to know."

So they dressed in the cleanest dirty and headed for some serious shopping in the area they were told was called, "King's Run".

It was all situated around Hchoff's Department Store, small shops with high priced, good quality merchandise side by side with 'dollar' stores and kiosks with knock off goods. It was more of an open air mall than a shopping district.

Duo was in his element. He had always loved shopping with Quatre during the war, they were like two kids in a candy store. Now that he had real money of his own, it was even better. He dragged a long suffering Heero from one store to another, cheerfully insulting the knock offs and tossing over carefully folded piles of goods. Heero just smiled and followed, obediently trying on stuff. They managed a nice wardrobe of casual, formal and necessities in a short time, most of it from Hchoff's, all of it to be delivered to their hotel. When they announced that they were staying at the Savoy-Hilton they got the best service available.

One store in particular was fun. Duo had a secret passion for leather. He loved it, the smell, the feel, everything about it. He didn't buy much as each piece he selected was top quality and chosen for longevity. He only had three garments now and they were all at home on Earth.

So, when they saw the leather store named Hidalgo's, they had to go in. Duo even commented that it might not be a coincidence that Jessica had mentioned a clique by the same name.

A cheerful voice from the back answered the ding of the doorbell. "Be right there, just take a look around."

Duo was attracted to a display of jackets. Most ground-pounders thought the colonies kept the ambient temperature warm, but that wasn't so. It was cheaper to keep it slightly cool, so the actual ambient temperature was actually around 60 to 65 degrees, even cooler when the sun wasn't shining on that portion of the colony. Jackets were more necessary than you'd think.

Just as he was getting ready to pull a jacket out of the rack, the voice from the back made his appearance. "Hi, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to sign for a shipment. I'm Hidalgo. This is my store. What can I do for you?"

Heero looked at the young man for a still moment. He was six feet tall, muscular and blonde. Not exactly what you'd expect from someone named Hidalgo but the northern Spaniards were sometimes blonde. Heero wondered vaguely if it even mattered anymore.

Duo noticed Heero's distraction and poked him. "Doesn't matter. Right?"

Heero laughed, "You know me so well."

Hidalgo, used to questions about his coloring, just said, amusement clear in his voice. "My mother liked the name. My last name is Jenkins. I don't use it for obvious reasons."

Heero laughed and admitted, "I do tend to get distracted by things that don't make sense to me. Saved my life a time or two. So, we need some ... club rags."

Hidalgo laughed. "Ok, so who do you run with?"

Duo shrugged negligently. "No one yet. A friend said Ameena's bunch was interesting."

Hidalgo frowned, then said sourly, "Only if you're into drugs, booze, insipid conversation and fucking anything that'll lie down. My friends are much better. And that's not just pride talking. We're more into racing and x-sports, but the conversation tends to range over a little bit of everything. And no drugs, very little drinking. A drunk x-sporter is a dead one. You know?"

Heero said that he did, while Duo silently mourned losing out on a friendship with this group. But business was business. He just hoped he wouldn't have to break too many fingers. He hated being groped with a passion.

Just then all three of their phones began to ring. Duo answered, "Maxwell!" while Heero just said, "Speak!" Hidalgo laughed, then listened.

It seemed that Jessica had connections in higher places than Heero or Duo had imagined. She had them on a four-way.

"Oh, my, you're all together? That's good. Here's the scoop. No one in Ameena's bunch of nuts knows anything about a yacht or even where she is right now. The scoop is that someone in Hidalgo's clique might know something. 'Dalgo, darling, help the boys out, will you?"

He gave a shark-like grin, "Will it give Ameena indigestion?"

"More than that, sweetie, it's quite likely to break up her little nest of eels. See what you can do. Oh, and, boys? Tell him who you are. It'll help immensely, I promise."

Heero studied Hidalgo for a moment after they hung up, then he turned to Duo. "What do you think?"

"I think we can trust him."

Hidalgo was now studying them closely, a confused expression on his face. "Ok, tell me what? What's Jess blathering about?"

Duo just explained about the yacht, with some interjections from Heero. Heero finished their explanation by saying, "So we're bounty hunters turned repo experts. Quatre Winner hired us to repo his yacht from Ameena and arrest her."

"And what makes you special enough that The Winner hired you? Not trying to be difficult, just ... need to know what I'm getting mixed up in. And you both look damned familiar. Jess and I were Alliance during the war. Guerrilla fighters. So .. my cards are on the table. Let me see yours."

Duo snickered softly. "I'm 02, he's 01. Une kept our pictures and such off the media so how did Jessica recognize us? I'm sure she did."

"She's just really good with faces. If she's seen you once, she'll remember you. Your jackets were sent to the heads of some of the more important cells. She was our top contact. So ... you don't need to get in with Ameena's crowd, hanging on the fringes once in a while will do. We don't completely ostracize other cliques around here, but we do tend to hang with our own most of the time. There's a party coming up soon. Sort of like Mardi Gras, everyone puts on a show of some sort and all the cliques sort of merge a bit. Everyone talks to everyone else. Gossip flies like wild. That group loves to one up everyone else. If Ameena has told one person anything at all, you'll hear about it then."

Heero just sighed. "I really hate that sort of thing. Everyone backstabbing everyone else. Too much food, too much liquor, just too much of everything. ... it offends me somehow."

Duo nodded. "Yeh, I know exactly what you're saying."

Hidalgo nodded too. "It's a mess but everyone who's anyone goes. My bunch goes more to keep an eye on some of the other cliques than any other reason. We've got an agreement with Preventers to report anything too out of hand. Several of the other cliques do too. Now, you need clothing of all kinds. Jessica is doing some shopping for you now. I'll fix you up to fit in with my bunch. Have you got any other clothing needs?"

"No, we took care of casual and under garments already. It's all being delivered. Now. I really want a good jacket. Something I'll wear for a long time." Duo returned to the rack and started some serious shopping. Heero settled back against a nearby standing rack to wait.

Duo picked up a pair of leather pants, a jacket and some boots. He threatened Heero with tickle torture if he didn't get the same. Hidalgo just watched with amusement as two of the most dangerous men in the known solar system acted their age.

.

They met Jessica for lunch at Miranda's as promised. Hidalgo had insisted on dressing them as their skin suits and coveralls were so 'last century' as to be embarrassing. So they showed up in leather pants, combat boots, silk t-shirts and bomber jackets.

Jessica announced that she heartily approved of the look.

They were seated in a very visible area, but surrounded by planters and weird sculptures so they didn't feel too exposed. Heero was happy to have his back to a planter, Duo likewise; Jessica had her back to the door but didn't seem to mind.

They ate, talked about the mission and were seen by all the right people. A word, dropped by Jessica in the right place, had made them persona very gratta. Everyone wanted to get them into their clique.

When their phones started to ring, buzz with texts and in general become annoying, Jessica advised them to get a personal assistant. Someone to manage their appointments, dates and party invitations. Duo snorted. Heero just said, "Who?"

"Well, darlings, me. I know who you should talk to and who you should ignore, some pointedly. I'll compile a list of every date and we'll go over them together. That'll make sure that you don't attend something you don't need to. You'll need the time to do your investigation. I'm sure that there's other leads to follow. Just leave all that to me. Ok?"

They both agreed with Jessica that she knew who was who. And they were both glad not to have to wade through that particular swamp of booby traps.

After agreeing with Jessica that she should take care of all social engagements, they set their phones to roll messages from unknown numbers into her organizer. This meant that any call from a number not in their phone went to voice mail on her laptop. All text messages went to her email. It was a real relief when their phone stopped going off.

"I'll get right on this. I don't have any other jobs right now so you're my only focus. I'll send you a schedule tonight, call you and we'll get organized. Let me know if you need anything else. Oh, and; have some fun, ok?"

"Ok, ok. We'll have fun. I think Hidalgo will see to that. Now... conspiring time."

So they put their heads together with Jessica and figured out which docks were worth Duo and Heero's attention and which were a waste. After another hour of nibbling on leftovers, drinking coffee and planning, they separated and went their ways.


	8. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 4

Title: Bounty Hunters: The Case of the Stolen Yacht

Chapter: 4/9

Word count:

Rating: Mature

Parings: 1x2

Warnings: the usual

Beta: rogue53

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to [Gundam Wing]. Those rights belong to [Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency]. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story does belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Authors notes: The next in the Bounty Hunters series and my NaNo for 2009.

CHAPTER FOUR

They spent the next two weeks infiltrating Hidalgo's clique, following dead end leads. And actually having fun.

One of the things the group did was fly; hang gliding on a colony was fairly easy. And these kids did it wild. Both Heero and Duo gathered a group of followers as they used their skills to stunt their gliders mercilessly.

So it was a good day when Heero and Duo showed up at the hanger.

"Hello! Who's ready to fly high?" Duo's cheerful call rang out around the hanger.

Hidalgo came out from behind one of the gliders. "Sorry, no fly today. They're repairing something from this side and there's no flying in a repair zone."

Duo grumbled softly but said with understanding. "Sure, hate to get in the way of a repair crew and cause an accident. They've got it rough enough as it is. So Club tonight?" Hidalgo nodded and walked back behind the wing. "What's the problem? Can I help?"

Heero followed Duo around the up tilted wing. The whole glider was set in a cradle which held it with one wing tip nearly on the floor and the other high in the air.

"Only if you can figure out how to get this nut off."

Heero glanced at Duo and they grinned at each other. Memories of working on their gundams made them both snicker.

"What's so funny? This is really stuck."

"Let me take a look. Heero?" Heero just bowed to Duo and stood back.

Duo took a look at the nut, it was cross threaded. "Whoever put this on cross threaded it. Titanium?"

"Yeah, and it's a bitch. Expensive enough that I don't want to get out the nut cracker."

Heero grunted. "Wouldn't work anyway. Can't crack titanium, that's the whole point of it in the first place."

Duo leaned over to examine the nut and bolt more closely. "Steel? Heero?"

Heero leaned down next to Duo. "Yeah, steel. I think I can get it without cracking it. The bolt is done for anyway. Cross threaded and ruined. Hidalgo?"

"I've got the right bolt. The only reason there's a steel one on there now, is the owner is an idiot. He wanted to use it last week, so he just jammed a bolt into the hole and screwed on the nut. Now he wants it off and the spec bolt installed."

Heero looked the mess over again then said, "Wrench." Duo took the wrench from Hidalgo and crawled under the wing. He put the wrench on the bold and called, "Ready."

Heero took the other wrench from Hidalgo and put it on the nut. "I'm ready." Heero used his wrench to unscrew the nut while Duo used his to keep the bolt from reaming out the square hole it was inserted in.

Heero tossed the nut to Hidalgo, who caught it one handed and turned to accept the bolt from Duo. He examined the bolt and announced, "Yep, that's ruined. Glad it's only steel. Here's the new bolt, Duo, would you go back under there and stick it in?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Stick it, huh? Rude boy."

They all laughed, well aware that Duo was likely to take any opportunity to turn a casual remark into something dirty.

"Just don't stick it where the sun don't shine. Ready?"

"Yeah. Got it."

They worked in concert to reinstall the nut and bolt, which held one of the strut wire assemblies in place.

"Thanks. That's that. I just hope the little fucker pays up in time. He's usually late and I have to nag like hell to get my money." Hidalgo also owned the hanger where his group stored their gliders.

Duo shrugged. "Don't let him have his ride until he pays up. It's legal."

"Hate to start that but you're probably right. I'll threaten to hold it, this time."

Hidalgo wiped his hands on a rag then handed it to Heero, who scrubbed at the grease on his palm, then passed it on to Duo.

They settled at the battered table in one corner. Hidalgo grabbed some sodas from the equally battered fridge and handed them around. "Club tonight. There's a new one opening down the block from Adams. Club Inferno. If you could get more corny, I'd like to know it. But anyway, are you coming?"

Duo nodded, gulped his soda and sighed, "Yeah. Not a peep of info yet so we need to keep up the pressure. I'd kill for a really good lead." Heero swatted him on the back of the head. "What! I meant that in a metaphorical way."

"Ok. But you're right, this is getting old real quick. We've been here two weeks and not a thing. But it's the only lead we've got. Duo, have you checked all the docks."

Duo shook his head. "No, not yet. I've had some trouble getting into some. I've got to get my hands on a universal colony coverall. No one notices people wearing them. They all assume that they're wherever they are to fix something."

Hidalgo gazed off into the middle distance. "I think I know someone who can get one. She's a friend of my sister, works in a laundry. I'll ask."

"Thanks, man. That's a real help." Duo settled back with his drink.

Heero just put his can on the table top and said, "Better make that two coveralls. I'm not letting Duo go into a restricted area by himself. Not again."

Duo grimaced as he remembered the results of one of his war time escapades. The results of being found where he shouldn't be had resulted in a week of recuperation. And a furious lecture from both Wufei and Heero on not haring off on his own.

So he laughed lightly and announced. "Ok, granny, two it is. And ... I'll need a tool box. You can hide a world of sins in a tool box and no one will ever think to check it. Especially if it's old and grubby."

Hidalgo nodded once. "I've got just the thing. I was going to throw it away but it's too good for that and just broken enough that I don't want it in my shop. I'll go get it. ... and some greasy rags. No one wants to touch stuff like that. Anything else?"

Heero said, "A tool belt for me. One of the ones with all the little pockets. And some sort of cap or hat. This hair ..." he waved a hand at his messy bangs, "is sort of a give away."

Duo chuckled, waved the tail of his braid in the air and said, "And this isn't?"

Hidalgo offered, "Well, stuff it down the back of your coverall and tie a bandana around your head, the tails of the tie will hide what your collar doesn't."

Heero laughed so hard he had to hang on to Duo. It wasn't like that wasn't one of Duo's favorite tricks.

"And we better bring our shades too. Our eyes might give us away. We'll wear those Gargoyles that a lot of guys wear instead of safety glasses. The mirror will hide our eyes but won't interfere with our vision.

Hidalgo suddenly looked excited. "Is this the way it always is? Planning, I mean."

Heero thought for a moment. "No, sometimes it's a giant argument. Especially if Wufei is involved. But we haven't had a mission with him since the war. With Duo and I, it's usually like this. Sometimes we don't even really talk about stuff, we just know."

"Oh, man. I'll call about the coveralls, and the tool box is over there. There's some secondhand tools around, help yourselves to them. I don't mind if you want the newer stuff but I think the old stuff is more realistic."

Duo agreed and went to rummage for tools that might actually be useful. Heero followed Hidalgo to find the box so that he could bring it back to Duo while Hidalgo made his calls.

Things were finally starting to move again. Heero was glad. He wasn't much for clubs, noise and dancing. Duo loved it so he went, but after two weeks of nothing, it was nice to feel like they were getting somewhere. Even if he wasn't quite sure where the somewhere was. But that was the way this job went, days and days of boredom and an hour of pure adrenalin rush.

He returned to Duo with the battered, worn box. Duo spent several minutes arranging things to his satisfaction, then he dumped a handful of greasy rags into it and closed it.

"There, that's that. Tool belt? Why, may I ask?"

"Grenades. I can hide several in the pouches, covered with other stuff."

Duo squawked. "Grenades? Jesus on a half shell. Heero, have you lost it?"

"No, and not explosive grenades. Flash-bangs, concussion grenades, smoke bombs; that sort of thing. Major distraction, minimum destruction. I'll leave the blowing up gig to you." He reached out and tenderly swiped a lock of bangs out of Duo's eye.

Duo laughed softly. "Ok, but we're going to have to go back to the hotel to pick up our stuff."

Heero agreed, saying, "I know, but it's not like we don't have a bit of backup." They'd both continued to carry a sidearm and Duo had a few bits and pieces of equipment with him at all times, but they had a lot more in their packs at the hotel.

Hidalgo came back with the news that his sister's friend could get the coveralls. And told them that, when she'd asked what they were wanted for, he'd told her it was for a costume party. Then remarked cheerfully, "And now we have to have one, because she wanted an invite for the favor. I'll plan it for next week."

Duo nodded absently as he thought about which dock to check out first. "Heero, we can sneak into that dock near the hotel easily. It's guarded by a couple of security men from the hotel. I think it's their private dock. I tried to use the 'I'm lost' bit but it didn't float. They very kindly escorted me all the way back to the main lobby." Duo's disgusted expression made a listening Hidalgo snicker.

"The lost thing doesn't float since someone we both know used it during the war. Stole a shuttle and crashed it into the com array. Put the whole thing out of service for nearly a week. Marquise had a fit."

Duo looked a Hidalgo with an assessing stare that made him say, "Absolve me. I couldn't manage the dumb blonde thing to save my life. She, on the other hand, does featherhead quite well."

Duo poked Heero and announce in a satisfied manner. "Told you."

"So you did. I agree."

And with that cryptic conversation, they headed back to the hotel, tool box and belt stuffed into a duffle. The coveralls would be delivered later that evening, hidden in a box from Hidalgo's store.

I know. It's very short. Sorry. I I didn't check the word count until just now. Ops! But the next part will be up tomorrow.


	9. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 5

Title: Bounty Hunters: The Case of the Stolen Yacht

Chapter: 5/9

Word count: 7217

Rating: Mature

Parings: 1x2

Warnings: the usual

Beta: rogue53

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to [Gundam Wing]. Those rights belong to [Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency]. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story does belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Authors notes: The next in the Bounty Hunters series and my NaNo for 2009.

Chapter Five

The coveralls arrived the next evening, making a conflict between two things they needed to do. They were supposed to attend the opening of that new club and they needed to try to sneak into the dock.

Duo decided that attending the grand opening was necessary to their cover, sneaking into the dock was secondary. They could do it tomorrow. Heero realized that he was just impatient.

Duo was impatient too, so they took a little walk to see what shift the dock was active on. On colony, every one worked on shifts as they were on a 24 hour clock. So a usual greeting amongst strangers was, "What shift are you on?"

Duo knew that, if the dock was on third shift as their work 'day', they had a good chance of sneaking in despised as repairmen. If it was on second their chances were still good, but first shift would pose problems as the opening was on that shift.

Heero suddenly said, "Duo, why are we worrying about what shift they're on?" Duo gave him a duh look. "I mean, why don't we just ask Jessica?"

"I have no idea. I'll call her, shall I?"

But Heero was already dialing her number. She told them she'd find out and text them, she also sent them a schedule for the next three days. She'd refused several invitations for them, but listed them anyway. Heero announced that there was no way he was going to a recitation of New Age Body Motion, what ever that was, charity or not. Duo just blinked once at the whole idea. They also were glad to see that she'd refused a wine tasting, the wine was made from garbage. And an Eclectic Junk as Art show. Duo just shook his head.

The invitations that she'd accepted were a club opening, the aforementioned Inferno, a lunch with several of Hidalgo's friends and a dinner for one of Quatre's charities. They were both grateful for all her help; she kept them on the right social track without over burdening them with engagements. Something they were very grateful for.

So, they dressed in their best casual clothes and headed for a quick walk done the mall, see and be seen. Duo called it a bit of social window shopping where they might actually buy something. Heero just called it humoring Duo. He really didn't mind much, so far this mission had been boring and safe. He got the nasty feeling that it wasn't going to last

They walked from the hotel down one side of the street to the cross street that marked the end of the shopping district, crossed the main drag and walked to the other side of the area. Then they returned to the hotel, just in time to change for their lunch engagement.

They changed from 'walking around' clothing into business suits for their lunch. Very expensive suits, Duo called them Quatre-esque. Heero liked them, he felt very dressed up.

He knew he had good fashion sense but he also knew that Duo and Jessica were better at this than he was, so he just enjoyed the results. He'd never been so well dressed unless Relena picked his things.

"So, do I look ok?"

Duo turned around to look at Heero. "Like sex on two feet. Me?"

"Edible. Where's this lunch? So far we've stuck fairly close to this area, I hope we don't have to go halfway across the colony to get there. And, what's this lunch about? Charity? Save the whiffle-bopper?"

Duo laughed. "It's some sort of art thing. Boring, not controversial and probably so white bread we'll choke on it. Come on. Hidalgo set it up for some reason."

"Ok. I'd just like to know if I'm supposed to ooo and ahhh over something."

"No, just glower at everyone and give us an excuse to leave early."

Heero nodded once then asked, "And dinner?"

Duo smacked himself on the forehead. "Damn. Let me check something." he pulled out his BlackBerry and checked the scheduler. "Fuck. Lunch is informal, with Hidalgo, Mike, Jason and their girls. Dinner is the damn art thing. We'll have to change. The Dinner is white tie."

Heero just shrugged and went to change in to a sport jacket, trousers and button down shirt, no tie. Duo did the same. They both wondered how anyone could enjoy living like this. The idle wandering, shopping, partying and general uselessness were beginning to pall on both of them.

As they walked to the elevator, lunch was on the rooftop, a restaurant called Paradise. They discussed how much longer they were going to work this angle before they tried another.

"I'd give it another week. If we don't find out something, we figure out something else. I don't think we're in with the right crowd to find out much about Ameena. Hidalgo's a nice guy and all but he ... doesn't know the," Duo snickered, "wrong people. If you know what I mean."

Heero agreed with Duo. "I do. Ameena's crowd is so useless that it's pathetic. I think Jess may have miscalculated her ability to squeeze us into two such different ... cliques. I'm bored and restless, hang gliding is all well and good but not that ... demanding. We've got to get something moving."

Duo rubbed his face. "I know. Hurry up and wait. This is worse than that stakeout in Florence. We sat around in that van for ... how long?"

Heero grimaced. "Six days. I was ready to just barge into that house and shoot someone. At least we don't have the potty problem."

Duo snickered, "Right. That was just ... ugh!" The elevator binged and they walked into a garden. It was supposed to look like the hanging gardens of Babylon.

They looked around and Duo had to admit, "Very nice. They've got a really good selection of hanging baskets, orchids and ... what's that vine?"

Heero eyed it for a moment while he compared the vine to his memorized list of plants. "Hoya, I think." He nodded his head at the hovering host and said, "Hidalgo."

"Yes, sir, this way please." The host picked up menus and led the way to a table situated in a nook half way to the back. This was a serious restaurant, used by high class business men to conduct business, not a see and be seen place. Their privacy was assured by a maze of planters and hanging baskets, supplemented by trellises and other wrought iron arrangements.

Hidalgo was already there and looking very satisfied with himself. Mike and Jason turned up as they were getting seated. The ladies, it seemed, had all needed a short visit to the facilities.

Hidalgo got right to the point. "Ok, you got coveralls coming and I got a clue. There was a big yacht docked at Level 6, Dock 361 about three months ago, having kitchens and baths installed. Ameena threw a big fit about it, saying that 'he' was just spoiled and she should have been the CEO of WEI as she's one of the 'original' children. Sounded like her usual rant against her brother, but she disappeared shortly after that, came back with several muscle men and hasn't been heard from since." Heero started to tell Hidalgo that they already knew that, but he held up a hand. "Bear with me. The ship stayed right where it was supposed to be for another three weeks. Then, it was supposed to be delivered to Mr. Winner, but it went missing instead. Now, the poop is that she was asking questions on the dock and then a couple of the crewmen quit under questionable circumstances. If you ask the right questions around that dock, you might find out something, and I'm still trying to get names of the crew. So ... I do good?"

Duo nodded while Heero quickly entered all the info into his BlackBerry. "Yeah, you did good. That's the best lead we've got. Who do we owe what?"

This question didn't get answered as the ladies came to the table just then, but Mike and Jason were looking very pleased with themselves.

There was some shuffling and chair moving to get everyone at the table and relatively comfortable. The menus were studied and orders placed.

All the ladies had salads with various toppings, all the men ordered some sort of sandwich.

The food arrived, they started eating and that was when the two bounty hunters found out the other reason for their little lunch. It seemed that two of the ladies were well acquainted with Ameena's group, having friends that were either inner circle or children of inner circle.

The gossip flew like snow.

It seemed that most of Ameena's crowd was planning some sort of trip somewhere very mysterious. It also seemed that someone had let the cat out of the bag. Ameena was bringing her 'prize' to a satellite colony for a big going away party. All they had to do was find the ticket that told them were and when. The ladies all agreed that Ameena was a bitch not to just invite everyone and be done with it. Instead, there was a list of clues that had to be interpreted to find out the location. Anyone who showed up at the correct dock at the correct time could go.

Duo nearly choked on his tea. "Is she barking? Why not just take out an ad in the paper? Something along the lines of, "I've stolen my brother's yacht, if you want to party be here." and give the coordinates. Woman is a complete fool."

Hidalgo shook his head. "Not only that, she's arrogant. And greedy. She's still going to charge an admission. Who ever heard of that? Claims it's for charity but ..." he was interrupted by Lulu, Mike's date.

"How can you tell when Ameena is lying?"

Duo replied, "Her lips are moving." which earned him a pretty pout and snickers from the rest of the table.

After they finished eating, Duo made a grab for the bill and Hidalgo managed to get it by snatching it out of the waiters hand and standing up. His considerable height advantage left Duo in the lurch, he thought. Duo tickled him and when he doubled over, Heero snagged the slip of paper and laughed softly.

They split up after finding out that Heero and Duo were the only two who were going to the dinner.

.

They returned to the suite and settled in for a quick analysis of the new information.

"You really believe that? That Ameena is going to just give hints about where she is?"

Heero thought about that for a moment. "I don't think so. She's not that stupid. You know what gossip is, it takes a kernel of truth and coats it with pretty lies. So, what could the truth be?"

Duo picked at his lower lip as he thought about it. "Mmmmm, not sure. She's planning something. Some showy stunt, or I miss my guess. But ... I just want to find Q's yacht before she does something really stupid with it. And ... wonder if we can charge her with grand theft auto."

Heero snickered, "Along with piracy, subverting a crew ... I've forgotten all the minor charges. Trowa had a bale of 'em. I'm trying to decide how that woman has managed to actually hide a yacht that size. Where the hell is it?"

Duo actually scratched his head. "I haven't a clue, not one. She's sly, but not really smart. Every one we talk to says the same thing. And I'd really like to know how she got the crew to cooperate."

Heero rummaged in his briefcase, searching for another memory chip. "That's easy. She bribed them. And threatened the one's she couldn't bribe. The people she threatened are probably laying low until the stink goes away. I'd like to find one of them." He found the chip and slipped it into a slot on his computer. He'd set it up on the coffee table the day they'd arrived and it hadn't been turned off since. "Hummm. Wonder .... I'm sending an email to Quatre asking for everything they have on the original crew. Maybe we can shake something loose." Heero typed quickly and sent the mail off with a quick click.

Duo glanced at his watch. "We better start getting ready. We've got about an hour to get ready. We have to leave a bit earlier than I'd like. The damn dinner is at the Arts Council facility. It's half spin and down colony."

Heero sighed. "That's halfway across the colony."

"Yeah. So, we better get a hump on."

They washed, redressed and left in good time. Heero insisted on leaving over an hour early, who knew what might happen and he hated being late almost as much as Duo did.

It was a good thing they did as the first thing that happened was, they missed their train and had to wait for fifteen minutes for the next one.

Then they missed their stop, although they had a perfect excuse. Necking is an excuse, right?

Then the walk-way that was the most direct route to the venue was down for repair and they had to detour four blocks, then take a slide way. Duo hated slide-ways as the moving sidewalk like metal belt shook in a way that reminded him of a ship with unbalanced jets. It made him vaguely nauseous.

When they finally got to the dining hall, they were faintly fussed and a bit stressed. It was made worse by the gathering of photographers and reporters just outside the door. The 'red carpet' was rolled out and everyone who was anyone was doing their best to hog the lime light as long as possible.

"Fuck. I so do not want to get in that mess."

Heero growled softly, "Me neither. Let's see if we can't find a different way in."

They started to ease out of the crowd and immediately ran afoul of a colonial security officer.

"Sorry, boys, invitation only. You'll have to get back behind the rope."

Heero seized his opportunity quickly. He pulled his invitation out of his inside pocket and showed it to the officer. This, along with the elegant tux he was wearing, made the man check a list on a data pad he was carrying.

"Ok, you're in." He turned to Duo. "Show me your invite, please." Duo handed his over for inspection. "Good. So what's with the sneaking in a side door?"

Duo sighed and rubbed his face, a quick glance at Heero got him a jerk of the head that Heero called a nod.

"Take a close look at us, then look at our names. Ring a bell?" The officer did a double take. "Yeah. And I really, really don't want my face plastered all over the papers. We're here on a job, mission, assignment; whatever you want to call it, and we don't need the attention. So, we just want to get inside as quietly as possible. So ... think you could give a guy a hand?"

The officer nodded. "Give me a sec." He got on his radio and called someone higher up for and 'escort for shy VIP's'. It didn't take long for a liaison from the venue to come and show them a way inside, even going so far as to lead them all the way to the dining room and find their seats for them.

They settled in for a boring evening of speeches and bad food. They were not disappointed. Most of their table mates were what Relena called empty headed moneybags, only invited because they would donate to almost anything, either for tax reasons or bragging rights.

There was the usual opening speech, telling everyone which charity was giving the dinner and inviting them all to enjoy the art scattered across the walls of the dinning room. Heero observed that he could do better with a paintball gun. Duo agreed.

If the art was bad, the food was worse. And the conversation consisted of nothing more than empty headed observations on politics, movie stars and fashion. The only other man at the table of six looked like he couldn't decide whether to blow his brains out or someone else's.

Heero leaned rudely across his table companion and asked, "And what do you actually do for a living? Just so I know."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Alex Rogers. I'm CEO of Celco. We specialize in cargo handling applications."

He winced as the woman with him kicked him in the ankle.

"Don't bore those boys with that. They're not really interested."

Duo took immediate revenge. "Oh, yeah, Celco. You're the company that produces the new C40-51 container. I like that one. Big enough to carry a good payload, with those recessed load bearing attachment points. Those are a great invention, really made it easier to stack containers without having handles get hung. Do you plan on making containers in other sizes?"

Heero snickered behind his napkin as everyone at the table stared at Duo. Alex because he was delighted that someone finally recognized the usefulness of his passion and the rest of the table because they had no idea what Duo was talking about.

"Oh, man, sorry. No one at this table has introduced themselves. Too much social chatter, not enough manners. Duo Maxwell, pleased ta meetcha." Duo held out his hand, right across the woman seated to that side of him. This encouraged everyone to introduce themselves to Duo and Heero.

And with that Heero, Duo and Alex started up a spirited conversation about shipping containers and structural materials that left the three ladies glassy-eyed and yawning. This lasted until desert was served, a very disappointing apple something which even Duo rejected with scorn.

His plaintive, "How the hell can they charge 60 euros for shit on a shingle, limp salad and that?"

Alex chuckled and said, "Because it's a charity. Most of the money goes directly into the accounts of the Arts Council. And they're going to stick us for a donation before we get out the door. Now, your best bet is to circulate. Avoid that corner as the group that gathers there orbits around that Winner woman. Unless you've got some sort of death wish."

Duo's eyes lit up at that. The Winner woman had to be Ameena.

Alex's wife announced. "I don't like the way your eyes lit up at that. She's an awful woman, hangs out with all sorts of drug users and such. Drinks too much and has the most awful morals I've ever seen. She even takes a trip to Outer 7 every so often. And she's gone for a month at a time. Terrible. You stay away from her."

Heero's eyes flicked to Duo for a split second. Duo jumped into the conversation easily.

"Outer 7? What's that?"

Alex shook his head. "You don't want to go there unless you're looking for someone to arrest. It's a decommissioned scientific station. Some of Ameena's bunch took it over and they're manufacturing all sorts of stuff there. And it's also called Party Hardy."

Heero said, "I see. And no one has done anything about it yet?"

"No one can. It's privately owned and they can make their own laws. Preventers can't do anything about it without proof of some sort of violation of ESUN laws. Manufacturing drugs isn't illegal, and taking them isn't, just selling them."

Heero blinked once.

Duo asked the obvious question. "And so... how do they make a profit off giving them away."

"Easy. They call the whole sewer a 'vacation get away' and charge an entry fee and room and board. It's really expensive because everything you want is included in the package you pay for. They can't prove much, because the only people allowed entry are in one or the other of several people's social circles."

Duo nodded his understanding. "I see. Jessica strikes again. Hummm. Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "I'm calling Une."

This was when their names really clicked with the table. They watched in astonishment as Alex turned a funny shade of puce while all the ladies became fluttering messes, even Mrs. Rogers. Heero bore with the results of their recognition with cool aplomb while Duo managed to keep his friendly smile in place, but they were both distinctly uncomfortable. They managed to separate themselves from the table by going to examine some of the art more closely.

.

They roamed the room, like every other attendee, and examined some of the works closely.

"It's a pair of knickers." Duo's puzzlement was obvious.

"Yeah, it is. Covered with ... acrylic paint?" Heero was just as puzzled.

"So ... Fuck me! Will you look at that?" Duo pointed to the price.

Heero squinted as if he thought his eyes were going back on him. "It's 3,000 euros? For crusty knickers? That's ... that's ... what the hell is this guy smoking?"

"Dunno, but it's sure to be illegal, addictive and expensive. How the hell else is he charging that for this." Duo's scornful tone and sweeping gesture made his opinion clear. "Let's blow this nut farm."

So they did what they did best and stealthily slipped out of the venue without anyone being the wiser.

Heero managed to get Une's secretary on the phone while they were on the subway back to the hotel. Duo paired his BlackBerry with Heero's so he could be in on the conversation too.

The secretary told them that, between the time lag and the time of day, they would be better off sending email. Duo just asked the woman if they couldn't just tell her what they wanted and have it mailed to them. They lost the connection when they entered a tunnel. The amount of metal in the hull of the colony, as well as that in the decking, cut them off like a knife through butter. Heero snarled but Duo just started composing his message, using the tiny keyboard on his BlackBerry with quick efficiency.

By the time they got back to the hotel, Duo had sent his message and was ready for their next step in finding the yacht.

It didn't take them long to get to their rooms, shed their tuxedos and find ship-suits. The box of coveralls was right where it was supposed to be, on the coffee table in the sitting room.

Duo unbraided his hair and got Heero to help him re-braid it. It didn't take long but Heero ended up shaking his head at the amount of ordinance Duo managed to braid into it. No wonder that braid was so heavy sometimes. Duo just gave Heero a totally unrepentant grin and picked up his coverall.

Heero took the other one; it was easy to tell which one belonged to whom by the size. Heero was still short, stocky and a bit more heavily muscled. Duo was the same height as Heero, but he was slender, willowy and wiry.

The spacer fit of their coveralls allowed for hiding a number of interesting objects; Heero buckled the tool belt around his waist and checked the pockets, making sure he knew where things were. Duo stuffed things into his pockets; Heero doubted they were entirely legal. Then they did as most workers did and unzipped their coveralls to the waist and rolled the top down, holding it in place by tying the sleeves around their waists. They hid their sidearms in the bulky roll where they would be easy to get to and hard to see.

"Well, I'm ready. You?"

Heero just picked up the toolbox and handed it to Duo.

"Yeah, we better be quick though. Management will have a fit if they see us and I don't fancy having to make explanations. The freight elevator is hidden at the end of the hall to the left, behind that bank of silk plants."

"Yup, I saw it first thing. I'll stick my head out and give the hall a quick scan." Duo did so as he spoke. "Ok. Let's hustle." He scurried out the door and made for the end of the hall.

Heero followed quickly, only pausing long enough to lock the door.

They nipped around the barrier, set there to keep the sight of a utility elevator from the delicate eyes of the customers. Duo quickly hacked the key card lock and opened the door. The elevator was on a different floor but it was easy to call by just pushing the button on the lock. The elevator arrived silently and they entered it. Duo punched the 'B'1 button and the elevator dropped smoothly to the first basement level.

When the door opened, Duo took a quick peek out. Seeing no one they bolted through the large parking facility and into the shadows of a service corridor.

"Ok, that was easy. Now all we have to do is find Docking Bay **[ look up number]**." As he was talking his BlackBerry beeped. He quickly answered it. "It's a text from Q. Addresses of all the original crew, with info on whether they're still on colony or not." He studied it for a moment. "There's three still on colony. We need to go speak to them. One is even on this shift, but the other two are on ... third. We can stay up and see if we can't find them."

"Ok." Heero glanced around to check on their location. The colony's under belly was marked all over with numbers to tell people where they were. It was too easy to get lost as every corridor looked like every other one. Everything was numbered from nul-gravity to the outer skin and from an arbitrary point from one end to the other. With quarter divisions in every direction. So a designation like 0-1-214-60 meant that the location was in the core at the first quarter, section 214, corridor 60. There would also be a room or bay designation.

Heero checked the numbers against their address and said, "We're only three levels away and it's almost directly under us. If we can find a drop shaft, we've got it made."

Duo glanced around, then headed down a side corridor. "This way. There's probably a node close. There ought to be a drop shaft there."

Heero grunted but smiled at his partners back. Duo knew more ways to sneak in and out of places than anyone else he knew.

They walked around a bend in the corridor and into a large circular room, in the middle of which was a drop shaft. A drop shaft was a bit of a misnomer, it was actually a cable with hand loops on it that moved around two pulleys, one on one level and the other several levels away. There were two sets of pulleys on the 'master' level, one 'descending' the other 'ascending'. All you did to use it was stick a foot in one loop and grab another.

They used the drop shaft to go from their current level down three. They stepped off in a room so similar that the only way to tell the difference was to check the numbers on the wall. Duo made sure they were on the right level, then led the way.

Heero really didn't need the guidance but he didn't object, the sight of Duo's braid swaying near his waist seemed to point at something Heero really enjoyed watching.

It only took them a few minutes to find the docking bay. Duo just stood in the employees door and looked around for a moment.

He pointed. "Heero, look there. There's a burn on the wall. Wonder what caused that?"

Heero eyed it for a moment. "I don't know. But it's a perfect excuse to be here. We need to check behind it to make sure there's no damage."

Duo grinned. "Great idea. You're so slick."

Heero just headed for the burn. He was spotted almost immediately by one of the docking bay crew members.

"Excuse me! Who are you?"

Heero just stopped and looked at the man. Duo eased up beside him and smiled a bit. Heero's forgery skills were amazing so he wasn't too worried.

Heero waited for him to come to them then handed the papers he'd prepared over.

Heero read the badge the man was wearing. Hugo Altorfer held out his hand, took the papers and glanced at them.

"Ok, I was wondering when someone was going to come check that out. No one can figure out what happened."

"Having any difficulties? Things that don't work? Anything?"

"No, not that anyone's mentioned. Computers and electronics ok. Pressure lines all at spec. Hoists and such ok too. I don't know why they sent you."

Duo gave a shrug and announced, "You know management. No one knows why they do what they do. So ... we'll check it out and get out of your hair."

"Great, thanks."

He started to walk away but Duo started talking to him.

"Man, Hugo ... you don't mind if I call you Hugo, do you?" Hugo shook his head. "Thanks." Duo rubbernecked shamelessly. "I'm new on colony. I've never seen a bay this big. What the hell docks here?"

"Private luxury yachts mostly." He shook his head. "I don't understand how some people can be so damn stupid. That Winner woman, for example, she just got all in a snit about something and fired two of her own crew fro nothing that they could figure out. And they can't even get new jobs because she wouldn't give them references. I just don't get it. Carl and Jory are good men. But ... you're not interested in that sort of shit."

Duo caught Heero's eye and jerked his head toward the burn. "Sucks, but I know how rich people are. Wonder why Mr. Winner let her do that. It's his yacht, after all." Duo caught a look at Hugo's face. "It is. Big thing in that rag my sister reads. Full page spread of the blue prints and everything. He built it out of his own pocket, for himself. She took off with it, so the poop is. He's a bit pissed. Can't figure it out. So ... what's with the burn?"

Duo went to join Heero in examining the area. It was odd in that it looked very like a flash-bang burn. The surface of the plating was scorched but nothing underneath was damaged. Heero gave Duo a significant look. This didn't look good. More might be going on than just a simple theft, but what?

They replaced the plate and wandered around a bit. The dock was clean, neatly kept and well used. The air lock which allowed the ships to enter the bay was perfectly maintained and didn't show any marks. The only oddity in the whole place was that one burn mark.

As they were wondering what to do next a voice called out, "Hey, it's lunch time. We ordered pizza. You want some? There's plenty."

Duo immediately called, "Sure, thanks. Be right there." He hissed at Heero. "We have to find out more about that crew. Maybe the dockhands know more than they've said. But we'll have to be careful."

Heero just grunted softly. He was better at interrogation than smoozing. He was going to have to depend on Duo's ability to pry gossip out of a clam. Not that he was worried, Duo's friendly, gossipy personality was mostly smoke and mirrors but it worked very well, he had high hopes.

He wasn't to be disappointed.

Duo settled at the table and announced cheerfully, "Man, pizza, thanks, guys. We forgot our lunches."

"Man, that sucks. I hate being hungry."

Heero managed a heavy sigh. "Me too. Is there any sausage?"

"Yeah, man, here. And that's a supreme with extra cheese."

Duo made grabby hands at the speaker. "Yum! Gimme." He was handed a piece of the supreme and a piece of pepperoni.

"Here, and this is for ... what's your name?"

"Yuy. Thanks."

As they started on their slices, Duo announced, "This is great. Thanks again. Oh, and my name's Max. What the hell happened to that wall. Looks like someone threw a handful of flash powder on it."

"We don't know. I was just there about a month ago. We checked everything out, found out that there wasn't any damage behind it. So we just wrote up a job ticket and let nature take its course."

"I see. Well, anyway. Someone was telling me that you had Winner's yacht here."

"We did. And a nasty stink there was too. She... by she I mean Ameena Winner, made everyone think it was hers. But you're not the first person to say that it was Quatre Winner's personal yacht. I bet he's really pissed. I would be."

Duo furrowed his brow in puzzlement, not all if it feigned. "But, if it was his, how did she get it off colony?"

The people at the table looked at each other, then all the crew looked at an older woman. She just sighed, took a bite of pizza and chewed.

After she swallowed she said, "No one's really sure, but my theory is this... That woman just convinced the crew that she was the owner, or convinced all of them but ... three? The crew tossed them and they just cleared the tower like any one else and went their merry way. Why? I couldn't tell you, but that's my story an' I'm stickin' to it."

Everybody laughed at that but the conversation took a serious turn when Duo asked, "What happened to the crewmen who wouldn't go along with Ameena?"

She gave Duo an annoyed look. "Told you, they got fired."

"Yeah, but where are they now?"

"Oh, sorry. Lower docks. They didn't get a rec so they're down below."

Duo grimaced in sympathy. The lower docks were rough territory where the low end companies kept their dock space. Salvagers, Sweepers and the fringe sorts. It wasn't a good place to wind up after working in a dock like this one.

Heero just sighed, he knew they were going to have to go down and try to find at least one of those men. Maybe he'd know something, maybe not, but they needed to check. They still had no idea whether Ameena had headed for Outer 7 or somewhere else. They needed a good solid lead and this was as close as they'd gotten so far. He just hoped their info from Une was good. It should be on their computer by the time they got back to the hotel.

They ate pizza, talked and relaxed for a while more then Duo stood up, stretched and announced, "Well, that's that. There's no damage, all that need's done is replace that plate. I'll write up a work order and send it in. See you."

Heero picked up his tool belt, which he'd removed and put on the floor when he'd sat down. Duo got his box and they headed for the door. Before they got very far, Hugo stopped them.

"Look, I don't know exactly what you two are up to. I wasn't going to say anything, but ... I recognized you the second you sat down." He held up a hand. "Take it easy, I think Midde recognized you and I'm sure Jake and Fred did. So, if it's not a real 'tell you then shoot you' thing, what's going on?"

Heero eyed Hugo for a moment, glanced at Duo and got a nod. "Ok, it's really simple. Quatre wants his yacht back and asked us to get it for him. We're doing our best but leads are slim pickin's. We're trying to keep as low a profile as possible so Ameena and her cohorts don't find out what we're up to."

Hugo thought about that for a moment. "I don't think it would make much difference if you took out a full page ad in a paper. She's not well liked on colony, even by her so called friends. They're mainly a bunch of hanger's on, hoping she'll throw them a bone. She's tight fisted as an L2 street rat. No offense." He glanced at Duo who just grinned and shrugged. "You need to talk to those guys that got fired, just find them and walk smash up to them and ask. I bet they'll be glad to talk. If you could do a little something for them, that'd be icing on the cake. They didn't deserve what happened to them. Two of them have families to take care of. Think about it, Ok?"

Duo nodded. "Sure, in fact, we'll go back to our hotel and check up on some things. While I'm there I'll email Q and see if I can't get them hired back. I don't think Ameena had the right to fire them in the first place. Um ... thanks."

Hugo just smiled. "Old habits die hard. You two did a good job during the war. You deserved more help than you got. So, payback isn't always a bitch. See you around." He walked back to his compatriots, waving over his shoulder.

Heero looked at Duo, Duo looked back, then they both started laughing.

They laughed their way out the door and had to lean against the corridor wall.

Finally, Duo wiped his eyes with a bandana he pulled from his hip pocket. He handed it to Heero, who did the same.

"Man, do I feel stupid. He's right. This isn't war, or even a capture. It's a damn repo. True, some of Ameena's new crew are rough costumers but it's not a shooting thing. We've used up two weeks on something we should have just walked in and asked. But we know where she's most likely gone, just not why. We need conformation before we go off half cocked. But, all we really have to do is ask. So. Let's get back and see if Une or Q has sent us anything."

Heero just laughed softly and said, "Well, as you said once, you can't teach old dogs new tricks. But, really, I'd rather be safe than sorry. They did commit a felony after all. So, we'll go talk to these men, get them to tell us everything they can thing of, then caution them not to blab too much. When we go to do the actual repo, we'll have to be careful."

Duo nodded. "You're right about that. We might get shot at by the local security, unaware that the yacht isn't hers." He suddenly stiffened. "Oh, shit! How many crew do we have to have to run the ship. Not servers and waiters and all that. Real crew. Fuck!"

Heero's face went still, his war face, as Duo called it. "I don't know. Shit! We're slipping. We should have thought of that first thing."

Duo sighed. "I think we both need a real vacation after this. We've been on ten captures without a break. So, you handle Une, I'll find out about crew. We better get on the stick if we want to catch those guys when they get off shift. And I'd like a nap in there somewhere."

"Right, me too. Why don't we get back, do our thing, then nap until we get the intel. We'll just call all three of these men after we hear from Quatre. I think we ought to see if Quatre won't hire them back."

"Good idea, and that'll give us a good reason to see them. And give them a little good news to sweeten the pot."

.

When they got back to the room, they were both still feeling a bit annoyed with themselves. Their war-time reflexes had wasted so much time. But Duo had announced that they were better rested than they had a right to be so it was all good.

"Great! I've got an email from Q. He says ..." Duo took a minute to finish reading the message. "Ameena didn't have the authority to fire those men. He's reinstating them from his end right now, with back pay. That's good. And ... he's sent ..." Duo read quickly. "We need a crew of three. Pilot, co-pilot and navigator. But we can manage with two as either one of us can navigate at need. But, all we have to do is gain possession of the ship and get it into neutral space, sent our coordinates to him and he'll have a WEI crew take possession."

Heero sighed unhappily. "My news isn't so good. There's actually been a sighting of the yacht... at Outer 7. And Ameena is using the ship, which she's named the Azeera, to ferry the high rollers around. She's moving it every two or three days. I think it's to keep us from finding it." He read a bit more. "Une's in a temper too. Outer 7 is manufacturing drugs on an unprecedented scale and they are using it all there. If you snort it, shoot it, swallow it or rub it in your bellybutton, you can get it there. And it's all free. That's how they're getting around all the laws. It's not illegal to use, just sell. And, all you have to do is be able to afford the horrendous price of residence on the station. Preventers is desperate to find some way to crack that mess."

Duo thought for a moment, "Well, if Ameena is taking money to ferry people to the station that includes them in piracy. Doesn't it?"

Heero's grin was feral to say the least. "It sure does. If we find the ship on or going to the station, Preventers has a toe in the door. And you know Une, toe, nose, finger, followed by a whole troupe of bodies. We'll hand her this mess on a plate. All due to Ameena being a bitch." He couldn't help laughing, not his usual, hearty laugh, this was the one that made the God of Death shiver.

"Heero, damn it, don't do that."

Heero just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That laugh is just plain creepy."

"And yours isn't?"

Duo just snickered and went back to what he'd been doing.

It didn't take long to make appointments with the three men, print out their reinstatement papers and back paycheck. After that, it was just a matter of waiting for the time of their appointment to roll around.

Duo promptly flopped out full length on the couch and went to sleep. Heero just kicked off his boots and did the same. He would have taken Duo's boots off for him, but they both seemed to be in war mode so he didn't. It wouldn't be a good idea.


	10. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 6

Title: Bounty Hunters: The Case of the Stolen Yacht

Chapter: 6/9

Word count: 7852

Rating: Mature

Parings: 1x2

Warnings: the usual

Beta: rogue53

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to [Gundam Wing]. Those rights belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story does belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Authors notes: The next in the Bounty Hunters series and my NaNo for 2009.

Chapter Six

Duo woke when his internal alarm prodded him to and snorted, his bangs were tickling his nose. "Ump ... huh? Oh, Heero?"

"Right here. If you get up now, we've got time for some breakfast before we have to leave."

"Ok, after all that pizza, i really shouldn't be hungry but ..." He glanced at his watch. "Well, maybe I should be. I couldn't eat that mess they served at the dinner. 60 euros and it's inedible, and that's saying something when I say it. The pizza was good, but I only had two pieces. So, yeah, I could eat."

Heero laughed. "I couldn't eat much of that crap either. I just cut it up and shoved it around a bit. And I only had one piece of that pie. I really felt kind of guilty, eating their food and pumping them for info at the same time. So ... get dressed in something a little more comfortable and socially acceptable ..." He got an evil look on his face. "Or not. What say we show up just like this and cause a scandal?"

Duo snickered. "Why not. It'll serve them all right, the snobs. Might even start a new fashion."

Heero had a few doubts about this prank and voiced them but also announced that he really, 'can't be arsed to care much. We'll never be back here, as far as I know. And, if we can replace that nearly naked holes in everything style, it'll be a good thing."

Duo just snickered and agreed.

So they went down to the most expensive restaurant in the hotel, dressed as repair crew and asked for a table. The mater' d nearly had a heart attack. He tried to discretely hustle them out, then demanded proof of ability to pay.

Heero casually handed him a credit card and the man choked on his own spit when the infinity symbol showed up on his reader.

He hurriedly got menus and led them to a small table at the edge of the room. Heero chose to be offended, his glower nearly set the man's hair on fire.

"i don't like this table, it's too small. And there's no view. I don't care if I'm seen or not but I do like to see the room."

The waiter led them to a different table, this one near the center of the room, surrounded by decorative planters and pots. It was a good situation, they could see and be seen but not be intruded upon without permission.

They settled down to survey the menu and decide on breakfast, or was it lunch. Neither one knew or cared. They were just hungry.

Duo decided on a hamburger, fries and a coke. It wasn't on the menu but he told Heero that they'd either make it or they'd walk out.

Heero sighed, Duo was in one of his moods, not that Heero blamed him. They were both tired, disgusted with themselves and ready for a break. He decided that he wanted a hamburger too.

When they placed their orders the waiter announced that it was impossible. Heero just looked at him.

"Look at the menu, that's what we have. Order from it and we'll be happy to cook it anyway you want."

Duo eyed the menu. "Ok, I'll take a steak tartar, only cook it medium well. A salad of tomatoes, onions and lettuce. Mustard on the side. A dill pickle. And a potato, pomes frite. With catsup. Can you do that?"

The waiter nodded.

"Oh, and a roll the exact diameter of the steak tartar. Got it?"

The waiter nodded again, looked at Heero who announced, "You forgot the coke. I'll have the same except with coffee."

The waiter wrote, sighed and walked away. Chef was going to have a fit.

But the chef didn't have a fit, he just made the patties, fried them carefully, arranged the plates neatly and made sure the fries were hot, fluffy inside and crisp outside. Anyone who had the balls to come into a five diamond restaurant and order hamburgers deserved the best he could do. He even toasted the buns.

Duo rubbed his hands together when the plate came and calmly thanked the waiter. Then he put the patty on the bun, added the contents of his salad bowl, topped that with the mustard and pickle and topped that with the other half of the bun. Heero did the same thing and they settled in to eat.

"Mmmm, very good." Heero stopped eating to wipe his mouth with the fine linen napkin.

"Yeah, it's really good." Duo tried a fry, "and the fries are great too. See, I told you, all you have to do is ask."

"Asking is one thing, paying is another. I bet this cost an arm and a leg. Special order that it is."

Duo just nodded, chewing his fry. After he swallowed, he remarked, "I don't care what it cost. I wanted a burger, I got a burger. And coke."

Heero just ate. They still had to get to the little coffee shop they were meeting their contacts in.

It didn't take long to finish. When they did, the waiter brought the bill. Heero didn't even look at it, he just handed over his credit card. The waiter swiped the card, had Heero sign his name on the data pad and went away.

Duo stretched a bit, then got up. He looked around the room and saw that there actually weren't that many people in the restaurant. And the one's that were were all young. He snickered a bit then slowly sauntered to the door, making sure that everyone in the room saw him.

Heero followed, cracking his knuckles and watching the reactions of the people to the loud crunching.

Duo said, in a voice pitched to carry, "Heero, you see that girl with the pink hair? I thought she was going to fall out of that ship suit. Very realistic, not. No one with any sense would actually wear something like that on ship."

Heero announced his agreement. "Or in a gundam. Come on, we need to get going."

They were both very satisfied by the expressions on several faces.

.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the cafe and get settled. They'd found a table for eight in the back, in one corner and staked it out. They had decided to talk to all three men at one time.

They didn't have long to wait. The first two showed up together as they'd just gotten off shift. The third man came in just as the other two were ordering.

Duo started the meeting with, "Ok, guys, you all got a raw deal. Here's how it goes. Ameena wasn't the owner of the yacht. She didn't even have the right to name it. So, Quatre sent us to fix everything. Lemme see. Joe Hankens?" one man raised his hand and Duo slid a folder across the table to him. "Mike Anderson?" Another hand and another file. "Yamata Ichigo?" The third man just smiled. "Great. Now I'll explain what's in the files so we can move along. Quatre has rehired you, paid you back wages and wiped your records clean."

There was a stunned silence, in the midst of which the waitress brought their coffee. Duo took his and sipped while Joe, Mike and Ichigo got themselves back together. It took them a few minutes of whispering without an excuse me, which bothered neither Heero nor Duo.

"Ok, here's the deal. We want to know exactly what the hell is going on. Why did Winner hire us? Lady Ameena had to blackball us, we couldn't get shit around here."

Duo just told them flat out that Ameena hadn't had the authority to fire them. The ship wasn't hers and she'd taken off with it, their job was to get it back.

This time there wasn't any whispering, all three men just went over everything they knew about Ameena, where she might go and what she might be up to. They also admitted that one of the reasons she'd kicked them off the ship was that they were suspicious about things. They had thought the ship was being fitted out for Quatre but she'd denied it so vehemently that everyone believed her. Then she'd explained that she was going to use the yacht as a floating hotel and transport for people who'd paid for a vacation package at Party Hardy. That had been the last straw for them, their complaints were what had finally gotten them dismissed.

"Well, you're back on payroll, report to WEI here on colony and they'll put you to work. Now, do you have any idea if she had some sort of set route?"

Again, there was a lot of discussion, some of it a bit on the loud side. Heero finally shushed them, saying, "You guys calm down, we're going to get kicked out if we make too much noise."

Ichigo snapped, "If these idiots would shut up for two seconds I'd tell you what I found out." Joe and Mike gave him a dirty look each but settled into silence and let him talk. "Ok, here's the deal. She files a flight plan, as required by ESUN law, but that doesn't mean she sticks to it. The hard part is going to be figuring out where she could go along the course she claims to be following."

Duo nodded. "Ok, that's not that hard for us. Predictive navigation isn't a big deal for a gundam pilot. Yes, we're both pilots. Une kept our pictures and stats out of the news but that's beginning to be unnecessary. We're both bounty hunters and, sometimes, the rep is a help. We're not taking an ad out in the paper or anything, but..." Duo glanced at Heero, who nodded his agreement, "we feel the time for secrecy is past, for us at least."

They got awestricken looks from all three men. And a soft, 'Oh, my God.' from someone.

Heero and Duo had discussed this for the last six months. The war had been over for enough time that old hurts were healing quicker all the time. There would always be some that hated the gundam pilots for what they'd done, but there were fewer all the time. Heero had said, and Duo agreed, that it wasn't their right to 'out' anyone else, but their jobs were actually made easier by dropping a hint here and there about who they really were. After all, who really wanted to go up against the Perfect Soldier and Shinigami. Wufei had already been thrown under a bus, as Duo put it, by some idiot in the Preventers public relations office. They had heard the ranting all the way from Sanque. Duo had felt bad for Wufei but Heero had been philosophical about it and remarked a bit sourly, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. That doesn't keep him from doing wet work, which is what they wanted him for anyway."

Now, their reputations led the three men to tell them everything they could. Ichigo even admitted that he had a preliminary flight plan on his computer. He'd thought about deleting it but hadn't bothered. He produced a laptop out of his messenger bag and handed it over to Heero. Heero hooked his computer up to Ichigo's and transferred the information.

"This will help. It might not be up to date but we'll get an idea what he's up to. How did you get your hands on it?"

"I was supposed to be the navigator, before She fired me. I'm stuck in an accounting position now. Checking fuel consumption logs, of all things. I'll be glad to get back on a ship. She even managed to fix it so we can't get off colony. I just don't get it. Bitch."

Duo didn't get it either, why make sure they couldn't get off colony?

Heero had the answer. "She's power hungry. For some reason I don't get, she feels like she's been robbed of power she should have. So, she fires you, then makes sure you can't get way from the effects of her actions. She's just demented. We need to find her, get Quatre's ship back and make sure she never has enough power to light a match ever again."

Duo agreed, remarking, "You know, I think you're right. She's just going to keep doing things like this and hurting innocent people, just because she's rich, bored and thinks she can get away with it. We really need to check up on the rest of her crew. What happened to them? Where are they? Have they quit? Need to know." He grinned at the rest of the table. "I know, I'm just a bundle of why."

Heero picked at his lip while he thought, the rest of the table drank their coffee and waited. "I wonder... we need to track the rest of the crew, yes, but ..." He looked from Ichigo, to Mike, to Joe, "any of you have any ideas about who would quit when they found out what she's really up to? Or who might go along for the ride?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I think most of the service crew, cooks, waiters, maids and such wouldn't pay much attention to what's actually going on. They're kept pretty sequestered from the guests. They do their job, then go back to crew quarters. They have enough entertainments that they are kept happy. The ship crew is only a captain slash pilot, co-pilot, navigator and engineer. They would have to actually know exactly what's going on and, more or less, be in on it."

Heero thought about that for a moment. "Wonder if any of the service personnel have been let go? If they have been, would they actually know anything?"

Joe thought, then shook his head. "I was general manager, the top guy for the service personnel. If anyone got fired, they'd know a bit, but not enough to put much of anything together. I think Ameena might put pressure on some of them to ... cooperate with the guests, if you know what I mean. But I don't think she'd make too big a deal about letting them go. It's against the law. She'd probably just get them transferred to a different ship and bring in someone more cooperative, male and female. The level of service is probably way down, and that's going to give her a whole different list of problems. One's she's not equipped to deal with." He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking quickly. "I might be able to find out something. I'll ask around."

Heero gave the man a puzzled look, then asked, "Why are you doing this? We really need your input on this but I'd have thought you'd be at least a bit reluctant."

Mike just grinned at him in an evil sort of way. "Revenge. She fucked with us now we're fucking her back. I have a few ideas, but I need a bit of time. How do I get a hold of you?"

Duo just handed out cards. "If you think of anything, or any of your contacts come up with something, there are our numbers. Call one of them and, if we don't answer right away, we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

They all shook hands around and split up. Heero and Duo to go back to their hotel and get some sleep and the three very happy newly rehired men to squeeze anyone they knew for what information they could get.

.

Any outsider would have wondered at how much the guys were sleeping, but old soldiers knew to take care of the necessities whenever they could. Sleeping, food and showers could come easy or very hard, when they came easy it was wise to take advantage.

When Heero woke up, he stretched, scratched and headed into the bathroom to take care of the three S's. He left Duo sleeping the sleep of the just, or tired. He'd wake Duo when he was done, order some food and sit down to go over the flight plan Ichigo had given them. Time was not of the essence anymore as they were sure that Ameena wasn't planning on selling the yacht. His missive to Quatre the evening before needed an answer before they went farther.

Heero finished his ablutions and woke Duo. Duo opened his eyes without the usual moaning and groaning, this indicated that he was half awake already.

"I'm done, take care of things. I'll check for an email from Quatre and order some food. Any preferences?"

Duo grumbled, "Breakfast. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, juice, coffee, toast." Duo tossed the covers onto the floor and wandered into the bathroom, rubbing his face to finish waking up.

Heero placed the order for breakfast, then settled to check his email and start analyzing the flight plan for diversions. He was sure that the plan that the Azeera had filed was a screen for the real destinations. He just had to figure out where they were really going. He started by projecting a 3-D image of this part of the solar system into mid-air over the table. Then he entered all the coordinates from the flight plan. It didn't take the computer to spit out a chart that showed the whole flight as a series of lines.

Duo wandered in finishing his braid. "Got food yet?"

"No, but I do have this." He pointed to the display. "And an email from Quatre. He still wants us to snag Ameena, and anyone from the crew that's guilty of helping with the theft. He also wants all the service crew arrested until they can be cleared of charges of prostitution, solicitation and ... there's a list I printed out here somewhere."

Duo goggled for a second, then declared, "Man, Q's really got his shorts in a bunch. Remind me not to piss him off, Ok?"

Heero just rubbed at the ache that was forming in his temples. "If I was Quatre, I'd be more than pissed. He's given everyone of his sisters a chance to better themselves. Most of them have done very well for themselves, either within the ranks of WEI or on their own. A few haven't had the talent and moved on to other things, with his help. But Ameena and a few other's seem to think that they should have whatever they want just because of who they are. I don't blame him a bit. So ... we need to get his toy back before Ameena decides to break it."

"Yeah ..." A knock at the door alerted them to breakfast's arrival. "I'll get that."

Opening the door admitted a young man pushing a trolley with several covered platters on it. There were also two place settings and a pitcher of orange juice and a thermal carafe of coffee. He pushed the cart to the coffee table and left, accepting a folded bill with thanks.

Duo plated up the food and handed one to Heero. He also poured the juice and coffee then sat down beside Heero to eat and examine the display.

"Well, I see several places where they could go a bit out of their flight path without too much delay. And one place where all they'd have to do is dock at a different bay. All in all, I swear she could get away with murder and not get caught. Unless Preventers gets a clue. Which you'll be glad to send them."

Heero shook his head. "I don't think so. I'd really rather sink Outer 7 while we're at it. All we have to do is catch someone selling drugs or trying to bribe an official of either ESUN or Preventers. With this bunch, I think it'll be fairly easy. But ... what official ... that's the question."

Duo gave Heero one of his preternaturally wise looks and said, "I'm suspecting that the official is going to be one of us, right?"

"If Une agrees, yes. If not, we'll just have to find someone else. I really, really want this one."

"Why?"

"Family oughtn't to do things like this to each other. And ... it's Quatre."

"Gotcha in one, buddy. My sentiments entirely. Now, eat that before it's ruined." Duo pushed Heero's plate into his hands and put the juice by his elbow, close enough to reach but far enough away that he wouldn't accidentally bump it.

Then he turned his attention back to the display and his analysis, devouring his breakfast as he did so.

After breakfast they dressed in ship-suits that they had had since the war and plain dark blue coveralls, rolled down to the waist. Duo hid a few things in his braid and Heero tucked a sidearm away carefully. They just wandered the mall for a bit, then window shopped, making loud comments on the cheapness of the materials and the silliness of the cutouts.

They stopped at Hidalgo's and filled him in on everything they knew. Hidalgo was no one's fool and realized that this might be the last time he'd see his new friends.

"Ok, I can read the writing on the wall as well as the next. You two keep in touch, you hear me? I'd really hate to have to look you up and bitch slap you."

Duo patted him on the shoulder. "I know. We'll let you know how all this comes out. And we well keep in touch. Who knows? We might just come back to harass you."

"Good. But what about your gliders?"

Heero sighed, he'd really become fond of the sport. Then he brightened. "Send them to the local WEI with instructions to pack them up and send them to us on Earth. They're ok for use there, aren't they?"

Hidalgo brightened. "Sure are. I'll take care of that as soon as I can. Probably next weekend."

Duo rubbed the folds of a jacket between his fingers, this was the part of their job he really hated. Leaving new friends was never easy. "Thanks, man. That'll be fine. Heero, we better get on the move."

Heero shook Hidalgo's hand, so did Duo. They left, leaving Hidalgo with a long face. He was going to miss Heero's dry sense of humor and Duo's relentless cheerfulness.

Heero patted Duo's shoulder as they left, he was well aware that Duo hated leaving. Heero wasn't too fond of it himself. He wondered if that was one reason why they had very few friends on the colonies anymore. Coming back to Earth after a visit was just too painful. Quatre and Trowa paid regular visits to Earth for business reasons and made a point of visiting. Wufei had a monthly date to meet them for dinner which he only missed when he was on a mission.

"Come on. We need to see if there's any new emails from anyone."

Duo sighed, rubbed his cheek and agreed. "Yeah, I need a cup of coffee in the worst way and we do need to check the mail."

Heero steered Duo in the general direction of one of his favorite coffee bars. The coffee was good and the bar was quiet. It didn't hurt that it had free wi-fi.

"Duo, get us some coffee while I check the mail, will you?"

"Sure. Your regular?"

Heero, engrossed in getting synced with the wi-fi, just nodded. Duo chuckled a bit at that, trust Heero to keep his eye on the main prize. He went to order the coffee.

His return to the table was greeted with a grin that had made strong men wet themselves. Heero had a solid lead at last.

"We have to get to L4-634. Ameena was sighted there three days ago. Her, not what might be the right ship. So, we need to get there as fast as we can."

Duo just handed Heero his coffee and headed for the door. Heero packed up his laptop, picked up his backpack and followed, sipping his coffee as he walked.

They went to the hotel, gathered their belongings and checked out. Then they went to WEI's local headquarters and asked if there was a fast courier headed for L4-634.

The clerk they were speaking to checked her computer and said, "No, but even if we did have one, you couldn't get a seat on it. It's reserved for WEI emergencies only."

Heero just sighed, he truly hated bean counters. "Get in touch with Quatre Winner. He'll authorize it."

This earned him a snort. "If you think I'm going to bother the CEO himself, just to be told that he doesn't know you, you're crazy. Now, I don't know how you got in here but, if you're not gone in one minute, I'm calling security and having you thrown out."

Duo eyed her for a moment, then just shrugged. "Ok, it's your funeral. Heero, let's go."

Heero just eyed the woman, then whipped around on his heel. He marched to the door and opened it, held it while Duo walked through it then followed him.

"We'll send an email to Quatre, but we need to be on that courier and on our way a-sap."

Duo blinked, "But what good is emailing Quatre going to do. We need to get going now."

"I didn't say we were going to wait for his authorization. We're going to take it, now. So, get out your hackin' things and get ready to swipe that courier."

Duo pumped one fist in the air and exclaimed, "YES!"

.

It didn't take Duo long to stuff what he needed into pockets and his braid. Heero added more arms to his supply of weapons. They repacked what they didn't think they needed but made sure that the rest were where they could get to them fairly quickly.

Heero checked a map of the colony on his computer and located the WEI complex, then he zoomed in until only the complex filled the screen. Duo pointed over his shoulder. "There. It the only dock they have on this colony so the courier has to be there. Zoom in some more.

Heero zoomed in more and looked the docking complex over carefully, finally he found it. "Here it is. It won't be that hard to get to."

Duo shook his head. "I think we may have more trouble than expected. There's got to be some kind of security around that courier and Miss Can't help you surely sent out some kind of warning."

"You're right. We'll just have to play it by ear."

Duo sighed, "I ever tell you I'm tone deaf?"

"Yeah, didn't believe it then either."

Duo laughed softly, he was beginning the mental preparation to break and enter and steal the courier.

"Ok, man, let's get this dog and pony show on the road."

They made their way through the colony to the docking bay complex belonging to WEI.

Duo slipped through a vent and into the complex. There was a guard on the main door, just one man but he checked everyone like they were terrorists in disguise. He was a good man and Heero hated to have to do anything to them, so they were sneaking in. And Duo wouldn't have it any other way.

He eased through the air duct carefully so as not to make a bang. Any noise would echo through the duct and be magnified. This would attract more attention than they needed. He paused from time to time to peer through vents into the docking areas, looking for the courier. When he found it he would call Heero on the phone and have him follow. For now, they didn't need two people wandering around in the ducts above the complex.

Heero tracked Duo on his laptop. He was hidden in the very cliché janitor's closet with the laptop on a drum of solvent. He had projected his 3-D display into the air above it and was watching the red blip that was Duo move through a wire frame display of the complex. He'd managed to hack into the local WEI computer and get blueprints of the complex. They didn't help much as they didn't show where any of the bays were, just the utilities. Heero grumbled to himself about that.

He watched as the red dot moved this way and then that. It also moved up and down. Heero wondered what that was all about.

Duo swore again. He was going to have to leave the relative safety of the air ducts to scamper across a docking bay. The ducts dead ended from time to time forcing him to either backtrack or leave them. Since the worst he could expect if he got caught was to be arrested, or ejected, he didn't worry he just dropped to the floor and darted from box to tool locker to vent.

It took him over an hour to find the courier, stashed in a small bay on the far end of the complex from where they'd entered. He looked it over carefully. It wouldn't do to get into the ship and find out that it wasn't space worthy.

He watched for a few moments, looking for anyone in the bay. There didn't seem to be anyone around so Duo took the vent cover off and dropped to the floor. He drifted quickly to the shadows to watch for security. There was no alarm going off or any other sign that he'd been noticed. He quickly hacked the electronic lock on the main air lock and slipped inside the ship.

He made his way to the cockpit, which wasn't too hard as it made up half the internal space of the courier, the other half was cargo hold. He slipped into the pilots chair and checked the fuel gages. The tanks were full and the ship checked out as ready to fly. He called Heero and let him know.

Heero examined the mental map he had compiled as Duo made his way to the bay. He knew that it wasn't going to take him long to get there. It had taken Duo over an hour because he had to explore every duct until he found one that went through or find a way around the dead end. Heero only had to follow his map straight through.

Duo said, "I'll hold off on starting up the ship until you get here. Don't want to alert anyone too soon."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Heero hung up, stuffed everything back in his pack and headed out.

He eased into the ductwork and started crawling, he measured his progress against his mental map and realized that he was coming up on one of the places where he was going to have to leave the ducts and make his way across an open area of the docks. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He knew he looked as much like the dock crew as they could manage, but the coverall wasn't quite the right color and he didn't have an employee badge. If he was stopped, this could lead to him being ejected. That would mean starting all over, with the whole docking complex aware that there was an intrusion.

He eased the vent cover off, dropped to the stack of boxes conveniently right under it and slid the cover back in place. He quietly clambered down to the floor, staying between the stack and the wall. A quick scan of the area let Heero note every person there and figure a way across the room without being seen, or try to. There was someone at every workstation and none of them showed any sign of leaving any time soon. Heero braced himself and started walking. He had to walk fast enough that he looked busy but not fast enough to attract the wrong kind of attention. It helped that he looked young and had a bag with him.

He nipped into the supply closet where the vents would lead him back into the duct work with some relief. It was a moments work to get the vent cover off, climb in and pull the cover back on. Unfortunately, he made a noise. Freezing, he waited for someone to notice. The sharp bang had echoed all over the nearby area.

He held still, barely breathing for several moments while he waited to see if anyone would come to investigate. No one did, but he moved much more carefully, and slowly after that.

It took him several minutes and one wrong turn to reach the next danger point. This time he only had to dart from one side of an empty storage room to the other. He did this quickly and managed to get back into the ductwork without making a noise.

Duo, meanwhile, was running silent checks of all systems on board the courier. He wanted to be ready to leave as soon as they could after Heero arrived.

He knew they were supposed to file a flight plan but was hoping to at least get out of the docking bay without anyone being the wiser.

This hope was doomed to disappointment as he found out that the flight plan, per WEI procedure, had to be filed before their local WEI controller would authorize the bay doors to be opened. He fiddled around, trying to find a way around this. He finally decided that Heero was going to have to hack the system and open the door manually. He kicked the nearest control panel and muttered, "This sucks. Where the hell is Heero?"

Heero was making his way through the ducts of the last leg of his journey, wondering why he never thought to wear knee pads. His knees hurt, his hands hurt and his back hurt. He grumbled softly, "I swear, I'm getting to old for this shit. Never again. We want something, we'll hire it. And why didn't we hire something this time? Oh, yeah, because this is the fastest thing on the colony. Why don't we just borrow it? Because no one fucking knows who we are. Shit!"

This last exclamation was brought about as he forced the vent out of the duct work and lost his grip on it. It fell to the floor with a muffled bang. Heero swore some more as his sweaty hands slipped and he landed awkwardly. He thought for a moment of retraining then realized that it really wasn't needed, he just needed to keep his mind on what he was doing, instead of letting it wander to the next step.

He had to chuckle quietly at himself, retrain indeed. Duo was going to cut him a new one for that. He never even considered not telling his lover about it.

He jammed the cover back in place, checked to make sure no one was about, mentally kicked himself for being careless and slipped into the shadows of the bay, sneaking quickly into the side bay where the courier was. He saw the small ship with considerable relief.

A quick dash and he was opening the air lock door. He closed it and turned to face Duo, and the pistol in his hand. Duo quickly tucked his side arm away and said brightly, "Hi, 'Ro. We got a little problem." He went on to explain what it was and ended with, "You can hack it, right?"

Heero just got out his laptop and plugged it into the proper jack on the console. "Won't take but a few minutes. I'll send a note to Quatre too. Just ... a ... Got it!" Heero tapped quickly at his keyboard, opening the docking bay air lock, setting up the launch and filing a legitimate looking flight plan. There was no reason to lie about where they were headed so he gave the proper coordinates.

The air lock opened, the launcher cycled and Duo started the pre-flight check list. It didn't take him long to get through it. Heero sent the launch command, then buckled his seat belts and started his duties as co-pilot and navigator. All the checks were completed and the onboard computer agreed that they could launch. The launch went as smoothly as possible and they were back in space.

Duo set the auto pilot and consulted the onboard computer display. "Ok, we should be there in 16 hours, plus or minus the usual. So, what do we do now?"

Heero sighed, eyed his skinned palms and said, "What we do best, get ready for what ever comes next. Got a first aid kit?"

Duo sighed, Heero just couldn't manage to get through duct work without cutting himself and skinning his knees.

"Yeah, I was hoping..."

Heero sighed, "Me too. I swear, no more ducts for me. Next time, we'll just rent something. You know, none of our jobs are really life and death, rush or lose, not anymore."

Duo couldn't help the slightly bitter laugh. "You're right. We'll learn."

Heero pulled Duo into a gentle kiss. "You're right, we will."

Duo returned the kiss then said, "But for now we've got a yacht to find. So ..." He chuckled a bit. "Onward and ... upward? Or is it more to the side?"

Heero glanced at a display. "From here it actually looks more like downward." He shifted to face forward again and got his laptop. "I'm going to do some research. You?"

"Try to contact Wufei."

They turned to their appointed tasks, talking back and forth and offering each other suggestions, some of them having nothing to do with the task at hand.

Duo soon got a reply from Wufei, he was checking into laws, trying to find something to help them get the yacht back and shut down Outer 7. He knew he had some laws, just applying them properly was the sticking point.

Duo told him that he and Heero would keep their eyes and ears open for anything and keep him informed. Wufei returned that he was going to be on the closest colony or station, with an assault team. One that was fully armed and prepared to raid a fully operational station. Duo shuddered, this was not something he really wanted in on. Heero noticed the shudder and sighed, he wasn't any happier than Duo was.

The size of the cockpit kept them from doing more than dozing, taking turns incase the auto pilot alarm went off. It didn't.

They reached their destination, sweaty, dirty and hungry. They docked at the WEI complex at the colony core and exited the ship, with some misgivings. But they were greeted by a woman who smiled at them and said, "Come with me. We'll turn in the key and get you a room. Mr. Winner was a bit dismayed that you weren't just given the ship. In fact, he ... had a conversation with a few people and ..." She grinned. "Heads rolled. I swear, I don't know how some of these people make it from one end of a day to the other. It's not like every entry point doesn't have a list, with pictures, of every name that is to be given anything they want, no matter what it is. So, he's not real happy. Key?"

Duo gave her a slightly shamefaced smile. "We ... um ... didn't get the key. Heero hacked the systems and we just ... sort of launched."

The woman cracked up, laughing so hard she had to hang on to a door handle to keep from falling down. "Oh, man, that's priceless. The company programmers have been bragging that their latest additions to security have made it impossible for anyone to hack the systems. What did you do? Use a super hacker?"

Heero just shrugged. "No, I just used my laptop."

Duo snickered at her startled expression. 

"Oh, a laptop. Ok." She shook her head, then grinned brightly, "That's nice. So ... you need a hotel. Do you have credit? Sorry to ask but I need to know whether I need to get you a card."

Duo produced his credit card with a flourish. "We have credit. All we need is a squat. We're both tired and hungry. After we rest, our search of the colonies data banks should be finished. We need to find out about the Azeera. Where her next port of call is supposed to be, that sort of thing."

"Well, first off, my name is Anne. You tell me what you want to know and you'll have it a-sap. We can do a lot of things for you more easily than you can do them yourself. Now, I'm going to take you to your hotel, and it's not a squat. It's one of the finest on the colony. Come on."

Heero followed Anne with Duo by his side. Things were really starting to look up. After a few false starts and some wasted time, they were hot on the trail. A trail that worried Heero more than he wanted to admit.

Duo flicked a sideways look at Heero. He knew the expression on Heero's face very well. To anyone else it was a lack of expression but the crinkle between Heero's eyebrows and the slight squint told a tale. A tale of worry.

"It's going to be ok. You know that. Right?"

Heero nodded, one jerk of his head. "Yeah, because if this heats up, we're leaving. We don't have to do this anymore."

Duo nodded. "Right. We're bounty hunters, not Preventers. Une wouldn't put us on the spot. She knows better."

Heero had doubts but he kept them to himself.

.

The hotel was small, but very fine. They were greeted with the information that the things they'd left behind were in transit and would be there in 20 hours. The General Manager, Ed Cortland, said that he'd gotten in touch with his compatriot at their old hotel and made arrangements the second he'd found out they'd had to leave most of their things behind. He assumed it was because of the business emergency that had forced them to take a courier and neither Heero nor Duo disabused him. Instead, they thanked him for his efficiency and asked that he find them some clean clothing to wear until their things arrived.

Mr. Cortland offered to get them some sweats from a nearby store, asking their sizes. They gave the required information and were shown to their rooms.

The rooms were well appointed and very much like the rooms they'd just left. Duo headed for the showers while Heero set up his ever present laptop and ordered them food. He decided on Curry Chicken over rice, steamed broccoli, salad, and fresh fruit. He felt dehydrated so he ordered iced tea for Duo and hot green tea for himself.

Duo came into the room, blotting his braid with a towel. Heero smiled at that. Sometimes Duo would just rub shampoo into his scalp and bangs, leaving his braid done up. This seemed to be one of those times.

"Ready for the shower? I'm done. Did you order food? I'm really hungry and I'd like about a gallon of water. Why the hell do they keep some ships so damn dry?"

Heero stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm more than ready for a shower, ripe for one, I'd say. I ordered curry chicken, broccoli, salad and tea. Oh, and fresh fruit for desert. I don't know why they do that. It's a mystery of the galaxy. And it's not even good for the ship. I'll be quick."

"Ok. If the food comes before you're done, I'm starting without you." Duo flopped down on the couch, glancing at the monitor. Heero had left up the list of search parameters he'd sent to Anne. "I might add to this, if you don't mind."

"Fine with me. I'm gone." Heero shut the bedroom door and went into the bathroom.

It didn't take him long to finish his ablutions and return.

He found Duo seated at the computer, reading avidly. He glanced at the quickly scrolling data and smiled. Duo read as fast as he, Heero, did.

A soft buzz let them know that their food had arrived so Heero walked on through the room to the door and let the bellwoman in. she wheeled a cart in, took off the covers and bowed slightly before she left without a word.

Heero just picked up a plate, stuck a fork on the edge and handed it to Duo along with the glass of tea. He took the other plate for himself and set it on the coffee table along with his pot of tea and a cup.

Around a mouthful of chicken, Heero asked, "Is there any good news?"

Duo scrunched up his face for a second. "Not really. The Azeera was here for three days, just left. The flight plan puts her docking at Outer 7 in 18 hours from launch. But she'd due back here for six hours in about a day and some. So we can get a few plans set in motion. Maybe."

Heero grumbled, "If that woman is as paranoid as I think she is, we better have cast iron credentials." He picked at a rough cuticle for a moment, until Duo swatted his hand. "I think we made a good start on L4-632. All we have to do is expand on it a bit."

Duo grumbled, "And how long is that going to take? We don't have all century."

"Not that long. All we really have to do is start the rumor mill grinding. She's not smart enough to figure out the difference between gossip and fact. If someone she knows tells her something, she'll accept it as fact. So, who do we know who can start a rumor?"

Duo replied immediately, "Anne. She'll drop a word to someone she knows is a big gossip, tell them not to breath a word and it'll be all over the colony in 24 hours."

"So how do we get a rep as wild boys?"

Duo snickered. "Well, tell the truth. That little escapade with the courier doesn't need to be blown out of proportion much."

Heero agreed, got in touch with Anne who laughed and agreed that it was going to be easy to set them up as rich, bored, wild and up for anything. She estimated that it would take about 12 hours for the rumors to make the rounds in the right, or wrong, set.


	11. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 7

Title: Bounty Hunters: The Case of the Stolen Yacht

Chapter: 7 /8

Word count:

Rating: Mature

Parings: 1x2

Warnings: the usual

Beta: rogue53

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to Gundam Wing. Those rights belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story does belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Authors notes: The next in the Bounty Hunters series and my NaNo for 2009.

Chapter Seven

Anne Robards liked her job, very much. She was a top PR representative for WEI as well as being contact person for most of the visiting VIP's. As a usual rule, she wasn't allowed to talk about the people she worked for. Now she'd been asked to spread word of her latest contact far and wide.

She thought carefully then smiled, a rather vicious one. She knew exactly who to tell her story to. There were four young ladies on the secretarial pool who were the worst gossips on the colony. All Anne had to do was make sure that they knew about the goings on.

She planned for a few moments then called her secretary into her office.

"Celia, I need a favor, sort of. So, you're sick..." She held up a hand to stave off the coming objection. "I know. But ... all cards on the table and this goes no farther. OK?" When Celia nodded, curiosity shining in her eyes, Anne continued. "I need a certain rumor to circulate. The best way to do this without getting into problems I don't need to deal with, is for you to go home sick and me to give a false report to a certain loose lipped person to type up for me. See?"

"I sure do. And I know which one to get for you. I'll ... can I borrow your mirror?"

Anne just handed the requested mirror over and watched as Celia wiped off her blusher and re-powdered her face. She smeared her mascara a bit, then examined her face.

"There. I don't look like I'm on my last legs but I don't look like going home is out of the question. So...I get a full story when I come back tomorrow. Right?"

Anne nodded, smiled and replied, "You will, and I owe you lunch. Now Shoo!" She flapped her hand and Celia went out the door.

Anne wrote up her report and grumbled, "I don't know why I can't just do this myself, but ... rules are rules and, in this case, it's a help. So ... off we go."

She wandered out into the pool and approached her target.

"Gladys, Celia went home sick, in case you hadn't noticed. I need this typed up on the proper form and returned to me on paper." She handed over her handwritten notes and walked away, completely 'forgetting' to tell Gladys not to discuss what she read.

Gladys picked up the notes, typed them into her terminal and grinned. Anne had forgotten to tell her not to gossip about what she was reading. That meant that all the information was fair game. She immediately turned to her best friend and started talking.

This friend pulled up the records that Anne had carefully planted and read avidly.

"Oooo, what bad boys. And cute, see?" She turned her monitor so that Gladys could see the pictures of Heero and Duo that they had provided to Anne via email. They were the typical bad boy pictures that silly girls liked. Duo and Heero, dressed in leather and sneers.

"Mmm, yummy! Tell you what. Why don't we see where they're stuck. I bet it's some stuffy ol' hotel hell on Level 300. We could sneak a peek at their address. And, I'll call Jillian and Shirley." She tapped her chin in thought. "Oh, and Marcus and Andy and Connie."

"Ok, get them to meet us for dinner, we can give them the scoop then. Wonder if those two are awake yet. ... but we better give them a day to get themselves together. Don't want them all grumpy due to a time change. Get on the phone and see who all you can dig up. I want to call my sister."

And with that, the rumor mill began to grind.

The rumor was that Heero and Duo were very rich, very bored and very, very bad. Not bad as in evil but bad as in up for any prank or trick, party or adventure. All the right people heard about them before they got up the next morning.

.

One of the results of the gossip mills workings was that, when Heero and Duo went down to breakfast, they were shown to a class 1 table at once. This table was in the most desirable position in the restaurant. They could see and be seen but were protected from annoyance by a carefully arranged screen of floating panels and flower arrangements.

Duo pointed out that all the flowers were silk, Heero reminded him that this colony wasn't set up for a lot of live foliage. Duo sulked a bit and announced that he was really ready to return to Earth. It seemed that the colony born couple were becoming more and more acclimatized to Earth and less and less used to colony ways. Something with which they were both very happy.

They were just getting ready to order when someone approached their table and said, "Hi! I'm Jillian. You're 'Max' Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Can I sit down for a moment?"

Heero nodded, gazing at the girl rather warily over his menu.

Duo just stood up and pulled out a chair, seated Jillian and returned to his own seat.

Jillian gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder, then accepted the menu that Duo pushed in her direction.

"Here, breakfast, lunch, whatever; on us. So, what brings you to our corner of the world?" Duo gave her a bright smile in counterpoint to Heero's narrow eyed look.

"Well, ... I'll have a fruit salad and tea. Girls got to watch her figure, you know." She smiled at Heero. "And, I have to ask, Heero? Yuy? As in, the guy who was such a pacifist, well, you know."

Heero just shrugged languidly. "My folks named me after him. There's only about a million Heero Yuy's out there. Very boring. I've considered changing it but I'm sort of used to it."

Duo interjected, "And really, really tired of the same stupid question, time after time. I'm considering changing my name too. Max? Max what? Sex appeal? Wealth? Max skills? And who, exactly, are you anyway?"

Jillian snickered at the snarking and shook her head. "I think you'll fit in with my friends quite well. That's what I'm doing here, sticking myself into your breakfast like a total dweeb. We've heard a few things. Like how you got here. Liberated a courier? Very nice. Intense. Just the sort of thing my gang likes. So, ya wanna come to a party? It's on for tonight only."

Duo glanced at Heero who nodded. He turned back to Jillian. "Sure, but why tonight only?"

"Rave. We find a warehouse and fix it up. But ... rent? What's that? So we have one night to party, then we have to find somewhere else. But it's fun while it lasts and no clean up. So, you up or chicken."

Heero snorted, then leaned over, giving Jillian his best sulky glower, he snarled, "I'm no chicken but I'm not stupid either. We'll see what's up; but, if we don't like what we see, we'll be leaving."

Jillian's retort was put on hold as the waiter came up to find out what they wanted.

Duo ordered his usual, Heero did too, and Heero ordered Jillian's food. Jillian just sat back in her chair, trying to keep up a brave front, but Heero's expression and Duo's had scared her badly. These two were way above her level, she just hoped she could deliver on her promise of fun. Duo gave her the creeps, that smile hid something nasty and Heero was just plain bad, with a capital B.

She really hoped that Ameena appreciated all that she was doing. She didn't mind recruiting, it was fun and interesting. She had met some very interesting people along the way, but she'd also met some really weird ones. And a few that had scared her, like these two. She hoped she wasn't getting herself into something she couldn't handle.

Heero eyed Jillian over a fork he was pretending to examine for cleanliness. She was nibbling at her lower lip in a way that proved she wasn't happy with what she was doing. Why, he wasn't sure, but she was. He'd have to consult with Duo later to figure out why.

Duo flicked a quick look between Heero and Jillian and thought the same thing Heero did. A significant glance and a short nod put them on the same page. They'd analyze this later.

They sat, drinking the coffee the waiter brought and mouthing polite nothings. Duo monopolized the conversation, telling witty jokes and asking about the social scene. Jillian didn't hold anything back, happily answering Duo's questions.

Heero limited his remarks to a few questions and appropriate 'yes' and 'no' answers. He left the complicated stuff to Duo. Duo didn't mind as it added to the mystique of Heero's bad boy image. He, Duo, was much happier being the slightly hyper chatterbox. People were always very surprised when he went Shinigami on them.

Their food came and Jillian started on a bright, sparkly story about the group she ran with. Little did she know that both Heero and Duo found the whole thing pathetic and depressing. The whole bunch seemed to be substituting drugs and liquor for friendship and respect.

Heero ate calmly, dissecting his eggs into need morsels while Duo tended to pile one thing on top of another and put it all on toast. Heero gave Duo a sideways glance and caught his eye. Duo frowned and Heero nodded, they needed to get rid of Jillian, politely but quickly. Both of them were on the verge of losing their tempers. She had no idea that they were annoyed by her foolishness and they couldn't risk making her angry or hurting her feelings.

Duo managed to pick a comment out of Jillian's chatter and use it to get rid of her. "Clothing? Well, shit. We have to go see if our luggage was forwarded yet. We haven't got a decent stitch between us. Then we need to go shopping for something that your bunch won't consider rags. Where should we go?"

Jillian squeaked and said, "Oh, you poor dears. Well, the best place to go to get something respectable is Joyce's. She's a good designer and knows who's wearing what. But if you bought anything at Hidalgo's while you were on L4-33359, it's fine. Silk is in, wool is out. Too itchy. Linen is nice but wrinkly. Not in. leather in any form is top stuff. Now you know as much as I do. Tight is better than loose and belts and buckles are the new jewelry." She looked at her watch and announced. "I've got to scoot. You need to check on your stuff and I need to be somewhere else in ... thirty minutes. Bye!" And, with that, she stood up and hurried off, waving over her shoulder.

Duo finished his food and drank another cup of coffee while he waited for Heero to finish his. Heero ate calmly, drank his juice and told Duo to drink his. Duo grinned and did as he was told, smirking around the rim of his glass.

After paying their tab, then went in search of the Day Manager to ask about their luggage. He replied that it had come during the night and they were only holding it until one of them asked for it.

Heero asked that it be brought up to their rooms and was surprised when he was told that the bags could come but the larger pieces were too big for their rooms, never mind the closet.

"Well, what the heck is it?" Duo gave the manager a blank look.

"It seems to be two hang gliders. The boxes are much too big for your rooms. I'd advise a storage compartment near the docks."

Heero nodded. "Ok, will you take care of that for us? We'd really appreciate it."

"Yes, I'll be glad to. One storage compartment, I'll have to find out the cubic meters before I know how much it'll cost. How long do you need it for?"

Duo shrugged. "'Til called for."

"Very well. I'll send the details up along with the key."

"Thanks. We'll unpack then we'll be leaving to go shopping."

"If you'd like, I can have someone from whichever shop you favor bring samples to your room."

Duo shook his head. "Shopping is an experience. It's no fun to have some stuffy clerk bring stuff to the room. Thanks for asking though."

They made their way to their rooms and spent two hours unpacking and taking inventory.

Duo was of the opinion that they only needed to go shopping to make sure everyone knew they were on colony. Heero accepted this but announced that he wanted a new pair of boots as the pair he'd bought on their last shopping trip didn't fit very well.

"Ok, boots it is. And I could use a couple of shirts. Let's go."

.

Heero looked at the boot the man was holding out to him. "No." That one flat negative made the man sigh and put the boot back in its box. This was the 20th pair he'd shown Heero, none of them had met his standards.

"What is wrong with that one?" He'd asked that question after every pair that Heero rejected.

"The toe is too flat." Heero gazed around with a bored expression on his face. The fact that he _was_ bored only helped him.

Duo sighed and fiddled with the end of his braid. "Will you please pick something! I'm bored out of my skull. I need some excitement soon, or I'm going to start banging your head against a wall."

Heero just curled his lip at Duo. "Try it."

Duo made a grumpy little noise in the back of his throat and muttered, "Bored, bored, bored. And I'm HUNGRY!"

The clerk jumped, Heero just eyed Duo out of the corner of his eye, then pointed at a pair of boots in the window. "Those."

"Excuse me?" The clerk blinked. Heero had rejected those boots with every evidence of scorn the second he'd seen them.

"The one's in the window. I want to try them on." Heero's tone of voice implied that the clerk must be an imbecile.

Duo snorted. "I told you those were exactly what you wanted."

"Ok, you're right. I bottom. Shut up."

The clerk just rolled his eyes, got the boots in Heero's size and helped him put them on. Heero decided that he wanted them, paid for them and had them delivered. The clerk later told his best friend, "I swear they were just bored and wanted something to do. I really thought they were going to get into a fight at least once. But they just snarked at each other, then quit. They were kissing, right out in the middle of the street, ten seconds after they left the store."

The friend just nodded, "You know how that sort of person is. Anything for entertainment. They'll both be dead in a year. Swear!"

If Heero or Duo had heard that, they'd have agreed with the two friends.

.

It didn't take Ameena long to get word of the two newcomers, newcomers who seemed to be just her sort. Bored, bad, and ready for her sort of entertainment.

She decided to invite them to her next party. It looked to be very interesting and entertaining. She was going to take the Azeera out on a short cruise to sort out which guests seemed most likely to pay for a visit to Outer 7. The two young men looked to be just the sort but you could never really tell until you got them under a microscope. Then the scaredy cats tended to fall by the wayside rather quickly.

She tapped a reminder into her PDA, she had to remember to reward Jillian for this one. A new dress, maybe. Or some really nice shoes. She'd check her closet tomorrow. Everyone knew that she gave them her cast-offs, but they were all very expensive and Ameena declared that she never, ever wore anything more than twice, which was true.

She decided on sending the to men tickets to an exclusive dance club. One that everyone who was anyone wanted into. She would send them the most highly sought after gold tickets. She just hoped they accepted them. Some people just didn't realize the honor she showed them until someone in the know told them. She settled back in her chair and sipped at her coffee, trying to decide what delights would most tempt her new targets.

.

Heero opened the envelope with his name inscribed on it in lavender ink. Duo had on just like it which he was eyeing like it might explode.

"Ok. Lavender ink? I'm officially creeped out. That's just so ..."

"Ostentatious?"

"Not the word I was looking for, more like fucking weird but more polite."

Heero snorted, opened his envelope and read the card. "Well, it seems that we are invited to a party. Not a rave, but some special event in a new club, gold tickets."

Duo extracted his card and ticket from their envelope and eyed them with visible disfavor.

"What's wrong?"

Duo shrugged. "I just have a very ... I dunno. I just feel like it's ... never mind, just the hair on the back of my neck is standing up."

"Mine too. I think it's just that we know Ameena is more dangerous than anyone, except us, knows."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. I just don't like the whole thing. A whole station dedicated to nothing but drugs, sex and booze. Even a Sweeper would be freaked out. It's just not natural. Heard from Wufei?"

"I did. His last email was ..." Heero smirked. "A bit incoherent. He's just hoping that we get enough evidence to close the place down."

Duo nodded his understanding then rubbed his face with both hands. "How the hell did we get involved in smashing a drug ring? I mean ... yeah ... we're supposed to repo a yacht, not ... do whatever this is."

Heero tugged Duo into a hug. "I know. I don't really like it either, but we're the only one's set up to do anything about it. Preventers can't do anything about it until they get solid evidence and no one in Preventers can get in there."

Duo put his head on Heero's shoulder and grumbled, "Fate's a bitch and I hate her."

Heero held Duo for a bit then remarked, "We need to get dressed, that invitation included dinner at seven, it's 5:30 now. And it's going to take me half an hour just to decide what to wear." Suddenly Heero realized what he'd said and shot Duo a look of such horror that Duo nearly hurt himself, he laughed so hard.

Heero snarled wordlessly at him and stalked to the closet. "See if I help you braid that mane of yours, then." Duo just cackled like a hen laying an egg, he knew Heero didn't mean that so he didn't bother to try to stifle his laugh.

After he got himself together, Duo joined Heero in the closet to pick out his outfit for the evening.

Together, they decided on matching leather one-piece coveralls, skin tight and liberally sprinkled with belts and buckles.

Heero finished buckling the last buckle, then groaned, "Man, we're going to be dancing. We're going to sweat like pigs."

Duo shook his head. "No, the fashion in clubs right now is to keep the temperature cool. The girls complain but all the guys like it as it gives them a good excuse to put their arm around their date. And I'm glad. You'll put your arm around me, won't you, Heero?" His flirtatious sideways glance and fluttering eyelashes made Heero laugh.

"I will. All you have to do is ask. You know how I am about PDA."

Duo shrugged. "Me too, but they will expect it."

Heero took a look at Duo's face, he looked a bit sad. Heero reached out and snagged him around the waist. "What is it?"

Duo nibbled at his lip for a moment. "You know, all my life I wanted family. And then family does something like this. What's up with that?"

Heero nuzzled Duo's neck. "I don't know. But we're family, you and I. Right?"

"Right. And ... I don't know. I just feel so bad for Q. You and I ... we've made our own family; better, I think than his. And it's sad."

"Yes, it is. We'll just have to be extra nice with him for a while. So ... enough heart burnings. Let's get on the road."

Duo kissed Heero's cheek, then turned to finish getting ready.

Chapter Seven

Their trip to the club was interesting as they went from a very nice area to a rather bad one then on to a worse one. Heero wondered, and asked Duo, "Why the hell do people always start clubs in the worst neighborhoods possible? I'd think..."

Duo interrupted him, "You would. But these people don't. Think that is. The rent is cheap, the buildings are big and, if you're that scared, hire one of our bodyguards. They make money coming and going."

Heero sneered. "Well, I just hope someone tries something. I'm in a mood."

Duo made cheering noises, then started bouncing from foot to foot. "Fight! Fight!"

Heero just poked him in the ribs, making him 'eep'.

When they reached the club they saw that the line was a block long. Heero sighed and said, "Well. It looks like we wait."

They tacked themselves to the end of the line with some grumbling on Duo's part.

The girl in front of them took pity on them and turned around to ask, "Have you got tickets? If you don't you might as well just go back home. You can't get in without one."

Heero displayed his ticked. "We have tickets. How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

She eyed the tickets for a moment. "Not any longer than it takes you to walk to the front of the line. Gold tickets don't wait in line." She sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. "Don't I wish. My feet are killing me and I haven't danced one bit yet."

Duo just smiled. "Well, come on. I'm sure we can get you in as our guest. Right? We're allowed one each. The ticket said so."

She brightened and gave a little hop. "Thanks. That'd be so great."

Heero offered her his arm and they walked up to the head of the line.

The doorman looked at their tickets, consulted a list and waved them in. He didn't even blink at the girl, who had introduced herself as they walked to the head of the line. Her name was Tracy.

"Tracy, do you want a drink?"

"Please. Something warm, it's freezing in here." She shuddered and hugged herself.

Heero eyed her flimsy dress for a moment, then said, "Why didn't you bring a sweater or something?"

"It's not fashionable. You're supposed to get your boyfriend to put his arm around you."

Heero shook his head. "That's not logical. A woman should depend on herself first and some accessory man second."

Duo nearly bit his tongue in half to keep from laughing his ass off. Trust Heero to come up with something like that when some girl was trying to flirt with him.

.

Ameena turned to listen to her aide, who whispered in her ear, "the gold tickets are here, with some hanger on they got from the line."

"Oh, good. I'll deal with the girl. Is she pretty?"

"Yes, but not our sort. Although, I'd be a bit careful about angering those two. They're not the sort to be managed."

Ameena inclined her head to show she'd understood. "I think the best thing is to have Roger just ... edge her off. Offer to dance with her, then take her to dinner. That'll separate them and make us look good. Do you think she might be useful?"

"No, copper ticket. Pretty, helpful, floor dressing but very white bread."

"Oh, well. Just see that she has a good time and spreads the word then."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see to it at once. If Roger is busy already, who else?"

"Anyone, but make sure that they know that she's not on the menu."

"Fine. Excuse me." And the aide walked away to find Roger or some other suitable escort.

Tracy, meanwhile, was doing her best to coax Heero out of his jacket without being obvious about it but he was being singularly obtuse.

Duo watched this with some amusement. Heero was neither as thick nor socially inept as most people thought. But he had always been rumored to be cold and socially retarded. He wasn't, he was just singularly focused on his mission. Now that he had no mission and had been in therapy, he was fairly social and very adept at picking up on signals, when he bothered to pay attention. He didn't pay attention to very many people either. Buck, the other pilots and two or three others and that was it. So Duo was amused as Heero deftly avoided Tracy's hints and one actual touch.

Everyone was relieved when some blonde man approached Tracy and asked her to dance. She asked if Heero or Duo minded, when they said no, she took the man's arm and walked to the dance floor. They overheard the man say his name was Roger.

"You think she'll be ok? I kind of feel like we tossed her to the wolves or something."

"Ameena is way too smart to shit in her nest. She's not about to allow a copper ticket to get into any kind of trouble. If you like we can take turns checking up on her."

Duo thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "I think we should, if only for my peace of mind. How did you figure out about the tickets?"

Heero leaned against a railing and looked over the dance floor. "Simple logic. We're gold tickets, so there have to be silver and some other metal. I got a good look at her ticket when she showed it at the door even though the door man barely glanced at it. It was copper colored. And I got a real good look at ... 'Roger?' I think that was his name. He was looking at her with curiosity but no lust. She's safe with him."

Duo ran a mental movie of what he'd seen. "I think you're right. We'll check up on her though."

Heero just nodded once. "It would make me feel better too.'

But before they could do more about it, Roger brought Tracy back to the table with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face. Tracy couldn't see it but both Heero and Duo did before he could wipe it away.

"Guys, I know I don't really know you but you got me in... so it's kind of like I came with you. And it's not polite to bale on someone without letting them know. So ... Roger wants me to go to supper with him. I kinda thought I would. So, we're going to leave the club and I wanted you to know, so you wouldn't worry or anything."

Heero smiled at her. "Ok, thanks for letting us know. And ... Roger?" Roger nodded, a slightly wary look on his face. "If anything happens to her, anything at all. I will find you and you won't like it. Got me?"

Tracy looked a bit startled, but Roger just nodded and remarked, "She's a nice lady. I'm not so nice but I know better than to pull a stupid stunt." He smiled in a disarming manner and nodded behind Duo. "You're about to be summoned. Excuse us." With that he put a hand in the small of Tracy's back and eased her away.

Duo didn't even flinch with the aide cleared his throat and said, "Miss Ameena would like to invite you to sit at her table. This way?"

Duo just let Heero lead off.

They reached Ameena's table without too much trouble, there seemed to be some kind of taboo attached to the two levels below her table. There were only a few people seated at the tables there and they stayed out of the way of people who were walking around. Of course, some of them were so stoned that they could barely move for any reason.

Duo checked out some of the closer tables and saw a few things he wished he hadn't. Heero saw them too and knew that he was going to have to call Wufei as soon as they left the club.

The raid would be postponed until after he and Duo had gone on to the next step in their search. He wondered how the hell they'd gotten mixed up in all this, from a simple repo to whatever the hell this was. He wasn't sure he was happy with it either.

After a mental grumble Heero turned his attention to the small group around Ameena. They were all a bit older, a bit more bored and a lot richer than they pretended to be. But they were all giving Heero and Duo plenty of space. It seemed that Ameena did run a tight ship, in some ways. Evidently, she didn't want old customers running off the new ones. Heero couldn't help but be glad of that. He didn't feel like fending off the panting attentions of some of these people. Nor did he feel like killing one for bothering Duo. Not that Duo couldn't do that for himself.

Duo plopped himself into a chair by Ameena and arrogantly scanned the nearby tables. Heero settled for sitting down and putting an arm around Duo's shoulders. This was going to be a pain.

Ameena started out by trying to pry, not something they were going to put up with.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Ameena put on her brightest smile

Heero scowled at her. "No."

Duo gave every evidence that he was bored beyond description, twitching at a buckle until it sat just so.

Ameena sighed, she really hated dealing with this sort. They didn't realize who she was and she couldn't snap at them. It would only put them off.

"Well, I'm sorry if I insulted you but you look so familiar. Somehow." Duo resolved to find out how she'd gotten into Quatre's private files. That was the only place she could have seen pictures of them. There hadn't been a picture of them in the news for a long time.

"It's ok, Heero's just a bit sensitive about that sort of thing. We both hate being in the news. So ... what's the what?"

Ameena sighed, this was going to be difficult but she really wanted the two beautiful boys to come to her 'vacation spa' they would be jewels in her crown. She wouldn't have to do much for them either. And she would make sure that they didn't get jaded too quickly. They were 'eye candy' and a temptation to others to come see if they couldn't entice them into their bed. She just hoped they didn't spoil the image too soon.

"Well, I just thought, as you were new to the colony, that I could help you make the right connections. Here, here's Charity. She's one of my ... girls. She'll entertain you tonight."

Duo eyed the posing woman with clear distaste. She was standing too close, one hand on her hip, foot cocked just so to show off her assets to the best. Her perfume was too strong, her skirt too short, her bodice too tight. Heero curled his lip.

"I don't like girls."

Duo snorted, "Especially Miss Peanut Butter Thighs." They had to establish their relationship quickly. They wanted Ameena to view them as bored, restless and ready for almost anything, but also establish that they were not willing to have sex with anyone but each other. Duo had announced that he didn't want whatever 'clap' was going around this week.

Ameena chose the easy way out and allowed herself to be distracted. There were some that would take any drug she offered but wouldn't have sex with anyone but their stated partner. She wasn't about to queer her deal by suggesting otherwise.

But she couldn't help questioning, "Peanut Butter Thighs? What do you mean?"

Duo patiently explained. "Girl has thighs like peanut butter. They spread for anyone. And I'm not interested in getting bugs or clap."

Ameena stifled another sigh. "I see." She waved a hand at the indignant looking girl and settled into some serious seducing.

"Would you like a drink?"

Heero just said in his most flat and nasal tone, "Guinness."

Duo shrugged, setting buckles to jingling. "Me too."

Two expertly drawn pints of Guinness showed up at the table only minutes later. Heero picked his up, sniffed it, then took a sip. He looked at Duo, nodded and said, "Good."

Duo lifted his glass off the tray and took a gulp, he sighed and agreed, "Yup. Nice."

Ameena blinked, "Ok, I'm glad you like it but..." she turned to look at Heero. "Only one sip?"

Heero pinned her with a flat glare. "I like to know what drugs I'm taking and how much."

Duo nodded over his glass. "Yeah, we've been slipped one mickey too many." Which was true, as far as it went.

"Mickey? We don't do that here. In fact, you can't buy drugs here."

Duo gave her a skeptical flick of the eyes. "Yeah, sure, then what's the point of all that?" He pointed to a pile of pills on a near by table.

"It's not what it seems. That's all free, and legal on this colony. I know a place where you can get anything you want and it's all free."

Heero raised an eyebrow at her but kept his mouth shut.

Duo nearly sucked in his breath in a gasp, things were moving very fast now. He wondered if this as a test.

It was, Ameena felt that no one could hide their true thoughts from her. She'd know if it was a set up, cops couldn't keep their expressions under control. She gave both Duo and Heero a very close look but neither one of them seemed startled or disgusted. They both still seemed bored nearly to tears, she was determined to change that as soon as possible.

The music had been quiet while Ameena was talking to Duo and Heero, but now it started up again. Duo sat, bopping his head up and down in time to the music. Heero unbent enough to tap a finger on the table. Ameena nearly gritted her teeth, but refrained; ladies didn't grit their teeth.

Heero noticed Ameena's expression and decided it was time to loosen up. The start of the music was as good an excuse as any.

"Dance." Heero stood up and held out his hand to Duo.

Duo took it, smirked as several nearby women glared at him and said, "Of course."

They both heard Ameena grumble, "All the best one's are either queer, or taken. Damn it."

When they got to the dance floor Heero glowered at the DJ until he sent someone down to find out what music they wanted. He knew which side of his bread the butter was on. Ameena paid him a small fortune to keep the newbies happy and that was what he intended to do.

The gofer hurried back with the single word, 'Samba'. The DJ sighed, he seldom played music like that as so many of the dancers were so bad at it. A true Samba required a level of athleticism and flexibility that even most of the younger set didn't have.

When the music started Duo began to sway, slightly at first, until Heero joined him. Then they seemed to explode into motion. Samba wasn't called the forbidden dance for nothing. Duo writhed like a snake, grinding against Heero. Heero possessed Duo, taking his braid in one hand and nearly leading him around the floor, hips twisting in a way that suggested he didn't have a spine.

It didn't take them long to clear the floor and take possession of it. This gave them room for a moving Sashay that changed into several walking turns and a samba roll that made everyone there wonder where they performed.

The music went on for several minutes, in which Heero and Duo essentially had sex on the floor. Then the DJ faded the music out and went into a quick patter.

"Ok, ok. Thanks, guys, but let's let the less talented back on the floor. Everybody dance!"

And he changed the music to something modern and techno so that everyone could dance.

This didn't bother either of the two, they just danced to whatever the DJ played, and did so for the rest of the evening, returning to the table to have drinks and snacks. They spoke to whoever was at the table, Ameena introduced them to everyone in her circle over the course of the evening.

They left shortly after 2 in the morning, sweaty, tired and overloaded with information.

But Duo had seen one of the hangers on selling pills to a boy with a copper ticket pinned to his shirt. This seemed to be some sort of convention as he'd seen that most of the copper and silver invitees had their tickets pinned to their clothing. Gold tickets didn't bother as the staff knew them all by sight. So, Duo had clear evidence that there was selling going on on the premises. He would turn over his pictures later. He knew Wufei was going to be really happy about being able to close up this club, it had been a thorn in his side for much too long.

.

They met Wufei for breakfast, or brunch as it was nearly noon, and Duo gave him the little camera he'd hidden in his hair. Heero had not approved of the pouffy do, but it had proved to be a handy place to hide the digital device. It had been easy to run the shutter trigger down the back of Duo's head and hide it in his collar, a quick squeeze, disguised as fiddling with the collar took a picture. And Duo had plenty of them. All evidence that there was a lot of selling going on in the club. The closing of this particular club as a done deal. Wufei grumbled about having to wait until Heero and Duo were off colony but agreed that they shouldn't do anything until they were gone so as not to blow their cover.

"But the second there's no chance of endangering your cover, it's getting raided. I swear, I don't know how the hell she managed to keep it relatively clean this long. How she thinks she's going to keep them from making profits, I don't know."

Duo had his mouth full of eggs so Heero replied, "She's arrogant and stupid. She's sly enough to plan this but not smart enough to pull it off. She thinks because she's a Winner everyone is going to do exactly what she says. And she hasn't got sense enough to check up on things. But she is smart enough to make sure that no one gets raped, not even by ruffies."

Wufei shook his head, eyed the turkey bacon with disfavor, and grumped, "That's not much to say in her favor. Once the people are out of the club, they're fair game to any thug, masher or creep out there."

Heero nodded. "That's true. I'm just hoping we get an invite soon, I don't like the club scene much. Unless I know the place really well."

Duo agreed with that, thinking longingly of the little club near their place that they frequented. It was small, the music wasn't too loud and they knew nearly everybody in there and all the staff. Ameena's club was huge, loud, and crowded. And it stank like a locker room in a cheap gym. On top of that, the floors were sticky. All Duo could think was, "Yuck!" He wondered how anyone could truly enjoy themselves in such a place.

He voiced this question just to get Wufei off the rant he was on. Wufei replied quite logically, "They don't. They're just so jaded and bored that they don't pay attention to the faults. They're looking for a reason in life and can't find one. So they replace proper behavior and a useful existence with drugs, liquor and sex. It's sad."

Heero sighed, he hated it when Wufei got reflective, it just led to one of his more long winded lectures about proper behavior and karma. This time Wufei surprised them both by just saying, "You know my feelings about that. I'm not going to go off so get that look off your face. I know that you really want this over as much as I do. I just hope you're not in over your head."

Duo gave him a fierce, cold stare. "We're not but Ameena is. Here's the thing. We're prepared to do whatever. I don't think they really understand what they've gotten themselves into. It's a wonder one of the combines hasn't taken it over yet."

Wufei rubbed one arm wearily. "They're looking at it. There's rumblings. Some of our snitches are warning us to get it shut down before it's taken over by people we'll have real trouble up rooting. Be really careful. Ok?"

Heero just grunted. Duo nodded and went back to his food, eating like it was the last good meal he was going to get for a while, a sure sign that he was more worried than he wanted to admit.

Wufei hated the fact that, somehow, his friends had wound up mixed up in this mess. All because Ameena couldn't keep her hands to herself. Stupid onna.

They finished their food, visited about nothing much for a while, then went their separate ways. Wufei admonished them to be careful and told them that, if they needed equipment, no matter what it was, all they had to do was ask. Heero thanked him while Duo got 'that' look in his eye. Wufei was sure that there was going to be a requisition for something that went boom, very soon. He left with a slight smile on his lips. Duo would never change, nor would Heero; not in any significant way.

Wufei climbed into his car and drove away, Heero and Duo standing on the curb watching him, both thought that he was looking well.

Duo remarked, "He looks a lot better than he did before his cover got blown. He was looking so tired. I bet Une had him really hopping to keep up with everything she wanted him to do."

Heero nodded. "Yeah, she'll chew you up and spit you out the wonder why you're not in top form."

Duo just hissed, "I know, believe me, I know. I don't trust her farther than I could throw Wing."

Heero blinked, gave him a sideways look then asked, "Not Deathscythe?"

Duo shrugged. "With 'Scythe, all I'd have to do was ask and he'd jump over the moon. I really miss him."

"I miss Wing, but what were we supposed to do?"

"No idea." He ran a hand through his bangs, ruffling them into untidy disarray. "I just feel ... guilty? Something ... but enough of these heart burnings. Let's go see what kind of mischief we can get into. Something Ameena is sure to see."

"Yeah, but what?"

Duo nibbled at his lip for a moment. "Dunno, let me think about it a bit. I'll come up with something."

And come up with something he did. It seemed that all the group were fans of racing; dogs, horses, men, cars, motorcycles, anything. It didn't matter what as long as it was fast, could be tracked and bet upon, someone was interested in it. Duo calmly came up with the idea of racing old Taurus mobile suits. There were plenty of them on colony. While the gundams had been destroyed, most of the other suits had been converted to more productive pursuits, such as construction.

Duo managed to get his hands on six of them. He used two to part out for the other four and had them all going strong. He stripped off a lot of the armor and all the handling mounts. Now the suits were nothing but humanoid speed demons. He beefed up the verniers and improved the navigation computers then dared anyone to beat him with one. He even had documentation to prove that all the machines had the same specs. Heero just rolled his eyes and signed on the dotted line.

They were both more than a little surprised to find that the list was ten names long. That meant that Duo would have the announced drawing, to pick the names of his first three opponents.

Of course, Heero was one, Duo didn't know the other two, but their names were Dillon Fallon, and George Wilkins. He didn't even bother to try to meet them. He just sent them the address of the docking bay he kept the suits in.

.

The four contestants gathered in the bay along with a small ship that carried cameras to supplement the one's that were positioned all over the colony for use by the control tower and other interested parties. The race was sure to attract the attention of all the news feeds just by it's very existence.

Duo cheerily called out to the crews, "Hi, guys! We're here. Fire things up, will ya?"

The crews, certified mechanics hired off the streets and turned loose on the suits under Duo's supervision, did as they were told and started the suits gyros spinning up to speed. Heero watched for a moment, then asked, "What about them? After we're done, I mean."

Duo just said, "Q" and left it at that. Heero gave a satisfied nod and turned to the next part of the race.

Duo got Dillon and George to join them near a small canon shell.

"Ok, I've put all our names in this shell." He looked around then called, "Hey! Come here a sec." A man walked over, a questioning look on his face. "Hand this around so everyone can take a chip."

He picked up the shell and held it out to each contestant in turn. Duo nodded to him so he put the shell back on the table and went back to what he'd been doing.

"Ok, everyone show their chip. It's the number of your suit."

Dillon showed his chip which was number 1, Heero got 2, George got 3 and Duo had 4. Dillon asked, "What's with the numbers?"

"All four suits are exactly alike, so it just seemed to be the best way to pick who got which suit. That way no one can say the race was fixed."

Dillon and George eyed the suits for a few moments then George said, "What if I want to trade?"

Duo cheerfully tossed his chip at George, who caught it one handed. "Fine by me. Just hand your chip over to me and we're good to go."

George handed Duo the chip and headed for the suit.

Each pilot climbed into the suit they'd drawn and started their checks. After the checks, the crew called them back out of the suits to get into their vacuum suits. Duo had insisted that they have real vacuum suits instead of the universal suits most people were familiar with so this caused some trouble as the suits had to be refitted to make sure all the seals worked properly.

Duo and Heero didn't have that problem as they'd gotten suits from WEI just for this purpose. Only really bad boys would have their own racing vacuum suits.

After the crew fitted Dillon and George, they all got back in the suits which were properly warmed up by now. Duo had snickered to Heero that that was one of the reasons that they'd had such good luck against them. They were never properly warmed up when a gundam came to call. They'd laughed softly at the joke.

It didn't take long for them to launch, all they had to do was open the docking bay doors.

Duo had hired a navigator familiar with the colonies environs to set the course for the race. That way no one could accuse him of winning because he knew the route ahead of time. At Duo's signal, the route was sent to all the racers and they launched into space.

The route used the local navigation transponders for guidance but one of the obstacles of this race was the need to switch from transponder to transponder quickly.

The rest of the route was just as complicated, it twisted through an antenna array, into a new construction sight and around the axis of the station, and into the core.

Duo kicked his Taurus in the ass, figuratively speaking, and shot out of the bay like someone was shooting at him. He flicked the switch to change transponders and tipped the MS over in a sideways dive into the antenna array, immediately jerking the controls over to avoid diving right into a strut. He swore softly, it was way to close for most pilots.

This was proven at once when Dillon hit the strut head on, snapping it and ripping off the arm of his suit. The antenna the strut was guying shivered as if in a high wind. Heero snarled as he dodged the lash of the strut and jammed his controls into reverse, then flipped the suit into a cartwheel, leveled off and took off in pursuit of Duo. George managed to make it through the first leg by clinging to Duo and Heero's exhaust.

Duo hit the switch to change transponders again and glanced at his course readout. This leg dodged the crane, spiraled around a major support column and dodged in and out of a half completed complex of unloading equipment. Duo made it through without even scraping the paint on his suit. George just missed a real disaster as he didn't see a cable running from a crane to it's winch until the very last second. He had to brake heavily then accelerate. Heero kept up with Duo and shot out of the leg a split second ahead.

Duo whooped with glee, this was getting better and better. He forgot completely about George and Dillon. The only thing he was thinking about now was keeping ahead of Heero.

Heero grinned. It was like old times, training with Wing. Without the fear of being punished for any mistakes. He found himself whooping and hollering just like Duo.

Heero realized that he was going to have to do something or he was going to lose to Duo. He was right on the suit's heels but he couldn't quite overtake it. He thought quickly, as he always did, and realized that the few rules there were didn't ban what he had in mind. He reached out, hit the accelerator for one burst of speed that red lined the verniers and grabbed Duo's suit by the ankle. He jerked back on the ankle and jammed the accelerators to their stops. This produced a slingshot effect that put his suit ahead of Duo by a slim margin.

Duo swore and screamed. Heero's stunt had nearly sent him into a support strut. It wouldn't have damaged the strut any, nor would it have harmed Duo, but the suit would have been out of commission. Duo managed to get back on course and chase after Heero.

Forgetting that this suit was not 'Scythe, Duo jammed the throttles over until the suit screamed in an agony of overexertion. Heero knew he had enough of a lead that he could take it easy for a few seconds, long enough for the verniers to cool off.

They were both a bit disappointed when Duo's suit just quit, the overheated, over stressed verniers shutting down in self-defense. Duo cursed furiously and kicked the forward console.

All he could do was watch as Heero zipped through the last leg of the race like he was the only one in it, with George struggling just to stay on the convoluted course. He as still stewing when the tender picked him up and returned him to the docking bay.

They return to the docking bay was all they could have hoped for. There were dozens of reporters and admirers, and three Preventers, one of them Wufei. They were immediately stripped out of their vacuum suits, then arrested; all four of the participants clapped in handcuffs and led away, to the jeering of the crowd.

Wufei turned on them the second they were in an interview room. "All right. Who planned this little piece of idiocy?"

Heero glowered, but George and Dillon both broke under the fury of Wufei's glared. They both pointed to Duo. Wufei snorted. He motioned to George and Dillon and snapped at the officers at his back, "Get those two out of here, charge them with reckless endangerment, obstructing traffic and trespass on a construction zone. Go! I'll deal with these two."

The two, now terrified, racers were hauled out of the room and taken to booking, where they were met by lawyers, parents and an entirely too irritated booking officer. They were in for a very scary few hours before they were let off with a thundering warning by a judge who was in on the whole thing.

Wufei just shook his head at Duo. "What happened? I was sure you'd win."

Duo grimaced in disgust. "I forgot I wasn't in 'Scythe and overloaded the verniers. They shut down and left me floating. Stupid." He took the bottle of water Wufei handed him and passed it to Heero, Wufei then handed over another.

Duo took a long drink, emptying half the bottle in two gulps. Heero smirked at Wufei over his water, then took a drink of it. Wufei snarled at both of them, curling his lip in a familiar manner.

"Ok, how's this particular stunt going to hurry things along."

Duo capped his water and explained, "Simple, you're going to make an example of us. In order to avoid a hefty fine ... and some time, we have to be off the colony in ..." Duo glanced at Heero.

Heero consulted his computer. "Forty-eight hours. There's no transport out of the three unit cluster before then, and we're not allowed to stay in L4-632. We'd be in real trouble if Ameena wasn't leaving in six. She'll take us with her for the asking."

Wufei nodded his understanding. "I'll drop word in the proper places. She'll probably be in contact in a couple of hours. You can stay here until then. I'll be back in ..." He glanced at his watch. "Two hours, with some food. Thai?"

Duo nodded. "Fine."

Heero added, "And some green tea?"

Wufei agreed to this and left to do his name dropping.

.

Heero's phone rang twenty minutes after Wufei left. It was Ameena with offers of lawyers and anything else they needed. Heero declined, telling her they already had lawyers and were just coming up for trial. He also told her that they'd call her back with the results as soon as they could.

Ameena said that she'd be waiting and rang off.

Wufei returned with food and a very satisfied smile. "Here, jasmine rice, green tea, and I have no idea what else. The restaurant advertised it as the Imperial Dinner; four courses for four people." He started taking containers out of a large sack, along with bowls, chopsticks, cups and napkins. He used a serving utensil to put rice in the bowls and handed them around while Heero poured tea. Duo distributed chopsticks and napkins and they all sat down to eat.

While they were eating Wufei filled them in on what was going on outside their temporary sanctuary. Ameena had called a judge, who was in her pocket, and tried to get Heero and Duo off, completely ignoring George and Dillon. The judge told her he didn't have jurisdiction, which he didn't, but would see what he could do. This was where the 48 hr deportation came from. It was all he could do for Ameena. And he wound up owing his fellow judge a favor to do something he was going to do anyway.

Just as they were finishing their impromptu feast, Ameena called Heero.

"Ya, speak to me." Heero had been using the same greeting for years. "Oh, Miss Ameena. Yes, we're in a bind. We have to be off this three unit colony in 48 hours but nothing's going farther than another unit for more than that." He listened for a second. "No, they won't let us take a cargo carrier, has to be passenger transport. We're going to wind up paying a hefty fine, not that that's a problem, but jail time is just so .... tacky."

Ameena nearly cheered, she was in. Duo, listening in on his own phone, grinned at Heero.

"Well, darling, it seems that I can help you after all. I'm leaving in my yacht in less than six hours. We're at ... I have no idea ... here's my aide, he'll give you all the particulars. So boring, you know."

Heero nodded to Duo who found a data pad thrust into his hand by Wufei. Heero repeated the information that the aide gave him and Duo wrote it down. Wufei took the pad and transferred the information to his computer and Heero's. Duo just headed for the door, announcing, "We better get packed and to that dock. We don't want to miss the ship, or give the impression that we're not worried about that sentence." He was right. No one with any sense at all, not even the baddest of bad boys, would want to spend time in a colonial jail.

They packed, checked out and were at the dock in three hours that left two before the ship left.

It only took a moment for a fawning aide to rush up to them and lead them to their quarters, assuring them that their luggage would be taken care of. Heero flopped down in a squashy chair and sighed. Duo followed him into another.

"I could really do with some more tea." Heero stretched easily, shirt riding up over hard abs.

Duo took in the view with appreciation. "I could too. Do you think it's too soon to ask for some?"

"And, if we were the people we're pretending to be, would we care?"

Duo allowed that they would not and pressed a button on the arm of his chair. This brought the steward to the room with a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"Green tea. Hot, not iced. Rice cakes. Duo?" Heero nodded to Duo.

"Same for me, along with some nattou." Heero made a soft noise. "What?"

"How can you eat that shit?"

"Dunno, I just like it."

The steward waited for a moment to be sure they were done ordering, then left to get their tea and Duo's nattou. Heero couldn't understand how Duo could eat the stuff. It was sticky, smelly and really disgusting, and Heero didn't care that he was supposed to be the one who liked the soy-based Japanese food. He didn't like stinky cheeses either.

The steward brought their refreshments and the information that they needed to strap in, right in the chairs they were sitting in, for launch.

Duo commented, "Launch and lunch. Nice." as he buckled the belts the steward extracted from somewhere in the chairs.

They remained strapped in until a soft female voice announced, "Launch completed. You may move around freely. Do be aware that gravity will not be turned on until we clear the colonial micro-cluster to make maneuvering easier."

Duo scowled at Heero, only the worst pilots kept gravity off until the ship was in free space. Heero shook his head back.

"I don't like it. What kind of inept, moron keeps the grav off until they're in clear space. Or is it just me?"

"Not you." Heero flinched visibly when the ship shuddered slightly. "This guy is a total dweeb. I really want to know where the safety pods are."

Duo grumbled inarticulately around a mouthful of nattou. Heero found himself clutching the arm rests like a newbie.

They kept their belts on until gravity was restored, an uncomfortable half hour later.

.

They found that one of Ameena's ship rules was, every passenger had to stay in their own cabin until they were in free space, the space between the LaGrange points. Not the free space between local colonial clusters.

There were two kinds of clusters; each of the LaGrange points was referred to as a cluster, but each LaGrange point consisted of clusters of colonial units. Some groups were very large, others consisted of as few as two, there were even some colonies that were only one unit. It got confusing to Earth born people but the colonials were used to it and not ashamed to ask if they didn't know.

The place they were headed for was not even a colony, it was a station. It had been built by a local colonial cluster to contain dangerous scientific researches to a safe location. It had been abandoned during the Wars for independence and more or less deserted. Ameena had just walked in and taken over. The few remaining residents had greeted her with joy, she was responsible for saving their home. After finding out what she was actually doing, most of them had taken the first opportunity to jump ship and go elsewhere. The entire station was now populated by Ameena's employees and her guests.

When they were finally allowed to wander, they headed directly for the main lounge. They looked around as they walked and realized that Ameena had modified the ship to some extent. The few rooms were created from the four suites Quatre had designed. Each bedroom was assigned to two people, except for the master suite, which Ameena occupied by herself. So the full compliment of guests was 20. There were 10 bedrooms, two suites had three each and the others had two. The master suite had two, one large and one smaller, not that that made them anything but huge.

The lounge was in the middle of a conjunction of corridors from each suite and it was as big as you'd expect it to be. There were several clusters of seating, everything from two chairs with foot rests and a table up to several couches and chairs with accompanying tables. There were several vid screens on the walls with game stations and such in comfortable arrangements around them.

Duo whistled softly in approval while Heero vowed to get Quatre's toy back for him before Ameena ruined it completely.

There were 16 other people in the lounge which made Duo wonder to Heero why they were all there. Heero shrugged, "Probably because they've been here before or got some sort of introductory package. You'll have to admit that we're really last minute additions."

"True. Well, let's see if we can't stir up something." Duo started toward a group seated in a smaller seating.

He was stopped by a steward who led the two young men to a different seating, explaining as he did so, "We do have assigned seating in the lounge and the dining room. It wouldn't do for us to allow ... um ... customers who don't get along ... to annoy each other. See? Now, we've assigned you to this area so that you can play games without annoying the other guests. Have a nice flight."

Duo rolled his eyes at Heero, they were going to have to wait until they got to the station to find anything out. It would be too suspicious for them to try to question the other passengers, who all seemed to be Ameena's age or near it. How would it look if a couple of bad boys started socializing with people like the other passengers. People who were older, richer, and snootier. Two words, not good.

Duo reached out and turned on the game console, handed Heero a controller and challenged him to a game.

They played until dinner was announced. Duo scrunched up his nose and said, "Isn't it lunch?"

A woman standing near him proved it was wise for them to avoid the rest of the passengers by saying, "It's always dinner right after launch." in a haughty tone of voice. She eyed them as if they were some sort of odd life form and cleared her throat in a pointed manner, designed to get them into the dining room and out of her way. Heero moved into the dining room then stepped aside to allow the woman to enter. Duo slipped behind him so he could look the room over without being too obvious. Heero glanced around, his bored expression making it plain that he wanted to be seated.

Heero's faint expression of annoyance brought a server scurrying to take them to their assigned seating. The dining room was small but well appointed with small tables scattered around a larger central one. Each table seemed to be assigned to a set of rooms and the central table, of course, belonged to the master cabin and Ameena.

They sat down and were told that they had their choice of Curry Chicken on rice or Sherried Beef tips on noodles; mixed steamed veg or baked potato (Duo wondered how any one could eat two starches in the same meal); tossed salad or tomato salad; and apple pie or frozen custard. The just ordered one of each except for the potato and coffee.

Duo leaned back and sighed. "This is going to be a really boring three days. I wonder how they're reconciling their trajectory. Wanna try and figure it out later?"

Heero nodded. "We can put our computers inline and combine their power. I think I can even hack the ships computers without getting caught."

Duo tapped his fingers on the table, restless and unhappy. He hated waiting, really hated it. Heero never seemed to mind, just sitting until what ever was supposed to happen did.

"How can you be so calm. I'm about to jump out of my skin. You know I hate waiting."

Heero did know; Duo, in a car, doing surveillance was a trial not to be sneezed at. He'd done it several times now and always brought along a handheld game of some sort.

"I meditate."

"On what?"

"You."

Duo choked on his sip of water. "Me?" He blinked at Heero, completely baffled

"Yes. On what I want to do to you the next time I get you in bed. Or on any available flat surface. Against a wall. Whatever." Heero smirked at Duo in a way that was guaranteed to raise Duo's temperature.

"Oh, un ... I see. Um ..."

Heero took pity. "When this is over, I'm going to radish you."

Duo snickered. Heero remembered, with considerable fondness, how that particular bit of silliness had come about.

They'd been in a mall full of children and Duo had said something about ravishing and one sharp eared kid had asked about it. Duo had just said the child had misunderstood, they were talking about radishes. The child had given them a contemptuous 'I'm not stupid' look and run off.

They didn't have any inclination to break their no sex on jobs rule but sometimes it was really hard.

Heero leaned back a bit to allow the server to put his plate in front of him. He examined the curry with interest. Only the finest for Ameena and her party, but it was running oil.

"Take it back."

The server started at Heero's flat voiced instruction. "Excuse me?"

"Take it back. Tell the cook that I don't need a slick of oil all across the top of my food."

Duo scowled at his plate too. Beef tips should never be cooked past medium rare, but his was not only well done, but dried out. Quatre surely didn't hire whoever was cooking, he was much too particular.

"This is dried out. Take it back too. Tell cook if he can't manage to prepare our food properly, I'll be glad to come in and show him how."

The server took their plates back with a scowl.

Duo grumbled, "I'm not sure I want to eat anything that ass fixes now. He'll probably spit in it."

Heero shook his head. "He won't. We'll just go check right now."

They both got up and headed for the kitchen. Someone got in their way but moved quickly as Heero snarled in his face. Ameena noticed but didn't do anything about it. If her guests wanted to do something, they did it. As long as they didn't interfere with the bridge crew, she ignored it.

So, Duo entered the kitchens to find that their cook was a 20 something ex-server.

"Excuse me. Where the hell did you learn how to cook?" Duo was ready for battle. He loved to cook and had been taught by Quatre. He was actually an accomplished chef.

"Um ... I'm just the chef du jour. We're taking turns as the man that Mr. Winner hired quit."

Duo nodded. "I see. Well, the whole meal is inedible as far as I'm concerned. I'll cook my own, and Heero's. Don't worry, I'll just work around you."

So the poor man struggled on while Duo darted from one side of the kitchen to the other. Making new rice and noodles. Searing the beef, grilling chicken, sautéing onions, steaming veg and mixing sauces. All without breaking a sweat. He plated up in twenty minutes and carried the food out of the kitchen himself.

Heero settled to his food with a smirk. "Have fun?"

"Actually, yeah, I did. I'm cooking our food from now on."

"OK. I think it'd be a good idea to eat in the kitchens too. I don't like the atmosphere."

"Fine with me. Not too comfortable myself."

So they ate, then returned to their quarters. Duo, bored, decided to debug their quarters, more for something to do than anything else. He found two in the sitting room, one in each bedroom and one in each bathroom. They didn't touch them, that would raise suspicions way too much, but they were very annoyed at the intrusion into their privacy. This caused them to sleep in separate rooms for the first time since Heero had found Duo again. Neither one of them wanted to pander to Ameena's voyeurism.

It was a very unhappy couple that spent the next hour hacking into the ships computers to see what they could find and to try to pinpoint the location of the station. The old location was on file, of course; but due to drift and lack of maintenance, it wasn't where it should be. The actual coordinates were the first thing Heero found.

Just for the fun of it Duo calculated their trajectory from the colony to the station and found that the filed destination was on the other side of the colony. He nodded to the screen and said, "Well, I wonder who figured that one out. Ameena sure didn't."

Heero checked to see who the captain was. "I think it was this guy. We'll turn names and such over to Wufei but I think he used to be a captain in White-fang, but I'm not sure."

Duo sighed then asked, "Well, if he's such a good pilot, why the delay in restoring gravity?"

Heero just shrugged. "Who the hell knows? And, ask me if I really care."

Duo just snorted, "I don't care either. You collecting a package?"

"Yes, I'll hide it in an email to my 'girlfriend' Merian. Wufei will know to check that particular email box."

"Good." Duo went back to hacking around in the passenger manifests of the ship while Heero spent the next half hour poking around in the flight plans. They compiled quite a bit of evidence against the flight crew and Ameena. They also got enough evidence to allow Preventers to board the station for a general search.

This search would be held off until either Heero or Duo called so that they would have an opportunity to obtain a sale offer. This would put the whole station out of business and make Preventers very happy as well as saving uncounted lives.

Heero was a bit startled to find cargo manifests. He started examining them and felt a cold chill scamper down his spine.

"Fuck! Duo, look at this!" Heero then threw the biggest fit Duo had ever seen from the normally stoic man. It included a stream of swear words that made even the verbose L2 brat blink.

"Heero, man, don't blow a gasket! Calm down." Duo looked at the data Heero had sent to him and managed not to break something by the merest hair. "Jesus Christ on a cracker. There's enough stuff here to make every illegal drug on the market and some designers that haven't hit it yet. And lot's of it. Tons of the stuff. They can't possibly be using it all on station. They've got to be exporting most of it. But where? How? Heero, stop sputtering and get back to work."

Heero pulled himself together and went back to work.

They investigated every single file on the ship and found plenty of evidence that there was much more going on than the surface indicated, Duo muttered something about 'still waters' and hacked the ships communications system so they could send unauthorized, untraceable and unnoticed emails. He then compiled all their information into three emails and sent a copy to Wufei, Une and Quatre.

Then the two, working in unison, copied the main drive of the computer, then made it impossible to erase anything on the ships computers. Preservation of unadulterated evidence, or so Duo said. Heero thought it was just general prissiness on Duo's part but didn't argue. He thought the copy was enough.

They spent the rest of the three days, alternating between their quarters, where they played video games and slept, the main lounge where they played loud video games, arguing loudly over them and the kitchen where Duo cooked for both of them and they ate at a chopping block in one corner.

Everyone on board was relieved when the captain announced that they were docking in an hour.


	12. Case of the Stolen Yacht chapter 8

Chapter eight

The docking was as unprofessional as the launch, with gravity off for forty-five minutes and a definite 'clunk' when the onboard tube connected. Duo shook his head and announced, "I am not flying with this dweeb again. No way. I'll swim home, thankyouverymuch."

Heero just nodded grimly and stood up.

They both noticed at once that the gravity was wonky, something very wrong with it. The generators weren't fluctuating but there was a definite vibration on the station that didn't belong. It was being transferred to the ship by the debarkation tube.

Duo gave Heero a wide-eyed, rather panicky look. Heero returned one of reassurance.

"We'll be ok. Remember, we're bounty hunters, not Preventers, and definitely not heroes. We don't have to rescue anyone but ourselves. The second we reach quarters, we'll report this to Wufei and he'll hand it on. Relax."

Duo managed to do as Heero told him but he reserved the right to head for an escape pod at a seconds notice.

Unknown to Duo, Heero did the same.

They made it from their suite to the main passenger airlock without incident.

At the airlock they were given keys to their rooms on station and a small USB chip with which to claim their luggage. They accepted the items, tucked them away, shouldered their backpacks and left the ship with silent sighs of relief. No one commented on the fact that they'd shown up with those packs and refused to allow any one near them.

The tube was an adventure that both of them would have preferred to avoid. It wasn't hooked up properly, the whole tube was kinked. The collar that connected it to the station wasn't attached properly either. Heero shuddered, one wrong move and the whole thing would disconnect and send them drifting into space without suits.

Duo just grimly opened a locker and handed Heero a vacuum suit. One of the nearby crew started to object but Duo glared him into silence with a look; backed by Heero it was pretty impressive.

They put on the suits, left the ship and shot through the tube as fast as they could manage without creating tremors that might cause the disaster they were trying to avoid.

They touched foot onto the station and entered the small passenger airlock, cycled through and accepted a small package from a smiling woman by the entrance to the main station.

Heero thanked her while Duo shook it near his ear. It rattled in a rather alarming manner so he stuck it into his pack.

As they walked to their quarters they noticed that everything on the station was designed to catch the eye of passers by. Signs were colorful, blinking or moving. Doors were also colorful and set in inviting alcoves. The elevator they took up three levels featured ads for everything under the sun and reminded them to check their package for details as not all packages featured the same entertainments.

They got off the elevator and started toward their lodgings.

Duo poked Heero who turned his head just in time to catch an obvious drug deal. A woman handed a man a package that obviously contained pills, easy to see because the bag was clear. The man handed her an envelope and a debit card. All of this went on out in the open so Duo managed to get a clear series of pictures. They had evidence that dealing was going on on the station. Duo cheered up considerably.

"Heero, I really want to get Ameena on more than the piracy charge. She's responsible for the situation on this station and I really, really want her."

Heero smiled at Duo, patted his shoulder and said softly, "Then you shall have her. On a plate. Calm down."

"Why? I'm supposed to look excited, right?"

Heero laughed out loud and said, "Yes, we are. Come on, I'll race you."

No one paid much attention to them as they ran through the wide corridors that passed for streets, people ran through them day and night.

They reached their accommodation, checked in and found their rooms.

They explored them quickly and found that there was a menu on the table in the small sitting room. Duo nearly choked when he realized that it contained not only food but a list of liquor and drugs as well as prostitutes both male and female.

"Heero, I think I'm gonna be sick. This is ... just ..."

"Bad. Very, very bad. I wonder how many of the prostitutes are addicted and taking their pay in drugs and booze. Room and board. I don't like this place at all."

"Me neither. We need to bust this mess as soon as we can. I don't know how long I can take this."

Heero just hugged Duo, caressing his hair with one hand and holding him around the waist with the other.

Duo sighed, "How did we wind up in this mess? I didn't join Preventers just because I didn't want this kind of assignment. No more sneaking around, no more hacking into hostile computer systems. Simple piloting jobs. That's all. When you found me, I liked what you were doing. Go out bring in the bad guy. No guns, no getting shot at. Now, how the hell did we wind up here?"

"Doing a favor for Quatre. But I agree with you. This is not what we signed up for. So ... now what?"

Duo thought for a moment. "Do we have a secure connection to Wufei?"

Heero hooked up his computer, typed for a moment then said, "We do. And an email from Wufei." He opened the mail and read.

Duo couldn't handle the wait and demanded, "What's he say? Come on, man."

Heero smirked. "He says to send him the pictures we just took, see if we can't get a few more, then we're to bale. Leave any way we can."

Duo grinned in a fashion that made Heero laugh. "I need to check to see how much of the crew is still aboard."

Heero just got out of Duo's way.

Duo spent an hour doing things with his computer that Heero really didn't bother to keep track of. Instead, he was ordering food, drinks and some clothing, just to see what might happen.

The food arrived on a cart, along with a selection of drugs and bottles. Duo offered the man payment but he refused saying that even his tip was figured into the package deal.

After he left, Duo handed Heero his plate with a sigh. "Well, that went well, not! Fuck!"

Heero just picked at his tuna salad absently as he hacked into the station computers with the other hand. His soft crow of success brought Duo from the bathroom, towel still in his hand, to see what was happening.

"What?"

"I've really hit the jackpot. There's a whole list, in the station commander's files, of sales, addresses and names. Yes!" Heero pumped one fist in celebration.

Duo did a little jig then settled beside Heero to offer back up as he hacked the communications and sent the whole mess and all the other stuff they'd collected to Preventers. Then they locked their door.

It was a lucky thing they did as the next thing that happened was a knock on the door with an immediate demand to be let it.

Heero answered with, "Who the fuck is it?" and was informed that it didn't make any difference who they were they wanted in.

Duo snorted, "Fat chance." he closed up their computers and stuffed them into their backpacks. Heero took his and armed himself for a fire fight of epic proportions. Duo followed suit and they quickly made their escape through an access hatch at the back of the bathroom closet. Duo closed the bathroom door and the closet door, locking both to slow down their pursuers.

Duo led the way while Heero kept a close eye on their backs.

"Here, we can hole up here for a few minutes. Give me my computer."

Heero got Duo's computer out and gave it to him. Duo booted it up and opened several programs including his email. He let out a soft groan making Heero exclaim, "What?"

"Chang Wufei is not happy. He says that our invasion set off a silent alarm. Damn, we're slipping badly. I never found it. He says to stay in our quarters until they come for us."

Heero shook his head. "No! I'm not inclined to take a chance on that. We'll go repo, what the hell did Quatre name that ship? Anyway, we'll grab Q's toy and head for his place. Come on."

Duo did a few things with his computer and nodded. "I got a blueprint of the area. Here, take a look. And ... we're off." Heero took a few moments to memorize the blue print then they headed for the docking bay and Quatre's ship.

Heero drew his side arm and prepared for combat. Duo did the same thing but also made a few small bombs. He was going to make sure that they weren't interrupted during their recovery attempt.

It didn't take them long to make it to the docking bay as it was only a few floors away. They made it in fifteen minutes.

Heero peered through the vent cover, wondering idly why it was always vents and ductwork. There didn't seem to be anyone in the docking bay so he signaled Duo who'd opened his computer again and was industriously locking every door to the bay except the air lock to the ship. "Ready!' Duo closed the computer, tucked it away and waited for Heero to push the vent cover off.

Heero lowered the cover carefully so as not to make a noise, just because he hadn't seen anyone didn't mean there was no one there. He dropped silently onto the deck. He wished for some bit of cover but there wasn't much, no piles of cargo or extraneous parts, just a few containers of supplies for the yacht. They were all piled near the single tube attached to the station.

Duo grimaced in disgust, the crew hadn't even attached the more difficult to control cargo tube. All the cargo had to pass through the passenger tube. But it was going to make it easier for them to repo the ship. All they had to do was go through the tube, detach it and leave.

Heero went to detach the inner ring of the tube. Duo fiddled with the outer door for a moment then went to do something to some controls. He snatched two universal suits out of a locker and hurried to Heero with them slung over one shoulder.

"Let's go! Now! Go! Now!" Duo jittered from foot to foot, clenching and unclenching his hand on the grips of his pistol.

Heero didn't ask any questions, you didn't question Shinigami. He just finished what he was doing and grabbed the suit Duo thrust at him and scrambled into it. Duo put his pistol down on the control board by the airlock and got into his.

Heero headed into the ship, sealing his helmet to the neck ring as he went. Then he realized that Duo wasn't right behind him. He started to turn but Duo shot into the tube with a howl of "Gogogogo!" echoing through the radio. Heero went.

They made it to the bridge in seconds and slipped into the pilot and co-pilot seats, snatching at belts before they were even properly settled.

Duo started retracting the tube before Heero started the checks.

"Don't bother with the checks, we don't have time. Just fire up the engines and let's get out of here."

Heero obeyed, asking, "Duo? What the hell did you do?"

"I left a few presents for anyone following us and sealed the doors. The tube controls on their side are fubar too." He grinned maniacally and pulled something from his pocket. He watched it, counting down, "four ... three ... two ... one. And there she blows!"

And blow something did. Heero couldn't feel anything from the station as the tube was already detached and retracting. But he could see the cloud of 'smoke', comprised of water vapor and explosive gasses and he couldn't tell what, that puffed into space behind their rapidly retreating ship.

He snickered. "Well, that's that and 'Fei is going to have a litter."

Heero shrugged, "I don't care. We're space worthy and that's all that counts. Down load coordinates for our pickup and let's get under weigh."

"Got ya. Downloading now." Duo punched a few buttons and keyed in a command that activated the auto pilot. He grinned, they were on their way.

Heero checked the communications and laughed, "The station is demanding that we return to station at once. Preventers is demanding that we file a proper flight plan and Wufei is having a fit. What do you want to do?"

Duo cracked his knuckles. "Tell the station to go fuck themselves, file a flight plan and ignore Wufei."

"Ok." Heero did as his captain ordered with a pleased smirk firmly plastered on his face. It took him a bit more time than Duo thought it should so he asked, "Heero, what's the hang up?"

"Got in touch with Q too. We're waiting on an answer and I had to have him forward a copy of the repo order to the battle ship. We're good to go."

"Q gonna send a coordinate for pickup?"

Heero started to answer but got a ping from the com station before he could do so. He opened the message and smiled.

"Quatre says to bring the ship to his station for refitting."

Heero grinned, let Duo handle all the piloting, sitting back and watching Duo as his quick fingers tapped in the commands and reset the auto pilot.

"You done?"

Duo nodded.

"Repo accomplished, sir."

.

Authors notes:

Colonies are identified by the L point they are at L1, L2 etc. Then the order they were constructed in, 100, 200, etc. L5-Chang being the exception. They can also have a name i.e. Minna Hurr, Eden and so on.


	13. A Really Cold Case

Duo grumbled at the coffee maker to hurry up. He wanted some coffee, now. He'd just woken up, it was late morning and he had research to do. He and Heero were looking for a job. They'd recovered Quatre's yacht months ago and they had done the requisite 'sit and rest' then gone back to work, now they were both bored and looking for something to do.

Heero wandered in, scratching his ass.

"Nice." Duo scowled at the coffee maker. "We need a new coffee pot. This one is too slow."

Heero shrugged. "When's the last time you descaled it?"

"I don't remember. Before the yacht, I'm sure. I'll get some descaler next time I go to the grocery store." Duo pulled the pot out from under the spigot and stuck his mug in place of it. He waited until it was full then replaced it with Heero's mug.

Heero eyed it for a moment then sighed. "Back of my neck is crawling. Find us a job, ok?"

Duo slurped coffee as he wandered in the direction of the office. "On my way." He didn't even make it to the stairs before the phone rang.

Heero snatched the handset off the cradle. "Yes?"

Duo couldn't hear what was being said as Heero didn't take time to punch the speaker button.

The expression on Heero's face said it wasn't something good.

When Heero hung up, Duo jumped him. "Well! What?"

Heero sighed. "It's Buck. He's in bad shape. Had a stroke and he's in the hospital. He'll be there for at least three weeks and he'll be in rehabilitation even longer. He turned the business over to Jason." Duo made a face. Jason was a very nice young man, but didn't have a clue as to how to run the bail bond business.

Duo sighed. "Well, fuck. So ... what's the problem?"

"He's got a runner on his hand ... and he's a bitch."

Duo read between the lines. "Ok, when do we leave?"

"Pretty soon. Asshole already has a jump on us. Finish your coffee then we'll go down to the office and get the paper files. Jason doesn't have it online for some damn reason or other."

Duo snickered into his mug, "Boy's a damn Luddite. Likes paper."

Heero grunted into his own mug, downing the last swallow with a loud sucking sound.

He put the mug in the dish washer and headed upstairs to dress. "Just keep him away from me. He's going to run Buck's business into the ground, or I miss my guess."

Duo made a sad sound. "I know. Buck worked all his life to build that up then that little shit runs it to ruin. I give him about a year before he's totally in the red."

Heero silently agreed with this. He grabbed two duffle bags from the floor of the closet and found his working clothes. These consisted of a pair of BDU pants, t-shirt, BDU shirt and combat boots; all black. Duo's clothing was the same except he preferred navy blue.

Both duffels contained the same things; a bullet proof vest with a reflective stripe on it, a variety of weapons from hand guns to throwing knives, and survival rations. Duo's also held explosives, instant coffee, Milk Duds and an iPad. Heero's also had an iPad, extra cellphone and his mini-laptop. Duo refused to keep one in his duffel, saying Heero's was enough, he used the extra space for socks.

Duo finished his coffee, poured the rest of the pot into a thermos and headed up the stairs to get into his own working clothes. He finished tying his boots as Heero finished checking their bags.

"You sure you don't want to bring your laptop?" Heero would nag Duo about that every time they went out on a job.

"Yes, I'm sure. We've never needed two before, why should this time be any different?" Duo rummaged for a moment, doing his own check. "Everything looks fine here. We ready?"

Harry zipped his bag. "Yeah, let's go." He shouldered his bag and tromped down the stairs, grumbling about 'idiot son's' and 'bail jumping shit bags' as he went. Heero followed silently.

.

Jason was glad to see Heero and Duo saunter in the door. He knew he wasn't capable of really handling the business. He just wasn't a good judge of character but he was the only one of his family that could take over.

"Thank God you're here. I'm in trouble, big time. If Uncle Buck comes back to see the mess I'm in, he'll have another stroke. So ... here's the file, here's the most current picture. And here's your contract. This guy is real bad news. Ex-Oz, White Fang, a terrorist in the real sense of the word, kidnapper. You name it, he's done it ... twice. But it's all in the file." Jason sat back in Buck's chair and squirmed uncomfortably. He was uneasy around Duo, who looked right thought him and seemed to find him lacking somehow. Heero didn't even look at him much. He was also distant and cold. Jason just didn't understand that he had so little in common with two men who were younger than he physically but so much older mentally that they just couldn't connect.

Duo glanced at Jason then back at the file. "I'll scan these into your computer, if you like."

"Um ... thanks. I'd appreciate that. I can't figure out the scanner. The PD sent me a file but I can't get it open. I sent one of the guys around to get a paper copy."

Heero just rolled his eyes, grunted, "Move." and rolled Jason, chair and all out of his way. Duo stepped up behind him and watched as he unzipped the file then plugged in a jump drive. Heero copied the file to the jump drive then moved the file. "Here, the file is in your documents now. It was in the email download folder before. Open it with Scriptorium. It's the only program you have that will handle both the text and pic, keep the file as a complete document. Got that?"

Jason just blinked once at the cold blue eyes then nodded. "Yes. Thanks. Are you going after my guy?"

Heero nodded absently from where he was, sitting in front of Buck's computer, reading the file. Duo glanced over his shoulder and snorted. "Your man is a real prize. I even know him. Kinda. Real asshole. Heero, how much of a head start does he have?"

Heero checked the discharge date. "Six days. But we're in luck in one way." Duo made an inquisitive sound from where he was now sitting. Buck kept a comfortable couch in the office and Duo had sprawled all over it. "He won't go into space. He's exiled from every colony. On the downside, he's a survivalist. The real deal, not some wild eyed nut job. My best guess is Canada or Russia."

Duo just kicked the wall idly. "Well, fuck. I hate Canada, mosquitoes the size of sparrows, I swear."

Heero grunted as he stood up. "And I hate Russia. Cold, even in summer. And the Russians hate me. I did Kandalaksha, you know."

Duo just looked at Heero for a moment. "I'd forgotten. You and Wufei really did a number on them."

Heero nodded. "Flattened half the town. Russia has a long memory. I hope this guy heads for Canada. I'll live with the mosquitoes."

"Ok. Me too, I guess." Duo's doubtful expression made Heero snort. "Well, lets get moving. What first?"

"First, we see if we can trace anyone who knows ..." Heero glance at the file still displayed on the screen. The list of AKA's was impressive. "What the hell is this guy's real name."

Duo scowled. "I knew him as General Marcus Trask. I have no idea what his real name is. We ought to find that out for sure."

"Right. Ok. Oz files are at home. We need to go back there first and use our main frame to get a hook on this shit."

Duo nodded, stood up and tried to smile at Jason. "Tell Buck that we're on the job. If he needs to see us, we're only a phone call away. At least for the next two days or so. See ya." And with that, he walked out the door, followed closely by Heero.

They drove back home in silence, each one thinking about the job ahead. This was not going to be an easy hunt. Their quarry was well trained in survival in both city and wilderness. He was evidently some sort of high ranking officer in both Oz and White Fang which meant he was well versed in physical combat and weapons. His training in strategy, tactics and espionage was going to give them real trouble.

Duo rolled his head to look at heero's profile. "You think he's going to head for the wilderness, right?"

"I do. I'm just not sure if it's going to be Alaska, Canada or Russia. Those are the areas he's trained in. That's what he is most familiar with so that's where he'll head. I'm just glad we don't have to search space. Imagine trying to figure out where he's gone if he had a small ship. We wouldn't have a chance."

"I know. That kinda scares me. What if he gets off planet? No one will ever catch him."

Heero smirked a bit. "We would. We found Quatre's yacht, didn't we?"

"Yes, so we did. But still."

Heero had to agree with that one. "True. Jack in and see if you can't find a reservation somewhere."

"Ok." Duo rummaged around and found the lap top. He opened the screen out and tapped in his request. It didn't take more than a second to find that there was no reservation in any of their quarries AKA's and the request by picture came back empty as well. "Well, he didn't fly. I'll bet anything that he drove. And, roads being what they are, we're going to have to follow by car."

Heero sighed unhappily. The wars had wrecked havoc on the highway system of the entire area. Even now not all roads were back to their pre-war condition and they probably never would be. Earth's population had taken a nose dive during the first rush to the colonies in -75 PC, seventy five years before the new numbering system of AC began. Then it had taken another in a second wave which started about 10AC. Then the wars had started and Earth had been a battle ground. The population had dropped from over 12 billion in the year 2100 to a bit less than 5 billion. This meant that areas that had formerly been populated were now empty wilderness again. And their quarry was going to disappear into that wilderness.

"Well, did he own a car?" Duo grumbled as he started yet another search.

Everyone thought bounty hunting was so glamourous. Duo knew the hours and hours he would spend on his computer, searching for a single clue to where Trask would go. And how he might get there. On top of more hours spent in contacting any and all of his acquaintances that they could find.

Finding acquaintances wasn't as easy as it sounded, you couldn't just walk into a bar and yell, "Anyone here know Marcus Trask? Used to be a General?" stupidity like that could get you beaten up at the least, killed at worst. But that was exactly what Jason had done on his second pickup. Duo shook his head in remembrance.

Heero noticed the movement and asked, "Something?"

"Jason. On that pickup of ... um ... Betty something. Remember?"

Heero snickered. "I do. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when that ... femboy tried to kiss him. I thought I'd have a snicker attack right there. We're really lucky everyone in the bar didn't like Betty what's-her-name or we'd have been in a world of hurt. I'm really glad he didn't decide to come with."

Duo moaned. "Do not jinx us. Please. I'd kill him myself in about two days."

Heero laughed out loud. "No you wouldn't. I'd beat you to it. I don't think I could stand him for more than an hour. And that's really sad. He's really a nice guy. Just ..." Heero trailed off, trying to come up with something that didn't sound plain mean.

"He's a baby in a big boy's body. He wants everyone to treat him like an adult but help him out like he's two. Buck must be worried sick."

"Or ready to chew nails and spit bullets."

Duo agreed with that. "Right. I think we really ought to go visit Buck."

"Or at least give him a call." Heero made a mental note to call and ask if Buck wanted a visit. That seemed like the best idea, that way they wouldn't intrude if Buck didn't feel like visitors.

When they reached home, Heero handed Duo's duffle to him and put his own over his shoulder. They never went to Buck's Bail without their bags, they'd needed them more often than not.

"Well, that was a dry hole. You want to call Buck or should I?" Duo opened the door and tossed his keys on the door side table. This was the only way he could keep track of them. Heero had gotten tired of hunting them down with in six months of finding Duo. But they both had to laugh at the time he'd lost them and they'd found them in the freezer. Neither one of them had ever figured that one out.

Heero thought as he collected their bags and boots to take up stairs. "You call. I like Buck but you'll have to admit that my bedside manner leaves something to be desired."

"Ya think? Please. I'll call him as soon as we eat. Ok?" Duo made a bee line for the kitchen. He was starving and knew that, once Heero got any information, they'd be up until all hours and running all over LA, San Fran, and anywhere else their leads took them.

Heero laughed as he lugged their stuff up the stairs. He was hungry too, they'd forgotten to eat breakfast in their hurry to get to Buck's Bail and find out what the problem was. It was near lunch now. He blinked in startlement as his stomach gave out a loud growl. "All right. Shut up, food soon." He wondered what Duo was going to fix. He hoped tuna salad, he was craving it.

"Duo! Hey, Duo, make tuna salad. OK?"

Duo jumped at the shout from over head then laughed and yelled back, "Ok, ok. Scare me to death, whydon'tcha?" He dug out the makings and started opening packets of tuna. He couldn't believe the ancients used to pack stuff in cans, they were so wasteful of metal it was unbelievable. He turned to his mixing, Heero insisted that it could only be called cooking if heat was involved. As he worked he thought about the few clues they had. All they really had was a list of AKA's and one contact. He was sure this was going to be some slimy little narc with no real clue.

"Heero! Toast? Or plain bread." Duo turned just in time to run right into Heero.

"Don't need to yell." He grinned. "I'm right here and I'm not deaf."

"Ass. Do you want bread or toast. Lettuce, tomato, or sprouts." Duo knew what Heero liked but he also knew that Heero hated having someone just anticipate him. It reminded him too much of the way J had treated him. He only tolerated Duo serving him when he was sick. And that, only because Duo didn't give him any choice.

"Um ... toast, tomato and sprouts. Extra mayo. Thanks." Heero picked up the flat ware and went to put it on the table. Duo insisted that sandwiches were fine but they needed more than that, so he usually fixed some sort of fruit as a side. He hoped it was melon and yoghurt.

Duo ambled into the dining area with a tray in his hands. On the tray were two sandwiches, two bowls of the melon and yoghurt salad Heero had wanted and two glasses of smoothie. Heero grimaced at that, Duo was on a health kick and the smoothie, while very good for you, looked like congealed vomit and tasted like grass.

"Duo, you know I love you but that ... smoothie is ... just no, not drinking it. I'm sorry, but ... no." Heero waited for Duo to get his feelings hurt, or get mad, or something. Duo was definitely not the kind to hide his feelings.

Duo just shrugged. "Ok, it's really good for you." He gave Heero a look. Heero just scowled back. "Fine. I'll drink mine. The cat can have yours."

Heero snickered. "That cat's smarter than that. I tried him with some last week. He tried to cover it."

Duo let out a whoop of laughter. "Cat doesn't know what's good. Or, at least, good for him." He took a drink of his smoothie and swallowed thickly. Heero could tell he was struggling not to make a face.

"Oh, hell. Give me that, before you heave." Heero just took the smoothie and went into the kitchen to dump both glasses down the sink. He got two bottles of juice instead.

"Here, V8, all sorts of veggies and good stuff. And it tastes good too. Hand me the Tabasco." Heero had to admit that V8 was one of his weak spots. He loved it, but it had to have Tabasco in it, and imitation hot sauce wouldn't do. Duo made sure to have a 6oz bottle on hand at all times.

Duo took the bottle with a grimace. "Thanks, but I'll take a pass on the hot sauce." Duo liked hot, but not incendiary; Heero, on the other hand, liked it so hot only he could drink it. "How many searches do you think we'll have running by the time we're done with this?"

Heero picked at a bread crust until Duo ordered, "Eat it, don't mutilate it."

"Sorry. It's really good. Searches? Probably at least a couple hundred. I'm running a search on every AKA, that might turn up known associates. Then we run them down and put them through the ringer." Heero took a bite of his sandwich.

Duo wrinkled his nose at the thought of all the work before them, "Yay, fun. So not. Think asking Wufei to help would do any good?"

"If he's wanted by Preventers under any of his aliases, maybe. You know Chang, keeps his info close. And don't ask me why. Who the hell cares who catches the bad guys as long as they're caught?" Heero poked at his salad and found that there were strawberries and grapes layered with honey and cinnamon under the yoghurt. "Strawberries. Great!"

"Yeah, I'm starting to clean out the fridge. We're going to be gone in a few days, or I miss my guess."

Heero grunted his irritation. He hated having to leave home now, sense the yacht job. They'd been gone so long that the yard was a sea of weeds and the whole house had smelled stale. It had taken them three weeks to get the smell out. And Duo had hired a yard crew to come in for the lawn and small garden.

"You've been doing a lot of grunting the last four hours. What's up?"

"I just don't want to go off again so soon. I'd like to have at least time enough to get really bored before I have to hare off into the ozone again. Call me grumpy."

Duo snickered then replied, "Ok, Grumpy, I don't blame you. And, if it was anyone but Buck, I'd say just turn the job down. However, it is Buck, so suck it up, soldier. We're probably going to have at least another two weeks here, just running down leads. I hope not but ... we probably will."

"I know." Heero took another bite of fruit. "This is good. But ... If you know we're going to be here at least two more weeks, why are you cleaning out the fridge?" His forehead furrowed in puzzlement.

"Because, love, we still have stuff in the freezer. I'll buy fresh fruit and stuff like that two to three days at a time, instead of a week's worth." Duo patted Heero's shoulder on the way to the kitchen for more juice. "Don't worry about it. I know you love shopping for groceries but you do tend to get too much at once. Go check your searches."

Heero finished his sandwich and took the fruit with him. He wandered down to the office and started checking his searches. He found more information than he'd hoped for. He now had a list of twenty contacts from thirty different names. "Shit this guy probably doesn't remember his real name himself."

Duo walked in just then. "Who? What?"

Heero pointed to the screen. "Look at this. This guy probably doesn't remember his name himself. Wonder what his real name is? I'm going to run a search to see if I can't find out. He's got nothing buy AKA's in this file."

Duo settled at his computer to try to see whether he could find a rental record of some sort. He could only query by picture as there were too many names for the rental systems to handle. As there were only four rental companies in town, even though they had numerous sites, their systems weren't set up to handle the hundreds of entries Duo would have to make to search all the names. All four took pictures of each client when they rented a vehicle. Duo wondered if their quarry would avoid renting for that reason, but he had to do the search to make sure one way or another.

They silently worked on their searches for the next four hours, drinking coffee by the mug full. Finally Heero stood up, stretched and groaned.

"Man, I'm tired. I'm also about to float away. Be back in a sec."

Duo leaned back, rubbed his eyes and returned, "Me too. Got to drain the main vein myself."

They separated to use the facilities. There was no trouble as there were two half baths on this floor and a full and half bath on the main floor. Each bedroom in the house had its own bath to further avoid conflicts. Duo had laughed when he first moved in as the water heater was beyond small. They'd installed three on demand heaters so there was no way anyone would run the tanks dry as there were no tanks to worry about. And they were all solar.

Duo finished his business and washed his hands. He took a moment to look around the half bath. He was proud of their house and kept it clean and neat, with Heero's help. They hoped to live in it for many years.

Duo returned to the office just in time to hear the 'search ended' chime. He sat down to read the results then squawked in surprise as Heero plucked him out of the chair and sat down himself.

"My chair, get your own." Duo swatted him on the shoulder. "Ow! Mean." Heero wasn't really hurt as Duo hadn't swatted him very hard. "We've got a big fat nothing here. His birth certificate was filed on L2..." Duo groaned. "Exactly. The only way they actually know it's his is it was filed with a DNA profile. And that's the only identification that's on it. His DNA. No name given, only a citizen ID number." He fiddled for a moment. "No parents names either. He was surrendered at birth. Fuck! No wonder he's messed up."

Duo agreed. "I was actually considered lucky to be living on the streets. Those 'Surrender Houses', read work houses, were death traps. The kids who lived to make it out, at the age of fourteen, are considered the worst of the worse. So, we got nothing?"

"Just the DNA. That'll be some help. At least we can get his records all justified against his citizen ID. We'll probably find a list of unsolved crimes as long as my arm." Heero frowned at the screen for a moment.

Duo rubbed his cheek as he thought things over. "Well, maybe that'll be a lever to pry some info out of Chang." Duo didn't look too hopeful. Wufei was well known for refusing to show favoritism to the two. Friendship was one thing, work another, as far as he was concerned. But Wufei also helped them, when it was within the parameters established by Preventers, then he was more than lavish.

Heero sighed, stretched and returned to his key board. "I'm starved, it's almost 7pm. Were you going to cook something or are we having take out?"

"I'll cook. Stroganoff ok?" Duo eyed his own searches and realized that the engine was going to chug for half the night. He abandoned his station, sit his cell to sound an alarm if the computer came up with anything and headed up the stairs.

Heero thought for a moment. "Yeah, Stroganoff sounds good. Burger or steak?"

Duo called back down the stairs. "Burger. That's what's thawed."

"Ok. I'm sticking here for results. Call me when it's time to set the table." Heero returned to manually sorting some of his results, trying to find a pattern that wasn't there.

"Fine. Just don't wear yourself out this early in the game. I got a feeling we're in this one for a long haul. There's twenty contacts to talk to, you know that's going to give us an average of three more. So, sixty plus the original twenty. You figure it out. It's making me tired already." and with that sour comment on the state of things, Duo went up to make dinner.

.

Dinner eaten and research ended, Heero and Duo sat down in the living room to go over their options. Those were few, flail around in hopes of finding something, go to Wufei, or give up. Since giving up was not an option, they decided to make an appointment to see Wufei asap. Heero sent off the email and got an answer almost immediately, the time difference being what it was, Wufei was in his office working. His answer was that they should hang on for another day, he was to be at LAX at 10:20 tomorrow morning their time.

"Ok, that's good?" Duo sounded doubtful. "I think."

Heero was equally doubtful. "I don't know. Why is he coming here. He's stationed in Sanq at HQ. He doesn't do investigations himself anymore." He smirked a bit. "Especially after losing his temper at that trial last year. Calling the judge a horses ass wasn't ..." Heero couldn't finish his sentence for snickering.

"Politically correct? In good taste? Smart? Temperate? So Wufei?" Duo cackled loudly, holding his sides.

"All of the above." He glanced at the clock on his desktop. "It's nearly 11:00pm, we'd better get to bed. We're going to have to go get Wufei, you know. We can grill him in the car."

"Then take him out to lunch. He's sure to be starved, you know he hates airline food."

Heero made a face. "Well, it is based on fat, starch and sugar, none of which Wufei likes much. Except for rice."

Duo agreed, grumbling, "I know. And how you can fuck up rice that badly is beyond me."

"What do you expect, it's instant. Who ever invented instant rice should be shot." Heero made a disgusted face, which made Duo laugh.

"A bit extreme, don't you think?"

Heero gave Duo a half-hearted glower. "No. Rice is sacred. It's a staff of life and should be treated with respect."

Duo was unsurprised by this, seemingly off the wall, comment. Heero had definite ideas now and wasn't afraid to state them. Foods seemed to be a particular peeve of his, adulterating natural foods with additives of any kind bothered him a great deal and he went to extremes to avoid them whenever possible. Duo catered to this as much as possible, in fact he felt much the same, although he tended not to be as adamant about it.

"Well, we'll take him out for ... Thai?" Duo was a bit doubtful about that. The best Thai restaurant that they knew of required reservations.

"No, too hot for him, I think. Why don't we just take him to Chen's Garden? It's close, we know the food is good and they speak his dialect." Heero only spoke Mandarin but he could recognized several dialects from the colonies.

"Ok, that's good. We don't need a reservation and, like you said, we know the quality of the food."

They headed up to bed wearily, dropping off within minutes.

.

Since their morning routine included a workout they were up bright and early. Breakfast was eaten in minutes as Duo made smoothies, not the one Heero had dumped, instead this one contained strawberries, bananas and protein powder as well as other things.

Duo rinsed the glasses while Heero got their bags. They'd kept them near the door for quite a while, but visitors kept tripping over them, or worse, opening them and rummaging. Now they kept them in the corner of the closet and secreted guns here and there in the house – just incase.

Heero took his time, picking up boots and bags, as well as his messenger bag. He ambled down the stairs just as Duo was done cleaning the kitchen. "So, you about ready to leave." He glanced at his watch. "Traffic being what it is, we better get a move on soon."

"Ready in five. Don't forget tonight is your turn to cook. I don't mind doing breakfast every day but I'm not a maid or a cook." Duo knew that Heero needed reminding of this fact from time to time.

"Sorry. I just get involved. Give me a poke if I forget." Heero had the good grace to look shame faced at his neglect of their deal about cooking. Neither one of them liked getting stuck with the same chores day after day so they traded off cooking and cleaning chores. Both of them did have a tendency to forget the chore they didn't like. Neither one of them took umbrage if the other reminded them of forgotten chores.

"Consider yourself poked. We better get to gettin'." Duo took his bag from Heero and headed out the door, grabbing his keys on the way.

Heero followed, absently, planning supper in his head.

It was Duo's durn to drive so Heero went around to the passenger side and slid into the seat.

The drive was as uninteresting as any drive in rush hour traffic, the highway system within LA, San Fran complex was in good repair but the outlying areas were spotty. This made for horrible traffic jams and crazy drivers. Duo drove like he was driving a tank. Which, in a way, he was. The SUV was armored, had bullet proof glass and push bumpers welded right to the frame. If they actually hit someone the SUV wouldn't have a dent, the other vehicle would be totaled, or nearly. As Duo put it, "We've got bad attitude and great insurance."

Heero ignored the lane changes, honking, audible swearing and general mayhem with aplomb. He was a great deal more worried about what Wufei was going to tell them. This hunt was rapidly swirling down the toilet. He spent the drive collating his data in his head.

.

Duo saw Wufei first and waved wildly. "Fei, there you are. Man, these crowds are murder. Where's you baggage?"

Wufei held up the single carry on in one hand. "I just brought a few things. I won't be staying long. I assume you have a washing machine?" He smirked at Duo's astonished expression. "What? I'm well aware that you'd kidnap me if I said I was staying in a hotel. Frankly, not something i really want to do in San Fran. I hear you have a wonderful view of the bay."

Heero snickered a bit. "Like Duo has never bragged about it ... or sent you, and everyone else, a million pictures of it. Come on." He took the bag and poked Wufei in the shoulder to get him moving.

Duo just followed after snickering softly. Wufei hated hotels almost as much as Quatre did. He wouldn't take advantage of their friendship for any other reason. The fact that neither he nor Heero considered him staying with them taking advantage was neither here nor there to him.

"Wufei, do you like Thai?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, I hate the taste of lemon grass. Real lemon is one thing but lemon grass is just ... not to my taste."

Heero snorted. "It's too hot for you, admit it."

Wufei got on his dignity. "It is not too hot. The flavor of lemon grass overwhelms every other taste in the dish. I much prefer Japanese. Except for Chinese, of course." He eyed Duo suspiciously. "Where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Chinese eatery near our place." Heero let Wufei take shotgun and climbed into the back seat, fastening his seatbelt firmly.

Wufei had actually never experienced Duo's driving under civilian circumstances, only on a war time footing when wild driving was to be expected. No one would expect someone escaping from pursuers to obey traffic regulations.

Now, he was regretting his ignorance. Duo drove home the same way he drove to the airport. All rockets blasting. And loud music. Heero had always ignored it but Wufei found himself wincing and flinching.

"Fei! Something wrong?" Duo turned the music off.

"Thank you. Do you always drive like this, or is this some special torture just for me?" Wufei jumped as Duo dodged between a semi and a minivan. "Ancestors!"

"No, I didn't plan anything special for you. You want to drive? Heero never complains but Po throws a tizzy and makes me let her."

Wufei considered this for a second, but changing drivers meant getting off the freeway then finding a place to make the exchange. "No, just take it easy, I'd like to get to your place in one piece."

Duo snickered while Heero managed to hide his laughter. It wouldn't do for Wufei to think both of them were laughing at him, he was too easily insulted and they did need his help.

.

Duo pulled into the driveway and parked the SUV. "Here we are. Come on, Wufei, I want to show you the bay. Our views are all nearly perfect. And the one from your room is really nice."

Wufei followed Duo, glancing out the windows they passed. The house was beautiful, modern and well appointed. "Lovely home, Duo. You and Heero have done well. And the views are marvelous."

"Thanks. Here's your room. I thought you'd like the Danish modern style. If you need anything, just ask. I'll leave you to unpack. But make it quick." Duo grinned and patted his stomach just as it gave a loud growl. "Sorry."

Wufei bowed slightly. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll make it quick. I'm hungry too."

Duo left Wufei to his unpacking which he did quickly. There wasn't much to unpack, just two pair of jeans, a silk button shirt, three t-shirts and some underwear. He also had pajamas and slippers.

"I'm done. Food now?" Wufei smiled at his friends. Heero had his arm around Duo, their heads bent over something Duo was holding. They both looked up, Duo smiled while Heero just looked at him. "Sorry, I'm really hungry. They didn't have anything fit to eat on the flight. Cardboard chicken in something white and ground soybeef in something brown. Disgusting."

Duo sighed his sympathy. "Sorry the food was crap. We're trying to decide whether to order ahead or not." He held up his pocket computer. "What do you want to do?"

Wufei thought for a moment. "I think I'd rather order after we get there. How far is it?"

Heero shrugged lightly. "About ten – fifteen minutes. Here's a sample menu. Look it over while I drive."

Duo protested half heartedly. "Hey! My driving isn't that bad ..." He gave Wufei a mock pleading look. "Is it?"

Wufei shook his head, making his short ponytail dance across his shoulders. "No. It's worse. If I was the nervous sort, I'd have had an embarrassing accident. Come on, food, now."

Heero agreed, "or at least soon."

Back in the SUV, Wufei relaxed as Heero drove in a much more sedate manner than Duo. Little did Wufei realize that Heero could be even worse than Duo, if need be. He didn't need to on these quiet neighborhood side streets. They were soon at the strip mall where the restaurant was located.

Heero parked right in front of the restaurant and led the way in.

The darker interior of the place caused them all to step to one side of the door and pause for their eyes to adjust to the dimmer light.

A cheerful voice called from inside. "Ah! Come in! Come in! No need to wait to be seated."

Wufei muttered something in the argot of his colony. He was startled when he got an answer.

"You from L5-Chang? Welcome to my humble establishment." the lady then changed to English. "What is a nice Chinese boy like you doing with these two reprobates?"

Wufei bowed to the lady. "I'm sorry to say, I keep low acquaintances, Elder Lady."

Duo said, "Hey!" while Heero just watched, amusement plain on his face. The old Chinese lady was something of a character.

"You got a girl? Nice girl, I know." She gave him a twinkling look.

Wufei chose not to take offense. "I'm sorry, Elder, I'm a widower. Some day, later, I think." He gave her a somewhat strained smile.

"Ha! Good manners. Forgive a meddling old woman. Come, be seated." She led them to a table in a corner and handed menus around. She called a young boy over to bring tea, water and rice. Then left to go into the kitchen and supervise.

Wufei looked the menu over again. He'd looked at it on the drive over and discussed their choices with Duo but he saw something on the menu that he hadn't seen on the sample. "They have Hou Gou why don't we have that?"

Duo nodded. "I forgot about that. I do like it. Heero?"

"It's the same thing as Shabu-shabu. Fine by me. We can get separate bowls of noodles and have soup from the broth. Sound good?"

Duo licked his lips. "Yum. Sounds great. Wufei?"

Wufei thought it sounded delicious and said so. Their order was taken and the waiter went away to return with a smile. "Lady says that she has a special tea. Next pot." He bowed then switched to L5-Chang dialect. "Elder Sister says welcome. Please excuse my English, it is not good yet. I'll bring you the Monkey picked Gold tip Pousong for your next pot." He bowed again and went away.

Duo watched all this with obvious curiosity. "What was that all about?"

Wufei explained, "The old lady has a special Pousong tea she wants us to try. It'll be the next pot. Now, I don't want to discuss business over lunch so what do you need?"

Duo goggled at this, "How ... Chang? Damnit." He then laughed, shaking his head.

Heero took this in stride, he didn't care how Wufei got his intel, as long as it didn't interfere with their work. "We need to find a skip. Tracing him is hell as he's more AKA's than all of us put together, during the war. Here," He handed Wufei his handheld. "There's most of what we've got. The important stuff anyway."

Wufei glanced over the names then settled on the picture. "I know this man. He's wanted on all the colonies, most of the stations, the moon and now here on Earth. I'll send you everything we have as soon as I get into an office. And good luck on your hunt." He handed the handheld back then asked, "What I really want to know is why anyone would bail that ... person out."

"Jason is ... young. To be polite." Duo snorted rudely. "Duo, he is. He's never done more than go on a few pickups and those were shoplifter and check kiters. He's been managing the office for the last few months. Buck thought he'd catch on from that end at least. No go. So we got a perp with an attitude to find." Heero tucked his computer back into his pocket.

Both Heero and Duo had rather odd personal electronics. Duo had started out with a generic iPad device. No one remembered when the term iPad had referred only to a device sold by Apple Inc. Now anything of this sort was an iPad or a handheld. Duo had gutted them then he and Heero had stuffed them with gear from Winner Enterprises, all experimental. They made a bundle being beta testers for all sorts of things. These iPads were just as good as their PC's in the office. The only problem was when they couldn't get signal.

Heero keyed his files so he could download them the second Wufei asked for them. "There. And here's our food." He smiled as their waiter put the hot pot in the middle of the table. He also put trays in front of each dinner. Each tray had meat, vegetables and noodles on it. The noodles in a small bowl so they could make soup with them.

Wufei thanked their server with a slight bow then picked up a slice of beef with his chopsticks. He dropped it into the pot and stirred it a bit then took the paper thin slice of beef out again. He dipped it into a sauce and expertly popped it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, very good. Tender and savory."

Duo laughed. "It is good. Try the mushrooms, if they were any fresher they'd still be in the ground." He plucked one from his tray and put it in the pot.

Heero smiled. "They don't use plain water here. I know they put something in the broth. I just can't figure out what."

Wufei dipped a noodle in the pot and tasted it. "Five spice powder and fresh ginger, soy sauce, of course. Something else. I'll figure it out. But it is really good."

They ate, talking of everything but the case before them. Quatre and Trowa came up, their relationship analyzed and approved of. Sally Po was announced to be unmarriagable, with her profession and commitment to it being the reason.

Wufei frowned a bit. "I don't see any reason she couldn't marry well. She's dedicated, that's all. She's a wonderful doctor now and a beautiful woman."

Heero raised an eyebrow at that but Duo kept quiet. He didn't want to embarrass Wufei and was sure that mentioning his obvious affection for the woman would run him away from her. Heero glanced at Duo who looked at Wufei and turned his glance to his food at once. Wufei didn't notice but Heero knew to drop it.

"Tofu?" Heero placed the piece of tofu on a small plate and offered it to Duo.

"Thanks. You know I can never get it right." He explained to Wufei. "I always mash it. It falls apart." He drizzled a bit of sesame oil on the tofu and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm, Good."

When they were finished eating Wufei did the honors of making the soup. The fresh pot of tea that had come half way through the meal was now empty so he signaled for more and, when the server came, asked for a ladle.

While they waited he added soy sauce to the stock, he also added a bit of spring onion. He put the bits of cooked beef he'd saved on the noodles along with tofu, cooked onion, mushrooms and carrot. When the ladle was brought he poured the soup down the side of the bowl so as not to disturb his arrangement.

Duo took his soup bowl with both hands, bowing slightly. "Thank you, Wufei."

Heero followed suit also thanking his friend.

They finished their meal with slurping of noodles and soft hums of delight.

"Fei, that was delicious. I've never tasted anything like it. What did you put in it?"

Wufei smiled, "The secret is the sesame oil and fresh ginger. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stood up. "Shall we find my office now?"

Duo nodded. "I hated to hear that you were only going to be here a few days. But we have this skip to trace. We'll take a vacation together next summer." He glowered at Wufei. "Or else."

Wufei held up a hand, palm out. "Peace, Duo. I really fear your or else's. When you get back from where ever you wind up, we'll make plans. I can't promise you that Preventers won't interfere but I'll do everything in my power to see that they don't."

Heero finished paying while Duo and Wufei were visiting. "All paid up. Come on." He made it to the SUV before either of the other two, slide behind the wheel and started the engine.

The drive to Preventers HQ in LA was as boring as you'd expect. Wufei and Duo played anywhere but here and wound up deciding that they'd rather be in the Bahamas. Heero just groaned.

"What's up? Why that groan?" Duo reached out to touch Heero's cheek.

"I'm ok. But you do know that you've doomed us to wind up somewhere freakin' cold on this job. Right?"

Duo sighed. "Fuckit! You're probably right. What do you want to bet that this freak heads for Colorado or something."

Wufei would deny he had a snicker fit with his dying breath, if asked.

.

Heero parked in Wufei's parking space. Wufei checked in with the information desk and was directed to the correct floor, which was the 20th.

They went up in the elevator, remaining quiet as the elevator was full. Duo eased to one wall while Heero edged to the back. Wufei eyed them with amused indulgence. They always did that. All the pilots had habits, quirks, that they would never break. Most of them were harmless. Some not so. Wufei himself couldn't sleep without a tanto under his pillow.

Wufei mulled this over idly as he signed in, got his assignment, key card and credentials verification. He led Duo and Heero to his guest agent office.

"Here we are. Nice." He looked around at his office. It was what Duo called Modern office horrible. The furniture was functional but nondescript, so as not to offend anyone, which Wufei found offensive in and of itself. The view was nice, sun shone in the windows, which were clean. But as a place to 'be' it was, not exactly depressing, but surely not something to get excited about.

Heero went straight to the computer, connected his and transferred his files for Wufei. They exchanged places and Wufei copied everything he had to Heero's computer.

"There. I hope that helps. Now I better get to work on my own assignment."

Duo settled in a guest chair in front of the desk. "What are you working on? Maybe we could help?"

"Sorry. If I told you I'd have to shot you. But I've got it well in hand. Thanks anyway."

Heero snorted at that bit, remembering Operation Meteor.

Duo, realizing where Heero's thoughts had gone, snickered, "Don't say that around Heero, he might think you mean it."

Wufei sneered at both of them. "Go! Shoo! Busy man here." He waved a hand dismissively.

Duo laughed. "Ok, ok. Going, going, gone. You need us, call."

Heero seconded that with one of his odd grunts.

Wufei smiled at both of them. "Thanks. Be careful, this guy sounds like a bad one."

Duo gave Wufei one of his Shinigami smiles. "We're worse. Bye."

Wufei turned to his work and the two bounty hunters left to return home and start their hunt.

.

The next three days were spent at their computers, trying to run down some sort of lead to any of the thirty contacts they had.

They finally ran down ten, getting current addresses that checked out. Phone numbers were also available for three, the rest had contact numbers that checked back to either bars or flop houses.

They were going to have to start pounding pavement soon. Duo hated it, Heero wasn't thrilled either; but, if they wanted to find their man, they had to do it.

Heero printed out a sheet and handed it to Duo. "What do you think. The GPS coordinates are all here. If we enter them, the GPS will take us right to where we need to go."

"Oh, damn. I do so love paper maps. I feel deprived already." Duo's sarcastic tone made Heero snicker. Duo was well known for hating paper maps with a passion. One of his worst Earthly missions involved a paper map that was not all it should have been. He'd wound up a hundred miles off course, running from White Fang and totally lost.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Heero consulted his iPad. "The first place is only about a mile away. You want to try for this afternoon or wait until after dark."

Duo made a face. "You know the cockroaches only come out after dark."

"True. Nap?" Heero was really wanting a nap. He knew they'd be up until all hours and he hated trying to question someone while he was sleep deprived.

"Sounds good. I'll even let you have some of the covers."

"Bed hog." Heero eyed Duo's ass as they climbed the stairs.

Duo shook said ass in Heero's face. "You know it."

They necked a little but were soon asleep as they knew they were going to have a long night.

.

It was nearly 4pm when they woke, rolling out of bed on opposite sides. Heero wandered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Duo followed and stepped right in it.

"Hey! My shower! You shower thief." Heero's indignant tone made Duo snicker.

He soaped up a wash cloth and handed it to Heero. "There you are."

Heero threw it at him then stepped into the shower with him. "Scootch up. There's room for both of us."

They showered, groped each other a bit then grabbed bread and cheese sandwiches, some pickles and tea. It didn't take them more than thirty minutes to be on the road. Unfortunately, most of the addresses were on the other side of the bay from their home. This meant that they had a nearly two hour drive just to get there. The iconic Golden Gate bridge had been closed to traffic nearly a hundred years before. It was now a tourist attraction with only tour busses run by the Golden Gate Company allowed on it. The busses actually stopped at mid point and let people off to take pictures. The project to build a new bridge had stalled out at the beginning of the colonial settlements as the population of the area dropped by nearly half.

So there were two ways to get from one side of the bay to the other with a vehicle, ferry or drive around. Duo hated the ferries with a passion and Heero wasn't fond of them either. Neither on of them liked the loss of control that being trapped on a boat enforced on them.

The third way to get from their place to where they wanted to go wasn't even considered. BART went under the bay, but they needed things that they couldn't take on public transit.

So they drove.

The neighborhood they finally arrived in had never been good, it had started out as a place of tenements for sailors and shopkeepers in the 1800's OC. It wasn't much different now. The tenements were still there, a bit more modern to be sure but still depressing, grey and sullen.

Duo looked around. "Blah! Depressing. Where's our address?"

Heero consulted the GPS. "Somewhere down that alley. Come on. Let's get this over with."

Duo sneered at the ally opening. "Ally? That doesn't even count as an alley way, it's just a ... path into poverty. This whole place gives me the creeps. It's like L2 only ... dirtier, if that's possible. But, you're right, let's go."

They made their way down the alley into the middle of the block of tenements, stepping over and around all sorts of trash and filth. This included liquor bottles, beer cans, used syringes and paper containers for fast food. Heero walked like a cat in a sewer, Duo beside him. The stench was unbelievable, a combination of sweat, vomit, garbage and who knew what else.

Duo stepped over a man sleeping in the doorway and pushed the door open. "You sure this is the place. I really don't want to have to explain ringing the wrong bell."

"It's 1-34, first floor, apartment 34. Right?" Heero eyed his iPad for a moment.

"Right. The first numbers are the floor the second set the apartment number. What's the building again?" Duo was as versed in finding dwellings in the maze of tenements, colonial living quarters and station modules. Almost all the numbering systems were the same.

"Building C." He checked the numbers again. "This is it. Ring."

"As you wish, master." Duo's fake Transvelvanian accent made Heero snort.

"Just ring, please. This place is getting on my nerves."

Duo sobered and rang the bell. Sometimes his joking helped, sometimes not. This time it wasn't helping either of them so he quit.

The bell was answered by a voice coming from the small speaker next to the button. "What is it?"

"Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell to speak to ... Marie Toms, please."

"The Maxwell and Yuy?"

Duo agreed that they were and repeated his request to speak to Marie Toms. The door opened with an electronic click/buzz and they quickly went through, making sure that the door shut completely behind them.

"Down the hall, to the left then ... what?"

Heero consulted a small map of the building that he'd called to his handheld. "Four doors down on the left."

They hurried to find the proper door, knocked and were admitted by a frazzled looking woman who had three small children clinging to her pants.

"Come in." She turned and moved into the tiny main room. "You kids go into the bed room and play. Quietly. If you're not, I'll smack all of you and no ice cream. Git!"

Heero watched as the kids gave him and Duo a big eyed look then scampered away, down the hall and into a room at the end.

"We're sorry to put you out, but we're looking for ..." he glanced at his handheld. "Taz? Your husband?"

"We're divorced. What I ever saw in that ... ass, I couldn't say. If you want him, he's in jail. At least the last I heard. Go to LA Central and check there. But you'd be better off to see his brother. If Taz knew it Manny does too. I'm not even going to ask what this is about."

Duo pulled up a picture of Trask on his iPad and showed it to her. "Do you recognize this man?"

"Yeah. I never knew his name but he'd come around asking for either Manny or Taz. He'd give me money for the kids and stuff. But ... I never liked him. The look in his eye when he saw my older daughter made me nervous. I told her never to be alone with him." She noticed Duo looking around. "She's in school right now. The other three are my sitting job. We got a combine here in this building. I can't work cause of my legs, but I can sit kids. Their mothers pay me to sit them so they can work. It's a good arrangement. People who can't work a regular job, get employed by those who could, if they had sitters."

Heero nodded. "I see. That's a great idea. Congratulations. We're looking for Trask, jumped bail. Could you give us an address for Manny?"

"Be glad to. And when you see him, tell him he still owes me $60 and I want it. Do not loan him money or trust him farther than you can throw him." She bit at her lip for a moment. "Would you mind talking to the kids for a sec? They're good kids and I'd like to keep it that way."

Duo grinned, he loved kids and liked talking to them about what they did. "Sure. Heero?"

"I don't mind. If we can help keep them on the straight and narrow, I'm all for it. Bring the little monsters on." He grinned too.

Marie smiled back and called the children from the bed room.

They came back in with dragging steps eyeing the vests with FRA on them doubtfully.

"You cops? You gonna take Miss Marie away?" One of the children clutched her hand while the other two hid behind her.

Duo shook his head. "Why would we do that? She's just helping us find someone."

Heero stayed quiet, watching as Duo worked his usual magic. The kids were soon reassured that Miss Marie hadn't done anything wrong, it was alright to tell skiptracers things and that ice cream fixed a lot of hurts.

The last bit of knowledge was accompanied by money to get a treat at the commissary in the building.

They shook hands all around and Duo and Heero left with three more addresses and names to check out.

They only had to walk down a block and around the corner, but they moved the SUV anyway. It wouldn't do their tempers much good to come back to a stripped frame instead of a vehicle.

"I'll set the alarm this time." Heero gave Duo a sheepish look.

Duo snickered, "Man, tell me you didn't forget to set the alarm."

"I did." Heero laughed, at himself as much as anything. "I'm getting senile in my old age."

"Yeah, old, right." Duo poked him in the ribs then led the way to their next destination.

This was another small apartment down a filthy hall, studded with discarded trash and drink containers of all sorts. They didn't have to buzz in as the door was propped open, the buzzers obviously broken intentionally.

So they just walked right in, found the apartment and knocked. Hard. Heero's knock had been know to flatten the more flimsy of doors. In this case it produced a booming sound reminiscent of blast doors.

"The door is steel. And heavily barred. What's that about, I wonder?" Heero gave Duo a knowing look.

"Me too. If they don't open in another minute. I'll knock." Duo started fishing in his braid. Duo didn't knock with his fist.

Just as Duo was about to begin his 'knock' the door popped open.

"What do you want? You're not regula..." The man shut up, eyed them for a second then tried to slam the door in their faces. Heero stuck his foot in the door, forced it back and walked in. Duo followed, tucking his things back into his braid. He didn't usually carry much with him except when they were on a trace for a really bad sort. They both thought Trask counted.

"No, we're not regular customers. We don't care what poison you're selling. We're Fugitive Recovery Agents and we're looking for someone. Name's Trask, we think. Know him?" Heero stuck the picture under the man's nose while Duo kept an eye on the two women sitting on the couch. One was obviously stoned out of her mind. The other eyed him with shrewd eyes in a thin, weary face.

The man eyed the picture. "Nope, don't know him. Not really. He's some sort of friend of Taz's. That's my brother, in case you didn't know. He comes around once in a while asking for him. Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. Heard he got arrested, or didn't show for a trial ... something like that. Now. I've answered your question ... get out. You're ruining business."

Both Duo and Heero were immediately suspicious, this guy was answering questions too readily. What was he trying to hide? Why was he so anxious to get them out?

The guy evidently realized what they were thinking so he sighed, rubbed his face and said, "Look, my boss is coming in about half an hour. If you're still here, he'll get mad. He's crazy, anybody will tell you that, and he might just shoot me for the hell of it. So, just go, ok?"

Duo glanced at Heero, who nodded. "Ok, buddy, we're leaving. Here's our card, call. Or we'll be back."

The man nodded, "Ok, ok, don't get your shorts in a bunch. I'll call if I hear from Taz or Trask. I don't get it though. Trask is just a punk."

"Trask is ex-Oz. General." Duo shrugged. "And we're not sure that that's really his name. He was a torturing asshole then, don't think he's changed much since. He's jumped bail on a torture, rape, murder of a twelve year old. Nice company you keep."

The man paled. "No! No way! I just push a bit ..." Duo rolled his eyes while Heero snorted. "Ok, ok. A lot. But it's just grass and pills. Nothing harder than that designer shit that kids like. Plenty of money in that. And a couple of whores now and then, when they don't dip too deep into the merchandise. I'll send Charlie out to see what she can find out." Heero gave him a blank faced look. "I got a kid of my own. Lives with my old lady. Don't go for that sort of shit. You promise to pay a bit, and I'll see what I can do. No promises. Now, go away."

Heero shrugged, eyed the two women then walked out the door. Duo eyed the women, jerked his head at the door then gave the weary looking one a raised eyebrow and followed Heero.

They took their time about walking to their SUV, but got there in about ten minutes.

Duo slipped into the drivers seat. "Settle in for a bit, Heero. I think the conscious one might have some intel."

Heero pulled open the passenger door and plopped down in the seat. "I hope. This is just depressing. I read over his wrap sheet. Reads like a laundry list of high crime and low dealings. I really want this guy and not just because losing that bail will really hurt Buck. He's not fit for human consumption."

And so they settled in to wait.

Duo played some game on his iPad while Heero did research on their target. Then Heero played a game while Duo did research. They alternated between the two activities and visiting for over four hours. They had every intention of staying for the night but the weary looking woman tapped on the passenger window just as the sun was setting.

Heero got out at once and had the woman get into the passenger seat. He got in the back seat instead.

"You the guys who wanted info on Taz?"

"Yeah, but we'd really rather have info on Marcus Trask. Help us out?" Heero watched her in the rear view mirror, which he'd adjusted to show the passenger seat to him.

"No. But I know a guy who knows something ... maybe. I won't lie to you. But ... if I could get $200 credits together, I could go to my sister in Washington state. I'm tired, I'm sick and Lester; that's my pimp, won't let me go. He takes all my money, except for enough to feed myself. I want out."

Duo made a sympathetic sound. "You got anything you're really attached to?"

"No. got everything important in my pack. It never gets out of arms reach. Why?" The woman looked worried for a moment then shrugged. "Never mind. Whatever you want."

Heero asked the next question. "That guy we spoke to your pimp?"

"Gus? No, he's just a jerk, small fry. I was there 'cause of Connie. She's on the twitch and went there to get something to ... ease her withdrawal. It won't help and whatever it was knocked her out too. He called Charlie just after you left but she's ... not bright. She won't find anything out. Sorry. But ... I got something for you, don't I?"

Duo agreed that she did and said that they'd check it out right now. "Do you want to come with us or stay here?"

"I'll come with. Even if you don't give me any money, a new neighborhood would help. Oh, my name's Lorena, by the way." She settled in for the ride with a satisfied expression.

Heero nodded to Dou, who readjusted the mirror and drove off, thankfully, taking it easy on their passenger.

They followed Lorena's directions to a small store about four blocks away. Heero stayed with Lorena as Duo went in to talk to the shop keeper.

.

Duo walked in with a firm stride, pushing the door open with one hand while he kept the other close to his pocket. His gun wasn't there, it was in the back of his waist band but this would fake any opponent out.

He walked directly to the back where the proprietor stood behind a counter, watching the other man in the store. He flicked his eyes to Duo then back to his other customer. Then he zeroed in on Duo.

"I don't know you. How can I help you?"

Duo scratched his chest, showing the man the 100C note he had folded in to the palm. "You know this guy?" He showed the picture. "You're Galen, right?"

"Right. I know the sucker. He's bad news. I hope you're going to tell me that you want him for something."

"I do. Skiptrace." Duo glanced at the safety mirror over one corner of the store. His informant seemed very interested in the other customer and he wondered why. "What's the prob?"

"Guy's a lifter. I don't want him in here but I can't get the cops to give me a paper on him."

Duo thought for a moment. "You want me to do something about him?"

Galen thought for a moment. "If you can, I'll find you info for free for a month."

Duo grinned. "Right on it." He slipped up behind the man and whispered in his ear. "Shinigami doesn't like you." The man turned, took one look at glowing purple eyes and ran. Duo shouted after him. "And don't come back!"

He returned to Galen, smiling in a friendly fashion.

"How the hell did you do that? Make your eyes glow like that. I saw it from clear over here." Galen stopped himself from shivering, barely.

Duo showed the man a small box, about the size of an old fashioned cigaret lighter. "CGI." He tapped the white lining of his cap bill. "A little reflection and ... ooooo, scary." He tucked the device away. "Now. Trask, Marcus. General, Oz and a bunch of other stuff. Got a pic if you need to see one."

"I do. I know a few people who claim to have been a general in several different armies and four Marcus's, two Trasks and a bunch of guys who have too many names for me to keep track of."

Duo showed the man his picture without comment.

Galen took the handheld and examined the picture. "Ummm. Maybe. If I could see the pic with a goatee and glasses. Well, I'd be surer."

Duo fiddled with it for a moment then handed it back. "That's from an identikit, so it's kinda awful, but there."

"Yeah, that's him. I heard from a guy who didn't like his attitude that he took off before his trial. How the hell that asshole got bail is beyond me. Who ever gave it to him was stupid. Anyway, he rented a crap car from this guy's pal and took off. He was supposed to have brought the thing back a couple of days ago and didn't. So, pal and this guy came in bitching about it, bought a case of beer and left. That's all I know about it but I got a name."

Duo pinned him with a look. "What kind of name?" 

Galen grinned at him. "The name of the guy who owns the car that he took off with. Guy's really pissed. He'll give you the plate number for sure. He might ... might, maybe know where the guy is headed. Or ... where he said he was going at any rate. Good?"

Duo handed over a bill. "We'll see. Cough it up."

The shop owner wrote down an address, name and phone number. "I wouldn't call in advance, if I was you."

Duo chuckled darkly. "Thanks. This proves out and there's another bill to keep the first one company."

Galen just shrugged. "Like to keep the trash out if I can. This store belonged to my Dad, my Granddad and his Dad. But, if things keep going the way they are, I'll be out of business in a year. The lifters are ruining me. I'd be better off to burn the place down, claim the insurance and retire to Florida."

Duo watched the expressions flitting across the man's face for a moment then asked, "Why don't you?"

"Because the people here, the honest, hard working one's need me. They'd have to go twelve blocks just to get the necessities. I'm expensive because I can only buy small quantities. But, without me, kids would go without milk. Old folks would do without too. But the young thugs just don't care. This whole area ... it's bad and getting worse. So. You need info, you come to me. I'll do what I can." He held out his hand to shake with a tentative smile.

Duo took it, shook and fished a card out of his pocket. "You have problems, call that number. Even if no one answers, leave a message. Someone will come help. Ok?"

Galen looked at the card. "Thanks. Good luck on your hunt."

Duo waved over his shoulder as he left.

He walked to the SUV, leaned in the window and asked Lorena, "You up for one more set of direction?" They didn't need them, the GPS would get them where they wanted to go, but this way they could give Lorena money without it seeming to be charity.

"Sure. I know this whole neighborhood. Who are you looking for now? Do you have an address?"

Duo handed her the piece of paper. "Here. After this, we'll take you to the airport, get you a ticket and give you some pocket money. Ok?"

Lorena smiled. "That would be great. You don't have to give me pocket money though."

Heero climbed into the back without comment.

Lorena pointed the way and they drove the eight blocks to the address in silence except for her directions.

The address was a small, rundown hotel that had been converted into some sort of studio apartments. Heero opened his door. "I'll go this time. I think a little cold threat will work wonders."

Lorena chuckled. "You don't really need much. Frank is a little piss-ant with a big head and an attitude. He's always letting his mouth write a ticket his ass can't cash. Just scare him, he'll babble like crazy."

Heero added 100C to her pocket money. "Thanks. I'll crack my knuckles at him."

"He'll fall apart like a house of cards." Lorena settled back to play rock, paper, scissors with Duo.

.

Heero found his quarry's name on a slip of paper thumb tacked to a bulletin board in the entrance. The apartment was on the second floor so he eased up the stairs and put his ear to the door. There was something on TV, a game of some sort, and three voices cheering the favored team on.

He didn't bother to knock, he just twisted the door knob, the cheap cylinder broke at once, allowing him to open the door.

"Hello!" Heero just walked over and turned the TV off. The yells of indignation cut short when Heero glared at them. "I have questions. The quicker you answer the quicker you get back to your game." He turned to look at Frank. "You know this guy. And that is not a question." Heero held up the iPad for all of them to see. "Anyone else have any info, cough it up now."

All three men looked at the picture, then the two unknown men turned to the third. Frank shook his head. "I got no info on him. He's took off. He took my car. That's all I know. You hunting him?"

Heero nodded. "I want to know where he went. And I want the tag on the car. You two?" He looked at Frank's companions. "You know anything?"

One man shrugged. "Not anything about Trask." Heero raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I recognized him. He's trouble. But I do know that piece of crap car. It's got maybe another thousand miles in it. Maybe. If he nurses it, which he won't. Frank, I told you not to loan him your car."

"I know, but ... he just sort of took it. And you know I ... he scares me. He gets that look and you just know he's going to do something bad. Bastard. He said he was going to bring it back three days ago. But ..." Frank shrugged, picked up a clean napkin from the coffee table and wrote. "Here's the tag number and I hope you jug 'im good. He took my car." Frank didn't seem to be able to get past that but Heero didn't care. They now had a tag number which they could flag in the system and put out a BOLO.

He just picked up the remote and turned the TV back on. As he left he heard Frank ask, "That was Heero Yuy, right? The gundam pilot, right? Did you see his eyes? Creepy. Gimme beer."

As he walked down the hall, Heero smirked to himself. Duo called it the Glower of Doom, he called it insurance.

He returned to the SUV to find Lorena asleep and Duo softly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He got into the back seat and picked up his computer. "Got a number." He entered it into the system and waited.

The search didn't take much time, during which Duo started the SUV and headed for the airport. Even if they didn't take a plane somewhere, they were putting Lorena on a plane to her sister.

They were half way to the airport when Heero's computer dinged with a message. The car had been found abandoned by the side of the road. It seemed that their quarry was headed for Washington state.

They parked at the airport and saw Lorena onto a plane for her sisters place. They were never to see her again but would get Christmas cards from her for years.

Duo waived to her at the gate then they returned to their vehicle.

"You want to chase this guy all the way to Washington?"

Heero thought for a moment. "I'd rather drive. We can carry more equipment that way. What do we already have in the back?"

Duo led the way to the back of the SUV to check their equipment. "Well, full hiking gear, survival style. We'd do a ranger proud. Explosives, weapons from long and hand guns to knives and an axe. Boots, warm clothing. MRE's." He shuffled things around for a moment. "That's about all but it's plenty. Let's go."

Heero took the wheel and drove off to head for Highway 1. Dou pulled up a map on the computer and eye it with sour disfavor.

"Mind tellin' me why R-one is the only highway left that goes directly, more or less, from here to there?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Oz thought it wasn't worth destroying. You know that either them or White Fang destroyed most of the free ways everywhere to make it harder on the resistance."

Duo grumbled, "Well, it didn't really, just made it harder on the ordinary Joe. And us, but who's complaining?"

"You are." Heero laughed at Duo as he glared at the screen.

"Damn right! I know they're fixing as fast as they can but, damn, it's taking ... how long?"

Heero shrugged. "It's projected to take at least 20 years to get the system back to what it was before the first war."

Duo goggled. "Fuck! They did that much damage?"

Heero switched lanes to pass a truck. "Yes, they completely destroyed all exchanges outside LA, San Fran, St. Louis, Chicago ..."

Duo interrupted, "Please spare me the list. It's depressing."

"It is. And it didn't do that much good. Most of the rebels used secondary roads, gravel even or went across country. Do you have a GPS for where the car broke down?"

Duo checked. "We do. It's about ... seventy miles up the highway. Cops may have already towed it, but I'm sure they'll let us search it."

Heero agreed with that then said, "Take a nap. I'll drive there then you take over. I'll bet you anything he's headed for Washington, just like you said."

Duo settled back, put his feet on the dashboard, kicked the seat back and went to sleep.

He woke again when Heero jiggled his shoulder. "We're there. GPS says this is the place. The car's gone but there's some trash here. I'm going to take a look at it."

Duo got out and helped him. After putting on gloves and fishing through the black bag full of carry out wrappers, cups and candy wrappers, they got a break. There was an envelope with an address and a return address. The address was one of the one's they'd gotten for him. The return was in Portland, Oregon.

Duo sighed, pulled off his gloves and ran his fingers through his bangs. "Ok, that's good. Here," He held out the bag. "chuck your gloves in here and let's go to the cop shop. See what they've got for us."

"Ok. But we got an address and a name. So that's good, right?" Heero knew they were still in for a long haul but they were making progress. He had to give a small snort.

"What's that for?" Duo's puzzled look made Heero chuckle.

"When does the romantic part start?" It was always a sore spot with them that the general public didn't understand that bounty hunting was usually a grueling grind of phone calls, computer searches, boring stakeouts and hours upon hours of talking to everyone and his dog. Picking through a garbage bag at the side of the road wasn't the worst they'd done by a long shot.

Duo snorted in his turn. "When we get the fuck back home." He glanced at the GPS, "Cop shop is about four miles away. Go up to the next exit and take a left." He settled in, fastened his seat belt then mused, "I wonder if they'll be cooperative."

"No idea. I hope so. They can either make the job easy or truly shitty." He started the engine, put the SUV in gear and headed off.

.

They drove to the police station, parked in visitor parking by the front door and went in to speak to the desk sergeant.

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

Duo smiled at the sergeant. "We're tracking this guy." He showed their picture to the sergeant. "We think you towed his car off the side of the road. Here's the tag." He handed over a bit of paper with their info on it. "Help us out?"

"Let me see."

Duo peeked at the name tag on the man's chest. "Thanks, Sergeant Lewicki. We appreciate anything you can do."

"Don't sweat it." The sergeant smiled at them. "We appreciate anything you do for us. You're the guys who usually bring our really bad guys back to us. So ..." He pecked at his keyboard for a moment. "Yeah, here we are. It's in impound, right around back. I'll call ahead and tell them to let you go through it. You won't be allowed to take anything away with you, but you can copy any papers or what not you find."

Duo grinned. "Thanks a lot, Sergeant."

Heero started back for the front door but was called back.

"This way. You don't need to walk all the way around the building. That's a bitch as the gate is clear around to the back. Just go right through. When you're done, buzz and the gate officer will let you back in. Good luck on your hunt."

Heero smiled at the man. "Thanks."

They walked through the booking area to cat calls and rude remarks. Both Heero and Duo ignored this with dignity. The sergeant glowered around then finally bellowed, "Shut up! You animals just stuff it." The locals all quieted down to grumbling and snickering.

They went on through to the back door and out into the afternoon sun. The sergeant pointed, "Right around there. Just let Bill point out the car." He went back through the door, which he had held open so it wouldn't lock him out.

They found Bill just around the corner sitting in a chair at a desk in a tin shed. He was happy to show them the car.

He tested the door, found it unlocked and opened the door. "There you are. I suppose you know the drill. You can take out the seats and what no, but you can't break anything. And you put them back in again. I'm not a mechanic or what not all. Do I know you guys? You look really familiar."

Duo shrugged. "Duo Maxwell. He's Heero Yuy. Might have seen us on the news or something."

Bill shook his head. "No, that's not it. I'll figure it out in a minute. Go ahead and do your thing."

So Heero climbed into the compact car and handed the back seat out to Duo, first the back then the seat. There was a handful of papers on the floorboards which Duo put aside to go through. Heero fished around under the front seat and found more papers, a small log book and a paper back. The glove box yielded more papers, a note book and a journal. The trunk had a suitcase in it which they pulled out.

"Ok, that's that. I bet most of these papers belong to Frank. I don't think our guy would leave anything with writing on it behind." Duo poked at the suitcase with a toe. "This, on the other hand. I wonder why he left it?"

"Too heavy. I bet he took a duffel, or something like it. We might luck out with the journal or the log book." He sighed. "Ok, let's get started."

They took everything into the shed and used a long table at the back of it to spread the stuff out. It took them nearly an hour to sort through all the papers and figure out what belonged to Frank and what didn't.

It turned out that Heero was right. The log book was Trask's and so was the journal. Heero sat down to read the journal and Duo the log book.

They were still reading when Bill announced, "Yes! I got it."

Duo looked up. "Got what?"

"I found the posters. I knew I knew you from somewhere." He looked at Duo then at a large book he held. He closed it with a grimace. "Not something I'd like to see if I was in it. Sorry."

Duo knew that the only poster ever issued on him showed a bruised faced defiant 15 year old kid. He'd never seen a poster on Heero. He was sure there was one and one on Wufei. Trowa had never popped his head above the line and God forbid that anyone put out a wanted on The Winner.

"You got one on Heero? Show me. I don't mind that poster too much. I'll autograph it for you if you like."

So Bill showed Heero and Duo the wanted posters which they autographed. Heero's poster picture had been taken right after Duo had shot him, in the hospital. It didn't look much like him. He'd been drugged out, relaxed and looking like an innocent kid. Heero said that he didn't think the poster ever made it beyond a few larger police stations. Bill agreed. Heero autographed it with a flourish then went back to his reading.

Duo autographed his poster then, after asking permission, he paged through it. He laughed at the poster of Wufei. The picture was a formal Chinese pose with Wufei wearing traditional robes with a little cap on his shining hair. He looked about nine. The picture of Sally Po made him snort. She looked fierce, dressed in BDU's and very young.

"Man, we were really kids back then. All of us. How the hell..." He shrugged.

Heero commented absently from where he was reading. "The doctors were all mad. Here. Read this and see what you think." He handed the book to Duo who obediently read the indicated passage.

Duo read the passaged. "Well, he's got a sister in Portland. I wonder why he was careless enough to leave this behind."

"Habit. I bet he kept both books in the glovebox. When the car broke down he only had a few minutes to get organized and thumb a ride before his break down was reported."

Duo nodded. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Heero just shrugged. "You don't have to come up with all the ideas. Anything in that log book?"

Duo shook his head. "No, not yet. Trade back. His numbers are tiny."

Heero snorted, "Nu-uh. I checked for a code of some kind, there isn't one as far as I can see. Not trading back."

Duo growled. "It's no use to us then. I didn't find one either." He put it down on the long table and settled back to wait until Heero was done reading the journal.

Heero smirked at him a couple of times. He'd been bored silly with the log book, especially after he'd made sure it wasn't coded. So he'd just asked Duo to switch with him and check to see if he could find a code. Duo had fallen for the ruse. He knew Duo would get even but he'd worry about that when the time came.

Heero finally finished with the journal. He turned to see Bill happily examining his book. "You want help boxing all this up?"

Bill put his book down and smiled at them. "No, thanks. It's not my job. The stuff is supposed to be boxed up by the auction house and held there for 90 days for the owner of the car to pick up. If the owner doesn't show to pick up their car. We sent an email to the address attached to the tags. But ... now, like I said, I'm not a mechanic. But in my humble opinion, that car isn't worth coming for. It's ... like, twenty years old, got a ton of mileage on it and the tires are bald as my old man. Cost more than the car is worth to get it running again."

Duo wandered over, raised the hood and took a look. "Man, this thing should have been put out of its misery miles ago. I'm not even going to pull the dipstick. I can smell burning oil and the belts are shot. Good luck with it." He slammed the hood down and wiped his hands on a rage Bill gave him. "Heero, we done here?"

Heero put the journal on the table. "As far as I can tell. Let's go." He put his hand out to Bill to shake. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Bill shook with Duo. "Come on. I'll buzz you back in." He grinned. "I got a key card. You're supposed to ring the bell but I'll let you in."

They followed Bill around to the door and he buzzed inside then used his card to let them in. Heero and Duo thanked him again then went into the building.

They were met as they walked out of the side corridor that led to the back door.

The officer greeted them genially enough. "Hi. Did you find anything worth the work?"

Heero shook his head. "Not really. We got an address that we think might be his sister, maybe. I wish we knew if he really has a sister. This is all fucked up."

The officer made a commiserating sound. "Yeah, I know exactly how it is. Between the colonies trying to hide as much as they could from the Alliance, and people moving from colony to colony, it's a mess. If you've got anything useful, I'll put it in the system."

Duo gave the man what they had, but it was all already in the system.

The desk sergeant took them back to the front and shook their hands. They left, climbing back into the SUV and heading north again.

.

Duo let Heero drive. They were both bored out of their wits, bounty hunting was, as Buck said, 90% boredom, 10% adrenaline overload. They were used to it but that didn't mean they weren't always in search of relief.

In this case, Duo decided to check their email and answer it. He spent most of the rest of the drive catching up on a back log of email from the last three days. He read Heero's to him and typed up the answers.

Finally he closed his laptop. "Done! Good lord, I wonder why I never remember how much mail we get."

Heero shrugged. "Probably because we get mail on our handhelds and answer it as we get it. The last few days, we've been ignoring it. Quatre and Trowa sure are enjoying that yacht."

Duo laughed. The email from them had been enthusiastic, to say the least. They were living on the yacht for the next several months as Quatre visited some of the more remote WEI locations. It was much more comfortable than living in hotels. The crew was small and made up entirely of Magunacs. "Yeah, I'm glad we could recover it for him. And I really liked flying. We're going to take a vacation on the moon soon and spend it flying. Right?"

Heero agreed. They still had their gliders packed away. "I liked it too. So ... as soon as we catch this guy, we'll go. Ok?"

"Sounds good." Duo packed the computer away with a sigh. He loved his iPad and tended to use it for quick checks and keeping records and pictures on hand but nothing could beat a 'real' computer. "I wish circuits were small enough to make and iPad a viable alternative to a full sized computer. Having the screen separate from the rest makes it hard to use on the fly."

Heero smirked at that. "I'm working on it." He saw Duo's drop-jawed look. "No, really. I swear. Quatre has a team working on the newest generation of printed circuits and he's going to send me some to experiment with. Printed to my specs. I'm really excited about it."

Duo bounced a bit in his seat. "Great." He made grabby hands. "Prototype! Yes! When can I get my sweaty little hands on it."

"Soon. The circuits should be here sometime next month." Heero smiled in anticipation.

Duo sighed, "Heero, tell me again why we're bounty hunters?"

"Because someone has to do it and we're good at it."

"Yeah. Ok." Duo banged his head against the head rest. "We going to be doing this forever?"

"No." Heero knew what Duo was getting at. They had money, more fame than they wanted and skills way beyond man hunting. "We'll retire, sooner or later. Just not right now. You ..."

Duo grinned. "No, just feeing a bit ... put out. How the hell could Jason give this yotz bail? I mean, the boy's not stupid, I don't think. So now, Trask; or whatever his name really is, is on the run. He's dangerous in a way that makes my skin crawl. He shouldn't even have been offered bail. I'm shutting up now, or I'm going to say something totally inappropriate."

Heero clenched his teeth for a moment before saying, "The judge is one of those bleeding heart types that gives second, third and fourth chances to people who don't deserve them. And Jason is just stupid. I swear, that boy'd give bail to Jack the Ripper. In fact, I think Trask would qualify as his heir. And I'll say something inappropriate ... If we happen to kill this ass, totally in the line of duty, it won't hurt my feelings a bit."

"Me neither." Duo fiddled absently with the end of his braid. "Did you know ... in the 20th and 21st centuries, it was illegal for a bounty hunter to bring anyone back dead? Even people who'd already been condemned to execution?"

"No kidding? That's just lame. And stupid. Someone who hasn't got anything to lose ... they're going to do anything they have to to keep from getting sent to the chamber. Or spaced." He shook his head at the concept. "I'm glad the laws have changed." He sighed. "Not that I want to kill anymore. But ... I'm not risking my life to bring in trash. If I have to shoot, I shoot to kill. And you better too, or I'm smacking you good."

Duo laughed gently. "Don't worry. If it comes to that, Shinigami is coming out to play. And I'm picking up some extra fire power in Portland. I have a contact from the Sweepers there."

"Good, just ... be careful. Some of that stuff is ... volatile." Heero always worried about the stuff Duo kept in his braid. Some of it was not only explosive but contraband. Anyone without proper papers who was caught with it in their possession was liable to arrest.

"Heero, remember? I told you I've got papers, credentials that certify me to obtain, possess and use most explosives. Q got them for me. I'm as legal as it comes." Duo was sure he'd told Heero about this ages ago, but Heero had brought that up a couple of times recently.

Heero shook his head firmly. "No, you didn't. You told me you were trying to get them but never that you'd managed. You're getting crazy in your old age." He smiled gently to take the sting out.

"Oh. Well, shit. Fait accompli, dude. Relax. I'll show them to you later." Duo felt bad about not actually showing the credentials to Heero.

"Don't need to see them. You said you have them, that's enough. Check the map against the GPS. We're getting close to Portland and I don't want to be driving around all night. Find us a hotel. And make sure it's not a rat trap." Heero remembered a few times when they'd just taken the closest lodging and wound up in what Duo had called a roach motel.

Duo saluted, smacking Heero up aside the head in the process. "Right on it, Boss." Heero snorted. "I'll find something within about an hours drive?" He made that a question, to which Heero nodded. "Ok, hotel, or motel?"

"Hotel with enclosed parking. Or motel where we can park where we can see it. I'm not interested in coming out to find our ride stolen or stripped."

They'd had that happen once, early on, and never forgotten it.

Duo worked for a moment then entered the location into the GPS. "There! I found a nice place with underground parking. It's a bit expensive but, as we'll be there for several days, I booked a week and got half off. It's the tail end of the tourist season and they're trying to make every last penny they can."

Heero shivered suddenly. "Gah! Sudden chill."

Duo patted Heero on the shoulder, looking over with come concern. "You ok? A chill? Where'd it come from." He looked around quickly. "All the windows are up."

"Don't know. I just ... have a bad feeling about this job. I don't like it." Heero wasn't superstitious; but, as a gundam pilot, he'd learned not to ignore 'feelings'.

"I don't like it either. We're going to chase this guy until we catch him, but ... it's going to be a nasty job, no matter how we do it." Duo suddenly shivered too. "Urk! Now you've got me doing it."

.

They found the hotel easily enough, it was visible from the highway and all they had to do was take the next exit and then the access road.

Heero drove down into the underground garage and parked in their alloted spot. Duo had confirmed their reservations on the computer so all they had to do was get their keys at the front desk. Duo asked the check in clerk for a luggage cart and was given one of the big, four wheeled ones with an over head rod for hanging things.

He thanked the clerk for it then pushed it over to the elevator and they went back down to the SUV. It didn't take them long to empty the vehicle. They went up, taking all their luggage with them. Neither one of them wanted to think of what could happen if their stuff got into the wrong hands.

There was a bell boy hanging around in the all near the elevators, he told them that the concierge had told him to come up and help with their things. Duo handed him some money, told him they could manage and sent him on his way.

Duo opened the room with his key, then tested Heero's just to make sure. They pushed the cart into the room and into the alcove between the main room and the bathroom. There was no reason to unload the cart, they'd only do that if the establishment asked for it back.

Heero checked the room, automatically, for bugs, finding none, he settled in a chair at the small table in one corner and got his computer out. He would check on the various searches they had running and start another for connections to the person at the address they'd gotten from the car. It didn't take him long.

"Hey, Duo." Duo stuck his head out of the bathroom, hands busy with re-braiding his hair. "Searches. So far, no info on any AKA's other than what we've already found. I shut that search down as a waste of resources. The name we got from the car seems to be either a sister or half sister. Maybe. But it's valid as far as I can figure. I emailed the locals with a query. We're going to have to do some healthy foot work on this one."

Duo's head disappeared back into the bathroom, his voice floating out to Heero. "Well, shit. I like the easy one's, go out, grab, go home. We're going to need more clothing, and a visit to the laundromat. Hate that. But we can do some more research while we're there."

Heero nixed that. "No, we'll find somewhere we can leave our stuff and come back for it. We'll use that time to get your supplies. Just don't blow me up, I had enough of that already."

Duo cackled rather maniacally. "Don't worry. I won't blow you up. But you're right, waste of time doing our own laundry." He ambled into the room, shirt dangling from one hand. "But we need to get it done tomorrow. I'm already wearing my cleanest dirty shirt. We should have done laundry a couple of days ago, we wouldn't be in this mess now." He sighed. They both knew better than to put off laundry too long. They'd had to pack 'semi-dirty' things in order to have enough clothing. "Wonder if the locals will be friendly here?"

"Probably. Most are, you know. Their ranks were thinned by the draft, deaths in the line of duty and arrests for profiteering and graft. They're grateful for any help they can get."

Duo sighed. "And new enrollments are mostly for Preventers. You ever notice that a lot of the cops we come in contact with are older?"

Heero looked sad. "I have. What's going to happen when they all get too old. Something's got to be done and no one seems to be doing it." He went to his computer. "I think I'll send a memo to Une. She might not be aware of the problem."

Duo snorted softly, then flopped on one of the full size beds. "When you get done with her, she'll not only be aware of the problem but have at least two solutions to it."

Heero nodded, pecking at his keyboard all the while. He summed up on idea for Duo. "Well, I don't see why people who have washed out of Preventers but still want a career in law enforcement shouldn't be encouraged to go local. And a universal drive should yield some results for the locals. Perhaps an if not Preventers, try local sort of thing appended to Preventer recruiting adds?"

Duo grumbled about thin pillows then said, "Sounds good. Something's got to be done." He pulled off his jeans, folded them and put them on the end of the bed. "I'm done for the day. Wake me when food comes." He then fell straight to sleep.

Heero eyed him with amusement then went to order Chinese.

Duo woke, nose twitching, the second Heero put the takeout bag on the table.

"Wakie, wakie." Heero's sing-song had Duo up and scuttling back into his jeans. "Here. Shrimp Fried Rice, won ton soup." He sniffed. "Pork, I think. Chicken and veggies, pot stickers, also pork. Rice. And ... um ... some sort of free noodle thing. There's also a thermos of tea."

Duo snapped his chopsticks and reached for the small container of soup. "Thanks, 'Ro. I'm already in combat mode."

Heero shrugged this off, muttering, "So? Me too. Just don't slug me in our sleep."

Duo sucked noodles into his mouth with a loud slurp, chewed then returned, "I won't. You're the one with that habit, if I remember correctly." Helping himself to half the chicken and veggies, he returned to his meal, a sly grin at Heero's red face gracing his lips.

They finished eating then took turns in the shower. Duo refrained from washing his hair as he was too tired to wait for the heavy mass of hair to dry. Heero used the blow dryer to dry his hair before bed. He really didn't need to have to deal with trying to semi-tame it before they left in the morning.

Sleep came quickly, at nearly 11pm, it had been a very long day. The driving had been exhausting enough without the stress of going through a mass of paper on hope alone.

.

Duo woke first. He'd set his internal clock so that he could get up and take his shower at his leisure. He could get through the whole process, including washing his fantastic mane of hair, in twenty minutes, if he had to. He just didn't like it.

He was rubbing his hair with an extra towel when Heero wandered in, belched loudly and started the shower again.

"Heero, you are just gross sometimes, you know that." Duo fanned one hand, pretending to wave away some noxious odor.

Heero mumbled absently. "Yeah, but ... I trust you not to get grossed out too much. Where's my shampoo?"

Duo savored the warm feeling that remark caused then looked around. "It's still in the shower. In that bottle holder on the back. And there's samples here if you're out."

Heero stepped into the warm water as he said, "Nope, I'm good. It's right here. The shower curtain hid it. Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Duo ran a comb through his hair as he directed the dryer's heat into a wet lock. "I don't care. Is there a pancake house around? I'm in the mood for waffles."

"We can take a look at the map in a minute." He stuck his head out of the cubicle. "You didn't use all the towels, did you?"

"No, Mr. Grumpy, I didn't. There were extra so you've got three for your very own." Duo laughed at Heero as he pulled his head back into the shower like a cuckoo back into the clock.

It didn't take them long to finish cleaning up and dressing. Duo was disgusted to find that Heero had clean-clean clothing. Heero admitted that he'd done some laundry the day before they left but hadn't done any for Duo as he hadn't expected to be leaving for an extended length of time.

Heero apologized, trying hard not to laugh, but Duo caught him at it and demanded make up snuggles before they left for breakfast.

Breakfast was good, plain honest pancakes, bacon, OJ and coffee. They ate it in the hotel dinning room and were on their way to the local police station.

They checked in at the desk and were shown to a real liaison officer who smiled, shook hands and got them coffee.

Over that coffee he explained that the Portland PD had established this office to help them keep bounty hunters under some sort of control. He admitted that they were spread thin, 'like scrape over bread', as he put it. So he was expecting them to call in before they did any 'forced entry' or picked any fights with the less cooperative sorts.

He also asked for all the information they had and used that to give them a blanket warrant to pursue their quarry, one Markus Trask, and arrest on sight. This was a great help as they didn't have to get a warrant for every residence they needed to search. All Officer Friendly really asked was that they keep property damage to a minimum.

They promised not to trash anyone's home just because they could and also promised not to beat up anyone who didn't start trouble first. At their parting each party had the feeling that they'd gotten the best of their dealings.

Heero checked to make sure they had coordinates for their address then they headed for their first contact.

This was located in a bad neighborhood, Duo's grumble that they never got to stake out a good place made Heero snicker. After they spent ten minutes knocking on the doors of the small house, they settled in their car to wait until someone came home.

They waited all morning. When lunch time came around Duo walked to a quick stop about four blocks away and picked up sandwiches and chips. He also got Mountain Dew for himself and juice for Heero. He got a bottle with a wide mouth.

When he got back to the SUV Duo handed Heero his sandwich, chips and drink then settled back to eat his own.

"I got you egg salad, after I checked the date. I've got tuna. You want to split?"

Heero peeled back the end of one half of his sandwich. "Only if you do. This is fine, even has some lettuce on it." He opened his juice. "Good juice." He swigged down half. "You go at the quick shop?" One of the things that most people didn't discuss about bounty hunting was the bodily functions that had to be handled somehow. As Duo said, "Taking a leak in the bushes is bound to cause all sorts of trouble."

"Yeah, you going to walk over?"

Heero thought about that for a moment. "No, I'll drink all the juice then use the bottle. We've also got a couple of those P-bottles with the absorbent crystals in them. We need to get more of those."

Duo mumbled something around the tuna sandwich in his mouth, downing a swig of Mountain Dew he cleared his throat then said, "I've got a dozen in my stuff." He looked up and down the street and realized that people were beginning to take notice of them. This wasn't good as it sometimes led to 'vigilante' type behaviors by neighbors. "We're getting noticed. You think we should move?"

Heero glanced around at the nearby houses. "No. If someone comes over, we'll talk to them. No one looks like just jumping us. Bet they think we're cops."

An hour later an older man, in his early 50's, tapped gently on Duo's window. Duo obediently rolled it down.

"You going to stay here much longer?" His face twisted in concern.

Heero looked at him for a moment. "As long as it takes. We're looking for Hanna Adams. We want to talk to her about someone."

The man shook his head. "Name's Joe. That's going to be a problem. She ... she don't like no one much. Real unfriendly sort. She's got two sons, at least I think they're sons. They're protective and sorta unfriendly too. You've probably got a fight on your hands. Wish you'd convince them to ... move. Don't take to their attitude ... nor their dealing ways. We got kids around. Neighborhood ain't much but it's what we got. Don't take to people shitting in the nest, if you know what I mean"

Heero nodded. "I do. Duo?"

Duo had leaned back when Joe started speaking so that Heero could see his face too, now he leaned forward and said, "Yeah?"

"Do a want or warrant on her." He turned to Joe. "You got names for those boys?"

"I do. But one's at least 23, the other's around 20. Names are Ed and George. I got a social on Ed. Got it when I loaned him a 100C. Got him to sign an IOU cause he ... well, let's just say I didn't trust him. Gimme a sec, got it here in my wallet." Joe fished it out of his pocket and extracted a piece of paper. He looked at it for a moment then handed it over. "Yeah, here it is." He pointed at a number with a gnarled finger

Duo copied it into the computer and came up with a warrant on the social he'd been given. A further search from that warrant to known accomplices turned up a warrant on George too.

If both of the 'boys' showed up at the same time, there was going to be trouble.

Fortunately, they lucked out. George showed up first, strutting up the street like he owned it. Heero and Duo were quietly warned by a small boy who sneaked up to the drivers side and hissed at Heero. Heero just looked around as if he was stretching his neck, spotted their first target and eased out the door.

He sent the boy back to his front porch and flanked George. Duo accosted him head on and the fight was on.

"Fugitive Recovery Agent. You George Adams?" Duo blocked the way.

"Yeah, what's it to ya? I got no warrants." George tried to push his way by Duo.

Heero grabbed his arm and applied pressure to a small bundle of nerves in his inner upper arm. Not much but George stilled.

"You do. We're taking you in. And we want to ask you some questions. Come on."

Instead of going along, George took a swing at Heero. Heero ducked it and squeezed George's arm harder. Duo watched critically as George fell to his knees with a whimper. But the fool wasn't done yet. He tried to kick Heero in the groin. That didn't work either, Duo blocked the kick with his own foot, kicking George over backwards.

Duo took charge after that, rolling the man over onto his stomach and cuffing him. Then Heero dragged him to his feet and draped him over the hood of their SUV and frisked him while Duo call 911. The frisk produced a knife, a glass pipe, some very old fashioned ice and some pot. Both drugs were pre-colony but had never gone out of fashion as both were cheap and easy to produce. Heero was happy to see that the idiot didn't have a gun.

"Ok, you know ice is bad for you. Pot ... I'm wishy-washy about that myself. But it's still illegal in the amount you've got on you. You know the law states no more than three 6mm by 63mm joints and two roaches in possession at any one time. You, my man, are busted. A wagon will be here to get you in ..." he consulted the dispatcher. "ten minutes. Heero we need to call Officer Friendly too."

Heero settled George on the kerb, hoping that Ed or Hanna didn't show up too soon. Or that the neighbors didn't call one of them with a warning. They lucked out and the van appeared, collected George and left. Heero got a chit that enabled them to collect their bounty on him. All they had to do was wait until he was booked in then enter the number on the chit and collect by direct deposit.

Duo chortled in glee as they settled back in the SUV to wait some more. The bounty on George Adams was 6000C, their 10%. Heero waited until he was sure they were in the clear then he motioned the boy who'd warned them over.

He slipped up, darting from his hiding place on the porch to a bush then to the side of the SUV. Heero praised him for being a good citizen and gave him 100C. The boy was ecstatic, thanking them profusely then going back to the porch by the same route he'd used to get there.

They settled down to wait again and were rewarded at nearly 7pm by Hanna coming home with Ed.

The old car pulled up in front of the house and parked. A ratty looking woman, in jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt got out. She bent in the door to speak to the driver for a moment. While she was doing this Duo just darted across the street, snatched the keys out of the ignition and smacked Ed in the side of the head.

"Get out the car! Now!" Duo grabbed him and dragged him out of the car, tossing him to Heero to wrestle with. Duo then went for Hanna. He didn't have far to go, several ladies of the neighborhood grabbed her as she attempted to scuttle between her small, trashy house and theirs.

Duo jogged after her and pulled her out of the grasp of a pretty young black girl. "Easy there, miss. I need her in one piece."

"Well, I'll leave her nasty ass in one piece. But you make her leave us alone. Them two boys of hers ain't worth the dynamite it would take to blow them up. Hum!" And with that, the girl let go of the handful of hair she had and stepped back.

Duo kept hold of the fighting woman, struggling to keep her from scratching, slapping or kicking him. Heero had his hands full and couldn't come help Duo but help came from an unexpected source. A large woman just plucked Hanna out of Duo's grasp and shook her like a rag doll.

"You calm down and shut up." The woman held out a hand. "Name's Jezebel. Give me your cuffs." Duo handed the cuffs over and watched in baffled amusement as she cuffed Hanna. "I'm agonna search her now. You turn your back, boy, you hear? No peeking." Duo bit his lip for a moment but turned around. Various rustlings and yelps, and a couple of smacking sounds let him know that Jezebel was searching Hanna and Hanna wasn't too fond of the idea.

When Jezebel was done she dragged Hanna over to the SUV and shoved her into the back seat. "Siddown." She turned to Heero and shoved a handful of stuff at him. "Here's the stuff out of her hope chest." Heero took it but looked at Duo and mouthed, 'hope chest?'

Jezebel noticed and used her hands to jiggle her impressive bosom. "Hope chest, honey. She had a bunch a' stuff in there. Most of it ice and money. Here." she handed it over and marched back to her front porch where she settled in her rocking chair and pinned her eyes on the bunch of them.

Duo sorted through the pile and sighed. " 'Ro, we got ice, maryjahoony and three pipes." He picked up the roll of bills and counted it. "Got 4000C here in big bills. I'll inventory all this and turn it over to the cops when they come."

Heero handed Duo the stuff he'd taken off Ed and said, "Inventory this and log it too, ok?"

"Sure. Ed know anything useful?"

Heero shrugged. "I just got done frisking him. I'll work on him in a minute."

Duo nodded. "You want me to wait on the wagon? The dispatcher gave me a non-emergency number to call this time."

"Go ahead and call. And run Hanna by picture, will you?"

Duo did as Heero asked while Heero kept an eye on the gathered neighbors. It wasn't that unusual for neighbors to interfere with a hunt or even get into a fight with them. This bunch didn't look hostile but it was nearly 20 to 1 and neither Heero nor Duo wanted a fight with a bunch of civilians who had no idea what they were getting into.

"Ok. No want or warrant on her by pic. We ran her by ID yesterday, nothing there either, I double checked. Ed's wanted out of state and I put in for that bounty too. He's going to bring us another 7000C. Nice doings."

Heero nodded, keeping his eyes moving. "Good. Now ... you wanna question Hanna or Ed?"

Duo stared blankly at Ed for a moment, then directed, "You go stare at Ed for a while. I'll talk to Hanna, then see what Ed knows."

Heero smirked for a minute then moved to stare at Ed who was still standing by the SUV. The neighbors, seeing that all the fun was over, started to disperse. Except for a couple of older ladies. They stayed around watching and giving Duo suggestions on what he could do the Hanna. He finally convinced them to go back home.

"I don't think the neighbors like you, or your boys, much. What'd you do them?" Duo leaned against the side of the SUV watching Heero muscle Ed down to sit on the kerb. They'd decided that having Ed and Hanna in the vehicle together was counter productive. Especially after Ed hand threatened to bust Hanna's head if she said anything to them.

Heero eyed Ed with acute disgust. The boy had just threatened his mother with some serious physical harm. "You know... I usually try to be nice to my quarry, but in your case, I'm making an exception. You tell me everything you know about Marcus Trask or I'll thump you. Got me?"

Ed sneered, never equaling Duo's ferocity, "You can't do that. Cops can't ..."

Heero interrupted him. "I'm not a cop. I'm a Skiptracer, and I can. I know ways to make you hurt without leaving so much as a scratch." Heero pinned him with a look that had made braver men than Ed quail like children. "I want to know what you know about Markus Trask. Now."

Ed gulped. "oh ... um ... ok ... um ... he some sort of half brother or something of Mom's. He stayed here a day about four days ago. Maybe five. He bought a truck, some camping gear and headed north. Said he was going to put himself on ice for a few years. That's all I know."

Heero eyed him for a moment then smacked him on the back of the head, hard.

"Hey! What was that for? I told you what I know." Ed's indignation didn't faze Heero in the least.

"I don't like the way you treat your Mom. Be good to her." Ed opened his mouth. "Or move out. Your choice. If I hear of you mistreating her, I'll come back. And I'll let Duo have you. He's a little odd about people being mean to their Mom. Got me?" Ed nodded, gulping.

Ed wasn't really stupid, just lazy and greedy. He knew very well exactly who Duo and Heero were and he knew that they'd do what they said. He resolved that, once he got out of jail, he was going to move to St. Louis and go straight.

While Heero was terrorizing Ed, Duo was taking a different tack with Hanna. "Look, Hanna, I can call you Hanna, can't I?" Hanna just nodded a bit dazedly, when Duo poured on the charm it could be a bit numbing. "Thanks. Smoke?" Duo offered her a cigaret.

Hanna took the smoke and allowed Duo to light it. She was, she realized, sick of the whole thing. Her boys were more trouble than ever, and old enough to be on their own but they hung around sponging off her and causing trouble. Marcus had left two days after he'd arrived and she blamed it on them. She didn't realize that she looked as weary as she felt.

Duo watched as Hanna smoked and frowned. "What's the matter, Mama. I'm sorry we roughed you up, but fighting with me really wasn't smart. Heero and I, we're Fugitive Recovery Agents. We're after Marcus, he's your half-brother?" Hanna just nodded. "I know you thought he was here for a long stay but ... he's running from a list of charges I won't burden your heart with. We need to know what you know." He gave her his best soulful, big-eyed pleading look. "Please?"

Hanna gazed at him for a moment. "Oh, put that away. Bet it got to your mom every time."

Duo looked immeasurably sad. "I wouldn't know, ma'am. I don't remember her. I grew up in the streets of L2-159."

Hanna looked horrified. "Aw, honey, that's awful. So ... you think Marcus was just using me?"

"I know it. I'm sorry." He patted her knee. "Can I get you a drink? Soda? Coffee? You look worn out. Maybe a sandwich?"

"No, I'm going to treat myself as soon as you're gone and eat out. You picked George up, didn't you?"

"Yes, I forgot about him. Sorry about that too." Duo really did feel bad. This woman seemed to be more a victim than anything else.

Hanna shook her head, sucked a half inch off the cigaret and sighed the smoke out. "Well, I can't say that I'm all that broke up about it. Both of them at once, gives me a chance. They both take after their Dad. Too lazy to work, too nervous to steal. So they sponge off me, make me their mule and, in general, make life miserable. But ... well, seeing what I saw. The whole neighborhood turned out against us. That's really unusual around here. We're ... they're poor but clean. I guess I just ... don't fit in. See Marcus, he even told me my sons are worthless. I don't love them any less but ..." She stopped to sniffle.

Duo handed her tissue and let her ramble. "That's ok, Mama, take your time. I won't think any less of you, no matter what you say."

Heero came over with an envelope. "Excuse me. The PD kept the drugs but they said that the money was found on the lady so it's hers." He smirked at Hanna. "I sort of added in what Ed had on him. You've got about 5000C there. Make good use of it, ok?"

Hanna nodded, finished off her cigaret and crushed the butt against her shoe sole. She stuck the butt into a pocked and shrugged at Duo's look. "Neither of you smoke and I bet that ashtray is virgin. I'll keep my stink to myself." She fingered the envelope. "thanks for the money. And don't come back here looking for me. I won't be here. I'm going to pack up what's mine and move. I got some clothing, a rotten job and someplace else to be. I'm young ... wouldn't know it to look at me but I'm only 37, had Georgie when I was 15. It's time I stood up for me. Those two can take care of themselves, I'm done. Got a job offer somewhere else and I'm takin' it. So ... you wanna know about Markus? Here's the deal. He's got a bit of land somewhere in Alaska, near the Canadian border. I have no idea where exactly but he named it. Cold Case. Don't get the reference but ... I really don't care either. So ... can I go now?"

She looked hopeful. Duo nodded. "Sure, I'm going to give you my card. If you remember anything else, call me?"

Hanna took the card and stuffed it into her back pocked. "I will, I promise. Now, if I can go, I'd like to pack and get going."

Heero shrugged. "You want to say good-bye to your son?"

"Yeah, I guess. Cut clean and all that." She went with Heero to talk to Ed. "Well, son, you're in it now. I thought you'd gone to court, you borrowed 20C to go down."

Ed hung his head. "Ma ... I was gonna go ... but this guy had a deal and ... well, I spent it, then I sorta got drunk and forgot. I got a letter but I burned it so you wouldn't see it and get on my ass about it."

Hanna just sighed. "Well, kiss me bye. And don't come back here when you get out. You get your stuff together, you can come see me in ... three years. Three, after you get out. You hear?" She gave her youngest that look that no son wants to see from his mother.

"Yeah, I got you. I'm gonna have to serve some time on this one. I'll let you know after the judge gets done with me. Ok?" Ed hung his head. He felt bad, now that he was caught.

"Email me. I'm not accepting any phone calls, bills sky high as it is." Hanna bent over, kissed Ed on the cheek and walked away.

Duo watched her as she went up the stairs to her porch, head high. "There goes a good woman." He smacked Ed on the head.

"Ow! All right, all right. I'm a shit. It's just ... well, it was always easier ..."

Heero just pulled him to his feet. "Shut it. The buss is here." He hauled Ed to the pickup van, signed him in and collected their chit.

Duo looked after the van as it drove away. "Fuck! I'd love to know who my parents are and they treat theirs like trash. World is really a fucked up place, you know?"

Heero nodded. "I do. But I think Hanna will do ok. We got some good intel from her and I really think she'll call or email if she finds out anything else."

Duo gave Heero a knowing look. "5000C? Really? That wad didn't look like it had more than a K and an half in it."

Heero laughed softly. "So? Shot me."

"Already did that. Didn't help. I'll go halvies with you."

Heero gave Duo a self depreciating sort of look. "You don't have to do that."

Duo poked him in the ribs. "No. I don't. But I will. Come on."

They got in the SUV but sat for a little while. They weren't that surprised to see Hanna carry a duffle bag out to the porch then go back inside. She was inside about 30 minutes then came back out again.

She looked a lot different than the straggly haired, tired woman they'd dealt with. She was now wearing a nice pair of slacks, neat blouse and cardigan with slippers on her feet. She carried a small purse and a huge suitcase. It seemed that everything she owned fit in the suitcase and duffle.

Duo whistled. "You think we should go help her with that?"

Heero watched her for a moment. "No, we'd just embarrass her. She can get the cabbie to help her. She's surely not taking that on a buss."

Duo settled back. "Ok. Let's just sit here until she's gone."

Heero leaded back and nestled his head on the head rest. "That was always my intention."

They watched as the cab pulled up. The cabbie got out and walked up to the porch. They couldn't hear what was being said but they could see Hanna hand the suitcase the the drive and start to pick up the duffle. The driver said something over his shoulder which caused Hanna to put the duffle down and follow the driver to the cab. She got in, the driver put the suitcase in the trunk and returned to the porch for the duffel. They then drove off, ironically, into the sunset.

"Welp that's that." Duo consulted his iPad. "Not a bad day. We got 13k out of the sons and gave Mama 4500C. So we're in the black by 8500C. Not a bad day, all in all. Let's get back to the hotel. I want to be in one place when I start the search for Cold Case. Ok?"

Heero started the SUV, saying, "Sounds good to me."

.

The next morning they were up early, searching the internet for any link to or even trace of Cold Case.

It took them four boring days to find it. Heero had suggested driving in the general direction of Alaska but Duo had pointed out that Alaska wasn't actually attached to the continental US, they would have to drive through Canada. He suggested making sure they knew exactly where they were going so that they would know whether they needed to take a ferry from Seattle to Ketchikan or drive through The Northwest Territories and the Yukon.

Heero snarled, "If we're going to have to drive, this SUV won't survive. The terrain is way too rough. We'll have to get a hummer or a jeep."

Duo rubbed his face. "Well, start looking for one. Just in case."

"I would but you've been hogging the computer for the last four hours." Heero grinned lazily, knowing that Duo was just frustrated because his search wasn't going any where.

"You think Hanna fed us a line?" Duo really hoped not.

"No, I don't think so. But lots of people name their lodges unofficially. Why not run a search through local stores and delivery services?"

Duo nodded at that. "Good idea." He initiated the search then suggested they go eat while the search ran.

They inspected the sample menus for several restaurants within waking distance and settled on a Japanese Sushi place called the Golden Lotus. Heero remarked that the name was a bit problematical as it could be taken in several ways, depending on how you retranslated it. Duo thought about that for a block before he started snickering. Heero just kept walking.

They settled at the counter where a conveyer belt carried various dishes by them. It was easy to tell what was in the dish by it's color and the shape indicated the price. All they had to do was take the dish off the conveyer belt, eat what was on it and put the plate on the table. The server came around with tea and water, counted the plates and wrote down their charge. He'd come by about every 15 minutes to bring water, tea and count plates. After verifying the bill with Heero, he'd take the dirty plates away.

While they ate they discussed their hunt.

Heero took a plate off the conveyer belt and eyed the tuna, deciding it was acceptably fresh he ate one piece then handed the other to Duo. 

"Thanks. Look, we're going to have all kinds of trouble. The roads from here to Vancover are good. But after that ... well, not so much. In fact, there are few roads of any kind for miles. They're worse than they were a couple of centuries ago. Bombed out, torn up, or trashed from neglect."

Heero nodded. "I know. If we were sure exactly where this place is, we could hire a plane and jump in." He got a distant look for a moment then asked, "Oh, hell. What if his property is in Canada?"

"Not a problem. I checked. Since he's a rapist, murderer, war criminal and accused of torture, they'll let us have him. I'll get papers on a provisional status when we get back." He plucked a plate from the belt. "Mmmm, tako. I wish we could get some good takoyaki."

Heero took his share. "I'll make some when we get home. The shrimp is really fresh. Here, tempura."

Duo took the shrimp, licking his lips in anticipation. "Thanks."

Heero thought while he ate some California roll. After he swallowed he remarked, "Maybe we should get some topographical maps of the whole area. That's be ... about eight?"

Duo nodded. "Good idea. There might not be signal where we're going. GPS is supposed to be universal but ... remember when we went to Colorado and got out in the middle of ... I forget the name of the area but we didn't have signal for about sixty miles. Sucked. We got lost and wandered around for a whole day."

Heero grimaced in disgust. "Yeah, and we lost our man. Had to chase the asshole all the way to Chicago. Maps are a must. Oh! Here. Seattle roll. You gotta try this." He sniffed it. "It's got smoked salmon in it."

Duo tried it and admitted that the smoky salmon combined with avocado and cucumber was delicious.

They ate their way through ika and inaga, ibi and three kinds of eel. Tuna roll made three ways with the three different types of tuna and other things that made both of them drool. Duo was especially fond of the Oshizushi made with oysters, conger eel and sweet tamagoyaki.

They discussed this and that, argued amiably and ate. The server came by once to tell them their bill. Heero just paid him, flashing his wallet as he did so. The server went away to tell his boss not to worry, they had enough money on them to buy the place.

They returned to their hotel well satisfied with themselves. Duo declined to check his search saying he wanted a good nights sleep before being disappointed. Heero just kissed him on the cheek and they went to bed.

They had a firm rule of no sex on a hunt. They'd either be distracted or tired and that could get them killed. Not having sex wouldn't.

Morning came and with it a bunch of bitching. Duo's elastic had broken in the night. He woke up with tangled hair, which put him in a mood.

"Here. Give me the brush and relax by checking your searches ... and mine." Heero maneuvered Duo to sit between his legs on the floor. He put the computer on the coffee table and pulled it in front of Duo. "Here, and see where we can get topographical maps while you're at it. Ok?"

"Ok, but I'm not happy. This sucks. Bad omen. I hate it when the elastic breaks."

Duo sulked all the way through brushing, braiding and searching.

Heero finally finished brushing the tangles out of Duo's hair. Duo had been leaning back against him after he'd gotten to the point where this wouldn't be an annoyance. Now he scrambled to his feet and reached for a cup on the sideboard. "I have to have coffee. Then we have to go to a strip mall, I down loaded the directions into the GPS. They've got ready printed topo maps on hand. We'll need them. Canada sent extradition papers without demur, they didn't want anything to do with him."

Duo consulted the reference he'd pulled up last night. To his disgust, it showed that they would have to buy double maps, one for the Alaska side of the border and one for Canada.

"Well, fuck. This sucks. We're going to have to refer back and forth. I just hope the GPS works. Paper is not good. If it gets wet, we're screwed and you know it's going to rain on us at least once."

Heero nodded, this was a fact of their lives, if they were on a hunt in the 'great beyond', they were going to get wet, very wet.

"I'll get a big can of waterproofing."

Duo grumbled. "Too bad it doesn't work on people."

Heero laughed, grabbed his backpack and keys, and headed for the door. "Come on, Mr. Grouch. Let's get this over with. Maybe our target got maps there and we can just get the same."

Duo's sour expression and snarled, "We should get so lucky." made Heero laugh even more.

They left the hotel and walked into a rain squall. Duo muttered miserably about that, complaining that he knew this area was rainy but couldn't it wait a day.

Heero sighed, the north west was well known for it's damp and chill. As this was late autumn, it was even more evident. They had been lucky, the three or four days they'd been here had been dry and sunny and a bit warm for the season. Now they were paying for it.

Heero cautioned Duo, "Duo, it's only going to get worse. This time of year is rainy, cold and foggy. Within the next two or three weeks we can expect snow. And we're going even farther north."

Duo had a well known aversion to being cold, so did Heero. He bitched all the way to the parking outside the front door. Since they had all their ordinance in the room, with proper safe guards in place, they'd let the parking attendant bring the SUV around for them.

"Duo, we'll get winter gear at the store when we get the maps. Top of the line. Better than anything we have at home. Stop moaning."

Duo growled, "I'm not moaning. Yet. But, if I have to tromp all over hell's half acer chasing this bastard, you'll hear about it every step."

Heero sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not fond of this idea either. But, if we don't get this prick, Buck's out of business. I'd like to smack Jason a good one."

Duo unlocked the doors with his remote. "I'm gonna. When we get back, I'm gonna turn that little ... twerp over my knee and spank him til he cries."

"Duo! That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Heero wondered where Duo was coming from.

"I'll admit it's a bit harsh, but that kid has to grow up, or give up. If he's going to act like a child, I'm going to treat him like one. I've tried to call him several times, his phone message says that he's turned his phone off and isn't taking messages for any reason. He's left us out in the cold." Duo looked like he was about ready to go home, hunt Jason down and blister his ass.

Heero contemplated this news with disgust and dismay. Jason really was acting childish. He'd made a major mistake, dumped the clean up onto Duo and Heero, via Buck and now was incommunicado. He was probably hiding out somewhere, hoping that the other hunters wouldn't take him to task over this mess. But that meant that they were without a contact back home. One they just might need.

Duo decided that he was too upset to drive, even though it was his turn so Heero got behind the wheel again and they headed for The Outdoors Store to get typo maps, warm clothing and whatever else they might decide they needed.

They spent the drive in silence, both of them brooding over the mess Jason had made and his annoying cowardice in refusing to take responsibility for it. Duo was used to being able to call Buck for wants and warrants. Buck had contacts built up during years of working with police forces all over the continent. Without him, or Jason, they were just lucky to have gotten all the papers they needed. They could have been blocked by bureaucratic red tape for day, or even weeks. Heero just hoped their luck held.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a space just as Duo tried Jason again. He swore furiously as he got the message which said, "Jason Buchanan is not available at this time and is not accepting messages. Please try again later."

Heero just said, comfortingly, "Give up, Duo. We'll deal with him when we get home. And, believe me, he won't be happy. Now, come on, shopping time."

Duo followed Heero into the store, which turned out to be a very pleasant, prow front building made of real logs. The girl at the front desk called a young man over, told him what they were looking for and turned them over to him.

"Hi! So you're heading into Canada, or maybe Alaska? Can I ask why?"

Heero read the boy's name tag. "Well, Clark, we're skiptracers and we're after a man who's headed that way. We were wondering if he'd been in here." Heero brought up a picture of Trask. "Do you remember seeing him?"

Clark dutifully looked at the picture, thought for a while then admitted that, while he saw forty to sixty people a week, he did remember Trask.

"He was the rudest man I've waited on in ... well, ever. He snatched stuff off the racks then threw it on the floor. He wanted cross border maps but didn't want to wait on them. We told him to either buy what we had or give us an address where we could mail them. He took off the shelf. And I was glad he did. Much more and we'd have refused him service."

Duo snorted his disgust then remarked, "I really don't call that keeping your head down. And I should know."

Heero had to agree. He told Clark, "If you have records of what he bought, we'd like to see them. And we'll buy the maps he wanted, if you remember which one's they were. We might get a better handle on where he's headed with them."

Clark led the way to the back and called out to someone in a back office. "Hey! Jackie! Come out of that hole in the wall and talk to these guys." He grinned at them over his shoulder. "She'll be out in a sec. She didn't like that Trask guy either. He stared at her and she hates that."

Duo understood when Jackie came out. She was a very pretty girl, in a wheelchair. There were very few spinal injuries that couldn't be healed in this day and age but a total severing was one of them. Heero just smiled at her.

"Hello. You recognize this man?" Heero handed over his picture.

"Yeah, I do. Idiot couldn't keep his eye or his mouth off the chair. Or my boobs. What'd he do?" She scowled at the picture then handed the iPad back to Heero.

"You really don't want a run down. He's got a rap sheet longer than both my arms. Jumped bail and my partner and I are tracking him. He wanted maps and, since you're map girl, Clark thought you might have an idea. Help us out?" Heero tried a woeful look.

Duo thought he'd done a pretty good job of it but Jackie just waved a hand at Heero. "Oh, put that away. I'll help you. He was wanting maps of the new highways, cross border ones but he didn't want to wait until I could print them out. He heard that a couple of real heavy duty hunters were on his trail. I'd like to know how he found that out. But ... anyway, I loaded the data in my printer but he'd done a runner before I could print them out. The old maps are on hand because they're good enough and cheap to print. So, what do you want?"

Duo thought for a second. "How long to print the cross border maps out?"

"A couple of hours. They're printed with a plotter, pens. But they're way better than the laser printer ones. And they come with free waterproofing. That's why they take so long. And ... I'll mark Cold Case Camp on by hand and a few other things that might help."

Duo smiled cheerfully and thanked her, then turned to Heero saying, "I'm going to look around a bit. You?"

Heero grinned at him, "I'll be alone in a minute, I want to ask a few more questions."

"Fine." and with that Duo headed into the store to browse.

Heero turned back to Jackie. "Thanks for all the help. You don't have to do this."

Jackie smiled up at Heero. "I know. But both you and your partner are really nice. You haven't once stared at the chair or my boobs. I got eyes, ya know?"

Heero did and smiled into them. "And very pretty ones too. I was hoping that ... do you know anything else? Think about it while you do the maps. Tell us when we pick them up? Ok?"

"Ok, but you better hurry. I heard that Yuy and Maxwell are after him. If they are, he's dead meat, which serves him right. But you've been so nice, I hate to see you get cut out."

Heero laughed gently. "I'm sorry, both of us forgot to introduce ourselves." He held out a hand. "Heero Yuy. Of Y & M Bounty Hunters. The long haired one is Duo Maxwell. Thanks for everything."

Jackie took his hand, shook it and grinned at him. "Ok, foot – mouth, say hello. You're awfully young."

Heero shrugged. "About your age, I'd say."

She chuckled a bit. "Oh, well, don't go falling off any mountains. I better get to printing. See you in about two hours. I'll have you paged?"

It was a question. Heero just shrugged. "I don't care. If that's what you usually do, that's fine."

"Ok, page you when they're done." and with that, Jackie popped a wheelie, spun in place and went into the back to start the job.

Heero went to find Duo. He was trying on coats.

"Heero, I found a great coat. Waterproof, warm, lined. Really nice. And it's got a double lining, the inner one comes out. And it's not really bulky either. Here, this one's your size."

Heero took the bright orange coat and put it on. This store only sold coats and other outer gear in bright, nearly florescent, colors.

"It's really orange. I feel like a fruit." Heero turned in front of the mirror.

Clark, who was still helping them, snickered. "Not really. God forbid anyone call you a fruit."

Duo snorted his soda while Heero just leaned against the unbreakable mirror and said mildly, "Well, it depends on tone of voice whether you get away with it or not."

Clark goggled for a second then laughed heartily. "Still wouldn't do it."

None of the three were aware that Jackie had spilled the beans about who they were. All Portland would know by dark that the famous gundam pilot bounty hunters were in the area. Not many people actually knew what they looked like but this made the presence of strangers attract unwanted attention from the wrong quarters.

Heero and Duo spent their time picking out jackets, thermal underwear, thermal coveralls and just about anything else in the way of warm clothing they could think of. They even bought flannel lined jeans.

They also picked up camping gear. Duo insisted on solar powered self heating sleeping bags, extra blankets, quick dry towels and hot packs. Heero added cooking gear, dried foods, a tent and two hand axes.

They both agreed on a small stove that had been around since before colonies. It was usually called a backpackers folding stove now. It was just a simple thing, stamped out of sheet steel. It used small tablets of compressed fuel and could only handle about 8 oz of water per tab, but it could save their lives. They decided on one for each of them and bought three boxes of fuel tabs for each stove.

They finished up with wax coated matches, flint and steel type spark strikers and freeze dried everything.

Clark was astonished at the amount of stuff they intended to carry.

In fact, he voiced his objections, a bit hesitantly but he did. "Um ... guys. That's a lot of stuff to carry. You're talking about seventy pound packs, at least. Maybe you should ... cut down on something."

Duo smiled at him kindly as he examined a pack. "Don't think so. I'm used to carrying a full military pack at a full run for miles. Heero's even stronger. We'll be ok." He put the pack back on it's hook. "Do you have anything that will stand up to the strain of carrying a hundred pounds? External frame rather than internal."

Clark nodded. "We do, but it's in a different part of the store. That area is intended for guides so it's over there, behind the boot display. The guides don't tend to want some newbie asking them questions they get paid to answer. Come on, I'll show you."

He led them to a brightly light area neatly hidden behind the footwear department and a staircase that went up to the offices on the mezzanine.

"Here we go. There are several packs that I think will do, but ... I'd really like you to pack everything in them and try them out fully loaded before you buy. It would make me feel a lot better."

Heero smiled at Clark. "That's good because we were going to insist on doing exactly that. We could always get our stuff in Seattle." He grinned at Clark who clutched his chest dramatically.

"Oh, man, don't do that. I'll have a heart attack." But he grinned at them as he knew they didn't mean it.

Duo smacked him on the shoulder in a companionable manner and went to take a pack off the wall. As he looked he commented, "You have to remember that, due to the war, packing technology has taken a huge leap. Like this pack. Its frame is made of carbon rods composed of buckyball technology. The rods are nearly unbreakable, won't cut or burn and weigh in at about 2 oz. The whole pack weighs just under a pound but it'll carry ..." He stopped to look at the tag. "Says 150 lbs. I'll believe it. Not that I want to carry that much but ... better overkill than a broken pack."

Everyone really liked the fact that all packs were now supplied with a total weight capacity as well as a cubic capacity. You could stuff a lot of light weight things in a pack and not overload it, but if you put a few very heavy things in it, even though they fit it wasn't a good idea, a broken pack strap twenty miles from the trail head was a very bad thing.

He and Heero were examining several packs and trying to make up their minds about which one to try first when a group of guides wandered in. One of them was just saying, "I don't care. I bring enough of certain things that all my group will have enough. That's why I carry a huge pack. I mostly carry water purification and safety stuff, extra food and a full med kit. With plenty of foot care products."

There was a general snicker at that but they all nodded their heads or announced their agreement.

Duo retreated to Heero's side and both the men watched the group as they scattered to find their purchases. The guides were all attracted to the bounty hunting pair when their purchases were brought in so they could load their prospective packs and try them out with weight.

"Whoa, man! You're going to break down in the first mile." The bold, blond man eyed the pile of goods then Duo. He held out his hand and said, "My name is Tom Evans, I'm a guide."

Duo shook hands then smiled. "We're going to need every ounce of that stuff or I miss my guess. We just have to figure out which pack is best. Any ideas?"

There was a general trade of looks in the group then a tall, willowy girl with curly hair announced, "Ok, we put our collective foot in this one. Let's help them. Come on. Everyone pick their favorite."

The group of guides all went off to find their best pick while Clark grinned happily. "This is great. This is a group of the best guides in the area. They all get along, there's not much competition between them as they all cater to a different demographic. You'll get advice worth tons."

Heero watched as they all brought up packs. But it turned out that, of the group of six, three had chosen the same one in different sizes. That made it handy as they put back the ones that weren't up to the weight demands. All of the guides tried to talk them out of some of the weight until they started looking at what they were carrying and were told what they were going to be doing.

When they found out that they were planning a long haul bounty hunt in unknown conditions and terrain in the far north, Alaska/Canada border territory. All the guides demanded to know who they were looking for. Heero explained about Buck and the skip.

This lead to a lot of interest and some questions, mostly about how they carried what. This lead to one pack being put back at once. It was a full body pack, one without any pockets. This was good if all you were doing was carrying supplies up to a cabin for pay, but not for what they were doing. They needed access to things on the fly so they needed pockets.

After picking two of the four, they loaded both with half their stuff. And,again, there was a lot of advice about where they should put what. Duo liked the pack with pockets on the padded waist belt and the ventilated back panel. Heero liked the one with the built in hydration system. This was solved by the simple device of mounting a hydration pack on top of the back pack, called piggy-backing for obvious reasons.

Then all the guides wanted to see someone actually carry something. Duo picked up the hydration pack and put it on. He buckled the chest and waist belts and walked around with it on. He grimaced a bit. "I don't like this one. There's something sticking me in the back, right under my shoulder blade." He shucked the pack and traded with Heero.

Heero didn't like the pack that Duo didn't like, claiming that something was poking him too. They looked at the padded panel that was supposed to keep the contents of the pack from poking them and realized that it was extremely thin. Duo started unloading it at once.

"I'm not nursing bruises and blisters on my back ... or my feet. Heero, did we buy laundry soap?"

Heero nodded. "I got several bars of that cold water all purpose soap. And powdered tooth ... er ... paste." Heero snickered at that. "And I bought a huge bag of that trail mix you like. We need to divide up a bunch of other stuff too. It's all packaged in bulk. I got a box of those baggies. Come on, let's get started."

Duo started packing the backpacks while Heero repackaged their supplies so that each one of them was carrying half of everything.

One of the guides asked, "While we're hanging, why don't you get military packs? There's a great surplus store in town."

Heero just shrugged. "I used that stuff when I had to, but for this, I really prefer civilian. Military could cause us a great deal of trouble if we have to go into Canada. We want to look like what we are, not an invading force." He grinned at the expressions on their faces. Evidently their fame hadn't made it to this group yet.

Clark choked a bit on his drink. "Man, I never ... wow! Wouldn't that be something?"

Duo agreed with a sour expression. "Something. Yeah, something I don't want to deal with. We're going to be carrying enough fire power to start a small war. That's why these are still only about two thirds full and we wanted access to the bottom. I'm going to turn the whole pack over and load ammo and explosives that way." He looked up at a small gasp. "Yeah, explosives. I'm not going after a guy like this without 'em. There's no situation that can't benefit from a judicious application of high explosives." He grinned around for a moment then went back to packing.

Clark laughed happily, evidently thinking Duo was making some kind of joke.

Duo smirked at him a bit. "Think I'm kidding? Not. Not a bit. I've carried explosives of one kind or another on me since I was ... twelve."

"Well, shit." the voice came from a short black man of about thirty. "I thought I recognized you. You're Gundam Pilots. Yuy and Maxwell. You're bounty hunters now? Wow."

Heero smiled. "Yeah, we might as well do some good with our skills while we can."

The guides all hefted the packs and admitted that once balanced right they weren't that bad. Not good but not too awfully bad.

After paying, for everything they heard their page. Jackie had sent the charges ahead so they could check out when they felt like it. The took their packs out to the SUV asking the clerk to tell Jackie that they'd be back in bout five minutes.

They passed their group of friendly locals on their way and took a moment to thank them for their help. They got smiles and 'good luck' wishes in return.

Duo waved one last time then hurried after Heero.

"I like that bunch. They were really nice. Oh, and let me run find Clark. I know he'll get a commission but I'd like to give him a little something extra."

Heero slipped Duo a 50C note and said, "Add that to it. I'll go see Jackie so she doesn't think we've forgotten her."

So Duo hunted Clark down in the employees lounge, chugging soda. He stood up when Duo entered.

"Is there a problem? If there is, just give me a sec and I'll fix it." His frown of concern made Duo smile.

"No, no problem. Just ... here. This is for you. And don't say you can't take it."

Clark knew he wasn't supposed to take tips but he really wasn't interested in upsetting the best customer he'd had in months. He took the tip and smiled. "I know exactly what I'm going to do with this. One of those guides is my girlfriend, we're meeting in a pub. I'll buy a round and tell them it's from you two. Thanks. Be careful out there."

Duo grinned, slapped his shoulder then left.

Heero, meanwhile, was gossiping with Jackie.

"So, there we were, in this crevasse, stuck. Duo was yelling like a banshee and Wufei was so stiff with anger that I thought he'd break. And everyone was looking at me for a solution."

Jackie goggled at him. "Well, what did you do?"

Duo interrupted. "He grabbed Wufei and hauled him out by the back of his jacket. Then he got hold of me and did the same. I had to shuck my pack but we got out. And, to this day, that instructor gets whey faced every time he sees either one of us. Who knew bounty hunting classes included climbing instruction by a Preventer."

Jackie laughed heartily at that then said, "That's awful. Well, enough stories, here's your maps. And ... I really hate to show you this. I found Cold Case. It's ... well, it's in the middle of some of the worst terrain ever. It's in an area that no one is sure of. Canada doesn't want it and neither does Alaska. It's on the border between the two and just outside of the north border of the Yukon-Charlie International park. It was originally established by the US in 1900 something old calendar. It was extended about 200 years later. Now ... it's a no-man's land. Between war and what not, it's like Old Texas in the 1800's old calendar. Cold Case was intended to be a hunting lodge but ... it's a ruin most likely." Duo grumbled something about earning this bounty. "Yes, you will. There's no way to get there except by foot or air drop. You could parachute in but no one will land. The last three pilots who landed lost their planes and one lost his life. So good luck, be careful and email me when you're safe."

Heero snarled silently. Duo just sighed. There were several places on Earth that had reverted to an old west mentality and were more dangerous than any law enforcement body wanted to admit.

They thanked Jackie and Duo hopped over the counter to give her a hug. She hugged back and told him not to be a complete stranger. Heero smiled at her and they left.

After they were settled in the SUV and on their way back to the hotel, Duo announced that they were going to have to find a plane to do an air drop. Heero agreed and said that they were going to have to find some one to drive their SUV back to their place.

Duo consulted his iPad then announced that there was a Preventers HQ in Seattle. "Let's go there and see what they can do for us."

Heero nodded. "Ok, we'll drive up in the morning and see if they'll take care of the SUV and maybe give us a ride to our drop point. We'll have to figure out about where we want to go in. I dont want to walk forever but I don'w want to land right in their laps either."

Duo winced. "This is getting more and more like one of our missions. I don't like it."

Heero honked irritably at a motorcycle who had cut them off then grumbled, "Me neither but we took this job, we'll get it done."

"Right, but ... I got a really bad feeling about it." Duo huffed his bangs out of his eyes.

.

Duo crashed early as he was driving. Heero had done quite a bit of the driving recently. It had just wound up that way. But they both agreed that Duo needed to take up the slack now.

Heero stayed up a bit longer, trying to decided where to establish their drop point. He decided on four, he'd talk to someone at Preventers to see which one was best. Or if any of them were. He was worried and he knew that Duo was too. This job was turning out to be way harder than they'd expected. He was going to insist on 20% of the bail for this one.

After putting everything away so they could pick up and go in the morning, Heero retired to bed pulling Duo into his arms to sleep.

"Mmm. Ro? What is it?" Duo woke when Heero cuddled him. 

"Go back to sleep. I just need to hold you. This job has me worried." Heero nuzzled Duo then tried to go to sleep. He forced himself but he was restless all night.

Duo woke up with Heero wrapped around him like cling film. "Ro, wake up."

Heero sighed, rolled over onto his back and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "I'm up. Shower?"

Duo agreed, saying, "Me first. Pack up your stuff. Ok?"

Heero smirked at Duo from flat on his back. "I did that last night. Want me to pack your stuff?"

"No, I'll do it. There's no need for you to do everything." Duo scrambled through his shower in twenty minutes and braided his hair damp. In this weather, it didn't make any difference as it was drizzling sullenly.

Heero grumbled at the weather as it was going to make the whole trip more difficult.

Duo looked out the window as he finished stuffing his things into his small pack. "Ugh! Drizzle. Oh, well, what do you expect. This area is known for drizzle, fog and crappy weather."

Heero picked up his pack. "But lots of people love it. You're just a sun dog."

"You know it. I want to go somewhere warm after this and refuse all calls. Every single one. Except for the guys. Ok?" He shouldered his pack and followed Heero.

Heero thought about that for a moment. "Sure. I bet Quatre has a sea yacht we could borrow."

"Oh, man." Duo moaned. "That sounds so nice."

"Yeah, or we could just catch a ride to his next stop and join him and Trowa. I'm sure there's plenty of sun where ever he's going." Heero took duo's pack and tossed it into the back of the SUV where it joined its big brothers. He added his to the pile and went around to the passenger side, climbing in he said, "I'm still looking for good places to go in. I've got to find someone who knows more about that area to help me decide."

Duo agreed with this. "I really don't fancy blind HALO. Too much chance of winding up in a tree or on the edge of a cliff."

He started the SUV and pulled out.

They drove, occupied by their own thoughts, until Duo announced that he had to have breakfast. "A real breakfast, not that free continental shit. I'll start looking for somewhere."

Heero closed his computer and agreed. "I'll help. I'm starving. I want pancakes, sausages and eggs. Toast, coffee, juice."

Duo moaned then demanded, "Heero, shut up. I'm dying here."

Duo pulled off the highway and drove down the access road, looking for someplace to eat. "There." Duo pulled in and parked on the lot of a small truck stop. "This looks clean."

It was a nice place. Well kept, even the parking lot, and freshly painted. The windows were clean and the walk swept.

"Nice." Heero glanced around then pushed the door open. He sniffed carefully. There was no off smell or heavy air freshener. "Clean."

Duo wondered if he could get a peek into the kitchen. One case of GI's early in his career as a skip-trace had made him a bit leery of strange mom-and-pop places.

The hostess saw them hovering and hurried over. "Hello. Would you like me to show you to a table or are you waiting for someone?"

"Table. We're just ..."

Tammy just sighed. "Honey, if you want to see the kitchen just ask. We've never had any trouble but ... there's been some else where."

Duo decided that the offer was enough. "No, that's ok. A booth is fine."

So Tammy led them to a booth, gave them menu's and went away.

Their server showed up about two seconds later with coffee and water. "You want juice now? OJ's on the house from 4 to 7. One small glass." She grinned. "I know, but some people just don't have any couth. Ya know?"

Duo smiled. "I do. I'll have the Truckers special. Toast, whole wheat; eggs, over easy; bacon, well done; sausage patty, hash browns. Anything I missed?"

"Nope. Except, cream. Want, or not."

Duo craned his neck a bit to read her tag. "Cream, Phyllis. Thanks."

Heero ordered the same. "And bring a bottle of ketchup."

Duo made gagging noises then told Phyllis. "Tell the cook not to worry about getting his right. He'll just drown it all in ketchup anyway."

Phyllis just laughed, wrote and went to turn in her ticket.

She dropped around with a hand full of creamer cups and told them they were backed up a bit and the wait would be about twenty minutes. Heero glanced around at the crowded tables and just remarked, "Well, at least you're busy. Some places on the highway looked deserted."

She sighed, shrugging a bit. "The war just about ruined this area. Never mind that it's been over for .. what? Six, seven years? Never mind, we're still recovering. And that big blow out over people getting sick didn't help. One place, the owner is in jail for ... something or other. Something to do with quality control and pests and a whole list of shit." Someone hollered at her good naturedly and she excused herself and hurried off.

"Well, it looks like we picked a good place." Duo looked around at friendly faces and smiled.

"Yeah. And this is probably the last really nice meal we'll get for a while, unless we can't get a ride quickly."

Duo sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Guh! If we don't, I want steak. You?"

Heero agreed. "Yeah, steak for sure. And a big baker, huge salad and pie."

"Apple." Dou loved apple pie.

"With ice cream." Heero flushed as his stomach growled dismally.

A soft laugh had them leaning back in their chairs so they didn't get in Phyllis' way as she put their plates in front of them. "There you go. Feed that puppy in your pocket. You need anything else? More coffee?" She put the ketchup on the table and waited a moment.

Duo checked his eggs. "Just right. Toast is crisp, so's the bacon. Coffee's good too. Thanks."

Heero just nodded, mouth full of hash browns.

Phyllis smiled, checked their coffee cups then left again.

They ate happily, the food was good and there was plenty of it. The other people in the place were friendly, smiling at them when they looked up. A trucker came over and asked about their SUV, just friendly, local conversation. Heero answered his questions easily, sipping his coffee. The guy went off a few minutes after coming over, telling them to finish their food before it was stone cold. He also said that Heero's information was really helpful as his wife wanted an SUV like theirs.

They finished their food, had another cup of coffee and got up to pay.

Their ticket was at the register and the checker just rang them up without much comment except to ask if everything was ok. Just as they were about to pay, Phyllis walked by. Noticing the look on Duo's face she said, "Don't pay Miss Cranky any mind. Her useless boyfriend just dumped her."

Duo looked at her for a moment then grinned. "Hun, don't sweat it. Men are like busses, a different one will be around in fifteen minutes."

The girl just sighed. "But I love him. I need a man."

Heero just snorted then opined, "A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle."

Phyllis snickered at that one. "That's great, did you think it up?"

Heero shook his head. "I read t-shirts. It's a vice."

Duo nodded. "Yup, because he sure isn't looking at what's in them."

Everyone cracked up at that, even the depressed checker.

Duo handed Phyllis a tip and they left, headed back to the highway and Seattle.

.

Duo drove the whole way to Seattle while Heero planned. They both knew that even the best laid plans usually didn't survive first contact, but it was a good idea anyway. Flying by the seat of your pants only worked for bi-planes. And then, only when crop-dusting. So they planned.

Heero asked Duo a stream of questions, mostly about his feelings. Duo got _feelings _from time to time. The same type of feelings that Quatre got, only about situations instead of people. Duo's feelings about this job were, what he called, guarded; at best, at worst, he just wanted to go home.

Heero agreed that there was an all around bad feeling to this job and he was just as much inclined to go home as not.

When Duo pulled into the Preventers enclosed parking it was with a sense comprised of equal parts relief and foreboding. The attendant examined their credentials then showed them where to park. He had them park inside the building rather than on the lot. He said he'd put a special watch on the SUV because of the contents.

Heero looked puzzled for a moment then asked, "Contents?"

The attendant, Officer Ruzo, just grinned. "I know who you are and I would bet that there's stuff in that SUV that goes boom. I'm also sure that it's all documented properly. I just don't want it to cause problems that we don't need."

There was a general laugh and Ruzo showed them the entrance into the main building.

They started through the door and a loud buzz sounded. The door attendant, another junior agent, stopped them and asked if they had any weapons on them.

Duo sneered at him half-heartedly. "A few. We have to check them? That's new."

"We've had a few problems with ... outside agents bringing in weapons then going postal. I just have to see and document them. Then I'll call upstairs and get permission for you to bring them in, or be told to hold them here until you leave. Nothing will be confiscated unless you don't have proper documents."

Duo looked at Heero, who just rolled his eyes. "Ok. Who's top dog here? Just curious to see if I know him or her."

The officer shook his head. "He's really young, I'd say about 23 or so. But he's Oriental so he looks about 19, if that. He might be as old as 30 and we couldn't tell. His name is either Chang Wufei or Wufei Chang. Not sure, because some papers are one way some the other. I'm sure they'll get it all sorted out sooner or later. Now, empty your pockets."

Heero couldn't help a snicker, while Duo just laughed himself silly. The agent patiently waited until they got themselves together again and handed them little baskets to put their stuff in.

Duo eyed the basket then said, "Well, that's all really nice and all, but it might hold what's in my braid. Or not."

Heero just put the basket on a table and said, "Call Chang, that's his last name, and tell him Yuy and Maxwell are here."

Duo snorted. "And tell him we're sorry."

The agent looked blank. "Sorry? What for?"

Duo nearly fell over he laughed so hard, "Une finally got him caught in the snares of bureaucracy. Justice will take a back seat to red tape from now on. He must have ranted for hours. Poor guy."

Heero shrugged and put two 9mm Taurus specials on the table. "I really feel for him. We're all real young to be retired but ..." he reached behind his neck and put a K-bar and a hand full of throwing pins down. "his face has been in the news a bit too much lately. He's getting a rep that makes it hard to hold a low profile." He emptied his pockets to yield a handful of coins, a wallet, a set of lock picks, a folding knife, several magazines for the Taurus' and some keys. "Une has been threatening him for the last two years, but I doubt that he'll stay out of field work altogether." He pulled up one pants leg to reveal a short barreled .40 cal derringer then the other which hid some unidentified electronic device.

Duo was hysterical by now, actually sitting on the floor holding himself as he laughed.

The agent looked dazed as he wrote things down. "Um ... ok. You got a bazooka in there somewhere?"

Heero just gave the agent his best bland look and said mildly, "I left that in my other pants."

"Oh, uh ..." He grimaced, now sure how to take that. "Mr. Maxwell, you're next."

"Ok, dude, but I gotta tell ya. Everything I carry I have certification, documentation and skills to have, carry and use; anytime, anyplace. Without question, let or hindrance."

Heero recognized the wording as a direct quote from Duo's permission directly from Une herself. He was waiting for the reveal with some interest. Neither one of them noticed a grinning Chang Wufei standing in a doorway behind the counter and to one side.

Duo began by unraveling his braid, commenting casually as he did so, "I don't usually unbraid my hair in public. Any comments you have better be polite ones. There," He put a length of prima-cord down, followed by several short lengths of an unidentified substance. "That green stuff is homemade detonation cord. I like a slower burn than prima-cord for somethings. It's almost totally inert until I add this." He put a small bottle of fluid down. "So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't open it and didn't put it down anywhere near the cord." the agent, who'd been about to do both, put the bottle down hurriedly. "And now." Duo shook out his hair to prove it was empty then set down a set of lock-picks, a couple of leaf shaped throwing knives and a garrote. He also had several extra elastics and a handkerchief. "That's all for that." The agent started to close his document but Duo stopped him, "That's all in the braid. There's also this..." He put down a Baretta 93r 9mm and several magazines. "and this..." he tugged up one pant leg to pull out a K-bar just like Heero's. "matched set. And ..." he reached behind his back and dropped a chunk of grey putty on the table. "oops! And these." With that he produced several electronic detonators from somewhere and a control box that looked like a tiny remote control.

Heero, meanwhile, had been snickering quietly at the agents more and more stunned expression and the grimaces of horror and disbelief that flitted across his face.

"Duo, is that really all?"

Duo patted himself down, an expression of concern plastered on his face. "I think so. You? Better be sure. We wouldn't want agent..." He squinted at the man for a second then noticed Wufei in the door. He jumped the counter from a flatfooted stance and grabbed him. "Wufers! There you are. How's it hangin'? Glad to see us? Sorry about ... stuff. Really too bad."

Wufei just embraced Duo then spun him around. "Assume the position. You're a menace, Duo." Wufei quickly patted Duo down. "Well, at least you didn't forget anything. Idiot. And that homemade stuff? Are you nuts?"

"Chang Wufei, I'm insulted." Duo straightened his clothing, snickering all the while. "If you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask. And, I'm not nuts. I got certified a while ago to make my own explosives, fireworks and whatnot all."

Wufei just sighed. "You're still a menace. Put that ordinance away and come on."

Heero had been putting his stuff away while Duo had been tormenting Wufei. He knew that Wufei would let them bring anything they wanted into the building. He went to talk to him while Duo got his stuff.

Duo gave the still stunned agent a smile as he put his weapons away then braided his hair, explosives and all. "I know, ridiculous. But there's been a time or two when having the right thing meant the difference between life and death. Wufei knows us both pretty well." He grumbled a bit as he finished braiding his hair. "I really hate unbraiding this. It's just a real pain to get everything back so no one notices it. There!" He put a final elastic around the end of his braid and felt the length to be sure everything was as it should be. "Be seein' you."

The agent muttered, "Not if I see you first." Then finalized his document and handed the pad to Wufei.

Wufei glanced down the list. "Kind of a light load there. You calming down or what?"

Heero shrugged. "Not expecting any trouble. Your office?"

Wufei gave him a sour look. "Meant to impress the infidel. I hate it. There's no proper place to work. The desk is organized, or not organized, depending on how you look at it for imposing appearance and not much else. Come on."

Duo followed a step behind, looking around at the premises. The building was one of those awful boxy, modern commercial things that had sprung up to replace buildings demolished by war and natural disaster. Their only redeeming features being that they were quick to set up and extremely safe. He hated them. But they were regarded by many of symbols of recovery.

Wufei showed them into his office and plopped down behind his desk. It was huge, opulent and mostly useless. It was covered with a blotter and had a stapler and pencil cup, carefully arranged. And just out of reach.

Duo shoved the things to within arms reach of Wufei then sat on the edge of the desk. "Where's all the paper work. Une is usually drowned in it."

Wufei shrugged. "I don't get as much and it's all carefully arranged for me, first thing. That secretary seemed to think I'd just sign it but I disabused her of that the first day. She wasn't best pleased but tough. Now ... what do you want?"

Heero was just about to say something when the much despised secretary walked in with coffee. "Here we go. I'll just move these back where they belong. And ..."

As she reached for the objects which were within reach all three realized what had been going on.

Wufei blew up. "Onna! Leave it. I finally have things were I can reach them and you move them. This is too much. If I put something on my desk leave it there. If I want it filed I'll tell you so. There were some important papers here yesterday now they're gone. Find them. And find everything you've taken without my express permission. Don't take a thing out of this office without showing it to me first"

The woman looked startled then annoyed. "Well, I'm sure if I had known you would be unreasonable I'd have asked. This is not how Commander McDonald ran things. It isn't what should be done. He left things to me and just signed what needed to be signed. I'll go find your papers." She turned to leave, muttering something about 'teen-age temper tantrums.'

Duo winced, this was not going to go well.

Wufei visibly grabbed his temper with both hands. "If that's the way you feel about it, send in your assistant. Go on." He flapped a hand at her.

She went, but it was obvious that she wasn't happy.

Heero just sighed. "Sorry. But we do need some help. We figured out where Trask is most likely to be. He's in some sort of no man's land between Alaska and Canada, north of Yukon-Charlie International Park. Our informant said it's a little like Texas during the 1800's old calendar. When they used to stamp wanted posters GTT and that was it, all over."

Wufei frowned in puzzlement. "GTT? What's that mean?"

Duo grimaced. "Gone To Texas. No one would follow an outlaw into Texas, it was a sure way to get killed. This place seems to be the same."

Wufei pushed a button on a panel set into the top of his desk. It was covered by a nearly hidden sliding cover. The secretary walked in with a handful of papers.

"Here are some of the papers you wanted. I was searching my files when you buzzed." Her expression was sour.

Duo looked at her for a moment then remarked blandly. "Swallow a dill pickle sideways?"

She glared for a moment but ran out of steam quickly, one look at Heero set her back on her heels. She took a deep breath and replied, "No, sir." Her expression said she wanted to call him something else.

Wufei took over. "I need everything you have on this area. I'll copy the map to your computer. Please be quick."

She left after checking Wufei's screen to be sure she knew where to check.

Wufei sighed. "I think I really want a different secretary. She's too invested in the way things used to be. I'm making a lot of changes here fairly quickly. That's why I'm here. Trouble shooting. The old regional director was just marking time until he retired. Une retired him two years early. Otherwise, we'd be in it up to our necks."

No one had to ask what 'it' was. Heero thought about it for a moment.

"You're right. You need a new secretary. She's too invested in the status quo. You might consider her assistant." Heero eyed the cup of coffee then put it down. He could tell it was cold just by the feel of the cup.

Duo sniffed his cup. "Burnt. Somehow, I don't think she likes us."

Wufei apologized for the quality of the coffee and offered tea instead, saying, "I'll make it myself. That's one thing I managed already. The wet bar is now a tea bar. I do not offer alcoholic beverages to anyone."

Heero approved of this and said so. Duo seconded that and went to help Wufei make tea by picking the tea.

They were just sitting down to their tea when a different woman came in. This lady was in her early 30's, a bit plain but with an open friendly face.

"Ok, hatchet face just quit. She shoved a bunch of stuff at me and stormed out. So ... I'm your secretary until you pick someone else. I just need to know what you need." She smiled a bit tightly.

Wufei told her what he needed then backtracked a bit, "Ay-ya! Sorry. I should have asked your name. Please?"

"oh, my bad. I'm Amelia Dovovitch. Just call me Miss Amy. I'll get right on those requests. I know where most of the papers that have left this office went. Right on her desk, waiting for some poor smuck to filed them. Usually me. So ... I'll do a little research and be back by the time you finish your first cup of tea. As long as you don't swill it down like a barbarian." She smiled and left.

Wufei sipped his tea. "Well, that was refreshing. I might just have lucked out with her."

"You hope. She seems nice." Duo nodded.

Heero kept his own council but he thought she would work out.

.

They were just finishing their second cup of tea when Miss Amy returned with a stack of papers and a scowl on her face.

"Well, here are all the papers you're responsible for. There's another stack that still need filing that the old director signed. And that location you wanted?" Wufei got a bad feeling. "No one wants to claim it so it's not really mapped properly. I got some good satellite stuff but ... the legal eagles nearly had strokes when I said I thought you were planning a mission into that area."

Heero shook his head. "Not Preventers. Duo and I are in pursuit of of a bail jumper. He's supposed to be ... not in that area, but just outside it at a place called Cold Case. What intel do you have?"

Amy pursed her lips in thought, looking very like she was sucking a lemon. "Mmmmm, not much. I'll go do a query through our system and see what I can find out. Preventers Canada will come up with something, I'm sure. Whether it's useful or not ... well, we'll see, won't we?" She hurried out to do some more work.

Duo finished his tea and began to wander the room restlessly. Wufei ignored him, used to his antics. Heero watched him for a few moments then turned to watch Wufei as he worked his way through the paper work.

Miss Amy was back in less than twenty minutes and relieved their boredom with a smile. "Ok, here's what I've got. It's really a no man's land. The US created the park on their side of the border between Alaska and Canada. Canada reciprocated about a hundred and fifty years later, just to keep things on an even keel. Now, it's mostly unclaimed territory. No one wants to try to clean it up because most of the people that live in that area are just anti-social and want to be left in peace. They fled to the 'great beyond' to get away from the wars. There are a few people in there that are outlaws in the worst sense of the word but they leave the locals alone. They're kind of ... old west out there. And will shoot first and ask questions of the corpse. Every now and then they'll send out a pickled ... that's just disgusting ... corpse and tell the local LEO's that they were trespassing, poaching or something. No one asks too many questions as long as there's a want or warrant out on them. So ... that's all I know. I also found out that someone bought maps of that area yesterday, in Portland. Now, I've got a pile of work to catch up on, so ... if you need me, just buzz." And with that, she turned and left again.

Duo just grumbled. "Well shit. I was hoping we were wrong but ... no such luck. We've heard the same thing from two people, besides what we were already pretty sure of. So ..."

Heero just shrugged. "So we jump in, find our guy and bring him out. Not going to say it's going to be easy but we've done worse with less. Wufei can you get us in?"

"Yes. I'll make arrangements as soon as you know exactly where you want to land. HALO?" His expression told the other two that he was sure what they wanted to do but had to ask anyway.

"You know it. But finding an insertion point is a problem. I'd really like to talk to someone familiar with the area, but ... we could get some blowups and look them over under magnification. That might give us something." Heero's doubtful expression told it's own tale.

Wufei nodded. "I've got a couple of experts in that field. I'll send ... no, I'll just tell them what we want and they'll do it. You two head on out, find a hotel and get some rest. Eat a steak. I'll call you when we have something. Now, go."

Duo sighed. "Fei, why don't you come with?"

Wufei grinned in a rather feral way. "Because I've finally gotten a handle on things and I want to give it a good wring before word gets out and I get a bunch of resistance. Now, you owe me a seven course Imperial dinner ... when you get back."

Duo grinned at that. "Ok, We owe you, big time. See you tomorrow."

Heero led the way out, smiling his thanks at Wufei as they went. Wufei just nodded to him and returned to his paperwork. Heero was sure that this assignment wasn't going to last too long. Wufei had that look in his eye. He wondered what the hell Une was up to.

.

Heero and Duo, knowing that they were just hours away from a HALO and a full nighttime insertion, went to eat. Having steaks and all the trimmings, filled them up. They then returned to the hotel that Wufei had sent them to and went to bed.

Heero sighed. "I think the boring bits are done now."

Duo rubbed his cheek against Heero's shoulder. "Me too. This insertion has me ... troubled. I just hope we don't get jinxed someway."

"Me too." Heero snuggled against Duo, yawned and sighed. "Go to sleep. Wufei will call us when he has something."

"I know. Good night."

Sleep came fairly quickly to both of them. Between the drive up and one thing an another, they were actually tired.

They were awakened by wufei's call at 7am.

Heero answered it and relayed the message to Duo that they were set for HALO take off at 10am. That gave them three hours to get cleaned up, eat and be at Seattle airport Preventers gate by take off time.

Duo assumed that someone had chosen their insertion point for them. He decided to trust the 'old guard' to do the job right.

After quick showers and a breakfast that would founder a hog, they drove to the airport and found Preventers terminal.

Duo pulled in and parked right inside the building. Heero jumped out and went around to the back of the SUV. One of the things they had done before going to bed had been to pack everything in their backpacks, leaving their suitcases and small day packs in the SUV.

Heero hefted one pack then the other and decided that Duo had done a good job of dividing the load. He carried both packs, one over each arm, to the jump master to weigh. While Heero was doing this, Duo went to talk to the navigator.

The navigator was an old vet who recognized Duo at once. He dragged out his maps and showed Dou that they'd chosen three drop points. He'd choose which one during the flight.

"Ok, sounds good. What conditions are you looking at to make your decision?"

"Well, fog, rain, snow; that sort of thing. And I'll eyeball them, best I can. Terrain is another consideration. I don't want to drop you in the middle of a field of rocks, or a swamp. These satellite maps are really good until you get down to the fine details. We can tell theres' a clearing but not what's on the ground. The pilot will buzz all three then I'll consult with both of you and make a decision. How's that sound?"

Duo nodded. "Sounds good. Is there coffee?"

The navigator laughed. "Smart kid. You got your priorities straight. Where's your partner?"

Duo glanced around, located Heero and realized what he was doing. "Talking to the jump master. That's good. I'll take him coffee, both of them, rather."

Duo acquired his coffee and some for Heero and the jump master. He took the cups over and handed Heero his.

"Thanks, Duo." Heero sipped and grinned. "Nothing like real coffee. Not those froo-froo latte-dah things Quatre is always giving us."

Duo nodded. "You better believe it. I do like a good espresso and some times a capichio." He shrugged and handed the jump master his.

The jump master took the cup and drank half in one gulp. "Thanks kid. I swear, you guys are getting younger and younger. Heard you're both gundam pilots?" he gave them a gimlet eyed look that made recruits tremble

Heero gave back as good as he got. "Yeah. Both of us. And your new director is another, so don't give him shit. That'll just mean I have to come back and kick some ass."

"Who me? Frankly, I like the kid. Got a head on his shoulders. And steel in his spine."

Heero just nodded. "Now, as to that jump."

The jump master repeated what the navigator had told Duo. Heero was satisfied with the arrangements and said so. Duo felt relief, he hated it when Heero was uneasy about a mission and this one was looking to be a bitch no matter how they went about it.

They fiddled around with all the picky details that a mission like this entailed and were ready well before time. The plane took off at 9:30 due to a lull in the traffic and an early clearance.

Duo was happy about this as it presaged a good mission, but Heero was more apprehensive about it. He just couldn't settle in his mind. He knew that Duo had had a feeling but he seemed to have forgotten about it. This didn't reassure Heero in the least, he was well aware that Duo's more cheerful personality put a bright spin on things.

Duo noticed this, so he patted Heero on the leg."Ro? Troubles?"

"I just ... you said you had a feeling about this. I'm ... uncomfortable." Heero knew he was falling back on his war time stoicism but he couldn't help it.

"I know. I'm just not sure what the feeling was about. We'll be fine, I do know that. Just ... don't worry until it's time, ok?" Duo did his best to reassure his friend and lover. He was pleased when Heero's face relaxed.

"Ok. You're right, there's no sense worrying until I know what to worry about." Heero hugged Duo, resting his head on his shoulder for a moment.

The flight only lasted about two hours total. The small, fast plane making good time with a tail wind. They overflew the three clearing and decided on the one closest to Cold Case. It was big, clear and nearly rockless. The jump master, navigator, pilot and Heero all approved.

They had geared up as the plane did it's overflight and were now ready for free fall. They were well above the clouds now. Heero just hoped that no one had paid much attention to the plane as it flew over. The navigator had assured them that there were low flights over the area all the time. Local LEO's trying to keep track of things.

Now, they were all on official count down to jump. The jump master was in contact with the navigator, the pilot and central command in Seattle. Everyone was a bit startled to hear Interim Director Chang's voice say, "Ok you two. Do not get yourselves killed. It would be most unjust."

Duo snickered while Heero just grinned. Trust Wufei to come up with some comment like that.

They were brought to attention by the pilot saying. "Jump Master, you have control."

The jump master was in control of everything until the drop was accomplished. He now called the seconds until jump. "Insertion in ... six ... five ... good luck ... three ... two ... one. Go!"

Heero stepped out the door with Duo three seconds behind him.

They both took up the splayed position that kept them from dropping like stones. Heero looked up to check on their packs. They had been tossed out by the jump master right after they jumped, even they weren't suicidal enough to jump with nearly a hundred pounds of goods, some of it explosive, on their backs. They might have to hike a bit to find it but it was tagged and their locators were nearly unbreakable. He was pleased to see that they were hanging right above their heads.

Duo was in good position to keep and eye on both Heero and their stuff. He felt good so far. He just hoped this wasn't one of those damn jinx jobs that went fubar on them at the worst possible time. He really didn't need a snafu at this point in things. He was not disappointed.

Their landing was by the numbers and would have made the jump master cry with joy, if he'd been that sort of man.

Heero landed first, running a few steps to catch his chute, wrapping it around his arm to deflate it. Dou landed a few seconds later about half way across the clearing and did the same. They both caught a pack, detached the chute and stuffed all the canopies into a stuff sack, which they put into the packs. Duo's pack was bright green and Heero's was orange so there was no difficulty in figuring out which was which. And it was important that they not mix them up. Each pack was fitted to its wearer. All the straps were adjusted for the best fit, to avoid blisters, chaffing and bruising. All of which would make a hike miserable.

Heero got out the map, found their position using the old fashioned method of a sextant and his watch. Duo wondered out loud why there GPS didn't work. It was sattelite based and should.

Heero returned sourly, "Yeah, and I was supposed to be born rich and handsome. So not either. Some electronics don't work in The Bermuda Triangle either. The mysteries of Earth are never all going to be solved. Come on, I know where we are now. We're about fifteen miles from Cold Case. As the crow flies, it's exactly ten."

Duo hoisted his pack. "Yeah, but since we're neither of us crows, we better get to hoofing it."

Heero agreed. "At least we do have satellite picture maps of the area. This one ..." Heero waved a map. "even has the local ore deposits. I wonder?"

Duo took the map and examined it. "There's lots of iron ore and ... mmmm ... some heavy metals. I wonder. I bet we could shield one of the GPS's from interference. I just need some ... circuitry. And ... if we could get an uplink. Bet there are some around here. It's just that the people who have them don't need company coming around to use it. Keep an eye out for dishes. Ok? Now let's get to going."

So they set themselves to hiking. It wasn't any different from the marches they'd endured during the war. Except that they didn't have anyone chasing them or shooting at them. A decided improvement in Duo's opinion.

They arrived at the location of Cold Case near dusk, on purpose. They would set up a small camp in a clearing above the cabin and watch for at least a day before they did anything. They needed to know how many people were at the cabin, who they were and all the entrances and exits. This included windows big enough to jump out or crawl through.

They found a ridge above the cabin about half a mile away and settled in there, well satisfied with their location. There was just enough room to set up their tent; but, because they were so close to their target, they couldn't build a fire for fear of the smoke giving them away.

Duo flopped down on the ground and crawled to a vantage point to watch the cabin. It wasn't exactly what you would call a cabin in truth. The building was a lodge actually, made about twenty years ago during one of the attempts to turn the area back into a tourist attraction. This attempt, like all the others, failed, leaving behind lodges and motels and other sorts of living quarters. All of these had either been sold to private individuals or left to fall down. This lodge was small by those standards but it was still a good size with half a dozen bathrooms and a dozen bed/sitting rooms, a huge kitchen and dinning room and an enormous sitting area.

This made it easy to keep an eye on the living quarters as they were all in a more or less open design in the main part of the down stairs. The bed rooms were another matter as there were six upstairs, over the great room complex and another six in a wing off the back. The back portion was not visible from any vantage point they'd found. It was set back under a stand of tall pines which concealed it almost completely.

"Well, shit." Duo put down the powerful binoculars he was using. "I don't think there's anyone there. I've been watching for over three hours now and haven't seen a thing. Not a flutter, not a peep."

Heero had assembled the electronic 'ear' early on and set it up so Duo could listen for any sound as he watched. He'd then settled down to nap as he was taking first watch that night. They'd take watch and watch, six hours at a time, until they either decided that no one was there, or something interesting happened.

"You haven't heard anything at all?" Heero sighed. He knew Duo hated stakeout with a passion, he wasn't fond of them himself. But he wanted to go back to sleep, he wasn't looking forward to getting up at midnight.

"No, not a thing. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up. But, if you don't see or hear anything by ... 7am, I think we ought to sneak down and take a look around." Duo smiled over his shoulder at Heero. They'd both kept their voices down, even though there was little chance of them being overheard, as far away as they were.

Heero dozed back off, expecting to be awakened near time to take up his watch, instead Duo hissed at him at about 9:30pm.

"Heero! Hisssst! Heero! Wake up."

Heero flinched a bit then sat up. "Yeah, what is it?"

"A truck just pulled up." Duo motioned for Heero to come see.

Heero crawled up beside Duo to take a look himself. They watched until the truck lights were turned off. While they watched one man got out of the old, battered truck and went into the house. Evidently the doors were not locked.

They managed to get one good look at the man, it was definitely Trask, his profile was unmistakable. He carried a variety of boxes and bags into the lodge then shut the door, turned out all the lights and rustled around for a while. Duo groaned in annoyance, Trask was sleeping in one of the rooms they couldn't see.

"Well, fuck. This is not good."

Heero just whispered, "Stay here. That truck is his way out. We need to disable it. I'll sneak down and ..." He grinned, a flash of white teeth in the dark. "unfix it."

Duo kept an eye on him as he made his way down to the lodge. It didn't take him long to damage a few bits, like the distributor cap and a spark-plug wire, and disable the truck without truly damaging it. He returned with a huge grin on his face.

"I found something useful. He's alone, I heard him talking on an uplink. He expects to be here at least three years, maybe more. He's sure that he lost all tails but he's holing up here for sure. Complete isolation for the next six months. Also, evidently the locals don't like him. They're hostile to strangers, according to him."

Duo thought about this for a moment. "Hmmm, I wonder if they're hostile to all strangers or just him. He's not ... really personable, if you know what I mean. And, how the hell are we going to get him out of here?"

Heero shrugged. "We'll just haul his ass out. If he won't walk, we'll ... arrange something."

Duo snickered, "Like a carry pole?"

Visions of carrying Trask out, tied hand and foot to a pole, al la Hollywood cannibal, made them both laugh.

Heero settled to take his turn at watch, Duo was yawning but swore he was good for the rest of his shift, but it was after 11pm and Heero didn't see any reason for them to wait.

Duo crawled into his sleeping bag and dropped off easily. He was tired and knew that Heero would wake him at the first sign of trouble. That didn't keep him from tucking a gun and a knife under his pillow anyway.

He was awakened by Heero patting his foot. "Duo, breakfast." Heero handed him a cup of tea and an MRE.

Duo pulled the sleeping bag up around his shoulders and took a drink of the tea. It was good, made just the way he liked. He opened the outer bag of his MRE and popped the entree into the warming pouch. He sorted through the rest of the packets and, when the entree was warm he was ready to eat. A little ketchup and salt had him wolfing down the ersatz eggs, soggy crackers and gluey oatmeal. The hash browns were more mashed potatoes but tasty with a lot of pepper. It was better than nothing, but not by much. Duo made a mental note to set a few traps.

Heero finished his breakfast as he watched the lodge. There hadn't been any sign of movement yet. He was wondering if Trask would be chopping wood for the fireplace, then realized that he would have to. There wasn't any way to bring up heating LP, unless someone brought it in by chopper or something.

They watched for most of the morning but didn't even see Trask. Heero was beginning to wonder if he had a back door or some sort of tunnel or something. Then Duo hissed at him. "Ro, I see him. He's gone out to that shed at the end of the bedroom wing. I think he went out some sort of door there. We have to reconnoiter better. I don't like it that we can't see most of that wing."

Heero nodded. "You're right. I didn't take time last nigh, as I didn't want him to catch me. But he seems to be sleeping soundly. I didn't hear him move much during my watch."

"Me neither. We'll listen tonight and if he seems to be sleeping soundly, I'll sneak down."

Heero agree with that, saying, "You're the stealth expert, so good luck. Be careful."

"Right." Duo went back to watching. "I wonder what's in that shed. I'll take a look there,too. And, before you say it, I'll look out for alarms and traps."

Heero settled back to read a book until it was his turn to watch.

About two hours later he put his book away. "You making lunch. I did breakfast."

Duo handed over the earpiece and binoculars. "Ok, what do you want."

"Whatever you can reach without taking out a bunch of stuff. Spaghetti and meat sauce, if it's on top." 

Duo nodded rather absently and just grabbed two MRE's from the top. They were all fairly good tasting, except for the breakfast and there was only so much you could do with powdered eggs. He got out the main courses and put them in the heater bags, poured in a measured amount of water and activated them. While the mains were heating, he got the sides and deserts out.

"Ro, you want your side and desert heated? The side is ... um ... some sort of veg. I couldn't find spaghetti so you got meat loaf or chicken fried steak. And there's two apple raisin cobblers."

Heero just kept watching while he said, "I'll take either. And heat the veg and cobbler, please. If you give me the meatloaf, I'd like hot sauce."

Duo took that as a hint that Heero would rather have the meat loaf so he arranged it on a plate along with the mashed potatoes, which he'd heated in with the meat loaf. He gave Heero the green beans and made the instant coffee. He took the chicken fried steak for himself and the corn. The rest of the contents of the MRE he put into individual zip bags for later use.

They kept the salt, pepper, instant coffee and other dry condiments in one zip, the wet stuff like hot sauce, ketchup and mayo in another and the 'comforts' like toilet paper and kleenex in a third. Gum, matches and analgesics they kept in pockets on their person. The unused heater tabs, called FRH's (Flameless Ration Heater's) that were provided as extras for the MRE's were kept in still another zip with the MRE's.

Duo brought his meal to Heero and settled next to him to eat his own. Heero put the binoculars down but kept the earpiece in place. He'd hear any movement and check it out.

When he was finished eating, Heero handed his plate back to Duo who took it away and spent a few minutes policing their camp. He collected all the wast packaging and tossed it into a metal box. They'd keep anything that smelled of food in there to keep bears from smelling it and coming to investigate.

They kept watch for the rest of the day, Duo watched for about three hours then Heero sent him back to nap until it was time for him to sneak down and do a proper recognizance. Anyone watching would realize that Heero was taking more hours than Duo, but Heero just didn't need as much sleep as Duo so he tended to wake him later than he should and use other devices to make sure he slept enough. Duo knew he did it but didn't object unless he went too far. They both needed to be their sharpest and this was the way that worked.

When it was time, Duo blacked his face, tucked his braid down his back and eased over the crest of the ridge. He checked the moon, which was in it's last quarter, and slipped away.

It didn't take him long to get to the lodge, a half mile was nothing to two men who regularly ran several just to keep in shape. He slipped up to the front porch and slithered on his belly to the nearest window. He popped his head above the sill and took a quick look. No movement betrayed any occupant so he took another slower look. Still nothing.

Duo signaled Heero that he was going around the side. They had radios but they wouldn't use them unless it was a total SNAFU, the sounds might give them away. Duo eased around the side and saw that the wing of bedrooms had sliding glass double doors in each room. Duo sneered, these were so easy to open that they might as well not have locks.

He peeked into one of the doors and saw that this room and the one next to it shared a bathroom. The room at the end seemed to share a bathroom with the room across the end from it. Each two room suite had a terrace with a hot tub. Duo shook his head. Hot tubs in this environment were just stupid. They froze in winter and were subject to all sorts of grunge in summer.

He took his time about getting to the end of the wing and found that there was a door there. He tried it, but didn't open it. After checking quickly he went around the end corner and drifted across the end of the wing. The shed didn't have much in it, just a pellet burning heater. Duo grinned as the mystery of heating was solved. The loft over the heater had a trapdoor in the roof which could be opened to allow a chopper to hover and fill the loft with pellets, then gravity did the rest, feeding the heater. That was what Trask had been doing in the shed, shoveling pellets.

Duo shut the door, after sabotaging the feeding mechanism, maybe that would send Trask out to find someone to fix it. Since his truck didn't work, that would give them a chance to grab him up if he decided to hike out for help.

He slipped into deep shadow on the other side of the wing and went on around, trying to find where Trask was sleeping. He found the room at the lodge side of the wing on the south side. He'd started on the west gone north then across the end which faced east, now he was going down the south side of the wing, the front porch faced west and that was where he was again. He thought for a moment about climbing the porch to look in the upstairs windows but really didn't see much need. They knew were Trask was sleeping and there were now two reasons for him to hike into the nearest settlement.

All they had to do was waylay him somewhere between here and there.

It took another four days of waiting before Trask realized that he couldn't fix the heater. When he found his truck disabled too, he threw a fit. But since a cracked distributor head wasn't that unusual around here nor the, seemingly, rodent chewed wiring, he marked the whole mess down to, 'God hates me' and prepared to hike out.

Heero watched him get ready then woke Duo in time for them to get packed up themselves.

They followed him for several miles, trying to find a good place to ambush him. They intended to take him alive although they would be justified in killing him as he was convicted 'in absentia'. The notice had come in on the third day of their watch. Duo had managed to shield everything so they got signal. It was weak but there.

Their cell phones worked too. Heero knew that Duo was a total genius when it came to what was called a 'Sweeper fix'. He could build a rocket with bubble gum and dirt.

Just as they were ready to get him, they heard the worst thing a bounty hunter could.

"Canadian Mounted Police. Hands up. You're under arrest."

Heero swore. Duo just raised his hands. They could hear their quarry crashing through the brush on a tangent to their original path.

Duo started to say something but the Mountie, a newbie, told him to shut up. So, he did.

It was much too late to recover from the disaster that was caused by the Mountie calling them out. Why he'd done so was another question.

They were relieved of their packs, handcuffed and marched to a truck. The Mountie left them there then went back to get their stuff.

Duo watched as he disappeared over the ridge. "You wanna go?"

Heero thought for a moment. "No. We take off, then he's after us. It'll just cause us more trouble than it's worth. We've lost Trask for now. Let's find out what the hell went wrong."

"Ok. We checked for any vantage point. I didn't see one, did you?"

Heero shook his head. "No. And I don't remember any fly over. We'll find out sooner or later. But this pisses me off. We almost had him. Damnit!"

Heero gave the the side panel a kick, denting it. Duo just flounced back in his seat, banging his head gently on the head rest. "Well, fuck! I just hope Duddley Doright doesn't blow himself up, messing around with something."

They heard two thumps as the Mountie tossed their packs into a luggage carrier on the back. The motor started up and the Mountie drove off, taking them ever farther away from their quarry. They both just hoped that they wouldn't come back to nothing. They now only had a general idea of what direction Trask might have gone. If he didn't circle back to the lodge and hole up.

Either way, now that he was warned, they were in a world of hurt.

The ride to where ever they were going was long, nearly three hours, and without stops. Heero wondered if the Mountie had a bladder the sized of a basketball, or just peed through a hole in the floor. By the time they got to where they were going both Heero and Duo needed relief, badly. Another strike against their arresting officer.

The doors were opened and they were allowed to climb down from the paddy wagon. Heero looked at the grey haired senior Mountie and snapped, "Facilities?"

The Mountie just uncuffed them both and pointed.

They were in a garage with all the doors shut so the older Mountie stopped the younger one from interfering.

Heero eyed Duo for a moment as they relieved themselves, standing side by side at the urinals.

"Can you believe that ass didn't pat us down?" Duo shook his head.

Heero replied as he zipped up. "No, I can't, and I really, really want to know why he arrested us without asking for credentials or anything. Officious idiocy or something more ... sinister?"

Duo thought about that as he dried his hands. "I think we really need to know how he found out about us before we can decide."

"You're right. And ... you know, he never told us his name. Isn't that some sort of violation of police rules ... or something?" Heero actually managed to look righteously indignant.

They were interrupted by a voice calling them to come out.

They stepped out of the rest room to find themselves confronted by the older Mountie.

"Sergeant-major Philip Wagoner. I would like you to accompany me into the station. We'll settle all this as quickly as possible. Constable Melks has yet to explain his reasoning. I'd like to get all my information at one time. Come along."

They followed the erect figure into the building proper and sat where the Sergeant-major pointed.

Sergeant-major Wagoner then retired behind his desk, pushed a buzzer and spoke into an intercom, "Constable Melks, come into my office, please." He then settled back to examine his prisoners until the Constable entered the room.

He marched into the room, up to the desk and saluted sharply. "Sir!"

The sergeant-major rolled his eyes, looking tired. "At ease. Now, sit down and tell me how you managed this particular COMFU situation."

The Constable sat. He fiddled a bit with a button then nearly whined, "But, sir, I saw them sneaking around. They were following that new resident. The one who just moved into Cold Case. I'm sure they are up to no good so I arrested them."

Heero blinked at this bit of idiocy. Then he said, in a voice that could freeze helium. "You mean to tell us that you arrested us and lost us our skip because we looked suspicious? Are you demented?"

Duo just sighed and rubbed his face, days of work ruined because a new constable thought they looked suspicious. "Don't you have ... protocols to follow before you just arrest someone?"

The constable looked uncomfortable then defended, "Well, I know I've seen you somewhere. I'm just not sure where. So ... well, I thought it would be a good idea to bring you in for questioning." He looked from Heero to Duo to Sergeant-major Wagoner. "Well?"

Duo took his ID from a pocket then got his warrants from another. Heero found his ID and took the papers from Duo. He gave the whole mess to the Sergeant-major.

"Here, this should explain everything to your satisfaction."

It took a bit of time for the commander to finish reading. Duo and Heero just sat at ease, watching the man's face as he read. Constable Melks, on the other hand, squirmed uncomfortably, eyeing all of them with a rattled expression.

Finally, the commander put the papers down, neatly folded. "Well, this is a ... FUBAR does not even begin to cover it."

Duo muttered, "TARFUN might cover it."

"Indeed." He turned to look at Constable Melks. "Well, young man, you've done it now. You've always been over eager, impetuous and ... unthinking is as polite as I can get. You jump into things without thinking them through. This time you've interfered with a bounty hunt. These two men are bounty hunters. They've got all the proper credentials, warrants and even an order of execution. Do you understand what you have done?"

Melks just gapped at his commander for a moment. "I ... they're ... but ... bounty hunting isn't customary in Canada. It's ... and an order of execution? That's not legal. Is it?" He looked completely at sea and a bit frightened.

"It's not usual, but it is legal. When ESUN returned sovereignty to most countries there were conditions. One of them legalized bounty hunting across international boundaries and legalized the execution of certain court orders by sworn officers of the court. These two gentlemen are certified bounty hunters, recognized by Preventers. I'd suggest you leave now and research which rules, regulations and ESUN laws you've violated. That will be two weeks leave without pay. One more write up and, as you know, you are on probation. Now, get out!"

Melks jumped to his feet, saluted and scurried out, tail firmly between his legs.

Sergeant-major Wagoner returned their papers to them. "Well, I have no idea how badly this is mucked up but ... It is so far beyond COMFU that I don't think there's an acronym for it."

Duo gave him a sour look and snarled, "Ya think? So, Duddly Doright there, fucked up our whole trace ... because we looked suspicious? Most of the people in this area are wanted for something somewhere and he decides to pick on us? What the fuck?"

Duo was beginning to get decidedly loud by the end and the Sergeant-major was looked a bit annoyed. Heero patted him on the arm and hissed, "Duo, calm down, you'll spurt. I'm sure Sergeant-major Wagoner is willing to help us in any way he can." He turned a cold, furious, 'you-better' look on the man and demanded "Right?"

"Of course. But I would like to correct one misapprehension on your part. Most of the people in this area are just ... not social. They're misfits for the most part. Nut and berry people, conservation kooks, odd men out, that sort of people. A bit more east and they're rougher sorts, petty criminals and that. But that's not under my jurisdiction. Your man, though will probably head north." He sighed. "The area north is ... barren. Not in the sense of a lack of vegetation, but there's damn few people of any sort for more than five hundred miles, until you get to Vuntut, then there's a settlement."

Duo then asked the million credit question. "And what the hell was that ... over eager pest doing in Alaska anyway?"

That made Sergeant-major Wagoner blush. "He's well aware that it's not officially in Canada, although you are now, but we police that area along with Alaska State Troopers, it's still undecided exactly who owns what so we both give it an over look. He knows that he's only to question anyone he meets."

Heero sighed. "What a mess. We'll need our packs back ... intact. And a place to stay for the night. We'll go back tomorrow and try to pick up a trail. Can we go now?"

"Yes, I'll send you with Constable Hatton, she's a smart gal. She'll find you a place to stay and transport you where ever you want to go in the morning." He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly 5pm and I'm sure you're tired, hungry and wanting a wash."

Duo just stood and stretched, "We are, but we really want to reclaim our equipment before a certain someone decides to mess with it. He could blow this whole place to Mars."

The commander picked up his phone and ordered, "Go find Mr Yuy and Mr Maxwell's packs and return them to this office at once ... intact. No one is to remove anything from either one of them."

Five minutes later Constable Hatton showed up with the packs, a smirk on her face. She handed them over saying, "And just in time too. Our little imp was just about to play with the toys. I took this back and here we are."

Heero just took his pack, Duo immediately opened his to check what had been meddled with. He drew back again with a sigh.

"Well, we're lucky all he did was dump all the bags of extra stuff from the MRE's into one. Why he did that is another mystery that we'll never solve. Can we go now?"

Sergeant-major Wagoner just waved his hand and prepared for another bout of writing up his most junior and most annoying constable.

.

Constable Hatton informed them that they could call her Marion. She asked if they minded staying in a tourist cabin. When they said no, she led them to her jeep.

"Hop in. I live in an old tourist court converted into apartments, if you can call them that. You know the kind of place I'm talking about? A circle of little two room cabins with a main building in the center? It's nice. A bedroom, bath and a main room/kitchenette. Half are rented by the month, the other half by the night. We're a small community and fairly close knit. Most don't take quickly to strangers."

As she talked, she got them into the jeep, started it and drove out of the Mounted Police compound.

Heero looked out his window. He'd claimed shotgun over Duo's vocal protest, but he'd won a quick game of rock-paper-scissors so he'd gotten his way. The town they were driving through was mid sized, fairly clean and modern. They were both impressed.

Duo sighed. "Just exactly where are we?"

Constable Hatton gave latitude and longitude. Then she said, "But we like to call ourselves Charleyville. We're on the border between Yukon-Charlie Park and private property. A lot of the area around here is all logging. Tree farms and that. Rough sorts but good hearted. Most of us are just ... well, a little odd around the edges."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the motel, unimaginatively called, Charleyville motel, they checked in and were given a key and directions to their cabin. In other words, the lady at the desk in the main lodge stepped out onto the porch and said, "there. Number 4. Key's in the lock and here's an extra so you'll both have one. Not that anyone around here locks anything. I've got an eye out and cabin six is Constable Hatton, cabin nine is the local sheriff. Can't imagine anyone doing anything. So, have a nice stay. If you need anything just stick your head out the door and yell." And with that she went back to her stories on TV.

Duo blinked for a moment then shrugged. "Ok, that was interesting. Let's get our stuff and get settled. You really think every thing's safe?"

Heero looked around. "There's no way to get to any of the cottages without that woman seeing. And we really don't have anything anyone around here has any use for. Let's just go with it. I'm hungry. Is there a sample menu pac?"

Dou fished around for a moment, checking the night stand between the beds and the small table in the corner. "Nope. I guess we're on our own."

Heero put his pack against the wall with Duo's right next to it. "Why don't we ask Constable Hatton? She knows the area."

"Sure, why not?"

So they went and knocked on the door of Number 6. The woman who answered looked nothing like the stern faced officer that they'd seen before. This lady was dressed in jeans, hiking boots and a flannel shirt worn over a thermal henley. Her hair was down from the heavy bun at the nape of her neck, braided in a braid that rivaled Duo's.

"Hello. What's up? Got a problem?" She stepped out onto the tiny porch, smiling in a friendly fashion.

Duo gave her a mournful look. "Yeah, we're starving. Where's a good place to eat?"

She grinned. "Right through there. It's one of the best places in town. Serves all sorts of good eats. The beaver is really fresh this time of year. Come on. It's actually easier to walk."

Duo caught Heero's eye, mouthed 'beaver' and shook his head.

They followed Constable Hatton, who insisted that they call her Marion, through brush and rocks to the other side of the gully which backed the motel and the several blocks of stores on the other side. It wasn't fenced or even sighed.

Duo started to ask about that but was forestalled by Heero. "Nice ditch. I see you didn't fall into the babysitting trap."

Marion held a heavy branch out of the way. "Excuse me?"

Heero had one pet peeve above all others. "There's a huge gully here. It's deep. It's dangerous. But anyone with eyes and half a brain can tell that. You didn't see any need to waste a ton of money fencing and signing it to hell."

Marion nodded. "I see. No, there's really no need. Adults know better and all the kids live on the other side of town, near the school."

Heero ducked a low hanging branch then said, "Exactly, there's no need to waste money on something that everyone with a brain can see. Logic demands that you stay away or accept the consequences of your actions."

Duo sighed, it was rare that Heero got started on this but if he didn't head this off soon, he'd grumble about it for days. "That's right. Now tell us more about the menu."

Marion sense something so she changed the subject making Duo happy. "Ok ... well, there's bear, moose, goose and elk. Beaver is in season and so's a few other things. It's really easier to just read the white board at the back than to try to figure out what meat there is. The main sides are potatoes several different ways, and mixed veg, corn, green beans or greens. And she makes her own pies and cakes. They are worth driving for."

Duo pounced on that. "Driving. That's a question I have. Considering the terrain around here, where do the vehicles come from."

"Good question." Marion grinned at him and went on to explain that most of the trucks had come in over the gravel roads into the area. They came up from the northern US, or over from Alaska, driving in and staying. Cars were brought in the same way only on flatbed trucks that made the trips from Juneau or Fairbanks via Toks. Some came from the Canada side, Forty Mile and Arlington. It was a hard road so a lot of their supplies came in by plane or chopper. There used to be some good roads but the war took most of the money that should have been used for maintenance so the roads were really bad.

She ended her explanation at the door to the restaurant and held the door for them.

They walked into a clean, will lit room with a few tables in it. Unlike 'down south' the tables were all for six with at least six feet between them in every direction. Marion explained that everything except the main meat and desert was served family style.

Heero and Duo sat down at a table in one corner and examined the white board. Duo settled on elk steak with mashed potatoes, green beans and salad. Heero decided to be more daring and went for smothered beaver tail, mashed potatoes and green beans. Marion took pulled pork with the same sides. They decided to wait for desert until they knew how full they were.

When they were done deciding, Marion got up and stuck her head through the kitchen door. She returned to her seat to tell them that their food would be out as soon as it was done.

"Gwen was just mashing potatoes, she'll be out with the food when it's done. I'll just get us some coffee. Ok?" 

Duo just laughed. "Ok, I'll set the table."

Duo and Marion got the coffee, set the table and settled back down. While they were doing that, Heero looked over the deserts. When he got back he was looking very happy.

"Duo, she's made cherry, apple, peach and mixed berry pie. There's also some sort of crumb topped cobbler. The cakes are ... drool worthy, angel food glazed with cream icing, spice with burnt sugar icing, chocolate fudge with fudge icing and something I don't recognize but it smells of flowers. I can't wait."

Marion looked shocked. "Did you taste all of them?"

Heero smirked a bit. "No, I just smelled them."

Duo laughed, "Trained sense of smell. He's a regular nose. Not a bloodhound though."

Marion chuckled as she sat down. "Good. I don't really like them. Too much slobber."

Duo was about to get himself in to trouble when the kitchen door opened and a tall, heavy set woman of about 40 came out with a huge tray balanced on one hand.

"Hello there. You're just in time, or early, not sure which. I just got done with the mashed potatoes. Here we go." She put the tray down on the table next to theirs and just plopped plates and dishes onto the table. "You know what you ordered, so grab on. You got coffee? Water?" the nodded. "Ok, you need anything else just yell."

And with that, she went back into the kitchen to do, as Duo said, Cook things.

Heero's smothered beaver tail turned out to be excellent, as it was smothered in onions and gravy rather than tomatoes, green peppers and bread, like swiss steak. Duo could never look at that without feeling his stomach flip over. He watched as Heero spooned potatoes onto his plate.

Duo's steak was a bit more well done than he liked but Marion explained that it needed the extra time on the grill or it would be tough. The potatoes and bean were excellent and he heaped his plate with both.

Marion just ate without comment. She knew who they were, of course, she'd looked them up before agreeing to keep an eye on them. The Sergeant-major didn't expect them to cause any trouble, he just wanted to make up for the mess Melks had made.

Duo and Heero agreed that the food was excellent and Marion hollered into the kitchen, "Gwen! They're in love. Come out."

Gwen came out wiping her hands on a blindlingly white towel. "Good, good. Cake? Pie? More coffee?"

Duo, who had gotten up to get more coffee, laughed from the service corner. "Your coffee is great. Do you roast your own beans? It tastes like it."

Gwen chuckled, "No, I get them fresh roasted from Anchorage but I grind fresh every day. Now, Cake or Pie?"

Heero decided on the mixed berry while Duo settled for apple with whipped cream. Marion turned down anything more than coffee. "I'm not watching my waist, but I'm not going to have to add a mile to my daily run for a week either. I can never keep it to one piece."

They walked back to the motel discussing what they were going to have to do to pick up Trasks trail. Marion suggested that she drive them the seventy miles back to where they'd been picked up then search a spiral pattern until they found something. She also suggested that they pick up some wire snares. Duo just shrugged at that, explaining that he already had a dozen in his pack. She nodded with interest as both Heero and Duo told her what they habitually carried with them.

"Well, it sounds like you're both well prepared. I'll say good night then. See you at dawn."

Duo sighed. "Ok, dawn. Heero?"

Heero nodded. "I'll wake you."

They separated to go to their cabins for a good night's rest.

.

They were awake next morning, showered, shaved and ready by six. Marion announced that they would go to Gwen's for breakfast then be on their way.

"It's no good getting there before nine, the sun won't hit ground before then."

So they walked across the gully again.

Gwen greeted them with a cheery call of, "Morning! Breakfast is family style. Sit down before you fall down. Back in a flash."

They sat down at the empty table closest to the kitchen door, two other tables were full of men who were obviously loggers. They nodded, raised a hand in welcome or called out 'Good morning.'

Gwen brought out platters of fried ham, sausages, pancakes and bacon, the went back into the kitchen to return with bowls of scrambled eggs, cottage fries and gravy. There were also toast and biscuits.

They ate quickly, Heero eaves dropping a bit. Duo blatantly listened in on conversations around him and joined in with a comment here or there.

They were just getting ready to leave when an older man stopped them.

"Excuse me. I know you two are all gung-ho about catching this guy, but ... you're awfully young ... I swear, you're younger than my son."

Duo helped the guy out. "Yeah, we're young but we've been in this business a long time. And we were in the war before that. Thanks for worrying about us but we'll ... manage. As long as we don't get jinxed."

Heero grimaced. Duo was really worried about that for some reason, he wished he knew why. It worried him.

"Dou, we're not going to get jinxed." He glanced at the sun. "But we better get going. Sun's wasting."

The man patted Duo on the shoulder. "Good luck. I'll figure out where I know you from some day."

Duo just grinned and said, "I know you will."

They left smiling and waving to the other customers. Duo asked Marion if she knew the man and, when she said she did, told her to tell him who they were the next time she saw them.

They took her truck back to where they'd been picked up, dumping their packs into the bed for transport.

Marion offered to stay and help them find their trail but Heero shook his head, saying, "That's not necessary. I have a good idea of which way he went. We just have to pick up a trail. You go on back to town, we'll be fine."

Marion got a funny feeling but, since they seemed to know what they were doing, she went.

She drove back to the station just to check in with the Sergeant-major. She was dismayed to find Melks sitting in the outer office with a very expensive computer.

"Where did you get that?" She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Duo had been explaining how important their computer was to their work. And his description of it was letter perfect to the one Melks had.

"Well, I took it off those bounty hunters. I'll give it back to them in a week or so." He smirked a bit.

"No, you won't. I just dumped them out in the middle of now where, east of west Jesus. Without one of their most important pieces of equipment." She scowled at him for a second. "Man, you are so dead. The Sergeant-major is going to shoot you."

"Well, we'll just drive out and give it to them." Melks started backing and filling when he got a good look at her Senior Constable Hatton face.

"We'll just drive ... I dropped them off at around 9am. There's no telling where they are now. And if we try to chopper in ... we'll likely scare their bounty even deeper into the bush." Marion really wanted to just strangle Melks and toss his body to the bears.

Instead, she went to report to the Sergeant-major. Melks didn't know what hit him as he was charged with theft of over 1000C, dereliction of duty, and anything else that the Sergeant-major could think of. The man would spend the next six months defending himself and get discharged with prejudice.

But that didn't help Heero and Duo, who wouldn't miss the computer for days.

.

Heero stood in the middle of the path. "Ok, we were going this way ..." he pointed. "toward the trading post, so Marion said. Trask went ..." Heero closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Off that way, I think."

Duo joined Heero, taking up the same place he'd been when Melks had stopped them. "I think you're right. We need to check carefully, if we don't find anything, we'll have to do a spiral."

Heero grumbled, "I hope not. And I hope that idiot Melks winds up in real trouble sooner or later."

Duo shivered. "Fuck, I hope so too. This is so ... annoying."

"Look!" Heero stopped by a bush. "Here. Broken ... and there."

Duo looked where Heero pointed. He grinned like a loon. "Oh, yeah! We got him." The trail was so obvious that Trask might as well have put up signs.

They both knew that this wouldn't go on for long. Trask had panicked and run, smashing through the brush to escape capture. He'd calm down soon and the trail would be harder to follow.

Duo stopped for a moment. "Heero, you know ... he knows we got picked up. I wonder if that'll make him a bit cocky. Make him think we aren't going to be after him. But ... where's he headed?"

"Good question. Get out your map and see if you can figure it out."

Duo examined the map as he walked, confident that Heero wouldn't let him walk into a tree. Finally he found something. "Hummm, there's a trading post ... inside the park. It's over fifty miles from here but ... we can manage ten miles a day. It's pushing it a bit in this terrain but we're in better shape than he is."

Heero didn't say anything to this, he was keeping an eye on Duo and another on the trail. It was still rather obvious but Trask had calmed down enough not to smash through bushes anymore.

Duo put his map away and concentrated on keeping up with Heero. His tracking skills were legendary, while Duo's were what Buck called adequate. He got the job done but it took some study. Heero seemed to just pick up on every little thing.

They traveled hard and made a cold camp just before true dusk. Heero figured that they'd managed about 11 miles. This was as the crow flies, the up hill and down had probably doubled their actual milage.

They pitched the tent and dumped the sleeping bags into it. Heero fixed their meals while Duo set the sleeping bags up.

They ate in silence and went to sleep quickly.

.

Morning came all too soon and they were on their way quickly. Duo made breakfast while Heero put up their tent and sleeping bags.

"Heero, is this a foot print or bird scratch." Duo pointed to a scuff in the path.

Heero looked at it for a second. "Foot print. See the tread marks?"

Duo grumbled, "Now that you point them out, yeah." He pulled out his map. "From the zigs and zags ... I think we're about here." He pointed to a place on the map. "All the damn trails around here are numbered. I think we're on ... 46729. We're about thirty ... some odd miles out from the trading post. I'd say nearer to forty but the map is a bit vague. There's an X in two different places about six miles apart with a note from Jackie that says its position is questionable as no one has ever bothered to fix it's location. The people who bring supplies in just do a fly over."

Heero just grunted as he was checking for sign. The trail divided here and he didn't want to have to back track. "That's nice. And they just fly by the seat of their pants."

Duo snorted. "Yeah. Well, at least it isn't raining here. All the rain stays along the coast." He shivered a bit. "But it's getting colder. We're going up."

"Yeah, and its just at the right time of the year too. Fuck. I hope we don't finish this hunt in a foot of snow."

Duo grumbled and dug out a pair of gloves. "Me too. My hands are cold already."

They spent the morning hiking steadily, and climbing.

They didn't stop for lunch, instead they just put their MRE's in the heater pouch and walked on until they were warm. They ate as they walked stuffing the trash into one pocket on their waist belts. This was the reason that they both liked packs with pockets on the belts and shoulder harness. This kept things where they could reach them without stopping.

Duo would make sure that a new MRE was in one handy pocket before they started out each morning.

Water was also getting to be a problem. They had started out with nearly a gallon each, they were now down to half that.

"We need to find a stream soon. I'm down half." Heero kept his eyes on the path and the surrounding terrain. This was his job. Duo's was to navigate and to keep track of where they were, find streams and so on.

"We might be crossing a stream in about three hours. Or not. It's marked on the map but you know how that is. One day it's full of water, the next, dry as a bone." Duo frowned at the map. "Jackie says that this stream is usually bank full. So, I have high hopes."

Heero thought about that for a few steps. "I just hope it isn't so full we have to swim across."

Duo checked the map again. "I don't think it's that wide, it's barely a thread on the map."

"Ok."

Duo proved to be right, three hours of fast hiking found them at a stream. It wasn't very wide, nor deep, but it was fresh and cold and very clean. Duo took time to fill both their water packs while Heero took a turn at the map.

"You think I ought to put in an iodine tab? Or is the built in filtration good enough."

Heero looked up from the map. "The build in filtration is ceramic and charcoal. I for get the microns exactly but they're fine enough to filter out everything but radiation. So ... Yeah, I think they're adequate." He grinned, remembering a time when Buck had taken him out and they'd both gotten Montezuma's Revenge because one of the suppliers hadn't put the filters in. When they'd gotten back Buck had nearly skinned the man. But Heero now checked all filters himself. Duo heartily approved, the story had been enough for him.

They helped each other back on with their packs and crossed the stream. Duo kicked up a bit of a fuss about wet feet but Heero promised that they'd stop at the first good clearing and change socks. He wasn't about to risk blisters at this early date. A forced march on blistered feet was no fun, to say the least.

They walked for nearly another hour before they found a suitable spot. When they did, it was beautiful.

The clearing was fairly large and surrounded by aspin and pine. It was carpeted with grass, already going brown, but the sun was shining brightly and it was warm.

Heero dropped his pack and sat down on a rock. "Pull up a rock and settle." He smiled at Duo who grinned back and dumped his pack beside Heero's.

"I'll be glad of dry socks, my feet feel soft already. I think we should hang our socks off the back of our packs so they'll dry."

Heero thought about that for a moment then agreed. "Yeah, good idea. If there's a stream near our camp, maybe we ought to wash them." One thing it never paid to do was run out of clean, dry socks.

They hiked until dusk again and made camp.

They continued on in the same routine every day for the next three.

They arrived at the trading post at about 3pm on the forth day.

.

The trading post was an unprepossessing, metal sided building, called a pole built building as it was nothing but siding put up on a frame of two by fours then insulated to a fair thee well. Sheet rock hung on the inside kept it looking half way decent. Duo noticed that the insulation was four inches thick and the doors were double glazed. The windows were tiny.

"Well, looks like a real palace."

Heero shrugged. "So, let's go. I just hope the proprietor isn't a clam. I don't need that sort of shit."

"Me neither. But we better start out polite. They don't have any qualms about hiding the bodies. The bears take care of it."

This didn't turn out as funny as Duo had hoped but Heero gave him a smile anyway.

They walked up onto the porch and opened the door.

The interior was dim and warm. Neither one of them had noticed how cold it was getting. They walked up a sweat every day and so didn't notice until they were out of it.

The room took up half the building, they assumed that the rest was warehouseing, and had a counter across the back end. The room was crowded with shelves of canned goods, bags of flour, beans, rice and such and lined with bins. Heero noticed a lack of ammunition, guns and traps.

"I wonder where the guns and such are?"

Duo shrugged. "Maybe they keep them under lock and key? I wouldn't think shop lifting would be a problem."

"It's not. I just keep them in the side room. Looks nicer and give the guys someplace to go while the ladies shop."

The proprietor was startled to find himself facing two hand guns in unwavering fists. He raised his hands and said calmly. "Easy there. No offense but .. I don't keep much money here. It's a lot of barter, mostly furs and such.

The guns disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared.

Duo looked embarrassed. "Sorry. We're a bit jumpy."

"You after that Trask fellow?" The proprietor looked interested.

"Yeah. How'd you guess."

"Well, just his general attitude. Guess I better introduce myself. I'm Garrett. No last name." He grinned. "I'm not wanted. I just hate it."

Heero shrugged. "That's fine. You seem to know our man."

"I do. Came in here ... day before yesterday. Demanded this and that. I told him I wanted to see his money first and he threw down a couple of hundred's like they was play money. I gave him what he wanted and sent him on his way. Got a radio from the Mounties that said not to mess with him when I asked. Don't hold with his sort at all. Hope you two get him soon. Snow's gonna fly with in the week or I miss my guess. And I hardly ever do. So ... what can I do for you?"

"Other than the information you've already given. Which way did he go? And do you have some place for us to spend the night?" Duo had his priorities straight, but he really wanted a bed and a bath.

"I do. You, I'll put up for the night. Got a tub and everything. It's not much. Just my guest room, but breakfast is free and ... sorry to say, conversation limited. Not much of a talker."

Heero just grunted. He wasn't much of a talker when it came to strangers, especially in a situation like this one.

Duo just sighed. "We're not much for chatter when we're working like this. Heero's even less of a talker than you or I miss my guess. I'm the chatter box. But if you're not a talker, I know how to keep my mouth shut too."

Garrett smiled a bit at that. "Well, that's good. One of the reasons I came out this way was, I just don't take to noise much. Like the quiet. Now ... If you want to buy anything just shop around. I've got ammo for almost anything that goest bang. No electronics though. Computers and that sort of thing I mostly special order. They have to come special packed or they smash. We plow and disk before the plane comes but ground's still ground, not a mattress. I'll be out back, chopping wood. You need me come find me." And with that, he left them to their shopping.

Duo wandered around a bit but didn't see anything they needed. "I don't think we need anything. Heero?"

"I looked too. Nothing. I'd like a look in the gun room. Give us an idea what Trask might be carrying."

They wandered in that direction.

The gun room held a nice collection of .30-.06 and .30-.30 hunting rifles. There was also a good collection of shotguns. All the ammo was locked up in shelves under the weapons it was intended for. Heero noticed a significant lack of hand guns.

"That answers that question. I bet he doesn't have a hand gun, unless he brought one in."

Duo gave that due consideration. "I bet he did. He's not the sort to do without one. And, another question we're going to have to get an answer to. How the hell are we going to get him out of here. I really don't see us dragging him back on foot."

Heero thought for a moment. "Maybe we could sky hook him?"

Duo shrugged. "Maybe. If we can get an extraction team to fly over. Une could set it up. Or Q. but we'd have to get in touch with them via computer or ... if our cells work. We need to work that out soon."

"Right. We'll ask Garrett about it. He might know something. Come on, we need to find him and make some sort of deal about supper and what not."

The deal turned out to be helping to split wood. Garrett explained that he'd sprained his wrist and was way behind on the job. He was afraid that he'd get caught by snow before he got done. He said chopping wood in really cold weather made all his joints ache.

Heero just took the ax from him and started splitting. Garrett watched him for a moment then realized that he and Duo worked as a team. Duo would put the billet on the block, Heero would split it, then Duo would put a half up for him. They continued to do this until the wood was split down into stove lengths.

Garrett stayed out of the way. Instead of trying to help, he just stacked the finished stove wood into the rick.

Duo stopped for a minute while Heero wrestled with a particularly stubborn knot. "How much wood do you need?"

"I usually have ten cords up by now. I've only got eight. I'm not in trouble just ... behind a bit. I'll have it all done by end of the week." He checked his rick. "That's enough. You guys have earned supper, bath and bed and then some."

Heero wiped his forehead. "We could use some more information too."

"Sure. Ask away." Garrett liked the two young men. They were industrious, polite and quiet.

"We're going to have to get Trask out after we catch him. Is there any chance of a sky hook extraction?" Duo gave Garrett a hopeful look.

"Sure. If you know the right people. I bet you do. Preventers could arrange it, so could the Mounties. Your phones should work here. Best try them. If they don't, I can sell you a couple that do."

Heero fished in his pack for his phone. He wasn't carrying it on his person as it was too easily damaged in a fall or some other accident. If he kept it in his pack it was protected from damage but still fairly easy to find.

Heero took out his phone with a frown on his face. "Duo, did you get the computer for some reason?"

Duo looked up from helping Garrett finish stacking the wood. "No. I didn't. Why?"

Heero tossed Duo his phone. "See if you get signal. I'm going to empty this pack. But ... I think my computer isn't there. I always keep everything in the same place. You know me."

"I do. But where? ... Melks. That little shit has to have snagged it. But why?"

"Officiousness and stupidity. He probably thought we were going to stay around until he said we could leave. Or that we wouldn't be able to pick up a trail. I'm going to complain. Really. That computer is worth about 3000C besides being made of classified circuitry. WEI beta stuff." Heero was constantly testing things for Quatre, as was Duo.

Duo dialed the phone and sighed happily. "Heero, we have signal." He glanced at Garrett while he waited for an answer. "If we have signal here, does that mean we're in the clear?"

"Yes. There's a dead spot about sixty miles across that way." He pointed to the area that they'd been warned about. "But from here north, you're good."

Duo heard Wufei's voice demanding his attention. "Sorry, sorry. Wufei, we've had some trouble." He went on to fill Wufei in on their problems, the missing computer and what they were going to need.

Wufei tapped the phone with one finger nail, a sort of 'you're on hold' signal while he thought. "I think ... the best way to handle this is to wait until you catch the fucker then we'll decide whether a sky hook is a better idea than a chopper. Preventers has several that might work. Depending on how big a clearing we're talking about. And how cold it is as well as how far into the Arctic circle you wind up."

Duo made a noise suspiciously like 'blarg' and shuddered. "Wufei, I swear, if we wind up that far north, I'm going to smack Trask around like a shuttle cock. I'll call again in a couple of days."

.

Heero eyed the spread out contents of his pack. No computer. Dou joined him to help him put everything back.

"Ok, this is really COMFU. We need that computer."

Heero sighed and rubbed his face. "We've got the paper maps and a GPS. We've done more with less."

Duo grumbled, "Well, yeah! But I didn't like it."

"Neither did I. But ... yelling won't fix it."

"Nope, won't but I'm calling Wufei about it. Oh, check to see if Mr Sticky Fingers left us with a crank charger."

Heero held up the object in question. "Yup. The only thing missing is that computer. But you better check you pack to see if he helped himself to anything from it."

Duo unpacked his pack while Heero explained what had happened to Garrett. He said that he could get them a replacement in about a month. Heero snorted, taking the comment in the spirit it was offered. He thanked Garrett but said they wanted to be out of the area before his dick froze off. Garrett thought this hilarious and laughed heartily.

"Much fun as this is, I better get to cookin' if we want supper before midnight. Beans don't cook themselves." He ambled in the back door of the cabin in which he lived.

The cabin was situated at the tree line behind the post building. This kept the snow on the roof to a minimum and the ground fairly clear too. Garrett told them all about the how's and why's of his set up over the pot of cooking beans.

Their conversation trailed off into silence while Duo finished repacking his pack and checking Heero's. He muttered and grumbled the whole while but Heero didn't have the heart to hush him and Garrett was enjoying the creative cursing way too much.

.

Supper was beans and bacon, with buttered biscuits, coffee and oatmeal raisin cookies. They went to bed with the sun and got up to it.

Garrett woke them for breakfast which was more of the same. He told them again about Trask, what he'd bought and what he'd said. He also gave them his opinion of Trask and his ways. He told them which way the man had gone, said he was going, and what he was liable to run into the way he had actually gone. He finished up with some sage advice and saw them on their way. But before they left he gave them a ballon antenna that would work with Heero's phone. Duo's was not compatible which made Heero smirk.

The antenna was plugged into the charging jack and connected to the ballon which was inflated with helium then carefully allowed to rise above obstructions and into 'clear' air. They would get a signal almost anywhere as the antenna line was 1000ft long. It was no more than a thread and on a spool which could be used to rewind it as many times as needed. The ballon was inflated with a cartridge the size of a CO2 cartridge. He'd given them a box of 24.

Duo waved one last time as they went around a turn in the path Garrett said Trask had taken. They'd see that Garrett benefited from his generosity somehow.

It wasn't that hard to pick up Trasks trail. Duo actually found it first. The man was cocky now, he was sure he'd lost Duo and Heero in that incidental pickup by Melks.

Heero looked at the track for a moment then sighed. "He's at least three days ahead of us. Maybe more. I don't think there was a wind last night and their hasn't been dew in ... at least a week."

Duo groaned, "Man, we're going to have to hustle to catch up to him."

Heero snarled, "Right, but we can't go too fast. We might miss a turn in the trail and backtracking is a sure way to lose him again. Come on, let's go."

They hiked for most of the morning then what Heero had been afraid of happened, it started to snow.

At first it was nothing much, just a few flakes drifting down from a sullen sky. But as the day went on, hour by hour, it got heavier and wetter. They stopped twice to put on more clothing. First, another shirt, then a sweater. Their hiking kept them warm up to a point but they finally had to stop to put on their jackets.

Duo was shivering a bit by the time they stopped. Heero was cold too and they both had semi frozen feet.

Heero looked around at their chosen camp sight. It was under a cedar tree and the ground was nearly dry, covered in needles as it was.

"Ok, this sucks. Duo, get out one of those candle lamps and light it. It'll help get the tent warm and lay out the sleeping bags over and under."

Duo nodded, knowing that 'over and under' meant to put on bag down on the floor and the other on top of it. They'd sleep together tonight to keep warmer. "Ok, and I'll put a couple of those chem pak warmers in them."

"Good. We'll get in the bed and eat covered up. Warm food will help get us warm. We'll be stuck here a day at least." He glowered at the sky as if it had intentionally offended him. "this snow is going to last all night for sure. I just hope we haven't lost Trask."

Duo shook his head. "He's in worse shape than we are. I'm sure he didn't go back to the lodge, he wouldn't take the chance. So he's only got what he had with him and what he got from Garrett which wasn't much. Garrett wouldn't take a check, or a card, only cash. Smart of him but rough on Trask."

Duo crawled into the tent, asking over his shoulder, Did he have a tent? Garrett didn't say. He just listed a bunch of food items."

Heero followed, pausing to zip the tent before crawling into the sleeping bag. "No, I don't think so, unless he had one of those single use survival things. Like a foil caterpillar tent. Remember?"

Duo laughed. "I do. Those things are pitiful. They're ok, if you only need to use it once, to keep off the rain or something. But ... to actually have to sleep in one all night? Yuck. And having to use it more than once? Not my idea of fun. So ... hold this." Duo handed Heero a heater bag. "I'm warming everything that will take it. So, main ... side ... and desert. Cobbler again."

Heero obediently held the heater packs while Duo put the food in them. He carefully measured the water and then stuffed them both into the sleeping bags. The excess warmth from the heaters would help warm the bags up.

Heero pulled Duo's socks off. "These are soaked through. How the hell did you manage that?"

"I don't know. My boot must have a leak somewhere." Duo shivered a bit as Heero helped him off with his wet jeans. The long johns under them were dry for which Heero thanked their lucky stars.

After Duo was stripped down to his long johns he helped Heero do the same. They hung their damp clothing from a line stretched over head. The heat from the lamp and their bodies would help them dry. The vent in to roof of the tent would carry the warm moist air out of the tent. This seemed to defeat the purpose but hot, wet air would only make them damp which would make them colder when they left the tent; as well as keeping their clothing damp. It would also keep the sleeping bags damp. Anything wet would chill them as the moisture evaporated into the dry, cold air outside the tent.

So it was that they ate their food, drank the coffee then the chocolate and snuggled down in the bag.

Heero put his arms around Duo, who was still shivering a bit. "You going to be ok? You're still shaking." He pressed his lips to Duo's cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be ok in a bit. I'm just still chilled. You know I just don't warm up as quickly as I should. Just cuddle me for a while."

"Mmm. ok." Heero pulled him down and tucked the top bag around them both. "After this is done, I think we should go somewhere warm and stay there."

Duo sighed as he finally started to thaw out. "Sounds good to me. We've been on the job almost constantly since you found me. I ... I'm just tired. You know? I want to ... slack off for a while. We've, neither of us, actually ever had a vacation. Not more than an extra day, here and there, and the week we take at Christmas. It's not good for us."

Heero rubbed his cheek against Duo's. "You're right. And we've both been beat up, stabbed and generally abused. I ... I just want to lay on a beach, drink Pina Coladas ... what the hell is that, anyway?"

Duo snorted into his neck. "It's a drink made with pineapple juice, coconut milk and rum. They're good. You really aren't much of a drinker, are you?"

Heero laughed, this was a constant source of amusement to Duo. Due to the mad doctor's training, Heero had a head like a rock, hated the taste of most alcoholic beverages and still didn't know what most mixed drinks were. "Nope, the least that asshole could have done was let me drink my way through the Bartenders Companion, instead, all I got was Everclear. Bleh!"

Duo promised, "I'll see to it that you taste everything. I really think we ought to take Quatre up on his offer to just follow him around for six months. We'd get to visit nearly every colony, live like kings and not hit a tap."

"I'm with you. This job is turning into a regular pain in my ass. I'm thinking that sounds better and better by the second." Heero yawned widely. "Sorry."

Duo just snuggled closer. " 'S ok. I'm beat too. But ... I wanna go clubbing without having to worry about keeping sight of a target. I wanna make love in a hot tub an' splash water all over without having to clean up later. Ok, call me selfish but I do."

Heero mumbled, "Mmm, selfish? Not so. I think it all sounds very nice." He drifted off before he could say anything else.

Duo followed him seconds later. 

.

Morning saw them digging the tent out of three feet of new fallen snow. All Duo had to say was, "Thank the god of weather it didn't sleet or something."

They packed the snow out of the way, except for what they melted to refill their water bladders and canteens. They had breakfast back in the tent, bundled back up in the sleeping bag. After that, they put the sleeping bags in their packs, tidied up, put the tent away and heafted their backpacks onto their backs

"they set off into cold, white wilderness. Due to the snow, they now had no trail to follow, all they could do was continue on in the same direction they'd been going.

If they had Heero's lap top they could have called for a real time scan of the area to see if they couldn't pick Trask out as he walked. He should stick out like a sore thumb in all this white. A moving point of any color would attract the satellite eye like a magnet. But, Melks had that. Heero was seriously considering finding him and explaining the concept of personal property to him, with a fist.

Duo grumbled and whined for most of the hike. Heero knew that Duo didn't mean anything by it and ignored it with stoic indifference. Wufei would have been having a fit by now, but Heero loved Duo enough to put up with it. When it came to crunch time, Duo would go silent and deadly.

"Heero, look here." Duo pointed to something on the ground. "Is this what I think it is?"

Heero squatted down, he didn't kneel as that would get his knees wet, and looked at the scraps of aluminum coated plastic Duo was digging carefully out of the snow.

"I think it's the remains of a survival tent. Trask must not have had any luck folding it back up."

Duo considered the scraps in his had. "Or he has more than one. This looks ... mmm ... see if you can't find more of it. Ok?"

Heero obliged Duo. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure. But I really want to see more of this." Duo scuffed around with the side of one foot while Heero used a broken branch to brush the snow away.

They finally found most of it and Duo laid it out on the snow covered ground. "Mmm, it looks like he tore it putting it up. See?" He pointed to a torn spot, right at an anchor point. "Then the wind finished it off. Bet he had a miserable night."

"Good." Heero knew that a bad night meant a slow day the next day. "He'll be sleepy, cold and careless. It might even slow him down more than enough for us to close the gap significantly."

"Exactly. Come on. I know I'm a whiny little bitch right now but I really, really hate being cold. Reminds me of bad old days and miserable nights." Duo hugged Heero quickly then turned to move off into the trees, taking the scraps of tent with him.

Heero followed, wondering at his partners strength. He knew a great deal about Duo's past and sometimes it just flattened him. How Duo had turned out so loving and giving was a wonder to all his friends. But Duo was also one of the toughest people in ESUN and he was proving it now.

Lunch came and went, eaten 'on the fly' and late afternoon saw them looking for another camping spot.

Duo pointed out an over hang. "There. We can set up the tent under that. It'll keep off the snow and wind. We might even be able to make a fire."

"Ok. But we better check for bears and such before we settle in. I really don't want to wake up with a bear or a cougar or something in the tent with us."

Duo nodded. "Right. I'm not to thrilled with the idea either."

They checked out the shallow cave under the overhang and didn't find any signs of animals but they did find a trunk sized metal box. In the box were several log books and a few bits of this and that. Offerings to the GPS gods, or so the graffiti explained. One of the things in the box was a packet of notes from some of the visitors.

Heero said they should read the notes then add one of their own. It would at least stave off boredom while they waited for their food to heat.

Duo read the first one, while Heero fixed their food. He held this and that as Heero handed it to him but he held the note with the other hand. It was a nice note, telling about a summer hike up to the GPS 'treasure' spot and detailing their meal.

Heero read the next one and they had to laugh. This one was written by a ten year old girl who had hiked in with her mother, she wasn't that thrilled with all the walking, bugs, and smells.

They ate, taking turns reading notes and excerpts from the log books. Duo helped Heero compose their note, did the log book entry and cleaned the camp. It was surprisingly warm under the overhang so they were comfortable by the small fire they'd allowed themselves.

Duo explored a bit more and found a crack up the back of the shallow cave. "Heero, you think we could run the ballon up this and retrieve it? I'd really like to try to call Quatre or Wufei."

Heero eyed it for a moment, assessing it's width and slant. "I think so. We can always tie it off while one of us goes up and retrieves it. Lets try."

"Good. The worst we can do is get wet. How's the battery?"

Heero took out the phone while Duo got out the ballon and antenna.

It didn't take them long to get it set up. The ballon went up the crack easily and ascended only about 300 ft before they had a great signal. Then they had to decide who to call. Duo voted for Quatre saying that they could have him call Une but Une would probably not call Quatre. He ended by saying, "And you know that Quatre will pout if we don't call him. So ... Quatre, definitely."

Heero found that he agreed with Duo. So they called Quatre.

It only took seconds to get through. Quatre had threatened to fire on the spot anyone who held up a call from any of the other pilots. He'd had to actually carry the threat out but now, when they called, they got through.

"Q. Sorry if it's the middle of the night or something. We're out in the middle of fuck all frozen north somewhere east of nowhere. I could give you the GPS but let's just say it's freakin' cold." Duo went on to tell Quatre everything they'd been doing with Heero interjecting once in a while.

Quatre just agreed that Melks had screwed them over royally he also agreed to set up a sky hook, or chopper to pick them up. He just made some scratching sounds, obviously making some kind of note. "I'll set up for both and you just call me. I'll send what ever's appropriate. And be careful. I don't have enough friends that I can afford to lose two. Oh, and, after this is over, I'm picking you both up. You're joining me on the yacht for at least a month."

Heero plucked the phone out of Duo's hand and interjected, "Make that six and you've got a deal."

Quatre just replied, "Ok. Six months. And a new wardrobe. I'm not going to be seen with a couple of BDU wearing slobs." And with that, he hung up.

Duo just laughed a bit hysterically. "Just like Q. Insists, as one of his conditions, on new wardrobes for both of us."

Heero floored Duo by saying, "I'd really like an Armani tux."

"Ok, we'll be sure to ask Q for one." With that, he went back to working on figuring out where Trask had gone.

Heero found the path he was sure Trask was following. They went over it with a magnifying glass, one of Duo's 'emergency' supplies, to try to find any fork or off shoot he might take. After twenty minutes, they concluded that there weren't any. He was either going to have to abandon the faint trail and head across country, or stick to the trail until it crossed another.

"Ok." Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "There's two trails. One goes off into the wilds of the Yukon Territory, the other heads straight for the Vuntut Park. We're about three hundred miles out. There are about six places that he could get a flight out from there so we've got to get to him before he gets a fight to who knows where." He shivered. "And the farther north we go, the colder it gets."

Heero nodded, put his arm around Duo and hugged him. "I know. But ... I caught a look at him as he ran off. Not a reall good one but I could tellhHe wasn't wearing a really heavy coat and he didn't buy one from Garrett. He's got to be cold. If he gets frost bite, he won't be traveling very fast."

"True. But we aren't either. This snow will hold us up for a while. At least until it crusts over. We can't break a path through powder. I really wish we had skis or snowshoes." He folded the map and put it away carefully.

Heero checked their supplies. "We're in good shape. We've got enough food for ... three weeks. Without rationing. If we have to go much more than two, we need to consider giving up and getting extracted. I'm not risking our lives for this asshole. If he freezes, he freezes. We call Quatre on ... Wednesday after next. That's seventeen days."

Duo just handed Heero a cup of tea. "Here, these gerry cups are great. Tea, hot off the fire." He blew across his own cup to cool it enough to take a sip. "Why do they call them gerry cups? And ... as to extraction, I'm all for it. But more like fifteen days out. I'm right on the not freezing things. I like all my toes and fingers attached and un-nipped."

Heero sighed at the sweet tea. He preferred his plain but he knew they both needed the extra calories. "It's good. Thanks. Ok ... fifteen days out. But fifteen days from today or fifteen from the day we set out from here?"

"Fifteen from the day we leave. We're ok here. We're warm, there's no danger of anything, other than boredom. We have time to check our equipment and make repairs. I've even got a chess set and a pack of cards. We've both got reading materials and hand crank recharges, so ... why not just dig in until the weather breaks?"

Heero shrugged. "I'm all for it. He's either getting ahead of us or he's holed up somewhere, miserable, cold and hungry. He's got to be. We know how much food he could carry, more or less. He's in fair shape but he couldn't carry more than forty pounds in the pack he had. Garrett saw it, you know. He didn't have another to sell him so Trask just bought all the food he could carry. I think he might have sacrificed a coat for food."

Duo grinned at Heero. "And speaking of food. I think I'll go set a few traps and see if I get anything. Might manage a rabbit. We can either roast it over a fire or stew it. Those camp pots are well worth the weight."

Heero agreed but made Duo wait. "Don't just run off, finish that tea first. No sense in wasting it and it'll help you stay warm. How much tea do we have left?"

Duo snickered a bit. "Plenty. You packed 80 bags, I packed another 160. There's enough, especially as we use them twice." He finished his tea and handed the cup to Heero. "Set that by the fire with snow in it, keep adding until the cup is full of water." Heero rolled his eyes, Duo did this from time to time, forgetting that Heero knew as much about camping as he did, if not more. He usually did it when he was thinking of other things. "I wonder. Maybe we could make snowshoes? Do you know how?"

Heero shook his head. "No, I can make a still, explosives and circuit boards, but not snowshoes. It seems that my education has been sadly neglected." He grinned at Duo, who just stuck out his tongue.

"Well, shit. Ok, I'm gone. I'll be back in under an hour. I'm not going more than a hundred feet or so away from the front of this cave."

Heero walked with Duo to the opening of the cave. They were calling it a cave for lack of anything else to call it. It was really an over hang with a wash out underneath it. It was deep enough to keep out the snow and most of the wind, but shallow enough to allow sunlight in. If the sun was low enough. But it didn't keep out the drifting snow very well. At the back of the cave, it was dry but only for about eight feet. There was enough room for their tent and a small fire and that was about it. The rest of it was drifted in with snow.

Heero used his hands to pack snow in both of their cups and a large pot. He hugged Duo quickly and made sure that he had on his gloves and his scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Put your hat on." Duo fumbled with it for a moment then Heero patted his hands away. "Never mind, let me do it. You'll have to take your gloves off to set those" he nodded to the wire snares hanging from Duo's belt. "but put them right back on. Hear?"

"I will. Remember, I'm not planning on being gone more than an hour, if that."

"Yell, if you need me." Heero smiled a bit as Duo snickered at this.

"I always need you. Gone now." And with that he turned and stepped out into the snow, stepping in between drifts as best he could.

Duo was back in about 45 minutes, much to Heero's relief. He knew that there was little chance of Trask being close, but he was still a bit worried. Little didn't mean none.

Duo stripped off his wet things and Heero hung them around the fire on stripped branches he'd made while Duo was gone. They steamed gently in the heat. Heero chaffed Duo's chilled hands then stuck them under his shirt.

"Oh, Jesus! Fuck, that's cold." Heero shivered. Duo's hands were like blocks of ice. "You forgot to put your gloves back on between traps, didn't you?"

Duo replied, indignantly, "I did not! It's just freakin' cold out there. The wind has picked up a bit, snow blowing all over. We should be able to leave day after tomorrow. The trail should be blown fairly clear. We might even be lucky enough to find a real trail."

"I hope so. I want to catch this fucker and ... we've still got our gliders. I really liked gliding. Moon?"

Duo grinned. "Maybe. We could even get Q to go gliding with us. Ya think?"

"Might. Especially if we get Trowa in on it. Here, sit down." Heero maneuvered Duo to sit on a camp stool he'd made from sticks and a bit of canvas he'd found in the metal trunk. Duo sat down with a sigh.

"Thanks, Heero. Damn, I can't feel my toes. This sucks."

Heero settled on the ground and pulled Duo's feet into his lap. They were frozen too. He rubbed them for a little while then took a pair of socks out from under his shirt and put them on for Duo. "There. Now, stay put until I have some warm food ready. Ten minutes. Tea sooner."

Duo leaned forward to rub his feet himself. He was miserable; wet, cold and shivering. He was truly dreading going back out into the snow to chase their target. If it wasn't for Buck loosing the business, he'd call the whole thing off.

"Duo?" Heero knew that attitude. He'd seen it several times before. "You ok?"

Duo clutched at Heero for a moment then got himself back together. "Yeah, just a bit of ... angst or ... just hate this. If it wasn't for Buck I''d call Q right now and have him pick us up. It's cold and getting colder, it's gonna snow off and on the rest of this job. It's miserable. I know I sound like a whiner but ... when the wars were over, I thought ... I had a ship. I had a life. Then everything fell apart. I found ... things weren't nice. Then you found me and everything was good, real good. Being cold and wet ... it reminds me of when I was all alone, without hope. I just hate it. Sorry, I'm being such a shit."

Heero just sat down beside the fire, dragging Duo into his lap. "I'm so sorry. I knew you hate the cold, I just never knew why. I'd call Q myself, right now, but I know you want to help Buck. So we soldier on. But ... We'll get warm and, when this is all over, I'll make sure that Quatre knows to take us somewhere warm. Maybe one of those tourist colonies that specializes in swimming and surfing and stuff. We'll make sure we can go gliding too. How's that?"

While he'd been talking, Heero had been rubbing Duo's back and arms. He finally stopped shivering as Heero promised gliding.

"Sounds so good. Maybe we could even get Wufei to come? Maybe?" Duo's hopeful expression made Heero sigh.

Wufei had dedicated himself to Preventers totally. He hadn't taken a vacation in over two years.

We'll see. Maybe. I'm not promising what I'm not sure I can deliver."

"Just promise to try and I'll be satisfied." Duo put his head on Heero's shoulder and tried to relax. It was just that there was a jinx on this job or he missed his guess.

They sat around the fire for the few minutes until their food was hot. After they were done eating, they crawled into the tent, wrapped themselves in the sleeping bag and read.

.

Duo checked his watch then peeked out of the tent. It was nearly dark. He thought for a moment then crawled back into the tent. Heero hugged him for a moment then said, "You going to check the snares?"

"Yeah, I ought to. There's no sense in catching something then losing it to a wolf or fox. It won't take me more than ten minutes. If I catch something, I'll reset the snare then clean what I caught." He put on clean dry things and laced up his boots. "I'll be back soon. Keep the tent warm. Ok?"

Duo checked the fire as he went by, it was banked and should still have plenty of coals in it but he didn't want to come back to a cold hearth and have to build it up again. It was good so he put his warmed coat on and went out into the snow.

He found that he'd caught a rabbit which had thankfully broken it's neck. He dressed it out, tossing the guts,wrapped in the skin, as far as he could. He hurried back to their shelter as quickly as he could.

He found that Heero had not only kept the tent warm but had built up the fire. He carried the rabbit over and handed it to Heero then started stripping down again.

If he sat around in wet things, he was sure to get sick. The old wives tale that wet clothing made you sick had been proven, disproven then proven again. He didn't care what old wives said, he got sick if he sat around wet and cold. He watched as Heero cut the rabbit up and put the pieces in the pot.

"We've got some spices, what do you want in this?" Heero glanced at Duo with come concern. "You're not running that line again. I'll do it. I'm not as good as you are at setting snares but we're leaving so we shouldn't leave it after tomorrow."

"You're right. Put in some sage and onion powder, pepper, salt and ... we have any thyme?"

"No thyme, but everything else. Covered, this should be ready in two hours?"

They hovered over the pot and fire, reminiscing about times they'd shared with the other pilots, playing anywhere but here and watching the pot.

When the rabbit was done, they ate all of it and drank all the broth. Duo sighed. "That was good. But now I've got to piss like a ruptured racehorse. I hate to, too, I'm always cold after." He gave Heero a rather shamefaced look. "I know, I keep harping on being cold. Sorry."

Heero just shrugged. "I don't mind." He laughed. "You put up with me whining on stakeout. I hate just sitting." He took the pot to clean. "I'll be right back."

Heero squatted at the back of a snow drift, dumped a handful of snow and some sand into the pot and scrubbed it around. After dumping the slush out he filled the pot with snow and returned it to the fire to melt the snow. He'd use the melt to rinse the pot and the plates.

Duo was waiting in the tent when he finished. "You want to pack everything?"

"No, we're going to leave some of our stuff here. We can either send for it or contribute it to the slop chest. We're going to leave everything except food, emergency gear and clothing here. I'm sure we're carrying at least twenty pounds of stuff we don't need. What can we do without?"

Duo thought. "Not the tent or bags. But I've got a shovel and I don't need more that two pair of pants. We both ought to leave everything except one change of clothing. We can wash one, wear one. This cold will freeze dry our stuff in a matter of hours."

Heero nodded at that. "Ok, I wasn't planning on a forced march when we packed. But we ought to keep all our socks and underthings. I hate to leave my electronics but ..."

Duo shook his head. "No, we'll probably need everything we've got. We definitely need the phones. And my iPad doesn't weigh enough to make a difference. Yours doesn't either. We have to have the ballon and the CO2 cartridges. But, between one thing and another, we can shed twenty pounds each. And don't forget, every time we eat something that's that much less we're carrying."

Heero nodded. "That's true. So, you want to put it in the slop chest or mark it for later pickup."

Duo, who could never get really attached to clothing, just shrugged. "You think it would fit anyone? It doesn't make any difference to me. Just hurry up and do something. I'm sleepy."

So Heero packed all their stuff into a stuff sack, put their names on it and shoved it to the bottom of the slop chest. If they could, they'd send someone back to get it for them. Heero knew that no one would bother them when they were tagged.

"Ok, that's taken care of. Let's get some sleep, running around in this cold is exhausting. We'll try to leave tomorrow, but we definitely have to leave day after."

They curled up together, exhausted and worried. They had to find Trask and get out of the area before the heavy snows came. If they didn't, they were going to be stuck in this cold hell until someone came and rescued them. Neither one of them was too worried about that, but they were worried about what might happen if they didn't catch Trask.

Even if Buck couldn't run his business anymore, he still didn't deserve to lose it. He could always become a silent partner or even sell it. His good name and reputation were worth quite a bit. He could retire completely and have plenty to live in, if he could find the right buyer. They had to pull this off.

Finally, Heero hugged Duo and said softly, "Duo, go to sleep. I can hear your brain grinding from here."

"Mmm, I know. I just can't settle. I'll be ok in a little while."

"Try some meditation. You know Wufei always says you fall asleep in seconds."

"Do not." But Duo tried a few moments of meditation and was asleep in the predicted seconds. Heero followed him a few moments later.

.

The next morning was dismal, cold and windy with an overcast that made it feel even colder. But there was no smell of snow in the air and the weather prediction they managed to get by phone said no snow for the next three days. They were going to have to move out.

They made sure the fire was out, dumping snow on it until there wasn't even a curl of steam.

They shouldered their packs and left their safe haven with trepidation. The weather looked like holding but Duo was on edge. Heero wasn't too happy with things either.

"I swear. If Trask tries to fight, I'm breaking something he's attached to. Asshole. I'd much rather be in Hawaii or the Bahamas."

Duo agreed whole heartedly. "I'm gonna thump him one just for being an ass."

They hiked for several miles in silence. There wasn't much to say so they just slogged along, cold and miserable. Lunch was eaten on the run, literally. Heero had decreed that they would walk/run as much as possible. This was a way to cover a lot of ground without wearing themselves completely out. They'd walk a mile then run half a mile, this meant that they actually could travel farther than if they either walked or ran it all. But it was hard on them anyway, the packs made running an exercise in discomfort. The heavy packs dragged at their shoulders and bounced, no matter what they did.

Heero and Duo had discussed leaving some of their arms behind but neither one could bear to part with either long gun or hand. Both of them were only carrying one of each. And neither one of them would leave ammo behind. And lead is heavy. So they were still carrying upward of sixty pounds of food, clothing and arms. They both knew that it would get lighter as they went along but that didn't help in the here and now.

Heero kept an eye on Duo, quite aware that he was doing the same. They both had a penchant for pushing too hard. They couldn't afford to wear themselves out too early in what was beginning to look like a very long race.

"Heero, it's beginning to get dark. We need to look for a place to stop."

Heero glanced around. "If we find a really big cedar, we can set up under it. If now ... we'll just have to hunker down and pray."

Duo pointed. "There. It's not a cedar but the branches are close to the ground and it looks dry."

They made it to the tree without incident and set up the tent. After they ate they set the small candle lamp burning to help keep the tent warm. Heero hung it from a fixture at the apex of the tent and crawled into the sleeping bags with Duo.

"It's not much but it'll help. Go to sleep, I'll keep first watch."

Duo snuggled up to Heero, yawning. "Thanks. Be sure to wake me. You're beginning to look droopy eyed. I don't want you running on sleep deprivation."

Heero hugged Duo and settled down to listen to the wind blow. "Ok, I'll wake you at four."

"mmm"

.

They were awakened much earlier than that. Heero was dozing lightly, this wasn't a dereliction of duty as he could hear and recognize a threat quite easily. Unless it was nearly a ton of snow falling out of a tree, that is.

"Fuck! What the hell?" Duo pushed up on the top of the tent. He had to as the snow was forcing it down on his face.

Heero rolled away from him and managed to crawl to the door. He unzipped it and snow poured in. "Well, shit. This is not good." He forced his way out of the tent and began to dig it out. Duo got out after a few more seconds and helped him. It was a good thing they'd gone to sleep with most of their clothing on or they'd have frozen.

Duo pulled the sleeping bags out of the tent and shook the snow off them. It was cold enough that the snow hadn't melted more than just enough to make them damp.

"They're ok. Nothing's torn, but ..." Duo scowled at the tent. There was a hole burned in the top vent. "The tent has a hole in it now. Not much of one, but it's going to cause problems."

Heero looked at the surroundings and then the tent. "I'm such an idiot. I never thought." He pointed up. "Look. The heat from the vent, plus the heat from the lamp, melted the snow just enough to have it fall right on us. Damnit!"

Duo blinked. "I don't remember any mention of this in training. Everyone always said to pitch your tent under a tree. Well, done is done. We'll just have to assess the damage and deal."

"Right, right. I'll beat myself up later. Now ... what's the tole." Heero pulled the tent out flat and examined it carefully while Duo assessed the damage to their packs and supplies.

Duo settled down in a small dip near the trunk of the tree, they'd agreed no more fire. "The sleeping bags are damp, but they'll dry quickly in this dry cold. Our clothing is all damp too. Every single stitch. That's not good, especially as the socks are all wet – wet."

Heero sighed. Wet feet meant blisters. "Damn. The tent has a hole in it about the size of my fist. We can still use it, but it's going to be a bitch to put up. One of the poles is broken. What about the food and ammo?"

Duo shook his head. "That's the only good thing about this. The guns, food, ammo and packs are fine. So ... we might as well get going. I'm not going to get back to sleep tonight. And no more pitching camp under trees."

"Ok. Here's your boots. They're wet, but so are mine." Heero handed over Duo's boots. Neither he nor Duo had bothered to put them on as the ground was dry and smooth. They'd both been hoping that they would dry a bit. No such luck, both pairs of boots and all their socks were soaked as they'd been beside the door and gotten dumped out when Heero unearthed the tent from the snow.

They ate breakfast, had hot coffee and repacked the remainder for a quick break. They were now going to have to stop every two hours to check their feet and shoulders for blistering.

Duo put on his boots without comment, hefted his pack onto his back and started off. Heero followed quickly.

They hiked in silence, there was really nothing to say and they needed to be quiet incase they were close to Trask. They didn't want their voices to send him into another frenzy. Neither one of them felt like chasing him down in a sprint.

They spent the next three days hiking for two hours and resting for thirty minutes from dawn to dusk. Pitching their tent was an exercise in frustration, the broken pole made the tent lopsided, with a dip in it that caught snow, which melted then dripped into the tent. Duo was constantly cold, damp and miserable. But he bore it now with a grim silence that worried Heero more than his griping ever did.

Heero was miserable to, no matter what he said or didn't say. He was cold too, and his feet were beginning to blister. His heels were hot as were the little and next toe on his left foot. He wanted to travel faster but he was afraid to for fear of missing sign. Duo agreed with him. They couldn't aford to miss any sign that Trask left.

One good thing was, Trask was leaving all sorts of sign; broken twigs on bushes, foot prints, crushed tufts of grass and other things, all pointing out the way he had gone. Heero wondered if the man didn't know he was leaving a trail like an elephant or if he just didn't care.

"Duo, what if Trask is leaving trail for us to follow? What if he's leading us into a trap?" Heero glanced around, he suddenly felt as if Trask was hiding behind a nearby bolder, waiting to pounce.

"I don't think so. There was no indication that he knew anything about wilderness trapping in his bio. He was mostly a colony cat. And a dedicated townie, as far as I could tell. I've been keeping an eye out just in case. You keep your eyes on the trail and I'll keep an eye on the rest. Just like we've been doing."

Heero frowned. "I should have thought of that days ago. I'm slipping."

"No, you're not. We've both been at peak for way too long. We're both too on edge. Come on, lets find this asshole so we can go on vacation." Duo tugged on Heero's arm until he moved to rest his head on his shoulder. "Rest a bit, love. It'll be fine. We're both too cold and too tired. We need to take a day and rest. Let's look for a cave or something. Ok?" Duo dipped his head and kissed Heero on the temple. "Ok?"

Heero finally looked up after Duo had kissed his way across his forehead and down his nose. "Ok, ok. You're right. We really do ... I really need to rest. My feet hurt, my back is killing me and I really just want to smack that Trask over the head with something."

Duo tugged on Heero's arm. "Come on, let's get going. I'll let you have one. Just one. And you can't kill him, or even break anything important. Ok?"

Heero sighed loudly. "Ok. Keep an eye out for somewhere we can rest."

Duo glanced around. "Maybe ... if we're really lucky, we can find a cabin. There's summer places up here. I heard that they all have ... amenities." He walked for a while. "Hey! Maybe Trask will lead us to one. We can pick him up and have a nice rest all in one. And, if we're really, really lucky, there will be a nice clearing big enough for a chopper to land."

Heero grunted. He wished Duo would shut up. They would never be that lucky, it just didn't happen and Duo's happy, wishful tone was beginning to bother him. He hated it that Duo was sure to be disappointed, he wanted to give Duo everything he wanted and it hurt when he couldn't.

Duo noticed the frown on Heero's face. "Stop frowning like that. I know it won't happen but ... I can dream, right? And, if I don't get it, well, dreaming's free. And it keeps my mind off how bad my feet hurt."

Heero gave up. "Ok, ok. Just don't blame me if we wind up falling into a river or something."

"Grouch."

"Sorry."

.

Marcus Trask was actually a horrible woodsman, just very lucky. For now. He was in full flight, traveling as fast as he could toward an airport he knew of. He was navigating by the GPS in his phone.

He was also out of food, tents and anything even vaguely resembling food.

The snow wasn't slowing him down much as he wasn't carrying anything much in his pack. The only reason he hadn't discarded it was it still held his gun, sleeping bag and Credit card. The old fart at the trading post wouldn't take it, demanding the last of his cash. He'd paid but he'd also almost returned to take vengeance on him. He'd realized that he couldn't as it would leave a trail for his pursuers to follow.

He stopped to check his path and cursed when he realized that he was still at least four days out from his target and it was snowing again and looked like a blizzard was just over the horizon.

He hated the wilderness. The cold, the wind, the filth, the ... everything. He wanted to be back on a colony, or even a station. He knew when it was going to rain, what the temperature that day was going to be, it was all in the papers. Everything here on Earth was so uncontrolled, so messy, it was indecent.

And everyone here was a slack-jaw, ignorant, stupid and slow. They didn't know how things should be, how important he was. He knew he was supposed to keep a low profile but ... he was a man. He needed things. His sister was supposed to support him in a style he was accustomed to. And ... Trask just gave up. Things were going to change or he was going to make them. Once he got off this filthy ball of mud and back in to clean, perfect space. Even a station would do. He wondered if this was hell.

.

Duo called a halt, panting slightly. "Heero, I have to stop. Just for a minute."

"We'll stop as long as you need. I don't think we're going to catch Trask. I've lost his trail. He's been leaving sign all over but now ... I think I missed a turn somewhere in the last couple of miles."

Duo grumbled. "Well, fuck." He got a look at Heero's guilty face. "Stop that! It's not your fault. Trask probably took off over that shale field back a way. Smoother walking. Come on."

Heero agreed that it was the only place Trask could have gotten off the trail without leaving massive sign. So they back tracked.

It didn't take them long to find the place Trask had left the trail. They'd missed it the first time though because something else had entered the trail about ten feet past it. Trask had left by stepping over several clumps of grass, which hid his sign from the trail.

Heero picked up his trail again and they followed him onto the lose, sliding shale. They also caught it when he left the dangerous rocks again.

He'd shifted from one trail to another but he was still headed in the same general direction. Toward Vuntut Park.

Duo went totally silent. They hiked in driving snow until they couldn't see an inch in front of themselves, then they pitched the tent. Heero drove the stakes into the ground as deeply as he could manage while Duo wrestled the canopy into place. The missing rod made it difficult enough but the wind made it nearly impossible. Duo finally put up one of the survival tents inside it as well.

They settled in to try to rest, the screaming wind and slapping sound of the tent made it nearly impossible so they wound up just holding each other and trying not to shake with imagined cold.

"Fuck. This is ridiculous. I'm cold, you're cold. Why are we so damn cold? We're in two tents and sleeping bags. I'd light the lamp but I'm afraid that it will catch this survival tent on fire." Heero shuddered and sighed.

Duo, teeth chattering, grumbled, "I don't know. We've been eating enough, I think. Maybe we should double up on rations? I'm still hungry."

Heero snuggled up to Duo, as much for physical comfort as warmth. "Maybe. In this cold, as much work as we've been doing, we might not be getting enough calories. I don't feel ... well, I'm not confused, am I? If we're both suffering from deprivation, we might not notice."

Duo thought about this for a few moments. "I don't know. I don't think I'm messed up but, if we're both messed, we might not notice. I think we need to find someplace to hole up for a day or so. Eat well, get really warm and take care of our bodies. Feet especially."

"You're right. As soon as the weather clears, we'll find someplace. Get out your phone and see what you can do with it. I'll try too. Two heads being better than one. I hope."

So they got out their phones, which were thankfully water proof, and tried to find some place to get in out of the storms.

It didn't take them long to find a summer cabin about ten miles away from where they were. They planned their hike carefully, they didn't want to be out in the cold any longer than they needed to. They knew, now, that they were in worse shape than they'd thought, it had taken them each four tries to get their searches to work. Not bad for a civilian, but terrible for them.

.

While Heero and Duo were immured in their tents, Trask was in more trouble than they were. He'd kept his sleeping bag and one tent but he never really figured out how to pitch it properly so his collapsed on him during the storm.

When it stopped he found that he was frozen to the ground. His tent was melted to the earth and the sleeping bag frozen to it. He crawled out of both and headed away, leaving them to their fate. He knew that the airport, which was his target, was less than twenty miles away. But it was twenty miles across open ground, in a cold wind.

.

Heero woke up, knowing that they had to get going. He'd fallen asleep on 'duty', something he'd never done before. This told him that both he and Duo had to get to real shelter soon.

"Duo! Wake up. Duo!" Heero shook Duo by the shoulder, something he would never have done under normal circumstances. While they were on a job, it wasn't a good idea at all.

Now, Duo was so slow to wake that Heero was really worried. But Duo woke at a second hard shake.

"Huh? What's going on?" Duo tried to sit up but didn't make it very far. The tent had collapsed onto the survival shelter within it, pushing the top of that down until there was only about 18" of clearance.

"I fell asleep. Get up! We have to get going. It's ten miles to the cabin and we're going to take all day to do it. We're too messed up to make it any faster." Heero shivered at the very thought of the hike ahead.

"Ugh! I'm up." Duo finally realized what Heero had said. "You fell asleep? Man, this is not good. You never fall asleep."

Heero just laced on his boots, handing Dou his before starting. "Here, lets get going. We have to get out of the cold before dark and I'm really afraid we're going to have a real hard time making ten miles. I'm exhausted right now, and I had a good .." He consulted his watch. "ten hours plus."

Duo took his boots and got them on. He knew they were both in real trouble, especially him, his feet were blistered across both heels.

They packed up their things and started off. They were lucky that they would be hiking along the tree line. This would keep them out of the worst of the wind and the ground was nearly clear. Heero led the way for the first part of the hike but they would be trading positions every two hours. The first person had to break the trail through the snow and it was more tiring than they had expected.

They walked for the two hours then exchanged places. Heero had thought that Duo would only last an hour before he was staggering but Duo surprised him by lasting the whole two. In one way, it was a relief because he could rest a bit, but it also worried him; he was afraid that Duo was over extending himself to keep up his side of the job.

They pushed as hard as they could and made the ten miles in five hours. Heero was never so glad to see shelter as now.

The summer cabin was small, just a great room, bed/bath combination. The long couch in the great room folded out into a full size bed. A storage shed attached to the back reveled a tipi and some other gear. It also had staples; flour, sugar, lard, dried peas, beans and lentels, canned goods and dried foods. Duo nearly drooled at the sight of carrots and instant mashed potatoes.

There was also a huge pile of fire wood. Heero hauled in armloads while Duo build fires in the cook stove, fire place and pot bellied heating stove. He also got a huge pot of snow and put it on the pot bellied stove. He knew a few tricks with stoves that he'd learned in Sweepers. The stoves were totally different but the theory would work.

By the time Heero was done hauling in wood, Duo had all their clothing strung on chair backs around the fire place, steaming gently. He also had the sleeping bags on the hearth.

Heero flopped down on the couch, exhausted again. "Man, I'm tired. We, neither one of us, was getting enough calories. I checked the storage shed again. There's some vac packed meat in there. I put a package of stew beef on the counter by the sink."

Duo paused to check on the big pot before joining Heero on the couch. "Great. I'll put it in the pot with some freeze dried veggies. Stew, easy, quick and I don't have to stand over it."

Heero yawned. "Too bad there's no slow cooker. We could just dump everything in it and let it go."

Duo heaved himself up from the couch and ambled to the counter. The small kitchen was set into a inset in the wall. It was just a five foot section of counter and a double sink with cabinets over and under. There was also a fridge but it was in the shed. He fished around in one of the cabinets and got out a pot. He dumped the bag of vacuum packed meat into it and a big hand full of carrots, another of peas, some dried onion flakes and a few bits of this and that. He salted it and put in pepper and some herb mix. Then he took the whole thing and put it on the back part of the cook stove.

"There. I'll add some water and leave it to simmer. Not a crock pot but it's older than that an works the same way." He used a small sauce pot to dip water out of the big melting pot and add it to the stew pot. "I'll add water a little along to keep the stew from being watery."

Heero nodded. "Good. I'll get up and add water the next time. But ... I'm going to sleep. Wake me if you need me."

Duo thought about that for a moment. "That stew isn't going to need anything added to it for at least three hours. I'm going to sleep too. Let's get the bed folded out."

They folded the bed out and just climbed in. The sheets were a bit musty but neither one of them cared a bit.

Meanwhile, Trask was finding that he couldn't go any farther and was looking for someplace to hole up for a while. He wasn't finding much.

.

Heero and Duo both slept for four hours. Duo woke, put more water in on the stew and went back to bed. While he was doing that, Heero fed the fires then joined him. They continued to sleep soundly for another four hours.

Duo woke but just stayed in bed. He felt warm, cozy and comfortable. He didn't want to get up.

Heero moved restlessly for a few moments then woke. "Mmm, I better get up. The fires are dying down. Should I put more water in the pot?"

Duo sighed then struggled to disentangle himself from the covers. "No. I better get up and taste it. If you add the water then I won't get a real sense of how it's doing."

They both got up and tended to their tasks. After smelling and tasting, Duo added more salt to his concoction. "This should be ready in ... another hour. I cooked it down pretty good as the meat was a bit on the dry side. It's more ... mushy than I really like but what the hell."

Heero shrugged. "Just put it in bowls, cover it with mashed potatoes and call it pot pie."

"That sounds good. I'll do that. Check our sleeping bags, will you? I want to bundle them up soon. And our clothes. If they're dry repack them too. They're blocking part of the heat from the fireplace."

Heero nodded and turned to the task while Duo made the potatoes, ladled the stew into heat proof bowls and put them in the oven.

This done, Duo turned to the condition of his now dry, warm and very painful feet.

He hissed as he pulled his socks off. He'd not had any dry ones to put on so he'd just kept on the one's he'd been hiking in. This proved to be a mistake as the blisters on his heels had ruptured some time or other and the socks were stuck to them. It really hurt when he pulled them off. His hiss brought Heero over.

"Damnit, your feet look like hamburger. Here, let me get the med kit." Heero turned to fish out their kit.

"Don't. Look around, they've probably got something here. We need to save our stuff. And take your socks off too. I bet your feet are in just as bad shape as mine." Duo bit his lip as he tried to look at his heels.

This is always hard, heels just aren't meant to bend that way.

Heero stripped off his own socks, swearing softly as they pulled off scabs too.

Duo held out his hand for the kit Heero found over the kitchen sink. "Here. I'll fix you then you do me."

"I'd love to but you know the rules. No sex on a mission." Heero smirked at Duo's open mouthed expression.

"Damnit." Duo tried to frown but wound up snickering before saying, "Later. Feet. Yours then mine."

So Duo inspected Heero's feet while he lay on his stomach on the hearth rug. His heels were a bit blistered but his toes were a mess.

"What the hell? You have a wrinkle on your toes?" Duo frowned at the blisters that went from the first joint of Heero's little toe across the other toes and up the top of his foot for an inch or so. "I've warned you and warned you about that."

Heero flushed a bit. "I know. I just ... I guess my feet were so cold I didn't notice."

"Well, I'll let you off this time but ... for heaven's sake, check to make sure you don't have wrinkles."

Heero promised to do so, especially now that he realized that Duo's obsession with wrinkles had a good explanation.

He took a look at Duo's feet and felt a bit sick. Duo's feet were in worse condition than his but it was all in his heels. And those blisters hadn't come from wrinkles in his socks, they were from constant chaffing by wet socks. The damp softened the skin, making it more prone to chaffing and blistering. He sighed, tended the hurts and wrapped bandages around Duo's feet.

"There. That'll keep them clean, but we'll have to remove them and do something else, that gauze will wrinkle and roll. Then you'll be even worse off."

Duo sighed and nodded. "You're right." He sniffed. "I better get up and get our pies, they're smelling like scorching soon." He got up and used towels to protect his hands from the hot bowls. Heero got out forks and they settled in front of the fire to eat, basking in the reflected warmth.

Little did they know that their quarry was only a few miles away, miserably huddled in a tool shed near an offshoot of the pipeline that carried crude oil from the Alaska oil fields to a refinery in Canada. This oil field was one of only three that still produced oil and was only pumped from time to time. The whole arrangement was of historical value or it would have been scrapped long ago.

Trask was cold, miserable, hungry and disgusted. He'd lost his way some how and now had no idea where he was. His phone was out of charge and he'd not brought anything to recharge it with. He'd assumed that he would have access to power before the 20 day battery ran out.

.

Heero woke with a snort. He knew it was ok to sleep but he kept waking up with a startle. He mumbled, "It's better than waking with a jerk, but still..."

"Who's a jerk? What are you mumbling about?" Duo, awakened by Heero's startle, groped for his pants and started getting dressed.

"Nothing. I just keep waking up. I don't know why." He looked out the window then went to add wood to the fire, commenting on his way, "We need to leave a note for the owners. Give them an address where they can send for compensation. Is there more stew?"

Duo said no and went to find something to cook for another meal. "You want pancakes or ... waffles?"

"I don't care, whatever you want. I wish there was eggs though." Heero had dreamed of eggs.

"There's powdered. I can reconstitute them and make scrambled." Duo looked out the window. He'd noticed the scowl Heero had had after his glance. After looking at the sky, Duo knew why, it was over cast, grey and lowering. It was going to snow again.

Duo just muttered, "Fuck!" and went to get the powdered eggs, pancake mix, syrup and butter. "At least there's butter."

Heero blinked for a moment. "Butter? How the hell do we have butter."

Duo smirked at Heero. "It's canned. How weird is that?"

"Not really. I remember using it ... where ... Sally Po had it. I don't remember exactly where we were but it was really good. Need help?"

"No, but I'd appreciate it. You mix this." Duo handed Heero the pancake batter.

Heero took the bowl and whisk from Duo. He whisked the batter until it was mixed enough then went to find a frying pan. He nearly dropped the pan when he heard an exclamation from the storage shed.

"Oh, man! Heero! Look what I found." Duo came hurrying in with two cans in hand. "Bacon. Real, yummy American bacon."

Heero took a can, sure enough, it was bacon. In a can. He looked at the cans for a moment. "What the hell else do they can?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm making biscuits, there's lard and shortening." He turned back to his cooking.

Heero went to look over the canned goods. "Duo! You missed the cheese. What kind do you want? There's cheddar, mozzarella and something called jalapeno jack."

Duo called back, "Bring the cheddar."

It didn't take them long to have a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, biscuits, bacon, cheese omelets and coffee on the table. Duo looked for some sort of powdered breakfast drink mix but couldn't find any. Heero wasn't complaining, tea was enough.

They finished their food and went back to sleep. They slept most of the morning, waking to eat leftovers from breakfast for lunch. Duo turned the last of the eggs, bacon, cheese and biscuits into sandwiches.

They lounged around, reading and relaxing for most of the afternoon, ate again and made an early night of it.

Morning dawned bright and clear. Heero glanced out the window then checked his iPad.

"Damn, no signal. The cloud cover bounced signal, now that it's gone so is my connection. Duo? You got a connection?"

Duo checked his phone. "I've got one on my phone. We really need your computer. I'm never going anywhere without one of my own. Melks wouldn't have gotten away with both. So, check your phone. And why do we still call them phones when they're a bit of everything?"

Heero shrugged. "Habit. I've got signal on my phone. The GPS shows that we're here." He pointed to a spot on the map spread out on the table. "And the airport is ... here. It's the only place Trask could be headed for."

Duo checked his phone and the coordinates. "I match. So ... it's ... about" he did things with a ruler and the calculator in his phone. "another ten miles. We can make it in a day. But ... we need to leave as much behind as we feel comfortable with."

Heero frowned. "We need to leave most of the ammo, fill the magazines we've got and leave the rest. I really don't think we're going to wind up in a fire fight. I hope."

Duo nodded. "I think we should leave half the food. If we don't catch Trask at the airport, we're going to have to give up. The weather is getting so bad that he's either going to freeze to death or hole up somewhere. And we have no chance of figuring out where."

Heero agreed, remarking sourly, "This hunt has been an exercise in suckitude from the beginning. I wish we'd turned the damn thing down. But ... I'd feel bad letting Buck down like that."

"Me too. Here, I wrote a note to the owner." Duo handed the note to Heero. It explained the situation and left an address for the owner to write to for compensation. It also said to keep the ammo and supplies for partial or full payment. Heero signed it under Duo's signature.

"Ok, there's enough stuff left here to make another breakfast. That'll use up all the stuff we've opened, since I'm going to make lunch out of the leftovers. But the sandwiches will be made with pancakes. I won't make biscuits as I'd have to open another can of shortening and I don't want to do that."

So Heero helped Duo make breakfast and sandwiches to take with them. They were both hoping to cover the ten miles to the airport in one day but everything depended on the terrain and how well they'd recovered from their exhaustion. And the condition of their feet. Heero admitted that his feet still pained him with every step. Duo wasn't in much better condition. His feet were fine, as long as he was in his stockings; but, when he put on his boots his heels explained that this wasn't the best idea.

They were going to have to nurse themselves and take a slower pace than they wanted.

Duo was examining the map again. "We can stay in the tree line, easy walking there, until about three miles from the airport, then we have to cut across open ground. It's going to be colder than hell then. I'm wearing every stitch of clothing I've got. You should too. And I've checked twice. Our packs weigh less than half what the did when we got here. That ammo was really heavy. But ... if we'd left without it, we'd have needed it. Now that we have it, we don't."

Heero just nodded his agreement as he pulled a wool sweater on. "I'm wearing the silk henley and a wool flannel shirt, and this sweater. My jacket is dry. Frankly, I'm inclined to leave one pack behind and take turns carrying the other. What do you think?"

Duo thought, they had ten miles of frozen waste land to traverse. If they started out now they would probably be there before dusk at the latest. What they might need could be carried in their pockets. Unless disaster struck. Then it was quite possible that everything in both the packs wouldn't be enough.

"I'm inclined to take all the food, one rifle and our hand guns plus all the magazines for both. The tent and sleeping bags. That's one pack. And fairly light. I put mole skin over all my blisters, sit down and let me fix your feet. Then we'll go."

Heero nodded. "Ok, fix our feet then leave. I've packed one pack with everything you mentioned. We'll leave the rest here." He sat down on the couch and let Duo put his feet in his lap. While Duo tended to his feet they continued to discuss the pro's and con's of leaving most of their supplies here.

They finally decided to leave everything but what they had in the one pack. They left at about 9 am and started on the last leg of their journey. They'd agreed that, if Trask wasn't at the airport, they'd wait there until they'd eaten the last of their food then leave.

They both knew that leaving was going to be easy, all they had to do was call Quatre and they'd be picked up, either by chopper or plane. Heero was, frankly, looking forward to leaving.

"Ok, we're off." Duo hoisted the pack.

"In more ways than one." Heero opened the door, let Duo walk past him then shut it carefully, pleased that Duo's lock picking skills had made it unnecessary to break it. "You sure the fires were all out?"

Duo didn't get mad at Heero for asking, it really wouldn't do to burn the place down by not policing their fires. "Yes, I shoveled the stoves out while you were checking outside. You cleaned the fire place so we're good to go."

Heero just nodded and stepped off the porch. They were on their way.

They hiked for an hour then found that they were both tired enough that they took a fifteen minute break then changed places. This was going to be a long haul, despite the two days off, they were both still on the verge of collapse.

Hiking was reduced to walking within the next two hours, Heero glanced at the sky then his watch. "We'll make it but just barely. We're averaging about two miles an hour. And my feet are killing me. This is bad."

"Very bad. If I see Trask in the next hour, I swear I'll shoot him just because."

"Because what?"

"Because I can." Duo visibly and verbally pouted.

"I protest." Heero grumbled.

"Why?"

"I want to beat him up."

Duo thought about this for about ten steps. "Ok. You beat him up, then I shoot him."

"If we find him." Heero was beginning to have serious doubts about that.

Lucky for them the fates had other ideas.

.

It was just noon when they found the shed. It was just by a pipeline spur. Duo gave Heero what history he knew about it, ending, "And they give tours during the summer. Mostly to conservationists and eco-whizes. It shouldn't be locked."

And it wasn't, but the second they opened the door, someone took a shot at them

"Well, fuck!" Duo ducked one way while Heero went the other.

Heero stared wide eyed across the door at Duo. "What the hell?"

"You'll never take me. I don't know who you are. Or how you found me. Just go away."

Duo took a deep breath, the cold air biting at his lungs. "Trask? Give up! We've followed you thousands of miles. We're not giving up now."

Heero used hand signs to tell Duo to stay where he was, blocking Trask's way out. He just nodded, drew his pistol and got set up.

Heero drew his pistol also and started around the side of the building, hoping that there was a way in. He was soon disappointed to find that there wasn't. There was a small window but it was too small for even Duo to crawl through.

He levered himself up by his fingertips on the window frame to look in the window. He saw a figure crouched behind some piece of machinery. It ... he was holding a hand gun that Heero identified as a small caliber, perhaps a .38. It was a revolver. Heero wondered if Trask had lost his arms or was that what he'd left home with?

After one last look he worked his way back to Duo. "It's Trask or I miss my guess. He's got a revolver and there's no sign of a reloader. No back door, just a little window. You'd have trouble getting through it."

Dou nodded. "Ok. Draw his fire until he's empty?"

"Yeah, but ... we have to be really careful. Neither one of us can take any chances."

Heero looked around, found a rock; not that difficult around here, and chucked it through the door.

Two shots rang out in quick succession. Heero grinned and whispered. "Three."

Duo glanced across the door at him and whispered back, "Two or three?"

Heero thought for a moment, consulting the mental picture he had of Trask. "Three. No sense in taking chances."

"Ok. What next?" Duo knew as well as Heero that the rock trick wouldn't work again.

In answer, Heero found another object to throw. This time it was a big clod of dirt which he threw at the side of the shed, flinging himself to the ground the second he did so.

This drew two more shots, which sang over his head like bees. Heero rolled over to smirk at Duo. "One left."

In side the shed, Trask was cursing himself. He'd only had the small pistol since he'd left his pack behind, forgetting that his 9mm was still in it instead of his pocket. He'd also left all his ammo behind. All he had left was one shot and a knife. He knew he was going to be captured but he vowed that it wouldn't be without some blood in payment. If he could kill or badly injure one of them, he might even have a chance to escape.

Both Heero and Duo knew that this was what he had to be thinking so they were both wary as they tried to plan something that got Trask out of the shed without exposing them to his last shot.

Heero nodded to Duo then signed, "I'm going to break the window."

Duo nodded back and flattened himself on the ground.

Heero picked up a rock then crawled around to the corner of the building so he could throw the rock from an angle. It hit the glass with a loud thunk but didn't break it, Trask's last bullet did.

Duo charged him from a runners crouch and slammed him into the back of the shed. Heero scrambled to get back around to the front and in the door. He was just in time to see Trask struggling to get his knife out of his coat pocket. He grabbed Trask by the wrist and squeezed until the man screamed in agony and dropped the knife.

Duo pinned him to the wall, spinning him around and twisting his uninjured arm up between his shoulder blades. Heero snatched the knife up from the floor and stabbed it into the nearest 4x4. He then pulled his handcuffs out of a pocket and snapped them around Trasks wrists.

"Search him, Duo." Heero turned to Duo and noticed that he was a bit pale.

"Maybe you should do that. He cut me. Fucker!" Duo quickly pulled his coat off and found the cut on his arm. It wasn't deep or even very long but it was bleeding heavily.

Heero searched Trask roughly, smacking him on the back of the head when he protested.

"Shut up! You ... you've led us on a chase from SanFran to hell's back door, stabbed my partner and in general been a pain in our asses. If you so much as breath funny, I'll break your legs."

Trask stared into blazing blue eyes for a second, saw hell and retreated. He obediently turned, letting Heero run his hands up his legs and over his arms and body. Heero retrieved another knife, a folder that was useless, and found nothing else. He put Trask on the floor with instructions to stay.

Duo had gotten out the first aid kit and was examining the cut on his arm. He smiled a bit shakily up at Heero, saying, "It's not that bad, really. A couple of butterfly's should do it."

Heero eyed the wound for a moment. It was about two inches long and a quarter inch deep. It was bleeding freely; which Duo was encouraging, now that he could see how serious it was. "Where's the clotter pen?" Duo handed it over.

"I was going to let it bleed a bit more, you think?"

Heero looked Duo over. "No, you're too pale. I'll wash it out with this." He held up a bottle of Quickclean, a one time pouch of fluid which contained an analgesic and antibiotic. He poured it over the wound and watched as it clotted easily. "There. It's already clotting. Give me that pen and I'll seal it. Then butterfly, bandage and ... maybe an extra layer of gauze?"

Duo thought for a moment. "Yeah. Sounds good. Oh, and ... kick Trask. He's trying to sneak up on us."

Heero didn't even say a word, he just turned around and smacked Trask across the face with an open hand. "You stay where I put you! Next time, I'll use a fist." Heero was not in the mood to worry about human rights or mistreatment of prisoners and Trask knew it. He also knew exactly who he was dealing with now and he wasn't about to piss either one of them off. Especially the purple-eyed demon he'd cut. Shinigami was not someone to mess with.

Heero turned to tend to Duo's arm, applying butterfly's and a heavy bandage then covering that with an ace bandage wound from wrist to elbow to protect it better.

Duo rolled his shirt sleeve back down. "Thanks, Heero." He turned to glower at Trask. "You cut my coat. I like that coat. If you so much as twitch wrong, we're going to fix you good. We've got a letter of execution and I'm not afraid to use it. Up close and personal doesn't bother me a bit. See?"

Trask nodded, turning pale as milk. "I do. I know who you two are. Exactly who you are. I won't be a problem. I swear."

Duo just snorted then barked, "You better not be!"

Heero just gave their prisoner, he'd never really think of him as Trask, Marcus, or anything else, a beady eyed glare then turned to help Duo on with his coat. Heero zipped it up, helped Duo on with his gloves and scarf then picked up the backpack.

Trask sneered, "You'd think you were his lover the way you treat him." He flinched back from the twin glares he faced.

Heero just snarled, "He is. Wanna make something of it?"

Trask shook his head, he knew he was in real trouble now, messing around with someone's lover was a guaranteed smack down anywhere.

People would think that, once caught, a fugitive would still fight and make trouble. They'd be mistaken, most of them crumpled like wet tissue paper. Trask was no different. He had run until he couldn't run anymore. He was well aware who had him in custody and he didn't want any part of fighting them. All he wanted was to make it into civilization in one piece. He could get bail and run again.

Duo made sure his jacket was closed properly then checked on Trask. He was bundled up properly too, courtesy of Heero. Duo had to snicker a bit as Heero had zipped his jacket over his arms, holding them to his sides.

Heero led them out into the open. "Ok, let's get going. It's getting colder and dark. I don't like the looks of the sky."

Duo eyed the sky too. "Me neither. It's looking like snow again. We do need to get moving."

"You ok?"

Duo shifted on his feet. "Yeah, I feel a little shaky but I'm good to go."

They started out for the air port, while they walked, Duo got signal on his iPad and typed an email to Quatre telling him to zero in on the signal from the device and send some sort of transport to pick them up as soon as possible. He got an instant conformation with a signature that proved that it came from Quatre's personal assistant. In other words, Trowa.

Duo told Heero about the message. Heero smiled back at him, his mind eased by the message.

They hiked as quickly as they could but all of them were foot sore and worn thin. Trask bitched and complained for about the first quarter mile, then Duo got in his face and snarled, "Stuff it! You're the reason we're all in this condition. If you'd just stayed put, gone to trial and done your time, well, we'd all be in better shape. And what the hell were you thinking, jumping bail anyway?"

"I didn't want to go to prison down here. I hate Earth. It's ... disgusting. I want to be extradited to ... L3." Trask looked like nothing so much as a sulky little boy.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Heero poked Trask between the shoulder blades. "Get moving and shut up. I've got a pack full of dirty socks." He poked him again. "And that is a threat."

They continued to walk as the sky continued to darken. Duo was shivering constantly now and Heero wasn't much better. Trask was in a condition somewhere between Duo and Heero. He was cold but not shivering much and his feet hurt, as did his back, but he was just sore from unaccustomed exercise. The difference in their conditions came about because Heero and Duo had done a forced march to catch Trask while Trask had taken it easier on himself, having no idea that his pursuers were so close.

They hiked for over an hour under skies that continued to darken with threatening, rolling clouds. Heero kept an eye on the sky while Duo kept an eye on Trask. Trask just struggled to keep walking which was hard with his arms bound down and his hands behind his back.

Heero checked his coordinates. "We're about three miles out and making about a mile and a half an hour. Two more hours and we'll be out of the weather." He squinted into the distance. "Duo! Look! Right there, between those two hills and at about six degrees both sides. See it?"

Duo squinted too. "Yeah, I do. It's only got three buildings beside the two hangers but it's beautiful. Can't we hurry?"

"If Trask cooperates, yes. I think we ought too. Look at the sky."

Duo looked up just in time to get hit in the eye with a snow flake. "Well, fuck. Come on, you."

Trask still didn't fight. He wanted out of the cold and wind as much as anyone of them, so he forced himself to hurry. "If you'd give me my arms free, I could go faster."

"Not a chance. You're staying the way you are. If you try to escape, I'll shoot you. Don't believe I won't."

Trask could believe that either one of his captors would shoot, he'd seen it in their eyes. "Ok, ok. Don't get your shorts in a bunch. Why're you so pissed at me anyway?"

"Um ... gee, let me see. Torture, rape, murder, bail jumping. Take your pick." Duo glowered at Trask's back.

"Fuck that! All the charges are from during the wars. It was war. Don't see you getting tried as war criminals." Trask managed to sound as indignant as he did petulant.

Duo snorted. "Well, see. We never tortured or raped anyone, and the people we killed, most of them at least, were soldiers. And neither one of us jumped bail. Ever."

"Like you wouldn't if you had to." Trask looked incredulous.

Heero just ducked his head to keep the snow out of his eyes and growled, "My word is worth something. Signing a contract is giving your word. You broke yours and broke the trust of a stupid boy. Neither one of those is something I'd do. Neither would Duo. So, just no."

Duo chimed in with. "And you're a fuck wad for doing it. Jason may be a dumb shit but he trusted you when no one else would and you betrayed that trust. Stupid."

Trask was suddenly seeing the down side to running from his bail, all the down side.

Heero snorted, producing a cloud of exhalation in front of his face, "I'll bet you anything you want that you'll never get bail again. Even if you get approved for bail by the judge no one will give it to you. You'll stay in jail until your trial and sentencing then the judge will kindly give you half off your sentence."

Duo nodded unseen and tossed back, "You bet. If you want to be extradited for trial at a colony, now you'll have to wait until half your sentence is served before you can even petition the courts. You're such a fuck up."

Trask hiked in silence for the next twenty minutes. Finally, he grumbled, "Well, I don't suppose either of you have a spare set of snow goggles you'd share?"

Duo, who had been squinting into the increasingly driving snow, snapped shortly, "No, we left those behind to lighten the loads. Shut up."

Heero who had established a compass line, looked at it and made sure they were still on course. "We should hit the end of the runway in another half mile or so. I've been counting steps to get an estimation of how far we've gone. I'll be glad when we get there."

Duo shivered hard then stopped walking, "Heero, you go on, get Trask locked up then come back and get me."

Heero turned to see Duo just standing, shaking hard, head bowed.

"No! Not a chance in hell. I'll leave him behind and come back for him. He'll stay where I put him, if he knows what's good for him." Heero glared at Trask as if daring him to do something.

Trask was no fool, no matter what anyone said, and knew what was best for him. "You help him. I'll walk in front of you. I won't cause a problem, I swear."

Heero eyed him for a second. "You won't, if you know what's good for you."

Trask just nodded once. "Exactly. Come on, help him and let's get there."

Heero wondered briefly why Trask was being so cooperative but gave it up in favor of getting them all out of the now driving snow and freezing wind.

Another forty-five minutes found them entering into a building that turned out to be the tower complex. In other words, it was the control shack. The first room contained a control desk with readouts for leading small air craft in to land. It also had a kitchen/sitting room, a bathroom and a bed room. Last but very important, it had a supply closet which contained nothing except a set of shelves with some cleaning supplies, toilet paper, paper towels and such. Heero locked Trask in and told him in no uncertain terms that he'd tie him to a pillar if he heard a peep out of him.

Trask settled for being out of his coat, sitting down on the floor, wrapped in a blanket with his hands cuffed in front of him. He wasn't stupid enough to try to escape into a blizzard. He was beginning to believe that he wasn't nearly as smart as he'd thought.

Heero returned to the main room to find Duo making a fire in the fire place. He'd bumped up the thermostat to 70 degrees the second they'd gotten in the door. He just hoped there was enough heating oil to last. He really didn't have to worry as the tank in the basement was self heating and full, containing enough fuel to keep the building toasty for six months a least.

Duo moaned, shivering and rubbing his arms. "Man, I'm tired of shaking. I can't stop. Fuck."

Heero dumped his wet coat and outer garments on the floor in front of the fireplace. He stripped Duo down to his pants and did the same with his clothing handing Duo a dry blanket and saying, "Here. Wrap this around you. I'll be back in a second." He then moved the couch from against the wall to in front of the fireplace. Between it and the central heating, the room was warming up nicely.

Dou was actually concerned enough about Trask to ask, "That storage room have a vent?"

"Yes, and Trask is sitting right on it. Now, come closer." He pulled Duo close and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared. You still look like shit."

"I'm still cold. I hate cold. It settles into my bones. I'll be ok in a while, as soon as I stop shivering. And I really want something warm to drink. When I stop shivering."

Heero agreed, he really wanted a cup of tea or coffee, or even hot chocolate. He thought that, if they got something warm to eat and a hot drink, they'd both feel much better. He was right. Duo stopped shivering after about twenty minutes of cuddling so Heero got up to make some food and hot drinks. He didn't make it very far as his feet gave out.

He stumbled, realized that his left foot was refusing to flex and held onto the nearest chair, waiting for the cramp to pass.

Duo noticed at once and asked sharply, "Heero, are you alright? What's up?"

"Cramp in my foot. I need to sit." Heero groped to get to the seat of the chair.

Duo hurried over to help him. All his blisters were on his heels, while Heero had blisters on the toes of both feet, his heels and one on the ball of his left foot. Duo got Heero into the chair while Heero apologized for making him get up.

"Oh, shut it, goof ball. I'll make something warm, I bet the stove works. I really don't want to use those heaters, they take too long." While he spoke Duo fished around to find a pot, check that the water was on, fill the pot and get it on the stove. "I'm going to heat the meal packs in the pot then use the boiling water to make our drinks. I'll wipe the packs off first. Ok with you?"

Heero realized that he was now shivering. "Yeah, anything to get a hot drink. Check on Trask, will you? I don't want him to freeze before I shoot him."

Duo chuckled softly. "Ok. But I get to shoot him, you just wanted to beat him up." He brought a blanket from the supply in the closet to Heero who wrapped up in it. Duo kept the other blanket wrapped around himself.

"It's the other way around, I think." Heero was glad to see Duo was recovered enough to joke.

Duo just cackled maniacally and turned back to his cooking.

It didn't take long for the water to be hot enough to make tea. Duo ladled out two mugs full then remembered Trask and got a third. He made tea, leaving it to steep while he dropped the three entrees and the veg, still in their packages into the now boiling water. He sweetened his tea and Heero's but left Trask's plain, he gave Heero's tea to him and knocked on the door of the locked room.

"I'm putting a cup of tea on the floor with some sugar. I'll open the door and you can get the tea. Don't try anything."

Trask waited until the door was fully open before he went for his tea. He retrieved the mug and sugar packets. "Spoon?"

"Use your finger." Duo waited until Trask was back in his spot by the heater vent then locked the door again.

Heero managed to move from the chair by the door to the kitchen table while Duo was delivering the tea to Trask. He settled into the chair, watching the boiling pot so it wouldn't boil over. It wouldn't hurt any thing but it would make a bit of a mess. He didn't fancy standing up to deal.

Duo came back in with a smile on his face. "I found some stuff in the basement, and the oil tank is full." He plopped an armful of food on the table, canned goods rolled and the bag of flour fell over. Heero caught the cans easily.

"You ok?" Heero knew that Duo usually wasn't that careless.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'd like to say fine but I'm just really tired. I want a good night's sleep without keeping half an ear out for the phone, some creep or a car pulling up. Let's call Q now, I want out of here."

Heero just grumbled and started to get up to get his phone. Duo stopped him and went to fetch it out of his jacket.

Heero called Quatre's private number and got Trowa. "Hey, Trowa, can you send someone to pick us up at these coordinates?" Heero key in the command that activated the GPS in his phone. It was only good for location purposes, it sent out a signal that could be picked up by rescuers and so on.

Trowa replied that he'd send someone right away and that they should be there within the next 12 hours. He asked how they were and Heero admitted that they probably should see a medic as soon as practical. Trowa agreed to send one on their transport as well as someone able to take charge of Trask.

.

Little did Heero and Duo know, but Quatre and Trowa had already made arrangements for getting to them. All they had to do was figure out exactly where they were, put their yacht into synchronous orbit, and send a shuttle down. The size of the shuttle was dependent on the size of the airport.

They decided to land at Anchorage international, jump to Juno in a large helicopter then make sure they could land it at the tiny airport the GPS coordinates led them to. The chopper could land in an area the size of a football field so they were sure they could land, unless the airport was one of those whose landing strip was crowded by trees.

Fifteen minutes after Heero's call, Trowa announced that they'd be taking the large shuttle with attendant crew and a Chinook for the rest of the trip. The chopper they were going to use was still a popular design after more that 500 years of use. It was an all purpose, heavy duty workhorse that first appeared in 2005 Old Calender, the Model 1-234LR hadn't changed much since.

They were setting it up so that half the cargo hold was passenger seating and the other half a well equipped medi-bay. In other words, it was an ariel ambulance with passenger seating for Quatre, Trowa, Dr. Gupta, and three armed guards, Maguanacs all.

They left the Azeera in orbit and landed at Juno, Alaska twenty minutes later. It took them another half an hour to get the Chinook out of the shuttle and ready to fly. When they took off from Juno they left behind the shuttle and it's crew to sort out particulars and deal with a still traumatized ground crew of Alaskan civilians. They'd been put aside gently but firmly by the crew of the shuttle. The controlled chaos that had followed had left them stunned and well aware that the group had accomplished in 30 minutes what it would have taken them at least three hours to do.

They had approximately three hours to get to the pickup point before the next storm front shut it down again.

The Chinook took off for the airport, which didn't actually have a name, just a number. It would take approximately an hour and a half at the optimum cruising speed of the chopper.

.

Heero looked out the window. He heard a noise that had to be a chopper, a big one. He didn't see it yet, but he knew it was coming soon.

"Duo! Hear that?"

Duo walked up beside him and put an arm over his shoulder. "I do. We better get dressed and clean up the mess. I won't be nice to leave all this for someone else to clean up."

Heero snorted softly. "Duo, these are people Quatre sent. Chill."

Duo laughed. "Ok, ok. Let me ... never mind, let them handle Trask, I'm tired of looking at his ugly mug."

Heero glanced out the window again. "I just hope they don't have trouble landing in this mess."

Duo just went to the control console and turned it all on. He checked quickly and found the control he was hoping for, a nice homer. This device made it easy to bring an aircraft in. It would lead the chopper right to them and land them right outside the door. He turned it on then tried the radio.

He didn't bother with odd call signs or any war time codes, he just asked, "Quatre? This is Duo. That you in the chopper?"

He got an instant reply. "Yes, this is Quatre. I was just getting ready to call you on your phone. We've got a beeper. That coming from you?"

"Yes. How far out are you?" Duo waited for several seconds, a small light on the control panel telling him that Quatre had closed his mic but not broken contact.

Quatre came back on and announced, "Pilot says, six minutes. Be ready. We're coming in, just wait for us. We've got a medic."

Duo keyed the mic and replied, "Good. 01 is foot sore, condition: motile but in pain. 02 same. Medic welcome."

Heero and Duo stood at the window and watched the chopper land about thirty feet away from the door. It settled gently in place then idled down, the rotors slowing then stopping completely.

Duo just commented, "Q hasn't lost his touch."

"You sure that wasn't Trowa?" Heero knew the pilot was Quatre but wanted to see why Duo was so sure.

"No, Quatre, definitely. Trowa would have landed farther out and had his people out before the rotors stopped. Stop winding me up." Duo grinned at Heero who just shrugged and chuckled

"I'm sitting back down. My feet are still really sore." Heero limped to the easy chair he'd claimed for his own and flopped gracelessly into it.

Duo continued to watch out the window so he saw the chopper cargo bay door slide to the side and several people jumped to the ground. Quatre's white blond head was shining about his dark parka while Trowa was only distinguishable by his height. The rest of the group were rather nondescript, all of them in dark parkas and pants with the WEI logo on the left breast and name tags under that.

They scurried to the door with Trowa striding behind them. Quatre stayed with the chopper, standing outside the bay door and watching for a signal to reopen the door. It would stay closed until they were ready to get back in, the heaters couldn't keep up with an open door and no one wanted to sit in a cold chopper.

Trowa opened the door and everyone crowded into the small control room. Duo called, "Come on in. We're in the sitting room."

The doctor made a bee line for Heero as he knew that he was worst of the two. If he wasn't, he'd have been standing up. The medic/ nurse motioned for Duo to sit down too.

Two other men waited for a moment for the medics to get started then one asked, "Where's Trask? We're supposed to take him into our custody so you don't have to mess with him."

Duo just pointed down the hall. "In the supply closet on the left, key's in the door lock. Watch him. I don't trust him as far as I could throw the Azeera."

"Gotcha. We'll watch him." The two men made their way down the hall and unlocked the door.

Trask looked up and sighed. He was really stuck now, both of these men looked like the hard asses they were. One of them motioned for Trask to get up, which he did, the other dropped a small bag on the floor. This bag contained transport shackles that would stay on him until he was turned over to the proper authorities in San Fran. He was taken away, stuffed into a seat and never heard from again by either Heero or Duo.

While they were doing this, the medics were exclaiming over Heero's feet. They really resembled nothing so much as raw meat. He'd literally walked the skin off the ball of his left foot and the blisters on his toes were all broken and oozing. Duo wasn't in much better shape.

The medics medicated and dressed their feet then told them to put on two pairs of socks. They were not allowed to put a foot on the ground until they were back in Juno, if the doctor waiting there said they could.

Heero just told him, "There's no clean socks. We left a bunch of stuff behind and everything we brought with us is dirty."

So they decided to do the best they could with gauze and such. Heero wound up snickering a bit hysterically at the sight of his feet bound in bandages until they looked like they were in casts. Duo was in much the same shape.

The doctor and medic both laughed too but said that it was necessary to keep their feet warm since they didn't have socks.

Duo remarked with considerable mildness that he didn't think his boots would fit over the bindings. Heero just looked even more sour and told him, "You really think they're going to let us walk? Try again."

Duo yelped as Trowa picked him up. Heero managed not to flinch as the remaining guard picked him up. Contrary to popular belief, no medic will carry someone in 'Bridal' position, the one most popular in romances for the groom to carry the bride in. This position is hell on the carriers back. They'll actually use a fireman's carry, with the person on their belly over their shoulders, held in place by grasping one arm and leg.

Duo started laughing like a loon, he couldn't help it. They were rescued, on their way to someplace warm where they didn't have to worry anymore. So, he laughed.

Heero bore the carry with what dignity he could manage, snickering in his carriers ear. He man smacked him lightly on the behind and said, "Stop that, you." Heero blinked and stiffened a bit, then he started to laugh too.

Duo, who had been turned so he could see, nearly hurt himself, laughing until Trowa nearly dropped him.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Trowa expressed his displeasure with Duo by bouncing him a couple of times.

"He smacked Heero on the ass. Oh, My God! Does he even know?"

Trowa turned a bit to look at the man, "I don't think so. Never mind, let's get you into the chopper so we can get out of here before the window closes."

Duo settled down, well aware that the 'window' that Trowa was talking about the the small space of time between storm fronts which was all that had allowed them to come in and land. They had about three hours before the next front would shut down the small airport again.

Heero was even more relaxed than Duo. He didn't care, he knew that the man had meant nothing by that swat. All he really wanted to do was get into the chopper and be away.

Trowa settled Duo on a stretcher hung from the side of the bay. Heero was settled on one on the other side and his carrier went away, he never learned the man's name.

Medics and attendants fluttered around them, wrapping them in blankets, giving them hot nutrient drinks and in general fussing.

Quatre watched for a few moments then commented in a stern voice, "I don't care what you say. You're coming with me. I'll see to it that Trask is delivered where he needs to be, but you're coming up to the Azeera."

Duo just grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Heero nodded, "Fine. This was a really Cold Case and I'm ready for a rest. We're all yours."

Quatre blessed them with one of his cherubic smiles and went to take them away.

.

They made it to Juno and didn't even disembark. Quatre sent Trask and his two guards back to San Fran via WEI jet and forgot about him completely.

Jason was saved, Buck was happy. And Trask was held until trial, then extradited to a colony where he got a double life sentence at hard labor for war crimes. Most satisfactory to all concerned, except for Trask.

After Trask was set off, they moved the Chinook right into the hold of the shuttle, broke it down for storage and launched for the Azeera. Duo and Heero slept through the whole thing, confident that Quatre and Trowa would see them safely into space.

.

EPILOGUE

Quatre walked into the sick bay with a frown on his face. "You want to go where? And take what?"

Heero looked up from a magazine he was reading. "Duo and I want to go to L4-33359 and take the gliders we have stored at Peacecraft Airport with us. Can you do it?"

Quatre snorted. "I can do it. You know I can. But you're to stay off your feet until the doctor says otherwise. Got me?" He glowered at them both.

Duo just shrugged, "Do you see me walking around? No, I'm staying right here. Our feet will be healed by the time we get up colony, or near enough. Until then, right here." He looked Quatre right in the eye. "We're both tired and we want a vacation. We decided to look up a couple of friends we met last year. Hidalgo hated to see us leave. So ... we promised to visit, we're keeping it."

Quatre laughed. "X-gliding? Ok. I can see that. And I've heard of Hidalgo. You got it. I'll send someone to collect your gliders and bring them up. Then the Azeera is headed for L4." With that, he headed out the door to give orders.

Heero smiled at Duo. "Vacation. Great idea."

Duo grinned back. "As soon as my frost bitten toes recover completely. I'm not rushing this."

"Damn right. We don't have to. There's no war or any life threatening emergency. Feels nice."

Heero lay back and crossed his arms behind his head.

.

Yes, they really do can butter, bacon and cheese. I've used them all at one time or another.

My helicopter is based on the Chinook 234LR which came out in 1995(?) It's a heavy duty long range duel purpose chopper that is popular with civilian and military both. It can be converted to carry cargo, passengers or a combination of both.

I might write a sequel I'll call 'Warming Up.' In which Duo and Heero revisit L4-33359 and Hidalgo, Jess and go gliding. If there's enough demand.


	14. You Call This A Vacation?

**You Call This Vacation?** (just a thought!)

Duo smiled and reached out for his drink. He was glad that Heero had agreed to use Quatre's island in the South China Sea. It wasn't huge but it was large, covering about fifteen square miles. Duo sipped his drink and watched as Heero waded out into the warm waters to swim a few 'laps'. They would surf a bit later when the swells were better.

Heero finished his laps and ambled up the sand to flop down on a towel. "Well, I checked the tide reports and we should have some good waves about 15:00. Did you clean your board?"

"Yes, and rewaxed it too. You?" Duo smirked. "Like I really need to ask."

Heero smirked back. "No. What's for lunch?"

Duo shrugged, "I have no idea. The staff is all in a twitter after we took over the kitchen yesterday, so I decided to give them a break and leave the menu to them. It's bound to be something really good, I'm sure."

It turned out to be shrimp scampi, garlic bread and a wonderful fresh avocado and grapefruit salad. It was accompanied by a light, semi-sweet white wine.

Heero sipped appreciatively then held the sweating glass out to admire the color. "Very nice." He grinned at Duo. "Duo, I don't think you're supposed to hold the glass by the foot."

"Not really, but I don't want to heat the glass with my hand. I know I look like a snob but, so what." He stuck his nose in the air in imitation of one of the generals of Preventers, who thought he was very sophisticated. Everyone who was anyone avoided him like poison. Relena called him a 'jumped up, low class social climber' in that elegant way of hers. Her tiny sniff said everything she wouldn't. "I do think we should have a party. This island is nice and we haven't all been together in … years."

"You want to invite Quatre to his own island?" Heero shrugged. "Ok. But … who else will we invite?"

Duo sipped at his wine while he thought. "Well, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei. Do you think Relena would have time? But not Une. Woman still gives me the creeps."

Heero nodded. "If someone had tried to have me executed, I wouldn't like them either. And I'm not that fond of her myself, for other reasons. So … anyone else?"

Duo rattled off a list of their bounty hunting companions and a few contacts. There was a total of about 20 people. The logistics of getting them all to the island discouraged even them. They didn't have the resources of Preventers to help them and they didn't want to clue Quatre in, it was hard to surprise the man but they wanted to try.

After over an hour of tentative plans, they realized that it wasn't going to work without some help, so they gave up on surprising Quatre and called him.

Quatre was delighted and said that he'd be there in two days, as soon as he finished up some business and made arrangements to leave. He said that he and Trowa would take their private jet. A call to Wufei brought the information that he was between missions and would come tomorrow and they were all set.

.

Heero watched as the shuttle landed on the runway. "Wufei is at the controls."

Duo nodded, also recognizing the piloting style. "No shit. I wonder who he displaced?"

"Don't know, but do you really see Chang letting anyone else pilot unless he was out cold?"

"Nope. He's such a control freak. But ... I bet he doesn't get much chance to pilot."

Heero nodded his agreement to this. "Probably not. He's usually got to be in back with his squad, or ready to jump or something. Sucks. I'm glad we decided not to go that road."

Duo shrugged. "We could volunteer for a few missions once in a while. But I'm glad too. I don't see us as ... we're just too wild for a standard military career."

"Exactly. And we'd drive our control nuts. Come on, he's taxiing in."

They ran to the small hanger to greet Wufei, jogging easily.

Duo waved as they approached, calling, "Hey! Wufei, how's it going?"

Wufei smiled at Duo, then nodded rather regally to Heero. "Well enough. You wouldn't believe the idiot they gave me for a pilot. He's ... inexperienced, at best."

Heero just smirked at Wufei, then smiled at the pilot over his shoulder. "And how is he supposed to get experience, if no one will let him fly them? I assume that Une assigned him to this milk run with you so that he could do exactly that with a pilot who could save you both if he messed up." the pilot made a face at that but kept his mouth firmly shut.

Duo just snickered. He looked at the pocket strip and asked, "So, Bateman, how many hours do you already have?"

Captain Bateman just grinned, "A couple a thousand, or so. But ... who am I to argue with Special Agent Chang?"

"Someone who likes his head where it is?" Heero questioned, his smirk pointed directly at Wufei.

"Ay-ya! You shut it. Like you wouldn't do the same." Wufei picked up his bag and demanded, "Do I have a bed here, or are you expecting me to toss a sleeping bag on the beach?"

Duo put an arm over his shoulders, snatching his bag out of his hand with the other. "It's not a bad idea some nights but we've got you some floor space. Come on."

Bateman just followed with his own bag. He was thirty-four years old and those kids made him feel every second of it. He had actually flown thousands of hours in his fifteen years or so of flight. And most of it had been in combat of one kind or another. He remembered days where he'd gotten in the pilot's seat, flown for hours, slept in it, awakened and flown again. War was hell, even for the young. He shook his head at his thoughts and hurried to catch up.

He knew he was going to get a decent room, probably in the servants quarters, and that was fine with him. He also knew that he was now relegated to being a distant memory, and that was fine too. He was going to enjoy his time on this island paradise, then fly back home with some good stories to tell.

.

Heero showed Wufei the room they had set aside for him. "You'll like this. It has a terrace and it's on the east side of the house. You'll be able to see the sunrise from your bed. If you stay in it that long."

Wufei grimaced a bit, his expression a combination of disgust, self-consciousness and exhaustion, his sour rejoinder of, "Po says I'm burning out. That Onna says that I need to sleep in, eat more red meat and workout with you and Duo. To work off the stress. Onna no baka."

Heero just noted the signs of stress and exhaustion and kept his own counsel. He wasn't about to tell Wufei that he looked like shit. The black circles under his eyes looked like spare tires. His complexion was pale yellow instead of the light umber it should be. The worst part of it was how thin he was. Wufei had lost at least twenty pounds, more like thirty, and that from a frame that carried just what it should.

Duo made a face at Heero over Wufei's shoulder. They'd talk about it later. Now, they needed to get Wufei into his bed, late evening was not a good time to arrive but it was the best Une could do. Duo had wanted him to arrive in the morning, hang around until dark, then sleep. It would have put him on their schedule more quickly, but beggars couldn't be choosers so they settled for what they could get.

.

A man entered the locker room and announced, "Ok, suits and boots, people, Winner is on the move." so the men and women got their armor and weapons on and moved out. Quatre was perfectly capable of taking care of himself but the board of directors, which consisted mostly of his sisters, insisted that he take all reasonable precautions. And a few that weren't.

Unfortunately, Quatre was being more stubborn than usual. He was going on vacation to his own island surrounded by miles of sea. He wasn't taking any protection, other than his lover and best friend, Trowa Barton. The Commander kicked a wastebasket in fury as he found out that they were planning to pilot themselves.

He was well aware that both Trowa and Quatre had been Gundam Pilots but that didn't make him any happier. He had a job and they were keeping him from doing it. It drove him crazy that the two just wandered off to the plane, laughing and flirting, leaving him to stew in his own juices. Quatre's casual, "We won't be taking you with. We can handle a hop to the South China Sea. You can all take a vacation too. Good-bye." had left no room for argument and Quatre's turquoise eyes had held that steely look that no one argued with.

.

Duo laughed as he trotted down the beach. He loved running on the beach, it just made him happy. What made him even happier was the fact that Quatre and Trowa were due in soon. The email said they should be in around 4pm.

Heero grinned as he trotted backwards. He was happy that Duo was happy and that they both would soon be together with all their comrades. They were alone together because Duo had threatened doom and disaster if anyone woke Wufei before he woke himself.

"Stop that, Heero. You'll trip." Duo laughed again as Heero did exactly that, sprawling in the sand with a yelp.

They both laughed for a while, sitting in the sand side by side.

Heero got up, pulled Duo to his feet, then peered off into the distance. "Hn. Wufei is up."

Duo glanced at his watch. "Well, he slept longer than I thought he would but not as long as I hoped. Let's go!" and with that he poked Heero in the shoulder and took off for the house.

Heero snorted once and dashed after him. He caught up quickly and jogged along beside Duo in companionable silence.

It didn't take them long to get back to the house and mount the stairs to the terrace that overlooked the ocean. Wufei was seated at the table, drinking tea.

"You look cool." Duo flopped down on a lounger. He took a moment to look his friend over.

Wufei was dressed in a traditional Tai Chi uniform. It was white, instead of black. A sop to the hot, tropical climate.

Heero took a cup of tea from Wufei, then settled at the seat nearest Duo. "You look better already. How do you feel?"

"Much better. I wasn't ... I did not wish to believe Sally Po when she said I was exhausting myself but ... I do believe her now." Wufei sipped his tea for a moment, then continued, "I will be glad to relax with all of you. When are Quatre and Trowa expected?"

Heero nodded at Duo who said, "Around four this afternoon. Sky is clear... but that doesn't mean much. They're coming from somewhere in the US."

Wufei looked worried for a moment, then smoothed his expression. "Well, that just means they'll be even happier to be here. The weather over there is bad. Clouds, rain, unseasonably cold temperatures." He sipped his tea. "It is very nice here. I'm actually contemplating taking a nap."

"Nap away, my friend. You need the rest." Heero laughed at Duo's sour expression. "I know, you were wanting him to play some sort of game with you. Later. Ok?"

Duo shrugged easily. "Sure. Later is fine. I was just hoping. I won't pass out from boredom or anything. I've still got a couple of games to play through."

Heero just grinned at an already yawning Wufei and stated, "And I have a stash of games ... just in case." He yelped, "Hey!" as Duo tossed a pillow at him nearly spilling his tea. He threw it back one handed and Duo yelped in return, falling off the side of the lounge.

Heero just snorted at that while Wufei remarked, "Wrong side, Maxwell, the force of the blow would have knocked you off the opposite side. But nice prat fall at least."

Duo intelligently stuck his tongue out at Wufei, then flopped back down on the lounge. "Well ... Nap in the sun or go surfing? What a decision."

.

It was 5pm, surfing was over for the day and the whole group was sitting at the small airport waiting for the plane to land. It was late, by about an hour, give or take ten minutes. This wouldn't seem like much but with a Gundam pilot at the controls, it was.

Duo looked at his watch with a scowl. "Why does my gut tell me something is very wrong?"

Wufei sighed, "Because, it probably is. But Winner has his team with him. That's something."

Heero just stuck his cell phone to his ear and waited.

.

Somewhere over Thailand

Quatre glowered at the instruments. "Trowa, tell me again why we thought it was such a good idea to do this?"

"Um ... because we were tired of being followed everywhere by a group of well prepared, armed men and women?" Trowa eyed his own instruments with disgust.

"Or ... because we were stupid. Someone has sabotaged us or I miss my guess." Quatre snarled as the yoke bucked in his hands.

"I think you're right. Why else would the controls all go crazy? We definitely need to rethink some of the design. LEAR did warn us." Trowa had thought flying this new design to their gathering was a good idea. He hadn't argued with Quatre when he'd suggested the idea. Now he wasn't so sure.

"We're going to have to put down somewhere. Soon." Quatre swore in Arabic as he pulled the yoke back as hard as he could and got a bare response. "Shit!"

"Yeah. We're goin' down hard. Yoke is totally non-responsive." Trowa started broadcasting a standard Mayday, the automatic transponder would continue to broadcast until there was no more power, however long that was. He was glad that it was the type that could be removed and carried.

Their plane made unhappy noises, then nosedived. Trowa swore in some Slavic language, then snarled, "Prepare for crash landing." He and Quatre assumed the 'safety' position and held on. The plane's auto pilot took over the emergency landing procedures and they promptly crashed into a jungle.

It took them both a few moments to regather their senses, shake the shock out of their brains and start getting out of the plane. It didn't take them long to assess their situation, crashing wasn't that unusual a situation for either of them. In fact, it was less traumatic to crash a plane than it was to crash a Gundam. And both of them had done that several times. Not as dramatically as Heero but still, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Quatre started searching the plane for anything resembling survival supplies while Trowa checked the transponder and radio.

Trowa activated the transponder and was disgusted to see that the internal battery was only at 10%, which was about two days worth at low setting. This wouldn't have been a problem but the plane's main battery assembly had been smashed, this made it impossible to charge the transponder. Or use the radio. He compromised and set the radius to medium and hoped a satellite would pick it up.

"Quatre? Did you bring your cell?" Trowa scowled at the battery bank.

"Yes, I did. You?" Quatre absently eyed the supplies he'd managed to collect.

"No, your sister Izuna has been blowing it up for days. I ... damnit!" Trowa smacked the side of the plane with one hand.

"Stop that. We can't afford for you to hurt yourself. My cell is in my suitcase. That's in the luggage compartment." He realized another design flaw. "Under the fucking plane. We'll have to cut through to it."

Trowa just sighed, "The word FUBAR comes to mind. Also SNAFU. Can we get a do over?"

"No. And my sisters are going to be worse than ever." Quatre rubbed his face wearily.

"Love. I'm going to put my foot down. We're not catering to them anymore. I'm tired of it and so are you. We both thought that they'd ease up after awhile, but they're not. So ... no more." Trowa waited for Quatre to argue.

Instead he just agreed. "You're right. It's gotten ridiculous. If they hadn't insisted on a battalion of obviously armed bodyguards, we wouldn't be in this mess alone. We'd have at least four people with us. It has gotten way out of hand and we didn't react well at all. We should be choosing our people, not my sisters. We should be deciding how many, who and where and when. So, when we get back, I'll put my foot down."

"That'll go over well." Trowa imagined the uproar.

Quatre got 'that' look in his eyes. The one that made even Heero nervous. "I'm still the head of the family; and president and primary owner of WEI. I say jump they better ask how high ... or just jump and hope." He turned back to what he'd been doing. "Now. We've got enough food for about six days. Mostly nuts, dried fruit, cheese and other snack items. We already ate the only prepared meal there was. There's bottled water, juices and some powdered drink mixes. And ... thankfully, water purification equipment, a tent, a sleeping bag, and mosquito netting. There seems to be some expectation that we'd be camping out. Why it's not in the luggage compartment is anybody's guess."

Trowa just shrugged. "Well, I'm glad. At least we have some resources until we can cut our way in to get to your phone. I just hope you remembered to turn it off."

Quatre snorted at that. "You keep forgetting that I invented, all by myself, a battery that will last at least 720 hours of continuous use. That's 30 days of constant talking. Even Elena can't manage that. I think we're safe on that count."

Trowa nodded. "But it's still in beta."

Quatre just glowered at him for a second, then threw a bottle of water at him. "Drink that, you."

Trowa snatched it out of the air and did as he was told. He was not about to argue with Quatre about something like that. The man had been the only medic they'd had more times than not.

They decided to check the blueprint of the plane that Quatre had in his laptop. Thankfully, that was in the main compartment. They settled down to consult the blueprints and figure out how to get into the luggage compartment with the least amount of annoyance and labor. Quatre realized with some horror that the only way to accomplish their mission was to cut through a quarter inch of aluminum with a GI can opener.

"Well, shit." Quatre rubbed his eyes in dismay. "At least we have gloves. Somewhere." He closed his laptop. "Find them, will you, Tro."

"Ok. No connection on your laptop?" Trowa was sure there wasn't or Quatre would have been banging off emails.

"No. The repeater is out with the radio."

"I was afraid of that, but no harm asking." Trowa got up to find gloves. He didn't care if they were dress or what, as long as they'd protect their hands from the wear of working that can opener.

.

Duo glowered at the phone for a moment, then snarled, "Someone has got to be shitting me. I swear, what god have we pissed off?"

Wufei just sighed, "Ok, now what? Where are Quatre and Trowa?"

"Crash landed some fucking where in the middle of fucking Cambodia. The second they went down, all signal cut off. They were flying that new 24 seater they designed for WEI exclusive use. Fuck!" Duo kicked a perfectly inoffensive ottoman out into the yard.

Heero just got up. "Ok. So? We go find them. Come on." He got up and walked into the house muttering under his breath. Duo caught, "flying", "Damned piece of junk." and "murder someone". He wisely refrained from comment.

It took Wufei three minutes to get through to Une. It took Heero two to get to one of Quatre's sisters. Duo stayed out of it as he was busy arranging gear and transport.

Une got someone to get a satellite picture of the supposed crash area. Nothing. She had Wufei hold on until she could initiate a satellite search pattern which covered a greater portion of Southeast Asia, including Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam. All this area was on a more or less direct flight path from the US to Quatre's island.

Heero snarled in wordless rage and had to visibly prevent himself from smashing his phone. "You know those bodyguards that Irea insisted Quatre have?" Duo looked up wide-eyed. "They're not with him. He left them behind because he was coming here in that piece of shit beta transport he's been building. Damnit!"

Wufei sighed. "Well, shit!" He went back to waiting for something from Une.

Heero returned to his phone, examined the crack in the case and decided that it wasn't worth worrying about. He dialed, waited, then snarled, "You find that transponder now! I don't care who you have to horse whip, find that damn plane ASAP!" He slapped it shut, ignoring the chip that flew out of it and turned to Duo. "Ok, what can we get and where? How long to get it?"

Duo held up one finger in the ages old, "Wait one minute." sign. Heero snorted and said, "Be glad you didn't use the wrong finger." Duo just made a rude noise and continued to type.

Wufei listened for a moment,t then hung up with a snap. "Shit!" He then went into a rant in dockside Chinese that would have made even Heero and Duo blush, if they'd understood it. "The transponder is broadcasting but they can't triangulate on it because of a fucking mountain or some damn thing. But they're in Cambodia. Somewhere near the Laos border, or maybe Thailand. They're not sure yet."

Duo snarled wordlessly. That whole area had been bombed and strafed back into the 20th century during the War of the Alliance, or whatever they were calling it now. It was a tangled jungle without a single highway or even a dirt road. They were in for a hard slog, no matter what.

"Find me some sort of coordinates. Fuck!" Duo poked keys for a moment as he continued to stew at the slowness of his computer.

.

Anne Une went down to communications herself. She had already received called from ten of Quatre's sisters and six of his brothers-in-law. They all wanted something done ... now. No one had any suggestions what.

"Ok, people, I need intel and I need it now. One of the richest men in the entire Earth System has crash landed in a jungle somewhere around Thailand, Cambodia, Laos. Not to mention the fact that he's a Gundam pilot as is his spouse and copilot. Find them! Now!" She glowered around and a collection of gaping mouths and goggling eyes. "Move it, people! I need results ... unless you want Maxwell in Shinigami mode breathing down your necks." There was a very satisfying scramble.

It took someone about ten minutes to find the signal. It was weak but there, triangulating on it was going to be a no go. There was a lot of unexplained interference in the area. Some bright soul said that it resembled Deathscythe's scramblers.

Une shuddered, if some idiot was using a form of those scramblers, she wanted to know what they were trying to hide. She sent the appropriate email to Duo. She knew Heero was going to freak. She was freaking herself.

.

Duo read the email and threw a real fit. One that had both Heero and Wufei running for cover. The only member of staff with nerve enough to enquire was sent off with instructions to gather everything on a list Heero shoved at him and have it divided into three packs as soon as he could manage. He went away, wiping sweat off his forehead. All three of those men were on the short side but he didn't want to be on the wrong side of any of them.

Duo finally wound down, panting slightly. He hadn't damaged any of the furniture or the walls but he'd screamed and ranted himself slightly hoarse. If someone was using a form of his scramblers, he was pissed. No one had any right to that equipment but him. And he wasn't sharing.

"Ok! Fuck this shit. We know they're somewhere within a hundred mile square. So we go, we hunt, we find. And we find the son of a bitch who stole my scramblers. They go together. So, wheels up in?" He looked at Wufei.

Wufei was the designated mission command if Quatre wasn't available. Wufei thought for a moment. "Wheels up in ninety." He glanced at Heero.

Heero thought for a moment then said, "Probably can do. I'll check with the ... major domo or whoever he is. We need stuff."

Duo nodded. "I'll notify Une that we're going to be landing ... all I've got is GPS, don't think the place has a name. Anyway, she'll get equipment to us there ... or else. And I'm really sure she doesn't want Shinigami standing on her desk."

Heero rested one hand on Duo's shoulder. "You send her a list? Where did you get it?"

"Yes, I sent her a list, for each of us. And where do you think I got it?" Heero blinked once. "Yeah, I compiled a wish list for all of us a while ago. Remember?"

Heero snickered, then replied, "Yes, I remember, but we were drunk."

"And that makes a difference ... how?"

Heero shrugged and allowed that it really didn't.

Wufei just demanded to see the lists. When he got through reading he just demanded, "And Une is going to send us all that shit?"

"Why not? She wants the source of that signal found, surveilled and possibly destroyed. We want to find Quatre and Trowa, find out who is using my junk and swat them like the maggots they are. So ... what's the problem?"

Wufei thought for a second, then barked, "And who the hell is signing for all that shit?"

Heero just shrugged. "Not me."

Duo snorted, "Like Une would let me sign for anything."

Wufei shuddered. "I'm not signing for it either."

"Well, then she'll just have to sit and spin, won't she? If she wants us to do a duel mission she'll just have to cough up." Duo returned to his computer.

.

Captain Bateman found himself called back to duty way before he expected it.

He answered his cell and was astonished to find that he was going to run a piggyback mission.

This was where a chopper was loaded on a C17 Globemaster XX. The basic design had been around since the 21st century; but, as Quatre had said once, 'It works. Don't mess with success." The only changes made had been to the electronics and engines, the basic look was the same.

One of the changes had been to put in a belly dump. This allowed the chopper to be launched while the Globemaster was still in the air. The chopper was loaded in to a special rack then, upon signal, the belly doors were opened and the chopper simply dropped out. The rotors were powered up and off they went. Unless the rotors refused to engage, in which case, a crash was inevitable. A chopper only flew if the rotors were spinning, otherwise it had all the aerodynamics of a rock.

The chopper was a very old fashioned UH-60 Blackhawk. This particular model had never gone out of production. It's 'shoot through' double door design and side mounted arms, as well as it's carrying capacity had kept it a work horse for military applications for over four centuries. Like it's compatriot Globemaster, most of the changes had been to equipment and arms, not the basic design. The biggest improvement had been the elimination of door gunners. Instead, the gunner was safely ensconced in the body and controlled his guns, which were mounted above the doors, with a joy stick. This eliminated the danger of a man in an open door, a sure target for snipers. It also eliminated having a warm body partially blocking the door.

He scrambled for the airstrip, hoping that the runway was going to be long enough for the Globemaster to land and take off. It was, but just barely. He watched in dismay as the Globemaster landed. All he could think was, 'Son of a bitch, what the hell have I gotten myself into now?'

And he was taking three Gundam pilots and a chopper into ... what? Shit!

.

Duo, meanwhile, was explaining how he'd managed to get the C17 with a UH-60 here so quickly. "See, it was going to an air show without a crew. The pilot on board is just a jump jockey. All he does is move the thing from one place to another. I wouldn't trust him to drop a bread roll much less troops. Une says that Bateman can do the job. Wufei, you're certified on the UH-60, right?" Wufei just nodded. "Well, ok then. We're off. Une just mailed me that all the stuff on our lists is on it's way. We'll pick it up at ..." He checked his laptop. "Some damn hole in the wall without a name, halfway between here and that other misnamed piece of shit gravel pile they call an airstrip. Fuck!"

Wufei got a glint in his eye. "Get back on the net and tell Une that we want a Dragonfly. We can run our search with one, two would be better as we could run a double spiral search pattern, then zero in and run another to pinpoint either Quatre and Trowa and the signal, or both."

Duo just started typing. Heero, meanwhile was wasting time, convincing Quatre's people to stay where they were until they knew more. It didn't take him as long as you would expect, but it took more time than he liked. He had other things to do, like browbeating the local officials into keeping out of the operation.

That didn't take much time either, all it really took was the signature, "Yuy Heero, GP01" That shut them up, the next email he got was, "As you wish, Sir."

.

Quatre eyed the four inch cut in the floor with disgust. They'd broken a screwdriver, punching a hole to start their cut. But it was slow, heavy going with nothing but a GI can opener to work with.

"Damnit, Trowa, I'm going to design a proper emergency kit for everything that flies in our fleet. This is ridiculous. There aren't even any proper medical supplies. The first aid kit consists of twenty Band-Aids of various sizes, for God's sake. I think there's also a tongue depressor." He returned cutting, grumbling under his breath.

Trowa just massaged his sore hand, worrying about the transponder. He was wondering if he could cobble up a hand generator out of parts scavenged from the plane. He'd have to see. He just hoped the damn phone was worth the work to get to it. He also wondered what else might be in luggage.

He decided to assuage his curiosity, "Quatre? What else might be in your luggage?"

"Hummmm? Oh, luggage. Well, a couple of handguns, a tazer, a few cans of Mace, a bit of this and that. If we can get through to it. Damn!" He swore as his sweaty fingers slipped off the can opener for the nth time. He settled back on his heels to rest a bit. "And what goodies might you have?"

Trowa smirked. "A handgun or three. Some C-4, a few detonators and a half dozen flash bangs."

Quatre grinned in a totally Heero sort of way. "We are BAMF's. Sisters be damned."

"Right." Trowa stood up and settled cross-legged by the cut they were making. "Give me that. I'll work on it for a bit."

It took them the better part of four hours to make an eight inch three cornered cut. This allowed Trowa to stick his long arm down into the luggage compartment and open his bag. He retrieved a knife with a saw back from the bag and got down to real business. It took him ten minutes to complete the cut.

Quatre eased his shoulders through the cut and pulled out their bags. He also found a first aid kit. What it was doing in the luggage compartment was anyone's guess.

"Well, there we are. Now what?" Quatre started sorting through his suitcase

"We get your phone and make a call. Who should we call?" Trowa crinkled his brow in thought.

"Not any of my sisters. Duo? Heero? Not Wufei, he's too stressed as it is. Une?" He checked his battery. "I've got a full charge, if we husband it, it should last us until we're found. I'm reluctant to leave it on but ... GPS. How's the transponder doing?"

Trowa sighed. "It'll be dead by this time day after tomorrow. Next time, every battery better be at full charge or I'll have someone's head."

Quatre agreed but added, "That doesn't do us any good now." He contemplated his phone for a moment, then said, "I think I'll call Une. She'll pass all the intel on." He dialed and waited for a moment. The voice that answered wasn't Une, in fact Quatre didn't even recognize her. "Hello, this is Quatre Winner. Is Lady Une available?" He listened with a rather stunned look on his face. "Yes, I know we've crash landed. I need to speak to someone in authority. Now." He took the phone away from his ear and eyed it as if it had suddenly turned into a snake or something else nasty. "What the hell? That bitch hung up on me!"He looked a Trowa for a moment. "Well, shit. That means either Duo, Heero or one of my sisters. Who?"

"Duo or Heero. Depending on who we can reach. Failing that, Irina. She's least likely to go hysterical and high enough in the chain to actually do some good. But that means she'll dispatch your ... er ... bodyguards. Not that that's actually a bad thing."

Quatre just made a rude remark under his breath. He dialed again. "Hello? Who is this please?" Trowa just heard an unintelligible mumble but Quatre brightened. "Yes! Wufei, listen..." He explained everything quickly and then listened, nodding once in a while. "Yes, ok. We'll stay right here. Unexplained signal is very worrisome. Get my team on it. And find out who hung up on me at Preventers. Good-bye." He turned to Trowa. "Ok, Heero, Duo and Wufei are already on the job. They're going to triangulate on my phone as they can't on the transponder for some reason. There's an unidentified scrambler in the area. We're to find that and terminate with extreme prejudice. Looks like the Gundam Boys ride again. We're to wait for them as close to the plane as we can stay. But ... we better dig in. If there's someone in the area working on some sort of forbidding arms project, we're in some danger from them. They might think we're here for them and come to find out what's actually going on. Not good for us if they're hostile. And I really think they are. Ok. Let's do this."

Trowa just started looking up. Troops usually dug in by actually digging what was still called a foxhole and hunkering down to hide. He liked going up. Not many people expected a hide out in a tree. And the trees around here were huge, easily big enough to hold a platform for two.

"Ok, Quatre, we go up. I'll climb up, find a place and drop down a rope. You stay down here, gather up everything useful and we'll make a nest. What do you think?"

Quatre looked up, grinned and said, "I think I better get busy. So? Why are you just standing there?"

Trowa just smirked and began climbing. It took him seconds to find exactly what he wanted. The limbs were nearly horizontal, both of them. The tree had set off two limbs from one knot. The spread was perfect, just wide enough that they could make a nice platform with what they could scrounge from the plane, without being too large. The foliage beneath the fork was very thick. Trowa dropped the rope and waited.

Quatre gathered up all the food he'd found and the bottled water and juices. He ripped the loose plates from the wing and examined the aileron and flap to see if he could get them off. One flap was very loose, the mount twisted and fractured. He tugged and it came off. Both pieces were very large but exceptionally light. He hoped they could figure a way to get them into the tree. They'd been very lucky to find what rope they had. It had been tucked into a crevice in the luggage compartment. Probably to be used to tie things that wouldn't fit the nets.

Trowa dropped down to see what Quatre was wrestling with and smiled. "Don't tell me. We're going to use that? Ok ..." He took a moment to examine the flap. "It's a bit big but it's light. And here..." he pointed to the broken hinge, "we can tie off right here. It'll be easier than trying to make a sling. I don't think we have enough rope for that." He efficiently tied the rope around the knobby hinge.

It didn't take them long to get the flap up and situated. Then they hauled up all the things they had gathered, all their weapons and other luggage and settled down to wait.

.

Duo nearly blew a fuse again when Wufei explained what had happened. "You mean some idiot at Preventers hung up on Q? What the fuck is that? Who did it? I want to speak to the fucker personally. Up front and close."

Wufei smirked at Duo. "You'll only get Une's leavings. She's on the warpath, big time. Some self important personal assistant to the assistant to the assistant of some general was in the office and took it. They decided that, since Quatre had crash-landed, it wasn't possible for him to make a phone call. With a satellite enabled WEI company phone. What an idiot!"

Duo cringed a bit. "Oh! Well, ok, then. Une's a scary bitch when she goes all mental. But I won't feel sorry for the fool. So what do we actually have?"

Wufei shook his head. "No much yet. But we're wheels up in fifteen. Better get packed. Go!"

Duo and Heero vanished with Wufei right on their heels. They all had basic gear, they never went anywhere without it, and the rest would meet them at their base. All three of them wondered how much of their wish list they would actually get.

.

Irina took one look at the email and flew into a rage. "I want every single provider for that plane investigated to the hilt. And I want ..." she stopped to compose a list, "all these people investigated. Quatre is not going to come back and have to investigate this mess. Now, get moving, people. I want this settled before Quatre even knows about it." All the information that had been radioed back from the plane proved, without a doubt, that someone had sabotaged the main computer. Why? No one knew ... yet.

Meanwhile, at the dispatch center of WEI North America Quatre's bodyguards were getting the upsetting intel that their boss had crashed and they were not going on the rescue. They relaxed when they found out that Heero, Duo and Wufei were the rescue team.

It didn't take them long to gather up a 'care' package for the team. WEI was providing transport for the things that the trio had requested. One of the men just grumbled, "I don't know. Doesn't feel like they really got the idea. Why don't we send them some of the good stuff." At this every man and woman had an opinion on what the 'good' stuff should include.

They finally decided to sent everything. The packing case ended up being a full sized 'carry' box. The carry box was a simple cube six feet on a side. Everything was carefully packed in foam padded individual boxes and sent on its way.

The group settled down to wait, grumbling at being left out of the fun.

.

Bateman managed to get the Globemaster off the ground in good form. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and engaged the autopilot. He had thought such craziness was over when the war ended, it seemed not.

He nodded to Wufei, who was copilot and got up to check on his cargo. Every pilot worth his wings checked on the cargo, living or not, as soon as takeoff was accomplished.

"Hi. Any problems? Chopper ok? Ready for launch?" Bateman looked around the hold, noticing that everything was just as it should be.

"Everything's fine. We're as ready as we can be before we land at base." Heero settled back to sleep. Duo hadn't even woken up.

Bateman just nodded at Heero and went back to the cockpit. He wasn't offended at Heero's behavior, he was well aware of a soldier's habit of copping z's anytime, anywhere. And taking care of the three S's as often as possible. As the saying went, "Never pass up a chance to shit, shower or shave. Who knows when the next one will come along."

Several hours later they landed at the base airport. Bateman nearly had another heart attack as the runway was just as short as the one on Quatre's island, but not in as good a shape. He wrestled the yoke into submission with help from Heero, who had taken over the copilot's chair halfway there. This allowed Wufei to get some sleep. Duo had refused to copilot, not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't qualified for a Globemaster, he was a shuttle pilot. He was certified on anything super-orbital, cargo carriers, shuttles, colony to colony transport, anything in space. But airships were not his thing.

They disembarked to find that there were several carry boxes waiting for them. Heero just shook his head. "What the hell? Do they think we're going to have a pack train or what?" this, despite the fact that he could carry three times as much as a pack mule. Duo and Wufei could both manage about twice that. Not to mention the fact that, once they found Quatre and Trowa they could at least call for a gear drop.

Duo just cackled in his usual maniacal way and started unpacking. "Oh, joy! Toys, toys, toys. I got most of what I wanted and a few things I didn't think of. Sweet!"

Wufei just leaned against a pillar in the hanger and watched as Duo unpacked all the boxes and arranged things by category. His categories. Wufei just earmarked what he wanted and prepared to argue for his choices.

The first thing Duo did was toss clothing into piles, one for each of them, including Quatre and Trowa. Then weapons, above and beyond what they already had. After that he included an assortment of knives, explosives and booby traps that would make an arms-master drool. He managed to keep everything within bounds of what could be carried easily, mostly by splitting the mess up into 'carry' and 'drop' piles.

The carry pile was exactly that, what they would carry in with them. The drop pile was what would be included in the equipment drop after they found Quatre and Trowa. No one was surprised when Duo insisted that they wear a tactical vest and that he pack its pockets. He also packed the pockets of their pants, their backpacks and a gear bag. The gear bag could be tied onto the pack frame instead of a sleeping bag. The sleeping bag was discarded in favor of a pallet and mosquito netting. And more explosives.

Duo's comment when Wufei remarked on the amount of C4 they were carrying was, "There is no problem that can't be fixed with a judicious application of high explosives."

Heero snorted, then corrected him, "What you mean is, If it pisses me off enough, I'll blow it to hell."

Duo nodded, "What I said."

Wufei just said, "Ear plugs are a necessity around you, Duo."

Duo gave him a raspberry and returned to sorting and packing.

When he was done, he and Wufei had around a hundred pounds of gear, Heero had half again that much. They could have carried more but, since they were going to fast rope down as close to the crash sight as possible, it was too dangerous. As soon as they found Quatre and Trowa, they would activate a dedicated transponder that would paint them so the rest of their supplies could be dropped to them.

They got geared up and each of them checked out the other two. Then they signaled Captain Bateman and his new copilot that they were ready. They climbed into the chopper and settled in to endure the three hour flight to their drop zone. The chopper was manned by a pilot and copilot who's names they would never know.

When they reached the correct area the intercom announced, "Drop in ... five ... four ... three ... Good luck ... one. And Go! Go! Go!" The belly doors opened, the cage dropped down and the clamps opened. The chopper dropped like a stone as the rotors deployed, then began to spin. The engines ramped up and the chopper was properly airborne.

Duo howled like a wolf, the captain laughed over the internal intercom then announced, "Ok, ladies, we're safe and free. Insertion in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Heero, Duo, then Wufei fast-roped down into the jungle as close to the signal as the chopper could get. This wasn't as close as they wanted as the jungle was actually too thick to penetrate right over the blip. They inserted about four miles from the signal, on the banks of a small river. It was the best they were going to get. The chopper banked away, the door man saluting before he slid the door closed.

.

Quatre's cell blipped softly. He answered it with a whispered, "Yes?"

"Heero here. We're coming up on your south side. About three minutes out."

"Ok." Quatre relayed this information to Trowa.

Trowa nodded and started sweeping the arc, trying to see his friends before they came in. Quatre just settled back to wait. There was no way anyone was seeing that trio unless they wanted to be seen.

It wasn't five minutes later that Duo poked his head down from the limb above them, "Hi, Guys! Shinigami's back from hell. So, what's the poop." He dropped down onto the platform they'd made out of the flap and settled cross-legged.

Trowa made room for Heero and Wufei by pulling his legs into a similar position. It didn't take long for Heero to fill Quatre and Trowa in on what was going on.

Quatre thought for a moment then said, "I wonder if this has anything to do with the crash? Something ... I'll remember soon."

Duo thought as well then said, "You've got all the schematics for all the Gundams stored at WEI, right? Who has access?"

Quatre agreed that he did have the schematics but said, "The only people who have access are we five. I suppose someone could hack into the data but ... I don't know anyone who could do it quickly except either you or Heero. Anyone else would take at least three days ... with a shiny new cracker."

Wufei scowled suddenly, "That's why the crash. To keep everyone distracted enough that they won't notice."

Quatre smirked, "Won't work then. There's two copies, one on my personal account which is not stored on WEI servers, it's on private servers that I maintain myself. And another at WEI, but at the first hint of any attempt to hack into that whole bank, it'll erase itself. Quadruple over write at 100x speed. It'll all be gone in four minutes. And the access address will be traced, no matter where it is or how many transfers there are."

Duo grinned, "You're a manic, Q. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. And it's not like you and Heero helped me design the safeguards on that data."

Heero just smiled slightly. "So, once we get back, we snatch them up."

Trowa snorted, "Only if we move faster than Une. The information on the hacker, account number, physical location and anything else pertinent, goest directly to her."

.

Une was in her office. She'd dressed the aide down and was now waiting for information on Quatre Winner and party. When the alarm on her desk went off she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She checked, then sent word out to raid the address at once, using extreme prejudice if necessary.

She waited for several hours, taking care of other business, until the report came in.

It seemed that one of Quatre's brothers-in-law had been involved, in a financial way, in White Fang. He was trying to reawaken that faction by producing a mobile suit. Where, they had yet to discover. Une had her ideas, but proper procedures had to be followed. She made a sour face and returned to her reports.

She would never read the report on the mission to capture the instigator. It wasn't necessary.

Quatre's brother-in-law never knew what hit him. He pulled a handgun on one of the Preventers who barged into his apartment. It took the cleaners an hour to get his blood and brains out of the carpet.

.

Quatre's phone went off again. He opened it to find a text, informing him of the attempt to hack his accounts. It also informed him of his brother-in-law's death. He quickly texted back to start an investigation into all his activities, past and present. There was no future as Quatre froze all his accounts until further notice. He told the others what was going on and finished, "I'm sure, now, that he was responsible for this crash. We just need to find the mechanic. A few more texts and he was done.

Duo watched all this with interest, then handed Quatre a hand generator. "Here. Stick that in your gear. You're going to need it."

"Yes, and so will you. Why don't you carry it?" Quatre just shoved the generator into his luggage.

"Because I've got my own. And you and Trow will have more gear soon. We need to move out in the morning. As soon as I get triangulation on the source of the scramblers." Duo poked at his own phone, producing an indignant electronic squawk. "Bitch. Still no intel." He examined the readout for a moment. "My informant says tomorrow morning. So ..."

Heero just grunted and settled against the wide bole of the tree, next to Trowa. "So, we hunker down and wait."

So hunker down they did. Duo gave Trowa all the mosquito netting so he could hang it from the limbs above their heads. They then spread out the sleeping mats. Then Duo passed out the MRE's.

MRE stood for Meal Ready to Eat and had for centuries. The boffins thought up all sorts of new names for them but grunts are very resistant to change in some ways so they were still MRE to anyone in the field. These were very good, produced by WEI and actually called SRP's, Survival Ration Packs. But they contained the same ol' same ol'. This consisted of a main, a vegetable, a starch, dessert, a sweet such as a candy bar, M&M's or peanut butter/jelly/crackers, raisins, a thing called a multi-utensil, a package of 'necessities', powdered cold and hot drink mixes, creamer and sugar and a heater pack. The necessities were usually an analgesic, condiments to compliment the meal, toilet paper, wet wipes, matches, a few band-aid strips and chewing gum.

Heero smiled, "Mediterranean chicken. Nice." He glanced at Duo. "What do you have?"

Duo scowled at his package. "Chili with macaroni. Who the fuck puts pasta in chili? That's sacrilegious." He gave Quatre a hopeful look. "What do you have, Q?"

Quatre eyed his. "It's Ratatouille. I hate it. Sounds like it's made from rats. Wanna trade?"

Duo traded happily.

Trowa just opened his spaghetti and meatballs without comment.

They ate in silence. Heero gathered up the trash and mashed it into a compact ball, stuffed it into a pocket on his backpack, then flopped down on his mat. "We better get to sleep. No telling when we'll get the go. And I'm not counting on sleeping again until we're out of here."

Duo just arranged his mosquito nets and went to sleep. Wufei spend a few minutes meditating before following Quatre and Trowa into slumber.

.

Morning came soon enough, the sun was fairly high before an errant beam woke Heero by shining in his eyes. He woke the others, handed out breakfast and silently ate his own.

They packed up quickly and started for the clearing where they would activate the beacon that would guide the chopper back to drop the rest of their equipment. They hadn't gone far before disaster struck, in the form of a group of men yelling at them in Thai.

Heero's first impulse was to shoot them all, Quatre's first impulse was to bargain with them. This conflict of intentions got them all captured, except for Duo. Duo had jumped into the brush at the first sign of trouble. He climbed a tree and followed the group back to their encampment. He picked up bits of discarded equipment as the others dropped them. This surreptitious discarding of gear kept it out of the 'wrong' hands. He winced every now and then at the jeering from the captors who were making a great deal of fun of the 'coward' who'd bolted on his comrades.

Heero kept track of Duo easily enough, as did Wufei. Trowa and Quatre were busy trying to talk to their captors. This wasn't going very well as the group didn't seem to speak the standard dialect. Quatre kept trying until one of the men turned on him and knocked him to the ground. It wasn't that hard as they were all tied. Heero just sneered at the man, tugging on the rope that bound him.

This rope was one of the new ropes; thin, light and very tough. Tough enough that it was giving even Heero's great strength problems. It also didn't help that they'd been tied together at the neck, loose loops dropped over their heads. Heero ducked and the loop slipped off, allowing Quatre to gain his feet without choking anyone.

Wufei just sneered at the group. "Idiots." This caused one of the men to try to hit him. Wufei ducked under the blow and swore at the man in Shanghai dockside, an unrecognized but much used Chinese dialect. The man swore back.

Quatre struggled to his feet, demanding, "What did he say?"

Wufei replied without taking his eyes off the man, "You motherless son of a pox ridden dog."

Heero just grunted. This was getting a bit out of hand. If they continued swearing at each other, it would lead to more hitting. This was not good. They were outnumbered five or six to one, not counting Duo. But their captors had knowledge of the terrain and numbers on their side. The Gundam pilots had arms and ruthlessness on theirs. This was why they'd allowed themselves to be dragged off. They just didn't want to have to kill most of a village. Heero and Quatre both hoped that they could reason with the village elders. Duo was their hold out.

This didn't mean they wouldn't kill every single man in the group if they had to, they just didn't what to have to.

Wufei said something to his tormentor that made the man turn away, motioning with his hand for them to keep walking. They all continued in complete silence.

.

They hiked most of the day, stopping once to rest, more because their captors needed it than that they did. They were given water, drinking from straw bottles that their captors held for them. They didn't get any food, no one did.

They arrived in the small village early in the afternoon. Groups of women and children stopped what they were doing to stare at them as they passed. One little girl said something to her mother and received a sharp scold. Wufei scowled at the mother, then walked on.

They were led to a central hut and pushed through the door. They had to duck to get through, which was something because the tallest of them was Trowa at 6' and a bit.

The interior was very dark and somewhat smoky. It was also crowded with people, all over the age of 30. In other words, they'd been brought before the chief and the elders. The entire tribe seemed to be gathered either in the hut or just outside.

They were untied and allowed to sit on small stools, just like the chief and elders.

"Are you with the one's responsible for chasing my hunters from our traditional hunting grounds?" The old chief was wrinkled as a winter apple and just as brown. But his eyes were bright with intelligence, darting from one face to the other with bird like quickness.

Wufei replied in broken Thai. "Not us. We know them not."

The old chief changed to English. "Do you speak this language?"

"Yes. We're not responsible. We're looking for ... we're not sure what. There's a signal coming from this area that shouldn't be here. We're looking for it's source." Quatre gave the chief his most angelic smile.

The old chief wasn't chief for nothing so he just looked at Quatre for a moment, then said, "Try that look on your mother. It won't work on me."

Quatre replied with commendable mildness. "It doesn't work on her either as she's dead. What do we have to do to make peace with you and be allowed to go on our way?"

"Tell us who these people are and what they want. Get rid of them or give us the means to do it." The old chief looked tired and angry. "They have blocked our hunters from half our hunting grounds, our women are not safe to search for fruits and nuts. The children are afraid to go into the forest to play. If we have to take care of this ourselves, we will be wiped out. The tribe has already lost three hunters we could not afford to lose."

Heero just snarled softly. "Is that any reason to imprison innocent bystanders?"

A younger man yelled, "None of you are innocent. All of you come here, bringing your wars and destruction. Then you leave, leaving us to pick up your messes. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Heero shook his head. "The wars are over. What you've got now is a bunch of scientists trying to be rebels. We're here to stop them. There's only four of us. Just let us go and we'll leave your hunting grounds."

The elders gathered around the chief and began to argue. There was a small group that obviously wanted to imprison or kill them, they were fingering weapons. The rest just wanted them gone. They kept looking over their shoulders at the seated pilots.

Duo watched from a tree, all his senses extended to their uttermost, trying to figure out what was going on. Did he need to intervene? Should he just wait? What were they doing in there? He eased around the bole of the tree he was hiding in, getting closer for a better look. He was still very careful to make sure that he wasn't seen.

He could see in the door a bit. He could see all his friends seated on the small stools. Heero was holding the rope around his wrists to seem to be bound. Wufei had a small knife in his hand, ready to cut his ropes at need. Quatre couldn't be seen as he was on the end farthest from the door. Trowa would be able to get loose, he was the real escape artist of the bunch. Duo settled in to wait. He hated waiting but he was good at it.

After what seemed like forever but was about ten minutes, the chief shouted everyone to silence and settled down to think. He finally said, "We will let all of you go but one. That one will stay here. He will be well treated, fed, protected. When the ..." he waived a hand in the general direction of the compound, "intruders are gone, you may come back and claim him."

Heero just looked at the chief with an expression of such fury that most of the younger men fingered knives and spears. "No." the word was flat and simple, an absolute negative.

The chief looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "What?"

"I said no. No man left behind ... ever! You will not keep one of us if I have to wipe you all out to prevent it. Now ... we will leave." Heero stood up. "We came to rescue two friends. We were also charged with investigating that signal. We will accomplish our mission, whether you like it or not."

A loud boom from down river made every one of the villagers jump. The Gundam pilots made their break.

Heero dove straight for the door with Wufei a half step behind him, knife visible in his hand. Quatre head butted the man standing next to him while Trowa untied himself. They rolled out the door in a flash of fire and smoke. Duo's love of smoke and fire had saved them again. The flash bangs wouldn't hurt anyone but they kept them confused until the small group of captives could make it to the tree line.

Heero hit the tree full speed and scrambled up like a monkey. Trowa grabbed Quatre and tossed him in the general direction of a branch, Heero snatched him out of the air and dumped him on the branch. Wufei put his foot in the cup of Trowa's hands and Trowa heaved him into the tree, then scrambled up after him. It took them four seconds from the first flash bang to Trowa disappearing into the leaves.

Heero found Duo patting him down, obviously looking for injuries. "You ok? Man, I was so worried. Fuck! This crap job is FUBAR from the beginning. What the hell now?"

Quatre just sighed and settled against the tree. "We have to move quickly before they figure out where we are. Come on."

Duo just snarled wordlessly.

Heero patted Duo on the shoulder and asked, "Now that you're sure I'm ok. Where's our gear?"

"All over the fucking place. I cached it as I went. I couldn't carry all of it, you know." Duo just looked tired.

Heero hugged him gently. "I know that. So, we go back, collect our gear and head for someplace to get a chopper drop. Right?" He glanced around and got nods from the rest. "Ok, move out."

They hopped from branch to branch, swinging on thick vines from time to time, until they were well out of sight of the village. The people there seemed reluctant to chase them, which was good. None of them wanted to kill any of those people. They just wanted peace in their territory. Something they weren't going to have for a while yet.

It took them nearly three hours to collect all their gear and they were exhausted. It was dusk, they hadn't eaten since breakfast nor had more than a mouthful of water so they settled down to eat supper, re-plan what they needed to do and rest.

There was no setting up proper sleeping arrangements of any kind so they just used the rope to tie themselves to the limbs of the tree so they wouldn't fall out. Heero took first watch.

In all the excitement they completely forgot about the explosion that provided the distraction they needed.

.

They were awakened by Duo's yelp of surprise. Heero glanced over to see Duo swatting at something in front of his face.

"Holy fuck! Did you see that?" Duo's wide-eyed expression made Heero and Wufei both laugh.

Duo, the product of L2, could never seem to get used to flying things other than birds. What they all saw was a huge moth or butterfly, fluttering away from the 'crazy' human. What Duo thought he saw was anybody's guess.

Duo grumbled, "That's right, you assholes, yuck it up. Just you wait, one of these days some bug is gonna bite you where it hurts the worst and I'm gonna get my own back. Come on, breakfast."

MRE's were duly handed out, consumed and cleaned up after. Quatre pulled a map out and they settled down on a limb like a flock of odd birds and began to plan. The first thing they needed to do was get the rest of their gear. This meant finding a place away from the village but fairly nearby to accomplish their drop. The chopper was at the limit of its range so they couldn't go to far North or West.

Wufei finally just snarled, "So, we find a clearing within the range, paint it and wait. We have to have that gear. There's no way around that. So we suck it up and deal."

Heero just gave a soft grunt. Duo didn't say anything, just started gathering up his gear but everyone could see that he wasn't happy.

Heero gathered him into his arms. "I'm sorry, love, it's just. It was funny, but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Duo put his head on Heero's shoulder. "That's not the problem ... what if ... if they stole more than just my scramblers? What are they hiding?"

Heero just hugged Duo harder. "Stop it. We'll fix it. They couldn't have gotten more than the scramblers and I'm really not sure how they got that. Q?"

Quatre bit his lip. "They, whoever they are, got the scramblers from somewhere else. All the data I have is protected to the hilt. If anyone tried to access those files, Une has them now. All we can do is move on, find the compound, or wherever, and deal. Maybe we'll find out more there." He patted Duo on the shoulder. "So ... stop worrying, it'll only get you all upset."

Duo sighed, tugged out of Heero's arms and said, "Sorry about that, but ... if someone's building a mobile suit out here, there's only one thing they're up to. And I don't want war again."

Trowa grunted, stood up and said, "And they won't get a chance to start one. We'll see to that. Now, move out." So they moved down to the ground where they spread out the map. Duo and Trowa kept guard while Heero, Quatre and Wufei found an appropriate clearing for the gear drop.

So, groaning and bitching, they started to hike the 20 torturous miles to the drop point.

.

"Find that signal. Now."

The com tech fiddled with his gear, then pointed. "That way. About 18 miles."

All the Gundam pilots had forgotten about the misbegotten transponder but someone else hadn't. The group was hired in by someone, they didn't know who. They'd been hired to find the transponder and destroy it, and anyone near it.

The small group headed out and, four miserable hours later, found the downed plane. They carefully ransacked it for any clue as to who had been piloting but came up empty. The leader of the group snarled, "Make it go away." And started looking for tracks.

The team of eight men took anything they thought might be useful to them, which wasn't much, and planted explosives. No one thought to look up so they completely missed the platform. If they'd seen it they'd have found the still broadcasting transponder. It's batteries were nearly done, with only about 3 hours left, so it didn't really make that much difference. But it was a sign of their incompetence.

They placed explosives here and there, more at random than with any knowledge of how to blow up an airplane. They stretched a detonator cord from the explosives to a spot far enough away that they wouldn't catch any shrapnel, they thought. When the plunger was depressed, they found out that aviation fuel is not gasoline. The fuel tanks ruptured in a huge ball of flame, shrapnel rained down on them and two of them took wounds. One got some bad burns because he was standing up to see the explosion, the other copped a chunk of metal in the shoulder. Lucky for him it was about the size of a .22 and didn't do that much damage.

After a round of swearing, doctoring and dressing down, they headed out for home. Unbeknownst to them, the transponder flew into the air, the platform blown away by the blast of the fuel. It landed in the river, still broadcasting and floated downstream.

.

Heero stiffened and turned at the faint sound of an explosion. "Duo?"

"Not me! Didn't do it." Duo's innocent expression was real, this time. "I didn't booby trap that plane. I was afraid that someone on our side would fall into it. So ... what the fuck?"

Quatre sighed. "We're blind out here. This whole area is blacked out because of that scrambler. We need to find it and turn it off."

Duo muttered, "We need to find whoever made it and kick their ass."

Trowa grumbled, "We need to get to that clearing and get our gear. Stop standing around nattering." They moved out again. There was really nothing they could do except keep moving forward.

It was late afternoon when they reached the clearing, or what they were laughingly referring to as a clearing. The only thing that distinguished this area from the rest of the jungle was that the trees were shorter and the underbrush was thicker. Duo snarled, set the 'painter' and settled down to bitch.

"I'd like to know what stupid son of a bitch decided that this ..."Duo waived his hands around, "Is a clearing. It's ... a brush pile. All it's got is shorter trees and a shitload of underbrush. No one is going to be able to land in this mess. If someone asks me to chop brush, I'll hunt them down and turn them into fish bait." Heero snorted. "I really sincerely mean that. They're going to have to just toss stuff out, or lower it on a rope. There's no way we can chop out a fucking landing pad." Trowa snorted this time. "Oh shut up." Duo went into a stubborn sulk. Even Heero's coaxing couldn't bring him out of it.

Duo knew he was being unreasonable but he hated cutting brush with a passion. He really hated doing any job he knew wasn't going to stay done. He hated cleaning house too, but he never let on as he liked living in a clean house. But this was just too much. He remembered the time he'd chopped brush for two days to make a landing pad, then the mission had been scrubbed and they hadn't even used the pad to pick him up. He'd been forced to hike out for fear of the Alliance shooting down the chopper.

Heero eyed Duo for a moment, then just handed out MRE's, then started setting up their pallets. Duo ate sullen still. Quatre finally settled on the pallet next to him and said, "We're not chopping brush. I promise. I remember. Now ... you can have my dessert. If you'll really smile for me."

Duo eyed him suspiciously. "No chopping? Really?" Quatre nodded and held up his fist, pinky finger out. "Pinky swear? Ok." Duo relaxed. It was silly but Quatre never broke pinky swear. "What kind of dessert is it?"

"Berry crumble." Quatre didn't mind giving up his dessert, Duo would just trade with him and he really didn't like berry crumble.

"Really? You sure?" Duo beamed at Quatre. "I'll trade you. I've got ..." Duo examined the packet for a moment. "Peanut butter, jelly and crackers. Yuck."

Quatre grinned. "And you know I really like that better. Here." They traded pouches and settled in to finish their meals.

Wufei watched all this with some amusement, which he didn't bother to hide. He turned to Trowa. "You wouldn't think, looking at them, that they're both dangerous as a lit fuse."

Trowa shrugged. "And take a look at Heero. He's about to snicker himself flat."

It was true. Heero was lounging on his mat, stretched out and leaning on one elbow. He had the other hand over his mouth and was snickering, trying hard not to over balance and fall flat on his back.

Wufei had long ago given up any hope of his friends making anything resembling sense, so he just settled down on his mat and announced, "Ok, you idiots, I'm sleeping. Quiet down."

Trowa just helped him arrange his mosquito netting, nodding at his soft 'thanks', then settled down himself.

Heero made his rounds, making sure that everyone was netted up properly. He wasn't too worried about himself. Mosquito's didn't like him much. If one or two got into his bed, they'd most likely just buzz around a bit, then light. So he settled in to take first watch.

Heero watched the moon rise, checked his watch and eased out of his bed to wake Wufei. Wufei woke at the first touch of Heero's hand, murmuring, "I'm up." Wufei took his turn, making sure that Heero's netting was properly tucked and closed.

.

Morning brought a call to Quatre's satellite cell which said that the chopper was on it's way to drop their equipment to them. It would be there in approximately three hours. Quatre hung up and looked around. He smiled at Heero who was taking down his netting. Trowa had already taken down both his and Quatre's and was folding up the mats. Heero and Duo were cooperating in getting their netting folded. But Wufei was still asleep.

Quatre nudged Duo gently. "I don't like the look of Wufei. He's running on nothing, and here we are in the middle of another mess. He needs rest, not more running around."

Duo gave Wufei a concerned look, then nodded. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him. Trying to baby him will just get his back up and make him determined to do more than anyone else."

Heero overheard them talking but couldn't hear what they were saying so he came over. "What's the what?"

"Wufei." Duo scowled at his backpack as he stuffed his netting away.

Heero sighed and rubbed his face. "He's not good. I can see that. Quatre?"

"Make sure he's hydrated, feed him B vitamins and hope. Take as much of a load off him as he'll allow. Not much else we can do." Quatre zipped his pack shut, then went to Trowa to explain their concerns.

He didn't have to say much as Trowa had already accessed Wufei and gave him an 85 out of 100. This was not good as all five of them usually scored a good solid 100. Sally Po had said she'd give them all 110 but it was medically impossible. Needless to say, Wufei scoring 85 was bad.

Heero handed out rations, then went to wake Wufei. He reached in to the netting and patted Wufei on the foot. " 'Fei? You ready to wake up?" He eased back when Wufei stirred.

He was ready for him to lash out but all Wufei did was mumble, "Mmmm? Wa? M up."

Heero shoved the MRE into Wufei's hands and said, "No, you're not. It's way after dawn. Eat that while I break down the bed. I'll make tea when you've finished."

Wufei just took the food and settled on a stump to eat. He knew he wasn't in good shape, but he'd been denying it so long that he wasn't sure how to confess. Instead, he just hung on as best he could and vowed not to drag the others down.

After eating, Wufei stood up and glanced around. He should do his kata but he really couldn't find the energy. He decided to skip for the first time since the wars. He didn't realize that Quatre and Duo both would have strenuous objections to him wasting his strength. As it was, he finished his meal and eased over to the small survival stove where Heero was heating water for tea. This little stove had been around for centuries. It was stamped out of steel and unfolded from a flat package about six inches square and one thick. It used fuel tabs that burned just long enough to heat 18 oz of water. The whole thing fit nicely into the 20 oz cup that was it's companion.

Heero just handed Wufei a small cup, containing about 8 oz. "Here. Medicinal. You want sugar?"

Duo took his own cup without comment and added several packets of sugar. "Need the calories. 'Fei?"

Wufei rejected sugar in favor of plain. Quatre and Trowa both took sugar. Heero sipped as he examined his team. And it was his team now. When it was planning, Quatre was lead. When it was action time, it was either Heero or Duo in charge, depending on whether they were blowing things up or just taking down a body count.

He was fairly pleased with what he saw. Duo was in prime shape, as was Trowa. Quatre was a bit softer, but not by much. Heero knew he was in prime shape as well, he consistently whipped Duo's butt. Wufei, on the other hand, still had circles around his eyes that made them look like they'd been blackened. He was way too thin, they were going to have to watch him carefully to make sure he got enough calories to keep from losing any more weight.

He thought for a moment then asked, "Wufei, how is your stomach? No ulcers?"

Wufei shook his head, knowing what was coming. "No. That baka onna, Po, says it's just exhaustion. I'll admit that I have no appetite. But ... I'll try to eat what you say I should."

Duo bit his lip for a moment. " 'Fei, is there anything you crave?"

"No ... rather, nothing we can get here. I really crave beef. Po says I'm on the verge of anemia." Wufei finished his tea and handed the cup to Duo to wipe out with a cleaning cloth.

Duo wiped all the utensils and cups out with the waterless cleaning cloth and put them away in the proper packs.

Trowa lifted his head from the tree he'd been leaning on. "Chopper, incoming."

The chopper couldn't land and Lady Une had vetoed more personnel, well aware that they wouldn't be welcome. So, the chopper circled once, then the door gunner just started kicking boxes out the door. They were super heavy duty, so they were well packed and sturdy enough to survive a 300 ft drop, if necessary. In this case, the pilot was very good and kept the chopper at about 75 ft. This was the reason that no one was chasing out to retrieve the boxes, the prop wash was killer.

They were all well aware that some of the dicier things were probably confiscated somewhere up the line, but they also knew that even Heero and Trowa couldn't horse the load that would be necessary to get all of it into the field. They'd be satisfied if they had sniper rifles all around and C4. They'd be thrilled if they had claymores and a grenade launcher.

Duo crowed over the contents of the first box. "Yes, ammo. Tons. Great."

Heero opened another and found C4, grenades and claymores. As well as some odds and ends he didn't recognize.

Trowa and Quatre both opened boxes that contained hand guns, long rifles and the launcher for the grenades and a mortar. Quatre laughed softly, "They know we all have a 9mm, so they send more handguns. But no sniper rifles, just these short barreled AR-17's."

Wufei called over, "I've got the snipers as well as a couple of full auto, midrange TEC 20's"

Quatre nodded. "Those are still experimental but they've cleared all the tests. I guess we're the first to field test them. Did they send enough belts?"

Wufei rummaged a bit. "Yes, whoever carries these babies is going to be humping over spec."

Duo glanced at Heero who said, "Me and Trowa, then. I can still manage a full pack." Duo opened his mouth to say something but Heero interrupted him, "Remember that nearly half of our load is food and that's a consumable. We don't have to pack much water as there is plenty available and those new purifiers will make sewage potable." Duo nodded and shut his mouth.

They unloaded everything, packed their backpacks and pockets with things, then divvied up the ammo. There was still some stuff that they were sure they wouldn't need, such as the handguns and some odd bits that no one knew what they were. All this was packed into one box which was set up on a skyhook, the chopper would come back by and pick it up as soon as they signaled.

This meant they still had two boxes, plus backpacks, to carry. Heero and Duo would take one while Quatre and Wufei would take the other. Trowa, being taller than all the others, would throw most of the load onto his partner because of his height.

This left him to be point.

Some of the goodies in one of the boxes had turned out to be a tracker tuned to home in on the scrambler signal. This seemed to be a contradiction in terms but the thing had been made by the same man who'd made the scramblers in the first place. Duo had commented that the 'Doc' was nuttier than a hickory tree but smart. They also had two more satellite phones and a solar charger capable of charging all three phones in two hours. Trowa had it on the top of his pack, with the phones safely inside a side pocket. The second they were charged, they'd stop long enough to give his back to Quatre, one to Wufei and one to either Duo or Heero.

They traveled carefully, taking their time so as not to exhaust Wufei. He knew what they were doing but kept his mouth shut. They weren't under any time pressure so it was better to arrive at their destination rested.

Duo hissed at them. "Shhh! I hear ..."

Wufei listened too. "A waterfall. We should check it out."

Heero considered for a moment. "We should. And we should see if we can't call Une. We need to know more."

Duo agreed, "Yeah. What the hell could be going on out here that could trash your master computer and crash you. I mean, that signal has to be hiding something big. Right?"

Quatre considered. "It does. Something that originated in WEI. And I intend to find out what the fuck it is. Some heads are going to roll."

Duo cackled like a mad thing, "And I'm helping."

Wufei suddenly laughed a bit hysterically. Trowa gave him an assessing look. "Oh, I'm not slipping. I just had this mental picture of Duo stalking one of Quatre's sisters with a scythe in his hand."

That caused them all to stop for a few minutes to laugh, wipe their eyes and re-adjust their loads.

It took them five minutes to find the waterfall. It was situated in a small clearing at the base of a 150 ft cliff. The tumbling waters rumbled like a freight train. Heero worried for a moment that the noise would hide sounds of attackers but gave it up when he saw the blissful expression on Wufei's face, seconded only by the nearly identical expression on Duo's face. Quatre was calmly taking pictures with his phone, while Trowa was unpacking MRE's from his backpack.

Heero just grinned at Duo's hopeful look. "Ok. We stop here. It's a bit early for lunch but we're not under any time constraints I'm aware of. We'll eat, rest during the heat of the day and pull out about ... three?"

They all agreed that siesta was a good idea. There was a reason that many people in this part of the country still stuck with that tradition. Quatre tried his phone but got a 'no signal' message. This was a constant problem in this part of the country, no matter what kind of phone you had. Between mountains and the high canopy of the jungle, there were plenty of physical barriers to block a signal. Quatre was frankly surprised that they'd managed to keep track of the scrambler signal. He idly wondered if some sort of shielding was possible. Shielding would have protected their computer from frying ... maybe. He was still vacillating between accidental crash caused by the scrambler and some sort of sabotage.

He wondered if Une had any information about what had happened.

.

Une was showing her temper a bit. She wanted results and she wanted them now.

They'd managed to pick up another of Quatre's brothers-in-law. A man rather unimaginatively named Abdullah Winner. All Quatre's sisters who had married had insisted that their husbands take the Winner name, agreeing that, should they divorce, the man would return to his former sir name.

It seemed that Abdullah was still a White Fang supporter and was trying to finance a return to power. Une wondered who the hell he thought would head such a recovery. Then decided that he, Abdullah, had elected himself. The thing that infuriated Une the most was, the idiot was using Winner monies to accomplish his ends. Quatre was going to go out of his mind when he found that out.

Right now, they had their best interrogation team in the interview room, trying to crack the man. They were having some success, but he hadn't broken yet.

They did know that his wife didn't know what he'd been up to. They also knew that he had paid a tech to sabotage the onboard computers on the new model plane that Quatre and Trowa were testing. He thought it would be passed off as a state-of-the-art experimental test plane doing what many of them did, turning out to be buggy. Only the tech was a candy-ass and sang like a bird, hoping to save his own ass. He wasn't about to go down alone, especially for what he'd been paid. He was taking anyone and everyone down with him. He knew quite a bit about the group unimaginatively named Neo-White Fang. Une snorted irritably at that.

The chief interrogator finally finished, just as Une was thinking about giving the interrogation a try herself.

"Ma'am, we've wrung him dry. So ... here's the what."

It seemed that Abdullah was simply a jealous idiot. He wasn't the instigator, just the finance man. The instigator was an ex-general named Shoringham, no first name; unless it was General. He'd talked Abdullah into supporting his NWF by flattery and the offer of some sort of governmental position, when the war was won.

Une ground her teeth over that. "So ... he somehow got into the data banks and got the schematics for ... what?"

"Deathscythe. They're trying to rebuild the mecha. Not gonna happen. You can't build a machine like that without gundanium and they don't have a source. So ... now what?"

Une smirked at the man. "I get to have some fun. I'm going to go in there and make that stupid man piss himself. Or I've lost my touch completely." She opened the door and walked into the interrogation room.

"Well, Mr. ... what was your name? I know it's not Winner anymore. Your wife is most displeased with you. Abdullah" Une smiled that eerie smile that made even Duo just a bit nervous. "I can call you Abdullah, yes? Now ... it seems that you've put Mr. Quatre Winner to considerable inconvenience. He's out ..." she waved her hand airily, "searching for your little laboratory. When he finds it, he's going to remove it from existence. Then I'm sure he's going to want to have a conversation with you. After I'm through with you."

There was a faint hissing sound and then a soft patter of water dripping onto the floor. Une just smiled at Abdullah and walked out.

One tech glanced at his watch, then told another, "See, three minutes. Told you. Pay up."

A bank note was duly passed from one hand to the other. Then they returned to their recording and analysis. Une returned to her office, expecting reports in a timely manner. She got what she expected.

.

The transponder happily floated down river, lodging in a snag about ten miles down river from the now destroyed plane.

The com tech swore luridly, then announced, "We fucked up. We didn't get the transponder. I've got it about ten miles down river. We'll have to go after it."

The commander nodded. "Right. We show up with that transponder still transmitting and the boss will have our heads. Don't fancy wading in that river though. Pirañas and all that."

Another man in the group gave him a disgusted look. "This is Thailand, not South America. Pirañas are native to the Amazon basin." He turned away muttering, "Idiot." and headed in the direction that the tech pointed.

Captain Leath just shrugged. "Ok, ok. Still there's got to be something nasty in that river. I'm sure of it." He slogged after his men, swatting at bugs and grumbling about jungles in general.

It took them several hours to go the ten miles. Two of the men took drinks from the river, one ate a strange fruit. The two men who drank from the river soon had what is usually referred to as the GI's. Gastro-Intestinal distress. In other words, they had the shits. The man who ate the fruit spent several miles in the bushes too, throwing up. This put a group of eight down to five effective fighters and three deadweights. Captain Leath just snarled and stomped on his way.

When they finally got to where the transponder signal was coming from, they camped for the night.

Little did they know that they were only half a days quick march from disaster.

.

Quatre snapped his phone shut and announced, "I'm going to go down to development and kill someone ... with a spoon."

Duo looked up, saying brightly, "Can I watch?"

Heero eyed an exhausted looking Wufei, then asked, "Why?"

Quatre growled, "All the data recorders are in the same case as the transponder. The transponder we left behind. They want us to find and recover it. It contains the evidence to prove that the plane was sabotaged."

Trowa just got out his map and compass. "Ok, we go back to the plane's location and find it."

Quatre grinned. "No, we don't. We just follow the pretty arrow. Now that I don't have to worry about battery life, I can do lots of things with this phone."

Duo snickered softly, he'd been after Heero to upgrade their phones to a more multi-tasking variety. The newest phone was more like their computers, or data pads. He coveted one and admitted it.

Quatre punched in directions and the arrow popped up, pointing to the source of the signal. "Well, shit. That's not the direction of the plane. I don't know what happened, but that transponder is not where it should be."

Heero furrowed his brow in thought. "Well ... damnit. Remember that boom that distracted those villagers. Someone ... did something." He turned to Quatre. "We need to check to see what?"

Quatre shook his head. "No, that plane was pretty much destroyed by the crash. We just need to recover the black box. It's that way." He pointed, then started off in the proper direction, phone in one hand and the handle of the gear box in the other.

Trowa reached out and took the phone from him. "Watch where you're going, love. I'll handle this." He glanced behind Quatre, "You holding up ok, Wufei?"

Wufei nodded, looking grim. "I'm fine. But I will admit that I want to camp soon."

Heero glanced around. It was beginning to get dark. "We'll camp as soon as we find a good place."

Quatre gave Duo his 'mother hen' look. Duo just gave a grim shrug and mouthed, 'Later.' Quatre returned his attention to keeping the gear box from snagging on the underbrush.

They kept moving in the general direction of the signal until it started to get dark, then Heero realized that they were in the thick of the jungle with no clearing in sight. They were going to have to camp under the canopy. This was not a good thing as all sorts of 'crittie crawlies', as Duo dubbed them, lived in the trees. There were poisonous snakes and caterpillars, scorpions, spiders, monkeys, ants and giant centipedes. As Duo announced, "If it isn't poisonous, it's slimy, or it bites you, then injects poisonous slime."

Wufei wearily flopped down and started to take off his boots. He just wanted to eat, then sleep.

Duo nodded at him after catching Quatre's eye. He turned to Wufei and said, "Don't forget to bring your boots into the netting. If you don't, you're liable to find some crittie crawler or other in the toe."

Wufei started snap at Duo, stopped himself and replied with forced politeness, "Yes, Duo, I'm aware. I won't forget." He gave Heero a pleading look. "How soon do we eat? And have tea?"

Heero glanced at Duo, who looked really worried, then said, "Food in five, tea as soon as water boils. You rest."

Wufei didn't argue, a sure sign that he was exhausted. This was not good.

Meals were handed round, by Duo this time, as Heero was boiling tea. Trowa hung the nets and laid out mats. Quatre was on the phone again.

He didn't look pleased at all so Duo unashamedly eavesdropped. It seemed that someone was trying to tell him how to do the job and he wasn't taking it well. He finally snarled, "If you don't like the way I'm doing this job, you come and do it yourself." He listened for a moment, then snapped, "I'm THAT Quatre and a Gundam pilot. You desk jockeys need to fuck off and let the experts do their jobs. Oh, and by the way. You're fired." There was a beep as Quatre redialed his phone. He left a voice mail for his secretary then hung up. "Idiot. Who the hell does he think he is, telling me how to do this job? I'll have you know that I'm still in perfect shape."

Heero seconded that with a smile. Trowa just mock growled, "Go flirt with your own boyfriend. Come 'er, you." Quatre laughed and gave Trowa a quick kiss.

Heero settled on one of the boxes and pulled Duo down beside him. "Tea. Drink it all."

Duo accepted the cup, grumbling about no ice. But he drank it all, knowing he needed the fluids and the sugars. They were all going to have to carb load to make it through this, especially Wufei. They all noticed that, despite his distaste for sugared tea, he was drinking the syrupy stuff without comment.

After a bit more fussing, they all settled down to finally eat their food. Duo traded his dessert with Wufei this time. He liked apple crisp but he knew that Wufei would never eat a brownie so he traded with him. Heero had made sure that Wufei got a chicken fried rice, trying to tempt his fussy appetite. It worked, sort of. Wufei ate what he was given, whether he wanted it or not. He was well aware that he was on thin ice, health-wise.

"I thought I was supposed to get a vacation. I'm not complaining, mind you, just saying." Wufei finished his meal, stashed the bits he hadn't eaten and cleaned up the wrappings. He started to get up to toss them in the fire.

Duo waved one hand at him, saying, "I've got it. You stay down." Wufei didn't object, he just settled down on his mat, dragged his boots into the netting and went to sleep. Duo checked to make sure the net was closed properly, then went to sit beside Heero.

"I'm worried about 'Fei, Heero. He really doesn't look good. He was worn thin before he came to the island, now ... he looks like he's hanging on by a thread."

Heero nodded. "He'll make it. Then, we better be ready for a complete collapse."

"What I was thinking." Duo shook his head. "Quatre's ... whatever better not let me catch him in a dark alley." Heero snorted. "Just sayin'."

Heero replied, "You better hope you see him first. I won't be leaving any leftovers."

Duo just grumbled something unintelligible and prodded Heero until he arranged them both comfortably. "Not sleepin' alone. I swear, jungles give me the heebie-jeebies. They're full of weird noises, funny smells and crittie crawlies. I hate bugs."

Heero chuckled a bit dryly, gathered up Duo's pallet and combined the netting and mats to make room for two. "Grumpy. But, I'm not fond of the idea of poisonous caterpillars. That's just ... beyond anything. And do they turn into butterflies? Are the butterflies poisonous? I mean ... poisonous butterflies is just ..." He gave up when Duo patted his shoulder, kissed him, then rolled over and was snoring before he was completely settled.

Heero made sure that Duo was settled comfortably, then went to sleep, it was Trowa's turn for first watch. They had developed the habit of two nights first watch, then rotate during the war and had just dropped right back into it now.

.

The group of merc's who had blown up the plane were now in some serious trouble. The two who'd gotten the GI's were weak from dehydration and the 'fruit bat' was also still vomiting. He was now bringing up nothing but bile and whatever water he'd gotten down.

Captain Leath had ordered camp and they all just dropped where they stopped. They didn't bother with mosquito nets or sleeping mats. After all they were BAMF's, they didn't need that sort of frivolity, they'd just tough it out, what could possibly go wrong?

.

Duo woke up when Quatre patted his foot. "My time?"

"Yes. Found your spot?" Quatre eased toward his pallet.

"Yeah. Up that tree." Duo climbed into his tree easily enough, then hopped from branch to branch until he was in the fork he'd chosen as his perch. He glanced around, then sprayed bug spray everywhere within reach. He knew it was silly and that what bugs he killed would be replaced with others within seconds, but it made him feel better.

He stood rather than sitting down and leaning against the bole. This gave him two advantages; one, his head was higher; two, it would help keep him from falling asleep. He'd never fallen asleep on guard but there was no sense in taking chances.

Dawn came, as dawn will, and Heero was on guard. He'd decided to use Duo's perch as being optimal to the duty. As he scanned the canopy he noticed the river. He could see it quite plainly, as the trees thinned about 10 feet from the banks. No one knew that they thinned because of persistent flooding. He also noticed a strange glint. It looked like glass, but there shouldn't be any glass on the riverbank way out here in the wilds of Thailand, or Myanmar. The borders in this area were a bit iffy. It might even be Laos. Maybe.

Heero slipped quietly out of the tree and woke Duo. Duo started to say something but a quick hand patting his lips shut him up.

"mmm?" His soft hum left Heero with no choice. He leaned over to whisper in Duo's ear, but Duo, thinking of something else entirely, kissed him.

Heero chuckled softly, then bypassed another kiss to whisper in Duo's ear. "I saw something down at the river." He kissed Duo back on his way to his feet. He moved on to wake Quatre, who woke Trowa. Duo reluctantly woke Wufei.

They'd been hoping to let him sleep a while this morning but it wasn't to be.

They ate their rations on the march, taking turns to team carry their cargo boxes. Heero was beginning to reconsider his need to haul everything with them. He began to look for a place to cache what they couldn't carry on their person or in their, admittedly heavy, backpacks.

When they were close to where Heero had seen the flash, they climbed trees, hauled their boxes up into the trees and tied them to boles. Heero just hoped monkeys didn't do any damage.

After they stashed their boxes, Heero used sign language to send each of his compatriots into position. He signaled Duo to reconnoiter. Duo slid into the jungle like a cat. Even Heero couldn't follow his movements.

Duo returned about five minutes later, snickering quietly. He motioned for Heero to follow him. Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo pointed to Trowa and indicated that he wanted him too. Wufei and Quatre got the signal to stay where they were.

Duo signaled for Heero to flank left and Trowa right. He took the middle and hung back a bit. When he heard two sharp whistles he knew Heero and Trowa were in position.

Duo gave a chirrup and they all dashed into the clearing. Duo wasn't taking any chances but he was pretty sure that the only man boots up was not going to resist much. He was too busy trying to pull the giant centipede out of his boot. His expression told it all.

Heero and Trowa helped Duo take inventory, so to speak. One man was unconscious and obviously very ill. Two more were in the same condition, only they'd lost control of their bodily functions. Another had been bitten by something that had made his leg swell to huge proportions. He was also feverish. Still another had been stung by ants or mosquitoes and had an allergic reaction to the venom. His face was so swollen he couldn't open his eyes. The last three were in better condition, sort of. The captain, his bars gave him away, had broken his leg slipping down the bank. The last two were dead from no known cause. Snake bite came to mind.

Duo sighed softly. "I really shouldn't have laughed, I didn't realize that those two were DOG. Sad, really. So ... what now?"

Heero shook his head. "No idea. We can't take care of them and we can't leave them here."

Trowa meanwhile had been accessing their captives. They were all too sick or incapacitated to put up a fight. He removed all their weapons, anyway. It didn't take him long to search the unresisting men and confiscate everything that shot, stabbed or exploded. He then used zip cuffs to bind their hands and ankles.

"Ok, we got a big problem. We've got to get those men out of here, or they're not going to make it. There's also the option of offing them." Trowa's expression gave his opinion of that option. He didn't like it much but it might be the only way.

Duo whistled again and Quatre and Wufei trotted out of the brush to take in the situation. Wufei just sat down wearily on a log. Quatre began another assessment of their captives.

He was a trained medic, amongst all of his accomplishments, and he didn't like the look of any of the men.

He used his phone to send their vitals to Sally Po. The information he got back was not encouraging. The one with an allergic reaction received injections to counteract his symptoms. The captain had his leg splinted with a blow up splint and was told that he would be interrogated later so he better be thinking of the right answers. The three who'd eaten or drunk something were given drugs to counteract their symptoms. The one who was unconscious was coaxed into swallowing successfully. The man with the swollen leg was a problem, he needed action taken soon or the skin would rupture, causing lesions that would take forever to heal. Sally said that, if he were in her care, she'd slit the skin to relieve the pressure.

Quatre looked grim and said that there was no way he could do such a thing. He was ruthless as any high level business man and he could kill when it was needed but cutting someone who was not attacking him was just beyond him.

Duo smiled kindly and said, "Q-bean, get over yourself. We all have our squicks. Yours just happens to be surgery. I'll do it."

Their patient just kept his mouth shut. He didn't speak English very well and he wasn't about to anger these fierce young men by trying to argue. He just hoped that they weren't contemplating cutting off his leg. He was in enough pain that he thought he might reconsider that at a later date.

Duo pulled a knife from his boot, poured disinfectant on the blade, letting it drip onto the man's leg. No sense in wasting it after all. He then tried to explain what he was going to do to the man. That was when they realized that he didn't speak good English. Quatre tried all the languages he spoke without any ringing more than the vaguest of bells. Each of the pilots tried in their turn without much success. Trowa got the best results with Croatian, but that wasn't the man's mother tongue either. Quatre considered trying to find someone on his staff then gave it up. They really didn't have time to mess around with it.

So, Heero held the man down while Duo made three cuts in the swollen to bursting leg. One on each side of the shin bone and one on the back of his calf. The man screamed like a girl but no one thought much of it. It had to hurt like a bitch.

Quatre returned from making a call to bandage the leg. They then tried to decide what to do with their prisoners.

Heero just shrugged, "I don't know what to do with them. Quatre, you figure that out while Duo, Trowa and I find and retrieve that black box."

Quatre just nodded his agreement, then started trying to make everyone more comfortable, starting with Wufei.

Wufei started to object, then just gave up. He was the weakest link right now and needed all the rest he could get. He watched Quatre carefully, though, just in case someone decided to put up some sort of resistance.

Wufei had the strangest need to be in a tree so he just batted Quatre's hands away, grumbling, "Stop acting like an onna. I'm going to climb that tree..." he pointed to a tall tree with some low limbs, "gather all our stuff and tie myself in. I ... just don't feel comfortable on the ground."

Quatre batted at Wufei playfully, then returned, "Ok, grumpy, as soon as I get these idiots in their bedrolls, I'll come up to check on you. If you're more comfortable in a tree, that's where you should be."

They parted ways and Wufei climbed up the tree and gathered up all the equipment they'd stashed except for the equipment boxes. He hung their backpacks as high as he could climb and tied himself to a convenient fork nearby. He fell asleep in that uncomfortable position before he even realized.

Quatre untied all the men and got them settled as best he could, most of them were too sick to do much. The only man who wasn't sick was the captain and he was out of commission due to his broken leg. Quatre seriously doubted that any of them would cause any trouble but, just in case, he warned them, "I'll be keeping my eyes on you. And I guaranteed that you won't like what happens if you step out of line. And a Winner guarantee is iron clad."

With that, he climbed up the same tree Wufei had and settled down to keep his eyes on both Wufei and their captives.

Meanwhile, Heero, Duo and Trowa were searching for the black box that they knew as close. Their phones all said they were practically on top of it. Duo suggested that they put their phones away and do it the old fashioned way. Eye-ball the damn thing.

So they walked up and down the banks, poking sticks into holes and snags.

The results were six snakes, an ants nest, a bunch of spiders and the black box.

This, unfortunately, was caught in a snag that had built up on a fallen tree. Not a log, but the whole tree; top, roots and all. The roots were still anchored on the bank but the limbs were caught in the riverbed. And they had captured all sorts of odd things and a lot of limbs and brush. The black box was half under the middle of the mass.

Heero eyed it for a moment, then said, "Well, Trowa, either you or Duo are going to have to walk out there and get that. There's no way I can do it. My balance isn't that good. I don't want to fall in and have to hike back up here from where I finally get to a bank. Who's the goat?"

Duo eyed the trunk of the tree and shrugged. "I could make it out, but getting the box back would be a bitch. I say, have Trowa walk out with a rope, tie it on and you and I will haul it back to the bank. Good?" He looked at Trowa, then Heero.

Heero nodded his agreement with that idea. Trowa just started taking his boots off. While Trowa walked out to the black box, Duo took a few minutes to get Wufei a treat. The ants nest had collapsed and the ants were busily removing their eggs to a safer location, except for the mess kit cupful that Duo managed to harvest. He left the ants alone as they didn't have oil in which to fry them. He carefully capped the cup with a leaf and set it aside. The ants wouldn't find his booty as he'd been very careful not to leave a scent trail.

Trowa tossed the rope to Heero, then started to walk back to the bank. Duo hurried to join them and pull the black box back to the bank. It took some heaving to get it started, the tree top was reluctant to release its booty. But they finally managed.

Heero took the box, Trowa coiled the rope and Duo picked up the cup.

"What do you have there?" Trowa eyed the cup suspiciously. Duo was well known to eat some very odd things.

"Ant eggs. Wufei loves them. I thought he might like some." Duo grinned happily.

Heero made a gagging noise and made a 'yuck' sort of face. "Yuck. You're welcome to them."

Duo just grinned again.

They gathered up their stuff and went back to the encampment. Not that it was that far off, only fifteen feet or so. They hadn't been paying much attention to what Quatre and Wufei were doing so they were a bit surprised to find their friends up a tree and all the mercs on the ground.

Trowa glanced around, realized that none of the mercs were really any threat and climbed up to drop down the rope.

Quatre and Wufei pulled the black box up and tied it with their packs. Heero followed Trowa up, then they both helped Duo up.

Duo was having a bit of trouble climbing because of the cup. He'd capped it with a leaf but it was going to spill if he didn't keep it level.

Wufei looked at Duo. "Did you hurt yourself? What is it?"

Duo proudly offered the cup. "Take a look." Wufei gave him a slightly skeptical look. "It's nothing nasty, I swear."

Wufei accepted the cup carefully and took off the makeshift lid. His eyes lit up. "Ant eggs! Duo, thank you." He looked Duo over carefully. "You didn't get stung, did you?"

Duo showed his hands with a grin. "Nope. Ants were too busy moving eggs from a different chamber. Now, eat up. They're good for you."

Wufei just carefully dipped three fingers into the cup and scooped out about a tablespoon full. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked the eggs off. "Mmmm. Goo'." He swallowed, a bit embarrassed, then smiled in genuine enjoyment. "Thanks again."

He offered some to Heero, who shook his head. He went around the circle but was refused by all the others. Quatre and Duo both liked the eggs, but they also knew that Wufei needed the fresh protein and amino acids more than they did. Since Duo had carefully harvested only about a third of the eggs in one egg chamber there really was only enough for Wufei. They all turned down Wufei's generous offer with smiles.

Quatre shifted so he could keep his eye on the mercs. They weren't doing anything except sleeping, or at least laying very still.

Heero climbed higher in the tree to check on their belongings. He took a moment after to just admire the view. "It's raining higher up." He pointed. "Look! A rainbow."

They all took a moment to look and they all had to admit that it was beautiful. Not only was it a full rainbow, a full arc stretching across the horizon. But it was double. No one thought of the consequences downriver of a huge rain storm upstream. They were to regret it later.

.

Quatre took the cup from Wufei, who admitted that he really appreciated not having to climb down and wash it himself. Quatre checked on his patients, then went to wash the cup. He returned, checked again and climbed into the tree.

Heero, who was keeping an eye on the mercs now, asked, "Status?"

"Not good. The three dehydrations are still leaking fluids at an alarming rate. The one with the allergic reaction is beginning to wheeze. The bad leg is going septic. The only one who shows any sign of recovery is the captain, his leg hasn't swollen and he's alert and aware. He says he won't answer questions, but we might persuade him in the morning." He sighed and rubbed his face. "While you were getting the box, I called Une. She says that there's no way to get in to us. She's been refused permission by the locals. And there's no way that we can carry them all out. We'll have to leave them and hope. I don't like it, but ... the mission is way more important than they are."

His phone suddenly beeped. He opened it and glanced at the readout. "My uplink is ready to take the data dump." He pulled a cable out of one thigh pocket and plugged it into the side of his phone, then he plugged the other end into a port on the side of the black box. The whole box was sealed to prevent tampering, leaving the only port covered by a waterproof, shock-proof cover that could only be opened with a special tool. One that Quatre had on his pocket knife. Heero refrained from asking why Quatre had it.

Quatre's phone made a few random electronic comments, then an automated voice announced, "Down load accomplished. Please disconnect." There was a short pause then the voice said, "All data secured. You may now hang up and discard the origin." Quatre just grunted, closed his phone and tucked it away.

Heero picked up the box. "What do you want to do with this?"

"Toss it. We don't need it. It's still broadcasting. The river might be a good idea. Might put someone on the wrong trail." Quatre was now thinking of something entirely different.

Heero just shrugged and heaved the box into the river. He noticed that it was a bit higher, the log was more submerged than before, but didn't think much of it. Rivers rose and fell all the time. If they'd had time to do more research, or knew more about the area in general, they'd have realized that they were at the start of the rainy season. That river was getting ready to turn from a easy going lizard into a roaring dragon.

It turned just at dusk. The first sign that something was up was a sound like a huge, rushing waterfall. Heero looked up in alarm from where he was talking softly with Duo.

Duo looked up too and said softly, "Oh, shit! This is so not good."

Trowa didn't say a word, he just grabbed Quatre and started pushing him higher. Quatre protested all the way, saying that they should try to get the mercs into the tree.

Wufei snarled, "Quatre, forget them. It's unfortunate but how the hell are we supposed to get five incapacitated men into this tree before the flood gets here. If we can hear it, it's too late. Now get moving."

Quatre gave up and climbed. He knew Wufei was right but it still didn't sit well.

They scrambled as high as they could get, then watched helplessly as the mercs were all washed away. It helped a bit that Quatre had handed out sleeping pills with a liberal hand. There was a good chance that none of the men knew what hit them. Duo whispered sadly, "We never even knew their names."

Quatre sighed, "I was going to ask in the morning."

They all sat, staring at the rushing waters and thinking until they started falling asleep. Heero commanded them all to tie themselves to the tree and try to sleep. Unfortunately, the flood chased all sorts of creatures into the tree. They couldn't sleep for fending off everything from caterpillars to a panther.

When morning came they were disgusted to see that, while the river had receded, the ground was now a slime of mud, leaves and puddles. They were going to have to 'Tarzan' it back to their gear.

This was not a good thing as it was difficult enough when the ropes were provided, but they were going to have to use the one rope they had and make do with vines when necessary. And swinging from tree to tree was only comfortable for Trowa, maybe.

It took them three hours to work their way back to their gear, thankfully only two of them in trees. Swinging from one branch to another or jumping was not fun, especially near dark. And there was always the chance of falling. They were all glad to get their boots on the ground again. Wufei especially.

All the others were worried about Wufei. He looked bad. He was exhausted and all the travel by tree top had really taken it out of him. He was in real need of a good nights sleep, in a real bed with a hot meal before and after. He wasn't going to get it. Heero looked at Duo who grimaced unhappily back. Quatre and Trowa shared a similar look. Wufei ignored all of them in favor of keeping his exhaustion hidden. He knew he failed but ignored that fact.

They slept fitfully, waking with a start at random intervals. None of them had felt much like trying to make up a pallet in the dark. It had been nerve wracking enough to travel the last hour by flashlight. Now they were trying to make up a bit of sleep before heading out to find the source of that scrambler. It was now their primary target.

Quatre was finally awakened by his phone. He scrambled to get it out of his pocket. "Yes?"

Une gave Quatre all the intel they'd managed to collect. Quatre scowled as he realized that one of WEI's former chief developers was as nutty as the 'mad five'. He rubbed his face. Dr. Heartnet was brilliant but very much what Duo called an Ivory Tower Twit.

He was easily prodded in the wrong direction, which Quatre had found out too late. And he was obsessed with mecha. He'd thrown a complete cat fit when he found out that he couldn't get a permit to experiment with gundanium. Quatre had put him under the direct observation of the head of development. Heartnet had suffered that humiliation for all of one day. He'd turned in his resignation and left. Evidently with the plans to Deathscythe. How he'd gotten involved with General Shoringham was obvious. He'd gotten gundanium, somehow, and was now making his very own Gundam.

Quatre ran his hands through his hair, muttering, "Oh, fucking hell on a mop stick."

Duo sighed. "Ok, hit me with it."

They all gathered around to hear the bad news. Quatre filled them in quickly. Then ended, "And Une is trying to move a satellite into position to get some real time pictures, but it's the beginning of the rainy season so the clouds are causing problems. We're not going to get much help. One, it would take too long to get boots on the ground out here. Two, it might alert our target that we know something. Right now they just think we're a downed airplane with a transponder that is attracting unwanted attention. That's taken care of by now. That transponder has to be miles away. That flood ..." he paused to give a shuddering sigh, "took the black box miles downstream. They'll be looking for us miles from where we really are, if they bother to look at all."

Duo nodded. "Ok. We need to find the signal quickly, before what troops they've sent out get back to their HQ. This sucks. We need a ton of equipment but we can't carry it through this jungle. It's too thick. We can only really carry what we can get into backpacks or pockets, or carry in our hands. So ... we need to make some decisions. Hard ones."

Heero agreed. "I can carry a double load. Trowa can carry a load and a half. The rest of you can carry a full pack. So .. we divide things up and carry what we can. The rest we stash for later pickup."

Wufei just started sorting. "Ok, Duo and Quatre, sniper rifles and ammo. Heero, Trowa and I, shorter range rifles. Heero, you carry the mortar and it's rounds, Trowa the grenade launcher. Too bad they didn't send us the rifle/launcher combos we wanted." He paused a moment, then continued, "We don't really have enough ammo. Lead is just so fucking heavy. Damnit. But, beggars can't be choosers."

When he was finished, the group was as well armed as possible from the stuff they had. Everyone had arms commiserate with their skills and more ammo than they really needed, but maybe not. Trowa had remarked, rather acidly, "There's no such thing as too much ammo. There's only, still going and fuck I'm out. A condition I'm all too familiar with."

Heero carefully packed his pack himself. They'd scavenged extra modules from other sources and he was loaded down like a pack mule. He didn't care. He was carrying most of the extra ammo, weight vs bulk. Trowa was carrying the extra food. Everyone else was carrying a balance of things from food to ammo for their designated arms to explosives. They started on their march with Heero and Trowa in the middle of the group, they were the only two whose packs they really couldn't afford to lose.

They had stashed their discards, carefully repacked in the boxes, in the tree, tied to the bole. They would be safe enough there until they either came back for them or sent someone else to get the equipment.

They traveled for most of the rest of the day, stopping twice to rest and eat. They were all expending an incredible amount of energy so they didn't skimp on the rations. They had enough food to last all of them thirty days. They had no intention of allowing the mission to last that long so they each ate all they wanted from two meals, stashing the sealed remnants in their packs for later. Beside, it lightened their load more quickly.

Quatre checked his coordinates against the map Une had sent him. "We're still about three or four days out, depending on terrain and obstacles. I'm hoping that Une can send us some better intel on the compound at a later date. And we need to keep our strength up. We can't afford to wear ourselves out by humping too fast. There's no signs that they're much beyond the experimental stage. That scrambler trick seemed like a good idea but it only served to smoke them out way too soon. We've got time enough and to spare."

Heero grunted in that way he had, then said, "That's good. We need to find a good place with clear water and good sleeping. We all should bathe. We've only got so much in the way of clean clothing, especially socks."

It sounded very odd coming from someone Heero's age, and male, but they were all well aware that they had to take good care of their feet. An army is said to march on it's stomach but ask any grunt what marching with sore feet was like. So they made sure to keep their feet clean and dry and have plenty of clean, dry socks on hand. This meant that they had to stop, if they could, and wash socks and underwear at least.

Trowa checked his topographical map for a hint of someplace to stop. "There's what looks like a good place ..." he checked between his compass and the map for a moment, then pointed, "that way ... about four miles. Not that far. We can be there fairly soon, depending on conditions. We should spend the night at least."

Wufei just stood, head hanging, wearily contemplating another march. His feet ached, as did his head, he knew he was on the ragged edge of collapse. He also knew that there was a good chance that his skills would be essential when they reached the source of the scrambler. Also, he was the only sworn Preventer on the team. He was the only one with the authority to order an attack. So, he had to take care of himself so he'd be in condition to do his job.

Heero eyed Wufei with ill concealed concern. Duo looked from Wufei to Trowa, then Quatre. He knew what Heero thought, he thought the same. But what he wanted to do, which was split all Wufei's gear up between then, was impossible. One, Wufei would never permit it. Two, it was physically impossible for any of them to carry more than they were. Later, when they'd eaten more of their rations, they might manage, if Wufei would tolerate it.

When they reached the clearing, Duo proclaimed it a small paradise. It wasn't that large, only about 60 ft in diameter, but a small, clear stream ran through it and the bend in the stream gave them room enough to pitch the tent that Heero had insisted on keeping.

The tent was large enough for six men, which meant that there was plenty of room for five, admittedly, still small men. Duo and Trowa pitched it at once, pegging it down firmly.

Wufei flopped down on the ground with a groan to watch while everyone else worked. No one said a thing to him about it. He was usually one of the first to take on a job while setting up camp. The fact that he'd just dropped told more about his condition than he liked, common sense made him do it.

Quatre dug into his pack and got out a small sip bag and handed it to him. "Electrolytes, vitamins and protein. Drink it. If you can manage, I'd like you to have two."

Wufei just took them. "Sorry to be so much trouble. Thanks."

Quatre gave him another worried look, then turned to finishing camp.

When they were done, the tent was up, they had a small, smokeless fire going, camp stools were set out and Duo had put down their sleeping mats.

It might seems silly, when weight was a consideration, to keep such things as camp stools. But, the newest technology made a stool capable of holding more than 300 pounds weigh less than an ounce. They folded up small enough to resemble an old fashioned match box. An entire camping outfit; tent, sleeping bag, ground mat, camp stool, camp stove, and a few other things was about the size and weight of a two inch thick, trade size paperback book. Not a consideration when you thought about the problems that were avoided by proper camping gear.

They had missed the tent and stools at first examination because the box was shoved between padding and the wall of one of the boxes. They were pleased to find it and would only discard it in a worse case scenario.

When all arrangements were in place, Quatre chivvied Wufei onto one of the stools and said, "Get your boots off and give me those socks. I'll heat some water and we can wash anything dirty, socks, underwear, that sort of thing. If anyone wants bigger stuff washed ..."

Duo interrupted him by shoving several pairs of socks and shorts into his hands. "If you want anything big washed, I'll do it. Down at the bottom of the clearing. I've got some cold water soap."

Heero tossed a shirt onto the ground and just started shucking off. "Me for a bath. That stream comes from a different drainage basin that the river that flooded. Thank goodness for that. And, it's warm. I already checked."

It didn't take them long to sort things out and get started. Wufei tugged off his clothing with a sigh, he really wanted a bath too. But, things needed done first.

They situated all the billy cans, huge mess kit cups, around the fire to heat water. When it was warm, they poured it into a folding wash pan, added some no rinse soap and settled to do washing.

Heero and Duo picked up a pile of pants and shirts, then headed for the downstream end of the clearing. Heero checked the clear water for hazards while Duo sorted things.

"All clear. Hand me a couple of shirts. I'll wash them while I bathe." Heero held out a hand for the shirts.

Duo handed the shirts over, then waded in himself. They washed as they bathed and soon had the job done. They both climbed out of the stream and started hanging the clean garments on nearby bushes.

Duo went to Quatre and retrieved the clean things from a pile on one stool. "I'll take these to hang too." His quick assessment turned into at stare of horror. "Jesus Christ on a crutch. Wufei, what the hell have you done to your feet?"

Wufei returned a blank look. "My feet? I don't know."

Duo grabbed a second stool and plopped down on it. He tweaked the sock he was washing from Wufei's hand and tossed it into the basin. He nearly dumped Wufei off his stool as he tugged him around so he could get to his feet. "Holy mother fucking hell. 'Fei! You've blistered ... just about ... everything. Damnit to hell. You idiot!"

Wufei sighed, "I ... hurt all over. I really didn't notice. I'm sorry. How bad is it?"

Duo moved so Wufei's feet were on his lap. "Quatre? You better look."

Quatre eyed Wufei's feet for a moment, then allowed, "Not as bad as it looks. But ..."

Wufei, who knew what was coming next just snarled, "Winner, stop beating around the bush, just do it."

Duo sighed. "Easy, 'Fei." He knew what had to be done too. All he could think was 'ouch'.

Heero ambled over to see what was going on and hissed when he saw the mess Wufei had made of his feet. "What the hell? Chang Wufei! Wrinkles in your socks? How many times have I warned you about that?"

Duo gave Wufei one of his wide eyed looks. "Dude! You've been double named. You're in for it now."

Wufei just chuckled a bit darkly. "At least I don't have a middle name."

Heero settled on another stool behind Wufei and gathered him against his chest. He crossed his arms over Wufei's torso and grasped his wrists. Trowa settled by his thighs and held them down. Duo gripped Wufei's ankles and held on.

Wufei didn't resist except verbally. "I don't need to be held down like a baby."

Duo just snorted, remembering the sore jaw he'd gotten the last time Wufei had needed treatment in the field. "Yeah, right. Just suck it up, china boy."

Quatre rummaged in the medic kit to find what he needed. "Ok. This will sting a bit." And with that, he poured a pack of disinfectant over Wufei's feet. Wufei bucked like a wild horse, swearing in Pidgin. This was the combination of Mandarin, Taiwanese, and Shanghai dockside that was the common language used on Wufei's, now destroyed, colony. No one would admit it, they held firm that the common language was Mandarin.

It took the combined strength of Heero, Duo and Trowa to keep him in place. Luckily, Heero had a good grip on his wrists. He subsided, panting softly.

"Sorry. Damn, that hurts. I swear ..."

Duo interrupted, "A lot. I think I learned something new." He patted Wufei on one leg. "Better now? Want me to blow on it?"

Wufei gave him a disgusted look. "I do not. And I never understood how blowing on an injury was supposed to make it feel better. Doesn't make sense."

Duo shrugged. "Sister used to do it. It really did help, for a bit. Placebo effect, do you think?"

Wufei thought about that for a moment. "Possibly."

Quatre stood up with a sigh, saying, "There. All done. Stay off your feet. Completely." he scowled at Wufei's stubborn expression. "I mean it. If I have to have Heero hold you down, I will."

Heero stood up, making sure not to dump Wufei in the process. "No way. I'll just tie him up."

Duo grinned, then gave Heero one of his weird, wide-eyed looks. "What? You'll tie him up, but not me. That's so not fair. Shibari ..." He shuddered dramatically. "Sooooo, sexy."

Wufei's jaw dropped then he tossed a wet sock at Duo. "You pervert! None of you will be tying me up ... or down. Or ... in anyway. Idiots." He settled in to sulk, but his heart really wasn't in it.

Duo cackled like a maniac, announced dramatically, "And now ... my job is done." Then he squatted down to help Quatre finish washing socks.

Wufei leaned over and aimed a swat at Duo's head. Duo just ducked it without even looking up.

The day wore on. Quatre got his bath, and Trowa got his. Duo remarked that almost any girl they knew would pay good money to see what was going on. None of them had bothered to put on more than boxers so they were all more or less naked. Wufei was the only one who hadn't gotten a bath yet.

Heero knew that Wufei desperately wanted a bath, but he also knew that he wasn't to walk until Quatre allowed it. And that wouldn't be until his feet had scabbed. So he just picked Wufei up and carried him, tossed over one shoulder, to the stream and waded in with him.

Wufei took all this with good humor. "Heero, put me down. You great oaf! Desist. I can bathe myself."

As he said this, Wufei batted at Heero's wandering hands. Heero just caught him under the knees and shoulders and dunked him.

He emerged, spluttering and laughing. "Idiot. Give me the soap." A bar came flying at his head, thrown by a snickering Duo.

Wufei washed, with a bit of help from Heero, who mostly held him around the chest, under his arms.

Wufei sighed, "Ok, I'm done. Thanks."

Heero chuckled, then got Wufei into his arms bridal style and carried him back to the fire. He plonked him down on a stool and settled on another.

"Feel better?" Wufei nodded, combing his hair back with a comb Duo handed him. "Good. Food."

Wufei laughed a bit and took the MRE from Heero. "What's with the Me Tarzan, you Jane routine?"

Heero blinked in surprise. "Oh! Was I?" He glanced at Duo who was rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter. "Well. I guess I was."

They found themselves laughing like loons at nothing. When they finally finished, they got up and settled around the fire in postures of rest and relaxation. Every now and then, one or the other of them would get up and check the laundry. When it was dry, Heero, who had been the next to check, brought it all back to the fire and started handing it to whom ever it belonged to. That person folded it and piled it on the ground beside his feet.

When dusk came, they were all glad to retire, dry clothing folded and tucked away. Heero again carried Wufei. He eased him to his knees in front of the tent so he could crawl in.

"Good?" Heero eased in after Wufei.

Wufei nodded from his sleeping man. "Yes, good. Where are my boots?"

Quatre nodded to a line of boots beside the door. "There."

Trowa stuck his head into the tent. "I'm up for first watch, but I'll be taking an extra hour. So will everyone else."

Duo glowered at Wufei without a word. Wufei, who had started to say he'd take his watch, ducked his head and kept his mouth shut. No one argued with that look.

.

Une glowered at her secretary who just gave a fatalistic shrug and motioned to the computer. "I'm sorry. That's all we could get. The cloud cover is just too thick. And, we're nearly out of contact anyway. The satellite signal can't penetrate either way."

Une resisted the urge to kick something, hard. She was wearing dress shoes in deference to being in the office as opposed to being in the field. Something she was beginning to miss. She got a nasty expression on her face, thought then snarled, "All right. That's it. I'm going myself. Whoever managed to crash a plane piloted by two Gundam pilots and drag three others into the search for ... never mind, that's getting way too convoluted for even me."

She just marched out of the office and headed down to the armory. She was sure she had a 'combat package' down there somewhere. And the armorer better not give her any grief either.

Her secretary, the third this year, which was why she didn't know her name, just shuddered and called, "I'll keep in touch, shall I?"

Une snarled again and kept moving. People pressed themselves against the walls to get out of her way.

She emerged triumphantly from the armory, dressed in Preventers dark grey and started doing up her hair.

She usually wore it down now, in a cascade of dark gold. But now, she was french braiding it starting just behind the pouffy bangs that she still maintained. As she snapped an elastic around the end of the tail, she smiled in a way that many would remember. And shudder at.

The Lady was back, and on the warpath.

.

While all this was going on, the scientists at the hidden laboratory were happily working away at their gundam. As gundanium was not obtainable without extensive paperwork and authorizations by Preventers, ESUN and no one was really sure who else, they were working with titanium and plastic. It was well known that Winner Enterprises Inc. had permits. Every staff member grumbled at that.

However, their new, experimental plastic was looking very good. It was sturdy enough to support the weight of the equipment contained within it and the new skeleton of titanium alloy was supporting the entire mecha properly. Now all they had to do was get a myriad of small details figured out. Like, how to make it walk without falling down.

Dr. Heartnet looked up from his computer when one of his aids handed him an email. He refused to connect his working computer to the 'net, he didn't want it hacked. So all email came in on a different unit and was printed out for him to read. His aides all thought he was nuts.

He read the mail, snarled and scribbled something on it, then shoved it at the poor aide. "And tell the General, if he calls, that I'm busy. If he wants someone removed, he should do it himself. Winner ... Pft! Loser. We'll find funding somewhere else. It's such a brilliant ... Neo-White Fang has nothing to worry about from me. My researches are too important to interrupt for such idiocy as ..." He waved a hand, already forgetting the source of his ire in his eagerness to get back to his figures.

The aide just sighed and left to send off the email. He was just glad that the General had decided to rotate staff. None of the aides could stand that nut Heartnet for long. He was demanding, irritable and rude, at best. At worst, he had screaming fits that would put a two year old to shame. He'd actually been described as a hysterical maniac. Of course that aide had gotten a stapler thrown at him when he'd used a paperclip instead of a staple.

Heartnet had very strict ideas about how things were to be done. He wasn't Obsessive-Compulsive, quite. But he was a great pain in the ass. And he could throw a tantrum at nothing.

General Shoringham put up with Dr. Heartnet, barely. He was aware that the Dr. was the only man who knew all the particulars of the attempt to build a mecha. He also knew that you couldn't call what they were building a Gundam because it wasn't built out of gundanium. But it was a mecha and a machine of war. A machine they needed if their plan to return the Earth Sphere to the proper path.

They were in the right, now all they had to do was show everyone the way to go. By force, if necessary. His eyes gleamed with righteous fervor.

.

Une stormed into the hanger with an expression of rage on her face. "What the hell do you mean 'I can't have any ground troops'?"

The man she was addressing was Head of [**something troop deployment**] so he saluted her. "I'm very sorry, Ma'am, but all our troops are already on the ground. All over the damn place. There's no way I can recall any of them in time to be of any use. And it wouldn't be good to shut down any of the missions, they all need to be completed."

Une stopped cold. "Well, damn. Ok. I see your point but ... someone is making a mecha. Out in the wilds of Thailand, or Myanmar, or Laos." She waived a hand irritably. "Somewhere around that area. We can't get a lock on Winner's phone. The rainy season has started and he won't paint a target until he has one, so we can't find them. I'm ... annoyed."

"I see. You do know that Winner has a whole squat, three sections of four men each. They're his personal guard. His sisters arranged it. And that's one of the reasons he's in this mess now. He wanted to get away from the annoyance of having four to six people following him into the john." The commander shook his head. "So ... go find them and drag them along with you. That's my advice."

Une gave him a wicked little grin and hurried off. He saluted her retreating back and breathed a sigh of relief.

Une had her phone to her ear and was talking quickly. She had Quatre's aide on the phone. She had marveled at first at the fact that Quatre had more than one aide. He had Trowa as a personal aide, and a secretary, and an aide who kept track of all his business appointments. She was still confused as to who actually did what. But this woman was a woman after her own heart, no nonsense, up front and frank.

"Ok, Betty, all I need to know is where they are and who. I'll arrange transport." Une listened for a moment, then said, "Well, if that's the way it is. Fine. I'll be waiting."

Betty had made it plain that if they were providing Une with troops, they would also provide transport. They would fly to Sanq, pick up Une and head for Thailand. Une would either cooperate and go or argue and be left behind. She shut up.

.

Duo woke to take his turn at guard duty. He smiled at Heero, then automatically checked on the others. Wufei was on his side, curled up with one hand under his cheek. Quatre was cuddled up to Trowa who had a leg over his lover's hip. Heero settled down on his mat and was asleep before Duo could finish zipping up the tent.

Duo watched the moon rise and begin to set. He thought about the Alliance War and the Eve War. Astonishing as it seemed, both wars had lasted a little more than a total of three years. The skirmishing before the declaration of all out war had lasted for decades. He'd been born on L2 just as the conflict had been heating up.

Now he stood here, in a jungle, watching over his friends as the moon rose. He couldn't help but think the peace he felt was the calm before the storm. At least the cloud cover had parted.

He watched in disgust as the clouds covered the moon again. "Well, goes to show. Jinxed us good. Should have kept my thoughts to myself." But the few minutes the clouds had parted had given Preventers a chance to find their phone signals and 'mark' them. They would be moving in the morning but their support had a starting place now.

He circled the clearing, following the path his predecessor had worn. Everything looked good. He made another pass just for good measure, then went to wake Quatre.

.

At dawn they packed up everything and started out.

It was to be a miserable day. It rained, then drizzled, then rained again. There was no direct path to where they wanted to go so they were forced to wind back and forth, following game trails and stream banks. The underbrush was too thick to force their way through and hacking a path only happened in movies and travel documentaries.

Wufei had put on two pairs of socks to cushion his feet better and it was working, until they'd gotten wet. Now he was limping, his feet ached like they'd been shoved on hot coals. All he wanted was to be dry and warm. He suppressed a shiver.

Duo grumbled, "Damn, it's the fucking tropics, but this rain is cold. Fuck. And I hate being wet. And cold. I thought we were going to have a nice vacation where it was warm." He shuddered. "Quatre, that island of yours is great. We going back when we're done here?"

Quatre wiped rain off his face. "Yes, we are. And relax in the sun. Surf, eat wonderful food and be waited on hand and foot by that very expensive, highly trained staff." Heero grunted. "No, no argument."

Trowa looked at Quatre for a moment. "Give it up, Yuy. He's got that look."

Wufei had to laugh. "Oh, damn, he's got THAT look. Ok, I give, I surrender. Not that the day and a half I spent there was torture or anything." He grinned at Quatre and said, "And I want a tea ceremony. A real one, not that cobbled up 'good enough' I got last time I visited Japan."

Heero snorted. He'd been invited to the same ceremony, given by some jumped up twit who was courting Quatre for a contract. It had been disappointing. Yuy did better and he wasn't trained. It had actually been a bit sad. "I'll have one for you."

Quatre vetoed this by saying, "No, you won't. Not that yours aren't very nice. But I'm going to hire the best in Japan and bring him or her to the island, offer anything and everything they want. It'll be nice." His dreamy look amused the others but they put up with his notions because they were usually fun.

Wufei sighed, "That'll be nice." He stopped, then said, "Guys, I hate to hold you up, but I've got to stop." He looked at the sky, trying to see the sun. "Is it noon yet?"

Heero glanced at his watch. "Nearly. We'll stop as soon as we find a wide spot and eat. I want Quatre to look at your feet again. I don't want you crippled."

"I'll walk as far as I have to. No matter the condition of my feet." Wufei huffed a bit in irritation. "I'm not some soft, new recruit."

Duo interjected, "No, you're not. You're too valuable to have you at anything less than your best. Shut up and be coddled."

Wufei snorted like a recalcitrant horse but realized that Duo was right. If he used his reserves now, he'd run dry when he was really needed. He decided to ask for breaks when he needed them rather than waiting for Heero to call one.

Heero dropped back to walk beside Duo while the trail was wide enough. "How you doin'?"

"I'm fine." Duo reached out to touch Heero on the shoulder. "You?"

"Ok. Pack's a bit heavier than I like but I'm fine." Heero hitched the pack higher on his back. It was around fifty pounds heavier than he liked to carry. A pack this heavy slowed him down significantly if he had to run. He just hoped they didn't wind up in a running situation. He'd have to drop the pack and hope they could come back for it.

Duo chuckled a bit. He could read the 'unreadable' Heero like a book. "If you have to drop it, drop it. We'll manage."

"We always do, don't we." Heero sighed. "Damn ... so much for fun in the sun after a cold case."

Duo snickered as Quatre grumbled, "Fun in the rain more like. I did so want you two to have a nice vacation. This is ... I'm doing some major house cleaning. After my vacation ends. And I AM going to have a vacation."

Trowa snorted softly. "Really? One of your sisters calls and you'll be in in a flash."

Quatre's jaw set. "Will not. They all want more authority but the second something goes wrong they're in my face. Well ... no more Mr. Nice Quatre. They nag me into giving them a responsible job they can either do it or lose it. If they can't do the job I'll fire them just like I would anyone else and their immediate subordinate can take over the job. Period."

Wufei nodded. "I've been telling you to do that for years. Why now?"

Quatre glanced back to make sure Wufei was all right. "Because I ... I'm just tired, too. I never get a real vacation. Some disaster or other always comes up. And they try to swaddle me in bubble wrap. I've had time to actually think during this mess. I just keep reacting to the situation rather than stopping to think about it. I don't think they mean to manipulate me but they are and it's stopping. They want the perks of their jobs without the problems, which they dump on me. No more. I've got all of WEI to be responsible for, so they need to do their jobs or I need to find someone else who can actually do it. I finally realized that you're right. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Wufei hitched his pack into a more comfortable position. "I wish someone would invent anti gravity packs."

Duo shook his head, braid swishing against his chest. "Not possible. The physics don't prove out."

This comment started a discussion of physics and gravity manipulation that went on for the rest of the morning.

Wufei took over the march almost without realizing it. He stopped them when he needed a rest and had everyone drink when he needed to. They stopped for lunch when he was hungry. No one minded and no one said a thing. They all realized that they had to cater to Wufei or he'd be down and out when he was needed.

"I really wish we could find another ant nest." Wufei poked at his MRE with his spork. "Those eggs were really good, Duo."

Duo grinned around a mouthful of spaghetti and meat balls, a strand of the spaghetti hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "You're welcome. I'll keep an eye out. I really wish we had some oil. I'd fry some ants. Crunchy."

Wufei got a rather greedy look in his eye, "I do like them on rice, with seaweed. Furikaki, you know?"

Heero agreed, saying, "I like that too. Sorry we don't have time to hunt. Something fresh would go down good. But a gunshot would give us away and I'm not familiar enough with fish in the area to do any good there either. Sucks."

Trowa agreed, grumbling, "MRE's are ok, but fresh would really be nice. I was dreaming of avocado and grapefruit salad last night. That's ... weird."

Quatre just announced, "Well, we all like them so we'll have them at Winner Retreat when we get back there." He glanced around, "What? That's the name of the island. And no, I did not name it. I'm not sure who did."

There was a lot of snickering from various sources.

They cleaned up their paper, stuffing it all away in Wufei's outside pack pocket for later disposal. This just meant that he'd burn it in their campfire that evening. MRE's used to be packed in plastic made from petroleum, now they were packed in biodegradable soy stuff called rather unimaginatively pseudoplas. It burned without smoke, if you buried it it would decompose in months. They only burned it because it could be found if they were being tracked. That would give away their presence and point out their direction of travel, if the tracker was good enough. Not that leaving fire pits along their way wasn't like painting an arrow on the ground, but habits were habits.

They got back on the trail, talking about what they wanted to do after the mission was done. Just the usual sort of chatter any squad of men would indulge in. Duo commented that he really wanted Heero to be able to surf some really big waves as the waves at the island were good but not spectacular.

Quatre agreed, then said, "We could all head to Australia for a bit. The surf there is good. What do you think? Sound good to you, Heero?"

Heero grunted as no one could see him nod. His pack was doubled which meant it was both taller and deeper than normal. It extended more than eight inches above his head and bumped the back of his thighs. "Sounds nice. We could get a beach house for a week or two. Unless you have one already?"

Quatre laughed. "I do. I checked once, just out of curiosity. I've got a house or apartment in every major city in every country in the world. And vacation houses at every major attraction. Of course, they belong to WEI and all my sisters use them as well as VP's and so on. But, if I want to use it, they have to move out on demand. And I'm not shy about that anymore."

Wufei said wearily, "I wish I had a home."

"Thought you did." Dou caught up with Wufei to give him a concerned look.

"No, I still live in Preventers barracks. I don't even have a regular room. Not allowed. They give us storage when we leave for more than three days. I have to move all my stuff to storage, then back out again. I applied for a loan but, due to my chosen profession, it seems I'm a bad risk. So, no loan, no permanent residence. And don't even think about renting. I tried that." He scowled at a spider that scurried across his path. "I rented a place, went on a mission for three months and came back to find out that my landlord had continued to collect my rent, moved my stuff to the basement and move in another family. Needless to say, Preventers collected on that. But ... I just don't feel like I can trust my few precious belongings to ... anywhere. I've got my sword and a few other things in a safety deposit box."

Heero made a sound suspiciously like a snarl. "Well, no wonder you're worn to the bone. You'll quit Preventers when we get back and take a job with us. You'll move in with us, if you like. Or just until you find something you like near us. And no argument."

Wufei gave Duo a deer in the headlights look, which Duo returned. "Um ... ok." Duo nodded vigorously. "I will then."

Quatre interjected, "I know of several nice apartments in that area. One of my subsidiaries is a real-estate company. We can rent through them or go with anyone you like."

Wufei sighed. "It really is just that easy, isn't it?"

Trowa nodded. "Yes, it is. You've got an overactive sense of duty. You put yourself at risk of burn out and now ... you have. Admit it, get over it and move on. It's time."

Wufei grumbled, "I hate it when you guys are right. After this mission, I'll turn in my papers, collect my ... holy hell."

Duo demanded, "What? What?"

Wufei laughed a bit hysterically, "Une is going to shit. I've got ... and why I remember this is beyond me ... six months paid vacation, three months paid medical and nine months leave with pay accrued. And there's the separation bonus. I'm entitled to two years active duty pay, plus hazardous duty pay in proportion to what I actually do. I wonder how much that will amount to?"

Quatre had his phone out and was using its calculator to do the figures. He looked up, wide eyed. "Oh, my, god!" He handed the phone to Duo, who looked, turned a bit green and handed it on to Wufei.

Wufei glanced at the figures, blinked then said, "Um ... well, shit. That's ... enough ... I think I'll by a car ... or a motorcycle ... or both. Hell on a half shell."

He handed the phone on to Heero who looked, snorted and handed it back. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah. Right." Wufei looked around, "Here's a nice place to stop for awhile." He flopped down on a log and dropped his pack behind it, after checking that he wasn't sitting on something nasty.

Duo put down his pack and came to squat in front of him. After a quick, sharp look he put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Can I compose your resignation? Please? Pretty please? Can I? can I? Huh? Huh?"

Wufei grinned in a fashion that his mother would have recognized. "Yes. But only if it includes a song."

Duo shrugged, a bit puzzled, but willing. "Sure. Which one?"

Wufei smirked wickedly. "Take This Job And Shove It."

Duo blinked, yelped and fell on his butt. "Wufers! You're evil. I love it."

After Duo and Wufei tag-team explained what had happened, they decided to set up camp a bit early to doctor Wufei's feet and let him rest.

.

Lady Une waited at the airport, ensconced in a hanger. The plane bearing Quatre's guards was supposed to land in twenty minutes. She just hoped they were on time. She was restless in a way she hadn't been in a long time. She was beginning to reconsider her decision to ride a desk almost exclusively. She felt she was losing touch with the 'regulars'. This was not a good thing, desk bound people made mistakes that those with 'ground pounding' experience did not.

Just as the minute numeral flicked over, the plane taxied up to the hanger door. A door in the side opened and a man yelled, "Hey, boots, on board now."

Une trotted up and took his hand. He pulled and she scrambled into the door. "Sit there. Name." He looked at her, "I can't keep calling you boots."

"Anne Une." Une smirked as the Sergeant's eye widened. "Yes, I am that Une. I want my people back. Preventers can't shake anyone loose to do the job, so you've got it. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. I notice that you don't have any equipment." The sergeant settled in the seat beside he and Une knew that he had every intention of questioning her intensively.

"I didn't bring anything buy my bug-out bag because I was told you'd need to equip me with your stuff. Especially the electronics. Problem?" Her expression said there'd better not be.

"No, no problem, just wondered. Here." He gave her an earpiece and helped wire her in. "Test, test. One, two, three."

Une fiddled with her earpiece a moment then replied, "Five by five. Test, test. One, two, three."

She didn't get the reply she was expecting, "Sorry, boots, wrong channel. Cen com is on Tach One. Global is Tach Two. Your private is ... Twelve."

"Thank you, Cen Com. All testing complete? Over." Une committed the numbers to memory, wondering who was who in the private channels.

Cen Com, who was located in the seat beside the navigator, laughed a bit. "We've got the newest and best. Listen and you'll hear a beep, that means the speaker shut their mic."

Une listened as instructed and heard the sharp beep. She coveted the new com system with whole hearted greed.

She opened the general channel and listened to the chatter. It was just the usual general bitching and whining about things, but one thing struck her, all of Quatre's people were very upset that he'd taken off without them. They prided themselves on protecting him, when he'd let them.

"Ok, people, here's my take on that. He was a Gundam pilot and I think he resents the thought that you all protect him like he's helpless. Where's his com link? Where's his presence on training days? Think about it." Une settled back to hear what they had to say about that.

The babble was unintelligible and the sergeant finally shouted them into silence.

"Ma'am, are you sure? We were assured that he needed protection desperately. We've been working, for the last five years, under the assumption that he and Gundam Pilot 05 just shared the same name and had some family relation."

"I'm sure. I tried to off him myself, several times."

A different voice said, "Well, shit."

Une laughed softly into her open mic, then said, "Now you know. Stop trying to wrap him in cotton lint. Get his cooperation. Let him play with the new toys."

"Awesome. The Winner, Gundam Pilot 05. Wonder why the boss lady didn't want us to know."

A different voice said, "Because the fruit bat was afraid we wouldn't do our jobs if we knew."

"Stupid."

" 'nough said."

The chatter died down in favor of eating, sleeping or reading. A few of the younger men produced handheld games and started playing them.

Une glanced around and realized that the whole group was either men or older women. She had to smile a bit at that. No, Irea wasn't taking any chances of throwing an unapproved, young, beautiful woman in front of Quatre. Not that it would do any good. Quatre and Trowa were a very solid item. She wondered idly if Quatre was going to adopt a nephew or what. She decided that it really wasn't her business and leaned back in her seat to get some sleep while she could.

What she didn't hear was the 'ear-to-ear' whispers that made their way down the line. "That's really The Anne Une. Lady Une. Shit." was the general chatter. She also didn't see the awed looks.

.

Quatre settled on a stool near Heero. "I'm worried about Wufei's feet. He's got blisters that have popped. That's not good. And they're not scabbing over like you'd expect. I've got some limited options for treating him. They've mostly already popped and are draining well. I've put antibiotic ointment on them and gel plasters to cushion them. But. He really needs to not walk for at least two days, 48 hours. And that means with his feet open to the air so the skin can dry completely. He's wearing two pairs of socks ... thankfully his boots are loose enough that that's not causing more problems. The gel plasters are keeping the ointment on the blisters instead of soaked into his socks. So that's it. Now what?"

Heero sighed. "Well, we have no contact with our control, so we wing it. I don't think the Source knows we're here yet, so that's good. Perhaps they're not even looking for that transponder anymore. It's out of their sphere of influence, if you know what I mean."

Quatre nodded. "I do. I've tried my phone several times and gotten no signal. When I get a signal, I've got a data dump prepared to send in a two second burst. I'm hoping to get one back. If I don't, there's going to be some questions asked when I do get back."

Heero nodded then stood up. "Hey! Guys! Come here, we need a confab." He pitched his voice to carry.

Everyone showed up quickly. Wufei hobbling on his sore feet, half carried by Duo.

Heero waited until everyone was seated then he just put all the cards on the table. "Ok. Wufei needs to be off his feet entirely for 48 hours. Quatre said, so shut up, already." he glared at Wufei, who scowled back half-heartedly. "We have no intel other than Quatre and Trowa's crash was surely caused by a scrambling signal trashing improperly shielded computers which were possibly sabotaged. I'm sure they were, but I can't prove it. So, Preventers wants us to trace the source of the scramble and nuke it." He snorted at Duo expression of glee. "Not literally. But they want it gone. We know where it is and approximately how far away but not anything else. We're on a 'war' footing again. Only this time we're not without resources, we're just out of reach for a time." He glanced around then continued, "I suggest that we stay here for the 48 hours Wufei needs. We go over all our gear thoroughly and we wait. While we're doing that, Quatre will do his best to get contact with someone. Hopefully someone with some brains. Ideas? Suggestions?"

No one said anything for a while as they all thought this over. Finally, Heero called for a vote.

They all voted to stay where they were for the 48 hours, rest and hope for a window in the clouds so they could get intel.

Heero nodded. "I'll do some recon and find a good place to camp. We need a clearing big enough to get out from under the canopy so that there's no physical barriers to the signals. And we can set up a nice camp instead of just tossing the tent down and pegging it."

He got up and disappeared into the jungle, carrying a new WEI-1040, a very nice 10mm with a capacity of 40 rounds in a double banana magazine and capable of handling a 300 round drum. He also carried a 10mm handgun and a machete.

He'd checked out the map and had a few locations close by that he wanted to look at.

The first one wasn't quite as wide as they really needed.

The second one was too brushy.

But the third and fourth were both perfect. Heero chose the fourth as it was closer than the third. Less walking for Wufei.

He checked his coordinates, then started back for the rest. He kept to trails and chopped back bothersome brush and tree limbs.

It took him a while to return to the others but when he got there, they were all ready to head back.

.

Wufei dropped his pack and started pulling things out. "I'm going to hand out MRE's from my supplies. That'll take about five pounds off my load. Not much, but every bit counts."

Duo tossed the camp box to Wufei after getting the tent out. "Here. Set up the stools and stuff. Ok?"

Wufei caught the box. "Sure. I'll get stuff set up. Any preferences in dinner?"

Duo just laughed merrily. "Food, man, you know me, just food."

Wufei laughed, set out the stools, started a fire, then sat down to take off his boots. He hissed as he pulled off his socks, one of the medi-gel wafers had rolled up and was now stuck to his foot and his sock. He swore in dockside cant as he carefully peeled the sock off the gel. He wasn't about to try to get the wafer off his foot. Quatre would do that.

After prying his sock off, Wufei set out all the food. He put an MRE on every stool along with a plate. MRE's could be, and were, eaten out of the package, but it was nice to have it on a plate. It just made it more relaxing. He also set a billy can of water by the fire. No matter how hot it got, he still wanted his tea.

After they set up the tent and sleeping mats the rest of the guys came to the fire and sat down to eat.

Dou eyed his meal with a distrustful expression. "Chicken Balti ... something I can't pronounce. Is it curry?"

Heero wrinkled his nose in thought. "I ... don't think so. Is it awful?"

Duo nibbled cautiously. "No. But it tastes of cardamom and ... mmm ... something else faintly Indian. It's ... bland." He fished in his condiments and found a tiny bottle of Tabasco. He dumped it all on the chicken and stirred it in.

Quatre eyed his with disgust. "Meatloaf. Not a favorite. They put too much soy in it for me. Trowa? Trade?"

Trowa just handed his chili over. "It's chili. Not bad. Is there ketchup?"

Quatre handed it over, along with three other packets that he fished out of his pack. "Yes, and extra. Thanks." He ate some of the chili, humming with pleasure. He did like the chili. He knew it had just as much soy in it as the meatloaf did, it was the texture of the loaf that he disliked.

Wufei had picked oriental beef for himself and tofu surprise for Heero. They both enjoyed their choices.

Duo eyed Heero's meal with disgust. "How the hell can you eat that stuff?"

Heero mumbled around a mouthful, "I like tofu."

"But ... tofu surprise? I mean, what's the surprise? And why do they muddle up perfectly nice tofu with that stinky sauce. Blarg." Dou made a face and stuck out his tongue on the last word, looking all of six.

"Mmmm. I like the creaminess of the tofu in contrast to the sour sauce." Heero swallowed then asked, "So it's the sauce you don't like?"

"It's too sour. It should be more like sweet and sour sauce than that stuff."

Duo went back to his food while Heero contemplatively licked some sauce off his spork. He had to admit that it was very sour, but he liked the contrast of sour sauce and creamy tofu. He shrugged and went back to his food.

They lounged around the campfire after they ate, discussing what they wanted to do when they got home.

Duo wanted to go surfing with Heero, Heero wanted to go surfing with Duo. Quatre and Trowa wanted to clean house at WEI. Wufei surprised everyone by announcing that he wanted to learn to surf from either Duo or Heero, or both. And he wanted a cha no yu. Quatre said he'd get what he wanted.

.

Dr. Heartnet watched in fury as the mecha refused to walk. He had done everything exactly right, followed the schematics and blueprints down to the last nut and bolt. But the pilot couldn't get it to walk.

The thing that was most annoying was, it flew like a bird. Except that, the second it landed, it froze. The pilot swore that there was some trick to making it walk. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

So the doctor was going over everything again, just in case he'd missed something the last six times. It didn't look like he had.

.

Duo took over the care of Wufei's feet. He washed them in warm water and rubbed antibiotic cream into every open blister. He wrapped them in gauze, then eased socks over the gauze. He brought Wufei tea, food and his phone.

Wufei was used to being stuck in airports and offices with nothing much to do so his phone was loaded with books. Since he preferred to read Kanji they were easy to store and no one else would ask to borrow his phone to read something. Or check their email or whatever. He really hated to loan his phone, just like all the other pilots. And most of Preventers.

Quatre had settled beside Trowa to finish reading the reports he'd gotten in the brief burst download he'd managed to get. He'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted, luckily. But the more he read the worse his temper got. He was ready to unleash on someone, as soon as he got them in his sights. Since that would have to wait until he got back to WEI HQ in Detroit, he was not a happy CEO.

And when Quatre wasn't happy, no one in WEI was happy. "Trowa, when we get back, I'm going to turn the company upside down and shake it. I want to know everyone's business. I don't care if it's Jimmy in the mail room or my sister Shaha. Damnit!"

Trowa shook his head. "That's not possible and you know it. But ... we have some good intel. Or, rather, Une does. All we have to do is follow the trail. The money trail from Abdullah to all his little fuzzy friends. Then skin them and make a coat. Yeah?"

Heero called from across the fire. "He's right, Quatre, it would take entirely too much time to vet everyone in the company. Not that long to trail the money from Abdullah to whoever. Easy."

Duo put in, "And who's to say that someone else won't do the job before we get back?"

Quatre snorted rudely. His furious, "And you really think I'm going to trust any of my sisters to do the job right? Especially when several of them have already missed this?", made them all blink.

Wufei just said softly, "Yes, exactly. And it really hurts worse when family, even married in family, betrays you."

Quatre just nodded and went back to reading.

.

Une looked around in disgust. "This is their base of operations? What the ..." She cleared her throat with a slightly self conscious look, then snarled, "Fuck that shit!" She eyed the chopper for a moment, then announced, "If they can fast rope in, so can we." She turned to her pilot. "Set it up."

She stormed away, yelling over her shoulder, "And tell someone in the know that the next time I find out that my top agents have been dumped at the ass end of nowhere in a place like this, they're going to be on the next plane to outer Podunk."

The whole Preventer group just saluted and barked, "Ma'am, yes Ma'am"

The incoming squad just sighed and settled in to wait.

While they were waiting, Une was directing the set up of a satellite dish. This dish was powerful enough to penetrate any cloud cover short of pea soup. Her instructions were simple, "Wait on investigation of Abdullah until Winner is there." She refused all emails and reports.

.

Heero examined Wufei carefully, not even trying to hide it. He, Wufei, looked better. His eyes were clear and the bags under them were half the size they had been. He also looked rested. He was still too thin by far, something that they couldn't do anything about until after this mission, but he looked like he was actually going to make it through this mission.

"Like what you see?" Wufei smirked genially at Heero. Duo's vague, "oi!" made them laugh.

"Yes, I like. You look better. I still want you to eat as much as you can. We're not going to run out of supplies before we run out of mission. I want this thing done in three days or we pull the plug and come back loaded for bear." Heero turned to checking his arms and pack.

Duo grumbled, "If we meet a bear out here, I'm eating it. Fresh meat." He tucked a block of C4 into a pocket.

Quatre eyed the explosive for a moment, then said, "Or hamburger. What the hell are you planning to do with nearly a pound of that stuff?"

"Don't know. Never can tell when it'll come in handy. Might have to make a door knocker or something." Duo turned his attention to his pack and Quatre went back to what he was doing.

Heero caught Wufei's eye and rolled his. The last time Duo had made a door knocker, he'd blown the blast doors off an Oz bunker. Not that astonishing until you found out that the doors had been intended for the loading bay of a colony and were eight inches thick, reinforced, 12 ft tall by 10 ft wide and braced. They'd looked like twisted playing cards. Wufei just said blandly, "Meep." and went on with his business.

After a thorough equipment check, Heero put his head together with Trowa and they checked their map, GPS coordinates, and planned their route. After they planned, Heero got them all together and said, "Ok, we've got some problems. One, the cloud cover has phone contact, computer contact, etc, FUBAR. Two, all we've got to follow is that scrambler signal, if it goes, we're going to have to just go in the same direction until we either find something or realize we're fucked. So, suggestions?"

Duo shook his head. He had confidence in Heero's assessment. The last time he'd argued with one, they'd gotten lost - in Seattle. No fun.

Wufei shared Duo's opinion, so he just shrugged a bit.

Trowa offered, "If the cloud cover breaks for an hour, we'd be able to triangulate on the signal via satellite. If."

Quatre nodded, "I sent orders in that burst for my communications people to move a satellite to a better orbit. I don't know what they're actually doing. Something useful, I hope."

.

The satellite tech fiddled with his keyboard. There were no controls for such a thing, no joy stick or steering yoke. It was all done with commands to the satellites master computer.

He mumbled, as he fiddled, "I'd love to be the sort that can just move a satellite he owns on a whim." He tapped a few keys, then hit return, "There."

His buddy handed him a cup of coffee and replied, "Yes? Sure you would. That rich son of a sea cook is in the middle of a bug ridden jungle somewhere in Thailand or, Laos, or somewhere. He crashed. Now he's on a covert mission for Preventers. Yeah, some fucking whim."

The tech gave his friend a wide eyed look, saying, "Well, shit. Changed my mind, thank you very much."

.

Lady Une stood in the middle of the path and swore. She was examining the remains of the airplane. The blown up airplane.

"Well, it looks like Maxwell was doing his thing." The sergeant rubbed the back of his head.

Une just snorted. "If you think Maxwell would leave that much of it whole, you're crazy. He'd use the fuel tanks to his advantage, rather than rupturing them and letting it all burn." She snorted again. "Get me some tracks and let's get moving. I want to catch up with them ASAP." She glanced around at the men who were designated trackers. "Well, gentlemen? Hop to it."

The grizzled veterans hopped.

It didn't take them long to sort things out.

"Ok, ma'am, here's the skinny. Natives went that way, following small boots. That would be our bunch. One set of larger boots. Not sure who, but Barton is fairly big. Thing that puzzles me is ... we seem to be one set of small boots short." He pointed up river, then turned to point down. "Another squad went that way. All large boots. Probably our blow up guys. Mercs from the look of it. So ... which way?"

Just then the other tracker hurried up. "Ok, we got a prob. There's another set of small boots. They're headed down river, then back up again. They seem to have circled around from somewhere, then gone down river either with or following the big boots."

Une snarled, she hated this sort of thing. Which way to go? They didn't have all that much time to lose. They needed to catch up with the Gundam pilots and back them up.

"Well, shit. What do you recommend?" She glanced from one tracker to the other.

They conferred for a moment then one said, "Follow the freshest small boots."

The group settled in to wait until the trackers figured out which set that was.

"Water?"

Une accepted the bottle with a nod. "Thanks."

"You think we'll find them alive?" The older woman looked worried. "I mean ... well, I really like Quatre, he's a good man."

"I'll tell you something on the down low. He is a good man but he can be a real BAMF when he needs to be. You never saw him at the controls of Sandrock. Calm as they come, and deadly as Yuy or Maxwell in his own way. So ... yes, I think we'll find them all alive." Une smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way and drank her water.

"Um .. ok. Thanks." The woman nodded and turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "Finish that water and eat something."

Une just fished in her pack for an MRE. They were expending huge numbers of calories and she didn't want to fall behind because her blood sugar had tanked. 

.

While Une was trying to find them, the Gundam pilots were getting farther away. They were narrowing the distance between them and the signal with grim determination. Heero was on point, despite the size of his pack, followed by Trowa, then Duo. Wufei followed Duo with Quatre on his heels. Quatre was determined to keep track of Wufei. He was going to make sure that he took care of himself.

They went slowly, keeping track of the scrambler signal as best they could with the instrument Quatre had. It blipped softly, slowing and speeding up the pace of the blips as they followed the twisting, turning game trails through the jungle. Quatre had had to give up on his cell phone up as he needed the satellite connection for it to work.

Duo kept up a constant grumble about bugs, rain and low hanging branches. Everyone knew that he wasn't pleased.

Heero finally said, "Duo, lover, shut the fuck up. You're not happy. Take it out on the bad guys."

"Ok, ok. Shutting up now." Duo subsided into a sullen sulk. Heero rolled his eyes and turned back to the trail.

Quatre kept glancing at the sky, hoping for a break in the clouds. He was to be disappointed all day.

They stopped every three hours until dusk, then made camp. Duo grumbled at this as they were close enough to the source of the signal that it was a cold camp. No campfire meant no tea. Wufei added his voice to the bitching.

No one else was very happy about a cold camp so they didn't say much. Quatre quietly agreed with Wufei, he wanted tea as well. They all felt that Wufei, especially, was entitled to some grousing. He'd been on the first vacation he'd taken in at least three years and now, here he was, in some lousy jungle, swatting bugs and walking his feet bloody.

After his little fit, Duo made Wufei sit down so he could tend Wufei's feet again.

"Blast and damn! You're feet are ... hamburger. What the hell is going on?" Duo eased the gel patch off Wufei's foot. "The tops are blistered. Something is going on with those boots." Duo picked up one boot and examined it carefully. He was disgusted to see that the liner had wrinkled in several places. "Damnit. The liner is fucked. It'll have to come out." He stuck his hand in the boot and pulled. The liner all but fell out. "This is so not good. On a scale of one to ten, this is clearly an eleven. Fei, you're boots are FUBAR."

Wufei eyed the ragged liner in disgust. "The next time I accept Preventer issue boots, smack me. OK? I've had that happen with dress boots. I really wish I knew where Preventers gets their boots."

Quatre scowled at the boot as if it had personally offended him. "From one of my subsidiaries. I'll have that sister up on the carpet ASAP. You can bet on it." He made a note in the notepad on his phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Ok, so what do we do now?"

Duo fished in his pack. "We all donate a pair of socks. Fei's going to need to wear three pairs. One pair to replace the liner and two for extra padding. Along with gauze and gel pads, he should be ok. Especially now that those wrinkles have stopped irritating his open sores. Shit and damn." Duo scrounged in his pack, then tossed a pair of socks at Wufei.

Wufei caught them one handed and tucked them into his pack for morning. "I'm going to leave my feet bare as long as I can. That'll help the blisters scab over. Or should I put on a pair of socks to keep the mosquitoes off?" He waved a hand over his feet and mosquitoes buzzed away.

Heero handed his spare socks over. "Here. Put on one pair now and the other in the morning."

Trowa handed Wufei a pair of his socks. "Put these on last, my feet are the biggest."

Quatre passed over two pair of socks. "These are silk, wear them next to your skin."

Heero leaded back against a log to watch the camp. Duo settled next to him. "Here. Eat. Quatre is fussing."

Heero accepted the MRE and opened it. "You know, I don't miss this at all. I'd rather be home, making love or even chasing a runner."

"Yeah, I know. Me too. And I want something fresh to eat. I'm starting to crave oranges. Stupid, I know. We haven't been out here long enough for scurvy to be a problem. But I still crave oranges." Duo poked his food pouch into the larger pouch, dropped in the warming tab and added some water.

Heero scowled at his MRE for a moment, he wasn't that fond of ham and beans. "What do you have? I've got ham and beans."

Duo clutched his pouch to his chest. "Not a chance. Remember what happened the last time I ate beans."

Heero made a face. "On second thought, keep what you have. Just ... what is it?"

Duo snickered softly. "Pork and beans."

Heero moaned while Trowa just said, "Oh, God."

The last time Duo had eaten beans without taking Beano had been – interesting. And stinky.

Quatre reached into his pocket and handed Duo a tiny, plastic case. "Here."

Duo took out a sheet of the Beano and placed it on his tongue. "Thanks."

"Seconded."

"Thirded."

Heero just laughed while Wufei ate in silence, his tiny smirk telling them all his opinion without his having to speak.

They ate in silence, each one thinking about his part in the mission. They were still on the right track to the source, they hoped.

Heero stuffed the trash from his MRE into a pocket on his backpack and stretched out. "We'll have to get some sleep soon. Quatre, any chance of intel?"

Quatre checked his phone. "Nope. We'll have to wing it."

Wufei snorted. "Not the first time we've done that, is it? We'll manage. Duo's good at recon, so am I." He glowered around. "And my feet aren't going to keep me from doing my job so don't start."

Heero held up his hands, palms out, and said, "Don't look at me. I'll be running with Duo. You're not going solo, so it's either Quatre or Trowa with you. And no arguments." He gave Quatre a sharp look. "From anyone."

Quatre just gave Wufei that sweet smile that they'd all learned to fear. "Who me? I'm glad Trowa is going with Wufei. I'll keep trying my phone and see if I can't come up with some sort of preliminary plan. And I'll wash things."

They all stared at Quatre for a moment, then just gave up. Sometimes it was more trouble than it was worth to try to figure out what went on in Quatre's head.

They settled for the night, with Heero taking first watch. He climbed a tree, which seemed to be everyone's favored site now, and found a limb he liked. He began his watch by checking on the tent and it's surrounds. Then he performed a visual sweep of the clearing. He would continue this until he was relieved by Quatre in two hours.

.

Lady Une wanted to continue their trek but she was wise enough to know that trying to hike in the dark was like playing Russian roulette, sooner or later the hammer would fall on the 'deadly' chamber. She wasn't up for that sort of thing, so she didn't protest when the sergeant called a halt.

"Ok, people, we'll stop here. It's as good a place as any." He glanced around. "And it looks like our quarry stopped here ..." He fingered the ash in the fire pit. "Night before last." He dropped the ash ,wiped his hand on his pants and ordered, "Ok, Jenkins, build a fire. Parker, start getting the tents up. Lady, if you would, assign billets for the night."

Une just glanced around. There were three women in the group, the rest were men. She knew they had three tents, so she just said, "Women in one tent, men in the other two. You guys fight it out for yourselves. Ladies, shall we?"

The ladies agreed that they 'shall' so they occupied themselves with setting up their tent to suit them. After they got their sleeping bags and nets settled, they returned to the fire for their food.

A man named Sullivan handed out the MRE's and some hot water so they could make coffee with the instant that was in their meal. Some had hot cocoa instead but Pvt Sullivan had extra coffee and accepted the trade out without comment. Une wished for tea but settled for coffee.

After they ate and cleaned up their area, the sergeant suggested that they make an early night of it so that they could be up with the sun and on their way. No one objected so the camp was soon silent, except for the soft foot falls of the guard.

Une knew she was going to have trouble sleeping, she was too worried about 'her' boys.

She was well aware that Heero, Trowa and Quatre tolerated her. She also knew that Duo, while he didn't actively hate her, wasn't too fond of her and tended to avoid her. Not that she blamed him much, she had, after all, ordered his execution. Wufei obeyed her orders and avoided conflict with her, but she had a feeling that he wasn't that fond of her either. She sighed and rolled over.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice from the dark asked.

"Yes, I'm worried about ... my boys." Une finally admitted it out loud, for the first time.

"I know. They're so young. But still, don't forget that they're all trained. They should be ok until we can find them."

Another voice announced, "Quiet. The Sarg will have our heads if we wake the camp."

Une just grunted and settled to sleep, whether she really wanted to or not. The whole tent was soon asleep.

.

Dawn brought a quick break down at both camps and a move out that left a few people still chewing.

Duo munched on crackers and peanut butter as he walked. This was the part of the whole mission thing that he really hated, this frantic feeling that they were somehow behind.

Heero noted Duo's tension and knew it's source. "Duo, relax. We'll find the signal soon, I'm sure."

Duo grumbled, "Yeah, but I'd like it a lot better if we had intel. Quatre's people just have to have all sorts of information that we're not getting." He eyed the sky for a moment, then snarked, "And it's not like this place needs more rain or anything." He batted at a limb which resulted in a cold shower of water from it's large, flat leaves. He yelped, then went back to bitching.

Quatre quietly told Trowa. "I agree with Duo. And how the hell can rain be cold in the damn tropics. I almost wish we were in the desert. But ... not really."

Trowa shrugged, "We'd be mostly miserable, no matter where we are. Wufei's feet. You and Duo with the cold rain. Heero and I just feel for you and Duo. We'll be out of this soon enough. What do you want to do after?"

This question led to a lively game of Any Where But Here which kept them occupied for most of the morning. A morning that led them closer to their target.

.

Une ate with angry intensity. Even their top of the line, powerful portable satellite couldn't penetrate the cloud cover. It was just too thick. She eyed the umbrella- like device with disfavor.

They'd carried that stupid thing in, hoping to get intel from either Preventers or Quatre's people. It had been unfolded and set up overnight but the weary tech just grumbled about clouds and rain being the perfect block. They'd also found that the scrambler signal didn't affect the dish. The tech said it wouldn't until they were much closer. He also said, and proved, that their cells wouldn't function when they got under the 'umbrella' of the scrambler.

Une was not a happy woman. The group wasn't happy either. They wanted on the move now, the tech was taking his own sweet time about breaking down the equipment.

"Come on, dude, we need to move out." Sarge nudged the man with his toe.

"Sarge, if I don't pack this stuff up properly, division will have my head. It's expensive, experimental and irreplaceable." The tech just kept doing what he did.

"Ok,ok. But get a move on, will ya?" Sarge looked around, grumbling.

The tech finally got his equipment packed to his satisfaction and stood up with a grunt, pack already on his back. "Ok, so? What are you waiting on? Not me." With those words, he strode off into the brush.

The rest of them scrambled to get their packs up and follow him. Une smirked into her sleeve.

.

Heero nodded at Duo. "We'll stop here. It's a good place for a base camp. The valley narrows here, and there's a nice stream." He eyed that stream for a moment. "Glad that puppy drains out of a different basin than the other one. So, we flop here ... reconnoiter that valley. Then plan. Questions, suggestions, general bitching?"

Duo just turned to Quatre. "You sure, man?"

Quatre checked his tracking device, "Yes, the source is in that valley somewhere. And the map shows that this ..." he waved his hand, "is the only way in other than by air."

Wufei had plopped down on a convenient rock as soon as they'd stopped. He was looking at the map in disgust. "Will someone please tell me why every evil scientist in the universe seems to pick some out of the way, inaccessible except by air, fucking stupid valley to do their evil in?" He found himself faced with four sets of wide eyes. "Just asking."

Heero managed to maintain a straight face for about three seconds before he literally fell over, laughing. Duo joined him while Trowa and Quatre clung to each other to keep from falling too.

Wufei eyed them with disgust. "Well, what the hell is so funny about my question?"

Duo flopped over on his back. "Only you, Wufei, would ask a question worded like that in all seriousness."

Quatre answered, between snickers, "Because they don't think like normal people. Most of them have never been in the outback of anywhere. They just don't realize how far people can hike, because they can't walk three blocks without wheezing. Ok?"

Wufei snorted. "Yes. Thank you." He shook his head at the others, then said, "Idiots."

Duo got up and gave Wufei a quick hug. "But you love us."

Wufei laughed fondly, "Yes, Duo, I do."

They turned to pitching camp. Trowa put up the tent, as usual. His longer arms made it easier for him to put it up with only a little help with pegging down. He wound up smacked in the face with one end of a pole as he bent it into it's pocket. "Fuck. When this is all over, I swear, I'm going to burn this damn thing. Quatre! Put it on your phone to develop some sort of tent that doesn't need these damn rods."

Quatre refrained from telling him that WEI had developed one before he was born, it was just that the military wouldn't certify it for combat use. That meant it wasn't issued to subcontractors either. He vowed to make sure that Preventers certified it as soon as he got back. He made a note in his ToDo list, then shut his phone.

"Ok, all done." Quatre picked up the handful of pegs and started pegging the tent down. "I wonder why we got this tent instead of a taller, bigger one."

Wufei answered this comment easily. "Because it's a survival tent. That's why it has poles instead of some other sort of support." He smirked at Duo. "You can make a spear out of one of the poles if you need to and the tent will still stand."

Trowa snorted, "I'll sacrifice the spear in favor of a whole face. I can make a spear out of a sapling. Any idiot can." Wufei just shrugged, "Bet! Step one, cut down sapling. Step two, sharpen one end of same. Voila! Spear. Fuckers."

Duo blinked at both of them for a second. "Spear? We don't need no fuckin' spears."

Wufei opened his mouth, despite Heero's rather frantic head shaking, and said, "Well, what would you use?"

Duo just smirked, then announced, as if it was obvious, "C4! Make a ball, apply detonator, proximity is good, toss in appropriate fishing spot and ... Boom! Fish rain. Easy, peasy."

Heero just put one hand over his face, shaking his head, and said, "You had to ask."

Trowa just sighed and went back to pitching the despised tent, his shoulders shook suspiciously from time to time. Quatre didn't bother to hide his snickers.

Wufei sighed too, "Only you, Maxwell, only you."

Duo ignored the hilarity in favor of food. He made sure that Wufei had two meals that he liked.

.

Lady Une glowered in fury at the remains of a claymore mine and four of her people. She was sure it was set down by hostles of some sort, probably the mercs whose footprints they had found.

"Maxwell, has a lot of explaining to do." Sarge fought back tears, he'd been working with three of the men for six years and the woman for 18 months. He was attached and not ashamed to show it.

Une shook her head, "Not Maxwell's work. He'd build his own and make one that would just cripple. He's not for killing unless he's sure who's getting done." She moved to collect the secondary ID tags all of them wore.

The sergeant shook his head, "I'll do it. Then we better break out the shovels."

Une just turned to pick up a shovel. "On it." She glanced around at the rest of her group. They had started out with twelve people, including her, now they were down to eight. This was not looking good. She jammed the short shafted trenching shovel into the root riddled ground and stomped on the foot ledge. "Fuck!"

As she dug, she went over who was who. CO Sergeant Weathers, the officer in command, was old school, good man. Then there were the two youngest men, Pvt. Masters and Pvt. Roland. They were young but well trained, not their first job, obviously. Then there was the ComTech Landry, knew her electronics. And her companion, SatTech McMillan, he was the smart ass with the dish. He was well trained but a bit egotistical, not that he didn't have reason but still. Then that left the other two women, PFC Shorty and Master Sergeant Adams, both tough and willing, well trained too. She just hoped they had the juice. She wished she'd been able to bring in her own people; but, as Duo said, 'Wish in one hand, shit in the other. See which one fills up first.' She'd just make do.

It took them most of the morning to dig a hole large enough for the remains. They wrapped each body in a rain poncho and laid it in the hole. The CO said the proper words, they filled in the hole and started on their way.

Une couldn't help but remark, "It's so odd that such a thing took so little time." She got an odd look from Shorty. "I mean. Four people took ..." she waved a hand, "so little time to die and be buried. It's just ..." she ended on a sigh.

They picked up their pace, trying to make up the lost time. Each one thinking their own thoughts about what had happened.

They made up the lost time by marching through lunch, eating on the move.

.

Duo slipped through the underbrush without touching a thing. He'd had to leave Heero at a vantage point about a mile back. Heero was nearly as good at stealth as he was, but that was the active word, nearly.

He'd stepped on a twig, which had snapped with an audible crack. Then he'd brushed against a bush, the dry seed pods on it had rattled loudly. That was when Duo had stashed him and gone on alone.

The trek from their camp to the area of the signal had been a ten mile forced march with a minimal pack. Now Duo was faced with the hard part of the task, checking out the HQ compound. Heero had been left with all Duo's pack, except what he could stash on his person. He didn't need a backpack catching on something at an inopportune moment, nor did he want to have to abandon it if he was spotted.

It didn't seem as if he would be, spotted that is, as there were no guards to speak of. Nor were there any corner towers. The compound was surrounded by a fence with concertina wire at the top of it, and that was about it. The gate was electronic with a guard hut on one side. The gate was opened by a simple 'slide to the side' mechanism, activated from the hut. Or Duo thought it was. The hut was unoccupied and the gate was chained shut with a log chain and padlock. He shook his head. "What a maroon."

Duo moved carefully, staying well within the tree line, hiding in the brush there. He circled the compound and realized that most of it was above ground, in cheaply built metal buildings usually referred to as pole built. They were easy to put up, all that was needed was a frame of 4 by 4 uprights with 2 by 4 stringers between them. The side walls were then capped with a header of 4 by 4's to support the joists and rafters. The entire building was then covered with sheet metal siding and roofing. The buildings he was looking at ranged from 40 x 60 residential, barracks and private housing, to four buildings that were at least 200 x 200. Duo wondered vaguely about structural integrity, then decided that Quatre might know.

He took the time to count the buildings and make an educated guess at their purpose. He saw several machine shops and two fuel depots. He also realized that there had to be nearly 100 people there. Most of them, however, seemed to be scientists and support staff. Not a lot of fire power around. Duo shook his head. This was turning out weirder and weirder. And Duo hated weird.

Trowa whistled in the distance to signal that he was done. They had arranged a signal beforehand. Duo whistled back and headed for Heero.

No one said much until they got back to base camp. Then Trowa gave his report.

He'd seen much the same thing that Duo had; laboratories, machine shops and offices. No dwellings to speak of.

Between the two of them, they drew up a diagram of the entire compound.

Duo frowned at it. "Ok, they're using the scramblers constantly, where is the broadcasting unit? And what the hell are they building. There one really tall building that ..." he stopped, looked at Quatre and shook his head. "Oh, no! Oh, fucking hell no. They are so not!"

Quatre examined the diagram and the dimensions scribbled on the not quite to scale buildings. "Um ... I'm afraid so. Well, isn't that just ... shit!"

Trowa frowned at the diagram for a moment, then snarled.

Heero and Wufei just glowered, first at Duo, then Quatre, then the diagram.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. They had to be building a Gundam.

.

Une smiled at last. Their point man had come running back to tell them that they were only about 200 yards from their goal.

Une looked around. "Ok, do not, and I emphasize, not startle them. They'll shoot first and ask questions later. I don't want to lose anyone else. Clear?"

A chorus of 'Yes, ma'am.' let her know that it was.

They headed out again and it wasn't long before they were at the edge of the clearing. They were just in time to hear a shriek of sheer fury echo around the area.

Une just sighed, Maxwell had figured out part of the problem for sure.

"Damn. Well, we better be there, now." Une led her group in a quick march over the last 200 yards.

When they came in sight, they were greeted with a very nice view of the muzzles of two M4's, two sniper rifles and a handgun.

"Stand down!" Une stepped to the forefront of her group.

She was a bit hurt to see Duo step to the side, this put him behind Heero. She dismissed this as something to worry about later.

"Gentlemen, we are your backup." She sighed at the looks they Gundam pilots exchanged. It was fairly obvious that they weren't sure whether this was a good idea or not. She made a decision, "I'm placing all of us under your orders."

Quatre snorted at that. "That's a good thing as I'm paying the salaries of everyone but you." He counted noses, then said, "You're four short."

CO Weathers just said, flatly, "Dead. Claymore. I scanned their ID. And recorded the GPS."

A look of pain flashed across Quatre's face. "Well, damn." He turned to the subject at hand in self defense. "Ok, here's what we have."

CO Weathers found that he was relegated to 2IC, in charge of not much of anything. He found out why Quatre had questioned a lot of his decisions over the years. He was used to planning missions. He just sighed, kept his mouth shut and listened, for the first time ever.

Heero sidled up to the older man and patted him on the shoulder. "A bit disconcerting to find out that the helpless young man you've been hired to protect could kill you with a paperclip, isn't it?"

"Yup. And I'm havin' some words with Iria and all the ladies. Gundam pilot. My achin' ass." Weathers turned to look into twinkling blue eyes. "Well, shit. Yuy, right?"

"Got it in one." Heero smiled a bit, just to watch the man flinch. "Sorry."

"No, you're not. But that's ok. We're supposed to rescue you, according to the paranoid sisters. Back you up, according to Lady Une. But ... I get the feeling that they're both wrong."

"They are. You're here to afford covering fire and general support. Quatre won't ignore an asset. So, got plenty of ammo?" Heero glanced around.

Shorty, ever the smart mouth, just said, "Plenty of ammo and attitude. Sir!"

Heero looked her up and down.

She was tall, for a woman, and weighed in at more than it looked like she would. She was muscular, with short hair and her uniform was sweaty. Heero liked her at first glance, the second didn't change his mind.

She liked back. Heero was just a bit taller than she was, she hated being loomed over. He was muscular but sleek, not a body builder.

Duo noticed and staked his claim easily. "Hey, lover, over here. What do you think about this three story building right in the middle of everything?"

Shorty glanced from Duo to Heero, then said, without heat, "Well, damn, the gals are right."

Quatre glanced her way, "Excuse me?"

"All the good men are either taken or gay. A single gal ain't got a chance." Shorty grinned at him, unashamed.

"Not true." Wufei interjected, "I'm neither gay, nor taken."

Shorty just grinned at him and purred, "Well, hello, handsome."

Wufei snorted his amusement, then announced, "Not now. That's why I don't have a girl. Mission first, flirting after." He returned his attention to the diagram, scowling at it.

It didn't take long to figure out who was going to do what. Quatre wanted more intel before the final decisions and told Weathers to do something about it. Weathers just looked at Duo for a moment, then said, "Maxwell, me, sniper rifles, high ground. Ok?"

Quatre nodded absently. "Fine. Be careful."

Duo just grinned at Weathers and motioned for him to follow. "This way. Heero?"

Heero nodded. "I'm taking Trowa and heading back for the spot I was at before. We'll take the pair of high powered binocs Une brought. Why we didn't have them, I'll find out later."

Une answered that. "Some brilliant ... someone who's not a Preventer anymore, when I get back ... decided that you didn't need them because they'd be useless in jungle. Like you didn't specifically ask for them. Not like all of you climb like monkeys. Dumb ass." She returned to her conversation with Quatre.

Duo took Weathers to the equipment cache and started sorting through it. Weathers took a moment to mention the claymore. Duo glanced over his shoulder, then shrugged, "Not mine. I don't use that sort of trap. I don't like them. Too much chance of someone innocent or at least inoffensive wandering into it. If we were in a pursuit situation, I might take time to set one. But we didn't even bring any. I prefer to make my own."

Weathers sighed. "Well, I was hoping that was the case. I'd hate to think ... friendly fire, no matter the actual source is just not ..."

Duo nodded absently, then handed Weathers a rifle with a huge scope on it. "This yours?"

"Yeah." Weathers was glad of the change of subject.

Duo fished out his rifle, the scope was even bigger. "Ok, let's move out."

Weathers followed Duo, wondering if he was crazy. This kid was older than he looked, of that he was sure, but he still had a delicacy about him that was a bit off putting. And that hair, tightly braided though it was, really put a crimp in Weathers' attitude, although he tried not to show it.

Duo, however, caught his look, "It's the hair, right?"

"Well, it is a bit ... girly."

Duo snorted. "Girly. Yeah, right. Just remember this, I was piloting a Gundam by the time I was fourteen. And nearly got executed for terrorist activities by fifteen. Then I fought a war in space at sixteen. And I'm a bounty hunter. Get over yourself or go back to camp and send me someone else as backup."

Weathers thought about that for a moment then said, "Ok, ok. Sorry. I get it. Just ... well ..." he sighed, then grumbled, "I'm just a bit protective of all my men. Women too. And ... well, you're on the list now."

Duo laughed then returned, "Ok, so I'm on your list. Nice to know. Now, be quiet just in case they have 'ears' out."

"Mum as a nuns hen." Weathers made a zipping motion over his mouth.

.

Heero and Trowa returned to Heero's fox hole. He'd dug in when Duo had left him so that he'd have some cover if everything went to shit.

Now he and Trowa were back, taking turns looking the compound over, trying to figure out what each building was used for. They knew that Weathers and Duo were doing the same thing from the other side.

They were using a well honed recon technique. Each team checked out the other team's work, not because they didn't do a good job, but because one team might see something the other didn't, or recognize something through differences in training.

Heero blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Oh, shit! Take a look."

Trowa took the rifle and looked. "Oh, shit, is right. That's Deathscythe."

"Yup. Duo is going to go mental." Heero put his eye back to the scope again. "Laboratories to the west. Some sort of machine shop between them and the hanger."

Trowa took notes, then his turn at the scope while Heero added to the notes.

They returned to the camp and Quatre took the notes with a nod.

"Ok, what we have is a mess. There's three separate labs, not sure what for. Two machine shops. And two separate fuel depots. That's all in the middle of the compound. Then there's the residences, all on the opposite side of the compound from the gate. That's good as they're more than 500 ft away from anything else. Doesn't look like women or children." Heero breathed a silent sigh of relief over that. "And there's a motor pool right beside the gate ... which is not manned, I might add." he shook his head over that idiocy.

"Ok, I think that's it. Let's get back and report in. I don't what Quatre giving me that sad eyed look."

Trowa snickered, "You mean, he's got you whipped too."

"Oh, yeah, and who the hell are you to talk? You're so whipped it's not even funny."

Trowa snickered, "Like I really care. And Duo hasn't got you whipped too?"

Heero just shrugged. "It's nice to have someone to care. Right?"

"Too right." Trowa shouldered his rifle and slipped into the brush.

Heero just followed, ghosting along after Trowa.

.

They added their recon to the general data pool, then went to get something to eat.

They were all pleased to find out that Master Sergeant Adams was also the group cook. And a fairly good one too.

She'd taken all the MRE's of one dinner, some sort of gravy train, and opened them all. She'd then added a few things from her pack and heated it all up in a pot. She'd actually managed to do something with the mashed potatoes that made them taste like potatoes, instead of wall paper paste.

Duo settled next to Heero with two plates. Heero took his absently, took a bite, then did a double take. "Oh, hell, that's good. Who..."

Duo nodded in the general direction of the now set up tents. "Adams. Hell of a cook."

"Mm-hum." Heero refrained from talking with his mouth full.

Une glanced in their direction but didn't go over. She knew she was going to have to make up with Duo, somehow, but it wasn't going to be easy. It seemed that the young God of Death wasn't trusting her as far as he could throw a Gundam.

Trowa glanced around, looking for Quatre. One of the guards noticed and nodded at a tent.

"In there. He's got maps spread all over and diagrams and ... shit. You know." Pvt. Masters sat down on a stool with his plate and began to eat.

Trowa did know, so he just went back to his own food. He'd managed to snag a plate on his way through.

Une checked to see that everyone had food. She had to laugh, most of her people were as obsessed with food as teen-age girl on a diet, for a different reason. They worked hard and played hard, burning up calories at rates that made professional athletes look like couch potatoes. She had always made sure her Preventers had good, clean, nourishing, healthy food, even in the field. Preventers field rations were the best in ESUN.

.

They were all sitting around, cleaning things or just idly talking when a deep rumble brought every head up.

"What the fuck?" Quatre looked at Duo. "Duo?"

Duo just headed for the head of the valley at at fast trot, Heero on his heels. They both carried their weapons, Heero the mortar and Duo his sniper rifle. None of the group had allowed their weapon of choice out of arms reach, so they were gone in seconds.

It didn't take them long to reach a vantage point, a higher one than Heero's 'nest' and get a good look at the compound.

Duo watched, wide-eyed, as the copy of Deathscythe attempted to take off.

This was not a good thing as the pilot obviously didn't know what he, or she, was doing. Deathscythe picked up one foot, then put it back down, picked up the other and did the same thing. Then there were a few attempts to actually walk but the mecha only stumbled a bit, then subsided.

After a bit, the engines revved up and the pilot managed to get the Gundam off the ground. It landed seconds later with a tremendous crash.

Duo had to lean on Heero to keep from falling down, he laughed so hard.

They returned to the camp to report to Une and Quatre.

"Oh, man, you should have seen it. I mean, it was pathetic. It's Deathscythe Hell ... but not ... I don't think it's gundanium, doesn't have that special sheen, see. And the pilot is just pathetic, like I said, tried to walk and couldn't manage it, tried to fly and nearly crashed. That was the crash you heard, got off the ground then came back down. I did better my first try." He grinned cheerfully. "And I was only thirteen."

Heero snorted, "I did better my first flight too, and I was about the same age."

Une just rubbed her face. "Well, fuck. So ... suggestions?"

Quatre sighed. "We have a body count. There's only about a hundred men, no women, in the compound. Mostly scientists and mechanics. A few mercs who will probably run at the first sight of real trouble. I'd say it's divided about 75-25, with maybe ten of the mechanics combat capable."

Une sighed, those scientists were dead and didn't even know it. "I have a terminate with extreme prejudice order for everyone in that compound and a destroy or confiscate on all equipment. Issued by the ESUN privy council. So ... let's get to it."

There were a few shocked sounds from the group but Quatre ignored them. "Very well. Heero, Duo, you're to get to that Gundam and find out if it's actually useable. Trowa, Wufei and I will recon the labs, set explosives and detonate them when it's safe to do so. The rest of you are to keep the mercs and anyone else off our backs while we do that."

ComTech Landry asked, in a rather sour tone, "And what are we supposed to be doing while you're being all blow up the world?"

"Making sure that you stay the fuck out of the damn way, asshole." Pvt. Roland's distaste for his companion was clear.

No one really cared for either of the techs as they were isolationist and down right snotty. They were only on the team because Quatre often needed their skills to keep in contact with WEI Central. They weren't used to combat and didn't like it, and made no bones about letting everyone know it.

Wufei glanced from one to the other then announced, "Landry, you'll be spotter for one mortar team, McMillan the other. I'm sure that even you two can manage to read off numbers from a spotters scope and get it right."

Duo grinned, "Wufei, are you recommending what I think you are?"

Wufei smirked at him, "I am. Mortar march."

Une blinked, "That's not a good idea. Even with the modern mortar units, constant firing will overheat the damn things."

Nearly every man and woman there shook their heads. Finally, Shorty spoke up, "Not really. You need around ten seconds for the auto coolers to work, three mortars, which we do have, can lay down a field of fire that is nearly impenetrable. I guess we're supposed to drive the personnel away from the buildings so they can't gear up? Drive them ... where?"

Duo grinned, one of his less pleasant ones, and replied, "Une, stay out of this, please." He turned his back on her to address Shorty. "Away from the motor pool and the labs and machine shops. Try to get them to gather at one of the fuel depots, then we can blow up the depot. Save ammo that way. Do not hit either depot first. Ok?"

Quatre nodded, "That's right. And ... um ... did anyone identify a cafeteria? If you did, hit that. We want to hit the barracks, residential areas and any gathering places first, then drive the populace to the depots, preferably the one on the west side. Any questions?"

There didn't seem to be any so they broke up to rest and prepare. They would strike at dawn.

.

Dawn came and with it, problems. It seemed that the two techs had gotten together and decided that they weren't paid to spot, or actually do anything, in real shooting combat. They were 'on strike'.

Quatre just nodded his head and remarked, "Fine, you'll be paid out as of ..." He glanced at his watch. "now. Gather your personal gear and pick a tent. You'll stay inside that tent until we're done. If you leave it, I will personally shoot your ass." He turned his cold, impersonal gaze on both of them, one at a time. "You got me?"

They both nodded their heads, fear plain on their faces. They'd never seen Quatre like this and they were both beginning to reconsider their decision to buck his orders. A decision that came too late. They'd just ruined their careers. Neither one of them would be able to get a job in the tech field again. Quatre wouldn't do a thing, but word would get around never the less.

Une mourned this loss as it put their effective team down to six support and the Gundam pilots. "Damn."

Duo just shrugged. "Lady, don't sweat the small stuff. And they're very small stuff." He grinned at the two men in a maniacal way that made them both start to sweat. "I can rig the tent to go boom if they try to leave it. That way we don't have to worry about being shot in the back. Or having them suddenly find a rift in the clouds and contact someone they shouldn't. Wha' da ya say? Huh?"

"I say, just make sure you can decom the damn things on short notice. Otherwise? Knock yourself out." Une gave the men a slightly crazy look of her own. "I'll take over spotter for one team."

Quatre thought about that for a moment, then said, "No, I need you with us. That'll make it me and Trowa, Duo and Heero, and you and Wufei. We'll each have targets to rig. I don't trust a mortar march or even spotted grenade fire to take down everything properly. And I want as much of a data dump as I can get. So that means we sneak in, get the data, then order the march. We'll rig up before the march begins."

CO Weathers agreed with this, only asking, "And what is the signal going to be? Just so we know."

Duo thought, eyeing his companions for a moment. "How about this? If I can managed, Deathscythe Hell is going to fly again. If not, a red flare." he suddenly grinned rather wildly. "Oh, man, I wonder if they got the thermal scythe? Wouldn't that be something?"

Wufei just put one hand over his eyes and sighed. "Damnit, Maxwell. You're insane."

Duo pouted at him, "I'm perfectly sane. And I have papers to prove it. Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Yellow peril."

"And I am," Wufei agreed, taking the wind out of Duo's sails.

Duo pouted some more.

Une just sighed. This was the kind of behavior that had made her and her compatriots think they weren't a threat. Now, she knew better. She scowled at Wufei and Duo. "Enough chatter. Who's going to spot?"

Shorty announced, "Adams and I make a good team. And Masters and Roland make another. Since we only have two, that takes care of that."

Weathers nodded his agreement, "And I'll be eyes behind, incase some smart guy figures out what's going on and tries to do something about it. When the march is done, we'll all come in for clean up."

Duo glanced at Heero. Heero looked at Quatre.

Quatre looked back for a moment, then said, "If there's anything left. If Duo can even just walk Deathscythe, there won't be much left. If there's a buster rifle there ..." He laughed with cold humor. "I'm running. Ok. Everyone on the same page?"

They all nodded. "Ok, Duo, do your thing with the smallest tent. Une, check their belongings for anything you think they shouldn't have. Everyone else, head out."

One of the techs, it might have been Landry but no one really bothered to look, objected to the confiscation of his private phone. Une told him to shut the fuck up. He took one look at her and shut. She was wearing what Duo called her 'scary, crazy lady face'.

Weathers stuck around to make sure Duo and Une didn't have any trouble with the two techs. He was a bit disgusted that two of his men would turn out to be so – soft.

Duo picked the much hated pole geodesic tent they'd been using. It was small but still plenty large enough for two men. He rigged it so that any attempt to open the zipper would result in an explosion large enough to incapacitate both men. Then he rigged another attached to a motion sensor that he put on the top of the tent. He then explained to both men that any attempt to cut the sides of the tent would result in enough vibration to set off the sensor and the explosive.

Une went through their stuff and found plenty of contraband. Including a few 'recreational' drugs that were on what Quatre called his 'no-no' list. She just tucked everything into an evidence bag and put it in the company locker. She'd turn it over to someone later.

She did allow both men their personal handheld games, after handing them to Duo so he could shut down all communications functions. This he did with a grin, a screwdriver and a knife. She had no idea what he'd done but he seemed satisfied, so she was too. She was pleased to see that Duo seemed to be reconciling himself to her. She hoped.

While Une, Duo and Weathers had been taking care of the two errant techs, the rest of the group had been getting into position. They'd had to make two trips, grumbling happily about the number of mortar rounds Heero had been humping.

Quatre and Trowa had already started their infiltration. Heero was waiting a bit impatiently for Duo while Wufei just stoically endured.

Heero glanced sidelong at Wufei. "Feet?"

"Ok. The rest and extra socks did the trick. Along with getting rid of that liner. I'm never wearing Preventer issue again."

Heero grunted softly. "No, you're not. After this mission, vacation. Then ... you're turning in your resignation. Or I'm chaining you in the cellar until you do."

Wufei blinked at that, then snarked, "And you have a cellar? I don't think."

Heero allowed, "Well, it might be a basement. But we do have one. Don't think I'm fooling either."

"And how will I earn a living?" Wufei knew he was wavering.

"You'll work with Duo and me. We need a third often enough that there'll be plenty for you to do. And there will be solo ops too. You'll earn the same as we do." Heero looked away as Duo came out of the brush. "Duo." They faded into the brush again.

Wufei eyed the spot with annoyance. "Well, shit."

Une popped out of a bush, carefully rattling it first. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

.

The group was now split into four, Heero and Duo, Quatre and Trowa, Une and Wufei; and the mortar crews Shorty and Adams, Masters and Roland, and Weathers as eyes behind and extra spotter.

The assignments were Heero and Duo to check out the Gundam. Quatre and Trowa to down load any data available and Une and Wufei to do a general sweep of the area to try to 'paint' the cafeteria and any other occupied gathering area. They all knew they had to be careful not to be seen, that went without saying.

.

(Authors note: this splits the story into four parts, one for each group. After the mortar march begins they will rejoin.)

Quatre and Trowa cut the chain on the gate to get in, then slid the gate shut and rechained it with a new lock. They'd been lucky enough to find one just like the original. Quatre jammed both of them with a strip of metal, shoving the end into the lock and breaking it off.

"There. That's that."

They ghosted from one building to another, checking carefully before dashing across any open spaces. They were lucky in that most of the compound seemed to be put up on the 'oh, we need a building, let's stick it there' method of planning. In other words, the place was haphazard, with no discernible streets, just buildings plunked down wherever.

It didn't take them long to find the main lab. It was helpfully labeled, "Main Lab" over the only door. Quatre waited, 9mm in hand, while Trowa picked the lock. The old fashioned, tumbler lock. They hadn't even bothered to put in an electronic security system. Quatre nearly hurt himself trying not to laugh.

Trowa grunted his satisfaction as the last tumbler clicked over. "There. Come on."

Trowa eased the door open and slipped through with Quatre on his heels.

They took a quick look around. The building was two stories with rooms partitioned off with makeshift cubicle partitions. Most of the ones in the front of the building were half walled, only waist high. The only stairs to the next floor were right beside the only door. Quatre nodded up the stairs.

"I'll go up. Make a quick check for warm bodies. Make 'em cold." He turned to lock the door before he went up the stairs

Trowa nodded and slipped away. He checked each cubicle by eye as he moved up and down the aisles.

It didn't take him long to get to the offices in the back. These offices had full walls. They were obviously for high ranking scientists, or managers. Trowa opened each door and looked in carefully.

In the third office Trowa found a man, seated at the desk with his back to the door. He never knew he was going to be killed as Trowa eased in and slit this throat. The man slumped over his reports, bleeding out all over them. Trowa locked the door from the inside, shut it and moved on.

He was mildly pleased to find no one else was an early bird. He wondered for a second what had urged the man to come in so early, then dismissed it as not important. After a final look around from the vantage point of the middle of the staircase, Trowa went to find Quatre.

While Trowa was sweeping the ground floor, Quatre had silently made his way up to the second floor.

This floor was dedicated to two laboratories and two offices. Each unit took up half the floor space with a hall between them that extended about half the length of the floor. This hall terminated in a small entry area which contained a desk. Quatre sat down at the desk and examined the desktop for a moment. After assuring himself that he wouldn't set off an alarm, Quatre booted the computer. While he was waiting for the computer to finish it's startup, he examined the rest of the desk.

It seemed that he really hadn't needed to start the computer. The lab doors were unlocked with a key. A key that was on a ring in the desk drawer.

Quatre sighed softly, muttering, "And that idiot wondered why he was under observation. No common sense at all." He took the ring and opened the door of the lab on his right.

A quick glance around had Quatre hurrying to a work bench to examine its contents. He fingered a rod of a black substance and shook his head. "Not good. Titanium alloy." he picked up a notepad and read the figures there. "Mmmm, they just might have something. And, since it's based on research Heartnet did while he was working for WEI, it falls under his research contract." Quatre put the rod and notes into a pocket.

After checking around a bit more, Quatre checked out the other lab. This one turned out to be Heartnet's lab. Quatre booted up the computer and typed in the required password. How did he know it? He knew it because Heartnet never changed it. He even bragged about that, saying that no one would ever guess it. Quatre didn't bother, he'd just asked IT, they had it on file. They'd sent it to him in the one data dump he'd managed to get.

He plugged his phone into the USB jack and started a download of the entire hard disk. He knew he had enough memory but did wish that he could up load it for safety's sake. He decided to check to see if the compounds dish had enough power to penetrate the cloud cover. He sighed unhappily, it didn't. "Well, shit."

Trowa cleared his throat from the general direction of the reception desk. He really didn't want to be shot by his lover. "Quatre?"

"Yes. I'm down loading this computer. It's Heartnet's personal research. All based on things that WEI owns. It might turn out to be useful ... or not. We'll see. Anything?"

Trowa moved to stand behind Quatre, facing the door. "One poor sap in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's cold now."

"Too bad. Did you see anything useful?"

"No."

Quatre checked the progress of his download. "Shit. Well, his is nearly done. After I crash the system, we'll set the charges."

"Ok." Trowa put his backpack down and started pulling explosives from it. "Where do you want to start? Here?"

Quatre check his download. It was finished so he plucked the jack from his phone, tucked the wire into a pocket and looked around. "Good enough. I'd like to find the servers and make sure of them."

Trowa nodded. "Good idea. Wonder if there's a physical map on there." He nodded at the computer.

"I checked, just in case. Nada." Quatre snorted, "This is the most half assed mess I've seen in a long time. Just exactly what does this idiot think he's doing?"

Trowa shuffled through a drift of papers on a near by table. "Not sure he's really thinking about what he's doing. He's just flailing around, doing stuff because he can. I really think he's so ivory tower that he doesn't realize that he's building an illegal mecha."

"And I'm going to have Duo steal it. If it'll actually fly." Quatre got that sly smirk that made smart industrialists all over ESUN worry.

Trowa just shrugged and planted some explosives under the computer console.

Then they divided up the bombs that Duo had provided from his never ending supply and started sticking them on the main supports of the building. They also planted some just for the fun of it. The whole operation took about thirty minutes.

After that they eased out to take a quick look around for any more mischief they could get into.

.

Wufei and Une drifted from one building to another, avoiding the Main Lab as they knew that Quatre and Trowa would be there.

Une asked, "And why are we painting these places instead of planting explosives?"

"Because, if we just plant explosives some snoopy s.o.b. might actually find them. This way the mortar crews can just bomb the shit out of it. We aren't leaving any thing alive. Right?"

Une nodded once. "Right. Can't do that. Someone might get the idea that we've gone all soft on them."

Wufei just grunted and opened a door. It was a machine shop with the usual mess associated with one. Wufei eyed a barrel, then slipped over to look into it. "Oil, rags and sawdust. Idiots." He dropped a charge into it and pressed another onto a barrel of solvent. Une moved to the other end of the shop and found a similar arrangement there with the added benefit of a five gallon can of kerosene. She helped herself to a handful of clean rags, soaked them in the kerosene and dropped them under a shelving unit containing cans of unidentifiable things that all smelled explosive. She dropped an incendiary pack on the rags. Between the incendiary pack, charges and the general explosiveness of a machine shop, she was satisfied that things were going to go boom in a very interesting way.

They moved on to another building.

They found the cafeteria after two more machine shops. It was a low slung building between the general compound and the barracks. The front was empty but the kitchens were up and working. Two men were up and started preparations for breakfast.

Wufei nodded his head to the left and Une moved behind him and to the left. Wufei pushed the door all the way open. It hit the wall with a bang that attracted the men's attention to the wrong place. Une rolled under the table and jerked her target to the floor. She stabbed him under the ear and rolled away from the spurting blood.

Wufei used his martial arts skills to vault over the table in front of him, grab his target by the head and, using his momentum and the weight of his body, snap his neck. This also put him in position to roll into the hall behind the man and check for other occupants.

It appeared that the two men were the only ones there so Wufei signaled Une and then moved to search the storage area. Une checked out the freezers and refrigerators.

"No one." Wufei didn't turn to face Une as he spoke, he kept his head and eyes moving, checking to make sure no one saw them.

Une did the same, keeping her eyes on her half of their perimeter. "No one my side either. I planted a charge on the refer and another on the coolant tank."

Wufei considered this for a moment. "Good enough. I'll paint it and we'll move on."

Une nodded. "Ok. But remind me why we're painting places we're also rigging?"

Wufei blinked for a second before replying, "SOP. The big shots call it something fancy. I just call it hedging my bets." He turned to give her a grin worthy of Duo in Shinigami mode. "Besides, nothing says fuck you like a nice, big boom. Come on. I want to check out that geodesic dome thing. Then we should see if we can't find that mecha. I want to watch Duo make it dance."

The geodesic dome turned out to be empty. It looked like they were setting it up as a theater and entertainment center. There were TV's, game systems and other gear scattered around, as well as some couches and chairs. Everything was either still in its box or placed around the walls. Wufei happily rigged the whole thing to blow when Duo sent the signal. There was no question that Duo would be the one to send a signal. One, he'd pout, no one liked a sullen Duo. And two, he was going to be the one trying to move the mecha, so he was going to be in the middle of it if it went off too soon.

Une looked around. "We better head for that hanger. We've done all the damage we can here."

Wufei nodded once. "Yeah. I really think this compound is too small to have more than one cafeteria. I bet the big shots all either cook for themselves or have someone come in. Wonder if any of them are actually awaked yet."

Une eyed the sky for a moment. The jungle kept dawn away until the sun was fairly high in the sky, but it was beginning to make it's way to windows. "Probably not."

She glanced at her watch. Despite the seeming time lapse, it was only 7am. "Since this isn't a military compound. Most of the people are scientists, I think. I'd be willing to bet good money that there's only eight or ten people up now. The rest are just beginning to roll out of bed, head for showers and all that."

Wufei agreed, "Probably. Most of that sort are either the type that work at all hours then crawl into bed and pass out or they don't get up until late on general principles."

Une glanced around, trying to judge how much time they had before some perky sort spotted them. "Still ... we need to keep and eye out."

"Right. Hanger?" Wufei didn't wait for an answer, he just trotted off.

Une followed him, grinning like a loon.

.

Heero knew the look in Duo's eye like he knew the back of his hand. Duo was on a mission. Not a mission like they were on, but a mission/mission. Heero shook his head. Sometimes he even confused himself. But he knew that Duo wanted that mecha in the worst way and he was going to have it or know the reason why. And if it wasn't a good reason, there was going to be hell's fire and damnation all round.

Heero muttered, "Nothing like the smell of cordite first thing in the morning," and followed Duo.

They moved carefully through the compound, their sole target the four story hanger near one edge of the compound. Behind that hanger was a landing 'strip' that was more a square. It looked like a chopper pad only about four times the size. It even had a bulls eye painted on it.

They'd gotten one good look at it through a spotters scope before they'd come in. And now they were headed straight for it. This was their only goal. Find the hanger and steal or destroy the mecha. Duo was going to steal it. Full stop. Period. No question.

Heero just went along for the ride, eyes behind, backup and deadly cheering section.

On the way to the hanger, they checked out the machine shop that was between their entry point and the hanger.

It was empty of personnel but they did find a prize. Two actually. Deathscythe Hell came equipped with a buster rifle and a thermal weapon in the shape of a twin bladed scythe. Both weapons were racked in this machine shop. Duo's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early.

His whisper of, "Oh, man, Heero. Isn't she beautiful." left Heero grinning in a silly fashion that he'd heatedly deny. He just hoped that Duo wasn't disappointed. That damn mecha would fly if Heero had to toss it into the air himself. Little did he know that the main problem was not a problem for them.

Everybody who had paid any attention to the post war news knew that all the Gundam pilots were bio-engineered in one way or another. One thing that had been altered was their strength. Heero was the strongest by far but all the others, except Trowa, had been enhanced. This made Duo much stronger than a man twice his size. He also had enhanced bone structure and healing, as well as an exceptional sense of balance.

Most of the modifications had been made to help them pilot a Gundam.

Duo nodded to the door. "We need to get those..." he gestured to the weapons, "through there and into the hanger."

Heero eyed the buster rifle and scythe. "No, we don't. You just come back, rip the roof off and pick them up once you have that mecha going."

Duo just snorted, then said, "Well, duh. Wonder what it's problem is. We saw it sort of fly, but the pilot couldn't walk it. Why?"

Heero thought about that for a moment. "Don't know. We'll figure it out. Come on."

They moved toward the hanger, carefully keeping to piles of junk and boxes to keep from being seen. They didn't really need to bother as no one was moving around yet.

They weren't so lucky when they actually got into the hanger. There were several people inside, most of them standing around the mecha, arguing about something.

Heero eased to the right and Duo went left, both of them screwing on silencers as they went. They got their targets in a crossfire and picked most of them off before the men even knew something was going on.

Duo took the man farthest from him, then Heero took the next. They shot five of the eight men they could see before the rest even realized something was happening. They only realized something was going on because a man fell into his neighbor as he died. The neighbor died next but not before giving a startled shout. One of the men dropped to his knees, the other died.

"Please, please! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me. I'm just a tech! I'm just a tech!"

Duo looked at Heero, who just shrugged. "Maybe he'll prove useful."

The tech nearly cried when he heard that. "I'm useful. Just tell me what you want. Anything. Anything."

Duo pointed to a chair. "Sit down there and stay until we call you." The tech collapsed into the chair.

Heero started dragging the bodies out of the way, stashing them under a long table.

When he returned, Duo was into the computer, checking the specs the tech had shown him.

"Well, there's no reason that mecha shouldn't walk. It was constructed from Deathscythe's specs. Exactly the same." Duo checked a few things again.

The tech grumbled, "I keep telling them that all the specs match but no one listens to me. I told them that no one but a Gundam pilot could make that thing walk. Fly, maybe; walk? No way. There's something going on here that no one can figure out."

Duo smacked the man in the back of the head and said, "Shut up, dumbass."

The tech shut. He was hoping to get out of this in one piece, but he was doubtful. He was right, he probably wouldn't make it out. Especially as the mission was 'total devastation'. They were going to make Sherman's March To the Sea look like a cake walk.

Heero climbed up the catwalk to the cockpit. All the cables were connected so he slid down the ladder, holding on with his gloved hands and pressing his boots to the sides. Free falling was a lot quicker than using the rungs.

"All the jacks are jacked in. Check the readouts. I'll do an eyeball to see what's what."

Duo just nodded and started typing, pulling up schematics and data. He hoped that they had kept good notes on any significant changes they made. It didn't take him long to find out that Heartnet and his crew hadn't made any changes to the schematics. The only changes he'd made were to the materials. He had made the skin out of some new plastic alloy he was experimenting with. Duo was doubtful of the outcome of that.

While Duo was checking data, Heero took the opportunity to check out everything else. He searched the building for anyone hiding in unnoticed nooks or crannies. He came up empty. While he was searching, he also locked all the doors manually. This hanger and the fuel depots were the only buildings with electronic locks and manual backups. The rest of the buildings only had old fashioned key locks.

He was headed back when he heard a soft tap on one door. It was in a cadence he recognized from the wars so he just opened it. Une and Wufei slipped in quickly. He relocked the door and motioned for them to follow him.

Heero led the two to the desk Duo was at, then pointed up, "I'm going up to clear the crows nest." Heero started up the long ladder to the small room called a crows nest, the room where tools were kept so that workers wouldn't have to climb up and down three flights of stairs or ladder as they worked on the upper part of the mecha. A complete set of tools was kept there as well as other supplies.

Une gave Duo a tight smile as she approached him. Duo returned it, then turned back to his examination of the computer files.

Heero was nearly to the top of the ladder when he heard a scuff from below him. All he could do was yell, then watch in horror as a mechanic who'd been hiding somewhere on the second level stood up and leveled a handgun at Duo.

Une heard him and moved so quickly that Wufei didn't have a chance to do more than snap off a shot, hoping to spoil the man's aim.

He did but it wasn't quite enough. Lady Une took a shot directly in the chest, between and blow her breasts.

A second, third and fourth shot rang out nearly as one. The shot from Heero entered the top of the man's head and expanded, then shattered. This blew his head apart. Duo's shot hit him in the abdomen and Wufei's shot caught his heart. He was, as the saying goes, dead before he hit the floor.

Duo grabbed Une as she went down and eased her into a chair, exclaiming, "Son of a fucking bitch! What the hell?"

Une groaned, then replied, "I'm not. Ow! That fucking hurt."

Duo yelped again. He started pulling at Une's shirt, trying to get a look at her to see where she was wounded.

Une smacked at his hands. "Off! Get off! I'm fine. My vest isn't."

Wufei nodded, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness we both put on our vests." He glanced at Une who was panting, trying to recover the breath that had been knocked out of her. "That's going to leave a nasty bruise."

Heero leaned over to check on Duo and Une. Wufei waived him off, so he went on up to the crows nest. No one was in it, so he headed down to the second level, kicking himself for not checking it first.

He met Wufei coming back to the ladder.

"Where the hell did that asshole hide?" Heero couldn't figure that one out. The whole of that level could be seen from the floor as it was more or less a mezzanine. Heero had puzzled over that all the way up to the crows nest and back down again.

"In a tool locker. He pulled all the welding equipment out of it and squeezed inside. We got really lucky all he could get his hands on was a .38." Wufei turned a bit sour. "We're really lucky that's all he had. And that Une had her vest on."

Heero just nodded. "Yeah, but this really makes me like her a lot better. She took a bullet for Duo. Just ... blows my mind."

Wufei nodded. "She's really that way. She's claimed us all."

They scrambled down the last ladder together.

"Ok, Duo, sit rep, now!"

Duo glanced at Une who was half reclined in the most comfortable chair. "Hell of a bruise. I gave her some pain killers. She's going to be sore as hell, but otherwise, she'll be fine. On the other hand. That mecha isn't a Gundam by any stretch of the imagination. It should walk. The alloy is lighter than Gundanium but not as strong. I'm not sure but what it'll fall to pieces if I get too rough with it. I also checked for up link. No go. They're just as isolated as we are." He turned to check on Une again.

Une was just sitting in the chair, gazing at a bottle of water with a bemused expression on her face. Duo snapped, "Drink that, it's not pretty enough for all that admiration."

Une started, then started to drink the water.

Duo returned to his run down. "So. I'm going to mount up and see if that thing will really walk or are we just going to give it a kiss and run." Duo's outrageous grin let them all know that he didn't care which it was.

Heero fiddled with a control on the mecha and the zip-line lowered. Duo put his foot in the bottom loop and grabbed the top one with one hand. He wrapped the other arm around the line at waist height and announced, "Man, one problem they had, their pilot was too fucking tall. Send me up, Heero."

Heero punched the appropriate button and Duo started his trip up to the chest cavity and the pilot's compartment. This only took seconds.

Duo scrambled into the cockpit and checked things out. He found a headset and put it on, then he stuck his head out the door and pointed to his ear. Heero nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Wufei just fished around until he found a similar head set on a nearby console. He turned it on and adjusted it. "02, test, 02 test."

"Coming in 5 by 5, 05," Duo returned.

Heero found another headset and tested it, "01 – 02. Check."

"Also 5 by 5."

"I hope that thing walks for you. I know how much you really want it." The soft bing let Duo know that Heero had 'keyed off'.

"I do really want it to go. But ... if it doesn't, it doesn't. It's all good either way."

"So, walk that bitch." Heero watched as Wufei and the still living tech went through the launch sequence, releasing the clamps so that Duo could walk. The tech had wanted to activate the sled the mecha was standing on and move it out of the hanger that way, claiming that was standard procedure. A procedure that would let everyone in the compound know that something was going on. Wufei smacked the tech hard enough to knock him out and instructed Une to tie him up.

She did so, muttering, "Sir, yes, Sir. And when did I lose control of this operation?"

Wufei overheard her and mumbled back, "You never had control, we just let you have delusions. With Yuy and Maxwell, there's no such thing as in control of them."

Une rubbed her chest and snarled, "And that is what worries me. What the hell can Maxwell think up?"

"Total chaos, doom and disaster. And that's on a bad day. On a good day? Global thermonuclear war." Wufei smirked in a rather self satisfied way. "I would just point them and get out of the way. They always get their target, man or machine."

Une decided that that was exactly what she was going to do. She put on a headset, nodded to Heero, then told Duo. "You have sanction to engage and neutralize. All parties in this compound are suspect in unauthorized and illegal experimentation with and construction of a battle mecha. Confiscate all discovered weapons and mecha. All confiscated items will be the property of WEI. Do you read?"

Duo just yelled, "Oh, yeah. Shinigami's back from hell, mother fuckers."

Une just winced. Her chest hurt and she had the horrible suspicion that things were going to go very wrong.

Wufei patted her shoulder. "Should I send up the flair?"

Heero just laughed, that horrible, insane battle mad laugh of his, and went to watch Duo.

.

Meanwhile, Duo was finishing the startup check sheet, giving Wufei and Heero readings from his instruments. Wufei was typing them into his phone for later reference and Heero was using the scientists own programs to help Duo correct imbalances in the gyros and other problems that the group hadn't even known they had.

It took about ten minutes to deal with all the nit-picky details that were keeping the mecha from working properly.

Then Duo released the clamps that held the mecha to the huge gantry that was the support station for it and walked it out. It strode into the main area like a god. Heero just smiled and told Duo, "Go pick up the buster and scythe, I'll send up the flair. Ok?"

"You got it, partner. I'm on the roll." Duo stepped out of the building as he spoke and headed for the machine shed where the weapons were.

It wasn't hard for him to get the weapons, he just pulled off the roof of the building and tossed it aside. This was the first intimation that there was trouble in the compound. The second was the first mortar strike.

A mortar was really nothing but a tube with a firing pin at the bottom of it. Of course, it was fancied up with aiming mechanisms and so on but that was all it really was. All the important stuff was in the round. This was a small rocket with a bomb on it's nose. More or less. The rocket was simply dropped down the tube, the firing pin set off the propellant and, when it landed, it exploded. Either by a timer, impact; or, if you got really fancy, a proximity detonator of some kind.

The mortars the squad had were the simple, light P-60's. P for Preventers and 60 for the caliber. They were a tube with a base plate to steady it and some aiming mechanisms. All the operator had to do was set two dials, drop the round down the tube and duck. With two operators, this could be done quite quickly. One man, or woman, dropped the round, then the other adjusted their aim and they did it again. Ad infinitum. With two mortars, a mortar march was a deadly affair of quickly aimed rounds which leap frogged from one end of the target zone to the other.

Heero sent up the flair. Then, just to add to the confusion, he started setting out flash bangs with trip wires.

"Chang! Get Une on the go. Head for the high ground."

Wufei didn't argue, he just grabbed Une and started hustling her in the direction of the gap in the fence they'd cut.

"It walks! That's ... oh, dear."

Wufei turned to glower at Quatre. "It fucking walks, talks, and ... if Maxwell gets it under control, dances."

Trowa just watched the mecha with envious eyes. Quatre gave him a poke to get him moving again.

Heero was talking to Duo. He was going to record everything he could for as long as the com systems worked. They would shut down sooner or later as Duo destroyed everything in his path.

"01! Head out. Don't just stand there, I might step on you by accident and this buster is crap. No aiming mechanism to speak of. I think they just put it together because they could."

Heero returned, "O2! Just fly that damn thing. I'm headed out in a few seconds. I'm just setting up a few surprises for our buddies. Then I'm headed for the hill. We'll probably lose contact as soon as you take out the antenna array. Happy hunting."

This chatter was nothing to the Gundam pilots but it was overheard by someone in the compound who was linked into the system. He, rather unwisely, sent it out over the compound loud speaker system. This brought everyone out into the streets to see their mecha walking down the main 'street', chopping at buildings with the thermal-scythe.

This had the effect you'd expect as the heat made anything flammable either start burning or just explode.

Shorty's voice over the general band yelled, "But what about hitting that mecha with a mortar? Damage? What?"

Duo replied, "Don't worry. If it can withstand the forces of walking, I think it's safe to say, mortars won't be a problem."

The mortar march was in full cry now, mortars exploded at three second intervals, with devastating effect. Each crew had a field of fire and, with Weathers spotting, they were efficiently bombing the compound to rubble.

Duo yelled, "Ok, you craptastic idiots, this is it. 01, we may lose contact, I'm in the array."

Heero turned to watch as Duo blasted the whole array with the buster rifle, bits of dish and antenna flew in every direction. Some of them even landed in the barracks. They lost contact, proven by the white noise of an open frequency.

Quatre snarled and fiddled with their radio. He managed to get Duo's frequency back and patch it in to their general frequency. This put him back on the compound loud speakers as well. Une made a mental note to find out why no one had proper radios. There were going to be quite a few people answering uncomfortable questions when she got back, including herself. She winced as she rubbed her chest again.

Quatre noticed her and demanded, "What happened? Why are you rubbing under your vest?"

Wufei smirked at Une, then said, "She got shot. Took a hit for Maxwell." Quatre gave him a glower too when he answered, "Vest."

Quatre motioned to Une. "Well, let me see."

Une eyed him until Heero said, "I'll strip you myself, if you make me. Quatre is a trained field medic and very good. He patched us all up at one time or another."

Une just grumbled, "I yield to force majure, under protest," as she stripped off her shirt and vest. Under the vest she was wearing a sports bra. She noticed that all the men carefully 'didn't' see anything they shouldn't.

Shorty and Adams both took a quick peek. Adams did comment, "Shit! You're going to be sore as hell as soon as the juice wears off."

Une agreed, "Yeah, I'm hopped up on adrenalin right now but, when it wears off ... I'm just hoping we're on the way out."

.

The mortar march continued its devastating 'thump, thump, thump. The rubble left behind continued to spark and burn long after the mortar rounds exploded.

And Duo wasn't just standing around, looking dangerous. He was happily knocking down anything that looked like it might be too much for a few mortar rounds. This meant that he attacked anything taller than two stories.

His yelling, swearing and, frankly, screaming sounded over the PA, adding to the fear and confusion in the compound.

Men ran in every direction.

At first, they thought the mecha was on their side but when it stepped on one of the few vehicles they had, they knew better.

Duo made his way to the fuel depot on the far side of the compound, leaving the nearside one for the mortar crew. He knew that the far side of the compound was out of range for them so he went to deal himself.

The unfortunate thing was that they'd all forgotten that most of the compound crew were scientists and mechanics, nearly total non-combatants. They had all run away from the mortar march and were now milling around like sheep. None of them with any idea where to go or what to do.

The few that actually knew what to do were hampered by the rest, who ran hither and yon in a search for safety that didn't exist. Several scientists even destroyed one of the few weapons that were available, trying to shoot down the mecha. All they managed to actually do was jam the gun, then ruin the action when they tried to clear the jam with a screw driver. The only guard that was in the crew quietly cut the fence and ran for his life. He was to tell the stories for years after, swearing that he'd had no idea what they were doing wasn't sanctioned.

A few of the support personnel did the same, some of them didn't make it beyond a day or two before they succumbed to the dangers of the jungle. Those that did, disappeared into the underworld, never to show up on the radar again.

The rest of the guard personnel gathered in a small shack near the gates. This was their personal armory. They armed themselves and quickly planned an attack on the mortar position. The commander had only managed to gather about thirty men together but they thought that would be enough to overrun the two mortar crews. Even though not all of them were guards, some of them were support personnel with illusions of competency.

They hadn't counted on Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Une and Wufei. Not to mention Weathers.

The first attack went fairly well. The guards managed to get to the fence, through the already cut gap and to the bottom of the hill. That was, however, the last of their luck. They were seen by Une who yelled, "Incoming boots on our twelve. Gap in the fence is under attack."

Trowa just picked up his rifle and started shooting. Quatre threw himself onto his belly with his sniper rifle in hand. Une backed him up with her handgun while Wufei and Heero stood up in front of the mortar crews to protect them from attack, if someone managed to get that close. Weathers took a position behind the group to keep an eye out for a flanking attack.

Adams and Shorty and Masters and Roland just kept hammering away with their mortars. They were glad that the current type of round was small, as they still had nearly fifty rounds to go.

The Opposition, as they began to call them, tried a rolling assault on the hill. Several men got through the gap and began shooting at the mortar emplacement, while another group squeezed through and set up in front of them. Then the first group moved forward.

Quatre gave a ululating cry and started picking off anyone standing. Trowa and Une laid down a covering fire that kept the Opposition ducking and trying to advance to within their field of fire.

This didn't work very well as, between everyone, they pretty much had the field covered.

The first wave didn't survive the withering sheet of bullets that the group sent their way. The few of the second wave that managed to avoid Wufei and Une, not to mention Heero, were met at the crest of the hill by Quatre's shotels and Wufei's ninja blade. Trowa stood by Quatre's side with a 9mm in one hand and a K-Bar USMC knife in the other. Une joined Wufei with her 9mm. Heero wedged himself between Quatre and Wufei, a K-Bar USMC in his hand. This put the best fighters in the middle with support and eyes behind on each side.

If the attacking men got through the fire of two 9mm's, they were not making it past Quatre or Wufei. Heero, narrow eyed, made sure that he was in position to protect the whole hill if necessary.

Quatre didn't turn his head when he remarked, "Not thermal but still."

"And where the hell did you hide those?" Wufei didn't turn his head either.

"In the frame of my pack. You?"

"Same here."

The last of the attacking group managed to get to the Gundam pilots just in time to meet a pissed off Heero head on.

Heero was pissed for two reasons, one, he'd forgotten to do something about the gap in the fence and two, he wanted to watch Duo, now he had to deal with this mess. So, he wasn't happy.

He took his unhappiness out on its cause.

Which meant that Quatre followed him, screaming like a fury with Wufei right behind him, silent, as always.

Une let out a yell and ran after the three with Trowa right beside her, firing all the way.

The ten men who'd made it this far fell like ripe grain, riddled with cuts and bullets.

The small group returned to the mortar emplacement, wiping blood off weapons and person. Une had a small cut on her arm, which Quatre promptly apologized for.

Une glanced down. "Not from your shotel. I think that guy with the red hair got to me. I shot him so it's even, more or less. Just slap a bandage on it and let it go. I could use a happy pill though. My chest is really hurting. It's a bit hard to take a deep breath." **(You had Duo give her pain pills. Different kind?)**

"Ok, one pill and a bandage coming up." Quatre looked around. "Anyone else?"

There was no one else, so Quatre made a quick business of cleaning and bandaging. He handed Une a foil packet with one pill in it and a bottle of water. He kept looking up while he was working. Une didn't blame him one bit. She was frankly staring at the devastation Duo was wreaking on the compound.

.

Duo for his part was happily destroying things. He didn't bother trying to keep an eye on the mortar emplacement, if they really needed him, Heero would tell him so.

So he just went on a rampage of destruction that he hadn't indulged in since the war was over.

He started out on the hangar, then the machine shops. He was hit with a mortar round that staggered him but quickly recovered, relieved that the mortars didn't have much effect on the mecha. It handled a bit differently than a Gundam, even the Deathscythe Hell it was modeled after. It was a bit heavier, but the servo's could handle the weight. It didn't take him long to get accustomed to the differences.

He finished with the shops, then told Heero he was going after the antenna array. They needed to destroy that to keep the compound from communicating with outside sources. Quatre had downloaded all the files, so they'd be after the outside sources soon, but they didn't what them showing up now with something that they couldn't combat. This compound needed to be toast, ASAP.

He continued his attack by flattening the main lab building, then the one's on each side of it. This led to several rather magnificent explosions. The mortar crews were treated to the sight of Deathscythe Hell striding out of a ball of flame and smoke, scythe glowing an eerie green.

Duo had turned on the external speakers of the suit and Ride of the Valkyries was blasting away.

Things were flattened, cut asunder or blown to bits as Duo walked from one end of the compound to the other.

Finally he heard, "02, mortars are out. We're hunkering down. Do your worst."

"01, thanks a bunch. What you haven't gotten to is toast."

Quatre chimed in with, "Both fuel depots are still up. Residential area is out of range. If it's live, make it dead."

Une just nodded. This was the part of defending the peace that she didn't much like. Most of the scientists in the compound were guilty of several offenses that carried years in prison, but the offense of being in the wrong place at the wrong time carried a death sentence. No one who had knowledge of the new alloy or the schematics of Deathscythe could be allowed to live to pass that on to anyone. WEI had proprietary control of the schematics, which actually belonged to Duo. And the research the alloy was based on also belonged to WEI. The real problem was, combined, they were the next generation of combat mecha. This was why it all had to go away.

The buster rifle barked once then again. The fuel depot at the north of the compound, the area designated a 'side', exploded violently, tanks flying into the air, then exploding. More explosions followed as Duo hacked things apart.

Then he headed for the other depot, right through the middle of the residential section. No one would ever know for sure but he, intentionally or not, stepped on a few people on his way to the other depot.

The scientists were now realizing that, due to the situation of the compound and current ESUN policy, they were all doomed to die. This put them in a quandary.

Most of them were not violent, in fact, most of them had never held a gun. Most of the support personnel were in the same boat. The only people who could actually defend the compound were mostly dead, those who weren't dead were gone, either into the jungle or in the few vehicles, driving down the road to the small air field that none of the Gundam pilots had seen. Yet.

Heero, resting until he was needed, suddenly said, "How the hell did all these people and all these materials get up here? I assumed that they were carried in by road, until now. There's no real road up here. Quatre?"

Quatre consulted his phone. "Small airport. Choppers. This sucks. I'm killing someone when we get back."

Heero just toggled his headset. "02, landing strip. Fix it."

"Gotcha."

This was when the remains of the compounds occupants realized that Duo had been loafing, until now. They all died in a wash of buster rifle fire that devastated the residential section in seconds.

Then Duo lit up the verniers and flew.

From the air he could see that the small airfield was in a depression just large enough to hold it. This was why they hadn't seen it from their vantage point, it was nearly invisible until you were nearly over it.

Heero stood up. "You think we should follow him?"

Quatre used his scope to examine the compound, or what was left of it. Between the mortar march and Deathscythe recreated, there wasn't much. He couldn't see any sign of movement so he just shrugged. "You think we can get there?"

Trowa looked for a useable vehicle. "Nope. Every single transport is fubar. Totally."

Une ground her teeth for a moment, then snarled, "Tell me why we thought a Sherman was such a good idea?"

Wufei had an answer for that. "ESUN and Preventers policy."

Shorty snorted, "And they're so experienced. Bunch of scared ol' ladies. What the hell." She shrugged, then opened her pack and pulled out a bottle of water. After taking a drink, she eyed the mortars.

Adams eyed them too, then started taking them apart. Roland moved to help. There was no sense in carrying them without ammo but they didn't want anyone to figure out some way to use them against them either.

Roland stuck the firing pins in his pack and they moved out to see what was what.

While they were doing this, Duo was strafing the fleeing vehicles into oblivion. The few men in them either jumped out and ran into the jungle which pressed close on either side, or died in the flaming ruins.

Of the hundred some men in the compound only a handful survived and their continued existence was questionable. Heartnet was one of them. And the General. They had both hightailed it for the landing field at the first sign of trouble. The only problem was, no pilot. Neither the scientist nor the soldier could fly anything.

.

Une turned her head. "What about Landry and McMillan?"

Quatre sighed, "Well,shit. I forgot about them. We'll have to send someone back for them." He got a positively evil grin. "Maybe Duo could pick them up?"

"You are evil." Wufei smirked at him.

"I know. I'd hang my head in shame but ..."

Trowa finished for him, "You have no shame."

Heero just shrugged and said, "Right. And neither do I. I'll tell Duo to get them as soon as he's done." He got a wide eyed expression, then keyed his mic. "02! do not destroy a chopper. Especially a Hewy. We need transport out."

Duo cheerful return of, "Ok, 01, good to know. There's a really nice something or other under a net. Not big enough for the mecha but I've got a full load of fuel and can make it out under power."

Weathers chimed in with, "And, if you don't totally destroy the airstrip, maybe someone can land there?"

"Oh, I think I can manage to leave some undamaged landing space." Duo laughed eerily and they could hear noises in the background. No one really listened closely enough to figure out what they were.

Trowa just said sourly, "If we can find a way to call in something."

Une silently agreed with that but said, a bit flatly, "We'll find a way. I'm not sitting in this jungle until the rainy season is over. I've got a cat at home."

There were a few snickers which were quickly stifled when Une glowered around.

Quatre sighed. "I'm going to have my R&D people work on something that will penetrate any cloud cover, or blizzard or anything like that. I'm tired of being out of contact on the whims of mother nature. So ..." He made yet another note in his phone, then turned to Weathers. "Contact. Dish. Ideas?"

Weathers shook his head. "Not a clue. We've usually got some sort of booster ... and that's the last time I trust any one but me to pack for this group."

Quatre gave him a pleased smile and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

.

While the rest of the group was sitting on their asses, gossiping like old women, Duo was finishing up his job.

The airport was clear of warm bodies and the last chopper was uncovered. He keyed his mic and asked, "Ok. So ... the port is clear. I'll go get our two idiots, then what?"

Quatre looked up when Heero started talking.

Heero answered, "Ok, great. We'll meet you at the port. How's the fuel situation?"

"Still got 95%, that's more than enough to get to the nearest town with good com."

Duo hopped, literally, to the campsite and snickered as the tent quivered, not enough to set off the explosives, but enough to make sure that its occupants needed clean underwear. He used the zip-line to ease down. He then disarmed and disassembled the explosives and let the men know that he was there.

He told them to wait a few minutes for him to finish 'things', then come out of the tent.

When they came out he just bent down and picked them up, one in each hand. They were both terrified, of course, but Duo just told them cheerfully, "Calm down. If I had wanted you dead, all I'd have had to do was step on you." It didn't help that the PA system was turned up as loud as it would go.

Duo started off, then turned back around to put one of the men down, pick up their electronics packs, stuff it into a handy 'pocket', really just a bucket like depression on one thigh and pick the man back up. "Ok, ready? Never mind, it really doesn't matter." And with that, he took off for the airstrip.

.

While Duo was cheerfully terrorizing McMillan and Landry the others were almost to the airstrip.

Heero grumbled, "I don't see why Duo couldn't have just scared everyone out of something and left it for us to drive." He eyed Wufei, who was limping again.

Une didn't look all that well either. She was pale and sweating more than she should have been.

They were very lucky that no one else was in bad shape. Heero's cut arm was the next worst injury. There were a few bumps and scrapes and Duo was probably bruised from the harness. But that was all.

They finally made it to the airstrip and found that the chopper in question was large enough to hold all of them, but it was occupied.

General Shoringham knew enough about choppers to arm one of the door guns. He been hiding in the navigation cubicle when Duo had uncovered the chopper. Dr. Heartnet had been in the small building that contained the spare parts. They were both now in the chopper and holed up.

Unfortunately for both of them, the Gundam pilots and companions were very experienced in warfare and knew more tricks than a circus pony.

Shoringham might have been a general but he was a very poor tactician. He'd forgotten one very important point, the chopper had two doors, he was only guarding one.

The other thing he'd forgotten was, he didn't have any sort of backup. Heartnet couldn't be counted on to make coffee, much less reload a belt. The door gun ammo was chain belt driven but each belt was only so long and it took two men to reload the belts.

When Shoringham saw the truck coming, he immediately started firing, not knowing the rage of the gun, he started firing while the truck was still way out of range. He was out of ammo by the time they got in range.

He'd given away his only advantage, that of surprise. Now that he knew Shoringham was there, Heero easily planned his attack.

"Wufei, you stay with the truck. No sense in ruining your feet for this idiot. Une, you drive, you're too sore to do much else." He gave her a look. "If pouting doesn't work for Duo, why do you think it'll work for you?" Une glowered half-heartedly. "Quatre, Trowa. We'll drop you off at the tree line, ease up behind. We'll drop everyone else off in an arc in front of the chopper door. Everyone make a lot of noise but do not, I repeat, do not damage that chopper. We'll distract those idiots and Quatre and Trowa will enter via the back side door. Eliminate any threat with extreme prejudice." He glanced at Une. "Comments?"

She thought for a moment. "If one of the people in that chopper is either Shoringham or Heartnet, I want them alive. Damaged, if necessary, but alive. I want to squeeze him like a lemon."

Heero nodded his agreement, not knowing that he had both targets in his sights. "Fine. Wound but don't kill. You all know what both those assholes look like?" he got nods all around. "Ok, let's do this."

Wufei drove the truck straight at the chopper, then veered off, as if he just realized where the shots were coming from. This gave Trowa a good look into the chopper. "The gunner doesn't know what the hell he's doing. He's struggling to reload."

Wufei made a long arc, dropping bodies as he went. As he whipped behind the chopper Quatre and Trowa jumped off and hunkered down to wait.

Wufei then drove back around the chopper and dropped the rest of the crew. He parked just out of range and settled down to wait.

Une frowned, "You're not going to object to being out of the action?"

Wufei just snorted and said, "I don't argue with Yuy when I know he's right."

Une rubbed her chest and agreed, "You're right. And I do hurt. Despite the pill."

They both looked up as Duo flew overhead. He swooped back around, drawing the attention of both men in the chopper, then landed.

As he landed the group in front of the chopper started their distraction. Shorty and Adams started setting up their mortar emplacement, with a lot of shouting and gesticulating. Roland and Masters started firing at the chopper, careful not to actually hit it. Weathers started shouting orders, contradictory ones, which no one listened to.

While all this was going on, Wufei threw in his two cents worth by honking the horn of the truck. Duo got in touch with Une who told him what was going on. He just laughed his ass off, over the suits PA.

All the noise and confusion distracted Shoringham from his task of loading the door gun. This proved to be his downfall as he was watching out the front facing door while Quatre was carefully opening the back one.

Trowa jumped in, grabbed Shoringham and put his 9mm to his head. "Give it up, buddy. You're toast. One way or another."

Quatre followed Trowa in, backing him up. His quick look around the chopper proved that no one else was in the body. He quickly checked the cockpit, no one. But he heard a gasp from the navigation. "Ok, come out with your hands up. You're out of gas."

Heartnet eased out of the nook with his hands up. Quatre pulled a pair of zip cuffs out of a pocket and made a motion with his pistol. "Turn around." Heartnet did so. Quatre slid the loops over his hands and pulled the ends tight. Heartnet winced. "Oh, don't give me that. I know they're not too tight." He stuffed three fingers through both loops. "Pussy." Quatre grabbed Heartnet by the collar and dragged him into the main compartment.

Trowa meanwhile was giving Shoringham the same treatment Heartnet had gotten. With about the same amount of whining.

It annoyed Trowa no end that Shoringham demanded, "Do you know who you are fooling around with? I'll have your job."

Trowa snorted. "I know exactly who you are. You're an idiot. And you can't have my job. You couldn't do it. I'm Mr. Winner's personal assistant and lover. So ... bite me."

Quatre, overhearing, just said, "He better not." He glanced out the door. "I see Duo has landed. Seems that the only pilots that can manage a gundam replica are Gundam pilots."

Heartnet snarled, "You don't know what you're talking about. That mecha isn't a Gundam."

Quatre agreed cheerfully, "No, it's not. But it's built off the same schematics as one, with the same handling. That means you have to have a bio-engineered Gundam Pilot to fly it."

Shoringham glowered at Heartnet, then snarled, "I thought you said any pilot could fly that suit."

Heartnet just fell into a sulk that would have made any two year old proud.

The rest of the group crowded around the door when Trowa signaled, "All clear."

"Oh, shit, is that ... ?"

"Damn! We scored!"

Heero scowled down the rest of the exclamations. "Ok, Roland, take charge of Heartnet, Adams, back him up. Masters, take charge of Shoringham, Shorty, back him up. Do not take your eyes off of them. Do not let them touch anything, even their own dick. Got me?" vigorous nods. "Good." He glanced around. "Quatre, any luck with the com?"

"No, but Landry might be able to do more than I can." Quatre stifled a sticker as Landry staggered to the chopper. Duo had just dropped the man and his companion from about ten feet up and let them deal with landing on their feet themselves. Landry had managed, but the ride had been rough. Not to mention that traveling held in the giant fist of a mecha was not fun.

McMillan hadn't been quite so lucky. He'd sprained his ankle on impact and was now limping to the chopper.

Duo got on his com system and said, "Quatre. Do you read?"

Quatre, who was in the co-pilot's seat of the chopper, headphones on, returned, "Yes. I read you 5 by 5. What's up?"

"Just checking on status." Duo was worried about his friends. They hadn't been involved in something like this in years so he was a bit concerned.

"Everyone is fine. We have three on the injured list, but nothing to worry about. Got every one patched into the choppers com system and you're on external. How about you?" Quatre gave everyone in the back a thumbs up, then pointed in Duo's direction.

"I'm gonna be sore as a boil. The harness didn't adjust quite tight enough for me. So ... ow!"

Quatre chuckled into his open mic. "Massages all around when we get home."

Heero snarked back, "Yes, because you own the place."

"Of course I do."

Une had given up trying to control the chatter long ago. She had realized that they all chatted back and forth, until it was time to get serious, then everything said was about business.

Now she butted in. "Ok, guys, let's tend to business now. We have to get this bird in the air, establish contact with Preventers and make sure that no one tries to shoot down Duo."

Quatre just said, "On it."

Duo announced, "Verniers are hot and ready. I'll fly below and behind you."

"Got you." Une glanced at Quatre.

"I'm going to let Landrey try to establish contact. Put him in the navigators chair."

Landrey didn't argue with anyone, he was in enough hot water as it was. He and McMillan had used their crippled laptops to research as much as they could in their local data bases. What they'd found had had them nearly pissing themselves. Now all they wanted to do was keep out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind.

He checked various gauges and settings then said, "Once we're in the air, I can establish contact with Preventers."

So they took off, chopper piloted by Quatre and Trowa. Duo kept the mecha right where he said he would.

Heero stayed on a separate channel with Duo. Everyone else was on a general channel which kept the, as Une called it, inane chatter contained.

McMillan tried the dish on the chopper but the cloud cover kept it out of commission. The height of the chopper above tree line finally got them a line of sight contact with Kulen Prum Tep Wildlife Sanctuary who kindly slaved one of their phone lines on to Bangkok.

Une got in touch with Preventers there and warned them that they were coming in with a mecha. They replied that they'd already gotten some panicky calls. She told them not to scramble any sort of escort as that would only cause more panic. The controller asked if they could put something out on the radio. Her return that that would be helpful left the controller happily telling his contact at the radio station what he knew.

They were about halfway to Bangkok when they managed direct contact. Quatre made a note in his phone to give Kulen Prum Tep a nice donation then dialed WEI Bangkok. He got the assistant to the assistant to a junior VP who told him in a snide voice that they had more important concerns than some miner member of the family with delusions of grander.

Quatre broke the connection with a dark expression on his usually pleasant face.

Heero just eased away carefully. "Oh, shit! I do not envy someone."

Duo just said, "Ari?"

"Someone just shut Quatre down. Hard. He's got that look." Heero knew he sounded odd.

"Oh?" Then Duo got the idea. "Shit, he's got that Zero look, right?"

"Exactly." Heero pulled Une to the side, shutting off his mic he told her, "You better get someone from Preventers to the airstrip with a car. Quatre's on the war path. Big time."

"Why?" Une had noticed the look, no one in the chopper could miss it.

As pilot, Quatre was situated right in the nose of the chopper with a camera on him. Another was pointed at Trowa. They both had feeds from a camera that was pointed at the back of the chopper. This kept anyone from being wounded or other wise incapacitated and no one knowing about it. There had actually been a few crashes because the pilot and or co-pilot got hit and bleed out.

So, everyone in the back could see Quatre and Trowa on a split screen feed right over the door between the back and the cockpit.

Duo could also see as he'd managed to patch into the choppers com systems, with some help from Heero. What else were they supposed to do for the two hour fight?

Une was sympathetic and told Quatre to make all the arrangements through her contact, then turned to make her own arrangements.

The Control Tower made contact with Quatre and Une and they both made arrangements through a very nice man there.

Krit Aromdee was a very nice man. He was used to dealing with officials of all sorts. He was very annoyed to find that someone had hung up on The Winner. He was also a bit unhappy to find that Lady Une of Preventers was on her way.

He called a friend of a friend in WEI and found that they were all in a dither about The Winner coming, but they were expecting him to come in on a commercial flight and couldn't find out when or which airline. He informed the friend that a car was needed at the airport in a certain Preventers area. He gave the approximate time and said they better brace themselves as The Winner was not a happy man.

He then called a cousin who was a captain in the local Preventers and gave him all the information he had and suggested that the communications people try to establish a direct frequency from their end.

The result of all this was that Krit Aromdee acquired several favors and both WEI and Preventers got the information they needed. Everyone was happy with this.

Preventers was very pleased to be able to make contact with Lady Une so quickly. She gave them approximate arrival times and asked that they be met at the airport by a squad of armed Preventer agents. Agents who could lock down a mecha.

She was not a happy person when she found out that no one there knew anything at all about mecha. She was going to have to depend on WEI to handle arrangements. She was aware that the mecha belonged to WEI but she wanted 'eyes' on the project for her own satisfaction. She grumbled as she cut the connection.

Quatre's voice over the person-to-person channel said, "Don't worry. In this case, I'll be sure to send in a report, your eyes only. How's that?"

"It'll do." Une knew she was lucky to get as much so she decided to let it go. If anyone didn't like the way she handled this, they could try to deal with the multi-armed WEI giant.

.

They were directed to land on the outskirts of the airport at Preventers area. This was fenced in and contained two hangars and several outbuildings, as well as a very large landing pad for choppers. Duo and Quatre did a fly over, consulted and decided that Duo should land first and walk off the pad and into a paved back area. Then Quatre would land.

They told the tower their plans and requested that any vehicles from WEI be allowed into the area.

While WEI was getting itself together, Preventers had dispatched a car for Une and a truck for the mecha. Unfortunately, no one had any idea how large a mecha actually was. It surely was not going to fit into the ten by ten box truck they sent. And the car was only large enough for Une.

Quatre, now in touch with someone who should be smart, demanded a limousine that would handle everyone, or an SUV. He was offered a school bus. He took the phone from his ear, looked at it for a moment, then just said, "You are fired. And that Assistant to an assistant is fired, as well as the assistant and the Jr VP. I'll go up the line until I find someone with a brain."

Heero had seen Quatre in a temper like this once before. He'd been in a chemical factory, found that it was ill maintained, asked questions, then fired all the executives in the place. He had found out that they were cutting corners and hours to make their bottom line look better. They were hoping for a bonus. They got unemployment instead. The maintenance crews got the bonuses for doing as good a job as they had. Now he was wondering what the hell the problem was. There had to be cars, WEI assigned a fleet to every Regional HQ. So where were the cars.

Quatre got bumped up a level and immediately demanded, "Where the hell are all the vehicles? There should be several cars and SUV's available for visiting dignitaries."

Since Quatre had turned on the speaker so he wouldn't have to clamp the phone between his shoulder and ear, everyone heard, "I'm so sorry, sir. All the cars and SUV's are claimed by various high level employees of this HeadQuarters. I can send a tour bus in about an hour."

Quatre snarled at the phone, "Don't bother. Preventers will provide me with something. Tell everyone who has claimed a vehicle that they aren't entitled to that I want to see them in the large meeting room as soon as I reach HQ. And anyone who isn't there, doesn't have a job." He snapped his phone shut with a sharp flick of his wrist.

Heero mumbled to Duo, "What happened to letting the sisters sort their own shit?"

Duo just hissed back, "Quatre. Temper. Idiots. 'Nough said."

Trowa just pulled his phone out of his pocket to check for signal. He had a good one.

Wufei, Une and Heero also checked, more out of habit than for any other reason. Duo didn't care if he had signal or not.

Quatre finished shutting down the chopper and heaved himself out of the pilot's chair. Trowa followed him into the body of the chopper. They were met by Wufei and Heero.

Une just groaned, she'd stiffened up on the flight. "I'm not up to this anymore. You need anything, call. Otherwise, this is all up to you. I'm not dealing with civilian shit."

Quatre gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "That's ok. You go get checked out by a doctor. I'll deal with WEI Bangkok. And heads are going to roll." He picked up his shotels, put them on one shoulder and finished, "Literally, maybe."

He left the chopper followed by the rest of the pilots and his bodyguard, except for Landrey and McMillan They followed Une. She gave them a look that made both of them duck but let them follow.

When her car showed up, she let them crowd into the front of it with the driver. They'd spend the next month filling out reports and paperwork, then they would be black balled and disappear into the underground, never to be heard from again. Not that Une cared about that, nor did Quatre.

Une leaned her head back against the seat and took the in-car phone off it's hook. She spoke for several minutes and hung up, a satisfied smirk on her face. WEI Bangkok was about to be invaded by men who obeyed only Quatre Winner. She wasn't happy still, but she was feeling better. Except that her chest still hurt.

.

Quatre endured the ride in the SUV with patience. Duo jittered his leg. Wufei and Heero just sat. Trowa, sitting next to Quatre, stared at the driver with an intensity that made the man sweat.

When the SUV had arrived about twenty minutes ago, Quatre had told his bodyguards to stay with the chopper and mecha. He didn't trust anyone else to keep both of them air ready. He was going to want them later. Then he'd gotten into the SUV, told the driver to take him to WEI HQ and settled back.

The drive through the streets only served to irritate the group more. The streets were all partially blocked by traffic headed toward the airport and the sidewalks were crowded with people craning their necks to stare at the sky. They all knew what it was all about.

They listened to the radio but all the news anchors were talking about was the possibility of an attack by what they were calling a 'pseudo-gundam'. Quatre made a call. The reports on the radio changed to 'No problems here. Go back to what you were doing.'

Duo sighed and fidgeted. "How did you do that?"

"I own the station." Quatre's expression didn't change.

Duo shrugged. "Oh. Ok." He went back to staring out the window.

They arrived at WEI HQ with little notice. The driver just pulled up under the portico and parked. They got out and headed for the front door in formation.

Quatre led the way with Trowa on his right and Heero on his left. Duo stalked beside Heero while Wufei slipped along on Trowa's right. They did not look happy, mostly because they weren't.

The Main Reception team tried to stop them but backed off once they got a good look at Quatre. They might be nothing but muscle but they were anything but dumb. One of them even stopped the receptionist from calling upstairs. He liked his job and wanted to keep it. Trowa noticed and nodded at him.

The elevator was easy, Quatre just said, "The Winner, 04." The doors shut and the elevator started up. Heero punched the button marked, 'M' and they waited until the doors opened.

Wufei asked, "How will we know where everyone is? The Meeting Room?"

Quatre just snarled, "They come to me, not the other way around. I'm going to the Main Meeting Room, which is on this floor. It was marked M, remember?"

Wufei just nodded and settled back in at ease stance.

Heero poked Duo and nodded his head. Duo looked in that direction to see a mirror. In the mirror he saw the whole group. They looked like exactly what they were, warriors fresh from the battlefield. They were sweaty, dirty, battered and wounded. But they held their heads up proudly.

"Oh, yeah. They're all gonna piss themselves. So ..." He chuckled a bit, then nudged Wufei.

The nudge went down the line and ended at Quatre. He glanced at himself then snickered. "Ok, I do hope they get the hint."

Quatre led the way from the elevator to the Main Meeting Room and settled at the head of a table. "Remove three-quarters of this." Servers scrambled from their hidden place in the back of the room to do what he said.

This left just enough room for the five gundam pilots to sit down with a bit left over for the basket Quatre asked for. The servers then moved to stand at the side of the room, awaiting further orders. Quatre absently thought that they looked very nice in their traditional costumes.

They'd no more settled into their chairs than the executives started arriving.

As they arrived, they were directed to put the keys to all WEI Vehicles in their possession into the basket. Most did so with various grumblings and dirty looks. A few refused. Quatre just had them removed from the room, telling them that the vehicle was their severance pay.

When all the remaining VIP's were settled around the room, standing as no chairs were provided, Quatre addressed them.

"Very well. Now that that is over." He glanced around for a moment, then continued. "I see four of my sisters here and two brothers-in-law. Fact ... none of you want to obey me. Fact ... none of you want to see the bigger picture. Fact ... you're all idiots. So ... here's the way it will be. I'll assign each of you a subsidiary of this company. You'll manage it anyway you see fit. But ... it will be your sole income, forever. If you run it into the ground, you'll have to claim bankruptcy. If you have to do that, I'll buy the company out, at a price that will pay off your debts and absolutely not one penny more. " He glanced around, then continued, "I will find out who was responsible for that mecha. I will turn them over to Preventers. I will confiscate all their WEI related wealth. Anyone have anything important to say?"

A man raised his hand and, when Quatre nodded at him, said, "I think it might have been a group from a different branch office. They asked for a few favors, including a location that was both distant from civilization and defensible. We gave them what they wanted as it didn't seem to be anything much. Lots of researchers want to keep everything secret and they're paranoid. I'm sorry, but I really don't think anyone in this group had anything more to do with the problem than that." He paled a bit at Quatre's glare.

Quatre glanced around at the rest of the people in the room. Whatever he saw seemed to please him as he just nodded, stood up and walked out of the room. His friends just followed him out.

.

Quatre turned the second they entered the hall. "Ok, here's the deal. Heero, you and Duo need to get back to the airport and take command of that mecha. I'll take Trowa and deal with the situation at WEI. Wufei, I would like for you to return to Preventers HQ here in Bangkok and check on Lady Une. Also, make arrangements for that mecha to get safely to WEI HQ in San Francisco. I'd really appreciate it."

Wufei just bowed and hurried off. He was very sure he did not want to be around when Quatre rounded up whoever was responsible for this fiasco. He'd rather face Lady Une in 'crazy' mode, thankyouverymuch.

Trowa nodded and pulled out his phone to make arrangements for them to leave, then he paused. "Um, Quatre? Where are we going?"

"As soon as I find out who requested the favors, I'll let you know. Just get a crew to the jet with the longest range." Quatre took a second to give Trowa a quick hug. "And call up to the penthouse. I need a bath." He wrinkled his nose. "In fact, we all do. Wufei? Well, shit, he's gone. Duo, Heero? Bath?"

Duo just nodded. "Right and a massage, if you can manage that. Heero?"

Heero groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Me too. Too bad Wufei didn't hang around until Quatre came up for air."

Duo thought for a second. "I bet Une ambushes him the second he gets to HQ and sends him straight to the medic."

.

Wufei walked through the main door of Preventers Bangkok and Une was right there; with a medic and a scowl. She was also wearing a sling, noticing Wufei's glance, she snarled, "Seems I cracked my sternum. And can I just say, Ow! As for you, check up time."

Wufei didn't bother to argue. He was tired, filthy and his feet sent stabs of pain up his calves with every step. He just got on the gurney, glad to finally be off his feet. The cab ride here was the first time he'd had a chance to survey himself since the mission started. He was never wearing issue boots again.

The physician was a small Asian woman who made soft clucking noises over his condition. She scribbled quickly on her tablet, then tapped the send. "Fine, now. Bath. Massage. Feet. Any questions?"

Wufei just raised one eyebrow at those rather cryptic words but refrained from comment. Une smirked at him over the physician's shoulder. He was glad to be wheeled away for his bath. He was going to take care of business, his feet and anything else needed; then, he was taking his vacation. He really needed it.

.

Quatre led the way to the penthouse and ordered the drunken man removed from the building, saying simply, "Find out if he has keys to a vehicle, then toss him out in the street. He's not allowed into the building for any reason." He gave the weaving man a considering look, "Unless he might shed some light on the recent ... idiocy. Then, I want him grilled like a cheap steak. Got me?"

The security men who'd been summoned just nodded and quickly removed the man by the simple expedite of picking him up and carrying him bodily out of the suite. He swore and struggled ineffectually. It didn't help much and the security men dropped him twice. Quatre was sure it was on purpose. He really didn't care.

A crew entered right behind the security team and started cleaning everything in sight. A smaller group split off from the main crew and headed into the bathroom. Duo just grumbled, "I hope they put out plenty of towels. My hair's a mess."

Heero just replied, "It is, but I'll help you with it. If you wash my back."

Duo grinned at him and they both started stripping off their dirty clothing, completely forgetting the cleaning crew.

A few of the younger women giggled but a man snapped something that had them scurrying back to work. He turned to Heero and held out his hands, saying, "You give dirty to me, I get cleaned."

Duo just scooped up his things and handed them over. "Put all the weapons on the coffee table, will you?" The man paled a bit but nodded.

Heero just started tossing things onto the couch. After he was sure his clothing was 'unloaded', he tossed it at the man and ambled away.

Trowa and Quatre were right on his heels with Duo a step behind. It had taken him a bit longer as he had to clean the explosives and lock picks out of his braid.

The cleaning crew just eyed the now cluttered table, shuddered in mass and went back to cleaning. The beer and whisky bottles were piled up, again. No one was quite sure when that senior vice president had moved into the penthouse, he just had. And made a total pig of himself. He brought up whores, they were too low class to be prostitutes, and drank like a fish. He was gone now, and good riddance. One of the girls wondered aloud if he was going to jail or just the gutter. The whole crew was a bit surprised with Quatre's voice floated out the bathroom door. "He's going to jail. The thief. And he's involved in the mecha somehow. Find out how."

Duo's voice announced, "Quatre, move. You're standing in a whispering spot."

There was some lurid swearing and then silence. The crew went back to their jobs.

.

Quatre tossed the phone onto the floor and eased into the tub. It was a huge thing, perfectly capable of holding all of them plus a few extra. It was warm enough to sooth sore muscles but not so hot as to be uncomfortable. He sniffed carefully. Someone had put herbal compounds into the water, compounds that were good for minor cuts and bruises. And bubbles.

Trowa snorted as a clump of bubbles hit him in the face. He smiled at Quatre but wiped the bubbles off. "I'm too tired. Sorry." Quatre blessed him with a smile and put a foot over one of his.

Heero eased into the tub as well, followed by Duo. "What's this stuff going to do to my hair?"

Quatre shrugged. "No idea. But I don't think it'll hurt it."

As soft voice from the door said, "It won't hurt it. But, if you'd prefer, I can tie it up for you?" the lady advanced into the room on bare feet, smiling at them easily. "I am called Intera. If you need anything, I'll be just outside the door. Just call my name."

Duo had just submerged himself when Intera had said the herbs in the water wouldn't hurt his hair. He was filthy and needed to be clean. He hated being sweaty and stale. And he hated having grunge in his hair. He'd had enough of that on the streets and during the war.

At first all they did was lounge around in the tub, getting clean again. Then Quatre accidentally splashed Heero. Heero splashed back. Duo ducked Trowa and Trowa retaliated by ducking him back. This degenerated into a water fight that soaked the floor, curtains and everything on the deck of the tub. Intera was amused.

While they were making a mess, she just called down for more towels and some help mopping up. Those boys needed the release.

After the water fight, Intera just walked into the bathroom and announced, "You drain that tub, the water is filthy. I'll wash the young sir's hair while you soak more. Then out, massage and sleep. I don't care if it is the middle of the afternoon, a nap will make you feel better. No argument."

Quatre snickered, Trowa rolled his eyes. This attracted Duo's attention. He nudged Heero who snorted and said, "Jesus, Barton, what are you? Twelve?"

Intera just laughed. "Enough! I'm old enough to be your mother, maybe even grandmother, so get to gettin'."

They all laughed again and the boys all scrambled to obey.

The tub drained quickly and refilled almost as fast. Intera poured more of the herbal bubble bath into the tub and motioned Duo over to a recess in one side of the tub. He settled in and found that it was a seat with a rather strange sloping device behind it.

Intera reached over and pulled Duo's hair up out of the tub and laid it on the slope. "There. Now it is easy to wash. Very beautiful hair. Yes."

Heero watched for a moment but relaxed when he realized that Duo wasn't going to have a fit. Duo was very particular about his hair and defensive over who touched it. Intera obviously met with his approval, so it would be fine.

Intera never realized what a privilege she'd been granted. She just washed Duo's hair, picking out bits of stick and leaf as she went. "So pretty." She poked Duo. "It is not fair that a young man should have such beautiful hair. You are surely hated by at least half the women who see you."

Duo splashed a bit, then said, "You should see Marquis. His hair is easily as long as mine and ... I swear ... it's silver."

Intera snorted, "Bah! I have seen him. His hair is white. It suits his paleness but you ... your hair is copper and gold and red. All sorts of beautiful colors." She started to rinse his hair with a hose that came from the side. The head was wide and the job was done quickly. "There! Now ... everyone out. Towels are on the bench by the door. Don't worry about dripping. A crew will mop up when you are done. So. I go now." She bowed to them all and ambled out, hips swinging gracefully.

It didn't take them long to get dried off and into drawstring pants. Duo took longer as he had to wait while Heero combed his hair. He left it in a very loose braid so it would dry quickly.

They found that the cleaning crew had dumped a pile of large cushions on the floor for them, along with thin, silk sheets. They tossed the cushions into comfortable arrangements and flopped down to sleep. Most of the sheets wound up on the floor or draped over the cushions.

.

Duo woke when Quatre poked him with a toe. "Awake?"

"Am now. What's up?" Duo stretched, groaning. "If I'm going to pilot that mecha, we have to do something about that harness."

Trowa grumbled, smacking his lips sleepily. "Harness? Wha'?"

Heero snorted, he'd awakened at once when Quatre started moving around. "Wake up first, Trowa."

It wasn't long before everyone was awake and hungry. At Quatre's call, a large platter of fruits in honey, noodles, rice, a fried pastry that they found was called pa thong go, custard dipping sauce and fried eel. There was also tea.

They ate quickly and got dressed in fresh BDU's provided by WEI. They all had their names over the pockets in military style and the WEI logo on the shoulders.

Quatre was on the phone off and on all through breakfast. He finally hung up for the last time and announced, "Excellent! All arrangements are made. My security man in Singapore has finished his investigation. Unfortunately, one of my sisters is a really stupid bitch and has put her foot in it completely. I'll have to go there and clean up her shit. Then ... I'm taking a sabbatical of at least five years." he grinned around. "Oh! Don't worry. I have lots of things to do. Which includes sitting on my ass on my island for several months, surfing all over the world and learning to glide on ... L4, was it?" He grinning in a way that boded no good for his sister.

Duo shivered. "Blah! Quatre, put that look away. You still want Heero and me to handle that mecha?"

"Yes. All the arrangements are made for you to fly straight to San Fran. Go to the airport and land in the WEI section. I've made arrangements for hangar space for it until we can decide what to actually do with it. I'm seriously thinking of taking it into space and using it for salvage operations."

Heero commented a bit absently. "I'd think that all that mess would be cleaned up by now."

Duo made a rude noise. "Ya think?" He shook his head. "No chance. It'll be years and years. There's approximately a hundred years of ordinance, expended and not, as well as wreckage of all kinds floating around out there. It'll be another century before all of it is cleaned up. And that's only if things pick up some."

They all winced, especially Trowa; they were responsible for a great deal of the newer stuff. Trowa's Heavyarms had been notorious for running out of ammo at the worst possible time. All his rounds were explosive so much of it was still floating around out there somewhere.

"Ok. Sounds good to me. We really should think about creating a couple of mecha capable of cutting wrecks into manageable chunks." Duo picked up a mango and bit into it.

They spent the rest of breakfast discussing that idea and a few others. Quatre finally told them to get going as he had to leave to catch his flight to Singapore as he wanted to get there before dark.

So they split up, going their different ways.

.

Heero found out that someone had gotten Duo's measurements and rebuilt the harness while they were sleeping. He got the feeling that everything was winding down quickly. He was right.

The flight to San Francisco was accomplished without problems. Duo landed, walked the mecha into its hanger and dismounted easily. He tossed his helmet to a handler and announced, "Man! When things go right, they go beautifully. When can we go back to Quatre's island?"

Heero chuckled, "Soon. We need to rest up so ... this way." He led the way to the Lear jet Quatre had arranged for them. They were to fly back at once.

On the flight they got a call from Quatre that the Singapore WEI was being shut down entirely and all operations transferred to another office. It was riddled with corruption, most of the senior officers including Quatre's sister were under arrest for various offenses. He'd confiscated everyone's accounts until the Accounting Department was done preparing a report for the local LEO's. Then what they couldn't officially account for was going into a slush fund. For Quatre. He wasn't even offering any excuse or explanation.

Wufei also called. His feet were a mess and he was on indeterminate leave. He expected to be at the island until further notice.

Une saw him off in a Preventers chopper that he was piloting with a jealous expression. She knew he was very near burnout, so she just waved him off with a slight smile.

.

ONE WEEK LATER

.

Duo examined his drink with satisfaction. "Surf up yet?"

Heero glanced at his watch. "No. But Q is down on the beach already."

Trowa walked out of the house with a grin. "He's sun bathing. He's determined to get a real tan."

"Where's 'Fei?"

"Same place." Trowa flopped down on a lounger. "He's just watching the waves. Meditation."

"Mmm. Great. How long do you think this is going to last?" Duo sipped at his drink.

"Until the science jack-asses get the other two mecha finished." Heero grinned happily.

Duo thought about that for a moment. "And then?"

Heero smirked. "I think we're out of the bounty hunting business for a bit."

Duo shrugged, "Not really. Just a different sort of bounty."

They all returned to their occupations, waiting for the surf to be up.

This is done. Next year, the whole group go into space to hunt the 'bounty' of unexpended ordinance. I hope.


	15. Whitewater

Whitewater NaNo 2012

Merry Christmas everyone!

Let's Go On Vacation.

Duo slapped the cuffs on their latest pickup and sighed. "Damnit! I hate it when they make me sweat." He grabbed the man by the back of his jacked and pulled. "Get up." Duo shoved the man into Heero's waiting hands and brushed himself off.

Heero got their pickup by the arm and shook him. "Idiot! You're no runner but you have to rabbit anyway. What the hell made you think you could outrun a gundam pilot."

Their pickup was a middle aged card forger with a bit of a middle. "He's so ... so small. I figured ... well, how can someone that short run so fast?"

Duo snorted. Heero rolled his eyes. They shoved the man into the back seat of their SUV and took him to the police station, checked him in and collected their bounty.

Duo checked his phone to be sure the bounty had registered. "Ok, that's that. One bounty, collected, registered and banked. What is it lately? Seems we're the only ones working."

"Ramsey broke his leg, Jones got shot, McKensey retired ... so did Buck. We're it on the West Coast for the foreseeable future." Heero frowned as a tiny smart car tried to bull in front of him. The resultant honking as he refused to yield made him scowl. "Idiot. This SUV could crush that tin can like ... well, a tin can."

Duo tapped at his phone for a moment. "There's no outstanding bounties. We're more than flush. Let's take a vacation. No contact with any bail bondsmen. What'd ya say?"

"Good idea. White water rafting? Or hang gliding?" Heero snarled as another SUV got too close.

"White water. I don't like gliding as much on Earth as I did on a colony." Duo absently gave the SUV driver the finger then snorted at his indignant glower.

Heero sighed his relief as he pulled off the freeway onto a side street. "I'll make reservations as soon as we get home." He slammed on the brakes and swore while blaring his horn. "Fuck. The idiots get worse every year. And our street is rapidly becoming a thoroughfare rather than a residential street."

Duo agreed then announced, "Never mind the reservations. I got them. We're scheduled to pick up our raft and supplies from Northwest White Water in three days. They number their drop points by how far they are from the end point. I picked 85, that ok?"

"Fine. It'll take us how long?" Heero pulled into the garage with a sigh of relief. "Thank space."

"It should take us about a week. Average 10 miles a day, loafing. I thought we'd spend a whole day at one point. Good fishing. Ok?" Duo slammed the door, opened the tailgate and grabbed his go bag.

"Fine. Toss me my bag." Heero plucked the bag out of the air one handed and headed for the back door.

Duo followed, easily shouldering a bag that weighed in heavier than a Preventers ruck. "What's for supper? I'm starved and we need to start cleaning out the fridge, don't want any new life forms in residence when we get back."

Heero dumped his backpack on the floor and unlaced his boots, he put them down beside his pack. Duo followed suit, then went to rummage in the freezer and refrigerator. He called over the top of the door, "We've got pork chops, frozen mix veg and potatoes. There's enough lettuce for one more salad." He rummaged a bit more, "There's some juice, eggs, about six rashers of bacon and ... that's about it. Except for condiments that will keep."

"Ok, we'll eat out until it's time to leave." Heero smiled a bit. He'd found a new restaurant and wanted to take Duo there. They'd been so busy that he'd tried twice already and had a call out both times.

Duo caught sight of the smile. "Ok, what was that for? Should I run now?"

"No, you idiot. I was just thinking. There's a new restaurant down on the bay, Greek. Wanna go? I got reservations twice and we wound up chasing some jackass instead." Heero grinned at his lover fondly.

"Yeah, I do ... last week you really looked pissed. That why?" Duo picked up the chops and tossed them in the pan.

"You got it. Second time. I was ready to murder someone. But ... third time's a charm." He dumped some frozen veg into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave. "Nuked veg ... yum."

Duo made a face of disgust and agreed. "Freezer burnt even. But ... half the time the fresh stuff goes over the fence on us. So ... what can ya do?"

"Eat frozen or eat out. I'm still more in favor of out. But ... who has time?" Duo nodded at that and turned the chops. "You want me to stick the potatoes in ... oh." Heero laughed, Duo was slicing the unpeeled potatoes into thick slices. "Won't the chops be dry before that's done?"

"No, I'm going to smother them with onions and gravy. They're a bit freezer burnt too." Duo plopped the potatoes into another frying pan with a satisfied nod.

Heero picked up the onion. "Want me to slice this?" At Duo's absent nod he picked up a knife and started to slice the onion into thick slices. "And in half?"

"Yeah." Duo turned, only to burst into snickers at the tears that were rolling down Heero's cheeks. "Aw, don't cry, babe, I'll always love only you."

Heero batted at him without ire then dried his cheeks with a paper towel. "Idiot."

Duo blew him a raspberry and went back to his cooking.

When they sat down to eat, they both realized that this was the first time they'd done so for more than a week. They really did need a vacation.

"Duo? You finding that the traffic is bad, or is it just me?" Heero cut a bite of chop and forked it into his mouth. "Mmmm, good."

"I ... traffic is murder and it's getting worse by the day." He chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "I really do think that us colonials just ... don't cope well with traffic."

Heero agreed, "Yeah, the older colonies were built on the 'Earth like' plan. And they're all breaking down after only two hundred years or so." He poked at the rather soggy veg for a moment. "But the newer colonies, the one's that admit that they are what they are ... they're booming. Why?"

Duo sighed, "Not sure but ... I wish we ... Quat wants ... never mind. I'm tired and this vacation is looking better by the second."

Heero didn't question Duo, he would talk when he was ready and not before. White Fang had found that out the hard way. "Just relax. We're not taking another pickup, no matter what." he finished his chop and started on the last of his potatoes. "These are so good."

"Butter." Duo's absent reply left Heero behind.

"We're out."

"I know. I used the last of it to fry the potatoes. I use a combination of olive oil and butter." Duo smirked a bit as Heero caught up. "We need to check all our gear and make sure it's in good condition."

"Tomorrow. And I, for one, am sleeping late." Heero finished his food and picked up his plate, still chewing.

"Will you sit down. Finish chewing before you do anything else. You'll ruin your digestion." Duo knew it was hopeless but he kept trying.

"Won't. Can't. The professors made sure of that. You too." Heero put his plate in the dishwasher and turned to the refrigerator. "We need to see exactly what's in here. Might even give everything away and start new when we get back."

Duo nodded as he finished his food. "Not really a bad idea. There's stuff in there that I don't even remember buying. Not good."

"No, it's not. And dangerous." he pulled an unmarked, undated package from the freezer. "Like this. What the hell is it? And when did we put it in here? We need to start labeling things, seriously." he wrinkled his nose at the unidentified grayish lump.

Duo eyed it over his shoulder for a moment. "Um ... not sure I even want to know. Just toss it." he reached over Heero's shoulder to pluck something else into the light. "And this. I think it's meatloaf."

"But we haven't had meatloaf for ... at least three months." his face scrunched as he realized what Duo was saying. "Oh, man, that's just nasty. We seriously need to clean this thing out."

Duo agreed. "We really should just toss everything and start new. Clean this thing out and leave it open and unplugged until we get back."

Heero nodded. "You're right. And that trick with baking soda and old newspaper doesn't work."

Duo just wrinkled his nose. "Remember that house that Quatre found? The old one in ... um ... France? Rock and plaster, cold as hell and that fridge was an antique. Stank of mold and rotten ... something."

Heero gave a dramatic shudder. "Fish ... I think. And, yes, I do. God, we were so young."

"And we're so old now." Duo chuckled. It was always a problem, something the 'old geezers' had done had kept them looking young. Duo looked no more than 19 at most, at somewhere around 25 now, maybe. Heero wasn't any better at a top appearance of the same 19 years. If you got a close look at their eyes, they looked a bit older. They used a few tricks to look older but it was an annoyance.

Quatre had paid several very expensive doctors to check into this and several other quirks. The doctors had tested, hemmed and hawed, and admitted that they had no idea. All five of them had given up on finding out exactly what had been done to them. The only time it was really a problem was when they came up against people who couldn't, or didn't want to, believe that they were competent. Wufei got the worst of that.

This prejudice was one reason that both Duo and Heero had rejected Preventers as a career. Duo had tried to run his own company, transporting cargo between colonies while Heero had taken up bounty hunting. Duo's transport company had crashed and burned, as he said, because he looked so young. While Heero had succeeded, his youthful appearance working for, instead of against him. He'd found Duo, stranded in a dead end job, and just kidnapped him. Duo had joined him the second he realized what was going on. They'd been together ever since.

Now, they were lovers and partners, and very happy together. Heero eyed Duo and announced. "Bed."

Duo just snorted and headed in that general direction. "We'll clean out the fridge tomorrow and check gear."

"Right." Heero ended conversation with a heated kiss.

Duo pushed him away gently. "Sorry, babe, really not in the mood."

"Don't be sorry. We agreed, right?" Heero wasn't the least bit put off that Duo wasn't in the mood. They'd agreed early in their relationship that they'd both be honest. If one of them wasn't interested, there was always tomorrow.

"We did." Duo kissed Heero on the cheek then crawled into bed, grumbling, "I'm just really tired. Vacation. Sweet."

Heero followed him, planning absently.

Morning came, as morning does, and Heero woke Duo with a raspberry on the neck.

Duo jumped out of bed with a yell, "Son of a ... Heero, I'm going to murder you!"

Heero laughed and ran for his life, straight to the kitchen. "I'll start breakfast."

"Idiot!" Duo rubbed the slobber off his neck, laughing softly. The effects of the promised vacation were already obvious.

Duo rummaged in drawers and on shelves for clothing, pulling on his selections and dumping others on a chair for Heero. He picked up the pile and headed for the kitchen, yelling, "Heero, no naked cooking, we agreed."

"I've got shorts on." Heero called back.

They'd agreed within the first week that cooking in the raw was not a good idea. Not that either one of them had that much body hair, but pubes in the soup was just so disgusting that they'd agreed not to chance it.

Duo ambled into the kitchen with Heero's clothing draped over one arm. "Here. Threads. Get dressed. Then we'll clean out the fridge and freezer." He flopped down on his chair. "Where are you taking me for dinner tonight? Some place really good?"

"Yeah, I give up on keeping it a secret, Mr. Detective Man. There's a new restaurant down on the bay; Greek, I think. I got reservations twice, we had to cancel ... or, rather, I had to, twice. Got a call out both times. I'm not going to bother with a reservation this time. We'll just go. Sound good?" Heero cocked his head at Duo's expression. He really looked pleased.

"Great. There's two. One is Greek and the other is Dim Sum. The Greek place is really supposed to be good. Great idea. Now ..." He opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a garbage bag. "Fridge."

Heero sighed and stood to hold the bag. "No breakfast?"

"No, clean first, then make breakfast out of whatever's still good." Duo replied, rather absently, as his head was in the fridge.

He started pulling things out and examining them. "Um ... why, may I ask, do we have a bottle of taco sauce with about a tablespoon in it, dried up, at that?"

Heero gave an exasperated grunt and shoved the trash bag into Duo's hands. "Let me do that. If you do it, we'll be at it for an hour. I'm hungry."

Duo just blew his bangs out of his eyes and obediently held the bag. Heero ruthlessly threw out anything that he didn't consider breakfast. Duo only complained once but shut up when Heero announced that the sauce he wanted to save had separated.

It took Heero five minutes to finish a job that he knew Duo would drag out to three times that. "Ok, we've got bacon, eggs, some cheese sauce stuff and ... bread. There's tea, coffee or milk. I recommend the milk as it's about to blink."

"Ok, I'll fry the bacon, scramble the eggs in the grease and you melt the cheese stuff in the microwave. We'll pour the cheese over the eggs. Make coffee for us while I deal, Ok?" Duo got out a frying pan and plunked it on the stove. "Need a bowl for the cheese?"

"No, I've melted it in the microwave before. Just have to be careful 'cause the jar gets hot. Pot holders?" Heero stuck the jar in the microwave then turned to start the coffee. "I'll need them."

"Ok, you going to start the cheese already?" Duo started cracking eggs.

"No. Just put it in there to get it off the counter top." Heero checked the bread for mold and, not finding any, started toast. "How many slices do you want?"

"How many are there?" Duo checked the pan.

Heero snorted softly. They'd argued about this since the wars. Duo put the bacon in a hot pan, while Heero insisted that it should start in a cold pan. Either way worked fine but they both held that their way was the only 'right' way. "Counting the heel, five."

"Throw out the heel." Duo refused to eat the heel, unless that was all there was. Too many years of getting nothing but had left him less than willing to eat it.

"Ok, frankly, I don't like them much either. Unless I'm making dressing for a chicken or something like that. They don't get as soggy." Heero started the first pot of coffee. "Is there any cereal?"

Duo opened a cupboard. "Nope." he shook the milk carton. "And there's just enough milk for one glass. Or a small one each."

"Don't care that much for milk. You know it upsets my stomach sometimes. You have it." Heero knew that Duo liked milk more than he did, so he let Duo have it.

Duo put the bacon on some paper towels to drain then poured the grease into a small paper cup, leaving a bit to scramble the eggs in. "Thanks. Save yourself a bit if you want white coffee."

"No, black is fine. I only like it white when it's one of those stupid latte things."

"But you drink them." Duo checked the eggs.

"I do. And they are tasty but still, they're stupid." Heero tossed the first two slices of toast onto a plate.

Duo wrinkled his nose in thought. "So, you think they're silly, but you drink them? Sense? Not."

"Not everything I do has to make perfect sense. You said so." Heero checked the coffee pot. It was still dripping. "I think we need a new coffee pot. This one's so slow."

"When's the last time we descaled it?" Duo checked the eggs. "Start the cheese."

Heero poked the microwave. "Got it. Don't remember, but ... quite a while." The last of the toast popped and Heero plated it and put the plates where Duo could reach them. "Plates."

"Put the bacon on them, please."

It took moments to get the eggs on the toast, pour the cheese sauce on top of that and add the bacon.

Heero put Duo's milk beside his plate, as well as a cup of black coffee. He took his place and waited for Duo to bring the plates. They'd had a couple of disasters where they'd tried to each get their plate; so, now whoever had cooked brought the plates to the table. That avoided all sorts of mess.

It didn't take long to clean up, get dishes into the dishwasher and the last of the contents of the fridge and freezer into the garbage. They deposited the bag in the outside can and returned to check their camping gear.

.

Heero did what Heero always did, he sat down and composed a MISREP.

Duo leaned over his shoulder. "MISREP for a camping trip? Bit extreme, don't cha think?"

"No, a mission report establishes expectations and parameters. We know what we want and what needs to be done. Sit." Heero pointed to Duo's desk.

It didn't take them long to make a list of all the equipment that they were going to bring. Some of it was considered essential, some wasn't; but they wanted it and they could carry it so, it came. This meant that they were going to be carrying around 90 pounds apiece, not that that would really bother either of them.

Duo nodded his satisfaction as they finished their check. "Ok, all the gear is good. We need to get food. MRE's?"

Heero nodded, "And energy bars, drink mix, trail mix and ..." He glanced at his list. "chocolate bars. anything else?"

Duo grinned, he loved the 'all season' chocolate bars; not because they were especially good, but because they were the first chocolate he'd ever tasted. "Not that I can think of." He wrinkled his nose. "Oh, some of that dried vegetable soup mix."

Heero agreed. "Yeah, we both love that stuff. And, it's easy to fix. We just need to stop by the grocery store. But we need to vacuum seal it; it draws damp like a sponge. Remember the last time we took some camping?"

Duo grimaced in disgust. "Yeah. It drew moisture and ... ugh ... moldy dried veg soup mix. Blarg!"

They spent the next hour organizing their packs and getting them into the SUV.

A short drive later, they were in front of their favorite military surplus store.

Duo slammed his door and trotted for the entrance to the store. Heero nearly trod on his heels.

"Man, I haven't been this up for something in ... well, longer than I like to think." Heero hauled the door open against the resistance of the double doors. The store used an old access hatch for a front door. This made a very nice vestibule that kept wind and weather out of the store but the doors were heavy and, if the inner door wasn't open, a slight vacuum. No one much complained since the owner was a retired Marine Gunnery Sargent.

"Hey, Gunny! Front and center!"

Heero's shout brought the huge man from the back of the store. "Yo, squirt. How's it hangin'?"

Heero laughed. "None of your business, you old fart."

Duo snickered. "Boys, boys. Do I have to put you in different corners?"

This resulted in him being pelted with a variety of soft objects, mostly rolled up socks and rolls of washcloths. "Oi! Enough! I give!" Duo shielded his head with his arms and scurried behind a rack of jackets.

Duo set to wander around to see if there was anything much he wanted. Heero, on the other hand, had a list. Gunny just took it and started filling it.

It was easy to fill, just find a box of what was on the list and dump it on the counter. One case mixed MRE, one case mixed powdered energy drink, one case mixed energy bars, one case emergency ration. Duo had wrinkled his nose at that one.

Emergency rations were exactly that, for emergencies. The new ones were better than the ones they'd eaten during the war as they didn't get rancid. But they were still the same tough, cracker like slabs they'd always been. They contained 2000 calories each, had no particular flavor and were amazingly dry for something that was that tough. The bar also contained a days requirement of vitamins and minerals. The package contained two bars and a packet of drink mix which had all the required electrolytes for a day. Needless to say, they weren't desirable, except when you wanted to avoid starving.

Duo caught sight of something. "Heero, you want to get one of those new distillation units?"

Heero perked up at that. "The self-contained, pocket size?"

"Yeah." Duo picked up two of the units. They were about the size of a thick paper back book. Not that there was actually such a thing anymore, e-readers had taken care of that except for a few applications. There were a lot of people who still liked 'paper' books, although the 'paper' was actually made from plankton.

Duo wandered a bit more, adding a few things to his armful. When Heero called, he came up to the counter and dumped his finds onto the pile already there.

Gunny eyed the pile and remarked, "What the hell are you two doing? This looks like enough food for both of you for a month. If you supplement it with hunting and fishing."

"That's about it. Duo and I are both just done. We've been on back to back to back pickups for months. We're the only hunters on the west coast. Have been for six months or so."

Gunny shook his head, "Oh, please. There's hundreds of hunters out there."

Duo nodded. "True, true. But ... do you actually know the names of any of them?"

Gunny gave him an incredulous stare then acknowledged, "No, not right off hand. And you are both gundam pilots. That counts for a lot."

"Exactly. And we're done. But the only way to get away is to go white water rafting. Which is exactly what we're going to do. A week on the water, then ... if we still haven't unwound, we're going to do something else." Heero started counting, he winked at Gunny. "Three ... two ... one."

Duo, finally putting two and two together, yelled, "And after rafting ... What? Where? When did you decide this? Why ..." Heero put his hand over Duo's mouth. Duo batted at it.

Heero snorted softly then said, "We're both wound tighter than a dollar watch. If we don't decompress, we'll self-destruct. So, we play until we're better. We can afford it."

Duo nodded. He was very proud of their fortune. It wasn't as big as Quatre's by any means but they were more than comfortable and it was invested well, which gave them a good income in interest. And bounties were still pouring in. So taking as much as a month off wasn't a problem.

Gunny, well aware of who and what his friends were, just nodded. "Must be nice. I've just got my pension and whatever the store brings in."

Duo mimed rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Oh, Boo-hoo. You're a gunnery sergeant and this place brings in a fortune."

"So true, but still ... If it wasn't for this store, things would be different. But, look on the bright side. I give you a discount." Gunny grinned at them and started ringing up their purchases. "You better get a couple of those collapsable buckets and water containers."

Duo added the items to the pile, saying, "Water containers are light and you can never have too many. These are really nice." And they were. The containers were collapsable, like the buckets, but they could be crushed down to the size of a fist. When they were filled, they held about five gallons. The best part of their set up was, they could be attached directly to a purification unit.

"Ok, we got every thing?" Duo hopped up onto the counter top and lounged there, kibitzing while Gunny rang up their purchases.

Heero just leaned next to him and ignored the whole process. He found ringing out boring.

"Well, the damage is ..." Gunny turned the display around so they could see the numbers. It wasn't that much, as such things go, but it would have made many people blanche. Duo just handed over his card. "Thanks."

Heero glanced up from his study of a display of knives when two men walked in.

They were typical 'red-neck' good ol' boys. The sort of men that usually gave Duo and Heero trouble. They just couldn't get it through their heads that both young men were very dangerous and tended to play pranks or tease; as they would with younger members of their families. Or they thought they could bully them. Neither activity went over well.

This time, they were to be pleasantly surprised.

One man went directly to the back to look at tents while the other headed for the sleeping bags.

Gunny just grimaced. The last time Duo and Heero had been in here with red-necks, the fight had been - messy. It had taken him the best part of the night to get ready for business the next day. Both young men had helped out and the fines and reparation had taken care of breakage but it had been a nuisance.

He just hopped that, this time, no one got a smashed kneecap. Or nose, or anything.

"Hey, Hank! There's a nice three man here. It's marked down because of a stain. What'd ya think?" The man looking at tents turned around to try to catch sight of his partner.

"Damnit, George, who cares about a damn stain. It'll look like shit by the time we get back." The other man didn't even look up from the sleeping bag he was examining.

"Ok, ok. This one then. Bags?" George struggled to stuff the tent into its carry bag, unsuccessfully. It refused to fold properly.

Duo glanced at Heero who nodded. Gunny wouldn't go help. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. He was one of the few people who rejected prosthetic limbs, he was on crutches. That made it nearly impossible for him to fold a tent without sitting down on the floor, which he wouldn't do.

Duo ambled over and offered, "Need a hand?"

George looked up then smiled. "Sure. These damn things always defeat me. Hank's good with them, but he's over there ... doing nothing to help!" His raised voice made Hank give him the finger over his shoulder. "Oh, nice."

Duo just efficiently folded, twisted and poked, getting the tent into the bag in seconds. "Here you go. It works better if you lay it out flat first."

"Thanks. Now, I'd better go see what Hank is buying. He'll get a bag too short for me, if I don't watch him." George nodded to Duo and turned to go check on his friend.

Hank, for his part, was contemplating two different bags. Neither one of them was expensive, but both were good, sturdy and comfortable. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "When you're done getting that kid in trouble, come see which one of these is long enough."

Duo smirked at Heero who just raised an eyebrow back.

Hank and George, it seemed, were just two men who needed camping gear. Heero was glad they weren't some sort of intolerant assholes, he got enough of that with some of the people they picked up. It got old real quick.

Hank glanced up to smile at the stern faced young man near the register, then he did a double take, poked George and nodded at Heero. "You know him?"

"Looks familiar. Can't place him." George thought for a moment then shook his head. "Friend of your son?"

Hank snorted then replied, "Don't I wish. Unless I went blind recently, that's Heero Yuy. The other kid, now that I get a good look, can only be Duo Maxwell." He poked his friend. "Don't stare."

George, for his part, was flabbergasted. "Damn, they're so young. Gundam Pilots? Really?"

"Yup. And dangerous as a sack of rattlers. If you poke them." Hank eyed Duo carefully.

"Which I am not about to do. Thankyouverymuch." George nodded to Heero, trying to look harmless.

Heero, who read lips as well as Duo did, just nodded back. He smirked a bit at Duo, who had also read their lips.

Hank and George turned back to their shopping, digging through the rack of unrolled sleeping bags hug up with clip hangers. They didn't seem to be making much headway so Duo took pity on them.

"Seriously, if you need help, why don't you just ask?"

Both men jumped out of their skins as Duo's voice sounded from right behind them.

"Oh, shit! Old man here. You're gonna give someone a heart attack." Hank clutched at his chest, grinning.

"Sorry." Duo's smile was bright and unrepentant.

George answered Duo's question. "Don't like to make Gunny come down on the floor, if we don't have to. He's a good guy, ya know, but a bit clumsy in amongst these racks an' things."

Duo nodded. "Let me help." he tugged at one sleeping bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Just general use bags. Our old ones died a good death." He grinned. "My daughter took them to a sleepover. Nail polish just won't come out and polish remover tends to melt the shells."

They all had a good laugh over that one. Duo told some improbable story and helped them find long bags that would suit them.

"Well, there you go. Good all purpose, general use bags. If you buy the liners, that'll help keep the bags clean longer so you don't have to wash them to death. One of these thin ground cloths is a good idea too." Duo dumped his selections into George's arms and ambled off, his self imposed mission accomplished.

Gunny just shifted on his stool. He was never quite comfortable unless he was standing up or laying down. Standing got old, and laying down in the shop was not a good idea, so he was generally uncomfortable and grumpy. He smiled at Duo. "Thanks, kid. Nice of ya."

"Welcome." Duo leaned on the counter next to Heero.

Heero ran a hand through his messy bangs and remarked, "Looks like things are going to go good on this vacation."

Duo gave him an open mouthed look of utter horror. He groaned, "Oh, man, Heero! Talk about a jinx! You've cursed us for sure."

Heero scoffed, "Superstition." then moved out of George and Hank's way so they could check out.

Gunny checked them out then realized that he hadn't cleared the register after Heero's card cleared. "Fuck. I have to do this all over."

Duo smacked Heero on the back of the head, "See?"

Heero just rolled his eyes then turned to help Gunny by unpacking all the merchandise while he cleared the register.

It didn't take long to get the error corrected and the two men on their way.

Heero picked up half their purchases, stacked neatly to one side while Duo had helped out, and headed for the SUV. Duo gathered up the rest and followed, calling over his shoulder, "See ya, Gunny."

Gunny just waved, his smile fond.

.

Heero sighed, "Tell me one thing."

Duo leaned back in his seat. "Ok, tell you anything, actually."

"Why don't we ever surf?" Heero glanced at the nearby ocean.

"Um ... don't actually know. I can, you know, Wufei taught me. But ... the waves just here, they're not that good. Australia, now, they have great waves. Hawaii, same. Farther down the coast, or up. But right around here. Too much traffic, beach isn't right." Duo gazed out the window at the bay.

"So. If we were to decide, after white water, to go surfing, where would you like to go?" Heero returned his attention to his driving just in time to avoid a box truck cutting in front of him. "Come stain!"

"He is." Duo agreed amiably. "As to where to surf. Somewhere different."

"Maybe South America? Or Asia? We can do some research, if we decide." Heero swore colorfully as he was cut off yet again.

Duo scowled, this was getting annoying. "Heero, we don't have a perp in the back, will you get off the brakes."

Heero just floored it. The huge SUV went from a loafing float to a barreling battering ram in half a second, vehicles of all sorts scattered, honking in outrage. Heero grinned like a lunatic, he was so tired of putting up with outrageous traffic that the release caused by ignoring traffic made him a little high.

Duo let out a yell, just for the fun of it. He settled back then asked, "Heero, you ever wish we still had our Gundams?"

"Sometimes. Why?" Heero divided his attention, most of it still on his driving and just enough over to carry on a semi-intelligent conversation.

"There's days I'd just love to step on an idiot driver's vehicle. Ya know?" Duo flipped someone the finger and stuck out his tongue. "Blah!"

"I do. Some people shouldn't be allowed on the road. They have absolutely no sense at all. I mean, really, you're driving a dinky little smart car, who, with any sense cuts off a three ton SUV? Seriously!" Heero blared his horn at someone doing exactly what he'd just complained about.

"Asshat!" Duo shook his fist. "Heero, we're having way too much fun at this."

"Ya think? We so need this vacation." Heero yanked the wheel over, cut off a box truck and dove into their exit. Ten minutes later he pulled into their driveway. "Finally. Home."

Duo scrambled out of his seat. "Heero, instead of waiting, why don't we finish the packing now. Then we can go eat and leave after dinner. We were going to drive, weren't we?"

"Yeah. It's about a hundred miles or so. Near Mt Shasta, I think. North-west Cali, at any rate." Heero rummaged in the back, dumping their shopping on the floor.

"Dude, you mean you don't know exactly where we're going?" Duo gave Heero an incredulous, wide-eyed look.

"Nope, not yet. We've got GPS, maps, two smart phone slash tablets, watches ... not exactly worried about getting lost. It's not a real mission, or a pickup. If we get too lost, we can always call them. I'm sure they're used to people getting lost up there."

Duo shrugged. "Ok. Bet you're right. Used to be some population up there, but now ... there's areas that haven't known human foot in nearly a century."

"Exodus did a lot of small towns in. Especially up there. There's only people there now who are ... anti-social." Heero checked something on his data pad. "Did you know that the population of SanFran complex was a over six million in 2012 OC?"

"Wazzat?" Duo thought for a moment. "That's Old San Francisco, Alameda, Oakland, Freemont and a few other old calendar cities, right?"

"Yeah. Most of what we call SanFran is what was nine counties and a hundred or so cities, the whole bay area. The Alliance rearranged city and county lines for their convenience. We never really went back. But the population of this whole area was about three times what it is now. Can you imagine the traffic? Holy shit."

"No kidding. We think traffic is bad now!" Duo shook his head in amazement.

They gathered up their stuff and hauled it all into the living room.

It didn't take them long to sort everything out, divide it up and get it into their packs. The packs were Preventers regulation and capable of holding a couple of hundred pounds. And they were capable of carrying up to a hundred easily. They'd been in better shape when they were fighting but neither one of them was in any way out of shape. They were young, active and kept themselves in top condition. Not to mention that they loved physical activity and regularly ran several miles, worked out to an outrageous extent and ate like teenagers.

Duo eyed the MRE's. "We going to have enough?"

Heero nodded. "I brought up the half case we had downstairs. And the river we're going to be on offers plenty of fishing." He thought for a moment. "We ought to by some coating mix of some kind. You've got that frying pan packed, right?"

"Yeah, and that new solid shortening packs well. It's even packaged in flat pack. Just pop it into the backpack." Duo sorted through some of the groceries they'd also picked up. "Ha! I thought I'd gotten some coating mix." He held up the box in triumph. "We'll have to dump it into some sort of zip bag, this box is going to explode. No doubt."

"You're right. Here." Heero pulled a zip bag from the box at his side. "And we can just use the pack bag for a ..." he stopped at Duo's head shake.

"No, just ... ugh. If we use it as a coating bag, we'll contaminate the whole thing. Then, we'll wind up with the GI's or something. We'll take along a bunch of zip bags. They come in handy for all sorts of things. After we're done packing, I'd suggest we divide up the last of the boxes and just stuff them in somewhere." Duo poked doubtfully at something, shrugged and stuffed it into a side pocket.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." He locked down his pack, checking to make sure all the zippers were zipped and sealed. "Done."

Duo finished his own pack. "Me, too."

Heero stood up. "I'll call the service. Let them know we're out of town until we call them again."

"Good. Last of the laundry is done and put away. Fridge cleaned, cupboards bare. All clothing packed in the packs, or that one suitcase. Anything else?"

Heero gave his list one last look. "Nope. Done, done and done. We'll get dressed in something nice that's washable and head out. About two hours?"

Duo agreed and headed up to the bathroom, leaving Heero to get everything into the SUV.

.

Duo was still working on his hair when Heero got up to their bedroom. He just stripped off, stepped into the shower and buried his hands in the mass of hair. It took them a few minutes to finish washing out the shampoo then Duo dumped about half a bottle of conditioner into Heero's outstretched hands. Heero slathered it over the mass of wet hair then combed it through.

"There. Let that cook a bit." Heero spluttered as he got a face full of washcloth.

"Cook? Thanks for that picture." Duo moved out of Heero's way so he could get under the shower heads. "Wash, Mr Stinky."

Heero just swatted Duo on the shoulder and obeyed. "Fine. Call me names. See if I help you ... Ack!"

Duo just snickered as Heero yelped. A pinch on the butt usually did that.

They fooled around, laughing and splashing, rinsed Duo's hair, scrubbed each other's backs and generally acted their age.

When they were finally dressed, exactly one hour and thirty minutes later, they climbed back into the SUV and headed for the restaurant.

.

Duo looked around. "I can see why they call this place the Athenian Room. It's huge."

The restaurant was much more elegant than they'd expected. It was huge, done in white and gold, with massive tables set three feet apart in each direction. The center of the round room was taken up by a wet bar done in glass and steel.

Heero glanced at the Maitre d' Hotel then back at the room. "We'd like a table for two, please."

The Maitre d' looked down his nose at the two, he constantly had trouble with kids who wanted tables but couldn't afford them. He decided that these two might respond favorably to his most used tactic. "I need to see ID and proof of ability to pay. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, owners policy."

Heero just pulled out his credit card and handed it over. The Maitre d' swiped it and blinked, he recognized the name easily and the balance was more than adequate. "Thank you very much, Major Yuy. Please, this way."

"It's Mr. Thank you." Heero followed the Maitre d' with Duo right behind him.

The Mater d' seated them at a small table in an inconspicuous area. He explained his decision as he held Duo's chair for him. "I thought you might like this seating as it's rather romantic and leaves you able to see the room without being ogled by the hoi polloi. If you'd prefer some other seating, I'll be happy to move you."

Duo glanced around, looked at Heero and nodded. "Fine."

Heero just grunted and nodded.

The Maitre d' handed them menus, said, "Your server will be here in a moment." and left, breathing a sigh of relief. He was well aware that the two, innocuous looking young men were quite capable of destroying the entire place without breaking a sweat. Not that they would, unless forced into it. But who knew what they might consider force. And they both looked tense.

Heero sighed, "Everyone looks at us like we're about to mount up and ride out."

Duo nodded in agreement. "No idea why, either. Neither one of us has been in the papers for doing anything ... violent. So ... what gives?"

Their server came up just then, looking nervous, and asked if they were ready to order. They weren't and said so. Heero nodded to the server and said, "I'll signal when we're ready. Ok?"

"That would be fine. I only have three tables, so I'll keep an eye on you." He went away, breathing a sigh. The two gundam pilots didn't seem like they wanted to tear anyone up. But they were so tense that it made everyone around them edgy too.

He went back to have a word with the chef and found the Maitre d' already there.

"Look. I don't know what their problem is, but they're both on a hair trigger. Just don't screw up. Everything has to be perfect. I do not want a scene in the dining room. Got me?" The Maitre d' looked like he wanted to strangle the chef.

The chef was a rather arrogant man, supremely confident in his skills, brought from one of the best Greek restaurants in Greece. His reply just made both the Maitre d' and the server shudder. "I can cook anything they ask for, and do it perfectly. If there's a complaint, it won't be my fault. You just deal with their egos and let me deal with the food."

The server looked over at the Maitre d' who shrugged. He shrugged back then announced, "If they've got a bitch, you're dealing yourself. I'm not dealing with a pissed off gundam pilot. I'll walk first."

The Maitre d' sighed. The man was one of their best servers and he really didn't want to lose him. But the chef was the best Greek chef in the business. He decided, if there was a problem, the owner was refereeing the mess.

"Ok, I'll deal ... by calling Ralph. You two get back to work." The Maitre d' walked back to his station, dialing his phone as he went.

While all this was going on Heero and Duo were still deciding what they wanted to eat. Heero was all for a family style Greek dinner, while Duo wanted gyros. He didn't care that it was 'street' food, that was what he wanted.

Heero signaled the server and asked, "Can we get gyros meat on the family style?"

Marco just nodded, yes, he was Italian working in a Greek restaurant and tired of the questions. That was why he didn't care that this restaurant didn't offer the servers names. "Yes, sir, the complete dinner comprises of Meze; entrees of olives, feta, spanakopita, hummis and eggplant dip, served with pita. Then lamb souvlaki and pork gyros meat, tzatziki sauce, sliced onions, chopped tomato, served with a side of Orzo and Shrimp salad, and baklava and coffee for afters. If you want a basket of extra pita, just ask. I can suggest wine, or just give you the wine list and let you chose yourselves." He settled to wait.

Duo just nodded. "If I can get fries with that, I'm a happy man."

Heero just folded his menu and handed it to Marco. "Sounds good to me. You pick the wine."

Marco sighed, Chef was going to throw a fit. He swore that every American wanted fries with everything, something that irritated him. Marco was of the opinion that, if the customer wanted fries, they should get fries. They were paying the bill, after all.

He handed in his ticket and announced, "Before you throw one of your fits, it's the Gundam Table. So, if I were you, I'd start frying potatoes. If you won't do it, you go tell 'em." And with that, he stalked off to pick wine.

The chef decided to just give in and make the damn fries, if so many customers wanted fries, fries they would have. He barked orders and started the table.

While the chef was working his magic, Marco was picking wine. Wine and food were his real passion and he didn't see any reason that a semi-sweet rose wouldn't go with everything. He picked a white for the Meze, then the rose, and brandy for after. He brought the bottles to his station and set them in the box for Duo and Heero's table.

Chef sliced, fried, chopped and fiddled. He wound up with a huge platter of Meze, each food arranged in rows down the platter with a bowl of hummus on one end and a bowl of eggplant dip on the other. Marco examined it carefully then took it out. The expediter just sighed. He had a good idea what was going on and he was as nervous as everyone else.

It took a bit longer than they liked, but when the food finally arrived, it was great. Duo dipped a triangle of pita into the hummus and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm, very good. Feta and olives?"

Heero took the pita. "Yes, thank you."

They nibbled their way through the appetizers, discussing their expectations from the rafting expedition they had planned. Duo was a bit concerned about the water levels. It had been raining up stream from their entry point which might mean the water levels were higher, making the water run faster and a bit smoother.

Heero, on the other hand, was worried about their supplies. He was sure he'd forgotten fish hooks. Duo reminded him that the area where they'd leave their SUV was sure to have bait and tackle stores. They had decided to take the tour company up on their offer of secure parking in the nearby town. This included a stay of two nights at a motel. They'd spend tonight there then one night at the end of their trip.

Duo scrapped the last of the hummus out of the bowl with a scrap of pita. He held it out to Heero, asking, "Want?"

"No, you have it." He emptied his wine glass and put it down.

Marco stepped forward and asked, "Are you finished?"

Both Heero and Duo said that they were so Marco picked up the dirty dishes. "Your next course is nearly ready. It shouldn't be more than five minutes. I'll just get the wine, shall I?"

Heero smiled slightly. "Yes, that will be fine."

Duo just nodded.

The next platter arrived, covered with slices of meat, rounds of pita and wedges of onions. Golden brown french fries filled a paper towel lined basket. The bowls containing the chopped tomato and tzatziki sauce were placed beside that and the smaller bowls of salad went just above the forks. Marco poured the wine, waited while Duo sipped then approved of it with a nod. "Very good. Signal if you need anything." And, with that, he was gone again.

Duo couldn't help the grin he flashed at Heero. "He even brought ketchup." and with that rather gloating remark he proceeded to build himself a gyros sandwich, dripping with tzatziki. He took one of his patented huge bites and chewed happily. He swallowed carefully then took a sip of his wine.

"This is so good." Duo nodded at Heero's fork. "How's the salad."

"Excellent. Not too much lemon. Some places drown it in lemon juice." He forked up another bite.

"Exactly and bottled at that. I wonder if they have some little navy back there who does nothing but squeeze lemons all night." Duo chuckled at the mental picture and forked up a bite of his own salad. "Mmmm, it is really good."

Heero speared a golden fry and bit off half, after chewing quickly, he offered, "Really good fries."

"Yup. And this wine is really good." Duo took another appreciative sip.

It didn't take them long to devour the whole platter. Marco was happy to remove it as well as their salad bowls.

The last offering was baklava, coffee and brandy.

Marco eyed the two young men and decided that a short brandy was enough. They'd had two bottles of wine. He just hopped that neither one of them was driving.

Heero caught his odd look and poked Duo in the ankle under the table. "Looks like we're about to get the 'don't drive drunk' lecture."

Duo shrugged. "Well, he's right. But ... how fast do you burn alcohol off again?"

"I burn it off at about triple the normal rate." Heero smirked. "But, we really shouldn't torture the man. He's been jumpy as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs all evening."

Marco approached with their baklava and coffee. "Perhaps just a short brandy?" He put the deserts in front of them, then poured coffee into the delicate cups. "Sugar? Cream?"

Duo shook his head. "No, thank you." he gave up the fight with his catlike curiosity. "What is wrong with everyone? You're all nervous as a vi ..." Duo winced as Heero kicked him under the table. "Very nervous. What's the deal?"

Marco sighed. He'd thought he'd managed to keep his professional face in place. It seemed he'd failed. "Well, it's ... we know who you are. And you seem so tense."

Heero blinked twice. "Oh. Um. Duo?" He was completely at loss as to how to explain.

Duo, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say. "Oh, man. Didn't know my game face had slipped that much. We're just really tired. We've done too many pickups in too few days." Marco looked at him blankly. "We're bounty hunters now. Crime does pay, if you're on the right side of the cuffs." He grinned at Marco, who smiled a bit faintly back. "See? So, we're going on vacation, starting about an hour ago. Relax, we're not about to start breaking tables or something."

"Ah, I see." Marco did see. He was used to high powered businessmen coming in and throwing a fit over nothing, and other's ignoring having a five thousand dollar suit ruined. "If I might suggest taking it easy on the brandy? You'll need to stay over your coffee for at least an hour."

Heero made a snap decision. "I'll skip the brandy. I'm driving. But, don't worry. I burn off alcohol at an amazing rate, so, I'll be safe to drive in half an hour. But ... we'll stay a while longer."

Marco just set the brandy by Duo's coffee and walked away. He was sweating and he knew it. That one laser like glower from brilliant violet eyes had left him well aware that he was skating on very thin ice. But, he knew his responsibilities and not letting a customer drive drunk was one of them.

He was very glad that the two young men had seen things his way. He'd call them a cab, if they asked.

While the staff was worrying over their driving, Heero and Duo were enjoying their desert.

They took nearly an hour to finish their desert and coffee. Heero was amused to find that, before they were allowed out the door, he had to 'blow the meter'. Marco had rather sternly told them that he'd rather give up his tip and piss them both off than have Heero drive under the influence and have a wreck.

Heero just blew into the device, laughed when it registered 'Sober As A Judge' on the face and then handed Marco a huge tip. Duo tipped the bartender and they left.

"Well, that went well. But they're both wound tighter than a ..." Marco gave up on comparisons, "Well, a really tight something."

The bartender laughed and shook his head. "Considering who they are and what they do for a living now, I'm not a bit surprised."

.

Heero dug a coin out of his pocket, something unusual as even vending machines accepted cards now. "Heads or tails."

Duo eyed the antique silver dollar he'd given Heero as a lucky piece several years ago. This was now their usual way of settling arguments about who went first. "Heads."

Heero flipped the coin and Duo caught it out of the air. He slapped it on the back of his hand and said, "Ha!" But it was tails. Duo snarled good-naturedly, "Luck on your part. But, I really wasn't supposed to drive anyway."

"You keep thinking that." Heero laughed. "You burn alcohol as quickly as I do."

"It's my ..." Duo ducked the swat aimed at his head with a yelp. "Hey, not the hair."

"Get in the damn car." Heero climbed in and started the SUV. "You get to drive later. In the mountains, at night ... and, possibly, in the rain." He smirked at Duo's grumbles and pulled out of the parking lot and into the light late evening traffic. "Gotcha."

"Idiot." Duo settled back in his seat, trying hard to sulk and failing.

They drove for three hours, talking companionably about all sorts of things; work, the dinner they'd just eaten, the fact that they seemed to be the only accredited bounty hunters on the West Coast. And their nearly crushing work load.

Duo announced, "You know, we've forgotten one thing."

Heero, concentrating on a rather confusing interchange, just grunted, "What?"

"We can say no. Just firm up your jaw and ... No." Duo exaggerated the pronunciation. "We just keep taking every nickel and dime job that someone calls us on. How are the other teams supposed to get experience, if we take all the jobs. We need to establish some sort of guide lines on what we'll take and what we won't. Then we need to ... pick a company, or team, that we trust to had off jobs to. See?"

Heero nodded. "I do. There's a mini-mart. Potty break and hand off?"

Duo shrugged, "Sure."

So they went into the mini-mart to get drinks and let out the drinks they'd already had.

Duo went into the Men's room first, while Heero paid for their stuff. Heero handed the bag off to Duo to take out to the SUV and went into the restroom himself.

Business taken care of, Heero returned to the SUV to find Duo listening to the latest 'organic rock' song. He still wasn't too sure exactly what organic rock was, it all sounded like noise to him. He was a died in the wool J-rocker himself.

"Ready?" Duo started the SUV

"As I'll ever be." Heero checked the GPS. "We should be there by midnight, if we keep up the pace."

"You know me." Duo cackled madly and drove out of the parking lot, easing onto the highway, he put the pedal down and rocketed off into the night.

.

They got to the motel at 11:30pm and checked in with a bored clerk who hardly looked at them. He was watching some sort of launch from one of the scientific stations in the L3 colonial cluster and barely glanced at their sign in. He just handed over a key card and mumbled, "Checkout at 10:30am, unless you're staying another night."

"One night." Heero's monosyllabic grunt made Duo cringe.

" 'K. Need anything, dial nine and ask." He didn't even take his eyes off the screen.

After the rather frustrating check in, they went back to the SUV and cruised slowly down the long structure, looking for their room. It didn't take long to find it as it was one of three without a vehicle in front of the door.

"Ok. Grab our day bag while I unlock. Ok?" Heero hopped out of the SUV and headed for the door. They always did this. There was no telling whether the accommodations were actually acceptable, occupied or just filthy. Duo remembered one place where they were actually expected to share with a family of five. Another where the filth and bugs drove both of them, as Quatre said, screaming into the night. Neither one of them had actually screamed, the owner/check-in clerk had.

Duo waited for a second at the door then walked in. "It ok?"

"Yeah. But I'm never taking chances again. I really hate it when someone tries to stab me." Heero flicked on the lights.

Duo agreed, replying, "No shit. That'll really screw up your day, or night. How's the bed."

"A bit lumpy. But ..." Heero leaned over to sniff the duvet. "it smells nice. Lavender dryer sheet, smells like. Towels?"

Duo, checking out the bathroom, called back, "Two bath, two hand, two washcloths. And three of those tiny soaps that no one really uses."

Heero offered, "We could wet them now and I'll mash them together. Should be a decent bar by morning."

"Na, let's just use our own. That motel soap is usually harsh as sandpaper. I'm for bed. You?" Duo started stripping down to his boxers.

"Just staying up long enough to check the weather and river conditions on the local link." Heero pulled his phone out of his pocket. He still loved his laptop, but wouldn't unpack it for just one night. His phone had so many apps and bells and whistles Duo swore it had artificial intelligence. He never denied that his phone was worse.

Heero checked and found that the weather was supposed to be clear and mild with light cloud cover. The river was running about six inches high, to be expected with all the rain up stream.

Duo just held up the covers when Heero put his phone away. Heero crawled into bed with a sigh. "I'll be glad when we reach the river. Do you want a two man canoe or raft."

"Raft. A canoe with all our stuff will be a bit difficult to handle. A raft will carry everything we want, keep it all dry and still be maneuverable. Night." Duo rolled over, presenting Heero with his back, punched his pillow and promptly passed out.

Heero kissed the back of his neck, settled in and dozed off himself.

.

Heero blew into Duo's ear. Duo swatted at the annoyance, grumbling. Heero did it again. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy."

Duo groaned, pulled the covers completely over his head and announced, "If you're going to talk baby talk, I'm going back to sleep."

Heero laughed and pulled the covers off Duo and dumped them at the foot of the bed. "Up!"

So Duo got up, bitching all the way. As he dressed, he enumerated the things he wanted for breakfast. Heero just nodded. He knew what Duo was quite capable of eating most of what he wanted. What Duo couldn't finish, he would.

"Duo, stop bitching. I'm hungry too. We just need to go to the desk, find out where a good place is and then get to the tour office on time." Heero ducked a pillow with a snicker.

"Yuy, I swear, one of these days." Duo huffed his irritation but finished dressing quickly.

They did a quick check to make sure that they hadn't left anything and went to the front desk to check out. The day clerk was in and a much more helpful person than the night clerk. She directed them to a small local 'Mom an' Pop' restaurant, saying that the food was good even if the place was a little worn.

They entered to the cheerful jingle of a tiny bell hung on a wire so the door would hit it to make it ring.

A woman looked up from her newspaper. She was sitting behind the register so she obviously worked here. "Mornin'. Jean will be out in a sec." She thrust menus in their general direction. "Here. Have a seat."

Heero just took the menus then followed Duo to a booth near the back. "Nice."

Duo snorted. "No, just homey. People like that don't tend to stand on formalities. Bet the food is either really, really good. Or, it stinks."

Heero sniffed for a second. "Grease smells clean. Bet it's new this morning. Food can't be bad if they're that particular about the grease."

Duo thought about that for a moment, then allowed, "You're probably right. And the prices aren't hair raising."

Heero studied the menu for a while longer then folded it and put it on the edge of the table.

Just as they were beginning to want coffee a voice called, "Mom! What are you thinking? Those poor guys are probably starving. We'll never keep customers if you keep them waiting. You should have called me."

Mom yelled back. "Well, you were in the john and your Dad isn't here yet. So what was I supposed to do?"

"Mom! For heavens sake." Jean's embarrassment was obvious. "Give 'em some damn coffee to keep 'em happy. And Dad's not coming in today, he's got that stomach thing. Remember?" Jean was so obviously not happy that Heero couldn't help grinning at Duo.

Duo just snickered behind his menu. They both had to bite their lips to keep from laughing when a red faced teen age girl scurried up to the table with a coffee pot in one hand and a stack of cups and saucers in the other. "Coffee for you gentlemen?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead she plopped the cups down and filled them quickly. "I'll be right back with your orders. Dad's down with the flu, so I'll be cooking." She grinned, "And don't worry ... I learned to cook from Dad. Mom can't cook worth shit. She'd burn water, if we let her anywhere near the stove."

The woman behind the register just yelled, "Hey! I resemble that, girl."

Jean stuck her tongue out at Mom and flounced off in a flurry of ponytail and flannel.

Heero tried to keep a straight face and failed, he and Duo both nearly fell out of the booth with laughing.

Mom just yelled at them, "Don't laugh to hard, you'll make yourselves sick. And Jean's food is too good for that." She got out from behind the register and ambled over with a pad. "So. Made up your minds yet?" She stood by the table, ready to take their orders.

Duo nodded, "Number 3. Eggs, scrambled; toast, whole wheat; hash browns, crisp; bacon the same. Double it." He grinned up at her as she scribbled.

Heero waited until she turned to him to say, "And for you?"

"Number 6. Steak rare; biscuits; eggs, over easy; hash browns, crisp. Double mine too." He handed her the menus.

Mom looked at the ticket for a moment then asked, "Let me get this right. You ..." she nodded at Duo. "want two number 3 breakfasts. And you ..." She glanced at Heero. "want two number 6's. Right?"

Heero nodded. "Big appetites. And we're going to be on the river for a week."

"Ok. Just making sure. We don't serve city size portions out here." Mom smiled. "But, we can always put it in a carry out box." she wandered off to hand the ticket through the window and into the kitchen.

Jean almost immediately yelled, "You sure?"

"They said!" Mom yelled back.

Duo managed to stifle his snickers, barely.

Mom just grinned at him. "We're small town here. You'll get used to it."

Heero laughed softly. "Colonials are about the same. Some never get out of their quadrant and know everyone there. It's nice."

Duo nodded. "It is. Earth is so big."

"Really? I'd think space is huge." Mom settled in for a gab.

"Space is huge, colonies are usually not. And that idea that there's one colony at each L point is ... stupid. There's hundreds. You can actually tell approximately how old a colony is by it's number." Heero sipped the coffee, grunted his approval and waited.

"How's that? It's number? Like L4 and what not?" Mom settled, hip shot, and waited. This was actually interesting.

"Well. The LaGrange points are immutable and there's only five. Never be more. It's physics. Humans didn't make them, they just exist. I won't go into the physics. If you're interested, there's lots of books."

"Ok." Mom was sure that Jean would know all about LaGrangian points. "Now, numbers? How'szat."

Duo took over. "Each LaGrange point has a number, 1 to 5. So colonies are numbered with their L point and a number that's usually some combination of the date it was started, plus an arbitrary number, assigned by the point manager. So, L4-20166, which really does exist is at LaGrange point 4, was started in 201 and was assigned two more numbers to make it 'official'. Some have a letter appended to the number which designated a speciality. Like X for experimental, or B for biological, in other words, a farm colony. See?" Duo loved explaining things and Heero loved watching him. This happened all the time.

Heero grinned at Jean's face, framed in the kitchen window. He was still asocial, he didn't avoid people but he wouldn't go out of his way to meet them either. Duo was, on the other hand, quite social; which dragged Heero into society nicely. He didn't object but he had been known to just simply, politely, refuse.

Jean nodded when she realized that Heero was looking at her and returned to her cooking.

Ten minutes later, minutes in which Duo explained colony life as best he could, food came to the table. Jean brought out two plates while Mom brought out the other two. They put the plates down then went up to the register, where two stools, side by side told their own story. The ladies settled down to watch Duo and Heero eat, making no attempt to hide their interest.

Duo glanced up once then ignored them in favor of munching his way through two number 3 breakfasts. "Heero?"

Heero looked up from his steak. "A?"

"How's your steak?" Duo slathered a piece of toast with jam.

"Good. Eggs are perfect, too." He stabbed another bite, dipped it in egg yolk and ate it. He stopped eating long enough to put his silverware down and rip a biscuit open. "Butter?"

"In that bowl." Duo squinted for a moment. "Gold foil is butter, the silver is margarine."

"Thanks." Heero buttered his biscuit and went back to his food.

Duo poked the hash browns, listening appreciatively as the crisp crust snapped. "Mmmm. Love good hash browns." He nibbled on a piece of bacon, laughing softly as it crunched between his teeth deliciously.

"So good." Heero smiled. He checked his watch and nodded to himself. "We've got about two hours before we have to check in."

"Good. Gives us time to just look around a bit." Duo piled the last of his eggs on half a triangle of toast and crammed it into his mouth. He washed it down with a gulp of coffee then waved the empty cup at Jean.

She hopped off her stool and brought the pot over. "How's everything? Looks like you enjoyed it." She poured carefully, she didn't want to slop the cup over or dribble on a customer. Mom sorta frowned on that.

"Good. Everything was really good. I could use more creamer." Duo emptied the last of the cream into his coffee.

"That's not creamer. That's real cream." Jean was proud of the fact that they didn't keep artificial much of anything in the restaurant. People who used creamer or artificial sweetener could just go elsewhere. "We raise our own ... just about everything. Chickens for meat and eggs. Our own milk cow." She grinned. "We supplement Bessy with milk from an organic farm down the valley. And vegetables from local farms. We're real proud of that."

"I bet. That's the reason it's all so good. Where do you get the bread?" Duo was perfectly willing to gossip with Jean.

"Mom gets the bread from a friend of hers. Widow woman, needs the income. The biscuits, I make from scratch." Jean nodded once, pride evident in her face and voice.

"Well, all I can say is, you should be really proud of yourselves. The food is excellent." Heero glanced around. "And the place is really clean."

"Thank you. We do try. You wouldn't believe how nasty even the most expensive places can be." Jean shuddered dramatically. "The health department closed down one of the most expensive places in the area. Roaches." She shook her head. "And not the smokin' kind."

Heero made a face. "That's just disgusting."

Duo nodded his agreement, adding, "You'd think, what with the prices some places ask, that you could eat off any flat surface. I try to sneak a peek into the kitchen before eating, no matter where it is."

"Don't blame you a bit." Jean nodded in the direction of their kitchen. "Wanna take a look?"

"No, don't need to. We need a bill, though."

A head jerk in the direction of the register and the information that they didn't need a bill, as they were the only customers.

Mom tapped the screen on the register, saying, "I don't believe you two actually ate all that. But ... growing boys." She told them the total, accepted a debit card from Duo and sent them on their way with a cheery, "Don't be strangers."

.

The drive to the tour company office took about five minutes, as Mom said, "Drive out the driveway, turn right, three blocks, turn left and go until you see a giant red canoe on a pole. Right there."

Duo had to stand in the parking lot and stare at the canoe for a moment. He blinked, shrugged and drawled, "Ok, and we have a canoe on a pole ... why?"

Heero glanced at it once then said, "Advertising?" but his doubtful tone said it all.

Duo conceded, "Maybe. Just ... really weird."

They dragged their gear out of the back of the SUV and locked it. They'd been assured that their car and contents were insured against everything short of being stepped on by a gundam. Duo had laughed at that.

They ambled into the building to see a rack for their packs and a check in desk set across one corner of the room. The girl behind the desk smiled, pointed and said, "Stick your ruck on the rack until we get all the paper work done. Easier on your back."

They hung their backpacks, which the girl had referred to as a ruck, and went to lean on the counter. Heero pulled a wad of paper out of his back pocket, making Duo snicker.

When they'd been in the war, and for sometime after, Heero had been obsessive about keeping his papers neat, no matter what they were for. He'd even gotten upset when he was given papers that were less than pristine. Now, he didn't much care, as long as they were legible.

Heero turned to Duo to demand, "What?"

Duo just laughed gently. "Nothing. I'll tell you later. Give the lady our papers."

Heero handed the receptionist the papers. A quick glance told them that her name tag said, "Marny."

"Here you go." Heero smiled easily at the girl, who managed a weak grimace, disguised as a smile back. Heero noticed the expression and decided to ask, "You ok? You don't look so good. Um ..." he gave Duo a slightly wild-eyed look.

"Heero! Never tell a woman something like that. Idiot." Duo poked him in the side.

"Sorry, sorry. I just meant ..."

He was saved by Marny herself. "Stop it, both of you. I'm hung over like whoa. I wasn't supposed to come in today. But the idiot who was, quit. So here I am."

Heero just dug into his pocket and produced two foil packets. "Here. Take it all, lots of water. Do not try hair of the dog. Doesn't really help. And when does our transport leave?"

Marny took the packets with a grateful expression, ripped them open, gulped the pills and sighed. "Thanks. Ten minutes?"

"About that. We can sit down until you feel better, or ... not?" Heero waited patiently for the girl to decide.

"Now, rather than later. The chopper leaves in about twenty. Raft is already up there. We trucked it up yesterday, along with the canoes for the other party. They'll be ahead of you in a day, so don't worry about them being in your way or visa-versa. Ok." She tapped at her data terminal for a moment. A paper popped out of a printer under the counter. She handed it to Heero, who passed it off to Duo. "That's your ticket. You eaten yet?"

Duo nodded. "Yes, we ate at some Mom n' Pop place on ... um ... Echo. Corner of Echo and Larch. Great food. Said they had their own cow and chickens."

"They do. And that's the best place in town for breakfast and lunch. They don't do dinner. There's some coffee for while you wait, or tea, if you don't mind bag." Marny pointed to a table on the other side of the room.

The table was set beneath big windows, between two chairs, other seats were scattered around the area.

They got coffee and tea then settled on a love seat to wait for their ride.

It wasn't long before they were interrupted by the other party. A party composed of a father, mother and two teen aged boys; and their giggly, idiot girl friends. Heero rolled his eyes and muttered, "Disaster, anyone?"

Duo, known for his patience, muttered, "Would you mind if I just kill them now?"

"Nope. I've even got a shovel." Duo winced as one of the girls let out a super-sonic squeal. "Damn, she sounds like a pig in a fence."

Heero just announced, "I'm going outside, if I have to sit in here with them; I'm liable to commit homicide."

"Me too. For the same reason. I don't understand how girls can act like that. I'd much rather have someone quiet and intelligent. But then ... that's what I have." Duo grinned at Heero.

"Here. Need help to get it on?" Heero blanked for a second as he realized what he'd said.

Duo, on the other hand, cackled like a hen laying an egg. "No, I think I can manage." He shouldered his pack and walked out the door, Heero on his heels.

Heero put one foot up on the bottom rail of the porch railing and sighed. "Well, are we having fun yet?"

Duo patted his shoulder. "Yeah, we actually are. Breakfast was fantastic. I enjoyed telling Mom and Jean about colonies. Those idiots won't bother us much." He eyed the group then said, "Bet the older lady gets sick in the chopper. The two younger girls scream at least once and the two younger men say something stupid to me within the first ten minutes of the ride. Dad ... I'm not too sure about him ... but he's either going to throw a fit about something or give us a lecture for some imagined fault. A tenner."

"Wouldn't take that bet if it was twenty times that. I'd lose." Heero shrugged his pack into a more comfortable position. "Oh, look. Chopper." Heero pointed to a small dot just rising over a mountain.

"Sure is. Good. Maybe we'll get started early." Duo squinted to try to see what kind of chopper it was.

Turned out that it was a Huey, huge and old but well maintained. They'd painted it in the company colors, which made it look interesting. A chopper painted with waves, a red canoe and a bear was a bit different. They both had to fight to keep from falling over, laughing. Their snickers attracted the attention of the two giggling girls.

"Well, what are you laughing at?" The blond put one hand on her hip and scowled at Heero.

Heero scowled back, making her cringe. "That chopper. Is that a bear or ... a dog?"

She looked at the chopper and demanded, "You seriously telling me that you can see that far?"

"I am." Heero glowered at her friend, on general principles.

They both giggled, fiddled with their hair and wandered off toward the rest of their group. The older man glowered at them, the two younger one's, latched onto them like a dog on a pork chop. Mom just rolled her eyes, sighed and gave them a dirty look. She also gave Heero an apologetic one.

The father took matters into his own hands, turned to Heero and Duo and said, "I'm Dan Landers; this is my wife Alice, our two sons, Jim and Clark ..." He pointed to each person in turn." And their girlfriends, Emmie and Kim." The girls waved. He offered his hand to shake asking, "And you are?"

Heero took his hand, careful as he always was, not to crush it. "Heero Yuy."

Duo accepted the hand off, saying, "I'm his partner, Duo Maxwell."

They shook hands all around, ignoring the giggling of Emmie and Kim. They made bland, general conversation while they waited for the chopper to land in the open field behind the tour office building.

Heero and Duo both gathered up their packs and trotted for the chopper. The Landers group wandered behind them like lost sheep.

Duo tossed his pack to the tour guide in the door and scrambled in, Heero followed suit. The guide caught first one pack then the other. He offered Heero a hand which Heero accepted. Not that he needed it but because it would be rude to refuse.

The guide nodded to their packs and shouted over the rotors, "You sure you can carry all that?"

Heero smirked at him. "I can. So can he." He jerked his thumb at Duo. "Thanks anyway."

"You look familiar." The guide glanced from one to the other, a puzzled half smile on his face.

"Yuy, 01. Maxwell, 02." Heero had finally conquered his reluctance to tell people who they were. They'd found that most people didn't care; and the one's who did, usually were more interested in stories about the Gundams than they were which side they'd been on. Or they knew that they were now bounty hunters and wanted stories about their hunting activities. Then there was the third reaction; which was to rabbit because they were wanted.

The guide blinked then asked, "The Gundam Pilots turned bounty hunters?"

"Right in one." Duo grinned from the seat he'd flopped down in.

Heero joined him silently, but he managed a brief smile for the guide. They took the orientation packages they were handed and stuffed them away without looking at them.

The Landers' managed to scramble in the door, with liberal help from the guide, pilot and navigator. Duo had to hide his face in Heero's shoulder as Alice had to be pulled from one end and pushed from the other. She didn't seem to be able to figure out how to get a hold on any helper strap, anywhere. So Dan pushed while Phil pulled and Alice managed to get into the chopper.

The younger girls did the smart thing and hopped up to sit on the edge of the door then stand. All the men accepted the hand up from Phil. They also took the packages without bothering to do more than glance at them.

The next problem was the seating. Huey's don't have 'seats', they have benches. These benches have been around since who knew when. They were a construct of pipe and webbing, with a back of a flat piece of padded ply wood that flattened the curved side of the chopper. Needless to say, the girls all took one look and demanded to know where first class was.

Duo gave up and howled, Heero snickered along with him. The crew made the expected faces and explained that the chopper was repurposed military surplus and didn't have first class. The area behind the seating was for cargo and the area where the ladies expected first class was the 'cabin'. This was different than the military setup, they'd had to partition it off to keep the tourists from getting in the way of the pilot, co-pilot and navigator. Some people never could get the idea that they weren't allowed to touch or grab the controls, bother the pilot or demand to be allowed to fly themselves.

Everyone gapped at this pronouncement. Dan summed up everyone's opinion. "Well, I don't want anything to do with the pilots compartment. I just need to know where the convenience is." The rest of the family nodded.

A simple snort greeted this. Phil asked, "You see anything resembling a head?"

Heero interjected, "Go now, then hold it. Or not. Just sit across from me. Ok?"

The expected shrieks of dismay and exclamations of disgust were endured with dignity.

"We ready, or do we have disembarkation for potty?" Phil waited a moment then headed up to the front to start up and begin check for takeoff.

It turned out that all the women wanted one last pit stop. This meant that they had to scramble back out, moaning about the need for a ladder or a step. No one bothered to explain that a step was impossible due to landing considerations and no one with any sense would have something like a ladder banging around in a passenger compartment.

In the time it took the ladies to finish, Phil finished his preflight check list and they were ready to go. The bitching and moaning about the seats took a back seat to the moaning and wailing about the rotor noise.

Nathan, the co-pilot, called out, "Noise is good, quiet, not so good. We're taking off in five. Get seated, belted and braced." with that advice, he slid the door shut with a sharp click.

Heero belted in, while Duo started to help the others. Charlie told him to seat himself, he was used to dealing with 'greenies'. Duo just belted and let him do his job.

The take off was smooth but resulted in all three women squealing and Clark gripping his belts with white knuckled hands.

Duo checked his watch, did some mental calculations and announced, "We'll be there in about an hour, might as well make ourselves comfortable." then he leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and his ankles in the aisle. Heero copied him and they both fell asleep.

They were awakened ten minutes before touchdown but a kick to the feet. "Up. Touchdown in ten." Charlie wasn't about to shake anyone who could sleep in a Huey, especially in that particular position, by shaking them. It wasn't good for your health.

Both Duo and Heero just raised their heads. The Landers, as a whole, just looked confused.

Charlie, used to the confusion of first timers, issued orders, "When we land, wait until the door is open before you release your belts. That does not include Maxwell and Yuy. When you disembark wait for me to hand you your packs, do not try to find them yourself. Touchdown in ..." he glanced at his watch. "six." he seated himself in a seat attached to the partition between the passenger compartment and the cockpit.

Of course, someone thought they knew better than the crew. It turned out that Jim thought he was a combat vet or something. He released his belts and stood up just before the landing. This resulted in him falling right into Heero's lap.

Heero just grabbed him in a hug to keep him from busting his ass. "Idiot. Keep still, or I'll make you." Heero tossed him into the seat next to him and braced him with an elbow in his chest; painful but not extremely so.

Dan snarled at Jim. "Sit down! You'll wind up with a sprained ankle or something."

Jim just sulked while Kim and Emmie snickered behind their hands. Clark eyed Heero uncomfortably, he'd handled the hundred thirty something pounds of his older brother way too easily for his peace of mind.

The chopper set down softly, the rotors wound down, and Phil and Nathan went through shut down while Charlie started tossing the packs down to an obediently helping Heero. Duo took them from Heero and set them out in a line on the ground.

The Landers jumped, read fell, out of the chopper and lined up to accept their packs. Only Heero wasn't handing them out, neither was Duo.

Heero barked, "Well? What the hell are you waiting for, engraved invitations? Find your damn packs and get 'em on. We've got six miles to the river and they're not gonna hike themselves."

Charlie nearly hurt himself, he laughed so hard. "He's right. I don't hand out packs, you're all on your own from here on out. Got your maps? Compass? GPS? You signed up for expert, so I hope to hell you are. It's too late to change your mind, unless you want a ride back on the Shame Express, that is." He shrugged then waited. He was used to this and about half the tours backed out at this point. He always hated this sort of tour anyway. He didn't like just dumping a group at a trail head and leaving them to their own devices, but they signed releases so what could he do? He did like his job.

The crew, Heero and Duo were all surprised when Kim and Emmie just went to find their packs. Dan followed her, leading a slumping set of sons and a disgusted wife. Alice didn't like camping much, despite the fact that she was good at it. The boys just wanted to impress their girls and the girls were, despite the giggling and posturing, very good at white water.

They got their packs sorted in short order and started out. Alice just kept her mouth shut and hiked. Emmie and Kim stayed close to their respective boyfriends. Dan led the way. Heero and Duo followed, not because they were especially in need of guidance, but because Heero didn't want to listen to the grumbling and whining of the two boys. The wind was from them to the other group so most of the noise was blown away from them.

It didn't take them long to realize that they were either going to have to pass the other group or slog along behind them at what they considered a snail's pace. They decided to pass.

Heero hiked his pack up a bit and tightened the belly and chest straps. Duo did the same and they checked all the buckles. "Let's go." and they did. They left the family group behind in seconds and moved on, happy to be shed of the complaints, squealing and general noise.

Duo chuckled softly. "Well, that was nice ... not. I swear, every time we go on vacation something goes wrong. If anything goes FUBAR on this one ... well, it just better not. I'm killin' something if it does."

Heero just snorted, "Maybe we should take Q up on his offer to visit him on the Intisar, he lives there full time now, doesn't he?"

"He does and that's not as bad an idea as you might think." Duo ducked under a limb causing Heero to swear. "Sorry."

"No, you're not. And I would appreciate a heads up." Heero's complaint was without heat as he should have been watching for exactly that sort of thing. He dragged his attention back to matters at hand, instead of picking at that nagging sensation that he'd forgotten something.

Duo noticed his expression and demanded, "Ok, you got a bug up your butt about something. Spill."

"I don't know. I just get the feeling I've forgotten something, but what it is? Can't get it." Heero shrugged his pack. "And this pack keeps dropping onto my hips."

Duo glanced around. "Next wide spot we'll stop. I'll adjust the straps for you. Mine could use a bit of fiddling too. I swear, they get out of whack just sitting in the closet."

"Ok. Good idea." Heero sniffed the clean air appreciatively. "We're not on a forced march, so there's no reason not to stop when we want to. And the Landers won't catch up to us. At least, I don't think they will. The kids are too busy screaming at the bugs and flirting with each other. I don't envy Dan and Alice a bit. I just hope they don't wind up in real trouble."

Duo agreed, then added, "And I have no idea why they think they're capable of handling a class IV or V river. This whole area was reclassified a couple of years ago. That big quake rearranged everything up by a factor of two or three."

Heero glanced at the map he held. "You know. I don't think we're where we're supposed to be. This map says 'White Salmon River'. That's in Oregon? How the hell?"

Duo just dragged his phone out of a pocket and announced, "I'm callin' in." He dialed, spoke to someone then actually took the phone away from his ear to glower at it. "Excuse me? I mean, you have to be kidding me. We're supposed to be in California, one of those rivers with just a number." he listened again. "Fifteen minutes? No. More like ... hang on a sec." He turned to Heero to ask, "Flight time?"

Heero looked at his watch did some mental calculations and announced, "Over an hour. More like hour and a half."

Duo conveyed this message to the person on the other end of the phone then listened again. He blinked, then barked, "We're fucking where?" He took his map out of a pocket looked at it carefully then snarled, "Well, at least we have the right maps. I'll be speaking to someone when we reach home. You can bet on it." He hung up, pocketed his phone and kicked a rock. "Heero, we're in fucking Washington state. Up near Canada. This is all class five or more, especially at this time of year. Husum falls, only ten feet, but it's still a fucking waterfall. Damn." He took a deep breath. "And the chopper broke down, so no pickup. Well, we might as well enjoy it, as there's no other way out."

Heero just snorted, "So, we get a free trip. Cause I'm not paying for this mess. Let's get going." They were both forgetting something rather important, the Landers group.

It didn't take them long to reach a wide spot in the trail. They stopped and dropped their packs to take a drink, eat some trail mix and figure out exactly where they were. The paper maps were compared to GPS coordinates from their phones and they realized that, while they weren't where they were supposed to be, they weren't lost. They were on the White Salmon river, up stream of both Husum and BZ falls. There used to be towns up here, but they'd all dried up and blown away, as the saying went, it the after colony migrations that had moved three-quarters of Earth's population into space. This whole area was wilderness with a few ghost towns dotted here and there. The old highway 141 was even gone. So, they were on their own to get out of the area, not that they were worried about it. They were perfectly capable of handling anything the spring weather and water conditions could throw at them. The chopper being down was an inconvenience, nothing more.

Heero re-shouldered his pack and Duo checked the straps. "OK, here's the problem. When we put the packs away, the pressure is off the adjusters, the slack creeps." He pulled on one strap to tighten it and checked the fit. "There. That should do it."

Heero jumped in place a few times, to make sure that the pack wouldn't fall onto his hip bones again. "Yeah, it's good. Now you."

Duo held still as Heero fixed his pack. He also hopped in place. "Good. Ok. We need to adjust our plans. We don't want to run out of supplies or something. But ... I've got line and hooks."

Heero returned, "I've got a couple of snares and a slingshot. No gun." He scowled at the lack.

"Don't worry about that. I've got that collapsable bow and some arrows. They're in one of the tubes of my pack frame." Duo grinned at Heero's expression.

Quatre was always sending them camping gear. WEI had a finger in nearly everything; but, being colony based, was a bit hard up for testers for camping gear. Duo and Heero benefited from that and enjoyed it, especially such things as the collapsable bow and the solar powered satellite phones. Since they'd recovered Quatre's personal yacht from his sticky fingered sister, Quatre had been inviting them to spend some time with him on it. They'd turned him down for the last three years, but they'd always said that they'd take him up on his offer soon.

"Heero?" Heero grunted in reply. "We've been promising Q a visit for years, we really ought to put him on the todo list."

"You're right. We'll call him when we get to civilization again. I'm inclined to allow him to spoil us a bit." Heero smiled. "I did love that yacht. It was ... something."

Duo avoided a puddle with a quick hop and announced, "You know he wanted me to captain that thing, right? I'm almost tempted. Almost."

Heero hopped the same puddle, landing with a soft plop on the other side. "I do. But ... would you actually be happy doing milk runs and putting up with idiot businessmen?"

"No, but ... right now, it seems like a rest. We've been going like mad ever since Canada. And I'm tired of it. But, you know we won't rest by doing nothing."

Heero grumbled a bit but agreed then went on to say, "You know I got an email from Hidalgo. His group has all moved on to that new colony in the L3 cluster. He says the updrafts in some areas are excellent. Might give him a visit. Wonder what Jessica is doing?"

Duo laughed. "She's still doing what she has always done, only she works for WEI now. Got a newsletter from her. You should have gotten one too."

Heero thought for a moment. "Don't recall. But I might have mistaken it for spam and deleted it. Tell."

So Duo got Heero up to date on several of their friends from around the solar system. He kept track, Heero didn't have the patience. But it all worked out in the end. They complimented each others weaknesses.

It didn't take them long to finish the hike to the insertion point. They'd both had a good laugh at that. To them, an insertion point was the beginning of a mission, not a vacation. In this case, insertion point meant where they put their raft into the river.

Heero glanced around the large clearing. There was a sandy spot right on the, otherwise rocky, bank of the wild water river with a four man raft pegged down nearby. Three canoes rested beside it, as well as a pile of extra equipment.

"Well, that's nice. We should check out the extras. See what we might need on the long haul." Heero started doing exactly that while Duo made sure that the raft was water worthy. After the SNAFU of their chopper trip, they weren't taking any chances.

The pile contained extra food in the form of packages of dried soup mix, jerky, trail mix and energy bars. They took a third and split it between them. It didn't really make that much difference as they were both going to be on the same raft, but the chances of losing both packs were slim and none. In fact, the chances of either one of them losing their pack were nearly nil.

Duo had considered taking more of the food but decided not to be greedy, they'd brought enough for a week themselves. The extra they'd taken would put them up to the requirements for two weeks. If it took more than two weeks to get down stream to the pickup point, they'd have to live off the land. Something that both of them wanted to avoid, if they could. So they took what they figured they were entitled to.

The extra equipment turned out to be tents, sleeping bags and some tools. Neither one of them wanted a tent, they had their own, much better one. The sleeping bags were also rejected as they had, not only better bags, but puncture proof, inflatable ground mats. They did take a shovel, axe and hatchet. They had cutting utensils but not anything particularly useful in their present circumstances. Their combat knives were exactly that, but they were commando style with tanto blades that were serrated for half the length from guard toward tip. Heero allowed that they were handy. The contents of the hollow hilts were handy too.

Duo examined the hatchet and remarked, "I remember a time when I would be really worried that this thing won't throw worth shit. Now ... Meh! Don't care."

Heero laughed, "And I'd be freaking out that I don't have a side arm. I could use one but it really wasn't worth the hassle of getting it through all the damn checks. If we were on a pickup, different story." He smiled easily. "We're ... twenty five or so?"

Duo nodded. "About that, according to the docs. Don't feel nearly that old. I feel younger than I did right after the wars. Strange."

"No. Not really. We're both tired, stressed from all the pickups we've done in a short time. But, the stress isn't nearly what it was during the wars. And it's intermittent." He finished rearranging his pack and put it in the raft. "You want to launch now ... or wait until in the morning?"

Duo eyed the rapidly setting sun. "Morning. We could launch right now and get a good start ... but why?"

"Not a good idea. We'd be trying to find some place to pull out before you know it. An hour and a half; two, tops? No way." Heero started gathering up the makings for a good fire. "I'll build a fire. Ring's already here. We'll fix some soup, get a good night's sleep and leave bright and early."

"Ok. Good." Duo started pitching their tent. "Double bag or individual?"

They sometimes zipped their bags together, making a double bag, so they could cuddle. Other times they slept separate. Heero decided, "Double. I want to cuddle. Maybe even something more."

Duo stopped to swat at some gnats that insisted on swarming under the bill of his hat. "Damn bugs. I swear, this is the only thing about Earth that I truly despise. Bugs. Gah!"

Heero snickered, they were both colony brats but they had acclimatized to Earth. They loved Earth with all it's climate changes. Duo loved sunrise and sunset. Heero confessed to loving snow, in moderation, when he could get out of it when he wanted. They both loved the beach and rain.

But they loved the colonies too. They regularly went 'up' for visits to Quatre and Trowa, catching them when they were colony based for a while. Wufei joined them when he could, which was more and more often as his duties allowed for regular vacations. He was a rather visible Inspector General now, his resignation had not been accepted. Une had nearly begged him to come back, promising him anything he wanted. So he was now an Inspector, but suspicious things happened when he was inspecting. The public didn't catch on, Preventers denied that there was any sort of problem. All very above board and so on.

They were both a bit startled at the sudden noise of crushing brush, stumbling and chatter. The Landers all entered the clearing in full cry. Heero just rubbed his forehead in disgust. Duo sneered.

"Well, here we are. And there they are. We'll be all together. Isn't that nice." Kim's voice echoed in the quiet of the wilderness like a gun shot in church.

Duo just gave up. "Will, you shut the hell up. You're so noisy. There won't be a rabbit or anything within miles."

"Well, ex-cuse me."

Heero spoke up then, in his best Perfect Soldier monotone. "No. Shut up. Be quiet. We'll be headed down river in the morning. As soon as we split up, you can make all the noise you want. Until then, no squealing, no screaming, no yelling. Nothing. Conversation in inside voices. Got me?"

Then Duo had to have his two cents worth. "And I'd really like to know why you think you've got the skills for a class five or six river."

Dan looked like he'd swallowed a bug. "Oh. My. God. We signed up for a class three. I'm not qualified, neither are any of the rest of my family. Girls?"

Both girls shook their heads. Emmie whispered, "Class four, with my Dad."

Alice said it for all of them. "Well, isn't this a fine kettle of fish. What now?"

Duo gave Heero a wide eyed pitiful look and Heero just shrugged. "What can we do?"

Duo flopped down beside Heero and snarled, "Rescue their dumb assess. But I'm not puttin' up with any shit from any of them."

Dan, being the manly man sort, said, "We'll be happy to let you come with us. We can just portage around anything we don't think we can handle."

Heero gave him a sour look then just grunted, "Map." and went back to feeding wood into the fire.

Duo was just in time to prevent Emmie from entering their tent. "No. That's our tent, keep out."

"But I want to..." Emmie had that girly whine down pat, but it didn't work on her Mom, Duo, Heero or Alice.

"Don't care what you want. That's our tent. Go set up yours, then you can do whatever you want. And stay out of our stuff. Rucks, backpacks, whatever you want to call them. Sleeping bags, tents, raft etc. I'd detail it better but you get the idea. If you don't, I'll explain it better, louder, with profanity and hand gestures. Got me?"

Her sullen 'yeah, sheesh.' made Alice wince and shoot them an apologetic grimace.

Dan remarked that it wasn't necessary to be so selfish about it. Heero retorted that, if they were going to travel together, they had to get along. Stepping on Heero or Duo's toes wasn't the way to do that.

Heero snarled, "We don't have to travel together, if you think you can reach pickup without help. But, if I were you, I'd take a good look at that map first."

So Dan and Alice sat down to look over the map before it got too dark. They were both horrified to find that the places they should portage around were in such horrible terrain that they couldn't. Not with all the stuff they needed just to survive the two weeks they'd take to get back. Dan demanded to be allowed to make a call on Heero's phone.

Heero just handed it off to him without comment. All he said was, "You break it and I'll break you."

Dan sighed, this wasn't going to be fun, no matter how you looked at it. His phone call was less than reassuring. The man on the other end flat out told him they were on their own. Dan threatened to sue, he was told that he could sue away, the disclaimer plainly stated that weather and breakdowns had to be taken into consideration. Seattle and Portland were both socked in, beside the fact that their only chopper was out of commission for the next three to five weeks, depending on the availability of parts. They were very sorry for the mistake and would provide appropriate refunds upon request.

Heero eyed Duo. "I'll call Chang but I don't think it'll do much good. Weather is weather, Preventers or not."

Duo thought about it for a moment then sighed, "Might as well. He'll laugh his ass off. How the hell we wound up several hundred miles away from where we're supposed to be, I'll never know."

Heero just sighed. "Hung over, pissed off clerk. No idea who was supposed to be where. She probably just printed of the first thing that came to mind. I bet there's a really hacked group that was supposed to be here instead of taking an easy five day."

Duo nodded wisely at this. "Probably right. So ... suck up and deal. Fucking last damn time I go on a fucking vacation."

Alice didn't think, she just reacted, "Language!"

She wound up with twin laser glowers aimed at her.

Duo hated having anyone tell him how to talk and Heero wasn't too fond of anyone who upset Duo. Duo just shrugged, glared harder and snarled, "You're not my mother so don't think you're going to get away with telling me how to act, we'll have a real falling out if you do."

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry. Just ... you're way too young to have such a sewer mouth. It's going to go against you on your job."

Heero glanced at Duo, who still looked put out. "Ma'am, we're bounty hunters by profession. Former Gundam pilots. We talk the way we do. Leave it."

Dan had heard the whole thing and just patted Alice on the shoulder. "They're grown men. Keep your eye on our kids. We're in a hell of a mess."

Emmie and Kim were goggled eyed, they'd both known they knew the two gorgeous creatures but couldn't place it. Jim and Clark were indifferent, they were both more worried about how they were going to get out of this mess. Adults sometimes seemed to focus on the stupidest stuff.

Heero got out his orienting gear and figured out exactly where they were. "Well, we're about a hundred miles up the White Salmon. River's rougher than a whore's tongue. Class five most of the way, a few class six spots, no portage anywhere. Terrain is rough enough that hiking out is a no go. We got a Charlie Foxtrot in spades."

Duo grumbled, "Well, at least we have maps, GPS contact and a real idea of exactly where we're going and how to get there. Plenty of food. So why do I get the feeling that we're fucked in the ass, and not in the 'ooo, that feels so good' sort of way."

Heero eyed their companions and shuddered, "Because we're lumbered with ... them."

Dan was ready to say something but Jim cut him off. "Look, I'm really sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but you are going to help us. Right?"

The kids managed hopeful looks all around so Heero just sighed and said, "Ok, right. Here's the deal. We'll help you on one condition. You do what you're told, when you're told to. You got questions, keep 'em 'til later. If I'm yelling, it's obey time. I'm not going to get myself hurt or killed because you think you're tough. Nor Duo either."

Dan decided it was time to put his foot down. "Now, see here. We're the adults here and we'll make the decisions. We need to make sure that all the equipment is in one place, so that we can find it. And you'll need to give me that GPS, it's better than mine."

Heero's disbelieving, nearly open mouthed look made Duo crack up completely. His flat, no nonsense, "No." made Dan angry.

Jim and Clark consulted with Kim and Emmie, coming to the conclusion that they needed to just stay out of it and let the older couple learn by experience. Kim summed it up easily, "We just stay out of the way, until the Gundam pilot slash bounty hunters get pissed. Then we grovel and beg."

Emmie nodded her agreement and added, "And no more girly girl. Knuckle down and get real. Sorry, guys, but all bets are off. We're in a world of shit."

Jim and Clark, who'd both been reconsidering their need to date idiots, just shrugged.

"Bout time."

Clark slugged Jim, saying, "Belt up, idiot."

Duo intervened before the boys did more than shove each other a bit. "OK, guys, no more of that. No horseplay, no messing around. We don't need an accident."

"Ok. Um ... so, do I call you sir?" Clark wondered.

"Could do. There's some question as to our pay out rank. Major seems to be the most popular. But we do hold rank as reserve Preventers. Heero?"

Heero just grunted, "Colonel. Not that it really matters here."

Alice just shook her head. "You're both much too young. Why do you young people insist on lying like this."

Heero just ducked his head, this was catastrophic. The woman had made the same mistake that many others had. She'd taken one look at them and dismissed their experience because of their looks.

Duo hated being called a lier. He'd duck and dodge, tell half truths, or bits of truth in a way that mislead people, but he'd never outright lied in his life.

"Excuse me. Are you calling me a lier? For real? Or was that just a slip of the tongue." Duo didn't care that Alice was a woman and twice his age, he was ready for a smack down.

Emmie saved the day by exclaiming, "Mrs. Landers! Duo Maxwell doesn't lie! Ever. Please apologize, right now."

Alice gave up, not because she believed, but because it was better to smooth things over. "Well, I'm sorry I called you a lier. Just ... you're too young."

Clark finally clicked in on something that had been said earlier. "Oh, shit. Gundam Pilots? Operation Meteor started and you were ..."

Heero shrugged, never looking up from his maps. "Fifteen. Now. We've got two ways to go. You can go your own way, absolving us of all responsibility. Or, you can come with us, and obey orders."

Duo added, "Or you can squat here until you fall over dead. Make up your minds."

This was when the elder Landers got a clue. "Oh, yes, well. Colonials."

Kim groaned. "Oh, man. We're so toast."

Emmie decided that she was going with Heero and Duo, no matter what Dan or Alice said.

Jim and Clark just braced themselves for a lecture on colonial bias. It didn't come.

Duo pulled out his phone and dialed. After the Cold Case fiasco, both of them had made sure that they'd never be out of phone contact again. He knew that Wufei couldn't do anything for them. They weren't in imminent danger and the weather was foul at the airport where Preventers aircraft were stored. But, if he didn't call, Wufei would cut him a new one. And, he was hoping that Wufei could convince the Landers to cooperate.

He listened to the phone ring then said, in his most cheery, Shinigami voice, "Hey, Wufei, how's things?"

Since he'd put it on speaker Wufei's return of, "I already heard. What the hell?"

"No idea. Silly cow at the reception desk admitted to being hungover. So, who the hell knows. We're up shit creek, but we've got a paddle. And a bunch of civvies on our hands. Dad seems to think he ought to be in command because he's an old fart. Any hope?"

Wufei's sigh was loud. "Sorry. We're socked in for at least a week. Anyone bleeding? Sick? Broken bone?"

Heero grumbled, "Well, shit." Then said louder, "No. No. And no. So, you can't come get us?"

"Sorry. Since you're all capable and healthy times two, and Preventers reserve, you're it. You're now on duty Preventers authorized to carry out a rescue of six civilians in distress."

"Fuck you, Chang." Duo was past irritated. "They don't want us any more than we want them. Alice called me a lier." The last was said in an outraged, indignant tone.

Wufei exclaimed, "She what?" with considerable heat. "How unjust! Put them on speaker."

"They are." Heero just held the phone at arms length. "Listen to him."

The whole group gathered around to listen to Chang Wufei tell them, "I am Chang Wufei, Inspector General and Regional Director Preventers, West Coast. Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy are now authorized to take what measures are necessary to get you all to safety. Obey their commands. They are experienced in every skill needed to see the job done. Questions?"

Dan started to say something but Alice was now putting the same two and two together that the younger members had earlier. "Dan, shut up. I know who they are. We need to listen to them."

Dan, a smart man, listened to his wife, only remarking, "Well, Preventers, well, ok then."

Heero sneered at him a bit absently, then started giving instructions. "Alice, start dividing up the supplies, make sure everyone has their fair share of everything."

Dan had to question this. "Shouldn't we consolidate our resources?"

Duo glanced up from his continuing conversation with Wufei. "No, you're thinking like a businessman; inventory, rather than safety. We split everything up. That way, if someone loses their pack, we still have enough to go around. And Heero and I can hunt, if we have to. I've been asking Wufei if we can get a supply drop. No go, weather's going to be too bad. But, if the weather clears, we'll get one later."

Heero nodded. "Good, good. Thank Chang." Duo did so before he hung up.

Emmie asked, "Do you mind if I say something?"

Duo grinned at her and answered, "You just did, but go ahead."

"Well, we're stuck, see? So, my idea is ... we make the best of this that we can. We're not in a rush, there's plenty of food and stuff. So, let's all make nice and have the fun we came out here to have. Ok?"

Heero thought about it for a moment. "Sounds good to me. We'll vote on it. All in favor of making a mad dash for home." he waited. No one raised a hand or said anything. "All in favor of just having what fun we can." Every hand went up. "Ok. Here's what we'll do. Duo and I will play guide. We'll divide up the camp chores. Anything you don't know how to do, ask. If you don't like that particular chore, tough. You won't be doing it all the time. Duo?"

"Got nothing. We're all adults, or nearly so, I suggest we all get along. Now ... Alice, if you would do the honors for supper. We'll help you finish dividing up the supplies after. Clark and ...Emmie?" They nodded. "You'll be responsible for policing the camp after we eat. Pick up all the trash, which better not be tossed carelessly on the ground, and burn it. Any leftover food gets burned too. We don't need bears wandering into the camp. If anything is still in it's package, condiments, comfort supplies or anything else, the person who's meal it was in should store it for later, or give it to someone else. Dan, check all the gear to make sure it's in good shape, except for ours. And no one has the right to be in anyone else's gear, no one. Jim and Kim, gather what wood you can find, we'll keep a fire going all night. Again, bears around here won't like it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. No one asked what Duo and Heero were going to be doing, it was already apparent; they were going to be checking out the raft and canoes. While they were gone, the younger group ganged up on the two adults. Kim took lead, "Look, we know you're older, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're wiser. Those guys are Gundam pilots, Preventers and bounty hunters. That means they're the best of the best. We do what they say, when they say. We ask for explanations later, if at all. If we don't, I wouldn't put it past them to leave us where we are. They'll send back help, they won't just leave us in the lurch but ... I don't want to stay out here that long. So, suck it up."

Dan opened his big mouth to make some sort of indignant rejoinder, got a good look at the group and shut up. He was a major executive in a minor company and he was used to being in charge of everything, but he was also smart enough, now that he thought, to know when he was out of his depth. He was up to his chin and the water was rising. "Ok, ok. I just hope we all don't live to regret this."

Duo, overhearing everything, and more inclined to butt in than Heero, just called, "Or die regretting not listening when you should have. Get to work."

They all scrambled to their chores.

Alice was smart, she just tended to leave too much up to Dan. She really didn't like camping, but Dan did, so she went. Now, she applied good housekeeping to the situation. She handed out meals then, after everyone had one, she announced, "Ok, tonight, I handed out MRE's. After tonight, you'll all have your own. If you don't like what you have, trade it with someone. Do not waste food, we'll run a bit short as it is. Do not pig out on the energy bars, save them for last. And don't throw out anything, either give it to me, or Heero or Duo, to store for later. Now, eat."

Duo nodded to her, he and Heero now had another ally in their fight to keep this mess under control.

After they ate, standard military MRE's, Duo collected the odds and ends that no one wanted and packed them away. He took the time to explain how he sorted the packages.

"See, ziplocks are your friend. Put the condiments in one, if one accidentally leaks, nothing gets ruined as its all in wet proof packaging. Drink mix of any kind and sugar, creamer and stir stixs together as you use them together. Comfort products in a third for the same reason. Don't throw anything away without asking if someone else wants it."

Kim nodded. "Oh, and stuff like bandaids and pills?"

"Keep 'em on you. You'll wind up wanting something quick and taking off a pack to fish for it is a pain. Just put it all in a zip bag and stuff it in a thigh pocket."

"Good to know." Kim started sorting.

Heero blinked for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Anyone have first aid supplies?"

Dan silently produced a family size first aid bag. "I've got this."

Alice handed over another. "I brought mine."

Heero handed them to Duo. "Take inventory then return them. We just need to know what's in them. Add the inventory to ours. Anyone else have anything?"

Emmie blushed heavily but announced, "Feminine hygiene ... stuff."

The boys both blushed just as red. Duo couldn't help his remark if someone had paid him. "Well, guys, get over yourselves. It's a fact of life and, if you're going to live with a woman, get used to having conversations about it. Now, Alice, make sure all three of you have personal product to hand."

"Ok." She smiled. "I brought extra, just in case. Girls?"

Kim just shrugged. "I brought twice what I might need. Emmie?"

"Me too. And we use the same brand."

Alice finished the conversation by saying, "All three of us use exactly the same brand and style. And I brought enough for all three of us. Enough about that."

Heero grinned at her then got back to business. "Good. Now, raft is in good shape as are the canoes. You're going to have to learn as we go. We'll teach you everything we can about white water, but most of the skills you need, you know, you just haven't had much experience in the class we're on now. So ... who's the weakest?"

Emmie and Kim looked at each other. Kim finally said, "Well, we both are fairly good at class four and lower, both our families are into that sort of thing."

Dan continued, "Alice and I are both rated for class four; good solid four. But I'm afraid we've never even been on anything higher. The boys are ... a bit better than we are but ..."

Clark jumped in. "We're rated for class five, but in kayaks on commercial, man built waterways. Not too sure about an open canoe on a wild river."

Duo rubbed his face and said, "Well, fuck me." He glanced at Heero who shrugged. "We'll have to split up, Heero. I hate it, but needs must."

Dan agreed with him, to everyone's surprise. "You're right. I don't like it either but ... if we put four in the raft and all the packs split up in the canoes, that ... keeps all the weaker people safer. But ... I think ... just a suggestion. Put you two in a canoe with your packs. Alice and I in another canoe with our packs and all the kids in the raft with their stuff. That won't over load the raft, it is meant for four and packs. We leave the last canoe here. With you two experts in the same canoe, that means you can help anyone who gets in trouble. Input?"

Duo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But we make sure to take all the extra paddles. A broken one is really bad."

Clark announced, "My meal is hot. I'm gonna eat now."

Everyone went to check their meals to find that they were all hot. Alice had set them all to heating while they were talking, handing them out as she added water to the heater packs. She explained, "I heated everything that would take it. We need hot meals as often as possible. You have no idea how cold it gets up here."

Heero grinned at Duo. "No colder than Alaska/Canada in late fall. With snow and freezing rain. Ga!"

"No shit. Cold Case Chase was so bad. I swear I felt like a Popsicle for a month." Duo shuddered. Neither one of them would forget the chase through the wilds of Canada in pursuit of Trask.

This lead to the Landers demanding details. Duo obliged, talking through the meal, and clean up after. He only stopped talking when he realized that his story telling was keeping Jim and Kim from gathering the needed wood. He finished his last story with, "Ok, enough with the stories. We need wood, Kim, Jim, get with it. Heero and I will help, just this once. From now on, we'll be running traps."

Duo nodded. "Rabbit is good. We'll make stew instead of roasting it. We've got some dried veg mix to make soup or stew with. And, I swear, last time we had a vacation, we wound up in a mess. The one time we took off with Quatre on his yacht, we had fun. Heero, we're going hang gliding on the moon next time."

Heero snorted, "Our luck, the station will be breached."

Duo just groaned.

Everyone went to take care of their final chores without complaint and they all went to bed; Kim and Emmie in one tent, Clark and Jim in another. Heero and Duo had their tent and the elder Landers theirs.

.

Heero woke Duo by tapping his foot. "Wake up. I've started the fire and found some goodies."

Duo grabbed his boots and stepped into them. "I'm up. Just a sec while I lace up. What did you find?"

"Remember that cabin in Canada? The owners had canned stuff?" Heero's smile rivaled Quatre's brightest.

"The canned butter, bacon and lard?" Duo grinned back.

"Yeah. There's about ten cans of each in a cache over there. And cheese." He pointed back up the hill a bit. "We didn't see it before because the shadows hid it. We're taking it all with."

"You bet we are. I'm so happy. If we had eggs, it'd be perfect. But eggs, camping; not so much." Duo finished lacing his boots and hurried after Heero.

Alice was pleased to see the canned goods, exclaiming over the concept of canning bacon. "I'll make omelets for breakfast today. I brought along just enough powdered eggs for a feast first day.

.

While all this was going on, Chang Wufei was on the phone to Anne Une. She was not pleased, he was not pleased; this meant that the owner of the tour company was not pleased.

Northwest White Water was in a world of hurt, all because a young, hung over girl punched the wrong button.

Une's call to Wufei was interesting.

"Chang, what the fuck?"

"No idea. I am personally investigating this mess. First intel is that it's a SNAFU on the part of the clerk at the tour company. Hung over, young, not happy, inefficient." He descended into a rant on young, foolish women and inefficiency.

"Back on track, Chang. What can we do?"

"Not much. The weather won't be cooperating for at least a week. We don't have anything that will take off in fog combined with rain and a cloud cover that's practically on the ground. We're waiting for clear weather to make a fly over. In the mean time, I've activated Yuy and Maxwell and authorized them to do whatever they have to to bring the rest of their party out in one piece."

You could hear Une sizzling right over the phone. "Excuse me? Rest of the party?"

Wufei swore that he was going to wrap both his friends in bubble wrap and duct tape and send them into space with Quatre. "Yes, rest of the party. It seems that there's a family of four, mother, father and two teenage sons, with girlfriends up there too."

"Oh. My. God." Une took a deep breath. "Well, do you at least have phone contact?"

"Yes. Both Heero and Duo have high end smart phones with GPS and every bell and whistle you can think of. We'll triangulate on them constantly. When we get any sort of clear air; I'll, at least, send up a care package. Including arms. All they've got are a couple of knives and whatever Duo has in that braid."

"Well, that's something. Keep me informed. And leave that white water company to me." She hung up the phone and turned to her secretary.

.

Duo's comment over breakfast that, at least this vacation was going better than the last, led to more stories about their 'vacation' in Cambodia. Heero's mild interjection that he thought it was Thailand was met with a dismissive wave of Duo's hand.

"Doesn't matter a bit. It was jungle, all sorts of crittie crawlers all over. Butterflies the size of sparrows, one nearly scared me into falling out of a damn tree." He brightened as he said, "But I did get to blow stuff up. I love blowing stuff up."

Heero chuckled, "Yes, you did, love. But you bitched, whined and complained the whole way."

Duo just retorted, "Jungles are nasty. They're full of weird noises, smells and bugs."

Clark shuddered, "I don't think I'd like real jungle. It's nice on TV, all green and stuff, but I'm not that fond of bugs. Especially spiders and centipedes. Nothing should have that many legs ... or eyes."

Emmie shuddered too. "And monkeys. Evil little creatures. A friend of my Mom has one. It's got the worst personal habits. It actually throws ... poo. Disgusting. I won't be in the same room with it."

Kim nodded. "It's nasty. Tell us something fun."

Heero eyed Duo for a moment then said, "I'll tell you about the time the boarding school we were hiding in had a ball."

Duo make puppy eyes at Heero, moaning, "Nooo, 'Ro, you never."

"I did. I sneaked in to watch from the rafters."

"Oh. Well, did you see me dancing with that ... Dorothy Catalonia? She was a beauty. If you like snakes in the grass. She knew something, but I managed to confuse her. Relena? She stalked you like a deer."

"No shit." He shook his head. "I can still hear her." He mimicked her. "Heeerooo, come kiiilll mmeeee! Jesus on a crutch. The silly thing nearly got us arrested more than once. I'd still like to know how she found us."

Kim thought that over for a moment. "Relena Peacecraft?"

"Right." Heero wondered how she knew.

"Ok, here's how I see it. Exclusive, high end boarding schools. They're all full of air heads and gossips. All she had to do was have a decent pic of you, post it and ask around. The mill grinds slow but it'll grind you to bits. She just put out a want on the net and someone told her where you were." She nodded wisely at an open mouthed Duo. "You really want to find someone who thinks they're off the grid? Post a pic on social media and stand back. If they're above ground someone will see them."

Heero sighed. "I see. Well, shit."

Alice winced but didn't say much. She cleaned up the last of breakfast, washing the steel plates, cups and utensils with cold water and campers soap. She then dropped them all into a kettle of boiling water. "There. Now. Everyone has their name engraved on their mess kit. I expect you to wash up your own. And keep your gear together."

Heero smiled, Duo had already taken their tent down and put it and their camp stools away in their box. They'd kept the camping gear from their mission to Asia and used it constantly. It held tent, stools, summer sleeping bags, ground mats and bug nets; all in a box about the size of a dictionary. Top of the line stuff. The majority of the weight they were carrying was food and water. And electronics.

Duo absolutely refused to go anywhere without his tablet or his computer. The few times they'd done that, or lost what they had, had proven to be disasters. Now, both Heero and Duo carried a phone, tablet and a PC. Not that any of that stuff took up that much room. Heero's PC was hand made by him and was top of top of the line. All their electronics were experimental, this meant that his PC was about the size of a pack of cards. The monitor was projected from the tiny box as was the virtual keyboard. Their phones had more bells and whistles than a teenagers smart phone. The tablets were the equivalent of most desktop PC's.

Heero checked his phone. There was a message from Wufei. "Fei sent a message. Check your phone for one too. Ok?"

Duo nodded. "Wonder ... you know? What is he actually doing that kept him in Preventers after that disaster last year?"

"Don't want to know. Inspector General? What, exactly, is that? And, think about this, Seattle? That odd explosion about three months ago. And before that, Chicago. That drug lord who died of ... heart failure. But he didn't have heart problems. And before that ... need I say more?"

Duo made a face. "Wouldn't think 'Fei would be the type to do wet work. But then, he's not as tight assed as he used to be. Bet he's going to quit Preventers again within three years, and this time, it'll be final. He did love working for Quatre for the short time he did."

"True, but he's not running himself ragged anymore, either. And he takes vacations. He's actually taken more than we have." Heero tended to agree with Duo. Une had guilted Wufei into returning for an indefinite length of time, so that she could train his replacement. It had been more than a year and he was still waiting for her to assign him a trainee. He was not pleased; not vocal about it, but you could tell, if you knew him.

"Well, enough of that. I say we invite him to join us again. Still dispensing justice, only not putting up with a lot of bureaucratic crap and hand jiving." Duo checked his phone and found the same activation form on it. "Ok, we're official. Not that I really give a flying fuck, but still."

Heero scowled, he was still irritated at Wufei. They'd taken him on as a partner and been working quite well together; then, Wufei had gone back to Preventers simply saying that he was needed. The guilt trip had worked. For now.

Duo stretched, "I wonder when Quatre is going to finish the salvage mecha. He's still on that. Sisters seem to be falling into line."

"Yes, after he threw that cat fit and fired, and or, arrested that bunch from Singapore."

Duo thought for a few moments. "I bet that's why Wufei is just marking time, training a replacement, my ass." he snorted. "Quatre is really keeping things close to his vest."

Heero shrugged, "He'll tell us everything, when there's something to tell. Let's get ourselves out of this mess before we jump into another one."

"But ..." Duo pouted dramatically. "I wanna get my hands on that Deathscythe clone again."

"You will. Later. Whitewater mess now." Heero eyed the group. "We send out Alice and Dan first. Then the kids. We go last. That way, if anyone gets into major trouble, we can rescue them."

Duo accepted the change of subject without objection. "Ok. Sounds like a plan."

By now Alice had finished her part of cleanup and was watching Jim and Kim burn the trash. She held a handful of packets of this and that. Handing them to Duo, she said, "You should keep these, you seem to know what you're doing. We'll be ready to go in about half an hour. Faster if we need to."

Duo shook his head. "Don't need to. We're not going to push it if we don't have to. Too much chance of having a disaster. We'll take it easy."

Heero just stood, waiting until everyone was gathered around the fire. "Ok, put out the fire and get ready." He looked around. "Yeah, Heero and I are going to skip most of the camp chores. That's because we're going to be working to keep you all from killing yourselves. Alice, you and Dan go first in one of the canoes, Jim, Kim, Clark and Emmie, you go next in the raft. We'll follow in the other canoe. Do not mess around. I do not want to have to drag all four of you out of whitewater. Have fun, but use common sense. We'll leave as soon as we get all the packs tied down."

Duo added, "If you need to pull out before lunch, signal. Lunch is going to be at marker ... um ... 141. So look for it."

With that, they broke to get their gear into their assigned raft or canoe and get it tied down so it wouldn't wash out. This didn't take very long, so they were on their way in good time. Heero noted the time on his watch. It was 07:00, he was satisfied.

Duo was too. It looked like they weren't going to have the problems they'd worried about. Now that Dan and Alice had gotten on board, the kids would fall in line. As long as neither of the boys tried to show off for the girls, or the girls for the boys, they had it made. Duo should have known better.

The first day went well, the water wasn't that rough. Heero decided that they'd been dropped where they had to give them some class III water to warm up on. Duo agreed with him when they stopped for lunch. Heero pointed out to the whole group that the water got progressively rougher every day until, on day three, they were going to be heading into class four and five. There was class six, but it was sometimes called 'Suicide Water'. Not for nothing either.

The pull out for lunch was just a narrow beach in a curve of the river where the water was calm enough that they didn't have to fight to reach it. There was a ring of stones and some firewood. Alice used river water to make the MRE's, then heated some in a collapsable kettle for coffee or tea. She also had hot chocolate and apple cider. She offered but said, "I really think we ought to save it for night. Sort of a treat for making it through the day."

Heero finished his MRE and got out an energy bar. He knew that he and Duo burned up more calories than anyone would believe. Their MRE's were even specially made just for them. He was happy to note that Alice made sure that they got meals from their own supplies. He and Duo had told Alice and Dan that they could get into their gear, if it was in way of camp chores.

Alice had caught Duo while Heero was checking the perimeter and suggested that she be allowed to do all the cooking, unless either he or Heero wanted to take a hand. Her simple explanation was, "Dan can't cook, period. The girls, they'll get distracted by the boys and that'll be that. The boys can cook but same deal as with the girls. Man, I'll be glad when all those hormones settle down. But, I really believe that it would be better if one of us three cooked."

That was when Duo had explained about their meals and the need for them to stay on their high calorie diet. "We'll need to eat our own, specially prepared meals. We burn calories at an amazing rate, and all the work we'll be doing until we get to pick up ... well, I hate being hungry."

Alice had patted his arm and reassured him, "I'll see that you don't. And, if you cook, I would really appreciate the help."

So, Heero had gotten Duo, Alice and Dan together and they'd set up a complete schedule of chores. The cooks rotated, each one making all the meals for one day. The chores were split up between the rest of them, neither Duo nor Heero had thought to tell the others that one of them would walk the perimeter of the camp at least every two hours, just to make sure that there was nothing going on. Dan had happily done this, being very good at scheduling. The other's had let him. Duo had just mumbled, "Hate scheduling, I always feel like I've forgotten something. Let him do it. He's an executive, probably does it all the time."

Heero had just grunted and gone on about his work.

While they were pulled out, Clark took it upon himself to check the raft for problems. He didn't find any but did note a rough spot. He pointed it out to his brother and the girls. They decided not to worry about it. They'd just check it out once in a while.

Lunch was finished, the trash burned and the extras put away in good time. Duo got out his map and put it on a rock. Heero's map was to be kept in a waterproof map bag, in his thigh pocket as a backup. "Now, here's where we are." Duo pointed. "Here's the night camp. At least the tour company got supplies where they should be. The group that was supposed to be running this river was larger, so we're really set for supplies. Thank space. We've got about four hours to get where we're to spend the night, so let's get going."

They cast off and paddled back into the main current of the river. The rest of the day was fun. The rapids were just challenging enough to make them work, but not so rough as to make them really work. Heero and Duo were loafing. The rest were not.

Duo had to shout to be heard over the rush of the water. "Heero, we're going to be in trouble if we hit any class six. The water's rising. Not very fast but it is." Duo paddled hard to take them around a large rock.

Heero dug his paddle in too, helping steer. He shouted back, "I know. This isn't bad on us. But ... I'm not sure we should trust that we don't get some class six. And I don't want to think about going over BK or Husum."

Duo paid attention to his course for a moment. The water was just rough enough that it was safer. Both of them were happy to see that Dan and Alice were just keeping their canoe pointed down stream, keeping the raft in sight.

When they got to the pull out, they were all soaked to the skin. Heero ordered, "Everyone get your tents set up, then change into dry clothing. This is one of the reasons some people come back sick. You've got to stay dry at night. If you want to go swimming, that's on you, but get dry and stay dry after dark. And everyone does their own laundry. I do not want to see any of you dumping your filth on her, she's got enough to do. If you don't wash your stuff, you'll wear dirty until you get around to it."

Alice nodded to Heero. "I'll be happy to give each of you a one time only lesson. I have a wash line in my gear. Dan will rig it on demand, but you have to have your stuff off it before breakfast. Before dew, if you're smart."

Duo laughed, "Yes, ma'am. There's no reason to hang stuff to dry then let it had dew settle on it. Heero will be happy to call you out before then, I'm sure."

Heero glance at him then allowed, "I'll take your laundry down, but I'm just throwing it in the tent. I don't do fluff and fold."

There was some laughter over that.

Emmie announced, "I can do my own, thank you. Mom insisted that I know how to do hand wash. But ... Clark, you do your own. We're not serious enough that I'm handling your dirty shorts. Yuck!"

Clark flushed but laughed. "Ok, ok. Mom will teach me. About time I learned anyway."

Jim just eyed his girlfriend then shrugged. "Every man, or woman for himself." He picked up a pair of shorts. "This is all I have that needs washing now. Tomorrow, I'll have a shirt, another pair of shorts and some underthings."

Alice eyed him for a moment. "Up to you. You want to wind up wearing the cleanest dirty, that's on you."

"Moooommm." Jim's whine made Duo crack up. Jim eyed him as he clung to Heero's shoulder to keep from falling down. He refrained from remark just grumbling loudly then stuffing the shorts into a net bag for tomorrow.

Alice barked, "Do not Mom me, young man. You'll do your own laundry and, if you don't, you'll wear dirty."

Dan felt he had to interject, "Although, with all the water, I really don't think we'll get too dirty."

Kim shook her head at that. "You won't believe how sweaty we'll be, and a dunk in cold water, no soap, won't get it out."

Heero nodded. "She's right. But there's several bars of cold water, general purpose soap in the common supplies. Use it."

Supper was ready in about thirty minutes, Alice took time to wash out her underthings and a pair of socks. The girls did the same.

Duo glanced at Heero then took their things down to the stream to wash. Heero would do wash the next time they needed it.

While Duo was doing that, Heero was starting the fire and carrying water for Alice. The two boys were pitching their tent and helping the girls pitch theirs. The flirting was so heavy that Dan felt it necessary to call them to order.

Alice watched with a bit of concern. Duo took it upon himself to relieve it. "Don't worry. First sound of a zipper going down, Heero will be all over them like white on rice."

She smiled. "That's good. We don't need any babies yet."

"No, we don't. How old are they?" Duo had found that, while he was good at figuring out how old adults were, anyone under about 18 was fairly hard.

"The oldest are both 16, the two younger ones; Clark is 14 and Emmie is just 15." Alice cast a quick eye over the kids.

"Wow, they act so damn young." Duo shook his head in wonder.

"And what, may I ask were you doing at that age? You ... seem so much older than your years. Surely, you did silly things when you were that age?" Alice was a grown woman but Duo felt suddenly, several years older than her.

"Um ... at 13 I started training to fly a gundam, at 15 Operation Meteor was just starting. By 18, I was running salvage out of a piece of junk ship and worrying about getting it repoed. It was, and Heero came and got me. By 19, we were bounty hunting together." He peeked at her from under his bangs. "And we're partners, in every sense of the word."

Alice, who had no prejudice about their sexuality, like most people, just laughed. "Bounty hunting sounds so ... romantic."

"Yeah, romantic. Some idiot who beat up his Mom, gets bail from Dad, jumps it and we spend three or four days in our SUV, chasing his ass all over Cali. It's 80 per cent, sit and wait; 10 per cent, drive all over hell's half acre; and 10 per cent pure adrenalin rush. Really fun ... so not." Duo grimaced at the memory of hours spent in a too cold, or too hot, SUV; watching some door way or alley mouth.

"From the expression on your face. Not romantic at all. That's too bad." She smiled at him then stood up from her laundry. "Well, I just wish I could wring this out better. It might actually dry before dark."

Duo just held out a hand. "Give. I'm not Heero, but I can wring it almost dry."

Alice watched in amazement as Duo twisted the jeans, producing a stream of water from cloth that she was sure was as dry as it could be wrung. "Wow."

"Yeah. Still got a grip like a gorilla. You should see Heero. He has to be careful on some captures so that he doesn't break an arm or something." Duo cheerfully handed her back her laundry and trotted off to hang his stuff on the line that Dan had already put up.

.

Supper was done and cleaned up after, everyone was just sitting around the fire waiting to be sleepy enough to go to bed. Then Jim and Kim whispered to each other then got up. "Um ... I need a bush. Jim is going with. Scare the bears away, that sort of thing."

They scurried into the brush, Kim giggled a bit then Jim snickered. Dan started to get up, this was not good.

Heero just waived him back to his seat. "They think they've got us fooled." His grin was not nice. "We'll see. Duo's not back from his potty break yet."

Alice put a hand on Dan's arm. "Duo said something about hearing a zipper. Wait."

Heero cocked his head a bit. He could hear Duo whistling. The whistle was not coming from where Duo was. Heero had no idea how he did it, but Duo could throw his whistle somewhat like a ventriloquist.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl, then a scream. Kim came running into the clearing with Jim right on her heels. Duo dropped out of a tree a second later. "And let that be a lesson to you. Shinigami isn't the only bad thing out there."

Heero just slowly fell over sideways, snickering like a loon.

Duo flopped down beside him, pulled Heero's head into his lap and said, flat and dangerous. "If I ain't gettin' any, you ain't gettin' any. Got me?"

Alice added her opinion, in what Duo later called, Mom voice. "I do not want any hanky-panky between you four. We've got a lot of things to worry about, someone getting pregnant should not be one of them."

Heero just snarled, "If I have to drag two of you out of the woods, half dressed, you'll regret it."

Jim got pissed and demanded, "And I suppose you two wouldn't do the same, if you had a pretty girl out here?"

Duo's owl eyed look made them stare back.

Heero glanced at Alice then Dan. Dan shrugged then told them, "You're not as worldly wise as you think you are. They're lovers, girls never entered the picture. Now, stay out of the woods and out of trouble. I mean it."

Clark just punched his brother on the shoulder, snarling. "Now you've done it. We'll have one of them breathing down our necks every second."

Duo finally got his brain back on track, which meant he fell over backward, laughing like a maniac. Heero managed to keep from copying him by holding his breath until he turned red. One laughing fit a day was his limit.

The rest of the short evening was spent staring into the fire, finally Dan announced that they'd all better get to bed. He excepted Duo and Heero as being old enough to know when they should get to bed.

The sound of zippers zipping tent flaps shut echoed off the water, proving Heero's point.

Heero did rounds at midnight and four. Duo did them at two and was up again at six. They were well aware that each time they got up, Dan checked to see who was moving around.

Alice woke at six and started to get up but Duo scratched on the tent then whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'm cook today. I'll call you about eight. The kids were up, whispering to each other for hours. They won't want to get up for a while yet."

Alice just rolled over with a grumbled, "Thanks." and went back to sleep. Dan was truly awake, so he went ahead and got up.

Heero rolled over and determinedly went back to sleep. Duo had said that he needed to learn to stay in bed, he was working on it. He did have to admit that lazing around, once in a while, was nice.

So, while everyone else slept, Duo and Dan started the fire and heated water. The MRE breakfast choices were fairly easy to fix. All MRE's are, actually, open pouch, take out condiments and anything you don't want heated. Then, open heating tab, drop in bag, add water, close. After three to five minutes, hot food. And, due to constant work on the part of the manufacturers, it wasn't bad at all. Heero said it was 'common' restaurant quality.

Dan watched as Duo got two meals out of their supplies then got four out of the gear they had.

"I know you're on a special diet, but ... why? You look healthy enough to me. Does it have something to do with being a colonial?" Dan was actually interested. Now that he'd gotten off his 'adult' high horse, he realized that these two young men were their salvation so he was interested. Call it pragmatic selfishness.

"No, and yes. Heero and I were, and are, Gundam pilots. We've been tinkered with. Stronger, don't get sick. That sort of thing. And we eat like two horses to keep up with our metabolism. Our MRE's are compounded especially to provide us with enough calories. And our energy bars contain about 2000 calories each." Duo stripped off the outer packaging from his two meals.

"I see. So ... how many normal meals would you have to eat to keep up with yourselves."

"Three or four, depending on what it is."

Dan blinked for a moment then said, "Well, that's ... a lot."

"Yeah." He changed the subject to something more important to him. "How are we doing on wood."

"Not bad. There's enough for a good fire to cook by. But not much more. Do you think we ought to chop some?" Dan wasn't happy with the thought of having to waste time on chopping fire wood.

"No, we're not supposed to have to do that. We can, if we need to, but I'm not messing with it."

They sat by the fire while the sun rose over the horizon then Duo went to wake Heero.

"Heero."

"I'm up." Heero crawled out of the tent and started breaking it down for storage. "Breakfast?"

"Soon. I'll wait until everyone is up. I've got hot water for tea or coffee. I'd rather have tea, myself. That instant coffee is ... gross."

Heero, who liked coffee, but only certain kinds, nodded. "It's supposed to be ... real grounds. But it tastes instant. What's up with that?"

Duo shrugged and started helping Heero fold the tent. It was easier to do with two people as it was a three man tent and just big enough that one person couldn't grasp both 'fold points' at the same time.

He finally offered. "Maybe Alice will know. I'll ask."

Heero snarled as the tent popped out of his hands and expanded again. "Fucker."

"Yeah, but it's nice an' big." Duo wrestled with it again and they finally managed to twist the self poles into the infinity shape that allowed them to fold it into a small, round package. They then stuffed it into it's zipper bag and the bag into the camp box.

"Well, that's that." Heero shoved the box into his backpack and tossed it into the canoe. "Tie that down, will you? I'll make tea for us both. You cooking?"

"Yeah. So, why, pray tell am I putting away the gear." Duo smirked at Heero and dangled the pack from one hand.

"Ok, ok. I'll put it away." Heero grinned at Duo and took the pack to tie it down properly.

He came back just as Duo finished prepping the MRE's. "It'll just be a few minutes now. Alice? Will you wake the girls. I don't want an eye full of something I shouldn't see."

"Sure thing. Dan'll wake the boys." Alice went to unzip the flap and shake the girls awake.

It proved to be a bit more difficult to wake the boys. They just rolled over, pulled their sleeping bags over their heads and refused to wake up.

Heero dealt with that easily. He just grabbed a bag, dragged it out of the tent and unrolled it's occupant. The screaming and bitching made the girls snicker, but the boys were up. And sort of dressed. They had gone to sleep in unbuttoned jeans and t-shirts.

They now struggled to wake up, button up and find their boots. After they managed this, and woke up a bit more, they took down their tent and stored it. Then the boys took down the other two tents, while the girls folded the sleeping bags into their storage and deflated the mats. Everything was done in just a few minutes.

Duo had to snicker up his sleeve a bit. The group had polarized in a way that he'd expected. The boys all looked to Dan, while the girls all looked to Alice. He was sure that the girls were perfectly capable of handling anything they needed to, while the boys were still at the age where they considered some things beneath their masculine dignity. Something he was looking forward to seeing punctured.

"Duo, food. Now." Heero jerked his head. He was hungry and not in the mood to deal with any more teenaged foolishness.

Duo just snickered and got to work. He handed out the meals without comment and watched with some amusement as everyone seemed to want what someone else had. The trading and bitching was just camp standard. They'd both experienced it during the wars.

"Heero, remember that time that we got rations from that Korean group? Every single meal had Kim Chee in it. Hot? Man. Not even Chang could eat it. And no starch except rice. I thought Quatre was going to flip."

"He likes rice, just not brown. But the brown is better for you and keeps better." Heero poked into his meal with a tool commonly called an eatin' tool. It was the oddest thing Alice had seen. A stainless steel spoon/fork hybrid that had no handle, just an elongated sideways sort of rectangle that was pierced with several holes that were hex shaped, a handy small socket set. There was also a bottle opener and one edge was ground down to work as a screwdriver. The things had been around since the 20th century, a war called Desert Storm.

Duo nodded, then elaborated, "He doesn't like brown rice. Don't know why."

Alice explained, "I don't know what country Mr Quatre is from; but, in some countries, eating brown rice is a sign of poverty. Even though it's better for you. The bran, the brown part, has most of the vitamins in it. Like potatoes, the nutrition is in or just under the peel."

Duo looked interested. "Oh, now I know. And it's not Mr Quatre, it's Mr Winner."

The conversation drifted then, from the state of the river to the quality of the meal, and several things in between.

When they went to put the canoes into the water, Duo stopped Heero with a hand on his arm. "The river is higher."

"I know. It's raining up stream. This is so not good." Heero eyed the rushing water with a worried eye.

"We need to step up the pace." Duo turned to watch as the raft was put into the water. It bobbed easily but the water tugged at it in an impatient way.

Dan eyed the river too. "Alice, we need to move faster, the river is rising."

"Doesn't look like we've got much choice on speed. We're going to have to buck the current to slow down."

Heero overheard them and agreed. "You're right. So be very careful. This is looking more and more like a class five river every hour. We may wind up going over land."

Duo snarled. "We don't have enough supplies. Could we do an air life or life hook?"

"No. You need training for that, civilians don't have it." Heero couldn't see any of the group sitting on the ground, waiting to be snatched into the air via air lift hook. Or managing to get into a hovering helicopter. And there was no place to land within three or four days hike away from the river. This whole area was completely undeveloped.

Duo sighed, "Charlie Foxtrot on the horizon."

Heero just returned, "Oh, yeah."

Alice looked at Dan and mouthed 'Charlie Foxtrot?' Dan shrugged, he didn't know what it meant either.

"Assume the Marine position." Duo headed for the canoe they were using and started tying down their gear.

"Excuse me, Mr Yuy. But what is the Marine position and what is Charlie Foxtrot."

Heero eyed Dan then Alice. "Marine position is bent over. Another way to say BOHICA. Charlie Foxtrot is beyond TARFUN which is ten times SNAFU."

Dan blinked. "Is that some sort of code?"

Heero shook his head, "Sorry, forgot that you're basic civilians. BOHICA is bend over, here it comes again. Charlie Foxtrot is polite for cluster fuck. TARFUN things are really fucked up now, SNAFU situation normal, all fucked up. And my especial favorite. Not."

Alice winced. "Such language. But ... this is normal for you?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah. We're used to being so deep in the shit that light is a dream we had. Except ... we're not getting shot at. That river really worries me." He realized that Duo was holding the canoe for him. "We better get boots down and moving."

Dan and Alice launched quickly and paddled out of the way of the raft. Heero and Duo held up until the kids and raft were in the middle of the current then followed. They both had bad feelings about this day.

They traveled for about an hour then Duo asked, out of the blue, "Heero, do you think these canoes would carry three and gear?"

Heero gave that some consideration, "Probably, especially if the gear was halved."

"Oh, ok, that's good." Duo paddled silently, watching the river.

They pulled out for lunch which Duo made quickly. Dan waited until the group settled to eat then said, "I think we need to think about a backup plan. That river is getting very high and really fast."

Duo glanced at Heero. Heero just cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that. There isn't one. We're just going to have to tough it out. Unless you can think of something."

"We could hike out?" Alice asked more than said.

Heero shook his head. "Duo and I could hike out. The terrain is way too rough for you six."

Clark objected, "You sure? We're all pretty experienced."

"Ever do any rock climbing?"

"No." Clark sighed. "Terrain's that bad?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, it's that bad. We don't have any equipment either. And the weather is still socked in. Wufei called last night."

That had not been a good call. Wufei was stressed and not telling them something. Heero had put all the pressure on him that he could manage over a phone. Wufei said he just had some things to work out. He implied that Une was not part of the problem.

Heero wondered, not for the first time, exactly how someone had pressured Wufei to return to Preventers when he hadn't wanted to. He shrugged that worry away, for now. He had every intention of finding out. He'd turn Duo loose on him, if he had to. He grumbled and returned his attention to the river.

The next two days were spent in much the same way. Get up, eat breakfast, battle the river, eat lunch, battle the river, eat supper, sleep. Repeat. Shooting rapids was fun, the pull outs were interesting. Supper included stories all around, Duo insisted. When Alice and Dan found out that neither one of them had had an actual childhood, they told stories about simple, family things which both Duo and Heero found fascinating.

Clark continued to keep an eye on the rough patch on the raft. He never thought to tell anyone else about it. He was confident that he and Jim had it well in hand. But four days of rough water were taking their tole on the fabric of the raft. The rubberized skin hadn't changed much in centuries, every improvement was to materials, rather than construction. The skin was made of canvass impregnated with rubber, each seam carefully heat sealed, covered back and front then sealed again. The same materials and treatments were used in high end construction space suits, but they were still vulnerable to wear and tear. In this case, the seams were good but that rough patch was the beginning of a rupture.

The rupture made itself known on the afternoon of the fifth day. They entered the first set of rapids, which were class four, unless the water was up. In this case, the water was up enough to make them class six, more than the raft was capable of now.

Heero eyed the mess then turned to Duo and said, "We're in a world of hurt. That raft is good up to class four; but it's barely capable of class five. It's not deep enough. That rise has made the rest of the river class six. So." He rubbed his face. "Now what?"

Duo frowned at the map. "Call Wufei? Maybe he has an idea?"

Heero nodded. "I hope so. This is getting way too dangerous."

The odd hissing sound attracted everyone's attention. "What?"

Jim groaned. "Oh, man. The raft."

Clark shook his head. "This is bad."

Emmie and Kim had managed to keep their head's down, keep working, and keep the 'girly giggling' to a minimum. Now they looked at each other. this was not going to be good, no matter how you looked at it.

Heero went to examine the raft. Jim pointed out the place, which was now bulging in a very unpleasant way and hissing like a snake.

"Shit." Jim poked at the bulge. "That's really soft. I'm not sure where the leak is but ... it's really bad."

Heero nodded. "You're right. Why didn't you tell someone about this?" His tone of voice wasn't accusatory, he just wondered.

"Well, it was just a rough spot. Clark and I have been keeping an eye on it. But ... there's no repair kit. We looked for one right off." Jim bit his lip. He knew that they were in trouble, just not how much.

"Well, you did the best you could. Although, I do wish you had told someone." Heero motioned Duo over. "We would have planned a bit differently."

"Oh. I just thought ... you all have so much to worry about, it was just one more thing no one could do anything about. I'm sorry." Clark nodded at Jim's logic.

Duo smiled gently. "Ok, guy's, relax. You're not in trouble. Just ... now what?" He gave the sadly collapsing raft a poke with a toe. "Not good. And ... I rechecked. He's right. No repair kit. Probably in the guide's gear."

This was a constant source of irritation to both Duo and Heero. They had been scheduled for a loafing trip down an easy river without a guide. They were now on a hard trip down a rain swollen river, still without a guide, but in need of all the things a guide would have brought in his gear. As Duo said, "It's SNAFU, combined with FUBAR, covered with Cluster Fuck sauce."

Dan, after examining the raft, shook his head. "This isn't going to work out. How are we all going to get down that river?"

Duo, after consulting with Wufei on the phone, announced, "We're not. Each canoe will carry about ..." he consulted his text "... twelve hundred pounds, man and gear. So that puts us in a quandary. We need to figure out what to leave behind ... or who." He gave Heero a significant look. "So, ladies, honesty counts. How much do you weigh?"

After some hemming and hawing, all the ladies gave their weight. Dan confessed to 240, which was true. Duo did the math in his head, he was perfectly capable of that as he regularly did much more complicated loading figures for space ships, just for the fun of it. He'd even told Quatre on one occasion that the fuel load for his yacht was wrong. A check of the contents of several cargo holds proved him right.

Duo ran the figures twice. "Ok. Here's the problem. We're going to have to put three people in a canoe built for two. That limits the load more than you'd think. Space, rather than weight is the problem. You just have to have certain things out here. Tents and bags, for one. Food, and a lot more than you realize. We're lucky that none of you weigh in heavy."

Alice started to say something, closed her mouth, then looked at her husband. Dan had an equally unhappy expression on his face.

Emmie realized what was planned and said, flatly, "No! No way. Not gonna happen. We do not leave anyone behind. No."

Heero smiled at her. "You're not leaving us behind, we're sending you on ahead."

Kim let her feelings be known. "My Dad's a Marine. No one left behind, ever. He'll be so pissed at me. No."

Jim and Clark were just a vocal about this idea. Jim summed it up for both brothers. "You might be all hot Gundam pilots and BAMF, but we're not the sort to leave you high and dry. Tell 'em, Dad."

Dan sighed. "We don't want to do this. Isn't there any alternative?"

Heero took over. "We have six people, you four, and us. The canoes are meant to carry two, the raft four. You do the math. Each canoe can carry three, if you leave some gear behind. We'll have to figure out what to leave behind, but anything you leave, Duo and I will be able to use. Alice?"

Alice was crying softly, but managed to reply, "I did the math. Dan and the girls in one canoe and the boys and I in another, leave us a gear load of about ..."

Duo broke in, "A bit over six hundred pounds. And I'd like to keep it down to four. The higher in the water you're riding, the less chance of being swamped in rapids."

Dan put his arm around Alice while both boys embraced their girlfriends. None of them could believe what Heero and Duo were suggesting. How were they to leave two young men out here in the middle of nowhere?

Duo, reading their thoughts, just smiled cheerily. "Hey! Ease up. This is nothing, we told you about trekking through Canada? Right? And we're on Earth, so we don't have to worry about running out of oxy. Easy stuff here."

No one seemed reassured but they finally agreed, after checking Duo's math, twice, themselves, that there didn't seem to be any other way.

Alice, Emmie and Kim cried, Jim and Clark swore. Dan just stood, looking as miserable as a man could. Heero wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Duo finally pulled him over to the pile of gear and told him, "You can't help them. They have to work through this for themselves. We better start sorting gear."

So Heero and Duo sorted gear while the rest of the group got themselves together again.

They wound up with three piles of gear, one for the main group, everything they would absolutely have to have to make it down river, another for Heero and Duo and a third that was gear that wasn't absolutely essential to either group. This, they decided would be divided up by who could carry it.

Alice, ever the voice of reason, declared that Heero and Duo should have first choice.

They didn't argue, they just took everything they were sure the other group wouldn't need. They even found some rope; thin, survival stuff but still rope. They took all their special food, and as much of the other as they thought safe. They kept their camp box and all it's contents and were pleased to find that Dan insisted that they keep the only fire starter. There were also matches, Dan admitted that none of them knew how to start a fire with the starter.

After divvying up the equipment, they were happy to see that there was only a small pile of stuff that none of them really wanted to mess with. This they put in a storage box, just like the one's they'd found at every pull out. They'd all been empty, or nearly so. Duo had told Wufei, who'd asked a few pointed questions and found that the boxes were supposed to contain emergency supplies. No one at the tour company knew why they didn't, they were 'looking into it'. Wufei had ranted about idiots, inefficiency and criminal negligence. Duo had agreed, told Wufei to turn Preventer and WEI lawyers loose on it and forget it. He agreed.

Duo took the opportunity to ask, "Wufei, I really need to know. What the fuck ..."

Wufei interrupted, "Not now, Maxwell. Suffice it to say, someone, not Une, put some pressure on me. Now, I find that they ... over stepped themselves by a great margin. I asked Une what I had done to make her do what she did. She denied any knowledge of ... my circumstances. I've officially resigned, again. This time it'll stick. Quatre want's me to come off planet and help him with a few things. I'm going."

Duo snickered. "Une's got her knickers in a twist, right?"

"Exactly. She turned a very alarming shade of purple when I told her that ... someone ... had threatened Quatre, and your licenses, to keep me in line. She said that all three of us have life time certifications from Preventers. No revocation possible." Hearing Duo's hiss he cut off a rant. "And don't lose your mind. I'll explain everything to you face-to-face. Calm down."

Duo hissed one more time then announced, "Ok, but I get first shot at whoever it was."

Wufei returned to the problem at hand. "Well, enough of that. What are we going to do?"

Heero took the phone from Duo. "Duo and I are going to hike out. The Landers party is going to go on down the river. Without the raft, it should take three to five days. I just hope they're up to it. But there's no chance at all if we overload the canoes and Duo and I are the only one's equipped, mentally or physically, to hike in this terrain. Ideas?"

Wufei offered, "Well, once the cloud cover is gone, we can air drop you anything you need. I'm more concerned about the Landers group than you two."

Duo's sarcastic, "Well. I like that." made him snort.

Heero bopped Duo on the shoulder. "Shut it, you. I'm worried about them capsizing in the first really rough water. Don't fancy getting to civilization and finding that someone drowned."

Wufei sighed. "I don't either. But what can we do? We can't get to you. The cloud cover over both Seattle and Portland is so thick that we can't get anything off the ground. When we do, we'll pick you up. Do you want to stay there, or try to hike out?"

Heero snorted his opinion of staying. "We came up here for a vacation. Hiking is a vacation. We even found some rope."

Wufei refrained from voicing any more concerns and just wished them luck. They hung up after saying their goodbyes.

Both Dan and Alice had looked over the pile of gear that Heero and Duo were going to take with them, Dan voiced their misgivings. "Are you sure you can carry all that? That's a hell of a load."

Duo laughed softly. "Biologically enhanced. Heero could carry all of it, except for the difficulty of the bulk of it. I can carry ... probably two thirds. Stop worrying."

Alice announced, "I'll worry if I want. Now, we know that we have to keep going, but ... Kim's phone will work all the way down the river. It's one of those new WEI sat phones."

Kim cleared her throat. "I called my dad while you were talking to your friends. Um ... he said not to worry about leaving you behind. He said to tell you that Master Gunnery Sargent Sanders said, 'Semper Fi.' "

Heero replied, "Ooo-rah." causing the rest of the group, except for Duo, to give him a rather odd look.

Duo wondered, "Where do you know the Master Gunny from?"

"Sanders. I never thought of it until just now. You remember that tall drink of water that used to make the good hooch in Africa?"

Duo nodded, brightening, "Yeah, I do. Always told us that he didn't want any of us any where near his daughter. Well, wadayaknow."

Heero grinned at Kim. "Your Dad's a great guy. Listen to him."

Kim nodded back. "Still don't like it, but Daddy said. So, it must be ok. I think. And my Dad was making Hooch? He's so going to hear about that." She grinned in teenaged satisfaction at finding out something 'good' about her Dad

After a bit more fiddling around, they decided to spend the rest of the day there and take off in the morning. Alice said that she was making breakfast, no matter who's turn it was. No one argued with what Heero called 'Mom face'.

.

Heero got everyone up with the sun. They took their time about packing up, making sure that everyone had what they were supposed to. Both Kim and Emmie watched them carefully.

Jim and Clark noticed but neither one of them said anything much. Jim patted Kim on the shoulder and whispered, "They'll be ok. Really."

"I know, Daddy said they're tougher than old boots, but ... it just feels wrong." Kim hugged Jim for a moment.

The same thing was going on between the other two couples. Alice was most distressed, she flatly told Dan. "This is it. I don't like camping at the best of times and I've only done it because I know you love it. But, no more. You and the boys can go anytime you want, I'm staying home." She shrugged in an irritable way that Dan knew meant she was unhappy.

"I'm sorry. I always thought that it was just a matter of time before you learned to love it as much as I do. But ... you're right, no more. The boys and I can rough it alone from now on." He patted her shoulder. "And I know why you're in such a snit. I would be too, if I wasn't just so pissed. This is ... wrong. We shouldn't have to leave them behind."

Heero's sharp ears heard all this. He just called them all over and announced, "Ok. Stop it. We'll be fine. We're Gundam pilots and we can handle this. We both appreciate it that you don't want to leave us, but ... there's no other way. Now. We've all got phones. Duo's phone, and mine, will cut through the cloud cover easily. We'll call our friend, Chang Wufei, he'll call on to you. We'll keep in touch, so you'll know we're ok. Now. We need to get going. Pack it all up."

So they packed, and both bounty hunters wound up being hugged by all three ladies, slapped on the back by Dan and the boys. They narrowly avoided being hugged by Dan. Both Jim and Clark rolled their eyes at that and just offered their hands to shake.

The formalities over, Heero and Duo helped them launch their canoes and watched them out of sight. Duo opined, "Well, they'll make it, I think. They're better than they think they are."

Heero nodded. "Four days of observation convince me that they're going to be fine. Now ..."

"Yeah, lets load up and get ta sloggin'" Duo went to finish sorting out his pack.

When they were done, they had about ninety pounds of gear each. Mostly food, water and first aid. The camp box was negligible in weight but a necessity. They could live off the land if they needed to but it would slow their progress considerably. And, believe it or not, fresh water might become a concern. The fact was, forest didn't usually have that many sources of fresh water. Many animals traveled miles every day from grazing ground to water and back. This was the reason so many backpacks, rucksacks and hiking packs had built in water containers of one form or another.

The packs that Duo and Heero were carrying had built in hydration bladders that could hold two gallons. And they had a device which could purify almost any liquid that claimed to be water. The only problem would be finding a source.

"I'll fill the water bladders. We have any purification tablets?" Heero unzipped the bladders from the packs.

"Yeah. Alice insisted that we take most of them. She said that they could boil water, we can't." Duo fished a package of tablets out of the pile of gear and tossed it to Heero.

Heero snatched it out of the air with practiced ease. He took out two and stuffed the rest in to a front pocket of his pack.

He filled the bladders, dropped in a tablet and shook them. "We done?"

"Done. Give me that." Duo took the bladder, zipped it back on his pack and threaded the tube and mouth piece through their holders then clipped the mouth piece into its holder on one shoulder strap.

A quick look around assured them that they hadn't left anything that they wanted behind.

Heero checked his map, the other had gone with the river group, against data from his phone. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "What did we say about never going anywhere without a computer?"

"Never, ever." Duo shouldered his pack.

"So ... why don't I have my PC with me?" Heero mirrored Duo.

"Because this is supposed to be a vacation in which we wanted to be just out of touch enough that no one wanted us to do a pick up." Duo fiddled with buckles and straps, getting comfortable. "Need a hand?"

Heero got his pack on then put the map and his phone in a pocket on the belly band. "No, just getting things situated." He looked at the compass built into his watch and pointed. "That way. I think our best bet is to find what's left of old 141. The surface is mostly broken into gravel but it's still going to be smoother."

Duo gave Heero a skeptical glower. "Ya, ok. So, what's between us and that?"

"No idea. The map isn't topographical out that far. Not much detail at all and my phone doesn't have the resolution. We'll just have to wing it. Might be a bit of rock climbing in our future." Heero led off, muttering direly about resolution, detail and not having his PC.

Duo followed, grinning at Heero's back. He muttered,"Trust us to get into a mess and need the one thing we don't have. Oh, well. We'll manage."

Heero called over his shoulder, "Of course we will, we always do. But, the second we reach civilization, or get picked up. I'm calling Quatre. We're holing up on his yacht for the foreseeable future."

Duo grinned. That meant that Quatre would coddle them into oblivion. Not a bad thing at all.

Heero led and Duo followed, for two hours, then they changed places. They didn't hike in silence, no matter what anyone might think. The lead person always broke the way, snapping off dangerous twigs and telling his companion about stumbling blocks in the path. It was more tiring than you might think so they changed places regularly.

As he passed Heero, Duo asked, "How long are we marching?" He accepted the map Heero handed him and looked it over.

"As long as we can see, I guess. If we march for six to eight hours, we can get to ... it's unnamed on the map, but township number 36394, in about four days. There's nothing much there, as far as I can find out. Just a gas station and post office. But we can get transport from there out." Heero checked the GPS on his phone against Duo's. They were synced so they went on.

As they walked, Duo chattered. Heero found it strangely comforting.

"Watch out, round rocks. I'd love a cheeseburger right now. Not one of those Micky D's or King's, though. Remember that little place we stopped at in ... Nebraska?"

Heero grunted, "Ya." as he stepped over the rocks.

"It was hand patted, just the size of the bun. No excess meat sticking out or bun either. And the cheese was just melty enough. The onions were so sweet, I wonder if they soaked them in sugar water? And the lettuce was perfect, none of that garnish shit, real salad lettuce, shredded just right. And pickles. No mayo. Who the hell puts mayo on meat?"

Heero smirked at that. "Spacers. To hide the fact that it's either slightly spoiled or that soy/meat combo that's just nasty."

"Right in one. And ketchup belongs on fries, not burgers ... or meatloaf. I bet they put ketchup on meatloaf for the same reason spacers put mayo on burgers. Duck."

Heero ducked under the branch that was just high enough to hit him in the face and too thick to snap off easily. "Hn." He glanced at his watch. "Next stopping place ... lunch?"

"Ok, it's almost time to trade. I'll go until we stop to eat then we'll switch." Duo eyed the narrow stream for a moment. "Hydration bladder is nearly empty. And my bladder is full. Stop for an empty and refill?"

"Good. I gotta go too."

They stopped there long enough to relieve themselves in the bushes and refill their water. Additional purification tabs were dropped into the bladders, despite the fact that they had a definite taste.

Heero remarked on this when Duo grumbled, "I really don't want a case of the runs. I'll put up with the iodine taste."

"Me too, but I still wish they'd come up with something that tastes better, or not at all." Duo reshouldered his pack. "Ow! I'm getting a hot spot. We got any fleece?"

Heero nodded, "In the medical. Can it wait, or should I dig it out now?"

Duo jounced his pack a bit. "It can wait."

They walked for another half hour, stopping in a wide clearing on the deer path they were following.

Heero dumped his pack and immediately started searching for the med kit. It was right where he expected it to be, it wouldn't dare not to be. He fished it out, opened it and found the fleece. Contrary to its name, fleece didn't come off sheep, not this sort, at least. This fleece was a sticky backed woven substitute, twice as absorbent, antibacterial and easy to cut. Heero opened the six inch wide, nine foot long roll and cut off a square. He handed it to Duo, asking, "Need more?"

Duo opened his shirt, pulled up his henley and stuck the square on his shoulder on the area between his neck and shoulder where the pack strap pressed into the muscle. "Don't think so. This seems to be big enough. Thanks."

They settled to eat, fixing their meal while playing a game called 'Anywhere But Here.' in which one person described where they'd rather be and the other tried to guess where it was. The fewer clues needed to guess, the more points gained. The person with the most points in three rounds won.

After the second round, in which Heero took six guesses, Duo asked, "And what is the prize, anyway?"

Heero thought about that. "The loser buys the winner their favorite meal. Or gets the Mauganacs to make it. Which ever." He grinned.

Duo exclaimed, without heat, "Cheat! You know darn good and well that Ali will do anything for you." he poked at his meal for a moment then said, sourly, "Ground beef stroganoff. Yum."

Heero eyed his, "You want mine. I got ... um ... mystery meat, in pseudo soy-beef gravy, with ... dehydrated, reconstituted potato substitute and ... something green. Either mushy peas or spinach. Not sure."

"These things are supposed to be good." Duo sighed and started eating.

"Well, most of them are at least as good as a meal in a standard cafeteria." Heero started eating too.

"And most of them are. But the failures are ... spectacular, to say the least." Duo knew that most of their meals were experimental, from WEI. They got a survey sheet about once every two months. This particular batch of meals was going to get very mixed reviews.

"I do like that oriental vegetable stir fry thing. The rice is even fairly good." Heero managed to choke down the last of his meal. "But this qualifies as calories and not much more. I get another and I'm tossing it. Seriously."

"Don't blame you. I'm tossing the stroganoff, it's ... tasteless, gluey and really just ... not good."

Heero just dug out all the meals. "I'm not carrying anything I'm not going to eat. Parts of both meals are acceptable and there's the condiments and comfort pac. Let's separate out what we'll use and what we won't."

"Ok, anything that lightens the load is good."

It took them about an hour to open all the stroganoff and, what Heero called dog food, and toss out what they knew they wouldn't eat. Between what they kept from both packs they had a full meal, and they only tossed twelve entrees. That meant they had six acceptable meals, without entree, but they didn't care, it lightened their load by about three pounds each. Not a bad exchange.

Duo's quick inventory brought the information that they had full meals for two weeks, plus energy bars and drink. They also had all the trail mix and snacks. Duo tugged at his braid and said, "Alice, you little sneak."

"Remind me to thank her tonight." Heero shouldered his pack. "Let's go." He lead off, checking compass and phone to make sure he was headed in the right direction.

They walked easily for the rest of the afternoon, stopping near dusk as they found a good camping site. They used the last hour or so of sunlight to gather fire wood and set up camp.

A quick phone call got them the information that Seattle was clearing, while Portland was socked in still. The river party was fine, the river rough enough that they weren't happy but could handle it. Quatre was trying to get them more supplies but even his choppers couldn't navigate.

Heero laughed and told him, "No more of that mystery meat, or stroganoff. Both are barely dog food. But we could use some chocolate and more coffee. Real coffee, not that ground/instant mix. It's neither flesh nor fowl nor good red meat. Rather drink boiled. Or tea."

"Ok, sorry. I knew that stuff wouldn't pass muster but the experts insisted." Quatre's merry laugh made both men smile. "And, when you get back, you're coming up with me."

Duo just cheered loudly.

Heero agreed without argument. "Ok, sounds good. With a personal secretary to screen all calls. All calls. We're not going on a pick up for a while. Let the second string carry the load. And see what is really up with Wufei. Someone put pressure on him and I don't like it. Threatened us somehow."

Quatre already had that information, "Une's on the warpath. Seems someone in one of the more secretive departments decided that his skills were needed and also decided that he wasn't cooperative enough. They threatened to ruin me, get your bounty hunting licenses suspended or revoked and several other improbable things. I do wish Wufei was a bit more worldly." the audible sigh expressed Quatre's feelings. "There's no way anyone could ruin me, personally, or in the person of WEI. They might get your licenses revoked, but that's only for the state of California. The mandate from Preventers can only be revoked by Une herself. And there's also the fact that you have enough money that you could become hangers on to my retinue without worry."

Duo snorted, "As if you'd let us pay for anything, anyway."

Heero just laughed. "Poor Wufei. Take care of him. And tell him, from me, that he's an idiot."

Quatre snickered, "I ate his ass out. He's still smoking. I'll call you tomorrow."

Heero negated that. "Don't. I keep my phone turned off, except for navigational functions to conserve the battery. I've got the solar charger, but it's no good, too much cloud cover. And I don't fancy having to use a crank charger, too much work. I'll call you at 1900."

"Ok. That'll do." Quatre hung up after a cheery goodbye.

Heero added some wood to the fire. "You want to keep that going all night?"

Duo thought for a moment. "No, the chances of a bear or wolf deciding to check us out are slim and nil. We'll let it burn down then bank it. Coals for morning start up, hopefully."

"Ok. We've got enough wood for hot water for drinks. Want to fix some cocoa now?" Heero gave Duo a hopeful look.

He loved cocoa but he wouldn't fix it just for himself. Duo couldn't figure out why and Heero's only answer was, "Just doesn't feel right." Duo often cursed the 'mad five' for messing up all of them.

Heero, seeing the rather glassy look in Duo's eyes, reached over to pat him on the leg. "Functional is good enough. Stop."

"Ok. But ... I'd still like to know what the hell they were thinking." Duo had given up on understanding the doctors long ago, but he still wondered.

"Probably that we wouldn't survive the conflict. So, it didn't make any difference how messed up we were. I really think J didn't expect me to show, but he'd set the sleeper so he waited. He's surely dead by now. He looked like total crap, last I saw of him."

"Well ... ok, then. But ... the best revenge is living well. Right?" Duo handed Heero the packets of mix. "Here."

"Thanks." Heero shook them down, holding the top and flapping them to settle the contents to the bottom of the pack. "Is there any extra creamer?" Duo, well aware of the way Heero made cocoa, handed him several. "Marshmallows?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh, well." Heero mixed the cocoa in the cups and handed one to Duo. "Here you go."

They sat in companionable silence, sipping their drinks and watching the stars peek in and out of the clouds.

"Looks like we might get a clear day tomorrow. Quatre will probably find us via chopper and pick us up."

Heero was to be sadly disappointed, the morning dawned bleak and dreary. It rained intermittently while they broke camp and had breakfast. Heero's only comment was, "Well, fucking shit."

They slogged through dripping trees and muddy deer trails all day. Heero slipped and fell, coating his butt and back thighs with mud. Duo fell next, rolling over to get up got his chest and one leg wet.

Noon saw them dog tired and wet through. "How about we hole up for the rest of the day. Both our phones can act as readers. If we crank charge them now, they'll be good for the rest of the week, even with constant use. We can listen to music and read."

Duo groaned as he dropped his pack beside Heero's. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'm wet through and muddy. So are you. I suggest we hang our muddy clothes on a tree and let the rain rinse off the worst of the mud. There's a stream just up ahead, we can wash them out there and just hang them off our packs."

"Ok. Let's get the tent. Glad we've got that, at least." Heero dumped his pack too and dug in for the tent.

He pitched the tent by himself as Duo went for wood. He alternated stripping off his clothing with staking down the tent.

Duo returned in time to see Heero, clad in nothing but underwear, finish the last stake down by ramming the stake into the ground with his bare hands. "Well, very nice view at any rate."

Heero turned to grin at him. "Hurry up before it starts raining again." He waved a hand at his clothing, hung muddy side up, on a nearby bush.

Duo obediently stripped off his muddy clothing and picked a bush. He spread his things across the bush then took the opportunity to towel his braid. Another of the things they had in abundance were backpacking towels. These microfiber, super absorbent towels were so thin that you wouldn't believe they could absorb more than a few drops of water, but they sucked up liquids like a kid with a soda. They absorbed more than ten times their weight in water and held it without dripping. After drying his hair and body, Duo handed the towels to Heero, who did the same then wrung the towels out.

They scrambled a bit to get into the tent as it had started raining again.

Duo sat in the open flap of the tent and grumbled, "Well, I'm glad we had an entry fly. At least we can leave the door open and not have it raining in."

Heero, seated in the middled of the tent, cranking his phone, agreed. "Yeah, and it's not pouring down. But that persistent drizzle is ... cold, to say the least. I swear, I'm not going on vacation on Earth again. One of those Holiday Stations for me."

Duo nodded, his braid swishing against the tent. "Yeah, anything you want to do. Surf? It's up on level fourteen. Swim, same place. Ski? That's on level twenty. Hang glide? Level ..."

Heero sighed, "Duo, will you shut up? It's bad enough without you enumerating all the pleasures we're missing." He smiled gently to take the sting out of his demand.

Duo smiled back. "Sorry. You know that Holiday Stations used to be called Holiday Inn? Wonder why?"

"No idea. Ask Quatre, he owns the whole company. And DQ. What was that, before it was just initials?" Heero knew one way to entertain Duo was with Earth trivia. He was fascinated with it.

Duo shook his head, "Don't know. But they have the best soft serve ice-cream, ever."

Heero finished cranking his phone and detached the crank from the seat. "Here you go." he handed to crank to Duo, who stuck it into the seat in his own phone and began cranking. They'd only brought one crank because it was one of the heaviest bits of gear they'd brought.

Cranking the phones wasn't physically taxing, they only took one revolution every second to do a good job. It just took a fair amount of time and was mind numbingly boring. Duo cranked and chattered, entertaining himself and Heero with what Trowa called 'stream of consciousness babble'.

When Duo was done, they set up one phone to play music from the embedded memory chip. Heero's was full of audio books but Duo's was full of music, transferred over from his precious music chips.

The meals were good this time, Vegetable Stir Fry for Heero and chicken gumbo for Duo. Both meals were declared to be excellent. Then they policed the tent and settled down to read, Duo got to pick the music from his phone. Heero didn't care, Duo did. The little external speaker Duo used was about the size of a lipstick but powerful enough to fill the tent with pleasant jazz.

Heero wriggled a bit, getting comfortable on the inflatable pillow. "You reading that new navigational article?"

Duo pursed his lips in disgust. "I've forgotten more than that idiot knows and knew everything he knows by the time I was twelve. And I got it right."

"You ought to write a rebuttal." Heero knew that Duo had thought about it.

"I thought about doing exactly that. I would ... but I don't have a computer. And I'm not about to try to write anything more than a long text on my phone."

Heero just sighed, "Pen and paper. We have it, use it."

Duo snickered at himself. "Well, electronic me." He accepted the hand bound book that Quatre had given him to use as a vacation journal. He just hadn't had the heart to leave it behind. Now, he was going to use it to write a rebuttal to some idiot's idea of a new way to navigate. A way that spacers had tried and found wanting over a hundred years ago. A rebuttal with details, anecdotes, tons of equations and some bad language.

Duo wrote for a while then offered into the musical silence, "This is nice." Heero nodded. "Really. Nice music. And I really like this paper and pen deal. I don't remember when I've taken time to just think and write. I'm always in such a hurry to get it down, go on to the next thing. Wonder where Quatre gets these books."

"Binds 'em himself. Hobby. That huge Koran that's on display in the Muslim center in Chicago Metro Museum? He bound it. I think he did the calligraphy too."

Duo was properly impressed. "Really? Quite the job." He returned to his own writing.

They finally just dropped off where they were, Duo flat on his stomach with his cheek next to the journal, Heero leaning against the pillow with his phone on his chest. Duo's phone played soft jazz.

.

Duo woke first, for once. "Heero, wake up. Time to get goin'."

"I'm awake. Sort of." Heero stretched and yawned, displaying white teeth.

"Yeah, I'll start the fire. Dig out a couple of breakfasts and an energy bar for me. You might ought to have one too." Duo pushed one pack in Heero's direction. "I'm glad we decided on a three man tent for the two of us."

"Me too. It's nice to have the packs in the tent, rather than hanging from a tree."

That had always been a complaint, the need to hang their packs from a tree to keep 'critters' out of them. Bears were a problem, but not actually the main one; coons, possums and wild dogs were more of a problem. Bears were dangerous but tended to avoid men. Coons, possums and dogs weren't afraid of men and would wander right into the camp, doing considerable damage before anyone woke up. Bears are noisy, scavengers usually aren't.

So they kept their packs in the tent. Any creature brave enough to try to get into the tent Duo just called 'stew'. Heero agreed.

Duo started the fire with a few banked coals from the night before. The dirt he had put on the still burning wood had saved them from the intermittent drizzle. Duo eyed the sky with disfavor, clouds loomed ominously, promising nothing but more rain. He grumbled, "I just hope it holds off until after breakfast, at least. I want something hot to drink."

Heero handed him the requested MRE's as well as a package of energy bars. "I dug out the apple cinnamon ones you like."

"Thanks." Duo ripped open the the outer bags and set out the contents. The breakfasts both contained a pouch of ready made oatmeal, a breakfast burrito, instant coffee, a tea bag, a comfort pack and condiments suitable for breakfast food. "Heero. Tea or coffee."

Heero, involved in taking down the tent just grunted, "Tea." and returned his attention to the tent. It didn't take him long to roll the sleeping bags and deflate the mattresses and pillows. It all fitted neatly into the camp box. Heero left the box open on the ground and went to get his breakfast. "You done with the pot?"

"Yeah, done. Get it into the camp box and put it away. OK?" He set Heero's meal out on the outer packaging, which he'd ripped open and flattened.

Heero put the last of their gear into the box and stashed that in the backpack. He put Duo's pack near his leg and settled his own on the ground by his feet. He accepted the improvised trencher from Duo and put it in his lap. The cup of tea went between his feet. "Sugar?"

Duo nodded, speaking around a mouthful of oatmeal. "Already in it. I figure two packets each. Not too sweet but enough sugar to help the calorie load."

"Good." Heero dug into the pack of oatmeal. "Oatmeal is good. What's in it besides oats?"

"Maple sugar, powdered milk and dried cranberries. I like it." Duo finished his oatmeal and started on the burrito. His face scrunched up "Yuck."

Heero tried a bite. "Not that good. Bit common and the wrapper thing is tough."

Duo sighed. "This is so bad. I mean, we're out in the middle of nowhere, no way out except on foot and we're bitching about the food? When did our priorities shift so much."

"When we got peace. Used to be, all we cared about was, 'do we get to eat?' Now, we have the leisure to complain about taste and texture and ..." He waived a hand. "Other stuff." He finished his burrito and agreed with Duo. "Not that good. So ... let's get on the trail. I want to be somewhere dry before I start to mold."

"Or is that mildew. Right on it." Duo finished his tea and fastened the cup to its camp heater/pan companion and put it away. "I'm ready."

And they headed off on their way. As they walked, Duo checked his phone, the map and his mental log of how far they'd gone. "How much farther?"

Heero also had kept a mental track of things. "To 141, about two more days. Then, if we don't get picked up, somehow, another three. We should meet with the new coast highway on our eighth or ninth day. Why?"

"Just wondered, that's my figures too. We've got plenty of food and no major rivers to cross. We should be good to go." Duo crossed his fingers.

Heero nodded. "Want to call Wufei. We missed earlier."

"Yeah, we should. The Landers should be at base by now. You think?" Duo ducked under a branch, yelping as he got a wash of cold water down the back of his neck. "Fuck."

"Sorry, should have warned you." Heero cast the apologetic words over his shoulder, turning around wasn't an option, between his pack and the narrowness of the trail, it just wasn't practical.

Duo dialed his phone. Wufei picked up on the first ring.

"Chang."

"Wufei. How's the cloud cover? And, have the Landers checked in yet?" Duo stepped over a puddle.

"The Landers have been picked up. They made the next to last pull out in good time. We had a truck waiting for them. They're fine. I told them how you were doing, turned them over to the medics and took reports. They're going to sue the tour company and suggest you do the same."

Duo grumbled, "And what good will that do?"

"It'll post a warning to every company that this is not acceptable, there will be consequences for careless bookings. It's more for the safety of others. Make an example of them to prevent this happening again."

"Oh, never thought about that. You're right. So ... you going to deal with the paper work?"

"No, WEI Legal is." The smirk in Wufei's voice made Duo snicker heartily before he hung up.

The next two days were more of the same. They hiked with grim determination, stopping to rest and eat, read and listen to music. Duo finished his rebuttal and carefully wrapped the journal in a couple of MRE outer packs to water proof it. Every stitch they had was now damp, the sleeping bags were wet through and the tent had developed a tiny leak. All in all, they were miserable.

Day Six dawned, grey and over cast, and Duo had had enough. "Heero, how adverse are you to a forced march. I'm wet and chilled and sick of this."

"I'd do it in a second. All you have to do is say." Heero was also tired of being damp and chilled.

"We'll stop at the next good spot and dump everything we don't need. Cache it somehow." Heero sped up.

Duo kept pace, planning in his head exactly what they needed to keep and what could go. "Phones, food, med kit. Heero?"

Heero added, "Clean socks, not that we've got many of them. Your rebuttal. We can leave all the camping gear behind. We'll just tough it out. I'm for stopping early today and sorting, sleeping early and starting late."

"My idea exactly."

So that was what they did. Heero discovered that the tent was now leaking more than ever and one of the main reasons that their bags and clothing stayed wet. He taped the rip with some duct tape but announced, "Well, that's as good as it gets. Won't hold more than tonight but that's really all we need."

Duo eyed the seam and announced, "We need to find out what company made that tent. It's flimsier than it looks."

They settled in to sleep after eating two meals each.

Morning was a repeat of the last few days. Wet, dreary and cold.

Heero handed Duo the meals he'd picked out. "I'll sort, you cook. Or I'll cook, you sort."

Duo tossed the meals back to Heero. "I cooked yesterday. I'll sort. How much do you want to carry?"

"As much as we decide to keep. We've both carried as much as ninety pounds on a forced march." Heero started opening the meals.

"True, true. But most of that was ammo. I think between forty and fifty pounds. That's all the food. Water will get lighter and heavier as we drink and refill. I put the inline sediment filters in. Our phones are nearly fully charged. You want to keep the crank or leave it."

"Keep it. We carry what we keep. We can always cache it later." Heero handed Duo the meal. Oatmeal again. But this time we have ... um ... sausage and scrambled eggs, tea and jelly and crackers. I recommend putting the jelly in the oatmeal and saving the crackers for later."

"Sounds good to me. Ok ... done." Duo zipped the last pack up, checked the hydration and settled to eat.

Heero shoveled the food down quickly. They'd slept late and were going to take a slow start, but build up to full trot within thirty minutes. "I got a bad feeling. We need to get a move on."

He was right, but he didn't know it. The rain up stream had continued even heavier than what they'd been enduring. Now, a gully which usually had a trickle of water at the bottom of it, was bank full and beginning to over flow. If they didn't get there within a few hours, they'd have to take a detour that would take a week. They didn't have the supplies to make it that far without hunting, and they were abandoning their hunting bow and arrows as too much weight.

Heero had held onto that and a few other rather heavy bits of equipment until they decided to make a forced march of it. Then all those things went into a sling and up a tree. Quatre would retrieve them later.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's get moving." Duo tightened his shoulder straps, fastened the chest and belly bands and led out.

Heero followed him after securing his own pack. Neither one of them wanted the blisters and hot spots a loose pack could cause.

They took off and within the half hour were moving at a smooth, hard trot that ate up the ground under their feet at an amazing rate. Both of them had done this before, in much worse conditions; as Heero remarked, "At least no one's shooting at us."

Which was true, but the Powers That Be are bastards, at best. It started raining hard, and kept it up for most of the day. They were actually steaming within three hours. Heero snarled, "That does it. I'm cold, wet and no end in sight. I'm going to do what Quatre has been nagging me to do for years."

Duo had also been grousing about the lousy weather so he demanded, "What's that?"

"Take a year off and loaf. He's offered us quarters on the Intisar half a dozen times. We're taking him up on it. Unless you have some logical objection."

"Me? Hell no. Buck's retired, and so did Jeremy. There's a hundred wanna be's hanging around the other bail bond offices like flies around rotten meat. Let them take over."

"What about when we come back?" Heero already knew the answer.

"You really believe we can't get something? Preventers will throw all the rotten jobs we can handle our way. If we can't get jobs from the really desperate bonds men, we can just pull a poster and hunt that mother down."

Pulling a poster was simple, a hunter just went to any Preventers office and asked to see the most wanted list. Then they could pick any person on that list and ask for a warrant. A Preventer warrant was good anywhere, Earth or Colony. Most of the people on the most wanted list were violent, hardened criminals; mostly escapees from prison who wouldn't go without a fight. But the bounties were in triple digits.

"We really want to do that?" Heero had doubts about that, he still didn't want to chase after someone he knew he'd have to kill, if worst came to worst.

"No, but we can. We've got a shit ton of money put back. We can't spend it in our lifetime. Even if we did, do you really think ESUN would allow us to live on the streets?" Duo was well aware that the media frenzy that would result in any of them living less than well wouldn't be pretty.

"Ok, ok. How long do you want to take off?" Heero was fairly sure of the answer but he needed to be sure.

"Until I sleep the night through without waking up to check the locks." Duo was constantly checking the locks. Heero himself had to check at least once a night. And they both slept with a knife or gun to hand. Heero wasn't too sure that they'd ever rest their way out of that. He'd been sleeping with a hand gun since the age of seven. Duo admitted, when pressed, that he'd started sleeping with a knife in his hand at about the same age.

"So, we just stay until we're played out, then come back down to Earth and take up where we left off?"

"Yeah, sounds about right." Duo ducked under a low hanging branch then warned Heero. "Branch."

Heero ducked too and they kept on their way, slogging through the now muddy trail with determination.

Several hours later Heero asked, "Wanna stop?"

"Long enough to eat. I'm good for at least another eight hours." Duo pointed, "There. We'll build a fire to make our drinks."

"I kept a chemo stove." The stove Heero was referring to was an odd looking thing, stamped out of steel. It was centuries old and hadn't changed much in all that time. It was simply three pieces of steel, hinged together to make a three sided rectangle. The open 'top' had a small tab on each side which could support either a cup or a six inch square grill. The bottom piece had a depression with a pick in the middle of it on which a chem tab was impaled. This chem tab would burn for about ten minutes. Long enough to heat a cup of water. The stove fit inside a kidney shaped cup, which also held the chem tabs. The entire unit was about six inches long by four inches wide by three inches deep.

Duo snickered, "So did I. Great minds think alike. I'd still like a fire, just to see if I can't dry some socks."

"If we cut some branches, maybe we can put them around the fire with a sock on top. Might dry out a bit better than putting them on the ground." Heero started looking for appropriate limbs. "Get the fire started, I'll cut some branches." he went after the first couple he'd spotted.

Duo built the fire by the simple expedite of piling wood in a fire ring he'd built out of round stones from nearby then sticking a fire tab under it. The tab dried the underside of the wood enough that it caught. This produced a rather smoky sullen fire, but it was hot enough. Duo was very glad they'd kept their survival stoves, the smoke definitely wouldn't add to the flavor of their tea.

Heero stuck his drying racks around the fire. "There. Far enough away that we don't burn anything, close enough that the heat will dry them. I hope."

Duo had his boots off and was examining his feet. "I'm getting something. Not sure what. My feet have been wet so long that ... it's not good."

Heero eyed Duo's feet. They were white, water wrinkled and covered with red patches of irritation. "That's not good."

Duo shook his head. "Nope, not good at all. You better check your feet."

Heero obediently shucked off his boots and socks. His feet looked much the same as Duo's. "Um ... I'm in trouble too. Now what?"

"We get our feet as dry as possible and hope." Duo scowled into the sullen fire.

"We've got to keep going ... at least until we find a place a chopper can land." Heero dragged his pack over and pulled out a camping towel. "Here."

Duo just smirked at him. "Got my own. It's a bit damp but, if you'll give it a good wring, I can get mostly dry."

Heero obligingly wrung. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll be glad to get out of the damn rain. I'm sick of being wet." Duo knew he'd said this about ten thousand times, but he was.

"I know. And cold. I thought we had the last of that in Canada. Cold up there." Heero shivered. "Guh."

"Um ... Heero? We're only about a hundred miles south of ... what was the name of that trading post?" Duo thought for a moment. "Or did it have a name?"

"The one where the old man gave us breakfast?" Duo nodded. "Don't think it had a name. And ..." Heero's brain finally caught up. "You're shittin' me."

Duo shook his head. "Nope. Just a big difference in what side of a mountain you're on and the season."

They settled back to wait for their meals to heat. While they waited, Duo whistled softly. They were saving their phone batteries as they didn't want to have to stop long enough to charge them again.

"What's that tune?" Heero like it and said so. "I really like it."

"Baby Elephant Walk." Duo went back to his whistling.

Heero checked their meals. "Food's hot."

Duo just held out a hand for his share. "Are the socks dry?"

Heero checked before settling back to eat. "Not quite. But they probably will be by the time we're through eating. You want to stop for night?"

"No. Our flashlights are good enough. Full moon tonight. We can make good time."

"Ok. We'll need to stop tomorrow night, or we'll be running on empty. Don't want to do that. Don't want to take a chance of falling and breaking something."

Duo agreed. "Me neither. Not worth it. But I'm sick and tired of disaster after disaster. What god or goddess did we tick off?"

Heero just shrugged, since his mouth was full of beanie weenies.

After finishing their meal and burning the trash, they packed up all but one pair of socks and got their dry socks and boots on. They quickly fell back into the hard trot that they could keep up for miles.

.

Quatre Raberba Winner was not a happy man. And everyone in his office, Preventers HQ in Sanq and on several other phone feeds knew it. He had voiced his displeasure, not loudly, but in a firm, quiet voice that made those who knew him shiver.

Trowa was just silently working on fixing this mess. His first priority was to find Heero and Duo. The second was to get to them with aid, a chopper, something. He'd already gotten the Landers party back to their homes, to the grateful thanks of two sets of parents. The Landers, Malone's, and Sanders were planning to sue. Quatre offered the aid of his legal department. This was the last they were to hear about that, except for Christmas cards every year.

Trowa checked in with the satellite control crew to see if they'd had any luck finding a signal. The head tech said that they had, the new phones couldn't be blocked by anything short of an inch of hull plating. But ... there was still no way to get to them. They knew exactly where they were, right in the middle of nowhere, under an umbrella of cloud cover that no one with a lick of sense would try to fly in.

Quatre tapped his fingers on his desk. "Trowa? Is the new mobile suit available?"

Trowa nodded. "It is. But, it's ... I ..." He started to grin. "Wufei."

"Exactly. I can't fly it, I have to be here to control the incipient panic. You're too big. But ... Chang Wufei, he'll fit." Quatre's smile was brilliant, and a tiny bit evil. "So. Make the calls."

Trowa called three places; one, the station where the new Deathscythe 'clone' was docked; two, the only WEI ship the suit would fit in and; three, Wufei. Wufei was half way across town, in a hotel. His reply was in Shanghai dialect, crude and profane. It translated as, "Hell, Yes!"

While they were getting the suit down from the station, which was in orbit around Earth, thank goodness, Wufei was making some preparations of his own. He'd traveled via suit carry, once. It was not a mode of transportation that he favored, so he made a request of WEI Fabrication.

The men laughed at the idea and immediately set to work, promising that he'd have what he wanted by the time the suit arrived.

After making his arrangements, Wufei went to the airport to wait for the suit. He took his laptop with him so he could keep track of where Duo and Heero were.

Quatre, meanwhile, called Heero's phone, then Duo's.

Duo answered, "Yeah."

"Duo, Heero's not answering." Quatre was worried, he'd never known Heero to turn off his phone.

"Yeah, we're saving battery life. When mine's dead, we'll turn his back on. What's up?" Duo didn't stop hiking.

"We know where you are. You're about ten miles from a fairly large clearing. One that we can find. Stay there until Wufei comes for you."

"Ok. Ten miles? Won't be long. You got an ETA on Wufei?" Duo stopped for a moment to wiggle his toes, checking for wrinkles in his socks. Heero stopped too.

"About three, four hours. Not longer than five." Quatre wasn't about to spoil the surprise of being picked up by a mobile suit.

Heero just grunted, resettled his pack and moved out. Duo followed, still speaking to Quatre. No matter how he wheedled, cajoled or whined, Quatre wouldn't tell him how Wufei was picking them up. He finally hung up, pissing and moaning about how mean Quatre was being.

Heero just mumbled, "Bitch, bitch, bitch. Give it up. You know Q loves his surprises. And when have they ever been bad?"

"Well. I remember one time. He ... well, that turned out ok. But, then there was the other time ... no, that turned out ok too." He blew a raspberry at Heero then walked on in silence, wondering what the surprise was.

Heero walked in silence too, happy that Quatre had managed to take Duo's mind off his miseries. Heero was miserable too. He hated being cold and wet as much as Duo did. He liked Earth, but this uncontrolled weather was obscene, was the only word he could come up with. He realized that, while he did love Earth, he was a colony brat.

Heero realized that Duo had stopped. "Oh, shit."

Heero echoed Duo. "Yeah. We better get across that, quick."

"There's not supposed to be a stream here." Duo eyed his map.

"Well, tell that to the Marines. There's a stream now, and a fast one."

Duo nodded, his expression dismayed. "No shit. And it's rising. We better get across while we can."

"Right. If we don't move now, we're not gonna. And I really don't fancy making a detour of ... never mind how far. We don't have supplies to last that long. Move."

Heero got out the rope, tied a rock to the end and used that to try to rig up a safety line. He managed to tangle the rope twice, he was tired enough that even his nearly perfect coordination was off. But he got it wrapped around a tree and, when he pulled, it stayed.

"Ok, Duo, you first. I'll tie off this end and follow once you're across." Heero rubbed his temples irritably.

"Ok. Headache?" Duo knew that Heero sometimes got a headache when he was exceptionally tired

"A bit. I'm just worried now. This is getting worse and worse. Never, ever ask 'What could go wrong?'. Seriously."

Duo suggested, "You think we should tie off this end?"

"No, if we do, we'll have to leave it behind. I don't want to do that, we might need it later." Heero nodded at the end, to which he'd tied their packs. "I'll wedge that between those rocks, then we can pull it loose and get the packs over."

Duo nodded. "Ok, but I'm keeping my pack with me. I feel better about it."

Heero thought about that for a moment. "Ok. You keep yours. I'll use mine to anchor the line until I get across. Move."

Duo moved. The stream was getting higher and faster by the second. The few seconds they'd spent talking had seen it up by another inch, at least. He swore as the water rose to his thighs as he waded farther and farther toward the middle of the now raging stream. "Fuck, Heero. This is getting really deep. We better put a wheel under it or we're going to be separated."

Heero eyed the stream and decided. "Forget the rope. I'm tying it off and coming over now." He tied the rope off around a tree, put his pack on and waded out after Duo.

They managed to get across, even though the water was waist deep on them at the middle. Heero slipped and nearly fell just as they were climbing the bank. Duo saved him from being washed away by grabbing the hang loop on the top of his pack. He got soaked to the skin; thankfully, his pack was water tight and he'd zipped it properly.

Heero swore wearily. They were both just tired enough that they were going into what Quatre called zombie mode, still moving but on a sort of auto pilot. They just weren't up to going for several days without sleep, not anymore. He remembered with a shudder the hours of deprivation training he'd undergone. He was more than glad that those days were done.

"Heero? You shivered." Duo pulled the pack off Heero's back and started rummaging for a towel.

"I'm ok. Bad memory. Damn, I'll be glad when we get somewhere warm." Heero accepted the towel and started trying to get the cold water out of his pants.

Duo cocked his head. "Shhh! What's that?" He listened harder.

Heero just grumbled. "Verners." Then he replayed his words in his head.

He jumped up, scanning the sky. "Verners? A gundam?"

Duo jumped up and down, whooping, "Deathscythe. It is! It is!" He spotted the machine as it dropped below the cloud cover. "There! There!" His excited pointing made Heero laugh.

"Yes, I see. It's that machine Quatre confiscated in Cambodia, or where ever. Who's piloting?"

Heero squinted. "Can't see. But it has to be Wufei. The three of us are the only pilots that would fit in the cockpit. That was one reason the pilot that screw loose hired couldn't handle him. No juice."

"You're right. He's setting down. Right in that clearing we were headed for. Let's go." Duo set off, trotting hard. He was eager to see Wufei, and get out of this wet misery.

Wufei smiled to himself, this was going to be good. "Heero, Duo. Pleased to see that you're still upright. Get into the cabin, I'm not going to dismount, it's too much trouble. And, I'm sure you'd rather get out of here than stand around yacking."

Heero eyed the, so called, cabin. It looked like nothing so much as a gondola from a ferris wheel. But, it was warm and dry. They climbed in to find that it contained a curved bench seat, curved because the back of the cabin was. But, best of all, a heater. They stripped out of their wet things, right down to their underwear and wrapped up in the pre-warmed blankets piled next to the heater. They were asleep before Wufei took off.

Wufei picked up the gondola, and that was what it was. He'd had a crew set up to make it from scratch but one of the men had found the gondola in the scrap behind their factory. It had been made for a ferris wheel in Paris, but had turned out to be extra. They'd just plated over the windows and installed the single seat, made from a restaurant booth with extra padding. The heater was liberated from a camper. They'd also added a standard web cam camera so that Wufei could see, and talk to, Heero and Duo.

Wufei, satisfied that his passengers were settled, took off carefully. It didn't take long to fly back to Portland. He landed in the parking lot of the local hospital, right outside the emergency room door.

The emergency personnel scurried out, yanked the door open and found ... two peacefully sleeping young men. The doctor eyed them for a moment then said, "No bleeding, obvious broken bones. Nothing." He smiled at Wufei, who was landing from the zip line. "I'd say ... just let them sleep right where they are, as long as the heater will keep up."

Wufei eyed his friends with a very satisfied expression. "Oh, that heater will keep up. They do look cute." He whipped out his cell phone and took a picture. Several of the nurses managed to sneak a peek. The 'Aww! Ain't that cute' factor went through the roof when Duo snuffled and snuggled closer to Heero.

The doctor motioned his people back, announcing, "No problems here. Back inside." the group managed one last look and went back to their business.

Wufei smiled at the doctor. "I'll stay here. I've got an eye on them. Camera in the ceiling."

"Ok. I'm good. You see anything you don't like, come get someone." The doctor headed back to the emergency room.

"I will. Thank you." Wufei bowed slightly, little more than a dip of his head.

He returned to the pilots seat of the gundam and settled in, wondering idly why they called it a gundam. It wasn't made of gundanium, so, technically it wasn't a gundam. But it wasn't a common mecha either. He turned on some music and settled in to read, keeping one eye on his monitor.

He'd only been reading for a few minutes when he realized, "Ai ya! Damn, where's my head? Quatre is going to kill me." He put his reader down on the console and got his head set. He slapped it on any old way and said, "Wufei to WEI Control."

Quatre was on at once. "WEI Control to Wufei. You have them?"

"I do. They're cold, exhausted and hungry. But fine. They're asleep. Just a sec." He sent the picture to his onboard computer which uplinked with WEI Control. A second command sent the picture to Quatre.

Quatre looked at the picture then demanded, "You have an eye on them?"

"Yes. Want live feed? It's not much, just them sleeping."

"I'd like a physician to look at them." Quatre's worried tone made Wufei chuckle.

"I'm standing in the parking lot of the hospital here in Portland. I'll bring them up to station when they wake up. I do not want to try getting this suit up with that gondola. It's good, but I'm not sure I trust the seals that far." Wufei knew that the fabricators said the gondola was air tight and contained an hour plus of air. He just wasn't about to take a chance when he didn't have to. They'd go back up station in the shuttle dedicated to the suit.

"I think that ... what did you call it? ... gondola. That is a great idea. I'll have the man you had design it, submit the blueprints to our award team. Excellent. I'll see you when the shuttle docks."

"Very good. I'll wait until our sleeping beauties have eaten, and cleaned up. Hotel accommodations might be in order." Wufei hoped Quatre got them rooms somewhere where he could park the suit in safety.

He was not disappointed. He got a call from Trowa within ten minutes.

"Wufei. I've got reservations for you at a Sunshine Inn. It's on the outskirts of town, huge parking lot. I've gotten permission for you to fly there from air control. I'll send you your flight plan. Have a good laugh. They're treating you as a light air craft."

Wufei snorted. "A hang glider? What next. But I'm sure Heero and Duo will be glad of the rooms. I'll take them over now. I just hope I don't wake them up."

Trowa replied, "Do you have a speaker in the gondola?"

Wufei nodded at his image in the main monitor. "I do."

"Then just tell them what you're doing. I doubt they'll wake up." Trowa signed off with a slight smile.

Wufei activated the speaker and told his sleeping friends what was going on.

Neither one of them woke up more than enough to grumble a bit then drift back off. But Wufei was reassured that they knew what was going on.

His landing at the Sunshine Inn complex was greeted with a flurry of photographers and reporters. The suit had been spotted by some bright someone, who'd panicked and called the police. The reply, via police radio, had been picked up by a reporter, or two. The resultant mob now crowded the parking lot, making it impossible for Wufei to put the gondola down, or even walk the suit.

Finally, he gave up in disgust and announced over the loud hailing system, "If you do not clear the lot so I can put the gondola down, I will step on you. Now, clear the area."

Needless to say, the reporters scrambled to get out of the way. Not because they were afraid of being stepped on, but because they wanted to interview the passengers inside.

This didn't happen either. The police arrived just in time to hear Wufei's threat. The captain of the squad was sure that Wufei wouldn't actually carry out his threat, but he used it as a good excuse to put the much despised reporters off the lot completely. They went with protests abut censorship, grumbling about police states and with many backward glances. The photographers set up at the end of the drive, telephoto lenses pointed at the mecha.

Wufei very helpfully turned on the scramblers. He knew they would interfere with all radios so he politely warned the police before he did it. The squad leader warned the head of communications, who passed word to the chief of police. Word was circulated. Most of the officers who heard about it, laughed themselves silly.

The reporters on the other hand, couldn't figure out what had happened to their communications, while the photographers nearly cried. It seems that a scrambler will erase everything on a memory chip, and damage the programing of computer aided telephoto lenses. Thousands of dollars worth of equipment went south. Wufei's opinion was summed up in one short sentence, "It couldn't happen to a nicer bunch of idiots."

The police, having withdrawn to an area outside the scramblers range, just sat back and watched. Reporters and police have always had a rather adversarial relationship, centuries of contact hadn't changed that in the least.

The reporters finally left, watched by the police and security from Sunshine Inn. Security that was very glad to see them leave. If they hadn't, the manager had orders from the owner to demand that they leave the inn's property and not block access.

.

It was nearly four hours before Duo woke, Heero woke at about the same time.

"Heero?" Duo looked around, then opened the door. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Kansas? When the hell were we in Kansas?" Heero joined Duo at the door.

Wufei's voice from beside them said, "Wizard of Oz, you Philistine. He means, you're not where you went to sleep."

Heero thought about that one for a moment. "Oh, Ok. Bath?" He managed to look hopeful.

"Yes, and food and a real bed. Come this way." Wufei led the way.

Duo gave a little cheer then trotted happily after him. Heero tacked himself onto the end of the small parade. He was just as happy as Duo, he just really wasn't the cheering sort. His wide smile was good enough.

"As you can see, Quatre has set you up with the best available. You'll stay here until you're rested enough to go up station. Then, his orders are, "Bring them up. Even if you have to tie them up.' And I will." He smiled at them, handed them key cards and ambled off singing softly to himself.

Duo blinked for a moment then said, "Wow. I've never seen him so laid back. There's a story there and I want it." He yawned widely. "But not just yet. Shower."

"And food." Heero realized that he was really hungry. "I want fresh eggs, not scrambled. Fruit. And ... cheese. Real coffee and lots of it. Later. Now, I really want to be clean."

Duo made it through the living room in a second. He started the shower and checked on the towels. "There's, like, hundreds of towels. Man." He took one out of the cabinet, "And thick and fuzzy and ... warm. Mmmm." He ran a hand over it then put it back in the warming cabinet. "Nice."

Heero made a call to room service. His instructions were clear. "Food. Eggs, not scrambled. Cheese, fruit, tea. I'd ask for coffee but we're going back to sleep once we've eaten. In about thirty minutes. And be sure to knock and announce yourselves." There had been a rather nasty incident a few years ago, the bellboy hadn't thought, he'd just entered, to be greeted with two hand guns in his face. The poor man had wet himself. So, to avoid a repetition of that event, they told both room service and housekeeping to knock and announce themselves.

He then returned to the bathroom and Duo.

Duo was in the shower, leaning against one wall with water cascading down his back. His hair was down and soaked through, streaming mud. He was also nearly asleep.

"Duo, you're going to drown if you fall over." Heero propped his lover up with one hand and grabbed a bottle of shampoo with the other. "Here. Scrub." his simple commands spurred Duo into motion.

It took a while to get all the mud, sticks, leaves and unidentifiable bits and pieces out of the long hair, but they finally succeeded. Duo shuffled out of the shower to dry himself and his hair. Heero vaguely wondered why he always thought of Duo, then his hair. Like the braid was a separate individual. He shrugged the question off as silly and quickly finished his own shower.

There were plenty of towels, so Heero wound up with a towel wrapped around his waist, one around his shoulders and a third to dry his own hair with.

"Duo?" He glanced around the living area and found Duo seated at the small table in front of the sliding glass door. He was serving himself from a platter of fried eggs, hash browns and sausages.

"Why breakfast?" Duo scrunched his nose up as he decided between pancakes and waffles. Finally, he took one of each.

"It's quick and easy to keep warm. Toast?" Heero snagged the toast rack and took a slice.

Duo shook his head, mumbling around a mouthful of sausage, "No, thanks. Waffle and pancake. Pass the syrup please."

Heero passed syrup, fruit and a bowl of whipped cream. He then plated up almost the same meal that Duo had, except he had toast. It didn't take them long to finish most of the food.

Duo pushed back from the table, belched loudly and sighed.

Heero grimaced, amused, and said, "Nice. Bed."

"Right, bed. Um ... Wufei?" He ambled toward the bed, absently braiding his hair as he went.

"He left a note. We're to call him, or Quatre, when we wake up. He says he isn't in the mood to deal with us sleep deprived. He says we're singularly silly." Heero put the note back on the desk and followed Duo.

They slept the clock around and woke again at about 7 am. Another shower and clean clothing made them presentable. They decided to stay another day just to rest up.

Duo remarked that the clothing Wufei had left was spacer reg. The multi-pocketed pants and vests, worn over a skin suit, were standard ship wear; unless you were a 'suit jockey', in which case, you'd wear a jumpsuit. They had standard spacer boots for foot wear. All their other clothing was missing, probably picked up by someone for washing.

Heero made coffee in the 'boil water' pot by boiling water then dumbing grounds in. It was, as Duo often said, a bit crunchy; but it woke them up. He took his cup out onto the balcony to drink it. He was back inside and shutting the drapes with a whish of cords. "Damn it. The reporters are all over the place, like flies on shit."

Duo grumbled, "Son of a bitch. I really wish reporters could be shot. They're a menace."

Heero shrugged. "Well, we did make a bit of a splash. But ... they'll get tired soon. They always do. We're going up station as soon as we can. Hang out with Quatre for a while. That sort of thing."

"I want to go hang gliding. I'd like some surfing but ..."

"Holiday Stations. That's where I'm thinking." Heero nodded in satisfaction as they heard a loud hailer start ordering the reporters and photographers to disperse, as they were on private property and the owners wanted them off.

Duo finished his coffee by the simple method of pouring it down the sink. "Heero, you do know that boiled coffee is ... criminal? Let's blow this pop stand."

"On it. I'll call Wufei to come and get us." Heero dialed as he spoke. "Wufei?" He listened for a moment. "Ok. Trowa, we're ready to be picked up. How long?"

Duo made a face but Heero grinned at him, five minutes later, they were starting up the SUV that Quatre had delivered while they slept. The instructions in the console were simple, "Drive to the airport. Report to the WEI desk."

Heero let Duo drive. In fact, he told him, "Hit it. And don't spare the horsepower."

Duo snickered, started the engine and floored it. A drive that usually took a good half hour, in good traffic, took fifteen. The traffic was congested and Duo left a trail of honking horns and screeching tires behind. As well as the swarm of paparazzi that had attempted to trail them from the motel.

They pulled up just outside the main airport building with a screech of tires. Duo jumped out, tossed the keys to a man wearing the WEI uniform and yelled, "Here! Deal!" they ran inside, laughing at the expressions on people's faces. It was rather unusual to see laughing spacers running through the airport. Heero let out a maniacal cackle when security shut the doors in the paparazzi's faces and refused them entry, claiming that they were rioting. His threat to call the riot squad if they didn't disband was met with yells of outrage.

It really didn't matter, though, because Heero and Duo were met at the WEI terminal by a public relations representative who rushed them through the back side of the terminal, by the luggage belt and straight into a cart which took them to a shuttle. "Here we are. Your pilot should be available in about five to ten minutes."

Duo quirked an eyebrow at the man and asked, "In about five to ten minutes? A bit on the vague side aren't you? Let's leave off the about as an excessive modifier and go with five to ten minutes. And who is he, or she?"

Heero snickered. Duo, as a sweeper, had a few ideas about certain quirks Earth English had picked up in the last century or so. Inexactitude in speech, led to inexactitude in thought, as Howard was wont to say. Duo agreed. "Duo, give the man a break. It's the way he's been taught. The more vague he is, the less chance he'll get hauled over the coals. Most times."

Duo pouted. "Well, alright. But I'm ... really ready to leave. Never thought I'd say that, but I am. If one more thing goes wrong, I'm going to hole up on Quatre's yacht for the next ten years."

"Nothing else is going to go wrong." Wufei's voice announced from the door of the shuttle. "Not on my watch."

Heero just called, "I'm going to hold you to that, Chang."

Duo just scrambled out of the cart and headed for the door, yelling, "Wufei, buddy, pal, bestie. You're our pilot?"

"Yes, I am. Hurry. I heard that the paparazzi have found out that you're headed up station. I do not want to have to threaten to step on any of them again. It's not good for my reputation." Wufei slapped Duo then Heero on the back as they entered the shuttle.

"Not good for your reputation? How's that?" Heero started to settle in a passenger seat.

"Not good, when I fail to keep my word. Don't sit there." Wufei smirked at Duo.

"Why not?" Heero obligingly got back up. Duo just cheered happily.

"Only reason we're taking off so quickly is ... one of you is co-pilot the other navigator. We're all certified as engineer, so I've got a full compliment." Wufei led the way to the front.

When Duo started to settle in the co-pilot's seat, Wufei just poked him in the opposite direction, the pilot's seat. Duo glanced over his shoulder at Wufei. Wufei just gave him an encouraging nod. "Captain Maxwell."

Heero took navigation, at least, he tried to. He nearly sat on Wufei's lap, causing all of them to laugh. "Ok, ok. I get it." Heero settled in the co-pilot position.

Duo started flicking switches. Heero picked up the data pad and started checking them off. The two fell easily into the chatter of pre-flight check lists, radio checks and flight plan registration. The flight plan had been sent in hours ago, but the pilot still had to officially register it. This was always done at the last minute, to allow for changes.

Wufei checked his instruments, going through his own check list. "I'm good to go."

Heero echoed the phrase. Duo checked off the last of his list. "Ok, that's that. Heero enter the lists into the onboard." Heero tapped the command on his data pad and the onboard computer obligingly beeped, accepting the files.

There was a bump and a cheerful voice over their radio announced, "Tow attachment beginning now." Another bump told them that the tow motor was hooking up. "Prepare for tow. Warn your warm cargo. Commencing tow in one."

Duo replied, "Only warm cargo is three souls. Pilot, co-pilot and navigator/engineer. We're ready for tow at your pleasure."

"Well, WEI has the juice to run empty. What's up? Not that it's any of my business, but you're eighth in line. That means you'll be on tow for at least thirty minutes." The tow operator's cheerful chatter made Duo smile. Heero shook his head while Wufei just settled back to listen.

Duo and the tow man, who's name was Doug, chatted while they were towed into line. When Doug found out that he was towing three gundam pilots, he freaked out a little. Duo calmed him down with a cheerful, "Man, chill. We're just regular guys." and a couple of anecdotes, in which either Heero or he featured in some way. Heero just sighed and blushed. The story about the time he fell into the swimming pool because their pickup pushed him in was embarrassing. The pick up was a seventy-two year-old grandmother who'd been framed for check kiting. She was pissed and took it out on Heero. She apologized with oatmeal raisin cookies.

Wufei couldn't help snickering about the stories. He loved listening to Duo tell stories, even if he'd never admit it.

They chatted with Doug until the tower told them to shut up. Duo gave them a raspberry but quit talking over a general frequency. They waited about twenty minutes then heard Doug say, "Hooking up to catapult. Hot jets and clear space, guys."

There was a loud clunk and a jerk. Duo told the tower, "Hook up competed. Ready to launch."

The tower replied, "Ready to launch in ... five ..." The nearly mechanical voice concluded the count down with, "Launch!"

Duo threw the controls to launch position, the rockets bellowed, he yelled, and the shuttle threw itself into the air. The g-forces were not that bad, Duo announced that they were negligible at about three G or so. As soon as they were in orbit, Duo turned on the 'nul-grav' light and unbuckled his seat belts.

"Welp, that's that. Now, all we have to do is catch up to the station, dock and go sooth Quatre's ruffled feathers." He hooked a leg around an anchor point and got his tablet out of his pocket. "I'm going to read until then." he eyed his two friends hopefully. "Unless you two would rather play cards?"

Heero snorted. "No fucking way. I still owe you two foot rubs and a blow job from last time."

Wufei shook his head, making his pony tail drift back and forth. "No. I still owe you too."

Duo grimaced, "Too bad. Just because you're both sore losers." He smirked at them and went back to his book.

Wufei also produced a book and settled down to read.

Heero just enjoyed looking out the forward windows at the stars, some of them man made. He glanced at something flickering out of the corner of his eye and tensed. "Duo! Is there supposed to be a beacon off our starboard wing?"

"No." Duo jammed his book back in his pocket. "Fuckityfuck. Damn it." He clattered keys for a moment then snarled. "That's not a beacon. That's a marker buoy. Something's drifted into low orbit."

Heero joined Duo in acquiring the beacon number, checked a data base to find out what it was and sending the information, raw and compiled, to the proper authorities. Some pencil jockey sent back, enquiring what they were going to do about it.

Duo got on the radio and demanded to speak directly to him. "Now, what the hell are we supposed to do about a bit of unexpended ordinance? That's your bailiwick, not ours. So send up someone who knows what they're doing and get it out of the traffic lane. Before there's a disaster." He punched off.

"Well, it seems that you are the nearest expert. And, what with you being reserve Preventers, it's your duty to see to it. If you need any equipment, feel free to requisition it." His smug tone made Duo swear.

Wufei just took over communications. His weary, "And you really believe you're going to get away with that." made Heero give him a hard look.

Control replied, "Just see to it. Or I can call Lady Une."

Heero snickered, "Oh, please do."

They stayed where they were, judicious use of maneuvering jets kept them 'pacing' the beacon. They stayed just in case some other pilot was stupid enough to try to recover the thing.

The whole problem was, there was enough junk in the solar system that was dangerous. Unexpended ordinance covered a variety of things, all of them dangerous; many unstable in the extreme. Duo checked it over visually then with instruments. He was withholding any opinion until they found out whether they were going to be forced to deal with it or not.

The controller was soon back on line. "Well, it seems that Lady Une is not in favor of you handling this with the equipment at your disposal. I understood that you had some sort of mobile suit at your disposal. Your manifest lists it."

Duo replied, "We have one on board but ... one, it's experimental ... no one is sure how space tight it is. And, two, there's no way to launch it. This shuttle is pure transport, no launch capabilities. I'd suggest that ... the next time you want to get shitty with someone ... you read first. Right? You can read? Yes?"

The controller's sour return was that, yes, he could read, and no he didn't realize that experimental meant experimental. He didn't say exactly what he meant by that and Duo's sweeper cant reply left him even more in the dark.

Heero glanced at Wufei, one eyebrow raised. Wufei just shrugged, "One condition of me not suing Preventers into oblivion is, I can't even be asked to do anything for them. They can send me files and let me decide, but that's all. And I'm not dealing with unexpended anonymous ordinance." He eyed Duo for a moment. "Might be one of his proximity bombs. Not something I want to deal with."

Duo remarked, "There's a story behind that remark that I really want to hear." his sideway look at Wufei made it clear that he was going to have his answers.

Wufei said, "After this mess is over, I'll give you all the details. But the crux of the matter is, a general, who thought he knew better than Une, put pressure on me that I thought was coming from Une. I did things I did not want to do, in order to protect you all from persecution. I am ... ashamed of myself."

Heero just floated over to put one hand on Wufei's shoulder. "It's ok. We understand. Thank you."

Wufei sighed. He felt very foolish over being manipulated like that. Quatre had been furious. His remark, "Wufei, I don't think you realize exactly how rich I really am." Wufei had shaken his head. "I, in my person, not WEI, could buy Preventers; lock, stock and barrel, out of petty cash." He'd grinned, "It built up quite a bit while I was fighting."

Wufei had been suitably chastised and promised to stay with Quatre until he found something he wanted to do. Now, as navigator/engineer it was his duty to call their destination and ask for refueling. They'd have enough, just barely, but Wufei was well aware that Duo would skin him with a rusty knife if he let them come in on fumes. So he called.

The reply came from Quatre himself. "Wufei, what kind of trouble are you in, now? Really, I'd expect something like this from Duo."

Duo's cheerful, "Hey! I resemble that." made Quatre laugh.

Heero got on line to finish explaining what was going on. Quatre snarled. He was not happy about this at all. "I'm going to start a salvage company of my own. I subcontract that now. But ... no more. Duo. Write up a prospectus for my consideration."

Duo gave Heero a deer in headlights look and croaked, "Wa'? Me? Wuzzat?"

Wufei started laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard that tears drifted out of his eyes and floated in the cockpit.

Heero would have smacked him but the results of that in zero grav were not funny. Instead he just said, "Ok. Wufei ... in or out."

"In." Wufei addressed Quatre. "Quatre, we'll send you a prospectus. The three of us. Or ... what?"

Quatre signed off with, "We'll discuss the particulars as soon as you're aboard Intisar.

Heero grunted as he settled into his seat and buckled up the belts. "I thought the name of his yacht was Ameena or something."

Duo corrected him, "No, that was the name of the sister. She christened his ship ... forget the name ... he had her rechristened a bit later. After the stink drifted away."

Wufei asked, "Isn't that bad luck?"

Duo shook his head. "Not if the name wasn't hers to give. Quatre, as owner, has right of naming. That ... sister didn't have rights to the ship, nor the naming. So, he changed it."

Heero, more used the the vagaries of what Duo called Spacer's Luck, just turned his attention back to the beacon. "We got company."

They all moved to watch the salvage ship. There wasn't much else to do, except leave, and no one was about to do that. Duo admitted that he wanted to see what the salvage crew did.

What they did was ease up to the broad side of the round, spiky thing and send out several probes to take pictures. The ordinance seemed to be a mine, it looked very much like the 20th century sea mines, except it wasn't chained to anything. The current use of mines was to just release them into an area of space and let them drift. This one had obviously drifted way off course somehow. The first thing that the salvagers needed to do was figure out exactly what this mine was supposed to do.

The salvage ship withdrew to a safe distance, very close to the shuttle, and started their routine. They found out that the mine was booby trapped, when it blew up rather spectacularly.

Duo just shook his head. "Well, shit. That was something unexpected."

Wufei just called it in while Heero jockeyed the maneuvering jets to keep them in place.

The salvagers obviously did more or less the same. They then hailed the shuttle. "Merry Miss to Shuttle WEI 314. You alright?"

Duo nudged his mic with his chin to turn it on. "Yes. You?"

"Fine. What the hell was that?" the beep signaled that Merry Miss was done speaking.

"Damned if I know." Duo answered back.

"Maxwell? That you?"

"Yeah, who's it."

"Mark Hampton. Got my own ship now." His pride was obvious.

Duo couldn't help but one up him. "Lost my pile of junk a few years ago. Got a new berth, bounty hunting with Yuy."

"Wow, bad luck on the front end but ended up cushy. How's it going?"

Duo lounged back, obviously settling in for a gab. "Not bad. Luck's changed, thought. Bad stuff happening. Wonder which god of what pantheon we've offended in what way. Ya know?"

"I do, I do. I heard about two guys who got dropped in the wrong place with six civilians. That you?"

"Yurp. Not so good. See?" Duo eyed the ship through the window. Something was wrong. "I see a cloud on your skin. You better check." he rattled off a string of numbers and letters that told the crew exactly where the cloud was.

"I'll send someone to take a looksee. Gimme a few. I'll get back in ... ten." The double beep let them know that the man had shut down the frequency.

He was back in the stated ten minutes. "Well, lucky us. Sprung plate. Glad you saw it. Wouldn't have given us a blow out, just a nasty leak. Thanks. We're going ground side and get it fixed. See ya on the flip side."

They exchanged pleasantries then cut the connection.

Duo blinked at nothing for a moment. "Well, that was good." he grinned at Wufei. "I even got an explosion that I didn't have to make myself. Nice."

Wufei just groaned and started computations to get them to their transfer point. It didn't take him long to realize that, due to all the maneuvering they'd done, they were going to be down to their last pounds of fuel at docking.

"We need to link up for a refuel?" Duo settled in the pilots chair and buckled in. He took the data transfer from navigation to pilots display and examined it. "Don't like the looks of that. But ... we're so close to turn around that I think we'll give refueling a pass."

Heero eyed his main display. "You sure?"

"Yeah. We can coast in, if nothing else. Or have a tow meet us and bring us in. Much as I hate to look like a newbie who ran out of fuel." Duo's rueful expression let both his friends know his opinion of that.

Wufei announced, "Anyone says anything, send them to me. I'll explain their dishonor and injustice, carefully, at length and loudly." his satisfied smirk made Duo snicker.

"I just bet you will. One of these days I'm actually going to listen to one of your lectures." Duo rolled his eyes dramatically.

Heero muttered, "Rants." then went back to his controls. He was reading off all the gauges to Duo, who was recording the figures in his laptop. They were bored and rechecking the figures the onboard computer had spit out. It was right on the money which meant they were going to arrive at the station with just enough fuel to dock safely. Maybe.

Duo babied the jets, carefully husbanding his fuel for docking. He knew he was coming in 'hot and hard' but there was no help for it. He just hoped the cushions would hold. His conversations with the tower were filled with their complaints and his flat rejoinders. They seemed to think that he could conjure fuel from nowhere, he wanted to know why he couldn't get a refuel. Their explanation was that 'it just wasn't feasible'; his reply was rude, nasty and couched in Sweeper cant. The only part of it that Wufei understood was a remark about the traffic controllers sexual habits that made Wufei mutter to Heero, "Is that actually physically possible?"

Heero shook his head. "Don't know. Not planning on finding out."

Duo finally snapped, "Look, if you can't refuel me, say so. If you can't, you better be ready for the consequences. And I don't give a flying fuck about protocols. We're about to dock on fumes. Idiot."

"I'm sorry. But, if you wanted a refuel, you should have submitted the proper forms in advance."

Duo blew up. "You moron! What part of emergency refuel don't you get? If I had planned on this, I wouldn't need a refuel. I'd have taken on more in the first place. Get your fucking head out of your damn ass and use it for something beside a dildo. Christ on a fucking cracker. Jackass."

Wufei sighed, this was not going to be good, cursing at the air traffic controllers usually resulted in a reprimand.

None of the crew were surprised to hear Quatre say, over the open channel, "I don't care what it takes. Either refuel them or prepare for a hot and hard docking. Q.R.W. authorization."

"Q-man! Thank space monkeys. What do I do?" Duo needed to get permission to damage WEI docking facilities, if he couldn't get a refuel.

"What ever it takes. I don't care. Just don't kill yourselves." Quatre really didn't care, he could afford it.

"Ok. Refuel? Or hot?" Duo winked at Heero. Wufei just snickered.

"I'll see about a refuel. But if you have to come in hard, do what you have to. I'll speak to the tower. And do something about that misbegotten son of a camel that you've been dealing with." Quatre signed off and went to yell at people.

Duo acknowledged the sign off and cut communication, muttering, "I'll show him camel. Idiot!"

Wufei held it for a few seconds then laughed so hard he nearly drifted out of his seat. "Duo! I'm scandalized! Really!"

Heero got ready to step into the argument that was sure to arise if Wufei sparked Duo's temper.

But Duo was made of sterner stuff. "No! Really? Over what? The idiocy of that controller? Or the fact that he's obviously gotten away with it before? Forms for an emergency refuel? Seriously?" Duo snickered. "Puu-leeeze!"

It turned out that the chief air controller took over all communications. He was an older man, with no nerves. He asked Duo exactly how many pounds of fuel he had, what tanks it was in and what his payload was. After getting the figures, he went off the air for a few minutes. When he got back the first words he said were, "SNAFU. It's a real cluster fuck. You could come in on what you've got, but you'll damage the dock at the speed you'll still have. Or, we could refuel you. If we had a tanker. The only one we've got is empty and it'll take 12 hours to get it refilled and hot. That's being investigated this very minute but it doesn't help us now. So ... just keep the damage to a minimum. Ok?"

"Gotcha. I'll do the best I can." Duo reran his figures. "If it wasn't for that mecha, we'd be fine. I bet whoever fueled us didn't take it's true weight into account. Fuck. But ... we'll make it. Damage be damed."

Duo used every trick he'd learned, or invented, while he'd been salvaging alone. It got him a few extra pounds of fuel, via shorting the jets while maneuvering. It was just enough to keep them on course and slowing down properly.

They all knew when the fuel ran out. The first clue was, the sound of the jets coughed a few times then stopped, roaring silence followed. The second clue was Duo's furious swearing.

"Welp, we're dry. But, the good news is, we're pointed in the right direction and ... there's a tug at hand. Can't help us slow down, but they can take us in tow if we start drifting. So, brace for crash." And with that he took the position crudely known as 'kiss your ass good-bye'.

Because of the lack of belts for the lower limbs, the usual space or nul-grav crash injury was a broken leg. So the crash position was to draw the legs up to the chest and wrap your arms around them. They all did that and waited for the inevitable end to this mess.

It was a bit anticlimactic. The tug managed to get a line on them and slow them down. It broke quickly, but slowed them enough that; while they did hit the dock, the clamps weren't damaged enough that they failed to close over the docking hooks. The hooks engaged and Duo started shut down procedures. It didn't matter that the tanks were empty, they still had to be sealed, and other things needed to be done.

There was a clunk as the dock hands connected the utilities. Another crew began to assess the damage. Duo just tossed the data pad on the console and flopped back in his chair. "Well, that went well."

Heero supplied the rest of that sentiment. "Not."

Wufei sighed, "Duo, that was some of the most amazing piloting I've ever seen. Excellent work."

"Thanks, man." Duo rested his head on the head rest and closed his eyes. "I feel like I've run ten miles."

It didn't take long for the docking crew to unbutton the shuttle and attach the debarkation tube to the side of it. Since there was going to be an investigation into the fuel shortage, the inspectors boarded, rather than having the crew leave the shuttle. Duo just sighed heavily, then grumbled, "This is so not going to be fun. Crap."

There had always been someone in charge of investigating plane crashes, ship wrecks and so on. In this case the authority was a branch of Preventers called the Incident Investigation Authority. Duo just called them the 'Crash Cops'.

The three officers entered the ship and took over. Or thought they had. The first request, read demand, was for the 'black box', which was neither black nor a box. This Duo unplugged and handed over without protest. The second request was for the ships manifest, the document that told everything about the cargo, ship and passengers.

This was also handed over without comment. But, when they demanded all weapons be turned over to them for automatic destruction, Duo just said in a flat deadly tone, "No."

The officer demanded, "What?"

Heero just repeated, "No."

And Wufei added, "Which part of that simple word didn't you understand, the 'n' or the 'o'?"

There was some indignant sputtering then a second officer barked, "You will turn over all weapons or you will be arrested."

Then the Crash Cops were faced with something that no one had ever seen. Heero, Duo and Wufei all drew their badges and a weapon. They got a good look at the working end of three hand guns and the glittering of three badges, two that said 'Fugitive Recovery Agent' and one that said 'Preventer'. All three of them had the good sense to back down. One of them grumbled, "Well, it's standard procedure."

Wufei shook his head at that. "And whose idiot idea was that?" He took a look at their faces and continued, "Never mind, I'll ask Une."

This lead to Wufei staying in the cockpit, despite the agents complaints that it wasn't procedure, and calling Preventer HQ to ask some rather pointed questions. He got answers that satisfied him so he signed off and went to find Duo and Heero.

What he found was a hysterically laughing Duo, leaning against Heero, who looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or what. The three Crash Cops were just standing in the huge cargo hold, staring at the recreated Deathscythe Hell. One of them was making whimpering noises.

Wufei snapped, "Will you two quit it? Quatre will have a cow."

Duo pulled himself together enough to say, "No, he won't. He'll just call his research and development people and have that bunch flooded with permits and I don't know what all. Let's get the tourists back on track, shall we?"

Wufei shook his head then barked, "Will you get on with it? If you don't have the common sense to deal with this investigation, I'll ask Une to assign someone who can." He was satisfied to see that the men got themselves together. But he nearly scattered their wits again when he added, "Oh, and your commander is up for investigation. Confiscating weapons from ships is ... well, one, illegal without proper paper work that describes the weapon in detail with serial numbers, and two, a really good way to get most sweepers to avoid your station like a plague. Notice that income is going way down?"

All three of the men turned pale at that, one of them took a step to the side and got out his phone. His conversation made him turn red, then white, then red again. He hung up, motioned to his compatriots and announced, "We do our investigation without confiscating anything for any reason. Orders from the top."

The snarky one demanded, "How far up?"

His chief officer just handed him the phone. He looked at the display, turned white and handed it back. He stormed off to start his download of the black box and other data. The other two officers began their job of matching every box and package to the invoice.

Duo turned to Wufei to ask, "Why are they double checking the cargo manifest?"

Wufei's answer made sense. "One of the major reasons shuttles run out of fuel is undeclared cargo. So the first thing they'll do is make sure that all the cargo is on the manifest and the weights are correct. That way they eliminate about two-thirds of the suspects."

Heero nodded. "Right. And Quatre's people miss-weighed ... what? That suit is actually lighter than the gundanium original. What else is in the hold?"

Duo got out his personal computer and checked. "The buster rifle. The thermal scythe. Some boxes of thermite for mining purposes. And ... several boxes of personal items." he shrugged at Wufei's look. "That's what it says. Personal Items addressed to Quatre. Probably furniture for the Intisar. And the weights look about right. A little on the heavy side, if you ask me. So ... why we ran out of fuel is rather obvious. All that maneuvering to stay near that ordinance to warn off traffic until the salvagers got there."

Heero agreed. "Yup, easy-peasy. Unless you're some bean counting bureaucrat with illusions of grandeur. Spare me." He rolled his eyes and grumbled about the weird artificial gravity in the landing dock. "And don't tell me that it's just the way it is. It's funky. Someone should do something about it. There's no ... up or down. Everything's down."

Duo agreed. "It is weird. All the deck is down. Everything not deck is up. It's confusing."

Wufei nodded. "It is what makes many people ill. Their middle ear just can't compensate for the oddity. Someone really should do something. I'll speak to Quatre about it. And make sure that he gives credit where credit is due."

Heero blinked a couple of times then shrugged and went to check up on the Crash Cops. Who knew what idiocy they'd come up with next.

He stopped to call over his shoulder. "We need to get back with Quatre to find out what he wants done with that suit."

Duo pulled out his phone calling, "On that."

It took them nearly three hours to get the Crash Cops satisfied. They really wanted to dismantle the mobile suit. They even called Sanq HQ, only to be told that putting one finger on it would find them fired, sued and in the sights of Shinigami. Since none of them wanted anything to do with any one of the three threats, never mind all three of them, they left.

The mess they left behind was easily cleared away. The papers were just left where they lay, Preventers cleanup would tidy them away. The disaster the men had left in the computers as they moved files around, looking for who knows what, was also easy to deal with. Duo just activated a program he'd written himself that he called simply 'Tidy'. This program found everything that had been moved, up loaded or down loaded and either put it back where it belonged according to its internal log, deleted it, or warned them of their existence. It then presented a list of everything that had been done from the time mark on.

Duo went over the list, deleted the snoops the Crash Cop had tried to sneak in, made sure that everything was back where it should be, and sent out a virus that deleted anything the cops had taken that wasn't theirs to take. He also sent a formal complaint to Quatre to do with what he would. Duo was pretty sure Quatre would forward it to Une. This was a great idea, in his opinion, Preventers had enough trouble without an officious pain in the ass bean counter making it worse. But that was just his opinion so he left it up to Quatre.

It took them another hour to do final shutdown and lock up. Wufei grumbled the whole time about how unjust it was that they had to do all this after putting up with a bunch of dishonorable idiots. His sidelong glanced let both Heero and Duo know that it was mostly for show and their amusement. They finally managed to get their docking done and head for their hotel.

.

The hotel manager greeted them himself. Quatre had called ahead and made all the arrangements. Heero stifled a sigh, he hadn't realized that the hotel was one of the most expensive on the station. Duo poked him in the side. "Shhh. I've made up my mind. If Quatre makes the arrangements, we bill it to him. He won't give a damn."

"Duo." Heero's protest was silenced easily. Duo just kissed him until he gave up.

"Don't want to hear it. I'll explain in the room." Duo nodded to the waiting manager. "Where is it?"

The manager just smiled. "It is not a room. Mister Winner reserved the Presidential Suite. He asked me to tell you that he was paying and that he and Mr. Barton will see you tomorrow. They're on their way here."

Heero accepted the key card the manager handed him. "Thanks. We'll have baggage by tomorrow."

"I wondered about that. The authorities kept it?" The manager knew exactly what had happened.

This station was just a way point between Earth and the Moon, on the way to the colonies. So it was small, and everyone knew everyone else's business. The manager was well aware that they'd crashed into the dock. The whole station knew. He was also aware that their luggage was in impound until it could be inspected. Bureaucracy being what it was, he was sure that their luggage was in impound.

Duo grinned at him, one of those wicked, sly smiles that made you check for explosives in the john. "Oh, most of our stuff should be along fairly soon. It's just ... we don't need to deal. We'll let Quatre deal."

Wufei sighed. "Maxwell, you are pure evil."

"You betcha. Let Quatre loose on those idiots, I'm bushed." And, with that, Duo opened the door to their suite and ambled in. Heero and Wufei just followed, leaving the manager to breathe a sigh of relief. He'd been sure that at least one of the young men would throw a fit of some sort, over something. He was never to know that Trowa Barton, in the person of Quatre Winner's personal assistant, did the fit throwing. And at the proper people. The luggage showed up about half an hour after the guests did. He had it delivered by a bellman who bragged about the tip for years.

.

They had to stay on the station for three days, while Preventers carried out their investigation. Even Une couldn't speed the process much. But she did make it clear that neither Duo nor Heero nor Wufei were responsible for the fuel problem.

While they waited, they moved the gundam from the shuttle to a dedicated, launch capable ship.

This was interesting, and fun.

Duo watched as a crew pulled the recumbent gundam out of the cargo hold and maneuvered it to a gantry. He had offered to just stand it up and walk it but no one wanted to take the chance. He'd poked Heero in the ribs and asked, "And how the hell do they think we got them on and off those flatbeds?"

Heero shrugged. "No idea. They just follow protocol like ... the blind leading the blind. Just let them do their thing. Then tell Quatre that, as we've taken possession of the mecha, no one else is allowed to move it. And no one is allowed to mechanic it without our express permission. And oversight." He smirked at Duo who grinned maniacally back.

Quatre appeared just as the crew was trying, unsuccessfully to get the gantry in position to lift the gundam upright. Something that it wasn't designed to do.

His shout of, "Stop right now!" froze everyone in their tracks. When Quatre yelled, everyone listened. "I want the crew chief, here, now!" Quatre pointed to a spot right in front of him.

The chief hurried over and stood before his boss. Quatre looked the burly man up and down then asked, in that dangerously quiet way of his, "Now, will you please explain two things to me? One, why are you ignoring the advice of the man who piloted and maintained the gundam that this is a copy of? And why are you over stressing a gantry that was never intended to move the mass of that gundam."

The chief blinked then sneered, "Because ..." he held up one finger. "The pilot isn't here yet." he held up another finger. "The gantry is meant to move that mecha."

Quatre just hid his eyes in one palm. "You're an idiot ... without a job. Go, clean out your desk, locker, what ever and get." he pointed to the exit and waited.

Duo slipped up behind the man and whispered, "Best get ta gettin'. He's not happy. And neither am I. And I am the original pilot of Deathscythe Hell. Of whom that..." he pointed to the suit. "is an exact copy." He looked over the crew chief's shoulder to Quatre to ask, "Or is that who? I'm never exactly sure."

Quatre waved that away as not important. "I don't know either. Go ... take care of things. I'll just stand here and watch. And snicker." he glanced around. "Where's Trowa."

Heero pointed. "Over there. Keeping some idiot from getting us all killed." He gestured in the general direction of the main motors of the gantry. "I think he's over heated something."

Duo snorted, "Yeah. Me. I'm gonna kill the lot of them before this is all said and sifted. Come on." He grabbed Heero by the shoulder and dragged him off in the direction of the unhappy whining sounds and smell of burning insulation muttering imprecations under his breath.

Quatre settled back with his hands in his pockets to watch the fireworks.

Duo just shook his head. "Ok, gundam suit." He rubbed his face as every one on the crew headed for the gundam. "Not that one. Mine, the one I wear in the gundam so I don't suffocate or something.

Several old timers, standing in the shadows, watching, snickered. Duo pointed to them. "Yeah, yuck it up. Get over here and do something useful." They all moved to stations they had occupied during the war and got Duo into his vacuum suit.

Then Duo climbed onto the suit and got into the cockpit.

This was more difficult than you'd expect as the suit was flat on its back. It was meant to be piloted in nul-grav, or from an upright position. This meant that Duo was flat on his back in the suit and had to stand it up.

Servomotors whined, unidentified things twanged and groaned. And Deathscythe Hell Mark II stood up. This was when the scientific crew realized that they really did have a machine of war on their hands. The old hands just cheered.

Duo walked the suit to the gantry and stepped back into the clamps. He activated the clamps which closed over its limbs. He started the shutdown sequence, announcing over the loud hailing system. "Starting shut down now. And the next time I find that this suit has been left in standby, I'll shoot someone."

Quatre just snickered at the wide eyed expressions on the scientists faces. "I don't want to hear that this has happened again either. And, as of now, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy are in charge of that suit and all the research on it." He whirled on them both and barked, "And I do not want to hear any excuses of how you can't."

Duo's laugh over the loud hail was a blast from the past. Heero just stepped back a step, hands held up in a warding gesture. "Don't look at me like that. What ever you say." He laughed heartily at the expressions on most of the research crew's faces.

The whine of the zip line lowering Duo to the deck broke the staring contest.

Heero grinned. "That was great. Walks good in artificial G. How about space?"

Duo shrugged. "I really want to make sure that he's tight."

One of the scientists corrected the 'boy'. "She. All ships are she."

Duo just curled his lip in a sneer. "Teach your Mom to suck eggs, do you?" He pointed to Deathscythe. "Suit." He pointed to the shuttle. "Ship. Notice the difference? Ships are she, but suits are he. Go do something useful."

Trowa, who'd been standing by watching the fun in silence and taking names, frankly howled. Quatre giggled behind his hand.

Heero watched this and made his decision. They'd stayed on Earth for several years, built a thriving business and had a happy home. But they'd both been restless lately. A restlessness that both recognized but couldn't identify. Now, he knew, they needed a change of scenery. At least for a while. He'd have Trowa make arrangements to close up the house, or rent it, or something. He'd know what was best to do. They were staying with Quatre, working on this new suit project, until they were both bored with it, then they'd move on to something else. Or go back to Earth and re-establish themselves.

Duo wandered over to Quatre and smiled. "Well, well. This is nice."

Wufei shook his head. "What?"

"All of us are in one place for the first time in ... not sure how long. It's nice." Duo nodded in the general direction of Deathscythe. "How many of those are you going to make? And how are you going to slip them by Preventers?"

"One for each of us. And I don't have to slip them by Preventers. I'm simply going to explain that they're not gundams as they're not made of gundanium. And I'm going to make these suits much more versatile. They're ostensibly for salvage operations. And they will be used for exactly that. I'm going to have to clear out a huge volume of space for a project. The clearance is projected to take about ten years. After that, I'll have to examine my options again. The clearance, however, has to be done. That's where that last ordinance came from." he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No one is sure how that stuff is getting out of quarantine, but it is. And it's dangerous. So ... that means we take care of it." He grinned happily. "But, for now, we make suits."

Duo just gave Heero that look that begged without him saying anything. Heero smiled back, "Ok, you can have your toy. Put away that look."

"Thanks, man. I love you." Duo hugged Heero. "I was gettin' awful restless. Bad."

"I know. So was I. I love Earth, but I'm space to the bone."

Duo nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, me too. So. House?"

Heero pointed to Trowa via a jerk of his head. "He'll deal."

"Jobs?" Duo didn't really want to have to go back to deal with this.

"No prob. Notify all the bondsmen that we're working for Winner for the foreseeable future. No need to tell them on what." Heero waited for the next quibble.

Duo just sighed. "Ok, I think that's all the stuff we need to deal with. I'll send out notifications from my address book. Anything you can think of?"

Heero thought for a second. "No. If I come up with anything, I'll tell Trowa or deal with it myself. Now ... where will we live?"

Quatre answered that one. "For now, on the Intisar. Later ... a ship of your own. Duo, have you kept up your pilots license?"

Duo gave him a look, then said, "You know I have. How else could I get that shuttle off ground?"

"Oh, I don't know." Quatre looked at him with amusement. "There's ways."

"Evil, evil. That's what you are, Winner. As if." Duo smirked at Quatre, who gave him that super innocent 'who me?' look that didn't fool the pilots. "Man, put that look away. You can't fool me. You've got something planned that we're all going to love but it's gonna give Preventers and Une fits."

"I do? Me? You must be thinking of my older, evil twin." Quatre looked so satisfied with himself that Trowa smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

They all laughed companionably.

Wufei waited until they were all calmed a bit to say, "And I'm oversight. Believe it or not."

Heero blinked at Wufei for a moment then snickered, "Oversight? You? Where's the justice in that?"

This led to Wufei launching himself at Heero, who took off at a dead run. Wufei chased Heero around the docking bay for a while, with all the civilians watching in confusion. The suit personnel just ignored them in favor of getting signed up with the dock master. This job was going to pay way too well to miss out on. Beside the amusement factor of Gundam Pilot vs. scientific research and development.

Heero dodged Wufei and ducked behind Duo. Wufei went one way, Duo went another and that resulted in Wufei tagging Heero. Duo called a halt to the foolishness by saying, "Heero, knock it off. Chang, you too. We need to make arrangements if we're going to stay here."

Wufei just shrugged, "Already made mine. You might want to get on the ball, though."

It didn't take Duo and Heero long to get all the necessary arrangements done, mainly because they dumped them all off on Trowa. Trowa just smiled slightly, ducked his head and wandered off to deal with things. After all, there was no use having one of the most well respected housekeeping companies in the solar system, if you didn't use it. They'd have the house, cars and anything else, cleaned and sealed; ready for occupancy in 48 hours notice. He had all their clothing and any equipment dealing with bounty hunting, weapons and so on, packed up and shipped to the Intisar. Who knew what they might want and having your own equipment on hand was worth the effort.

After dealing with the arrangements on Earth, Trowa dealt with arrangements on the ship. This was necessary as some of the quarters hadn't been more than cleaned out since Quatre had repossessed his ship from his idiot sister. That meant that Trowa had to get furniture into the rooms. He knew which quarters Quatre would want his friends in, so that was good. Trowa also was well aware of the tastes of his friends. The only problem was, Chang actually didn't favor the homogenized oriental style popular for the last century or so. He liked a simple style called, horrifically enough, Neo-Modern Danish. Simple shapes, comfortably padded, with metallic trim, glass and steel side tables and knick-knack shelves. Heero and Duo didn't much care as long as it was comfortable. He settled on the same style for them, that made it easy to get furniture into the ship quickly. He signed off his phone and told Quatre, "All arrangements are made. Now what?"

Quatre shrugged, "I'm hungry. You?"

"Starved. Heero? Duo?" His call made them look his way. "Hungry? Chang?"

Wufei nodded. "I could eat."

So they all trooped off, headed for a restaurant that Quatre liked, leaving the crew and scientists to deal with each other as best they could. Quatre announced as they walked out the door, "Why no, Duo, I don't believe there will be any problems here. At least there had better not be." just loudly enough that the whole bay could hear him.

Duo gave him a look then snickered, "Mean."

They went into the restaurant, to be greeted by a hostess who nearly groveled before Quatre. He just asked, politely, "We don't have a reservation. Will that be a problem?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, sir. I'll just give you the owners private table. He's on Earth for a week, so he won't mind. Please ... this way." She made a graceful motion with one hand, clutching menus in the other.

"Thank you, that will be more than adequate."

They settled into their seats and examined the menu. It was a rather simple thing, which impressed the whole group much more that some elaborate, unpronounceable thing meant to impress the ignorant and overly sophisticated. The upper levels of society had favored a simpler style for years now.

This menu was divided into fish, red meat, fowl; two dishes each; and vegetables. There were three appetizers, which you were served according to what you chose as a main. Each main came with wine, as did the desert. There was a choice of non-alcoholic drinks, such as coffee, tea, juice drinks and such, for those who didn't drink.

It didn't take long for them to make their choices. The waiter just stood and listened as Heero explained what he wanted. When he turned to Wufei he got a bit of a surprise. Wufei handed him a pen and small tablet, saying, "Here. Write it down. I do not care for this affectation of not writing down orders. If the manager says anything to you tell him this: Rule number one is, the customer is always right. Rule number two, if the customer is wrong, see rule number one."

The waiter just bowed slightly took the pen and pad and started writing. "And how would sir like his steak?"

They finished their orders and watched the waiter walk away, pad in hand, muttering to himself.

Duo nodded his satisfaction. "I bet they issue pads to every waiter now. We're all just picky enough that we change half the dishes in some way."

Heero scrunched up his nose. "I don't understand why I should eat fresh tomatoes, when they upset my stomach; or why Wufei should feel shorted, when he's used to twice the amount of rice they usually serve. Nor does it make sense to me that the waiter doesn't write my order down. It avoids all sorts of mistakes."

Quatre waved a hand in a negligent way that Duo dubbed 'totally gay', and said, "It's the fashion just now. I don't like it either. I think I'll get several of those little pads and hand them out. And ... Trowa. Call the head of my restaurant division and tell him that that particular silliness is to be stopped in any of my establishments at once."

"Right. Now, or after lunch, dinner. Which meal is this?" Trowa frowned at his data pad for a moment. "This damn thing isn't telling me."

Duo plucked it out of his hands. "Let me." He poked at it for a moment. "Ok, here's the problem. The station is on 24 hour schedules with three shifts. So meals are ... a bit iffy. Just order whatever meal your internal clock says you should be eating. This restaurant is on second shift time table. So ... dinner."

Wufei sneered, "I'm so relieved. I'd hate to order lunch when I should have ordered dinner." He was a bit irritated with the whole meal thing right now. If one more person offered him tofu, he was getting out his sword. Contrary to popular belief, not every Chinese person liked it. As far as he was concerned, it was good; if it was prepared in certain ways. But the way they usually fixed it in space was to mash it and add something intended to hide its taste, or lack there of.

"Cranky Dragon?" Heero eyed Wufei.

Wufei took this as an opportunity to explain exactly why he wasn't happy. At length.

No one interrupted him. They were all used to his ways, and happy to listen to him when he needed them to.

When the food came, it was perfect. The waiter winked saucily at Wufei and waggled the pad. He started to offer it back to Wufei, but he just smirked and said, "Keep it. My treat."

They finished their meal with coffee, cheesecake and brandy.

As they were finishing their meal, Heero smirked at Quatre and said, "Well, next time we take a va..." He didn't get any farther.

Duo slapped a hand over his mouth, and hissed, "Do. Not. Say. That. Word."

Heero, unhurt by Duo's gentle swat, let his eyes do the smiling. He gripped Duo's hand, easily moving it away from his face. "Vacation."

Duo took his hand back and slapped both of them over his ears. "Can't hear you."

Wufei just nodded wisely. "You really shouldn't poke him, Heero. He'll come up with some spacer luck thing."

Duo snorted indignantly, "Will not! There's no spacer luck about a rotten vacation. But, I swear, I'm never planning one again."

Heero thought about that for a moment. "Ok, how will we figure out where we want to go, if we don't plan anything?"

"We'll just jump in our ship, a car, on a train ... or whatever, and go." Duo sipped his coffee happily. "But for right now, why don't we just say ... There's no Spacers Luck in a vacation." He smirked at his friends as they all groaned.

Names of family

Dad - Dan Landers- blond - blue eyes

Mom - Alice - blond - brown eyes

Son #1 - Jim - sun bleached light brown - blue

Son #2 - Clark - same

Girlfriend #1 - Kim Sanders - blond - brown

GF #2 - Emmie Malone - multi color - green via contacts

Chopper group/guides (no last names)

Pilot - Phil

Co-pilot - Nathan

Navigator/guide - Charlie

Quatre's yacht is named Intisar (triumph)


End file.
